


Rp's with my Gf

by UnfortunateFruitCartGuy



Category: Ben 10 Series, Gravity Falls, Ib (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Overwatch (Video Game), Tiger & Bunny
Genre: AU, Enemas, I'll add on as I go, Inflation, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Tentacles, Transformation, Weight Gain, i can feel it, i know i am not tagging this correctly, okay a lot of furry stuff, sex obviously, so i may need to do maintenance, so this may be an ongoing series, some furry stuff, there is going to be a lot of horny stuff on here, there will be, these are all from several years ago to today, these are also barely edited rp's, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 441,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunateFruitCartGuy/pseuds/UnfortunateFruitCartGuy
Summary: Welp time to air my dirty laundry from tumblr...am i using that saying correctly?{i'm confused}





	1. Plant/Bug Planet Au

Shadow sighed as he switched a few of the buttons on the control panel, he gave a soft noise of anger and whined as he heard the shuttle give a soft spurt and then a puff of nothing. He hummed and quickly typed some command into the control panel and soon they were shooting off twords the planet once again. He smiled and headed off to go get dressed, he passed by his two sleeping companions and chuckled as he woke then “Kotetsu, Jesse we’re almost on Skinatra~.” He made sure the other were awake and then headed to get dressed, he changed out of the space suit and into more regular attire. He bore his black skinsuit and then slipped on the exosuit over it. He made sure he looked good and huffed when he powered up his prosthetic, it gave a soft hum and then he shut it down. He walked back onto the desk and started the landing process as they entered the atmosphere of the planet. It was beautiful, green and lush everywhere. They’d be the first people to step foot on the planet and he was excited.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had been given the role of ‘Second in command’ when yet he techinally was given the orders and objectives of first command. His tail lashed as he hummed and looked back at the other two. The shuttle gave a hard jerk when it touched down and he held onto the side. He opened the main hatch and slowly walked out, nervous but interested as his big ears twitched. He made sure his prosthetic was activated and begun to move around, gently taking samples from some plants near bye “Thank you little guy, I bet you’ll grow big and strong.” It was funny to see someone speak to plants but it guaranteed that he wouldn’t get eaten. He was light on his feet and begun to spread out further, his eyes wide as he looked back. His tail flicked and he was left mewling as he smelt something beautiful and soon called for the others to follow him. Most of the critters and animals were herbivores, the predators were of course carnivores.  
Kotetsu groaned as he was woken up, then he got dressed in his black body suit, then his outer suit, which was green. He went to watch the landing with wide honey gold eyes. “Wow…” He mumbled, then when he went out he interacted with some plant life, a small grin on his face. He was third in command, and was mainly there for some extra muscle, and he was a botanist, so that didn’t hurt at all. He perked up when he smelled something nice though, a soft purr laving him as he listened to orders and followed after Shadow.// Jesse snorted as he woke up, rubbing at his face a bit before putting on his yellow/gold outer suit, already having worn his black body suit. He was there as muscle as well, and as a mechanic just in case anything went haywire, especially the prosthetics he and Shadow wore. He looked around for a bit, then perked up when he smelled the most wonderful scent. “Aye captain.” He simply said and followed close. “Wow, what a might fine scent.” He said, grinning wide and scratching at his beard for a bit.  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It’s fine lovely~!! Ovo~)) Shadow smiled and continued to walk, his eyes scanning around to look for anything that could harm somebody. His prosthetic was now silent, deactivated as he didn’t need it. He hummed and looked at a weird crystal plant and took a large sample, he hummed happily and yelped hearing something yowl behind him. He turned and was met with three large sized creatures that were definitely carnivorous as blood dripped from their jaws. Shadow gave a sharp “Run!” And ran off in a random direction, one of the hulking creatures took after him and he dropped to all fours running as fast as he could. He soon was slamming hard into a large plant and hid inside of it his body covered in pollen. He dusted himself off when the creature ran by and he looked around, nothing looked familiar at all. His back hair was now everywhere inside his helmet, and so he removed it and let his hair free, ears twitching as he listiened for his two friends.//2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002A large red and golden plant bud lay sleeping as it heard a creature run twords it, it gave a few petals up for cover and went back to sleeping.//Another bud, very large about half a size bigger than the red and gold one was also sleeping, the petals a beautiful blue, black and grey lay open as the older flower sat there. Inside in the pit was a human look-alike. It however was connected to the floor, having a darker skin color, almost blue as it matched the petals.2 days ago  
Kotetsu yelped and ran as well, he ran very oddly but it was effective in running like hell away from those things. After a bit he found a large red and gold flower bud to hide in. He whimpered faintly and after a bit he took off his helmet and hid it in some pollen pile so its shiny surface wouldn’t give him away. He was covered in pollen in minutes. He panted softly, breathing it in.// Jesse was running away as fast as he could, but after he felt it lightly graze his intact arm he took off his helmet and threw it at the beast, glass shattering, and he dove into the big blue and grey flower, panting softly and curling up small just in case it came closer. Pollen got everywhere too, covering his wild hair, side burns, and facial hair.// The flower that Shadow was currently hiding in was a nice blue, purple and green flower, looking a lot like a rose. There was a figure laying in the middle of the bud, it was human like and had purple curly hair, it also seemed to be very naked, albeit a few petals that came 2 days ago  
*from it’s waist. The creature woke up a bit and shuddered slightly.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow hummed softly and begun to pace, before he sighed and held his head as he set down his helmet and begun to look at the GPS of the other two, they weren’t that far but would take a while to get to them. His tail flicked and he didn’t notice the plant move. His back turned, showing off his behind as his left arm hummed as the gears turned to get rid of some stiffness.//The blue and Red flowers shuddered but both had different reactions to their little visitors.//The red one slowly awoke, and gently shuddered as it made it’s petals garden before it realized this was something different, so it let out by making large amounts of pollen practically pushing the other out.//The blue awoke quickly and gently curled it’s flower petals to try and get their new visitor to leave so they could get a look at their visitor.//The two plants were huge,at least 7 ft tall.2 days ago  
The plant man woke up slowly, then lifted his upper half. Well then, if that wasn’t a perfect ass, he didn’t know what is. He sat up fully. He had light blue and green skin. He was definitely getting a better view. So he pushed the other out easily with his pollen, then started to bloom. This showed him off too, tentacles came out from underneath the petals, a dark green color. His hair was a bit long and had two toned purples, and he had blue eyes that were just plain blue, with shimmering colors. He had no pupil or iris what so ever. He had green veins and he was about 7 feet and more. He tilted his head to the side as he watched the odd creature that had woken him up.// Kotetsu squeaked as he was pushed out, then he sneezed rather loudly and tried to rub pollen out of his eyes.// Jesse yelped as he saw the flower move, so he moved out and looked back, looking very confused. He coughed a bit, some pollen had made it’s way into his mouth.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow yelped as he was forcefully ejected from the plant, he rolled out of being pushed and hurridily removed the pollen from his mouth and activated his arm, his arm would be a big problem. He growled sodrlt as he stood there his eyes wide and terrified as he saw the plant moving “H-Holy shit…” He stood there dumbfounded as he went to run away,//The blonde plant man inside the red plant emmerged and begun to curl it’s long vines around Kotetsu’s legs so the make couldn’t run away it played around with the others clothes before tearing them. Not knowing what they were doing.//The blue plant was gentle and rubbed at the accented man’s sides, gently playing with the males hair.iy curled two large cones up Jesse’s legs so the male couldn’t escape and got pollen all over Jesse’s face.2 days ago  
The blue rose purred softly and wrapped thorny vines around the others legs, the thorns were very dull but very large. He pulled the other close and chirped a bot, spraying pollen on him again, then started to rub the furries butt and back gently, soft cooes leaving the plant.// Kotetsu gasped and whined, his tan skin bare to the world. He squirmed and whined softly, oh god he was going to be in some weird plant tentacle porn.// Jesse flustered a bit at how the plant was being so gentle. He flushed and started to mew softly as he was rubbed, sneezing and coughing as more pollen got in his face. “Eh…Howdy?"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow yelped and coughed hard at the pollen begun thrown onto him, he waved around his left arm, it whirred to life and he begun to grow more and more dangerous, it would be best to break it(plz~). His eyes widened as his butt and back were rubbed he yelped and pulled back, flailing his arms wildily.//The red plant gently begun to rub it’s vines along the tan skinned males body before pausing at his behind which he begun to push and pull at the chub there.//The blue flower gave a small wave with a vine and continued to play around with the cowboy. They however worried over hearing the other couch and begun to remove some pollen from their face, gently putting it in their mouth. When the pollen would touch their mouths it would turn into a sweet nectar.2 days ago  
The plant chirped, then broke the prosthetic easily before. His vines were rubbing at the cuties hips and butt more, finally prodding at his entrance. He sprayed a bit more pollen at the others mouth so he could have some nourishment from his nectar.// Kotetsu squeaked and mewed softly, his face a bright pink as the plant messed with his but. He whined and whimpered softly,, his eyes shut tight and he was submitting to the plant.// Jesse squeaked, then started to lick it up happily, it tasted so good, he didn’t mind what the plant was doing.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow screamed as pain shot up his arm before it numbed instantly, he whimpered and whined as his mouth was filled with pollen. He swallowed down the nectar and felt his body start to warm up, his body wiggling still as he tried to wiggle away, his prosthetic buzzed loudly. He gave a soft swat with his hand and fell over onto his behind. He mewled weakly and curled his tail.//The plant gave a happy chirp and begun to gently push a small tendril inside of Kotetsu’s entrance, it soon begun to mess with the others prostate, chirping louder as it played with Kotetsu’s entrance.//The blue plant seemed to like the other, so it happily put more pollen inside the males mouth, it chirped and rubbed a vine against the others behind, gently pushing at the others suit.a day ago  
The plant cooed gently to him and rubbed him gently to try and calm him, then it put the metal arm to the side. It hummed softly to him and prodded at his entrance gently. The vines went up to his chest and started to tease at the cute little buds on his breasts, they were so odd.// Kotetsu whined softly and swallowed up some nectar, after awhile it warmed him up nicely and it gave him a nice buzz. He mewed and wiggled a bit when he felt the tendril, then relaxed and nuzzled close.// Jesse mewed and drank it up happily, pressing back into the vine. He nuzzled a stray vine with a happy coo.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The furry whimpered and whined as his nipples were teased, his legs kicked and he turned over onto his stomach, his butt up in the air. He felt the vine at his entrance and yipped as he felt it sink deeper inside, he pressed his cheek into the ground and whimpered as he was filled up.//The red plant chirped happily and nuzzled against the others body and begun to gently thrust the tendril in and out, enjoying the others warmth to the fullest extent. It continued to fill the others mouth with pollen however.//The blue plant seemed to warble and gently rubbed the vine hard against the others covered entrance. He tore the males suit and slammed it’s vines deep inside, messing with the males prostate.a day ago  
The plant cooed, then infiltrated the cute furry thing to it’s limits, filling him full and messing with the bud inside of him, his prostate it believed. It crooned again and brought him a bit closer, then made sure to put more pollen into his mouth, making more nectar.// Kotetsu moaned loudly, now noticing how hard he was. He whined helplessly and opened up more ,his member up and out in the air.// Jesse gasped and gasped as he was filled up, then he rubbed back against the vines for some more stimulation, loud moans escaping him, making him instantly hard at how much his prostate was being used.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a soft noise as he swallowed down the nectar, his mouth wide as he panted. his member twitched below him as he whimpered and moaned softly as he was thrusted into "H-Hah…” His body twitched and his nuts pulled up to his body as he came.//The red plant chirped again and gently pushed a vine at Kotetsu’s mouth it had plans that were to flood the others mouth with nectar to have the cute little human be its own little pollinator. Two tendrils that looked like suction cups attached to Kotetsu’s nipples, littlier tendrils licking at Kotetsu’s nipples.//the blue plant chirped louder and continued to thrust against the others prostate, before pushing pas. It grew little bumps on the side that slammed into the cowboys prostate, making it constantly receiving pleasure.a day ago  
The blue/green plant squeaked when it saw the white substance, then it started to lick it up with a soft mew. It tasted very interesting, making it’s vines curl, even the ones in the furry. It decided right then it should keep this one. It put a vine to the furries lips and went to fill him up.// Kotetsu squeaked and moaned loudly as he felt so much happening, then after his nipples were teased he came right then and there. He panted and whined, drinking up the nectar, his tummy starting to bulge out with how much he was taking in. He felt a little weird after his tummy got very big, along with his hips.// Jesse mewled and whined loudly as he came hard from all the stimulation. Holy shit this was amazing. He panted and whined helplessly, it felt like the other wasn’t going to stop for awhile.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The furry opened it’s mouth and let the other push a vine into his throat. He whimpered and whined as he was filled from both ends. His body gave a hard jerk and he was left hard all over again as his body begun to heat up he felt his hips and tummy grow and shift a little as he was filled. He whimpered loudly and curled his tail as he was held there.//The red plant hummed and happily played around with the males nipples, enjoying how the other squirmed beneath him. He suckled harder at his nipples and let the other squirm, he licked up the males seed and happily begun to pump nectar into Kotetsu’s body.//The blue plant chirped and continued to thrust into the male, a second vine begun to push inside of the males back entrance, it made sure to rub against the males prostate and have a sharp chirp before it was pumping nectar into the males entrance.a day ago  
The plant cooed gently and went to kiss the others forehead gently, he was so damn cute, he couldn’t wait for this one to transform, he would be so adorable as his pollinater. It moved it’s 'human’ hands and hugged the other, gently playing with his bum and hips, making them squish gently as it kept thrusting into both holes.// Kotetsu moaned and keened, oh god he felt ready to cum again from the plants menstrations. He panted and mewed as he started to fill out more, now looking very squishy and big. He opened up more, wanting to cum again so bad.//Jesse panted and groaned as the plant put another vine into him, soft squeaks coming from him as he started to swell, his tummy, butt and hips getting rather big. He wanted to nuzzle close to the plant and give it more.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow keened as he was held and wiggled at the new attention, seeking more. He gasped and panted as his hips were squished, he felt his body ache a little bit as he grew chubby. His shoulder blades begun to sting, the same happening at his middle back he appeared to be growing a pair of butterfly wings.//The cute red plant pulled the human closed and continued to mess around with his cute pudgy body, he made sure the other was a nice queen bee type and happily begun to pump him even fuller of nectar. The vine inside Kotetsu’s entrance pushed in deep and made sure the new womb was comming along then pulled put, but not before filling him with delicious nectar and seed.//the blue plant held it’s pollinator in the making close, it rubbed along the males thick body and nuzzled it, easily dubbing the human a princess bee in itself. It made sure the womb was in perfect condition and then proceeded to fill the 'human’ with seed and nectar.a day ago  
The plant cooed to the new butterfly, holding him gently as it pumped him some more with necter, he kissed the cute furry on the cheek gently, ready to let him rest if need be. Well after he got some more of that white liquid. It got the vines to wiggle around and hit his prostate multiple times.// Kotetsu gasped and whined softly, his back was hurting now, soon enough pretty see through wings with an oil spill coloring popped out of his back. He whimpered and tried to nuzzle close for comfort, he felt aches and a weird itching happen on his body, which meant some fur was growing in. He panted softly, feeling so heavy already, but it made him so hot he was about to cum again.// Jesse whimpered a bit as he filled out more, feeling pain across his back and forehead, and feeling itchy too. He whined and opened his legs up for more. At some point he had cum again, the liquid covering his large tummy and the vines around him. He cried out when he felt the glass like wings pop out of his back.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Bee*a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow keened as he felt his large black red and white butterfly wings pop through the skin. He wiggled around his left arm to try and push himself further onto the vine hitting his prostate. He screamed loudly sound the one in his mouth as he came again, his member seemed a little smaller and his testicles were also smaller. He panted and wagged his tail which stayed there. His eyes appeared bigger as well, but without pupils this time. He snuggled closer to his creator and panted as he was allowed to rest,body struggling to stay awake as his body processed the changes.//The red plant happily laid it’s pollinator beside it’s own little nest in the middle of the plant, it contuined to rut into the other, chirping before it begun to play with the cute queen bee’s fur, rubbing the new fur gently.//The blue plant held the human close and rubbed the males back, it laid the princess down and gave a soft noise to it as it helped the other relax.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002It chirped and gently collected all the semen and sit the bee down to rest.a day ago  
The blue/green plant cooed gently to the butterfly and licked up the rest of the white stuff, then it sat down and cuddled it’s creation, cooing gently to him as the last of the changes went through him.// Kotetsu panted and moaned loudly before cumming again, then he went limp. He mewed softly as his new fur was rubbed, it growing on his arms, legs, pretty much everywhere except his chest and his face. His eyes were changing, turning into one solid honey gold color. His long and beautiful antenna popped out of his forehead, his hair changing a little and becoming black and yellow, his antenna flicked lightly as he started to feel sleepy, his wings pressed against his back. His lower body at this point was huge and he was sporting a small stinger right above his huge butt cheeks. He buzzed faintly and nuzzled close.// Jesse flustered lightly and relaxed against the other gently, his butt growing big as well, joined with a small stinger. Fur grew a plenty on his body, all black with a bright yellow color.a day ago  
* He yawned softly and relaxed, rubbing at his eyes a little, his hair retained most of it’s color besides having some streaks of gold and black on the strands. He chirped softly and started to doze off. a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow leant back against his creator and whimpered as his cute fur changed to a more black color. His grip loosened as he begun to doze off he yawned softly and snuggled into Garry’s throat whining softly as he continued to doze off. His left arm gave soft unhappy machine noises as it begun to whip back to life.//The red and white plant happily nuzzled it’s creation and rubbed at the cute stinger, before making sure the other was relaxed before he let the bee doze off.//The blue plant hummed gently and laid the bee down and rubbed their sore body. It chirped and snuggled close, before closing the petals over them. Dozing off as well.a day ago  
The plant dubbed Garry cooed gently and rubbed his fur gently, letting the petals close around them as the plant dozed as well.// Kotetsu flushed and mewed softly as he was nuzzled, then fell asleep with an odd murmur escaping him “B-bunny…” He buzzed softly.// Jesse chirped softly, then started to close his mismatched eyes, one red and the other chocolate brown. He was rather tired and he was glad the hands on plant was protecting him…huh, probably be a good idea to call him Hanzo.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The butterfly snuggled closer and purred gently as it slept.//The plant dubbed Bunny happily snuggled it’s little pollinator, well it was small compared to the tiny size of the plant. The plant gently snuggled it’s cute bee and begun to doze in and out if consciousness. Before it dozed off it gently rubbed along the bees wings, the plant fell asleep soon after.//The newly named Hanzo happily cuddled the princess bee it had made. It made sure the other was sleeping well before it dozed off itself, making sure some cool air came into the inside of the plant but not enough to free or anything that could harm them inside.a day ago  
Garry crooned gently, then fell asleep with the butterfly.// Kotetsu shivered lightly as his wings were touched, then fell asleep along with the plant.// Jesse cooed softly, thankful for the light breeze. He chirped softly and fell asleep easily.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Timeskip~?))a day ago  
{yush plz, can you do it?}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Of course~))a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((How ling? Maybe a few days?))a day ago  
{mkk~}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okay~))a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002A few days had passed and the furry turned butterfly was currently working on his flower. His eyes looked around to make sure he got every single spec of pollen, when he was done he begun to gobble down the pollen, then he floated up and propped himself up on a branch he happily licked and suckled on his fingers so they were clean then he peered back down at his flower. He felt his stomach give a soft gurgle and his entrance drip as he saw a few vines. He floated back down and scuttled over, his hands hurriedly scooping up the pollen. He ate it and shivered, his tail flicking as he felt his cute thick thighs get drenched with slick. He loved his flower and desperately wished to please.//Bunny smiled as he watched his cute queen bee struggle to stand, he gently chirped and held a vine up to help guide her back to the main spit he been given in the pit of his flower. His hands helped him down into it and rubbed along the males swollen stomach.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002He’d be producing drones and a lone princess to go and collect for them. He then smirked and covered the other’s face in pollen, before he begun to steadily pump pollen into the queen bees mouth.//Hanzo chirped at their thick princess, they gently rubbed at the princess’ stinger and made sure the other was nice and fed before they pushed some pollen into the males mouth, before a vine messed with their back entrance.a day ago  
Garry cooed gently to the butterfly, it was very glad it’s creation wanted to please them, he was so happy and cute too~. And so full of his nectar and pollen~. The plant chirped softly and he made some vines go over and go into the others entrance easily, ready to pump him full of seed so he could have more little cuties to gather more pollen and make him healthier and bigger. He slicked him up nice and pulled him close so that he could 'kiss’ again, and fill him up some more possibly.// Kotetsu flustered as he tried to wake around at least, being so big now it was hard, especially if he kept falling on his now large ass. He squeaked and tilted his head as he saw the vine, he held onto it and went back to his plant, waddling the entire way over. He flushed as he sat down in the pit, feeling like a rather snug fit. His wings buzzed behind him as he made a slow descent down. He purred softly as his tummy as rubbed, his wings buzzing more, which meant it felt good. He mewed and licked up the pollen easily, thena day ago  
* he sucked up the pollen easily, it tasted so good. He nuzzled close and drank up as much as he could, his tummy distending and growing as he ate.// Jesse perked up a bit as he was rubbed, especially near his stinger. He buzzed softly and rubbed back happily, then he licked up any pollen, it being his favorite snack now. He purred softly and rubbed back against the vine going for his entrance, happily spreading his own cheeks for the plant. He loved the plant a lot and would happily give him any kids. Besides he loved being nice and big for it.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow wiggled his hips back to take the vine into his wet sopping entrance. He gave a soft noise and begun to nuzzle and 'kiss’ back to the plant, his hands gently still collecting pollen as it feasted. It was nice and full of a whole bunch of kids, but could still get pregnant with even more babies. His toes curled and he licked a small stripe up one of the petals, his wings flapping slowly and gracefully as he stood there, letting his thick thighs bounce as he twitched a little.//Bunny happily played with it’s cute queen bee, rubbing over the bees stomach as it happily fed it pollen. It was glad it’s queen bee was so big. It gave a soft noise and wagged it’s little vines at it. A couple starting to play with the queen bees member, curious of what it was still.//Hanzo held it’s cute bee close and continued to feed it pollen. The flower was very happy to have such a good been for it’s pollinator. Although he had seen a big butterfly go by one day, ita day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002seemed to reek of pollen from another flower that he’d walked by when he’d been searching for a place to place his roots.a day ago  
Garry cooed gently and thrust a vine deep within his butterfly, then started to fill him nice and full of seed. He giggled softly and kissed his cheek gently. He loved him so much, very glad he had hidden in his petals.// Kotetsu mewled and keened as his tummy stretched, it felt so full of kids and pollen he would probably fill the entire bud with them. His member in question had shrunk during the transformation, it was 2 inches at this point and was very sensitive if given the right touch, lets just say vines did it for him.// Jesse cooed softly as he fed, feeling some more kids join in with the giant bunch within his tummy. He remembered seeing the butterfly, it had felt oddly familiar, but stunk of a different pollen. He wondered if his friends had suffered the same fate as he did, well suffering was the exact opposite of what was happening to him. Maybe at some point he could go see if they were alright. Albeit it was a bit tough to fly, but he could do it. He would have to ask Hanzo first though.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadowa day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((shit!))a day ago  
{X3}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a soft happy noise as his stomach bloated put further than it had been before. His body clenched down on the vines and made sure he caught the seed. He whimpered and whined softly as he came hard, his own member barely 1.9 his tail wiggled around and his wings slowly flapped as he stood there, body jiggling as he was thrusted into.//Barnaby smiled and chirped as he continued to play with the bees member, soaking up the seed as it made sure to contuine to feed Kotetsu, loving how big the other was. He desperately wished for every queen bee he had to have been this perfect. He gave a softer chirp and nuzzled into his throat, a vine pushing down inside of Kotetsu’s urethra.//Hanzo smiled a little and rubbed Jesse’s big belly. He loved how good of a bee Jesse was and usually gave his princess everything, he was interested in the butterfly and would likely approve of the bee going to find him but he wanted to makea day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002sure he gave birth first so the babies could get big and then he could go see the butterfly. It interested him to see the beauty the butterfly was, but it looked ugly compared to his beautiful bee princess.a day ago  
Garry moaned softly, then kept the vine in the other when he was done. He nuzzled the other gently and cooed softly to the butterfly, peppering with kisses. He was a rather loving plant. He messed with the others tiny penis and made sure he felt immense pleasure.// Kotetsu moaned and whined, rubbing his tummy gently with his slightly padded hands. He yelped and keened when he felt something enter his poor penis. It felt so good and weird he had never felt something like this before. He panted softly and jiggled lightly as he tried to open his legs up for the plant, he wanted more~. “U-uwaah!~” He yelped out at last, still suckling for more pollen.// Jesse squeaked and shifted a little so his tummy was lightly resting on his huge thighs, his butt making him rise up at least a foot or two off the ground. He relaxed as the other rubbed his tummy, it felt pretty good to be honest. He panted softly and flushed as he started to shuffle over and nuzzle the humanoid plant in the middle of the bud.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gasped wide eyes and teary yes as his body was over come with pleasure, he was cumming right away, his seed shooting out infront if him as he stood there. His body twitched and felt numb as he whimpered and whined, toes curling as he slammed his hips hard down into Garry’s hands.//Barnaby chuckled and watched, he continued to play with the males penis, cooing at how the other reacted to the sounding. Je hummed happily and pushed the vine in deeper and then pulled it back out to mess with the head of the others member.//Hanzo cooed to his cute little princess and rubbed over his huge stomach, he reached down and rubbed at the others cute butt, gently smacking the fluff before he rubbed along his stinger.a day ago  
Garry squeaked, then purred happily as he soaked up the cum. He mewed then gently kissed him, then laid him down. He giggled softly to him.// Kotetsu whined loudly and cum spurted out when the vine came out. He moaned and started to get hard again as his head was rubbed. “A-aahn!~” He mewled, eyes close and tears leaking out.// Jesse gasped and whined as he was rubbed and smacked, it felt nice against his jiggly, fluffy butt. He panted softly and lifted his butt up for more, soft mews leaving him. “H-honey~.” He whined, flushing more as the other rubbed around the stinger.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted a little bit, feeling his swollen stomach make it a little hard to get up. His tail wiggled and he was left shivering as he whined up at Garry. His tail curled and he gave a small stamp of his foot. His left arm was still a broken prosthetic but now he had no reason to use it.//Barnaby smirked and continued to play with Kotetsu’s member, pushing a thick vine deep up to Kotetsu’s entrance. It gently prodded it and then pushed deep inside, hitting his prostate. It continued in until it reached the males cervix, pulling back so it could thrust in openly. The plant hummed and smirked as he continued to mess around with Kotetsu’s member.//Hanzo hummed happily, before it tilted it’s head and peered at it’s mate so listen, a small vine made a question mark and he lined a vine up to the males entrance, it pushed deep inside and he made sure it was slamming away before he let the other speak.a day ago  
Garry cooed gently and rubbed Shadows head gently. It purred softly to the butterfly, tilting it’s head a bit. He held the other up a bit, then started to make a little pillow for him to make him a bit more comfy.// Kotetsu gasped and keened loudly, tears running down his cheeks as he was played with, it was that good. he felt ready to cum again from it, it felt so weird though, a new experience entirely.// Jesse giggled a little, then started to keen and moan as he was thrust into. After a bit he got some courage up to ask him. “P-please play with my butt again honey~.” He purred out, his wings buzzing behind him.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow cuddled close and suckled gently at some vines that we’re close enough, his wings flittering as he laid there, his beautiful wings glinting faintly in the beautiful sunlight on the planet. He chirped up to Garry and whined again as he rolled onto his back, letting his big tunny rest in the air.//Barnaby smiled and continued to play with Kotetsu penis chuckling as he pushed a vine down deep inside, letting it push as far back as his bladder before he pulled it back out. It cooed happily to it’s liver and held him close, the vine thrusting in deep to ensure pleasure.//Hanzo chirped and nodded happily, he was gonna do what ever Jesse asked. He begun to gently squish and slap around Jesse’s butt, making sure to play with it just how the other wanted him too, the vine pushed in deep and played with Jesse’s cervix.a day ago  
Garry cooed gently to the butterfly, vines wriggling around until they settled and put a pillow underneath the beautiful beings head. He purred softly, then attempted to talk with some hand movements. 'You want to tell me something little butterfly? Or big since you hold all my seed~?’// Kotetsu yelped and moaned, his face turning red again. He might actually piss instead of cum this time. He panted and mewled, nuzzling close to the plant human with soft pants. He whined, then proceeded to piss himself, his face turning red.// Jesse gasped and mewled as he was played with, then he yelped when he felt a weird pleasure go through him. He keened and was ready to cum again.9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow whined and made grabby hands at his creator and wiggled his wings around as he tried to sit up “I-I want your attention!!” His lips turned into a pout and he was left whining as his tail curled, his hands gently managed to grab Garry’s legs and he pulled a little.//Barnaby cooed to his cute bee and absorbed all the weird clear liquid it tasted salty but he was able to use it to hydrate his outermost petals, which needed constant strengthen. He cooed and asked gently using his veins to create the words 'Feeling better? Or do you want more?’//Hanzo cooed and held the other close, slamming the vine hard against the males cervix, he ground the vines head at the males opening and begun to push teasingly at it8 hours ago  
Garry squeaked, then chirped happily and went to hug the cutie, cuddling him close and kissing him gently. 'So cute~.’ He chirped a little, then nuzzled close.// Kotetsu flushed and whined softly. He looked at the vines and blushed. “F-feeling better now, s-sorry for peeing…” He mumbled, antenna down. He chirped softly and went to nuzzle close to the other.// Jesse gasped and came again easily, a loud moan escaping him. He nuzzled close and buzzed lightly, wiped out from it all.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow whined and snuggled closer, tail wagging happily, he purred and kneeded his master’s body and looked up suddenly, he whined and shivered hard “I-Im pregnant T-Too!” He keened feeling adventurous vine press up into him, his body wanting it out as he tried to get over a few cramps from the babies.// Barnaby smiled calmly and held the other close 'Its fine Kotetsu, I could never get mad at you~.’ he chirped happily and rubbed over the males big stomach, before he started to think of something to keep the male grounded in the plants pit.//Hanzo cooed and held the other gently and laid him back, using a few vines to rub along the males big stomach.8 hours ago  
Garry cooed gently and nodded his head, then made the vine go away, then made some more go and gently rub his tummy.// Kotetsu flustered softly and nodded his head, then started to mew softly as his tummy was rubbed, it felt pretty good actually. He relaxed as his tummy was rubbed, feeling nice and well rested.// Jesse squeaked as he was lad back, his wings folding close and his tummy in the air. He purred softly and got into a more comfortable place, then relaxed into the others touch rather happily.3 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and snuggled close, his cute wings slowly fluttering as he leant against his creator. He mewed and warbled when his stomach was rubbed.//Barnaby smiled and hummed happily as he held the other close 'Oh my beloved little one, look at you you’re so big and full of our children~.’ he cooed go him and chuckled.//Hanzo hummed and continued to rub the other, before he held him close, chirpung gently into his ear 'Oh my lovely little bee~.'3 hours ago  
Garry laughed silently at how cute the other was being, it would probably take several weeks for the kids to be born, and they would start as little squishy larvae, like usual insects would be, but they would probably also be half furry. They would be so adorable though~. He would have to get a bunch of fresh leaves from the non sential plants so that they could eat.// Kotetsu flushed even bigger, he already knew how big he was but it felt so nice, he kinda wanted to be this big all the time. He purred softly, it sounding richer now. He shifted a bit and squeaked, feeling himself jiggle with the movement. “F-feel so good~.”// Jesse flustered and nuzzled close, then he leant up and kissed the plant on the cheek, then went back down because he felt so heavy.2 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and wiggled around as he was snuggled, his tail curled and he mewled as he snuggled close licking at the others face before he saw more pollen, eating it quickly.//Barnaby cooed happily and held the other close, his hands helping the other relax further by contuining to rub at the males stomach 'goodness I love you so much~.’ he chuckled softly.//Hanzo kissed the others cheek and helped him sit down and rubbed his big belly 'Look at you, all pregnant for me~.'an hour ago  
Garry cooed gently, then started to wrap him up gently, it now becoming dark. 'Nearly night time love, ready for bed?~’// Kotetsu flustered more and cooed happily. “L-love you too Bunny~.” He mewed softly, face a bright pink.// Jesse purred and nodded his head. “Yeah, nice an’ big, doesn’t feel half bad at all darlin’~.” He said, wings flickering.an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and curled up, he snuggled close and purred as his big belly got a little on the way but he enjoyed it anyways. His tail curled and he flicked his long tongue out to wet his nose. “yeah~.”//Barnaby smiled and begun to bundle the other in broken off petals, helping the other relax.//Hanzo nodded and smiled as he chuckled, rubbing at Jesse’s stomach. He let the other relax and wrapped him up tight so he’d be ready for bed.an hour ago  
Garry cooed, then started to close up his bud, wrapping the other gently until he would be nice and warm, then he nuzzled close to the lightly wrapped butterfly and hugged him gently. 'Goodnight~.’ He purred out, face a bright greenish color, which meant he was blushing.// Kotetsu flushed and mewed softly as he got comfy, then he hugged a leaf close before he started to doze.// Jesse squeaked and sighed softly, then relaxed some more. He curled up into a ball and yawned. “Night sugar~.” He mewed, then started to doze.an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and nuzzled into Garry’s neck, he was soon heard snoring as he slept, tail flicking around inside the cute bundle he was wrapped in.//Barnaby hummed and soon he was dozing as well his cheeks a small hint of green.//Hanzo held the other closer than before and nodded as he begun to doze off, a gentle kiss was placed to the males cheek and then he was dozing off quickly.44 minutes ago  
Garry giggled softly, then fell asleep.


	2. Mirror Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where in a new house, there are some odd mirrors laying around...

“On the road again, travellin’ on the road again.~” “Oh god Jesse shut up.” “Never, shut up and tell me where teh turn Guertena.” Jesse McCree said as he drove the entire gang to their new house that Garry’s dad had bought for them for ‘creative’ purposes. The guy was too nice and his adoptive fathers were all for it. Jesse was about the tallest member of the group, but he was one of the softest there was, well except when it came to his trusted gun and such. He rarely brought peacekeeper out though. Anyway he had tannish peach colored skin, a soul patch, wild brown hair with sharp sideburns, warm chocolate eyes, and a pretty good grin. The big thing that made him noticeable though was the fact that he was a wannabe cowboy, accent, hat, boots, and all. He was currently wearing a tan plaid shirt, red bandanna around his neck, blue jeans, and his moving boots with no spurs.// Garry grumbled next to him and checked his phone. “Okay, so take another left here…*Screech* and a right onto a gravel road, go up that5 days ago  
and then we’re there.” He said, then munched on some of the snacks they bought for the trip. Garry happened to look like a punk, his hair in the style of an upper cut, the remaining hair long and colored two purples, curling lightly at this head. He wore a torn blue coat, a black tank top, and torn brown jeans that were a bit dirty. His nails were painted and he took pride in his black boots, his pale skin looked great against his outfit. He had several ear piercings and a chain on one ear with some rose earrings on it, his black eyeliner on point and making his baby blue eyes sparkle. He hummed softly as they drove off, eating his perfectly good macaroons. When they finally got to the front of the house he grinned and got out, staring up at the newly remodeled house. “Seems a bunch of weird stuff happened here.” He said to no one in particular.// Kotetsu was now also getting out of the van, stretching out like it was nobodies business. He wore a regular green button up shirt and jeans, along with sneakers5 days ago  
like a normal person would. He yawned and stretched some more, then he went and pulled his dark brown hair up into a ponytail, his tan skin was nice and supple at this point, he was a little curvy for a man after all. “Yeah, you keep telling us. Apparently some injuries and one guy saying something weird about the mirrors right?” He asked, then went to go grab his box of stuff he needed for now and his sleeping bag for now.5 days ago  
{…done :3 oh btw just for shits und giggles, first owners were three weird brothers that disappeared owo}5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((kk~!!, And um what should I do for my entrance?))5 days ago  
{anythin’ really, just make bunny mean, hanzo crushing und tsundere, und you can put shadow in the entrance if you want, or you can wait for garry to go in und lay on the bed owo}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okayz~)4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002A blonde by the name of Barnaby Brooks Jr was standing outside the home, huffing “It looks horrible…” He opened the front door and begun to help people carry their items into their rooms. He saw a few mirrors that looked exactly alike and huffed “Horrible paint choices…” He was wearing a red and white jacket, and a pair of grey jeans, his black boots were shinned and ready for anything the group he lived with had to throw at him. he hated how cheerful they all were and snorted as he crossed his arms “And why did we have to move again? Was it Kotetsu’s fault again?” He growled and snorted as he glared at the Japanese man “It was your fault wasn’t it?” He snorted and walked back to his room, wanting nothing to do with the idiot named Kotetsu.//Hanzo Shimada was a very cold and hotheaded man, he was of Japanese ethnicity and had quite the crush on jesse, he however had never confessed his feelings as he didn’t want to make it seem as if he was soft so he stayed quiet and growled at most people.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002He wore a black hoodie and a blue undershirt, a pair of black jeans a pair of black loafers. He huffed softly as he carried his stuff inside “Yes… Why did we have to move?” His words often made the listiened shiver.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Done…sorry it’s shorter than yours, but I’m gonna wait for Shadow~))4 days ago  
{it mkk~ und dammit imvu} Jesse grunted as he also helped to move things. He hummed and went to light a cigar, smoking it deliberately. “ 'Ey, it’s nice to get a change of scenery once in awhile.” He said, humming as he went to sit on the front porch, several nice chairs there.// “We moved because Uncle gave me this house…and because black mold was found in the basement of the last house.” Garry said, then stretched. He went to go check to see if there was food in the fridge, and he was happy to find a bunch of t.v. dinners in there, along with some healthy fruits and veggies in the fridge. “We got food, although we’re gonna need to shop at some point.”// Kotetsu huffed and stuck his tongue out at Bunny. “No it wasn’t my fault, Bunny why do you have to be so mean.” He whimpered out, grabbing a banana to eat.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hanzo nodded and gave Jesse a small shove inside, he then helped the other pick out his room and helped him unpack his things, then headed off to his own room, he packed his things away. He smiled as he checked his phone and set it down a cute photo of Jesse and him when they were younger as his background. He huffed softly and flicked his his eyes over to the bed, he walked over and face planted onto it, groaning as he laid there.//Barnaby huffed as he sat in his bedroom, he hated Kotetsu so Damm much! And the other had the nerve to talk to him! He’d fucking regret it! He growled and snorted as he walked around.//A large vanity sat in Garry’s new room, it was a beautiful dark oak Vanity with a black stained wood trimmed border and had the name 'Shadow Korden’ scratched into the back of it.4 days ago  
Jesse chuckled and went into his own room to put away his own things, putting up a poster and putting his gun in a safe place. He relaxed for a bit, putting out his cigar in his usual smoking tray, then he went to put stuff away in his closet.// Kotetsu chuckled and made himself a smoothie, then he went to put away his stuff in his room. He came back out when he was done and went to check out the living room. There was an old t.v. there and a dvd player, so he was glad he had brought some movies. He wondered if Bunny would come down at some point. He may or may not’ve liked the mean blond, had for about several months. Which was why he was trying to lose his curves, maybe then Bunny would notice him? Speaking of noticing, what the hell was with that mirror on the mantle of the fireplace? He stared at it for a bit, swearing he saw an odd ripple. {can’t wait for three way btw, gonna be great X3}// Garry hummed as he put his stuff away, then he laid on his bed and stretched languidly. He stayed there for a bit, 4 days ago  
* then looked at the large mirror pointed at his bed. “…huh, why are all the mirrors here so alike?” He asked aloud as he stared at it, for some odd reason he couldn’t keep his eyes off it.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hanzo shifted and went to take a peak at his own mirror, he got a odd feeling as if he was being pulled twords it and shivered as he stopped himself and looked away “No, can’t be going crazy right now…” He shivered and shifted.//Barnaby had gotten a Erie feeling and screamed “I-Im going out into the backyard! Don’t anyone follow me!” He then stalked outside and laid down in the grass.//The mirror seemed to pull the purple haired punk closer, a soft voice called as well 'closerrrr~…’ a faintly visible face was in the mirror, as if at a distance. It seemed to stare right at Garry, the face moving closer as the other stared more and more.4 days ago  
Jesse hummed softly to himself, then raised a brow when he saw a very weird mirror in the closet. It looked like it needed some serious cleaning, after all someone spray painted t black. He shrugged, thinking he would do it later. He perked up when he heard Barnaby and he hummed, then he went to check on Hanzo. When he got to his room he looked inside and grinned. “Hey Hanzo, wanna go check out the attic? It’s been untouched I hear and a lot of interestin’ stuff is up there.” He said.// Kotetsu hummed and nodded his head. “Come back safe Bunny!” He called back, shrugging and going back to watching the movie.// Garry hummed softly, staring for a bit. “…meh, not the worst decision i’ve made in my life.” He said then got up and went to check out the mirror up close.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hanzo glanced up and nodded “Yes….sure..” he stood straight and stretched and followed after his crush up to the attic, he made sure to be careful so he didn’t scare Jesse. He didn’t want his crush to die right here~. He gave a soft noise as he stepped on a board “We need to nail someone these nails down.”// The creature in the mirror seemed to be a young man with black hair and big green eyes. He waved faintly and placed his hand on the inside of the glass, he tilted his head and seemed to be breathing although he was in a mirror. ((Does the Barn in the mirror possess Koko?))4 days ago  
{nah he slips into a 'reverse’ universe und oddly enough dere!bunny is the only one there at the moment und he’s nice to koko und thinks that it’s his koko und stuff, then koko explains some stuff in confusion, then he shows bunny the weird stuff about the mirror, showing his hand out, then after hearing his trouble dere bunny starts to over feed him, und after a bit koko’s usual bunny joins in und maybe confesses und goes to get more food, like koko huge~} Jesse hummed. “Yeah, i thin’ we still have the tool box in the car.” He said, then opened the door to find a bedroom of sorts, with a dusty bed, an old dresser, and a large mirror that was like a stand in mirror. “Wow, 'lotta weird mirrors here.” He said, then went to check it out. “I think the mirrors 'ere have stuff written on the back.” He said as an afterthought.// Garry hummed softly as he looked in the mirror. “Huh, not bad looking for a guy in a mirror…why are you in there though?” He asked aloud, putting his hand where the others was.//4 days ago  
Kotetsu hummed for a bit as he watched, then perked up when he saw the mirror ripple again from his peripheral vision.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh okayz~!)) Hanzo nodded and walked along with Jesse “Be careful, we all appear to have the same mirrors and this house doesn’t give me the best vibes possible, please Jesse I cannot afford to loose you to something insane…” The last part was mumbled and he approached a mirror, glancing down into it.//A Barnaby’s face came into view in the mirror and appeared to look around and didn’t notice Kotetsu, then the Barnaby was running away.//The face smirked and suddenly a jolt would run through the purple haired males body as he was possessed. The others hair would grow our, into a long black mane, nails turning to claws and fingers elongating. A tail appeared from the others tail bone and he grew a few inches, his member changed faintly at the base before his eyes changed to emerald green and blue. Teeth sharpening as it begun to even out with the possession. A deep rumble rattled around inside Garry’s head '4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002You made a mistake touching that mirror~.’ the being growled and looked at themselves in the mirror, patches of fur on the humans legs were starting to appear, toes curling into cute little paws with to beans. A deep growl rumbled in Garry’s chest as they removed the tearing clothes, they were stunning now, long tail and looking truly like a possessed man. Large wolf ears grew atop Garry’s head, making everything much more sensative.4 days ago  
Jesse shrugged. “Alrigh’, although I am mighty curious about what this says on the back…” He said, looking at the back, eyebrow raised. “ 'This mirror shall show and make you your true self.’ Ha, funny.” He said, then looked at the shiny surface, eyebrow raised, then touched it. “Meh, looks about the same to me.” He said, not knowing that touching the mirror set off the effects.// Kotetsu raised a brow and got closer, using one of the chairs. “The hell was Bunny doin’ th-OH SHIT!” He yelped as he fell through the mirror, making a loud thudding noise. He may’ve hit his head.// Garry yelped an whined a bit, landing back on the bed as he felt the transformation through him. 'Still not the worst decision.’ He thought to himself, then squeaked when he felt fur and his ears grow on him, along with the tail. He whined and went to get control of his limbs, trying to cover himself up a bit. “Oi! No nudes dangit!” He yelped, his voice sounding off. He was blushing brightly and now looked very confused.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh! M-Mind if I include a second pair of arms?))4 days ago  
{not at all it gonna get steamy yush it is owo}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((hehe~ ovo~!)) Hanzo nodded and watched, his head felt a bit sore and whimpered, he held his head and gave a soft growl when he felt his legs, hands, hips, tailbone and teth ache. He howled softly in pain as he held his jaw, his teeth were sharpening out, making it clear something was going on. Soon a long tail sprouted from his tail bone, fluffing up as he held his jaw.//Barnaby yelped watching Kotetsu suddenly be on the couch. He rubbed Kotetsu’s face to try and see if he was alive. He then begun to shake him awake “K-Kotetsu!” He seemed nervous, alot nicer than Kotetsu’s original bunny.//A second pair of arms appeared and one held Garry’s hands to the side. The smirked seeing how small the human was and chuckled sharply 'You’re so small, makes me wonder if you’re gonna like when I show you how big I am~.’ the other hand goes down to mess with Garry’s member, Shadows own member starting to slide bewteen Garry’s thighs.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The demon had Garry press his legs tougether and continued to thrust his member bewteen his legs. His tail tip actually was his penis but it was better than having two dicks down there!4 days ago  
Jesse perked up “H-hanzo what’s the matta-!” Jesse groaned loudly, feeling pain in his hips, tailbone, ears, and a weird tingly feeling going up and down his arms, legs, and chest. He also felt pain in his hands and feet. He made an odd, canine whine as he laid out on the bed, he also felt something go up in his butt, making him moan.// Kotetsu grumbled and woke up. “Shit, I don’t remember being slipped somethin’…how long was I out?” He asked to no one in particular, rubbing at his eyes. It must’ve been odd for this Bunny, because he came alone, the others wouldn’t be here for another week. “…Bunny, you alright?”// Garry squeaked as he was held down by a second pair of arms, holy shit were they connected to him? He whimpered and tried to squirm, moaning as he felt too many things at once. His new ears pressed down as he started to moan and whine from it all. “W-what in the…"4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hanzo growled loudly and felt his teeth start to sharpen out, then finished. His jaw begun to crack and shift into place as his legs and hands did as well. He let out a hole wolf howl and felt his ears swivel to the top of his head, he then felt searing pain as he grew a tail, long claws, his legs shifted to that of a dogs and he dropped down to all fours. He growled smelling Jesse’s scent and felt a fire start in his belly hearing the moan the other had left. He felt the pain start to push at his skin and then he was suddenly fuzzy, he had beautiful long shaggy greying fur as he finished off transforming.//The Barnaby bit his lip "Y-You’re guys weren’t supposed to be here for another week, but it’s very good to see you Koko~.” He smiled and hugged the other tight “I-i bet you’re gonna have alot of fun here~!” He giggled and lent back, a happy smile on his face.//Shadow growled around into Garry’s head 'You’re the one that touched the mirror~, and now you're4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002gonna learn you place.’ his member begun to rub at Garry’s back entrance, the free hand reached back and held the purple haired males behind open 'Now what do you want to know~?’ he growled and slammed his member inside the punks insides 'Good, nice and tight inside~!'4 days ago  
Jesse whined again, feeling weirder now than ever. His ears now pressed against his skull. “H-hanzo, d-dun feel good at all…” He whimpered, then he felt something curl against his tummy, making him squeak a bit as he opened his now glowing yellow eyes and looked at himself in the mirror. He was much hairier now, that was for sure. He had fur going up his arms, cute wolf paws instead of hands, and he was sure if he kicked off his boots and jeans he would find fur and paws there too. He also saw his new eyes, ears, and tail, along with his sharp teeth. But something wasn’t right, it felt like there was something in his entrance and it made him squirm. “H-hanzy, something’s in me.” He whined, then looked to Hanzo and yelped.// Kotetsu stared at Barnaby for a bit. “I either hit my head, you hit my head, or Jesse slipped one of us something again.” He said, then got up. “Besides we all got here at the same time, Jesse kept saying something about the ultimate road trip, and you and Hanzo just grumbled a bunch.4 days ago  
* You sure you’re alright? You’re never this nice to me.” He said, rubbing at his chin.// Garry whined as he heard the other in his head, his own free hand going up to grip at his mouth, trying to stop the noises coming out of him. He moaned more as he felt the 'tail’ go into him, loud mewls trying to slip through. He felt confused and very aroused tears go down his cheeks. It felt so good but damn was this weird.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hanzo growled as he watched the other, his eyes looked down and he smirked “You’ve got a vibrator buttplug is shoved inside of you~..” he growled and walked forward, he ground against the others behind and begun to run his claws over the others hips. The other smelt so good “My bitch~…” He ground against Jesse’s behind.//Barnaby nodded “Y-Yeah, of course I’m fine…Y-You’re the one that usually doesn’t like me…Y-You say you hate me all the time…b-by now you’ve hit me and stalked away. I-Ive got all the bruises to show…” He showed a small bruise on his shoulder he’s gotten before they’d moved. He watched the other with big blue eyes and smiled “I-Im glad you’re letting me close…e-even if you gonna call me a weirdo.” He sniffled and rubbed his nose “B-But you’ve said worse to me before..”//Shadow purred in Garry’s head 'Such a good bitch for me, isn’t that right, you take me so well~.’ he groaned and shoved his member in deep, rubbing against the others prostate as he thrusted it in and out.4 days ago  
Jesse squeaked and moaned as the other pressed against his behind, making the vibrator start up and make him squirm. “A-aah!~ S-so good!~” He keened loudly, cute little paws going to his chest.// Kotetsu stared for a bit. “Okay weird, that’s what you usually do to me…” He said, then looked to where the mirror would be, but it wasn’t there. He tried the other way and there it was. He stared for a bit. “Is the room in reverse?” He asked, this making no sense. He got up and went to check out the mirror. He looked at the back and it simply said 'Reverse’ in black crudely drawn letters. “Reverse? Well that makes no sen-” He stopped when he had put the mirror back and his hand passed through. He stared for awhile.// Garry keened and whimpered as the other hit his prostate, he experienced pleasure like none other. It felt so weird though, since the thing in him was a tail currently his. “A-aah, t-too much, f-feels so good!” He finally cried out, his hand away from his mouth. He was now clutching at a pillow.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hanzo growled and bit at Jesse’s ear he tugged it gently and humped against the males behind “Gonna be good for me?” He growled loudly and thrust his hips hard against the other, his own paws massaging Jesse’s pecs.//Barnaby watched with curious eyes. He stood shakily and walked over, he watched the other “Y-You don’t remember our mirrors doing that…O-Oh, B-but yeah they do that sometimes, it’s weird but Y-You’re the one that asked for them..” he took a cautious step back and watched the other.//Shadow chuckled and continued to thrust their tail, their hands messing with Garry’s member 'Such a good boy~.’ he smirked and continued to jerk the other off as he played with his testicles 'Such a good boy for me little one, names Shadow what’s yours~?’ he gently to let go of the others hands, reaching up with his other free hand to play with h Garry’s nipples.4 days ago  
Jesse mewled and panted as his pecs were rubbed, it felt pretty good with paw pads and his chest felt more plush now. He panted and rubbed back, wanting more. “Y-yes~.” He whined.// Kotetsu looked back at him for a bit. “Ah, one sec.” He said, then stuck his head into the mirror. He saw the room he was semi used to it at this point. He came back out and looked to Barnaby. “…okay then. Looks like I know whats happening at this point.” He said, then got back down. “I’m in the wrong house, albeit it’s the right house. I’m from the other side.” He said, shuffling a bit. “So um, i’m not your kotetsu or um…koko.” He said, blushing brightly. “And you’re not my Bunny.” He said, looking more blushy and soft to the other. In the reverse Kotetsu was a very man, sharp angled punk.// Garry whimpered and moaned, hugging the pillow almost. “G-garry, w-why’re you d-doing this?” He asked, then cried out as he came, his cum was oddly colored and there wasn’t much of it. It must’ve gone somewhere else.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hanzo reached down and pulled the vibrator out, he lined up and begun to push himself inside “Such a good boy for me, letting me fuck your tight hole~.” He slammed his hips in deep and continued to thrust.//Barnaby watched wide eyed and almost blushed if he hadn’t of stopped himself “O-Oh…I see..” he looked down “T-Then I guess Y-You’re gonna leave me too…” He rubbed his eyes a little more, noting how cute and plush the other was. He didn’t want them other to leave, they were so nice to him. He bit his lip and whimpered as he looked at the other, he knew if his Kotetsu walked in he’d be called a homophobic words and then he’d be punched in the arm. He knew Kotetsu hated him, he shifted from foot to foot, before he took action and ran into the kitchen he returned with a large cake “W-Well…i-if you’re gonna leave, C-Can you at least ty my cake..?”//Shadow chuckled 'Oh I simply wanted out of that mirror, and you let me out, I’m gonna break you in and make sure this~-’ he touched Garry's4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002member 'Always stays hard so you’ll listen to me~.’ he smirked and continued to thrust his tail, he then slammed it in deep and came himself, groaning as he filled the other with fluid, further expanding his organs to make room for a nice big womb.4 days ago  
Jesse cried out and moaned as he was filled up, the other as so much bigger than the vibrator, it filled him up so well. He whined and nuzzled close, his member now hard.// Kotetsu flustered a bit. “W-well, don’t have much to do, so I can stay here awhile…a-and okay, I can have a cheat day~.” He mewed, albeit he was timid about it. “H-hope it tastes good~.” He mewed happily.// Garry whimpered, then moaned as his tummy started to get nice and big. He panted and helplessly kicked out his longer legs. “D-dun wanna be hard all the time though!” He whimpered, face a bright red.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hanzo tugged the others hips back and growled into his ear, he begun to push himself in hard, he soon bottomed out and he panted above him, drooling a little as he nuzzled into Jesse’s throat. He growled loudly and begun to buck in hard.//Barnaby nodded and smiled “I-It Schould be, it’s homemade cream cheese frosting and stuff!” He giggled and offered it up.it was a carrot cake and looked so good. he showed it and gave a soft smile “T-This is good r-right?” He bit his lip and curled his toes, usually if he offered anything he’d made, it’s be hit out of his hands, so he was on the defense, ready to take the blow instead.//Shadow purr rattled inside of Garry’s head 'You’re being a bad boy maybe I need to make it so you’re hard all the time anyway~.’ He growled and smirked as he ground his member in deep and soon enough he was pushing against the others cervix. He growled into his head 'Be a good boy and beg for me to not push into your cervix~.'4 days ago  
Jesse moaned and clenched around the other, it felt so damn good. He panted and drooled as well, tears of pleasure going down his cheeks. His tail wagged behind him as he rubbed back for more. He was near to howling how good he felt.// Kotetsu perked up and blushed as he looked at the cake. “I-it’s looks really good Bun-bun~.” He mewed, then went to take a slice, then a bite. The second it touched his mouth he moaned and ate more. “T-this is so good, thank you!~” He mewed happily and ate some more.// Garry yelped and whined helplessly, something about this was very hot and very scary. He whined and opened his legs up, his eyes shut tight. “P-please don’t, h-hear it’s painful, p-please don’t.” He whimpered and cried softly. Seriously he looked it up it was supposed to be super painful for most people with one.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hanzo panted and continued to thrust, he moved them to the floor, he had the other with his chest to the ground and butt in the air. He mounted him and slammed himself inside, he continued to thrust hard in and out as he howled and whined as he thrust into Jesse. His tail wagged and he bit at the others throat to show he loved this.//Barnaby smiled happily, he gave a soft chirp and watched the other eat it, he then bit his lip as he watched the other finish the cake, he ziptied his hands tougether and then he was getting another one of his cakes so the other couldn’t leave yet. He smiled at the other and held out the fork “H-Here try this please~!” It was a cute red velvet chocolate gnash cake.//Shadow gave a happy purr and he pulled his member back 'Good boy for me~, where do you want me to touch you?’ his member contuined to very gently thrust in and out of the other, making sure to hit his prostate for better effect. He cooed to him and used his extra hands to help the other brace for the thrusts.4 days ago  
Jesse whined as he felt the ground touch his chest, it felt a little better with the fur now covering it. He mewled and showed his neck more, hoping the other knew it meant he loved it too. He made the most adorable little noises as the other thrust into him.// Kotetsu mewed as his tummy was big with cake now. He squeaks when the other ziptied him to the chair though, a soft whine leaving him. He stared at the cake for a bit, then timidly took a bite. It tasted pretty damn good, the soft moan showed it. It didn’t help though that his tummy was getting big now.// Garry squeaked and moaned softly as the other became sorta gentle with his playing, soft moans leaving him before he finally replied. “M-maybe m-my nipples?” He asked timidly, face a bright pink. He felt close to cumming again.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hanzo growled and sunk his teeth into Jesse’s neck as he rutted hard into him. He growled loudly and continued to thrust as he tugged the other down, holding his hips with his clawed fingers.//Barnaby smiled and continued to feed Kotetsu “There we go, good boy for me Koko, bet you want me to make you a bunch of cakes~!” He giggled happily and purred.//Shadow nodded both if their heads and begun to play with the others nipples, gently pinching and pulling on the buds to make them harden up. He soon was pumping Garry full of more seed.4 days ago  
Jesse yipped loudly as the other rut into him, he rubbed back hurriedly. Then before he could think about it much he came onto the old dusty sheets with a loud howl, clenching around the other and basically milking him.// Kotetsu flushed and ate the cakes readily, it felt so nice to be praised like this, usually if he ate any sweets or anything like that Bunny would either make a crack about how big he would get or how big he already was, pig being used a lot. He moaned softly and shuffled a bit, he was starting to feel funny down there and his belt was keeping his growing gut back, making him whine.// Garry gasped and moaned as he was messed with, he was hit with a dry orgasm at this point, his tummy swelling more with seed as he was played with. “S-shadow!~” S-so good~.“ He mewed, nuzzling close to the parts he controlled.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hanzo contuined to thrust until he slammed himself in deep and felt his knot form, he yelped and soon was pumping Hanzo full of seed.//Barnaby smiled and continued to feed the other his cake, he giggled and mewed softly as he worked.//Shadow smiled and purred as he nodded 'Such a good boy to tell me how you feel~.’ he thrust his tail in deep and then pulled it out. He made his tail normal and rubbed over Garry’s big belly 'You’re definitely pregnant now~.'4 days ago  
Jesse whined loudly, flushing as his tummy started to poke out more and more, tearing the rest of his shirt. He panted and leaned back to lick at Hanzo’s face, yipping softly to him.// Kotetsu panted and whined, several buttons popping off his shirt. He gave a loud whimper since it felt like his belt would cut him in half if it stayed where it as. "B-bun-bun, b-belt hurts…” He whined, face a bright red. “C-can I have some milk too?” He flustered softly.{btw when do you want tsun bunny to get there?}// Garry panted softly and rubbed it as well, getting control over two limbs now as he rubbed his tummy. “N-nice and full…wait what?” He asked, face a bright pink. The tail that was once in him was curling around him securely. He kicked his feet out a bit and squeaked softly, when he saw them they were big cute paws in their place.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hanzo purred and held the other close, he yipped back and waged his tail as he held him “Such a good boy for me~, letting me touch those cute little breasts you have~.”//Barnaby nodded and hurridily helped the other out of his belt and ran off to get the milk, he cut the other free and smiled, before he heard a yelp sound behind them.//Tsundere!Bunny looked at the two with angry, confused and romantic eyes “T-Thats my K-Kotetsu!” He stood hurridily. He’d fallen through the mirror and his heard hurt a little but he was fine now.//Shadow smirked and watched the other he held him close and wagged his tail as he nodded 'Yes, you’re pregnant~, with a single egg, it will likely become me unless it’s a dud, then we will try again~.’ the sounded happily and a ghost kiss was placed on the males lips.4 days ago  
Jesse flustered at that, then went to nuzzle close and hide his face. “Uhhh…any clue why the mirror changed us into w-wolves?” He asked after a bit, looking confused still.// {oh btw if you want we can call tsun!barnaby barnaby und dere!barnaby bunny owo} Kotetsu sighed as his tummy billowed out, finally free to expand outwards and taking up most of his lap space. He smiled and rubbed his wrists gently, then yelped when his Bunny came about. He blushed brightly and went to cover his tummy, using the chair to block the view. “H-hey Bunny…” {also koko will call tsun bunny und dere bun-bun owo} // Garry blushed at that and nodded, then went to nuzzle back into the nice pillows. “A-alright, hope fully it isn’t a dud then…um, I have a question actually…” He mewed, then turned red when he felt the kiss, he kissed back on instinct.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hanzo shrugged and snuggled closer making the knot push deeper inside “Not quite sure it did say true selves so as I have tribal tattoos x that might be why?” He shifted a little to nuzzle at Jesse’s ears.//Barnaby huffed “Hello…. Kotetsu…” It was the first time he hadn’t said something negative “You’re mine Kotetsu!”//Bunny huffed “Y-You treat him so meanly…..leave him alone!” He huffed and continued to feet Kotetsu.//Shadow nodded and broke the kiss 'What is the question my little one?’ they took control of the second pair of hands and rubed over Garry’s big belly.4 days ago  
Jesse flushed as his ears flicked lightly, then he nuzzled back, moaning softly as the knot pushing in him touched a part of his cervix. He flushed and nuzzled closer. “Yeah…well at least we aren’t fully turned.” He said, then yawned softly, rubbing at his face with the nice feeling furry paws.// Kotetsu flushed, having never been fought over before. He squeaked though as he ate some more cake, his face a bright pink. His face was lowered a bit in shame, eyes closed tight, he was going to get big again and neither of the Barnaby’s would want him. He trembled a bit as he traveled down that thought process.// Garry blushed and kept his own arms wrapped around a pillow, soft mews escaping him as his tummy was rubbed. “Um, how did you get stuck in the mirror in the first place?” He asked, tail wagging a bit, legs pulled close.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hanzo nodded and gave a deep rumble inside of his chest “Yeah or I would’ve really knotted you like the bitch my body keeps telling me you are~.” He growled softly and romantically licked at Jesse’s face, making sure he was doing alright.//Barnaby growled “No, your Kotetsu is evil, mines nice…an fluffy and stuff!” He growled and moved forward, soon Cher to chest with Bunny.//Bunny growled “Well than you can have the other, because I like this Kotetsu nice and fluffy~.” He purred and pecked Kotetsu’s cheek.//Shadow smiled “Ah! I was here before he pervious owners, I fell through the mirror and got trapped in there…I was clumsy at the time.” He chuckled and rubbed Garry’s belly gently.4 days ago  
Jesse flustered brightly and mewed happily as he was licked. He nuzzled close and sighed. “Welp, seems that the mirrors are mighty stranger than we thought, hope the others aren’t doin’ too bad.” He said, mothering instincts kicking in. So was his sleeping clock. He yawned, his mouth going wide and his teeth could be seen easily. “Wanna sleep now…” He mumbled, nuzzling close to Hanzo.// Kotetsu squeaked, having no clue on what to do. He rubbed at his tummy gently, blushing as his cheek was kissed. He thought for a bit, then a thought crossed his mind. “M-maybe both of you can have me…” He mumbled, face red. Dear god he probably sounded selfish.// Garry nodded his head a bit. “A-alright…is it weird that i’m now craving food even though my stomach is huge at this point?” He asked, face red. He slowly sat up and attempted to get used to the new paw feet. He then put on some shorts and a tank top, then he waddled off to get some grub. Huh, wasn’t so bad to be sharing the same body as his lover.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hanzo smiled and nodded “Okay little cub, take a nap while my knots goes down and then afterwards we can go and find out how the others are doing. Sound okay?” He rumbled and snuggled close, he held him and licked at his cheeks, growling softly as he held him close.//Both Barnaby’s looked at each other and nodded and gave a loud “Fine!” Bunny’s was alot more happy, while Barnaby sounded a little on the jeleous side. Bunny cooed to Kotetsu and continued to feed him, Barnaby snaking his way in to hold him close, he gave a soft kiss to the others cheek and grabbed some chub “You’re so mean Koko, letting my alternate version to fatten you up!” He huffed and nuzzled close.//Shadow nodded and wagged their tail as he smirked 'Its to feed my egg, you’ll fatten up over time to give the egg enough nutrients and then my love you’ll give birth and I will hatch, then I can fuck you full of my seed~.'4 days ago  
Jesse nodded his head timidly, then started to fall asleep. He yawned and nuzzled close to Hanzo as he started to sleep.// Kotetsu flustered, holy shit that worked. He squeaked as he was held by Bunny, happily eating what Bun-Bun gave him. He panted softly as he ate, blushing brightly. “W-well you’re mean because i thought you liked skinny people.” He mewed, this was a first indeed. He wondered when he would get milk to wash it all down?// Garry hummed at that and made a giant thing of fried chicken. “Sounds lovely to be honest. Oh god am I going to end up like a Kiwi?” He asked as he sat down at the couch. He then looked towards the mirror that had a chair right in front of the fire place. “…well then.” He said, then went to eat all the food he made.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hanzo smiled and nuzzled close as he dozed, a firm hand on the other waist to show he owned him.//Barnaby nodded and huffed “I didn’t mean for it to come off that way..” he looked away “I just don’t exactly know how to talk to you.” Bunny ran off and returned with a large pint of milk, he handed it over and smiled “Drink it slowly~.”//Shadow nodded faintly 'Sorta, you will fully round out in the front, making you look about nine months pregnant, then you will lay the egg and I will go with it, meaning I will be unable to speak with you as I grow, when I’m finished I will hatch and I will be able to breed you~.’ he purred loudly.3 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed and nodded his head. He kissed both Barnaby’s on the cheek, then went to drink the pint easily. “T-thank you Bun-Bun~.” He mewed softly, now much bigger, tummy taking up most of this lap now. His hips seemed bigger as well.// Garry flushed and nodded his head a bit. “A-alright love.” He mewed, then started to purr as well. He finished up the food, sighing as he rubbed his big tummy gently. “Hope the others are doing fine.” He asked, rubbing his neck a little.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and watched the other, he flushed when his cheek was just and he gave a soft blush as he kissed the other back., Bunny giggled and snuggled close when. He was kissed “Of course~!” He kissed Kotetsu hard and smiled.// Shadow purred and nodded 'They are don’t swell, the Archer and cowboy are tied and the tiger is no longer in this dimension~.’ he purred and used one of his hands to travel down and stroke Garry’s member.3 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked softly and nuzzled back happily, a grin on his face right before he was kissed hard. He squeaked and kissed back, when he pulled back he was adorably flushed. “T-thank you both…” He mumbled.// Garry raised a brow at that, then looked at the mirror on the mantle. He slowly got up and waddled over. He poked it with a finger, and it shimmered. He then peeked his head in to look. It must’ve been weird to see a demonic purple colored head with wolf ears poke out. He saw the scene that was happening and hummed softly. “Well, at least nothing like american horror story is happening.” He said, then slipped back in and went to sit down.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled a small bit and snuggled close as he held the other.he gently bit at the others neck and growled as he begun to rut against his side “W-Wanna fuck you nice and good…” He panted and curled his toes hard. Bunny nodded and did the same to Kotetsu’s other wise, both like rutting rabbits.//Shadow smirked and chuckled as he saw the three going at it, he continued to play with Garry’s member 'Maybe this Schould stay hard all the time, and I’ll start putting fleshlights everywhere so you can fuck them nice and good, pump them full of your seed, it’ll all be collected in a bottle and then I’ll pump it into you~.'3 days ago  
Kotetsu flustered adorably and moaned softly, his member was getting hard again. “P-please?~” He mewed, face pink. “S-still hungry for milk, c-can I have it from both ends?” He asked timidly.// Garry turned a brightest red and moaned softly, covering his eyes as he laid back on the couch, soft moans escaping him as he was filled. “A-ah, sounds dirty but nice~.” He moaned, his member felt oddly small now in the others hands.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The two nodded and hurridily removed their clothing they moaned and shivered as they undressed. Barnaby soon was grinding against Kotetsu’s behind, grabbing some lube from the bedside table drawer. He put some on his fingers and begun to watched Kotetsu be undressed. Bunny helped Kotetsu undress and smiled as he helped the other ease onto Barnaby’s fingers. He undressed and stroked his weeping member.//Shadow nodded and smirked as he chuckled 'Of course it would be nice, I’d be the one letting you know in them, and get a cute little plug for back here so I can fuck you nice and good~.'3 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked and moaned as he was stripped, his tummy gurgling faintly as it was shown in all its glory. He panted softly and moaned as he was entered, he tried to open up more to the other, but it was starting to feel weird to be entered like this, he was so used to using toys after all. “S-so good, w-want more.~” He mewled, face red.// Garry flushed and moaned, opening his legs up for more of the touch. He was so close to cumming again. It seemed that now his body was making more semen than usual, and it didn’t help that his member had decided to shrink to a cute 2.7 inches.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby growled and smirked, he removed his fingers and lined his member up to Kotetsu’s entrance “Let’s see if you can take this~.” He then pulled the other down onto his member.Bunny panted and whined as he placed his member at Kotetsu’s mouth he then pushed inside and moaned loudly.//Shadow smirked and continued to play with Garry’s member, he then pulled his hand back chuckling as he played with Garry’s to have member 'Adorable, about 2.7~.“ he growled happily and held Garry’s member in his hand3 days ago  
Kotetsu moaned softly, then squeaked and started to suck on Bun-Buns member happily. It felt so good for his mouth and entrance to have such big things in them. He was drooling a little and mewling around the member in his mouth.// Garry flushed and moaned softly, his hands gripping the couch tightly. He yelped when he finally came, a bunch of it spilling out of him. It all landed on the wooden floor.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby and Bunny smirked as they thrust at different times so Kotetsu was always full of their members. They made sure to thrust deep inside of Kotetsu, Barnaby groaned and continued to thrust soon slamming into Kotetsu’s prostate. Bunny moaned and ground in deep, his hands tangling in Kotetsu’s hair.//Shadow chuckled and smirked as he gently played with the others member 'Maybe you can be a good boy and let me take over for a little while? I wanna start getting those fleshlights set up for you~.’ he purred and a furry clawed hand ran down and begun to play with his entrance.2 days ago  
Kotetsu moans were muffled, his member pressing hard against his tummy, he was so close to cumming at this point. He clenched and suckled as much as he could.//Garry gasped and moaned, then timidly nodded his head before giving up control, the arms he controlled going lax. He did still have use of his mouth though, which meant more moans and keens slipped through his mouth.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The two slammed in deep and cried out in their own way as they came. They panted and kissed at Kotetsu’s neck. bunny pulled put and snuggled close as he rubbed the others member.//Shadow smirked and cut the others vision put completely. Then they appeared to be running, soon they were back home. And Shadow was putting fleshlights everywhere so Garry could knot inside of them and pump them full of seed. He soon gave control back to Garry and smirked as he played with his member, making a small knot on the bottom 'There~.'2 days ago  
Kotetsu gasped and moaned as he drank up all the cum, his tummy looking bigger now. He gasped and moaned, then came from the others hand. He was left panting and full, his face pink and his eyes starting to droop.// Garry squeaked and waited patiently, then blushed when he was given his sight back, his face turning bright red when he saw the knot. He panted and whined, now wanting to thrust into something. He found a nearby fleshlight and thrust into it before the knot got any bigger. He panted and thrust some more into it, his tail wagging.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby and Bunny moved upstairs to a bedroom. they snuggled their worn out lover and soon were determining who won most dominance, Barnaby won and snuggled his two lovers. Bunny happily cuddled Kotetsu’s right side while Barnaby cuddled Kotetsu’s left side.//Shadow smirked and watched the other become a hungry needy male. He chuckled softly and purred in Garry’s head 'Look at your dripping dick, bet you wanna knot something don’t you?’ his hand moved down and played with Garry’s testicles having a great time to watch the other go off instinct.2 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed and mewed softly as he was cuddled, his face a bright pink as he was cuddled from both sides. Well that was quick. He yawned softly and started to fall asleep.// Garry keened and whined helplessly as he kept thrusting into the soft fleshlight. His tail was wagging behind him and something interesting happened. His tail made an interesting sound and turned into a member again, then started to fuck him once more. "U-uwaah!~"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby and Bunny smiled as they also begun to doze, they held their lover close and cooed happily to him.//Shadow smirked and slammed his tail in deep, he growled and begun to make the Fleshlight tighter around Garry. It would make him go animalistic.2 days ago  
Garry yelped, then started to rabbit thrust into the fleshlight, going nuts on it at this point. He mewled loudly and his knot popped in at last, then started to flood the fleshlight with seed.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked and watched, he gently thrusted in the tail deep and ground it against Garry’s prostate 'Bet you’re imagining breeding your bitch arnt you~?'2 days ago  
Garry flushed and nodded his head, whining softly as his prostate was messed with. He rubbed back greedily, wanting more of the touch.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked and thrusted hard into the others prostate 'Be a good boy and knock your bitch up buddy~.’ the Fleshlight begun to pull away, mimicking a omega trying to pull away.2 days ago  
Garry yelped, then growled and pulled the fleshlight close, thrusting hard into the fleshlight until he filled it again, oddly enough it seemed that no cum slipped out from the fleshlight.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow chuckled and watched, he found it adorable the other gave into instinct and begun to purr into his ear as his hands massaged at Garry’s testicles, rubbing and rolling them bewteen their fingers.2 days ago  
Garry panted and whined, a brght flush on his face, then the tail member in him came, blowing his tummy up more. He panted and whined, his tail slipping out of him and returning to normal, and he was near to passing out on the bed, since they were now in his room.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and had the other lay down, he cooed to him and rubbed along Garry’s stretched belly 'Seems I might be coming sooner than expected~.'2 days ago  
Garry panted and whined softly, then fell asleep. {wanna timeskip und everyone decides to congregate in the living room und the two bunnies und tiger pop out of the mirror? btw the journey makes koko super cuddly und chubby ^w^ und gives him a bit of extra belly baby~?}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yassss!!)) Shadow stayed up for a fee more minutes then dozed off.2 days ago  
{also just one emoji face stopped this message from popping up earlier}2 days ago  
{und mkk, timeskippy time~}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh wow and mhm~!))2 days ago  
The next morning: Jesse woke up with a soft yawn, then slowly started to sit up and stretch, pops ringing out in the room, then he felt his new tail wagging. What he found staring back at him was interesting. It was oddly enough, a man with black and blue hair, in odd period clothing, staring right back at him. He stared for a bit at the pale man. ”…howdy?“ He said, the man grinned and waved.// Kotetsu woke up with a similar dillema staring right back at him. Except it was a man with white and red hair in similar, but different colored period clothing. This guy seemed a bit peeved, but not like usual. "There are several people coming to the house, one of them being you from here. They have several hours till they arrive.” The man said.// Guess what? A third one with gray and purple hair was in Garry’s room, just staring at the possessed young man. Well young beast now. “Welp, apparently when the three main mirrors are used we’re free to come out. Thank you all very much.” The polite man said, eyebrow raised2 days ago  
. That had woken Garry up pretty quick.2 days ago  
{Surprise!}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hanzo awoke after Jesse said hello and glanced at the well dressed Man, he offered a hello and huffed “Uh anyone know what time it is?” He shifted and yawned, stretching.//Barnaby and Bunny blinked at the weird male before Bunny looks up Sadly “I-I….I don’t know what to do, if I Schould stay here or go with you two?!” He bit his lip and looked at the two.//Shadow grunted as he was awoken 'Ah hello there.’ his tail flicked and his hands got busy waking Garry up, he stood and looked the other over 'Hehe, I know a friend that might like you~.'2 days ago  
Jesse shrugged, then saw the odd man look at a pocket watch. “7:35 in the morning.” Jesse hummed, then went to pull on his pants. It was a bit hard with paw hands, but it was do able. “Thanks pardner.” He said, then went to nuzzle close to Hanzo for a bit, tail up. “Breakfast?”// Kotetsu squeaked, then cuddled Bunny. “C-come with us! If the others try to pop their heads through we can get Jesse to point Peace Keeper at 'em!~ Also I have a bat under my bed.” He mewed softly. He looked the the weird man. “Thanks, wanna come with us?” “Obviously, you guys helped to free me and my brothers, and from what I heard the dark tiger talk about he isn’t thinking of doing pleasant stuff with the mirrors here.” the white haired man said. He then went to go check to see if any more messages were on that phone. The message there before was not pleasant to say the least. “C'mon Bun Bun, let’s go pack your things~.” Kotetsu mewed, then went to sit up, then blushed when he saw how big he was getting, his figure now a cute pear2 days ago  
pear shape. The leggings he had on were straining against his thick thighs.// Garry looked confused for a bit, then stretched out all of his arms, his ears flicking about. “Would this happen to be the viper currently trapped in the black out mirror? If so I can help to get her out. I am the master of this house after all. Or co master if you count my two other brothers.” He said, then threw some clothes at Garry so he would get dressed.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hanzo smiled and nodded as he got Dressed, he had a little delay but son was dressed and he headed downstairs, he noticed all the Fleshlights right away and huffed “I bet it’s Garry..” he headed into the kitchen and started to cook. His paw hands getting a little in the way.//Barnaby smiled a little and nodded, Bunny giggled and ran up to start packing, he happily packed his things and soon was gently hugging there suited man “T-Thanks~.” He then helped Kotetsu through the mirror, then Barnaby, then grey and finally himself his eyes looked around and he giggled “Wow it’s just my like dimension~.” He giggled loudly.//Shadow huffed and nodded 'Her name is Darci.’ he helped Garry dress and let Garry take the lead, he himself watched The man, growling softly as he stood there.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Soon*2 days ago  
Jesse walked down as well and blushed as he saw all the fleshlights. He sat down on the couch, then yelped when four people just slipped out of the room. “Oh what in the sam hell?!” He yelped, then tilted his head a bit. “…eh, nevermind, howdy.” He said, waving to the two new people, even though one was a nicer Barnaby. The white haired and black haired brothers stared at eachother, then hugged, then went to look for the other brother.// Kotetsu squeaked as he passed through, something sorta glitching with him. He seemed to have gotten softer and pudgier, his tummy seemed very big now too, and harder. He flustered a bit, then waved to Jesse. “Hey Jesse, this is Barnaby from the other world, by the way can you get peace keeper and stand watch just in case? Bun-Buns friends are very mean.” He said, Jesse was already gone and back, peace keeper in paw. Seemed he could control if his hands could become paws, which would be helpful for holding a gun, and for Hanzo to cook. “Thanks~.” Kotetsu mewed, then sat down2 days ago  
* with him.// Garry mewed happily, then timidly went down the stairs. “…well, moving day was weird for all of us then.” He simply said, tail wagging. “So, what happened with you guys?” He asked. Gray was currently getting help from all three brothers in trying to get said 'viper’ out of her mirror. They all three brought it down and set it in the hallway near the living room. The back of this mirror said 'Envy’ on the back, so this would be a bit of a toughy. So Gray just stuck his hand into the mirror and waited for something to grab.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hanzo nodded and made a nice big heap of bacon and eggs. He also threw in some sasuage there so the others could have some variety. He hummed as he finished up cooking soon.//Barnaby and bunny nodded, the original Barnaby sat down on one of the empty seats and hummed as he pulled Kotetsu into his lap. bunny say “Hello.” and waved to everyone and soon he was sitting beside Kotetsu and Barnaby, snuggled into their sides.//Shadow gave a soft noise inside of Garry’s head and chuckled as his host moved around 'Bet you wanna sink into that Fleshlight don’t you~?’ he was testing Garry to see how far he would go. He chuckled softly 'Bet you wanna flood it with your seed~?’// A hand grabbed tightly onto Gray’s hand and gave a small tug. It growled and pulled herself through, she wasn’t that much bigger than Grey, but was definitely bigger in other areas~. The bulge in her pants making such a statement as she gently looked her savior up and down “Would you look at that."2 days ago  
Jesse grinned, then sniffed the air happily. "Ah, that smells mighty fine~.” He purred softly, his tail wagging like nuts.// Kotetsu blushed and nuzzled close to the Barnaby’s, he was very happy actually. He got comfy and kissed both of them on the cheek. “Ah, can’t wait for food.~”// Garry flustered and grabbed a blanket. 'Not now love, too many people. Don’t you want me for yourself?’ His ears were pressed back and his face was red. His tail curled around his clothed member to try and hide any arousal.// Mark and Kram looked at each other. “Well shit.” They both said at the same time, faces red. Gray’s was also red. “H-hello Madam, it seems you got stuck within the envy mirror. Terribly sorry for that.” He said, flushing some more. Usually people that got stuck in there wanted something they couldn’t have.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hanzo smiled and nodded as he announced “Breakfast is ready.” He helped Jesse get his food and set the plate down beside the gun holding man “Just stay there and focus on the mirror okay?” He cooed to him and nuzzled close as he fed the cowboy wannabe.//Shadow smirked and chuckled as he continued 'Bet it looks good huh? Bet it’s gonna move away and don’t you wanna lock your knot in it nice and good baby~?’ he purred as a hand slipped down under the blanket and palmed Garry.//Darci looked the three over and growled softly “I see, well it seems I’ve been given what I wanted.” She motioned to her bulge and looked at them, her eyes watched the three “Seems I didn’t get something I wanted.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002.”*a day ago  
Jesse mewed happily and nodded his head, then ate rather hurriedly.“Thank you hanny bun~.” He said, giggling softly. He watched the mirror the entire time, nuzzling back to the other.// Kotetsu chuckled softly at the antics, then grabbed a remote and put on an action movie, most likely the mummy with brendon fraser.// Garry flustered and whined, then hid under the blanket, glad he was sitting in his own recliner. He timidly nodded his head and took out a fleshlight. 'Just once ya frikkin’ perv.’ He pouted, then moved the fleshlight into his shorts and moved it so it was fucking him.// Gray and the others blushed even more. “Um, you can have us then?” Said Mark shyly, making the others look at him for a bit, then they all nodded their heads. They were fine with it to be honest.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hanzo cooed and continued to feed the other as he kissed and nuzzled the males neck “You’re such a good boy for me arnt you~?” He cooed and nuzzled at the others throat chirping and licking his earlobe as he sat beside him.//Barnaby and Bunny smiled and snuggled the other happily “Love you so much Koko~.” They both said happily. They gently kissed and nuzzled at Kotetsu’s face letting the other relax before they started to watch the movie, they personally liked 'Terminator’.//Shadow smirked and continued to speak 'Bet you wanna knot your bitch don’t you? Sink your seed deep inside they’ll have to be pregnant?’ they gently controlled the Fleshlight, letting the other thrust into it before he begun to pull it off, wanting to hear the other growl.//Darci nodded and looked over the three as she gave a soft growl of “Then C'mere.” She flicked her head twords a bedroom and growleda day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002as she made sure to grab all of their crotches, measuring their sizes as she compared them to her own. She smirked seeing none were bigger than her 9.5 inch member. It made her proud to have such a big length.a day ago  
Jesse blushed and mewed happily, finishing it up easily. His tummy felt nice and full now, and seemed to be rather big now. He nuzzled close to Hanzo and grinned up at him.// Kotetsu flushed and relaxed happily. He purred softly and kissed both of them again.// Garry whined softly when it pulled away, his face red. He hid his face in the chair and just sat there, trembling lightly.// The three of them gasped and moaned softly as they were grabbed, Mark being the most flustered and Gray looking pleased. Kram looked like an inbetween. Mark squeaked softly and the three went into the bedroom. Kram was the first that started to undress.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hanzo happily snuggled his liver and watched the movie “So beautiful for me~.”//Barnaby and Bunny smiled as they cuddled with Kotetsu, soon fighting over sharing Kotetsu’s time in their lap.//Shadow smirked want gave a soft growl 'take your bitch, get them nice and knocked up, get them all full of your spunk~.’ he knew how to push Garry’s buttons perfectly.//Darci smiled and walked in, she begun to undress right away. Her small breasts bounced free and she was left growling as she removed his pants and boxers, member standing erect and dripping as she gently went to go and play around with the smallest of the group. She ground against their behind and growled “Bet you want me to take you first huh?"a day ago  
Jesse flustered and keened happily, when he finished up he nuzzled the other happily.// Kotetsu squeaked and shuffled a bit. "M-maybe if i get bigger i c-can be in both of your laps?” He mumbled timidly, looking rather adorable.// Garry growled softly and went nuts on the fleshlight, thrusting against it and after a bit he came into it, he had bitten one of his hands to stop any loud noises from coming through.// Mark gasped and moaned softly, nodding his head timidly. He was the last to strip and looked the most nervous. He rubbed against her and moaned softly. Kram and Gray watched what was happening.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hanzo smiled and purred softly, he licked and suckled at Jesse’s throat, growling when he saw the other wiggle a little. He bit at the others earlobe “L-Love you~.”//the two nodded after a little bit and purred as they held Kotetsu close “Love you so much Koko~.” They both stated, hands intertwined with Kotetsu’s.//Shadow smirked and chuckled as he had the Fleshlight tighten down and begun to speak as if he was the Omega below Garry 'A-Alpha please! i-I want you knot!’ he smirked and clenched the Fleshlight on Garry’s member.//Darci purred and gently rubebd along the others stomach “Or perhaps you wanna let me take one of your brothers first so you can see little one?” She purred and reached down to rub along Marks member “Which one of your brothers had the smallest dick baby~?"a day ago  
Jesse flustered at that and nuzzled close, tail wagging like crazy. He looked very happy at that moment, and like a wiggling puppy at this point.// Kotetsu blushed and nuzzled back happily, very happy at that point. "Love you both too~.” He mewed happily, then relaxed. “Um, wanna go grab some breakfast now? Pretty sure Hanzo made enough for everyone.” He mewed, then slowly started to sit up.// Garry gasped and whined, then thrust some more into the fleshlight, then finally came into it, his knot having popped in at that point. He panted softly and laid back against the recliner, cuddling into the soft fabric and purring.// Mark whined softly, then pointed to Kram, who growled at that. He was a bright red as he hissed.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hanzo cooed and snuggled close as he held the male close “Wanna nap a little buddy~?” He smiled and cooed to him.// The two nodded and bunny ran and got them all food, he made sure to get alot of food for them all and returned. He happily returned and begun to feed Kotetsu and Barnaby. Barnaby had tugged Kotetsu back and shook his head “Don’t you dear move~.”//Shadow purred back and wagged his tail as his eyes watched the other close. He chirped and giggled as he rubbed along the rim of the Fleshlight 'You’re such a good boy for me~.’//Darci chuckled and smiled as she gave him a gently kiss “Thank you.” She then growled as she walked over to Kram “You’re getting mad at your brother for being honest, seems I need to occupy that mouth of yours.” She grabbed the others chin gently and growled as she slid her member bewteen Kram’s legs.a day ago  
Jesse flushed and nodded his head, then yawned softly and dozed off right there, peacekeeper held close in his paw hands.// Kotetsu squeaked and turned red, then ate the food happily. “O-okay~.” He mewed, getting comfy.// Garry blushed and mewed softly, timidly nuzzling the hands. After a bit he felt something off, then gasped as his tummy grew, which meant the egg was growing. After it was done with it’s growth spurt he looked pretty big, along with his hips which had widened considerably for it.// Mark purred softly as he watched, nuzzling close to Gray as they watched the other being molested. Kram moaned softly, face a bright pink as he felt how big her member as. He flustered a bit and clenched around her.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((O-Oh…d-did I D-Do a bad…?))a day ago  
{eh? -looks through again- um, no you didn’t, but i have no clue what yer talkin’ 'bout…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Y-You said ’ nuzzling close to Gray as they watched the other being molested’ …I-i searched up the meaning to be sure and rape is a synonym…))a day ago  
{shit should not’ve used that word, t-that was my bad, so sorry, not rape oh god…} * Mark nuzzled close to Gray and they both watched as their brother was rubbed in all the right places, making Kram moan softly. {-goes to the corner of shame-}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It’s okay just made me.nervous, because I knew molest meant to touch someone without their consent, -pulls you back out of corner- Nu! It’s okay~, I’m just glad you listiened~.)) Hanzo smiled and held the other close, he slipped the safety on and cooed to him as he laid there in the seat.//Barnaby and Bunny giggled and held Kotetsu as they fed him. They cooed loudly and snuggled him hard.//Shadow purred and Smiled as had the other relax 'Oh my, look at that! You’re gonna be huge with the egg, and I’ll be able to get you nice and pregnant and once I’m out, ill fuck you nice and good~.’//Darci held the other close and kissed at his throat, member rubbing against Kram’s as she ground in deep “Such a little dick you have, bet you want me touch it don’t you?"a day ago  
{-squeaks and nuzzles close-} Kotetsu flushed, not used to having so much attention yet, then he went to nap as well, his body nice and soft now.// Garry flushed and mewed softly, feeling a bit tired now. He kicked his feet up a little bit, then felt his tail coil around his tummy protectively. He curled up in the blanket more and yawned softly, face a light pink.// Kram flustered and nodded his head with a soft moan. "Y-yes please, please touch it~."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby and Bunny cooed and snuggled close as he held the other close, they napped with him as well and cooed loudly to him as they held his hands, letting him sleep.//Shadow bit his lip and watched the other as he chuckled "Alright, up to the bedroom, and I’ll help you out of that Fleshlight and then I can momentarily leave so you can sleep my lovely~.”//Darci purred and chuckled as she begun to pull away “Oh? I want you beg for it baby~, and why don’t you nuzzle my cock so I can decide if I can nuzzle and snuggle you."a day ago  
Garry squeaked and nodded his head, then slowly got up and waddled up to his room, he felt so big now that the egg had grown. He panted softly and laid out of his bed, tummy in the air.// Kram pouted, then nodded his head a bit and leant down to nuzzle her member. "P-please, w-want your big cock in me, h-haven’t had action in decades, p-please fill me up and play with me, w-want it so bad, p-please?” He begged, face a bright red and still nuzzling her member.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and helped the other relax, he ran his hands over the males stomach and purred into his eardrums gently 'There we go, see? All nice and comfy for you~.’ he purred and gently tubbed along Garry’s belly button then rubbed his hips and sides.//Darci smirked and growled as she stood there, her member twitched and dripped pre onto Kram’s face as she nodded “Ah would you look at that~” she sounded immensely pleased. She helped him stand and begun to rub his member nice and good.a day ago  
Garry gasped and mewed softly, the touches sending him through euphoria as he fell asleep right then and there.// Kram flushed as he stood up, then started to keen and moan as his member was touched, the little thing up instantly.20 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and soon he was dozing off as well 'Sleep well my mate~.’ his tail wagged hard. Before he dozed off he removed the Fleshlight and set it down.//Darci purred and begun to play around with he others head “Look at how hard you are, and I’ve barely touched it!” She chuckled and pulled the other close, her fingers starting to grope the others behind. “Can you get me some lube?” She asked looking over at Gray. She then contuined to stroke Kram, growling as she ran a finger over Kram’s entrance.12 hours ago  
Kram moaned softly and nuzzled close, his face a bright pink. Gray nodded his head and went to a drawer, pulling out some lube and giving it to her.5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci smiled and places a gentle peck on Gray’s lips “Thank you~.” She applied some lube to her fingers and thrust two deep inside “Already wet inside you must do this alot~?"3 hours ago  
Gray grinned and sat back down for the show. Kram gasped and moaned softly, nodding his head a bit. He rubbed up against the fingers with a soft moan.3 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci smirked and turned them so Gray and Mark had a better angle. She slammed her fingers in deep and spread them "Look at your hole give way, bet you’re always sticking stuff up here arnt you~?"2 hours ago  
Kram flustered and whined a bit as he felt the fingers in him. He keened loudly as he felt his prostate being hit. Mark nodded his head. "He does it a lot actually, well last time when we weren’t stuck in mirrors."2 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci smiled at Mark "Oh? So he is like a little slut isn’t he? Being a bad boy by pushing things inside~?” She slammed her fingers in deep and spread the other wide so he gaped.2 hours ago  
Kram pouted, then gasped and whined loudly, opening his legs up easily as he gaped. “Yeah, one time I caught him putting an icicle in there.” Mark said, face pink.an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci raised a brow and growled down to Kram “Well than, you’ve already came and who knew you were so slutty~, Mark love~, who’s got the second smallest penis?"an hour ago  
Kram whimpered, flushed brightly as he was in his own puddle of seed.” Mark flustered, then pushed Gray close to her. “H-him.” He mumbled, face red. Gray had also become flustered at that point.an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci gently lowered Kram down and asked Gray “Do you want me to fuck you or finger you like what I did to your brother~?” She purred and walked over, gently pulling Gray close as she lathered the others entrance with lube.24 minutes ago  
Gray flustered and moaned. “F-fingering sounds good.” He flustered, mewing and panting as she rubbed him up good.20 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci nodded and pushed two fingers in, she gave him the same treatment as Kram so none felt like one was favored over the other. She purred into his ear and slammed her fingers into his prostate “Such a good bitch for me arnt you~?'14 minutes ago  
Gray moaned and panted as he was fingered, soft little whines left him as he was filled up so well. "Y-yes mistress~.” {btw mark doesn’t have penis owo}7 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((yay~!!! Ovo~, I really like him, he’s adorbs~)) Darci smirked and growled softly into his neck “Mistress huh? Let me hear you moan like a bitch for me~, nice and loud~."a few seconds ago  
{y-yay~} Gray flustered and moaned loudly, he then came right at that moment. It had been awhile. Mark was fidgeting and turning a bright red, covering his now free crotch. He had just taken off his underwear.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Hehe~ -cuddles tight-)) Darci smirked and pulled her fingers out, she gently looked down to mark and purred as she saw the others kitty "Would you look at that, C'mere baby and tell me what you want me to do, want me to lick your kitty?” She gently rubbed along his side.a few seconds ago  
Mark flustered and got up, then timidly nodded his head. “P-please?” He mewed, opening up his legs to show her his dripping kitty.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci nodded and smiled as she gently dropped onto her knees, she licked up the other kitty and growled into Marks crotch “You’re dripping~.” She begun to lick and suckle at Mark’s clit, moaning into it as she squared there.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Squatted*a few seconds ago  
Mark gasped and moaned loudly, feeling pleasure shoot up him like that felt amazing. He moaned more and folded his legs so it would be easier for the other to get to him.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci purred and continued to lick at the others kitty, she ground against the floor as she licked and suckled at his clit, her other hand played with Marks entrance and pushed a ling line finger deep inside.a few seconds ago  
Mark keened and mewled loudly, he was about to cum any minute now. “U-uwaah!~"a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci contuined to grind and lick and suckle, she added a second finger and gently stretched the other out, hitting Marks g-spot.a few seconds ago  
Mark cried out and came right there, it made him pant and keen softly, and tired oddly enough. He whimpered and nuzzled close to Darci, face a bright pink.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci smiles and lapped up the others juices and gently snuggled the other side, she looked at the other two and gently pulled them over she hadn’t cum yet but it wasn’t that big a issue for mea few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Her*a few seconds ago  
The three of them cuddled close to her and started to make sure they were all clean. Mark cuddled close to her side and the other two cuddled them all close to the two.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci purred and nuzzled them all, her eyes closed as her member twitched dripping a little onto her stomach as she tried to calm her member down, when the three dozed off she’d probably go and hop into the shower and rub one in there.a few seconds ago  
Mark squeaked softly as he remembered something, then he reached down and had Darci’s junk. He cuddled close to her, then proceeded to give her the best blowjob ever. He did everything, lick, suckle, even deepthroat after a little bit.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci yelped when she was deepthroated, she bucked up hard and drove herself down his throat and whimpered as her eyes were wide. She gave a soft chirp as her toes curled.a few seconds ago  
Mark crooned to her and hummed deeply, making vibrations go up her member.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci moaned loudly and came hard inside the other mouth.a few seconds ago  
Mark squeaked and drank it all up, his tummy bloating out big. He pulled back and panted softly, then nuzzled close to Darci with a soft yawn.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci gently kissed him, holding him close as she moaned softly into his mouth her cute butt jiggling a little "Thank you baby~."a few seconds ago  
Mark mewed happily. "Y-your welcome…g-good night.” He mewed softly and cuddled close to her, then started to drift.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci smiled and purred as she slept with her three lovers, eyes closing as she laid there.a few seconds ago


	3. Gulliver's Travels Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotetsu and Shadow end up in two different worlds after their boat goes into a storm

On a boat making it’s way to the Bermuda triangle, Kotetsu T Kaburagi was watching the waves. He was wearing odd casual formal attire for this trip, to see what they could find out about the place. He was wearing a green button up with to the elbow sleeves, a black and creme vest, black trousers with black and white oxfords, and his lucky hat. It complimented his dark brown hair, tan skin, and honey golden eyes. He also had two more people with him, the captain of the boat and his assistant Shadow, a wonderful slightly older colleague of his, also excited about going to the Bermuda Triangle. He checked the coordinates and smiled, they were now in the Bermuda Triangle…and into a whirlpool. He yelped loudly and held on. “Oh what the fuck, this wasn’t here earlier!"7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Before they had run into the whirl pool, Shadow had been sketching out the beautiful scenery of the bermuda triangle. Shadow was around his fifty’s but liked closer to his teens~! He had king black hair that beautifully accented his red, black and white fur. He was Kotetsu’s assistant but often stayed very quiet as he was incredibly shy! He was very nervous with his colleagues but had gotten over mist of it as he spoke softly. He was wearing a black hoodie with a black tank top underneath. His legs were framed by a pair of black ripped skinny jeans. He yelped as he was tossed off the crate hed been sitting on and sunk his claws into some rope, he held on for dear life and screamed silently as he held onto his sketch books and backpack with his tail.7 days ago  
Kotetsu yelped and grabbed for some support, then after a little while he flew off, yelping rather loudly as he fell down the whirlpool. It took a rather long while but after awhile he ended up on some shore, knocked out and for some odd reason it was night when it had been afternoon.7 days ago  
{…oh goddammit i forgot to link enter…und also sorry it’s short owo…}7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It’s fine but um does Shadow also fall off?))7 days ago  
{…I believe so, you can choose whether he gets on the island koko is on or at Garry’s island owo…}7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Maybe at Garry’s and then he sails off to find Koko?7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002))*7 days ago  
{…ah, mkk, gonna worry garry tho :3…well if you wanna meet him at all…}7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((um…w-ehat do you mean by that? Because wouldn’t like…Shadow wanna leave to find Koko? But if he’s with Koko he won’t wanna leave right?))7 days ago  
{…well kinda mean like shadow would meet garry at the beach und stuff, then he would attempt to escape und finally go find kotetsu after a bit, but if you want Shadow can end up not meeting garry on his island und like go to kokos island :3…kinda like that…maybe he would like to come back tho?…btw Garry’s house would be right on the water of the beach}7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I-I like the first idea? Like maybe Garry keeps Shadow as a pet and refuses to let him outside of his house and Shadow manages to make a great escape and runs away?))7 days ago  
{…ah yush ^w^…be awesome, because then i can wreck garry up over it owo…like if shadow decides to go back he just finds garry passed out on the beach und shit, unlit lantern by his side und stuff owo…probably have eyes as red as tomatoes tbh owo…}7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oml and Shadows gonna feel so bad! Cus Garry actually cared about him.snd stuff!))7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002When the whirlpool pulled Shadow into it, he saw lightness and then darkness. He was passed out on a beach, his clothes a little tattered and wet, but he was fine otherwise. He gave a soft noise of pain as he felt his body give a small wince of pain, and then he stilled as he slept.7 days ago  
{…yup owo} A soft humming left a young man as he walked down the beach during the night, it calmed his senses a lot. It wasn’t easy being one of the best tailors in town. He looked around for any sea shells when his eyes came across something that had just washed up. It was tiny and looked a bit bedraggled, so he put his lantern closer to the object and his eyes widened. It was a little furry creature that looked like it had seen better days. It was certainly odd, but he went to go see if they were still alive. He felt small breaths touch his cheek and the little thing felt cold but he could feel the heart beat. So, young Garry Guertena hurried back to his house and got the other out of his cold clothes and into a wash cloth, then situated him in one of the doll houses that was left over from his cousins childhood. He also got some clothes ready for the other, and maybe started to make a little invention out of an earphone so he could hear the other if they even talked. Then he promptly fell asleep.7 days ago  
{…next day is in order owo…}7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((aww!))7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((so kawaii!))7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby yelled out orders as he told his men to tie down the giant that had landed on their beach. He screamed loudly and begun to sound off as their small( compared to Koko) cannons fired ropes that stuck in the ground, tying the other down effectively. The blonde haired king climbed his way up to the others chin and stood there then growled out loudly "Wake up!!” His men had made sure the others legs were stretched out so they couldn’t do anything send were prodding the others pants with their swords. They soon made a hole right at the others crotch and gasped as they marvled at the others giant undies.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((fuck!))7 days ago  
{…yeh…-flusters- oh lol X3}7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002They gently contuined to mess with the others clothes before word was sent to awaken the beast. A small log was hit against the others head to wake them up as their king stood ready to deal with the creature.//Shadow was naturally up early, he yawned and rubbed his eyes as he looked around. He with wide eyes saw he was definitely in a dolls house and holding the covers close he curled up, he looked around and whimpered softly. He was terrified and oh thank God! He grabbed this backpack and held it close, he bit his lip as he noticed he was undressed and he covered himself up. He gave a soft distressed noise, as he didn’t move from the bed as he didn’t exactly wanna be hurt by anything.7 days ago  
Kotetsu stirred lightly and mumbled softly shifting a little, but now wondering why the hell was tied down to what seemed to be some weird green fur. He opened his eyes a little, then started to yawn, after finishing that he finally realized what had seemed to be a tiny figure was an…ACTUAL HUMAN BEING THE FUCK! He stared for awhile at the other. “…um, hello?” He said, rather softly. Well he did go into the bermuda triangle, so he was surprised by how weird this was. He was still a polite guy though. Also his undies were purple with pink hearts.// Garry woke up after a bit and yawned, sitting up and stretching, then he noticed it was daytime now. He stretched a bit, making some audible cracks, then he went to check on the little furry creature. Oh shit it was awake and scared, what the hell should he do? …Maybe some clothes and food would help. He went to the kitchen quickly and came back with a grape and thinly sliced apple, like super thinly sliced, and grabbed a rather nice pair of pants and shirt7 days ago  
* for the other. “It’s okay, no one will hurt you here, um, here’s clothes and food.” He said in a soft whisper, lest he hurt the others sensitive tiny ears.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby snorted and seemed to be yelling “Hello! Now what are you here to steal?!” He seemed nervous and wore nothing like an actual king, except for the crown atop his head. He had tanned skin…faintly tan really and a pair of glasses on his nose, his eyes were a beautiful blue and he gave a soft sneeze. He wore a pair of grey jeans, a red and white jacket, a white undershirt and finally a pair of black boots. He had beautiful long blonde hair and watched Kotetsu with careful eyes.//Shadow looked up seeing the hulking figure and his eyes widened but he took the clothes hurriedly and pulled them on, he gave a soft “T-Thank you.” And begun to eat, his cute flat tummy filling out a little as he ate, his cute paws curled as he ate, then he was done. He peered up at Garry and gave a soft chirp as he watched the other7 days ago  
Kotetsu stared for a bit, hoping his red face couldn’t be seen that well. Although it did make his cat beard pop out more. He hummed a bit. “Nothing really, kinda just flew out of a boat into a whirlpool, now a tiny king is asking me what i’m here to steal. To be honest, I think this is a very weird fever dream.” He said, still softly.// Garry couldn’t hear, but it seemed the other meant thank you. He smiled when the other finished up, then he went to open up the very intricate doll house to see the other better. “So um, I found you on the beach…are you alright?” He asked, then he put the little trumpet invention mouth piece in the room Shadow was in. He popped a grape into his mouth to eat.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby gasped and narrowed his eyes “How do I not know that you’re lying to me giant man?! How do I know you won’t hurt my people?!” He gave a soft noise and snorted softly “How do I know you won’t hurt me?” He tilted his head faintly.//Shadow bit his lip and gave a soft “Y-Yes im fine, T-Thank you for saving me…” He fiddled with the doll clothes and shivered “W-Where are my other clothes…?” He was nervous and shifted on his feet, doing what he usually did when he was nervous, which was to eat a bunch, then throw it up later. He chewed on the apple slices and shivered a little.7 days ago  
“Well for one thing, i think you have me tied up pretty well, from what I can feel anyway. And also if you want I can give you a gift to show i’m not bad. Also why would I hurt people?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.// Garry perked up at that. “Oh, they’re dried off I think.” He said, then quickly grabbed them and gave them back to the little one. “I can make you more if you want.” He said, fidgeting a little.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded as he listened “I-I don’t know you so I have no idea if you’re lying to me…J-Just promise that you won’t hurt my people?” He looked back at his army and smiled seeing them look at him and nodded as the ropes were cut.//Shadow hugged his clothes tight and purred, he changed into them and kicked his feet a little as he nodded up at the other “I-Im fine a-actually~, T-Thank you so much for your hospitality..” he went to walk down the stairs down to the first floor of the doll house and went to head for the rooms door “But in afraid I’ve have to take my leave.” He turned his back and walked, giving the perfect chance for the other to grab him again.7 days ago  
Kotetsu smiled. “With pleasure.” He said, then went to sit up and stretched when the ropes to his upper body were cut off. He stretched, making several cracking sounds, then he went back down. “Sorry, back is killing me from staying like that for so long…” He said, rubbing the back of his neck, then he carefully put it into his pockets and checked for anything. He found a granola bar and a coin. “Um, I have currency and food, you can pick either one?” He said, looking a bit awkward. The coin could be melted down and made into currency of theirs and some jewelry. The food could be used as emergency food for when times were tough and the kingdom could be fed with it. “You can have both to be honest.”// Garry squeaked, then quickly stopped him. “W-wait! Um, it’s not really safe for you to be outside. A lot of people go to the beach and stuff and I happen to live right next to it. W-what would happen if you got stepped on or someone used you for nefarious means? And it’s supposed to storm tonight, what would if7 days ago  
* you got swept away or struck by debris?” He said. “Maybe stay for a bit before going, I can make you a boat if you want."7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby looked up at both and gasped "C-Can we take both?” He gently held onto the coin and yelped at the heaviness and smiled “L-Lets us take you to my palace!” He smiled and sat on the others shoulder so he could guide him.//Shadow looked up at the other and nodded “I-I guess that is the best reason possible…I-I’ll stay here until the storm passes and t-then I’ll go off and find my friend.” He nodded and walked back to the doll house and made his way back to the bed “T-thank you for warning me.” He bowed his head and then gently went back to being quiet, he’d look adorable in a cute dress.7 days ago  
Kotetsu smiled, glad the other was happy. He squeaked a bit, then smiled as he slowly made his way there with some help from the other, He made sure to take the route that was mostly forests, and hoped for the best that no one was hurt. “W-wow, this place is amazing.” He said, looking around with wide eyes.// Garry smiled and nodded his head. Y-your welcome…but um, may I ask a favor of you? I-i mean you’re the perfect size for a doll and I may want to sell some at my shop…m-may I use you as a small doll mannequin?“ He asked, fidgeting with his hands.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nodded "M-My people have been here for centuries~.” He cooed happily “But we value our solitary, so we’ve made our homes spread out, means no quarrels over land~.” He smiled and motioned to his palace where the backyard was huge, he smiled “Go ahead and touch down there and I can s-show you around my home~.” He smiled and held onto the others shoulder.//Shadow’s face went scarlet and he bit his lip, but nodded “Y-Yeah S-Sure~…” He bit his lip harder and shivered. He was adorable, but suddenly a small doll was sitting on Garry’s dresser, it looked like a large version of Shadow, except it had the clothes he had on at the moment. it was a magic doll and it you played with it, the same thing would happen to Shadow.7 days ago  
“Oh, alright.” Kotetsu said, then made his way to the backyard, then sat down in it. Wow it was just a bit bigger than he was, so it was perfect to sit. He checked the place out, and scared several servants half to death.// Garry squeaked when the doll showed up. It was pretty surprising. “Eh?” He mewed, then gently picked it up and set it in his lap. “Oh, it’s a bigger you…oh, terribly sorry, my name is Garry, um, what is yours?” He asked, gently lifting up the arm to the doll, then looking back to Shadow.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nodded as he waved to his servants to calm them down. He then hugged Kotetsu’s cheek and said happily “Welcome to my island I hope you enjoy it! My people are very friendly and wish to give you our best hospitality!”//Shadow yelped as he was suddenly picked up and was set down in the bed, he then felt his arm be lifted and with terrified eyes he looked up at Garry. This could be used for good….or for a very sinful way~>7 days ago  
Kotetsu blushed as the king hugged his cheek. “A-ah, thank you very much, I would love to help you with anything you need or want, s-so i’m not much of a burden.” He said, flustering a bit.// Garry squeaked and blushed brightly. “S-sorry…” He said, thought for a bit, then smirked as he made the other rub himself. “S-sorry…b-but you’re so cute!” He squeaked out, then the naughty times started.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The young king smiled and shook his head “With you here you’ll be much more of another human here! We Doo however need some help with some construction…if you don’t mind could you come and help us?” He tilted his head and pointed off in the distance “We’ve been unable to get a crane high enough to build the home..”//Shadow blushed hard as he rubbed himself and gasped as he bit his lip hard “T-this isn’t fair!” He whined and bucked up into his touch.7 days ago  
Kotetsu perked up at that and grinned widely. “O-of course, i’d love to help!” He mewed, then with some direction and went to go help with the construction. With of course directions from the king.// Garry flushed. “S-sorry, but I can’t help it, so cute~.” He mewed as he made the other rub and finger himself, cooing gently to him. “I might go grab some q tips for you~ Maybe even make some small adult toys~.” He chuckled softly.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The king smiled and nodded as he watched the other work, they were easy to work out the problem and got the home finished up. The king smiled and gave the others cheek a hard hug and chuckled happily “T-Thank you so much!” He chuckled and clapped as he watched the family wave to them.//Shadow gasped as he fingered himself a deep whimper leaving him as his toes curled. He whimpered and whined as he tried desperately to strike his prostate. When he heard of being fucked by a q-tip he flushed hard and covered his face with the opposite hand, he moaned when the other brought up adults toys as well.7 days ago  
Kotetsu smiled as he helped, it reminded him a little of lincoln logs. He smiled and waved back to the family, blushing as the other hugged him again, then he went back to the palace. ‘um, anything else I can help your kingdom with?“ He asked, sounding like an excited puppy.// Garry giggled and helped to search for the prostate. Wow this doll was intricate. He then started to kiss the doll gently on the neck and cheek, wondering if it could work like that too.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby giggled at the others cute dog like behavior and nodded "Yes actually, we’re having some problems with animals getting g out of their pens and can’t search through the large fields to find the broken fence.//Shadow gasped and arched his back as he whined and bared his neck. His toes curled hard as his fingers struck his prostate, yowling sharply when it was struck. He whimpered and whined as he tried to get more pleasure on it.7 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed and nodded his head, then helped with that, even finding the lost animals with ease. "T-they’re so small~.” He mewed as he put sheep back into a newly put together pen he had just fixed.// Garry purred and made the hand hit the place repeatedly, nibbling gently at the dolls neck, sucking it hard.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nodded “Well I’m tiny compared to you as well~.” He chuckled and gently patted Kotetsu’s cheek “I’d…like to make you something but you cannot peak~.” For the rest of today we can go and explore as the gift is made~.“ He chuckled and sent down to his servants of what he wished to be made.//Shadow keened and kept his neck bared, a hickey showing on it now, the hickey was huge! He whimpered and came hard onto his stomach as his toes curled. His body relax and he slumped back against the bed making him pant and whimper as his fingers contuined to play with his prostate.7 days ago  
Kotetsu hummed and nodded his head, his face flushed lightly. "O-okay, thanks~.” He said, then when Barnaby was done they went on a tour of the kingdom and surrounding places. Whenever he saw trouble with something he helped with it, showing he was naturally nice~.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Garry and Shadow?)))7 days ago  
{…oh fuck sorry!…} // Garry flushed and stopped sucking hickeys into him, then mewed and kissed his cheek, then he let the doll rest on the table and ran off. He came back with lotion and a q tip. He lubed it up, then gently took the other into his hand, letting him rest before putting the q tip against his stretched hole.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It’s okayz~)) Barnaby smiled and cooed as he watched the other help, he soon returned with Kotetsu back to his palace and there standing in the backyard was a giant wooden dildo. He looked at it and smiled to the other “D-Do you like it?” It was smooth so the other could actually use it.//Shadow panted and held onto Garry’s finger as he spread his legs, he whimpered as he felt the q-tip at his hole and clenched down absentmindedly and whimpered louder “P-Please…” He gasped and moaned as he saw how big the q-tip was to him still and ground back against the tip.7 days ago  
Kotetsu smiled, then he squeaked and blushed furiously as he looked at the dildo. Wow it looked big enough to fit him well too. He blushed and nodded his head. “Y-yes, it looks nice…i-is this an um, p-proposal to date?” He asked, sounding very adorable at that point.// Garry cooed gently and kissed his head gently, then he pushed in the q tip with ease, then started a steady rhythm as he fucked the other good and hard, he could faintly hear the squishing noises. 7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed and nodded “Y-Yeah I’d love to take you out in a date, i-if you’re open to that~?” He sounded hopefully and had on his best smile so he made sure he didn’t seem like a doushe to this nice beautiful man.//Shadow panted and yelped as the q-tip was pushed inside, his grip tightened as he was fucked and he left a loud moan as he tried to push back, his body’s slickness giving off loud squishing noises.7 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed and nodded his head. “O-okay, i’d love to my liege~.” He mewed happily, then timidly picked up the dildo. “T-thanks for this…y-you um want this in me now?” He asked, blushing adorably and fidgeting with the super nice dildo.// Garry cooed and kept doing it, he felt about ready to cum at that point, soft pants leaving him. He fucked the other harder and faster.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed “I’d love to see if it fits.” He purred into the others eat and nuzzled his cheek and then gave a soft “Feeling anything down there~?//Shadow bit his lip and whimpered a she came again onto his chest, he soon begun to grow oversensitive and whined down to Garry his feet kicking to signal it hurt a little.7 days ago  
Kotetsu blushed brightly and squeaked, his member was stirring down there and it was super embarrassing. He was glad that they were at the far edge of the backyard. "Y-yes…” He mumbled, now sounding shy.// Garry cooed and gently took out the q tip, blushing and moaning softly as he creamed his pants. He made sure to put the other into the bed gently, then he teased his chest and tummy, along with his member. All on the doll. “O-one last time cutie~."7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled "Why don’t you ride it and I can see if it fits, maybe we need to go a size bigger~?” He cooed and rubbed along the others earlobe, he smirked seeing his bulge stand out “Would you look at that, so sexy, getting all horny for me~.”//Shadow nodded and laid in the best, he whimpered and wiggled around as his member, chest and tummy we’re played with, his cute little nipples standing out on both the doll and on his own body.7 days ago  
Kotetsu flustered, his earlobe being touched like that felt good. He whined and nodded his head, then for the sake of peoples eyes that could possibly be watching he went behind some trees and went to unbuckle his pants and show his straining undies. They were a little wet with pre. He flushed, then started to lick and suck at the dildo to get it ready to go into him.// Garry cooed gently and kept playing with them, making sure that the other would cum just from the touches. Then he would go get the measuring tape to measure the other and get the dresses and other clothes ready.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smirked and grunted as he himself pulled out his weeping member and begun to pump it “Go on now get yourself all lubed up and sink down on it, bet you’re gonna make a lot of noise? Tell me how slutty you are because it’s gonna stretch you out but you’re gonna want more?” He growled and bit the others earlobe.//Shadow came hard again from the touch and panted as he curled up, his tail wagging as his body relaxed into the sheets, he gave a soft mew and wagged his tail harder as he used a tissue to get the cum off of his fur and panted as he sat back down on the bed.7 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed and mewled softly, lubing it u and then slowly started to thrust it in, it being pretty big. He moaned and bit his bottom lip, loud mewls slipping from him as he fully sank down on it, it filled him so much. He panted and went to lay down, soft pants leaving him. He hoped the other was okay with the sudden shift.7 days ago  
// Garry cooed gently and measured the other gently, putting down the measurements and then kissing his head gently. “Want a bath love?” He asked gently, purring softly.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby groaned and ground down against the others cheek before the change, he’d yelped but held on and chuckled as he climbed up to Kotetsu’s face and told him gently “Make a tube with your tongue~.” He rubbed his member against the others lips as he whined softly.//Shadow nodded and gently climbed onto the others hand and laid down as he waited for a bath, it hurt to walk and so he whimpered gently as he was moved around. “Y-Yes please~…” He panted hard and whined as nodded yo at Garry, unsure if the other could hear him.7 days ago  
Kotetsu flustered and moaned more, blushing when he heard the other tell him to do that. He did it easily, soft whines and mews leaving him as he thrust the dildo in and out of him.// Garry flushed, then got a toothbrush out that he used for dolls hair, since his cousin came over a lot to get her dolls hair fixed up. He also got a bowl, soap, shampoo and conditioner, and then he put hot water from the tap in there, making sure it wouldn’t burn the other. He then helped the other clean up using the brush and used all the necessary soaps for him. Then he rinsed him off and started to dry him gently, then helped him into a cute little nightgown that was a bit big on him, but made him look adorable.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby pushed this member into the others tube tongue and begun to thrust, he groaned loudly as he felt the others warm appendage slick the way. He keened loudly and curled his toes as he soon was pounding away at the others tongue.//Shadow let the other clean him without a single fight, he gave a soft noise and rubbed this eyes when he was dressed and walked over to the bed and laid down. He pulled the covers over him and purred as he got to relax in the nice comfy bed at home he usually didn’t get to sleep on something this nice. He gave a soft wave to Garry and yawned as he rubbed his ears. He was adorable, and would even be more adorable in naughty doll clothing and even cute dresses.7 days ago  
Kotetsu blushed and mewled loudly, gasping softly as he kept thrusting against the dildo, now close to cumming.// Garry smiled and kissed him good night, then went to sleep himself. He had put the doll house in his room earlier, so if the other needed help all they had to do was use the invention to call out to him. He slipped out of his clothes and fell asleep easily.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smirked and groaned as he came hard into the others mouth. He pulled back and tucked himself away and headed back down to Kotetsu’s ear he spoke dominatly and growled put into the others ear “Why don’t you be a good boy and cum all over your chest get yourself nice and icky~.”//Shadow purred and slept in the dolls bed his eyes still as he had a nice calm dreamless sleep.7 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked and drank up the cum, then started to pant and moan as he came onto his chest, a bright flush on his face. He blushed brightly and panted on the ground, his undies at his knees and pants at his ankles. “B-bunny…” He mumbled, face a bright pink.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled “Go on take it out okay? And we can clean it later? How does a nap sound my lovely~?” He cooed happily and nuzzled his earlobe.6 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed and nodded his head a bit, then he took it out. He moaned softly and started to feel sleepy. “G-goodnight Bunny… He mumbled, then fell asleep.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and dozed off with Kotetsu, holding onto the others neck. ((Timeskip~?))6 days ago  
{…yush~…how long you want it?}6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((next day? O-or when Garry makes Shadow wear a dress and maybe sinful clothes? And Koko is actually on date~?))6 days ago  
{…mkk, lets do at least three days for 'em~…}6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((kk~!))6 days ago  
Garry hummed softly as he finished up the clothes for Shadow, mostly dresses and a few very naughty thing like a maid dress that was basically a crop top and a short skirt, a sailor fuku uniform, and a dominatrix outfit. The last one was for funsies. He also had some adult toys for Shadow to use, like anal beads and a mini dildo that would fit him perfectly.// Kotetsu was currently napping on the trees he dubbed as his bed, all curled up and a bit tuckered out from helping making more houses and helping servants clean the hard to reach places outside the palace. He was snoring softly and his clothes were also drying off from a cleaning, after he had found a lake that acted like a sink, and oddly enough it was pretty deep. He later learned that they thought it was bottomless.6 days ago  
*Three days later:6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow waited patiently for the new clothes to arrive he at the moment was fiddling around with his own clothes as he waited. He liked how the other actually cared for him despite the fact he was a very shy. He curled his tail and wiggled his legs as he kicked them, a soft mew leaving him.//Barnaby smiled as he looked out at his lover on the trees, he got on his horse and ran off into town and see how construction was going. He soon returned to his palace and headed out to find Kotetsu.6 days ago  
Garry hummed and went towards the doll house. "Done with your clothes~” He cooed, then showed off the nice dresses, then the naughty stuff with a bright flush on his face. “Want a snack?” He asked, holding out a cracker with cheese on it.// Kotetsu yawned and stretched out after his nap, rubbing at his eyes and going to put his clothes back on. He mewed happily and went to scratch his back.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled happily and nodded, before he blushed scarlet seeing the naughty clothing. He mewled and gently set the clothes on the bed he was in and then he begun to gently eat the cracker with cheese, giving a happy “T-Thank you~.” He ate happily his cute paws holding on to the cheese.//Barnaby smiled and watched, he gave a loud call with the voice multiplier device “Good morning Kotetsu!"6 days ago  
Garry flushed and cooed to the adorable man eating the snack. "You’re welcome~. W-want some help into the dresses?” He asked gently.// Kotetsu squeaked and looked down, then smiled. “Hey Bunny~” He mewed, then put in his tie.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow bit his lip, but shook his head, “N-No thank you~.” he went and grabbed a cute baby blue one with cute pink and black roses on it. He got into it easily and cane back out, he twirled in the dress and gave a soft chirp as he blushed hard hissing his face.//Barnaby smiled and waved, he made sort grabby hands and dismounted his horse and happily giggled as he was picked up, he nuzzled Kotetsu’s index finger and pecked it so he wouldn’t get swallowed like last time!6 days ago  
Garry cooed gently. “You’re so cute~.” He cooed, then gently took his arm and made him twirl again. “It looks so good on you~. Wanna try another?” He asked, smiling brightly.// Kotetsu flushed as he picked him up, giggling as his finger was kissed. He then put him close to his face. “So, anything need to be done today?” He asked gently.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed as he was twirled and nodded happily, he took another dress. It was a beautiful body contact black with green dress that he tried on. He walked out and still looked adorable, although he looked more like a secretary~. He hadn’t worn any of the lingerie just yet.//Barnaby smiled and shook his head, he pecked Kotetsu’s cheek and smiled “no not today my lovely, but I do believe we have a reservation at Tillianso’s?"6 days ago  
Garry cooed and giggled softly. "Aw so adorable, um, can you by any chance wear the o-other things too?” He asked, sounding timid.// Kotetsu flushed and mewed happily. “Ah, that sounds good~.” He mewed happily. “Um where is it?” He asked, looking around for it. He hoped it was a good place~.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow bit his lip and nodded, he changed into the black pair and bit his lip hard as he came out, his breasts were faintly squishy as they were pressed out into the space provided. His tail wagged behind him as he liked up, his member hanging slightly bewteen his legs. The doll had the lingerie Shadow had on at the moment.//Barnaby blushed and smiled as he chuckled “I-Its that way!” He pointed twords the ocean and cooed as he helped guide the other there, it was a large brownie peice for Kotetsu and several other foods as well.6 days ago  
Garry cooed gently. “So cute~.” He mewed, then took up the doll and had the other fondle his breasts. “Aw so sexy too~.” He mewed happily.// Kotetsu hummed and walked over, then flushed when he saw the big brownie and other food. “T-thank you~.” He mewed happily, then slowly sat down so he didn’t ruin anything.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gasped and blushed as he fondled his breasts he bit his lip hard and shivered as he whined and whined. He seemed to be enjoying himself as soon his member was standing proudly.//Barnaby smiled and slid down Kotetsu’s tie down to his own little basket which he begun to eat happily “You’re welcome, but you Schould really be thanking the whole city~!"6 days ago  
Garry cooed gently and kept fondling making sure to pay extra attention to the others nipples, then he had one hand go down to touch the others member. "So cute and hot and bothered~.”// Kotetsu mewed, then he looked to the city. “T-thank you all so much!” He mewed to them, getting a large reply back. He giggled, then started to eat. He hadn’t been eating much lately, so he was starting to get thin. Maybe in the next week he could help with the fishermen with some stuff. He ate half the brownie, mewing happily because it tasted so good.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed and whimpered, soon his nipples were puffy and he was left with some liquid dribbling out of it(Btw found out males can also breastfeed!)) When his member was touched he whimpered and bucked up, his hand rubbing over it at the dolls pace.//Barnaby smiled and leant against Kotetsu, he couldn’t really tell if the other was thin or not, but had smiled and cooed up to him as he ate “We all love you so much Kotetsu~.” His smile was filled with love.6 days ago  
{…oh awesome, did not know that owo} Garry cooed and kept rubbing his member, soft cooes leaving him as he went faster and a little rougher, kissing and nibbling on the dolls face and neck.// Kotetsu flushed and cooed gently. “L-love you all too, e-especially you Bunny.” He said, face turning redder. He was already done with his food, he looked pretty happy.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yep~ ovo~)) Shadow whimpered and whined as he felt his body heat up, he gave a sharp yelp as he came, cum shooting over his chest and onto the floor and milk squirting from his teats. He panted and whimpered as his tail waged, drooling a small bit as he shakily stood there.//Barnaby smiled and giggled as he hugged the other and climbed up his shirt he snuggled into the others chest and mewled softly as he nuzzled into his chin “Love you too Kotetsu~?"6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002!*6 days ago  
Garry gasped and mewed softly. He stopped and gently kissed Shadows actual head. "Need a rest pumpkin?”// Kotetsu flushed as Barnaby made his way up his shirt, he made sure the other didn’t fall. “Yay~.” He mewed, looking incredibly happy.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow shook his head and turned around, he braced his chest on the wall of the doll house and presented his ass up he pulled his butt cheeks apart and panted as he clenched down on nothing. His cute little entrance showed as he whimpered and whined.//Barnaby giggled and smiled as he nuzzled and kissed at Kotetsu’s cheeks “hehe, I’m glad you like living here on our island~."6 days ago  
Garry cooed gently, then had an idea. He picked up the doll, then lubed up his pointer finger and he pushed it into the dolls entrance, being as gentle as possible. Although the other should be loose enough for him, since he basically put q tips in him constantly.// Kotetsu flushed and mewed. "Y-yeah, it’s great here~.” He said, then gently kissed he others head, making sure his lips were firmly shut.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The kain difference bewteen the doll and Shadow was rhe gaping that cane from that finger being pushed into it. His entrance was huge now, being able to see inside his eyes were wide and his body was twitching as he tried to avoid clenching down. He sucked in a shaky gasp and was left with cumming right then and there, his prostate already being hit.//Barnaby smiled and nuzzled into the kiss then climbed up onto the others nose and chirped loudly “Oh my lovely Kojo~!"6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Koko**6 days ago  
Garry cooed and wiggled it a little, then went to look inside the other curiously, soft cooes leaving him. "Wow, so that’s what the inside looks like.” He said, then kept his finger in there before pulling out.// Kotetsu flushed as his eyes crossed to look at the other, he smiled. “Bunny~.” He mewed happily, flushed a bright pink.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadows stretched entrance closed down when the others finger pulled out, before it remained gaping to a certain degree. The male was left whimpering as he looked back, his eyes looked dialated, a distant form if a broken mind as he whimpered and whined as he nuzzled the wall, he spread his legs further and further until he had a wide stance. He panted and whimpered as he let his tongue hang from his mouth.//Barnaby smiled and cooed as he kissed over Kotetsu’s nose bridge. He giggled gently and cooed happily “Love you so much Kotetsu, don’t let anyone doubt you~."6 days ago  
Garry squeaked and gently rubbed the dolls cheek and kissed it. "Want some more little one?~” He cooed, gently pressing his finger at the dolls entrance again.// Kotetsu flushed and mewed. “I won’t ever doubt your love, as long as you don’t doubt mine~.” He cooed gently, then laid back on the beach, giggling softly.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded his head eagerly and whimpered and whined when he didn’t get it. His hips slammed back and he was spread wide once more. He cried out and keened as he came hard onto the doll house wall. His toes curled and he whimpered and whined as he twitched.//Barnaby yelped as the gravity shifted but he smiled and nodded “O-Of course~! I’ll never doubt your love because I trust you~.” He smiled and nuzzled his nose and giggled.6 days ago  
Garry mewed and put it in again, wiggling it around gently. He wanted the other to be super blissed out.// Kotetsu mewed happily and put his arms to his chest, giggling softly as he relaxed. He noticed that far off some kids were using his feet for a slide, going straight into the ocean. He chuckled and made sure not to move much.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow keened and yipped as his toes curled, his body begun to give out and his knees bucked, his claws sinking into the walk to hold him up. He mewed shakily and his eyes rolled up into his head and then he was falling to his knees.//Barnaby smiled and relaxed as well he gently rubbed the others face and commented on how nice the others skin was. He cooed happily and chuckled to him as he relaxed against him.6 days ago  
Garry squeaked and held the doll up, then gently laid it on the ground, taking his finger out gently. “S-shadow?” He squeaked, sounding worried.// Kotetsu blushed and mewed softly at the compliments. “S-so does yours~.” He mewed, smiling brightly.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a soft noise as he was held up, being exactly like the doll his entrance had started to close before it stopped trying to close and it gaped big. His insides rippled as he shivered and twitched, he whimpered softly and keened as he curled his tail, his hands muscles twitched and he whimpered softly as his body gave a small twitch, cum dribbled our if his member in a steady stream, before it soon became urine.//Barnaby giggled and smiled happily “T-Thank you so much, I’m glad you’re so beautiful and you’ve come to well…tell me about your world. So what’s it like…is everything huge compared to you or tiny?*6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002”*6 days ago  
Garry squeaked and got a rag to clean up the other, making sure it soaked up the urine as well. He mewed gently to the other and was gentle as he took off the outfit, then he went into the kitchen and put another rag under warm/hot water, then he switched them so he could gently clean Shadows body and make him comfy. He finally switched to a dry towel rag and dried the other off.// Kotetsu flushed. “Well, where I come from everything would be like what you see in your own town. Everything is huge, especially the buildings. We have animals too, like dogs and bears, although bears are rarely pets.” He said, then told him all that he knew, even his job as a writer on urban legends and the odd.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave soft little unhappy Boise’s as he was moved around, his tail flicked and he whimpered when he was undressed and his entrance finally closed up. He gave a soft mew as he was cleaned off and curled his toes as his body gave another twitch.// Barnaby listiened and smiled happily as he chuckled softly “T-thats amazing! Are you going to write about us one day?” He seemed excited and happy about how the other spoke of his own world. “S-so like our world? But just to tour size?"5 days ago  
Garry cooed gently, then cleaned up the mess in the doll house. He put the other into a night gown and kissed his forehead. "Sorry for going a bit too far.” He said gently.// Kotetsu smiled. “Yeah, this is definitely a great find, a-and um a great place to be welcomed~. And yeah, like that.” He purred softly.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and gave a soft mew as he flopped onto the bed, his toes curled and he kneeded the doll bed. He gave a soft noise and nodded, his body feeling incredibly relaxed by the sex and from peeing. He gave a soft noise and mewled gently as he curled into a small ball and wagged his tail wagging he fell asleep quickly.//Barnaby smiled and giggled as he hugged the others nose tight “That would be amazing to know I-i found love…e-everyones always told me I’ve been too rough and too stoic to find love, I’m glad you’ve looked past it~."5 days ago  
Garry smiled and mewed softly to him, then he went to bed himself, feeling sleepy now.// Kotetsu flushed and cooed gently. "I’m glad I came love, I will love you with each heartbeat I give~.” He said, sounding corny.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow snored softly but remained relaxed as he shifted on bed.//Barnaby smiled and chuckled “That was such a horrid pickup line~, but I live it because it came from you~.” He pecked the others cheek and sat beside. ((I-Ive got a-a small angsty idea?))5 days ago  
{…oooh, what tis it?~} Garry huckled and got into a night gown he had made for himself. He decided he rather liked the feeling of it. He nuzzled into his bed and mewed.// Kotetsu grinned and went to be on his side, trying hard to be super careful. He made sure Bunny was alright and put his hand where he was just in case.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((C-Cus Gary can fit his finger deep inside M-Maybe he accidentally bruised Shadows bladder, a-and until it heals he p-pees himself constantly? S-so he had to wear like extra undies and stuff~?)) Shadow soon was snoring softly as he slept, his hands clutching to the sheets, his bladder slowly filling with the water he’d gotten from the fruit he’d eaten earlier and shifted onto his back, spreading eagle.//Barnaby giggled and shifted with the other, gently sitting on the side of his nose “Gosh you’re so handsome…I-i wish you were the same size as me so we could cuddle~."5 days ago  
{…ah mkk~…maybe garry makes him extra diapers?} Kotetsu hummed. "Y-yeah, that would be nice.” He said, then he started to think about it. He really wanted to hug the other, but it would end up squishing him. Being a giant in this place was a blessing, but also a curse if you thought about it. Barely any privacy, accidentally screwing things up, and the fact that he barely ate this entire time didn’t help. That and t wasn’t all that comfortable to be sleeping on the ground. {…btw maybe soon we have Shadow meet kotetsu und stuff, then when he leaves koko shrinks then? Also sorry, this being sick thing sucks}5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Mhm, to both idea and it’s okay, t-thought I’d driven you of-f to be honest..)) Barnaby held Kotetsu’s cheek and smiled as he pecked the gently skin “Love you so much Koko, I hope you love this island as much as I do~.” He smiled shakily and nuzzled into his skin and begun to think about what It’d be like to grow big and be able to kiss Kotetsu. He slightly frowned and continued to think, if he hadn’t of gotten romantically involved with Kotetsu the other wouldn’t be tied down to him.5 days ago  
{…nah not that, still felt shitty und the bath helped a little…und yay~} Kotetsu flushed and cooed gently, then he yawned. “Hey, wanna go back home and rest? It’s gettin’ late.” He said, gesturing to the sunset that was happening behind him.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Good, it’ll help you get rid of the toxins in yer skin! )) Barnaby nodded and smiled as he places a gently kiss to the others forehead then relaxed and held on tight to the othets cute noze “Yeah~!!"5 days ago  
{…yeh although the water turned blue owo } Kotetsu blushed lightly and mewed, then had the other get onto his shoulder as he got up and walked back to the palace, then he placed the other onto the lawn. "Good night honey~."5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((oh my..)) Barnaby smiled and gently waved and ran off to his bedroom, he yawned softly and rubbed his eyes as he changed into his nightgown and dozed off into sleep.5 days ago  
{…yeh the hair dye does that owo } Kotetsu smiled, then he went to take off his vest and shoes, then he nuzzled into the tree line and started to doze, watching the sky turn into a lovely canvas. {…so timeskippy?}5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh yeah forgot bout that!!! And yesh plz~))5 days ago  
{…lol X3} Two days later: Garry was finishing up an extra thing of diapers for his little lover, a soft hum leaving his lips. He had kinda fucked up when using his finger, and now the other couldn’t control his bladder until it healed up. So he had made him a bunch of diapers so that he wouldn’t make a mess. He got some small pieces of eggs and sausage, then he brought Shadow his breakfast and another supply. "Oh Shadow, time for breakfast~.”// Kotetsu was currently half naked and in the ocean, a borrowed net in hand and a mission to go get some sea life. He made sure to tell one of the head servants to tell the king that he would be helping with fishing. And there was something about sharks that he could handle. He clothes were neatly folded in a tree line by the pier, and he was still wearing undies.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow made soft grabby hands and mewed as he wagged his tail hard, his cute little hips were captured by a well fitting diaper. He had a small t-shirt on, but gave a soft whine as he felt his bladder give, his urine quickly being absorbed by the diaper. He stood and waddled over, tail wagging as he gently took the small food and begun to eat, he didn’t seem to care he’d made a mess in his current diaper.//Barnaby smiled as he worked on a book he had to read, he of course knew Kotetsu was out and about and that was why he was reading to pass the time. He soon however grew hungry and got himself some lunch, then went back to reading, humming happily as he shifted in his seat.5 days ago  
Garry cooed gently, then saw how the others diaper drooped, so he grabbed a baby wipe that had been torn up and some powder, then he went to change him into a new one so that it would be nice and dry for him.// Kotetsu wandered around for a bit, the island a tiny dot now. Then he got a bit of anxiety and got closer to it, dragging the net with him. He perked up when he saw a puppy sized shadow in the water. He held the net in one arm, then he grabbed the shadow and picked it up, showing that it was a whale. He cooed gently and cuddled it close. He walked back with his findings, munching on all the sharks he found. He put the net on the biggest part of the dock, showing he had gotten a shit ton of fish and sea life as he walked. He also showed off the whale he had gotten, making sure it had a bunch of water. It sang for a bit, then Kotetsu hugged it before going further out and releasing it back into the water. It felt nice to hold something that was even close to his size.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow whined when he was picked up and wiggled around as he wants to be put down. He still had a little left in his bladder so he waited for the perfect moment and when the other removed his diaper, he peed right then and there to show 'I aint standing for being taken away from mah fud!’ he kicked his feet but had calmed down once he peed and then was running away through the doll house to keep from putting on a new diaper.//Barnaby hummed as he had a meeting with his generals which would take about an hour, he listened and added in his own points to come to a verdict for the most recent crime committed, which was a simple robbery.5 days ago  
Garry squeaked and followed his movements. “S-shadow, you need the diaper unless you want to smell like piss!” He squeaked, then went to grab him, mostly by stopping him with his hand.// Kotetsu got out of the lake and went farther down the beach were nobody was, so that he could shake himself off. He then went to the big lake and cleaned off all the salt, repeating the process of shaking off, then he went to nap and let the sun do the rest. He put his clothes next to him and laid down in his usual spot.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow bit his lip and yelped as he was stopped, he backed up and shook his head “N-No, don’t wanna out on a diaper!” He stomped his foot and ran in the other direction, using his faint waddle to wiggle through a crack down to the first floor. His tail flicked as he whined, his eyes looking up to see where Garry’s hand was.//Barnaby hummed as he spoke with the generals, all of them.deciding on a community service punishment and the right to vote, and run for office being stripped of the bulguar.5 days ago  
Garry sighed softly and his forehead thumped against the desk. “Fine, but you have to take a bath.” He said, then made to grab for him again.// Kotetsu was napping now, soft snores leaving him. He did not notice the fact that he was creating a small pond under him.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow yelped as he tripped he hit the floor of the doll house hard and sat up, his bottom lip quivered as he rubbed at his eyes to avoid crying. The other already had to not only make his food special but care for him, and now had to makesure he was changed. He didn’t wanna worry Garry so he tried to hide the fact it hurt where he’d hit his chin hard on the ground. He didn’t touch his chin at all and knew by the throbbing it hurt so bad. He didn’t say anything but sniffled a small bit, his legs under him as he gave up trying to run away.//Barnaby hummed softly as he headed out to find Kotetsu, he couldn’t find his liver and winced, looking around the place he usually slept.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Lover*5 days ago  
Garry squeaked and looked him over with concern, gently picking him up and taking him to the kitchen. He took some ice chips and tied up a tiny bag and handed it to the other. “Use that to cover what hurts, alright sweety?” He said gently, then started to make a nice warm bowl of water.// Kotetsu was stretched out now, still in the usual place he slept. He looked like a lazy cat all sprawled out on the tree line, the water from his body collecting on the ground. He mumbled softly in his near sleep and had his hat covering his eyes to keep the sun away.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and sat their quietly as he berated himself for being so mean to Garry. He rubbed his eyes as he held the bag against his chin, his eyes wattery as he thought. 'Hes already gotta take care of a baby..and what’s that oh yeah! That baby’s you because you were such a slut and wanted it deep, now look what happened! He didn’t know any better that he was touching your bladder, you’re like a messed up little kid, peeing your pants and having to wear diapers! He sniffled faintly and rubbed his eyes hard, he decided he wouldn’t make Garry worry and would change himself!//Barnaby smiled as he found Kotetsu and gently crawled up onto his boyfriends cheek and pecked along the skin “You’re so handsome Kotetsu, I just wish I hadn’t tied you down here, you could be home with your family…and friends, but you’re here stuck on a island..” he sighed softly and held his head, before he smiled “I-I wouldn’t have it any other way if I have a say, I love you too much to let you go, but if you must~.."5 days ago  
Garry hummed softly and helped him clean, a bit worried at how quiet the other was. "You okay Shadow?” He asked him as he set him in a dry wash cloth.// Kotetsu flushed a bit, hearing the entire thing, so he simply murmured to the other. “Well my mother and brother can take care of themselves, and anyway I have no clue how to get back home. I’d rather be with my love here than somewhere in the ocean just treading water. I love you so much.” He said gently, then set his hand down.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow bit his lip, collected himself and nodded up at Garry, he made it seem like his chin hurt too much for him to speak so he stayed quiet and gently begun to relax against the cloth, he felt s new diaper he put onto him and he made sure to pay attention, waddling back into the others palm so he could go and sit in the doll house. When he was transported back, he sat in the bed he had and stayed there for the rest of the time he had a clean new diaper.//Barnaby blushed hard and gasped as he begun to grow nervous “y-You heard all of it, I-I’m so sorry I know it isn’t my place to tell you where and how to love you life but I live you so much!” He hid his face and kissed his nose hard.5 days ago  
Garry was getting more concerned, the other barely moved now. So he decided to make him some new clothes, maybe some that were in fashion here. He smiled gently to the other. “I-i’m going to go make you a little surprise, okay? Just hit the red button on the volume invention if you need me, it’ll send a loud noise that I can hear.” He said, then gently kissed the other and left.// Kotetsu flushed and chuckled. “It’s alright, really. I love you too my little king.” He said, gently kissing the others head, mindful of his lips and the crown on the others head.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and nodded, then he bit his lip and begun to think over some things. He debated wether or not going and finding Kotetsu, and then returning or what if he left send Garry didn’t want him anymore… The last thought sent his heart down into his stomach and he decided for Garry to be able to live a life without worrying over him he needed to leave. So he grabbed several items of food and set it out out on the beach, he got a cute boat going and climbed on. He hummed happily as he sailed away he knew Garry was gonna be so pissed off, but this was best for the purple haired giants life. His boat soon came into view on the small people island.//Barnaby smiled and cooed as he nodded, he nuzzled into the kiss and giggled happily “I-I love you~…O-Oh my! That’s a huge boat!!” He screamed and pointed at it.5 days ago  
Garry hummed softly as he made several more stitches in the cute crop top he had made for the other. He hummed and got up, taking the clothes to the doll house. “Okay, got the clothes ready~.” He said, then looked inside, getting a bit confused as to where Shadow was. “S-shadow?”// Kotetsu hummed softly. cooing gently to the other, then perked up and went to look. “What the shit?” He said, then got up to check. He had put his shirt on since he was dry. “…Shadow is that you?!” He called out to the other, glad he was in the part that was mostly forests.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow stood up and smiled, he called back “K-Kotetsu!!” He waved his arms and soon was jumping down into the water as he tugged the boat behind him. It was a raft really. He smiled and giggled as he ran over to his friend. He then realized he was still wearing a diaper and such, he hoped Kotetsu wouldn’t ask about it. He hugged his friend tight and nuzzled into his throat “k-koko~!!”//Barnaby looked up and watched with wide eyes. He yelped seeing the giant furry in a diaper and asked into Kotetsu’s ear “I-Is he a friend?”//Shadow with his very sensative ears smiled and waved a little to Barnaby “I-Im his assistant actually~..”//Barnaby yelped “H-How can he hear me?!"4 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed happily and hugged him tight. "Yeah he’s a friend, and my assistant, he kinda fell off the boat with me. Also he has good ears. Oh my god where were you?” He asked, looking confused.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow held tight to Kotetsu and nuzzled at his face “I-I was across the sea! I-Its on an island where everyone is huge!! Like Giants!! I-Its amazing! i-I befriended one~…” He sounded a small bit sad “I-i wanna go back to him..~."4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Barnaby nodded and smiled u at Shadow and waved "You sound like you love them, follow your heart.” He smiled and gently nuzzled the others neck as he made it clear he loved Kotetsu.4 days ago  
{-face palms and lays on the ground- Why imvu} Kotetsu mewed, then thought for a bit. “Ah, kinda makes sense there would be another island like this one, albeit opposite in stature. And yeah, if you love him and he loves you, go back to him. Visit anytime you want alright?” He said, mewing softly. His face was flushed as he felt the king nuzzle his neck. “Besides, I got a love of my own here~.” He said, face flushed. It was starting to get near to sunset.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Idk -sighs and holds you close-)) Shadow nodded and bit his lip as he smiled against them, his tail wagged he gave Kotetsu a tight hug and then purred “Y-Yeah! I-I’ll visit soon!!” He then got a running head start and jumped back onto the raft he made, it easily starting to sail back twords the Giants island. He continued to sail his tail wagging as he saw it come into view, he missed Garry already!//Barnaby smiled and cooed seeing the two hug and then the furry was gone. He cooed again and hugged Kotetsu close and nuzzled his chin “He seems like a nice young gentlemen, he didn’t know Shadow was in his fifties.4 days ago  
{…yeh…-nuzzles happily-} Kotetsu smiled and waved the other good bye, glad the other didn’t notice he was looking very hollow and skinny at this point. He mewed softly and rubbed the other gently. "He’s older than me.” He simply said, then yawned softly. “Wanna go sleep?” He mumbled, noting it was getting dark.// Garry was currently still looking around the beach, getting rather tired now. He had sat down for a bit, still sniffling and whimpering as he looked for Shadow. Oh god the other was probably dead or in a jar somewhere about to be poked and prodded. He laid on his side, the flame in the lantern becoming dim.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-nuzzles back happily-)) Barnaby raised a brow and blinked “H-he is? He looks alot younger!! H-how old is he?” He gently pecked Kotetsu’s cheek and smiled as he held onto the others sideburns and giggled “Hey, it’s getting dark wanna go sleep?” He nuzzled into Kotetsu’s neck and sat down, a soft yawn leaving him.//Shadow saw the light instantly and gave a loud cry of “Garry!” As he touched down on the island he ran twords his giant friend. He waved his arms to try and get the males attention. He soon however was stopping as he peed, his legs pressed tougether as he gave a loud whine.4 days ago  
Kotetsu smiled. “Yeah, let’s go.” He said, then walked back to the palace, putting the king at the doors. “Good night love.” He said softly, smiling brightly to him. He yawned again, looking rather adorable. The giant also looked rather tired, even though he didn’t do much.// Garry whimpered, then looked. He jumped a bit, then gently grabbed the other up. “Oh my god Shadow you scared me thank god you’re alright please don’t do that again scared me so bad.” He said it all in one breath and he held the other gently. He also picked up the small boat and hurried back inside, it was about ready to storm.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and snuggled close “A-Are you okay you always look so tired now…maybe I Schould tell the townsfolk to get you a much needed feast?” He smiled and cooed up to the other as he gave him a gentle nose kiss then headed inside.//Shadow clutched to Garry like how a small child would. He mewed back “S-Sorry… T-thought y-you didn’t deserve to take care of me…I-I’m a child now…” He rubbed his eyes and bit his lip as he snuggled close. He stayed quiet so he wouldn’t have to be told to be quiet. He looked up as they entered the house and he felt his heart drop a little bit, he’d be scolded for sure now. He teared up a little bit as he thought over the punishments he could receive.4 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed and kissed back. “I-it’s alright, really. Just need a little shut eye.” He said, then when the other went he went back to the tree line and yawned softly, then curled up and went to sleep. He did not know that at this point there was an odd figure nearby that went over to him while he slept and slipped something into his mouth. During the night he shrank rather slowly, and sure enough all that was left were his over large undies and shirt, and he was near the collar of it.// Garry held him close and cooed gently to him. When they went inside he went and changed his diaper, then put him in a night gown. He then moved the small bed of the doll house onto the pillow next to his pillow. “It’s time for bed alright? Want something to eat?” He asked the other gently.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby slept peacefully, making sure he was ready for the next morning, as he wished to present his boyfriend with a big feast, as their town needed to thank Kotetsu for all his deeds.//Shadow looked up with teary eyes, he was quiet through his changing and such. When he was asked for food or for something to eat he asked the question that held his mind in a vice grip “W-Whats my punishment…?” He rubbed his eyes as he sat in the bed and bit his lip as he made it puff up, chewing on it heavily.4 days ago  
Kotetsu shifted in his shirt, mumbling softly in his sleep. It felt weird and different now. He grumbled and whined a bit.// Garry perked up, then thought for a bit. “…I guess wearing a whatever I want you to wear tomorrow.” He said, then rubbed his head gently. “Hey you’re no kid, although you are the size of a small doll, i’m pretty sure you’re an adult. But you have to tell me these kinda things. I will wait, and i’ll also worry that some weirdo picked you up. But no punishment. Now do ya want sumthin’ teh eat or not?” He asked, going into an accent for a bit there.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and snuggled into his pillow as he slept.//Shadow nodded and bit his lip “Y-Yes please..I-i wanna eat something.” He bit his lip and shivered as he sat there, his toes curling aS he waited for the other to cut him some food.4 days ago  
Garry smiled and hurried off, then came in with some cracker and cheese pieces and one blue berry. “Here ya go.~” He said, then sat on his bed and went to lay down, already in his cute frilly blue night gown.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow ate them silently, his ears twitching as he bit his lip, he gave a soft noise and whimpered when he looked up at the other “D-Do you need to go into town tomorrow?” He bit his lip “C-Can I go with you?"4 days ago  
Garry smiled and nodded his head. "S-sure, I have a new shirt I wanna wear too, it has a pocket on the breast so it will be easy to carry you around.” He said, then gently rubbed the others head gently. Why don’t we sleep for now, alright?“4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and nuzzled I to Garrys hand as he moved further into the bed. He curled up and pulled the sheets over himself. He gently smiled "G-goodnight…” He mumbled something else and closed his eyes. He rubbed his eyes to show he was dead tired.4 days ago  
Garry mewed softly and yawned softly. “Goodnight my love…” He mumbled, then fell asleep easily. {timeskippy to next morning?}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((mhm~))4 days ago  
In the morning: Welp, Kotetsu was losing his shit. He had woken up an hour before now to the sight that nothing he wore fit and he was about the size of everyone else here. He also felt rather weak, which made him realize just how much weight he had lost. He was now at least tearing up parts of his shirt to make a dress and cloak. It didn’t help that it had started to rain at that point of time. He shivered a bit, then started to go in the direction he thought the town was. He slipped several times in some mud and came up covered in mud, the green of his shirt muddled. He did not look all that good walking into the town square.// Garry was at that point making breakfast for the two of them, now wearing the nice blue shirt with the pocket, pants, and some nice shoes. “Breakfast is nearly done, how you doing sweety?~"4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby had been talking with some townfolk when he saw the supposed homeless man walk in, he gave a soft order to two people to escort the man out of the town once more. He didn’t want Kotetsu to come and see such a dirty person in their city.//The two townsfolk gently approached Kotetsu "His Majesty says you must leave our city.” They gently stood in Kotetsu’s way and watched the other closely “He says you must clean up before you can enter our town.”//Shadow bit his lip and came into view, he was wearing the beautiful sundress Garry had made him and bit his lip as he felt the diaper he bore fill a little. He nodded and walked over “I-Im doing good…I-i went a little in my diaper.” He felt so embarrassed saying it so he covered his face and shivered as he tried to hold off the fact this looked adorable on him. he wore a cute little brallette with it as well so he looked more female than male.((hey! I just got like a really good idea!))4 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked, then out of habit murmured his response. “B-but I need to see the king… I-i know i’m smaller now, b-but it’s still me…” He mumbled, barely being heard, he looked very confused as to why Barnaby wouldn’t let someone that looked like him in.// Garry cooed gently to the other and finished up the food, then got a small doll plate for Shadow and then his own plate. “Want me to change it before we go? I was going to bring some with me anyway.” He said, then went to a recliner in the living room and he put the smaller man on the arm with his plate, while Garry sat down in the chair and ate along with the other. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail so he could see everything, and it showed how cute he was. {Ah, what is it love?}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The two frowned and turned back to see Barnaby had left and they turned back to Kotetsu “The king is holding a feast for his lover, please leave and go wash up, then you’ll be allowed to attend!” They gave the other a gentle turn around and push out of the city.//Shadow watched the other eat with wide eyes, they were so handsome and yet he still had his scar covered body. He was suprised.by how cute the other was and how people weren’t breaking down his door. ((m-Maybr when Shadow gets bigger him and Garry decide to have a trophy wife look, so they switch every day on who’s the trophy wife..?()4 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed a bit, then nodded his head. “A-alright.” He said, then went back into the forest, hoping to find the lake to clean himself off. He did and he went inside of it, cloak, dress, and all. When he came out he shivered a bit, they probably wouldn’t dry soon. He walked back carefully, although he did get lost and his feet and the bottoms of the dress and cloak got wet.// Garry hummed softly as he ate, unaware of the look he was getting. He looked to the other and smiled. “H-hope you like the omelet~.” He said, sounding rather timid.4 days ago  
{…mkk~ Sounds cute~}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby was making sure everything was ready then begun to search for Kotetsu “Kotetsu?!” He was nervous and tried to find his liver, hoping he hadnt left ethier!// Shadow nodded and ate his food quickly, then stood and made small grabby hands to be lifted up. He held down the dress with one hand “I-It was really good~.” ((Yay~!))4 days ago  
{ XD } Kotetsu sneezed softly and kept walking, somehow making it back to his ditched clothes. He whined softly and went to hide in the foldings of his pants, which conveniently were under the large wooden dildo his love had made him. Only a small scrap of his cloak was out. The clothes were a little damp but the driest thing there, the wooden structure covering it up. It wouldn’t be long though, before they were doused and he would basically have to get out otherwise he would experience water boarding by accident.// Garry smiled and picked the other up, then put him in his pocket. The pocket was currently lined with cotton balls and satin, and had a small snack wrapped up and some of the little diapers. “Ready to go love?"4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((X3)) Barnaby smiled and went to tell his people that the feast would start another day as his lover was missing. He bit his lip and watched people look defeated so he had his people move out to have a party outside. He himself mounted his horse and trotted out to his lovers giant wooden dildo, his horse came into view.//Shadow bit his lip and shivered as he sat down and nodded, his tail wagged as he cooed happily and snuggled close to his lovers chest "Y-Yeah~.” He smiled up at him “G-Garry?"4 days ago  
Kotetsu whined softly and curled around himself, he could here someone coming near on horse back. He curled up a bit more, then when he felt the water start to get too near he slipped out, squeaking as he slipped again in some mud and covered himself. He shivered and slowly got up again. He was not good in mud.// Garry hummed softly and went outside, then he looked down. "Yes pumpkin?” He asked, chirping softly to him.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blinked and continued to trot with his horse, he soon saw the other and trotted over “It’s dangerous to be out here while a storm is going, please come with me.” He offered his hand and dismounted his horse.//Shadow smiled “I-If I get taken by someone else…W-What are they gonna do to me?"4 days ago  
Kotetsu perked up as he saw the other, then he took his hand. "B-bunny…” He said softly, gripping tight to the others hand, his own feeling cold and clammy.// Garry shrugged. “Dunno, but the best option would be kept in a jar by a kid, or made to be an actual doll. Other choices are not pretty at all.” He said, then made his way through the market, getting some food, fabric, and some little furniture to add to the house. He also got this weird small package from a guy with a white cloak, saying it would be helpful on making the doll house, and any doll, at the appropriate size. He looked like he knew shit and Garry knew this guy usually was around some weird shit when it happened, people saying he was a witch. He was also known to go into the direction of a place that no one knew about.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby’s eyes widened and he bit his lip “H-Hey…m-my lover called me…O-Oh my god Kotetsu!” He gasped as the rain washed away the mud on the others face. He teared up and hugged the other tight “I-I thought you’d left me!”//Shadow hid when he was in the market and felt himself pee in his diaper, when the other took a hard turn. He held his legs tight and whimpered as he held his crotch. He held onto the others shirt.//A female gently bumped into Garry and gave a gentle smile “Oh sorry~."4 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked and hugged back, a soft mew escaping him. "S-sorry, j-just woke up like this, a-and tore up my shirt for clothes, have no traction in this muddy ground, h-had to clean up to get near, s-sorry…” He mumbled softly and nuzzled close. “W-went into the lake to get clean enough…” He mumbled, nuzzling closer. His face was flushed and he was very cold at this point, but his face was flushed and burning.// Garry hummed softly, then when he was finished he went back home and went to clean the other up. He then put the new furniture, and some nice soft pillows, into the doll house, then went to put the other things away. The small box was put into the doll house next to Shadow. It popped open and a small bottle the size of a regular coke bottle from Shadows world popped up. A note said 'Drink this and you’ll be the same size as your loved one. Trust us.'4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and held the other close, he cried softly “You’re so handsome…A-and I can kiss you now~.” He brought the other in for a passionate kiss his hands holding the other tight “I-I missed your warmth the moment I saw you weren’t here?” He sighed softly and rubbed his eyes to clear them so he could bask in the others beautiful eyes “L-Lets head back to the c-oh my god!” He finally noticed how thin the other was and held him gently “Y-You’re so thin…”//Shadow looked over and gasped, he bit his lip and hurridily drunk the bottle, then he begun to feel warm, and he tossed the clothes he wore away, he felt himself start to grow and he jumped out of the doll house.4 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed more s the other called him handsome, squeaking and kissing back. He squeaked as the other stared into his eyes, he panted softly. “Y-yeah, d-didn’t really notice for some reason…” He mumbled, now leaning against the other. “B-bunny, I-i dun feel good…” He mumbled softly. He was burning up and shivering involuntarily.// Garry hummed softly as he picked up some clothes that he had made, a white dress and a black dress that looked about the same. He hung them up, then went to get something to drink, sipping at the water now.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby hugged him tight and nodded as he removed his coat and out it on Kotetsu, he helped the other up onto his horse and held him tight and made his horse gallop back to the palace. “just a little my love!”//Shadow felt his vision blur as he grew huge, his body staggered as he grew to Garry’s size soon, before he fell forward, falling unconscious. He hit the floor with a loud slam and winced as he stood there.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Laid*4 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed and nuzzled close, hugging his lovers coat close as they rode. After a bit he could see the palace and smell wonderful food. He nuzzled close and whined softly.// Garry yelped, then went into the other room and squeaked when he saw the other. “Oh my god Shadow what happened?” He yelped out, the fur was the same pattern as his lover, so he put two and two together quickly. He helped the other into the chair.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby held the other and told them to run a warm bath, he then begun to gather healthy and filling food for Kotetsu, he fed the other slow so he didn’t throw up and cooed happily as the other ate, he got Kotetsu some warm clothes and placed him in the bath.//Shadow whimpered as he held his head, his nose hurt but not as much as his head. He winced and looked around, noticing how big he was. He took a tentative stand and looked around, he walked around and felt his bladder start to settle, giving a few jerks, but relaxed.4 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked softly as he was pampered so thoroughly, a soft sigh leaving him as he ate and was cleaned. When they were done he nuzzled into the new clothes, his tummy poking out quite noticeably. He nuzzled close to Barnaby and whined softly. “L-love you…t-thanks.” He mumbled, still whimpering softly. He looked sad about something.// Garry perked up and hummed. “P-pumpkin?” He mewed softly, looking confused as fuck at this point. He went to check him over for anything that could’ve hurt him.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby held him close and cooed happily as he held him close “Oh my beloved Kotetsu, God you’re so beautiful~.” He kissed the other ling and hard and smirked when the other gave a soft noise, his hand finding Kotetsu’s on the bed.//Shadow looked around and looked back right at Garry and gave a small smile, before he staggered again, his thinness also a problem. He needed at least another thirty pounds to be the appropriate weight for his body style. He widened his stance and whimpered softly as his eyes looked unfocused.4 days ago  
Kotetsu blushed and kissed back, moaning softly as he nuzzled closer. He was very adorably flushed at this point. He gripped the kings hand hard, he felt rather happy, but… “T-thanks… I-i can’t help you all anymore though, i-i’m not big anymore…” He mumbled.// Garry squeaked and helped him to sit down. “Shit, one sec i’ll get some food for you.” He said, then hurried off and gave him some fruits and a sandwich that was thick.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nodded, he cooed happily “I’d prefer for you to do nothing~, let you bask in warmth as now you can walk around town and hug all our citizens, I can hold you while we sleep can touch your as true lovers would~.” He cooed happily and kissed his mouth, handed gently rubbing the others neck.//Shadow watched and looked at the fruits, he sniffed at them and sat down. In a weird squat position as he ate, his toes flexing to keep himself balanced. He chirped softly as he ate the fruit, but made a faint face at the sandwich and glanced up at Garry, his tongue darted out to lick his mouth wet. He then took half of the sandwich into his mouth and ate it.4 days ago  
Kotetsu flustered adorably at that, then nodded his head at what the other said, squeaking and blushing as the other kissed and rubbed him. He nuzzled into the other chest and mewed. “…d-does feel nice to sleep inside.” He mumbled, face red.// Garry was tilting his head now. “S-shadow, you’re scaring me…” He said softly, then went to grab some clothes for him, coming back with a shirt, shorts, and a glass of milk.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and cooed he held the other and nodded “We we’re planning to make you a gigantic home, but it’s nice to have you be able to live with me~.” He cooed happily and chuckled softly. He held the other and laid down with him, holding the other gently as he dozed with him “W-We’ll schedule the feast for the next day~.”//Shadow looked up and sat down, he looked away “J-Just tryin’ to get you t-to um…I um…” Embarrassed he hid his hands as he looked down, he dressed and sighed as he didn’t move to take a seat or such “I’m too old for a young man like you, you’re handsome and full of youth…I-I’m scared and old.” He had however stepped closer and downed the milk quickly, then he held him close and placed their foreheads tougether.4 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed, feeling very loved at that moment. He mewed happily and nuzzled close. “O-okay, t-thank you so much.~” He mewed, kissing his lips gently before yawning, then closing his eyes.// Garry stared for a bit, then hugged him, enjoying the closeness. “I loved you when you showed up tiny and on the beach, loved you when I had to change your diapers, and love you know as you sit on the ground, my size, so does it seem like I give a damn that you’re older than me?” He said, then with bright cheeks he kissed the other. “B-besides, now I can do that without the concern of accidentally swallowing you.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nodded happily as he held the other "Your welcome Kotetsu~.” He cooed happily and slept, his hands going limp as he dozed off.//Shadow blushed as the other told of how much they loved him, he snuggled close into the hug and purred as he wagged his tail “How old are you Garry?” He guessed the other was probably in his twenties at most, the other was so young, practically reeking of the scent! He smiled and nodded, kissing him back he tangled his hands into Garry’s hair.4 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed softly and fell asleep with him, very much tired and the pillows and blankets hugged him so nicely.// Garry flushed then fidgeted. “About 21 actually.” He said, than gasped and moaned softly as the others hands went into his hair.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and held the other, sleeping so nice when you slept with another person you held dear to your heart.//Shadow almost fainted, but held himself up “G-Garry…h-how old do you think I am?” With his looks he looked no older than thirty and that was pushing it!4 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed, glad something else was hugging him. He felt so nice and warm now he fell asleep off the bat.// Garry stared for a bit. “About 30, but from your reactions I think about 50.” He said, nuzzling close for more, it felt nice for his hair to be rubbed like that.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and bit his lip “I-Im fifty three… I-I’m old enough to be your father.” He kneeded the others scalp gently, letting his kneeding help massage out any pain. He cooed to his lover “J-Jeezis…t-this is weird for me…I-Ive been out of the dating game for a good solid thirty years..” he bit his lip “All because of the scars I bear.” He shifted, it was obvious he didn’t like the way he’d brought it up.4 days ago  
Garry flushed and kept making adorable kitten noises as his head was rubbed, gently leaning against the hands, then he perked up when he heard what the other said. He flushed and nuzzled close to Shadow. Then he kissed the scar nearest to him gently, then proceeded to do the same with any other scar he found, just kissing it gently.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed when he heard the other make cute kitten noises and being part feline, he replied back tail wiggling as he mewed and meowed. His face blushed as his live kissed his scars, he arched into the others mouth when some sensative ones were kissed then he gave a loud bleat as he gasped hard, toes curling sharply.4 days ago  
Garry squeaked and finished up, then nuzzled close to him, feeling rather safe. “I think you’re taller than me actually.” He mewed, looking up at the other.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and smiled “I do believe I am~.” He cooed and nuzzled against his throat, tail flicking as he kissed and mewled at now throbbing scars. It felt nice however and it made him smile happily.3 days ago  
Garry flushed adorably and nuzzled happily, a soft mew escaping him as he went up and kissed the other gently. “So um, now that you’re big, you can do whatever you want…” He mumbled, then nuzzled into his chest. “What was the thing you most wanted to do while you were um, small?…"3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed and kissed back as he held the other close, it’d been a while since he’d dated anyone so he said the first thing that usually came to mind when he even he tried to get romantic with someone "K-Knot you!” He hid his face in embarrassment and whined as he pulled his ears back. His tail bewteen his legs as he begun to feel his bladder start to fill, it would spill on a few minutes so he needed to get a diaper. He squeezed his legs tight tougether and whimpered softly.3 days ago  
Garry flushed at what the other said and mewed, it sounded pretty good to be honest. He noticed what the other was doing and he hurried off, then came back with a towel. “Really s-shouldn'tve used my finger like that.” He said, face pink. They did not know that the doll that looked like Shadow was now joined with a Garry doll of the same-ish size. 3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow bit his lip and watched “I-Itd okay,I-i swear it’s also cus im old…besides it’ll be like this for s few years until I’m 55, and then I’ll stop having to wear diapers, when my bladder adjusts~..” he bit his lip and shivered as he snuggled close. “besides..I-It felt really nice~!"3 days ago  
Garry turned beet red at that point, a soft squeak escaping him as he nuzzled close to him. He looked up at him and looked so freakin cute. ”’-’m glad you found it nice…“ He mumbled, nuzzling into the others chest, his butt in the air.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow’s eyes were narrowed on the others behind, a deep growl begun to leave him before he knew it, a sharp noise left him and then he was tearing g the others clothes.3 days ago  
Garry yelped and turned a bright red as he laid bare to the other, his member was actually rather adorably sized when at the current size.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow growled into the others ear as he turned him around and pressed his chest against the wall, rutting against his backside as he held him "G-Gonna be good for me? Let me knot your hole?"3 days ago  
Garry gasped and nodded his head, a loud moan escaping him as the other rut against him. He pushed his butt out and moaned like a little slut.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow growled and had the other widen his stance, then he saw the Garry doll and growled. He grabbed the doll and stuck his tongue up inside the dolls entrance, he licked around inside, wetting and stretching the doll out. He was tugging his clothes off and practically impaled the other on his member just from standing still.3 days ago  
Garry squeaked softly, then moaned loudly as the other made his entrance stretch wide, it being slathered in a warm liquid, mewling loudly as the other impaled him. "U-uwaah! S-shadow!~” He cried out, face a bright red, drool dripping down his mouth. 3 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow growled loudly above him and for a older man he fucked like a twenty years old. He pounded away at the others behind, his nails digging in deep as he slammed away “Mine!"3 hours ago  
Garry moaned loudly and clamped around him, loud mewls escaping him as the other pounded into him, he felt so close to cumming.2 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow snapped his hips forward and howled as he tugged the other back, he momentarily pulling himself out and dropped down go slick Garry up again, before he was slamming himself back inside. His hands held the other tight and he whined and whimpered with how nice it felt inside of Garry.2 hours ago  
Garry moaned and whined as he came onto both their tummies, a soft whine leaving him as he clamped around the other hard. "U-uwaah, so much, w-want to nearly explode with cum!"2 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and bit at Garry’s neck, his knot bumping against the others insides. He gave a sharp trill and then slammed himself deep inside and came. He yelped and rutted into Garry, his eyes wide as he felt his knot struggle to stay inflated, but it managed to stay inflated.2 hours ago  
Garry gasped and mewled loudly as the other shoved his knot in and came into him, his tummy inflating instantly, making him look pregnant after a minute of being filled. "U-uwaah!~ S-so big~."an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and mouthed at Garry’s neck, his hips shaking as he rutted up into Garry, his hands held Garry’s hip flush against his own.an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((…sorry it’s so short..))an hour ago  
{…it mkk, wanna switch after this?} Garry gasped and mewled softly as the other messed with his neck. It felt pretty good to be honest.an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Y-You can decide..)) Shadow panted and licked at the others pale neck skin, he mewed and mewed as he rutted into Garry letting the other swell with his seed.an hour ago  
{…yeh lets switch mkk? kinda didn’t so this au for awhile und deprived you of it the entire time…} Garry panted softly and nuzzled close, then started to get a bit sleepy. He nuzzled close and looked up. "C-can I be your d-dick warmer?” He asked timidly, not wanting the other to pull out.an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((If you wanna switch then I wanna switch, A-and you didn’t deprive me of it)) Shadow chuckled and smirked “You’ve been it since I knotted you.” He growled and pulled at the knot, showing how even if he wanted to he couldn’t pull out. He gave a couple gentle gropes and smirked as he bit at Garry’s earshell.an hour ago  
{…m-mkk, also please don’t feel like you need to like um…crap what was it…oh um don’t feel like you need to follow my opinion or ideas, i care for yours too luv~…-huggles you tight-} Garry gasped and mewled softly, his face a bright pink as the other groped and pulled at his entrance. “U-uwaah~.” He mewed, then started to relax into the other.an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-huggles back- I-I’m sorry…I-Ive been telling myself for the last four days to keep your opinions to yourself, because I always say the wrong thing and make people angry.)) Shadow putted and chuckled as he pushed his knot in deep and shuddered as he came again, his hands holding the other up against the wall.an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002My opinions to myself*an hour ago  
{-kisses your cheek- It mkk sweety, i love your opinions und ideas tbh~ they’re always so good X3} Garry gasped as his tummy got bigger and bigger, until he started to look due to pop a baby at any point. “S-so good~.” He mewed, his tummy felt so big now, pressing against something.28 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-blushes and nods- O–okay I-I’ll be sure to share them with you. -hides my face-)) Shadow growled and held Garry close, before he relaxed and moved them to the bedroom, he laid down and held Garry as he pulled the blankets over them. he cooed to him happily and smiled “This old man’s tired~..” it was accompanied by a yawn.26 minutes ago  
{-cooes and kisses your forehead, then cuddles you-} Garry flushed and cuddled close. “This young man is also tired, so wanna n-nap?” He said, flushing a bit, then he started to doze off.12 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-blushes hard and cuddles back-)) Shadow nodded and purred “Mhmmmmm~…” It slowly faded away and showed when he’d fallen asleep, soft snores coming from him.7 minutes ago  
Garry mewed, then fell asleep after him. {…so wanna switch und do entrance now?}a minute ago


	4. Amazon Planet Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garry and friends end up on an odd planet full of Amazon warriors

It started when they no longer had contact with Mark, the guy who decided to send two people up in space. Kotetsu was the leader of the trip, and so unfortunately he had no clue what to do. They had been up there for 3 months, going to this weird planet that had life on it, that happened to be on the other side of the galaxy. They were very close to it actually, and were about to actually crash into said planet. He was having a last drink with Garry before they would inevitably crash. They crashed in a lake, metal everywhere. The two survived though. Kotetsu was in the captains chair, unconcious and a gash on his chest, in his skin tight body suit, and Garry had some how made his way on a piece of metal, also wearing a skin tight body suit that was black and blue, while his captains was black and green. Kotetsu was an asian man with tan skin, honey brown eyes, and spiky shoulder length hair. Garry had slightly curly purple hair and pale skin, he was caucasian male. He may’ve been a bit british.2 days ago  
Both were unconcious and both were skinny with nice muscles. Good pickings for any amazon that wanted a pet.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Done~?))2 days ago  
{…oh sorry, yush~…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It’s awesome, my turn!))2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had been hunting when out of nowhere, a giant metal thing came shooting out of the sky and had slammed into the ocean. She had peered out and noticed two beings on it and then was swimming out. Shadow was a Amazon, a woman built for war…not for childcare. She had no actual kitty, instead a member that was a good 9.5 length to her own bodies height of 6'10 she was a strong woman with muscles. She saw a few other Amazon’s jump into the water and they helped guide her back to the shore they lifted the two males and carried them back to camp, Shadow making sure to tell the rest to get as much of the metal as they could. Her eyes looked over the two and she gave a sharp “they must be kept from the other pets until we see how sophisticated they are.” She spoke with a natural leadership tongue and flicked her eyes over to see young children running around, or seeing a Amazon being painted for their coronation. Shadow had long black hair with the tips a fine dark red,2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002her skin was a dark tan, naturally a native American look. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green and she had several tattoos on her left arm, most tribal except for the dagger down her bicep. She had made her way up to the main temple and had the two males laid down and then they were left alone. She was down on all fours, and approached, her hands messing with the purple haired males hair faintly. She made a interested noise when she looked down and saw how thin he was “thin….” She growled softly, nose crinkling. She hated the fact of men being thin, men here we’re used for breeding, pleasure, and kept nice and thick, most kept in caves so they wouldn’t try anything. They weren’t given any education besides what they wanted inside their entrances. She looked up, face paint like a mask on her face, going from around her eyes down to her nose, where it branced down to her lip corners. She wore black lipstick and blinked seeing Barbara standing in the doorway, she stood and walked over.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002She challenged her old friend and got a soft whine of submission from the other and she said softly “I fear they cannot be kept with the other males.” Her hand placed on the others back, her top was a shirt of fabric, more like a crop top, added on to keep their rulers breasts from bouncing was a series of wraps of fabric that kept her breasts in place, keeping them from bouncing when she hunted. Her bottoms were a mix of a lion cloth and a pair of shorts that were skintight.//Barbara had been washing some blood from her hands, a dead elk beside her when the ship had crashed. She yelped and stood, running to the edge of the cliff side. She saw the ruler of their tribe get the two and she picked up the elk and ran back to the tribes home. She dropped the elk off with the rest of the food and cleaned herself, making sure her red and white body paint was redone and then she was heading into the temple.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002She looked at her old friend who was crouched down and when she was challenged she gave up dominance right away. She herself wore a simple cloth covering that kept her breasts from bouncing around and a lioncloth with shorts. She however wore a wrap around her shoulder, a small wound from the elk’s antler. She nodded at her friend “Perhaps we Schould wake them up now…?"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((done~!))2 days ago  
{…yay~…} No need to wake them up, okay maybe Garry needed to be woken up, not the captain though. Kotetsu’s eyes fluttered open and he slowly sat up. "Ah, jesus fuck what happened…” He groaned rubbing at his eyes. He stretched a bit, several popping noises come from his body, then he looked around. His eyes widened when he saw the amazons. He stared for a bit, then ran for cover, going up some pillar of some sort. He climbed pretty quickly too. He was still in sight though.// Garry was still asleep on a mat, his chest going up and down. Kotetsu had noticed and that’s why he had stayed, but was still up on the pillar.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow seemed unfazed but raised a brow and peered at the other before she whispered to Barbara and then she crouched down beside the other human, on all fours now she gently gave the other a gentle nudge while Barbara tried to get the other to come down.//Barbara bit her lip and frowned as she crossed her arms and snorted faintly “Can you please come down from there? We won’t hurt you we promise, we just need to talk to you!” ((hey I know Mark was mentioned but was Kram and Gray on the ship with him?))2 days ago  
{…possibly, all three were in a different part of the ship tho… :3} Kotetsu stared for a bit, then came down. “Alright, i am going to keep down that one song from steven universe for now. So um, thank you for taking us to safety. Although I don’t see the other three from the ship.” He said, looking up at the blonde. She was very pretty, so he blushed rather brightly.// Garry mumbled and whined, then opened his blue eyes to look up at a very tall native american woman. He squeaked and curled up, a natural Garry move. “W-what the?"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((ah k~!)) Barbara smiled and cooed happily "It’s good to know you’re safe, although I don’t know what ‘Steven Universe’ is so im guessing it’s something you know and I don’t..” she remembered the fact the other was definitely sophisticated and took the other over to the mats again.“Oh! I think Darci took the other three.” //Shadow peered down at the other, not seeming to startled if hat the other said “Good day…you crash landed on our plant, in the ocean. I do hope you’ll stay a while?” She leant back to give the other some air, before she stood and glanced down at the other once more. “you are educated no?"2 days ago  
"Ah, alright, as long as they’re safe.” Kotetsu said, then looked up and blushed again. He sat down on the mats and laid back, feeling crappy. “Also yeah, it’s kind of like a kids show.” He said, then looked over Garry nearby.// Garry tilted his head, then sat up and took some steady breaths. “Y-yeah, thanks for saving us?” He mumbled, then saw the captain and sighed. He started to stretch too. “Oh yeah, i think we were coming here to check if there was life.” He said, rubbing his eyes. “My name is Garry Guertena, nice to meetcha.” He said, holding his hand out.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara nodded “We don’t have such things like that here on this planet, but he do have kits that run around and play. I’ve never had a kit myself but they um..they interest me, makes me wish to have my own family~.” Her eyes sparkled and she giggled happily.//Shadow decided to let trust happen first and shook the others hand “Shadow Korden, this is Barbara Brooks…it’s nice to meet you two.” She stood and glanced at the two and stilled when she felt a small throb in her side, a small bone having been broken after a attack from a yak.2 days ago  
Kotetsu chirped, then grinned. “Ah, i love kids too, they’re so cute~. Kinda want to start a family of my own but I liked space better.” He said, mewing softly, looking rather adorable. “Oh, my name is Kotetsu T. Kaburagi.”// Garry smiled, glad the other knew what he was doing. He squeaked when he saw the other was hurt. “Oh my god are you alright?” He asked, getting up to check her, then he tripped and went face first into the floor. He got up quickly though and checked. “Ah, broken rib, that’s not good."2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara giggled and smiled as she shook the others hand "It’s nice to meet you.” She helped the other stand and watched the other two, tilting her head, confused fairly at what the other was doing.//Shadow nodded “It was broken from a buck kicking me in the side, I’m fine however, just hurts a small bit.” She glanced at Barbara and decided if now was the time to turn them into their pets.2 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed softly as he was helped up, smiling at the other, then he looked at the other female in concern. “You should probably get it wrapped up so it doesn’t heal all weird.” He said, making a concerned face. He kept close to the blonde though.// Garry nodded his head. “Ah, that’s not good, you should take care of it.” He mewed, then looked up at her with wide puppy dog eyes.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara nodded at Shadow and gently pulled Kotetsu into her chest, she nuzzled into Kotetsu’s throat and gave a soft “Mine~.” Before she was holding his hips and cooing into his ear as she proceeded to gently rub the males wrists.//Shadow nodded and upon seeing Barbara make the first move she pulled Garry into her chest and let the others face smoosh into her breasts, she gently pinned the other against a pillar and growled as she begun to speak to the male “How about we go for a tour of our beloved tribe?"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara nodded at Shadow and gently pulled Kotetsu into her chest, she nuzzled into Kotetsu’s throat and gave a soft "Mine~.” Before she was holding his hips and cooing into his ear as she proceeded to gently rub the males wrists.//Shadow nodded and upon seeing Barbara make the first move she pulled Garry into her chest and let the others face smoosh into her breasts, she gently pinned the other against a pillar and growled as she begun to speak to the male “How about we go for a tour of our beloved tribe?"2 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked as he was pulled back, he looked up and blushed brightly. "U-um…” He mewed, it felt good for some odd reason, so he leaned back close to her.// Garry gasped and squeaked as he was pressed into her large chest, his face turning red as well. “O-okay.” He mewed, looking adorably embarrassed.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara a cooed to the other and smiled “Oh my lovely little boy, let’s go ahead and show you two around~.” She cooed happily and snuggled close, she chirped gently and giggled happily.//Shadow held the other close and walked out with the other beside her, her breasts were warm and soft, smelling like roses. She dropped her hand to his waist and walked around, a few males we’re out at the moment, all being thrusted into. They looked to be in heaven, as their entrances we’re pounded into.// A black haired female was holding Marks waist, her hand holding the male close. Her member being pushed in and out of his member “Such a good boy for me~."2 days ago  
{…um why don’t we make it a bit easier und say they feed them a fruit und it packs pounds very noticeably und they grow in their skin tight body suits und they burst out of them?…-mews softly-…like it’s a weird fruit owo}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((That’s what I was thinking actually~))2 days ago  
{…yays, they get so cute und chubby from several fruit~…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yay~!))2 days ago  
Kotetsu blushed and nodded his head, then kept close to the blonde, his legs a little wobbly.// Garry hummed and kept close to her, then turned a bright red when he saw what happened to the males there. He squeaked softly and nuzzled closer to Shadow.// Mark flushed and mewed softly, then moaned when he felt his prostate being hit. He panted and whined, clawing at the ground. He had only eaten one fruit and he was already about 30 lbs heavier, his tummy hanging. Kram and Gray were currently watching with wide eyes.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara cooed and held his side "Relax, lean on me if you can’t stand~.” She cooed happily and snuggled the other close “You’re so cute Kotetsu~.” She smiled and walked calmly.//Shadow walked still, not seeming to mind as she pulled Garry closer beside her. She gave a soft noise “That’s the healing center, down the path is a hunting area.”// Darci held the other tight and continued to slam in and out of Mark, her hand holding the others back down so she slammed into his prostate each time. She glanced up at the other two and smiled as she whistled softly to them, a tune all males knew on the island. It meant 'Come here’ she panted softly, her member deep inside the other.2 days ago  
Kotetsu was also blushing brightly as he leaned against Barbara. “D-don’t usually do that kind of thing in the open.” He said, nuzzling close.// Garry hummed and nodded his head, looking around with interest. “You have nice plants here.” He said, and it was true, flowers and vines grew everywhere.// Mark moaned loudly and came, his face a bright red. He went to the bowl of fruit and started to nibble on a second one, it tasted pretty damn good. He started to bloat and nuzzle close to Darci. “…t-thank you for the fruit.” He mewed softly. Kram and Gray looked at each other, then went over to her, taking a wild guess at this point. 2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara nodded “Everyone does it outside, makes a statement to show which males are getting fucked and so they can have a bit to calm down and then grow un-sore.” She held the others hip and rubbed it gently.//Shadow nodded and smiled “You can roam, but why not eat a fruit for something to eat and then I can show you around further~?” She gave a gentle rub to the males behind and growled dominatly.// Darci smirked and gave a soft growl as she pulled them both down to her level. She cooed to them both and chuckled as she said softly “Why don’t you eat a little peice of fruit? Show me how obedient you can be for me?” She gently let her fingers play with their members.2 days ago  
Kotetsu hummed a bit and slowly nodded his head, nuzzling closer to her, then perked up. “Fruit?” He mewed softly. He liked all kinds of food, like fried rice and mayo. He also liked fruit a lot.// Garry mewed softly. “I am famished, thank you for the hospitality.” He said, blushing and nuzzling close.// The two of them nodded and each took a piece. They grew thicker and pudgier, most of Kram’s going to his behind and Gray was all around chubby, while Mark’s chub was centered around his tummy. They moaned softly and nuzzled closer for more contact.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara smiled and nodded, she grabbed a peice of fruit and set it in Kotetsu’s hands. She could practically see the entire tribe going at it with the males they had, of course their wasn’t a huge influx of males…so they shared, some males dealing with three Amazon’s. The blonde Amazon cooed to him.//Shadow nodded and grabbed a fruit and handed it to Garry “There you go~.” She purred and nodded “Your welcome I’m the leader of my tribe for a reason~?”//Darci purred and smiled as she snuggled them all before she growled playfully to them “Who wants to be a good boy and suck me down?” Her eyebrow raised and she smirked.2 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed softly, then ate the fruit easily. It tasted so good, he didn’t even notice it taking effect immediately, his butt ballooning out and his hips and tummy joining easily, giving him a pear shape. He squirmed a bit as his body suit suddenly felt tight down there. “T-this is so good~…m-may I please have some more?” He asked, blushing adorably. When he was given the rest of the fruit he ate it up, his tummy and butt filling out more, his arms and face becoming chubbier and more round. His tummy took up most of it though, making him look pregnant.// Garry mewed and ate the fruit too, he became rounded and chubby too, having an apple shape now. He had cute little moobs now to match his large tummy and big butt, although not as big as Koko’s. “This taste’s great!~ So filling too.” He said, licking up the juice from around his mouth.// Kram perked up. “M-me.” He said, getting close to her and going to suck her down. Gray went for cuddling up to Darci’s back and Mark went to cuddle her side.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara cooed happily and held the other close he hands rubbing over his behind “Let’s get you back to our room and get you all beautiful and such~?” She purred and begun to walk back with him to her room in the temple. She gave a happy sound and set the other down on the bed, holding his chub.//Shadow watched and smirked as she gently held his hips “Let’s get you back to the bedroom and get you nice and full~?” She smirked and growled gently as she tugged him gently to her temple bedroom. Her hands helping him out of his jump suit she soon was gently placing a collar on the others throat.//Darci groaned and bucked up hard into Kram’s mouth, her hand tangling in his hair she kissed Mark happily and moaned, her hand reaching back to play with Gray’s entrance “You’re all such big sluts for me~?"2 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked and started to moan softly, looking back and yelping when he saw how big he had gotten, a bright flush covering his cheeks as he was taken away and laid on a bed. He sank in and he looked up at Barbara, soft gasps leaving him as his newly acquired chub. He blushed and panted softly, surprised that his body suit had held up. He whined up to her. "W-what was in that fruit?” He squeaked out, pouting up at her.// Garry gasped, looking very surprised with how big he got. He sighed when his suit was taken off though, showing that there was more chub. He squeaked when the collar went around his throat. He went to rub the collar a little, looking surprised.// Mark blushed and kissed back timidly, Kram mewed and sucked hard, his large butt in the air. Gray was panting and mewling as his entrance was played with, his face a bright pink.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"oh, it just adds on body fat and gives males a more submissive state of mind, let’s us know We’re in charge so they can’t revolt~.“ She purred and rubbed the others flaccid member in her hands "Also gets this big and mighty thing to wittle down so you’ll stay horny all the time~.”// Shadow purred and watched, her hands roaming over the fat as she smirked “You’re gonna be a good little male for me, submissive and needy for me, let me drive my seed deep inside your gut to get your womb clenching~.” She grunted and kissed at the others throat, starting to grow more dominant over the seconds, her member bulging against her shorts and loincloth.//Darci smiled and licked Marks bottom lip, being very gentle with him. She ground into Kram’s mouth, her hand snaking down to slam two fingers deep inside his entrance. Her other hand pushed a finger inside of Gray and rubbed it against his prostate.2 days ago  
Kotetsu blushed brightly and moaned softly, he already felt small down there. He whimpered and opened his legs more, an impression of his now smol peen showing easily through the tight suit. “A-aah~.” He whined softly, he was so big now, he wanted to be bigger, but he wanted something in him now. Wow holy shit that fruit worked.// Garry gasped and moaned softly, his face a bright pink as he started to get harder and harder, although he felt different down there now. He mewled and started to open up to her, well his legs were anyway. “Y-yes, i’ll b-be good.” He mewed, face red.// Mark gasped gently and gave leeway for her to roam his mouth. Kram gasped and a\started to swallow around her happily. Gray gasped and moaned loudly, feeling about ready to cum.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara smirked and cooed as she gently traced the outline of the others peen. She cooed louder and helped him out of his jumpsuit and giggled at how big the other was “You’re even bigger than any of the males on the island!” She smiled and pulled down both her shorts and loincloth. Her member sprung free and she was left stroking herself, moaning happily.//Shadow smirked and chuckled as she gently rubbed the others smaller member “You’re so tiny, and yet I’m so big~.” She pulled out her member and showed how big she was, she pulled her hips back and ground against his wet entrance. She growling loudly and begun to line up, pushing just the head inside.//Darci cooed to the three males and smirked “Kram~, why don’t you be a good boy and show me how tight your entrance is?” She slammed her fingers in deep to Gray’s prostate.2 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked as he billowed out of his suit, his belly and butt swelling out of him. He panted softly and blushed as he watched her stroke her large member. It looked so big now against his tiny member. He whimpered, he wanted to show off his entrance, but his butt cheeks were probably huge and hard to show his entrance with. He looked down and saw that at this point, his thigh’s looked like long watermelons with pumpkins at the top, a beach ball laid on top of them. It looked like his crotch was closer to the ground too. Wow he was huge.// Garry gasped and moaned loudly as he felt the large member at his entrance. He panted and rubbed back against her. “S-so big, p-please fill me~.” He mewled loudly.// Kram flushed and showed his entrance, giving a hard suck and swallow to her member. Gray gasped and finally came covering her side and the ground.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara cooed loudly and smirked, she lifted the others legs and slotted her member bewteen the males legs, making sure she rubbed right up against his member. Then she was thrusting away, growling sharply as her eyes narrowed on what was going on down there. She keened softly and humped the other, whimpering softly.//Shadow smiled and nodded as she slammed her member fully inside. She cried out and continued to thrust, her hands thrusting crazily as her hand gently jerked the others tiny member “Your cocks so tiny for me, you’re gonna be my first and last pet, no one will ever replace you~.” She growled and continued to thrust, before she slammed deep and ground herself in.//Darci moaned softly and whined as her side was covered in seed “Gray, who’s gonna clean this mess up? Who’s gonna be the boy that owns up and cleans up their own mess.” Her hand pulled Kram off her member and she growled down to him “Let me fuck you nice and good, get your kitty used to being spread~."2 days ago  
Kotetsu blushed and moaned softly, his member pressing against his large tummy. He moaned and whined as she thrust, she wanted her inside him, but this would do for now. He mewled and squeezed a little. "S-so big, w-wanna be full of it~.”// Garry yelped as he was filled fully, a loud moan escaping him as the other filled him up entirely. He spasmed around her and cried out as she messed with his smol member.// Gray flustered and went to lick it up, he wanted to be good, so he cleaned it all up. Kram flushed brightly and nodded his head. “P-please?~” He mumbled, looking very adorable.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara nodded and smiled “i-Ill fuck you once you’ve gotten used to how things work around here~!” She keened loudly as her member begun to drip pre, slicking the way making it so they wouldn’t chafe. “gonna make you huge, get you so big you can’t even walk~.” She keened and panted hard as she begun to thrust erratically.//Shadow growled and begun to thrust hard, her hips slamming into Garry’s as she let the other know she was the one incharge. Her fingers gently rubbed the others member slit and then she licked her hand and got it slick, letting the other cum fast “Such a good boy for me~.”//Darci smiled and cooed as she lined up and slammed herself deep inside. She went back to kissing Mark and pulled Gray into her side “Such a good boy for me~."2 days ago  
Kotetsu whimpered and moaned more, his peen was standing up now, but it felt so smol now. "W-wanna be full though B-bunny!” He whined, it felt so good now.// Garry squeaked and moaned loudly as she kept thrusting into him. He finally came after his slit was teased, it felt so damn good. He panted and leaned against her, his soft body jiggling.// Kram gasped and moaned loudly, his finger nails scrabbling on the floor. Mark squeaked softly and let her do whatever she wanted, and Gray was nuzzling close to her with a happy purr.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara nodded and panted as she continued to thrust hard against his pelvis “I-I know, I’m so sorry, B-but not now, i-if you’re wet enough I can I promise.” She keened and arched her back as she drew back, stroking herself.//Shadow pulled back her hand and licked it clean, her eyes flashed red and then she was slamming in and out of Garry, her hands tugging him back so she could drive herself deep a deep feral growl leaving her throat.//Darci purred and kissed at their necks then let them lean against her as she degraded Kram “Mark, Gray look at your brother, such a slut isn’t he? He wishes to be on my godly penis and yet he cannot get enough.” She growled and tugged the others hair a small bit, biting his eat sharply.2 days ago  
Kotetsu whimpered again and squirmed, for some odd reason his entrance felt very wet. He looked behind him and found slick slipping out of him. Wow that never happened before. “B-bunny, why am I l-leaking back there?”// Garry flustered and cried out as she went nuts on him, his prostate was hit many times. He mewled loudly and wanted so much more. “U-uwaah!~”// Kram whimpered softly and clenched around her, hopefully it would make her happy. Mark mewed softly and nuzzled her while Gray just hummed softly. Kram looked about ready to cum actually.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara gasped and dipped down, she licked over the others leaking entrance. She moaned loudly tasting the beautiful taste of pear, she stood and lined herself up “I-It’s the fruit~!” She moaned and slammed herself inside the others heat, her body shaking with the others tightness and warmth.//Shadow contuined to they, lifting one of the others leg into the air, she growled loudly and ground deep, her hips slamming in and out “Such a slut~!” She panted and bit at the others throat, her breasts rocking with her powerful thrusts.//Darci cooed and smiled as she came deep inside of Kram. She moaned loudly and panted as she licked her hips “Gosh you’re so beautiful Kram, mark, and of course you as well Gray all special on your own way~.” She growled and moved them into their small hut, laying them all on the large bed.2 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked and turned a bright red, a loud moan slipped from him as he felt the other lick him, then he mewled as the other slammed into him. “U-uwaah!~” He cried out wantonly, nuzzling back into her.// Garry moaned softly and leaned into her breasts, crying out as he came on the floor, starting to tire now. He clenched around her though.// Kram mewled and came onto the ground, his tummy felt bigger now with her seed. The three of them cuddled up in the hut, it feeling nice and cozy. Mark was in the middle, being coddled by his older and younger brother. They all looked rather adorable like that.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara panted and ground in deep, giving a happy noise as she begun to think hard in and out of her lovers entrance, her hands tugged his hips back and then she was pounding away “O-Oh koko~!”//Shadow let the other nuzzle into her breasts, her hands lifted over of his legs so he was over her shoulder, making her slam into his prostate.//Darci cooed to them and smiled, she gave each one a kiss and snuggle Gray. As he’d been the one left out of the sex sessions. She held his main torso and purred as she kissed his ears.2 days ago  
Kotetsu cried out, she felt so big in him. He panted and whined as he nuzzled back into her, trying to grind back against her. “U-uwaah!~”// Garry whined and mewled loudly as his prostate was hit again and again, he felt ready to cum again.// Kram hummed softly and cuddled Mark, Mark mewed softly and fell asleep easily, and Gray sighed softly as he was cuddled by their new mate.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara grunted and continued to thrust “Kotetsu calm down!” She growled loudly and slammed herself in deep, howling as she came into him.//Shadow panted and ground deep, before she was slamming again, her teeth biting at the others thighs and such, before she lent down, bending the others leg with her, making her slam into the males newly formed womb, her tip being faintly pushed inside.//Darci cooed happily and held him close “Love you all~.” Then she was dozing off, hands holding Gray’s.a day ago  
Kotetsu mewled, then came as he felt her hot seed gush into him. He panted softly and relaxed against her. His tummy definitely looked bigger now.// Garry cried out in surprise, it had felt so weird when she did that, but so good. He whined helplessly and came again, his seed spilling out. At this point he was ready to pass out.// The three mumbled softly, all saying they loved her, then they all slowly fell asleep.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara cooed happily and nuzzled the other “Such a good boy for me~.” She chirped and pulled herself out and laid the other on their side. She spooned them and rubbed over their large stomach, groaning loudly as her eyes begun to drift close.//Shadow whimpered softly and she keened sharply came, her seed filled up every crevace, making sure her seed filled his womb. She growled and pulled back, all sweaty.//Darci smiled and dozed off.a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed and panted softly, nuzzling back and mewing happily as his tummy was rubbed. It felt so good, and it was starting to make him sleepy. He yawned and closed his eyes.// Garry gasped as his tummy bulged out, he felt so big and full now. He panted and closed his eyes, now starting to drift off.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara cooed happily and snuggled the other, she pulled several large fur blankets over them and laid her hand atop the others covered tummy and begun to doze off.//Shadow panted and watched the other, she however wasn’t soft yet. She pulled out and continued to stroke her member, soon shooting all over his behind. She growled loudly and snorted, eyes closing before she opened them again and stood. She cleaned the other up and purred softly as she helped the other under the blankets.a day ago  
Kotetsu mumbled softly. “G-goodnight…” He mewed, then fell asleep.// Garry squeaked softly when he felt his behind get wet, then purred softly and fell asleep. He mewed softly in his sleep.a day ago  
{…wanna go to next morning or like a month?…they will def be bigger then~…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((How bout month so it kinda gives time for them to get used to stuff, but also get Prego)) Barbara smiled and purred as she held the other close.//Shadow gave a gentle noise and curled her toes. She held the other and laid beside him “Mine~…"a day ago  
{…mkk~…^u^ want me teh do it?}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Plz?))a day ago  
1 month later: Kotetsu was currently lounging on a large fluffy pillow, napping off his lunch. He had gottan much bigger in the past month, his tummy now like an exercise ball and his legs small and pudgy, while he had huge thigh’s and two beach balls for an ass. He had a pair of moobs now that were double c’s, still smaller than his body though. He was thankful that he could still waddle around on his legs, though he had to take breaks, and that he was given shorts and a super stretchy shirt that covered most of his tummy. He also had some nice jewelry, he liked the golden ring he had gotten from his mate.// Garry was also napping, and he was currently a very large ball, having taken a spherical shape with each fruit. He was eating a different fruit other than the fatty fruit as he had been calling it. He also had a shirt and shorts, but the shirt was smaller and he was currently covered in pretty golden jewelry. He liked it, but he wanted the pretty flowers and some berries for his hair, so he had asked.a day ago  
*Mark, Kram, and Gray were currently at a swimming hole, which was more like a place where the pets basically sat like cute little dumplings. Like a hot spring more like it to be honest. Mark’s greatest asset was his tummy, Gray’s was his spherical shape, and Kram’s was his ass.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara cooed to her beloved male as she walked in, carrying a large basket of new jewelry. She set it down and pecked the others face, a ring on her own finger to signify that her and Kotetsu were in a closed relationship. She pecked his cheek and begun to gently show off the jewelry "I think this one will beautiful on you, it’ll bring out your beautiful eyes~.” She giggled and smiled happily.//Shadow was watching her mate closely as she worked on a large sketch, she for once wasn’t wearing any makeup and looked beautiful without it. Her large emerald green eyes showing off as she made soft gentle noises. Her eyes flicked up as she looked down at herself, she was drawing Garry and Kotetsu, all big and needy, with their Dom’s beside them, easily showing off the ownership with the leashes held in their palms. The leashes led to collar around the two males throats.//Darci smiled as she watched them “You three all having fun?"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002She cooed and begun to gently wade into the water, kissing the three gently so they all got the same attention as the last.a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed and woke up a bit, having slept while sitting again. He looked at the jewelry and mewed as he looked at it. "I-it looks very nice.” He said, then went to put it on. It did look nice on him.// Garry mewed and finished off the fruit, then he grabbed a purple fruit and squished it gently, then grinned when he saw a light purple juice come out. He mewed and put some in his hair, it mingling with some other fruits. He stretched and mewed softly, it nearly done now. He grabbed an orange one and ate it. At this point he may’ve been covered in juice from a crap ton of fruits from the bowl in front of him. He knew nothing about the picture and was most likely going to turn red when he saw it.// Mark perked up and grinned. “Y-yes~.” He mewed, leaning back in the water, his tummy sticking out. Kram nodded his head and was drawing something on Mark’s tummy, most likely playing tic tac toe with Gray, who also had a small koal chip like his brother. “We’re playing a game.” Gray said, kissing back.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara smiled and cooed loudly “Oh my Koko, you’re so beautiful!” She kissed the other hard and held his cheeks as she giggled “You sleep alot for a male, must mean you’re pregnant…or being fucked constantly~.” She smirked and licked her lips.//Shadow swatched the other and chuckled “You’ve gone and stained your hair my lovely little angel~.” She walked over and gently touched the others hair “Let me dye your hair completely and wash the rest of the dye out so it lasts longer my pet.” She carried the other to the bathroom and set him down, she made a paste from some purple fruit and a salve and begun to apply it to Garry’s hair.//Darci smiled and watched as she got down in the water and gently kissed along Krans back side, her hands rubbing his huge behind.a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed brightly at that and mewed, then he smiled. “A-alright, that sounds like the reason why i’m so sleepy.” He said, smiling, then he slowly got up and went to hug her, his tummy pressing into her tummy.// Garry blushed brightly and nodded his head, then he stretched a bit before being moved. Ah the dye she used smelled so good. “T-thanks love~.”// Kram blushed brightly and mewed, it felt nice his rump was being rubbed. He put down another X and then Gray put down an O and won.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbra smiled and cooed happily, she held the other close “Do you wanna go lay down and snuggle for a bit until you fall asleep and then I can cook some elk for us~?” She cooed happily and pecked his cheeks.//Shadow gave a small grunt as she worked before she had the other wash it out “Of course my love~.” She gave a gently noise and nuzzled their noses tougether.//Darci cooed to the three and chuckled as she bit Kram’s neck playfully, her nails curled and she kneeded the flesh “Good boys are so good to be playing games~."a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed and nodded his head. "Y-yes please~. O-or maybe a walk?” He asked, it had been awhile since he did that, although it was a bit tough now.. what with his super sized pear shaped body.// Garry mewed softly as he was cleaned, then smiled and nuzzled back, looking very happy. “T-thank you pumpkin~.” He mewed happily, then eskimo kissed back.// Kram blushed and moaned softly, while Gray cleaned marks tummy and started over again. Mark giggled and kicked out his chubby legs.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbra nodded “Alright, how about we do that later once you’ve gotten better at walking around okay? I don’t want you to hurt yourself~.” She cooed to him and walked with him to the bedroom, she helped him lay down and begun to massage his muscles.//Shadow gave a soft grunt again and held the other close, she still hadn’t been around Garry naked, but she’d end up going naked later tonight, as her breasts were starting to hurt from constantly being pulled down.//Darci chuckled and kissed the skin. She kneeded harder and gently tugged on the already stretched skin.a day ago  
Kotetsu mewed and nodded his head, then relaxed and mewed as he was massaged. He made soft adorable kitten noises as he was massaged, now looking absolutely adorable.// Garry squeaked and nuzzled close, his butt going up in the air a bit. “W-what were you drawing?” He asked timidly.// Kram gasped and moaned softly, his face a bright red. He was having a tough time playing the game since he was being played with.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara giggled and helped the other stretch their muscles. She soon was pushing the other close to the middle and she cuddled his side “Oh my lovely Koko, you’re such a good boy for me~.” She chuckled and pecked his earlobe.//Shadow gently watched the other and nuzzled back “I was drawing you and Kotetsu on your knees, heavily pregnant myself and Barbara beside our respective males, a collar around your and Kotetsu’s throat, us holding the leashes. Her hands ran down his stomach down to his member.//Darci smirked and growled as she ground hard into him.a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed and mewed happily, nuzzling close to Barbara, then goes to hug her neck happily. "B-bunny~. You’re the lovely one~.”// Garry listened intently, then turned a bright red at that. “O-okay, hope I can give you lots of children.~” He mewed, then rubbed his tummy.// Kram gasped, feeling ready to cum on his brother, who was still giggling from the makrs being put on his tummy.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara giggled happily “No you are Koko, you’re the man that’s helped me settle down let me sink my penis into~.” She grunted and pulled apart the others thick thighs “You’re the one that let’s me fuck these thick meaty thighs~.”//Shadow purred and nodded “I hope so as well, but even if you give me none I’ll still be proud of you~.” She held his hips and rubbed the others hips, her hand trailing over his breasts.//Darci growled softly and smirked as she gave a sharp whistle to the other two. She’d taught them specifically what it meant 'Tease Kram’s little peen’. She held the other hips still and growled into his ear.a day ago  
Kotetsu squeaked and moaned softly. He kinda liked it when the other thrust into his thigh’s, made him hard with just doing so. He panted and opened his legs up for her.// Garry gasped and moaned softly with each touch, his face turning pink as he nuzzled close. a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Kram?))a day ago  
*“A-alright love, i’m glad~.”// Kram whimpered and moaned softly as his brothers stopped what they were doing and went to mess with his member. He panted and moaned, Mark was playing with his balls while Gray sucked on his peen easily.a day ago  
{…sorry i pressed enter early…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It’s okayz~)) Barbara smirked and growled as she ground into his behind “Bet you want me to don’t you?” She held the others chin in her hands and freed her member from the shorts and slipped it bewteen his thighs. She then begun to hump, her members pre-cum slicking the way.//Shadow nodded and chuckled softly before she stood and walked to the bedroom with him, she headed over and begun to undress the pain a little too much. She removed the bandages and then her top, her big breasts bouncing free.//Darci smirked and purred down to the two “Such good males for me.” She gave a hard grind into Kram’s behind and gripped the others breasts, holding them as she kneeded then “Mine~."a day ago  
Kotetsu moaned softly and made soft kitty noises as she used his thighs. He mewled and started to get hard, his member was adorable at this point, looking like a tic tac against his large body.// Garry mewed and waddled over to the bed, laying on it then watching her, his face turning pink as he watched the breasts bounce. ”…s-so big.“ He mewed, face red.// Kram gasped and moaned softly, cumming into Gray’s mouth. He panted and went limp against the amazon, his brothers nuzzling close to the two and still playing with his member.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara growled and continued to fuck his thighs, her hands clutched hard and then she was rabbit thrusting, mewling as she used her fingers to mess with the others member. She panted loudly and closed her eyes as she whimpered and whined softly, feeling so much pleasure from seeing how Kotetsu was growing hard from her fucking his thighs.//Shadow glanced over and tilted her head a small bit "I’m big chested…” She blushed a small bit and walked over, her hand touching the others side as her breasts bounced as she walked. Her hips swayed faintly, not having the actual hormones of a woman. She sat beside the other and purred gently, smiling.//Darci smiled and held the other still as she chuckled “Get him nice and oversensitive, so he’ll stop being such a tease~."a day ago  
Kotetu mewled and felt himself grow hard, feeling ready to cum now. He moaned and put his thighs together and ground back for more, a loud whine leaving him. "B-bunny, g-gonna cum!~”// Garry blushed and nodded his head, then went to cuddle with her. “…so soft~.” He mewed, nuzzling them gently with his face.// Kram whined then moaned as the others made him cum two more times until he felt like a feather would do him next time.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara growls out a quick “Come for me Koko, splatter your seed all over your chest~!” She keened as she came hard her seed spilling all over the others stomach, thighs and behind. Her hands squeezed the chub hard and then she was rubbing his chest “Feel good~?”//Shadow blushed harder and shivered “T-Thank you..” they smelt like roses and it left Shadow with a nervous face as she shifted over and and over again.//Darci lowered the other onto the shore and grasped the other two “Who wants it next?"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Gtg to bed, for a orthodontist appointment early!))a day ago  
{…mkk nini love~…}a day ago  
Kotetsu moaned loudly and came, some got onto his chest and some covering his tummy. He moaned as his chub was. He mewed softly as he was covered, he looked like a glazed dumpling now. "Y-yush~.” He mewed softly.// Garry mewed happily, then cuddled her neck happily. “L-love you~.” He mewed happily.// Mark perked up and mewed, he was already hard. “M-me please?” He mumbled, looking adorably flushed.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Morning~!)) Barbra chuckled and gently rubbed the cum into his skin, mewing as she licked some then offered a little to Kotetsu. “just a little taste my lovely~?” She cooed and pecked his cheek as she rubbed her cumstained fingers against the others lips.//Shadow cuddled the other close and laid back, letting the other lay on top of her as she wiggled around, her breasts sensative as they were usually not allowed to move around. She bit her lip and glanced away, her breasts smushed a little bit from gravity.//Darci chuckled and begun to tease Marks tiny member “You got hard from watching me fuck your brother? While you two made him oversensitive?” She pulled him close and growled softly as she begun to grind against him. Her fingers starting to already stretch Kram out.13 hours ago  
{…mornin’~…-huggles you tight-} Kotetsu blushed and whimpered, then licked it up. It was a bit weird but it felt nice to be rubbed. He panted and mewed softly, sucking on her fingers happily.// Garry mewed happily and nuzzled close to her, relaxing against her chest. They were like a pair of pillows. He kissed her cheek gently, then rested his head against her breasts, his eyes starting to close.// Mark gasped and moaned softly, nodding his head timidly. He started to moan and whine as she stretched him out. Gray had decided it was time for Mark to get some teasing, so he played with Mark’s testes, making the other moan loudly. Kram was still blissed out in the water, resting against a rock that was next to them.11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((How are ya~? -huggles back tightly-)) Barbara cooed happily and kissed the others cheek “Oh my lovely, you’re so beautiful to look like this~?” She chirped happily and gently mouthed at the others throat. She chirped softly and sat up, letting her member lay against her thigh.//Shadow blushed but held the other close as she gently mewed to the other. She bit her lip seeing the others eye close and she held him tight and purred gently as her breasts smushed against his face, her eyes also closed and soon she was dozing.//Darci chuckled and smirked as Gray. She turned Mark around and gently begun to push herself inside she tugged the other’s hips back and growled “Mine~.” She begun to thrust in and out.10 hours ago  
{…i'mma good~…you?…} Kotetsu blushed faintly and nuzzled close to her, showing off his soft neck to her.// Garry mewed happily in his sleep, then started to snore softly.// Mark mewled loudly, cumming into Grays hands, then he clenched around her, now moaning loudly. Gray flushed and kissed Mark’s tummy, then started to rub and mess with him again.10 hours ago  
{…btw wanna do the cave punishment soon?…also they have a different fruit that makes them swell bigger und its painful so they barely move, so maybe bunny feeds that to koko und puts him in the cave?…well she does it when they’re in the cave…}10 hours ago  
{…btw fruit will be like the dough from naga au…}10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I'ma good too, ty~ and I’d love to do that hehe~)) Barbara smiled and begun to bit and suckle at his throat “Oh my pretty, pretty, pretty male, you make me so happy. A light shining in the darkness~.” She kissed him gently and begun to wipe the other clean.//Shadow snuggled closer and fell asleep.//Darci growled and continued to slam in and out, her hips pulling the other back “Look at your brother, such a good boy~.” She growled and continued to grind.10 hours ago  
{…yays~…} Kotetsu squeaked and mewed as he was clean, then he started to yawn and make grabby hands for her when she started to finish cleaning him up. “S-sleep?” He asked timidly.// Mark moaned loudly and came again, Gray chuckled softly and kissed Mark’s cheek. “U-uwaah~.” Mark mewled softly.10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Hehe~)) Barbara gave a gentle noise and smiled “Of course my little love~, please take a nap and i’ll be sure to get you all nice and clean~.” She purred and pecked his stomach and slotter beside him, resting the others head on top of her breasts.//Darci slammed herself inside and grunted as she filled his insides. She panted and pulled out, looking down at Gray, she helped Mark to the shore and set him beside Kram and pulled Gray close.9 hours ago  
Kotetsu squeaked, then closed his eyes and started to fall asleep, feeling rather comfortable.// Mark panted and mewed softly, his tummy getting bigger. He nuzzled close to Kram and started to doze off. Gray blushed and nuzzled close, then showed his entrance to her obediently.9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara dozed off with him and purred as she snuggled closer, her hands resting on his hip and stomach. She chirped softly in her sleep.//Darci smiled and growled as she lined up “You’re the most obedient out of your brothers, makes me chirp with joy knowing how much a good bitch you are for me~.” She slammed herself deep inside and howled loudly.8 hours ago  
Gray moaned loudly, then came into the water, it felt so good and he had been hard for awhile. He panted and clamped around her for more.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci panted and continued to thrust, before she stilled and howled, her hips bucked into Gray’s and she was left whimpering.8 hours ago  
Gray mewled loudly and panted, nuzzling close to her sleepily.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci held her lover close and laid him down, her hands dancing across his giant tummy.8 hours ago  
Gray squeaked and mewed softly, now starting to get sleepy. The hands dancing across his tummy didn’t help much, making his tummy ripple.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci chuckled and she cooed as she dozed on and off her hand holding him tight.8 hours ago  
{…timeskip?…}8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((mmhm~!))8 hours ago  
2 months later: Kotetsu was currently waddling around near the back of the hut, looking for some flowers and plants to make a bouquet for his mate. He probably should’ve asked permission, but he had been pretty obedient the entire time, so what harm will this do? He was also getting some exercise before the babies in his big tummy made him immobile. His tummy definitely showed it too. He squeaked when he felt something brush his leg, then he looked and saw it was a weird squirrel cat that had run under him. “…huh, weird.” He said softly, then grabbed some more pretty flowers.// Garry was currently finished making a pretty flower crown with some stretchy branches, some of the flowers nearby, and some little gold trinkets. He wondered if Shadow would like it. He was practically covered in gold at this point.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara was walking home from going out and hunting, she smiled going to the bedroom. That smile quickly faded by a loud scream of “Kotetsu!” She three down the elk she had onto the butchering mat and begun to look frantically for her male, when she saw him she growled deep. She walked over and grabbed ahold on the others collar “What.Do.You.Think.You’re.Doing?!” She was pissed beyond belief and made it known by giving the collar a rough jerk.//Shadow was walking home, she herself was carrying a huge sheep to their home. She set it down and called “Garry?” She usually was always greeted by her male but begin to move around, growling softly as she couldn’t find him. Her eyes narrowed and soon she was left growling loudly “How date he try to leave?!"8 hours ago  
Kotetsu squeaked when he heard Bunny yell his name. He quickly wrapped a fern around the flowers, then he yelped when he felt his collar being pulled. He squeaked, then showed the flowers. "W-wanted to give you these.” He yelped.// Garry perked up when he heard Shadow come back, then he started to waddle back into the house, since he was on the side she couldn’t see. “Pumpkin -i made something for you~.” He mewed, waddling over. His jewelry jangled as he waddled rather slowly.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara loved how the other wanted to please her but growled “I told you to stay inside and didn’t give you permission to walk around, and what did you do? You disobeyed me.” She showed her teeth as she walked back into the home “Put the flowers on the table, you’re going to spend some time in the cave.” She growled. The cave was well known around males for being the worst possible punishment. She begun to walk down to the cave path, dragging Kotetsu behind her.//Shadow looked over and growled softly but hugged her lover close “Where were you?” Her eyes flicking over the other as she made sure he was okay.8 hours ago  
Kotetsu squeaked and whimpered a bit, putting the flowers on the table, then waddled after. He gasped as he was dragged, a whimper leaving him as it hurt a bit when he hit a rock. “S-sorry!” He yelped out.// Garry squeaked and cuddled close. “I was at the little garden at the side of the house, I wanted to make you this.” He mewed, holding up the wreath for her. “S-sorry I didn’t tell you, but I wanted to surprise you~."8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara picked Kotetsu up and walked, she didn’t care he was apologizing. He knew he needed permission to go anywhere, and he’d gone against that. She soon reached the cave entrance and could hear some males inside, some crying for their Amazon, and some just quiet as they thought over what they’d done.//Shadow held the others hair in her hand, as she continued to growl "You know the rules Garry, you need to tell me where you’re going.” She frowned a small bit “That’s meant you’ve disobeyed me and that means it’s time for you to take a trip to the caves."7 hours ago  
Kotetsu squeaked and covered his face, trembling in her hold as he could hear the other males. He whimpered and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.// Garry squeaked at that, he had heard of that place and he started to tremble. "B-but I was just next t-to the house!” He whimpered out, trembling more.7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara just put on a harder glare and grabbed a fruit “Here good boys eat what their Amazon gives them.”//Shadow took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly “Yes but I didn’t know, you never asked. And what does that mean?” She wanted an honest answer from Garry.7 hours ago  
Kotetsu squeaked as he looked at the odd blue fruit, then he ate it up for her. His tummy gave a loud, angry gurgle. He whimpered and looked up at her, then he started to grow rapidly, a loud moan escaping him.// Garry whimpered softly. “T-that I was a bad boy a-and should be punished for making you worry?” He mumbled timidly, holding the crown close.7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara carried him into the cave and set him down, she begun to let the other plump up heavily and then set about making sure the arousal effects were working as well.//Shadow watched the other and gave a soft noise before she nodded “That’s right, and for being a good boy and answering me you can spend less time in the cave.” She picked him up and carried him down to the cave, she saw Barbara already inside and handed the other a blue fruit. Then walked inside and set the other on the ground and begun to stimulate his member.//Several males around them were watching, with wide eyes. Chirping loudly as she watched the different males with their Amazon’s.7 hours ago  
Kotetsu squeaked and whimpered as he grew in size, it starting to feel painful as he ripped his shorts and made his shirt ride up. His back was starting to get bigger, making him look round. He moaned more and blushed when he felt aroused while in pain. He had started to feel hot. He kicked out his chubby legs as they started to practically become so big that his crotch was nearly touching the floor. “B-bunny, w-wha’s…” He started to slur, his chubby cheeks blowing up. His growth started to slow down after a bit and stopped when he was twice his size.// Garry flinched a bit, then nodded his head timidly, still trembling. He put the flower crown on a chair nearby before going. He squeaked when they passed Barbara, he saw Kotetsu growing big, then suddenly he was growing big, now nearly the size of Kotetsu, his tummy now bigger, he was a bit worried for the babies in him. He gasped and moaned as his member was messed with, his face turning a bright pink, making his now huge cheeks stand out.7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Dammit!)) Barbara watched and smirked as she saw the other fill out so nicely “Oh Kotetsu, you’re gonna be in here for a full hour, and I want you to think over what you did.” She was lying of course, she’d decided that because he’d been just outside she would simply keep Kotetsu in here for a full five minutes.//Shadow purred happily and helped him to full hardness. The fruit would simply make the other bloat so the babies would be fine, after a little bit of the others body starting to react to the actual hormones. She held the other close and continued to jerk the others member “Be a good boy for me and wait for five minutes~.” She stood and walked out with Barbara.6 hours ago  
Kotetsu whimpered and closed his eyes tight, curling in on himself as best he could. For some odd reason it felt so cold down here. He trembled more and whined. “B-but Bunny…” He whimpered out.// Garry whimpered and kicked out, trying to to reach his member, but was unable too. He felt so hard but was unable to reach. My god Shadow was such a meany. So was Barbara. Why did it smell so funny in here?6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara walked out and gave a sharp “No Kotetsu.” And sat down outside on a tree stump, she gave a soft grunt as she passed the time by looking up and counting the moons they had. She smiled and watched, eyes sparking as she giggled.//Shadow crossed her arms and stood outside the entrance. She knew the two would be unable to touch themselves but the rest would try and touch them.//The other males chirped softly to each other and rolled closer. A few were normal males that didn’t have an alpha, one named Damion rolled right over, they looked exactly like Shadow, except for the male gender, red eyes and blonde hair. They chirped gently and touched Garry’s stomach.6 hours ago  
Kotetsu whimpered again, it felt so weird in here, and being all alone. Well he was surrounded by other males, but they weren’t any help. He shivered as he sat there, and just now feeling something trickle down his back. He shivered more and tried to lean away from the trickle, but he could barely move. Then he noticed the other males and blushed brightly.// Garry squeaked when the males closed in, then he mewed softly when he saw one looking a lot like Shadow. He mewed softly, then sighed as his engorged tummy was touched. “H-hello?"6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The few males around Kotetsu gently snuggled close and begun to rub the others member, they themselves wouldn’t get hard but it didn’t stop themselves from trying. They chirped softly and nuzzled Kotetsu, their soft hands rubbing away.//The male that looked like Shadow chirped back and gently snuggled close, rubbing over Garry’s stomach before their red eyes turned down wards and focused on the males member they begun to think the other, fingers gentle and soft. The male had tan skin like Shadow and had short hair, he himself was on the thin side, exactly like Shadow, but wasn’t picked by an Amazon just yet. His bottom was big and instead of having a penis like Garry and Kotetsu the males native to the planet had kitties. His kitty was sopping wet, dripping everywhere.6 hours ago  
Kotetsu blushed even more when he felt other rubbing, soft mewls and moans escaping him as he got harder, nearly ready to cum. He mewed and whined softly, nuzzling into the touches. He had been about to cry but this was oddly comforting.// Garry blushed even more and mewed as his tummy was rubbed. He mewed and gasped when his member was messed with it. He moaned and keened as he came onto the ground, he heard a moan nearby showing that Kotetsu had cum too. Garry panted and was ready to lay down.5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The males beside the two laid them down and scattered, except for the one that looked like Shadow, who nuzzled into Garry’s stomach. They chirped gently and turned to look at the mouth of the cave.//The two Amazon’s were walking and their returned to their males.//Barbara gently held Kotetsu close "What do you say Kotetsu?”//Shadow stopped and gently got down onto her knees as she hugged the male that looked like her close and spoke gently to him “Hello Damion~.” Her hand rested on Garry’s stomach.4 hours ago  
Kotetsu squeaked softly as they were let down, then he looked up at Barbara. “S-sorry for being bad…” He whimpered out to her, now starting to sniffle.// Garry mewed softly and smiled, it looked so cute. “I-is he your brother?” He asked timidly, then sighed as his tummy was touched.4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara smiled and nodded as she picked him up and cuddled him close “You’re such a good boy aren’t you~?” She smirked and kissed his cheek “Besides you know what you did wrong and took your punishment~?”//Shadow nodded and held her brother close “Yes, even being born a male here isn’t enough to get out of being a pet.” She held her brothers face and gently touched their noses “We look exactly the same but yet we are different.” She glanced over at Garry “He won’t be chosen..most likely as he’s not big enough..” she traced down her brother’s side to show.//Damion keened and wiggled closer, mouthing at his sister’s throat desperately trying to gain her attention.4 hours ago  
Kotetsu whined and nodded his head, nuzzling close to her. There was some wet stuff on his back, the tatters soaking up with it. He shivered in her arms and whined softly.// Garry looked down troden at that, looking sad for the other. He timidly nuzzled close and mewed to Damion and Shadow.4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara held him close and headed out of the cave, she carried him out to the lake and set him down “Let’s get you cleaned up okay?” She begun to wash him down, removing his clothes as she cooed and giggled gently.//Shadow gently slipped a hand to play with Damion’s Kitty so he would let her focus on Garry. She gently pulled Garry close and held him close “No Amazon likes thin Males, except for myself.” She kissed Garry gently.//Damion whimpered as his kitty was played with. Then he leant against Garry and whimpered softly as he nuzzled under the males chin.4 hours ago  
Kotetsu squeaked softly when he entered the water. He blushed and did his best to make sure he got cleaned everywhere. He sneezed softly and made soft little puppy noises. “U-um, does the bloating go away at some point? K-kinda hurts…” He asked softly.// Garry flushed and kissed back, making a rather happy noise before nuzzling close to Damion. “W-what about giving him one of those strange fruits?” He asked timidly, still nuzzling close to the male amazon.3 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara cooed to him and held him close “Oh my lovely little boy, it goes away when you soak yourself in water, see it’s already starting to go away now~.” She cooed happily and smiled to him as his body weight begun to recede down until he one again looked like a pear.//Shadow watched the two and shook her head “Males arnt fed those fruits until they’ve been picked by an Amazon.” She watched the two and gave a soft noise if question “Are you… Perhaps already affectionate to him?”//Damion chirped happily and snuggled close, hands holding onto his sister while he nuzzled into Garry’s neck.3 hours ago  
Kotetsu mewed softly and sighed as he went back to the shape he was before that nasty blue fruit. He went to cuddle close to Barbara and relax, although he was feeling very cold now. Except to anyone else he would be burning up. His face was a bright feverish pink.// Garry hummed in understanding, nuzzling closer to Damion, then he turned a bright red at her question. “M-maybe…” He mewed, flustering more as Damion nuzzled close.3 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara frowned and rubbed the others face “oh my lovely, you’re burning up, you’re sweating so much.” She kissed his cheek and whined softly.//Shadow nodded and watched “You wouldn’t mind sharing?” She held her brother close and let the other mouth at her neck. She glanced over at Garry and kissed him again.//Damion whimpered and whined as he mouthed at shadows neck his hands wandered over her chest, rubbing at the skin before he licked and suckled at the females neck skin.3 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara frowned and rubbed the others face “oh my lovely, you’re burning up, you’re sweating so much.” She kissed his cheek and whined softly.//Shadow nodded and watched “You wouldn’t mind sharing?” She held her brother close and let the other mouth at her neck. She glanced over at Garry and kissed him again.//Damion whimpered and whined as he mouthed at shadows neck his hands wandered over her chest, rubbing at the skin before he licked and suckled at the females neck skin.3 hours ago  
Kotetsu panted and nuzzled closer, soft whines escaping him. “F-feel so cold though…” He mumbled, shivering uncontrollably. He felt very weak all of a sudden and laid limp in her hold, his eyes closing.// Garry flushed. “D-don’t mind at all pumpkin.” He mewed, kissing back timidly with a soft moan.3 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara nodded and bit her lip as she rose them out of the water, she begun to freak put faintly and teared up “K-Kotetsu eyes open! Please keep your eyes on me!” She ran up to their tribes medical hut.//Shadow nodded and purred. She helped Garry up and took him out to drain the fluid out..she grabbed a plumping fruit and handed it to Damion. Then she carried them up to their hut, she chirped gently to them.//Damion hurridily ate the fruit to please his Amazon and ground against her chest as he tried to show he was a good boy.//Shadow growled gently and set Damion down in the bed, then set down Garry and begun to clean Garry.2 hours ago  
Kotetsu squeaked and nuzzled close, opening his eyes a little. “…t-thnk ’m jus a lil sick…” He mumbled, trembling more.// Garry sighed as he felt the bloating go down immensely, making him sigh happily, then he cuddled Damion happily. He mewed and helped to move when being cleaned, soft sighs and mews leaving him. “T-thank you love.” He mewed happily.2 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara nodded and laid the other down and held his hand. She kissed his knuckle softly, she held his hand tight and cooed gently “Oh please be okay…. we’ve never known this sickness before…what do you feel like?”//Shadow watched the other’s cuddle and chirped to them before she gently laid Damion on his back and ground against his kitty, a soft chirping fest going bewteen them. She seemed to be smiling as she said suddenly in English “you’re such a bad mouth, saying how bad this wants my penis~."2 hours ago  
Kotetsu blushed and fidgeted. ”…I-it’s common at my planet…I-i think I either have a cold or the flu…you should all probably know at this point since there are more humans here…“ He mumbled, then coughed softly and nuzzled closer to her, panting softly. ”…n-need to be wrapped in b-blankets…s-soup is also good…“ He mumbled softly.// Garry turned a bright red and nuzzled close to Damion, cooing gently to him. He looked so cute at the moment that Garry kissed his neck and cheek gently.2 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barbara nodded "Oh my, is it where you get a runny nose and you don’t feel good, and you can throw up?” She gently shifted her lover into her arms and held him close, she snuggled in beside him and covered them with big warm blankets. Barbara kissed his cheek and whimpered softly as she tried to find out a nice position to snuggle her lover “I’ll prepare some soup for you later and make sure we can maybe get a yun-yull to come and snuggle with you~.” //Damion keened and licked at Garry’s cheeks, feeling his kitty be spread open as his sister begun to fuck him rough and fast.//Shadow growled as she spread the others legs and begun to push inside. She growled loudly, and unlike humans, Amazon’s didn’t need to adjust. She then begun to pound away, holding his ankles and things in her hands.an hour ago  
Kotetsu flushed and nodded his head. “…y-yeah, not pleasant…” He mumbled, shivering under the blankets for a bit, but they were okay now. “…a-also get head aches…probably won’t talk much either if i get a sore throat….” He mumbled softly. “…t-thank you Bunny, l-love you…” He mewed, then went to sleep.// Garry blushed and watched, then kissed Damion gently, nibbling on his lip and cooing softly. He rubbed his growing body and mewed happily.34 minutes ago  
{…wanna do a timeskip soon of all the humans big und plump with child, or wanna switch?…}25 minutes ago  
{…this also means koko sings the giant woman song…}24 minutes ago  
{…he sings it to his belly~…}19 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I-I wanna do w-What will make you not angry at me..)) Barbara nodded and held her lovers body close “Oh no I’m so sorry my lovely, I hope you get better soon!” She pecked his cheek and smiled.//Shadow contuined to thrust, soon cumming into Damion.//Damion was evening out in his new body plumpness and it left him tired, so he begun to doze right away.18 minutes ago  
{…oh shit did sumthin’ bad happen?…-goes to cuddle you tight-} Kotetsu mewed softly and nuzzled close with a soft yawn.// Garry cooed gently to the new male, then he kissed Shadow before yawning softly.14 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((N-No, just a little skittish tbh, happens a little.. -cuddles back tightly-)) Barbara smiled and chirped happily as she pulled him close “Love you so much~.”//Shadow pushed the two closer and smiled as she kissed at their faces.9 minutes ago  
{…mkk, glad yer okay, would never get mad at you~…-kisses your forehead-…if you want we can skip?…} Kotetsu panted softly and flustered, before falling asleep.// Garry blushed and mewed, then went to cuddle both Damion and Shadow, feeling very tired at this point.5 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I-Idk, what you wanna do…? Y-You’re the one that’s incharge of this au… -mumbles something else, nuzzling into the kiss-)) Barbara dozed off with her lover.//Damion snuggled close and chirbled happily as he pecked Garry’s cheek before he felt his sister snuggle behind him.a few seconds ago  
{…kinda wanna picture koko singing to his super huge tummy und confusin’/making the amazons happy with the song…also Garry as back up vocals…i also kinda wanna start new au…} Garry hummed softly, then fell asleep, cuddled up close.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I-Im leaning twords the latter B-but you’re the one who can decide.)) Shadow purred as she watched her two males doze off and snuggled closer and dozed off, pulling heavy and warm blankets over them.a few seconds ago


	5. Willy Wonka Au {variation 1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first in some willy wonka au's

It was snowing on this February day, to be honest it was also nearly Kotetsu’s birthday. Getting to go to one of the most amazing and mysterious places on the Earth though was the greatest present of all. Well besides his mum’s fried rice. It was too bad she couldn’t come though, Muramasa was responsible though./ Kotetsu T. Kaburagi was a very promising young man who had won a trophy for nearly everything, even gum chewing! He was currently working on some that tasted like mint chocolate chip ice cream. He happened to unfortunately be matching with his older brother, wearing a neon green tracksuit and a puffy silver jacket for the cold. He was getting pretty fidgety at this point, popping his gum like mad. He happened to be Japanese, with golden tan skin and honey gold eyes, dark brown hair, and a nice athletic build, mostly lithe.// Garry Guertena was a poor boy who had gotten lucky, having found the last golden ticket the day before. His older uncle and parents were rather happy, and so was he since he got2 days ago  
to meet the candy man himself, Shadow Korden. His Uncle Weiss, who was with him that day, used to work with Shadow when he was just starting out in that one shop. He had been there the entire time, until every worker had been let go since several assholes had decided to up and give secrets away like they were fortune cookies. Garry was wearing brown raggedy jeans, a green top, and a blue torn coat that he loved very much. He had pale skin and purple hair, which came from the purple cabbages that they were able to grow. His eyes were a blue color and he had slightly pink lips. He had been able to get clean, as well as his uncle, who had finally gotten out of bed at the sight of the golden ticket.2 days ago  
{…done~…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Omllll yash~!))2 days ago  
{…y-yay~…also remembered the cabbage garden charlies parents had und remembered there was such a thing as purple cabbage… :3}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby huffed as he stood there with his father, he had a sassy face as he wanted to hurry up and go inside. He was gonna win that competition and make sure he got the prize, he glanced around him at all the other chumps and his eyes landed on the chewing man beside him “Hi, I’m Barnaby, you wanna be friends~?” He put on a friendly smile and giggled charmingly so he looked slot more attractive. He was wearing a designer red and white jacket with a Gucci undershirt and a pair of Gucci pants and a pair of Calvin Kliens boots. He ran a hand through his styled hair and snorted.//Darci was busy playing away on her phone, boy did she lover her video games, she also hated the fact the old man was taking so long to let them into the factory. This would be easy ‘Take out the competition’, step two 'Get on Korden’s good side’ and finally step three 'Take as much candy as his obsidian tear satchel could…oh wait…that was a level in the game she was playing. Her black hair was pulled back into a messy bun,2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002and a look of pure anger was on her face as she died. She almost threw her phone and looked at the weird purple haired kid “This is gonna be so fucking easy.”//Misha was busy eating away at a honey bun, his cute hands eating away at the food his mother had packed, his big tummy jiggled a small bit as he ate. He had cute blue eyes with the left one having a large cataract. He sqeaked and looked up when he saw Garry come into view.//Shadow Korden, the prize man of his own company sighed as he adjusted his suit and made sure he looked presentable with his makeup, making sure all his scars were covered. He then told the five to step forward “Come forward!” He spoke clearly and bounced on his feet as he made sure to slowly make his way down, he looked over his reading cards. Being an introvert didn’t help in this citituation so he made sure he was ready.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Done~!))2 days ago  
{…yay~…} Kotetsu turned his head over to the blonde, popping a bubble and quickly getting the sticky stuff back in. “U-um sure.” He said, smiling. He wasn’t very used to someone being so forward. He perked up when he saw the man himself and he went to walk forward with the others.// Garry looked a bit puzzled as he looked over to Darci, then shrugged. “Um, what’s gonna be easy? It’s just a tour right?” He asked, then squeaked when he heard the big man on campus.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and gently held Kotetsu’s hand as he walked, he giggled happily and gently winked at Kotetsu, he walked forward and looked up at the big man himself.//Darci rolled her eyes “Haven’t you herd? It’s a competition, the last person gets a special prize, idiot.” She snorted and walked forward, her mother walking behind her.// Misha waddled forward, his hands holding his tummy as his mum followed him.//Shadow looked down at the five and gave a small smile “Welcome to my factory, patrons…n-now please, let’s us on with the tour~.” He stepped sideways and motioned for them to follow him.2 days ago  
Kotetsu blushed a bit as he held the others hand, feeling the eyes of his brother on the two of them, then all attention was at Shadow, then they had started to move again. He was chewing his gum nervously, making sure he wasn’t too noisy.// Garry raised a brow. “I’m mostly here for the tour to be honest.” He shrugged, then went to walk with his uncle, who was being spritely now. “See Garry, it’s barely changed. Although the doors are a bit new.” His uncle said, looking around with old eyes.// D.s. was currently following his daughter into the factory, wondering if she would be able to put the phone down at this point. “…hey pumpkin, why don’t you put the phone down so we can listen to Mr. Korden? It’ll probably be a good learning experience…” He said, smiling a bit. He happened to be a teacher and was currently single.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smirked and followed, he noticed right away how warm it was and hung up his expensive jacket and slipped on a lighter one. He then took Barnaby’s hand again and continued to walk after Shadow, his eyes never leaving the candy makers back.//Darci growled “How about I don’t?” She snorted and slipped the phone into her bra so her father wouldn’t dare grab it and chuckled, her eyes narrowed as walked along, finding it stupid how the purple haired male thought this was a joyride.//Helga was Misha’s mother, her hand gently holding onto her son’s shoulder “Be good my little lamb.” Then she laid her eyes on D.s, she glanced him over and made a small move “Hallo~.” She spoke with dominance and confidence as she gently clapped D.s. on the back. She worked as a butcher and easily ran her own business.//Shadow walked akwardly send looked back at the teens “W-Well go into the first room~..” he headed in and told everyone about how the candy in there grew naturally2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002and how you could eat everything, including the grass! He then told them all to go and enjoy themselves. He watched all the children scatter. He bit is lip and watched patiently, tail curling behind him as he showed off how quiet he could truly become. He whimpered softly as he tried to ignore the screaming in his head.2 days ago  
Kotetsu flustered at how hot it was and took off his coat, also hanging it up. He blushed when Barnaby took his hand again, a soft mew leaving him. He looked around the large candy room and ran off after a bit, looking at some peppermint sticks near a candy apple tree.//D.s. sighed at his daughters behavior, rubbing at his face until he felt a slap to his back. He yelped and looked back, blushing lightly and waving to Helga. “…H-hello…” He said, flustering a bit. “…my name is D.s. …” He said, smiling gently.// Garry looked around with wide eyes and ran for the candy apples. But after a bit he came back with half an apple, having shared one with the guy n the neon green track suit. He went over to Shadow and decided to do something hopefully that won’t get him kicked out. “…Y-you must be a banana, because I find you a peeling.” He said, face red.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby had sprinted off to a cute little area of peppermint bark roses. He ate them happily and moaned softly at the taste, his feet kicked as he sat down and continued to eat the bark.//Darci snorted and ran off and happily indulged in some pumpkin smashing, she growled and continued to smash them just to smash them, she didn’t wanna eat candy and hated it alot but enjoyed smashing shit.//Helga smiled and chuckled “Hallo, it’s good to meet you, I am Helga~!” Her blonde hair was shared on the sides and spiked up a small bit in the front, she chuckled at D.s. “You Schould bulk up…no~?” She was heavily muscled.//Shadow looked over at Garry and blinked “U-Um…I’m sorry what?” He blinked and stepped closer, his tail wiggling around behind him as he made a soft noise of confusion.2 days ago  
Kotetsu was currently munching on some peppermint, and then on the half of his apple. He had put his gum away behind his ear like he usually did when eating. Wow this stuff tasted good.// D.s. flushed a bit. “…well um, I guess a candy factory can help with bulking up…n-nice to meet you too…” He said, giggling a bit from the factory thing he said, then he picked up what looked to be some mix of s'mores and flowers. He picked two up and held one in front of her. “…w-want one?…” He asked softly. He wondered if she ate candy often, she was so ripped.// Garry flustered a bit at that. “Y-your lips look lonely, w-would they like to meet mine?” He looked adorably flushed at this point.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby glanced over at Kotetsu “Wouldn’t it be better to simply start a new one~?” He giggled and continued to eat, his teeth breaking the peppermint so it didn’t cut his mouth.//Darci smirked seeing her dad hit it off with someone and went to go smash other shit.//Helga nodded and gently ate the flowers in two bites, she gently lifted up d.s. a small bit “You are very light, I will give you excerise! And meat, you will bulk up sooner than later no?” She chuckled and patted her chest “I kid! You are good right for a Sexspielzeug(sex toy).”//Shadow tilted his head and blinked “I’m unsure of what my lips would do if they met yours…?"2 days ago  
Kotetsu pouted. "Well I won a trophy by chewing on a single piece of gum for 6 months, so why not try to break it again? Besides I freakin’ love mint chocolate chip.” He said, then took another bite of apple, finishing it off completely, then chewing on his peppermint stick. “…hey you think there’s anything in here like cookies and creme?”// D.s. smiled and ate some more of the s'mores flowers. He blushed lightly at what she said, and with some guesses and a high school rememberance of German he turned the brightest red possible.// Garry blushed brightly at that. “U-um sorry, they’re pick up lines…you seemed to be somewhere bad for a bit so i decided to um, pull them out.” He said, face a bright pink.// Somewhere nearby there was a human shaped tan man who was currently, picking mushrooms for some candy, his hair gray and he was wearing a gray suit, unlike the other oompa loompas who wore red for this area.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby shrugged at Kotetsu’s question and pointed at the back corner “I saw something over there that looked like cookies and cream stuff! You better hurry before he calls us back again!” He gently finished off his peppermint bark and ran off to find some cookies and cream stuff.//Helga smirked seeing the flushing and chuckled “I’m guessing you know german~?” She gently purred into his ear “Lass uns nur hoffen, dass du es gernst oder es gibst. ” (Let’s just hope you like taking it instead or giving it~.)//Shadow blinked with wide eyes “O-Oh…sorry.” he bit his lip and smiled shyly “I’m sorry, but I didn’t understand what they meant, but they were very good, you Schould try them out on someone who’s worth it.” He smiled and turned away, fiddling with his hand, the claws peeking through the black gloves he wore, hiding the scars of the time cigarettes had been out out in his palms.2 days ago  
Kotetsu perked up and followed him,grinning widely. “Yassss, hope it tastes good~.” He said, hurrying after. They found the treats easily, they looked like pies growing from the ground. Mostly like black and white mushrooms.// “…o-only a little…” D.s. said, then squeaked, understanding most of it. He timdly nodded his head. “…y-yeah, i um, b-bottom mostly…” he said, nervously munching on the candy.// Garry looked surprised. “W-well um, Mr. Korden, I believe you are worth it.” He said, looking adorable as he flushed lightly.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled and picked a mushroom, he happily chewed on it as he ate and continued to eat the cute mushrooms. He chuckled as he watched Kotetsu, finding it adorable how the other acted “You’re so much like a cute girl…but only s cute boy.”//Helga chuckled and ran her hand along his waist “Good, means I can work you open and slam deep inside, let your stomach bulge out~.” She’d gently pushed the other up against a tree and was holding his waist in her hands.//Shadow looked up and blushed “T-Thank you…B-but I’m much too old for you young man, you’re about eighteen right? I’m old enough to be your grandfather."2 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed happily as ate up several of the mushrooms, then noticed a pumpkin nearby that was green. Since his brother wasn’t around he could splurge, so he grabbed the small pumpkin and took a bit. "Ah, green apple~…E-eh?!” He squeaked out as he heard what Barnaby said. “I-i’m not a girl!” He yelped out, flushed brightly.// D.s. blushed even more as he looked up at her, his hands going to her upper arms. This all sounded pretty good actually. But they were in an entirely new place, so they would probably be kicked out after a bit. “…y-yes, um, wanna exchange numbers?…” He asked timidly.// Garry flustered. “Y-yeah, I know…b-but really like you to be honest, m-mind if I just keep saying cheesy pick up lines if y-you don’t want to try anything else?” He asked timidly.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby giggled “I meant about how cute you are, I know you’re not a girl! But hey be careful of that pumpkin, looks weird.” He shifted and continued to eat the mushrooms having a great time eating the flavored candy.//Helga smirked and gently held the other up further and placed her crotch against the tree and set D.s. right above it “Oh really now? The purple haired child is flirting with Mr.Korden, I’m afraid that you’ll be a little busy for the next few minutes~.” She towered over D.s but with the other held up, they were seeing well…almost the same height. D.s. was at her chin and so she moved forward and brought D.s into a kiss.//Shadow blushed a small bit and fidgited with his hands “I-I don’t understand most of them S-So go ahead and contuine if that makes you the most comfortable you can be…” He bit his lip harder and continued to mess with his hands, his claws retracted.2 days ago  
Kotetsu pouted, sticking out his tongue before eating the green apple pumpkin again. He bit off more until there was a hole, then he tipped it so he could drink the insides. He stopped when he felt full, not noticing his tummy was poking out now. distended with green apple juice. “Whew, that was good.~”// Gray at that point had made his way into view of the other two. Picking multicolored mushrooms. Although he had been distracted by the guy that just drank a pumpkin. “Damn.” He said, little impressed.// D.s. flustered, gasping as he was held up by his crotch. “…b-but….” He whimpered, then squeaked as they started to kiss, a bright flush covering his face now as he kissed back.// Garry flustered brightly “…u-um, if you were words on a page you would be fine print.” He said, flustering a bit.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby gasped softly seeing Kotetsu’s distended stomach and pointed it out “Your stomachs bulging out because of how much juice you drank!” He sqealed and ran over and gently poked at the Japanese man stomach. He then looked up and gasped seeing Gray “W-What are you here for?”//Helga held his hips and a head, she made the kiss last for a fee moments then pulled off D.s.’ mouth and chuckled softly “You’re so red~.” She chuckled and held him “Besides, what’s he gonna say? He’s over there being flirted with and your daughters off and about~.”//Shadow blushed hard and hid his face in his hands, he seemed to stop breathing as he fell forward into Garry’s arms. His face was so red and he was so nervous on what to say back “T-Thank you…” His tail was going haywire, wagging so hard his butt was wiggling too! He gasped for air and sure enough, holy shit was he so cute.a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed brightly as the other started to poke at his tummy. He put the pumpkin down and looked over to the tan man with gray hair.// Gray chuckled softly. “I work here with my relatives.” He said, putting the mushrooms into a basket on his back. “You should be seeing them soon. If you look closely.” He said. He was right, lot of them were in the room getting pieces of candy for products Shadow sold all over the world.// D.s. gasped softly for breath, leaning against her. “…s-so is your son…o-okay…” He mumbled, adorably flushed and glasses askew.// Garry blushed brightly and made sure he was held up. He hugged him tight and smiled. “Y-your welcome~.” He mewed, nuzzling his cheek gently.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and looked at all the people “Ew…. they all look so weird…I’d never get Daddy to buy those for me!” He scoffed and tilted his chin up as he crossed his arms “I only get the best from Daddy.” He snorted and looked back at Kotetsu.//Helga chuckled and held him close and gently dipped her fingers into D.s.’ waistband, she begun to nip and suckle at the males earlobe, her hips grinding against D.s.’ “How big are you down there~?” She gently rubbed across his crotch to see if she could guess how big he was.//Shadow bit his lip and nuzzled back, his hands held tight to Garry’s clothes as he curled his toes and bit his lip hard. He could feel the shift of the lingerie he was wearing(only panties) shift with his pants and he absentmindedly tugged down his pants a little bit to fix the panties, accidentally showing them off. They were a black thing set with a beautiful lace trim and made sure his member was kept away, he’d done the famous weenie tuck and pulled his pants back up.a day ago  
Kotetsu raised a brow at that. “…um. Well they all actually look the same. So why do you look different, if you don’t mind me asking?” He asked, fidgeting a bit.// Gray raised a brow at the rudeness from the blond. Then he smiled a bit. “Well my dad met my mum when he was outside doing some reconisscence work by checking if everyone liked the new chocolate bar, he may’ve slept with my mum, and Mr. Korden said that my brothers and I just appeared on the door step, he’s still wondering how mum got in though.” He said, rubbing the back of his head. “That was about 21 years ago.”// D.s. gasped and moaned softly as she rubbed his crotch. He was about 3 inches to be honest. “…a-aah~…”// Garry blushed brightly at that and mewed. He wondered if he should say anything about it, because they looked pretty good. He nuzzled close to Shadow and mewed softly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and listened, but didn’t say anything and went off to eat a little more candy “So what do you do? For Mr.Korden that is.”//Helga grunted and smirked when she felt how big he was. She chuckled send begun to gently bite at his throat “I asked you a question and I want an answer. How.Big.Are.You?” She made sure to rub her hand against his crotch harder.//Shadow blushed hard and shivered a small bit as he nuzzled closer, his tail curling around Garry’s wrist, gently wagging still as he bit at his own lips, chirping, chittering and chirbling happily.a day ago  
Kotetsu mewed and took another bite out of the green pumpkin.// Gray shrugged. “Basically anything, the three of us switch from time to time. My other brothers are working in the invention room and in the t.v. room I believe.”// D.s. gasped and moaned. “…t-three inches…” He whined softly.// Garry smiled and nuzzled him close. “Y-you can’t spell beautiful without 'U’.” He said, face red.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and sneezed faintly “I see.” He glanced over “How old is your boss?” He shifted onto one leg so he had that sassy girl pose. He grunted and pointed over where Shadow and Garry were hitting it off. He found it weird a eighteen years old was into….well he didn’t know how old Shadow was!// Helga grunted and gently begun to mess around with the others small bulge. She unzipped the others pants and pulled out his tiny member and cooed softly “You’re so tiny~.” She chuckled and begun to grind against D.s.’ behind “Bet you’d loved to be fucked by a giant cock huh~?”//Shadow blushed hard and shivered as he gently pecked Garry’s cheek, his tail was wagging hard and he gave a sharp sqeak and chirp as he moved so they were side to chest, looking a small bit like he was Garry’s trophy wife. He bit his lip and squeezed his legs tougether, unsure of why his thingie was getting hard(Aka hardcore virgin.) He leant against Garry “I-I could be like your trophy wife…"a day ago  
Gray shrugged. "Beats me, I’ve never asked.” He said, then grabbed some more mushrooms.// Kotetsu hummed softly and sat down on the candy ground. Then he heard an odd splashing nearby. “Anyone else hear that?”// D.s. blushed brightly and nodded, moaning loudly as he was ground against. Dear god he hoped his daughter wasn’t nearby.// Garry blushed brightly and mewed. “U-um, r-rather that you not be treated like an object.” He said, mewing softly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and walked over to the edge and gasped “There’s s kid in the chocolate river!” He screamed loudly and ran down to try and see if he could help(aka get help, he aint getting chocolate on his hands!)//Helga smiled and gently kissed his cheek, before she looked up hearing her son cry out. She then gently set D.s down “Misha!” She went scrambling off, tugging D.s behind her. She saw her beloved son “Misha paddle! My little chicken, please paddle!”//Misha was slowly being sucked up into the tube to take the chocolate down to the factory!//Shadow blushed “W-Well when u was a kid, i-i always wanted to have a big strong man…t-to make me his trophy husband…” He blushed and sqeaked hearing people yelling and darted off “Little boy! My chocolate mustn’t be touched by unclean hands!” He watched as the other was sucked up into the tube and gasped loudly as he saw the umpa loompas start to mill about and do their little shindig!a day ago  
Gray looked, perking up. “Welp, that’s my cue.” He said, then ran off to join his relatives in song.// Kotetsu looked confused, then he ran over with the others. “Holy shots he’s getting sucked up!” He yelped out.// D.s. quickly put himself back and ran with them, looking for his daughter as well. “Darci!” He yelped out. He looked worried and hoped she hadn’t gotten into the chocolate river either.// Garry flushed at that. “O-okay then…oh shit!” He hurried over to watch the big kid being sucked up.// It was at this point the oompa loompas started to sing.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby watched with wide eyes at the song, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he gaped. His jaw hung open and he wet his lips then went back to gaping.//Helga watched her son and almost just about punched D.s. when he appeared beside her. “shit!” She however apologized and looked back up at her son.//Darci snorted and appeared beside her father and asked him nonchalantly “Have you two fucked already?” Her eyes watched he father’s face, she could already see his boner.//Shadow was watching, worried for the sake of the young man but also for his chocolate, he’d need to dump this river and make sure nothing toxic got leaked out. He yelped and looked over at Garry and watched the pipe with wide eyes, he looked terrified, his tail inbewteen his legs.a day ago  
Kotetsu stared some more at the tubes, his brother now behind him, hand on his shoulder to make sure he didn’t do something stupid.// D.s. yelped, his daughter saying that had killed the boner instantly. He blushed brightly.// Garry just stared, mouth wide open as the song was near to the end, Misha shooting straight up into the thing that the pipe was attached too.// Gray finished up the song, then went over to the group of people. “Mr. Wonka, should I take the child’s mother to the fudge room?"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby gasped, he could feel his father behind him and watched as Gray walked over. He chewed on some more candy and finished off what he had.//Helga was nervous but followed after the umpa loompa, she glanced back at D.s. and gave a small wave and then walked after Gray.//Shadow nodded "P-Please, make sure the child’s alright!” He then gently said “H-How about we head down the chocolate river?” He begun to walk over to a small dock and a large twizzler was in the shape of a dragon boat “All abord!"a day ago  
Kotetsu stared at the boat. "Awesome.” He said, he was still worried about that one kid, but damn the boat looked awesome.// D.s. flushed and waved back., then he went to join everybody on the boat. He hoped Misha would be alright.// Garry stared at the boat and got in easily, making sure to save a spot for Shadow. His uncle was already sitting near the edge, chuckling softly to himself. Oddly enough the other oompa loompas were giggling as well.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby slipped into the boat and sat next to Kotetsu, he smiled and gently looked over the boat “This is amazing~.” He giggled and leant against Kotetsu “Isn’t it?!”//Helga sighed and soon she was gone.//Darci snorted “Dad… Literally you need to work on getting people’s numbers.”//Shadow slipped in beside Garry and smiled “Full speed ahead~.” He hummed happily and smiled a small bit as he explained about the chocolate waterfall and let everyone have a taste.a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed and nodded. “H-hell yeah!~” He mewed. He liked the taste of the chocolate when it came.// D.s. flustered. “…I-i’ll do it when i see her again…” He said, patting her head gently.// Garry had the first taste, it tasted so good. He made sure to hand the chocolate over for his uncle to taste. He listened intently to what Mr. Korden said, nuzzling a bit closer to him.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby noticed how close Garry was with Shadow and snorted “Mr.Korden, is there a reason you like to have teens snogging on you?” He smirked right at Garry.//Darci nodded “Mhm sure, i bet.” Her feet kicked as she tasted the chocolate and handed it back.//Shadow blushed hearing Barnaby “Well I don’t like it when children mumble, so please don’t mumble!” He blushed hard feeling Garry nuzzle closer and felt his tail start to way.a day ago  
Kotetsu flustered at what Barnaby had said. To be honest the two looked like they would compliment each other.// D.s. flustered a bit, but then sighed at what his daughter said.// Garry turned a very bright red at that, covering his face a little. Then they were in the tunnels, it being very interesting now.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby snorted and watched as they went quickly, before they slowed and entered the labratory. He looked around at everything and saw the gum. He raised a brow and let Kotetsu chew on it.//Darci had watched with wide eyes at the gum peice and smirked as she saw the other chew on it hastily!//Shadow blushed a bit more seeing Garry, and his tail waged harder, he handed the gum peice to Kotetsu and smiled then begun to say repeatedly “Spit it out….spit it out!"a day ago  
Kotetsu was staring at everything with wide eyes, then squeaked when he was given the gum. He had started to name off what he was tasting, liking the experience. Then he heard Shadow. "W-wait, what’s wrong?” He asked, then he tasted crisp pears. “…ah, pears~.” He mewed, not noticing his nose was turning green.// Mark was somewhere working on stuff, then he heard the cries and ran to look at what was happening. He was tan and had black hair with some blue stripes.// Garry stared with wide eyes. “Uh, your nose just turned green.”// Muramasa was looking worried now. “Kotetsu spit it out now!” He said quickly, Kotetsu sitting it out into his hand and putting it behind his ear. “What’s happening?!” He asked Shadow, not looking too pleased.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby yelped and backed up from Kotetsu “What the fuck?!” He held onto his father and continued to back up.//Darci gasped and backed up, tugging hard on her father’s arm so he also backed up.//Shadow looked at Muramasa “T-This had been happening to anyone that eats it,h-he’ll swell up and b-be taken off to the juicer room! P-please spit it out!” He called out to Kotetsu and had hidden behind Garry, terrified of being yelled at, he held fast to Garry’s cost.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Coat*a day ago  
Kotetsu whimpered a bit, why was everyone backing away. “A-already did Mr. Korden!” He yelped, then gasped as he looked down at his now dark green hands. Then he felt odd, his bottom and crotch starting to swell and round out, along with his thigh’s. He whimpered in confusion as he swelled more, gasping when a large gush of juice filled his butt, making him look back, his sweat shirt pulling up to show his bellybutton and cute rounded tummy. He looked back to them all as he started to fill out more, his crotch near to touching the ground now as he kept swelling and swelling. He developed a small pair of moobs and his arms puffed up, but the swelling didn’t go up much besides his cheeks swelling up with juice. After some more juice filling him he was towering over everyone, his little feet kicking out and his arms now covering his shame filled face.// Garry looked very worried now, Muramasa definitely looked mad now.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby gasped and watched, his eyes wide as he tentatively walked forward and pushed on Kotetsu’s stomach, he looked back at his Dad and at Kotetsu’s mother and screamed “Daddy I want Kotetsu! I want Kotetsu now and i want him forever!” He screamed and kicked his feet, eyes narrowing on any challengers.//Darci gasped and watched the other fill out “Health potion gone wrong…” She bit her lip and looked up at her father “Dad…? Are you doing okay?” She was worried because he went quiet at times.//Shadow bit his lip and took the blame “I-I’ll get a umpa loompa to take your son to the juicing room and we can get all that juice out and we’ll be able to make sure you and your son can walk away….I-I’m sorry I thought we’d worked out all the kinks, I’ll work on it right away I promise!” He had bowed his head faintly in respect, his ears pulled back in submission, flinching a small bit when he saw how mad Kotetsu’s mother was.a day ago  
Kotetsu turned a bright green when he felt the other press on his tummy, it felt weird but good. Then he heard what the hell the other said and turned even more bright green, it nearly the color of his hair now. He looked so adorably flushed now.// Muramasa raised a brow. “He’s my little brother, and you better. How is he supposed to compete now?!” Said the older male.// D.s. looked down at his daughter. “…yeah, just don’t do anything stupid, alright?…” He said, looking very worried for the other kids now.// Mark popped up out of nowhere. “Hello Mr. Korden, need help to get the pear to the juicing room?” He asked, grinning wide, then another song started up.a day ago  
*// Garry was surprised. “Yeah, he won’t pop by the way, right?” He asked, looking surprised that a large cart was getting close to the pear.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby snorted “He’s mine now anyway!” He chuckled and gently cuddled Kotetsu’s side “Oh my beautiful Kotetsu, you’re mine now~!” He chuckled and kissed the stretched green skin “Always gonna be mine~.” He cooed happily and kissed the skin again and again, until the song started up and he backed up “E-Eep!” He had wide eyes as he watched.//Darci had nodded and stayed beside her father.//Shadow had nodded “U-Um…h-he can um…” He wasn’t doing well with the stress and almost passed out, but upon seeing Mark he nodded “Please, and his name is Kotetsu! Please take him and his brother, Barnaby and his father to the juicing room!"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded at Gary’s question "N-No his skins elastic basically, he’ll never pop!"a day ago  
Mark nodded his head and got a harnest out, then went to climb Kotetsu. "Hey Koko, my name is Mark. We’re going to help get ya up.” He said, then helped him get his pudgy arms into the harness, then he was lifted up onto the large platform, then laid on his back.// Kotetsu blushed as Barnaby hugged and kissed his large tummy. It felt weird being on his back, and he couldn’t believe his brother was going on about him competing. “T-thanks…met your brother Gray by the way…huh that rhymed.” He said, then blushed when the song had started, it was about him and chewing gum, although it was pleasant. Then he was being moved to a large tunnel, whimpering as his belly was grazing the ceiling of it now.// D.s. hummed and held her close.// Garry sighed softly, glad for that.// Muramasa sighed and followed after, the song nearly over. He looked to Barnaby’s dad and nodded his head in recognition.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby and his father headed after Kotetsu and Muramasa, the blonde was very excited to finally have the pleasure of getting his own human. He giggled and smirked, he could probably get a faucet attatched to Kotetsu’s fluid and drink it all the time. He chuckled and followed after his lovely human pet, letting his father do all the pushing.//Darci rolled her eyes and let her dad hold her close. She soon was pulling away and asking “Where to next!?”//Shadow smiled “T-To the elevator~.” He smiled “G-Go ahead and pick a room little girl~.”//Darci looked them over and almost smashed the button leading to the 'TV Room'a day ago  
Kotetsu was actually humming along to the song, then he flustered a bit as they went to put him in the boat. “S-sorry I ate the gum…” He mumbled to no one in particular. He felt his head being patted gently and for some odd reason a green pillow was given to him to hug as he sat upright in the boat, the weight of him not that much for the boat, since it had carried bigger.// Murmasa sighed and patted his little brothers tummy to give him a bit of comfort, then he looked to Barnaby. He then started to give him the shovel talk that everyone got at some point.// Mark snorted, when everyone was on the boat he had his uncle guide the boat to the juicing room. Well one of his uncles.// D.s. hummed a bit, that was the first in a long time she had gotten close to him in awhile. He yelped a bit as they got in the elevator and it started to move through several rooms. “…c-cotton candy sheep…”// Garry looked around in wonder. “So that’s were cotton candy comes from."a day ago  
*i chewed the guma day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby watched his pet be cormfortable and listiened, he easily could provide for Kotetsu and found it funny that he was getting the shovel talk. He however simply anwsered how the other wanted to hear and soon he was kissing Kotetsu’s tummy again "Oh koko~, you’re so cute~.”//Darci looked at the weird ways of candy and smirked when she got to the tv room, she put on the glass and walked around, she soon was getting annoyed with how stupid Mr.Korden was.//Shadow smiled “It’s where my cotton candy comes from~.” He chuckled happily “I like to get natural candy~.” He giggled and soon he was putting on glasses and walking into the room. He didn’t like how the young girl was acting and yelped when he watched his umpa loompas be oush out of the way as she was running and getting in the machine.a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed even more and hid his face in the pillow again. when the boat stopped and he was taken out again he went into a large room with a pump of sorts and a rather comfortable pile of pillows. He was attached to the pump by the um, member, and then it started to work it’s magic.// The others had to wait while Mark made sure the juicer was working. When they were nearly halfway done though it sputtered and died. Kotetsu was panting and cuddling his pillow. Mark sighed. “Dammit, it broke again. Um, we’re going to have to finish it up later when it’s fixed. We can take you guys to the rooms you’re staying for the next three days though.” He said.// Muramasa sighed in frustration. “Alright.” He said, then went to check on his brother, who was now able to move, but he was still pretty big, back to being just a bit shorter than Barnaby. His tummy took up most of his body mass, along with his butt and his crotch was only two feet from the floor. He could walk again though, albeit slowly.// Garry raiseda day ago  
*a brow after a bit, then put on his glasses and rushed over to where Shadow was looking at Darci.// D.s. yelped and ran after her, new glasses snug on his face. “…Darci! What did I just say earlier?!…” He yelped out as she started to float.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby loved how big Kotetsu was and held his hand as he walked after Mark “Aww Koko, you’re adorable~!” He giggled happily and entered the room and looked around. He helped Kotetsu into the room and growled “Sorry, me and Koko are sharing a room, you two can share a room.” He shut the door in their faces and helped Kotetsu onto the large bed and smirked “Cutie~..” he cooed and kissed at his cheeks.//Darci smirked at her father and winked, she gave him the middle finger and begun to dance around in the tube, her feet kicked as she was transported over into the tv.//Shadow had wide eyed and gasped, hearing another song come along. This was going horrible “O-Oh my…” He staggered on his feet and widened his stance as he could practically feel himself almost piss his pants. He grabbed onto the closest thing, which was Garry and held fast, his eyes wide as he watched the young girl battle throughout the song.a day ago  
Kotetsu flustered and waddled into the room, squeaking and blushing more as the other kept calling him cute and adorable. He did enjoy the help and kisses though. The bed was pretty nice too, like they were expecting a pear person to be in there. He blushed more, then timidly went to hug the other, nuzzling into his chest and neck. “B-bunny…” He mewed softly.// D.s. face palmed, then looked over to the t.v.// Kram was currently watching the t.v., finally getting a break from clobbering fudge mountain. He perked up though and started to flip channels, dodging bad situations left and right. “Wow this kid must be stupid, she does know she’s going to be that small forever right?” He said, now up close to the t.v. with D.s. and the others.// Garry squeaked and held him close, rubbing his back to make sure he was alright.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby happily hugged back and smiled “Yes koko~?” He cooed to him and gently rubed his cute chubby cheeks “I love you all big like this, makes me wanna juice you myself~.” He chuckled and kissed the giant fruit man’s cheeks. He ran his hands over the others moons and gasped “Or maybe I can milk you like a cute cow!” He sqealed and giggled loudly.//Darci was scowling and kicked at Kram’s hand as she gave him the middle finger as well and crossed her arms.//Shadow gave a small breathless “K-Kram take her to the stretcher room p-please..?” He held fast onto Garry and wheezed a small bit, being an introvert really making this not a good citituation because I mean…he didn’t really talk alot anyways so he was having a hard time pondering everything.a day ago  
Kotetsu flustered adorably and hid his face. “F-feel so big, m-maybe that can work?” He mewed, then blushed when he noticed his clothes felt loose now that they had been so stretched, well the pants anyway. He little chubby legs kicked out a bit. “…a-also, maybe a-after this we can um, go on a date here? M-maybe if we asked nicely for it?” He asked timidly, face turning bright green again, accenting his now adorable green eyes.// Kram rolled his eyes and picked her up by her shirt, then he escorted D.s. to the room nearby. “Well looks like you’re going to have a tall, skinny kid sir.”// D.s. sighed, then he started to scold Darci for being so mindless.a day ago  
{…shit!…}// Garry huggled him close and made sure he was alright. “It’s alright Shadow…a day ago  
” He said gently, making sure to rub his back and neck.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and cooed “I’d love to juice you~.” He cooed louder and smiled as he begun to gently move the others shirt up “I think we can persuade mr.Korden to meet us go on a date, if we just make sure he’s got his own problem to deal with~.” He smirked and begun to gently suckle from Kotetsu, his hands kneeding the soft skin.//Darci was scowling still as her and her father were escorted. Her eyes were narrowed and she looked incredibly displeased. Her arms were crossed and she wasn’t looking up at her father or even listening for that matter.//Shadow hid his face in Garry’s neck and held fast to the male, his legs trembled as he whimpered and whined “N-No it’s not! I-Ive gone and ruined all of their kids lives and I-I’m too ugly to be attractive! A-and you’re gonna realize and leave me with the prize and I’ll be left here to die alone like h-how I deserve…” He sniffled and soon he was calming down. He was a small bit like a child and his eyes begun to drift shut,a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002his hold going more lax and lax as time went on, his eyes drifting shut as he’d tired himself out for the day. He’d done this only a few times before but it was the first time in front of someone other that his workers.*a day ago  
Kotetsu gasped and moaned softly, his body jiggling a bit. He laid back and moaned softly, a little bit of juice coming out. It would most likely take away some liters of juice, but not much. Kotetsu panted softly as the other drank.// D.s. stopped for a bit, then hummed. “No electronics for 2 months.” He said, rather clearly as Kram took them into the taffy puller room.// Kram hummed softly, then put her into the little chamber. “Hold still, this will take a bit.” He said, then the process of making her big again took hold.// Garry’s eyes widened and he hugged Shadow close, rubbing his back gently. He looked to an oompa loompa. “Um, were’s his room?” He asked, then him and his uncle were lead to Shadows room, and to their room. Weiss went to the guest room and Garry had help taking Shadow into his room, then lay down with him.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby happily suckled until his stomach was bulging out from the amount he’d drunk. He panted and pulled off as some juice ran down his chin, he whipped it off and smiled down at Kotetsu “F-Feel better~?” He gave a soft moan as he panted and removed his jacket.//Darci stayed still but contuined to curse put her father in her head, fuck no electronics, he’d be begging for her to take them back once she kept yelling at him about how much he needed to get layed.//Shadow held tightly onto Garry’s arm and purred softly as he laid down. His tail waged and he begun to take off his clothes so he could get comfy, he removed his button up first and put it in the hamper, then his pants were pulled down the panties were showing off he was wearing a thong, the string disappearing bewteen his butt and he yawned as he shifted, a soft whine leaving him as he pulled out the buttplug that had been nestled inside his entrance, he tossed it by the bathroom so he could clean it later and pulled on a large t-shirt. He then beguna day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002to remove his makeup, showing off all the scars he had on his body, including the large sun shaped one on his face. He then snuggled in beside Garry and practically became the woman in that moment, as he nuzzled under Garry’s chin and gently kneeded his bicep.a day ago  
Kotetsu panted and nodded his head, he felt light now. He nuzzled Barnaby happily, then squeaked when he heard a knock at the door, then an oompa loompa come in with dinner. The oompa loompa left quickly, leavinng behind the chicken and the desserts.// D.s. hummed softly and waited patiently with Kram, then 'ding’, the process was done.// Garry watched, horrified when he saw the scars. He then thought of protecting the other from anything bad happening. He hugged Shadow close and kissed his cheeks gently.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby looked up and growled a small bit but thanked the oompa loompa and went back to nuzzling at Kotetsu’s big tummy “Aww you’re so cute my little pear~.” He giggled and begun to rub the others stomach, grinding against the others thick thigh.//Helga was at the moment searching for D.s, her son had been cleaned and scolded and was back at the room. She entered the Taffy room and walked over “Little mouse…” She gently placed a hand on D.s.’ shoulder and looked up at Darci.//Darci was toll af! She was still incredibly thin and snorted “Dad you better hurry up.” She snorted and headed off to their room. Her eyes narrowed as she three the glasses and found her phone in the room, she went on it and begun to play a game on her phone.//Shadow was dozing when his cheeks were kissed. He snuggled close and tilted his head up so he could get more kisses, his tail curled behind him into a heart and he was purring loudly as he was techinally falling asleep, soon he was mumbling “Mhmmm…"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002It sounded pained and it left Shadow to shiver in Garry’s arms. The panties he was wearing showing because the t-shirt he wore was riding up.a day ago  
Kotetsu flustered and moaned softly, his tummy wobbling with each grind against him. He could feel his member twitching underneath his large tummy. "B-bunny~.” He whined adorably, face a bright adorable green.// D.s. blushed and looked at Helga, then looked at his now very tall daughter. He timidly nuzzled up to Helga, then walked with her, Kram waving to them, then hurried into the room, snatched the phone away. “No electronics!” He said quickly, then ran off, knowing for a fact that she didn’t bring anything else electronic wise. He went to hide behind Helga, since his daughter was super tall now.// Garry blushed lightly, then he started to sing softly, rubbing Shadow close to him and kissing his cheeks and nose gently.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and giggled “I can see your little dick standing up~!” He giggled and begun to rub all over the cute males thighs, making sure his member could be felt each time it rubbed somewhere. “can you feel how hard I am Koko~?”// Darci gasped and growled as she approached her dad who was cowering behind Helga. The German woman however didn’t move and instead challenged Darci “You disobyed your father, now sit down and stay there for the rest of the night!” She pointed at the bed and watched as Darci sulked back to the bed and sat down on it, a frown on the teens face as she growled softly.// Helga turned to look at D.s. and smiled as she said softly “Let me send Misha into this room and we can finish what we started in there~.” She picked up the man of her dreams and sent Misha to the stretch out girls room. She laid D.s. on the he’d and smirked “I had something special made just for you~.” She growled and begun to bite at D.s.’ neck, her hips grinding down hard against the males crotch./a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002/Shadow snuggled close and his grip loosened on Garry and he relaxed further, his toes curling and soon he was shifting closer, his entrance graping a good bit from the buttplug. He snuggled closer feeling the kisses and gave a soft moan in his sleep as his panties begun to be shown off further, his shirt riding up more. The room would start to grow in tempature and Shadow whined in his sleep, messing with his t-shirt, growing too warm.a day ago  
Kotetsu panted and lad back more, his member looking tiny against how big he was. He panted and moaned with each rubbing, nodding his head.// D.s. hid behind her, then nodded his head timidly. “…t-thanks…” He said timidly. He nuzzled into the bed and moaned softly as the woman ground down onto him. “…w-what is it?…” He moaned softly.// Garry blushed brightly when he saw the gaping entrance and the cute panties. It was getting hot, so he took his shoes, pants, and coat off, then he helped Shadow out of his shirt. “…ah, its getting hot.” He said, panting softly and laying next to Shadow. He was a gentlemen, so he wouldn’t wake the other up or mess with him down there.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smirked and gently parted Kotetsu’s thighs, he then gently removed the others pants and giggled as he drove his member up against the others entrance “Want me to rub inside of you Koko? Let you get a load of my seed~?” He chuckled and begun to slick himself up with some lube he found in the room “Pedos.” He then slicked up Kotetsu’s entrance and smirked.//Helga chuckled “It wouldn’t be special if I told you huh~? Why don’t you go ahead and look under the bed for it~?” She was pulling the others pants and undies off. She removed her own top and bra, letting her big double d breasts bounced free and chuckled cutely at D.s.//Shadow snuggled close and wagged his tail as he nuzzled into Garry’s chin, he continued to mumble to himself as he stretched out, his entrance clamping down around air as he snuggled closer. He gently rubbed his cheek against Garry’s chest and purred softly as his hands were curled against the others chest. He felt alot better not being warm so he sqeaked and purred loudly.a day ago  
Kotetsu gasped as the other started to mess with him down there, a long moan leaving him as his entrance was cleaned up. It felt so good that is member was standing up now. “Y-yes, p-please fill me!~” He whined, opening his little chubby legs more for the other to play with him.// D.s. flustered adorably as his clothes were removed, then he went to go check, his butt up in the air. Damn he felt so lucky to find a woman like her.// Garry smiled gently and cuddled close, kissing his forehead before going to sleep with him. Maybe they could do it when Shadow woke up.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smirked and chuckled as he begun to rub the others member, he wanted to see if he also leaked juice down here so he sucked at the tip, moaning loudly as he slammed himself deep inside of Kotetsu’s behind.// Helga smirked and purred as she removed her underwear and begun to stroke her own member, letting some pre gather at the tip. Under the bed a note infront of a box said 'You can open the box after we fuck, and I’ll put it on you~.’ a winky face was on the card and a small spank landed on one of D.s.’ butt cheeks.//Shadow purred louder and snuggled as close as he could manage and blushed faintly as he dreamt of not only having Garry fuck him, but also for himself to fuck Garry~.a day ago  
Juice didn’t really come out, but it was green and tasted like pears. Kotetsu moaned and whined softly as he felt the other sucking at his tip, for some odd reason it felt so much more arousing when he couldn’t see what he was doing, just see his extremely large tummy.// D.s. read the card for a bit, yelping as his butt was smacked. He moaned softly and pushed it out, soft mews escaping him. “…H-helga~…” He mewed softly, just wanting to say her name.// Garry blushed lightly and rubbed up against Shadow gently, mewing softly before falling asleep.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby moaned and licked at the tip, loving how it tasted, he begun to thrust, his hips slamming into Kotetsu’s behind. He love how the other jiggled when he thrusted and moaned again and again as he continued to thrust, his hands holding the others waist.//Helga chuckled “Come here little mouse, and let me see what you’ve found~.” She purred and gently pulled on the pink skin, her eyes showing lust,arousal, and fondness as she growled and pulled at the others waist.//Shadow dozed off, a small grind against the others waist then he was fully falling asleepa day ago  
Kotetsu cried out and moaned as the other started to thrust into his swollen form, loud whines escaping him as he felt his prostate being hit repeatedly, much closer now since he was so big. “U-uwaah!~”// D.s. squeaked, grabbing the card and the box. He got out and onto the bed, showing the box and the card. He was aroused now, his face a bright pink as he waited to be filled.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby grunted and continued to thrust, his hands held the males hips and he continued to slam in and out. He loved how beautiful Kotetsu jiggled when he thrusted and begun to thrust harder and faster, growling loudly as he drove himself to be faster.//Helga smirked and chuckled “So I see you have found my present to you, we’ll put it on after sex~.” She cooed and pulled the other onto her lap and ground her member up against D.s.’ backside.a day ago  
Kotetsu whimpered and moaned loudly, then finally came after a bit, it was a light green color. He panted and whined, clenching around the other.// D.s. flustered adorably and nodded his head, then he started to moan loudly, grinding back. “…P-please do me~…” He moaned, soft pants leaving him.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby contuined to thrust until he shoved deep inside and screamed loudly as he came, hips jerking.//Helga smirked and lifted the other up, she grabbed some lube and lathered his hole up, she lined up and begun to push herself inside “Oh fuck you’re so TIGHT~!” She howled and slammed herself inside, she smirked at the bulge in the others stomach.a day ago  
Kotetsu panted and moaned, his tummy getting a little bigger with the others seed. He panted and nuzzled close, feeling tired now.// D.s. panted and whined as the other filled him up easily, blushing brightly when he saw how big the bulge was. He poked it a little and moaned loudly, it felt so weird.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby giggled and pulled out, he then laid beside him and cooed loudly as he gently snuggled close “Such a good boy for me~. Let’s take a nap okay~.” He cooed and laid beside the giant pair and giggled as he loved how adorable the other was. He snuggled close and asked softly “Now don’t squish me okay~?”//Helga grunted and smirked as she lifted the other up and let gravity slam him down. She enjoyed the huge bulge and soon was thrusting away, loving how the other responded so openly with his moans and grunts~>a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed and nodded his head, panting softly and nuzzling close. “O-okay, i’ll try not to~.” He mewed softly, then nuzzled into his chest timidly. He closed his eyes after a bit and fell asleep, not noticing he was starting to leak, and that he would probably be making more juice, but it would leak out.// D.s. gasped as he was picked up, crying out as gravity made him slam down, hitting his prostate dead on. He cried out and whined, near to cumming now.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and held him close and dozed off, he didn’t mind, puring loudly as he pushed his hands closer to the other.//Helga grunted and continued to thrust, she then pulled out and turned them into the doggy style position. She growled into his ear and lined up, she then slammed deep inside and begun to thrust hard, her testicles slamming into D.s’ “Such a slut for me arnt you? Isn’t that right little lamb~?"a day ago  
D.s. cried loudly and rubbed back, wanting more in him. ”…Y-yes!~…“ He moaned out, then he came onto the bed, having not done this in so long made him easy to cum.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Helga chuckled and continued to thrust, soon slamming deep inside and she drove herself hard forward when grunted hard, her hands tuging the males hips back as she came hard into his insides.a day ago  
D.s. cried out and came after another thrust, his insides bloating up with the cum in him. He panted and nuzzled close, feeling spent.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Helga held D.s. tight and purred into his ear "Such a good boy~.” Her hands held his hips and giggled and she laid them on their sides “Tired~?"a day ago  
D.s. flushed and nodded his head, mewing softly. ”…y-yeah…b-but whats in the box?…“ He asked timidly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Helga chuckled and made sure the others member was clean then she opened the box it was a beautiful black chastity device. It was obviously made for D.s.a day ago  
D.s. turned a bright pink as he looked at it. ”…T-they have those things here?!…“ He yelped out, face a bright red now.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Helga chuckled "No, I just had it be customly made, it’ll make sure you’re a good little boy for me huh~?” She smirked and begun to rub up the others members head “Besides, you’re gonna look so hot in it, gonna have to explain why you have to use the stall when you go pee~."a day ago  
D.s. blushed brightly and shrugged. ”…I-i usually do that anyway…“ He said, mewing softly, then he started to put it on.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Helga smirked "You used to sit down while you pee, how come~?” She smirked and used the key to lock it snugly around his member.a day ago  
“…s-shy tendencies, didn’t want to really pee in front of anyone…” D.s. said,blushing brightly, then he yawned loudly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Helga smirked and growled as she begun to grind up into him “You’re such a good little boy, but don’t be ashamed of how small you are~, I love it~.” She smirked and purred loudly, loving how sexy it was to know she was even bigger than her lover in this kinda way too!a day ago  
D.s. blushed, flustering for a bit before he started to drift, now very sleepy. He nuzzled close to Helga and yawned again. “…n-nap?…” He asked softly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Helga nodded and held him close “Of course my lovely~.” She held him close and begun to doze.a day ago  
{…wanna timeskip to morning?…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yesh plz~))a day ago  
{…yay~…} In the morning: Kotetsu was currently wiggling a bit, oddly enough he felt wet down at his crotch area. Also he had heard the door open earlier and smelled breakfast, so he opened his eyes and with a bit of difficulty sat up, his body jiggling. He rubbed at his face and stretched his arms up, hearing soft little pops as he stretched them.// Garry was currently curled up into a tiny ball, enjoying the warmth for once instead of the cold he was used to.// D.s. was splayed out a bit as he woke up, surprised to find himself in a chastity thing, but then he remembered what happened and so he went to wake up Helga. Apparently the oompa loompas had been sure to get clothes and breakfast for everyone.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby cooed softly as he snuggled close and wagged his tail, as he cooed and mewled as he gently mewed. He opened his eyes and also sat up his hair a mess, he made a soft noise and rubbed his eyes and chuckled happily “Morning my ba–!” He screamed loudly feeling his lower half all wet and hurridily got out of the bed. He gasped and pulled back the sheets “K-Koko you….Y-You leaked all over the bed sheets. I’ll need to get a diaper up here!”// Shadow had woken up and was blushing hard as he bit her lip, he saw Garry and yelped, then held his left side of his face and a sad look over took him. He pulled away and hurriedly got dressed and made sure to sink down on the plug first. He whimpered as his legs shook, his toes curling as he put on a new pair of panties and then made sure to put on a bunch of makeup so the other wouldn’t see his ugly face. He then went to wake Garry “Garry, please wake up, breakfast is ready and I hope you don’t wish to miss it.”//Helga had gotten upa day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002at six in the morning and had already showered and gotten ready and walked into the bedroom “Good morning little lamb~.” She kissed the other on the head and gently tested the chastity devices fit and smirked “Good~."a day ago  
Kotetsu turned a bright red and hid his face in a pillow. "S-sorry…” He whimpered out, blushing brightly and feeling a shameful for doing it. He still felt the same size though so he had no clue why he was leaking.// Garry groaned softly and got up, he looked up at the other and tilted his head a bit before hugging the other tightly, making a cute whining noise. “…so warm here, don’t wanna go.” He mumbled softly.// D.s. looked up at her, a bit surprised, then he turned a bright red when the other checked him. “…i-i’m good…” He said, then saw that there was new clothes. He had gotten a button up shirt and pants like his own.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and when he got the large diaper he chuckled and had Kotetsu lay back, he py the diaper on and smiled “Good fit~?” He chuckled and giggled happily as he helped the other into a cute pair of stretchy sweatpants and cute hoodie “There we go~.” He kissed him cheek and purred loudly.// Shadow bit his lip “O-Okay..i-Ill be in my office if you need M-Me okay?” He gently pecked Garry’s forehead, leaving a black lipstick mark. He than leg the other lay down, making sure his heating blanket was going, his sheets smelt of a beautiful honey, and flowers on a early morning. He smiled and rubbed Garry’s head and walked into another room, he walked into his office and soon a smashed glass sounded followed by a cry of anger. That cry was filled with pain and unconfidence.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Helga smiled and purred, she helped the other dress and made sure he was extra good looking, she gave a soft growl into his ear “Bet you wanna let me check everyday~? Maybe we can set a goal~? By the end of the night let’s see if you’ve come at all today, alright~?”*a day ago  
Kotetsu was blushing brightly as he was helped into the diaper and the new clothes, all of them nice and snug. He blushed and hugged Barnaby close. “T-thanks.” He mumbled, then sniffed the air, smelling the delicious food. He slowly got up and waddled over to the tray to check it out, his cute butt wobbling as he walked.// Garry mewed happily, blushing from the kiss. He relaxed until he heard the sound of glass falling. He was instantly up and in the others office. “W-what happened?” He asked, looking dazed.// D.s. blushed and nodded his head. “…O-okay, um, is that good or bad?…” He asked timidly, now munching on a delicious piece of french toast.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby giggled and walked over as well, he got dressed as he walked and smiled as he happily begun to eat some food from his own tray. His hips swayed from side to side as he giggled and keened happily “Oh this is amazing~!”//Shadow was sitting, slumped in his chair “N-Nothing a glass slipped sorry…g-go on back to bed..” he was lying obviously, there were glass shards in the wall and his eyes looked a little distant, the pills on the front of his desk told a different story than his lie. He grabbed for the pills and hit them in his lap “Nothing to worry about, please go and sleep I need to work on some paperwork and look at those formulas for the gum that made Kotetsu so big.”//Helga smiled “Oh if you’re able to cum it means you like it when the cage restricts you~.” She growled softly and smirked as she gently rubbed the others cheek bones and stole a piece of French toast.a day ago  
Kotetsu nodded his head and ate all of his food, mewing happily at the fact they gave him pear slices too. He ate up his fruit and his bacon, wondering why they gave him a bigger helping, but he wasn’t complaining.// Garry raised a brow. “Nah, it’s alright. Besides too much glass everywhere.” He said, then went to get an oompa loompa to ask for cleaning supplies, mostly panty hose, a vacuum, and newspapers. He got them easily and put the pantyhose on the hose of the vacuum, then the newspaper on the ground, then proceeded to clean up all the glass by vacuuming up the pieces and putting them onto the paper.// D.s. blushed at that, then snuggled close to her before eating his own food, blushing because his pants felt a bit tight.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and cooed happily as he rubbed over Koko’s big tummy, he made sure to rub his lovers cheeks and giggled as he finished getting dressed “How about we go down to the candy room and have a small picnic in the grass~?” He still wanted to have that date with the pear shapped and colored man.//Shadow watched, feeling bad for making the other clean. He was quiet through he whole process and barely made a sound when he accidentally stepped on a small sharp piece underneath his desk. He bit his lip and shivered as he glanced down at his hands, now that other had to not only see his ugly face and be forced to cuddle with him, but now he had to clean up his mess because h couldn’t keep it tougether. He fiddled with the pills and popped the amount he was supposed to take into his mouth. He’d likely throw them up later of course, as he hadn’t eaten anything with them.//Helga smiled and rubed over the others rounded stomach “Gosh you’re amazing,a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002but let’s finish dinner and we can maybe go down to the candy room and have a picnic ourselves, without the kids and we can bond~?"a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed adorably at that and nodded his head. "O-okay~.” He mewed happily, loving his tummy being rubbed. He slowly got up, flushing when the hoody rode up to show his belly button again. He flustered and attempted to pull it down.// Garry finished up most of it, then squeaked when he saw the other’s foot bleeding. “P-pumpkin?! Are you okay?” He squeaked out, gently lifting the foot. “Stay right there, I’ll get an oompa loompa!” He squeaked, looking worried. He got a medical oompa loompa to come and repair his foot. When the other left Garry went over to hug him. “Um, I know you probably don’t want me around, but mind if I stay a bit more? And um, are you alright?” He asked, sounding gentle.// D.s. flushed and smiled, nodding his head. “A-alright~.” He mewed, eating up more of his food..a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby giggled and helped the other pull down the hoodie and begun to pack several actually lunches for their time at the candy room, he made sure to pack tons of water and a few extra diapers for Kotetsu. Soon he was leading Kotetsu down to the candy room and he found s nice spot, setting up the blanket so they could lay down, snuggle, eat and cuddled of they wanted.//Shadow sniffled “I-I’m fine…” He waited patiently as his foot was patched up then he looked up “N-No I will always want y-you!” He sqeaked and with wide eyes pulled Garry down into the chair to cuddle “I-I…just this morning I woke up and I’d taken off all the makeup…I-I’m guessing you saw the scars..?” He bit his lip and shivered as he absentmindedly touched the covered sun scar on his left eye.//Helga smiled and began to pack a lunch, making sure everything inside was healthy for D.s. as she wanted her lover to live a long life~!a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed faintly, hugging his pillow close as the other packed, then bringing it with them. He waddled with him as they made their way to the candy room. He sat down after a bit and relaxed, panting softly. “Wow this place is so nice.” He said, hugging his pillow close.// Garry hummed, then nodded his head. “Yeah, but they’re a part of life. I’m really wanting to punch whoever did it to you though, unless they were self inflicted or um accidents. Anyway scars are normal, mostly, I um, have some too.” He said, lifting up his top to show he had several of them. “They’re mostly from falling from my room or through the roof though.” He said, putting his top back into place. “I um, also may find them hot on you.” He said, blushing lightly.// D.s. smiled a bit, then went to make sure his daughters phone was alright.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and giggled as he walked and sat them down, he spread out on the blanket and then proceeded to cuddle into Kotetsu’s side “Oh my little koko, I love you so much~!” He giggled loudly and kissed at the males cheeks making sure he was gentle so he didn’t bruise the skin of the others body~.// Shadow had gently traced the scars with his finger tips and blushed hard as he threw himself into Garry’s arms hugging him close “I-I’m so sorry, I promise I’ll be better I-I’ll be a great wife, Y-You can use me however you want, just please don’t leave me!” He was tearing up as he kissed at Garry’s face “I-I find you hot too, please!” He keened and arched into the other and ground faintly against his chest.//Helga smiled and watched, she hummed as she added in the two small glasses of wine and the bottle. She then gently kissed D.s.’ cheek “I’m ready~.” Darci’s phone was fine, a little seed on it but fine~>13 hours ago  
Kotetsu blushed and cuddled back happily, soft little mews escaping him as he hugged the other tight. His whole body wobbled as they kept cuddling, it actually felt really nice to be this soft and chubby, even if it was just juice in him. “L-love you too Bunny~.”// Garry flustered a bit at that, then hugged him tight. “Didn’t want to leave in the first place.” He said, cuddling the other close.// D.s. flustered and cleaned the phone, then he put it into his pocket and kissed Helga’s cheek gently. “…So am I~…” He mewed softly, then opened the door for her.12 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby giggled and held him close, he kissed at the skin and decided to try suckling a hickey, he sucked s hard hickey onto Kotetsu’s throat, watching the others skin bruise like how a fruit would. He giggled and gently pecked the bruise and pulled back “I love having you as big as fruit~!” He giggled and snuggled close, getting playing with Kotetsu’s jiggly tummy.// Shadow nodded and shakily kissed him, his tail going haywire, making his entire body shake as he panted “P-Please u-use me like how ever you want…” He keened and arched into Garry’s body, he wanted so badly to have the other push his seed deep inside, get him pregnant with his kits. It made him shiver and clench down hard against the plug inside his entrance. He keened and whimpered as he curled his toes hard, hearing them crack faintly.//Helga smirked and chuckled gently “Thank you little lamb~.” She walked out of the room and pulled D.s. flush against her side “It’s good to know I have a Schlampe(slut) like you belong to me~."11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002She smirked and chuckled, she had a small remote in her hand and pressed the on button, the chastity device having a small battery that allowed it to vibrate.11 hours ago  
Kotetsu blushed, squeaking softly when he felt the bruise being made. He instantly hid his face in the others chest, his tummy jiggling and making sloshing noises with each touch.// Garry blushed brightly at that. "U-um, okay…b-but you have to fill me too!” He said, his face a very bright red. He nuzzled the other close and kissed him gently, being rather timid about it.// D.s. flushed and nuzzled close, then turned a bright red as he felt the device start to vibrate. He gasped and moaned into the others side, his body trembling as he started to feel his member harden against the cage.11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby giggled and smiled as he gently patted the others tummy “Awww Kotetsu are you embarrassed of the fact you look so good as a pear~? In fact how about we start on some of the food~?” He giggled and smiled happily as he begun to unpack the food.//Shadow nodded and whimpered into Garry’s hair “O-Of course~.” He keened and wagged his tail hard as he hurridily unbuttoned his pants and tried to work the plug out “H-help…?”//Helga smirked and chuckled “Let’s see if you can have a dry orgasm~.” She purred and walked with D.s. she gently walked into the main hall of the factory and continued to walk, her eyes darting down to look at D.s.11 hours ago  
Kotetsu blushed brightly at that, sticking his tongue out a little before looking at the food. He mewed happily and grabbed a sandwich, squishing it before eating it up.// Garry blushed lightly, then he helped to pull the plug out before he went up to kiss Shadow gently.// D.s. panted and moaned softly, covering his face and having a tough time walking with such pleasure going through him. “U-uwaah!.” He moaned softly.11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby giggled as he watched the other squish down his sandwich, he stole a small bit from the end and ate his own sandwich slowly so he didn’t get the hiccups.//Shadow blushed and whimpered feeling him so open, his hands begun to feel up Garry’s chest, he whimpered softly and pulled down the males pants and begun to speak quickly “P-Please, F-Fuck me over my desk…”//Helga smirked and gently rubbed the others behind with her palm “Be a good boy for me and I’ll let you cum later~?"10 hours ago  
Kotetsu flustered a bit, then giggled and ate the rest of his sandwich. He grabbed for a thing of raspberries and started to eat them, making soft little noises with each bite. After awhile he decided to see what it was like to lay on his tummy. His butt wobbled as it stood proud and big above him// Garry flustered and nodded his head, then he lined himself up and pushed in, a soft moan slipping from him as he entered the warm heat.// D.s. whined and nodded his head, nuzzling close to her as he started to pant.10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and watched as he zoned in on Kotetsu’s behind, he gasped loudly and reached forward and begun to gently kiss at Kotetsu’s cute butt, he squished the cheeks tougether and placed his face inbewteen them and moaned sharply.//Shadow keened loudly and begun to gonna his hips back, he could practically feel the other inside his stomach, so he let out a loud mewl and leant across his desk, showing off how stretched he was.//Helga growled playfully and begun to amp up the vibration, growling louder as she had the other lay down and begun to rub the palm of her hand against D.s.’ crotch.9 hours ago  
Kotetsu squeaked loudly when he felt the other start to play with his butt, a loud moan escaping him. "B-bunny?!” He squealed, face a bright green now. He pawed at the ground and whined helplessly.// Garry blushed and cooed to the adorable candy maker, then he started to thrust into him erratically.// D.s. panted and moaned loudly, a loud whine escaping him as he bucked into her hand. “U-uwaah~!"9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and chuckled "Yes what’s wrong Koko~? Am I doing something that you don’t like~?” He smirked and bit the skin, tugging it gently bewteen his teeth. He rubbed the bitten skin and begun to bite and make several hickeys on the fruit man’s skin.//Shadow gasped each time he was thrusted into, his eyes widening as he whimpered and whined in pleasure, he ground back onto Garry and held onto the table as his cute paws flexed and unflexed. He wanted so bad for the other to fill him up “Fill me up please, please I want your kits…” He’d said it absentmindedly.//Helga chuckled and continued to grind her palm down “Why don’t you go ahead and beg for me to let you cum huh~?"9 hours ago  
Kotetsu whined and moaned softly as he got more bites, soft whines escaping him as it felt so good. He gasped and whimpered as he couldn’t really get up off his large tummy without help.// Garry cooed gently and nibbled his neck gently before thrusting in, soft cooes leaving him as he thrust in deeply and came into him.// D.s. whined softly and opened his legs for her. ”…p-please let me cum, w-wanna cum bad…“ He whined adorably.7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smirked and continued to bite, his hands tugging the others hips back so he could get at the chub, he soon was kneeding the large plump of skin, growling loudly as he ground against the others behind.//Shadow gasped and keened, his toes curled and he came onto the desk. His tail curled and he begun to doze a little bit as he came down from his first orgasm.//Helga smirked "Oh do you deserve it~?” She rubbed him harder.6 hours ago  
Kotetsu whined and moaned softly as he kept biting him, making the bite marks turn a light brown. “B-bunny~.” He trembled, looking rather adorable as he trembled. He was kinda wondering how it felt so close to his skin when he was wearing a diaper.// Garry cooed gently and picked the other up, taking him back to his bed and nuzzled close to him.// D.s. whined adorably as she kept rubbing him. “…Y-yes, p-please?~…” He whimpered a bit.6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and cooed happily as he pulled back and gently ground against the others behind “Maybe I Schould cum right onto your sweatpants~? That way I can drive my seed into your pants~.” He smirked and pulled his dripping member from his pants.//Shadow snuggled close and purred happily, he clutched to Garry and snuggled close. He chirped to his lover and gently used his fingers to reach around and mess with Garry’s behind, his fingers rubbing against the others entrance.//Helga chuckled “How come you’re asking me~?” She growled and smirked “Go ahead cum~.” She turned the vibrator all the way up.6 hours ago  
Kotetsu whined adorably as the other kept grinding against him, loud moans escaping him. “T-that means your going to have to um, change 'em right?” He mumbled, face a bright pink.// Garry mewed, then gasped softly and nuzzled into his chest with a soft moan, rubbing his bum against the others fingers.// D.s. moaned, then cried out as he came into the chastity device, his face a bright pink.5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smirked “Oh no, I’d let you walk around all day with your cum stained pants. I’d love to see what excuses you do to hide it huh~?” He growled and begun to grind against the others behind harder, his member slipping bewteen the others thighs “Oh fuck Koko, squeeze your legs tougether~?”//Shadow smirked and blushed, his pectorals were a little pudgy, his fingers gently begun to push inside.//Helga smirked and growled happily “Look at that, messed your pants~.” She bit his earlobe and chuckled as he sat beside him on the ground, she pulled the others member out and begun to gently ease down the vibration>5 hours ago  
Kotetsu flustered and whined, then squeezed his juice filled legs closed, soft moans slipping from him as he was now hard again. “A-aah~.”// Garry whimpered softly and hugged him close, shoving his face in the others pecs and gripping his shoulders.// D.s. panted and whimpered, then he laid against her, panting harshly. 4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smirked and groaned loudly when the other squeezed their legs closed “O-Oh fuck Koko, you’re so sexy like this letting me grind against you and stain your cute little sweatpants. Bet you wanna walk around like that huh~?” He smirked and growled loudly, humping away.//Shadow smirked and used his long fingers to rub the others prostate “Feel good big boy~?” She smirked and growled loudly.//Helga pulled D.s. into her lap and let the others head rest right bewteen her large German breasts, she growled and pulled out her own hard and pulsing member “Maybe we can get you some hormonal pills, get this three inch to wittle down to one, love to see you barely be able to rub your little cock~."4 hours ago  
{…dammit imvu!…} Kotetsu moaned and didn’t say anything, but that probably meant he wanted to . He nodded his head and moaned again, grappling for the candy grass.//Garry gasped and moaned loudly, yelping and seeing white with each press to his prostate.// D.s. flustered, dear god why did that sound good? He whined adorably and nuzzled closer to her, nuzzling into her soft breasts. ”…Y-yes?…“ he mewed softly.3 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((same! Also when you wanna switch~? I’m ready whenever you are~)) Barnaby smiled and coed as he slammed himself harder against the others behind "Love how fucking good you feel when you squeeze, oh fuck big boy~!” He yelped and came, eyes wide as he came.//Shadow smiled and purred as he squished the other further into his pecs. He whimpered and rocked his dripping member against the others front. He gasped and came again, his cum spurting onto the others chest. His fingers rubbed at the others prostate, pressing hard when he came.//Helga chuckled and cooed “Maybe we Schould go right now? Have this date turn even better, love to see your already tiny cock smallen~?” She grunted and begun to grind further into the other, squishing his giant hugs against the others face, letting the other drown in the feeling. She chuckled “Let me get you out of that cage and get you down to the lab~."2 hours ago  
{…uma maybe the usual?…when they fall asleep…} Kotetsu moaned and keened loudly, then came as well, blushing brightly because it was soaked up by the diaper. He panted and moaned softly.// Garry mewed as he was covered, crying out Shadows name when he came from the last prostate. he whined softly, nuzzling closer and looking sleepy again.// D.s. panted and moaned adorably, it being muffled by the others breasts. He made soft puppy dog noises and started to turn more red as he nuzzled into one of her breasts that were pressed against him.2 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sure hehe~)) Barnaby whimpered and whined loudly as he pulled back and smiled happily as he looked at how the cum was already starting to stain the others Sweatpants "Oh my lovely~.” He cooed and rubbed the cum in and laid beside him “Tired~.”//Shadow panted and snuggled Garry close “Or course my little lovely~.” He pecked his head and pulled the sheets above them.//Helga stood and left They’re stuff there, she picked up D.s. and begun to remove the cage. She chuckled and set the cage down and started to the lab, she soon was stalking softly with Kram, her hands gently resting on the others back as she asked him if they could make it soon “Please~?” She squished her breasts to help her case.2 hours ago  
Kotetsu blushed and whined as the other rubbed it in, and he fully noticed how wet the diaper now was. He whimpered and started to turn so he could hug the other tight. “B-bunny?” He asked, sounding embarrassed af.// Garry mewed softly, then nuzzled close to the other for warmth. “T-thanks.” He mumbled, then started to fall asleep.// D.s. was blushing brightly and hiding his face in her shoulder at that point.// Kram perked up and looked to her. “Yeah, sure…” He said, then went off for a bit. He came back with a little vial of stuff. “Here.” He said, gave it to the woman, then left. There was a small note that simply said drink the entire thing and it would last for as long as the drinker lived.30 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and hugged the other tightly “Oh my lovely little boy how about we take a nap? And then when we get up we can go ahead and snuggle afterwards up in the bedroom~?” He cooed loudly and kisses his cute cheeks.//Shadow purred and smiled as he pulled out his fingers and gently whipped them on the bedsheets “Your welcome my lovely~.” His tail curled and he gently snuggled closer “tired~….”//Helga smiled and purred “Thank you Kram~.” She then lifted D.s. up again and headed out to the candy room. She smirked and set the other down again and pulled out her member once more, she let their sizes show and handed the vial to D.s “Drink it all alright~?"23 minutes ago  
Kotetsu blushed and smiled at the thought, then he nuzzled into Barnaby’s chest. "O-okay, b-but Bunny?…I-it’s feels weird and wet now…a-and heavy.” He said, face even brighter. He was talking about the diaper unfortunately, it was big and puffy now, easily shown through the sweatpants.// Garry nodded his head and yawned, kissing his cheek gently. “…nini~.”// D.s. blushed at the sizes, then nodded his head and drank the entire thing, then put the vial down. After a bit he gasped and whimpered, feeling his member going down two inches and his hips and thighs widened, along with his butt, a little bit of his tummy, and his shoulders went inwards a bit. He also got a nice glow to him and he looked more dainty. He whimpered and basically went to eat some peppermint sticks to get rd of the weird taste in his throat.11 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nodded and laid Kotetsu back, he removed the others diaper and slipped on a few one and put the filled one in the basket, that way he could dispose of it later. He grunted and held the other close as he kissed at his cheeks “Sorry little one~.”//Shadow purred loudly and wagged his tail “Nini my little~.” His snuggled closer and grunted softly.//Helga watched and grunted as she ground against the others backside “Oh would you look at that, a small little cock for such a good boy~.” She ran her finger tip along the others member and cooed happily “So little my sexy little man, but I think a nap is in order~."a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu blushed and just covered his face as he was basically changed, then he snuggled up to Barnaby and whimpered softly, then kissed the others cheeks. I-it’s okay, f-feels super weird though.” He said, then nuzzled close with a soft yawn.// D.s. blushed brightly and moaned, then he nodded his head. “…y-yeah, i feel tired…” He said, rubbing at his eyes gently before nuzzling into the other.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby cooed and snuggled closer, he begun to doze off, yawning softly as he rubbed and stretched before he curled further into the others side “Hmm~….”//Helga chuckled and nodded as she leant back, she let the other use her breasts as a pillow, her eyes gently falling closed, soon enough she was giving uneven snores.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu hummed softly, then closed his eyes and fell asleep cuddled with the other.// D.s. mewed happily and snuggled into her breasts, then fell asleep immediately, feeling drained from becoming smaller.a few seconds ago


	6. New Alien on the Block Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotetsu is a new alien from a different planet, he meets 3 people in a polyamorous relationship

In the city there was an ordinary looking building. In reality, it hosted the men in black. Yes they were real, yes they wore black. Currently there were three agents escorting a new alien to Earth. They taught him the necessities and then sent him off with a bunch of money and a new apartment key. “…he’s way to nice to be from /that/ alien species.” “And cute.” “Dammit G.”// Kotetsu T. Kaburagi was wide eyed as he walked through the city, checking gps coordinates to his new home. He said hello to everyone and helped with as much as he could. He was Japanese, tan, had shoulder length, spiky dark brown hair, and bright honey gold eyes. He was 34, not an organ donor, and not able to drive, which explained why he was on a bike currently. He wore a plain button up shirt with pockets, plain jeans, and ‘jays’ that were custom designed apparently. The one with black hair lone them to the new human, who took them graciously. He stopped hard in front of the apartment complex and was able to keep from flying off.4 days ago  
He went to lock it as he was told, then went into the complex, up about 10 flights of stairs, then to number 3. He unlocked it and found he now had a two story space with stairs, and oddly enough a purple haired man in the middle passed out in a sleeping bag. He went to kneel down next to the person.// The young man in question was the original owner, Garry Guertena. He had just moved his stuff in with his two boyfriends and had wanted to meet the new occupant. He naps a lot though, so he had snoozed for a bit. He had lilac hair with darker purple streaks, a green tank top on, brown jeans, and his sneakers and blue torn coat were by the door. The pale, blue eyed man was poked gently, and then woken up by a strange man that smiled goofily and sorta acted like a child. They talked for awhile and he at some point invited the weird man to his new house, owned by his boyfriend Barnaby.4 days ago  
{…done~…}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow moaned loudly as he shivered, good Barnaby was amazing at this! He happily took another bite of the muffin and smiled as his boyfriend was waiting for Shadow to reply. Shadow gave a big thumbs up and giggled happily, his big ears twitched as he shoved the rest into his mouth and swallowed. Shadow yawned softly and moved into his boyfriends lap and begun to mess around with his face “Don’t look so messy!” He huffed and licked his nose dry, his big ears pulled back in annoyance, tail lashing he gently smoothed out Barnaby’s cute cheeks. He then went scrambling off, his cute little butt dissappears into the bedroom. He returned in his human getup, and walked over to his lover. Shadow was a navillian, and his race was aggressive, but most of the time always seeking peace. Sadly this meant his race was also very likely to be hunted and caught for slavery, Shadow has the small slash mark in his wrist from that case. But Now that Shadow lived on earth4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002with his two loving boyfriends he was able to be himself. He loved his human form, he had a lovely long tall body and had native American skin. He had big green eyes and beautiful long black hair with the tips suprisingly red. He was easily a small bit underweight but that was okay as it fit his body style. He purred happily and snuggled into his boyfriends lap. Shadow wore a pair of black skinny jeans that showed off his cute things, and a cute black sweater that hugged his curves. He looked a little bit like a Twink of his thin form and how cute of clothes he wore. He had a few scar marks on his skin, most small and thin, while a bigger one was on his face, it in the shape of a sun.//Barnaby smiled at his boyfriends moaning and smirked “Oh big boy you’re being so mean by taunting me!” He chuckled and watched Shadow go and change. He himself sat on the couch and yawned softly, he gave a gentle “omph!” Barnaby held one of his boyfriends close and rubbed his cute cheeks “4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hey big boy, do ya know where Garry went?” He chuckled as Shadow looked up and shook his head “No~.” Barnaby sighed and ran a hand through his hair and checked his phone he sent a quick text to Garry 'Hey babe, where you at~? Shadows having a hard time you not being here~?’ he shifted and smiled happily. He then set his phone down, he ran his hand over Shadows head and turned on the TV, setting it on some baby channels so Shadow could learn a bit more. Shadow easily for sucked in and watched.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((done~!))4 days ago  
Garry perked up and checked his phone, hearing the little ding. The other looked very surprised by it. “Oh I need to go, my boyfriend needs me.” He said, then went to put his shoes on and his coat. The two exchanged good byes and Garry ran off, sleeping bag in tow. he texted he would be there soon and they may have a guest later.// Kotetsu waved him goodbye, then he looked down to the piece of paper with the address and number written on it. He hummed and put it into his pocket, then he pulled out a credit card, a shopping list, and his new license out. “…I guess shopping next?” He mewed, then he hurried off to go do that. After about several hours he had a phone, laptop, a lot of furniture, t.v., record player, stereo system, a lot of interesting decore, and enough kitchen items to become a professional chef. Along with a bunch of food and clothes, well enough clothes for a week, he would get some more online, and then he got a bunch of people that were supposed to do this kinda stuff install and move the 4 days ago  
furniture in. He thanked them and gave each one a 'tip’, of $150. He got huge looks from them all as they left, then he went to relax before seeing Garry and his friends. He suddenly sat up, remembering a movie. A movie where there was a guy with a bouquet and some event. Crap he needed to get those things. So he got dressed in his better clothes, and went to get three bouquets and to look for something to do.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled when he received a text back and cooed happily to their alien lover. They both knew that Shadow was an alien, and an alien that loved affection. Hence why cuddling was always a must when ever it came to eating,sleeping, snuggling,cuddling, kissing, and hugging. Barnaby gently rubbed Shadows head and got ready to let Garry in once he got him “Shadow why don’t you go get your new pretty black bow~?”//Shadow nodded and ran and got his favorite black bow, he got it in his hair and blushed hard as he stood beside Barnaby, holding onto his boyfriends bicep “D-Do you think Garry’s gonna like the bows..?” He bit his lip and shifted in his feet and keened loudly. He rocked on his heels and waited patiently for Garry to return.4 days ago  
Garry walked back into the house with a sigh, putting the sleeping bag on a chair and going to look for his boyfriends. “Hey, i’m back~.” He said, then finally found them. He cooed gently to Shadow when he saw the bows. “So cute~, When did you get those~?” He asked, hugging Shadow tight.// Kotetsu was wearing the green semi-formal outfit he had bought, his new hat on top of his head. He now had four tickets to a carnival and three rose bouquets. He then went to go walk to the address, although it was a long way aways, but he could get there well enough.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled seeing how cute Shadow looked being praised.//Shadow gave a whimper and melted into Garry’s arms “G-Got them the other day, when I was out with Barnaby, getting some hair dye f-for you~..” he bit his lip and hugged back, inhaling the others scent, a pittiful mewl leaving them. He asked softly “S-Schould I take them out…?” He reached up and played with Garry’s hair.//Barnaby smiled and chuckled gently as he pecked them both on the forehead “Shadow looked so cute eating my muffins, moaning away tying to get me to meet him at my penis~. I did what you asked and didn’t give him my peen.” Barnaby pulled Garry into a kiss and gently held his back.4 days ago  
Garry cooed gently to him. “No don’t, they’re so cute on you~.” He cooed gently, then grinned. “Thanks Barney~.” He said, giggling a bit at the name. “Oh by the way, get the part about us having a guest later?"4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed and hid his face in Garry’s neck his hands gently squeezing at Garrys wrists "Attention!” He huffed and licked Garry’s chin and heard something be said on the TV, his eyes widened and he looked over, repeating what the cute crayon was saying.//Barnaby nodded and smiled “Yeah, what’s he like? Cute and funny or buff and rough~?” He chuckled and held Garry close “Oh in kidding baby~."4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((nini~))4 days ago  
Garry chuckled softly as he watched Shadow, then went back to Barnaby. "Cute and Funny, also a bit odd. Almost like he was new to the whole situation.” He said, cuddling Shadow close.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and kneeded the floor infront of him , he whined softly and looked at the two, then looked at the door with wide eyes as he heard someone walk twords their door. He begun to wiggle a small bit “S-Someones at the door.” He nipped at Garry’s chin and hid behind his lover.//Barnaby chuckled at Garry and held Garry close “Love you babe~.” He pecked his cheek and gently kissed him.3 days ago  
Garry chuckled, then perked up. “Oh, that must be Kotetsu.” He said, perked up. He kissed Barnaby back with a soft mew, then heard a knock at the door.// Kotetsu was right at the door, still grinning goofily. He made sure the roses were alright and that the tickets were still in his pocket. The bouquets were all one color each, red, blue, and black. He hoped they were alright.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked away from the child channel and bit his lip, he shivered and stood. He walked over calmly and hid behind Garry, hands holding his lovers wrist. He was always nervous around new people, being hunted by an alien race was always unnerving. He sqeaked when Barnaby opened the door, his scent going into his human one.//Barnaby rolled his eyes at Shadow and opened up the door to their lovely apartment. He smiled at seeing the beautiful flowers and gently allowed the other in “Welcome Kotetsu~.” He chuckled and shut the door behind Kotetsu “I’m Barnaby, you’ve already met Garry and the little guy behind Garry is Shadow, he’s a little shy~."3 days ago  
{…have you ever watched 'Home’ btw? :3…} Kotetsu flushed as he met them all, giving the red roses to Barnaby, the blue ones to Garry, and gently handed the black ones to Shadow, mewing happily. "Hello! My Name Is Kotetsu, Nice To Meet You All!~” He said, very cheerily. He was shorter than Barnaby, which meant he was average height thankfully. “Thank You For Inviting Me Into Your Lovely Home~.” He said, goofy grin on his face.// Garry chuckled a bit. “Your welcome, glad you could come~.” Garry said with a nice grin. He held the roses close, nuzzling Shadow gently. 3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I don’t believe so, is it good~?)) Barnaby gently took the roses and smiled “Thank you so much for the flowers, I’m gonna love keeping these for as long as they can last~.” He shot a confused faint look at Garry, usually roses were given to someone they liked romantically. Had Garry already made it to second base with this dude?//Shadow gasped and happily took the flowers, he smelt them and gave a shaky sigh, oh the flowers smelt amazing! But to a navillian flowers meant courting and courting was special and with Shadow never meeting this man before he shivered again and felt his knees wobble. He gently lent against Garry and kept smelling his flowers, enjoying the smell of Kotetsu’s hands on the plastic around the flower stalks. Shadow gave a small heated look at Kotetsu, he gave a lewd noise and smiled happily “T-Thank you so much~..”// Barnaby shot another look at Garry, a slightly more worried look as he was now worried for Shadows scent glands and human facade3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002.**3 days ago  
{…yeh it’s about an entire , cowardly alien species moving from planet to planet to outrun an 'evil’ alien that’s been destroying the planets they used to be on, they jump to earth, und at the end apparently the lord of the cowardly alien species had stolen an egg from the 'evil’ alien species und when the machine stops from breaking the planet, they find out the egg had a bunch of young babies in it, und the alien species chasing them happened to be one elder, the last of his kind…also it had rihanna und beyonce in it along with the guy who played sheldon cooper in big bang theory…it was very interesting…} Garry looked back, also a bit confused by all this. He blushed and sniffed his own flowers, then went to pat Shadows head. Then he saw Kotetsu’s hand move and pull some things out of his pocket. He raised a brow high for what happened next.// Kotetsu flustered a bit and pulled the tickets out. “Um, There Was This Guy Who Said To Buy This For A Fun Time.” He said, holding up the carnival tickets.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((OH WAIT SHIT!! ITS ABOUT THE BOOV right? Cus I’ve seen it!)) Barnaby smiled and looked at the tickets “Hey it’s for four people! I’d like to go, means we get to have a fun time and get to know ya~.” He chuckled happily and smiled, his eyes watching Shadows flowers, afraid if Kotetsu had put something in the black roses.//Shadow shivered and panted a small bit, he would need to excuse himself soon as he could practically feel his ears starting to twitch. He gasped softly and whimpered as he leant close to Garry’s ear “G-G-Got a problemmm~!” He keened loudly at the end of the sentence, he whimpered and gently inhaled the scent from his flowers, they were losing their Kotetsu scent and it made him want to wear Kotetsus clothes. It smelt amazing to his sensative nose.3 days ago  
{…YUP THAT’S IT, KINDA WANNA MAKE IT SO KOTETSU JUST SAYS THERE’S PEACE BETWEEN THEM, THEN WHEN THE STUFF HAPPENS THE THREE MEN IN BLACK COME TO INTERROGATE UND THEN TELL THEM WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED!…like maybe shadows species stole something long ago that was important und kotetsu was the one to finally figure out why the hell they were fighting in the first place, so he politely asked for it back…stuff happens und they’re all hunky dory…} Kotetsu tilted his head to the side curiously. “Yeah, Fun Time~ Also is he alright?” He asked, voice going back to normal. He looked a bit concerned, then he perked up. “Oh, I think I have something.” He said, then rifled into his pockets and took out a head band he had used earlier to help move stuff. “Will this help to hold the roses together?”// Garry looked about ready to freak out because this wasn’t good at all. “Be right back gotta help him with something!” Garry yelped, then picked up Shadow and the roses, running off.// “…eh?” Kotetsu mewed, confused.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby had squeaked seeing Shadow so…open about this kind of behavior. Shadow usually was a very quiet little alien and it made Barnaby nervous that he got like this with Kotetsu.//Shadow whimpered and held tightly onto Garry’s neck, he mewed softly and panted sharply. His hips shook as he tried to keep his nook in check “S-Smells S-So good~…” He panted and went over and flopped on the bed, he inhaled his lovers scents and panted loudly as he turned to look at Garry “P-Please…Y-Your sweatest shirt…~..” his hips bucked and he was left drooling onto the sheets as he felt his nook clench down on nothing.//Barnaby blinked and blushed a small bit “Sorry bout that, Shadow gets a little weird around new people, he’s a rather shy individual..” he rubbed his neck and chuckled softly.3 days ago  
Kotetsu flustered a bit. “I-it’s alright, I thought the roses weren’t keeping together.” He said, rubbing the back of his head and making sure the head band was working properly He found out his scent thing was way too high, so he put it back onto normal. Shit how long had that been up? He flushed, then got a bit curious. “So, how long have you been all together?” He asked curiously.// Garry helped Shadow with everything he could, grabbing the good sweater that was covered in both his and Barnaby’s scent. “Well, that was interesting…you alright Shadow?"3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled wide "Oh! We’ve all been tougether for a few months, me and Garry were a thing and then shadow popped in and we couldn’t let him go~.” The blonde smiled happily “It was nice having a third person able to snuggle with~.” He leant on the counter.//Shadow pulled the shirt over his nose and mouth and inhaled, he moaned loudly and blushed hard feeling his nook start to calm down. He shivered and stood shakily “H-Hes musk smells so good…A-and flowers are a courting gift o-on my planet…” He leant against Garry and nibbled at his mates chin.3 days ago  
Kotetsu smiled. “Awww, that sounds so cute~.” He cooed, a bit of a purr at the end. “Oh, I hope the flowers are okay with you all. I saw this movie before coming to the ea-Americas to see if it was like my pl-country.” He said, catching himself both times. He had to pretend to be foreign.// Garry hummed, nodding his head. He threw the head band into the laundry basket to hide the smell. He went to rub Shadow head gently. “Yeah, it’s the same on this planet. Or for any event like a birthday or valentines day.” He said, flushing lightly as the other nibbled him. 3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nodded, he was a little worried hearing the other speak like that as Shadow had spoken the same way. He tilted his head and smiled happily “Oh I’m sure Shadow and Garry loved the flowers, I did~.” He chuckled and glanced up at the time “Oh the carnival starts in a few hours~.”//Shadow panted and nodded “Y-Yeah…T-That and his musk combined have me like this…"3 days ago  
"Ah Thanks, and I hope they did. I also hope Shadow is alright.” Kotetsu said, looking a bit worried.// Garry hummed, gently nuzzling his hair. “Well, after you’re ready maybe we should go outside where the wind’ll blow the scent away, okay?"3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded "I’m sure he is, just has a little bit if allergies honestly~.” They often passed this musk thing off as allergies. Of course Shadow came out wearing that shirt Garry had given him. It slipped a little off his shoulder and he hurridily changed into a cute crop top and a hoodie. Barnaby smiled and pecked Garry’s cheek “Let’s go head out to the carnival~?” He smiled and chuckled.//Shadow blushed hard after he changed and nodded, he followed Barnaby out the door, grabbing his phone and wallet so he’d be able to buy stuff.3 days ago  
Kotetsu smiled, they all seemed so cute~. He perked up and went to follow. “I hear carnivals are supposed to have interesting food and rides.” He said, chirping a bit.// Garry cooed when he saw his boyfriend in the crop top and hoodie. He listened for a bit, finding it a bit odd Kotetsu would point that out. Earlier he had said that he was a foreigner, but he was sure that Japan had festivals a lot like carnivals. He hummed softly. “So, we walking or taking the car?"3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and giggled "I’ll drive~!” He grabbed the carkeys and ran down the stairs down to their car. He’d been allowed to pick anyone he wanted and had easily chosen a porshe that happened to have four seats. He chuckled and sat in the front seat.//Barnaby laughed “I guess we’re driving, means we won’t be tired and stuff~.” He was slowly starting to catch on and shot a small look at Garry, then headed down to the car.3 days ago  
Garry shot the same look to Barnaby and nodded, then got into the back with Kotetsu.// Kotetsu looked at the car curiously and got in as well, making sure to put his seat belt on so he didn’t fly through the window and weird everyone out when he was hurt. He had no clue on what to talk about now.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow happily drove them, he seemed to be singing to a song called 'Not Today’ by a K-pop band called 'BTS’. Shadow loved it and sung along loudly. He spoke the language known as Korean perfectly. He turned into the main road and continued to sing.//Barnaby chuckled and patted Shadows shoulder then looked back at Garry and pointed at Shadow and spoke to Kotetsu “Hope you like the United States so far!” He had to yell that’s how loud the music and how loud Shadow was.3 days ago  
Kotetsu listened intently to the song and mewed softly as he listened, then perked up, looking to Barnabay. “I-it’s awesome! Even more than I dreamed!~” He yelled back, grinning widely.// Garry grinned. It seemed that whoever or where ever the man came from, it wasn’t exactly pleasant. “Glad you like it!” Garry yelled, then saw the Carnival sign nearby.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and turned into the carnival parking area. He parked near the front and took a photo of where their car was and then he begun to hop up and down, excited for alot if the rides.//Barnaby had smiled and nodded, he helped the two in the backseat out and chuckled happily “I’m glad you like it~, it’s weird to think it’s so different from other places hut it really is~3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002.”*3 days ago  
Kotetsu stared with wide eyes at the carnival, there was a lot of colorful lights, rides, even he could smell this delicious meat that made his toes curls, and something super sweet. He was also now vibrating like crazy. “Y-yeah.~” He mewed happily, then smelled the air again.// Garry chuckled softly, noticing the two of them acted the same, and it looked rather adorable. “So, want to try the rides first? Don’t want anyone throwing up."3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby got ready for the screaming and covered his ears, he was thankful he did because Shadow screamed loudly.//"RIDES!!!” Shadow proceeded to tackle hug Garry, kissing at his face, he’d also happened to have put black lipstick on and now it was on Garry’s face. Shadow blushed and tried to wipe it off as best he could.3 days ago  
Garry yelped, then laughed loudly and kissed Shadow back. “Alright then, time to go to the dangerous ones~.” He said, then they all showed their tickets and got bracelets, then they all went to have fun.// Kotetsu was vibrating, so many awesome rides. He giggled a bit and followed them, looking at all the games with wide eyes. “Oh my god bunny plush!” He mewled happily, seeing a pink bunny with blue stitching at some game that involved a hammer and a bar. That would most likely be for later though.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was so excited he tugged Garry along “L-Let’s go!!” He giggled happily and showed his wristband and climbed into the front of the rollercoaster. He looked up at the three and giggled “Who wants to go with me in the front~?” He giggled loudly and smiled.//Barnaby smiled and gently motioned to the front seat “You go ahead Kotetsu, it’s your first time~.” He smiled wider and got into the back and wrapped her arm around Garry so the other would get in with him.3 days ago  
Kotetsu perked up and nodded, then got in the front seat, smiling to Shadow. "Hey~.“ He said, then felt the front thing go down.// Garry chuckled and sat with Barnaby, the blockers going down. Then the ride began to go, he chuckled when Kotetsu put his arms up.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow leant into Kotetsu and took the soft chance to inhale his musk, he bit his lip and felt himself almost cream his pants. He pulled away and panted softly as he also out his arms in the air his faint musk being whipped away by the air.//Barnaby smiled and kept his arm around Garry’s shoulder and screamed himself, he was suprised to see Shadow go deep into Kotetsu’s arm pit on a small turn but shrugged and blamed it on Shadow forgetting to hold onto the safety bar.3 days ago  
Kotetsu had smelled a bit of musk and blushed brightly, then they went down the hill and holy fucking shit it was awesome. He screamed like a goddamn dinosaur the entire time. He did turn more red when he felt the other against his armpit, but oh well.// Garry yelled like a maniac, adding to the insane sounds of the entire ride. When it ended, he felt sad, but was wanting to go on the viking ship.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had jumped out of the ride once they were allowed to get out and hugged Kotetsu tightly "Thank you so much for being my partner~!” They giggled happily and went off to find another ride to well…ride, his cute little hips moved with him as he walked, showing he definitely was more feminine when it came to walking and showing off his butt.//Barnaby chuckled and followed after Shadow, he whispered softly to Garry “Hey you see how cute his butt looks big boy~?” He patted Garry’s lower back and went to speak with Kotetsu.3 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked and hugged back happily, purring softly. He was still flushed brightly, even more so as he watched Shadow go off and move his behind. Kotetsu looked down at his own and pouted, the pants didn’t even show off his that much. He also started to think if he could find anyone else that would be willing to love him as much as these three loved each other.// Garry flushed and nodded his head. Yup, that was some sweet ass. Then he looked over to Kotetsu, who looked like he was day dreaming. Then he checked his ass. Now that he looked at it it was also fantastic, butt (hehe) it was covered up by the formal trousers.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had looked back and gently bumped into Kotetsu, he was holding the other close and whining softly to him. His eyes looked up at Kotetsu’s face and he asked “Why are you sad…you schouldnt be sad…” He looked around “Is it because their cuddling? We can cuddle if you want~.” He giggled happily and gently took Kotetsu’s hand in his and blushed, he gently walked with Kotetsu and wiggled “Move your hips like mine~.” He went slow so Kotetsu could learn how to.//Barnaby blushed seeing Shadow be so cute but smiled and gently pecked Garry’s cheeks “I saw that look, you’re developing a crush on Kotetsu arnt ya~?” He knew his lover like a book!3 days ago  
{…dammit imvu!…} Kotetsu blushed brightly. “U-um, okay.” He said, then copied the other perfectly. He nuzzled close to Shadow and mewed happily. “S-sorry, just thinking about my own situation. Such a new, much different environment than before.” He said, He looked rather adorable.// Garry sputtered. “Y-yeah, so what…oh god it got better.” He said, staring directly at Shadow and Kotetsu’s butts. “Look Barnaby.” He said, making the other look at such perfection.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Same!)) Shadow smiled and giggled happily “There ya go~.” He snuggled close, eyes wide as he looked around. He nuzzled back and gently nuzzled into Kotetsu’s neck, his hand holding Kotetsu’s tightly “Wanna ride a ride together again~?”//Barnaby looked over and gasped softly. He clenched hard in his lovers body and tried hard not to drool as he forced himself to look away “D-Dude…n-nows not the place o-or time!"3 days ago  
Kotetsu blushed and nodded, purring softly. "Y-yeah, that would be nice!~” He mewed happily. He looked around and saw a tilt a whirl. “Is that good?”// Garry had maybe wiped away some blood from his nosebleed. “Yeah, maybe back at home?…and about the other thing. Are you thinking Kotetsu might also be in…the same situation as Shadow?” He asked, heavily implying Kotetsu may be an alien.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and giggled “Oh that’s my favorite beside the big roller coaster over there!” He pointed over at a big roller coaster and happily dragged Kotetsu to the tilt-a-whirl. He happily bounced on his feet as he talked with Kotetsu, his eyes sparkling as he spoke with the alien. His own musk was getting a bit stronger.//Barnaby nodded and blushes hard “Y-Yeah I noticed, he seems like a alien as well….he’s probably from a different planet as he’s not quite as used to human customs~.” He gently hit his boyfriends bottom and headed over to the line.3 days ago  
Kotetsu blushed brightly as he kept smelling the musk, a soft whine leaving him before he stifled it and sat down in the tilt a whirl, making room for Shadow. “Roller Coaster next?”// Garry nodded his head and squeaked as his butt was touched, then he decided to get him back later for it. He followed closely and cooed a bit when he saw how flushed the japanese man was.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and happily giggled he bit his lip and got in beside Kotetsu, he snuggled into the cute seat and giggled happily. He looked at his two other lovers and looked as if he’d been asked to marry Kotetsu it was obvious he had an attraction for Kotetsu as well. He giggled and snuggled close, his nook giving a soft squelch.//Barnaby chuckled and got in with Garry and pulled his boyfriend close “Love you, perhaps Shadows into Kotetsu as well~?"3 days ago  
Garry nodded his head. "Yeah, pretty obvious.” He mumbled, then nuzzled back into Barnaby’s hold with a happy mew.// Kotetsu blushed and nuzzled back, his purring now more apparent. He looked at the other two and waved, mewing happily.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow leant into Kotetsu and giggled happily “They like you alot~…” He bit his lip and went quiet after that. To him the beautiful Japanese man would fit right in with Garry and Barnaby, their humans features would all be lovely while he had to put on this mask to look nice. He bit his lip and sniffled softly as he grew a small bit sad, maybe that’s why they liked Kotetsu so much, they were just dating Shadow so they’d seem nice.//Barnaby waved back and smiled happily “Yeah, maybe we Schould invite him over for dinner and maybe confess~?” He frowned seeing Shadow grow sad “Somethin’ up with Shadow…?"3 days ago  
Garry nodded his head. "Yeah, maybe he’ll like joining us~…and i know that look on his face, somethings wrong.” He said.// Kotetsu was so happy. These three humans, well one may be an alien but he didn’t care. He hoped that if they actually got together he would be able to tell them the reason he got to be there and that everything with his species was alright, since he was able to get them to see reason and was able to get the artifact back.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and bit his lip “Let’s get lunch after this and then we can maybe make some plans and let Kotetsu decide if we Schould go home and such?” He smiled as she rude started and watched their other lover.//Shadow usually got very excited when this ride started up, but he rubbed his eyes and forced himself to look happy. He could practically list all the ways he was different from humans but he stopped himself after a while 'No, Barnaby and Garry love you for you.’ he grew happier and smiled as the ride contuined on, his hands soon going up into the air.3 days ago  
Garry nodded his head. “Yeah, wonder what Kotetsu likes.” He said, then the ride started and he smiled, seeing Shadow perk back up after putting on the fake happy face.// Kotetsu squeaked as the ride started, then he helped to make the thing turn, which was very easy to do. It was so freakin’ awesome to be on these things!3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and begun to turn their little animal, he chuckled happily as the world soon became a blur. He gently kissed Garry and smirked as he proceeded to hold his lovers hand.//Shadow had giggled and helped turn it, his faint muscles buldging as he turned the dkal as well.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dial*3 days ago  
Garry flushed and kissed back with a soft moan, then helped to turn it.// Kotetsu squealed happily as they turned and turned, at some point he was pressed against the wall of the large chair. For a bit it looked like he had pitch black skin with green stripes, but that didn’t last long, as the ride was now stopping and his stomach was growling.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and happily held his boyfriend close, when the ride ended he helped Garry out and help Kotetsu and Shadow out of the animal. He chuckled happily and asked softly “Let’s go to the food court and eat there and then we can decide on what to do afterwards~?”//Shadow had a great time, he tough he’d seen some green on the other but he deemed it to be his imagination.3 days ago  
Garry flushed and nodded his head, then they went to go grab some food. He went and got some homemade crullers and a blooming onion, because those are great with ketchup.// Kotetsu had the money, so he bought about almost everything, especially the shish kebobs and frozen lemonade. He also got some beignets and a bunch of stuff for everyone else.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow for some Korean BBQ and got alot of kimchi, he loved the spice and happily ate, using chopsticks that were metal. He peeked over at his two boyfriends to see if they were playing at anything. He shifted on his feet and huffed softly, drinking a small sip of water as he ate some beef with kimchi.//Barnaby got a cheeseburger and that was it really, he was American and happily ate some fries, kimchi(cus Shadow offered) and some of the things Kotetsu had bought for them he thanked the other “Thank you so much for buying us lunch Kotetsu~.”//Shadow nodded “Yes thank you so much~!"3 days ago  
Garry had also grabbed some things, mainly some sweets and a shish kebab and in return he shared his blooming onion. "Yeah, thanks~.” Garry said.// “No problem, I won’t be able to finish it all off on my own anyway, so why not share~.” He mewed, eating some fried rice. He mewed happily at the taste.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The black haired male nodded happily and offered up some kimchi for Kotetsu to try “It’s called Kimchi, there’s over 300 kinds! It’s kinda spicy however so beware of that~.” He’d pared it off with some pork so it still tasted fantastic!//Barnaby chuckled softly at Shadow and motioned to the to. Okay so it was official, he thought Kotetsu was an alien!3 days ago  
Kotetsu looked at it with wide eyes, then took a large bite. He mewed happily, it tasted so good. “T-thanks~.” He mewed happily.// Garry looked to Barnaby and nodded, then he decided to say something about the other thing. “So Shadow, Barnaby. Do you think Koko is cute?” He asked, this made Kotetsu look confused, then very flushed.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow sqeaked and blushed hard, he nodded and bit his lip “Y-Yeah I think Koko’s cute..” he hid his face and leant against Barnaby, so he didn’t have to sit straight.//Barnaby nodded and smiled “I do think Kotetsu is cute~.” He blushed faintly and smiled happily.3 days ago  
Garry hummed and grinned. “I also find you cute Koko…and with permission I would like you to um…join us. So…would you like to come back to our house?”// Kotetsu looked with wide eyes, flustered rather adorably. Holy shit an invite into a three people, now four people relationship. “Y-yes, I l-like you all too.” He said, looking adorable with a bit of fried rice around his mouth.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow pulled back from Barnaby’s side and whimpered a small bit. He pushed himself gently into Kotetsu’s lap and begun to practically drink in his scent. His hips twitched and he whined loudly as he felt his nook clench down. He keened loudly and his eyes rolled faintly back up into his head as he almost fainted! He however told himself later and dragged Kotetsu up, he helped the male pack all the food away and panted as he said sharply “K-Koko…” He shivered and proceeded to gently pull on the males wrist, kissing him deeply.//Barnaby blushed seeing Shadow already so into Kotetsu and helped Garry carry the food to the car and pack it away, he drove to the front entrance which was near the food court and smirked at the kissing duo “Hey you lovebirds come on~!"3 days ago  
Garry chuckled softly as he watched, helping to pack he food and going to put it away. He wolf whistled and then sat in the front.// Kotetsu blushed and his face started to turn red as the other kissed him, he kissed back almost hungrily, his tongue timidly sneaking into the others mouth for a lick, it seemed pretty damn long as it swiped, then went back into his mouth. He mewed into the kiss, leaning into the other, then he squeaked when he heard what Barnaby said, and the weird whistling sound. He flustered, hugging Shadow. As they were going towards the car though, his eye caught the bunny stuffie again. ”…o-one sec.“ He said, then ran over, paid for a turn, then picked up the hammer easily. Garry raised a brow from the car, then heard a loud bell sound. The man at the booth looked astounded and let Kotetsu have the stuffie. Kotetsu cuddled it and ran back to Shadow with it.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smirked and looked suprised at the fact Kotetsu had made the bell ring. The other looked so scrawny, he chuckled happily and gave Garry a peck and then the two when they climbed into the car. He drove them home and soon he was glancing in the mirror as he heard soft sounds escape Shadow.//Shadow had thought it was so sexy to see Kotetsu win the toy. He practically pulled the other into the car and was kissing him hungrily. He whimpered and whined into his mouth as he ran his hands up the males shirt, he tossed his hoodie off and onto the car floor and contuined to kiss Kotetsu.2 days ago  
Garry was bright red as he heard what was happening in the backseat, rubbing his hands together as he thought of what they would be doing at the house.// Kotetsu gasped and mewed as the other kissed him, loud mews escaping him as he opened his mouth more so the other could explore, his arms wrapping around the others neck as he felt the others fingers up his chest.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby growled softly as he pulled into the driveway and headed Kotetsu out of Shadow hold. He held the male on his hip and growled at Shadow to calm down until they got to the bedroom.//Shadow panted and whimpered as he felt his nook start to squish when ever he walked. He followed closely behind the pair and whined "C-Can I go change…"2 days ago  
Kotetsu gasped and leaned against Barnaby, panting softly, he looked adorably flush from the other taking his breath away.// Garry also got out. "Okay love~ Want me to help?” He cooed gently, kissing Shadows cheek, touching hte corner of his mouth a bit.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and set Kotetsu gently on the couch, he caught the males lips and begun to gently press on some key pressure points that always made Shadows facade fall, maybe it would also work for Kotetsu?//Shadow nodded and whimpered “N-No like…Change change..” he pulled at the fake human skin and whimpered loudly as he tried to steal a kiss from Garry.2 days ago  
Kotetsu gasped and mewled as he was kissed, his face a bright pink. After a bit the facade went away and he grew a bit under the human, his skin turning black with green tiger stripes, his ears lengthening and his hands becoming large and claw like. A tail slithered out from his back and he now had sharp teeth. His hair was black now but stayed the same, his eyes were acid green and blue, no pupils or whites. He panted, not noticing he had changed.// “Ah, alright sweety. Might as well take it off and make you comfy, we can tell Kotetsu and get him used to it, okay?” He said gently, rubbing at the skin a bit.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby sqeaked loudly seeing Kotetsu change, he leant back and looked down at the bigger male under him “S-So we were right…what kinda alien are you?” He sounded curious and smiled happily as he chuckled and patted his chest.//Shadow looked over and started over, he himself had given up the facade and his cute little deer tail appeared from his pants, he grew taller and had some muscle and happily licked his lips. His ears turned into large wolf ones and he also had no pupils, but did have whites. He froze upon seeing Kotetsu and begun to slowly back away, N-No this couldn’t be happening! He went scrambling under a couch and curled up tightly, starting to cry hard.2 days ago  
Kotetsu yelped and looked down at himself, curling up a bit. “U-um um, Klaistsuo…k-kinda the first to be honest.” He said, then his ears perked up, smelling…oh shit, now it’s going ot be bad. “O-oh, oh no, made it bad, so sorry. S-shadow!” He sat up and stayed still, claws to his chest. “It’s alright, I won’t hurt you. Or any of you really.” He said, making sure his claws were against his chest and unable to scratch anyone.// Garry looked with wide eyes at the weird alien, then went back to Shadow. “Shadow? Everything alright? And what do you mean not hurt anyone?” Garry asked, looking to the other alien.“2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby frowned and went to grab Shadow, he gently pulled his lover from under the couch and frowned "Shadow please what’s wrong?” He rubbed his boyfriends back and glanced confused at Garry. He then looked at Kotetsu “U-Um…is there something we don’t know about…?”//Shadow was shaking as he cried, he hissed as he was pulled out and hid himself in Barnaby’s arm pit so he wouldn’t have to see death approach. His body had old scars from several things in the past.2 days ago  
Kotetsu instantly became more timid and shy. “…w-well. My species used to be, and some parts of it, very destructive and would have evil tendencies…it first started with um Shadows species, then degraded into more and more species that would help that species…but um that changed! We don’t do that stuff anymore, there’s a peace treaty and we’re not mad anymore since we got back what was taken…” Kotetsu rambled, trying to make himself look much smaller and less intimidating, his ears down.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby gently cooed to Shadow and rubbed his back, he helped the other sit on the couch and reminded himself to find some stain remover as he could see Shadows nook leaking onto the couch. He gently kissed Kotetsu and smiled “Hey I believe you and I think Garry does too. If anything I think we can learn to never hurt each other right~?” He gently rubbed over Kotetsu’s ears and watched as Shadow stood up and the navillian slumped against Kotetsu’s chest.//Shadow slumped against Kotetsu’s chest and whimpered softly, he twitched faintly and leant further as he tried to get his scent all over Kotetsu. He had a few scars over his chest, one ran over his nipple and he squirmed then snuggled closer and panted as his nook dripped onto the ground, his organ inside was thrashing around.2 days ago  
Garry nodded his head and joined in, rubbing Shadows back and kissing Kotetsu’s forehead. humming softly.// Kotetsu looked very surprised by what was happening, the navillian was rubbing up against his chest and the two humans were kissing him so gently. He made a soft kitty noise and nuzzled close to the three, his tail now up and waving around. He had a nook as well, but he only had one green tentacle that was smooth and that meant in his species he was a submissive, but barely anyone knew that, which is why they were currently studying that in MIB hq. Kotetsu mewled and felt like he would start to leak on the couch or something. He nuzzled Shadow gently and licked his ear with a long blue tongue, he had now started to purr.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby gently poked Garry’s side and had them both pull out. He smirked seeing the two aliens and blushed softly. He covered his face as he tried hard to make a noise of interest. He knelt down and gently ran his hand over Shadows cute little foot paw.//Shadow had leant onto Kotetsu and whimpered loudly, he licked at Kotetsu’s ears and shivered. He ground down and gave a happy mewl as his nook squelched. He panted and felt his own orgasm come out and start to play with Kotetsu’s own member. He panted and begun to grind, a second one begun to mess with Kotetsu’s nook entrance.2 days ago  
Garry nodded and got down with him, cooing gently at the paws, then found something interesting, which was Kotetsu’s tail. It had a cute little green tuft at the end and it was incredibly soft, so he started to rub it.// Kotetsu gasped and moaned softly as the alien’s member started to mess around with his nook, his own member slipping out to tangle around it for a bit. The juices coming from his nook were a green apple color. Kotetsu bucked back into the feeling, mewling loudly as his tail was also played with. He nuzzled his face into Shadows neck and mewled, gently licking it.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smirked and gently said “Alright you two, why don’t we head to the bedroom so we don’t stain the couch and so we can all be on it~.” He gently picked up Shadow and set him down and helped Kotetsu to the bedroom. He laid Kotetsu down and chuckled softly “Who’s gonna top who~?”//Shadow followed along closely and hurridily got atop Kotetsu, he ground down and his two tentacles begun to mess around with Kotetsu’s tentacle. They then pressed at his nook and one pushed it’s way inside.2 days ago  
Garry followed and went to grab some lube and maybe some kinky things. He hurriedly got naked and went to sit on the bed and watch the two aliens. “Not sure to be honest.” He said in reply to Barnaby’s question.// Kotetsu panted and leaned against the human for a bit, then gasped as he was splayed out on the bed, his tail to the side and his tentacle being played with with two other tentacles. He moaned and bucked up into them, mewling as one wiggled it’s way in. “F-feels so good!~” He mewed helplessly, his voice sounding scratchy, the natural way his people spoke most of the time.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smirked and gently begun to pull Garry into his lap he held the male close and gently ran his hand down his back “Let’s let them have a good time and maybe we can take turns fucking them both~?” He smirked and purred happily, his tongue darting out to lick his lip.//Shadow ground down and his tentacle inside of Kotetsu begun to slam away, he whimpered and whined sharply as he ground down, his nook sopping wet.2 days ago  
Garry blushed brightly, then nodded his head with a happy coo. He nuzzled into the blonde’s chest and made a soft noise as he went to watch the two aliens fuck.// Kotetsu cried out and bucked back furiously, his own nook wet from all the attention it was getting. He mewed and felt some nerves in his nook start to be stimulated by the other tentacle. The second that happened he would be a cute hot mess.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled and begun to gently rub over Garry’s hip, whispering into his ear “Shadows nook looks so tight, bet you wanna make him gape? Make him beg for your dick~?” He gentle rubbed over Garry’s member.//Shadow panted and continued to thrust his tentacle, it wiggling around and he soon keened loudly and was pumping out genetic material onto the sheets.2 days ago  
Garry gasped and nodded his head, his member starting to stand up now. “Y-yes~…want to tug on Kotetsu’s tail too, make him squirm and get all needy like Shadow would if we played with his paws~.”// Kotetsu gasped, feeling most of it fill him up, his nook easily absorbing it. He panted and was soon to do the same if he kept thrusting.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and chuckled happily, his hands messed around with Garry’s member and chuckled as he gently pushed down his member and let it bounce up, he chuckled happily and licked his lips “Bet you wanna fill him up with your seed huh~?” He chuckled sharply and gently pulled Garry down into his lap so they could kiss, he was still clothed and happily enjoyed it like that.//Shadow panted and whimpered as he begun to they harder, he dug himself in deep and came into Kotetsu, sensative from how the others nook felt around him.2 days ago  
Garry mewled, nuzzling close to Barnaby before kissing him. He fully wanted to do exactly that, and maybe fill up Kotetsu too. He giggled softly when the kiss broke up. “Wanna fill him until he’s big~.”// Kotetsu cried out and came with him, his tummy filled up with the seed easily, his own seed covering both their chests now. His tail was now puffed up and Kotetsu was panting, his hair doing the same, his eyes glowed a bit. “S-shadow~.” He mewled, tail wagging. He nuzzled into his chest and ground again, wanting more~.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smirked and chuckled “Shadow just came, perhaps now’s the Time to strike, I can take Kotetsu first so you can stuff Shadow full, and then we can switch so I can fill our little boy up~?” He smirked and chuckled happy, his hands starting to unbutton his shirt.//Shadow whimpered and panted, his tentacles had retracted back up into his body. He keened and panted rougher, his eyes half-lidded as he tried to catch his breath. His nook was driving genetic material onto Kotetsu’s own nook.2 days ago  
Garry nodded his head and went to nuzzle up against Shadow, cooing gently to the cute alien, currently filling up the supposed to be and isn’t scary alien.// Kotetsu panted and whined as he was filled up some more, his tentacle sliding out again to clean up the material and absorb it, then it slithered back in. Kotetsu panted and nuzzled close to Shadow, then he squeaked when Garry pulled Shadow away, his tail had wrapped around his waist, the green glowing now.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow sqeaked when he was pulled back and panted softly. He wiggled in Garry’s hold but relaxed and went limp against his lover. His nook lewdly clamped down on nothing as it wanted what Garry had to offer.//Barnaby moaned and gently begun to grind against Kotetsu’s front “Hey there big boy, bet you want me to fill you your cute little nook~.” His member easily rivaled a dominants. He pressed himself to Kotetsu’s nook and slammed himself deep inside.2 days ago  
Garry cooed gently to Shadow, his member throbbing. “Hello cutie~.” He cooed gently, then lined up and thrust into the others nook. He cooed and gently nibbled at Shadows neck.// Kotetsu nodded his head, he wanted to be so full he would probably burst~. He gasped and cried out as the other filled his nook up, stretching it wide. He panted and pawed at the others chest, claws pulled in. “B-bahny!~” He mewled out, his eyes tearing up.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed as he was called 'cutie’ he then sqealed as he was thrust into, his nook stretched wide. He gripped to Garry’s arm and whimpered softly, his back arched as his nook clenched and spasmed around Garry’s member. He bit his lip and bared his neck so Garry could do what he wished.//Barnaby groaned and gently leaned down, he kissed Kotetsu gently and smirked “Does it feel good big boy? Feel good to be spread open~?” He chuckled and contuined to slam in and out.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002He chuckled and gently ground down, his testicles bumping against the others nook bottom.**2 days ago  
Garry moaned as the other spasmed around him, then he sucked and bit at the others neck, mewling loudly and thrusting into him quickly.// Kotetsu whined and rubbed back, wanting more in him. He wanted to be so full of them all that he wouldn’t be able to walk from so much fucking~. He whined and spread himself out some more.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gasped and whined as he was thrusted up into, his nook clenched down hard trying to get Garry to give it everything he could. Shadow held tightly onto Garry’s arms and whimpered, his head rolled back to sit on Garry’s shoulder, his toes curling as he whined loudly. He keened sharply and tried to buck down.//Barnaby smirked and chuckled at Kotetsu’s cute neediness, he glanced over at Shadow and Garry and smirked. He bent down and kissed Kotetsu’s cheek “Look over at Shadow and Garry, look at how Shadows taking Garry’s dick, bet you wanna have that happen to you too huh~?"2 days ago  
Garry panted and went crazy, thrusting deep into the others nook with a sharp growl, loving how the alien took him in. "Such a good little alien for me~.”// Kotetsu panted and nodded his head hurriedly, his ears pulled back and his eyes a dazzling green with blue streaks. “P-please, w-want more!” He whined, rubbing his front closer to the others balls.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow growled and whimpered softly, his tail waged as he held onto Garry’s hip. His claws dug in deep as he continued to rock with Garry’s thrusts, then suddenly he grew down a small itch, Garry’s members outline could be seen on his stomach. He keened loudly and bucked, cumming around Garry’s member.//Barnaby growled and pulled his hips back, he slammed his hips forward and begun to thrust hard into Kotetsu’s nook.2 days ago  
Garry gasped and came into the alien, loving the outline he was seeing. “So cute and full of me~.” He cooed gently to the other, kissing him gently.// Kotetsu mewled loudly, ready to cum as soon as the other got to the nerves in his nook. He panted harshly and nuzzled back against him. “B-bahnny, g-gonna…~’ he whimpered out.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow wheezed a small bit, except for his species that was a moan. He wheezed softly and wagged his tail hard, he was taking the praise happily and whimpered. He bared his neck further and kissed back, his toes curled as he gently begun to buck back onto Garry’s member. He wanted so much more. He panted "W-Want more please…” His tongue hung from his mouth, the weird black tongue licking his muzzle wet stain.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002His stomach had started to bloat out with the amount of cum.//Barnaby smirked and contuined to thrust he was growing close and he growled loudly, he drove in straight and came, his seed pushing deep inside of Kotetsu.*2 days ago  
Garry chuckled and kissed his cheek, then he hummed happily and started to thrust again, making loud squelching noises. “Such a good boy for me, wanting to be done again~.” He cooed, thrusts going faster and faster.// Kotetsu yowled and came too, all the seed was absorbed quickly, his tummy pushing out now to show how full he was. “U-uwaah!~” He mewled, his face a bright red.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and wheezed loudly his tail wagged and he was left drooling over the beautiful feeling of being spread open. He whined and slammed his hips back, some seed starting to drip from his nook. He wheezed and leant forward onto the bed. He momentarily fell unconscious then came back to with a hard gasp for air.//Barnaby growled and continued to thrust throughout his orgasm then begun to pull our, he let his member slide against the others nook, against the cum slipping out.2 days ago  
Garry squeaked when the other went unconscious, then he nuzzled his neck gently and cooed to him, then he started to pull out too. “Wanna trade?” He asked Barnaby.// Kotetsu panted and tried to cover his weeping nook to keep it all in, soft whines leaving him.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow whimpered and a hand appeared at his nook, he wanted to make sure all the seed stayed inside. He looked fucked to a inch of his life and wheezed softly. His tail waged hard and he begun to rut gently, his ankles locked around Garry’s waist.//Barnaby nodded and chuckled “Kotetsus tight as a how shadow is~.” He switched with garry and growled as he lined up to Shadoes entrance.2 days ago  
Garry grinned and went to Kotetsu, growling softly as he also lined up with him and slammed in, making the Klaistsuosian moan loudly and rub back.// Kotetsu whined and rubbed back needily, the other fucking him raw with his crazy rabbit thrusts, making his nook squelch loudly. He was near to cumming again, loud mewls leaving him, tears of pleasure running down his cheeks. Those were red tears by the way.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow whimpered and whined, his wide as his hand was brushed out if the way and Barnaby slammed himself in, soon the two were moaing in their own ways, Shadow having a hard time staying awake with how many times he’d cum when he was filled to the brim with Barnaby’s member.//Barnaby growled and continued to slam in and out, he mentioned to Garry “S-Shadow pass out for you too?!” He slammed in deep and moaning loudly at the lovely feeling.2 days ago  
Garry nodded his head. “Yup~.” He said, then slammed deep into Kotetsu, hitting the nerves and making Kotetsu cum hard, the alien spasming around him, then he came into the cute dangerous alien~.// Kotetsu cried out and came, absorbing the seed from the purple haired man, making his stomach swell once more. He panted and went to nuzzle to Shadow timidly.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked a little worse for wear but was fine…for the most part, he had a small trickle of blood dripping from his nook onto the bedsheets. It was simply showing that the hymen infront of his eggsac had been broken. And he’d likely start producing eggs are a violent rate, meaning that he’d have to be housebroken at that time.//Barnaby smiled and moved Shadow clover to Kotetsu as he came into him. He grunted and pulled out, gently kissing Garry as he looked down at the cute two aliens. He was a little worried seeing the blood and hurridily pointed it out to Garry “Shadows bleeding…"2 days ago  
Garry tensed up at that and looked. "Oh, that’s not goo-” He stopped himself and watched what happened next.// Kotetsu sniffed the air and growled softly, then moved a bit so he could look at the blood, and then lick it clean. When he dubbed it clean he went back and nuzzled Shadow with a soft mew, face a bright pink.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred shakily and snuggled close to Kotetsu. He held onto him and panted as he pressed faintly on his tummy. He didn’t feel extremely the best and gave a loud mewl when his body begun to absorb the seed, his once swollen tummy diminished into a flat slightly caved in stomach. His tail wagged as the bleeding stopped after a bit, a small bit on the sheets still.//Barnaby found it cute Kotetsu wanted to make sure Shadow was clean and gently laid beside Shadow “H-Holy shit..” he ran his hand along Shadows flat tummy “How’d ya do that?"2 days ago  
Garry was also surprised, wondering how his boyfriend had done it, rubbing the flat tummy gently.// Kotetsu mewed softly, the blood had tasted nice, and he was glad the bleeding had stopped. He mewed softly and looked to, ignoring his rather big tummy, which would diminish slowly, unless he became pregnant, then that would be hard to hide.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow bit his lip and rolled over onto his front, well let’s just say getting rid of all that seed was hard to do. His eggs had quickly absorbed what they could send the rest went to his pectorals. He now had a nice set of racks and panted softly as his tail wiggled inbewteen his legs. He loved How the other two still loved him even after what happened during their love making.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Barnaby sqeaked and gently kissed one of Shadows breast rubbing the nipple with his thumb.2 days ago  
Garry did the same, but gently knead it, mewing softly as t felt soft and squishy in his hand.// Kotetsu blushed and went to nuzzle Shadows face gently, mewing softly, then yawning loudly. He blushed and covered his mouth, his tail waving around behind him.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed hard and whimpered, his breasts were soft, smelling like milk. Milk begun to bead at his nipples. He whimpered and curled his toes, eyes going wide as he sqealed loudly.//Barnaby groaned and begun to gently lick at Shadows nipples "Hey would'ga look at that~."2 days ago  
Garry perked up and kept kneading the breast he had, then he took a drink. ”…ah~ That’s good~.“ He said, then squeaked as Kotetsu went for a lick.// Kotetsu mewed and licked at the offered breast, then started to suck on it, face a brightpink.2 days ago  
*bright pink2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow shivered and gasped softly, his hips bucked up and he whimpered loudly, his cute little hands gently kneeded Kotetsu’s back, his eyes falling shut as he relaxed2 days ago  
Garry giggled softly at that, cooing gently as he saw Shadow and Kotetsu start to fall asleep.// Kotetsu mewed softly and drank up the milk, then he started to doze off, looking very adorable as he nuzzled close and stopped suckling.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby gently cooed and moved the snuggling aliens into the middle of the bed, he spooned on one side. He spooned Kotetsu happily and smiled at Garry "They’re so cute~.”//Shadow sleepily shifted and held Kotetsu close, his cute feet being used as hands, pulling the alien closer.2 days ago  
Garry smiled and spooned Shadow, cooing gently to him as he started to doze. “Yup, so cute~.” He giggled softly, his eyes shutting a bit.// Kotetsu flushed and mewed happily as he was cuddled. He nuzzled close to Shadow, then fell asleep.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby also begun to doze, his hand atop Kotetsus big tummy tum.//Shadow held his cute little baby close and cooed in his sleep2 days ago  
{…should we timeskip to the event or to next day…also by event i mean the time where kotetsu gets kicked out for either attacking, trying to eat, or screwing with Shadow…if t’s the try to eat thing btw he’ll most likely actually be going for some raw meat or he smells blood again and can’t help but maybe become a vamp for a bit…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((What’s the screwing part?))2 days ago  
{…like he’s messing with him und it goes terribly wrong owo…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I like that hehe~ ovo))2 days ago  
{…mkk, maybe he goes to fake bite his neck, but accidentally bites it for real?…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeah! Or he runs up on Shadow to fake run into him and looses his footing and slams Shadow into the wall and Shadow goes off limping?))2 days ago  
{…ah, that ones better :3…we’ll do that~…} It had been about 3 days since the sex session and Kotetsu was very happy. He had found several lovers and one was an alien like him, but had been hunted by his kind before. He was happy that there was no fear in the relationship, so he decided to mess with them a little. He had been a prankster back home after all. So he had decided a good jumpscare would do it. Shadow was currently doing something, looking all cute and stuff, so he ran right up to him to fake run into him. Then he tripped on nothing and actually ran into him full force, without his human guise. Well shit.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow winced and slammed hard into the wall. He felt something shift inside his body and whimpered loudly. He went limping away and hid in a box(one that he shouldn’t of been able to fit in!). It made the blonde of the home hear.//Barnaby blinked and unpon seeing Shadow go limping away he made his way into the living room and set his eyes on Kotetsu “What did you do?!” He begun to grow angry “You just can’t get by basic instinct can you huh?!” He threw up his arms and advanced on Kotetsu.2 days ago  
Garry had also heard and looked very confused. He went to Shadow and cooed to him gently.// Kotetsu looked with wide eyes and backed up against the wall, sputtering and trying to get out that it had been an accident, but the words just wouldn’t get out!2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow whimpered and shook his head “N-No…” He hid from his lover and proceeded to cry loudly as he assessed his leg wound, he’d definitely sprained it and it’d take a few days to heal.//Barnaby contuined “You’re just gonna touture him arnt you?! He’s the one that wanted you into this relationship first and you go and repay him like that?! Get your clothes and get the fuck out if here! I don’t think I’ll ever wanna see your face ever again!” He screamed and punched the wall next to Kotetsu’s head.2 days ago  
Kotetsu whined softly, then scurried off, collecting his clothes and quickly putting them on. He put his human facade and hurried off, looking back to see Shadow and Garry.// Garry looked back to him and growled. “Get the hell out!” He said, getting up.// Kotetsu squeaked and ran out the door. He ran and ran so far, until he was back in his apartment. He panted hard, locking the door behind him. He then broke down there, wailing like a banshee and tearing at his clothes.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had flinched hearing all the screaming and went to find his babies, he hopped like a cute little wallaby, his feet spread out so he wouldn’t make much noise. He collected as many stuffies as he could and returned to his box, he tried to feed them, muttering to himself “B-Babies Hungry, babies sleeply, babies hungry…babies no hungry…” The stuffies obviously didn’t nurse but Shadow was too scared to ask for help. He hid inside his box and whimpered.//Barnaby growled and slammed the door shut, he then went to see how Shadow was faring “He fucking broke Shadow!"2 days ago  
Garry nodded his head. "I noticed that.” He said, then watched the alien hop around for a bit. “Shadow sweety it’s alright, the meanie is gone.” He said in a gentle voice.// Kotetsu kept crying until his eyes hurt, then he groaned, hugging his tummy. His eyes widened and he started to cry again. The hunger pains had started, which meant he was pregnant and it was the worst thing to be at this point. The ones he loved hated him and all their offspring was in him. He grunted softly, then went to his laptop to look at options. He was going to have to get as much food here as possible. He still had a shit ton of food in the pantries so he was good for a bit. He ordered a bunch of things online, all of it food and all of it to his apartment number at different times so it wouldn’t look too weird. He ordered it all, then went to make all of the ramen he could. He had bought a lot of it after all. It filled half the pantry. It was hard since the hunger pains would get worse if he didn’t eat. So he got ready for hell2 days ago  
*.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had glanced up and hissed softly, his eyes wide and fearful. His species,navillian, the dominant males prayed on their pregnant mates. Shadow realized this area wasn’t safe and went hobbling off, he had a big big tummy so it wasn’t easy. His hurt leg gave out and he fell onto the ground, yelping loudly as he got up and went skittering into another big box they had lying around, he held all the stuffies close and tried to get them to suckle.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Barnaby frowned and growled “Great, now Kotetsu’s gone and ruined his life too! That fucking alien, I’m gonna kill him!2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002!"2 days ago  
Garry yelped at the sound of Shadow falling, then grit his teeth. "I may help you with that. But for now we should help Shadow. We need to pad down as much stuff as we can and see if he’ll get close to us.” He said, not looking to pleased about the other alien that had just ruined their poor Shadow.// Kotetsu had finally gotten all his food, so he took off the human facade and went to town on all the food. It was like this for the entire day and night, his tummy growing and growing until he was barely able to move. Then he was boned until he could move again, because the stomach pains would begin after about half an hour of not eating. He whined and curled up around his tummy as best he could.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was nervous as he heard scuffling outside, his eyes wide as he spoke rushed to his babies “Males hungry, no go!” He curled up in the back of the box and panted sharply, he hissed and sunk his claws into the side of the box when Barnaby walked by.//Barnaby yelped loudly when Shadow acted like that and growled “I’m gonna tear his head off!” He continued to help Garry baby proof everything.2 days ago  
Garry hurriedly helped, wondering if he could probably chop off the aliens legs later. He got all the pillows and blankets he could and taped them to things that could hurt Shadow. Then he found a familiar pink rabbit stuffie. He stared at it for a bit, then threw it into the wall.// It was Gray’s turn to check on the diplomat alien. It had been a couple of days but they always had eyes at the house he had been spending it at. It was a bit disconcerting to see the alien running straight out of the house, so he decided to see if he was alright with actually talking to him. “Kotetsu? You alright in there?” He asked, only hearing some whimpers and something falling to the ground. He quickly unlocked the door with his spare key and looked inside, eyes wide. He saw the alien passed out on the ground, food containers everywhere, and his eyes were very red and puffy, even when closed. He instantly went into mother hen mode and draped a blanket over the passed out diplomat, then he got his phone out. “Mark, Kram.2 days ago  
Get the videos of the peace treaty, Klaistsuo mating, and a fan. We’re going over to that house and finding out what the hell happened.” He said, then patted Kotetsu’s head gently, getting another whimper and the other curling up into a more compact ball. Gray growled and locked the door behind him, then hurried off to the house.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow whimpered hearing the stuffie hit the wall, he peeked out of the box and upon seeing the stuffie he instantly connected it to Kotetsu. He hopped over and went to grab it, he made sure Barnaby and Garry couldnt see him when he did so, he happily pulled the stuffie in close and sniffed it happily, he then made his way back twords the nest./Barnaby got into Shadows way “Garry grab him! He’s got the idiots stuffie he fucking won!” He went to grab the stuffie. ((also plz no actually grabbing stuffie?))2 days ago  
{…ah mkk :3…} Garry perked up and grabbed Shadow, but not the stuffie. “Shadow no put it down.” He said firmly.// The three men in black were now in front of the house, Kram had a gun just in case they were bad people, and Mark was currently knocking on the door.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Infront of Shadow, Garry and Barnaby’s home?))2 days ago  
{…yup, they’ve been watching it awhile since Kotetsu wasn’t anywhere else for long to have such a substantial blow to him…also he very important since he basically helped with the peace treaty und with helping mib with better understanding of his species…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((kk~!)) Shadow had cuddled the stuffie close and suddenly his toes were curling and urine was running down his legs and dropping to the floor. He keened sharply and wiggled in Garry’s arms, fucking getting eaten, he wanted to have Kotetsu to snuggle with…even though the other had tried to hurt him. He gave a loud cry as he wanted to be out down, he gave Garry a sharp kick in the leg and kicked harder.//Barnaby winced and watched Shadow pee himself he went to curse but decided against it so he didn’t scare Shadow more “Hey it’s okay Shadow!” He hissed in pain. As he was kicked as well “Fuck!"2 days ago  
Garry yelped from the kick, letting go of the other and going down, then he looked towards the front door. "Who the heck can that be?” He asked softly. He then got up and limped over to the door and opened it. “Yes?”// Mark smiled. “Hello, we’re here to ask you several questions.” He said, then Kram pointed the gun.// Garry looked with wide eyes and backed away, the three men entered their home. The one with Gray hair locked the door behind him. “Let’s go sit in the living room, shall we?” Gray said, then walked in, eyebrow raised when he saw the other two.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow instantly went and gently leant against Gray, he liked this brother the best since they gave the best cuddles he whimpered and whined as he tried to gain the males attention. His left leg was favored, the limb shaking a small bit as Shadow couldn’t our good pressure on it. He licked at Gray’s cheek and whined louder.//Barnaby nodded and calmly made his way to the living room. He sat down and with wide nervous eyes had Garry sit beside him and frowned seeing Shadow five attention to Gray.2 days ago  
Gray smiled and rubbed Shadows head. “Hello Shadow, it’s been awhile. Ah, looks like you have kids~.” He cooed, then went to the middle of the living room and gave the two humans a withering look. “I will only ask this once. What the hell happened here today, in this house, to make the peace treaty correspondent Kotetsu Kaburagi run from this house like a rabid attack dog was after him?”// Kram was near the door, gun ready.// Mark was n the background with the dvds and several pamphlets, along with his phone just in case.2 days ago  
*//Garry’s eyes were wide and he sputtered. “That Asshole attacked Shadow!” He growled out.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow said softly “N-No….” He furrowed his brows and turned to look at his lovers, his voice growing loud “He was having fun and smashed into me…I-i hit the wall and ran off…then Barnaby yelled at him..” he covered his face and hid his face in Gray’s neck, his body tensing and freaking out as he got ready to be hit.//Barnaby growled “Something happened and I yelled at Kotetsu, telling him to never come back!2 days ago  
Gray stared for a bit, then looked to Mark. Mark quickly got out his phone and got a video. "Was it like this?” He asked the three of them and showed them a video of Kotetsu in alien form running straight at Kram and then stopping perfectly still right in front of him. 'Boo.’ Said Kotetsu in the video, then he giggled, then got hit upside the head by Kram. It didn’t stop the alien from laughing.// Garry looked confused at Shadow, then back to Barnaby and the others.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded his head, giving himself a small bit of vertigo. He bit his lip and nodded “Y-Yes! O-only he didn’t stop, he slammed into me instead…” He bit his lip and snuggled into Gray’s armpit and shivered, soon enough he felt the urge to pee again and couldn’t stop himself from peeing all over Gray’s leg. This made Shadow feel even worse, if he hasn’t of yelped than Kotetsu wouldn’t be gone, if he hadnt’ve picked up the plushie he wouldn’t had peed himself in the first place,and now he’d upset Gray and he’d be forced to sit on the ground. He curled tightly and begun to cry silently, his scent going from nervous to urine and then to sad as a cold iceberg!2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Barnaby blinked “So yer telling me that Kotetsu fins it funny to scare people?” He growled and balled his fists then begun to force him to calm down “How’s he doing now?” He held his forehead and tried to avoid he fact Shadow had peed again.2 days ago  
Mark noticed the pee and ran off to get a towel and maybe shorts if he could find any. He came back and helped to clean up while Gray explained.// “First off, shut the hell up Barbie, and secondly he only does that at least once. He’s basically like a teen getting a bit of attention. And i’ll tell you this now. He’s not doing well at all. We have agents around his building making sure he doesn’t get out and one agent that is currently making sure he doesn’t try anything. Shadow you may go get changed, Purple Tomato put on the shorts, you too are watching exactly why we have to take these precautions.” He said, looking irritable. He then took out the dvd on the explanation on the mating of an Klaistsuosian. It told most of everything.// Garry rubbed Shadows head gently. “It’s okay Shadow.” He said, then moved the towel so that Shadow didn’t have to be wet, put on the shorts and helped Shadow out of his soiled clothes and into dry ones. {…start the 'movie’ after yer post, 'kay?…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((kk~)) Shadow didnt like being separated from Gray but took it as a gentle form of 'Get away from me.’ he didn’t move mi2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Fuck!)?2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002He didn’t move much after he was changed, he curled his legs up to his body and rubbed his eyes. He desired to climb up into Gray’s lap for a snuggle but he didnt want to make him even more angry so he stayed quiet. The worst thing he knew Dom’s wanted was a bitchy sub, he watched Kram for a small bit and slowly begun to scoot his way over to the stoic male. He gently pulled on the bottom of his dress pants and shivered softly “U-up..?” He glanced up and down as he was nervous if Kram was gonna say yes or no.//Barnaby sighed softly and waited patiently for the movie to start “Is there another reason why Shadow refusing to seal us out for cormfort?” He was a small bit angry but fine after a bit.2 days ago  
Kram looked down for a bit, then let the other up onto his lap and hugged him gently.// Gray looked to Barnaby for a ibt. “Oh yeah, his species dominants usually hunt down the pregnant mates and…well, nothing good, except it’s a game of cat and mouse, and the subs don’t come out of the game unscathed if they do. He said, patting Shadow head, then the movie started.// The movie started like one of those old teacher films or announcements, A men in black agent in a lab coat smiled. ”…Hello, My name is D.s. I’ll be the one to tell you about how a Klaistsuosian mates…“ He said, then explained that there was the basic dom/sub thing, and that anyone could be with anyone, they will most likely group though. If a sub was impregnated once it would account to one day of Hunger Pain Chains, which was what would happen to tell the group or couple that they would be expecting. One day would be represented by one person who had filled the sub with genetic material, and they were a very fertile species.2 days ago  
{…part two coming up…}2 days ago  
The group would then help to feed the sub, to fight off the hunger pains. The hunger pains happened to be the bodies way of getting food to the babies, like how someone would stock up a bunker. The Hunger Pain Chains would stop when the Sub was finally full and the last day would be up. A picture of a sub showed a sub would be happy and big, showing that it was fine. {…Warning, possible triggers ahead involving bad stuff like self mutilation and other things, sorry…} ”…but then there are the unlucky few subs who are sometimes ditched or kicked out…“ The cute pictures suddenly showed a smaller sub with a still big tummy. Those subs were very vulnerable and easy to upset, and if the hunger pains continued…well that part got Graphic so the brothers covered Shadows eyes, but it showed the sub eventually either dying by being hunted or the other route, which was self mutilation. When that went D.s. came back on. ”…And so concludes this show…“ He said, then it faded to the credits.2 days ago  
{…btw the brackets thing would be in the dvd too…und done…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Kk, also love how they covered Shadows eyes.)) Shadow snuggled into the brothers, his tail wagged hard as his eyes were covered he yelped softly and heard a few things and wiggled. He the asked "C-Can we see Koko….o-or can I see Koko?” He shifted and whimpered as he tried to show he wanted to see his friend. He grabbed the giant bunny stuffie and held it close.//Barnaby watched with wide awake eyes. He felt horrible for doing that to Kotetsu and nodded “Y-Yes can we go see him?” He begun to grow worried.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Also getting a little tired this..2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Tbh*2 days ago  
{…yeh, no need for shadow to see it owo…und mkk, gettin’ a bit sleepy too…} Garry was also staring, remembering one of the pictures that looked like a sub declawing itself by using it’s arms. He shuddered and looked up. “Yeah, can we?” He asked, looking truly guilty.// Gray rubbed his head gently and smiled down to Shadow. “You can, but first we’re getting food and a present for him. Pretty sure the hunger is getting to him and don’t want anyone getting too suspicious.” He said, then he got them all into the van.// Speaking of Kotetsu, he was eating ramen, just doing that. His ears were down and his glowing eyes were muddled, the green on his skin looking dulled as well. He had gotten quite big, but not big enough. He was starting to run out of food and he was afraid of getting delivery at this point. The words spoken by the others and several other things were going through his head, making the poor thing whimper.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow seemed very excited as he was wearing one of Kotetsu’s forgotten shirts and pants they were too big but he wanted so badly to see Kotetsu. He whimpered and whines, his throat starting to create loud sounds showing he was deeply attached to Kotetsu, despite the fact they only been tougether for a short time. He looked around and whined louder, eyes wide as he tried to get the van to drive faster. He held the stuffie close and wagged his cute tail his eyes were wide and looking around. He give Kotetsu the biggest hug he could when he saw him!//Barnaby nodded and held his wallet and phone in his hand, he felt horrid for doing this to Kotetsu.2 days ago  
Gray first drove to the grocery store, going in with his brothers, and coming out with a cart each, filled to the brim with food, one exclusively just meat and sea food, and one sweets and snacks. Good thing they had a van. They packed up, then drove off. They drove to the apartment building, parked, and started to unload all the food and going up to the apartment. They unlocked the door and went in, letting the lovers see the now chubby alien.// Kotetsu had finished up his ramen, but was unable to get more since his tummy was too big, so he couldn’t move. He heard the door open again so he hid under the blanket, not wanting to be seen. He was also lightly trembling, making his form jiggle.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was whining while he was left in the van, when the apartment door opened he sprinted inside and tackled Kotetsu gently. He begun to whimper and whine, nuzzling at his face “P-Please K-Kotetsu want you back!!” He whimpered and licked at his face as he tried to get the aliens attention. He whimpered softer and nuzzled his cute cheek.//Barnaby followed timidly, his hands fiddled so he followed Shadow and Garry in. He didn’t want to speak with Kotetsu until a little while later.//Shadow had such a big tummy now, he had also carried the bunny stuffie with him and had calmed his hormones with the scent of the alien.2 days ago  
The men in black, in record time, had just finished getting all the food in. It was now Mark’s job to cook all of it. “This kitchen is going to be abused by the end of this.” He simply said, then got to work on several things, mostly cakes and fried chicken.// Kotetsu squeaked as the alien nuzzled him, a soft whimper leaving him. T-they were here? He trembled more and timidly nuzzled back. “S-sorry, so sorry, didn’t m-mean to, s-sorry…” He whimpered out and sobbed, ugly red tears going down his cheeks. His tail was curled tight to him and his ears pulled down, his eyes were definitely blood shot, dulled green veins against the skin near his eyes.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow didn’t care about what had happened as he stole Kotetsu’s mouth in a kiss. He held him tightly and whined “I believe you~.” He cooed happily and gently rubbed their big tummies tougether “Like it? G-Got big and pregnant like you over the past few days, l-love how good it feels~?” His tail waged hard.//Barnaby blushed at Kotetsu’s side and gently cuddled his side “I-Im sorry for yelling at you…"a day ago  
Garry did the same, rubbing his tummy gently and kissing where the belly button was. "So sorry for it all.”// Kotetsu tensed up when he felt the dominants cuddle and rub him, then he nuzzled close to all the comfort, kissing Shadow back timidly. “I-it’s okay…” He said softly, then whimpered loudly, feeling a pang go through his tummy. He felt Garry rub it more and it helped a little. “S-sorry, d-doesn’t feel good now…” He mumbled, trembling more.// Kram had made sure to microwave a bunch of pizza pockets to ward off the pains for now. He put the large bowl of them next to Barnaby and went back to help.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred happily and kissed at Kotetsu’s face, he slid into the other side and snuggled close, his breasts were still very full and it made Shadow whimper and he bucked faintly “H-Hurts ..”//Barnaby glanced back and smiled as he begun to address the food, feeding it to Kotetsu.a day ago  
Kotetsu flushed as he was being fed, eating it rather easily. After some more he looked to Shadow. a day ago  
*“U-um, can I d-drink your milk?” He asked timidly.// Garry cooed gently and rubbed the tummy gently, making sure the alien was comfortable. He got away for a bit to get some pillows and one bean bag to help Kotetsu relax, putting them all behind him so he could lay back.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and pulled up the sweater he was wearing. He Bates his breasts for the other to suckle from and wagged his cute tail “P-Please be good for me~.” He didn’t wanna get bit on his teats, because his nipples had rubes against the fabric they were now big and puffy.//Barnaby blushed hard and gently listiened to Kotetsu’s big tummy.a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed and nodded his head, then started to suckle, mewing softly as he was soon drinking the other dry. His tail was wagging behind him.// Garry cooed gently and did the same, listening n one the insides. He heard a bunch of gurgling noises, and then the sounds of liquid filling it up, along with gulps.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed hard and panted as he kneeded. He mewed and begun to shut his eyes so he could relax. His milk sweet and a small hint of coffee.//Barnaby smiled and rubbed over Barnaby’s big tunny.a day ago  
Kotetsu flustered and drained that breast, then started on the other one with a happy mew, his tail wagging. He was a bright pink as his tummy was rubbed, it felt pretty good.// Garry giggled softly and played with the tummy a little, giving it little kisses.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred loudly, tail wagging he gently kneeded Kotetsu’s back and licked his jaw moist.//Barnaby chuckled at Garry and begun to gently kiss along Garry’s neck.a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed brightly and finished up, his tummy now bigger from milk. He panted and nuzzled close to Shadow with a soft mew, then he smelled all the food that was being cooked.// Garry blushed as he was kissed, he nuzzled back a bit.// Mark had finished several of the cakes, they were now on the cooling rack, and he was frying and baking some chicken, and he was also making a large pot of tomato soup. It was starting to smell really good.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked up with wide eyes and sniffed the air. He mewled loudly and kicked his cute feet then snuggled close to Kotetsu, he nuzzled close and mewed softly in Kotetsus ear as he felt alot better now.//Barbara chuckled and gently went to go help the brother with some stuff. He had gently given Garry a small swat to the behind.a day ago  
Garry flushed lightly, then he went back to cooing to Kotetsu and rubbing his tummy. He begun to help Kotetsu eat up all the rest of the pizza rolls, making the alien rather happy.// Kotetsu blushed and mewed as he was comforted, his face flushed from all that was happening. He ate all the pizza rolls and mewed softly, his tail wagging behind him.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow shifted and gently made a small face at the pizza rolls and wiggled out of their hold, he dropped onto the ground and begun to sniff out some fish. He saw a raw one and snuck up and proceeded to steal it, his eyes wide.//Barnaby spoke softly with gray about finding out about navillian mating habits before he scratched his neck and asked “U-Um…this last time we had sex Shadow passed out twice…? I’m concerned..a day ago  
{…uh, why did shadow pass out twice?…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ah! To get rid of the pain of his womb hymen breaking he passes out~))a day ago  
{…ah mkk :3…} Kram let the other steal the fish. "You only get that one, 'kay?”// Gray perked up at that. “Oh that’s to get rid of pain from the hymen, he bled a bit right?”// Mark went over and handed Gary a lemon cake with lemon icing, having cut it into small enough pieces. “You can have some pieces if you want, not too many though.” Mark said.// Garry smiled. “Thanks.” He said, taking only one piece and then feeding Kotetsu a bunch of the cake. Kotetsu was looking well rounded now.// Kotetsu mewed and ate up the delicious cake. “T-thank you.” He mewed out.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow happily ate the fish, his cute little paws showing against his big round tummy. He soon was peeked at the counter and went to snatch another peice of fish. It was his preferred diet, besides Korean food which helped keep his stomach calm. His tail waged hard and he whimpered loudly eyes hooded as he went to grab the other fish.//Barnaby nodded “S-So it does that naturally? So it’s like a women’s virginity?” He shifted on his feet, wanting to make sure he was correct and now assuming.a day ago  
Kram sighed and gave him the other fish. “That’s it, alright?” No more.“ He said firmly, then got the chicken out of the oil, the chicken looked pretty good. (Chicken from the fried chicken cook off vid)// "Yeah, like that.” Gray said, then seasoned the buttermilk chicken a bit.// Garry kept feeding Kotetsu the cake, making sure that the hunger pains wouldn’t get to him. He also looked very cute being this big, he could see it was thickening him up pretty fast, his butt and thigh’s going outwards.// Kotetsu blushed and finished up the cake.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It looked amazing~)) Shadow smiled and went and hid bewteen Kram’s legs, he gently sat atop one of his feet and munched on the food, he panted softly as he ate, his big tummy making it hard to do stuff without growing tired. He then felt his stomach shift and sqealed loudly as if he’d been shot!//Barnaby looked up and winced “Oh shit Shadow!” He ran over and begun to try and find out the problem.a day ago  
{…yeh wanted to try them all tbh but only have enough stuff for buttermilk chicken…except buttermilk owo…} Kram jumped a bit and looked down. “You alright little one?” He asked, then let his brother over.// Gray was instantly there also. “Shadow what happened?” He asked gently.// Garry perked up a bit, as did Kotetsu. Kotetsu whined and slowly got up, then Garry helped him to waddle over and sit down in a chair nearby while he also went over.// Kotetsu felt a bit bad, he wanted to see what was the matter but he was too big. He couldn’t even stand up for long.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gasped and held tightly onto Barnaby’s clothes. His toes curled as he whimpered loudly “E-Eggs…c-coming now!” He gave a shrill cry of pain as he ft rh first egg enter the egg track. He whined loudly “N-Nest, e-egg catcher and fish!” He whimpered and flinched as a contraction started.//Barnaby easily lifted Shadow and moved him into the living room so he wouldn’t get hurt. He then made a nest quickly and made sure to tell Garry “Catch his eggs when they come out!” He then ran to find some fish stuff.a day ago  
Gray perked up and handed Barnaby some salmon, then he went to help give Garry pointers.// Kotetsu squeaked and got back up, he grabbed himself a milk jug and sat next to Shadow to give him comfort, then he proceeded to drink the milk, it being a bit slow until he heard a shucking sound and the flow went much faster.// Kram had goen and put a hole at the top to stabilize pressure at the top of the jug. “So it doesn’t take long.” He said. Kotetsu smiled, drank up the gallon, then started to comfort Shadow, licking the backs of his ears and mewing gently.a day ago  
*//Garry got into position, ready to catch with his coat in his hands.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow whimpered and whined loudly as he birthed the five eggs. He panted roughly and wagged his tail was he finished off the last egg. He snuggled close to his lovers and it was weird to see his big tummy gone and the five eggs now sitting beside him. They were slightly transparent and looked beautiful.//Barnaby smiled and gently gave Shadow the salmon, he watched the other gobble up the salmon hurridily and gently cleaned the eggs off “They’re so cute~!”//Shadow happily gobbled up the salmon and panted proudly.a day ago  
Kotetsu mewed gently as he looked at the eggs, then grinned, looking very pleased. “S-so cute Shadow~.” He mewed softly, cleaning up his face easily, his own tail wagging.// Garry smiled and made sure the eggs were alright, cooing gently to them.// Gray smiled and helped to get some more salmon by getting some other agent to get it. And maybe some more packages of ramen for Kotetsu. And fried rice ingredients for tomorrow.// Kotetsu flushed a bit when Mark gave him a bunch of cake cookies, he started to eat them hurriedly. He did give like two to Shadow.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and smiled happily, his cute little toes curled as he tried to relax further into the nest, his eyes drifted a little as his body was tired from hopping around. He snuggled close and said softly “W-We go home…?” His tail waged harder.//Barnaby smiled and chuckled gently at Shadow “if Kotetsu wants to come back with us, and it’s it’s alright bewteen these three then sure buddy~."a day ago  
Kotetsu flushed brightly. "W-wanna go back…” He mumbled, face a bright pink. He ate more and more cookies.// “Sure, going to be hard to get him into the van unnoticed though.” Gray said, looking at him for a bit. “Maybe a dress will do.” He said, then got the guy that was getting salmon to get a large dress that would fit Kotetsu.// Garry raised a brow at that, then rubbed both Shadow’s and Kotetsu’s heads gently.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and wagged his tail, he keened softly and snuggled his eggs close, he kissed the eggs and gently cleaned then himself so they were extra clean!//Barnaby nodded “Yeah we can go into the house by the back way~?"a day ago  
After awhile the guy came back with the salmon, ramen, and the large dress that would fit Kotetsu nicely.// "Yeah, but there’s traffic and such, and we need to get some things. Also you have no clue how snoopy people can get. Like no clue.” Gray said, then he looked to Kotetsu. “Um Kotetsu, there’s another moderator we need you to wear for a bit, can you wear it please?”// Kotetsu stared for a bit, then nodded his head timidly. He was helped into the dress, then he got a nice head bow that was the add on to his human form. It turned on and instantly a human woman of about his size replaced the male, she looked like a female version of his human form, with large boobs and long hair to add onto her form. Kotetsu was a bright red at this point.// Garry stared for a bit, his face a bright pink. “Oh wow. No wonder you got the dress.” He said, then rubbed Kotetsu’s tummy gently.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and gently made grabby hands at Gray, his tail wiggled and he scooped up his eggs, he made himself have the facade of a small human child, looking very tired. He held the eggs close, them looking like stuffed animals.//Barnaby cooed proudly over them both, his hands rubbing over Kotetsu’s stomach and then he gently rubbed Shadows head.a day ago  
Kotetsu was a bright pink, the facades always felt so real. He tested it out, jiggling his new boobs with a bright blushy face. She gently rubbed Shadow head and got up. She went and grabbed the large bowl filled with fried chicken, all the other food was getting packed up into containers.// Garry smiled and helped to quickly get all the food in the van, then he got back up and helped with the eggs and Shadow, picking him up effortlessly. “Bunny, go help Kotetsu okay?~”// Gray smiled and patted Kotetsu’s head and then Shadow’s before he went to help with Kotetsu.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and helped his liver out to the car, he had the other sit down and cooed softly as he continued to bring down food. He moved by a few people and told them to take care when it came to carrying stuff.//Shadow snuggled close and begun to mutter, holding his eggs right to his chest.a day ago  
Kotetsu was blushing brightly as swaddled past several people, still holding her chicken close and everything was jiggling. She made a soft squeak when she finally got into the car, taking up a lot of space in the middle seat. She cooed gently to Shadow when he got there, rubbing his head gently.// Garry got Shadow down into the car, making sure that him and the eggs were alright, then he sat next to him and cooed softly.// Gray got into the drivers seat and started the car easily, his brothers in a car behind him. He heard some chewing back there so Kotetsu was alright thankfully.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow like this was alot more tired, he snuggled close to the plush woman and yawned, he begun to doze, his grip faltering on the eggs. His head rolled back to show he’d fallen asleep and the eggs gently tumbled into his lap. Slowly settling into a permanent position in his lap.//Barnaby smiled as he got into the driver’s seat and spoke softly with Gray “Is um….this isn’t going to be told to the main people right…?"a day ago  
Kotetsu flushed lightly and cuddled the little one close, soft cooes leaving her. She started to get bit sleepy after awhile so she finished off the last of the chicken and fell asleep.// "Yeah, no one up top will know about this. Well most of it, they’ll know that you guys know, it’s alright though since you guys currently have kids, and also that you helped to feed the alien during his time of need.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow snuggled close and mewled happily as he gently nibbled on the warmth, he loved this so much, it was nice to snuggle with someone. Alot bigger than him.//Barnaby blushed and nodded "O-Okay.” He rubbed his eyes and looked out the windowa day ago  
The other two agents followed close and parked, then went to bring all the food in.// Garry squeaked softly as they stopped the car at the familiar house, then got out to help the sleeping Shadow out.// “You should go help Kotetsu back inside now.” Gray said, then got out to go unlock the door for the others and check for any funny business.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Nini))a day ago  
{…nini~…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I am awake…and I want to go back to bed so bad!)16 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow snuggled close into Garry’s arms and gently mouthed at his clothes, his eyes twitched as he imagined he was suckling on his bubu(It works~) and begun to kneed. Shadow found a firmer point in Garry’s clothes and suckled on it hard, his hands kneeding the others chest. He then begun to sleep further, a small bit of drool leaking from his mouth.//Barnaby nodded and helped Kotetsu out of the car, he gave her a gentle kiss and smiled “Love you so much Koko~.” He helped the other up the stairs and into their home, he chuckled softly as he found it how cute she’d look and how much of a good baker she looked as well. He gently rubbed her back and cooed loudly.14 hours ago  
Garry cooed to Shadow and the eggs gently, moving them into the house and getting them into the bigger and nicer nest they had made just yesterday. He curled up with Shadow and fell asleep with him.// Kotetsu blushed as she was helped down, she waddled a bit and whined, hungry again, then Mark took the empty bowl and gave her a red velvet two layer cake. She blushed and took the pan, nuzzling close to Barnaby. “C-can I have this cake before s-sleeping?” She asked timidly, looking at Barnaby with big eyes, hoping he didn’t say no.10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow snuggled close and begun to doze, his cute hands holding g the male close.//Barnaby nodded and kissed Kotetsu’s cheek “Of course~."8 hours ago  
Kotetsu mewed happily and ate up all of the cake, then she put the pan down gently on to a table, then she waddled up to the bed room and looked in, cooing gently to her two lovers, then she looked sad, looking at her big form, and then her lovers and the eggs.4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby followed behind her and gently held her waist "Why are you frowning my blossom? Are you worried of your size?” He ran his hand over her tummy and smiled “You won’t break the bed, we got rid of the legs because Shadow couldn’t get up with his big tummy~.4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002.”*4 hours ago  
Kotetsu blushed brightly and leaned against him a little. “Y-yes, ’m worried about my size…b-but not for that reason. W-what if I s-squish the eggs? D-don’t wanna kill them and y-you’ll all hate me again…” She whimpered out, near to tears.3 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and chuckled softly “Hey wanna see something I found out about while talking with Gray~.” He gently picked up one of the eggs, it was a red, black and white splotched one. He gently held it in his hand and handed it over to Kotetsu “Feel it, it’s the real deal~.” He then took it back and proceeded to throw it at the ground. Except it didn’t crack, simply bounced back up into Barnaby’s hand “T-They don’t break~.” He giggled softly. “only from the inside so the babies can crawl out~."3 hours ago  
Kotetsu gently held the egg, nearly cried out when Barnaby threw the egg to the ground, then sighed with relief when it bounced back up. "Okay…” She said gently, cuddling the egg close when she got it back, then she went to lay down in the weird nest bed, getting comfy and cuddly with the other two. She beckoned for Barnaby to join them with a soft coo.3 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled happily and chuckled, he gently spooned who ever he was next to and places a gentle kiss on Kotetsu’s cheek. “love you so much my baby girl, let’s go to sleep and we can talk in the morning~.” He yawned softly and set his head down.3 hours ago  
Kotetsu blushed and nodded, then started to fall asleep, the next two days would be very demanding, the hunger pains wouldn’t stop until the reserves were full, the only reprieve was sleep for 8 hours, then they would wake her up. SHe sighed softly and fell asleep.a few seconds ago


	7. Avatar the last Airbender Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the time where the Fire lord is taken down, four benders meet

A young firebender panted and shivered, he rubbed his arms as he tried to stay warm. He was stuck in waterbender territory and he wanted to die. He wanted to freeze and die. He whimpered and rubbed his arms, he was wearing the worst clothing for this kinda weather. He winced and tried hard to warm himself, he was chittering his teeth as he fell onto his side. He curled up and tried to warm up.//Barnaby rolled his eyes as he ran across the tundra, he was puffing and huffing as he tried to find the southern water tribe. He winced and bit his lip as he tried to keep his pace up, he winced again and begun to slow. He couldn’t contuine on he needed to rest first!6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Main description comes later!))6 days ago  
{…mkk~…}6 days ago  
A man in his early thirties was currently walking through the tundra in clothes natural for this weather. They were a dark green and cream color, because fuck everyone else this was his outfit. He happened to be taking a walk and hadn’t been expecting a fire bender so far out here. “…oh shit!” He said, then hurried over, taking his large coat off. “How long have you been out here?!” He yelped out, then helped the other into the jacket, rubbing up his arms and legs to try and get some circulation going. He was also semi using blood bending to get the blood pumping, but the other didn’t have to know about it.// A young man was also in the snowy tundra, wearing a mostly blue outfit, because he happened to like the color blue. He perked up when he heard some nearby otter penguin enjoying themselves. He giggled softly and went to play with them, but then things went south and he was suddenly running away from a shit ton of them. “AAAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked up and shivered, he pressed close for body heat. He gave a happy sound as the heavy coat was wrapped around him. He gave a chittered "F-Four hours…” He begun to close his eyes. He wanted to sleep so bad now that he was safe. He cuddled close to the weird earth Bender here in the artic. He tried to get his body to heat up by making a flame in his hands but he was so drained he couldn’t even bend!//Barnaby looked up and saw the huge mob of otter penguins. He started that way and waved his arms “THIS WAY!” He was trying so hard not to laugh because of this.6 days ago  
“Shit, that’s not good at all.” The man said, then kept going. “Going to have to move some ice.” He said, hugging the other close, then he heard the yelling and looked to see two others running towards them. “…are they being chased by penguins?” Kotetsu asked aloud, eyebrow raised.// The young man known as Garry followed the other quickly. “They’re out for blood!” He yelled, then started to make the other run with them. He could feel metal and earth under them, so he may be able to to make the ice move and cover them up. He then saw the other two and grunted. “Shit, this is going to be hard.” He said, then hurried over to them.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and shivered, he held his arms close and begun to warm himself up, his breath was easily seen and flames flickered out of his mouth as his body went into overdrive. He whimpered and whined softly as the other moved away “N-No…” He whimpered and fell against Garry’s chest. His legs wobbled as hypothermia begun to set in fast.//Barnaby nodded and ran fast. He screamed loudly to the two in moving people “HELP!!!"5 days ago  
Kotetsu’s eyes went wide and he gave Shadow to Garry, then took stance. He then ice bended a wall of ice and made a large igloo that hid them all from the penguins. "Whew, that was close.” He said, then helped to keep the fire bender warm. // Garry held the man tight when what he thought was a fellow earth bender just bended ice into an igloo. “T-thanks… Oh shit i think he has hypothermia.” Garry said, helping to give the fire bender warmth, which is a weird sentence right there.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow shivered pretty bad and shakily breathed in and out. He moved closer to the two and shivered further. His breath was now full fire as he tried to warm himself up. Soon enough he was relaxing further into the two as he warmed up and begun to drift off.//Barnaby had yelped and hid himself away. He then sighed and fell back into the snow. he looked at the other two and nodded “Yeah that was close…how did you piss them off that much?"5 days ago  
Kotetsu looked curious as well. "Yeah, they’re usually peaceful. Unless you touched there found stuff.”// Garry thought for a bit, then hummed. “It was probably the fact i picked up one that was holding a bunch of metal.” He said, then heard Kotetsu hissed a bit. “That was probably the chief."5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow dozed off with a happy sound, he whined softly and nuzzled into Kotetsu’s neck as he fell asleep. He relaxed further and went limp.//Barnaby nodded "That was not your best idea I assume but um…is he gonna be okay and are we gonna be okay?"5 days ago  
"Yeah, we’re good for now. When the penguins are gone I can get rid of the ice and make us a sled to ride back to town in.” He said, smiling wide.// Garry sighed with relief, keeping the fire bender warm. It took about 30 minutes for the penguins to leave. “I don’t hear them anymore."5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The firebender shifted faintly, he twitched and then relaxed again. His real hand was clutching to Garry’s shirt. He made a soft sound and begun to flare his nose, small flecks of flame showing as he breathed harder and harder.//Barnaby nodded and stood "I can make sure he’s secured in and then he won’t move around…but he’s from the fire nation, won’t he uh turn us all in?5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002?”*5 days ago  
“Hey, we just saved his life. Besides not all fire nation are bad. The wars nearly over anyway so i think it would be pointless at this point.” Kotetsu said, then took down the ice and made it into a rather nice smooth sled, along with some ice chains. Looked like he knew what he was doing.// Garry stared for a bit, then helped to get Shadow and Barnaby in. “Oh, by the way my name is Garry."5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and helped to lift Shadow in. He winced when the other was very light "N-Names Barnaby, it’s nice to meet you.” He looked at the firebender and sighed softly “I’m afraid to say it but…did anyone else notice how light he was?” He gently peeked up the firebender main shirt and instant pulled the shirt back down and looked away, quiet.//Shadow shifted when he was moved and went back to being still. Under his shirt his ribs could be seen and he had some nasty burns and a single brand on his hip.(They did have dem slaves). He was an escapee but that wasn’t always the best as there was always a reward for escaped slaves.5 days ago  
“I did. We need to make sure to feed him well…my name is Kotetsu.” Kotetsu said, then he started to make a track in the ice. “Hold on.” He said, then got in, then forcefully tipped the sled until they started to move freely. Then it was all down hill from there.// Garry shuddered a bit, then rubbed the fire benders head gently, soft cooes leaving him as he rubbed his head. Then he held onto the side of the sled, making sure he had a grip on Shadows borrowed coat.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby held on and also made sure to hold onto Shadow, his eyes wide. He smiled as they went very fast and chuckled “This is awesome!”, He chuckled harder and looked over at Garry.//When they’d started moving shadows eyes had snapped open. He sat up and looked around before he remember how cold it was and pulled the coat tight around him.5 days ago  
Kotetsu Yeehawed the entire way there, yelling several choice curse words as they quickly made it to the village, doing a hard stop into a large snow bank. People were staring at the odd assortment, then one of the men made his way over. He looked older than Kotetsu and wore the regular blue. “Kotetsu! What happened?” He asked, noting the people with his little brother. “Not important right now, this one needs help.” He said, then helped to get Shadow out, carrying him easily with help from Garry. Several whispers came from the village, and his brother was about to make a rash decision, then an elder woman that was obviously his mom came up. “Bring him in dear.” She said, then lead them to their igloo that Kotetsu had helped to make.// Garry looked around, waving to the people a bit before following the nice lady into the igloo, which had a fire going in it and a bunch of skins all over the place.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby looked around and also made his way in, he was wearing mostly fur coats and such. He had simple white on as he didn’t want to pick a color. He gently removed his outermost coat and set it down “He’s un very thin ma'am, and he’s got s couple burns on his side and a brand mark on his lower back, left side. His eyes watched the older woman, then back to Kotetsu.//Shadow had shifted and felt suprisingly cool to the touch. His face twitched as he’d fainted after a hard bump. His hands had old marks and scars on them, most across his palms.5 days ago  
Kotetsu’s mother, Anju, looked a bit surprised, then she grabbed her things. She was the village medic and was very ready to help anyone. She told Kotetsu to make some broth that was heavy in nutrients, then went to make salves for the burns.// Kotetsu nodded and helped to make the broth, perking up when he heard what was on him. Muramasa finally dcided to take over making the food and Kotetsu helped his mother. He got more furs so that Shadow could get warmer.// After Anju finished she sighed. "There is not muh else more I can do. If anything else more is needed he has to go to Ba Sing Seh.” She said, patting Shadows head gently.// Garry perked up. “Oh, I can help with that.” He said, grinning a bit. “Although I came here because I heard rumors of a flower being here."5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and sighed softly as he begun to think it over "We can travel to Ba Sing Seh, I’ll take him I’m a earth Bender so it’ll be easy to blend in…He won’t be able to uh…blend in that well. Do you happen to know what the brand is for..?” He was curious and went to peak at it again.//Shadow shifted again, his left arm twitched as he winced softly. His hand went down to hold his side with the brand. He didn’t move anymore and relaxed once again.5 days ago  
Kotetsu sighed softly, then nodded his head. “It obviously means he was used as a slave. Not sure what kind though.” Kotetsu said, then watched Shadow for a bit, making sure he was alright.// Garry hummed softly at that. “Maybe try and pass him off as a water bender? And if that doesn’t help we can hide him at my uncles house.” He said, humming a bit. His uncle was known to housing anyone, well anyone nice.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and looked up “That’d help emmensely!” He sighed softly and glanced up at Kotetsu “I Never got your name my friend~.” He chuckled softly and patted Shadows shoulder as he stood.//Shadow had flinched to being touched and curled up a small bit, embers begun to flicker from his hands as he twitched, his fake hand clenched and begun to spasm. It was a wonderful he was still able to firebend with a fake hand.5 days ago  
Kotetsu raised a brow, then flushed. “…Kotetsu.” He said, then snuggling into his green scarf. He happened to be wear a long sleeved green shirt, then a large creme over shirt, his pants a darker green. His large green coat happened to be on Shadow.// Garry grinned, then squeaked when he saw Shadow twitching. He rubbed his head gently and cooed to him softly.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nodded “It’s nice to meet you too Kotetsu, we’ll find out his name later when he wakes up…” He peered at Shadow seeing him twitch “This won’t turn dangerous right?!”//Shadow had contuined to twitch before he begun to still once more. His hand reached up and messed with his face, another scar being brought to light as makeup was rubbed off. A sun shaped scar appeared around his left eye along with a scar over the bridge of his nose. The nose scar extended into the sun shaped one.5 days ago  
Kotetsu perked up, then got some water from the pot just in case it did become a problem. Then he gasped when he saw the sun scars. “Oh that’s bad.” He said, then helped to wipe the makeup away.// Garry watched the scar with wide eyes. “At least now he’s free from those people.” He said, he looked mad about the fact people could be treated like this.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The earth Bender looked about ready to stab someone as he hated that people did this! He punched the ground and sighed as he tried to make himself realize everything was okay. He winced and bit his lip hard as he tried to relax himself into a calmer state. Being angry didn’t solve anything, he knew that from experience.//Shadow rubbed his face again and shifted away from the hands that whipped away the makeup, he made a soft sound and his nose flared out, he relaxed again, his prosthetic laying limp on the ground as he occasionally twitched. He was having one of those dreams again, where you were having your worst moments replayed over and over.5 days ago  
Kotetsu watched Barnaby for a bit, then went to pat his shoulder. “Don’t get too mad, justice is coming for them anyway.” He said, then went to ruffle the blonde locks.// Garry hummed softly, then sat himself with his lap under the fire benders head. He cooed gently to Shadow, then decided he should probably wake up to drink some broth. “…hey um, you need to wake up, okay?” He said, then shook him a bit.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and chuckled as his hair was messed up “hey!” He huffed and went to ruffle Kotetsu’s hair, his hands threading through the hair easily.//Shadow shifted and twitched again before his breathing quicking as he woke up. He looked around sleepily and set his head back into the males lap, he nuzzled close and gave a soft sound of warmth.5 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked as his hair was ruffled, his face turning pink. He happened to be weak against head rubs.// Garry rubbed Shadow’s head gently. “Hello, my name is Garry. You’re safe. May I know your name?” He asked, smiling down at Shadow.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby snorted and begun to gently rub Kotetsu’s head, he was gentle and kissed his cheek “Adorables~.” He’d always been affectionate losing his parents so young. He also had a problem with personal space.//Shadow gave a soft noise and rubbed his head, he automatically said what he’d been told his name was “Slave 67802, slave of personal pleasure..” he nuzzled his head close and gave a gentle noise as he winced softly.4 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked, flushing even more. He did not expect that at all. His mother was chuckling in the corner a she made some food for everyone.// Garry stared for a bit, flustering lightly, then he rubbed Shadows head gently. “Well, that’s not practicle at all. Any other names?” He asked, rubbing his head. “Or do you want a new one?"4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed himself and covered his face, he whined softly as he realized what he’d done and how fucked up it was to do that to someone.//Shadow nodded and hummed, his prosthetic arm twitched as he ran it through his hair "Shadow… That’s what Master called me at the end of my term.” He grunted and begun to sit up he rubbed his head.4 days ago  
Kotetsu pouted, since the other had stopped, then he timidly did the same, his face a bright red that he then hid in his face in some fur.// Garry smiled, then helped him to sit up. “Ah, it sounds nice to be honest.” He said, then Anju came over with broth and rice for everyone to eat. “Eat this slowly young one.” She said, putting a bowl of rice and broth in front of the two, then handing Garry his. She then gave them wooden spoons.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed harder and smashed his lips to Kotetsu’s, he kissed him and whimpered softly as he bit his lip and begun to lazily hold his friends hand.// Shadow winced and nodded, he rubbed his head and begun to eat, his eyes glanced at the others as he ate, nervous if they’d pull away his bowl.4 days ago  
Kotetsu blushed hard, then timidly kissed back, soft gasps leaving him, gripping at the others hand.// Garry ate his food, humming happily as he ate. He got a bit closer to Shadow and hoped he didn’t mind.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby gasped back and whimpered gently, his knees buckled faintly and he held tight and fast as he whimpered.//Shadow had flinched and stopped eating, he hadn’t used his spoon, using his hands to shovel large Bunches of food into his mouth. He blinked and looked around frantically as he bit his lip, nervous. He asked softly “A-Am I aloud to keep eating…?"4 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked, then after a bit pulled away so they both could breathe. That and also his brother was currently giving the murder glare at Barnaby, and his mother was basically just chuckling into her rice.// Garry and Anju perked up. "Of course Dear, you can still keep eating. And if you want I can make you seconds.” Anju said, gently patting his head.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed and shivered, he held Kotetsu’s hand and smiled happily “T-That was amazing…h-hope we can do more~.” He purred and smiled, he chuckled softly “Adorable~.” He gently rubbed over Kotetsu’s knuckles and yelped when he saw the look he was being given. He frowned and begun to pull his hand away from Kotetsu, thinking he wasn’t allowed to touch.// Shadow nodded and bit his lip, he went back to eating, using his hand still, he soon finished off and gently held up his bowl “S-seconds please..?"4 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed adorably at what the other said, then noticed th eother pulling away and looked to his brother. "Stop it Muramasa, can’t do this with everyone who looks at me like that!” He said, then he timidly took the others hand, hoping he would still have him.// Muramasa grunted, then went back to eating. “I’ll give him the shovel talk later.” He said, calm as could be.// Anju chuckled, then took the bowl and put in seconds. She also got another spoon and asked if she could show him how to use it, since his hands would get dirtier if he kept eating like that.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby happily put his hand in Kotetsu’s, he held it tight and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple “Love you Koko~.” He nuzzled under his chin and begun to doze, feeling very safe in Kotetsu’s chest.//Shadow nodded and blushed hard, he said softly “Can you teach me? I already know how to use chopsticks….but not alot of people use them for everyday food.” He looked up and down again, his hands fidigiting.4 days ago  
Kotetsu flustered, then smiled and held him close, soft cooes leaving him. He was also starting to feel sleepy too.// Anju smiled. “We usually use chopsticks, unless company comes.” She said, then showed him how to use the spoon. Garry helped a bit, then when they were full of food, he started to yawn. “You should all probably start going to the sleeping mats.” Anju said, looking to Kotetsu and Barnaby, chuckling softly. Garry just nodded his head faintly.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and gave a gentle noise, he snugged the other and whimpered “Sleep tougether?” He tilted his head cutely, he then kissed Kotetsu again, to make sure the other had some time to think it over.//Shadow whimpered softly, and nodded, he didn’t do too well with the fork and instead used chopsticks, which he was a master at. Soon enough he was slumping down onto one of the sleeping mats, his body curling up to preserve warmth as he wasn’t used to blankefs.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Blankets*4 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed and kissed back, then nodded his head and helped the other up and onto his sleeping mat. He pulled a fur blanket over them and snuggled close.// Garry thanked them for the meal, then went to sleep on the mat next to Shadow, yawning softly. He didn’t know if the fire bender would like him like that.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and snuggled close his head resting on Kotetsu’s chest as he whimpered and begun to doze off, he was so tired from all the running today. He whimpered softly and shut his eyes.//Shadow looked up and gently pressed up against Garry, he was looking down and blushing hard as he tried to get his point across he liked Garry.4 days ago  
Kotetsu smiled a bit, then started to fall asleep.// Garry flushed as he looked up at Shadow, then he cuddled close, sighing softly. {…wanna do a timeskip where they’re in the earth territory but not to bah sing seh yet?…}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sure, but I'ma go to bed soon)) Barnaby also begun to doze off, his hand holding Kotetsu’s./)Shadow blushed and smiled, he purred and snuggled as close as he could4 days ago  
{…mkk, i’ll do it mkk?…nini hedgehog~…-huggles you tight-}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okayz~, thank you Markles~, nini~ -huggles back tightly-))4 days ago  
{-giggles softly-} About two weeks later they were nearing Bah sing seh, walking on foot was actually a good way to travel. It was nearing night though and they were near some crystal clears lake pools. So they all settled down for the night. Kotetsu happened to be wearing a nice pair of black pants with a green and creme tunic. They were very comfy and stretchy oddly enough. He also wore a neat hat he had gotten from some rice farmers earlier in the journey when they helped with the farm, fixing it and helping with the fields. He was most happy they were going to get a bath.// Garry was also glad, but only a little since it happened to be Kotetsu’s territory. Kotetsu kept playing pranks on them all, well mostly Garry and Barnaby, he played simple ones on Shadow, mostly cute things though like hiding flowers in the firebenders hair and stuff like that. Garry himself was once blood bended to do the chicken dance, which freaked him out, but he was alright. He was wearing the same blue clothes, but much lighter.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-Smiles-))4 days ago  
{-mews, then tackle hugs you-}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby walked in a light pair of green and creme clothing, he wore the natural black billowy pants and his boots. His hair was tied back as he didn’t want it getting in the way. He also agreed walking was the best way to travel as he enjoyed it more and more when he saw Kotetsu lightening up and having fun with the pranks. He hated it when it happened to him but he liked it when Kotetsu did it to Garry and Shadow. He ran a hand through his hair and sneezed “Ew.” He continued to walk, his eyes watching the city get closer and closer.// Shadow was wearing some earth Bender clothes as he needed to blend in, and being a firebender with fire nation clothes wasn’t the best idea. So he opted to wear a creme and green shirt and then the black pants he’d been given. His clothes fit pretty snug so when he walked he didn’t feel like he was pulling his own weight. He flinched whenever he could see Kotetsu move away from him and he instantly reached back to hide his neck from any bugs or such,4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002when he’d pulled out the flowers he smiled faintly and set them back in his hair, making sure they were hidden in the black mess of what he called hair. He sighed as he looked at the other three and flinched again when a bug flew over head. He relaxed and tried to play off his skittishness by staying quiet.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-Giggles and smiles, falling over and hugging you tight-))4 days ago  
{-squeaks and cuddles up to you-} Kotetsu looked around for a bit, then stretched to get out some kinks. “Ah, that’s better. So, whose taking a bath first?” He asked, looking around the small camp they had. They all could’ve used one at some point. And there were multiple pools so they each had one anyway.// Garry perked up, sitting at the fire they had going. “Not sure to be honest. Although it is getting hot.” He said, then looked up to see the day was nearly over.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby had nodded and scooted closer to the fire. He nodded “Kotetsu why don’t you get in first, then Garry, myself and finally Shadow?” He shifted to look more at Kotetsu “Or you can decide in what order we go in…” He then stretched out himself and smiled s bit as he felt alot better already.//Shadow was holding his knees to his chest, then he fell over, he hit the ground and didn’t make a sound despite how much it hurt to land on a sharp rock. He shivered and breathed in and out shakily as he delt with the pain.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-smiles and cuddles you close-))4 days ago  
{-mews and relaxes-} Kotetsu flushed, then nodded. “A-alright, i’ll go first then.” He said, then got up and went to the pools. He chose on in the corner that was nice and big, then he stripped in a bush nearby. He laid his clothes out, then slipped into the pool, soft mews escaping him. It was nice and warm.// Garry nodded his head, then perked up when he saw Shadow go down and hurried over to him. “S-shadow, you alright? Move your fingers if you’re not."4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-mews back and nuzzles your cheek-)) Barnaby nodded and went to help Garry, wincing softly as he waited to Shadow to say he was okay or not.//Shadow nodded and pushed himself up into a sitting position again. He bit his lip and tried to make himself as small as possible, he didn’t want them to worry over him. He wasn’t really worth their time, he was just an escaped slave, and once they found out who owned him, they’d give him away for alot of money!4 days ago  
Kotetsu was unaware of what was happening, although he did look around for a bit, glad there was a big rock blocking anyones view of him. He checked again, then he started to do odd movements. He was currently water bending water into his entrance and cleaning it out, then he did what he set out to do, which was fill himself up with the clean warm water. He did this a lot, mostly when he had to do it to keep himself in one place, but he had grown fond of doing it, so he did it wherever there was enough. He filled himself up until he looked overdue with twins, his hips and butt even looked bigger, then he relaxed in the pool with a soft sigh. // Garry hummed softly, then gently cuddled the firebender close. "Hey, Barnaby. I think you should go take your bath now. The turns are for when we’re changing, right? I think Kotetsu should be done…” He said, flushing a bit. He really just wanted time with Shadow, to mostly ask him some questions, and maybe tell him that he really liked him.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and begun to undress, he walked over to the bath and lowered himself in, he completely forgot about Kotetsu for a few moments. He glanced over and yelped seeing how big Kotetsu was “O-Oh my god! Are you okay?” He swam over and begun to check Kotetsu over. He was incredibly nervous about if the other was badly sick or something!4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Shit!))4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and begun to undress, he walked over to the bath and lowered himself in, he completely forgot about Kotetsu for a few moments. He glanced over and yelped seeing how big Kotetsu was “O-Oh my god! Are you okay?” He swam over and begun to check Kotetsu over. He was incredibly nervous about if the other was badly sick or something! He whimpered and whined as he tried to get an answer quickly from Kotetsu.//Shadow whimpered and bit his lip as he looked up at Garry, his toes curled as he said softly “H-Hi…” It was the first time he’d spoken since they were at the southern water tribe.4 days ago  
{…it mkk, lol~…} Kotetsu had not expected Barnaby to be in the same pool. He was blushing very heavily at this point, squeaking when the other hurried over to him and looked him over. “I-i’m okay, i-it’s just water.” He said, face a bright red after he finally talked. He rubbed his tummy gently, the stretched skin felt nice.// Garry flushed and smiled. “Hey…oh um, are you comfortable at all?” He asked timidly.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby’s eyes widened “Wait that means you’re a wa-…never mind, but Dosent it hurt?” He winced and also ran his hand over the stretched skin. His own body hurt to look at the super stretched skin. It looked icky but then again he hadn’t seen anything like this before, and he wanted Kotetsu to be okay especially!//Shadow nodded shakily “Y-Yesh I’m cormfortable with just you…” He curled his toes again and looked at Garry, so the other had his full attention. He bit his lip and hid his slightly blushing cheeks with the fire infront of them.4 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed. “N-nah, not so much anyway…f-feels good. Also you didn’t know i was a waterbender?” He asked, looking perplexed.// Garry flushed, then smiled. “T-thanks.” He said softly, then he kissed him gently. He was still kinda new to these feelings. {…sorry, working on your prompt~…}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It’s okay, sorry it’s taking up so much of your time.)) Barnaby nodded “I wasn’t really paying attention, but I remembered that you made the sleigh out of ice.” He rubbed his neck sheepishly, he chuckled softly and sat down in the water further “I-I’m an earth Bender myself so I-i’ve never seen a waterbender…”//Shadow blushed and nodded, when he was kissed, he instantly used what he’d learned and pressed into the kiss. He gently knocked Garry back so he was laying down and set himself in the others lap. His hands pressed and begun to grope anywhere he could find. He shivered and whimpered softly as he arched his back and ground down.4 days ago  
{…it alright, kinda like it anyway~…4 days ago  
*…shit!…} Kotetsu chuckled softly. “Alright, well here i am then.” He said, then turned a bright red, shit he still had a big tummy. “…haven’t seen an earth bender before either.” He said softly.// Garry squeaked, face a bright pink as he kissed back, soft mews and squeaks escaping him as he was kissed and groped. He pressed in closer, cute little moans escaping him.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and blushed, he gently made a seat for himself in the pond, he blushed hard as he made one for Kotetsu as well, the rock was smooth so nothing sliced into their skin. He blushed harder and chuckled softly “Like the seats I made? You shouldn’t get cut as their fully smooth~.” He blushed and gently leant forward to press a kiss to Kotetsu’s mouth.//Shadow blushed harder and panted, he whimpered and keened as he bit his lip. He pressed their chests tougether, his pectorals were swollen by the hormonal shots he’d been given. He whimpered softly and kissed rougher, his hands holding Garry’s biceps.4 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed when he felt the seat lift him up a bit, more of his tummy was out of the water. “Y-yeah, they’re nice~.” He mewed, it felt really nice to sit on. “T-thanks~.” He said, then squeaked and kissed back gently.// Garry flushed and kissed back, soft moans slipping from him as he was held. He rubbed his chest against the others, it felt nice against his pecs.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby whimpered and panted as he held the other closer. He moved their seats with them so they were pressed against each other, he groaned and growled as he begun to try and grind against Kotetsu’s front.//Shadow keened and pulled away from the kiss, his tail lashed as he whimpered and whined, his arms squished his pectorals tougether. He panted and drooled over the front of his clothes.4 days ago  
Kotetsu gasped and mewled softly as they were pressed against each other. He moaned softly and pressed back, his tummy in the way. He flustered a bit and moaned softly.// Garry flustered and panted when they pulled away. He looked Shadow over and blushed brightly, then he timidly rubbed Shadows pecks, soft cooes leaving him. “S-so big~.” He mewed softly.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby panted and smiled, he kissed at the others cheeks and neck before he howled as he came, his hips stuttered and he reached down to stroke Kotetsu off. He whimpered and keened as he rubbed his members tip.//Shadow whimpered and whined as he pushed into Garry’s hands, his pectorals moved with the others hands. He whimpered louder and pushed his chest into Garry’s hands, his eyes rolled back into his head as he begun to hump down, his hips stuttering as he keened and whined loudly.4 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed brightly and started to moan loudly as he was messed with down there, he finally came after awhile. He panted, his face red as he felt his tummy slosh around. “B-bunny~.” He panted softly.// Garry blushed brightly and kept squeezing gently, soft cooes leaving him as he kept fondling him. He kissed his cheek gently and smiled, he looked so cute.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and had them relax in the water “The other two are having their own bonding time so we best relax here for a bit~.” He smiled and chuckled happily, his hand held Kotetsu’s. He loved how cute his stomach was, so he continued to rub over it with his hand “Cutie pie, cutie~.” He chuckled and nuzzled close.//Shadow whimpered and keened loudly, his chest pressed forward again and then he was cumming into his pants, he whimpered deeply and shuddered into Garry’s crotch. He however contuined to grind down, despite rubbing his members skin akwardly. He was making the skin go raw, but now he had a directive, Garry’s orgasm. His pecs squished and moved with Garry’s hands, he looked down and licked his lips as he tried to look sexy with his ugly he looked.4 days ago  
Kotetsu flustered and mewed happily as he was rubbed, he nodded his head and laid back, soft mews leaving him. It felt so nice for his tummy to be rubbed, he started to purr.// Garry panted and moaned as he was rubbed so thoroughly, then he started to rub back, it felt so good! “S-shadow, s-so good,” He whined helplessly, then came into his pants. “S-so good…g-glad you like me, you look so good people would probably jump you.” He mumbled, face pink.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and yawned, he felt tired so he begun to rub his head, he whimpered softly and snuggled close, he also begun to purr, his face settling into a peaceful look.//Shadow whimpered and panted roughly, his hips bucked back down when he heard the other say he’d get jumped and fucked. He whimpered and he came again into his pants, his breasts squished tougether hard as he twitched and flinched as he came down from his second high.4 days ago  
Kotetsu purred softly and nuzzled close, then he moved the water away from them, squeaking when some more filled him up, making him bigger. They were now on the rocks Barnaby had gotten.// Garry gasped and came as well, his face a bright red. “W-won’t let them do that anyway.” He said, then nuzzled into the others chest.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby cooed and begun to kiss and nuzzle his cute lovers stomach “So big and squishy, makes me wanna eat you up~.” He cooed and kissed Kotetsu’s cheek “Get you even bigger so you’re gonna pop~!” He giggle happily.//Shadow whimpered and blushed as he laid down beside Garry his chest was like two pillows except more squishy. He whimpered softly and pulled away a small bit “H-Hurts…"4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002He pointed down to his crotch where his member was starting to grow raw.*4 days ago  
{…oh goddammit imvu…} Kotetsu blushed brightly and mewed softly to him, he felt so big now. He panted softly and nuzzled close to Barnaby.// Garry squeaked and pulled back. "O-oh my god we need ointment!” he gasped, then grabbed some from his pack and went to rub the stuff on. Well a little bit anyway.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and cooed happily, he rubbed over his stomach and gently messed with his belly button then he was gently snuggling close, purring loudly.//Shadow laid back and let the other rub the creme on, his tail waged and then he begun to relax, he had dried drool on his chin and clothes and he was starting to drool again, getting off faintly on how good everything felt. His toes curled and he whimpered softly, his thighs had chafed a small bit as well, his undies were stick. And his shirt was also a little sticky, his breasts lactating a tiny bit.3 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed, then gasped and moaned softly as his belly button was messed with, then he mewed and started to get sleepy. He yawned and snuggled close to him.// Garry flushed and licked up the milk, then he leaned up and kissed Shadow. “S-sleep?"3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and giggled, he snuggled back and held him close, he yawned once more and drifted off.//Shadow shakes his head and pushes Garry down. He’s then seating himself into the males lap, grinding down as he tries to get the other going again. He whimpered when he couldn’t get the starving feeling to leave and he makes his way down and takes Garry into his mouth, his prosthetic is in his pants, shoving two fingers deep inside and then he’s working Garry’s member, his legs twitching.3 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked, then drifted off with him.// Garry squeaked, face red as the other started to mess with him. He moaned loudly and bucked into the others mouth, loud mewls coming from him until he finally came into the others mouth.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby snuggled close and yawned again as he fully fell asleep.//Shadow swallowed all of the others seed, he pulled back and panted and made himself cum all over the ground beneath him. He whimpered and laid beside Garry, his hands going to grab the other close.3 days ago  
Garry flushed and snuggled close, soft mews escaping him as he nuzzled his face. "W-wanna sleep now?"3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and snuggled close "Y-Yes please.” He snuggled close and looked around, his arms held Garry close. He shut his eyes as he forced himself to fall asleep.3 days ago  
{…wanna timeskip?…} Garry smiled, then fell asleep with him.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Mhm)) Once Garry had fallen asleep, Shadow awoke once more. He told himself he needed to protect Garry and that mean he needed to stay up all night so no one touched Garry. He stayed up all night long.3 days ago  
{…mkk~…} In the morning: Kotetsu woke up feeling weird. He still felt big, but in different places now. He groaned softly and snuggled up to Barnaby. During the night water had slowly moved and placed itself into different places, making his thigh’s, butt, hips, arms, breasts, and even his cheeks swell up. He nuzzled close to Barnaby and sighed softly, not harmed in any way. Must’ve been a weird water bender thing that happened.// Garry was still sleeping close to Shadow, looking very adorable. He was nearing the awakening world, a soft yawn coming from him.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby was awake already, he was getting dressed and smiled down at Kotetsu, he helped the other out and got him dressed, but not before groping his breasts and kissing the other roughly “My good boy~.” He cooed happily and helped the water Bender into his pants and shirt.// Shadow glanced sleepily over at Garry and rubbed his eyes so he didn’t look tired and didn’t look like he stayed up the entire night. He snorted and laid down beside Garry making it seem like he’d woken up only a little bit before Garry. He ran a hand through his hair to mess it up, making it look horrid.3 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked as he started to wake up, soft gasps leaving him as his breasts were groped. He blushed and helped to get into the clothes, they clung to him much more now. He blushed as it made his tummy much more obvious now. “F-feel so big.” He mumbled softly, then started to waddle around to get used to it.// Garry mumbled softly, then slowly sat up. He looked to Shadow and cuddled up to him with a happy purr. “M-morning~."3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby giggled and smiled as he nodded, he headed back to their campsite to help pack everything away so they could get going to ba sing seh once more. He looked at the other two.//Shadow snuggled back "Morning…” He croaked softly and rubbed his throat “Sorry…good morning.” He sat up, he seemed a bit more distant as he looked down at his hands. He helped Barnaby back and offered to carry everything, he’d regret it later as he was barely able to lift the pack, how would be be able to carry it! He sighed and rubbed his head further.3 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed and followed behind, blushing with each jiggle and slosh his body made. He helped to put out the fire and pack some more. He did blush more when Garry was fully awake and start to rub his tummy out of curiosity, then he went to grab his pack, which was nearly half the stuff they had. “Oh, I can still carry it~.” He mewed, then went over to Shadow. “You alright?” He asked, wondering if the other noticed his new bigger body.// Garry was getting his stuff together, looking concerned about Shadows current condition. He was also wondering why Kotetsu looked like he had suddenly gained a hundred pounds. So he went to Barnaby.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled at his lover and glanced at Garry, he smiled and chuckled gently as he rubbed his neck. He bit his lip and explained how Kotetsu was a waterbender and how his body naturally absorbed water and that’s why he was so thick now. He bit his lip as he also explained they’d officially become a couple.//Shadow nodded as he gently gave a thumbs up “Y-Yes I’m fine…just a little tired.” He wasn’t the best lier but he hoped he’d done the best he could to lie about that. He was a little dizzy but begun to walk, he sunk a little in the sand but pushed on. He held onto the pack as he kept telling himself ‘Just walk and think about the distance you’re putting bewteen you and master…’ he repeated that over and over as he walked, making sure he got a good distance.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((oh sorry! Angst Warning!))3 days ago  
Kotetsu was flushed adorably at this point, mostly because the new weight was making him a bit slower than usual. He went over to Barnaby and nuzzled close with a soft pant.// Garry nodded his head in understanding, then told Barnaby that Shadow and him were together, then he went over to Shadow. “S-shadow, you alright?” He asked, looking concerned. “We can rest for a bit if you need to."3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and walked with Kotetsu, holding his lovers hand. He walked at Kotetsu’s pace and giggled "Hey you’re doing great~.” He cooed happily and kissed Kotetsu’s cheek, he then begun to seeing their arms as he looked at Kotetsu “Feel okay right?” He shifted and tilted his head.//Shadow nodded, he had been wheezing but forced it away so he sounded fine “I-Im fine.” He continued to walk, his eyes glancing up to look at Garry, he keened softly and rubbed his nose so he could hide the small wheeze that escaped him “N-No, I’m okay, J-Just wanna get to ba sing seh..” he walked on, and soon was back to loud wheezing. He didn’t want Kotetsu to carry the weight since he’d feel bad and then he didn’t want Garry to ethier of he’d hurt him3 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed and nodded his head. “Y-yes~.” He mewed softly, then kissed the others cheek in return. They were nearing the edge of Bah sing seh. He wondered what would happened when they got to the entrance.// Garry stared for a bit, then he decided to do something that was probably bad. “Ah! Shit!” He said, going to the ground and holding his ankle. “Holy shit why do i keep doing that.” He was famous for his feet just being stepped on by the side. Not that bad to look at, but they had hurt like hell. Might as well fake one. Sorta. Okay actually yeah it had happened again as he was thinking goddammit.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby winced seeing Garry go down, he however glanced up and pulled Kotetsu close “Let’s go ahead and find a way into the city and then let’s find someone to house all of us.” He gently send a vibration through the large wall to say he was a fellow earth Bender.//Shadow looked back and whimpered, he walked over and picked Garry up, he wheezed hard as he contuined to walk. He walked up to the city wall and stood there with shaking legs, the world was fuzzy and his knees buckled. He stayed standing and whimpered.3 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked and nodded his head, yelped when the vibration went through him as well, his face pink again since holy shit he felt the ripples.// Garry squeaked as he was picked up. “N-no wait, i’m fine really.” He whined, then tried to squirm out. “Y-you’re going to pass out if you keep going like this!” He finally exclaimed. He was finally able to get down and went to sit him down.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby giggled and blushed cutely at Kotetsu’s ripples. He patted his tummy and had another vibration ripe the others body and then he smiled as the gates opened. He walked in and looked at the other two “Come on!” He chuckled and walked through the gate.//Shadow shook his head and started after Barnaby and Kotetsu, his steps were heavy and he felt very heavy really. He whimpered softly and his knees buckled again, he wheezed hard and followed after Kotetsu and Barnaby. He whimpered as he glanced back at Garry, he looked bewteen them and started back to Garry.3 days ago  
Kotetsu blushed brightly and sputtered as he went to go with him, then looked back. “Shadow doesn’t sound so good.” He said, looking concerned.// Garry followed with a slight limp, but was pretty fast about it. He then went to help Shadow, mewing softly to him.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and bit his lip “I hate to say it but…I think we need to get Garry and go, he’s gonna get us caught.” He winced and walked with Kotetsu, he felt bad thinking of leaving the firebender, but the male was just dead weight.//Shadow wheezed on, he glanced at Garry and continued to walk, his eyes blinked hazily, he couldn’t see very much, his knees buckled and this time he went down, he fell to his knees and he coughed loudly. Making mucus hit the ground.3 days ago  
Kotetsu gasped. “No, what the hell Bunny!” He exclaimed, looking mad. “W-why would you want to do that?!” He asked, looking serious and very oddly enough looking very sad.// Garry squeaked and grabbed Shadow gently, then let him sit down. “W-why don’t we rest for a bit, we’re here already, a rest would do you good.” He said gently.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby winced “I’m sorry okay?! I understand that it’s sad to say that, but it’s the way I see it!” He however started back twords the second couple. He scooped Shadow up and held the other in his arms. He could feel the other shaking as they coughed and wheezed.//Shadow coughed and wheezed as he was sat down he had a far off look in his eyes and he wanted to heave Everything he’d eaten into the garbage. He whimpered and bit his lip as he tried hard to keep his food down. His hands held at the pack Barnaby was carrying, he was mentally beating himself up 'Couldnt even carry a fucking pack, nice job.’ he whimpered and wheezed again.3 days ago  
Kotetsu felt guilty now, so he helped to carry some more things, then he perked up when they came to the gates.// Garry mewed softly and gently rubbed Shadows head, then when they got to the gates they were stopped for a bit by a man in black. “Hope you all have had safe travels.” He said, smiling gently. He was wearing a more rounded version of Kotetsu’s hat, and robes that covered him entirely.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and smiled “Thank you, I hope you have a safe life.” He bowed his head and headed into the city, he was holding Shadow like a baby and could hear several people ask about the wheezing male, his prosthetic hung limply by his side and he begun to doze off. Barnaby patted Shadows back and continued to walk, he gently declined offers to the street folk trying to sell then food, clothes and trinqits.//Shadow wheezed and looked around dazily, he couldn’t see anything really as it was too foggy. He blinked his eyes and everything was clear. He looked around the large city and whimpered to himself, he looked for Garry and saw him, he wheezed hard as he made small grabby hands. He wanted Daddy instead of mommy, he’d never really grown up with his parents so he was missing one of the key development factors for his mind.3 days ago  
Kotetsu helped to dissuade people from getting too close. Although he did get a lot of questions and tummy rubs, people thinking he was pregnant. He was flustered at this point of time.// The man in black followed them into the town, keeping quiet as he followed them closely. A man in white was now in there path. “Hope you have all had safe travels.” The man said. He wore the exact same outfit as the man in black.// Garry stared for a bit, then perked up. “Ohhhhh. Shit we gotta follow.” He said, both men nodding their heads, then the one in white started to lead them somewhere.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby followed after the two men, he was nervous but decided to not piss anyone off. He glanced around and rolled his eyes at some people pointing at Shadows tired form. He patted the males back as he walked, making sure Shadow knew he liked him.//Shadow made Grabby hands at Garry once more “Daddy…” He whimpered softly and rubbed his eyes tired as heck.3 days ago  
The man in white showed them to a large building, most likely a mansion. It had a large garden and the walls were covered in vines. A man in gray was at the entrance. “Hope you have all had safe travels.” He said, bowed, then opened the door for them all.// Garry wa trying to keep his cool, oh my god how did they get roped into this? He looked to Shadow for a bit, his eyes wide, then he went to hug Shadow, then helped Barnaby get him inside.// Kotetsu smiled and bowed back, then went inside and looked around, his eyes wide. “Wow…roses.” He said, and he was right. Paintings were everywhere, mainly roses.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby walked inside and nodded, he looked at everything and said softly “We uh…we need to get my friend medical help, can you get us medical help?” He tilted his head and gently passed Shadow to Garry. He stood infront of his small group “Thank you for your blessing but we need help.” He shifted from foot to foot to make it seem like he was a small bit inpatient and not nervous as shit.//Shadow held tightly onto Garry and purred, he nuzzled into his neck and whimpered as he kicked his feet faintly “Danny, want down please.” He kicked his feet some more and wiggled around his prosthetic so he had an actual reason to get down. He whined softly and nuzzled into Garry’s throat.3 days ago  
The man in black closed the door behind them, then the weird thing they had going ended. The man in black quickly took the hat and veil off. “Oh god i can breath.” He said, then fanned himself. “Yes, he definitely needs help. C'mon Garry, need to bring him to the garden room.” He said, then helped Garry to said garden room.// “Alright Mark. Kram don’t be an asshole, Marrick make sure he’s not being an asshole.” Garry said, then left.// Kotetsu looked confused. “Wait, what’s going on?” He asked, looking like he got lost in the candy shop. He also did need to sit down, he was very tired.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby went wide eyed and grabbed onto Kotetsu, he looked at the three and tried hard not to freak out “U-Um…can we maybe have a chair so my lover can sit down?” He sounded a little unsure.//Shadow whined and nuzzled further into Garrys neck “Don’t wanna go see the healer Daddy…hurt last time.” He flapped his hand at the mysterious man, he whined loudly and refused to let go of Garry. His legs hugged the males waist tight and his hands held onto Garry’s shirt tightly, his nails digging in so he couldn’t be pulled off without ripping the clothes and scratching Garry.3 days ago  
Kram nodded and got out some bean bags for the both of them.// Kotetsu sighed and sat down in one, instantly curling up as best he could. “T-thanks…these feel nice~.” He mewed softly.// Garry cooed gently. “Don’t worry sweety, it’s just plants here. You’ll mostly have to chew some stuff. Then you get to sleep, okay?” He cooed gently, no idea where the Daddy was coming from.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and smiled “Thank you so much.” He gently sat down in the bean bag and asked his mate “Feeling good right? Nothing hurts not sore or anything?” He shifted and made it so he was facing Kotetsu, he hand gently reached out to grab ahold of Kotetsu’s hand.//Darci, Marks beloved red panda ferret, climbed up her owners arm and curled around his neck, nuzzling and cleaning at his chin.//Shadow shook his head “Not hungry!” He begun to grow faintly fussy, his grip tightening on Garry. He whined and whimpered as he held his mate close. He bit his lip and snuggled close, hiding his face in Garry’s neck.3 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed and nodded his head, looking very adorable now. “W-well, only a little sore. It’s alright though, just have to get used to this weight.” He said, face red. “Haven’t really heard of this happening to a water bender before.” He said, gripping at the others hand gently.// Mark squeaked, then chuckled gently and nuzzled her. “So cute~.” He cooed, then nuzzled her gently.// Garry mewed softly and nuzzled Shadow close, cooing to him gently. “It’s okay, it’s um…like gum! Only taste and you can’t swallow.” He said gently. “And it’s mostly to help you relax, okay?” He said gently.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nodded, he cooed happily “Perhaps you’re special? Maybe it’s a cool new skill only your body possesses?” He tried to help the other feel like it was okay to suddenly absorb water into your body. He ran his hand over Kotetsu’s belly and giggled happily “I actually like it when you’re like this, means I have more of you to love~.” He kissed Kotetsu gently and held his hands tight.//Darci cooed softly and nuzzled back, then she set about cleaning her owners face, her small hands gently picking and plucking at her owners hair. She then curled around her master’s neck and purred softly, cleaning herself now.//Shadow almost instantly opened his mouth, he waited for the stuff to be out into his mouth, he was light so it wouldn’t be very hard to hold him for a long time. He whined and tangled his hands in Garry’s hair.3 days ago  
Kotetsu blushed and nuzzled close. “M-maybe.” He mumbled, it felt really nice for his tummy to be rubbed. “…i-i like being like this too.” He said, looking more pink.// Mark giggled softly as he was cleaned, then he smiled and rubbed Darci’s head. He then grabbed the herbs and put them into Shadow mouth. “Have to chew them for about thirty seconds, then you’re good to spit them out onto the dirt. It’s good fertilizer.” He said.// Garry nodded his head a bit, blushing as the other put his hands there. He then rubbed Shadows back gently. “I-I’ll count okay?"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and begun to chew, before long he was looking around with big eyes. He was really tired, his feet kicking faintly showing he had calmed down from his small fuss. He looked back to his 'Daddy’ and ran a hand through his hair to get it out of his own face. He needed a hairtie badly.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Shit!))2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and cooed loudly, he kissed at Kotetsu’s cheeks as he gently rubbed over the cute pudge "Adorable~!”//Darci cooed happily and gently begun to mess around with Marks mouth, she got her hands were with saliva and proceeded to wipe the saliva all over Mark’s chin. She seemed to smile as she made her way down into his clothes.//Shadow nodded and begun to chew, before long he was looking around with big eyes. He was really tired, his feet kicking faintly showing he had calmed down from his small fuss. He looked back to his 'Daddy’ and ran a hand through his hair to get it out of his own face. He needed a hairtie badly.2 days ago  
{-huggles you-} Kotetsu flustered and mewed as he was rubbed gently. “B-bunny~.” He mewed softly, nuzzling close to him with a happy purr.// Mark gasped and went to rub the saliva away. After a bit he smiled and rubbed where she currently was. “You can spit the stuff out now.” He said.// Garry perked up and then gently took back the hair and got a rubber band out to put it into a pony tail. “Does that help? And listen to Markie okay?” He said, then chuckled softly.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-Huggles back tightly-)) Barnaby smiled and blushed hard, he kissed the other again and nuzzled close. He rubbed over the stretched skin and gently sent a vibration through Kotetsu’s body to see him jiggle.//Darci chirbled where she was stationed at the males pectorals. She peeked out of his shirt collar and chirbled again.//Shadow nodded and spat out the herbs, he body begun to droop as he held onto Garry and his head bobbed faintly. He whimpered and rubbed tiredly at his eyes “Yes Daddy.” He looked over at Mark, ready to listen.2 days ago  
Kram and Marrick had at that point left to go get some food ready for everyone.// Kotetsu blushed brightly as his tummy started to ripple, making the rest of his body move and jiggle. “E-eep!” He squeaked out.// Garry smiled and rubbed Shadows back and neck gently.// Mark smiled. “Okay, you’re going to be asleep for awhile, maybe a day. It’ll bring back your strength and anything your body has lost in the past several years.” He said. “You’ll be out in 1 minute, but very drowsy during.2 days ago  
*"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby giggled happily and bit his lip, he continued to send vibrations though Kotetsu’s body, leaving him with loud happy noises as he giggled and purred "Oh god you’re so good looking~!” He giggled loudly and bit his lip. He gently flicked Kotetsu’s belly to see how far the others belly would ripple from just that.//Darci cooed and chirbled before she was running around Marks belly and chest, her tiny paws gently settled on the males nipple and then she begun to nuzzle it, tail wiggling behind her.//Shadow nodded and leant into Garry, he begun to fuss “Don’t wanna sleep! I’m not tired!” He whined and begun to kick his feet, he didn’t want to take a long sleep, he wasn’t a baby.2 days ago  
Kotetsu blushed brightly as he was practically the ocean at this point, his whole body moved easily. When he finally stilled he gasped when he flt the flick, his tummy rippling gently from it. He nuzzled his face into the bean bag with a bright flush.// Mark flustered brightly when he felt Darci start to mess with them down there. He went to sit down on the ground.// Garry chuckled and nuzzled him gently. “If you want after you’re done sleeping we can get ice cream~.” He said, smiling brightly.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and let Kotetsu relax “Love you send your cute belly so much, wanna fill you will all over my love~.” He purred happily and curled his toes inside his shoes as he kissed Kotetsu roughly, he pulled the other ontop of him and gently ground up “Wanna fill you up now~.” He growled softly and panted.//Darci nuzzled against the others nipple and popped her head out of his shirt, she looked up and chirbled then went back down and curled against the others chest, gently nosing the males areola.//Shadow kicked his feet more, starting to nod off “O-Okay…” He rubbed his eyes and soon he was asleep, his hand holding onto Garry’s hair gently and his other arm thrown over Garry’s shoulder as he snored softly. He nuzzled close to his papa and purred softly as he relaxed into his Daddy’s arms.2 days ago  
Kotetsu blushed brightly as the other moved him onto the taller. He moaned softly into the kiss, making soft little noises as the other ground up. He blushed and nuzzled close. “P-please do it~.” He said, face a bright pink.// Mark gasped softly, then chuckled when Darci came back up. “S-so cute~…b-but can you please s-stahp~.” He mewed the lat word as she nosed against the areola.// Garry flushed lightly and kissed his forehead. “Welp, i’m going to my room…you enjoy your pet.” He said, then hurried off, hearing Mark yell some things at him as he left. He then walked up the stairs and went into a large room that was covered in several colors. Mostly hanging flowers though, most likely for drying out.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby panted and nodded “W-We best move to a bedroom and then I can fill you up?” He stood and asked where the nearest open bedroom was, he then ran up to it,pulling Kotetsu behind him so they could get this show on the road. He smiled and gently begun to nuzzle and Kiss at Kotetsu’s throat, biting down to create a few hickeys.//Darci chirbled angrily at Garry and shook her head at Mark, she chirped and gently moved around so she could easily get out of the way of Mark’s hands in case the male tried to grab her. Her thin long body stretched out so she was even harder to grab.//Shadow snuggled close and shifted in Garry’s arms, he was breathing in and out, his face peaceful. He gave a soft noise and rubbed his head, then relaxed again. He was dreaming about cuddling with Garry.2 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed and hurried after Barnaby, then gasped and showed his neck to the other. He whined and pressed his large chest against Barnaby’s toned chest, it felt so good.// Mark gasped and kept trying to grab her, wondering why it was so hard to grab her when she was in his clothes. “D-darci!”// Garry smiled and laid them both out on the bed, yawning softly and nuzzling Shadow close.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby panted and begun to help Kotetsu out of his clothes, he whimpered and whined as he tried to get him to pay attention. His eyes trailed up and down Kotetsu’s front “God you’re so sexy~.” He bit his lip hard and begun to undress himself.//Darci chirbled and went shooting out of her owners clothes, she went scrambling away, she loved playing around with mark.//Shadow snuggled and nuzzled closer, his arm curling back to his chest as he whined softly.2 days ago  
Kotetsu blushed and helped to get his clothes off, his body looked like he had been filled up like a water balloon. He jiggled lightly and moaned softly, his face a bright red. He watched the other start to undress and show off his body, his face flushing more and his legs starting to cross to hide his erection.// Mark squeaked, then growled and ran after her quickly. “Dammit Darci!”// Garry smiled and started to doze off, soft mumbles starting to leave him as he joined Shadow in dream land.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed hard and panted, his own erection was standing proudly and he wasn’t doing anything to cover it. He gently laid Kotetsu back in the bed and smiled as he blushed “W-Wanna wait until we’re married before I fill you with my love…wanna thrust bewteen your thighs~..” he panted and whimpered softly as he begun to stroke himself, his hips thrusting into his hand.//Darci sqealed and dove under the males bed, she curled up wide eyes, sure she’d lived with mark for a long time, bit hearing him sound so angry it made her nervous, she fluffed up her tail and whimpered soft.//Shadow nuzzled into Garry’s neck to calm him and dozed off again, his hand twitching.2 days ago  
Kotetsu blushed brightly and nodded. “O-okay…I-i know how you can fill me up though.” He said timidly, his erection now out. “…J-just need water.” He mumbled, face red.// Mark followed her to his room, looking not so mad and mostly worried. {…have a funny idea…maybe there’s something under his bed that Gray or Kram hid their, like a stone that can switch the species of whoever touches it…und Darci und Mark touch it at the same time und darci becomes human, then Mark becomes a red panda?…}2 days ago  
{…also working hard on the prompt~…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((O-Oh my god that would be perfect, although feel kinda bad for mark in that citituation cus Darci’s gonna still mess with him hehe~, and sorry it’s so hard on you!)) Barnaby smirked and nodded “Okay baby boy, how am I gonna be able to fill you if I’m nude~?” He chuckled and begun to grind against the males behind, his erection now grinding against Kotetsu’s own erection.//Darci curled up and backed away from Mark’s shadow. She covered her face and whimpered again, she didn’t wanna get put in timeout. She felt really bad but she couldn’t exactly take it back now.2 days ago  
{…lol i wanna do it tho~, und i love it, the challenge is great und stuff~… XD} Kotetsu flushed brightly. “O-open the bathroom door and turn on the faucet…I-i can drink it…o-or put it into me down there.” He said, then moaned and rubbed back against him. “U-uwah.~”// Mark grumbled a bit and got down, then reached his hand out. “It’s okay, you’re not in tr-” He stopped when he found her tail, and unfortunately a surprise stone that was an old relic. Instantly a bright white light covered the room and Mark was suddenly drowning in his own clothes, feeling a sudden pressure all around him, like he was being crushed, but without pain.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Let’s do it then :D~, and alrighty then, hope it’s not too bad~)) Barnaby nodded and blushed “B-But I wanna just do this now…” He made a small frown “I-I want it do just be… us..” he sat back and rubbed his head “B-But if that does it for you I can get the two going?” He bit his lip and sighed softly.//Darci yelped when her tail was grabbed, then she was hitting her head on something, she whimpered and held her head and shivered when she found her body was cooling down. She looked down at her body and screamed loudly, she was naked, bare to the world, she covered her most private parts and blushed as she crawled out from under the bed. Thinking she’d eaten Mark to get like this she prayed Mark didn’t mind as she hated this body!2 days ago  
{…it ain’t at all~…-mews happily-} Kotetsu blushed. “Y-you can still fuck my thigh’s and i can d-drink at the same time.” He mumbled softly. “S-sorry…m-maybe i can fill myself up after?” He mewed softly.// Mark whimpered and started to squirm in his clothes, he felt so small and weird now. He squeaked softly and finally found a hole in the new weird place he was in.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((okay -mews back and nuzzles close-)) Barnaby smiled and nodded “Maybe you can water bend some into you while I fuck your thighs~?” He was still hard and he gently slotted his member inbewteen Kotetsu’s thighs. He begun to rut inbewteen them as he whimpered and panted sharply, he already felt so close to cumming right now.//Darci looked down and squatted down, she gently peeled back the clothing and gasped at Mark.2 days ago  
Kotetsu blushed and nodded, then he was able to get the faucet in the other room to work, and suddenly a water stream started to make it’s way over to him and he started to drink, mewing and squeezing gently around the other. He was close as well and he felt the familiar feeling of being filled up.// Mark blinked and rubbed at his eyes, then looked up at the towering women. She was beautiful, but unfamiliar so he squeaked loudly and went to hurry off, but he was unused to running on four legs on the marble floors, so he slipped a lot and finally just laid on the ground.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby panted and had Kotetsu squeeze his legs tougether and then he was humping away, he whimpered and whined loudly as he gasped in pleasure. He was so close now. He gently slowed down to make himself last a little while longer.//Darci blushed hard as she reached down and picked up the cute red panda ferret “Mark~.” She cooed softly and kissed the males head “I-It’s me….Darci..” she blushed and pulled on marks top, it didn’t cover her bottom but it would have to do!2 days ago  
Kotetsu whined when the other slowed down, but kept gulping down the water, squeezing his thigh’s tighter. Soft moans left him in between gulps of the warm water.// Mark squeaked and squirmed in her grasp, looking very surprised at what she said. He had stilled at that point and was blushing as he watched her change. He hid his face after a bit and made soft squeaking noises. {…btw the prompt’s nearly done, well the first part anyway~…}2 days ago  
{…sorry, can’t really get to the chat thing on there…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It’s fine I promise hunny pie~)) Barnaby keened loudly at the sudden plushness and came all over Kotetsu’s front, he panted and contuined to rut to help Kotetsu spill over the edge. His back arched as he keened loudly.//Darci smiled and cuddled Mark close, she gently trotted downstairs to find Kram. She called softly “K-Kram…?” She was very attractive, great eye candy with her pale skin and big blue eyes.2 days ago  
Kotetsu gased, then finally cried out and cam, adding to the pile of seed. He drank another gulp of water, then finished it up and laid down, a soft whimper leaving him as he went to rub his round tummy. “B-bunny, t-think I drank a lot.~” He mumbled dazedly, then went to nuzzle back into Barnaby.// Mark squeaked and cuddled close to her, his face still flushed. He felt so small right now, he trembled in her grip.// Kram perked up, looking confused. He walked into the room with his sword out. “Hello, and who might you be?” He asked, then noticed the small red panda ferret in her grasp. “Oh, looks like you found Darci.” He said offhandedly.2 days ago  
*gasped2 days ago  
{…working on second prompt~…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-snuggles close- Hehe~, thank you~)) Barnaby held Kotetsu close, he kissed and nuzzled at Kotetsu’s throat “Oh I love you so much~.” He kissed his cheek and purred loudly “Let’s take a nap after some clean up and then we can finish off okay~?” He shifted and chuckled softly as he cleaned their stomachs off. He kissed Kotetsu and threw the small towel into the laundry pile.//Darci held Mark close and blushed, she curled her toes as she tried to find out what Mark would say. She blushed and pulled down Marks shirt “K-Kram I’m Darci…t-this is Mark in the palm of my hand. She walked twords Kram blushing hard.2 days ago  
{…nearly done with second part~…} Kotetsu flushed and nodded his head, then started to doze off. "L-love you too B-bunny~. O-okay.” He mewed, then closed his eyes.// Kram stared for a bit, looked at the ferret then sighed. “Goddammit. MARRICK!” He yelled, then Gray popped up. “Yup? What happened? You dating?” He asked Kram, now looking to the girl. “Oh weird, Darci doesn’t usually like other people.”// Mark whimpered and snuggled closer, not very used to this at all.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yay~)) Barnaby smiled and snuggled close, he held the males hand and purred loudly as he begun to drift off. He snuggled as close As he could muster and fell asleep, his hands holding Kotetsu’s hands.//Darci growled at Gray “I sure as hell know I don’t like other people, master mark, I’m gonna set you down now.” She gentle set mark down and turned to stare at the two “I know I hate people, you don’t have to remind me!” She threw her arms up and sqeaked loudly as she pulled down the shirt again. She whimpered and squeezed her legs tight. She then ran over and proceeded to punch Gray in the side “Stop being a meanie to master mark!” She whined and kicked her feet.2 days ago  
Kotetsu sighed happily, then fell asleep fully.// Gray yelped at the punches. “Okay okay! I’m guessing both of you touched the spirit animal stone. Just calm the fuck down.” He said, then sighed.// Kram giggled a bit, then stopped after a bit. Then he hit Gray upside the head. “What made you think it was a good idea to put that thing in Mark’s care?! Without him /knowing/?” He asked, looking mad.// Mark squeaked as he was put down, then he looked around for a bit. His ears were down, everything was so big now. He looked to the others and whimpered, now trying to curl up. He then deiced the best thing to do was hide away into the bean bags, his tail peeking out now.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci growled and punched Gray hard in the bicep “You fucking asshole! You went and made Mark scared!” She huffed and went to punch him again in the shoulder, her eyes narrowed. She hissed softly and forgot to force her shirt back down again. She huffed and snorted loudly as she crossed her arms and looked bewteen the two. She yelped when she felt cold air down there. She yelped and covered herself quickly.2 days ago  
Gray yelped a bit, then groaned. “Sorry! Anyway, this won’t last long. It’ll last like two hours at most. Although if you wish you can stay like that, or like half at least. So you’re both alright.” He said.// Kram was currently trying to get Mark out of the bean bags, using his knife to open it fully.// Mark squeaked and skittered off away from them, then he went for a safe place. He went up Darci’s leg and into her shirt, then onto her shoulders. He finally just hid in her hair, trembling like crazy.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci gently held Mark and whined “Mark, let me hold you please.” She blushed and removed him from her hair and held onto him. She stroked under his chin and along his long body to keep him consoled. She hated her new body and sighed “I-I wanna get rid of these offending parts!” She pointed down at her kitty and motioned to her breasts. She thought they were deadweight so she huffed and crossed her arms again, this time she didn’t bother with pulling her shirt down, her butt cute and full.2 days ago  
Mark squeaked and nuzzled close, then started to purr softly as he was consoled. It actually felt really good.// Kram flustered and went to check on the food.// Gray flustered as well. “Well if you want them gone, you can become a guy. That stone is very loose on that kinda thing. You can make your body anything it wants, but you have a minute to think, then you’re stuck with it.” He explained to Darci and hoping Mark could hear. “Although i’ll tell you now, the penis and balls are very weighty, although they do come with power with them, apparently.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci blinked and glanced down at Mark she yelped and ran back to the bedroom. She knocked the rock out from under the bed and blushed "I-I don’t know what I want…” She bit her lip and begun to think, she continued to rub Marks head before she blinked at him “M-Maybe keep my ears and tail and then g-grow a penis…?” Her head tilted “And a flat chest?"2 days ago  
Gray sighed, then went to go help with food, which at this point they would have to save for later.// Mark flustered and looked up at her, face flushed. He chittered softly and nuzzled close to her. He made a short shrugging motion, then went to nuzzle close to her chest, then looked up and made cute puppy eyes, his tail curling around behind him.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci huffed and nuzzled Mark "What do you want…do you wanna be a red panda ferret for the rest of your life? To basically never be able to love who you want to love?” She sniffled and rubbed her eyes as she avoided crying. She went to touch the stone, ready for her decision. She however stopped herself as it wasn’t fair for Mark.2 days ago  
Mark shook his head. He kissed her cheek, then went to touch the stone. He glowed brightly and after a bit he was big again. Except he still had the tail and ears of a red panda ferret, along with black circles around his eyes, and he was a bit smaller now. He also had paw feet and now what seemed to now be a kitty instead of his member and testes. “…d-do what you want…s-sorry, but didn’t want 'em anymore.” He mumbled, covering his new kitty up, his ears pressed down and now it was clear his hips were wider.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci’s eyes widened when she saw the others kitty, she growled feralily and touched the stone, she herself glowed and blinding white and then she was transformed. She had cute paws as well and the same facial markings. Her large ears were atop her head and her fluffy tail behind her, bewteen her legs her kitty was gone and replaced with a large pulsing member. She growled loudly and bucked her hips forward as she went to show her dominance off, her hips slamming into Marks to order a challenge into place, her testicles were also quite big and full of sperm.2 days ago  
Mark squeaked and covered his eyes from the bright light, then he squeaked when he saw how big her new member was. He whined softly and felt his ears press down as he showed submission off the bat. He timidly opened his legs to show his hot, very wet now, kitty. He looked a bit confused on how it worked, but he was alright with it. “D-darci~."2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci panted and growled "W-Wanna take you were everyone is gonna watch me. We’re gonna have to tie Kram and gray down so I can fuck you right there, let them watch as I know inside your kitty.” She growled and bit at the males ear lobe. Her member ground up against Marks kitty and then she was thrusting crazily.2 days ago  
Mark turned pink as he listened to her, then he started to moan and whine as she rubbed up against him. “A-aah~.” He mewed out, looking deliciously wanton.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci growled “Show me how food you’re gonna be for me? Go downstairs and tie both Gray and Kram down then we can get to me knotting your kitty up~.” She growled loudly and bit her lip.2 days ago  
Mark whimpered softly, flushing brightly and shaking his head a bit. “N-no, k-kram’ll kick my ass…” He mumbled, face red. His brother didn’t show it, buth e was a blushing prude whenever stuff like this happened.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci growled “Than you tell him to do it himself or I’ll come down there and do it myself, you have thirty seconds before I March downstairs and take you where ever I find you, okay?” She growled and ran her hands over Marks stomach, pinching and pulling at his nipples.2 days ago  
Mark gasped and moaned as he was rubbed there, then he got away and ran down the stairs, grabbing curtain ropes as he ran. He then saw his brothers leaving the kitchen and tackled them both, then started to tie them together rather quickly, both were very surprised at the moment, and wre shocked until he finished up, then they both started to squirm. He whined and they stopped to look at him for a bit. “M-mark?"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci was busy counting, when she got to thirty she yelled "Here I come!” And then she was scuttling downstairs and finding Mark. She growled deeply and pushed him down into a presenting position, then she was grinding her member against his kitty. She growled and growled “Are the ropes tight?” She bit at Mark’s ear.2 days ago  
Mark flushed a bright red and nodded his head, then he mewled loudly as she rubbed up against him. “A-aah!~”// Kram was a bright red as well and currently cursing heavily under his breath.// Gray on the other hand was silent, blushing a light pink and trying to think of something else.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci growled into his ear “Such a good boy for me, isn’t that right?” She gently ground her member against the others kitty, letting the males kitty slick her up. Her hips slammed forward and her nails dug into Marks hips as she remained mounted. She flashed a smirk at Kram and wiggled her hips, having every intent to show off how big she was. Being a red panda ferret left you bored sometimes and that meant she was in Kram’s room and often saw him doing the deed. She had also seen Gray but not as often, that make was sneaky!!2 days ago  
Mark was mewling and moaning under her, his eyes shut tight and he was so hot and leaking under there. To be honest he was the only brother that hadn’t had sex. And so this was very weird. “D-darci, f-feel weird down there.” He whined, starting to pant.// Kram flustered more and kept cursing under his breath, well now it was louder so that she could hear several of the words.// Gray was flustered brightly. Jesus christ she was hung. He flustered brightly and grumbled a bit. “Probably should’ve gagged us…"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci just chuckled and flicked her tail "As if you have any say of What you want us to do~.” She smirked and flashed herself again then lined up. She let the other feel how big she was, her tip gently dipping into the males kitty. Her teeth met Marks throat as she whispered “Tell them how big I feel baby boy~? Tell them how much you want it inside~.” She purred loudly and nuzzled his throat.2 days ago  
Kram flustered and cursed again, damn she was big.// Mark panted, his ears pressed back as he felt how big she was. “A-aah~. S-so big, w-wanna be full of you~. W-wanna be big with kits…” He mumbled, still very flushed.// Gray was a bright red at this point.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci nodded and snapped her hips forward, she growled and chuckled as she listiened in on Krans words. Her tail lashed up in the air as she let her testes rest against the curve of Mark’s kitty. She panted and gently shook her hips to try and stimulate Marks clit.2 days ago  
Mark moaned loudly as he was filled up, loud mewls slipping from him as he was stimulated, now panting hard. “U-uwaah!~”// Kram and Gray were practically tomatoes at this point.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci panted and begun to thrust, her hips bumping into Marks. She growled loudly and begun to speed up, soon enough she was slamming into Marks behind, her tail lashing as she dug her nails in deep “Gonna knot your kitty, look at your brothers and tell them how good I feel?"2 days ago  
Mark whimpered softly and looked back to them. "F-feels so good~. I-it’s amazing~.” He mewed, then hid his face again. “D-darci, f-feel funny down there.” He whined, he was about to cum but it felt different.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci nodded and continued to thrust, she growled deeply and pressed herself deep inside, she ground against Marks kitty “Bet you love it how they look, gonna fill you with seed and then in gonna fuck it out of you~.” She growled and slammed deep inside.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci glanced over art the two other brother to see how they were faring.2 days ago  
Mark whimpered softly and cried out and came, spasming around her.// Kram was a bright red and trying hard to ignore the fact he was now half hard.// Gray was doing the same, but actually staring at them.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci smirked and chuckled, she gently pulled out of mark, and kissed at marks throat. She pushed back in deep and went gentle, letting the wet sounds sound throughout the room. She growled and begun to speed up, making sure she thrusting deep. She growled loudly and nutted, her seed being pushed deep inside. She thrust throughout her orgasm and pulled out once she was done. She helped Mark relax and looked back at the other two. She turned and sure enough her member was still hard, covered with a thin layer of seed. She growled loudly and stroked herself “C'mere."2 days ago  
Mark panted and whined softly, then moaned as he was filled up with seed, his tummy pushing out a lot. "D-darci~.” He mewed, then curled up and relaxed, hugging his new tail close.// Kram stared for a bit, then shrugged and got out of the rope easily. “I’m next.”// Gray pouted and got out as well. He went to go grab blankets and pillows for when they all eventually would pass out.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci chuckled and gently kissed Kram’s cheek. Her hand trailed down to his entrance “Are you sure you wanna be next~?” She rubbed over his pucker, then slammed two fingers in deep, she easily found his prostate and messed with it “Undress big boy, and get down beside your brother, then I’ll decide who goes next.” She growled and bit his earlobe. She then went to give Gray some affection. She gently wrapped her arm around his waist.2 days ago  
Kram flustered, crying out when he was suddenly entered and his prostate was messed with. He whimpered when she stopped, then did as told, stripping naked and laying next to his brother.// Mark blushed faintly and timidly nuzzled up to Kram. “…h-hi.” He mumbled. “Hey.” His brother said, rubbing his head gently.// Gray came back with the stuff and put the blankets and pillows next to his brothers. He blushed faintly when he felt the arm around his waist.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci was very gentle with Gray, her hands holding his waist “Can you do me a favor little grey cloud~? What kind of Bender are you my lovely~?” She cooed into his ear as she unbuttoned his clothes and pulled them off. She kissed at his neck affectionately, her hands starting to rub the males stomach. Her tail lashed as she cooed to him.2 days ago  
Gray tensed up, then looked back to his brothers. They stared at him for a bit, then nodded their heads. He blushed faintly at all the touches, then he showed her. He raised a hand, then in it appeared a regular flame, which then turned purple. “…f-fire."2 days ago  
{…i remember the one episode where zuko und aang went to some fire tribe und there was a column of rainbow fire und it was great owo…the three are from that monk tribe owo…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh yeah! Ovo~!)) Darci smiled and cooed happily "You’ll get alot with Garry’s mate just fine, he’s also a firebender~.” She purred and looked at the other two “Alright you two, which one of you is ethier a earth Bender of water bender?” Her cock slipped inbreteen Gray’s legs, and she begun to gently rut bewteen them. Her hands rubbed up and over Gray’s nipples.2 days ago  
{…also reminds me of the one episode when they all go to watch a play…that was fun :3…also sweet potato fries are awesome~…} Mark flushed and raised his hand. “I-i’m a water bender.” He mewed softly. Their mum a fire bender and their father a water bender. Kram was also a fire bender.// Gray gasped and moaned softly as he was rut against, his face a bright pink. He started to pant and whimper softly.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yes loved that episode and yasss!)) Darci purred “Can you create three plugs mark? So that way I can plug you up with my cum~?” She slipped her fingers down to toy with Gray’s member, she glanced down to see how big he was, she loved how cute Marks kitty was and now wanted to see what a small member was like, she’d never watched Gray, only herd him play with himself. Her tail lashed as she used her other hand to roll Gray’s nipples.a day ago  
…all were good…a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((H-huh?))a day ago  
{…oh shit sorry that was supposed to be in the brackets XD…} Mark blushed brightly and nodded. “O-okay, although it’s going to feel weird.” He said, then got up to go make them. Well anyway he had gotten two large buckets, then he went to make his plug first, which was basically just plugging himself up with a bunch of water, making him look pretty big. And that’s the only way he knew how. So he filled up the two buckets with water and waddled back.// Gray blushed brightly, he happened to be near small to average, the small one happened to be Kram. He panted softly and whined as he was filled.a day ago  
*played with, not filled.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci chuckled down at Gray’s member, she gently traced it and begun to move them both twords Mark. She gently reached down and rubbed Marks kitty “Oh I mean like those plugs I found in Kram’s room a while ago~, the ones he put in his rear~.” She was talking about buttplugs, except for Marks cute little kitty. She purred and licked her fingers and payed a bit more attention to Gray. She had him lay down and pulled Kram’s chest up to meet hers. With Kram’s back now against her chest she looked down to see how big Kram was. Her eyes widened and she smirked, her fingers trailer down and she saw how big it was against hers. She chuckled “You’re so cute Kram~."a day ago  
Mark blushed brightly, now looking very embarrassed. He gasped and mewled as he was played with, soft squeaks leaving him as she kept going, then when she went to go mess with his brothers he hurried off to go grab the plugs. When he came back he timidly put them down and went to sit down, one filling up his back entrance.// Gray mewed softly as he was laid down, then he looked to Mark. ”…why?“ He asked, Mark blushed. ”…I-i put the water through there.“ ”…you and the blond’s mate are going to get along well.“// Kram flushed as he was picked up, then he looked back to her in slight confusion, then he looked down and turned a bright red. The size of his member was only half of what hers was. He flushed brightly and whimpered.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci chuckled and gently begun to rut, she loved how cute and small the others member was "Hey, do you deserve to be filled by me?” She growled softly and begun to pull away, she motioned for Gray to come over and said softly “Who can present for me better, that one will get me to fuck them first~?” She took her time to choose as she wanted then to look their best.a day ago  
Mark giggled softly as he watched, then snuggled and cuddled into some blankets. He looked at the buckets of leftover water and flushed a bit.// Kram and Gray blushed, then they went on hands and knees to present, Kram looked a bit tense, like it was a first for him, and Gray looked rather relaxed.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci raised a brow at Gray and flicked one if his thighs “Such a relaxed posture Gray… are you already such a slut?” She gently slicked herself up and also had Gray slick his entrance up, she then pushed inside and played with his nipples as she growled at Kram “Finger yourself so you’re ready for my knot~."a day ago  
Gray yelped, then started to moan and whine as he was filled up and played with. He panted and clamped around her, wanting more.// Kram flushed brightly and did as told, using some water to slick himself up and finger himself deeply.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci purred and begun to thrust, she bit her lip and growled as she slammed herself deep inside of Gray’s entrance. She ground deep and begun to slam repeatedly, she loved how adorable the three brothers were. She realized now if they all became a couple it’d be like her own harem.a day ago  
Gray panted and moaned as she thrust deep into him, loud yelps escaping him as he was filled by her member. His own member was now hard against his tummy.// Kram was a panting and squirming mess as he fingered himself, having just found his prostate.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci growled to Kram "Don’t cum just yet, wanna watch you cum when I fuck you~.” She growled louder to Gray and begun to slam in and out “You never answered my question Gray, have you don’t this before? Offered yourself up to an animal, let it fuck your slutty hole~?"a day ago  
Kram flustered and with great will power, stopped himself. He whimpered and tried to hold himself off.// Gray flustered. "M-mostly humans…” He mumbled, then cried out as she kept slamming into him. “U-uwah~.”// Well crap the large buckets were now empty of water. And Mark was now putting in the butt plug again, moaning softly from how big his tummy was now.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002It made Darci proud to see Kram slow down with fingering himself and hold out, then she returned her attention to Gray, she growled “How many have you slept with? How many have stretched you out? Made you scream for them~?” She growled louder and slammed herself deep inside, her hands tugging the males nipples. She glanced at Mark and smirked.a day ago  
Kram whimpered more and whined like a kid that got candy taken away.// Gray flustered. “…d-dunno, stopped counting a-after thirty…” He cried out and came onto the ground, clamping hard around her. His nipples were big and puffy at this point.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci growled and continued to mess with his nipples “You’ve had more than thirty men fuck you little kitty? Bet you think you’ll get away with sleeping like a whore with so many men!” She gave a could hard slams and emptied herself deep inside “Don’t you dare make me angry Kram!"a day ago  
Gray panted and whined, then came after she filled him up. "U-uwaah!~” He whimpered.// Kram squeaked and went silent, panting softly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci growled and gently pulled over a plug, she made the switch fast, and made sure the plug held fast. She growled and squatted infront of Gray’s face “I want you to find out how many you’ve slept with and then come back to me, you’ll receive a spank for each man you’ve slept with.” She held Gray’s cheeks and snorted “Now go and find out.” She gave his behind a rough slap and turned to Kram, her member was coated in both seed and lube. Her tail lashed as she said sharply “C'mere and clean me off for you.” She stroked her member and smirked.a day ago  
Gray squeaked, face a bright pink, then he went to go find out. He was pretty sure he had a tally sheet somewhere.// Kram flushed and nodded his head, then started to lick and suckle at it, cleaning it efficiently. He looked up, waiting for her to say when he could stop.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci smirked seeing Gray go run to see and moaned softly when Kram suckled at her member. She growled loudly and gently ran her finger over Kram’s bottom lip “Kram, you’re gonna be a good boy for me?” She growled softly and smirked, raising a brow. ((what are um Kram’s kinks?))a day ago  
{…not sure, i think he’s one of those guys that’ll literally try anything…maybe he’ll mostly like the anal beads und candle wax stuff…so like temperature play?…also bondage owo…} Kram blushed and nodded his head, humming softly as he finished up and went to pull back. “Y-yes~."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okay, also um…how big is Kram’s peen in this? Darci’s around like six inches? And also been really into small peens o…o)) Darci smiled and purred "How long is you little penis~?” Her foot gently traced Kram’s member.a day ago  
{…about 2.9 inches owo…} Kram flushed and moaned softly, then whimpered. “…t-two point nine.” He mumbled, now feeling super embarrassed.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Awwww!!! Ovo~!!)) Darci cooed happily and had Kram stand “Let me see how big you are big boy~.” She wanted to help boost his ego by telling him she lived his tiny member she purred and pulled Kram close “Show me~?” She purred and licked her lips seductively.a day ago  
{-blushes-} Kram flustered, then showed it to her. It was still very hard at this point. He closed his eyes tight, waiting for either ridicule or a huff of some sort.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-blushes back and kisses your cheek- ~)) Darci cooed happily and reached down, she gently begun to stroke it, her hand firm and definitely full of love “It’s so handsome, fits your perfect~.” She kissed the males throat and begun to gently rub her own large member.a day ago  
{-mews softly and snuggles close-} Kram gasped and moaned loudly, soft mewls leaving him as she rubbed him, cumming after about ten seconds.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-snuggles back and holds you close- cute~)) Darci gasped softly and smiled, she gently licked the cum off and chuckled “Oh you’re so handsome like this, wanna make you my good boy dosent that sound good~?” She purred and continued to play with Kram’s cute peen.a day ago  
{…dammit imvu!…} Kram gasped and moaned, it already starting to stand up again. “Y-yes~.”// Gray had come back downstairs, his face a bright red. He waited patiently next to Mark, gently rubbing the water benders tummy.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci chuckled and purred, she ran her neatly trimmed nails over his peen and gently pressed it down to see it bounce back up. She raised a brow and looked back at Garry, she made a 'come-hither’ motion. She pointed to the ground beside her “Stand next to me and let me let Kram know what to do, and then I’ll ask you what I asked you to do."a day ago  
Kram gasped softly when he felt his member being flicked, then he waited patiently.// Gray flushed and nodded his head, then also waited patiently.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci turned back to Kram and purred, she kissed his cheek and chuckled softly "Go upstairs and bring me down a shirt from each of your brothers, that includes you, bring me big shirts okay? And then find any lady underwear okay? Three pairs and a single male pair okay~?” She smirked and purred loudly.a day ago  
Kram flushed and nodded his head, then hurried off to get them.// Gray watched, then he looked at Darci. “…um, what are they for?” He asked, not that sure.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci turned and smiled “Oh Kram! Bring four shirts!” She yelled hopping Kram would get four. She turned to Gray “It’s okay baby boy, just getting some stuff~.” She gently rubbed his cheeks and purred “Now did you find out how many?” Her tail flicked and fluffed up.a day ago  
Kram had heard and he had grabbed an extra shirt. Then he snuck into Garry’s room and grabbed three pairs of panties. The purple headed man had way too many to be honest. He then grabbed some of Gray’s undies.// Gray flushed and nodded his head. “…f-fifty seven.” He said, a bright flush covering his cheeks.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci growled deeply “Am I think fifty seventh?” She gently grabbed onto Gray’s cheek, she tugged him close “You’re such a slut, bet you want something filling you up constantly don’t you? Always want your hole spread?” She growled deep and gently rubbed Gray’s hip. ((w-ehat are mark and Gray’s kinks?))a day ago  
{…mark likes inflation, crossdressing, anal beads, and being cuddled heavily…Gray likes sex a lot und rather enjoys light bondage, spanking, und taking care of any lovers…also the new foursome may be taken care of by him owo…} Gray flushed and nodded his head, a soft whine leaving him. “Y-yes.” He mewed, face red.// Kram came down the stairs with the clothes, a soft hum leaving him.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Aww their both so cute and adorable~ -coos loudly and smiles-)) Darci smiled back at Kram “Come here my lovely and then I can help you with those~.” She purred and nuzzled Kram, she pulled him closer and looked at the three pairs of panties. She gently pulled on the pair of Gray’s boxers so it was obvious as she was the one in charge(Love female dominance) she then gently pulled on one of the shirts and handed one to Kram, he then handed one to Mark, she then held the last one and growled down at Gray “You’re gonna finish me off and then you’ll be allowed to wear a shirt. If you’re fucked by anyone that isn’t your brother or me, you’re going to be punished, understand?"a day ago  
{-mews happily-} Kram flushed when he put on the panties, then the shirt, then he helped Mark with his since he was pretty big now. The shirt was thankfully a large stretchy sweater that covered most of it. Mark was flushed and embarrassed at this point, but was then cuddled by Kram.// Gray whimpered and nodded his head. "I-i understand.” He said, face flushed adorably.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci nodded and gently stroke herself and moved forward “On your knees, we’ll go over what all three of you are expected to act like tomorrow. Right now however, suck me off, and I want you to swallow all my cum, if a drop hits the grounds I’ll punish you more understand?"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-giggles happily-))a day ago  
Gray flushed brightly and nodded, then leaned down to start sucking her off.// Mark and Kram perked up and went to listen, all their hands on Mark’s tummy to soothe it.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci growled affectionately, her hips gently rocked into Gray’s mouth. She growled loudly and begun to thrust, her eyes narrowed as she dug her hands into Gray’s hair. She tugged and continued to thrust in and out.a day ago  
Gray gasped and mewled, sucking on it hard and licking at the tip with a soft mew.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci growled and stared down "Don’t tease me, get it done so I can give you your…. actually Kram Mark, come here for a small hit okay~?"a day ago  
Gray squeaked and hurried up, then mewed loudly, lapping at her slit.// Mark and Kram both flushed, then Kram got up and helped Mark up. Mark’s tummy sloshed and moved with each step, then they sat down again to see what she wanted.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci purred "Each one of you pick one of Gray’s butt cheeks and give each one twenty eight spanks. Please don’t fight if you do I’ll spank you both myself~.” She shuddered and gave a few friends into Gray’s mouth. She whimpered and got close to cumming.a day ago  
Gray blushed brightly and mewled, sucking on her member hard.// Kram and Mark looked at each other, shrugged, then did as told, simultaneously and with force, making their brother yelp and moan.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002With gray moaning around her member it made Darci tug Gray’s hair, thrust herself deep into his mouth and cum down his throat. She growled and contuined to thrust, making it clear she loved how good Gray was being, when she finished she pulled herself out and said softly “Clean me up boys and then we can nap Alright~?"a day ago  
Gray squeaked and drank up each drop, then panted and licked at the member gently. He finished cleaning her member and mewed softly up to her.// Mark flushed and nodded his head, then went to help clean her up, even with how big he was.// Kram helped as well, but he asked one question. "So um, how are we supposed to act tomorrow?” He asked, looking curious about what she said earlier.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci purred “Oh yes that~.” She purred and pulled over a chair, she sat in it and patted her lap and her legs “Go ahead and come sit in my lap Mark, since you’ll be the most uncormfortable being so big, Kram against one of my legs, Gray the other, we’ll go over what I expect and what to do alright~?"a day ago  
Mark flushed and got up, waddling over to go sit down in her lap, he hoped he wasn’t too heavy. He nuzzled close and mewed softly.// Kram nodded and went for the left while Gray went for the right.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci happily held Mark in her lap "Good boys~.” She rubbed over Mark’s big tummy and smirked “I want full attention unless your attention is being called for by someone. You’re required to listen and do what I ask,unless it’s unreasonable.” She ran her hand over Mark’s hip “Panties are a must wear, and a plug is also required when I’ve told you to wear it.” She growled gently and looked down at the other two, her eyes narrowing to see what they would do.a day ago  
Mark blushed brightly and nuzzled close to her, soft mews leaving him when he felt one of his brothers rub his tail.// Kram listened, face a bright red. He was almost ready to complain, but he decided not to since he was tired. That and also because these were actually very comfortable panties. “O-okay.”// Gray was also rubbing his brothers new tail, he felt pretty happy that he was plugged up. “Alright.” He said, smiling.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci raised a brow at Kram “Kram I saw something flash in your eyes "What we’re you thinking of my lovely.” She reached down and rubbed his scalp, letting her nails gently scratch.a day ago  
Kram squeaked and relaxed into the hand. “…w-wanted to say something about the toys…c-can I have something else up there?…l-like anal beads?"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci purred "Of course baby boy, I’ll get some made special for you~.” She purred loudly and blew him a kiss “Of course my lovelyness~."a day ago  
Kram flushed and mewed happily.// Mark giggled a bit, this got weird, but oh well. Then he yawned loudly, his face pink.// Gray hummed a bit. "May we go to sleep?"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci nodded "Of course, which one of us happens to have the biggest bed so we can all snuggle~?” She smiled and purred loudly.a day ago  
Gray perked up. “I guess we go to my room then.” He said, smiling a bit, then goes to pick up the rest of the blankets and pillows.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci nodded and helped Gray clean up “Go get it ready for all of us okay? I’ll grab some water okay~.” She cooed loudly and kissed at his cheeks.a day ago  
Gray flushed and hurried to go get it ready for all of them.// Mark flustered a bit at the mention of water, then just shook off the feeling and cuddled his sweater with a soft mew.// Kram hummed a bit and rubbed Mark’s tummy, earning soft cooes and squeaks from the red panda.10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci smiled and finished cleaning up, she grabbed some water and gently patted Mark’s back “Alright you two~.” She cooed to them and gently pushed them to the bedroom.10 hours ago  
Mark flushed as he was helped up, then him and Kram went into the bedroom, this being a first.// Kram looked around the room. “You bastard, that bed is huge.” Kram grunted, then went to sit on it.// Gray laughed, knowing that was mostly just an observation from the other.// Mark flushed and went to lay down too, hoping he wasn’t too heavy for it. “S-should I take out some water so i’m not too heavy or taking up space?” He asked timidly.10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci gently kissed Marks cheek “No big boy, I quite like you looking like this~.” She purred and cooed happily before she asked “Everyone’s wearing their shirt? Panties? And plug right? Yes Kram I know you want anal beads and I’ll get them made tomorrow I promise~.” She purred and gave each one of their heads a kiss.10 hours ago  
All three of them nodded at that, all happy with what they’re wearing.// Gray nodded his head. “Yeah, you look cute Markie~.” He said.// Kram grunted a bit. “Don’t change it.” He said, then he maneuvered Mark into the middle, knowing he easily got cold.// Mark flushed brightly and mewed, his tail curling around his tummy. “T-thanks.” He mumbled, flushing adorably. 9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci nodded and purred, she gently climbed in behind Kram, her hand gently made its way down and wrapped her arms around his waist “each night, I’ll cuddle one of you,I’ll change every night so no one feels left our alright~?” She purred softly and patted Mark’s tummy faintly.9 hours ago  
Kram flushed and nuzzled back, it felt nice to be cuddled.// Gray hummed, nodding his head, then took the other side of the two, cuddling Mark gently.// Mark flushed and mewed softly, his tail wagging a bit. “O-okay…nini.” He mumbled, yawning, his eyelids fluttering.9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci purred and nuzzled closer, she gently held Kram close and purred “Good night you three, I’ll get you up tomorrow morning around Breakfast~.” She then went quiet and could be heard quietly snoring.9 hours ago  
The rest fell asleep soon after.


	8. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small interlude, basically a cute thing that happened in messages

shadowkorden-nsfw Oh my god, Kotetsu is so cute big!!

unfortunatefruitcartguy…yup~… X3 -squeaks and becomes the kotetsu in the pic-…well, this is happening a lot…-w-

shadowkorden-nsfw -smirks and turns into Barnaby- oh Kotetsu-san~

unfortunatefruitcartguy-blushes brightly-…b-bunny?…-squeaks and tries to get up-

shadowkorden-nsfw-gently pushes you down and licks my lips, grabbing a cute donut- Eat this first~

unfortunatefruitcartguy-gasps and whines, then looks at the donut-…o-okay…-eats it, face red and fat legs kicking out a bit-

shadowkorden-nsfw-smiles and purrs happily- Cute Kotetsu~ but I wanna see you big and thick~!

unfortunatefruitcartguy-blushes brightly and goes to nuzzle close-…o-okay…also cute picture bunny~…c-can I have more food?…-flusters-

shadowkorden-nsfw-smirks and purrs loudly, running and grabbing a large bunt cake-

unfortunatefruitcartguy-mews softly and gets comfy, ready to be fed-…that looks delicious bunny~…-jiggles with each movement-

shadowkorden-nsfw-giggles and walks over, cutting up slices for you to eat.-*

unfortunatefruitcartguy-flushes and mews happily, then after about ten minutes eats half the cake-…s-so good~…

shadowkorden-nsfw-smirks and kisses your cheek- adorable~

unfortunatefruitcartguy-flushes and nuzzles close with a happy purr-…c-can I have more?…a-and maybe a drink?..

.shadowkorden-nsfw-nods and gently puts a big slice at your mouth, running off to get you a drink of milk-

unfortunatefruitcartguy-eats it up and purrs, then starts to get up and waddle around to test my big chubby legs- ~unfortunatefruitcartguy*tears pants a bit in the process

-shadowkorden-nsfw-smirks and runs up behind you, and squishes your legs-

unfortunatefruitcartguy-squeaks loudly and looks back. …B-bunny?!…

shadowkorden-nsfw-smirks and growls gently, messing with the stretched skin-

unfortunatefruitcartguy-blushes brightly and moans softly, leaning into the touch-

shadowkorden-nsfw-smiles and kisses your cheek- bet you’re heavy~!

unfortunatefruitcartguy-blushes and nods head, knees wobbly-…y-yes…s-so full, but so hungry~…-crosses arms and flusters because big moobs-

shadowkorden-nsfw-smirks and chuckles, grabs your moobs and knees them- Mine~

unfortunatefruitcartguy-gasps and moans, eyes shut tightly-…u-uwaah!~…

shadowkorden-nsfw-holds them tight and smirks- Good cutie~!

unfortunatefruitcartguy-whines and moans more-…b-bunny, f-feels good~…b-but i g-gotta sit down…-sits down and looks up, face red, now hot and bothered. Clothes are covered in holes, showing chub easily, still clinging to him-

shadowkorden-nsfw-smirks and gently pushes you down into a seat, grouping your moobs-

unfortunatefruitcartguy-squeaks, overflowing in the chair, then starts to moan and keen from the groping-

shadowkorden-nsfw-smirks and kisses at your throat- gonna bite your cute little chin off, and maybe I’ll grind bewteen your moobs~?

unfortunatefruitcartguy-blushes more and mewls, showing off my soft throat. Looks down at moobs and squishes them together-…m-maybe…-flusters-

shadowkorden-nsfw-chuckles and kisses your throat, growling loudly- gonna cum all over your cute moobs~!

unfortunatefruitcartguy-blushes more and whines-…p-please~…-is panting and hard under the large tummy-

shadowkorden-nsfw-smirks and removed your cute clothes, and removed mine-Removes*

unfortunatefruitcartguy-tries to help but is basically helpless in the chair-…b-bunny~…-flusters and jiggles in seat-

shadowkorden-nsfw-chuckles and growles- Stay right there baby boy~. -gets lube-

unfortunatefruitcartguy-blushes-…c-can’t really go anywhere…-starts to test the moobs and nipples, soft pants leaving me-

shadowkorden-nsfw-smirks and gently lubes your moobs and the space inbewteen- here we go~ -smirks and growls, slotting my member inbewteen your cute moobs-

unfortunatefruitcartguy-squeaks and moans softly-…f-feels funny~…-purrs softly-

shadowkorden-nsfw-nods and gently begins to hump- Feels so good~

unfortunatefruitcartguy-gasps and closes eyes, face a bright red-

shadowkorden-nsfw-humps and whimpers softly-

unfortunatefruitcartguy-pants and squishes moobs together more-

shadowkorden-nsfw-smiles and purrs loudly- So good Koko, love you so much~Hey um…mind if I send you an ask?

unfortunatefruitcartguy…i-it mkk~…-blushes and moans softly, moobs jiggling-

shadowkorden-nsfwi-I think you’ll like it~ -smiles and bites my lip-

unfortunatefruitcartguy…i do~…-blushes adorably and pants-

shadowkorden-nsfw-smiles and grinds hard against your moobs-

unfortunatefruitcartguy-gasps and squishes more, loud mewls slipping from me-

unfortunatefruitcartguy…a-ask is done~..

.unfortunatefruitcartguy…nini~…-mews and cuddles you close to squishy body, then falls asleep-


	9. Lilo and Stitch Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Garry soon makes a friend with a very odd friend...

In the current universe there was a rather large ship that housed all sorts of aliens. In human terms it would be a mix of the senate, court room, and peace core. Currently one alien the size of a tall human male was waiting to try and get himself out of going to alien jail. He was black and blue, had four eyes, and odd claws that would remind someone of large claws that could produce spider silk. He sighed, then jumped a bit when the lights were suddenly turned to him and the female alien in charge stepped up. Along with his half brother Kram. Well shit. And all because he made a shit ton of little creations, although he was here for only one of them, since the others weren’t known yet. He happened to be collared and cuffed, and his brother looked rather pissed.2 days ago  
*x out the cuffs and collar, he’s floating und won’t be able to get off it.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((kk~))2 days ago  
{…thnx~…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002A woman stepped forward, her light blue eyes stared down at the scientist. They had long turquoise hair that was done up into a weird looking flower. It had about eighteen petals. She wore a long dress made from a ray beamproof material. She glared down and her arms gripped the podium before her. She opened her mouth to expose two sets of sharp and dull teeth she called loudly, her voice booming “Read the charges!” She looked to her right hand man, Kram. She had the abdomen of a beetle, large wings tucked under the protective shell. ((shadow comes in later~))2 days ago  
{…i knows~…} The taller and larger alien known as Kram, who was white and red and had eight eyes, also looking much more lethal than his smaller half brother. “Doctor Mark Noirsa, Lead scientist of Galaxy Defense Industries. You stand before the council today, accused of illegal genetic experimentation.” The entirety of the large room started to yell and gossip about it. A large bug looking transport started to make it’s way towards the scientist.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Kayna watched with a raised eye. She had two pairs but the top pair was concealed by the small set of bangs. Her long legs hoisted her up so she could look at the experiment. She growled sharply “Anything to say for yourself?!” She could hear councilmen and women speaking amongst themselves. The levithian(Just using it) folded her hands and watched the transport make it’s way twords them.2 days ago  
“Not Guilty.” Mark said, crossing his arms. “My experiments are only theoretical, and completely within legal boundaries.” He said. The transport stopped next to him.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The head of the council and watched. The transport open a pod at the bottom and shot something solid onto another encased floating platform. The protective sheild became transparent and she gasped at what was inside.//A small something maybe about two pounds stood there. It had two sets of eyes, both having no pupils, made for primarily the dark. They blinked and looked around, two sets of arms and two antenna atop his skull. He had a cute little kangaroo like tail behind him and his paws were adorable as well. He licked the glass and growled loudly, he had sharp nails and begun to move about the small glass container. He bonked his head against the top and peeked up at the Congress.//Kayna gasped “What is that monstrosity?!"2 days ago  
”…I wouldn’t make more than one.“ Mark said, rubbing the back of his head, then he perked up. "And Monstrosity, why no, ma'am this is an entirely new species. I call it experiment 626. He can do anything, he can see in the dark, bullet proof, fire proof, he can think faster than super computer, and can move objects three thousand times his size!” He said, gesticulating wildly, an accent some humans would say is Australian thick in his voice. “His only instinct, to destroy everything he touches!” He said, grinning widely, showing rather sharp teeth and falling back onto his platform, laughing insanely.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The experiment moved around, it’s nails starting to scratch up the glass. He seemed about ready to say something, then sounded a loud insult, of something very Crude. He then was too laughing, his eyes wide with the want to destroy.//Kayna gasped and covered her mouth, she glared down at the two wanted criminals “Quiet! Silence!” She growled and slammed a gabel down “A ruiling has been issued, take experiment 626 to the extermination chamber and destroy him! Doctor Mark Noirsa you have pled guilty and shall be sentaced to life in prison!"2 days ago  
Kram grunted. "Take the idiot scientist to the cells!”// Mark pouted, then he got his own glass dome. “I prefer evil Genius!” He yelled as the other was taken down.// At this point they went to captains ship, the experiment being put into the ceiling and some of his blood taken out to put into the blasters next to him, they instantly callibrated and pointed at him.// “Comfy? Hope not. Those guns are now locked on your dna signature.” Kram said, grinning as he pointed his finger. “So cute too~.” He said in a condescending tone.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The experiment growled and bit at the males finger, his fur raised and he flared his nostrils, his eyes narrowed as he tried to get at the other without dying, before he growled sharply and stayed put. He wanted to scream he wasn’t cute, and that he’d tear the other apart but he didn’t dare move yet. //Kayna watched and looked down as she was taken off to her protected home. As she needed constant watch for assassination, she waited for Kram to get back.2 days ago  
Kram yelped and pulled his arm back, the other taking out a large gun and putting it to the others head. Then he was reminded he was on duty and he took it away. “Should be gad your getting exiled to an asteroid.” He snarled, then went to the deck, asking one of the pilots if the bite was infected. It was at that point everything went wrong.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The experiment sneezed, and watched as the guns looked at the snot. So he smirked and blew a large snot ball onto a worker. The guns turned to him and then the experiment ran through door. He grabbed a gun with his teeth and managed to get into a shuttle. He set the course to the closest planet which was named ‘earth’ (pronounced ear-th like ear oth). He broke off his cuffs and growled as he cackled happily.2 days ago  
Kram had tried to stop him through the ducts, then the power went off and they watched as the experiment took the red cruiser. “After him!” He snarled, officers going after the stolen shuttle.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002626 giggled and looked at the controls. He made a interested sound and his head turned in a full circle, his body able to lengthen and shorten. He cackled and begun to shoot down the officers, his eyes filled with rage of happiness.2 days ago  
Kram growled as he watched officers go down, then more started to show up and overwhlem the experiment soon.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow cried out as he was over taken. His ship was damaged and he begun to plummet twords earth, he was getting jostled around in the cockpit and soon he entered the Earth’s atmosphere. He slammed into the ground and his ship exploded.2 days ago  
Kram sighed, then went to call Kayna. He was screwed.2 days ago  
{…so short owo…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XXDDD Tru~)) Kayna anwsered and she did indead scream but came up with a plan. She quickly got ahold of Darci Choi and got the manuta to meet her at the galatic prison.//Darci was a good sized manuta, she was a simple species, she had a little frame and small feet, she had her badges displayed on her federal government uniform and as fast as her four legs could carry her met with the councilmen. She had long black hair that was curly and fluffy at the base. She had wide purple eyes and gave a soft sqeak as she watched the criminals move by, her riding crop sat attached to her belt. She was very well known to most prisoners to be ruthless and had not the best temper.2 days ago  
Kram was being reprimended for letting the experiment escape.// Mark was nuzzled up against his cot, wearing the prisoners uniform. He was currently bored and making a sweater out of boredom. At some point someone threw a newspaper into his cell. He went to check it out.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Kayna filled in Darci on the plan, they stopped at the mad scientist’s cell and stepped inside.//Darci gave a loud “Oi!” She stepped forward, her eyes flashing purple as she looked the criminal up and down, if it was outside of here she would’ve gladly let the other see her riding crop but that wasn’t the point in this case, she had a job she needed to do.2 days ago  
Mark had scene the headline of 'Idiot Scientist Incarcerated’, he had at that point yelled, torn it to shreds, and then ate some of it, looking behind to see the two aliens. He chuckled softly. “He escaped, didn’t he?” He asked, already knowing the answer, he laughed more.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Kayna sighed “Mark, by the order of the court you’ve been given a chance to escape the prison life….as you’ll be sent with Darci Choi.” The maunta straightened herself. “to track down experiment 626, capture him, and return him to here, where he shall be killed.”//Darci watched The evil genis, he had such a nice face tooooo–! No stop! She straightened and nodded.2 days ago  
Mark raised a brow. “You really think my creation can be killed easily? I made it so he’s practically indestructable to anything you throw at him, I would be able to capture him but only with a plasma canon, and that will only stun him at best.” He said, rolling his four eyes. {…oh btw he’s bald for a little while, then when they have to disguise themselves it comes out as a present~…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Awww!)) Darci pinned the other to the wall at the disrespect. She growled and dug her claws into the wall “You think you can disrespect her?! How dare you!” She got ready to punch him.//Kayna gave a quick “Darci unhand him!”//the female let the other down and growled. She watched the other with narrowed eyes.//Kayna growled “We cannot premit you to have a plasma gun, hence why we have given you a stun Ray…with the power as close to a plasma gun we could find.."2 days ago  
Mark yelped as he was pushed against the wall, his face turning purple at the contact. "Man you are touchy.” He said, then grinned. “Alright, but if it doesn’t stun him then i need something for back up. He is my little monster after all.” He said, chuckling softly. “So, which defenseless planet has my monstrosity made home at?” He asked.// Before the crash happened, On one of the hawaiin islands, it was about noon, a young boy with purple hair was swimming, feeding peanut butter sandwiches to the fish. He had on blue swim shorts and was lightly tan, his blue eyes big on his face. He got out and went to run to his dance classes. He stopped for a bit to take a picture of a large person with mint chocolate chip ice cream, the camera flashing, then he ran off. He was considered very weird.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci growled and sighed. Kayna explained and sent the two off in a pod to earth, making sure Darci was well aware of her duty. She was to catch the monstrosity and return back. She sat Quiet through most of the ride and glanced back at Mark “You do realize I’m allowed to kill you correct?"2 days ago  
Mark shrugged, now wearing cargo shorts, a black shirt, and an odd holster system. "Eh, well yeah, I am an evil /genius/ after all. Although it may be tough to catch my creation if you kill me.” He said.// The little boy known as Garry had made it halfway through practice, caused all the kids to slip, then got into a fight with one, biting the girl, then he was told his brother was going to pick him up. He sighed, then followed the other kids, some having dolls. He showed his own, which was a blue skinned doll with black hair. He was explaining her backstory to them, then after a bit they were gone. He sighed, threw the doll down, went away, then came back to grab the doll. He was wearing a small blue sleeveless hoody, green shirt, and his swim trunks. He went home without his brother.2 days ago  
*holster system= gun sling on the forearms, no clue what they’re called.}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci growled sharply and looked about ready to shoot him, but inhaled shakily and leant back into the chair. She calmed herself down and made sure the pod was on autopilot, unless they knew the code which she happened to. She then moved and laid down across some pod seets, she was in a long black sweater with some of her medals on the chest region, she wore a pair of black pants and her hair was down, she went to go tie it up, her riding crop coming loose and hitting the ground.2 days ago  
Mark perked up a bit and looked down to see the riding crop. He picked it up and held it out to her. “Dropped this.” He said politely, looking out at the stars. His face couldn’t be seen, but all his eyes were wide as they passed several things. The universe never ceased to surprise him when he looked out.// Kotetsu Kaburagi happened to be the big brother in question, although they didn’t look anything alike. He had much tanner skin, looked distinctly asian, had honey eyes, and was lithe in form. He also had several band tattoos around his left arm showing waves and dots with large lines wrapping around it, along with a colorful skull candy in the middle (tumblr for most of the tattoo). He was wearing a green crop top and shorts, it being hot so he cut off half of a green shirt. He had arrived at the dancing studio, looked around, cursed, then ran off to there house. He nearly got hit by a car, so he hit it. “Watch where yer goin’ stupid head!” He yelled, running to his house, his brown hair waving a bit.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci glanced over and grasped it, she wasn’t going to act rude “Thank you… Do you like stars?” She looked outside at the stars and pointed a few out “That’s nema, and that’s ketar~. And there’s my home planet "Mana~.” She smiled a little “Been a while since I went back home.."2 days ago  
Mark nodded his head. "There’s so many of them…I haven’t been home much either. Don’t even know where my second home or father is to be honest.” He said, shrugging. He was rather small for his species, and had odd characteristics for it. He stretched a bit where he sat. “I like how Mana shines by the way, it looks nice.” He said, then went to look closer. “…If I look close enough the stars make a pattern, and it looks like crabuters second thingie.” He said, that was one of the quirks by the way, he said the weirdest damn things.// Kotetsu made is home at that point, hearing elvis being played. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. “Garry what the hell!?” He cried out, seeing a bunch of nails nailing the door closed. After some awkwardness with Mr. Gray the social worker, he was able to get to Garry, trying to grab him. He was able to get him after trapping him in a blanket.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci raised a brow and chuckled softly “Wow, wasn’t expecting you to say that, but I’m suprised…your family to Kram correct? Then how did you end up creating something like 626?” She shifted and gently hit herself in the thigh with her riding crop so she stayed focused on something other than the controls.2 days ago  
Mark shrugged. “Easy. We’re only half brothers. I’m not entirely his species and not entirely the other species. So we have this thing where we mind our own business. I got bored obviously.” He said, then boredly started to make something with some silk.// After awhile on Earth the two brothers made up and Garry was showing Kotetsu all the pictures he had taken, calling the people beautiful, even though in normal standards people would think them ugly. Then they saw the 'shooting star’.// Garry perked up. “I CALL DIBS! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!” He yelled out, pushing Kotetsu out. Not that easily though.// Kotetsu grinned, then started to slowly bend backwards. “Oh no, gravity is increasing on me.”// “You’re big butt is crushing me, get off faker!” Garry yelled, then finally got the other out. “Dear wishing star. Can I have a friend please? If so can it be an angel? the nicest angel you have…” He wished hard.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci watched and smiled a small bit “That’s a nice trick you have there, I’ve gone something very similar~.” She cooed and whistled sharply, she grew a second pair of eyes and her legs grew alot bigger, she looked very close to a spider as well. Her legs chirping, a set of eyes on each leg. She couldn’t spin any web but she did like being in this form, made her taller.//626 winced and climbed a small bit, eyes wide as they looked around, they changed their body to have just four limbs and made their antennas dissappeared, their Ridgid spine slipped under the skin and now he looked close to a dog, he ran out into a road, got hit and then was driving off. He crashed and soon he was darted and put into an animal shelter. He growled and the other poor dogs were pressed into a corner, not willing to move any more.2 days ago  
Mark watched and grinned. “Haha! Nice. I have more tricks but they aren’t useful.” He said, shrugging. He then saw the planet Earth getting closer. “So that’s the planet?” He asked.// {smol timeskip sorry}The next morning Kotetus took Garry to the animal shelter where D.s., the worker there showed them the forms for adoption. Garry was a bit excited. “Can I get a lobster?”// Kotetsu perked up. “No we are not getting a lobster, do we have a lobster door? No, we have a dog door.” He said, then was told it was 2 dollars to get a dog. Garry insisted he paid, asked to borrow 2 dollars, then paid and wrote his name on the certificate. Garry then went to go look at the dogs. “There any dogs in here?” He asked, looking around to see there weren’t any.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It’s fine bb~)) Darci shifted back and nodded, she landed the pod beside the crash site and got out, then she was pushing the other to find his beloved creation “Find the kriffing thing now.”// 626 looked up and tilted his head, he looked at the human boy and growled softly, his tail flicking, his weird coloring would make him stand out in any scene.2 days ago  
Mark groaned and took out the stun gun, then followed the tracks to a yellow building. “He’s in there.”// Garry looked at the dog. “Hi.” He said, waving. He did not seem to care at all about the weird coloring.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci followed, her own gun raised, ready to shoot mark incase they were going to try and shoot him back. She moved slow like a tiger, but it was simply because she’d aced training. She growled softly as she looked “What’s he doing?”//626 blinked his eyes and tilted his head, he was suprised they didn’t want to kill him. He barked and growled softly as he now thought of destroying it.2 days ago  
“No clue really, he is either about to destroy the place or about to eat some steel.” Mark said, waiting patiently. He then read the sign. “…Dog shelter?”// Garry tilted his head to the side, then pat Shadow on the head. There happened to be a poster behind the human where another human child was hugging a dog, saying 'Adopt Today’. He giggled a bit. “Can I hug you?” He asked.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci instantly put a hand infront of the others chest “Hold your fire, we can’t injure any humans! Do you know how much more trouble you’d be in?!” She hissed softly and growled, then looked back through some heat seeking binoculars.//Shadow blinked and decided if he was going to live he Schould let the other do so. He nodded his head and gave a soft noise, tail flicking behind him as he whined softly, keening gently. He could feel a loud rumble inside his chest.2 days ago  
Mark grunted an put the gun to the ground. “Okay.” He said, then muttered some choice words under his breath.// Garry grinned and hugged the dog happily. “…soft~.” He mewed, then took the other out.// Kotetsu and D.s. were talking lightly at that point. “…Holy crap it’s still alive!” D.s. screeched. Kotetsu jumped and instantly grabbed Garry up.// “I choose him!” He said, grinning toothily.2 days ago  
*Garry said, grinning toothily.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci growled and gripped the males chin “What did you say?!” She dug her nails deep into the males cheeks.//626 blinked and walked out, he growled at the man and tried to bite him. His eyes narrowed but he stayed by Garry’s side. His tail flicked behind him.2 days ago  
Mark squeaked, face flushed. “N-nothing~.”// Kotetsu stared at the dog for a bit, sighed, then he went to fill out the forms.// Garry mewed happily. “His name is Shadow.” He said, hugging the dog happily.// D.s. raised a brow. “That’s not a real name…in Norway.” He said quickly after Kotetsu gave him a look.// Garry hugged Shadow and then they started to leave the building and walk around, Kotetsu telling him to be okay.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci growled “I will shoot you in your kriffing gut, if you don’t tell me.” Her nails begun to sink deeper.//Shadow pulled at the leash, his teeth showing, he barked and growled at everything as he moved about, his eyes narrowed.2 days ago  
Mark squeaked. “…earth mongrels are cute.” He finally said, looking to the ground. That had actually been what he said too. “…also what the hell does 'kriffing’ mean? Never heard of that word…Also he’s gone.” // Garry held onto the leash tight, trying to lead the other around for a bit, then when Kotetsu left Garry took the leash off and pat Shadow on the head.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci growled “Next time I ask for an answer you give me one. And we can track him down again, if you don’t screw around, and it’s my home planet equivalent to 'fuck.’ so remember that.” She hissed and started to follow 626’s heat signature.// Shadow looked up and could smell the two, so he tackled Garry and nuzzled the humans cheek. His tail wagging as he knew he needed to be good until the two hunting him down had left.2 days ago  
Mark sighed and followed after, wondering why his heart was beating so fast. Then he realized something. “What if we’re spotted though?”// Garry squeaked, then giggled and hugged back. He then took the other around town, showing him everything. Then the other dance students came by on tricycles and started to tell him to go away and that animal control was coming since he probably had rabies. Then they saw Shadow.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci turned “Shit….we need disguises..you’ll be my husband and I’ll be your very controlling wife that never let’s you decide anything, how’s that sound hm?” She growled and gave the other a sharp slap to the thigh with the riding crop.//Shadow had nuzzled the other and looked with wide eyes at everything. He sqeaked softly and licked over his nose, wow this place was very weird. When the girls picked on Garry it made him very angry, the other hadn’t done anything to them so he growled and jumped ontop of one of them, his nails scratching the ground as he made himself foam at the mouth, making him shriek and cry as he tried to bite the dancers head off.2 days ago  
Mark was about to complain, then stopped and yelped from the riding crop. “O-okay…wait, I have something for disguises.” He said, then closed his eyes and concentrated.// Garry yelped a bit. Then took out a spray bottle full of water, spraying both Shadow and the mean kid. “Bad Dog!” He said, remembering what D.s. showed him to do.// Kotetsu was currently getting ready for work, grabbing for his uniform and changing into it.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The other waited patiently and signed, she wanted to him him harder with the crop, to create a welt on his behind so he wouldn’t be able to sit cormfortably.//Shadow hissed but got off and hid behind Garry his fur raised to show he was indead pissed off as fuck. His teeth snapped as he growled loudly, ready to defend the human before him, he only liked them because they got picked on like how he did…well by the Congress.2 days ago  
Mark kept concentrating until 'Fwomp’, hair started to sprout from his head, it being black. It was short and a little spiky, like generic anime hair. It made him look cute actually. He shook a bit. “That better?”// Garry sighed and ran off with Shadow, going off to a cliff with a really nice view. “…ah, makes me glad we live on an island with no big cities.” He said, smiling.// Kotetsu finished up, now wearing a straw skirt with shorts underneath and a rather nice jade necklace. Then he hurried out to work, wondering how one of his co workers, Bunny, was doing.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci looked him over and nodded “Yes you look fine.” She concentrated herself and made her eyes go to a normal human way, she made her skin go a little pale and then was done, the started walking again, holding her large plasma rifle against her chest.//Shadow looked out at the ocean, his tail flicking. He looked up at Garry and gave a small chirp, his teeth clicking tougether to make the noise possible. He was still a little confused on what the other was saying, but soon he knew English and gave a soft sneeze, he terrified swatted his own nose.//Barnaby at the moment was at work, he’d needed more money and so he’d started to work practically all day, now left to deal with very high mortgage. He wore a simple straw shirt and tassles of grass on his wrist and ankles. He was incharge of doing fire shows of course he knew what he was doing and because he did he got tan fast, he was a nice golden Brown with pale white underarms and the same for the bottoms of his hands and feet.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002He didn’t like tanning as he got burnt easily so he simply put on some sunscreen and then was off and about his day.*2 days ago  
Mark was also able to make his skin just look incredibly tan for a human, then followed after her, making sure his claws weren’t visible.// Garry looked to him and giggled. “Bless you.~”// Kotetsu perked up and waved to Barnaby, then hurried to serve the customers, his little brother should be coming over soon for dinner. Kotetsu also happened to really like Barnaby and would show it by teasing him lightly and making sure he was eating right. {…i'mma go teh bed~…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okay markles~)) Darci sighed and looked down at their weapons “We can’t carry these around…we need to use our pistols.” She made her teleport to the ship and instead carried her pistol. She waited for the other to hand over his own gun and use his pistol.//Shadow gave a soft noise and rubbed his nose.//Barnaby waved back and smiled, the other was cute and everything but they probably weren’t into him so he tried to get over Kotetsu, it was hard with them both working tougether. He shifted from foot to foot and contuined to spin the two torches. He was very careful and made sure to not burn himself.2 days ago  
{…nini~…-huggles you and goes to sleep-} Mark pouted, but gave it over anyway, taking out his pistol and loading it. He then hurried them both to where he hoped they were, glad they were able to get earth currency from the ship.// Garry giggled, then he yelped and ran towards the restaurant. “Hurry Shadow, time for dinner!” He said hurriedly, getting the other to follow.// Kotetsu flushed lightly and kept working, then sighed when his brother and his dog came in. He pat them both on the head and set them at a table, grabbing crayons for Garry and his journal.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Nini~ -huggles back hard and Nuzzles-)) Darci managed to get them a seat close to the experiment. She chatted softly with Kram about his various other experiments. Her shirt lifted a little in the wind, so she patted her shirt down and went back to talking.//Shadow had run after the other, his collar jungling as he barked loudly, he easily stayed next to the human, and could go alot faster but he had to keep a low profile still. He snorted and growled when he was patted on the head but sat at the table, his tail wagged as he waited for food.//Barnaby messed up and set one of the extra torches on fire he put it out and sighed as he finished off his act, with burning the ceiling above him, it soon turned to ash and fell on top of him, making him covered in soot. He started twords the kitchen to stop for tonight. He however smiled seeing Garry and rubbed the child’s head “Hi Garry….what’s that?” He pointed at Shadow.2 days ago  
Mark grinned and talked about all the other experiments he did, like little flying cars and some other new species that were 'theories’. He perked up when he saw the experiment growl, then patiently wait for food. “Odd…very odd…” He said, then saw the blond. “…does that blonde look familiar by any chance?” He asked.// Kotetsu came with to the table with food, garry’s favorite food there and some burgers for Shadow.// Garry perked up. “Hi Barnaby, this is my puppy~.” He said, hugging the other.// Kotetsu put the food down. “Oi, no dogs at the table. Oh hey Bunny.” He said, smiling. “Oh god did you catch fire again?” He asked, looking a bit worried.// Garry started to eat his food.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow growled at the food and smealt it, he made a noise of good food and so he begun to eat the food, his stomach however disagreed and so he made himself throw up the food. He sniffed the air and made a very interested sound.//Darci nodded “Yes…seems very familiar, he looks alot like the lost bee prince or Honeta.” She looked the experiment up and down “We might want to go ahead and catch him now.”//Barnaby smiled and hugged back, he however shook his head “No…just the upper straw part of the stage, but I’m okay."a day ago  
Mark nodded his head. ”…I wonder.“ He said softly, then nodded his head. "Yeah, alright.” He said, then took out the pistol, hiding it from view. “Tell me when.”// Garry giggled softly and finished up, then patted Shadows head. “Bad food?” He asked Shadow.// Kotetsu chuckled, then made a noise of disgust. “You smell like a lawn mower, jesus. Go wash up, 'kay?” He said, then went to go back to the kitchens.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci growled “No guns idiot, use some meat or something, so that we don’t bring too much attention to ourselves!” She whispered as she huffed “Besides…don’t be stupid.”//Shadow nodded and barked loudly, his tail lashed as he whimpered softly, his nose sniffed around for any smell.//Barnaby smealt his breath and nodded. He sighed and walked back to the small showers. He sighed and showered then got ready, he wore a floral shirt and a pair of swimtrunks. He rubbed his head and went to go find Kotetsu again.a day ago  
Mark stuck out his tongue, then took out a cruska bird drumstick out of his bag, the thing he had been feeding Shadow for awhile now. He tied it to a string, then threw it near 626 easily, ready to pull it when needed. It smelled pretty weird, but to 626 it would be delicious.// Garry rolled his eyes as they both left. “Big bro likes Barnaby, Barnaby likes Big bro…both are blind.” He said, eating some fries.a day ago  
*Kotetsu finished up the next order, nearly done with work.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci waited patiently, she smiled and continued to ramble on about her home world. She glanced down to see Shadow eating the meat.//Shadow had looked down and smealt the meat then he was following after it, he then snatched it up and gobbled it up, he purred happily and munched at the meat.//Barnaby smiled and decided to go and find Kotetsu “Kotetsu, you and Garry Schould come and ride some waves tomorrow morning~."a day ago  
Mark cooed softly, pulling the string and letting it go stay when the little guy started to eat in front of him. He then picked him up from the scruff. "Time to go back 626.” He said, handcuffs at the ready.// Kotetsu perked up and smiled. “Alright, that sounds pretty awesome.” He said, grinning.a day ago  
*//Garry was eating his dessert, now noticing that his dog wasn’t around.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci went to go slip them on, before she cried out as her head was swallowed by the creature.//Barnaby looked over and cried out “Kotetsu!” He went to grab Garry to make sure he didn’t try to grab Shadow and get bit. He held the male tight against his chest.a day ago  
Mark yelped a bit and pulled back, watching the entire thing unfold.// Kotetsu perked up and ran over, then started to yank the dog off of the woman, hitting Shadows nose for some reason. “BAD DOG, STOP!” He yelled, finally getting the dog off. “I’m so sorry, are you alright ma'am?"a day ago  
*Garry pouted as he was held back, wanting to get to Shadow.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci gasped and coughed "I-I’m fine.. just a little swelling!” She rubbed her head and winced, she looked up for a little help from Mark, she had bite marks on her throat and face. She looked like she’d just had sex to be honest.//Shadow growled and held his nose, he tried to claw at the two and hissed loudly, his tail lashing as he wanted to kill the woman and let his creator live.a day ago  
Kotetsu stared for a bit. “Are you sure, your head looks…swollen.” He said.// Mark blushed when he looked at her, then for some odd reason this came out of his mouth. “It’s not that, she’s just ugly.” He instantly regretted everything.// An older hawaiin man came up to them. “Kotetsu, is that your dog?” He asked, looking serious. He happened to be the boss of the restaurant.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci growled at Mark, her eyes narrowing, the other would be getting the beating of a lifetime after they left the restaurant. Her nails sunk into the table “Oh he’s just joking!”//Shadow growled and barked. He then went limp seeing the boss talk to Kotetsu, his eyes watched as he snorted and used his tongue to lick inside his nostrils.a day ago  
“…uumm…yes?” Kotetsu said, looking embarrassed. Five minutes later he was jobless and taking the two of them home, rubbing at his head because of the head ache.// Garry felt bad about what happened, so he released himself from Barnaby’s arms and went to hug Kotetsu, then they went, although Kotetsu went to see if Barnaby would come over for a bit.a day ago  
*// Mark gulped and fidgeted, groaning when they didn’t get the experiment. He also really wanted to run off so he didn’t get killed.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci growled and spoke with anger “If you wanna live, you better start running.now!” She had a fire in her eyes, as she composed herself for the hunt that was about to begin “You’re gonna wanna drop everything, or I’ll catch up with you.” She stood, her nails digging deeper into the wood.// Barnaby watched and sighed softly, he however smiled and nodded his head. He headed into the home an chuckled “Of course I’m gonna stay over Kotetsu, you’re my best friend~.”//Shadow growled and went to go wiggle underneath a bed, so he could go and tear something up.a day ago  
Mark yelped, then promptly did as told, going to hide somewhere she wouldn’t think. So he hid in a large tree a mile away from Kotetsu’s house and tried to blend in to the foliage. “…goddammit mouth.”// Kotetsu flushed and smiled. “Thanks, i really need it now…” He said, then saw Mr. Gray at the door, looking disapproving.// Mr. Gray was tall, had gray and purple hair, and tanned skin. He also wore a suit and looked more like a men in black agent with the glasses. “I heard you lost your job.” He said, then started to tell him that if he wanted to keep Garry he would need to find a job. He then saw something go by, most likely Shadow. “What was that?” He asked, raising a brow.// Garry was getting ready for bed, wearing a green pair of pjs and hugging his pillow. He looked under the bed and mewed. “Shadow?”// Kotetsu looked worried now because he had to find a job so quick. “That was Shadow, my brothers dog.” He said.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci had however grabbed her plasma rifle again she begun to walk, following the other prints. She then inhaled and growled loudly “Come out, come out where ever you are! Or I’m gonna shove this gun up your ass and shoot your insides out!”//Barnaby listened quietly and smiled softly. He shifted and rubbed his hands as he hugged Kotetsu “Hey I’m sure you’ll be able to find another job, you’ve got a great personality and soon you’re gonna have Bunches of people wanting to hire you~.”//Shadow looked over and growled softly, he’d been chewing on one of the planks holding the others bed up, his tail flicked as he gave a loud crunch, the board starting to bend.a day ago  
Mark stayed where he was, then threw his voice two trees over. “Have a feeling you’re going to do that anyway.”// Kotetsu flushed at what Barnaby said and nodded, smiling. He looked to Gray and saw that he was gone already.// Garry squeaked and stopped the other from chewing on the plank. “Stop! Not that something else. Why not try reading?” He said, pointing to his book shelf.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"I’m gonna if you keep fucking with me, hell you’ll get less of a punishment if you get your ass down here and apologize now!“ Darci had moved two trees over and aimed up, ready to shoot up the males ass if he was in the tree.//Barnaby smiled and rubbed the others back "But hey if we go surfing tomorrow how does that sound~?” He cooed happily and smiled wider “I’m sure Garry would like it~.” He chuckled softly and looked twords the kitchen “Why don’t we just sit down and talk?”//Shadow walked over and begun to tear several books apart, he growled and snarled as he found the 'Ugly Duckling’ he plopped down and begun to read, his eyes blinking rapidly.a day ago  
Mark slowly made his way down his tree and hid behind it. “S-sorry, it just came out!” He said, hugging the tree tight.// Kotetsu sighed and nodded his head, then sat down. “It’s getting harder and harder to keep child services to not take him.” He said, rubbing at his face.// Garry watched him for a bit, thinking about taping the papers back into place tomorrow, then he went to lay down, hiding a photograph under his pillow.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci turned around and pushed him down. She pinned him down and growled “You better fucking watch your tongue or I’ll tear. It.out!” She headbutted him and bit the others ear, giving a hard tug. She then sat on top of his chest, her growling never seasing.//Barnaby nodded and ubbed the others back “I know…but hey you’re gonna try your best and why haven’t you come and talked with me? I’d be glad to help you out, heck could move in and help Garry have a father figure?”//Shadow looked over and walked over. He threw the others pillow away and gazed down at the photo.a day ago  
Mark yelped as he was taken down, now feeling dizzy since his head was hit. He closed all four eyes and curled up a bit. “S-sorry…” H whimpered out. That kinda stuff happened a lot actually, it was probably a form of tourettes that the alien had.// Kotetsu flushed at what the other said. “R-rather like this place though, i’ve lived here so long…” He said, he didn’t want to part with it. “I-i’ll try my best to find a job.” He said, smiling a bit.// The photo had four people in it. Younger versions of Garry and Kotetsu, and an older man and a younger looking girl. They were around a tree hammock at the beach and they looked pretty happy.// “That’s my uncle and big sis.” Garry said, waking up a bit. “They’re gone now.” He simply said. “You’re part of our ohana now Shadow, Ohana means family.” He said softly and smiled.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci stayed where she was and panted, she seemed to be rather warm down at her undercarage. She panted and fealt something throb bewteen her legs to she did the next best thing and ground down, a loud chitter coming from her mouth.//Barnaby smiled and nodded “I wouldn’t want to part with my birth home…it’s alot to ask of someone to move away from the place they grew up. I’m sure you’ll get another job soon~.”//Shadow watched and hopped off the bed, he threw the pillow back onto the bed and climbed into his own smaller bed before he hissed and climbed up onto the bed with Garry, he laid atop The others legs and purred, his chest rumbling.a day ago  
Mark gasped and mewed, wondering what the other was doing. He looked up at her, his eyes having yellow instead of whites, and they were blue and red, an odd pattern from them. “W-wha are you d-doing?” He mumbled, entirely flushed.// Kotetsu smiled. “T-thanks.” He said, then leaned against Barnaby’s shoulder.// Garry squeaked a bit, then smiled and patted Shadow on the head before laying down and falling asleep instantly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci growled “S-Shut up! S-Somethings throbbing down there.” She was right but it was throbbing harder now. She winced and contuined to grind down “S-Shit~…” She cooed lustfully, her legs tensed and un-tensed as she moved.//Barnaby nodded and wrapped his arms gently around the males middle section “Go ahead and sleep, I’ll leave within the hour so don’t feel too worried about me staying and raiding your fridge like how I did last time~.”//Shadow snorted and curled up, falling asleep himself.a day ago  
Mark flushed more and stayed quite, also experiencing a weird throbbing, but it seemed different for some odd reason. He crossed his legs tightly and closed his eyes again.// Kotetsu flustered, then nodded. “O-okay.” He mumbled, then dropped off right there, passing out on the other.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci gasped and looked down, she sure enough had soaked her pants. She blushed and covered herself down there “U-Um…” Her eyes looked away, her face a bright red. She begun to slowly slide off, her crotch dragging across the other aliens crotch. She went boneless and panted, her hands grasped onto Marks hips “D-Dont speak of this to anyone!”//Barnaby cooed and smiled. But soon begun to fall asleep himself, so he dozed off right next to Kotetsu, he cooed happily and held the others hand as he slept.a day ago  
Mark gasped and moaned as the other touched the tent in his pants. “W-who would believe me?!” He squeaked out and mewled, trying hard not to buck up.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci gasped “I-I don’t know some fucking scum.J-Just promise and I’ll help both of us out!” She whined and ground her hips down, her hands finding Marks hips to which she dug in and pulled up.a day ago  
Mark mewled as his hips were held, then he nodded. “W-won’t tell.” He whimpered out, his arms now beside him. He only hoped one thing. That neither of them would get pregnant, neither had protection and his species were known to get pregnant from both genders they had there. Besides if he did it would be rather embarrassing with how big he would get.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci gasped, her own species had both parts, but one could prefer one over the other. Darci herself preferred her member and so that’s what she had she begun to remove her top “H-How do you wanna do this? I prefer to be a top~.” She grunted as she fealt her member starting to make its way out of her kitty.a day ago  
Mark flushed. “…n-never really thought about it to be honest…b-bottom?” He mumbled softly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci smirked and nodded “Then undress baby boy, how does your species mate~?” She was ripped and had some scars, most likely due to the violent species she belonged to.a day ago  
Mark started to strip for the other, showing only one whole and his member, which was oddly enough very human looking for his species. The hole was normal though. “Usually there’s bondage to hold the dominant partner down, a quickie, and then when the dominant doesn’t want to eat you after mating we cuddle.” He said, fumbling adorably. He was skinny with some chub and some small scars from 'rough housing’ and past experiments. He took off his shirt, showing purple nipples that looked rather cute and juicy.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci smirked and growled “Oh my planet we fight for mating rights, and then the winner takes their sub to the ground and fucks them nice and good, they knot and then there’s is the actual claiming rititual afterwards~.” She growled and licked her mouth “I bet you wanna squirm away don’t you~?” Her nails found the males nipples. The maunta pulled on them and chuckled at his reaction.a day ago  
Mark gasped and moaned as the other pulled on them, soft whimpers escaping him as he nodded his head. “Y-yes.” He keened. It sounded amazing to be honest.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"Tell me how you wanna do this big boy, want me to take you to the ground and fuck you, or let you tie me down~? I don’t think you’ll be able to hold me down~.“ Darci flashed her teeth and growled happily. Her claws lengthened, to make sure she was at full strength when the mating begun.a day ago  
Mark fidgeted. "I-i’m not feeling the instincts now, s-so maybe take me to the ground?” He said, they were both already on the ground.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci chuckled and nodded “Then you better hurry up and get up before I do it again~.” She climbed off and stood, she stood a good head above the other and was ready to fight the other “Maunta’s are very aggressive and possessive during sex, we often say what we’re gonna expect from a mate, so before we start, can you get pregnant? Because I can turn off egg replication.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002.”*a day ago  
Mark flustered. “Y-yes…wait replication?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. He had gotten up at that point, but he was actually curious now.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci smirked and patted her slowly growing abdomen. She seemed to be swelling pretty big and soon she was cooing happily “My species lays eggs, they implant inside the inner walls and are birthed in a few months~… Buy I can stop it now if you want to wait~."a day ago  
”…n-no it’s okay.“ He said, face flushed brightly. "J-just now my species also um, expands to accommodate.” Mark finished, tilting his head back up.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci growled and nodded “So I’m guessing you want the full experience? I wish we had other males here so I could show off my strength but I guess you’re too good for the others ones, so I’m the only contender~.” She begun to walk twords the other, her several feet walking silently.a day ago  
Mark squeaked and walked back several paces before his back hit the tree he had been hiding in. “Y-yes.” He mewed softly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh I’m working on a photo of her actual lower half, I promise I’ll have it done soon!)) Darci growled and smirked, she looked him up and down, her tongue darted out to lick her lips wet. Before she was pouncing at the other, having every intention to pin the other down.a day ago  
{…oooh, yay~…} Mark yelped as he was pinned, his face turning purple again. He looked very delectable at that point, member up and his nipples slightly swollen from only one pinching.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeeh~)) Darci growled, her eyes were starting down at the others body “Supper~.” She chuckled and held the other down as she moved to the others behind, she licked a long stripe up the others entrance and growled sharply “Mine~!” Her eyes flashed purple and her member slick as can be dropped and soon was dripping all over the ground.a day ago  
Mark gasped and moaned loudly as the other licked his entrance, slick starting to slip out of him to help with the experience. “D-darc~.” He whined.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci licked up the slick and panted, she growled with new energy and her two of her lower legs hold the males legs up, she then growled loudly and begun to line herself up. Maunta’s were said to have large members….it was true, she could easily rip the other in half.a day ago  
Mark looked and whimpered, prepared to have to expand to let the other fill him up completely. He opened his legs up more and tried to relax.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci braced her hands on the ground and then drove forward, she speared the other clear on her member and so she mewled loudly, her member had large retractable spines on it that only allowed her member to be pushed further in, and not pulled out until the eggs of orgasm were laid or dished out. She panted and gasped, her small breasts seemed to not have nipples. So she didn’t wear a shirt often.a day ago  
Mark gasped and nearly yelled out as he was speared, a loud whimper coming out of him. There was now a sizeable bulge in his tummy showing where the member was. He panted and started widen up to try and fit her, sighing when his hips popped out to the size that was a bit small, but better than before. He had very effeminate hips now.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci growled as she watched. She smirked and gave a tug on her member, the barbs flared out and stuck hard inside the males insides “So fucking good for me…love how tight and twink like you are~.” She begun to hump her way inside, as the barbs wouldn’t allow her to move out without ripping the others insides apart. Her abdomen started to develop several different shades of purple spots. She whimpered and contuined to hump, her feet shifting around so she could thrust harder.a day ago  
Mark whimpered and moaned like a bitch in heat, loud yelps coming from him when he felt the barbs tug. It just made him more aroused with each thrust into him. “A-aah!~” He had never had sex like this before, although he never really had sex in the first place.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((That was a nice shiver sent down my spine man~, God you’re good at this kinda stuff~ -realizes what had been said and flushes-)) Darci growled and contuined to thrust, before she tugged her member out hard, wanting to see if the other was actually fit for her and her aggressive nature, Maunta’s often pulled their members out during sex to see if their mate would bleed or not, if they bled they would be kicked to the curb and another sub would be found, if they didn’t bleed the Dom maunta would make the rest of the love making even rougher to repeat the same process.a day ago  
{-flushes brightly-…t-thanks…} Mark cried out when the other tugged, more slick coming out of him. His species, the spinerro, were very durable people, able to withstand a lot of things, like drinking acid, being hit by a tree if thrown, and oddly enough a lot of things going into their bodies. It was very rare to see blood, but when it was seen it was an odd oil like thing that came out. He whimpered and tried to get the barbed member back into him, soft keens leaving him. “P-put it back in please?~” He whined. They could still feel pain though so they didn’t do stupid shit, but Mark happened to be a bit less durable and more prone to doing stupid shit. He also happened to be a masochist.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Your welcome -nuzzles under you arm and hides in your side-)) Darci growled in happiness and sunk in again, her member grew in size to the second test, the barbs also getting longer. She begun to pull and tug at the others insides as she thrusted, wanting to drive her member in deep. She growled and bit at the males throat, her nails also digging into the spinerro’s hips. Her legs bending the other in half practically.a day ago  
{-mews and nuzzles you happily-} Mark whimpered and moaned more as he was filled even more, he started to grip at her arms, feeling about ready to cum. “A-aahn!~ G-going to cum!” He cried out, feeling so full and used up at this point. He presented his neck more and mewled, drooling a bit now, tears of pleasure going down his cheeks.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-nuzzles back hard and mews back-)) Darci bit again, not a claiming mark just yet, she growled and used the others silk to wrap around the base of the males member “You’re going to cum when I do!” Her hair flared out a little and then she was tugged her member out again, this was the second to final test, then their actual mating would be tender a sweet.a day ago  
Mark squeaked, then whined when his member was wrapped up nice and tight. “B-but!…a-aah~.” He mewled out, wanting the other to keep going. He didn’t notice but his own hair was starting to grow in length, his senses going nuts from how sensitive he was.a day ago  
{…-takes out a blanket and covers both of us- :3}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-giggles and cuddles close- hehe~ :D)) Darci yanked herself out and waited, she pulled the others cheeks apart. To check if the other was bleeding, then they start again for the last test and then they’d finally knot and she’d press the other down and coo to them, let them get full of her member.a day ago  
{-cuddles back and mews- X3…oh also smol angst fer a bit…sorry…} Mark whimpered and squirmed, not liking that he other had stopped. There was still no blood, just slick. He looked a bit sad. “D-did I do s-something wrong?” He asked timidly, sounding incredibly like a virgin, which he was.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh nah it’s fine, because their different species it makes sense~)) Darci shook her head and smirked “No…just a ritual us Maunta’s do to make sure we pick a strong mate~.” She growled and moaned softly. “Making sure you don’t bleed, I’ll explain it later, just deal with the pain and try not to bleed, then I’ll fill you up and talk~."a day ago  
{…mkk~…} Mark flushed and nodded his head, opening his legs up for the other to fill him again, it gaping a bit open. a day ago  
*”'Kay, p-please fill me?~“a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yee~)) Darci gasped softly and moved down, her abdomen hit the ground hard as she also pressed her chest to the ground, she’d never seen someone gape before and so she whimpered and pressing her large mouth(Ability to unhinge jaws as kinda nesseccary for alien food sizes on Maunta). And sucked the others gaping entrance into her mouth.a day ago  
Mark cried out and mewled, his legs kicking out as he squirmed, feeling the other lick up his entrance. "U-uwaah, D-darc!~” He whined adorably.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci licked again and again before she let go, she got above the other again and growled she lined herself up. And then slammed inside, howling in pleasure at the beautiful feeling of the others insides around her. This would be the last test, her member grew to it’s final stage, not accompanied with extra smaller barbs that grabbed on and held fast. She rocked them hard, her small breasts bouncing as she panted and growled “L-Last test~!"a day ago  
Mark cried out as the other went into him again, soft whines leaving him as the other started to fill him up to the brim, it felt so good now. "O-okay, w-want to cum soon, s-so gooooood~.” He crooned, slick starting to work overtime to lube up the member.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci panted and contuined to thrust and tug, she thought mark would be an amazing fit for her and so she’d take it upon herself to have the best mate, and she really wanted Mark to be her baby mama now. She whimpered and crooned, her knot starting to inflate. She wanted to tug out again, before a pop sounded, she looked down and yelped seeing as she’d already knotted Mark. Her legs kicked a little in suprise.a day ago  
Mark flushed heavily, this felt so good and amazing, loud mewls escaping him as he felt the knot pop into him, his tummy bulging out more. “S-so good, w-want to cummmm!~” He whined out, sounding like a whiny toddler wanting candy or something like that. “F-fill me up, w-wanna be full of cum, b-but wanna cum.” He cried out.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci gasped and begun to rut into his insides. She gasped and cried out seconds later as her seed filled the others insides she however wasn’t done just yet, one the others body absorbed the seed she’d lay her eggs, and then they would inbed and would be laid months later. Her claw tested the web and soon it was tearing it open, she cried out as she fealt the eggs start to drop.a day ago  
Mark panted and mewed as he was filled up, his tummy easily stretching out as he was filled. He gasped and finally cried out as he came, it was black and white stuff oddly enough. He looked up at Dari for a bit, then watched her tummy move as the eggs dropped.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci whimpered and gasped softly as she fealt every single egg exit her and enter the other. She would lay about fifty and about ten would survive. She cooed happily and held the male close, she nuzzled Marks neck and kissed at his jawline.a day ago  
Mark gasped and moaned as he was filled up to the brim, his tummy pushing out so much. His arms looked like sticks compared to how big his tummy was. He panted and mewed to her, now trying to nuzzle close to her for comfort, like at the end of his species mating.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci went still and bit down hard at the base of the others throat, she growled sharply and begun to gently tug the skin. She then let go and cooed as she rubbed over the aliens stomach “Now…any questions~?"a day ago  
Mark yelped from being bitten, then he panted and nodded his head. "I-is this going to hinder the mission?” He asked, sounding timid and worried.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"They Schouldnt, but worse come to worse, I know my way around some things~.“ Darci cooed and nuzzled the others chin "Anything else good boy~?"a day ago  
Mark sighed, then shook his head. ” ’m good now, t-thanks.“ He mewed, nuzzling back, then yawning adorably. "S-sleepy…” He hummed softly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci cooed and smirked “Don’t you want to know about what the pulling out was about~?"a day ago  
Mark looked curious now and nodded. "What was it about?"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"Maunta’s are a very aggressive species~, so when it comes to mating we need to make sure our mate is as strong as we our, so we tear our spines Against their insides to see if they bleed, if they bleed their not worthy, we try three times, but my body had already decided you are worthy so you’re my mate now~."a day ago  
Mark flushed and smiled. "Yay~. I guess. Glad I was sturdy. Although i’m probably going to swell during the night.” {…sorry internet got weird owo…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Same ovo!)) Darci cooed and smiled “That’s good, gonna make me very happy, gonna keep pleasuring you during your entire pregnancy.” She chuckled softly and kissed the males cheek “Gonna make sure you get all nice and thick, let you sit at home and get full of our babiesss~."a day ago  
{…huh, real weird… -pats your head and lays on back-} Mark flustered even more, kinda really liking that idea. He mewed softly, then returned the kiss. He yawned again and cuddled close to her.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeah weird hehe~ -nuzzles and let’s you lay on top of me)) Darci chuckled and yawned back "Gonna be a good little mama for our babies~.” She hissed softly and held him against her chest, she let the other doze off.a day ago  
{-mews and nuzzles close-…wanna time skip to next morning?…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Mhm~))a day ago  
Next Morning: Kotetsu was sleeping in his bed when he heard someone waking him up. He groaned and looked to see Garry in his pj’s. “Koko you gotta see this!” the boy said, then turned on a record player with an elvis track on it, no needle though. Then Kotetus noticed Shadow next to Garry, Garry putting one of Shadows claws on the record.// Mark woke up the next morning cuddled up to Darci, humming softly he got up with difficulty, then he looked down and flushed. It seemed that overnight his body had grown a layer of chub, making him look bigger now, his hips, but, thigh’s, and some more of his tummy now much bigger. He whined a bit, his face was rounder too. He patted his tummy though and stretched.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow played the music through his mouth, when it was open of course. When his mouth closed he no longer played the music. He stared right at Garry’s older brother.//Barnaby was sleeping soundly, his hand resting under the blankets on Kotetsu’s hip, he was happily dozing, feeling as if he was about ready to get up and go surfing a bunch.//Darci was sleeping still, her long hair everywhere. She cooed softly in her sleep, her long legs(the ones that are attached to his abdomen) had curled up to keep her under-abdomen warm. Her shoulders had gotten bigger and her arm had gained a good amount of muscle. Her upper half seemed alot bigger…more masculine and dominant.a day ago  
Kotetsu stared for a long time. “…how?” He finally just said, then held up a hand. “Nevermind, too much.” He said, then sat up and stretched. He then looked beside him and squeaked, his face turning red when he saw Bunny right next to him.// Garry giggled, then took Shadow away to go get some pop tarts and stuff to eat.// Mark hummed and rubbed at his tummy, then he looked at Darci and flushed, seeing she had changed as well. He still hadn’t noticed his hair was now so long it would hit the back of his knees. He went and shook one of her shoulders. “Hey, wake up Darc.” He said, mewing softly. They happened to be right next to the house. He jumped a bit when he heard something go off. It was Darci’s communicator. “…shit."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby whined softly and yawned, his hair was out behind him on the pillow, he opened his eyes and looked at the person he’d cuddled with all night. He yelped seeing Kotetsu, eyes going wide "U-Um?!”//Shadow waddled after him and yowled softly, his tail lashed as he bit into Garry’s shirt and chewed on it.// Darci shifted and upon hearing her communicator go off she shot awake, looking as if she’d seen some shit, she answered and listiened as she was told to hurry up and catch the experiment or she’d be fired “Yes sir…” She hung up and sighed softly.((Mind if little angst?))a day ago  
{…nah it fine owo…} Kotetsu flustered more. “…wow, must’ve been r-real tired.” He said, then noticed he was still wearing his uniform from yesterday.// Garry squeaked, then laughed and patted Shadows head, then he ate some s'mores poptarts.// Mark tensed up and made sure he was out of shot, then he looked to Darci. “S-so, try again today?” He asked, then slowly got up, his hair falling back. He squeaked and saw how long it had gotten. “…crap.” He mumbled, then tried to make it manageable and braid it as best he could.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yay~, beware it is in Darci and Mark part~ ovo)) Barnaby blushed and nodded “Yeah…but thankfully we didn’t do anything we might regret…but something I wouldn’t regret.” He whispered the last part and blushed hard.//Shadow panted and stole a poptart he ate it and then ran back to Garry’s room, he begun to tear up some paintings.//Darci “Yes..” she stood and dusted herself off “We need to go now.” She shifted back to a more human and simple form. She tied back her hair and begun to walk, she seemed to be dealing with some demons. Her shoulders tense and her fists were clenched. She held her plasma rifle to her chest. She seemed ready to cry.a day ago  
{…mkk~…} Kotetsu flustered more. “Y-yeah.” He said. “Um, want breakfast?” He asked timidly. He thought about the others words and he knew he wouldn’t regret it, even if the other did. He went to grab a shirt, putting it on, then slipped off the skirt and put on better shorts.// Garry giggled, then squeaked and ran after him. “Crap no my blue period!”// Mark slipped his clothes back on, although they did feel tight on him. He then shifted into his human form too, albeit he was still the same size. He followed after Darci, waddling the entire way. “You alright Darc?” He asked, one hand rubbing his tummy gently.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled a little and watched, he forgot about being caught. So he moaned softly and bit his lip as he hid his face in the pillow, he moaned again as he thought of the other in just a shirt.//Shadow looked at the painting, his eyes wide, he loved the colors so he mewed softly and turned his head.//Darci had also put her clothes back on, she walked and said softly “Why’s it gotta be me? Why does it have to be me?” She ran her hand through her hair and whimpered sharply. She looked over at Mark “Why does it have to be me?!"21 hours ago  
Kotetsu flushed brightly and escaped, then made breakfast for everyone, his face pink the entire time.// Garry sighed, then put a lay over his head and patted Shadows head.// Mark looked heavily confused at that point. "W-why? What happened?” He asked, seriously confused on what the other was asking.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby cooed happily and smiled he walked downstairs and nuzzled into Kotetsu’s neck “Mmmm~.” He hugged the other and went to go plop down at the table.//Shadow looked up and cooed softly, his tail curled around Garry’s leg and tugged the male closer. He nuzzled his side and gave a breathless sigh.//Darci punched a tree hard “I’ve always gotta be the one that falls in love and then my job goes and screws my life over!” She grabbed onto Mark and shook him a little “Why does this have to happen to me mark?! Why does it have to happen to us?!"21 hours ago  
Kotetsu’s flush turned even brighter at that. Alright then. "Breakfast is ready!” He yelled up to Garry and Shadow. It was a bit high pitched to be honest.// Garry squeaked, then giggled and hugged Shadow close. He perked up and went to take the other downstairs for actual breakfast, which smelled a lot like pancakes and bacon.// Mark squeaked as he was shaken, wincing a bit. “I-i don’t know! We should hurry and grab 626 fast though.” He said, just now remembering where he will end up if they fail.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and waited. He chuckled at the two and gave a happy “Garry…Shadow good morning~.” He cooed to them and gave Garry a noogie then patted Shadow on the head.//Shadow growled when he was touched but watched, he sniffed the air and whined softly as his stomach rumbled.//Darci sighed and let go, she nodded “Yeah…sorry.” she begun to walk “I’m going to try and get the charges dropped for you. And I can put them on me, so I can serve them.” She trudged through some rather deep Sandy spots, she didn’t like the feeling and contuined to walk, thank gog she wasn’t a slime alien or she’d be sand at the moment.21 hours ago  
Kotetsu smiled and gave them all a plate, even the dog. He also patted Shadow on the head, making a bowl of water for him too. He then started to drown his pancakes in syrup, then passed the bottle to the next person.// Garry giggled softly, then proceeded to put syrup on his pancakes, then put the bottle back and eat the pancakes too.// Mark perked up and started to shake his head. “Wait no, please don’t do that. I-i can take it.” He said, following closely. “D-don’t want to be alone…” He mumbled softly. “A-and you don’t deserve it, just doing your job."21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and put some butter and syrup on his pancakes and begun to eat "Oh my gosh their amazing Koko~!” He chuckled and swallowed “A-Mazing!” He patted his stomach and almost said 'Thanks babe.’ but stopped himself.//Shadow snorted when he was pet but ate happily, tail wagging it was really good, he got some water and went to go tear something up in Garry’s room, probably another book.//Darci shook her head “No I’ll take them, and when I get out, I’ll retire and take us both to Maunta, let us love the rest of our lives… tougether as a big family~.” She looked back and gently reached a hand back.21 hours ago  
Kotetsu preened under the compliment. “T-thanks Bunny.” He mewed happily. Then he finished up and went to get ready to look for jobs. He started to read the newspaper for any ads there.// Garry finished up his own breakfast and went to follow Shadow. “Why don’t you try making something instead of ripping my stuff up?”// Mark pouted, then slowly nodded his head and took her hand, gripping it tight. “Let’s just find 626 and it won’t happen anyway.” He said, then squeaked when he felt his tight pants finally rip. “…think I might need pants or something.” He said, looking more flushed as he attempted to cover his rear where the rip was.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nodded “No problem tiger~.” He cooed happily and finished off his food, he watched and smiled a little “But hey I’m gonna go with you to all your job interviews so I can help you watch Garry and Shadow~.” He smiled and leant back.//Shadow nodded and started to pile books on books, he made a very similar replica of San Francisco. He begun to act like Godzilla, smashing and destroying several things.//Darci nodded and smiled “Alright and you do realize, that you can just get a new pair from the ship right? You simply teleport these and they switch out with stretchy ones try it~?” She switched her top with a tank top, a sports bra appearing underneath. She patted Mark’s behind “He’s in there.” She pointed up at the home. ((hey I’m starting to doze you?))20 hours ago  
{…a little, sleep time?…} Kotetsu smiled. “Okay, thanks Bunny.” He said, then he did something that he finally got the nerve to do. He kissed Barnaby on the cheek, then hurriedly went to put on his sandals, an add still in hand.// Garry watched the entire building process happen. “Huh, San Francisco.” He said, then watched it be destroyed. He couldn’t even get mad.// Mark flustered and nodded, then did the same, getting clothes that fit much better. He sighed in relief, then he nodded and looked through some binoculars.20 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby cooed and blushed harder, covering his face he looked up and went to go kiss Kotetsu. He pinned the other to the wall and captured him into a kiss.//Shadow growled and hissed as he knocked down book stacks. Soon he was standing in a pile of rubbish. He looked up at Garry, tail wagging as he thought he’d down a good job.//Darci smiled and chuckled. She laid down her plasma rifle turning into a sniper rifle as she got ready to take the shot “Just a shot to the head is all we need.” She cooed softly and made a sound of music.12 hours ago  
Kotetsu flushed and timidly kissed back, not really minding the pinning to the wall thing.// Garry clapped his hands a bit. “That was entertaining, although now we have to clean this up…Also wished I had taken a picture of that before the destruction.” He said, then went to hug Shadow. “Also please don’t do that again, I really don’t like to clean up.” He said.// Mark hummed and instantly tensed. “Wait, that purple haired kid is in the way.” He said, his hand now on the rifle to make it point down.12 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby moaned and sighed softly as he ran his hand down to Kotetsu’s hips. He gripped them and parted the kiss “H-Hey Kotetsu…I love you~…”//Shadow nodded and hugged back shakily, his tail lashed as he mewed softly, he then begun to make interested noises as he played with Garry’s hair.//Darci sighed and let her rifle point down “We need to try and get him away from the group of humans and then we can make sure he’s taken down safely.” She looked up at Mark, her eyes hooded.12 hours ago  
Kotetsu mewed, nuzzling close to him. “L-love you too Bunny.” He said, looking adorably flustered and happy.// Garry giggled softly as the other played with his hair.// Mark nodded and smiled. “Okay, but I wonder how…maybe try the meat again? Or a surprise attack.” He said, crossing his arms, and blushing when he felt a soft chest.12 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and kissed his cheek “G-Can I miss you again?” He shivered and kissed the others nose bridge.// Shadow played with the males purple hair until he begun to grow bored and gently tugged on the males hair to see what the outcome would be. He was curious by nature and hasn’t really known what hair was like.//Darci nodded and smiled “Alright a surprise attack it is~.” She set down her weapon “When do we want to do it?"12 hours ago  
Kotetsu smiled and nodded his head, then went to kiss him again.// Garry yelped. "P-please don’t tug.” He said, pulling back from the other.// “Maybe when they leave, or maybe when the adults leave.” Mark said, then sat down, a soft gasp leaving him as he rubbed his tummy. He wasn’t that used to the weight yet.12 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and kissed back, his hands tangled in the others hair and moaned sharply. His tongue licking at the males lips, wanting to battle for dominance.//Shadow growled and pulled Garry back into his arms, he went back to playing with Garry’s hair and made a sound of pleased. He sounded approval.//Darci nodded and smiled “Then this has turned into a stake out.” She cooed and gently pulled Mark close. She kissed his throat “You’re very attractive~."12 hours ago  
Kotetsu mewed and the battle was on. He kept moaning into his mouth, then he finally gave up after a bit and let the other take over.// Garry squeaked, then relaxed again, it felt really nice.// Mark flushed and nuzzled close, flushing purple again as the other kissed him in a sensitive spot. "T-thanks.” He mumbled softly, rubbing at his heavy tummy.12 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby moaned into the others mouth and let his tongue fully lick and claim everything. He smirked and gave a soft moan as he tried to the kiss heavier.//Shadow contuined to run his hands through the males hair, this pleased him alot. It made him very happy to know the other would submit even if he said no. He cooed happily and licked his throat.//Darci smiled and nodded “You’re welcome, gosh you’re so beautiful, makes me want to knot you again~.” He chuckled softly.11 hours ago  
Kotetsu gasped and moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the others neck and leaning close, it felt so good.// Garry squeaked as he was licked. “Bleh.” He said, pouting a bit, then resumed his relaxation.// Mark blushed at the comments, hiding his face in the others neck. “Y-you’re the beautiful one.” He said softly.11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and cooed to the male. He kissed him more before he broke the kiss to breathe, he gasped for air and panted “K-Koko~…” His hand groped the others behind.//Shadow licked again and again, his saliva seeping into the humans skin, now no other alien would want Garry, only him and that’s how he liked it!//Darci blushed and ran her nails down the males back “Gonna watch you plumpen up.11 hours ago  
Kotetsu flushed and mewled as his butt was groped, heavy pants leaving him when the other broke away. He liked how the other groped, it making him moan softly. "B-bunny~.” He mewed.// Garry kept squeaking and making noises until he got used to the licking. He wondered how the dog got so affectionate so fast.// Mark flushed brightly at that, nuzzling close and mumbling something akin to. “…um, can do that if you want.” He mumbled. He actually could get bigger if he was pregnant, he didn’t want to get bigger until he knew the other wouldn’t dump him or something, although that was probably pregnant hormones talking though.11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby panted and smiled “H-Hey baby~.” He cooed happily and kissed Kotetsu’s cheek, his other hand finding the males butt. He groped here and there, but he wouldn’t grope just anywhere, only the males behind for now.//Shadow soon broke away and looked up and down Garry, he cooed happily and nuzzled the male then went and laid down on his bed, his tail lashed behind him.//Darci smiled “You’d make me proud if you could carry infertile eggs, you’ve gone a step above~.” She cooed loudly and nuzzled the males throat, her abdomen shifting back as she laid back, using her legs to keep the other pinned to her chest.11 hours ago  
Kotetsu moaned more, pushing his butt into the others grasp, soft mewls coming from him. “B-bunny.” He mewled loudly. This felt so much better than looking for a job, but he needed to do it at some point. Maybe in a couple of minutes.// Garry giggled softly and laid down as well, nuzzling close to the other.// Mark flustered as he was pinned, his body jiggling a bit.11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and cooed. He kneeded the others behind and then asked quietly “We Schould contuine this later, as you still need to find a job right~?” He cooed softly and kissed the males throat.//Shadow nuzzled back, his tail moving the other closer as he snoozed, he made a happy sound and nuzzled closer.//Darci chuckled and cooed “So adorable, so delicious~.” Her mouth opened to show sharp teeth.11 hours ago  
Kotetsu flustered and nodded. “Y-yeah…maybe that grocery store at the corner?” He asked timidly.// Garry mewed and started to doze off next to him.// Mark squeaked softly when he saw the teeth, he felt himself get a bit bigger to try and make himself a bit less smaller.11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded “Yeah that’d be great~.” He cooed and gave the other a gentle kiss to the chin. He loved how cute the other was so he pecked him on the lips.//Shadow cooed and licked the males cheek then dozed off happily.//Darci chuckled and licked over her lips, she closed her mouth “Why do dominants on your planet want to eat you~?"11 hours ago  
Kotetsu flushed as his cat beard was kissed, he smiled. "Maybe we should go check on Garry and Shadow, then hurry to the store real quick?” He said, then went to check. He came back down quickly. “They’re asleep, let’s go~.”// Mark hummed. “It’s mostly instinct to eat something smaller, and if you’re an unmated submissive than it’s more likely to happen. It’s why we tie them up and um, ride them the first time, then when the dominant calms down enough to not eat us, a dominant and a submissive will have wild smex.” He said. “We plumpen up during the pregnancy to cushion the kids since they’re all crammed inside, it also helps the submissive to not…explode sometimes.” He said, flushing as he got bigger.10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and held Kotetsu’s hand, he then tugged the other behind him as he begun to drive the car he had, it was a P.O.S, it didn’t handle that great but hey it was a car. It had two surfboards on top. He smiled and drove to the grocery mart in the corner and let Kotetsu out. He parked and waited happily.//Darci nodded and smiled “You explode?” She sounded very curious “I’ve never heard of that happening, but it must be very sudden if you explode~.” She cooed happily and chuckled “How can you tie the dominant down if he’s trying to eat you~?"10 hours ago  
Kotetsu was fidgeting like mad as they parked, then he got out and hurried into the store.// Mark flushed and nodded his head. "I-it happens sometimes if we have about um, over hundred thousands or even a million babies in us. We start out small but we grow fast. Well I didn’t really, happen to be the shortest of the species apparently.” He said, then flustered when his pecs start to plumpen and get bigger. “Oh, we make silk from our hands and you have to be quick about it. They won’t move unless you’re very close to their mouth."10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and listiened to some music.//Darci nodded "Well than, but hey their alone, we Schould go and get experiment 626 and then once we have him we can go home, and hopefully this can get the charges dropped or you can be sentaced to exile to Maunta and I’ll retire~.” She held the other close and stood. She grabbed her rifle.10 hours ago  
Kotetsu went through the process of an interview and some qualifications, a uniform, and he would be starting next week.// Mark flushed and nodded, slowly got back up, his body jiggling. He got a bigger shirt on and maybe a sports bra to hold up his new assets. He then made his way to the back door and opened it, pistol up. “Let’s go~."10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled as he watched the other come back out, he waved and chuckled happily "Gosh you’re adorable when you smile~.” He cooed happily and kissed the other gently when they got back into the car.//Darci nodded and started to make her way through the house.//Shadow woke when he heard a crunch and growled, he begun to shake Garry away “Up up!"10 hours ago  
Kotetsu had been grinning goofily when he came out, going back to Barnaby and kissing him back, getting back into the car, then going to kiss Barnaby again.// Garry perked up and looked at Shadow. "You can talk?”// Mark looked around, then started up the stairs, going at it a bit slowly. “Come out 626, don’t worry, nothing bad is going to happen.~"10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled and kissed him happily. He just wanted this moment to last forever "Hey we can go surfing later how’s that sound~?” He cooed and started to drive home slowly, letting the other explain how the interview went.//Shadow nodded and picked Garry up. He then looked down the stairs and shot off down into the kitchen “Call!” He pointed at the card and went to go take the two on.//Darci saw the human and stopped for a few moments, before she was shooting at Shadow who got hit in the left ear, creating a nick.10 hours ago  
Kotetsu flushed and nodded his head. “That would be great.” He said, then started to explain what had happened.// Garry went to the phone quickly and called Mr. Gray. “Hey Mister Gray? There are aliens attacking my house.” He said, which got some exclamations from Mr. Gray.// Mark yelped, and held up the hand cuffs. “Oi! Get back here!.” He said, trying to grab the experiment. He looked flushed with a pregnant glow and smelled it. “C'mon! It wont be that bad, just stay still!"10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled and drove, he turned down the road that went by th beach, it was the long way home but it would help calm them down. "sounds exciting~.”//Shadow growled and froze when he smealt the pregnancy. He looked the other up and down and exclaimed something at the male, about his pregnancy. He then was shoving a carrot in the front of the gun.//Darci yelped seeing the gun getting stuck and ran over. She grabbed ahold of Garry and begun to sprint out “Just trust meeeee!!"9 hours ago  
Kotetsu smiled. "Yeah, I won’t be bored either apparently, some weird stuff happens there.” He said, relaxing in the seat.// Mark flushed brightly. “Oi!” He said, “I’m not that big!”, then squeaked, handing over the stopped gun to the other. “I just remembered, it’s your birthday.~”// Garry squeaked as he was taken away, the phone dropping. Mr. Gray had at that point had gotten into his car. Garry held on and looked up at the woman. “Why are you two trying to get my dog?!"9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and chuckled "That’s great babe~.” He sighed and contuined to drive. They were a few minutes away from the home.//Shadow growled and passed the gun back “Happy Christmas!” He knew he likely wouldn’t die but he wanted to make sure Garry was okay.//Darci yelped “Just trust me it’s gonna get ugly and he’s not a dog!"9 hours ago  
Kotetsu smiled and started to stretch a bit, then sighed.// Mark threw it back. "It’s not Christmas!” He said and tried to walk away.// Garry squeaked. “Kinda guessed that when he spoke."9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby hummed softly to the song "Relaxed~?”//Shadow called “Happy Hanukkah!” He then tried to run away.//Darci nodded and set the other down “Okay I think we’re safe.” She had her abdomen set on the ground as she looked at the human “You’re very handsome~."9 hours ago  
Kotetsu nodded his head and mewed softly.// Mark squeaked and yelled out one last thing. "FUCK THIS!” He yelled, throwing the gun away and waddling away from it, it exploding after he left the room. He was okay during the blast, and was able to scuttle away like a cockroach.// Garry flushed and mewed, then jumped when he heard the explosion. “SHADOW!” He yelled, then ran back.9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby looked up hearing the explosion and saw a large puff of smoke where the males home was. He begun to drive fast and pulled up, he got out and looked at the destroyed home “G-GARRY!”//Shadow was fine he whimpered and held his head as he stood up from the explosion site. He looked around, he couldn’t hear anything at the moment and images were blurry he started to stumble, trying to find his friend.//Darci ran twords the site as well, avoiding the older humans, she pulled her mate close and whimpered loudly “M-Mark are you okay?"9 hours ago  
Kotetsu gasped and ran out, fire trucks already there. He looked around and saw Garry with Mr. Gray. "Oh Garry thank god!”// Mr. Gray was already there, Garry now in his grasp. He had a disapproving look on his face. He opened the car door and put Garry inside, then closed the door.// Mark panted and nodded his head, then nuzzled close to her. “A-alright…t-the eggs are too.” He said, then coughed out some smoke. “That sucked.”// Garry squeaked as he was put in, then looked out to see his brother and Mr. Gray arguing. He couldn’t take it and got out the other side, running off to go find Shadow.9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby had gotten out and watched, he said that Kotetsu had just gotten a job and everything but fell silent when he realized it wasn’t his place to say such things.//Shadow stumbled in the sand and looked up, his second pair of arms was put his antenna and ridged spine also out. He looked up and gave a small howl and a call of “Garry..” his head was pounding, and he fealt sick. He walked on to find his friend.//Darci nodded and held the others face “D-Dont do things like that, you could’ve gotten yourself killed!"9 hours ago  
Kotetsu was near to tears when Mr. Gray stopped them, then went to go into the car. Then he saw Garry wasn’t there. "Garry? GARRY?!” The gray haired male yelled out, worrying Kotetsu more.// Garry heard the other call out to him, then saw the alien. He stared for awhile, then went to check on him. “Shadow it’s okay, it’s oka-” He cried out when they were both taken up into a bag, it looked like Kram had decided to show up, being told that the other two were failing to grab the experiment. He was currently laughing and walking away.// Mark squeaked and nodded his head. “O-okay.” He said, then heard the yelling in the distance.9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow yelped and wiggled frantically, he then held onto Garry and made sure the other didn’t get hurt. He held Garry close and said softly “Sorry.” He nuzzled his throat and begun to kick in the bag, he tried to use his claws to tear open the bag.//Barnaby cried out and begun to run around and search “Garry! Shadow!” He begun to run and search faster.//Darci held the other and blinked seeing Kram in the distance “Why is your brother here?!” She begun to run twords the general. (take a peak at tumblr~))9 hours ago  
{…i did~…gian black lion plushy yay…} Garry yelped and attempted to hep, screaming his goddamn head off, hoping that someone would hear.// Kotetsu perked up, hearing the screaming. He ran off and saw the giant white and red alien, staring with wide eyes.// Mark squeaked and hid. “D-don’t know…s-should we call Kayenne or whatever her name is?8 hours ago  
*"8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Hehe~)) Shadow started to tire out and whimpered, his head was throbbing more so he held it "H-Hurts…alot.”//Darci shook her head “She likely sent him here!” She froze “T-Thank means…I’m off the case..” she fell to the ground, she’d never been kicked off a case.//Barnaby cried out seeing the huge alien and yelped as he also hid.8 hours ago  
Garry squeaked and held him gently, nuzzling him close. “S-someone help!”// Kram chuckled as he went towards his ship.// Kotetsu stared, whimpering a bit, but that was his brother dammit! He ran after and was able to get into a tree, then he jumped and grabbed the bag, now hanging from it.// Mark squeaked, then watched what was happening. “I think one of the adults just straight up grabbed the bag.” He said, standing up now. “Well if you’re off the case, wanna just grab 'im to prove them wrong?” He asked. He also kinda wanted to help because hormones were telling him to help his son, even if not by dna. He would somehow tell Darcy maybe they should keep him just in case.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow yelped and called “Help!” He held Garry close and nuzzled back. His headache was starting to go away, feeling loved.//Darci nodded and went to go and grab the bag as well.//Barnaby yelped and grabbed onto Kotetsu’s legs, he held on for dear life then decided to kick the other in the grundle. He wanted to make sure the alien thing knew they couldn’t take Garry away.8 hours ago  
Garry squeaked when he felt something hit the bag, he hugged Shadow closer and growled.// Kram perked up and saw he was being attacked. He yelped though when he felt his grundle being hit. He nearly fell, the bag also falling. They had made it to the beach.// Mark yelped, then saw his brother. “Hey Kram.~” He mewed, the other looking at him in disgust and also a little bit of happiness that his brother had found someone. Hey Kram wasn’t a complete asshole.// Kotetsu went and opened the bag and held the two of them close. “Oh god thank god you’re okay Garry…you too Shadow.” He said, hugging them close.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow instantly held onto Garry and yelped, he whimpered softly, as he knew how much trouble he’d be in if they sent his own father to catch him. He hid his face in Garry’s neck, holding tight, his alien parts still left out and in the open.//Barnaby hugged the two close, he didn’t mind Shadow being different just glad their family was tougether.//Darci growled “You’re a fucking idiot Kram!” She got ready to stab him but stopped herself as she returned to her mate, she cooed and whined softly to him to see if he was okay.//Kayna was just having her ship touch down, she was pissed beyond belief. She growled and had one of her agents grab Shadow and cuff him tightly.8 hours ago  
Kotetsu held them close, then looked down and saw Shadow. “Oh…you’re an alien.” He asked, sounding weary, but fine with it. He prodded one of the extra arms, then relaxed a bit.// Kram growled to her. “You know we can’t let that thing loose!” He said.// Mark squeaked adorably as he was checked over. He nuzzled close and squeaked when the ship touched down. “Shit.” He said, plumping up again and hiding in the others chest.// Kotetsu yelped, then went to grab Shadow again, but was pushed away.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby was also pushed away and held onto Kotetsu and Garry “I-Its gonna be okay.”//Shadow was walked to the ship.//Kayna yelled at Kram for endangering the life of a young boy and then told Darci she was retired as well. She looked up at Kram “You’re being retired as well, and we’re going to have a word once you’re done.” She then however turned to Barnaby “Prince Honetra, I’m suprised you’re still alive.”//Barnaby yelped as he was pushed forward, he stated to feel a little strange. He whimpered and bit his lip as he fealt his butt start to plumpen out, his clothes tearing, he looked like a giant bee now, having soft fuzz all over him, he seemed to be making honey as he had a large stinger. He was filled in on why he didn’t have to return home and smiled as he hugged Kotetsu.//Shadow asked softly “Does Shadow have to go in the ship….can Shadow say goodbye?”//Kayna was dumbfounded to find out the experiment had a name and a family. She watched and smiled sourly “I wish he could stay…but we have rules."8 hours ago  
Kotetsu was getting more weirded out, but he liked how fuzzy Barnaby looked now. He nuzzled close and sighed softly.// Mr. Gray was suddenly there, he pushed Garry forward a bit. "You still have the adoption certificate, correct?” {…oh btw need teh tell yah now, Gray is Mark’s other half brother und Mark is half human apparently…}// Garry perked up, then nodded his head and hurried over. “Wait!” He said, then took out the certificate and showed it to the tall alien lady. “This certificate shows I paid 2 dollars for Shadow. If you take him away, your stealing him.” He said, pouting up at her and looking rather cute for an 8 year old.// Mark nuzzled close to Darci, still hiding from Kayna. Wasn’t that easy since he was big.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ooooih~!)) Barnaby cooed and nuzzled Garry, his cute blue eyes standing out on his gold and black colors. He looked back to Shadow and gave a soft buzz noise.//Darci stood infront of Mark and made sure the other was okay before she pushed herself forward “That’s true..” she glanced at Kram, get brother in law…well close enough but she was happy to see the ling lost Honseta prince was back.//Shadow nodded and smiled at Garry, his tail wagging happily.//Kayna nodded and knelt down “You’re very persuasive young man, but you are correct.” She unlocked Shadows cuffs and set the experiment next to Garry “As by order of the Galatic Federation, this family is now under it’s protection, and Shadow will be sentaced to serve his excile here…on earth.” She stepped back and smiled at the four. She then told one of her henchmen not to allow Darci or Mark onto her ship.8 hours ago  
Kotetsu giggled and nuzzled back gently. “…buzzy~.” He chuckled, knowing he would have to think up a shit ton of bee puns.// Garry smiled and hugged Shadow tightly, giggling softly and mewing as he nuzzled close.// Mark flustered a bit as the other checked him again, then he went to waddle after her.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed and smiled as Shadow nuzzled into Garry’s neck “There’s his friend for life~.” He cooed happily and smiled.// Shadow held tightly onto Garry he whined and whimpered as he nuzzled and licked at the males face.//Kayna boarded her ship and took off, but before she took off she looked down at Kram and gave a Dominant “My room you have an hour."7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci cooed softly and kissed Mark again.7 hours ago  
Kotetsu nodded and giggled softly. "Yeah~…hey if you’re a bee, does that mean you can make honey?” He asked, then poked the others bigger butt gently.// Garry giggled and nuzzled happily, enjoying the soft fur. “Yay you get to stay!~”// Kram flustered and hurried off to her room.// Mark mewed and kissed back timidly.7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed and nodded, his stinger begun to leak something, it smealt like honey. He tasted it and smiled “Y-Yeah I make honey..~”//Shadow hugged hard and cooed happily.//Kayna growled and sat on top of her bed “You in-dangered the life of a young child.”//Darci cooed happily and held his hips “Mine~."7 hours ago  
Kotetsu flushed and smiled. "I hope I can taste some back at the ho-…just remembered it’s gone.” He said, deflating. Then Mr. Gray popped up. “Oh, about your house. Since you’re under the protection of the aliens, and since I happen to be a retired cia, I have some connections. So it’ll be fixed.” He said, then took off his glasses to show purple eyes.// Kram flinched a bit. “Sorry, didn’t notice him before.” He said lamely.7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed and nodded “I-I do too~.” He looked over at Gray and smiled “Okay~.”//Kayna growled “Dosent matter means you’re always too worried about your reputation "Turn over and pull down your pants, I’m getting the crop, I want you to count the lashes."7 hours ago  
Kotetsu grinned. "T-thanks.” He said to Gray, then went to hug Garry and Shadow, laughing a bit.// Garry hugged back and grinned. “Can we make my room in a dome then?” He asked, getting some laughs, then a yes.// Kram flushed, then nodded his head, pulling his pants down, now laying with his chest on the bed.// Mark mewed and went to sit down, the excitement wearing him out a bit. {…after a bit wanna do a smol timeskip of two months when the house is finished?…}7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeeh plz~)) Shadow hugged back and smiled “yeah! And Shadow wants to share a bed with Garry!” He liked the purple haired human alot well…now his best friend and so he wanted to be safe with him.//Barnaby chuckled and used his bee wings to fly over, he looked up and smiled “Work schould be easy~.”//Kayna returned and hit the others thigh with the crop “That one Dosent country you hear?” She growled “Start counting now.” She whipping the other hard with the crop on the behind. It was obvious who the dominant was.//Darci nodded and started over twords the humans “hello.."7 hours ago  
Kotetsu nodded his head. "Sure, we’re going to have to start soon though.” He said, smiling. “Yeah, oh my god you can fly~.” He mewed, chuckling loudly.// Garry mewed and nodded his head. “Yeah!” He giggled softly, then saw Mr. Gray call some people.// Kram yelped, holding onto the sheets, then started to count. “One.” He said softly.// Mark followed her. “Um hey…sorry about the house.” He said, rubbing the back of his head a bit, then he growled at the hair and decided to have it cut off, using a knife he had hidden away. It looked like a light saber and it got the job done, his hair arranging to look like it did before. “Ugh, better."6 hours ago  
{ X3 }6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed and smiled. He flapped his wings and looked over at the two "Honestly not the weirdest thing to happen today. But I welcome you with open arms~.” He smiled and cooed to them, he looked adorable with his cute abdomen and the stinger. He flapped his wings and took into the air, he hovered above the ground.//Shadow cooed happily and watched, his arms hugged around Marks stomach he called loudly “Father~!” His tail waged as he made his way around the other, poking at the others body.//Kayna hit him again and growled loudly. She was enjoying this happily, the other always rushed into things.//Darci nodded and watched Mark and Shadow. She smiled and flapped her own wings.6 hours ago  
Kotetsu giggled and ran after him for a bit, giggling softly.// Garry watched the two and laughed a bit, feeling very happy.// Mark brightened up and hugged back, then squeaked and giggled as he was prodded, it making the last of the swelling happen. He now had a bigger butt and breasts.// Kram yelped again. “T-two.” He mumbled softly.6 hours ago  
{…so like three more posts till timeskip?…}6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby cooed and buzzed, he seemed on a mission as he found a large flower. He sat down on it and curled up, he’d gain weight as the prince now, as he wasn’t really supposed to do anything. He looked over at Kotetsu and gave a soft “F-Flowers~.”//Shadow giggled and nuzzled into Marks stomach before he tackled Garry and held him hard against him.//Darci cooed to Mark’s plushier body, she held it close.//Kayna whacked him three more times before she asked “Do you have something to say?"6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yee~))6 hours ago  
{..yay~…}Kotetsu giggled and joined him. "They’re nice~.” He mewed happily, enjoying the scent. He blushed more when he saw the other gain some weight.// Mark giggled softly, then squeaked when his mate hugged him. He nuzzled back gently and went to sit down again.// Kram yelped, counting the three strikes. “S-sorry, w-won’t do it again.” He whined.// Garry cuddled up to Shadow and nuzzled close, looking very happy. He reached up to play with Shadows antenna for a bit.6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Hehe~)) Barnaby gasped and panted as he gathered several flowers close, his body plumpened out again and then he was producing honey as fast as he could. He keened softly, honey leaking from the tip of his member and from his stinger. He shivered and looked up at Kotetsu, he looked heavily drunk.// Darci cooed and smiled she sat down beside Mark and chuckled “You still up for some loving~?” She ran her claws over the males stomach.//Kayna nodded “Anything else pet~?” She gave another hard whack, good she lived here riding crop for moments like these. Where she could tourture Kram and get away with it.//Shadow gasped as his antenna was touched it being a huge engorgourges zone. He whined and keened loudly as his body begun to pump out pheramones, he’d just lay eggs and be done with it.6 hours ago  
Kotetsu flushed brightly, then went to go lick at the stinger. It was an intoxicating honey that he wanted to drink up, soft mews escaping him as he started to suck the stinger like it was a bottle.// Mark flushed and nodded his head. “Y-yes please.” He mewed, face flushed purple.// Garry giggled and touched it a bit more, then stopped and nuzzled Shadow close again. He started to feel a little funny, but he ignored it.// Kram whimpered. “W-won’t be a bad boy anymore…” He flustered.6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby gasped and panted, his wings flapped then sheathed themselves against his body. He whimpered and watched the other suck up his hunny, his race in order to make their hives bigger got other rogue bees to eat their honey, then they’d work for them. He however would want to make alot of other bees with Kotetsu~.//Darci chuckled and smiled “Do you want to do your species this time around, the style I mean~?” She chuckled and picked the other up as she started into the forest, she set the other down.//Shadow gasped and panted as he looked to Garry, he whimpered softly “G-Garry~…” He shifted so he was pinning the other down, his second pair of arms held the males hips he didn’t want to do anything just yet, the other was still very young!//Kayna nodded “Good~, do you want your reward?” She cooed and gently ran her fingers over the males red behind.6 hours ago  
Kotetsu kept drinking up the honey until his tummy was heavy and it was gone. “B-bunny~ W-want more…” He mumbled, flushed adorably now. It seemed to have a weird effect on humans, his own butt and hips ballooning up.// Mark flushed and nodded, his strings ready to come out and tie her up.// Garry squeaked and looked up at Shadow. “Are we playing a game now?” He asked, smiling up at the experiment.// Kram flushed and nodded his head, flushed even more red. {…okay so after yer post it’s timeskip time :3…}6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yee~!)) Barnaby panted and contuined to make honey, now at a faster rate as he realized how many flowers were around him, it was practically flooding out of his stinger.//Darci chuckled and smirked “Go ahead and I’ll try and eat you~!” She chuckled and went to nip the males throat.//Shadow nodded and gently begun to wrestle with Garry.//Kayna purred and begun to gently push a good sized egg inside of Kram, it would grow to be pretty big, Kram being the surrogate mother~.6 hours ago  
{…okay, and go~…} Two months later: Kotetsu was currently making breakfast for everyone. He had gotten bigger during the two months of building. The honey he would eat regularly didn’t make him get bigger than big hips and butt, and the honey got out of his system easily. He still had a large tummy though because he couldn’t really stop himself from sucking the honey out of the other. That first time he had ended up really big and barely able to move with such a big tummy. He made french toast, fruits, and some sweet fruit salad with regular honey.// Garry was sleeping in his new dome room, which was sitting on top of the house. He hadn’t changed much to be honest, although he liked to give a lot more hugs since most of everyone there was soft now.// Mark was making a small flying car for no particular reason, although it was kind of hard with how big he had also gotten, so full of eggs and fat now. He loved his mate though and couldn’t say no to any sex that happened.// Kram was laying in a bed, wearing 5 hours ago  
*loose clothes, his tummy rather large with one egg. It would be a bitch to birth but his species was pretty sturdy. He was currently napping and looking like a pregnant kiwi.5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby was chubby himself but in all the right places, thighs, hips, middle section and butt, his stinger now produced regular honey, his member pumping out the honey he could use to claim bees as his own hivemates. He loved how good looking Kotetsu was and whimpered sharply as he started to feel how full of honey he was, he took to wearing no clothes except for a pair of very stretchy boxers Mark had made for him.//Shadow was often running around behind Garry, he hadn’t changed much, just gotten a few years older(To help with size and stuff)) he wore a pair of boxers and one of Garry’s shirts. It was too big on him but he didn’t care he chittered loudly and suckled on some honey, like a baby. He often cornered Barnaby and sucked his stinger, loving the taste of honey. But he was currently nuzzled into Garry’s side, whimpering softly as he tried to calm himself down, he’d been having weird heat flashes recently (heat).//Darci looked over Mark and walked around,5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002she sat beside her own mate and begun to eat her food “Thank you so much Kotetsu~.” She simply wore a sports bra and that was it as she couldn’t really find pants that help with her abdomen. Her long black hair pooled around her as she hissed softly, she leant up to Marks ear and rasped “Sex outside by the ocean in that cave~..”// Kayna chuckled as she looked at Kram the egg had originally been laid by herself but she couldn’t carry it to full term so she had Kram carry it for her, boy was she glad he was carrying it as the other was a joy to be with, seeing him all swollen and such. She loved gently pushing him down and pleasuring him, as the other couldn’t reach down to stop her. She laid down behind Kram and cooed to him “Krammm~."5 hours ago  
Kotetsu perked up when he heard Barnaby, then finished up the food and went over to Barnaby. "Need help Bunny?” He mewed. “Your welcome Darci~.” He mewed, then went to suck on the stinger, drinking up all the honey again. It seemed to help a little to make his skin stretch with each honey meal he had. He wore cute stretchy shorts and a tank top, which was now barely covering up his tummy.// Garry mumbled and slowly woke up, rubbing at his eyes. He nuzzled close to Shadow, noting he felt so much hotter. “Y-you okay Shadow?” He asked, mewing softly. He wore his pj’s, but they now had space ships on them.// Mark flustered brightly and nodded his head. “O-okay.” He said, then slowly got up. He was gad he had made very stretchy clothes for everyone, him especially. He was wearing tight ,yet stretchy yoga pants that hugged his curves, and a baseball tee that stretched far to cover his tummy.// Kram grunted and blushed when he looked back to see Kayna. “H-hey Kay.” He said, sounding much more submissive now.5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby grunted and cooed happily “T-Thank you so much Koko~.” He fealt his abdomen throb and begun to pump out more honey, they had flowers in the house so it only made him produce when more honey! He sqeaked softly and looked back, his cute bubble butt was he favorite thing about his new body, as if he sat on a pillow and it helped to not sit on his abdomen.//Shadow nodded and panted sharply “Y-Yes…h-hurts.” he whined and shivered as another heat flashes ran through his body, his antennas whisped around. He gently humped the mattress before he went to go find a pillow he found one and wiggled under the bed, he begun to hump it frantically.//Darci chuckled and begun to make her way out, her legs carried her easily then she was waiting patiently, sitting down in the nice cool sand.//Kayna chuckled and smiled “Hi Kram, how are you feeling with my egg inside of you~?” It send a shiver up her spine to see how submissive the other was. So she growled loudly.5 hours ago  
Kotetsu mewed and kept drinking until he felt like he would pop. He panted and laid on the ground, rubbing his large, tightly tummy gently. He went to lay against a wall and saw that his tummy could hold much more than the first time, it settling fully in his lap and a bit past the knees. “Y-your welcome…s-so good~.” He mewed softly, his own tush growing just a little bit before stopping. It did that sometimes, Garry had a theory that some honey would go into his butt and stay.// Garry watched, then helped by playing with the others antennas gently. He cooed softly and tried to help the other through the weird heat.// Mark started to waddle over to the door and out to the beach, panting softly until he got there. He rubbed at his tummy and sighed softly. “Darc?~” He mewed, going over to her.// Kram squeaked, flushing brightly. “Feels good and tight.” He said, one hand on his tummy, curling up around it. “H-how big does it get again?” He asked timidly.5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby cooed happily and watched the other before he wiggled himself and went to get more food, he usually kinda stayed in one place, a special area just got him to sit in, a beautiful dome of glass to the side of the house, flowers and a couple trees there, he usually laid down in the flowers and got all thick, letting his honey push out of him and get collected by the ground.//Shadow panted and looked over he whimpered “W-Want…~!” He yelped as he fealt the heat go away and so he wiggled out and leant against Garry wanting to snuggle. He loved his friend but he’d read the laws, he couldn’t do anything with Garry.//Darci smirked and wiggled her abdomen. She begun to walk slowly, making sure her behind wiggled around, she occasionally let Mark top now and again, so the other wouldn’t feel crushed by the eggs. And so their relationship was healthy and warm.//Kayna smirked “Very big, bigger than my head~.” She cooed “And then take three of my head’s, and then my abdomen5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"You’re gonna be full of little ones, and then their gonna wanna come out and make babies themselves, some and probably gonna wanna side back inside your snatch and breed you~.” She growled softly and ran her hand over the males stomach. She was lying a little of course about how the babies would react…okay maybe a couple would!5 hours ago  
Kotetsu panted softly, then started to stand up slowly. He was glad he got Saturdays off from work, that first day he had gone with a large tummy had been embarrassing, but he got over it after the first month. He went to go eat his food, since the honey just sucked the food in and digested for him. It was real weird, but he didn’t mind. He finished up his food and went to join Barnaby with his laptop, ready to watch youtube videos with his boyfriend. It was at this point he wondered if they would be able to do it, since they hadn’t really tried yet. Although he looked like they had tried much earlier.// Garry flushed and giggled happily, snuggling back happily. “Heehee~.” He mewed happily, hugging the other tightly now.// Mark flushed as he watched her, waddling faster to get to her. “W-wait!~” He whined softly, his face flushed.// Kram flustered and hid his face in a pillow, mewing softly as his tummy was rubbed. It felt so good when someone else was rubbing it, making him hot down there. He really hoped4 hours ago  
the other wouldn’t notice, he always got super embarrassed whenever she teased him down there.4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and cooed to Kotetsu, he kissed the males cheek and moved into the large flower nest. He cooed and whined softly as the other snuggled close he wanted a kiss so he gave a loud buzz, his wings flapping, his hand tugged Kotetsu’s mouth to meet his own “Kisses~.”//Shadow smiled and nuzzled into the males chin “Wanna….wanna make babies with you only!”// Darci chuckled and contuined to walk before she sat down, her abdomen still wiggling a little bit.// Kayna smirked and chuckled “Are you throbbing down there~? Come on Kram talk to me, are you throbbing down there, bet you wanna be teased down there~?” She however had already slid down, she slipped off his bottom and blew some cold air onto the males entrance.4 hours ago  
Kotetsu flushed and kissed back, making soft kitty noises as they kissed. His tummy was pressing against Barnaby’s, it felt nice and smooshy to be honest, like it was filled with slime.// Garry flushed more and nodded his head. “Okay~.” He said, nuzzling close.// Mark followed her, then finally sat down next to her, he mewed when he saw her tummy wiggle around. He went to touch it gently, very curious now.// Kram flushed and tried to muffle his moans. “N-no, not h-hot down there.” He whined, trying to cross his legs to cover it.4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby cooed happily and nuzzled close “Love you so much Kotetsu~…wanna make even more bees with you~..” he whimpered and panted sharply. He could imagine Kotetsu helping with the small little eggs that he would lay, and then bees would hatch from them, he fealt himself swell with arousal.//Shadow nuzzled his throat and bit down hard"Mine…“// Darci looked down and smiled, she could feel small eggs inside her, they were moving around as her body digested them, she preferred to eat eggs.//Kayna smirked and growled "Open your legs for me.” She sat up and glared at the other “Now.” She begun to growl louder, her eyes narrowing at the others disobedience. She liked it when the other listiened.4 hours ago  
Kotetsu blushed and smiled, nodding his head. “I-i would like that…although no idea how to make bee’s, other than you need a queen bee.” He said, blushing when he felt himself get aroused, although it was hidden by his tummy.// Garry yelped and whimpered, trembling in the others hold.// Mark mewed and kept rubbing gently, then he hugged her, his butt up in the air and his tummy firmly on the ground.// Kram whimpered and opened his legs, hiding his face in the pillow again, eyes closed.4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled “I-I lay eggs about fifty in a flower patch and you spread your seed on them~… Then I move them to our hive and then two weeks later their born~.” He panted and kissed Kotetsu’s throat, his member straining in his pants.//Shadow growled and gently shoved Garry over, his heat starting again, he growled and whined as he grasped ahold of Garry’s leg and begun to hump it.//Darci cooed and chuckled seeing mark “You look perfect~.” She however pressed the other against the ground and using her extra limbs tugged down Marks undies and lined herself up “Ready~?”//Kayna purred and licked over the males entrance then pushed her tongue inside.4 hours ago  
Kotetsu flushed and nodded, smiling. “O-okay, makes more sense~.” He said, then presented his neck a bit. “They’ll look so cute~.” He mewed happily, his arousal twitching again. “Hope my tummy doesn’t get in the way of making them~.” He mewed, then attempted to lift it up.// Garry squeaked and let him hump him, hiding his face in the others hair and ears and mewling.// Mark gasped, then nodded his head, opening his legs wider for the other. “Y-yes~.” He mewled softly, looking happy.// Kram cried out and hugged the pillow tightly, the entire thing re enforced memory foam so it wouldn’t tear or go flat. “A-aaahn~."4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby cooed and nodded "It Schouldnt be a problem as long as you can still cum~.” He panted and sat up as he moved atop The other, he ground down feverishly. He whimpered softly and bucked hard down.//Shadow panted and contuined to hump, he finally achieved release, cumming all over the young boys leg.//Darci cooed and begun to push inside “So tight for me still~!” She yewled(Yes yewled, idk but just imagine a bird and dog going at it).//Kayna chuckled and grabbed the thigh she wanted to use right on the start, the got a cute vibrating egg and push it inside she held the remote and attached another one to Kram’s member, and made sure a cock ring was there too. She then backed off and turned both eggs on.4 hours ago  
Kotetsu gasped, feeling his tummy press down on his member. “B-bunny!~” He mewled, feeling his shorts getting tight.// Garry squeaked, then nuzzled the other gently.// Mark yelped as the other entered him, it felt so good to be entered again. “S-so good!” He whined cutely.// Kram squirmed and whimpered adorably as he felt the items placed on him, his face turning purple as he felt the eggs turn on. He cried out and trembled as he felt the vibrations fill him, tears of pleasure peeking from his eyes. He bit down on the pillow and gave a muffled moan.4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and cooed happily as he continued to grind before he whimpered and came into the others stomach “S-Shoot~…”//Shadow panted and cooed happily as he nuzzled and kissed at the males throat, his tail waged hard. He kissed his cheek and laid beside him “My Garry~.”//Darci chuckled “Bet it feels good to be filled by my cock doesn’t it~? Bet you wanna always be like this~?” She chuckled harder.//Kayne purred and cooed happily, she walked over and ran fingers over his stomach she then pried his mouth and fingers from the pillow “I propose a test for you Kram~.” They were on her home planet and so no one would bother them.4 hours ago  
Kotetsu gasped, then licked some of the cum. “…it tastes different~.” He mewed, then laid back fully to show his tight shorts and the tent in them. He chose tight shorts on purpose.// Garry blushed, then cooed happily. “My Shadow.” He giggled and cuddled him happily.// Mark nodded his head and whimpered, trying to push back on the other to get more action. “Yesss~.”// Kram yelped as the pillow was taken away, a loud whimper coming from him. “U-uwaah?~” He mewed helplessly, looking to see what she had to say. {Oh crap forgot to say he was swollen too, i’ll rectify that.} He happened to be much cuter now with his rounded face, large hips and butt, they were jiggling as he vibrated.3 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and reached down he begun to free the other from his boxers and jerk him off quick and fast “Gonna make you feel good Kotetsu, let everyone know you’re the only one for me~!”//Shadow purred and licked his chin, he cooed back and relaxed.//Darci chuckled as loud as she could and begun to slam inside, her barbs raking on the others insides just the way she knew Mark loved it.// “Go walk around and I’ll use this remote to turn the eggs on and off, if you cum before I say you can I win, you cum after I allow you to, you win~. Do you accept or is it too hard for you to handle~?"3 hours ago  
Kotetsu gasped and moaned as the other touched him there, making the man writhe. "F-feel so good!~” He whined. “T-tummy already shows it Bunbun’s~.” He panted out.// Garry giggled softly, then started to stretch out a bit. “H-hungry?”// Mark moaned loudly and gripped at the sand, pushing more into her. “Good, so good, aah!~”// Kram flushed, panting softly. “O-okay.” He mumbled, looking adorable, his bald head growing small tufts of hair to show how much this was messing with him.3 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby cooed happily and nodded, he begun to jerk the other harder “Can you cum for me Kotetsu~?” He cooed and kissed the others tummy, licking over it.//Shadow nodded and stood, he held onto Garry’s hand and blushed hard, his tail wagging behind him.//Darci moaned back and slammed her knot inside, she best down and tugged on the others hair “You’re my little bitch aren’t you~?”//Kayna chuckled and purred “Go ahead baby boy~.” She slipped off the cockring and turned off the bullet eggs. She then told the other to go into the backyard. She could then watch him from the porch.3 hours ago  
Kotetsu panted. “Y-yes, going to h-happen…U-uwaah!~” He cried out and came, his face a bright pink. Then he started to feel really funny.// Garry flushed and got up too, then went to go grab some food with Shadow.// Mark mewled. “Y-yes, your little b-bitch!~” He mewled out, looking very red at that point. He felt so nice and full.// Kram flushed and nodded, then grabbed his shorts and put them on with difficulty, going into weird poses to get them on, presenting his butt a lot by accident. He then went outside to go walk around.3 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Hey by the way when do you wanna switch~?)) Barnaby cooed and licked his hand clean he sat back and panted from the effort, he needed to make other bees so they could do all the work~. He cooed and sat beside Kotetsu “You feel okay hun~?”//Shadow cooed and grabbed some raw eggs, he loved them and happily popped a couple into his mouth, he crunched down and moaned happily at the taste.//Darci growled and nodded as she came hard into him, she lived feeling her mate grow full from her seed.//Kayna cooed and moaned softly. She then watched the other closely and purred loudly, she waited until the other seemed to be happen, then amped up the eggs from zero to five.2 hours ago  
{…maybe when they all get finished with smexy times?…} Kotetsu flushed and panted. “F-feel funny…h-honey got hot for some reason…” He mumbled, and he was right, his tummy now felt like it had an electric blanket on it. His hips and butt also, then his head felt funny. His butt started to get bigger and something was poking through the tailbone, causing him pain. There was also pain at his forehead, two protrusions showing up, there were also two protusions coming from his back. His hair had also gotten some nice yellow stripes in it, along with his beard. “B-bunny?” He whimpered out. {…surprise :D…}// Garry watched, slightly fascinated by it, then he started to eat pancakes and fruit, looking rather happy.// Mark moaned as his tummy started to swell again, his tummy bulging out from his tummy.// Kram was rather enjoying the walk, nearly forgetting until he felt the eggs start to turn on. He whined loudly and crossed his legs together, trying to stop it. He was panting and trying to ignore it.2 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sure~!)) Barnaby sqeaked as he saw the other change, he started to grow very excited “Y-You’re gonna be my queen bee~!” He giggled and hugged Kotetsu hard, kissing him. He was very estatic to know they could create their own hive.//Shadow looked over and contuined to pop raw eggs into his mouth, he loved the yolk and swallowed it down whole. He moaned happily and rolled away, his cute ears hidden.//Kayna growled and chuckled, amping up the egg vibration “You can just give up and let me win~! If you can swallow down your pride~!"2 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Darci panted and moaned happily "Let’s take a nap okay hun~?” She cooed happily and kissed his chin.2 hours ago  
{…yay~…} Kotetsu panted and nuzzled back, whimpering as he felt wings rip out of his back, antenna growing from his forehead, and a stinger out of his tail bone. His butt grew more and more until his shorts felt too tight. He kissed back with a whimper, his new wings fluttering lightly behind him. Some striped fur appeared on his body, some areas staying fur free like his chest and face.// Garry giggled softly when he watched the other roll away. He finished his fruits and went to follow.// Kram gasped and whimpered, now trying to walk. He really didn’t want to cum, but it felt so good. He finally just sat down, then tried to reach under his tummy to try and stop his member from cumming.// Mark whined and nodded his head, kissing back. “Sleepy.” He mewed, then rubbed at his eyes.2 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((hehe~!!)) Barnaby gasped and watched he cooed and kissed the other hard “S-So cute~.” He cooed happily and kissed the males throat “Tired now though~?” He yawned and rubbed his eyes.//Shadow was rolling around in the living room, his body uncurling to look up at Garry. His eyes wide like a babies, he’d be a cute baby.//Kayna chuckled and smirked wider, she amped up the vibration, if the other touched themselves that’d be cheating. She chuckled and waited, she of course knew the other vitals. She begun to fly over and make sure the other didn’t cheat.//Darci cooed happily and nuzzled the males throat “Then sleep baby~."2 hours ago  
Kotetsu squeaked and nodded his head, his antenna moving around. He felt heavy now with his new lower body. He nuzzled close and yawned. His own stinger had oozed some honey now. This was probably brought on by two things. The first honey that had come out of Barnaby was probably royal jelly, which was like honey but much sweeter and more intoxicating, and the face Kotetsu drank this stuff and honey daily probably did it, with a mix of loving the prince. "F-feel fuzzy now.” He mewed softly, rubbing his hips and tummy.// Garry mewed and rubbed at Shadows head gently. “Cute~.”// Kram gasped and writhed where he was, his face flushed adorably as he closed his eyes tightly, then came on his tummy and the ground. He whimpered and curled up as tight as he could. He was oddly silent, a soft moan only escaping him.// Mark flushed and nodded his head, then laid down and got comfortable on the ground, then made grabby hands to the other.an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby cooed and nodded “Must be the bees~, but tired nap~.” He landed beside the other with a small bounce he giggled happily and purred.//Shadow cooed and nuzzled the others body, he wiggled inbewteen his lays and stayed there.//Kayna smirked and purred “Good boy~, you deserve a reward for listening to me~, wanna go get some cake baby boy~?”//Darci cooed and cuddles back, she snuggled in close and kissed the other happily “My adorable baby boy~."an hour ago  
Kotetsu’s wings flickered, looking very colorful when light hit them. He nodded his head and slowly got up to go lay down in the flower beds. His wings kept him up thankfully. He went and nuzzled close to Barnaby, softly panting He closed his eyes and made sure his new stinger or wings didn’t get squished.// Garry giggled and went to sit down and play with him.// Kram perked up when he heard cake. He timidly nodded and got back up, waddling over and feeling very sticky now.// Mark blushed, then smiled as he started to fall asleep.an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby cooed and begun to buzz off into Dreamland. He smiled and nuzzled close "Love you~.”//Shadow giggled and licked at the others face, he went to get his favorite sqeaky toy.//Kayna purred and smiled she flew slowly back to the kitchen and got the other a nice slice of mooncake.//Darci easily dozed off.an hour ago  
Kotetsu smiled and mewed. “Love you too~.” He buzzed happily, then started to follow him into dreamland.// Garry giggled softly and rolled around for a bit.// Kram mewed softly, grabbing himself some clean underwear and shorts for himself, then followed Kayna to the kitchens.an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and yawned, he dozed off fully and moaned softly as he thought of the other kissing him.//Shadow giggled and hopped up onto the couch, he curled up and happily moaned, as he begun to doze off.// Kayna purred and waited, her eyes watching the other “Go ahead and eat baby boy and then we can go nap~."39 minutes ago  
Kotetsu giggled and fell asleep after the other did, glad that he could be the others queen. He nuzzled close and buzzed softly into slumber.// Garry mewed and started to feel sleepy too, glad that he felt better now. He grabbed a pillow, hugged it, then nuzzled close as he fell asleep.// Kram flushed, then started to eat the cake, enjoying the taste immensely. ” ’s good.“ He hummed, nearly done. He couldn’t really sit closer to the table because of his tummy, he was thankful though that the chair was comfy.32 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked up and smiled as he mewed gently, his tail wagged and he snuggled close.//Kayna purred and watched "Gosh you’re beautiful baby boy~, and it Schould be good, was a gift from the federation~."27 minutes ago  
Garry giggled and fell asleep right after the last chuckle.// Kram flustered at being called cute, but kept eating till it was all gone. He sighed and patted his tummy gently. He purred happily and looked really happy, which was rare since it was usually sulking, submission, or arousal.23 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow dozed off and purred.// Kayna cooed and kissed his cheeks "Let’s go take a nap okay baby boy~?"8 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sorry so small!))8 minutes ago  
{…it alright~…} Kram flushed and nodded his head, then got up and waddled back to the room, staying close to Kayna.4 minutes ago


	10. Haunted House Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new house has a weird feeling to it, like there is something watching...

There was a particular house in Ridgemont that no one really wanted to go near. That was because of two reasons. It was a bit far off from some other houses in it’s neighborhood, also it was notoriously haunted. Skeptics would go in there and come screaming out the next night either covered in scratches or heavily disheveled, most of the time just coming out screaming though. The ghost’s there were quite odd to say the least, people thought the house was just filled to the brim with ghosts, but there were only four. Two of them didn’t really do much besides temperature control, but the other two were basically the real bread winners of the house. The first one we’ll talk about is Kotetsu T Kaburagi, died of being shot through the heart. He was a really nice guy, albeit very naive. He had done everything and above for his friends, but soon enough they had forgotten all that he’d done, and eventually the mafia got involved for some odd reason, he helped the wrong person, and he was gone.2 days ago  
So in the afterlife he decided to be a dick about it, scaring everyone off. He also had an irrational fear that the house basically wanted everyone it owned to die, but that was probably just him. It’s not like it’s American Horror Story or anything. He didn’t even know about the show, since he was from the 1920’s. He liked music, even the music left by past inhabitants. He was also dressed in his nicest clothes, a green button down with cream vest and black metal studded tie, black trousers with black and white oxfords, and a black and white newsboy hat. He also had a watch and a amethyst bead bracelet. He also had a gold ring on his ring finger, showing he had been married long ago. Now it was nearly a century later and he was very bored. He also didn’t know that new inhabitants were coming soon, which brings us to the Ghost hunters, who usually took other places to hunt down ghosts, but they decided to settle in an actual haunted house.// Garry Guertena had been the one to suggest the place, or the idea.2 days ago  
* “We should take on something in our league, maybe some place we can fix up a bit. Hear there’s one in Ridgemont no one goes near.” He had said to Barnaby, his ghost hunting partner. Garry had purple hair that was slightly curled like seaweed, a green tank top, the ghost hunters jacket, and cargo shorts with high tops. He was 21 years old and was currently looking over the Ridgemont place. Well the new place when they got workers to finish it. And this was about a month before they moved in, when the place looked sparkling new and the ghosts were pissed off. Well mostly Kotetsu, but he wanted to start in on the assholes who owned the place now. Even if it was nicely decorated.2 days ago  
{…done~…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Kk, I’ve read it, and I’ve got quite the headache, I’m gonna try my best but sorry if there are some errors))2 days ago  
{-huggles you-…it alright~…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The other ghost was a younger man named Shadow, he had been walking along when he’d been dragged into a van, taken into the haunted house, pinned down onto the ground and raped. He’d never cried so much in his life, his day was finished off with several stabs to his head, that was how he’d died. The ghost had a rather good looking body, of you could see it. He wore a cute hoodie crop top with long sleeves that covered his hands. A pair of black ripped skinny jeans sat atop his thighs. He’d never seen a human as he preferred to stay away from the humans. He knew Kotetsu well and often smiled when he saw the male until the ghost would go to scare another batch of humans. It mad him sad to know Kotetsu didn’t want to actively wish to speak to him so he used his good looks and his powers to corrupt people’s minds, forcing them to listen to him, he got their loyalty and they got to see his good looks. The ghost had long black hair and a long tail behind them.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was currently floating around some of the hallways, giving off soft crying sounds, one of the only noises he made. It sounded like a child was crying, Shadow had died at the age of sixteen and so he sadly had his young life ripped from his grasp.// Barnaby Brooks Jr. Was the brains really behind him and his friends ghost hunting, he’d been suprised at first and nervous but soon got over it and happily jumped into the lifestyle. He at the moment was wearing his weird ghost hunting outside, which was a large jumpsuit that had several red and white stripes on it, his hair was tied back and eyes wide as his scanner was going off “T-Theres a very angry ghost going on right now!” He sounded very excited and nervous as he glanced at his friend, he then heard the crying and whimpered softly “I-Is there a dead kid in here too?” He always hated hearing children cry so he avoided those moments at all costs. He ran his hand through his hair and shifted.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Done, hey I'ma go to sleep as i have bad heachache. -huggles tightly- nini~))2 days ago  
{…mkk, nini~…-huggles you gently-}2 days ago  
Kotetsu rarely talked to begin with, he never really actively tried to talk, he just scared the shit out of people by throwing things, which probably made him a poltergeist. He was currently watching the two, grinning when he heard the crying. Shadow was pretty good at that one. He floated above the two ghost hunters, invisible of course. He gave them the ‘cold shoulder’, literally. He put his hands on their shoulders and cooled them down a little, something he had learned from Mark, from the Northern room.// Garry hummed. “One Sixteen year old they found is the youngest, no young children though.” He said, then shivered. “Holy shit that is cold. Definitely here!” He said, looking very pleased. “And at least or stuff is moved in here now. Wonder why none of the workers had much trouble.” He said aloud.// Kotetsu rolled his eyes. The workers had nothing to do with it, just doing their job after all. Besides they left some music here as tribute, something called 'Mystery Skulls’ and some soft metal band.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and shivered “Garry, you have to go and deal with the other ghost while I try and get this one to relax a little.” He bit his lip and looked behind him “Hellooo?” He was nervous as a blueberry but that didn’t matter right now. He clicked his tongue a couple times.//Shadow contuined to cry, stumbling down the hall now, the crying was getting alot louder as he got closer to the end of the hall.a day ago  
Garry hummed and nodded his head and went towards the crying, camera up. “Helloooo?” He asked. “Are you by any chance the sixteen year old who is most likely messing with me?”// Kotetsu watched the purple head go, then he looked back to the, he had to admit, handsome blond. He raised a brow, then he pulled up a golden lock out of curiosity. ’…soft.’ He said aloud. It felt weird to hear his voice, even it the other couldn’t hear it.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed hard, hearing it quite clearly “T-Thank you~…” He bit his lip a little “Are you okay? How come you want to haunt this place?”//Shadow instantly stopped crying when he saw Garry. His eyes were wide “Yoooou….cuteee…” Because he’d been stabbed in the head he didn’t know how to use correct Grammer anymore, well sometimes. He reached out and grabbed ahold of Garry’s head, he begun to fade in and out of the ghost hunters view. He looked horrid, he had blood dripping from his mouth and the side of his head.a day ago  
Kotetsu flustered and also had reacted by hitting the ceiling, making an audible thumping noise. 'Holy Shit that’s a first.’ He yelped. He floated back down. 'Well to put it simply, humans are terrible assholes who need to stay the fuck away from me.’ He said, it sounding pretty obvious he was from the 1920’s.// Garry flushed a bit at that. “Uh thanks…oh shit you did not go down well.” He said, but he did not look surprised. In fact it looked like he had seen shit like this a lot. Which he had unfortunately.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby went wide eyed “U-um I’m very sorry that happened to you and all…” He looked around and blinked “Hey um are you okay from hitting your head on the ceiling?”//Shadow smiled creepily and begun to giggle happily, he’d start to become very attractive in the others eyes, as his fingers were pressing on different parts of the males head. His face wasn’t changing at all but he could control how attractive people thought he was so he was going to use it to his advantage.a day ago  
Kotetsu tilted his head to the side. ’…Yes.’ He said. 'I’m wearing a hat.’ He said, smiling a bit. This human seemed nice. But still. 'Not everything is Jake 'cause you asked me if i’m alright. I’m /Dead/.’ He said, his face now in front of the others. 'So if ya know what’s good for yah, get yer Hotsy-totsy ass out before I decide teh kick yah in the pants myself.’ He said, growling a bit. His skin was still tan, but it was pale and veins could be seen.// Garry flushed some more as the other started to look good. But he knew it was a trick since the other kept touching his head. He was still flushing adorably as the other messed with him, his hair moving easily. “U-um, are you okay?” He asked timidly.a day ago  
{ Jake= Alright Hotsy-totsy= perfect }a day ago  
{…yes i looked up period slang for this…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XD I read it and was like 'Well dam Koko~’ XDDDD)) Barnaby went wide eyed “U-Um, I might not be from that time but um, I can’t exactly leave just yet, I have to like….live here now…with my friend, we’ll try not to disturb you I promise!” He backed away an inch.//Shadow contuined to touch Garry’s head “Cuteee~…..mineee~.” he then was pressed harder onto the others head, using his powers at the max.a day ago  
{ XD } Kotetsu pouted and finally landed on the ground. He crossed his arms and bit back a snarl. He then sighed. 'Okay, not playing easy on yah though.’ He said, then walked away. When he got to the living room entrance he stopped and looked back. 'Well, aren’t you going to explore /your/ new house?’ He asked, sounding very sassy.// Garry yelped, his face going red at last. “Y-yes…” He mumbled softly, then started to nuzzle close, his knees feeling weak.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeap!)) Barnaby frowned and stepped back an inch, before he took a tentative step forward as if he was stepping into Lava “I-I guess… But it’s your house…” He fealt bad now and begun to slowly walk around, feeling bad for how that conversation had gone.//Shadow purred and smiled. He lifted the male up so he was standing again and ran his claws down the males throat “Aaall minee riight~?"a day ago  
Kotetsu rolled his eyes. 'Hasn’t been my house in a long time Mrs. Grundy.’ He said, laughing a bit. 'And teh be honest with ya, it never was.’ He said, then walked into the living room. ’…there are a lot of roses in here.’ He said, noting the vases and the paintings, even the mini statue in the corner.// Garry mewed softly and nuzzled close, gasping softly. "Y-yes.” He mewed softly, then he nuzzled into the others chest.a day ago  
{ Mrs. Grundy= Prude }a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ah thx~)) Barnaby frowned and followed after the sound of his voice, he was still nervous “Oh…may I ask what happened to you?” He walked over to a dusty couch and sat down, so Kotetsu could have as much room as he wanted.//Shadow smirked, cuddling Garry. He licked over his own teeth “Folloow meee~.” He then was letting go of Garry and stumbling out of the hallway and into the main living area where Kotetsu was, he cried softly as he went through his friend, giving them both chills. Then he sat down in a chair, Garry would ethier have to sit on the floor infront of him, beside him squishing Shadow or in his lap.a day ago  
Kotetsu hummed. 'I was asked teh come here for dinner with a friend of mine, Jake. Didn’t know the other guests were his gang and superiors. Didn’t even know that Jake was in the mafia. Apparently I was there because I had helped a rival gang member, my friend Antonio, with a lot of things, so I got the shit beat out of me, then they kept me in the basement and shot me dead in the heart.’ He said, not sugar coating it, except for the beating up. He perked up though when the other two showed up. 'Ah, Shadow got your friend.’// Garry followed him, then looked at the options, before sitting in the others lap, nuzzling close to him. He waved to the other two on the couch and nuzzled closer with a soft mew.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and listened, he looked very excited but blushed seeing his friend sit in the other ghosts lap “G-Garry?” He waved back, confused.//Shadow purred and wrapped a firm arm around Garrys waist and nodded “ooof coursee~.” He wailed softly and nuzzled back. He was smirking wide as he watched the two. His tail flicking around inbewteen his legs as he ran his claws up and down Garry’s back. The human was so cute~!a day ago  
Kotetsu rubbed his head. 'Hello Shadow, this is…oh shit i don’t know either of your names.’ He said. “My name is Kotetsu. And yours?” He asked, he sounded normal.// Garry purred softly, his back arching into the touch. He was laid out more and then he timidly pecked the other on the cheek.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled “My names Barnaby and that’s-.”, Shadoe beat him to it.//Shadow purred and smiled “Thiis iis Garryy~.” He giggled happily and smiled wider when his cheek was pecked “Thaat’s riight babyy boyy, givee mee kissees~..” he glanced at Barnaby.a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed lightly at the show of affection. “Nice to meet yah Bunny.” He said, grinning for what seemed like the first time in a long time. “…and Garry.” He said, raising his brow a bit.// Garry flushed again and kept pecking at his face, soft whines leaving him as he tried to get the other to look at him again.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed hard and nodded, he covered his face and smiled a little as well “N-Nice to meet you too Kotetsu and Shadow..” he blushed harder hearing Garry whine.//Shadow raised a brow and looked back at Garry “Aall youu havee too doo iis aask foor myy attentioon~.” He gently pinched the others thigh “Besidees iim talkiing, soo youu neeed too leet mee doo thaat."a day ago  
Kotetsu was now fidgeting awkwardly, his feet now up on the couch. He was currently hiding his face in his knees.// Garry squeaked softly at the pinch, then nodded and stayed silent, nuzzling closer to Shadow and hiding his face in the others chest.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed and smiled seeing the small indent in the couch "W-Wanna move to another room?”//Shadow purred and seeing as he wasn’t talking anymore he begun to stroke up and down Garry’s back “Soo goood foor mee, soo goood. Whoo’s aa goood boyy~?'a day ago  
Kotetsu hadn’t noticed he had turned invisible again. He usually did that when he was flustered. He nodded his head, then noticed the other couldn’t see him. "Y-yeah.” He said, then he floated over and held onto the others shirt.// Garry blushed brightly and mewed softly to the other. He arched into the touch and cooed softly. “M-me?” He mumbled softly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nodded “Hold on okay~.” He then was standing and walking calmly into the kitchen, then into the dining room, and finally into the study, he kissed the vase his mother had been given when she was younger. He set it gently on the desk and sat down on a loveseat.//Shadow purred and nodded, he moved the other further into his lap and chuckled “Can you show me how much of a good boy you are~?” He had started to fade in again,now using his ability to grasp onto the others imagination to be able to make other dirty things~.a day ago  
Kotetsu held on to him and watched silently as the other kissed the vase, then sat down. He hummed, then turned visible again, still floating though. He got comfortable and started to stretch out. “Might as well ask, what made you guys buy the place in the first place?” He asked, spinning rather slowly, and close to the blonde.// Garry flushed and nodded his head timidly, not sure how to do it. He turned red though when a lot of dirty thoughts came in, like himself cross dressing, cum inflation, being treated like a girl, and many other things like it. He squeaked and hid his face.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled “It was actually Garry’s idea, he loved the idea of just having a haunted house be out base, I thought it was a great idea so I simply went along with it, and now I think it’s the best thing ever since I’ve met you~.”//Shadow growled seeing the ideas as well. He glanced around and smirked “Alriight babyy boyy, siit doown iin thiis chaiir aand Ii’ll bee riight baack~.” He set the other down and floated off into one of the original owners room, cute dresses sat in one closet, he picked out a cute light blue dress, it had a lace top with coverage. The sleeves were lace and sheer, long sleeved. The back having a cute open back. The lace traveled back to form a small shawl that drapped down the back of the dress.a day ago  
Kotetsu turned a rather bright color at that, suddenly looking much softer and shorter than before. Before he had looked taller and meaner, but he had softened to his original appearance now, and he had looked effeminate in his life, hips wide and a bit chubby.// Garry squeaked and nodded his head, now getting comfortable in the chair. He hummed, then noticed a remote nearby. He turned on the t.v. to a show he ha watched a lot. American Horror Story: Coven. He watched as Queenie took the maid to a drive through.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and giggled “You’re very attractive~.” He knew he was likely walking on thin ice so he wanted to try and lighten the mood by telling the ghost the truth, yes he found the ghost attractive. So what?//Shadow smiled and grabbed the dress’ hanger. He then walked downstairs and purred as he showed off the dress to Garry “Wouuld youu tryy thiis oon babyy boyy~?” He giggled happily “Youu’ll bee myy cutiee piee iif youu weaar iit aall thee timee~."a day ago  
Kotetsu flushed more and could tell the other is sincere. "T-thanks.” He said, getting a bit softer. He floated closer and sat on one of the arms. “…um, you know what Hotsy-totsy means?…m-means perfect.” He said, blushing more.// Garry looked over and blushed and nodded his head, then hid behind the couch to wear it, slipping out of his clothes and trying to get the dress on.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed hard and hid his face. He sqeaked and curled his toes in his boots as he tried not to show how nice it made him feel inside. He fealt like a king, like he could rule the world! He mewed softly and rubbed his cheeks.//Shadow smiled and giggled “Waant somee heelp~?” He giggled again and wailed softly as he also watched the TV, it crackled and fizzed when he watched it.a day ago  
Kotetsu hummed softly and nuzzled close. “…you remind a lot 'bout my wife…she didn’t care how i looked or the fact that i threatened teh do stuff…she knew i was bluffin’.” He said, smiling a bit, rubbing his hands. “She’s gone somewhere nice though. Wonder if she’ll come here at some point.” He said, indicating that if she died she never did come here. {…i have a weird idea owo…}// Garry flushed and nodded, getting up and holding his arms out for help. “T-thanks."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Awww what’s the idea~?)) Barnaby nodded and smiled, flustered "Well she sounds like a nice women~, I do hope you two get tougether and can live the rest of eternity tougether~.” He liked the thought of the ghost having a wife he cared about.//Shadow smiled and helped the other into the dress. He chuckled happily “Myy cutiee piee~.” He ran his claws gently over the fabric “Youu loook soo delicateablee~. A youung womeen readyy too staart heer lifee, buut shee’s gonnaa geet pinneed doown iin heer neew dreess aand fuckeed haard agaiinst thee tablee byy heer Masteer~."a day ago  
{…on tumblr~…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((kk))a day ago  
Kotetsu flustered and smiled. "Y-yeah, she was really nice. Knew her when we were both in high school. We kinda had a lot of arguments, then we kinda…got together.” He flushed. “She was also the most head strong woman i’ve ever met, very f-fierce in the bedroom. To be honest she kinda took control a lot.” He sighed after a bit. “…I miss my Tomoe.” He said, now curling up a bit, hiding his green tears.// Garry mewed and twirled a bit in the dress, it felt really nice. Then he stopped and flustered when he heard the other. He nuzzled close to Shadow with a loud mewl. “P-please Master?” He asked, looking up with puppy dog eyes.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and slid close “Hey Koko, I missed you too~.” He’d been searching ever since he could drive for his long lost husband, he’d been the reincarnation of Tomoe and had yearned to find her husband. He gently grasped the males face “Missed you for all these years Koko~.”//Shadow smirked and chuckled “Whaat doo youu waant mee too doo too youu? Beet youu waant mee too makee youu gapee, leet youur holee tryy aand closee uup wheen I puull ouut~?” He chuckled sharply and pointed at the table “Leaan oveer iit~."a day ago  
Kotetsu tensed up. "W-wha?” He asked aloud. Only Tomoe called him that. He looked at the other dead in the eye, then he hugged the other tightly, feeling very heavy and alive at that moment. “S-sorry I left you Tomoe.” He whimpered out, gross green tears leaking out of his eyes.// Garry flushed, then nodded and leaned over, gripping at the couch cushions. He perked up his butt for the other to see. “Y-yes Master~."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled "It’s okay my baby~.” He kissed the other hard, crying hard, tears flooding down his cheeks.//Shadow smirked and giggled “Lean over the table and show me your hole, and then I’ll decide what to do to you~.” He giggled happily.a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed a bright green when the other kissed him, soft mews leaving him as he hugged tight. He had felt bad for a long time, not having able to tell his wife how much he loves her and missed her, and it had eventually turned him sour, making him hate humans, especially bad ones. That’s why when Shadow’s assaulter came back, he had been plagued by terrible nightmares there after. But now he was soft again, no longer sour.// Garry flushed, then lifted up the skirt to show he wasn’t wearing any underwear. He then leaned forward again.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby held Kotetsu’s cheeks in his hands. He’d missed his husband so much, hence why he’d gotten into the ghost hunting career, wanting to try and resurrect his lover and live his life with him. He pulled back from the kiss and sniffled happily “Y-You’re as handsome as the day you went missing~.”//Shadow smirked and gently snapped his fingers, a large beast jumped out of a portal on the ground, it had flame colored fur with black at the top, fading to bright yellow at it’s paws. It growled deeply and walked over to Garry, it mounted the human and licked over Garry’s cheek. Shadow floated and laid on the table “This is Makine~, she’s gonna pound your little hole okay baby boy~? And then I’ll knot you later~."21 hours ago  
Kotetsu flustered adorably and smiled. 21 hours ago  
{…shit!…}21 hours ago  
Kotetsu flustered adorably and smiled. "You may be a man, b-but you’re still perfect~.” He mewed happily, then rubbed at his eyes, ectoplasm covering his hands and wrist. He flickered a bit, but kept it together.// Garry squeaked when the dog got on top of him, a soft whimper escaping him. He nuzzled the dog too'21 hours ago  
*He nuzzled the dog since it seemed nice.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby frowned “W-What’s wrong?” He held Kotetsu close and whimpered sharply.// Shadow smirked and snapped his fingers again.//Makine nuzzled the human and then was pushing her member inside. She howled softly and begun to rut into him.21 hours ago  
Kotetsu squeaked, then nuzzled close to him. “N-nothing, I-i’m really happy, usually pissed…s-sorry i said those mean things to you.” He said softly, then kissed Barnaby on the nose like he used to. “…still calling you Bunny.” He said, grinning.// Garry gasped and panted as the other entered him, loud mewls escaping him as she rut into him. “A-aahn!~"21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and kissed Kotetsu’s cheek "It’s fine, just knows you haven’t changed~.” He giggled happily and pulled Kotetsu into his lap “That’s fine koko~.” He giggled softer.//Makine grunted and growled as she contuined to hump the human. Shadow was busy grinding against the table “Looks so good to see you like this this~."19 hours ago  
Kotetsu blushed as he was pulled onto the others lap, timidly nuzzling close to the other. "T-thanks…love you.” He mumbled, nuzzling close. He felt a bit odd doing this, noticing he was now acting like a girl. Which brought him onto the topic of 'if someone comes and sees us making out, will they flame the place like they did Nathan’s place?’ He was thinking about this pretty thoroughly since it showed, he flickered in and out for a bit, then snapped out of it.// Garry blushed and moaned loudly, rubbing back against the hellhound, it felt so good. “U-uwah!~” He whined, panting and gripping fabric tightly.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby frowned and pecked Kotetsu’s cheek “What are you thinking about Kotetsu? Thinking about something serious arnt you?” He frowned and gently laces their fingers tougether “Hey why don’t we go lay down for a little bit okay~?”//Shadow shivered and whimpered as he begun to rub himself, loving how the other looked. Makine growled and slammed deep inside then begun to pull out.19 hours ago  
Kotetsu blushed and nodded his head. “Yeah…okay, let’s go sleep.” He said, smiling a bit. He lead the other to their room, which had Barnaby’s stuff in it, so it was easy to locate. Ghosts could sleep and dream, but it was hazy and the dreams were very odd.// Garry cried out, his prostate having been hit. He panted and drooled, arching into the feeling. “So g-good!” He mewled out.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and giggled “Y-You kept everything~?” He walked over to the closet and looked at his old dresses. He picked out his favorite, a cute white dress with a cute red bow on the side. “remember when I first wore this~?” He’d worn it to their first date.//Shadow smirked and soon he was telling Makine to pull out and go rest again. The hellhound was sucked back into a portal and then Shadow was pushing his own member into Garry’s entrance.19 hours ago  
Kotetsu blushed and nodded. “Yeah, was able to get some things. They aren’t the real actual things, but I kinda had another owner make 'em, since they were a tailor, and they needed to stay, so i forced 'im to do it…missed you a lot.” He mumbled, floating above the bed. Barnaby’s new things had also been moved in with the old. “Except that dress, that’s the original. I was picking up dry cleaning when it happened, didn’t even let me take it home.” He said, smiling a bit, then laid on the bed. “ ’m glad I was able to preserve it.”// Garry whined when Makine left him, his hole gaping open unti lthe other filled him again. “A-aah, Shadow~.” He mewled, face a bright red, tears of pleasure going down his face.18 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and walked over, he gently kissed the male “D-Did you find our wedding bands?” He cooed softly and kissed his cheek “god I’ve missed you so much..” he looked over Kotetsu’s face and kissed his beard “Missed this~.”//Shadow growled loudly and smirked “Lovee youu soo muuch babyy, gonnaa happilyy knoot youur cutee littlee pussyy, iisn’t thaat riight?"18 hours ago  
Kotetsu blushed and kissed back, cooing softly as he was kissed all over his face, Mewing he held up one hand to show his ring. He went to the night stand and pulled out a small bag, then took the ring out of it. He presented it to Bunny then. "H-here, the only time I went out to look for you during halloween…My heart kinda broke when I found out you had died an hour just when I was able to find you. Damn that sickness.” He grunted, then slipped the ring on the other.// Garry blushed and nodded his head. “H-hurry Master, wanna be full of you~.” He mewled out.18 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and smiled, he loved his wedding ring. He looked down at it and begun to cry “I-I was thinking of you as I begun to die… kept saying I’d find you in the afterlife~.” He cooed and held the others face again.//Shadow chuckled and slammed himself inside, he rabbit thrusts, pounding hard into Garry’s behind.17 hours ago  
Kotetsu grinned, then squeaked as his face was smushed. He blushed, then kissed him on the cheek. “Guess yah did Bunny~.” He mewed softly.// Garry yelped and was beginning to rip the fabric under his nails, loud cries escaping him. “G-gonna c-cum!” He yelped, then came onto the couch, ground, and part of his dress.17 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and purred happily “Hey, you’re okay with me being a dude right?” He shifted akwardly “Okay right?” He was a little nervous and begun to slowly go through the underwear drawer, he blushed seeing his old lingerie.//Shadow smirked and contuined to rut, soon he was pushing his knot inside “Mine~."17 hours ago  
Kotetsu flustered. "Yeah it’s alright, really! You can’t change it after all.” He said, smiling gently. He also blushed and went to hide underneath the covers for that stuff.// Garry panted and mewled, his entrance sucking at the knot greedily. “Y-yours master!~"17 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and purred sharply, he pulled out a pair and held them up to himself "I-I don’t think I’d fit in these~.” He walked back over to the bed and smiled “But hey do you wanna snuggle~?”//Shadow growled and contuined to thrust, until his knot popped inside, then he was slamming in deep.16 hours ago  
Kotetsu perked up and m16 hours ago  
{…kitten hit the keyboard owo…}16 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Awww!))16 hours ago  
Kotetsu perked up and mewed softly, nodding his head and holding the covers up for the other. He was still blushing brightly from the lingerie.// Garry cried out, feeling completely filled with the others knot. He moaned and clenched a bit around it. {…SHE’S ATTACKING ME!!!}16 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((OH NU!)) Barnaby smiled and snuggled close. He purred softly and stroked along Kotetsu’s beard “I loved it when you used to grow it out…now it’s handsomer with it looking like kittens~.”//Shadow grunted and came hard into Garry’s insides. If anyone would walk into the room they’d simply see Garry’s entrance stretched wide.16 hours ago  
{…she stopped after a bit…owo} Kotetsu blushed and mewed as the other rubbed his beard, now purring himself since it was a sensitive place. He nuzzled close and started to yawn softly.// Garry blushed brightly and moaned, his tummy filling up with some weird glowy green stuff. He mewled and relaxed against the couch, soft whimpers leaving him and his tummy glowing faintly.16 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Shit mate tho! Ovo)) Barnaby giggled “My big strong man~.” He kissed the males cheek and snuggled close. He held the others hand and begun to undress himself, he blushed hard, his hands were moisturized, he wanted to be nice and soft for Kotetsu.//Shadow panted and shivered “Good you'ree suuch aa goood giirl~.” He giggled happily and l and back, his hair lashing as he giggled harder.15 hours ago  
Kotetsu flustered for a bit, snuggling back with a soft smile, then he closed his eyes. “Good night Bunny…” He mumbled softly, then started to drift off, turning invisible. He was still there though, his body felt like it was there.// Garry gasped as his body moved a bit. He mewled loudly and nuzzled back, making soft noises.15 hours ago  
{…yeah she got my thigh’s good owo…}15 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh shat! Ovo)) Barnaby smiled and begun to doze off “Nini~.” He drifted off and purred loudly, tail wagging hard.//Shadow purred and giggled loudly, before he was crying, it was a natural thing for him to do when ever he got very emotional. He wailed softly and rubbed down Garry’s back.15 hours ago  
{…well one thigh, hurts a bit tho…} Garry panted softly, then blushed and arched into the touch, soft mews coming from him. “W-want to lay down?” He mumbled.15 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh shit tho!)) Shadow nodded and held Garry close, he floated into the middle of the room, he looked at the couch and snapped his fingers, the couch transformed into a bed(Look at Tumblr for photo) it had two large spines of wire that formed wings. It had dark red sheets and a black ccormforter. He pulled back the sheets and got into it.15 hours ago  
{…yup owo…} Garry mewed softly and nuzzled into the sheets happily, soft cooes leaving him. “..good night master.” He mewed, smiling up at the other.15 hours ago  
*Then he fell asleep, being tuckered out from all the fucking.15 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I feel like we could a little petplay in this au? Anything you wanna put in?)) Shadow giggled and also begun to fall asleep, his body fazing in and out until he fully faded out.12 hours ago  
{…oooh that would be awesome owo…also maybe Garry is no longer under the mind thing und actually likes Shadow, but he keeps it under wraps till stuff needs teh be done…also mind if i timeskip?…'cause bunny may wake up with Tetsuko makin’ breakfast owo…}12 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sure totally! I’m fine with how long, but maybe Shadows teaching Garry to be a cute little rabbit and had a cute little buttplug with a rabbit tail on it and he always makes sure Garry’s in his lap when he sits and stuff or is kitten better suited?))12 hours ago  
{…bunny garry sounds so cute X3…} In the morning it was quite nice outside, the sun was out, and Tetsuko was currently making breakfast. Yes you read the name right. Kotetsu had decided to save the house from burning and his loved one and his friend dying because two guys couldn’t be together, that he would take the bullet and make himself into a girl. She was pretty nice looking too, hairless, very curvy hourglass figure, and hair going down to her butt. She was wearing Tomoe’s favorite dress, hoping Bunny didn’t mind, underneath a set of lingerie that was green and was basically a babydoll dress set. She smiled as she made eggs, bacon, and pancakes, currently wearing a frilly apron. She looked like the perfect woman.// Garry was nuzzled close to what seemed to be a warm patch, and he noted that he was on a very comfortable bed, so he stayed there awhile. 12 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Alrighty~ also uh want me to erm tell ya the training Shadows gonna put Garry through?)) Barnaby shifted on the bed, he frowned not feeling his husband and stood, he smiled however smelling the delicious food smell. He wobbled downstairs and gaped seeing Tetsuko “U-Um…good morning?” He was a little confused, he was sure Kotetsu didn’t have a lover and it wasn’t him.“ He walked over and set his hand on Tetsuko’s schoulder.//Shadow purred and held Garry close, tail lashing behind him he cooed snd wailed softly in his sleep. He loved the warmth next to him so he naturally wanted more.12 hours ago  
{…might as well, i’m curious owo…} Tetsuko squeaked, then looked back and smiled brightly. Then she leaned up to kiss the other on the nose. "Morning sweety, i’m nearly done with breakfast okay?” She said, smiling like everything was normal. She still had the same eyes and the face seemed much more feminine, especially without the beard.// Garry squeaked softly, then felt how soft the other thing hugging him was. He started to snuggle it with soft mews. His tummy seemed a bit odd, his tummy a light green now from all the glowing it was doing.12 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okay, so Shadow will naturally be able to provide Garry with all the paw gloves and all that stuff. he actually training is Garry calls Shadow master, only sits on the floor or in Shadows lap, he waits until master isn’t busy or talking, his main food source is seed, second is actual food, water is a requirement. If Garry doesn’t have water he is able to interrupt Shadow while he’s talking so he can get water, he’s only allowed to touch himself when Master says, he cannot have sex publicly but can hump pillows and master’s leg. He is not allowed to remove his ears or his tail. OVO)) Barnaby looked the other over “K-Kotetsu?” He bit his lip “What’s with the change o-of the gender?” He bit his lip harder and gently hugged Kotetsu. He was very confused and wanted the other to explain.//Shadow purred and begun to wake up, his wailing getting louder until he quieted himself to focus on running his claws up and down Garry’s side “Morning~."12 hours ago  
{…ah mkk :3…} Kotetsu flustered brightly. "W-well you can’t change being a guy, so i’ll be the girl…is that okay?” She asked timidly, nuzzling into the hug. She had the pancakes flip themselves.// Garry had heard the whining for awhile, then he opened his eyes to look at Shadow. He yawned, shivering when he felt the claws, then he mewed softly. “Good morning~.” He mewed softly.11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeh not that bad tbh ovo, I like the actual idea of achieveable rules XD)) Barnaby nodded “Y-Yeah, but I loved your beard so much…why did you wanna change yourself…you do realize that two men can love each other in this time period right?”//Shadow smiled and purred louder. His claws gently scratched at Gary’s throat “My little bunny bunny~.” ((hey u getting tired, cus I am))11 hours ago  
{…yeh ^w^…also yeah, gettin’ tired…} Kotetsu hummed softly, then tensed up. He looked at Barnaby. “E-eh?” She mewed softly. “S-so you won’t burn like Nathan, or get sent to the…the mental institutes?” She asked, her voice sounding a bit deeper. They knew what happened at those institutes, it was terrifying.// Garry blushed and mewed again, nuzzling close even though he was in his right mind again. He purred softly and showed his throat again.11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I gotta go to bed soon anyways so ima pop off after your response okauz~?)) Barnaby nodded “Yeah nothing bad happens anymore…we-we can even get married and have kids~.” He giggled happily and held Kotetsu’s face “I-I mean didn’t you notice how cormfortable Shadow was with Garry?”// Shadow slid down and licked at Garry’s throat, he begun to bit and nip some marks “My rabbit~.” He smiled ans snapped his fingers, a cute headband with white rabbit ears sat on the edge of the bed, with a cute pair of paw gloves that were also white, and a matching buttplug with a white rabbit tail. Shadow smirked “Mine~."11 hours ago  
{..mkk…nini~…-huggles you, then goes to bed-} Kotetsu flushed adorably and went back to normal, still wearing the clothes though. They conformed to his body though to fit. He mewed happily and hugged the other tightly. "T-thank god…Nathan would be happy and proud.” He said, smiling brightly. There was a ding from the oven. “Oh, chocolate muffins and lemon poppy seed muffins are done!~” He said, then pulled them out easily, wearing oven mitts. His butt still looked pretty big, along with thigh’s.// Garry blushed and chirped softly, his face turning pink when he saw the things. He grabbed the head band and paws, putting them on easily, then he looked at the plug and mewed softly, wondering if the other would help him.11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and hugged Kotetsu hard when he had the chance. He kissed the males cheek and nodded “I bet he would, America has come very far from back in the day~.” He chuckled softly and looked down at the others behind “But I guess I still get to top~?” He kissed and bit at the males throat “Taking a muffin when they were cool enough.//Shadow smiled and had Garry get on his hands and knees, he poured some lube into the smaller and begun to slowly push the plug inside. He chuckled sharply and smiled.2 hours ago  
Kotetsu flustered adorably and gasped and his throat was bit up, then he took a lemon muffin to eat, soft mews escaping him. "Y-yes.” He mewed softly. He nibbled the muffin a little, liking the taste.// Garry squeaked and moaned softly, waiting patiently for it to be in fully before making a soft little noise and twitching his nose.5 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby giggled and held Kotetsu’s hips “Love you~.” He then was eating his muffin, taking big bites.//Shadow purred and smiled when it was pushed in fully, he helped the other with the paw gloves “Do you want to skip training bunny~?"4 minutes ago  
Kotetsu squeaked and nuzzled close, for some reason really liking being held like this.// Garry flushed and nodded his head, then he nuzzled close to him and pawed at this chest gently.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby giggled and gently swayed them, his hands roaming over the others body "I missed your beautiful beard, so much~.” He kissed and nuzzled Kotetsu’s throat and neck.//Shadow smirked and chuckled “You don’t get to skip training. He pressed his fingers hard against Garry’s head, the other’s mind getting filled with the training Shadow knew he wanted. He sharply growled and chuckled "What’s my name little bunny?"a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu mewed softly and swayed with him, closing his eyes and enjoying the attention. He showed the other his neck and giggled.// Garry squeaked and whimpered softly, then mewled. "M-master.” He whimpered out, blushing adorably.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and bit down hard, his teeth sunk into the skin and he licked at it to try and distract the other from the pain.//Shadow smiled and giggled. He looked at the other and decided to dress the other up in the cute Playboy bunny outfit. He then scooted off the bed and started to walk downstairs.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu cried out from the bite, whimpering and mewling as the other licked the bite better. He was blushing brightly, a mixture of green and red.// Garry mewed softly up at him and followed him timidly. He blushed and tugged on the outfit he was now wearing, and made sure the collar was nice.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and glanced up hearing a small jingling sound “Do you have a cat..?” He liked animals and looked at the doorway into the kitchen.//Shadow smiled and walked into the kitchen, he passed through the blonde and through Kotetsu,. He grabbed a muffin and smiled “Smells great~.” Then he was floating back to the living room.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu looked confused. “Noomygod.” He said in one word when he saw Garry pass by, following Shadow.// Garry stopped for a bit, looked to the other pair, grabbed to muffins, winked, then went after Shadow again, nibbling on a chocolate muffin.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby was blushing hard, his face as red as a Ruby. He sqeaked and hid his face in Kotetsu’s neck “U-Um!”//Shadow pureed and sat down on the loveseat. His lap open as he waited for Garry to choose.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu was also blushing, hiding his face also with his hands. “D-did he just wink at us?” He mumbled, flickering a bit.// Garry mewed and then got up onto Shadows lap, nuzzling close and eating his muffins.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and blushing “W-What’s wrong with your friend?!” He keened and went into the living room.//Shadow purred and held Garry close “Good boy~.” He then simply swallowed his muffin in one bite, he licked his lips, the muffin could be seen travelling down his stomach.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu flushed and mewed softly. “Kinda got stabbed in the head after…bad things.” He mumbled, fidgeting now.// Garry watched the food travel down, soft mews leaving him before he finished off the rest of his muffins. “Good~.” He mewed, then nuzzled close.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"What kinda bad things?“ Barnaby was very curious now.//Shadow purred and ran his claws over Garry’s back "You want some water baby boy~?"a few seconds ago  
”…bad sex things that shouldn'tve happened to a sixteen year old.“ Kotetsu said, then sat down on the ground.// Garry mewled and nodded his head, then he leaned up and kissed Shadow on the lips real quick.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby frowned "Oh…did um he get raped..?” He looked around nervously.//Shadow purred and licked over his lips. He tangled his hands in Garry’s hair and kissed the other hard, his hips rutting up against Garry’s behind “Bet you’re getting wetter for me arnt cha~?” He did however of course get the other a glass of water.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu nodded his head. “…didn’t know that it was rape until i heard the screams. Wasn’t real powerful back then…but then he came back and i made sure every time he slept he would be plagued by nightmares.” He said, gripping the dress tightly.// Garry squeaked and moaned softly, nodding his head. When he got the glass of water he took large gulps of it.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and shivered “Thank god you did..but is Shadow okay? Is that why he wails and crys?”//Shadow chuckled and gently ran his claws up and down Garry’s back again, he loved how pliant the other was “Garry~."a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu nodded his head. "Yeah getting stabbed in the head kinda messes with you a lot. It’s not pretty.” He mumbled, now hugging his knees. He totally blamed himself for not helping the other ghost with all the stuff he had gone through.// Garry blushed and mewled, arching into the touch happily. He looked rather adorable as he stared up at Shadow.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby frowned “Hey it’s okay, he’s got Garry now, and I bet he would’ve turned out that way with help okay?” He kissed Kotetsu gently and frowned.//Shadow smirked “What’s my name~?"a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu flustered and kissed back. "O-okay…i did give the bad guy terrible nightmares for a long time too, so his life is most likely miserable.” He said, mewing softly and smiling.// Garry flushed. “Master~.” He mewed happily.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled “Then you did what was right~.” He held Kotetsu’s hips “And I’m happy you care for your friend, but sometimes they need to fight their own battles~.”//Shadow purred and nodded “Good boy~."a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu flushed and nodded, then nuzzled close into Barnaby’s chest. "T-thank you Bunny.” He mumbled softly.// Garry mewed happily, then started to sit in his lap and mew, rubbing his tummy. It was oddly enough starting to stretch the playboy bunny outfit.a few seconds ago  
{…i has a favor to ask you :3…}a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh?))a few seconds ago  
{…can barnaby note that Kotetsu can change shape, so he asks him what else he can change into und give an odd example?…}a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((That’s so funny I was just gonna do that XD))a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and furrowed his brows. He held Kotetsu’s hips “Hey…have your hips and thighs gotten a little wider…? They feel different than this morning.”//Shadow purred and watched he tapped Garry’s stomach and begun to gently rut up into him “God you’re so hot for me Bunny boy~."a few seconds ago  
{…oml yush, then can it slowly get really perverted?…kinda want perverted bunny owo…} Kotetsu squeaked. "O-oh, um sorry, they’re really comfy hips…I can change shape since i’m kinda an advanced ghost.” He said, then showed him by making his hips much thinner, than back to being pear shaped.// Garry gasped and mewed to him, it felt really good.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yas tots, also I may be like really forward with th perverted Ness so if I’m too forward tell me k?)) Barnaby watched the other and smiled “Yeah that’s really cool~!” He chuckled happily as he suddenly begun to think about pushing his member inbewteen those thighs, and cum all over them.//Shadow grunted and tugged Garry’s hips down “God you’re so cute.” He begun to rut harder, humping soon, his arm holding Garry’s hips down.a few seconds ago  
{…ah alright, nuthin’ i can’t handle owo…} Kotetsu mewed softly, flushing brightly as he wondered what the other was thinking.// Garry yelped and moaned softly as the other rut into him. “C-cute for you.~” He mewled happily.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okayz~ ovo)) Barnaby broke off into a smile and giggled gently “Alright, so wanna go um make some sandwiches?” He was planning on pushing Kotetsu against the counter and pushing his throbbing member inbewteen his thighs.//“Who are you cute for?” He’d seemed to have lost his long vowels as he was getting closer and closer to becoming an actual solid person.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu smiled and nodded his head. “Alright, I think they'res cajun turkey in the fridge.” He said, then went to grab that and the bread.// Gary flushed. “C-cute for you, Master Shadow.” He mewed, then kissed the other deeply.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smirked and pinned Kotetsu to the counter, he pulled out his member and squished the others thighs tougether and pushed his member into the small triangle. He begun to rock his hips moaning loudly.//Shadow chuckled and nodded “My good bunny~.” He begun to grind hard, he kissed back and moaned loudly.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu yelped in surprise as he was pinned, a soft gasp leaving him as the other rocked his hips into him, soft whimpers leaving him as he felt his member being rubbed. “B-bunny!~”// Garry mewled loudly, letting the other into his mouth with a moan. He timidly wrapped his arms around the others neck.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby responded with a growl, his hips bucking harder as he contuined to thrust and hump “S-So good~!”//Shadow panted and held Garry close, he licked around inside the others mouth and growled loudly as soon enough he was cumming all over his pants.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu gasped, feeling his member start to harden and peek out from the panties he was wearing. “U-uwah!~” He cried out, his face a bright red.// Garry cried out and came as well, soft pants leaving him as he started to go limp.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby panted and grunted as he begun to grow closer to cumming.//Shadow held Garry close and whined softly “Hey, just relax okay~."a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu whined, feeling himself grow closer as well. He squeezed his thigh’s a bit and moaned.// Garry flushed and nodded his head, then rest against Shadow with a soft mew. "O-okay."a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002That did it for Barnaby as he was shooting his love juice all over Kotetsu’s thighs and crotch.heoanted sharply and held tightly onto the others clothes.//Shadowpurred and nuzzled the human back.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu yelped and came after him, the dress getting wet with both their releases. He blushed and relaxed against the other, not noticing he was becoming more pear shaped, his tummy joining in.// Garry smiled and kissed his cheek, then pawed at his chest gently as he got comfortable.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby panted and watched, he was tingling loving how plush the other was getting, he growled softly and slapped one of Kotetsu’s buttcheeks.//Shadow purred and giggled softly, he also begun to doze off.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu yelped, his face blushing brightly as it got more plump, then he forced it to stop, feeling heavy now.// Garry smiled and started to get sleepy too. ”…good night…“ He mumbled softly.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby purred and licked over his lips. He leant over Kotetsu "Nap~…”//Shadow whimpered softly and nodded “Night my bunny boy~."a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu blushed and nodded. "O-okay.~” He mewed, then hugged the other tightly. “Carry me?” He mewed softly, smiling up at him.// Garry smiled, then started to fall asleep.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nodded, he picked up Kotetsu and started to walk upstairs, he laid the other in their bed and purred as he laid him down.//Shadow yawned and snuggled closer.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu flushed adorably as he was laid out. He shuffled out of the dress, blushing heavily when it showed he was wearing the green baby doll lingerie.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smirked “Well than baby doll~.” He chuckled “It looks great on you~.” He laid beside Kotetsu and purred softly.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu flustered, then nuzzled close to him, smiling a little. “Feels really nice actually, no wonder you used to like wearing these."a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded "Was always my favorite because it’s comfy~.” He giggled and cuddled close. He yawned softly and rubbed at his eyes.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu mewed, then laid close to the other, nuzzling into his chest happily like he used to, yawning as well. “Good night Bunny.” He mewed softly.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"Good night Koko~.“ He purred loudly and kissed at the males throat.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002He begun to doze off.*a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu started to doze with him, purring as well as he was kissed. He kissed back gently.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby giggled softly and fell asleep after he kissed back.a few seconds ago


	11. Jumanji Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotetsu plays an odd board game he found, many years later Shadow and Garry move in

{…ah alright~…} It was the year 1995, 5 years till people freaked out about y2k and Micheal Jordan returned to the nba. This also happened to be the year Kotetsu T. Kaburagi turned 12. It was February and it was unnaturally warm for that time of year in Ridgemont. It was about time for Kotetsu to get out of school and visit his father’s shoe factory. He was looking out the window and he heard the bell ring, and he instantly ran out of the room and to his bike. He was followed by bullies, but he got to the factory safe and sound. He met his friend Antonio there, who was much older and was working on this new shoe that had this awesome feel to it, he called it ‘Memory foam’ inlaid shoes. He was happy for the other, and then an anouncement was had and Kotetsu screwed up and turned a machine on. He ruined the shoe, and he ran off and was found by the bullies once more, but this time they got him. Kotetsu just stayed where he was for a bit, then went to hide in a construction site.a day ago  
*He had a plain green shirt and wore cargo shorts, his knees were scraped and he had band-aids on them. But now he had a black eye, which covered a bit of his honey gold eyes, well one of them at least. He wore sneakers also, and orange socks. He was Japanese and had very tan skin, along with dark brown hair that was nearly black, and it was all over the place. Right now he listened closely for the sound of, oddly enough, drums. He walked closer and heard them get closer until he got to a dirt wall. He didn’t know why, but he started to dig with his hands until he found a chest. He took a shovel from nearby and broke the rusted lock, then opened the chest and found…a board game? “…Jumanji.” He said, wiping off some grime. He perked up a bit when he heard someone nearby, then eh ran for it, getting to his bike, then rode home. It was nearly time for dinner. When he got home, he got into a fight with his father. His parents left for a dinner party, leaving him alone for a bit before Mrs. Brooks came to dropa day ago  
*off her kid, Barnaby, but he called him Bunny to mess with him.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby was a young boy by the age of six years old. He was a bit bratty but did get along well with Kotetsu, except when the other called him bunny. He had shoulder length blonde hair and brown blue eyes, he was wearing his newest pair of glasses and he looked up at the Kabhragi’s home. He got dropped off, said and gave a hug goodbye to his mum and walked inside. He saw Kotetsu and hugged him gently and gave a soft “Hi~.” Then he was sitting down in the living room, poking the fire as he looked around the room, he’d never gotten over his strange it looked now.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh done! Sorry mine short! But I'ma save his main description for later when he older~a day ago  
{…ah, mkk~…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeh sorry!))a day ago  
{…it alright~…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((:D))a day ago  
Kotetsu smiled and waved goodbye to Mrs. Brooks and Mr. Brooks, after being looked over by the two of them, which made him a bit happy because his parents had to be gone soon anyway right before he came back, and the fight had happened. He had written a note to his parents about what happened at the factory and such, but was still mad. He was even mad at his older brother, who was gone to college at this point. He sighed, then went to go grab the board game from under the couch and set it on the table. “Hey Bunny, found this game in a locked chest, want to play?” He asked, smiling to the other toothily.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby looked it over “Uh sure I guess.” He nodded and smiled as he waited to play, he giggled happily and looked up at the other with wide eyes.a day ago  
Kotetsu smiled, then he opened the game up and read what was to the side. “Jumanji, A game for those who seek to find, A way to leave their world behind. You roll the dice to move your token, double gets another turn. The first to reach the end wins.” He said, smiling. He picked up a jade green tiger. There were three more, a ruby rabbit, an onyx wolf, and a sapphire bird. “Huh, a bit odd.” He said, then he took the red rabbit and gave it to Barnaby. “There’s your’-s” He said, squeaking when the two pieces flew off onto the board. He rolled the dye first. “…magnetic?” He mumbled, looking weirded out. A message played out on the orb in the middle.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby peered at the orb, trying to read it, everything was a little blurry as he wasn’t used to his new glasses just yet. He looked up “What does it say~?"a day ago  
{…wait erase the part where kotetsu went first…} *Kotetsu gave the dice to Barnaby after the figures went to the board.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XD))a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby rolled the dice and peered at the orb, trying to read it, everything was a little blurry as he wasn’t used to his new glasses just yet. He looked up "What does it say~?"a day ago  
{…kinda gets thrown off a bit, they do four turns…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Aight~))a day ago  
{…oh wait, no they only did a turn once ^u^…} Kotetsu looked down and read. "At night they fly, you better run, these things are not much fun.” He said, looking confused. Then he heard screeching coming from the fireplace.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XD)) Barnaby looked up at the fireplace wide eyed “B-Bats…?” He was terrified and hid behind Kotetsu.a day ago  
Kotetsu was holding the dice. “I don’t know.” He said, then jumped when the clock nearby rang midnight. He dropped the dice on 5 and his piece moved.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby looked up and yelped loudly as he held his head. He shivered and held tightly onto Kotetsu’s arm “i-Im scared I D-Dont wanna play anymore…"a day ago  
"I-it’s okay we’ll stop…” He trailed off and stared at the board. “Oh no, the game thinks I rolled.” He said, then read what was on there. “In the jungle you must wait, until dice read five or eight. The hell does that mean?” He asked softly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby looked up and frowned “I-I don’t know.” He looked down at the board again and tried to think of what it meant. He went to look at Kotetsu again.a day ago  
Kotetsu was starting to stretch oddly, and was going towards the game. He looked down and pretty much did what anyone else did, and lose his shit right then and there.a day ago  
{…this is at the point right after he’s sucked in that the bats come out owo…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeh and Barnaby runs away, and then jump cut to modern day right?))a day ago  
{…yup~…und to the two new charas~…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeeeeee~!!))a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby went wide eyed and screamed “Kotetsu!” Then when the other had been sucked into the game, the bats started to fly around him. He screamed more and sprinted home, his hands batting at the well…bats!a day ago  
22 years later: It was a pretty weird day for two teens. One of them at this point was fiddling with his purple hair, it having just been dyed. He was one of two friends, his friend being next to him as they drove with their adoptive parent, who was chatting with the realtor for this old mansion. His name was Garry Guertena and he was really pale for his age, was of average height and stick thin along with having a cute face and blue eyes, which sold a lot to people when he straight up lied about shit. He was wearing brown jeans with silver chains, a green tank top, and his favorite torn coat he had for forever. His uncle was the one who had adopted his friend and he was chatting up the realtor lady about the new place. Oh the car stopped and now they’re out and in the house.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow lived with Garry, as his adoptive brother of course. He looked around and looked up at the home, he made a small face “We’re living in a old house? Wow uncle really did it this time.” Despite the fact he had quite the snarky attitude he loved his uncle so much and he always made sure to give him hugs and said softly 'Love you.’ he wore a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt. He shifted on his feet in his seat and chuckled softly. He looked around and begun to explore “This is a booga bugga house I swear!"a day ago  
Garry hummed. "Yup, looks like shit.” He said, removing a sheet from one of the couches. Uncle Nathan (Gotcha) was still talking to the realtor, being as flamboyant as ever. He went back to looking around for a bit. “Would look better if it were painted blue…” He said, he really liked that color, and roses. Well actually most floral life was good for him.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XD)) Shadow nodded and walked inside he then saw his uncle and hugged him gently, nuzzling into his neck. He smiled and nuzzled harder into his neck “I want my room to be black again~."a day ago  
{…oh btw, want to be Nathan or Antonio when the time comes?…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002(((ummmmmmmm Nathan ))a day ago  
Garry chuckled a bit, glad he had bought a shit ton of both colors. He went to grab them and came back with two in each hand.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked over and smiled he chuckled softly at his friend "Wow.”//Nathan smiled and hugged his son and then spoke with the realtor “I’m thankful we we’re able to get the price to come lower~."a day ago  
{…mkk, nini~…} Garry hummed softly as he put the paint cans down, as he was passing by. "Hope there aren’t any large lions that’ll eat us up like our parents…"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Nini~)) Shadow nodded and shivered "Y-yeh.” He rubbed his neck.a day ago  
(…I may be on und off for the next 6 hours…-snuggles you-…oh also Garry is gonna lie a lot… owo) Garry hummed and went up the stairs to look for a room.// The realtor D.s. stared for a bit. “Lions?"19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XDDDDD OVO)) Shadow followed after Garry and gently gave his friend a swift kick in the ankle "What the fuck man?!”//Nathan shook his head “It’s nothing to worry about~, but let’s talk about that price now~?"13 hours ago  
"Sorry, it just comes out!” Garry yelped, looking embarrassed. He was a compulsive liar and it usually came out at random.// D.s. nodded. “Oh yes, it’s in your price range, also I’m legally obligated to tell you a disappearance has happened here. Ever here the rumor around here about the Kaburagi kid?"13 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow huffed and walked by Garry and grabbed his wrist, he dropped the paint cans and pulled the other twords the bed. He pushed the other onto it and flopped onto th big bed himself "Get ahold of it!”//Nathan pursed his lips and nodded “Very faintly but I’m not concerned about it…"13 hours ago  
Garry squeaked, then pouted a bit. Then it stopped as he snuggled into the soft covers. "Nice~.” He mumbled,then perked up. “I’m trying, just miss everyone back home…” He said, then nuzzled the other. “Really sorry.”// D.s. nodded, then showed how much it was and it was pretty damn cheap.13 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and nuzzled back “I know I missed them all too…” He sighed and rested his head on Garry’s chest.//Nathan smiled and said “I’ll take it~!” And then he was paying for the home and was waving goodbye to the realtor.13 hours ago  
Garry hummed softly and nuzzled his face into the others hair.// D.s. waved, then left the to their devices.13 hours ago  
(…smol timeskip to next day where they’re finished redecorating und skip school?…)13 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yesh!))13 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((And they find the game right?))13 hours ago  
(…yup und Nathan has gone to do stuff, UND the next two turns involve monkeys, a lion, und a wild man~…)13 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((How do da monkeys come in? And I know wild man~))13 hours ago  
(…they roll the monkeys first, then the lion und Kotetsu come out…oh also Garry goes first, then Shadow…)13 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Kk~, wanna just jump cut to when they find the game?))13 hours ago  
(…mkk, it’s in the attic btw~…)12 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((kk~))12 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was currently snooping around in the attic, as he was a weird teen, he always liked to be covered and dust in such. His eyes caught sight of a box and he walked over, his tail flicked and he opened it. He saw a board game and closed the box, he sprinted back to Garry “Garry! I found a chill as fuck game!!"12 hours ago  
{…now on my laptop~…} Garry was finishing up Shadows room, which was now black as batman’s undies. "Eh, lemme see~.” Garry said, looking it over, then opened it. “Awesome…oh, it looks like two pieces are in play.” He said, looking at the jade tiger and ruby rabbit. He then saw the sapphire bird and grabbed it. “Cool!” He said, then looked at the instructions. “Jumanji, A game for those who seek to find, A way to leave their world behind.” He said, raising a brow.12 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((oh~)) Shadow raised a brow too and nodded “Welp let’s play!” He grabbed a cute black wolf and then his price was also in play, he shivered and looked at Garry “You’re first I think?"12 hours ago  
Garry hummed and nodded his head, also getting the chills. But he was weird also so he rolled the dye. His piece moved six spaces, then he looked at the board. "A tiny bit can make you itch, make you sneeze, make you twitch.” He said, staring at the board. {…the big ass mosquitos have come owo…}12 hours ago  
*He then started to freak out when the giant ass mosquitos flew in.12 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Monkeys now right? Or KO?))12 hours ago  
{…monkeys now, then k.o. because the first was a double, so extra turn owo…}12 hours ago  
{…oh also…}12 hours ago  
*Garry instantly picks up a bat and swung at them, knocking one through a window and the others went with it into the streets.12 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002(((Ah okay ovo~, also just realized he could also be called KK XD but what does um Shadow roll to get the monkies?))12 hours ago  
{…2 ones…}12 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((kk~))12 hours ago  
{…also yeh X3…}12 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow took the dice and rolled them , he huffed seeing two ones and looked at the orb “This will not be a easy mission…monkeys slow the expedition.” He looked up to see what that meant, terrified to see a large amount of money come spewing from the chimney.12 hours ago  
Garry yelped as they went everywhere, wrecking some things in the kitchen, then they left just as they had come. “Jesus fucking christ what is with this game.” He said, then looked at he additional instructions. “Adventurers beware, do not begin unless you intend to finish, then all the bad will go away with the scream of this board games name at the very end, when a player wins.” He said, his cheeks puffing up.12 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow winced and looked up “Hurry up and let’s finish this game! It’s got no skill! Roll.” He was starting to get nervous “I think the monkies and the bugs are from the game… And the game says all the bad stuff will go away once the game ends!"11 hours ago  
"Yeah…and hey, don’t look at me you got to roll again, you got doubles. If we don’t hurry Uncle Nathan’s gonna pitch a fit.” Garry said, then handed him the dice.11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"Okay okay!“ He hurridily rolled the dice and went wide eyes at seeing the five "I-I rolled a five!"11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"His fangs are sharp. He likes your taste. Your Party better move paste haste.”**11 hours ago  
Garry hummed, then tensed when he heard some piano keys playing in the background. “Someone’s here.” He said, then slowly got up and went to look. He stared for a bit at what looked to be a large lion.11 hours ago  
*staring right back at the two.11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow terrified ran after Garry and looked at the lion, his eyes wide wide and he didn’t moved much. He twitched faintly seeing the lion stare at them.11 hours ago  
“…why did i have to say lion earlier.” Garry mumbled, then scream and ran off, dragging Shadow with him.11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow ran with Garry “I don’t know!” He was terrified and looked behind him.11 hours ago  
Garry kept running, then out of goddamn nowhere a guy with long hair and a beard appears out of nowhere, holding a knife and screaming at the lion, making it go somewhere else. He had screamed again at the sight of the weird guy.// The man covered in green flora and armor was currently screaming at the lion and pushing it into a room, sighing as he got it in, but flinching when claws sank in. He had locked the door from the other side thankfully and the lion was stuck. He sighed raggedly.11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was wide eyed, h looked about ready to pee him, and then he was screaming loudly like a little girl. He didn’t want to play the game anymore “I DONT WANNA FUCKING PLAY THE GAME ANYMORE!"11 hours ago  
Garry jumped from the sudden outburst. "Jesus christ that was loud.” He said, covering his ears a bit. Then he pulled the other into a closet to hide.// The man pulled away from the door, panting slightly. He looked around, then sniffed the air, then he opened the closet door and made a soft surprised sound when he saw the kids, then quickly closed. He then went to a door that he tried to open, then he kicked it open easily and looked around. It looked to be a kids room, with a bike in it. It was all covered in webs. He looked around with wide honey gold eyes.11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had sqeaked and there went his pants. He held tightly onto Garry, his face red in embarrassment. The slow stream turned into a steady one and then the sound of urine hitting the floor sounded. He held tighter onto Garry and whimpered. He hater his life at the moment.11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hated*11 hours ago  
Garry gently patted the other on the head, and while the wild man was in his room, he got Shadow a towel and a new pair of underwear and pants.// The wild man was looking over the clothes in the wardrobe, seeing a shirt covered in blood from a nosebleed and the kid who wore it that day had also probably gotten a black eye.11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed when he was given his new clothes and pulled them on, he then peeked to see the weird man and asked softly “A-Are you friendly?"11 hours ago  
Garry followed after him, guard up.// The man perked up, then in a soft, rarely used voice. ”…yes…did someone roll a five or an eight?“ He asked, sounding timid.11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and raised his hand "I-i rolled a five..” he was a little nervous now but fully stepped into the room. He wasn’t much to look at, just a teen who liked black too much still.11 hours ago  
The man grinned, then squealed and hugged the other tightly, picking up the slightly shorter teen and twirling around. “Thank you thank you thank you thank you!” He suealed, then ran around the house. “I’m back! Mom! Dad! Muramasa!” He yelled out to veryone.11 hours ago  
*squealed11 hours ago  
*everyone11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had yelped when he’d been hugged and hurridily followed after the wild man “U-Um sir…?” He was a bit nervous of how the other would react.11 hours ago  
Garry followed after him, then he decided he knew who this was.// Kotetsu bound around. “I’m home!…eh?” He said, then looked to the two. “Oh, are you Bunny’s siblings?…how did you get purple hair?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.// Garry stepped up a bit. “You’re…Kotetsu Kaburagi.” He said, with a finality. Kotetsu nodded.11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow went wide eyed “Y-You’ve been missing for the past twenty years….and we’re not related to this bunny…B-but you’re parents and your uh brother are long gone…they left a while ago..” he shivered a little “W-We just moved in about a week ago. We live here with my papa and his uncle."11 hours ago  
Kotetsu stared for a long time, his face in disbelief. He back away slowly until he was outside and going into the street, then he was nearly run over but he jumped onto the hood of the police car.// An older man stepped out, looking peeved. "Hey buddy, get off the car.” He said, then got the other off and asked for some id. The tarzan guy was mumbling and two teens ran up.// Garry hurried up. “Sorry officer, he’s just not been around civilization for awhile, you know the peace core and such.” He said.11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded “Y-Yeah from Indonesia~!” He gently grabbed ahold of Kotetsu’s wrist and held it close as he said softly “U-Uncle Moneu. Can you give me a hug?” He was a little shy around people and he often wanted hugs from his family, so it wasn’t unnatural for him to want a hug.10 hours ago  
Kotetsu looked surprised at this, then he hugged him, timidly patting his back. Then he saw monkeys in the car and started to yell at them to get the hell out of that car.// Antonio hummed as he watched the affection, then he stilled when he heard his car driving off. “Oh, HEY, GET BACK HERE!” He yelled, running after the car.// Garry stared, then he heard Kotetsu say. “How many more are out?” Then Garry heard some buzzing nearby.10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had smiled being hugged but them said “We’re fucked, we’re really fucking fucked….this is gonna be a real shitstorm.” He was quite foul mouthed.10 hours ago  
Kotetsu flustered. “My god what even are those words.” He said, then he pulled the two away and ran for cover. They ran until they got to the abandoned shoe shop, where they met a nice homeless man who gave Kotetsu and old jacket and pants. Then they ended up in a graveyard with Kotetsu curled up next to his fathers stone. “…can’t believe dad was such a lunatic.” He mumbled, then thought back. “Nevermind, he was that much insane.” He mumbled. Apparantly after he disappeared his dad pulled out all the stops and did a bunch of bad shit. His mother and brother, along with a little sister that was born after he disappeared, they were currently living in his mom’s old town nearby.// Garry hummed and leaned against a tree.10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was watching, he gently ran his hands through Kotetsu’s hair “Hey it’s okay, you’re alive and you’re gonna correct your dad’s wrong doing right?” He gently hugged him and begun to brain the males long-ish hair “Besides hey Y-You’ve got us right~?” ((when does Barnaby come in?))10 hours ago  
{…soon, first gotta spruce kotetsu up…} Kotetsu flushed a bit and nodded. “Y-yeah, not gonna end up like him.” He said, snuggling back close to him. He may or may not’ve been touch starved for a long time. The beard also felt gross on him. “C-can we go home?” He asked, not sure if it was his home anymore.10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((kk)) Shadow nodded and smiled “Of course~, you can live with us, but we’ll need to call you something other that Kotetsu or people will get suspicious, maybe Uncle Mongu?” He looked up at Garry and shivered at the beard touch.10 hours ago  
Kotetsu frowned a bit. “…” He hummed, then got up.// Garry raised a brow. “Okay time to go, don’t want to be outside for long.” He said, then they all went home.// Kotetsu finally spoke. “U-um, do either of you know how to shave?” He asked softly, a bit tense as they now stood in the hall of the house. {…can he get cat beard from both of them?…}10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yass!)) Shadow blushed and raised his hand “I-I do…”(Shadow does shave his pubes when he is human~ oVo) he gently got out his razor and smiled “I can give you a cute beard~!"10 hours ago  
Kotetsu flustered and nodded. "Um okay, just make it so it doesn’t take over most of my face.” He mumbled, then they went into the bathroom.// Garry watched it all, now holding a pair of scissors and holding several towels. He was also going to clean the other whether he liked it or not. {…garry’s also a clean freak owo…}10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and giggled. He sat in the others lap so he could make sure it was even. He was very good with a razor and soon the other had a nice beard. The two sides looked like cats and it made Shadow giggle hard “So cute~!” Then he was climbing off and helping Garry get Kotetsu into the tub to be cleaned.10 hours ago  
Kotetsu stood as still as possible, eyes closed tightly as the other shaved him, then he squeaked as he was skewed into the large bathtub filled with warm/hot water. He made soft kitten noises as he was scrubbed clean of dirt, his long hair going back to his lower back.// It took most of the bottle of shampoo, then conditioner, but Kotetsu’s hair was now silky smooth and ready to be cut. They had the other sit down with two towels wrapped around him, one around his waist and the other around his neck. Garry then expertly gave him a good cut that showed his spiky hair and it went to his shoulders.10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and giggled “He looks great~!” He then was pulling Kotetsu into a hug when he was done “Looks great koko~."10 hours ago  
Kotetsu flustered and cuddled close, purring rather loudly. He then looked at himself in the mirror for a long time. ”…weird.“ He said, flushing a bit.// Garry was currently taking pictures of the adorable older man, mostly because this was going into his cosmetology portfolio and also he really was adorable. What he said next though was not cute.// Kotetsu sighed, then fidgeted. "W-we need to finish the game.” He said, fidgeting more.10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked up and nodded “O-Okay, but wait…there’s three of us here and there were four peices in play, who’s the fourth person?"10 hours ago  
Kotetsu fidgeted. "B-bunny.” He said, then got up. “G-going to grab some clothes.” He said, then went to look.10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow tilted his head and looked at his friend then he was leaning against him “Today’s been rough…” He sighed and gave the other a squeeze.10 hours ago  
Garry hummed and rubbed his back gently. “Yeah, real weird too. Wonder what’ll happen next.” He said, then he wrapped his coat around his waist.// Kotetsu had found an outfit that was relatively clean and not covered in holes. He put it on and smiled at the reflection, giving it finger guns. He was wearing a green button up shirt, it’s sleeves ended right before his elbows, the waistcoat was cream and black at the back, the trousers were black with a nice belt, he had white and black oxfords on. He had an odd amethyst beaded bracelet with a clunky black watch on one wrist and an odd white and green bracelet on the other. He put a black and white newsboy hat, then he went back to the others. “Let’s go get Bunny."9 hours ago  
*Oh and he had a black tie with metal circle stubs that went down the middle.9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled "What’s his full name?” He’d pulled out his phone to search for the males current location. He tilted his head “Wait….Was his full name Barnaby Brooks Jr..?” He was a little excited.9 hours ago  
Kotetsu perked up and nodded. “Yeah, wonder how he’s doing.” He said, looking curious.9 hours ago  
*// Garry shrugged. “Might as well go see."9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled wide and grabbed Kotetsu’s wrist "I know him!” And then he was dragging the other hard to the blondes home. It said 'No visitors’ he rapped against the door and was pulled into a gentle hug by the blonde.//Barnaby had been eating some dinner when his door was knocked on, knowing it was shadow he opened the door and gave the male a gentle hug, the weird child never talked to him like he was insane or mentally unstable “Hello Shadow, Garry, and um…?” He tilted his head at the weird cat bearded man, he looked familiar but he shook it off. He stood at his full height, he had longer blonde hair that he did when he was younger, large blue eyes still covered by glasses of course~.9 hours ago  
Garry smiled. “Hello Barnaby, we um got a situation…” He said, then looked to Kotetsu and pushed him forward a bit.// The older man was furiously blushing at this point. Oh no he’s hot! “U-um…” He fidgeted, then finally said. “Hey Bunny…"9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XD SPUNGEBOOB IS BACK!)) Shadow smiled and moved out of the way.//Barnaby furrowed his brows "I-If this is a joke it’s not very funny okay…you knot I don’t like it when people make fun of me because my babysitter got trapped in a game…"9 hours ago  
{…XD YUSH…} Garry shook his head.// Kotetsu stared at him for a bit, breathed in deep, then said two words that would probably break the other, but he wasn’t sure. "Captain Rabbit.” He said, then saluted him, then got Garry to give him bunny ears with his hands.9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Hehe~!)) Shadow also had shaken his head.//Barnaby’s eyes widened, he teared up and whispered “K-Kotetsu…” Then he was hugging the other hard, crying in happiness “Kotetsu!"9 hours ago  
Garry stood back from the display, taking his hands down. He snickered a bit, he wished he had filmed the part befoe the crying.// Kotetsu squeaked as the other engulfed him. He blushed brightly and hugged back just as tightly. "Hey Bunny, sorry i’ve been gone.” He mumbled, clutching the other tightly.9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and clapped happily.//Barnaby shook his head “I’ve missed you so much, everyone calls me crazy!” He sobbed, making snot drip from his nose.9 hours ago  
Garry grinned, than actually took pictures.// Kotetsu smiled sadly. “I-i missed you too, not much to think about in the jungle besides the past and survival.” He said, then grabbed a napkin from his pocket and wiped the others face.9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed and held the males face in his hands, he was smiling wide as he sniffled and sneezed softly “T-Thats what I’ve done, b–but who rolled the five?!” Yes he’d remembered.//Shadow raised his hand and he yelped as he was tugged into a hug. He returned it and smiled happily.9 hours ago  
Kotesu flushed as his face was held, then he chuckled softly as he watched. “U-um, want to come back to our house?” He asked, sounding cute and timid. He squirmed a bit where he stood, his hips didn’t quite fit in the tight pants.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded “O-of course, let me get my wallet and I’ll lock up!” He locked up his home, grabbed his wallet and a coat and then he was walking with them back to their home. He was leaning on Kotetsu, like he’d done when the other would babysit him.//Shadow smiled and blushed, he did the same leaning thing on his friend. Yes, Shadow was into his best friend, but he wasn’t gay! No! He was just…okay yeah he was gay.8 hours ago  
Kotetsu flushed and let him lean, snuggling into his side with a cute mew.// Garry hummed softly, blushing rather cutely as the other leaned against him, he went up to the door and opened it, showing the place was partially wrecked because of monkeys. The game board was under the table that they all sat around.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow took his spot beside Garry and smiled faintly “Okay, I went, so I guess it’s Kotetsu’s turn?” He shifted on his bum.//Barnaby shifted “Or was it my turn…?"8 hours ago  
"It’s your turn Bunny.” Kotetsu said, then handed him the dye.// Garry hummed softly, fidgeting a bit.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and rolled the dice. He glanced at the orb “I can’t freaking read it."8 hours ago  
Kotetsu chuckled, then he read it aloud. "They grow much faster than Bamboo, Take care or they’ll come after you.” He said, then his eyes widened. “Nobody move.”// Garry hummed, then stopped moving. He felt something at his back, it being hidden by his coat. {…the time to be made into a plant has come…but it’s slow und no one notices…until well vines und flowers owo…}8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Alrighty, and when does Shadow cheat? I know their in town and he cheats roight?)) Barnaby had stopped moving, his eyes wide as he barely breathed in and out.//Shadow also hadn’t moved, his body going stiff as a board. He looked ahead at Garry and suppressed the urge to shiver.8 hours ago  
{…right after Kotetsu gets taken away by Antonio owo…} Kotetsu held his hands up slowly. “No quick movements.” He said. Vines had started to grow everywhere, flowers blooming in random places, most purple and one in the corner that was yellow. “The purple ones shoot out poisonous barbs, and stay away from the large yellow pods, you don’t want to go there.” He said, then had them all slowly get up.// Garry was the slowest to get up, having felt something prick him in his spine. It was like getting a small shit, it barely hurt. When he got up he looked back to see a small blue flower escaping into the couch, it’s petals wilting.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Kk~!)) Barnby nodded and stood slowly, he begun to move closer to Kotetsu. He gently put his hand on the small of the man’s back “Lead us where we need to go okay?”//Shadow gave a slow thumbs up and stood slowly. He bit his lip and whimpered softly as he begun to walk twords Kotetsu and Barnaby, he slowly turned to look back at Garry “C'mon, but slowly.” He really wanted to go and grab his friend and sprint off into.the sunset with him.8 hours ago  
Kotetsu nodded, then slowly made his way out with the others, they had to pass the large yellow pod.// Garry followed them, feeling a bit odd. He looked to the yellow pod and stared it down. The pod backed off and they were given access out of the living room. He wondered what that was all about.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow followed along behind Kotetsu and Barnaby. He glanced behind him and smiled at Garry and walked as slow as he could go. He gave a gentle snuffle, meaning he was going to sneeze roughly.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Barnaby contuined to walk, gently pushing on Kotetsu’s back “Shadow has to sneeze..m"8 hours ago  
Kotetsu tensed up a bit, then he opened the door slowly, then in one swoop he was able to get Barnaby and Shadow out, then he grabbed Garry and pushed hi in, jumping out of the way of some projectile missiles coming for them. He slammed the door shut and started to wrap the handles with vines.// Garry panted. "Holy mother fucking shit.” He said, then laid back. “You better sneeze now."8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby had yelped when he’d been pulled out and hugged onto Garry. He sat up and winced as he heard Shadow give a very hard sneeze.//Shadow sneezed hard and cried out softly "Did anyone grab the game board?"8 hours ago  
Kotetsu stood still for a bit.// Garry stilled, then held up the board. "Not a moron.” He said, then put the game down on the table.// Kotetsu sighed with relief. “My turn then.” He said, then rolled the dice. He looked at the board, then his eyes widened comically. “T-the hunter from the darkest wild…” He said, instantly getting up, looking fear stricken. “Makes you feel just like a c-child."8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blinked and looked up "The fuck does that mean? And why do you look so scared?!”((Also when Shadow cheats he puts it down to get two sixes right?))//Barnaby blinked as well confused “Why would someone want to hunt you?"8 hours ago  
{…yup…} Kotetsu shuddered, whimpering a bit, then his head nearly got shot off by the hunter known as Van Kram.// The hunter had on pure white safari war and was holding a rather large gun, and another smaller gun with what looked like a blow dart in it. He ran after Kotetsu, had some trouble with Antonio, then ran after to where he saw Kotetsu was going.// Kotetsu had been able to escape, although he felt bad for his old friend. He found the others by the window to the front.// Garry stared out. "Wow, wonder what was in the dart gun.” He said, then he noticed a sunbeam and leant into it, humming happily. He didn’t know why but it felt nice.7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blinked and winced a little as he watched his friend “hey you feeling okay? And it’s my turn right?” He was a little confused with all the excitement.//Barnaby had yelped almost getting shot and looked at the board “I’m not sure."7 hours ago  
Garry pulled back. "Sorry, and it’s my turn.” He said, then made his way over. It seemed a bit weird how he moved. He picked up the dice and rolled. “Don’t be a fool, it’s not thunder, staying put would be a blunder.”// Kotetsu stared for a bit. Then he noticed the bookshelf was rattling a bit.7 hours ago  
*Then the books started to fall off.7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked up “Sounds….sounds like animals…?” He then went wide eyed when he heard a loud elephant sound. He quickly dove out of the way and hid under the couch.//Barnaby also dove out of the way, he got under another couch.7 hours ago  
Kotetsu grabbed Garry and the board game and joined them, then watched a shit ton of animals run by. Kotetsu had put the game in front of them. The last animal to come was a pelican. Kotetsu screamed at it, but it took the game anyway and flew off. “The Game!” He yelled, then ran after the pelican. “It’ll go to water!”// Garry stared for a bit, then heard the phone ring. “Sorry, wrong numbah.” He said in a british accent, then hung up. He started to run after Kotetsu.7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow sprinted after Kotetsu, his eyes wide as he tried to keep up with the fit man.//Barnaby also ran, because he was tall he was easily able to keep up with Kotetsu. He ran with him and almost got hit but smiled and contuined to run.7 hours ago  
Kotetsu kept running until they got to the bank, he found the pelican easily. He stuck his hand into the water, and oh shit there was a fish in there. He held the fish out and fed it to the pelican, but the game slipped. Kotetsu tried to grab it quickly.7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had climbed onto a tree branch and grabbed the game. He held it close and climbed back over. He then looked at the board “i-I’m only twelve spaces away! I can just cheat and put yeo sixes!!” And so he did that. He put both on two sixes and winced softly as he fealt his head start to ache, his tailbone, legs, no his entire body begun to hurt like he was giving birth. He cried out in pain and held his body, curling up into a fetal position.//Barnaby took a step back and looked at Kotetsu “w-What does the orb say?!"7 hours ago  
{…Kram is still hunting them btw, he came back also after the game is retrieved…okay yeah you got it :3…} Garry clapped his hands together as the other came back, then he gasped and ran over to Shadow and hugged him gently.// Kotetsu looked down. "A law of Jumanji having been broken, you will slip back even more than your token.” He said, fidgeting, then Antonio showed up and took him away.7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow cried out loudly, his body begun to sprout fur, black fur. His feet shifted to paws with large claws. He growled and stood, his eyes locked onto Garry.//Barnaby cried out with Kotetsu being dragged away and then he pushed Garry behind him “Shadow stay away!” He grabbed the game and held it to his chest “Garry…get ready to run okay?"7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Aight~))7 hours ago  
Garry stopped, then he humphed. "Shadow.” He said, then looked the other straight in the eye. “Sit.” Okay he was insane.// Kotetsu looked back and cursed in ice cream favors, then looked to Antonio. “Um, so it’s been a long time…”// Kram was making his way towards where the others were, he also saw the cop car go so he followed it closely.7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow growled, and stared back. He however would listen to his future mate so he sat down, his tail wagging as he whined and whimpered softly.//Barnaby was in awe, his mouth open wide as he tried to get a grasp on what the fridge had happened.7 hours ago  
Garry grinned widely, then sat down and hugged the other, cooing to him. He smelled a lot like flowers, which was odd since he barely went near them. He smelled intoxicating, and if you looked closely his veins oddly enough looked green.// The two of them talked for a bit Antonio looked surprised as hell, and they had stopped the car at some point nearby a grocery store.7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow licked at Garry’s face then was bowling him over. He grabbed ahold of the males leg and begun to hump it, tail lashing as he whined and whimpered at the sensation.//Barnaby sqeaked wide eyed as he covered his face, now wanting so see the two go at it.7 hours ago  
Garry was blushing brightly to, but it was green. He nuzzled the other and let him hump his thigh.// Kotetsu hummed softly, then saw the animals stampede by. “…shit.” He mumbled, then laid back. Antonio just face palmed. Then the sound of gun shots were heard and Kotetsu was suddenly out of the car, no longer hand cuffed. Antonio on the other hand was now restrained to his car door. Kotetsu was running in the grocery store and hiding in the ball pit.6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow humped and panted, he seemed to be having the time of his life and thrn he was dismounting, licking over Garry’s leg and mounted again his member was rubbing against Garry’s leg.//Barnaby blushed hard and then went off togo find Kotetsu.6 hours ago  
Garry flushed more and whimpered, feeling somethings slip from his waist. They were small little vines that were growing longer. Several small flowers were appearing on his head. “S-shadow…” He whined cutely.// Kotetsu right now was hiding in the ball pit, then he was being taken from the ball pit. He struggled against the other, then he felt his shirt being thrown up and a stabbing pain in his tummy. He gasped and threw the other off, yanking out the now empty dart. He whimpered softly, feeling odd. He started to throw up into a rack, his back being rubbed. He then felt himself being wrapped up, then picked up by someone. He looked and he saw Kram.// Kram looked down at Kotetsu. “Sorry Chap, want my brother back, and you’re the key to do so. It’ll only take several hours until it’s all done.” He said, rubbing the others head, hearing the tiger whine. Kram could already feel a bump forming where Kotetsu’s stomach was.6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and contuined to hump until he came all over the back of Garry’s pants. He got off and licked and nuzzled at Garry’s face, nervous of what the other would do. He had the other climb onto his back and then he was running twords where he’d seen Kotetsu be driven off to.//Barnaby saw the hunter with Kotetsu and punched Kram hard in the shoulder “put him down!"6 hours ago  
Garry flushd and the vines sucked up all the new nutrients, making him purr and nuzzle close to Shadow.// Kram yelped, then put the other down gently. He then back up a bit. "Keep an eye on him, I will not harm him and i never really wanted to.” He said, british accent there.6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and nuzzled back. He came upon the three and barked loudly up at Kram then he rubbed against Kotetsu’s legs.//Barnaby was huffing and hugged Kotetsu close “Don’t.Touch.My.Boyfriend.Ever.Again!” He then kissed Kotetsu hard, his hands grasping the males hips. ((Literally just realized somethin’ when ever we do movie or game au’s and also we’re past halfway through thr movie right? Because I think I remember the last half XD))6 hours ago  
{…yeah we’re nearing it :3…} Garry hummed and sat next to them, then had the vines move around them protectively.// Kram stared for a bit. “Wow tiger, I can leave you in good hands then.” He said. “Although I will be coming back for my brother.” He said, then left.// Kotetsu flushed brightly as he kissed back, looking absolutely adorable. As he was being held though his hips started to widen and his butt and thighs started to balloon. He blushed more and squeaked, his pants now too tight.6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and barked up at them. He nosed the game board.//Barnaby blushed hard and broke it when they needed air. Then he nodded “W-We need to finish the game now…"6 hours ago  
Kotetsu mewed and nodded his head, then he slowly got up on his own. "B-back to the house.” He said, then tried to walk, then blushed brightly as his pants ripped, show how big and pear shaped he was now. He looked around for some pants.// Garry tilted his head to the side, then found some stretchy leggings in Kotetsu’s size, handing them over.6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and begun to trot home, his tail lashed as he mewed softly. He soon enough was sitting beside Garry in the living room. He was unsure of how to get rid of him being a wolf, or if it was still his turn?//Barnaby smiled and sat beside Kotetsu also a little unsure.6 hours ago  
The place had changed a lot since they were gone, now covered in rain forest and it looked pretty weird. “…huh, feel right at home.” He said, looking around, his hand on his tummy. It was now unnaturally large and about done with the fourth month.// Garry also felt at home, which freaked him out a bit. He felt the vines in his waist start to lengthen and join some more vines, connecting him.4 hours ago  
{…back~…}4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Weabu!)) Barnaby was a little nervous but smiled ans rubbed Kotetsu’s tummy. He set the board game down and sat in his place “Almost done…we just need to finish off the game, no stopping!”//Shadow nodded and set Garry down and laid down beside the board.4 hours ago  
Kotetsu nodded and mewed softly, the belly rubs felt nice. “Y-your turn bunny…” He mumbled, blushing more. He squeaked when the babe in him had a growth spurt, looks like they went through another month.// Garry was tilting his head to the side, large blue flowers blooming from his head. The whites of his eyes were now black.4 hours ago  
{…thnx X3…}4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded ans rolled the dice, slightly scared of Garry’s appearance but he knew the male was harmless. He glanced at the orb, his space moved forward.(How ever many it does idk o…o))//Shadow licked up Garry’s cheek and purred, his tail wagging.4 hours ago  
“Every month at the quarter moon, there’ll be a monsoon in your lagoon.” Kotetsu said, then grabbed a quilt and put it over himself. Then it started to rain.// Garry blushed and nuzzled close to Shadow, then squeaked as they were covered in water.4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow liked the water and happily licked it up. He barked and sniffled as some got up his nose.//Barnaby shivered as he was quickly soaked “g-Garry go!"4 hours ago  
Kotetsu was helping the others onto the chandelier, there was more than water to be afraid of. There were two large crocs in there with them.// Garry gasped and swam hurriedly, the vines moving with him as he tried. He was able to get onto the chandalier and get Shadow there too.// Kram was currently in their with them, a new gun cocked and ready to kill some crocs.4 hours ago  
{-sprinkles in some kram points, also at this point antonio und nathan have met-}4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Lulz Kram!)) Shadow had yelped and had himself as tight as he could go with no rotating limbs. He whimpered and vurled his tail basically up into his body.//Barnaby yelped and held tightly onto it, wincing as it moved.//Nathan gently ran hand hand over Antonio’s chest "But do you like kids~?"4 hours ago  
Garry was squeaking softly, his vines curling around all of them, then he jumped when he heard several gun shots, then the front doors exploded open and the water started to dissipate.//Kotetsu was hanging by a little, holding on as best he could. After awhile the water disappeared and they were able to get off. Garry got off easily with his vines. Kotetsu sat on the ground for a bit, his tummy poking out more along with what looked like forming breasts. He was blushing furiously now. // "You cogs alright?” Asked Kram, coming out of nowhere. His gun was put away for now.4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked up and barrled into Kram, he licked at the males face and then he was sitting down again.//Barnaby gave a quick nod “Garry go now!!"4 hours ago  
Kram yelped, then smiled and patted the others head.// Antonio flushed and nodded his head. "Y-yeah, by the way you said you lived in the old Kaburagi house?” He asked, then looked towards what seemed to be a flood of water out of nowhere.// Kotetsu giggled softly at that, then he took the dye and gave them to Garry.// Garry hummed, then rolled the dye. He looked down. “Need a hand, just you wait, We’ll help you out, We each have eight.” He said, staring at it.// Kram instantly drew out the gun. “I really don’t like those fuckers.” He said, growling a bit.4 hours ago  
{…btw the game shall end when Kotetsu’s turn happens, 'cause he wins owo…}4 hours ago  
{…he’s after bunny…}4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow whined loudly and grabbed ahold of Kram, he didn’t like spiders ethier. He however grabbed the dice in his teeth and rolled them. He looked at the orb although he had a little trouble with his colorblindness and he also couldn’t speak.// Barnaby looked at the orb and read softly. He then rolled himself snd winced at the words that play “KOTETSU HURRY!!” He looked desperate af.4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yee~))4 hours ago  
Kotetsu nodded, then gasped, feeling his tummy poke out more, it looked full term now. He waddled over and looked. “You’re almost there with much at stake, But now the ground begins to quake.” He said, then sat down, he felt drained. He unbuttoned some of the bottom buttons on both the shirt and waistcoat, his tummy bulging out, and his breasts were now d-cups. He whined softly.// Garry was batting away large ass spiders, his vines developing thorns as he slapped them, while Kram shot them.4 hours ago  
*The spiders started to dissipate as the place shook.4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow managed to get one bewteen his teeth, he crushed ita head and ate it, his tummy big. He yelped and made himself as flat as he could muster. He whined loudly at Kotetsu!//Barnaby yelped as the ground begun to rumble “Kotetsu hurry up and roll!!"4 hours ago  
Kotetsu panted, feeling pain go down his back. He grabbed the game and held it tight, then let the shaking stopped. He whimpered, feeling his water break. He then rolled the dye, one dye flying off. He flinched, then curled up on his side. He waited for the next thing to come.// Garry sighed softy, he felt odd, then he looked down and saw a spider got him. He squished it, then fell down.// Kram now kinda felt bad for the pregnant male, this shit was crazy.4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow whine loudly and went to read what had happened. His tail lashing.//Barnaby read the words quickly, he looked up "Y-You did it…!"4 hours ago  
Kotetsu whined softly, then looked to the board. ”…J-jumanji.“ He said, smiling, then he passed out.// For the next couple of minutes, a lot of things got sucked back into the board, then everyone got knocked out. All the bad stuff was gone now, several things fixed, and everything alright. {…from here on everything is fine…} Kotetsu woke up on the ground, curled up and tired. Not dirty though. He slowly got up, then stretched like a feline. He didn’t look pregnant, the only remnant being his still big hips.// Garry was passed out on the coach, now covered in floral tattoos of vines and such, some flowers in his hair but they were tame.// Kram was currently passed out in his own house next door, his baby brother sleeping next to him. He was wearing regular clothes too.// Antonio was currently driving one Nathan Seymour back home, his car fine now. ”…um, did you also just experience that?“ He asked, wondering if he was crazy that all the wild shit just disappeared and they were now in a car. His fixed,3 hours ago  
* not fucked up car.an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was sleeping next to Garry, he’d gotten alot haier on his forearms, legs,and chest. He also had shaper teeth and was very buff now. He was spooking Garry him obviously being the big spoon. He did have a wolf tattoo on his throat that covered his left shoulder. His left arm was covered in a moon tattoo, and several wolves running twords it.//Barnaby had sleeping next to Kotetsu, his clothes were dry and he was sleeping peacefully.//Nathan shook his head "No why?” He shifted in his seat and glanced over at Antonio.an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yee~))an hour ago  
Garry hummed softly and nuzzled closer to Shadow, soft mews leaving him as they snuggled.// Kotetsu looked around, a bit confused. “Meh?” He mumbled, then rubbed his eyes, he then heard a mew and looked down to see a shiny gold cat. It had a small tag on its gold collar that said 'Ryan’. Kotetsu stared and pet the cat. Ryan the lion was now a small cat and there was something odd about this. He went to shake Barnaby awake. “Bunny?”// Kram woke up refreshed and ready to take his little brother around. Kram looked about 19 now and wore some nice clothes. He put little Mark in a blue and black onesie, then got ready for the day, although he was wondering why he was up so late.// Antonio shrugged. “Dunno, seem to have forgotten. So, how are you settling in?"an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and nuzzled back, he smiled in his sleep.//Barnaby gave a happy hum and opened his eyes, he looked up and rubbed them and then he was moving closer to Kotetsu.//Nathan smiled "It’s a lovely home, nice and spacious! Makes me feel so welcome here~. And the boys love it so much, makes me estatic to know they like having separate rooms, but I’ve noticed how Shadow sneaks into bed to sleep with Garry."an hour ago  
Garry squeaked and nuzzles closer, feeling nice and safe.// Kotetsu looked at him and flustered cutely, then he snuggled up close to him and kissed his cheek.// Antonio hummed with a smile. "Huh, weird. I remember doing stuff like that when i was a teen…well mostly the sneaking out part.” He said, chuckling. He then stopped in front of the house and got out.an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred louder and nuzzled into his throat.//Barnaby smiled and kissed his cheek back then stood and when he heard a car stop outside he ran and got a blanket he set it over the sleeping pair and had Kotetsu sit in a chair “Pretend we’re talking about umm….the jungle!”//Nathan smiled and got out as well. He gently trailed his hand over Antonio’s chest “Maybe you Schould come meet them then~.” He purred softly at the end.an hour ago  
Garry sighed softly, a smile on his lips as he nuzzled close.// Kotetsu scrambled and nodded, then he started to talk about all the things that he found in the jungle, like the lemurrs and tigers, and the fact that there was one lion there.// Antonio flushed and nodded. “Sure, I would like to meet them.” He said, smiling.43 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a small lick to Garry’s neck and shivered.//Barnaby smiled and spoke about a safari he’d gone on “I bet it was incredible~!”//Nathan smiled and gently pulled the other into his home and saw his boys sleeping and looked at the two talking “pH thank you so much for watching them Barnaby and uh…” “This is my boyfriend Kotetsu~.” “thank you Barnaby and Kotetsu for watching them~."41 minutes ago  
Garry squeaked softly and flushed rather cutely.// Kotetsu flustered, then smiled. "It’s no problem, really. Oh um.” He said, then got up and held his hand out. “I’m Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, I used to live in this house.” He said, smiling brightly. They were nice and shiny, like they had been cleaned for years.// Antonio hummed a bit and smiled. “Hey Kotetsu, how’re you doing these days?"35 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow shifted closer and wrapped his arms tightly around Garry’s waist.//Barnaby smiled at the two and spoke softly with Nathan than was walking over and gently pecking Kotetsu’s cheek "Hey Hun, we’ve gotta head home, I’ve gotta cook dinner~.”//Nathan smiled at the two and gently gave Antonio’s butt a swift pinch.32 minutes ago  
Garry mewed and started to wake up a bit, soft mews leaving him. The flowers on his head bloomed nicely to show he was awake.// Kotetsu smiled. “Doing great, glad to see your doing alright. He said, chuckling softly, then he blushed cutely and nodded, then he and Barnaby walked out together.// Antonio squeaked rather loudly at the pinch, his face turning pink.28 minutes ago  
{….oh bunny popular now btw?…}25 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow licked again and soon there was a hand running over Garry’s stomach, gently running newly manicured nails that were filled to a point(Look at Tumblr for ref~).//Barnaby walked with Kotetsu, smiling as they made the short walk to his home. He entire walk people were waving and yelling hello to the blonde, who happily returned the waves and yells.//Nathan giggled and flashed the other a smirk. ((Yas~.))24 minutes ago  
{…yay~…wanna do some smex before switching actually?…} Garry flushed more and nuzzled closer to Shadow, soft mews leaving him.// Kotetsu hid behind the blonde sometimes, smiling a bit and waving, but being shy over all. When they finally got back to his place, which looked nicer, Kotetsu smiled. "Looks like here you’re much more popular.” He said, happy for the other.// Antonio flustered cutely, then he stuttered. “U-um, should we wake them up?"14 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Hehe~, and idk, cus arnt Shadow and Garry technically underage, like Shadow seventeen and stuff and welp Antonio’s a cop XD, But Bunny and Koko sure if ya want~)) Shadow contuined, he growled gently and ran a nail up Garry’s happy trail, up bewteen his pecs and down again, adding the others in.//Barnaby blushed and nodded "Yeah~.”//Nathan shrugged “I dunno, don’t you wanna go fool around~.” He pressed himself close and trailed his manicured nails against the back of Antonio’s neck.a few seconds ago  
{…actually cop on the side, he’s actually very rich from the memory foam thing owo…und mkk, we can do koko und bunny~…} Garry gasped softly, his face turning more red. He tried to muffle the sounds he made.// Kotetsu giggled, then sat down and stretched, then he noticed there were several things around here that hadn’t been there when he peeked inside before. It looked like two people lived here now. He flushed, then nestled up to Bunny and kissed him.// Antonio flushed more at that, nodding his head a little.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Who’s living with Barnaby?)) Shadow contuined to run his claws over Garry’s pecs, gently rubbing one over the others junk. A silky voice purred into the males ear “Wanna fuck my face baby boy~?”//Barnaby blushed and kissed back “Love you so much Kotetsu, always wanna be with you~.”//Nathan chuckled and pulled the other up to his bed room, he shoved the other onto the bed and got into his lap “Wanna go all the way or just blowjobs baby~?"a few seconds ago  
{…kotetsu, some things changed since jumanji, so yeah bad stuff is now gone owo…} Garry blushed very brightly at that and nuzzled close. "Y-yes.” He mewed, looking up at Shadow and making puppy dog eyes.// Kotetsu flustered and nuzzled close. “L-love you more~.” He mewed, then nuzzled into his chest, making his bum pop into view.// Antonio flustered and looked up at a few seconds ago  
*Nathan, then he mumbled. “M-maybe blow jobs first?"a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((No I mean the two people, ovo)) Shadow smirked "Then sit up baby boy~, and get me around your cock~.” He chuckled and sat up and got onto the floor, he opened his mouth ready.//Barnaby blushed and smiled. He went to open his front door “No I love you more~…”//Nathan nodded and had the other lay down. Thanks he stripped his clothes and helped Antonio out of his own clothes. He climbed atop the other making them in a 69 position, he licked and nibbled at Antonio’s member.a few seconds ago  
{…him and barnaby now live together in this weird good verse owo…oh wait shit thought they were in the house X3…sorry 'bout that…} Garry flustered more, looking adorable as he slipped his pants down, then went in. He mewled softly and closed his eyes.// Kotetsu flushed cutely. “I can play this tennis game all day, love you most~.” He giggled.// Antonio gasped and moaned as the other nibbled him, then he started to suck and lick at his tip, soft mews coming from him.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh no not yet, sorry on my part XD)) Shadow moaned around the other and smirked, he licked at the others head and begun to suck the other off, his hands working the others nuts.//Barnaby chuckled and gently kissed the others cheeks hard.then he was grinding against him “H-How about we celebrate us being married~?” He motioned to their wedding bands.//Nathan moaned softly and begun to held the other get hard, he licked and sucked hard at his top and then he was going down on him, having a little bit of a hard time with this ankle, as one was taller than the other.a few seconds ago  
{..-huggles you-…it alright X3…} Garry gasped and moaned loudly, bucking into the hot mouth. “U-uwaah!~” He moaned out.// Kotetsu stared at the bands and turned a bright pink, then he nodded hurriedly. How had he not noticed them before? He nuzzled close and kissed his cheek, then pushed him inside while giggling.// Antonio gasped and kept sucking, now slowly taking the other in, then he helped the other as best he could, soft mews leaving him. He was soon making a lot more noises as the otehr went down.a few seconds ago  
othera few seconds ago  
*a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Hehe~ XD)) Shadow gagged a little and teared up in his eyes but contuined to suck the other off, drool was starting to drip down his chin.//Barnaby smiled and tugged the other up to the bedroom. He kissed the other roughly and fell back onto the bed with him “God you’re hot~!”//Nathan moaned loudly and contuined to suck the other, he was already so close. He shivered and curled his toes.a few seconds ago  
Garry whimpered. “S-sorry…” He whined. “G-gonna cum.” He panted out at last, trying hard not to buck again.// Kotetsu kissed back just as roughly and mewled, his arms wrapping around his neck. “Y-you’re the handsome one~.” He cooed, then started to grind down with a whine.// Antonio was also close, loud mews coming from him before he became determined and sucked hard, using the tip of his tongue to tease the others slit.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow moaned loudly, making a vibration sensation on the others member, his eyes were closed as he licked at the tip.//Barnaby chuckled and moaned, he ground up and begun to unbutton his shirt he chucked it away and begun to remove his pants.//Nathan gasped hard and came into Antonio’s mouth, he shivered and moaned around the others tip.a few seconds ago  
Garry cried out and came, it smelled very floral but barely had any taste.// Kotetsu started to do the same, his face turning pink as he noticed he still had his scars from the jungle life he had, a bunch of claws marks, one huge gash looking thing that ran from the front of his shoulder to his back, then one peculiar one right above his pelvis.// Antonio drank up most of it, then came as well with a loud moan.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow drunk it up happily, he liked that it had barely any taste and moaned as he pulled off, he cleaned his mouth off and tucked Garry back into his undies and his jeans.//Barnaby was wide eyes as he traced them “O-Oh my god….a-and all because I didn’t fucking roll again…”//Nathan panted and drunk up as much as he could before he pulled off, the rest going on his face and chest. He shivered and looked back, looking completely destroyed.a few seconds ago  
Garry panted and laid back, mewing a small thanks as he was tucked back in. He nuzzled close to Shadow and looked at him. “…you got buff.” He said, face red.// Kotetsu squeaked, then hugged the other tightly. “I-it’s okay, they weren’t all that bad.” He said, snuggling close. He was also blushing because they were sensitive and he was getting aroused.// Antonio flushed, then got a towel for the other and helped to clean up. “F-felt really good.” He said, face red.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked “And you’ve got tattoos~.” He winked and stood, he stretched, he was wearing a sleeveless hoodie, showing off his chill as fuck tattoo.//Barnaby smiled and ran his tongue over one, his hand going back to gently finger Kotetsu (I feel like since he’s never had sex, this is gonna be like a hardcore virgin style sex XD).//Nathan smiled and cleaned his face and laid beside him “The boys will love living with you~."a few seconds ago  
Garry flushed more as he looked at the other. "You do too. Wait what?” He said, then looked at his own. “…wow these are awesome.” He said, the flowers on his head shivering.// {…yup, und kotetsu is going to be wondering a lot since he literally had nothing on his mind in the jungle than survival, visits with the weird ass twins, und boredom adventures…so yeah, hardcore owo…} Kotetsu gasped softly and whined as the other licked his scars, tensing up a bit when he felt the finger at his entrance.// Antonio smiled and hugged him. “Yeah, I would love that.” He said, snuggling the other.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blinked and looked at his sleeve he smirked “Looks fucking sweet~.” He then was gently kissing Garry’s neck and stretching. His hoodie moving up to show a v-line.//Barnaby moaned and looked up “Hey, if you wanna ease your way into full sex I’m okay with that, you’ve never learn what it is right~?” He laid Kotetsu down in his back.//Nathan smiled and ran his hand over the others chest “Well, let’s go ahead and sleep, likely the boys will be awake by the time we wake up~."a few seconds ago  
Garry flushed brightly and showed his neck more, soft mews leaving him.// Kotetsu flushed, then nodded his head. "Y-yeah, s-sorry that I don’t know…” He mumbled, looking to the side and away from eye contact.// Antonio flushed and felt his chest hair being rubbed, hen nodded with a smile. “Alright, feel exhausted for some reason."a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow pulled Garry into his chest and kissed him roughly "You’re like a Twink to me~.” He chuckled softly.//Barnaby gently kissed Kotetsu’s cheek “Hey it’s okay, how about I blow you and we can call it even okay~?and tomorrow I’ll tell you all about Sex okay~?”//Nathan yawned and rubbed his eyes, he begun to doze off.a few seconds ago  
Garry flustered at that, but kissed back happily and nuzzled close.// Kotetsu flushed, then nodded his head, then looked confused. “Um, what’s blowing?” He asked.// Antonio smiled, then fell asleep with him, nuzzling into his side.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow held Garry and flopped onto the couch he heard a spring snap and he sighed “Just broke a spring..”//Barnaby smirked and licked over Kotetsu’s member and went down on him, he licked and sucked hard at the males member, his hand messing with the others nuts.//a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002(('x’ out the // at the end!))a few seconds ago  
{…mkk~…} Garry gasped and heard the spring break. “…should probably get new springs then.” He said, then nuzzled close.// Kotetsu cried out at ho sudden it was, feeling pleasure so intense like that. “B-bunny!~” He mewled, feeling himself harden quickly.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeh)) Shadow nodded and smiled as he had Garry sit on his pelvis “You’re so frail now~.” He had some stubble coming in.//Barnaby moaned around the others member and contuined to suck and lick at the males member. He moaned loudly and licked a long stripe.a few seconds ago  
Garry flushed, then pouted. “That’s because you became a beefcake on me.” He flushed more. “…although I do feel lighter.” He said, the flowers still changing on his head. He did not know about those yet, or the fact he now had permanent purple hair.// Kotetsu shivered, feeling something in his tummy tighten. “B-bunny, feels weird!~” He whined. “S-something is gonna h-happen.” He whined cutely, tears of pleasure in his eyes.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow chuckled and said softly “You’ve got flowers in your hair and your hairs purple again~.” He pulled the other down and kissed him “You like the muscle don’t you, hold you down while I pound you from behind~?” He chuckled softly into Garry’s ear.//Barnaby contuined to pleasure the other, he was stroking himself off with his own hand, shivering as he gasped and came on his hand.a few seconds ago  
Garry squeaked and pulled on his hair a bit, the flowers shivering. He flushed again and kissed back, his face turning more red at what he said. He nodded his head a little.// Kotetsu finally came into the others mouth, now laying limp on the bed, feeling really relaxed now, sweaty and whimpering cutely. “U-uwaah…s-so good.” He flushed, then he timidly went to clean the other.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow chuckled and ran his nails over Garry’s back “Hm~, my nails look perfect~.” He looked at them, they had beautiful navy blue polish on them the sheen made them look faintly sparkily. He chuckled softly.//Barnaby smiled and nodded “It’s supposed to feel good, and I’m okay~.” He got some tissues and cleaned himself off, he threw the tissues away and gently laid in bed with Kotetsu.a few seconds ago  
Garry looked at them, then for some odd reason he decided to suck on one of them.// Kotetsu mewed softly, then nuzzled up to Barnaby happily, smiling widely. “T-thank you Bunny, f-felt amazing!” He mewed with a soft giggle. “Love you Bunny~."a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow shivered and let the other do so.//Barnaby smiled and nodded "of course, I’ll teach ya all about sex and the we can work our way up okay? But let’s get some sleep~.” He yawned softly.a few seconds ago  
Garry kept suckling, mewing adorably, then he stopped, flushing in embarrassment. “S-sorry, dunno why I did it.”// Kotetsu nodded his head with a soft smile. “Yay, can’t wait to see what else there is.” He said, then yawned as well, nuzzling close and closing his eyes.a few seconds ago


	12. Don't Starve Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never trust a tall man ever again, especially when he pushes you into a portal to an odd world

The crazy world filled with spiders, pigmen, beefalo, and giant monster hybrids had death written all over it, but yet still one man had seemed to survive. The one man had been stuck in this land for the past few days. He was close to going insane, he had a large permanent campfire with a bot over it, he was cooking some spider meat and he gave a soft wince. He rubbed his head and saw a shadow move twords him. He however had enough sanity to know it wasn’t real. He shifted and ran a hand through his hair. He shivered and stood, he pulled on a coat and put another log onto the fire. He was waiting to die in this place as he wanted to go home. He had the faint scruff of a beard. Two large wolf ears sat atop his head, a long wolf tail was behind him. He could heard the portal he had been sent to this forsaken place start to turn on. He got ready to kill what ever came through the protal, or jump through to go home!2 days ago  
Today was not a good day for Kotetsu. For one thing he had been visited by some odd man who had asked him to help with some trash he had found by the side of the road. He had been making some firewood with his trusty ax Tomoe when it happened, so he had gladly helped. Then he had been sucked from somewhere and landed onto what seemed to be regular dead grass. He laid there for a bit, then slowly sat up. The man was wearing a green plaid shirt with black suspenders over them, comfortable looking jeans, several rubber bands, and he happened to have a rather nice cat beard on him. He looked around for a bit, clutching Tomoe closely. “…don’t like this one bit.” He mumbled. He looked Japanese and had nice tan skin and was well muscled, although his hips were a bit wide to be manly enough. He didn’t really care though. His honey brown eyes looked around again and he slowly got up, black boots scrapping against a rock.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow peeked out and then he was infront of Kotetsu, holding his own axe, stained with blood. He growled and held the others throat down against the ground “Business. And name!” He growled louder.2 days ago  
Kotetsu yelped loudly, then like any other crazy person said this. “Helped a weird guy with something, too weird I guess and I got sucked up into something, and Kotetsu at your service, please don’t kill me!” He said rather quickly, but it could still be heard.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow hissed softly “Why the hell Schould I trust you…you could just be trying to kill me!"2 days ago  
"Why the hell should I trust you either, you could’ve brought me here in the first place…” Kotetsu mumbled, then looked around. “…Wow this place is weirder than the woods I usually go into.” He said, scratching the back of his head. Tomoe then said to him, ‘You should really listen to him, I don’t think he brought you here either.'a day ago  
*“Well yeah I know that, he looks nothing like that tall weird guy…” Kotetsu said to Tomoe, holding the ax tightly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow pressed the blade a little bit harder against Kotetsu’s throat “If I was able to bring you here, I would’ve sent myself back to my life!” He growled loudly and got about ready to kill Kotetsu “I never wanted to be sent here!” He raised his axe high.a day ago  
Kotetsu yelped. “Then at least hear me out and don’t murder my ass! I don’t wanna b here either!” He yelled at him. He suddenly had Tomoe swing and hit the others ax, hitting it out of his hands, then he ran for the nearest trees.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow winced at his hand and held them. He however looked up and growled he was sprinting after the other. He tackled him roughly “Then I propose a deal!"a day ago  
Kotetsu yelped and hit the ground. "And what would that be, I wonder what it is…” He said, being sarcastic. “Is it by any chance an ax in my skull?” He pouted.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow held Kotetsu down, he raked his eyes over the males forms and gave a soft grunt “N-No…the deal is you…you can live if you satisfy me~..” he shivered a little and pressed himself fully up against Kotetsu’s body.a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed brightly at that, gasping at the contact. “…o-okay.” He mumbled cutely. He put Tomoe down.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gently held Kotetsu’s hips he stood and had the other lean against the tree and gently ground the against the others behind. He moaned and held Kotetsu’s hips in a tight grip. He shifted and begun to rut hard against his behind.a day ago  
Kotetsu gasped and moaned softly, pressing his face against the tree. He rubbed back against the other, his face flushed.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and shifted “I-Ive got some honey back at my home…come with me and it’ll be alot easier.” He pulled back and extended his hand for Kotetsu to grab.a day ago  
Kotetsu flustered and nodded, taking the hand then grabbing Tomoe with the other. He then nuzzled a bit closer to the other with a shiver.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow wrapped his arms around Kotetsu’s waist and walked with him. He was growling softly as he grabbed his axe and then he was showing the other into his base. He laid the other down on his bed and grabbed his honey jar. He begun to remove his clothing.a day ago  
Kotetsu flushed more as he was held, then he looked around the base silently. He nuzzled into the bed timidly, then he also got out of his clothes, showing he was well muscled and had a nice plush bum with wide hips. The clothes hid that well it seems. He hid himself shyly and looked to the other.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was thin, he was a bit too thin for it to be healthy, but he had some muscle. He had scars covering his middle section and his body. He gently however kissed up Kotetsu’s body. He nibbled and licked at the males throat “Kotetsu~.” He ground down, he did have a knot, his tail lashed behind him.a day ago  
Kotetsu looked at the other worriedly, then gasped and moaned as the other ground down. He mewled to the other and showed his throat. He flushed brightly. “W-what’s your name by the way? Don’t remember if you said it or not…” He flustered.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled “Shadow~.” His tail lashed and begun to gently suck a couple hickeys, then he was thrusting a honey slicked up finger into Kotetsu’s entrance.a day ago  
Kotetsu squeaked when eh felt the finger go in. “S-shadow~.” He mewled happily.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred softly and begun to let the other adjust, then he begun to stretch the other out so he didn’t tear “You know, you could stay, after and I’ll treat you~."a day ago  
Kotetsu mewled and nuzzled his face into the covers. "T-that would be nice, wouldn’t want to be alone in this p-place…u-uwaah!~” He cried out, his prostate had been found.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked and rubbed his fingers against the others prostate. He pulled his fingers out and lubed himself up. Then begun to press inside “Good~."a day ago  
Kotetsu gasped and cried out more, his member now standing up. He panted and opened his legs up more for the other, whimpering when he felt the other enter.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow let himself bottom out and ran a hand gently over Kotetsu’s stomach "Tell me when okay~?” He ran a hand through his long hair.a day ago  
Kotetsu mewed, liking his tummy being rubbed. He nodded his head and waited patiently, then he rolled his hips. “N-now.~” He meweda day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and pulled his hips back then was thrusting back in, he built up a rythum and soon was thrusting fast and hard. His tail lashed as he moaned and grunted.a day ago  
Kotetsu mewled and moaned, gripping the sheets tightly, loud mewls coming from him each time his prostate was hit. “S-shadow!~ S-so good~.” He whineda day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow leant over Kotetsu and begun to slam inside. He groaned loudly and kept the other against the bedsheets. His tail curled as he was then letting g his knot bump against the males entrance.a day ago  
Kotetsu gasped, whimpering a bit when he felt the knot press against his entrance. He tried to relax so that it would fit in him.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow grunted and gently had Kotetsu relax further by massaging his shoulders. He then slammed his knot inside and then it was rabbit thrusts. His hips pounded into Kotetsu’s behind a loud mewl leaving him.a day ago  
Kotetsu moaned from the massage he received, then cried out as the knot filled him up to the brim. He whimpered out a. “G-gonna cum~.” Then, he did so and covered the sheets and his chest with it.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and thrust a few more times then he was filling Kotetsu with his seed, a strangled cry leaving him.a day ago  
Kotetsu gasped and went limp, squeaking as he felt his tummy start to fill up and distend with seed.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and kissed Kotetsu. He held the male close and gladly wanted to love this male until he or Kotetsu died.a day ago  
Kotetsu flushed, then snuggled back into him, enjoying the warmth and physical contact. He mewed softly, he also wanted to spend his time with the other male.His eyes fluttered and he yawned.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and laid down, he gently ran his thumb under Kotetsu’s eyes “Kotetsu…we Schould sleep, I’ll cook breakfast on the morning~.” ((wanna timeskip yo when Garry’s comes~?))a day ago  
{…mkk~…} Kotetsu flustered and nodded his head. “O-okay, thank you…” He said, smiling gently, before going to sleep.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I’ll do it~!))a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Two days had passed, Kotetsu and Shadow had started a romantic relationship and both were sitting by the campfire, Kotetsu in shadows lap. He however looked up when he heard the portal start to fire up. He growled softly and walked out of his home and looked at the portal. He grabbed his beloved axe and started twords the portal.a day ago  
{…mkk…also having garry wear a vest und a bowlo like ribbon…} Kotetsu perked up, also following. He waited patiently with Shadow, then saw someone come flying out, their purple hair hard to miss.// Garry was very much confused at the moment, Having just been walking after refilling his lighter, now currently carrying a shit ton of refillers with him. He had been coaxed through a door, then pushed down a hole. The purple haired man had pale skin, blue eyes, and was stick thin. He was wearing a black shirt with a blue vest, a red ribbon tied around his neck, and he also wore regular brown trousers and dress shoes. He groaned and sat up. “What the hell…was I just pushed down a rabbit hole like Alice?” He asked aloud, looking confused.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((kk~!)) Shadow growled softly as he went to do basically the same thing he’d done to Kotetsu to Garry. His tail lashed as he however wasn’t as aggressive, now having a small Garland atop his head.a day ago  
{…oh also garry has a quadrople lighter…} Kotetsu stopped him for a bit, then looked to the other. “Seems so, welcome to hell.” He said, then he let Shadow do his thing.// Garry stared for a bit. “So not Wonderland?” He asked, then he received the same treatment Kotetsu was given.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okaus~)) Shadow growled as he had the other state his name and his business. He then let the other up and huffed as he stalked back to his camp, his hair was raised, not liking that now he had to restock the fireplacea day ago  
Kotetsu smiled and lead the other to camp, explaining who had probably brought him here, then he got an odd look to his face. “Hey Shadow, i’m gonna go chop some wood in the forest, keep Garry company for me?” He asked, then kissed the other on the cheek before grabbing Tomoe and going rather quickly. He had told Shadow that he may need to go to the woods alone sometimes because total silence would calm him down. And not the actual truth, but oh well.// Garry nodded his head for a bit, then looked confused, then back to Shadow. Then they were both left alone.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had smiled when Kotetsu had kissed his cheek. He knew Kotetsu liked to be alone so he let him have alone time. He begun to add more firewood to the fire pit and glanced up. His tail lashed behind him as he raised a brow.a day ago  
Garry fidgeted where he sat, then he looked up. “Soooo, you and Kotetsu?” He asked, crossing his legs a bit.// Kotetsu was finally far away enough that he knew they wouldn’t see or hear him. He then started to chop down trees with wild abandon, ready to get this over with. He was sure to leave valuable items back at the campsite. After the tenth tree Tomoe warned him about his curse. Yes the woodsman was cursed with a rather weird one. He was a Were Raccoon, and he would activate the curse whenever he chopped down too much wood or when the full moon was out. So now was about time he would turn. He groaned, then fell to the ground, getting much bigger. He was able to slip his shirt and suspenders off, glad his pants were stretchy. He had dark grey fur now, a long fluffy tail that was striped, and black mask covering his eyes, and two triangular ears on top of his head. He finally got back up and sniffed the air, then went after any large monsters or spiders in the area, not wanting them to hit camp.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and looked up “Yes, me and Kotetsu are in a relationship.” He shifted and applied some light fluid to the logs and then begun to try and get his small worn lighter to light. He huffed when it wasn’t working. He begun to grow angrier and angrier until he punched a log, he had a small problem with anger and breathed to calm himself down. When he did he begun to try again. He sniffed the air and blinked “Strange..” then went back to the campfire.a day ago  
Garry hummed, then took out his own lighter and lit it, then he lit the camp fire for the other. He stared at the fire for a bit, then stopped himself and flicked his lighter off. “Sorry, I like fire.” He said, then smiled.// Kotetsu had just gotten rid of a nest of spiders and was pleased with himself, then he poofed back to normal. He grabbed a crap ton of silk, then went to grab Tomoe and his clothes, putting them back on. Then he grabbed a bunch of logs and went back to camp.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded “It’s fine, thank you for helping me, I can make you a bed and you’ll have to sleep in the same room as me and Kotetsu until I add another wing on.” He looked up and embraced his lover when he returned.a day ago  
Garry smiled and nodded his head, then cooed a bit when eh saw the two hug. “Your welcome~.”// Kotetsu flushed and hugged Shadow close, then presented all the silk he had gotten, and the wood that would last them a week. “Hello Sweety~.” He cooed happily, nuzzling close. “Kinda had a run in with some spiders.” He grunted.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and nuzzled Kotetsu “I’m glad you’re alright~.” He sniffed him “You smell weird however…must’ve been the spiders but thank you, I’m going to go fix Garry a bed and then we can go to bed after dinner?"a day ago  
Kotetsu nodded his head and smiled. "Okay, I’ll make some while you build~.” He cooed, then he went to grab some rabbits, berries, and carrots. He then started to make a nice dish for each of them.// Garry hummed and watched as he cooked, then when Shadow was gone he smiled. “How long have you two been here anyway?” He asked.// Kotetsu hummed. “I’ve been here two days, I still don’t know how long Shadow was here…"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and went to make the other a bed. It was a leather pillow with spider silk sheets, the actual bed frame was made out of stone that he quickly burnt together. He then returned and said simply "Two weeks."a day ago  
Kotetsu looked at him, then snuggled Shadow close. "Daww, poor thing, bet you’re glad there are more people now~.” He cooed.// Garry flushed at how sentimental they were being, and he also got a view of Kotetsu’s ass, which wow that was fantastic looking. He quickly looked away and ate some berries.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and smiled “Yes, alot better than talking to myself.” He kissed the other gently and gave a soft “Well haven’t to fuck outside of the base tomorrow~.” Then he was nibbling on some carrots. When dinner was done he headed into their bedroom and got into bed.a day ago  
Kotetsu was blushing madly from what the other said, and he ate his rabbit with fervor, then his carrots.// Garry finished up his food, then smiled. “Well, I’m going to bed. See you both n the morning, and thank you for having me.” He said super politely, then left to go sleep. He went for the bed that looked newer, then slid in and hid himself. He was still digesting his new dilema, now stuck here with two other males which he didn’t mind at all, in fact the other two looked hot to be honest.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Lol Garry~)) Shadow was in bed and was looking up at the ceiling. He shivered as he rubbed his left arm, the makeup was starting to come off. He hurriedly applied more and then he was falling asleep, his feet kicking occasionally. He mumbled in his sleep, dreaming of his life that had been thrown away.a day ago  
{…yup X3…} Kotetsu hummed next to Shadow and laid there, wondering when he should tell Shadow about the curse. He mewed and started to fall asleep. He didn’t much think about his life, he had made sure he was away from most of his loved ones because of the curse, he did mail them a lot though, so he hoped they were okay.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Timeskip?))a day ago  
{…yush plz~…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((kk~, wanna go to the morning or when they bang, or as they’re banging and Garry sees cus he seems a tree moving quite a bit?))a day ago  
{…third option plz~…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Kk~))a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was panting heavily. He had Kotetsu bent over and holding onto a tree as he thrusted into his behind. His knot was inflamed and he was moaing softly. He told Kotetsu they needed to be quiet or Garry would hear. He grunted and beant over Kotetsu’s back to start slamming away at Kotetsu’s behind. His nails had dug into the males skin.a day ago  
Kotetsu was mewling loudly, but he quickly covered his mouth to keep quiet, his whole body quivering as the other slammed into him.// Too late, Garry was there and staring for a long while. He was hiding in the bushes with a gobbler, which oddly enough was just sitting there in the opposite direction. Garry was flushed brightly as he watched, now he had a hard on and he was freaking out wondering if he should jerk it or not while they were still doing it.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow contuined to thrust, he growled softly and bit at Kotetsus ear lobe “You need to be wuiet Kotetsu~.” He gave a hard thrust, his knot was now starting to be pushed inside as he panted sharply. He contuined to thrust, thrust, and thrust until he popped his knot inside. Then it was a game of who would cum first.a day ago  
Kotetsu whimpered softly. “T-trying…u-uwah!~.” H mewled, then covered his mouth again, muffling his sounds again. He whined as he stood still and tired to rub back against the other so he could hit his prostate and cum.// Garry thought fuck it, and quickly rubbed himself, also muffling his noises with his shirt. He was flushed brightly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow keened and soon he was yowling as he came hard into Kotetsu. His tail lashed as he rutted into his mate. He however glanced around and shivered as he rubbed over Kotetsu’s tummy.a day ago  
Kotetsu came right after him, moaning as his tummy started to get big with seed. He panted and nuzzled close to Shadow, enjoying the rubbing.// Garry was still going at it, his face a bright red at this point. He was gasping and biting down on his shirt to make barely any noise, looking al dishevled and cute.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow growled softly and his eyes narrowed on the bush. His tail lashed behind him andd then he was whispering gently to Kotetsu “Something’s watching us in the bush over there…"a day ago  
Kotetsu flushed brightly. "R-really, like what? M-maybe we should go look…” He mumbled.// Garry was too busy jerking it to notice that he had been spotted.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and gently picked up Kotetsu. He had the other stay quiet and walked over, making sure he was quiet. He then set Kotetsu down again and pulled apart some branches. His eyes widened seeing Garry and his state. Sure enough he’d grown hard again in Kotetsu, finding it very arousing Garry had been watching them.a day ago  
Kotetsu kept quiet as the other made his way, then peeked in. He blushed very brightly when he felt the other get hard in him, then he took a peek and found Garry in their. He blushed as well and nuzzled close to Shadow.// Garry panted and kept going, about ready to cum. When he opened his eyes and saw that the two had moved and were now watching him. He cried out and came, his face a bright red. He then curled up a bit.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a soft growl “Garry. Get out of the bush and infront of Kotetsu.” He had a commanding tone and he watched the purple haired male with narrowed eyes.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Brb~))a day ago  
{…tyt~…} Kotetsu flustered cutely.// Garry squeaked, then did as he was told, also flustered cutely.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Back~!)) Shadow panted and watched “On your knees~..” he was gonna have Garry suck Kotetsu off and then he’d fuck Kotetsu again.a day ago  
{…weba~…} Garry flustered and went on his knees, now face to face with Kotetsu’s erection. He flushed, then started to lick it gently.// Kotetsu shivered timidly and moaned as he was licked, then he gasped as the other engulfed him, making him clench.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ty~!)) Shadow groaned softly and begun to thrust his hips hard. He humped Kotetsu and groaned as he ran a hand over his lovers inflated tummy.a day ago  
Garry squeaked, but kept going, licking and sucking hard.// Kotetsu was moaning wantonly as he was being taken at the same time, soft whimpers and mewls coming from him. “A-aah~ S-shadow, G-garry~.” He whined, about ready to cum again.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked “Feels nice Dosent it Kotetsu, feels nice to be fucked like a slut, and be sucked off by a handsome youth? Makes you wanna cum dosent it~?” He chuckled and begun to slam harder, his knot seemed to get even larger.a day ago  
Garry giggled ad cooed up to them. “So cute, easily un-done by both of us~.” He cooed again.// Kotetsu gasped and panted, tears of pleasure going down his cheeks. “Y-yes~.” He mewled, then came into Garry’s mouth, clenching hard around Shadow.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow groaned and came hard into Kotetsu. He had dug his nails deep into the males side. He mewed softly and shivered. He leant over Kotetsu and licked at his neck “Love you so much~…"a day ago  
Garry gulped down all of the cum, and hilariously enough his stomach circle filled up.// Kotetsu panted and nuzzled back. "L-love you too…” He mumbled, then he gestured for Garry to join them.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and licked over Kotetsu’s throat “I was thinking the same. He pulled Garry him and kissed him hungrily, his tail lashed as he bit and sucked at the males bottom lip.a day ago  
Garry joined them and smiled, then gasped as he was pulled in and kissed, soft mews escaping him as he opened his mouth for the other to explore.// Kotetsu chuckled softly and nuzzled them both gently. He was feeling rather tired though. {…btw when’s bunny gonna come?…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Once they head to bed, gonna bring him in~!)) Shadow purred and licked over Garry’s lips then he let Kotetsu kiss Garry. He held Kotetsu close and said a soft "We need to head home and go to bed.” He begun to walk home, holding Kotetsu close, he had Garry against his side.a day ago  
{…ah mkk~…} Kotetsu mewed softly and kissed Garry gently, then he nuzzled close to Shadow for warmth, Tomoe somehow in his hands again. Dang that thing never left his side.// Garry chuckled softly, then nuzzled Shadows side, then they went into the hut, now a threesome. He got into bed with them too, making it a bit cramped, but more cozy.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and snuggled Kotetsu, his arm was stretched over the two subs. He added a quick “I’ll make another bed and add it onto our bed so we can snuggle but have some room~.” He whined softly as he shifted a little to far his knot being tugged on.a day ago  
Kotetsu squeaked and flushed, then smiled and nodded his head. “O-okay. Goodnight~.” He smiled, then closed his eyes.// Garry smiled. “Awesome. Night.” He said, then hugged them both the best he could.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and fell asleep.//Faintly in the background the portal had a small counter, it was counting down from eight hours, it struck the eight hour mark and begun to count down again.a day ago  
{…timskip?…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yee~!))a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was up early the next morning, he’d cooked breakfast and was waiting for the other two to get up. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, he had woken up from a nightmare and had hit his head on the headrest. He had a small bump but no concussion. He contuined to cook, now cooking up a nice rabbit.//The portal was only three minutes from turning on and sending the last person into their wasteland. It creaked and it begun to spark to life.a day ago  
{…~…} The next morning Kotetsu was making breakfast for everyone, now making pancakes. He had been able to find wheat and sugar, so it was pretty easy to make them. Especially since he made the pan.// Garry hummed softly and nuzzled to the closest heat source, Shadow. He hummed softly, enjoying it immensely.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh lolz!))a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Did ya see my post?))a day ago  
{…on tumblr, yush…also in rp it’s technically been eight hours~…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeet!))a day ago  
{…X3…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh and I mean on here, look above your timeskip post.))a day ago  
{…oh shit so sorry, how did i not notice that?…} Kotetsu woke up with someone snuggled into his chest. He looked down and flushed, seeing Garry. He smiled and woke him up. “Garry, time to wake up.” He said softly.// Garry woke up and grumbled. “Okay.” He mumbled, then slowly got up. He flushed a bit, then went to go check on breakfast. Kotetsu had gone back to put on some clothes.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It’s okay~)) Shadow looked back and smiled seeing Garry. He gently pulled the other into a hug and kissed him. He purred and held his mate then pulled Kotetsu into the hug as well. Then he heard the portal start to putter. He growled softly and looked up.//Barnaby Brooks Jr. was a handsome looking man that was for sure, his attitude however wasn’t so charming. He had the venom of a viper and he hated it when people thought they knew better. Hence why when the weird man in a suit told him be could get anything he wanted he jumped I to the portal without a second thought. When he landed hard on his side he winced and picked himself up. He rubbed his side and looked around. He called out “Hello!?” He had shoulder length blonde hair and wore a white shirt with a white and red jacket. His grey jeans and black boots gave him a newer style. He wore a pair of glasses over his blue eyes. He called again “Hello?!"a day ago  
Kotetsu smiled and snuggled close, then perked up when he heard the portal. "Want me to grab the newb?” He asked, looking curiously to the two. He had his clothes back on, his tummy looked big though since it was still filled with seed.// Garry hummed softly, eating some cooked rabbit. “Alright, might as well bring them back here so we can all explain.” He said, then stretched a bit, feeling lazy. He watched the lumberjack go out towards the portal.a day ago  
{…lol, they come back arguing or there still there when the other two go to find them…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was a bit nervous, his tail lashed as he gave a soft mewl he kissed Garry and nuzzled his throat.//Barnaby looked up and saw the lumberjack approaching. He shifted on his feet “Hello?” ((Arguing~!))a day ago  
{X3} Garry flushed and nuzzled back, cooing softly to him.// Kotetsu smiled and waved, Tomoe now next to him. “Hey, so how’d he get you to go through? Last guy got pushed in.” He said, chuckling.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nuzzled harder and licked his cheek.//Barnaby huffed “He said I could get anything I ever wanted.” He brushed himself off and looked Kotetsu over “Need a bit of an update grandpa."a day ago  
Garry squeaked, then snuggled close to him.// Kotetsu raised a brow and laughed. "Seriously, oh my god what made you think that was going to happen…and what?” He said, then looked down. “For your info I happen to like suspenders and plaid."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and nuzzled his throat.//Barnaby growled "It’s not a very good fashion sense! Looks disgusting with those pants!” He scoffed.a day ago  
Garry mewed and showed his neck more to the other, face red.// Kotetsu flustered, then pouted. “Well who cares, they’re comfortable pants!” He said, then looked to Tomoe, who simply said. 'Comfortable is better.’ “Hah, Tomoe says comfy is better.” He said, putting her back in his holster on his back, then crossed his arms.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow licked and gently suckled but looked up “I can hear Kotetsu, he’s arguing with someone…”//Barnaby scoffed more “Wow, so bad fashion sense and crazy, what next a werewolf?! Take me to where ever you live okay, maybe someone you live with will understand me!"a day ago  
Garry flushed more and mewed, then looked up. "About wha?”// Kotetsu huffed, sticking his tongue out. “Fine, still like the pants and you can’t change that though.” He said, then turned around, biting his finger a little at the touchy-ness of the word werewolf. He then lead the other back to camp, picking berries on the way there.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked up and stood, he had Garry gently snuggle into his side as he welcome his lover with open arms. He kissed him and then he pecked Garry’s lips.//Barnaby huffed and growled softly seeing the weirdo had a boyfriend, and a little fuck toy. “wow. Big meatball and a fuck toy.” He rolled his eyes. Garry was the meatball because he was very cute it was obvious Shadow was the fuck toy, I mean he had a monster junk bulge.a day ago  
Garry smiled and kissed Kotetsu’s forehead gently, then he looked confused. “Meatball?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.// Kotetsu smiled and snuggled them both, kissing them both, then he flushed brightly, then threw the blonde a glare. “/Both/, are my boyfriends. Wow you have a mouth on yah.” He said, crossing his arms again.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow growled softly and stepped forward. He happily returned the kiss and got chest to chest with Barnaby. His hackles were raised and he looked ready to put a end to the male “For your information, there’s no police and I can gladly send you to where you belong. Under.the.ground.” he made it clear he already had a distaste of Barnaby’s attitude.//Barnaby growled at Kotetsu “I’m right old man.” He then sqeaked when he was bumped into and shivered he looked up and tried hard to cower, not realizing how big he actually was.a day ago  
Garry giggled a bit, then he noticed the others jacket. “Oh, nice jacket, is that leather?” He asked, poking it a bit.// Kotetus stuck his tongue out again at the blonde, then giggled with Garry. Then he hummed softly and cooked some berries with the pan he had made yesterday. Might as well feed the asshole.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow growled and pulled away and walked back to the fire he plopped himself down and made it clear he was in a foul mood, needing cuddles and affection to get out of it.//Barnaby nodded “Of course it is! I only pay for the best! It was cracked in some places showing it wasn’t real leather.a day ago  
Garry hummed softly, then saw the cracks. "Um sorry dude, I think whoever sold this lied to you. It’s cracked here, here, and here, showing that it’s not actual leather.” He said, humming a bit as he poked them.// Kotetsu finished cooking the berries, then he snuggled up to Shadow with a soft coo. Then he went to grab a plate to put the berries in.// Garry was now sitting next to Shadow and nuzzling him gently.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had smirked seeing Barnaby’s destroyed face, his eyes widening and then he was chucking his shirt atop Chester. He grunted and huffed.//Shadow held his two lovers close and kissed them, his tail waged behind him.a day ago  
Kotetsu chuckled and kissed back, then he held the plate of cooked berries to the blonde. “Um, sorry about your jacket. Want some food?” He asked, looking like he was trying to make amends.// Garry giggled a bit, then took the jacket. “Could make you something with real leather if there’s any cow things here.” He said, humming a bit. “Could probably also dye it with some juices as well."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and took the plate "Thanks..” he ate the berries slowly. “that’d he sweet~.”//Shadow looked up and growled softly. He tugged Garry into his side, getting possessive. He nuzzled and kissed at Garry’s throat to show Garry was his and his only!a day ago  
Kotetsu hummed, then he decided to say one last thing. “You’re kinda naive, aren'tcha?” He asked, grinning a bit. His people skills were not that great.// Garry hummed, then squeaked as he was kissed and nuzzled, soft giggles leaving him.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed seeing Shadow be possessive and growled at Kotetsu “Oh shut up.” He went back to eating.//Shadow licked a large swipe over Garry’s cheek and then he was doing the same to Kotetsu. ((hey check tunblah~))a day ago  
Kotetsu snickered a bit at that. “Oh c'mon really, a creepy guy says 'Hey, go in here and you’ll get whatever you want!’ and you fall for it? Like a cute lil Bunny~.” He giggled, looking adorable for a bit. He looked more cute as he received the treatment from Shadow, squeaking softly and flushed pink.// Garry mewed and cooed to the other’s happily. He then kissed Kotetsu on the crown of his head, then laid on Shadows back and hugged him from behind.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby had huffed and crossed his arms, he was however staring at the three.//Shadow was smirking, his tail curling around Garry’s ankle. He had a firm hand on Garry’s wrist and a arm around Kotetsu.a day ago  
Kotetsu flustered, glad the other had given him some more attention. He mewed softly, then chuckled. “Aww, lil’ Bunny want to join?” He asked, smirking a bit.// Garry hummed and nuzzled into the others hair, then played a bit with his ears.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow shivered when his ears were touched. His tail wiggling a little, mewing he batted at Garry’s hands.//Barnaby blushed hard “N-No!"a day ago  
Kotetsu just laughed, then nuzzled close.// Garry giggled and kept playing with them, moving them back and forth for a bit, then he stopped. Then he leaned down and whispered something into Shadows ear. "I know how to make you relax wolfy~."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby looked away and blushed harder.//Shadow shivered and blushed a small bit "Oh~?"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Fuck!))a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002He had a haze on his cheeks. His ears were pressed against his head as he tried not to let the other mess with them anymore. He had an electric spark running up and down his spine, making him feel pleasure when his ears were touched.a day ago  
{…lol X3…} Garry chuckled softly, then looked to Kotetsu. Then he whispered to him about something, making the other blush, then go straight to a chest. Out came what looked like a stone dildo that was pretty big. He gave it to Garry, then Garry asked if he could distract Barnaby.// Kotetsu nodded his head, then looked to Barnaby. "Okay, now to show you the lay of the land.” He said with grin, then kissed both his boyfriends gently.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby stood and pulled on his jacket, a little chilly. He rubbed his arms and sighed softly “Thank you.” He hadn’t seen the dildo.//Shadow blushed seeing it, he’d never seen that before. He stood and looked down at Garry, his whole face was red.a day ago  
Kotetsu hummed. “No problem, this place is weird as hell anyway, so you should probably know some of the weird things.” He said, leading the other out, Tomoe in hand.// Garry smiled as they went off, then he looked to Shadow with a wide grin, then lead the other to the bed. Then he got out some ropes. “So, ready to become super calm?~” He cooed, kissing the other gently.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and followed after the male, he did find it annoying how the colors didn’t work at all, but he didn’t say anything and walked behind him “Yeah I guess.”//Shadow shivered and nodded “Yes…~"a day ago  
Kotetsu hummed, then showed him the different lands. He warned the other about the marshlands, but the place looked harmless, he showed him Gobblers, which looked an awful lot like turkeys, and then he showed him a tall bird, which didn’t look tall at all, but they were at a distance for some reason.// Garry giggled, then tied the other up, then he took off his ribbon and when he got the others pants off, he wrapped it around the others member. Then came out the dildo.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby watched and took it all in "I’m gonna die here..” then he was tearing up and rubbing at his eyes “I-I haven’t even been able to date anybody yet!”//Shadow shivered and tugged at the bonds. He keened softly and shivered. His toes curled, under his shoes were cute little wolf paws with no claws.a day ago  
Kotetsu perked up a bit, then he moved in to comfort. “Hey man it’s okay, I mean Shadow’s been here for like two weeks and he’s fine. Besides if we work together we might all get out.” He said, patting the other on the back. “Besides, not all that bad. At least there’s no really huge monsters here.”// Garry chuckled softly and laid with the paws for a bit, cooing softy at how cute they looked. He then got the honey jar and lubed up the large dildo, then his fingers. He then started to poke and prod the entrance, then slip a finger in.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby looked up “H-Hes been here a week?!” He rubbed his eyes free of any tears “How?!”//Shadow blushed hard and curled his toes over and over as his feet were played with. He’d been a little subconscious of his feet as they were so cute. He mewled and gasped as the finger slipped in.a day ago  
“Two weeks, and it’s most likely because of the fact that he’s more keen on his senses.” Kotetsu said, humming a bit. “Me and Tomoe have been here for three days anyway, Garry was here for two, and you’re the last to come I believe.” He said, humming a bit.// Garry chuckled and wiggled it around, then added a couple more fingers into the other. “Aww, you look so cute now~, flushed and with your cute lil paws.~” He cooed, using his other hand to play with the padding.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and looked around “That makes sense…and why does your axe have a name it’s just a weapon and a tool?” He glanced down at the Ace, scared he was going to get chopped in half.//Shadow keened, that one thing Shadow was very sensitive to. Because he wore shoes his padding wasn’t scared up or had thick skin, nope little baby pads that were soft to the touch. It had Shadow arching and mewling loudly, his toes spreading out, his member was dripping against his stomach.a day ago  
Kotetsu gasped at that. “How dare you, she can hear you.” He said, covering her 'ears’. “How about the fact that if I called your glasses pieces of sticks with glass on them stupid and could be more useful as toothpicks?” He growled out.// Garry giggled and kept switching his hands to either feet, wiggling the pads gently. He then finished up fingering the other, then picked up the dildo and put the tip against the others entrance.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby growled “Well old man where’s your skeleton?! Or maybe I Schouldnt bother as it’s probably already disintegrated!” He got up into Kotetsu’s face.//Shadow was a panting, drooling mess by the time the actual dildo was pressed against his entrance. He whimpered and gasped softly, his little cutie paws were curled as he waited for the sex toy to be pushed inside.a day ago  
Kotetsu backed up and growled loudly at that. “Shut up, at least I have good bones instead of little fragile baby bones!” He said, getting back into the others face.// Garry chuckled, then slipped it all the way in, then back out, then started a pace with it.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby growled “At least I’m not just a toy to a tool!” He shoved the other hard.//Shadow went silent, his eyes wide, mouth open, tongue out as his back arched, he was clenching down hard on the toy, as he’d never bottomed before. But not alot of pain came, he was just over run with the pleasure.a day ago  
Kotetsu squeaked and fell on his ass, tomoe now on the ground beside him. A look crossed his face that looked a lot like rage, fear, and sadness. It was only a flicker though. He looked up at the other. “That’s not true!” He said loudly.// Garry chuckled and kept going, now looking for his prostate while pounding in slowly. He pinched the main pad of one of his back paws.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smirked “Oh yes it is, you know it too! The way he only cares about Garry, he’s looking for a young on to keep up with him!”//Shadow cried out as his knot started to inflame. His nails had dug into the sheets, his tail lashed and then he was yowling as he tried to seek friction on his weeping member.a day ago  
Kotetsu flinched at that. “S-shut up…” He said, then got up. “You shut up.” He said, more firmly. A bit of waver in the last word though.// Garry giggled and pinched it some more, then he rubbed the others constricted member, cooing to the other. “So cute~.” He cooed. Then he started to pound the dildo into the other.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled “Oh c'mon you weren’t expecting him to only want to fuck you? He wants someone who’s gonna Actually live a long time~.” He approached Kotetsu “Someone unlike you!”//Shadow wailed loudly, wanting to cum, he gasped each time he was thrusted into, then wailed at his loudest when he fealt his prostate be struct. He arched his back hard as he rutted up against Garry’s hands.a day ago  
Kotetsu flinched again. “It’s not like that at all.” He said, backing up a bit as the other got closer. “I’m not that old…”// Garry smirked, then rammed into the spot multiple times. “Oh Shadow, what’s the magic words?"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby growled "Oh yes it is! And you fucking know it! You know you’re too old for Shadow, he’s just using you for a good fuck.” He contuined to yell hateful words at the other “He’s just using a slut like you for a place to set his seed!”//Shadow panted and teared up a little bit “P-please…” He whispered softly, nostrils flaring as he puffed out air.a day ago  
Kotetsu flinched more, feeling his eyes start to water up, then he heard this. 'Don’t stay any longer, tonight is the full moon and if you listen to any more, you may change!’ So, as to not freak the other out, and since they were close to camp anyway, he ran away like most of his life, mostly not to give the other a heart attack, and because his heart hurt.// Garry smiled, then pulled the ribbon off, then he slammed the dildo back in.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby was suprised the other had run away that fast but huffed and smirked. He then retraced his steps and sat infront of the camp fire, adding another log.//Shadow yowled and came, all over his chest, and stomach, his entrance clenched down hard and his cute paws were curled. He begun to slowly decend from his high, mewing softly he tugged at the bonds on his ankles, and wrists.a day ago  
Kotetsu ran for a long while, panting loudly, then he finally stopped and leaned against a tree, curling up and hiding his face in his knees. He stayed like that for a long while, then he got up, then used Tomoe to chop down a tree, might as well get it over with. He then felt the transformation take hold, a loud cry leaving him. He stuck Tomoe into the stump, then went on a small rampage.// Garry chuckled softly, then kissed him on the cheek, then let him out of his bonds, cuddling the other. He perked up when he heard someone at the fire. “Oh, they’re back.” He said, humming a bit.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby shifted and begun to toast some seeds he smirked and ate them happily if Kotetsu never returned he could just say he’d been eaten by a tallbird.//Shadow nodded and purred, he was kneeding Garry’s thighs, he gave a soft “Okay~.” And then he was back to licking at Garry’s chin “D-Do you like my little paws that much~?"a day ago  
Kotetsu rampaged for awhile, then came back to the place where he had left Tomoe. He picked her up gingerly, then put her in her holster. He then looked around and noticed something. He was lost. He chittered softly and tried to get a scent, but the wind kept blowing it. He whined softly, starting to tear up. He wondered if he would find camp, even though he couldn’t go now obviously. He would stay like this. He went to a very large stump and curled up inside it, even though it kinda squished him.// Garry smiled and nodded. "Yes, they look so adorable~.” He chuckled softly, kissing him gently, his face flushed from the rubbing.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby huffed softly and wished the other two would get out here.//Shadow nodded and smiled a bit “T-Thank you~.” He was purring loudly, happy the other did like his feet “I-I’ll need to make special booties so I can walk around with them getting aired out but I won’t ruin the pads~.” ((how ya feeling tired wise?))a day ago  
{…could go for another hour :3…} Kotetsu mewed, then took a small nap, feeling tuckered out from all the stuff that happened.// Garry smiled and nodded his head. “Yeah, i’ll help~. Let’s go out and meet the other two.” He said, then went out and only saw Barnaby. “Oh, where’s Kotetsu, did he go to grab some more wood?” He asked, though he wasn’t really liking the way the other was acting.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ah okay, I’m kinda fading)) Barnaby looked up and nodded “Yeah went out to go find alot more firewood!” Midnight was approaching fast, leaving Shadow worried.//Shadow whined and stayed in the bedroom, however he was peeking out, he shifted and rubbed at his eyes “u-Um..yeah, Kotetsu knows hot.to.be out this late."21 hours ago  
{…oh, mkk…-huggles you and mews-} Garry was getting worried as well. "Yeah, no one should be away from a fire for long during night…Maybe we should go look for him.” He said, then went to make some torches.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sorry passed out!)) Shadow nodded and so did Barnaby, he grabbed his axe and started to sniff around. He soon found Kotetsu’s scent and was following it quickly. He went wide eyes when he saw the creature in the log.//Barnaby has followed along and yelped seeing the creature, hiding behind Garry.12 hours ago  
{…it alright~…-nuzzles you-} Garry hummed a bit, then looked into the stump, eyes widening as he slowly backed up. “Big raccoon…” He mumbled.// Kotetsu was still napping, soft mews leaving him as he slept.11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow being a bit stupid reached into the log and rubbed the raccoons head, it’s been a while since he’d seen one. He cooed softly and rubbed it’s ears “It smells like Kotetsu…~” his once still tail begun to wag hard as he whined and whimpered softly, worried now if the raccoon had eaten Kotetsu or was Kotetsu. He was however standing on his tip toes, showing off his cutie paws.//Barnaby had held tightly onto Garry’s arm and blinked seeing Shadows cute paws “Is that normal?” He then frowned “D-Dont wake it up!"10 hours ago  
Garry nodded his head. "Yeah, they’re cute, also it doesn’t seem to be reacting badly…” He said, hearing soft purring coming from the stump.// Kotetsu was purring and mewing as his head was rubbed, nuzzling into the hand. On the other side of the stump you could see the tip of his tail wagging. He opened his eyes a little, they went wide and he instantly went far back into the stump.10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was whining harder, his hands made grabby ones as he whimpered, he liked the raccoon man. He gave a soft “Kotetsu~?” The then he was pulling some berries from his pocket he stretched out his arm to give the werecoon some. His tail was still wagging.//Barnaby nodded “It’s weird but still!"10 hours ago  
Kotetsu trembled in the stump, then he smelled the berries. He was near to starving, so he went back up and used blackened hands with small claws to grab the berries, his face smushed as he grabbed them, then pulled back.// Garry watched for a bit. "Kotetsu wouldn’t hurt us. He’s too nice. Also not that wird considering where we are.” He said, then he looked to Barnaby with serious eyes. “So, any idea why he’s hiding in a stump?” He asked, raising an eyebrow like he knew stuff.10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and purred “Kotetsu~.” He rubbed the others ear faintly, his butt was wiggling now as he gave a soft “Wanna cuddle.” And he meant that to Kotetsu, not Garry just Kotetsu “Wanna make sure you’re safe!”//Barnaby looked away “No idea."10 hours ago  
Kotetsu whined again, ears pulling back and he shuffled back again. He looked incredibly sad and had tears in his glowing eyes.// Garry watched, then was the time for drastic measures. "If you don’t tell me what you said to him, i’m burning you.” He said, then with expertise slipped the lighter out and flicked it on.10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow frowned and pulled his ears back as well “K-Kotetsu…did I do something.” He was also growing teary eyed “I-I’m sorry…L-Love you.” Then he was backing away from the log and he stood beside Garry.//Barnaby looked around frantically “W-We argued and I said he was just a toy to a tool!” He backed up and yelped as he tripped and fell on his butt, hard.10 hours ago  
Kotetsu whimpered a bit, not wanting to make the others sad. He slowly went back into the log, then came out the other end. He made his way to the tree next to the log and peeked out. He seemed to be as tall as Shadow now.// Garry hummed, then flicked it off. “There? See not so bad when you tell the truth. NOW GODDAMN APOLOGIZE.” He said, loudly and firmly. He then looked to Kotetsu. “Huh, tol.” He said, then smiled to the coon, making the other try to hide behind the tree.10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had given Barnaby a swift kick in the side and then went to join Garry. He was purring happily as he waited, tail wagging.//Barnaby had cried out being kicked but stood and walked over he stood infront of the tree and gave a soft “I’m…I’m sorry for calling you a toy for a tool…and for calling you old and saying you don’t know fashion..” he was looking down at his hands.10 hours ago  
Kotetsu stayed for a bit, then he walked out, fidgeting with his hands a bit. He hugged Barnaby for a bit and licked his face, then he hugged the other two tightly. He had forgiven Barnaby awhile ago when he was rampaging, which is why he stopped.// Garry nodded his head a bit at Barnaby, then he gladly hugged the taller werecoon, nuzzling into the fur.10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed brightly when he’d been licked and shivered a little at the icky feeling.//Shadow hugged Kotetsu hard, his tail wagging as he cooed to him. He nipped at his chin and mewed, mewled, whined and whimpered shaking like a very happy puppy. His cute little paws flashing every once and a while as he jumped up to hold onto Kotetsu.10 hours ago  
Kotetsu flustered and nuzzled close, soft mews escaping him. He looked incredibly happy, it looked like they didn’t give a damn about him being a werecoon. His tail wagged behind him as he saw the cute lil paws, and he squeaked, feeling his tail being tugged. He looked back and saw Garry holding his tail.// Garry hummed softly and nuzzled the tail, rubbing it gently. “So soft~.” He said, then noticed how cute and blushy Kotetsu was being now. He may’ve been taller and more furry, but he was still Kotetsu. “We should be getting back soon.” Garry said, smiling a bit, then he grabbed Barnaby gently and pulled him along, then had the others do so.10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nuzzled and snuggled his werecoon boyfriend. Infact he seemed to want to snuggle him more “I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention to you~.” He kissed and nuzzled Kotetsu’s throat, he seemed to have a hard time putting his feet down however, his pads too sensative to the rough terrain.//Barnaby yelped as he was tugged and walked, feeling very shameful.10 hours ago  
Kotetsu flustered more, then picked the other up and put him on his back. “…I-it’s okay.” He said softly, his voice sounding gruffer and deeper.// Garry hummed softly as he led them back, patting Barnaby on the shoulder a bit.9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow held on tightly and purred happily “Thank you~.” He gently begun to groom the others fur, his hands kneeding Kotetsus shoulders.//Barnaby looked over and gave a nervous smile “I’m going to have to leave arnt I? I’ll grab my jacket and leave…"9 hours ago  
Kotetsu blushed more and mewed softly, his fur had been dirty while in the stump, but it was feeling better now. He purred softly, then looked to Barnaby and shook his head. "Nope.”// Garry agreed. “Nope.” He said, then saw camp.9 hours ago  
*“Sorry for calling your glasses toothpicks by the way.” Kotetsu mumbled.9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had shaken his head at Barnaby and continued to clean Kotetsu off.//Barnaby’s eyes went wide “W-Wait why am I allowed to stay? I basically tore your relationship apart! And it’s okay, they are kinda like toothpicks anyways."9 hours ago  
Kotetsu hummed softly. "I’ve herd worse when people found me like this. Although it did hurt, at least you…y'know, felt bad about it.” He said, blushing faintly.// Garry nodded his head. “Yup. Besides not that heartless to leave you by your lonesome.” He said, then went into the tent with them all.9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and gently slipped off Kotetsu’s back and onto the bed, he snuggled into the sheets and curled his cute little paws as he watched his lovers. He shifted his gaze to Barnaby.//Barnaby nodded “O-Okay.” He shifted on his feet and watched the three, nervous now with them all looking at him. “I was just angry and I know that’s not an excuse.."9 hours ago  
Garry went to sit next to Shadow and nuzzled him, poking at his feet a little.// Kotetsu hummed a bit and nuzzled Barnaby a little, then hugged him. "It’s okay.” He hummed, nuzzling his face into his hair.9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow sqeaked and blushed hard, his feet kicked a little as he tried to get the weird sensation off his feet. He mewled and bit his lip.//Barnaby used and nuzzled the other gently, he hugged him back and shivered at he sensation of feeling forgiven.9 hours ago  
Garry smiled as he watched them hug it out, then he tickled the other’s padded feet.// Kotetsu smiled and nuzzled him some more, looking very pleased. He then did something he wouldn’t normally be able to do if he were human now. He picked up the second bed, then pushed it against the other bed, making a much larger bed. He then dragged the blonde into the bed with him, then snuggled with them all.9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow keened and kicked his feet some more and happily cuddled his lovers. Now guessing Barnaby was in their little threesome now a foursome~.//Barnaby sqeaked and blushed hard as he was picked up and set into the bed he shivered and rubbed the werecoon’s Side and laid there, letting himself be snuggled.9 hours ago  
Garry chuckled softly, then cuddled along with the others, soft cooes leaving him. Wasn’t so bad being here when you weren’t alone.// Kotetsu mewed and hugged the other like he was a doll. He nuzzled close and closed his eyes, yawning rather cutely for a were raccoon. His tail wagged lazily as he started to doze.9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nuzzled close and licked their cheeks gently then he was dozing off himself.//Barnaby yawned softly and rubbed his eyes, starting to fall asleep.9 hours ago  
Kotetsu smiled lazily and fell asleep.// Garry was also starting to fall asleep, soft mews leaving him.8 hours ago  
{…timeskip?…}8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeeh to when do?))8 hours ago  
{…dunno, maybe a week?…}8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sure~, maybe Garry’s finished the booties and shadows puy in nice wood for the flooring and he walks around with his itty bitty paws and maybe it makes one of the three wanna fuck his paws?))8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Idk in a weird mood rn XD))8 hours ago  
{…oml ^u^…sure…also when Kotetsu eats the weird mushroom und permanently turns into half raccoon half human?…so he also has lil paws?…}8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((YASSS!!! but thT would mean Garry and Barnaby would be the ones with the little paw fetish?))8 hours ago  
{…yush ^u^…}8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yay hehe~, I'ma do da Timeskio!))8 hours ago  
{…yay~…}8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002After a week had passed Barnaby was a soul member of the group and also apart of the trio, now a foursome. He was currently sitting around the campfire a large crockpot sat infront of him as he cooked meatballs. He had looked up to seeing Kotetsu walking by to go into a chest and rumnage.//Shadow was in bed at the moment he was treating a small cut on his thigh. He’d gone and messed with a spiders nest and had payed the price, he’d gotten alot off silk so there was plenty of blankets once winter hit. His tail lashed as he flexed his cute paws and then he was and walking around, he put in nice wood floor boards so he wouldn’t scuff up his feet.8 hours ago  
Garry was currently finishing up with some booties for Shadow. They were black with red strings and they looked adorable. He was also making several coats, hats, and some extra little footies that were green and brown.// Kotetsu hummed softly as he rummaged through the chest, giving the blond a good show of his ass as he went in further. He stopped, then found a weird mushroom that hadn’t been there before. It was brown and red, with some silver speckling on it. His stomach was feeling empty so he closed the chest, then ate the mushroom. It tasted weird, but nice and pleasant. But then it had kick and he gasped, going for the fresh water they had in canteens. 8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled seeing Garry he walked over and pecked his mates forehead and then he was going to check on the food, he was very happy living with his lovers.//Barnaby blushed hard seeing Kotetsu’s behind but found it even more suprising to see the male go sprinting off, he followed after him and whined sharply “Y-You okay?!"8 hours ago  
Garry smiled, then held up the finished booties. "Here you go, put them on~.” He giggled softly, kissing him on the cheeks.// Kotetsu came back after a bit, his tummy distended heavily with water. “H-hot mushroom.” He mumbled, then sat next to Bunny with a groan, rubbing his tummy gently.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and pulled the booties on. They made them look even cuter! But because he was used to wearing shoes he didn’t walk funny and checked the Crock-Pot.//Barnaby nodded and gently rubbed his tummy too “D-Do you think you might die?"8 hours ago  
Garry squealed a little at how cute that looked on the other, he then joined the others. "So cute, lil booties~.”// Kotetsu hummed softly, relaxing under the others hand. “Y-yes, drank too much water though.” He mumbled, then started to feel tingly all over. “S-starting to feel…t-tingly.” He mumbled, then curled up on the ground.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed hard and fiddled with his hands. He looked up against Garry and gently kissed his cheek.//Barnaby nodded “Alrighty…U-Um.” he watched over the other, gently rubbing his back as he wanted to make sure the others didn’t freak out.8 hours ago  
Garry giggled and kissed his forehead, then started to pepper the others face.// Kotetsu whimpered a little, then smoke filled the entire tent with a poof.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow keened softly and bit his lip, his cute little paws were curling as he was kissed it fealt so weird to be kissed all over his face.//Barnaby yelped snd begun to try and fan his face “K-Kotetsu are you okay?!"8 hours ago  
Garry perked up when smoke was everywhere. "The fuck?” He asked aloud, then looked around. “What happened to Koko?”// Kotetsu mewed softly, then sat up a little. His feet felt weird so he kicked his boots off and it showed cute lil black paws with baby soft pads. He squeaked, then noticed his arms from his elbow down were black and he had small claws. He also had a black mask, black triangle ears on top of his head replacing his normal ears, a large striped, bushy tail, and he also seemed a bit chubbier. He hadn’t grown any taller though. He chittered softly and hugged his tail, lil paws in the air.7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had mewled and hugged tightly onto Garry. His tail lashing soon enough however he saw Kotetsu and cooed loudly.//Barnaby was wide eyes seeing Kotetsu’s hybrid form but soon cooed, his eyes gently locked onto the hybrids feet and he cooed happily. He begun to gently rub the others pads with his thumbs “So cute~!"7 hours ago  
Kotetsu flushed at the stares he was getting, soft mews leaving him until he gasped and squirmed a bit, face more red as the pads of his paws were rubbed. "U-uwaah!~” He mewled.// Garry cooed as well, absolutely loving how adorable Kotetsu looked. “Knew there was a reason why i made two pairs of booties~.” He giggled.7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby contuined to rub and gently massage Kotetsu’s pads he however was growing hard, thinking of how those soft pads would feel on his member. He shivered and shot a look back ay Garry and Shadow “Y-You guys Schould head into the bedroom…”//Shadow blushed smelling the arousal and pulled Garry into the bedroom. He then hugged the smaller close.7 hours ago  
Garry had flustered as well, then he smiled and leaned up to kiss Shadow, soft cooes leaving him as he pushed the other to the bed.// Kotetsu gasped and moaned, his legs kicking out a bit. “B-bunny~.” He mewled, it felt so good, no wonder Shadow loved it! He was also getting hard now, it felt so sensitive.7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and panted. He gently unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his undies down. He gently guided the others feet so they held the sides of his member. He begun to gently rut against the others paws.//Shadow sqeaked and blushed as he fell back into the bed, he had wide eyes as he looked at Garry. He mewed softly and curled his toes hard, they cracked and popped.7 hours ago  
Kotetsu blushed more and mewled loudly, a tent forming in his pants as they kept going. His paws scrabbled a bit as they rubbed the others member. He squeezed it a little.// Garry giggled, then slipped out of his pants. He then took off the others booties and kissed the little pads. “I’m going to use your pads for a bit, 'Kay?” He cooed, then did the same thing Barnaby was doing, but first massaging the pads.7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby keened softly and contuined to rut, his hands held Kotetsus ankles as he begun to thrust hard.//Shadow bit his lip hard and flexed and curled his toes as he whimpered, a growing tent in his pants was starting to make him blush even harder. He mewled loudly and soon he was shakily breathing. He was nervous for what Garry was going to do with his feet.7 hours ago  
Kotetsu gasped and whimpered, his ears pulled back as he squeezed again, cooing to the other. He was panting now, cuddling his tail close.// Garry chuckled softly and kept massaging, then he put the pads to the sides of his members, then he made them rub him off, soft mewls leaving him.7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and contuined to thrust, his hips slammed into Kotetsu’s calves as he tried to keep his orgasm off.//Shadow keened softly and curled his toes, he tried hard to keep from pulling his feet away, the feeling weird for him. He bit his lip and watched Garry rub against his pads.6 hours ago  
Kotetsu whined and squeezed a bit harder, wanting the other to enjoy himself. He mewed softly to the other, then leaned up to kiss him.// Garry flushed and kept going, mewling and panting as he felt the soft pads rub at him, it felt so good too~. “S-shadow, so cute and feels so good~."6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby met him halfway and happily kissed Kotetsu. He held the others face as he moaned loudly, cumming hard all over the males feet and chest.//Shadow blushed hard and looked away, he fealt so weird begun to try and pull his feet away, to see how bad Garry was willing to go to get that feeling.6 hours ago  
Kotetsu mewed into the others mouth as the other came onto him. He blushed brightly and licked some up. He looked like he had a rather painful tent in his pants, and h made it obvious by whimpering and trying to squirm out of them, even though he had suspenders on.// Garry squeaked as the paws were pulled away, then he whimpered and grabbed for them again. "D-does it feel weird?” He asked, sounding timid.6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and helped the other out of his pants and undies. He licked a stripe up his member and begun to give the other a well deserved blowjob.//Shadow nodded and shivered “y-Yeah… sensative…horny…” He shivered and begun to rub himself through his clothes.6 hours ago  
Kotetsu gasped as his member was finally released, a loud mew escaping him before it choked of and was replaced with a moan, loud whimpers leaving him as the other gave him a blow job.// Garry hummed softly, then went up to the other and rubbed him as well, then he put one pad on his member. He helped the other out of his pants and cooed to him.6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby winked and licked at the tip he begun to suckle at the tip and moaned around it. His hands gently cupped and messed with Kotetsu’s balls.//Shadow blushed and arched his back, he whimpered loudly and keened as he tried to get even more friction. His tongue hung from his mouth as he mewled loudly.6 hours ago  
Kotetsu whined loudly, and soon he was cumming into the others mouth, a loud cry leaving him. He whimpered softly to the other, looking absolutely adorable and cuddly.// Garry chuckled, then used one hand to rub the other off, then the other hand to rub the soft padding onto his member. He moaned softly and made soft little noises. “S-so good~."6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby swallowed all of the others cum and panted softly he smiled and cuddled with Kotetsu, gently grinding against his thigh "Love you so much Kotetsu~.”// Shadow keened and arched his back, his knot popped out of his sheath and then he was cumming several seconds later. His cum covered his chest and stomach, oozing onto the sheets.6 hours ago  
Kotetsu flushed and nuzzled into the others chest, his hands gripping the others shirt gently. He rubbed back against him with his crotch and whined. “L-love you too~…”// Garry gasped and came after him, loud mews escaping him as his cum was added. He flushed, then started to clean the place up, licking up a bit of cum for the taste really.6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby grunted softly and came a couple spurts onto Kotetsu. He held the others hips and smiled, purring loudly.//Shadow blushed and watched, he looked ready to pass out and so he did.6 hours ago  
Kotetsu squeaked, then started to lick himself clean, his tummy sloshing as he licked up some more liquid. He purred back and hid his face in the others chest. “T-tummy feels big.”// Garry smiled and joined him, cooing softly to the other.5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and rubbed Kotetsu’s tummy. “weird, but nap~?” He kissed the males cheek and smiled.//Shadow snuggled close and purred loudly. ((I'ma draw his cute wittle paws~))5 hours ago  
{…yay~…} Kotetsu flustered cutely, then nodded his head. “C-can we cuddle with the others?” He asked cutely.// Garry hummed softly and cooed to the other, then closed his eyes.5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Hehe~)) Barnaby nodded and walked with Kotetsu into the bedroom, upon seeing Shadow he chuckled softly and got into bed, spooning the wolf man.//Shadow shifted and smiled, purring loudly, his toes curling before he relaxed again.5 hours ago  
Kotetsu cooed softly, then went to get a little in the middle, snuggling close to Garry and yawning.// Garry chuckled and rubbed Kotetsu’s head, then noticed his tummy and cooed softly, rubbing it gently so the cute raccoon could sleep. He started to doze off then.5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled and watched, he also rubbed it and then dozed off himself.5 hours ago  
{…wanna do another timeskip of like 6 months, then do new au?…}5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Shore~))5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Maybe Shadow have it bitty babies? That he’s hidden?))5 hours ago  
{…ah mkk, can Kotetsu also have babies he’s trying to hide since it’s probably a bad idea to have babies und now theres so many more coming…hard for him to hide it too…}5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Of course~!! Shadows gonna have three, also Barnaby will notice his always sneaking off for long periods of time~))5 hours ago  
{…mkk, lemme start~…} Kotetsu was humming softly to himself as he laid out in a field, having planted a shit ton of berry bushes a bit a ways away from camp. There were a lot and a bunch of beefalo nearby, so it was well maintained. He was currently stuffing his face full of berries, stopping after his stomach gauge was finally full. His stomach looked like he had eaten a large exercise ball, but it was only because he had quads on the way. Yes the other was pregnant, and he was trying to hide it. He didn’t know why, but he was afraid the others would want the little ones to go away anyway, and he didn’t want to lose them. He also wondered if the others would resent him for being pregnant, he really hoped not. He curled up in the field, hiding among all the bushes, now actively hiding his large tummy. He hid most of the time since he could barely protect himself now.// Garry was currently worrying over two things. The fact Kotetsu hadn’t been sleeping with them, and Shadow, who had also done so.5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby had been sitting at the campfire when he saw Shadow scatter by and then he was leaving, he’d taken a bag with him and he was heading off in a direction they hadn’t been to before. He was worried because both Shadow and Kotetsu hadn’t been sleeping with them and it made him worried. He stood and went to go tell Garry Shadow had just left.//Shadow had been staying away from camp as he’d had a small litter, it had suprised him when he’d gained some weight and then given birth. The other three had been out so he’d scurried off and gave birth to three little kits by now they were good sized and about a month old, he had built them a nice cute almost like bee hive home and was looking back, he’d refused to take off his shirt as he’d grown small breasts and little teeth marks and hickeys we’re all over his breasts, considering he had pups wanting milk constantly. He sat down with his litter and cooed to them softly.5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002He let two suckle and held the third letting it chew on his fingers, they all looked like him with the dark skin except for the middle child, it had pale skin like Garry. Large blue eyes and black hair. They all had cute little paws too, the fur going from blonde on the oldest, brown one the middle, and purple on the youngest. He keened softly as one of the pups suckling got a little aggressive, kneeding harder.*5 hours ago  
Garry perked up when Barnaby came. “They’re both gone now, aren’t they?” He asked, smiling sadly. “Maybe we should both go looking for them, ask them what’s happening…We need to talk.” He said, fidgeting now.// Kotetsu was humming softly, trying to calm down the little ones in his tummy. He cooed softly to them again and smiled. He hoped they looked adorable, maybe it would help if he ever told the others and showed them. He was glad his tail was big enough to cover his tummy, because his shirt could no longer contain his tummy with suspenders, so his shirt was un tucked and the lower buttons unbuttoned.5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded “I saw where Shadow went and I can easily find Kotetsu, go find Shadow and I can deal with Kotetsu~.” He patted the males back and kissed his cheek “I’m sure it’s nothing that bad~.” He then headed off to go find Kotetsu.//Shadow gently cooed to his babies and once the middle child was done he set him down and picked up the girl, he let her suckle. Two boys and a girl, that would be a handful~.5 hours ago  
Garry hummed and nodded, kissing back before grabbing some things, then leaving to go after Shadow, being silent about it.// Kotetsu rubbed his tummy gently, some berry juice rubbing off. He rolled for a bit, then slowly got up to go take a drink from the well nearby. He filled up until he felt like he would burst, then stopped and finally got the pail to water the empty bushes, waddling with his now much larger tummy. His little paws made tracks in the mud that was made. When he was done he sat down on a blanket, cleaned his paws off, then curled up and rubbed his tummy.5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby found the cute paw tracks and followed them. He saw Kotetsu and decided to be calm while he walked over. He had grabbed some random wood and held it under one arm, the other holding an axe. He smiled seeing Kotetsu and came into view.//Shadow didn’t hear Garry and didn’t smell him, as the wind was blowing twords Garry. He shifted and cuddled his babies close, the small shelter had no windows a torch on the wall lighting the room up.5 hours ago  
Kotetsu cured his tail in front of his tummy to keep it warm, then he tensed when he heard someone coming close. He looked and saw Barnaby. He sighed and smiled to the other. “H-hi Bunny.” He mewed softly, making sure his tail hid himself well, also making the blanket wrap around him.// Garry made his way to a small shack, looking at it with some confusion. He hid on the side of the house and peaked inside, his eyes widening a bit when he saw three kits. He went back into hiding in a bush nearby and digested what he saw. He need to make cute outfits soon for the little ones it seems. More little booties~. He was shaking a little. {…maybe one of the kits makes its way over to say hello?…}4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Maybe or maybe Gary hears Shadow yelp and thinks he’s hurt and opens the door and scares Shadow?)) Barnaby smiled and sat beside him “How are you? You’ve been distant lately..” he bit his lip and looked away.//Shadow looked up and tilted his head then went back to gently cooing to the kits. He whimpered when one of the kits bit his teat.4 hours ago  
{…oooh~…mkk…} Kotetsu flustered, then fidgeted with the blanket. “U-um…g-good…starving less because of these…” He said, gesturing towards the bushes. “S-sorry if i’m distant.” To be honest, he really wanted to be near him, but he just didn’t know if the resentment would be there or not.// Garry stayed still, then heard the whimper and got closer to the shack again, away from the door.4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeh, sorry I shot down yet idea~.)) Barnaby nodded “It’s making me and Garry really sad…we miss cuddling with you…if it’s about you being a little thicker, we don’t mind, we both love how cute you look!” He looked desperate “W-We miss you alot!” He hugged the other.//Shadow tried to get the kit to stop but it ignored his cooing and bit down again, causing Shadow to yelp sharply in pain.4 hours ago  
{…it alright~…}Kotetsu squeaked softly, blushing at what the other said, then hormones kicked in and he hugged the other tightly, not letting go. And through the tail it was obvious how big he was. “S-sorry, d-didn’t know what to do, j-just noticed a month ago, s-sorry, d-don’t leave us!” He whimpered loudly, letting it all go and crying softly.// Garry perked up, then slipped in. “You okay sweety?” Yeah, heart attack may now ensue, because he’s there out of nowhere.4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby looked up wit wide us “U-Us…?” He trailed a hand down and gently pressed it to Kotetsu’s swollen tummy “Y-You’re pregnant…H-Holy shit!” He kissed the other hard, smiling happily “I-Im gonna be a dad?!”//Shadow yelped, eyes wide and fearful. He’d grabbed onto all of his kits and held them to his chest. He’d pressed himself into the back corner and had his knees up to protect his babies. His ears had pulled back. He looked about ready to pee himself.4 hours ago  
Kotetsu flinched a bit at the first word, then gasped into the kiss, his face a bright red. He nodded his head cutely, then slipped his tail away from his tummy, letting the blanket drop to show how big he was. “Y-yes, all of us will be dads…those kid’s are going to go insane with all the dad jokes.”// Garry stayed still, then sat down on the ground. “S-shadow it’s okay, nothing bad is going to happen, except maybe some yelling because these little cuties are adorable and you’re kinda hogging them.” He said in a joking manner. “Seriously, it’s okay. What’re their names by the way?"4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled wide "O-Oh my gosh…. you’re gonna be a great mama~.” He kissed Kotetsu’s cheek and rubbed over his tummy “H-how’ve you hid this from us~?”//Shadow looked Garry up and down, shivering as he was still very nervous “T-The blonde fured one is Misha, brown fured one is Hans, and the girl is named Cassie…” He held them close. The kits had wide eyes but contuined to feed, suckling happily.4 hours ago  
Kotetsu flustered cutely and smiled. He then leaned against the other and relaxed. “D-dunno, mostly sleeping in the other bed and not doing it…also you know all the times you’ve seen me cuddle my tail? That too.” He mewed softly.// Garry smiled. “Aww, they sound adorable.” He said, then sat there. “Barnaby and I were wondering why you and Kotetsu weren’t sleeping with us anymore…now I know why you weren’t and why you keep coming here…want to just bring them back home so we can keep a better eye on them?” He asked gently.4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded “that makes sense, but you don’t have to worry, I like babies alot and I believe Garry does too~!” He cuddled the male close and stood pulling the other up with him.//Shadow nodded “O-Okay..” he stood slowly and held his babies tightly. He shivered and keened as the oldest suckled hard, his nipples were puffy and bite marks could be seen all around his aerolas.4 hours ago  
Kotetsu mewed softly and smiled, nuzzling close. “O-okay. Are we going home?” He asked timidly, nuzzling close to Barnaby. He had put his booties back on because of the fact they felt so soft on his swollen paws. He was also embarrassed by how far he stuck out with the tail gone.// Garry smiled, then blushed brightly when he saw his breasts. He cooed softly, and pet one of the little ones’ heads. He then brought out a blanket to help the other keep warm, and a torch just in case. “Wonder what Kotetsu was hiding.” He said softly, then leaned up to kiss Shadow on the cheek.4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded “Of course! I’ll walk with you and we can both explain when we see the other two, but do you know what’s going on with Shadow by any chance?”//Shadow nodded and held his babies tight against him. He walked with his cute little booties and mewed softly as he shook his head “N-No…” Of course he knew he could smell the fertilizations practically being pumped out of Kotetsu’s pores.4 hours ago  
Kotetsu flushed then shrugged. “Dunno, but i have a guess. He’s probably pregnant too…” He mumbled the last part.// Garry hummed. “Well, we’ll probably find out when we see Barnaby and Kotetsu.” He said, then gently took one of the cubs and kissed his head, cooing softly to him and showing him his fingers.4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby looked over “Hm?” He hadn’t heard.//Shadow nodded and walked as fast as he could which wasn’t that fast. The kit being shown Garry’s fingers latched on and suckled at it, his hands kneeding softly to get milk to come out, his rough tongue licked at the others tip, he bit down when he didn’t get anything.4 hours ago  
Kotetsu hummed, then shrugged his shoulders. “Eh, nothing.” He mewed, then snuggled close, being careful with his booties. His paws looked ready to pop out with how swollen they were. There was also something else swelling up on the other, and that was his chest. At this point they were a c cup and growing, but the shirt barely showed it.// Garry chuckled softly, then yelped a little, but didn’t mind much. He wiggled his finger a bit and smiled. “If we had five kits I would be able to let each on suckle a finger and call myself edward puppy hands.” He said, kissing the little on on the head.4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby looked over and smiled “I’m so happy your okay, me and Garry thought something was really wrong.” He gently kissed the males cheek and snuggled into his side.//Shadow keened softly and smiled, he contuined to walk, his own feet were starting to wear down the booties soles as he’d been in and out of their camp frequently. The kit licked and let go, suckling at Shadows breast, forming another hickey. He shivered and sat down on a log, he let his kits sit in his lap, the one that had created the hickey whined and Shadow moved the middle of his nipple and let the kit feed. He’d missed going to them last night and they seemed to have bottomless stomachs.4 hours ago  
Kotetsu flushed, then started to purr, his tail wagging until he pulled it back to keep his tummy warm. He heard something in the distance. “I heard whining.” He hummed, then went towards the noise, pulling the other with him. He stopped for a bit and blushed, feeling more milk fill up his breasts, making them more noticeable. He then carried on dragging the other towards the noises.// Garry hummed softly and rubbed the little ones head, then handed the kit back to trade for the one that was less hungry.3 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby quickened his pace and nodded “I hear it too.” He was a little excited for what they would find.//Shadow held the kit and calmed it down and then let it suckle. He was very nervous seeing Garry hold one of his kits but didn’t say anything as he bit off a whimper his kits were so bitey, their teeth starting to come in.3 hours ago  
Kotetsu flushed and followed close, then he saw the other two with. “Kits!~” He mewed, then waddled over.// Garry hummed softly. “Yes kits, and hello Kotetsu~.” He chirped, gently rubbing the kits cheek. “They bie a lot, and oh hey Barnaby~."3 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked up and his tail wagged, he mewed softly and whined, he made small grabby hands at Kotetsu "Cuddle~.” Knowing his babies would be safe with Kotetsu he was instantly in a perfect mood.//Barnaby went wide eyed and smiled happily “S-So you’re…well both of are/ we’re pregnant~?” He sat down and gently rubbed the kits head.//The kit mewed and wiggled around, licking at Barnabys fingers but he wanted mama. He snuggled close to his papa and shifted onto his belly.3 hours ago  
Kotetsu purred softly and went to sit on his side to cuddle him. He then timidly let his tail go so it could be behind him, his breasts and tummy now on full display. It looked like his plaid shirt was now his bra.// Garry hummed and nodded his head, then his eyes widened when eh saw Kotetsu, his face flushing brightly. “Y-yup.” He said, then rubbed Kotetsu’s tummy with his free hand, then gave Kotetsu the cute little kit named Cassie.2 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred happily and let his kittens suckle. They were kneeding away, Shadow looked so cute, giving soft little sounds when his toes curled. He mewled and shivered as he tried to show how good of a parent he was.//Barnaby smiled at the two and chuckled softly. He leant over and said softly to Garry “They’re both so cute~!”//Cassie kneeded Kotetsu’s chest and whined softly.2 hours ago  
Kotetsu flustered cutely and kissed Cassie on the head, then he timidly lifted up one shirt to let the little one suckle. It was easy for her to lay on him since his tummy was so big.// Garry nodded his head and flustered, grinning. “Can’t wait to go home and cuddle them, they need it~.” He cooed. “Going to have to make a lot of new clothes for them too~. Cute little onesies and big shirts for Kotetsu and maybe some dresses…crap that’s a lot, but it’ll be worth it~.” He cooed.2 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and licked at Kotetsu’s chin he gently pulled the other into a kiss, mewling into it. He was shivering all over. Welp he’d had that dildo shoved up inside of him since that morning and him rocking on top of it made him give loud mewls in pleasure.//Cassie happily suckle, her cute purple hair soft.//Barnaby nodded and chuckled happily “Gosh you’re gonna have a lot of work~!"2 hours ago  
Kotetsu flushed brightly and mewed into the kiss, the hormones he had made him extra sensitive, so even though no one could see it he was really hard. He mewed softly, looking embarrassed. He nuzzled closer. "U-um, want me to take another one off your hands?” He asked timidly, seeing all the bite marks.// Garry nodded his head. “Yup, but it’s going to be fun~.” He cooed softly.2 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow shook his head and smiled “I-I’m good~.” He gently kissed and nuzzled Kotetsu’s face.//Barnaby nodded and smiled “Yeah, gonna have to constantly run after kits however~."2 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Brb~))2 hours ago  
{…tyt~…} Kotetsu flustered and mewed, kissing back, then nuzzled close. "F-feels weird.” He mumbled, squirming a bit to try and relieve anything from touching his member, kind hard when the tummy wouldn’t be able to go. He felt the kits in him start to kick and move, some feet pressing out of him in bumps.// Garry nodded his head. “Yup, it’s going to be tough with all the asshole monsters, but we’ll pull through.” He said, then he rubbed Kotetsu’s tummy, gently rubbing the bumps. “Aww, so cute~."an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Back!!))39 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and smiled. He rubbed Kotetsu’s tummy and begun to fawn over his lover giant tummy. He giggled and gently kissed Kotetsu’s cheek "Gosh so cute~!”//Shadow pouted feeling a little left out. He did however wanna eat something so he got up and walked to the Crock-Pot, he begun to eat a meatball.37 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((..Markles?))5 minutes ago  
{…sorry, my hair is now red und orange owo…} Kotetsu was flustering more, soft mews leaving him as he was fawned over. Soft cute whimpers came from him as he was rubbed. He nuzzled Cassie gently, soft cooes leaving him.// Garry patted Cassie on the head gently, then he went over to Shadow to join him, kissing him gently. “Love you Shadow~.” He mewed to the other, nuzzling him. “Want me to make you some new clothes by the way?” He said gently.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh yay~! Ovo )) Barnaby smiled and kissed and mewed to Kotetsu “So cute~!” Then he was nuzzling him and rubbing his tummy.//Cassie burped softly and closed her eyes.//Shadow smiled and kissed back “Love you too~.” He keened gently. And nodded “Y-Yes please~."a few seconds ago  
{…yeh, nearly had the thought to make it like candy corn…but no yellow owo…} Kotetsu blushed more and mewed softly, then he took Cassie off of him, then he kissed her head gently. He started to clean her up with soft mews.// Garry smiled and nuzzled him gently. "Yay, probably going to make two dresses, one for you and Kotetsu, and a lot of sweaters to keep warm for winter…and a lot of lil sweaters for the lil cuties~."a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ah ovo~)) Cassie wiggled but begun to fall asleep, her cute paws dangling.//Shadow nodded "O-Okay~.” He shivered and mewed softly as he shifted the babies on his lap.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu smiled and kept her warm, then he kissed Barnaby with a light blush on his cheeks. “T-thanks Bunny…a-although now i feel a bit uneven with one b-breast milked. "He mumbled, looking embarrassed again.// Garry smiled and rubbed their little heads. "We should probably make a large crib for them, or several little ones."a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smirked and lowered himself down and latched onto Kotetsu’s nipple. He gently squeezed the others breast in his hands as he licked and suckled. He was happy to do this for his mate.//Shadow nodded "A-A big one, as it’s what their used too~."a few seconds ago  
{…it would’ve been great, people would say what interestin’ hair i have, then i lift it up und bang, candy corn…}a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XD TRU~!))a few seconds ago  
{…yeah, lol ^u^…}a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Lulz~ -nuzzles and cuddles-a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002()*a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu gasped loudly as the other latched onto him, soft cute whimpers coming from him. He relaxed against a sturdy wooden beam and panted softly.// Garry smiled and nodded. "Alright, hope they like purple bed sheets.~” He cooed happily.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby licked and sucked hard at his nipple. He grunted softly and shifted.//Shadow nodded and giggled happily “I hope so too~."a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((When ya wanna switch~?))a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu gasped, his member twitching under him. "B-bunny~.” He whined helplessly.// Garry chuckled, then kissed Shadow deeply. {…how 'bout now?…}a few seconds ago


	13. Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were some people left behind during the great food storm, and some rather odd changes befell them

It was on the day that everyone left on boats that Kotetsu T. Kaburagi knew was not a good one. Especially since he was now stranded on the island. He had hidden away in his basement during the entire thing, some opening of the island. When he came out everything was destroyed by gigantic food. So he had wandered for awhile and decided it was alright, he was glad his mother and brother had been able to get out. He was currently wandering around some place near the mountains, the mountains covered in ice cream and other sweets. He rather liked those things so he went there with a coat and decided to sample some of his favorite ice cream, mint chocolate chip. That’s where it went downhill for him.// 6 months later: Garry Guertena was going to go on a journey was about to go on a journey to retrieve something with his scientist friend, whom had made the food processor in the first place. He had helped a little of course, having told everyone about it via camera man and large glasses on.a day ago  
*Garry was wearing his usual blue torn coat, green tank top, and brown jeans with black boots. He also had a messenger bag filled with journals and some good luck charms, because this was the first time in 6 months anyone had been to this island. Of course he was going to come to retrieve the weird program in it.a day ago  
{…done~…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((My turn~!!))a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had lived in the outskirts of swallows falls when he’d been forced into the attic of his home, he watched as his drunk skunk father climbed onto a boat and fell asleep, he hoped he drowned. He was stuck up there for several days until he heard a crash from downstairs. He blinked and yelped as the attic hatch was burst open, a cute guava wolf was standing there, wide cute eyes. Shadow being hungry ate the food and rubbed his full belly, he soon had transformed and was off eating more things, such as gummy snakes, and then he was off to eat even more animals. He was a very relaxed human…anyways he stayed calm and often drew stuff in the grass and sand.//Barnaby Brooks Jr. Was a successful scientists and had been sent on this journey to help his friend collect evidence if they needed to. He was truly more excited to check out the molecular structure of the food. He had his blonde hair tied back into a bun, his glasses glinted with the sunlight and he had blue eyes.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002He wore a lab coat of course, but also wore a large backpack with all their gear. He took a small drink from a waterbottle and shifted on his feet.he wore a white shirt and a pair of grey pants, a pair of black boots to complete his outfit. He smiled at Garry and looked out at the island “It’s…it’s amazing isn’t it~?"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Done~))a day ago  
Kotetsu was currently prowling around the edge of the mountains, a soft cute purr leaving him as he got to grab some dead animals, shrimpape, rice ballmadillos, and some vegetable foods. He didn’t care if he was mostly ice cream now, he was eating good tonight. He liked the cold a lot but for some reason he didn’t melt if he went everywhere else on the island. Also he got the ability to swing on grape vines and basically some other things too. His tail curled behind him as he used an old wok to cook the pieces, licking his lips happily. He wondered if Shadow would appear if the food scent drifted down to him.// Garry nodded his head. "Wow, it looks like it’s thriving…but that’s not possible right? It’s just food.” He said, but was taking down notes. “…wonder how that ice cream mountain is not melted yet.” He mumbled, looking curious. They were about to board the island soon actually.a day ago  
*vegetable animalsa day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had smealt the food and was up and moving twords Kotetsu’s location. He was quite fast and soon was watching the other from the shadows, his eyes narrowed as he licked his lips, seeing the food. He wanted the shrimpanze. He took a cautious step forward into the light and stared at Kotetsu, daring the other to say something.//Barnaby nodded “It’s amazing!” He hopped off the boat and had Garry jump into his arms. He set the male down and begun to walk, holding up a video camera. He had been told to record every second, as the camera worked on solar power during the day and battery at night. He however waited for Garry to lead the way.a day ago  
Kotetsu perked up and mewed, then threw the rest of the shrimp ape to Shadow. “Here, I know how much yah like them.” He said softly, a purring under tone in it. He started to finish it up and take it off the fire, being rather careful with it. He then used the wooden spoon he had been stirring with and ate some of it, purring a lot more.// Garry hummed softly, not even blinking when he had to jump into the others arms. He ruffled his purple hair, then started to make his way through the brush. “Wow this place turned into a goddamn jungle.” He said, making his way towards one of the trees. He then heard something in the bush and stopped to see what seemed to be a butterfly that was yellow. It landed on his hand and then he gasped as it started to melt. “What in the…” He stared at it curiously, then licked it. “…butter?"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow watched and gently begun to chew on the ape. He moved closer under he was resting against Kotetsu’s side, he was eating the ape with a happy smile on his face. He gave a soft sound of approval and licked Kotetsu’s hand to show he was thankful, he didn’t speak much anymore and instead used body language. He easily finished off the shirpanzee.//Barnaby watched and smiled "It seems an ecosystem had been made by the machine. It’s a scientific breakthrough~?’ a couple landed on his camera and he gently moved them off so they wouldn’t get zapped. He gently took a lick from one and it flew off.a day ago  
Kotetsu smiled and cooed to the wolf, then he started to purr as he finished off the rest of the fried rice, his tummy looked pretty distended after wards. He laid back and mewed loudly to the other. He rarely talked himself, but he was still able too.// Garry chuckled softly as they flew off. "Butterflies…” He chuckled, then he heard something in the distance. “Maybe there’s more…” He mumbled, then made his way towards what seemed to be a bunch of fruit. There were several grapes currently doing something, it looked like they were dancing. “…huh.” He said softly. He gestured for the other to follow. “They’re dancing around a tree…there’s a bunch of different fruits growing from it.” The fruit looked like regular fruit, and it was mainly pears, oranges, apples, some blueberries, and that was about it.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a soft mew as he licked at Kotetsu’s skin to clean the other off, he mewed again and shifted closer, snuggling with the only human thing left on this island.//Barn filmed it and blinked “Maybe it’s to help them grow? Maybe a celebration?” He was confused as fuck.a day ago  
Kotetsu mewed softly, then smiled and let the other do as he pleased. When licked he tasted just like mint chocolate chip. He then perked up when he heard something far off in the distance. “…the parosimmons talking ‘gain?” He mumbled softly.// Garry shrugged. “Dunno, maybe they do stuff and are being worshipped?” He said, then he felt something hit his leg and looked down to see a blueberry hitting him with a small stick. “Ugh…” He got very nervous when stuff like this happened, and usually ate. So like an idiot he picked it up and bit into it. It didn’t really do much except hit him in the face, then ran back to his friends. “..tasty.” He said, licking up some juice. “Also it didn’t seem to matter much, wonder why…” He saw a raspberry person go for Barnaby.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow liked the taste alot and continued to lick, he seemed to basically be eating the other crazily, his tail and hips wiggled as he licked and licked. His own tummy was starting to round out, but it was most likely something else.//Barnaby looked down and being alot calmer gently smiled and waved “Hello.” He knealt down and stuck out his hand for a handshake, wanting to see what the small raspberry would do.a day ago  
Kotetsu squeaked and was now pushing the other a bit. “Okay okay that’s enough.” He said with a pout, then listened more. “…i think there are people here?” He mumbled, then looked to Shadow.// Garry watched as well.// The raspberry person who faintly resembled a hamster stared for a bit, then bit a finger, but it was soft biting.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked up and stood, his tummy hanging bewteen his legs. He gave a soft mew as he started to pace a little, getting nervous, hair raising. He then begun to push Kotetsu a little bit twords a house that looked ready to collapse. He fealt the sudden drop off something in his stomach and he whimpered softly and begun to waddled faster.//Barnaby yelped but let the other nibble. He removed his finger and smiled, rubbing the raspberries head, he fealt a small bit weird but he bet it was from the heavy camera.a day ago  
Kotetsu flustered and went inside, helping Shadow in. “You doing alright?” He asked, then grabbed an old couch and dusted it off, then pulled the cushions off and started to make a nest for the other.// Garry watched and hummed softly, also starting to feel weird. He rubbed at his back and stretched a bit.// The raspberry hummed happily and loved the patting.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow went in a small circle then hunkered down, he shivered and panted sharply as he clutched onto the fabric “N-No…” He shivered harder and a small little gummy colored lump came out, followed by several more.((Also this is just setting up how Shadow reacts to dem~))//Barnaby smiled and gently stood and shivered, he set the camera down and winced “H-Hey you feeling okay?"a day ago  
{…ah alright…~} Kotetsu flustered and grabbed some old drapes, fluffing them up, then putting it under the lumps. He went back to Shadow and gently rubbed his head, cooing softly to the hybrid.// Garry shook his head a bit and sat down. "N-not so much…feel funny.” He said, his nose producing a small violet dot on it. His finger tips and toes were also turning violet.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeh~)) Shadow nuzzled into Kotetsu’s hands and gently cleaned the lumps and laid his head down to relax, his body tired and tense from the lumps moving out. He opened a eye to peek up at Kotetsu, giving a soft “Relax~.” Then he shut his eyes again and was relaxing beside his lumps, his body curled around them.//Barnaby sat down, his face was starting to slowly turn red, his hands, no his whole body was starting to slowly turn red.a day ago  
Kotetsu smiled, then curled up next to him, his tail patting him gently on the head before he went to rest.// Garry laid down and curled up, his body turning a dark blueish violet. He thickened up just a little bit, but not by much. His hair became much more purple and little leaves came from the middle. He also got several splotches of darker blue on his elbows, knees, the tips of his ears, the tip of his nose and his cheeks. His eyes had also turned a nice bright purple and instead of red blood he had a bright green blood that was somewhat clear.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred gently and relaxed.//Barnaby had turned a middle red, his elbows, knees, his soles of his feet and his knuckles had turned a darker red, he begun to plumpen up a little bit, his eyes turned a maroon color and then he grew leaves from his head, he however fealt a little weird as suddenly he fealt two large rabbit ears pop out of his head. He looked at the back of the raspberry and was suprised to see it had rabbit ears, a tail and rabbit feet, how the hell had those slipped by him. He whined and rubbed at his ears, he shivered and rubbed them more “Feels nice~."a day ago  
Kotetsu mewed again and licked the other clean, enjoying the taste of him. He giggled softly.// Garry hummed softly and looked over. He also happened to have dog ears and a dog tail. The tail looked like a shiba’s. He had also missed the blueberry’s looks. He stared for a bit. "R-raspbunny.” He said faintly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow shivered and flicked his eyes to glanced back at Kotetsu.//Barnaby nodded 'B-Bluedog~.’ he stood shakily and smiled “W-We should find somewhere to set up camp."a day ago  
Kotetsu stopped. "Clean~.” He chirped, then nuzzled him a bit. “So might as well ask the stupid question…what just came out of you?” He asked, looking at the lumps for a bit.// Garry nodded his head. “Y-yeah.” He said, his tail wagging behind him. He looked back at it. “…bluedoge.” He mumbled, then helped to look for camp.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow shivered and gently rubbed over his now flat stomach “Eggs, only have had a single litter before this one…” He shivered and closed his eyes as he curled the eggs closer.//Barnaby begun to walk around and blinked seeing a home. He walked twords it and smiled as he motioned to it. He waved Garry over.a day ago  
Kotetsu mewed, then nodded his head. “Oh, makes sense.” He said, then nuzzled him gently, then kissed the eggs gently before laying back down and closing his eyes. “G'night~.”// Garry perked up and walked with him, his tail wagging more. “Oh.~” He mewed, then started to pant as he went to open the door. It opened with a creak.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had purred and licked over Kotetsu’s cheek and set his head down again. when the door creaked open, his head snapped up, his eyes wide, he curled tightly around his eggs to keep them safe, despite the fact they were un-fertilized and wouldn’t hatch. He growled softly.a day ago  
Kotetsu had also perked up and was now moving smoothly over towards the door, ready to hit some fruit people upside the head. He growled lowly and got his claws out.// Garry squeaked and hid behind Barnaby, his ears down and his tail inbetween his legs.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked up at Kotetsu and whimpered softly as he pulled his ears back and held his eggs to his body.//Barnaby pushed open the door and looked inside. He sqeaked seeing the two, especially the mint chocolate chip ice cream person.a day ago  
Kotetsu stared the other down and growled again. He happened to be a deep chocolate color, green chips and freckles covering his body, mostly his shoulders and back, they made an odd striped tiger pattern. He had fluffy looking dark brown hair and mint green eyes with a brown pupil, and his ears and tail had mint chips at the tips. He was rather flat looking but had some light muscles covering him. He was also wearing green under pants that hid his good stuff. He looked rather cute to be honest. Well except for the fact he had green claws and fangs that were currently out.// Garry squeaked a bit, then took a second look. “U-um, hello, we won’t hurt either of you…” He mumbled, ears down.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby had given a small wave “Y-Yeah..” he shifted and looked behind Kotetsu to see the fruit person. His eyes widened at the others body.//Shadow was what you could techinally call a mess. His original black had now had several colors mixed into it, the roots were black, it had a mix of red, green, yellow, and orange mixed in at several places. He gave a soft sound as he watched Kotetsu. He had a long body like a snake,legs mended tougether. He however shifted his legs to have long spindly legs like a KitKat. His tail was also long. He shivered, his actual body was a weird mixture of fur and skin. He whimpered softly, holding his eggs as close as he could.a day ago  
Kotetsu stared at them for a bit, then got closer and sniffed them a bit, then huffed and nodded. “Alright. Don’t touch the lumps.” He said, gesturing towards them and Shadow. “What brings ya’ll here?” He asked, then sat down on the couches skeleton. He wished there was cotton candy fluff to lay on.// Garry perked up a bit and walked in slowly, making sure to stay away from the lumps. “W-we came to research the place…didn’t know there was food animals or people though.” He said, one ear now floppy as he looked between the other two.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a soft sound as he watched them walk in. He mewed softly and lashed his tail. He gently mewled at Kotetsu and cleaned his eggs off and was gently holding them as he moved the nest around. Mewing softly he glanced up at the two newbies.//Barnaby glanced at the two and avoided the lumps and winced softly as he sat down, his own ears were floppy and he kept glancing at the mixed animal. “yeah, I’m fascinated with the ecosystem~!"a day ago  
Kotetsu chuckled softly. "Yeah, pretty weird, especially near the mountains. Oh i’m Kotetsu, and this guy who took a bite out of too many living food animals is Shadow.” He said, his tail curling around him.// Garry huffed softy, then timidly went to sit near Shadow and look at him, his tail wagging. He didn’t know why he wanted to go near the mixed hybrid..a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow glanced at Garry with caution and he looked him over but gently purred, he did however curl his eggs tighter into his body as he gave a a soft warning growl as he didn’t want his non existent babies to get hurt.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Barnaby smiled and nodded “I’m Barnaby and that’s Garry, who seems to have taken a liking to your friend~.” He chuckled and smiled at Garry glad the other was getting around.a day ago  
Garry stayed where he was, his tail wagging behind him as he curled up and yawned, showing small sharp canines. He stopped and nuzzled his coat.// Kotetsu chuckled as he watched. “Yeah. We both kinda got left behind…” He said, then shrugged it off. “Want anything to eat?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. “Can go on a food run.” He said, purring softly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked up hearing the word food, his tail wagged hard as he begun to get up before he looked back down at his eggs. He glanced back at Garry and showed his own teeth, hissing a small bit to show he too could be scary.//Barnaby chuckled at Shadow and nodded “I’m a little peckish yeah, but I’m in the mood for some carrots~.” He rubbed his tummy and smiled.a day ago  
Garry squeaked and hid in his coat, peeking out a bit.// “Okay, i’ll grab that, some other things, maybe some fruit from that weird tree the fruit people keep worshiping.” Hea day ago  
*He said, smiling as he got up and went to grab the food. There were random plants that grew everywhere, so finding regular veggies would be easy.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow glanced up and got ready to follow Kotetsu.//Barnaby yelped “Tell Shadow to stay with his eggs…they aren’t fertilized are they?” He was a little excited of they weren’t, that means he got to see how long his egg making, and egg laying process was.a day ago  
Garry mewed softly and got a bit closer to stop Shadow.// Kotetsu stopped. “Hey Shadow, stay with your eggs okay? And keep the others company.” He said, smiling and patting the other gently. a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nuzzled into Kotetsu’s hand and trotted back to his nest, he however rounded on Garry and gave a sharp growl, his fur puffing up, his skin also inflaming. He then curled back around his eggs and begun to clean then, they smealt like candy and it made Shadow nervous as good smelling eggs attracted predators, and the bluedoge sitting close to him was indead a predator.//Barnaby smiled and watched Kotetsu go, he was mildly suprised when Shadow spoke but smiled wide at seeing Garry and Shadow interact, he was writing it down, interested beyond belief!a day ago  
Garry backed off and whimpered, then went to lay down in a corner.// Kotetsu smiled, then left. He came back one hour later with a bunch of vegetables, some dead shrimape, and some fruit from that weird tree. He gave most of the shrimape to Shadow, the vegetables to Garry and Barnaby, then he went to look over one of the fruits he had grabbed. It was a nice, juicy pear. He had grabbed others and they were wrapped in a leaf.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow ate his shrimape peacefully, now would be the time to approach as he ate. His tail flicked occasionally, purring radiated from his core as he tore into the delicious seafood.//Barnaby gently reached over and ran a hand over Shadows head, who payed him no mind, he rubbed along the males ears and sat back up to talk with Kotetsu “Thank you so much~, but what’s it like only living with Shadow?"a day ago  
Garry slowly made his way over, then nuzzled up against Shadow, gently nuzzling his neck. He had eaten some vegetables and was currently eating a large red apple.// Kotetsu shrugged as he sat down again, then he started to eat the pear. "Not that bad, he’s really nice and loves to eat the animals. He’s also helpful when finding random things. And I never was much of a people person before so it was okay.” He said, then finished up the pear with a happy purr. “This tastes great~.” He cooed, then he tensed up. He felt strange.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred gently and nuzzled Garry’s neck as he ate, tail flicking as he heard Kotetsu speak about him. He took pride in that and puffed up his chest skin and fur. He however gave a worried mew when he saw Kotetsu tense up.//Barnaby nodded “I bet–?!” He was worried for Kotetsu and beant forward to gently grab ahold of his shoulder.a day ago  
Garry mewed softly as he was rubbed, then he perked up as well, then also tensed up, having eaten the apple to its core. He put it down, then started to curl up.// Kotetsu flushed and wiggled a bit. “F-feel weird…don’t eat the fruit.” He mumbled, then leaned back because it felt better. He looked puffy around his lower body.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow watched wide eyes and terrified as he whined loudly, wanting to know what was happening to his best friends body. His ears were pulled back and he fealt glad he didn’t like veggies most of the time, unless he was a little marshmeowlo~. His tail lashed.//Barnaby nodded and was glad he hadn’t eaten any of the fruit.a day ago  
Kotetsu gasped and curled up onto his side. At that point it was clear his lower body was starting to swell, his tummy becoming an odd beer belly and his hips widening to large child bearing proportions. His thigh’s thickened until they looked like they were two large watermelons squished together, and his butt ballooned outward until you could practically say your anaconda wanted it bad.// Garry was not faring any better, but his who body was doing it. His stick thing figure was now becoming quite plump. His tummy puffed up, his chest started to form as soft mounds until they were at least c cups, his thighs and but becoming quite large as well, but not as big as Kotetsu. He also looked like he had a baby face now, it being more round. He whined and finally just joined Kotetsu in becoming a curled up ball.a day ago  
{…i’m loling hard…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nervous licked at Garry’s cheeksz trying to get the other to come out of his shell. He whined and kissed at Garry’s cheeks “Show..” he gently pulled his hands away from his face as he wanted to show the other he didn’t care if he looked a certain way.//Barnaby was blushing but gently reached out and rubbed Kotetsu’s back 'U-Um..“ ((same XD, but hey I'ma Getting tired, I think I'ma head to bed))a day ago  
{…yeh, me too…nini~…-huggles you-} Garry flushed and uncurled himself. He looked really adorable now, his tail having become more poofy along with his ears. He timidly snuggled up to Shadow and gave a soft bark. The bluedog was very soft and pliant now.// Kotetsu uncured himself and sighed. ”…much better…felt like i was filling up with juice or sumthin’…“ He mumbled, then sat up. If the cushions had remained on the couch he would take up a little bit of a second cushion. His tail had become bigger and a bit plump too, it wagging behind him. He then looked down and squeaked at how big he had gotten. "W-wha?"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-huggles back-)) Shadow gently nuzzled and licked at Garry’s face to try and cheer the other up. He whined softly and kissed his forehead, he moved closer and gently begun to set his eggs in Garry’s lap, saying he trusted the other with his eggies.//Barnaby nodded "You look a lot fuller no offense but mind if I..?”, He gently reached forward and gave the other a firm poke to see if the other rippled.14 hours ago  
Garry watched silently, then smiled and rubbed the eggs gently, his tail wagging like crazy behind him. He nuzzled then gently and smiled to the hybrid and cooed. “T-thanks~.” He said, one ear perked up.// Kotetsu flushed as he rippled just a little bit, his blush oddly enough was a cute green. His tail whipped behind him.10 hours ago  
(… :3 …)10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and rested again Garry, his ears looked alot sharper in detail and he had long k-9’s that they extended back his top lips a little. His tail wagged as he gently took each one for a small bit, clean it, put it back in Garry’s lap and took another, he repeated that process, he seemed to like his eggs being clean.//Barnaby smiled and blushed a little himself “Y-Your blush is green~.” His was a dark red. He covered his face and his ears twitched. ((:D))10 hours ago  
Garry giggled softly and rubbed the eggs gently, cooing to them gently. They all fit in his lap nicely, his tummy a bit in the way, so he moved a bit so his was sitting with crossed legs.// Kotetsu blushed more, then stared at his lap. “… looks like I’m filled with juice…sorta.” He mumbled softly, then poked his thighs timidly, a soft sloshing sound coming from them.9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow liked this fruit person, so he begun to lick their arms and legs, cleaning them himself, his body was rumbling with a loud purr. A gentle sqeak left him as he nipped at Garry’s skin.//Barnaby blushed “I-I could uh juice you, and maybe, I could get a sample for the lab~?"9 hours ago  
Garry squeaked and mewed as he was cleaned, his face turning more bright blue as he was cleaned. He was very much relaxed afterwards.// Kotetsu turned more green, then nodded. "O-okay…kinda like it though, so might eat another after.” He said, looking embarrassed.9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nipped at the others skin as he wanted to taste the others juice so he did the best thing, he licked the skin and then cut the other with a celery claw. He then suckled at the wound.//Barnaby nodded and chuckled “Probably feels nice, feel well fed?"9 hours ago  
Garry gasped, feeling two juices come out, blueberry and apple. It didn’t hurt that much though, so it was alright. No wonder the blueberry hadn’t reacted much when he ate a piece of him.// Kotetsu nodded his head. "Only a little, like it could do more. Doesn’t even feel heavy to be honest.” He said, then slowly got up, his butt and tummy jiggling.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow happily drank the juice, he kept on drinking he had a problem with overeating, Kotetsu knew that well as he often made himself sick because he hadn’t eaten alot when Swallow Falls…was well swallow falls! He suckled and gently kneeded the others arm.//Barnaby nodded and blushed hard seeing Kotetsu’s butt and tummy jiggle. He then saw Shadow kneeding Garry and asked “Does he uh…have problems?"8 hours ago  
Garry stayed still most of the time , blushing faintly as the other kneaded him. He squirmed a bit as he felt himself shrink a bit.// Kotetsu looked, then quickly went to stop the other from sucking Garry dry, by holding a shrimape arm in front of Shadow’s face, pulling Shadow back gently. "He over eats a lot, something to do with barely eating when this place wasn’t covered in food.” He said, sitting down on his knees, making his thighs and butt poke out more.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow whined but soon was biting at the shrimapes arm, his tail curled and uncurled as he ate it. He nuzzled under Kotetsu’s chin and then he was licking at the others arm, wanting to suckle again. He mewed and started to do so.//Barnaby nodded “Might be a form of PTSD, with soldiers who return from Afghanistan they can never be clean apparently. Might be the same?” He gently went to grab ahold of Shadow head.8 hours ago  
Garry mewed softly as it stopped, then sighed as he licked up some of the wound, then watched as it knit back together, only leaving a brighter blue scar that was quickly fading. He stared for a bit, his head cocked to the side.// Kotetsu hummed and let Shadow drink some, he tasted like refreshing pear juice, which was odd. He then made the other let go and gave him some more food that wasn’t fruit. He helped Barnaby with holding Shadow, hugging him gently and purring to him.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had wiggled a little bit, but soon had relaxed and was letting Kotetsu cuddle him, his tail was wagging hard as he tried not to show how much he loved the cuddling. He gave up and mewled happily, tail lashing before he was licking at Kotetsu’s face. He ate the food and tore at it to break bits off.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Barnaby smiled and watched “He’s got amazing coloration, like a calico~.” He rubbed the males ears and looked back at Garry “You Schould come see~."8 hours ago  
Kotetsu giggled loudly and cuddled him happily, nuzzling him a bit as he ate. "Awww, so cute~.” He giggled, making his body ripple. He finally had to slip his legs from under his thigh’s so they wouldn’t get squished, but the pose made him look bigger, his tummy so big and squishy now. He flustered a bit, then patted Shadow on the head.// Garry nodded and got the eggs together so that he could get closer with them. He giggled softly, then noted how the other looked. “He does look cute.~” He said, then started to grab his journal and draw the shape of him quickly.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had closed his eyes and was Glady taking in the affection. Since he’d drunken quite a bit of juice he had a tummy, he wiggled a little, wanting to be out down so he could go the bathroom. He mewed and kicked his feet.//Barnaby blushed harder, he could feel his little vine growing harder as he watched Kotetsu, he did have a thing for belly’s. He shivered and gently kissed Kotetsu’s throat.7 hours ago  
Kotetsu giggled softly and let the other go, kissing him on the forehead before he went. He had become like a better father figure to the other. Well more like older dad friend. That was when he felt the kiss to his throat and blushed brightly, looking back to Barnaby. “B-bunny?” He mewed softly, turning around a bit and making his tummy jiggle.// Garry mewed softly and nuzzled the eggs, going back to the best to wait for Shadow. He curled up with them and made sure it was comfy.7 hours ago  
(…I got a haircut~…)7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh~?))7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had nuzzled Kotetsu and went to go back to his nest, he purred seeing Garry in it and curled up beside the other, and around his eggs. He would be do another later that day, all would be un-fertilized of course and he’d make a new batch a week later as his genes seemed to make the egg production go alot faster.//Barnaby smiled shyly “Y-Yeah~..” he shivered himself and kissed his cheek, his hand rubbing over Kotetsu’s tummy.7 hours ago  
Garry mewed softly and nuzzled closer to the other, soft happy whimpers coming from him. He liked the eggs a lot.// Kotetsu blushed and mewed as he was rubbed, soft mews leaving him. He timidly leaned against him and let him rub his tummy. “Feels good.” He mumbled cutely, his ears relaxed.7 hours ago  
(…yup, much easier to maintain~…)7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow cheeped gently and licked Garry’s face, his tail wagged as he considered Garry his eggs surrogate father. He licked Garry’s chin and nuzzled him and then he was setting his head down, his tummy looked a little bloated further from before.//Barnaby blushed and contuined to rub, kissing at Kotetsu’s throat “M-My penis is hard…~.."7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I bet~!!))7 hours ago  
Garry’s tail wagged behind him as he nuzzled closer, then also licked Shadow face to taste. He tasted delicious~ Like a full course meal. He nuzzled close to him again and yawned.// Kotetsu flustered, then nuzzled close. "M-me too…the rubbing feels good.~” He purred. His tummy and thighs were covering his hard on mostly.6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed but yawned and snuggled close, he shut his eyes to rest for a bit.//Barnaby smiled and blushed “W-Wanna take this somewhere private~?"6 hours ago  
Garry did the same, a soft mew escaping him before he dozed off.// Kotetsu nodded his head, then slowly got up, everything jiggling again, then he took the other to a different room further away from the other.6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby followed and gently kissed the males lips "S-Sorry~..” he then pressed the other up against the wall and begun to lazily grind against him.6 hours ago  
Kotetsu blushed and moaned, his body moving with each grind. He ground back and moaned softly. “I-it’s okay~…” He mewled. He had mint green spines on his member, so he hoped the other didn’t bottom, he didn’t want to hurt him after all.6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby gave a soft groan and panted as he pulled back “I-Im a top, you a bottom?” He ran his hand over the others chest.6 hours ago  
Kotetsu nodded his head and moaned softly. He mewled, his tail wagging behind him. “W-would hurt if I topped…” He mumbled, then attempted to pull his bottoms down, he thankfully had more hidden away.6 hours ago  
*Spikes are now rounded off a bit and more likes bumps6 hours ago  
*like6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and smiled.he however gently cut himself to use his thicker jam like blood as lube. He begun to apply it, kissing Kotetsu “Tight~.” He shivered and thrust his fingers in deep.6 hours ago  
Kotetsu gasped and trembled, holding onto the others shoulders as he was entered. He panted and started to timidly lick the other, his tail standing up now and his butt perked up.6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby shivered and begun to give small rabbit thrusts. He made sure Kotetsu was ready then begun to thrust hard.6 hours ago  
Kotetsu gasped and moaned more, his member pressing up against his tummy. He whined and rubbed his bum back against the fingers to try and get them to hit his prostate, they were so close.6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and thrust his fingers hard into the others prostate “Good right~?” He was smirking hard.6 hours ago  
Kotetsu cried out at that and was nearing the edge. “U-uwaah, g-gonna cum~.” He whimpered, face green. He had gotten more aroused at the smirk on the others face.6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby gently pulled his fingers out ans kissed Kotetsu’s cheek. He had the other brace against the wall and he got behind him. He lined up and begun to press inside, he kept smirking and gave a loud groan.6 hours ago  
Kotetsu blushed and held on, mewling loudly as he felt the other go inside him, soft whimpers leaving him as he got accustomed to how big the other was.6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed and gently rubbed Kotetsu’s hip bones “T-Tell me when you’re ready~.” He shivered and gasped softly.6 hours ago  
Kotetsu panted and tried to relax, soft moans escaping him as he rolled his hips. “R-ready Bunny~.” He mewed, he felt nice and plush against the other.6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and begin to thrust, he tugged the others hips back and soon he felt the hardcore urge to breed. He picked up the pace of his thrusting and was soon slamming away.6 hours ago  
Kotetsu moaned and mewled, rubbing back against him hard each time, his prostate was getting hit and he was seeing stars now. “B-bunny!~” He mewled out.6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby groaned and pounded away. His hands tugged Kotetsu back into his thrust, to make sure the other knew they belonged to the raspbunny~.6 hours ago  
Kotetsu gasped, nearing his climax. He felt his lower body gurgle, his ears pressed back as he finally came, clamping around the other. Then he started to deflate, juice coming out of him along with his seed. Before long he only had a little bit of juice in him, some left over and making his tummy and hips lightly bigger than before eating the pear.5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby grunted and gasped as he came into Kotetsu, his seed was like very runny jam, and it smealt nice too he already had a little juice in him as he was techinally a fruit person, but he only lost a little juice5 hours ago  
Kotetsu panted and slid to the ground, feeling spent. “S-so good.” He said, face greener than before. He looked sad though since he now longer had the juice in him, it had felt nice.5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and watched he however got down beside him and hugged him close “I like it when whenever full of juice~."5 hours ago  
Kotetsu flushed and hugged back snuggling close. "C-can we go back then?” He asked, stuttering cutely. “W-wanna have another pear.” He mumbled softly.5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and helped Kotetsu up, then he was gently grabbed the other another pear, he handed it to him and he giggled “Here, eat it all~, but maybe we can take a nap~?"5 hours ago  
Kotetsu was back to wearing his green bottoms, now feeling a bit big on him. He smiled, then ate the pear easily, nodding his head. "Y-yeah, should probably wait for this to e-end.” He mumbled, feeling himself expand again. His bottoms were now snug and he was a bit bigger since there was left over juice. He then went to cuddle with Barnaby, face still green as he nuzzled close with a soft yawn.5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and held Kotetsu close, his tail lashed as he gave a soft cheep “Nini Kotetsu~.” He snuggled under his throat. ((hey when do ya uh wanna do da kinky stuff? Oh also do you want Barnaby’s and Shadows kinks?))5 hours ago  
{…yush i would like to know them, und maybe when they wake up?…maybe they go into a sort of heat…} Kotetsu purred and snuggled back, his tail curling around the two of them as best it could. He closed his eyes. “Nini Bunny~…"5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sure, and who goes into heat for Shadow and Garry? Shadow: cum inflation, gaping, mind break, praise and degrading, knotting, bondage, rape fantasy, being called someone’s bitch, slut, and other crude words, it’s separate as he’s being called someone’s property. Barnaby: Big tummys, praising, gaping, heat, animal characteristics, chastity, and sexy clothing.)) Barnaby smiled and doze off slowly, his hands clutching to Kotetsus shorts.5 hours ago  
{…mkk, maybe shadow or both of 'em?…oh also timeskip?…}2 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Well because Garry’s only a bluedoge, he’s go into rut hehe and yash~))2 hours ago  
{…ah mkk, he’d probably be confused about it because he’s only had cats owo…} In the morning: Kotetsu was curled up close to Barnaby, his arms curled up to his slightly soft chest, his tummy was pressed against something, but he didn’t mind, he was soft now so he could sleep most places comfortably now~. Which meant he would be asleep for a bit. He seemed a bit hotter than usual, which was odd for someone made of ice cream, even if it didn’t melt. His scent was much stronger now.// Garry was currently hugging Shadow and the eggs close, trying to stay still since he was barely awake, but he was also feeling weird, besides being filled with juice.2 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Awww!! Ovo~!)) Barnaby shifted, he fealt a little on the warm side as well and it made him wake up, as he naturally liked to stay cool while he slept. He huffed as he got up and tried to cool himself off, he whined when he only got more heat. His own scent was getting alot stronger, smelling powerful.//Shadow was sleeping peacefully, he smealt very good, alot similar to the best smell in the world, like fresh pie or stuff like that. He shifted, he did feel a little on the warm, he curled tighter around the eggs and mewed softly as he fealt his ears twitch, the sudden urge to flee ran through his mind but he ignored it, wanting to stay next to the warm body for longer.2 hours ago  
{-mews-} Kotetsu whimpered a bit, then curled up. He was usually rather cold, so the heat was not helping at all. His butt and tummy jiggled with the movement, his face turning an odd shade of greenish brown, showing it was his heat, not good for ice cream.// Garry nuzzled closer to Shadow and also whimpered, his ears pressed against his skull as he nuzzled close, sniffing the other and smelling pie and creme. {…oh also so Kotetsu doesn’t have to eat pears all the time, gonna make it like the first time can easily be juiced, second time it’s staying with ya…}2 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yay~!!!)) Barnaby looked down and frowned he begun to shake Kotetsu "Kotetsu it’s time to wake up, you don’t look to good..”//Shadow shifted, the urge to flee was alot bigger now, it was screaming in his head 'Leave! Eggs no clutch, so leave, alpha present!’ so he shifted away.2 hours ago  
{X3} Kotetsu whined, then slowly opened his eyes, smelling raspberries, blue berries, and pies. He also smelled a lot of mint chip, which was weird. “W-wha?” He mumbled, slowly sitting up, his body jiggling. He looked a little shiny now as he looked up at Barnaby. His eyes also looked freaky now, the white replaced with brown and the green in the eyes glowing.// Garry squeaked, then whimpered softly, trying to grab for the warm thing, an egg clutched to his chest. He whimpered more and shifted closer to the warmth that was lost.2 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby was kneeling down, he smealt rich, like French toast that was homemade with maple syrup and with honey. He had blown eyes and smealt faintly of rabbit in rut. His tail wiggled S he helped the other up “Y-You appear to be going into a form of heat, I believe our sex last night…well helped your heat come to the surface.”//Shadow shifted and opened his eyes, he rolled over onto his four legs, his body had absorbed the liquid so he was back to a flat tummy, he smealt rich of fertility and he sqeaked as he begun to make his way from the home, following his brain screaming at him to leave the alpha. If the alpha did want him they’d come after Shadow. He shivered and begun to trot away.2 hours ago  
Kotetsu flushed and stood up, nearly tripping since he was still getting used to being big around the middle. He whined and nuzzled close. He sniffed the other and purred softly. He smelled a lot like like mint chip ice cream with fresh chocolate fudge and brownies on top, and also like a waffle cone and a little bit of pear in the background.// Garry opened his eyes, sniffing the fertility and pies. He hurriedly chased after Shadow, trying hard to follow him. He smelled like sweet blueberry pie with creme and some other fruits, apple being one of them. “S-shadow?!” He called out timidly, he hadn’t slowed down though.an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and gently nuzzled Kotetsu, he ran his hands over the males thick hips and a rumble came from his chest “You smell perfect~.” He kissed Kotetsu’s cheek and nuzzled him, he was gently letting the other accepting his courting gesture.//Shadow had however increased his pace he sqeaked softly when he heard Garry and shot a look behind him, he begun to trot, his ears pulling back. His body was still pumping out pheramones, he could smell Garry’s but the other still didn’t prove to be a great mate.an hour ago  
Kotetsu flushed and nuzzled close. “So do you~.” He mewed, then closed his eyes and moaned softly as he was rubbed,, nuzzling closer to Barnaby. His tail and butt started to perk up, showing that he was enjoying it.// Garry kept running, feeling a bit weighed down by the juice in him. He kept vigilant and ran after him. “S-shadow!” He cried out again. “Wait up!” He said. He had no idea what that smell was but it was coming from Shadow and is smelled good.an hour ago  
{…brb…}an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and gently rubbed his body against Kotetsu’s, scent marking the male, he mewed gently and licked at his ear lobe “Thank you~.” He then was gently bringing the other into a firm kiss.//Shadow sqeaked and begun to run as well, his tail lashed as he made sure to stay on balance, he was getting a little nervous now, his mind telling him the other was now a potential mate, they still had yet to prove they were worthy. ((tyt, and wanna hear somethin’ funny when you come back~?))an hour ago  
{…yush sumthin’ funny plz~?…oh also back und watchin’ Tiger & Bunny…-mews happily-} Kotetsu flushed and mewled loudly, his face turning more of the odd color as they kissed. He timidly opened his mouth to give the other entrance, Kotetsu would taste like warm brownies with mint chips in it.// Garry whimpered a bit, then he tripped on the ground. He whimpered again, but got right back up and ran after him, jiggling all over. “P-please come back!” He looked very much confused.24 minutes ago  
{…oh goddangit my mum just called me back xwx…}24 minutes ago  
{…back, sorry 'bout that…-snuggles up to you-}a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((So because I have an Irish accent, I accidentally spell some words based on how I say them, instead of saying worthy with a o I said werthy and speak it and it said it was incorrect and it freaked me out until I retyped it XD, and Coolio! And sorry man~)) Barbara smiled and gladly explored the others mouth, he mewed softly and pushed the other against the wall gently.//Shadow sqeaked and contuined to run, his scent becoming faster as he mewled loudly. His eyes were wide, a small terrified mewl left him and he was stumbling as he started to slowly grow more gassed out.a few seconds ago  
{…oml X3…i say und a lot instead of and :3…on purpose…} Kotetsu mewed and was now spread out against the wall, his tummy pressing against the others as he was explored. It made him blush more and moan.// Garry panted and noticed the other getting tired. {…oh btw what would make Garry worthy?…} He finally found a bit more adrenaline and ran up to the other and tackled him, holding onto him tightly.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Lulz~! And him catching Shadow, pinning him down and rutting against his behind to show Shadow he can keep up and has the power to keep him down, but also showing he’s loving by comforting him as he rutting him like nuzzling and gentle words~)) Barnaby groaned softly and begun to gently rut against the others front, showing them he was strong enough to hold him against the wall.//Shadow sqealed and kicked his legs frantically, his ears were pulled back and he tried hard to break away, he was panting roughly.a few seconds ago  
{…ah alright~…} Kotetsu mewled and rubbed back, showing his neck to the other. He purred loudly to show he was ready to go now.// Garry panted harshly, then instinct took over and he pinned the other down and growled into his ear, then humped against him. He gently nibbled on an ear and cooed to him.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeh~)) Barnaby smiled and licked at the skin on the others neck then he was biting down. He grunted softly as he held the other tightly.//Shadow keened loudly as he was pinned, he couldn’t wiggle at all, his mind going from 'Not worthy!’ to 'submit to worthy alpha..’ he shivered and gave in, his rump raised a bit more to show he was wiggling. He keened again as he fealt the other rut against his member and testes. He had a softer scent now, but it was very potent to Garry.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu gasped and mewled, some syrup coming from his neck. He nuzzled close and gasped as he felt his member pressing against his tummy. “B-bunny…” He whimpered cutely. “P-please fill me with cubs.~” He whimpered out, his pupils blown wide.// Garry gasped and sniffed, it smelled so good and weird. He unclasped his belt and pulled it down to show his member and knot, the member was big and the knot was barely there yet. He whined, then started to push into the hybrid, his ears pulled back.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nodded “Turn around then koko~, so I can see your little puker~?” He kissed the males cheek.//Shadow cried out and licked the other hard in the leg, it hurt! He wasn’t producing slick just yet and it hurt alot. He kicked him repeatedly until he let go or he could squirm free. Ethier way he was off the sprinting again except he’d shifted and was down in a hole, now a cute raspbunny and guava wolf mix with everything else he had. His eyes were wide and he wasnt scared of Garry, he just wanted his slick cells to start producing it first.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu flushed and nodded, then turned around and presented his entrance, his bum jiggling a bit. “P-please fill me, c-can’t take it anymore.” He whined.// Garry squeaked and watched the other go. His ears went down, his tail in between his legs, and he sniffled, feeling bad about what just happened. He curled up and whined, it hurt being so hard. He should’ve waited too. “S-sorry…h-hot."a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The raspbunny smiled and gently checked if the other was producing slick. He didn’t want the other to tear during their breeding.//Shadow gave a small sound and gave a sigh of relief when he fealt slick start to drip down his thighs. He climbed out of the hole and shifted so he was his regular form, he blushed hard and walked twords Garry, his hips swayed as he nosed the males neck. Then he was presenting, his hole on display.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu flushed more, then felt something build up and then drip down his legs. It was chocolate slick. He squirmed a bit and whimpered.// Garry squeaked softly and looked up, smelling pies and then he got up and mounted the other, then hesitated before slowly pushing in, mewling as he felt the heat engulf his member. He went until he bottomed out, gently cooing and kissing the others back, his tail wagging gently behind him.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and pushed himself inside. He groaned at the feeling of warmth and yet a small chilliness. He grunted and begun to bottom out, when he did he smiled and kissed at Kotetsu’s throat "Love you so much~.”//Shadow keened and gasped as he was filled, he however stayed relaxed and clenched down as a reflex. His tail wagged as well. He was drooling a little as his claws were dug into the ground. He however had a look of complete pleasure and happiness in his face. When Garry came into him, his eggs would be fertilized and they’d have a small clutch by the end of the week.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu gasped softly as he was filled up, a loud mewl coming from him when the other bottomed out. He felt so full of the other now and mewed to the him, his tail curling behind him.// Garry cooed, then started a slow rhythm of thrust’s, soft mews and cooes leaving him as he comforted the other, enjoying the warm insides immensely. “Shadow you look so cute~. Especially as a little raspbunny~."a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and begun to start to thrust, gentle hands running up and down Kotetsu’s sides "So beautiful, and all for me~.” He kissed the others spine.//Shadow gasped softly as he was thrusted into, his claws dug into the ground further at the praise, he mewed and sqeaked “f-feels weird to b-be a rabbit…” His own member was weeping pre.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu mewled as he was rubbed, his face turning more flushed as he was thrust into. It felt so good he kept clenching around it, wanting to milk him.// Garry chuckled softly and went faster. “Must be, I believe you shrank a bit~. You’re such a good boy for me though, you don’t have to be a rabbit, I like wolves anyway~. And you’re such a cute good bitch for me~.” He kept cooing and murmuring.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and begun to the harder, growing softly at the feeling. He panted and held his hips in a tight grip.//Shadow keened as well, his body clenching around Garry when he called him a 'Good bitch’ he wiggled his hips and shifted around Garry to go back to being a wolf, he was definitely warmer inside and he clenched down hard.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu gasped and moaned more, his prostate was being hit now. He cried out and started to drool, tears of pleasure running down his face. “B-bunny, s-so close~.”// Garry giggled softly, gasping when he other clenched. He then happily went faster and faster in his thrusts, soft growls coming from him. “Good bitch, so good for me~.” He cooed.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby begun to slam inside, groaing loudly as he begun to cry out “C-Close too~!” He was almost there.//Shadow keened louder and clenched down hard, he was so close, so close~! He panted loudly “C-Close alpha…close~!"a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu gasped, then cried out and came onto the wall, it was regular seed though and not juice. He panted harshly, about ready to fall to his knees. // Garry mewed, then started to press his knot in, soft mews leaving him. "It’s okay, nearly in, such a good boy for me huh?~"a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby groaned and came hard into Kotetsu, he however didn’t pull out as he wanted to make sure his seed implanted into Kotetsu’s insides.//Shadow keened sharply and whimpered, his body tensing up at feeling the knot. He however soon relaxed again and then he was gently grinding back against it, he’d cum hearing Garry’s words, his seed all over the ground under his hips. His toes curled as he mewed pitifully.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu gasp, his tummy pushing out more and further over his waist band as he was filled. He rubbed it gently, then slowly pulled the other down and nuzzled back into him.// Garry cooed to him. "So cute, gonna slip it in now~.” He cooed, then slammed his knot in, it making a loud pop noise. He then moaned and came into the other, now holding him close, cooing to him. The alpha felt nice and plush against the other.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and he gently kissed the others neck “Love you so much baby~.” He begun to pamper the other with Kisses and rubs.//Shadow cried out as it popped inside and then he was keening loudly. His stomach begun to fill out, his eyes having a dazed look in them. He’d definitely been fucked good. His tail curled around Garry’s waist as he mewled softly.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu purred loudly as he was rubbed and kissed, feeling very happy and loved. He nuzzled close to Barnaby and licked his face gently. “~”// Garry flushed lightly, then rested next to him, holding him close and mewing to him, his tail wagging. “Gonna be stuck like this, can’t wait to see the pups~.” He cooed softly, then corrected himself. “I mean eggs, such cute lil’ lumps~."a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nuzzled into Kotetsu’s chin "Can’t wait to see our litter~, you’re gonna take such good care of our little pups~.”//Shadow keened gently at being moved but stayed relaxed. He however occasionally clenched on Garry’s member. His eggs had already caught on to the others seed and with a clutch of six they were going to be laid later that night ((XD))a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu flushed and purred more. “Yeah, lil raspberry kittens and mint chip bunnies~.” He giggled, then rubbed his tummy gently, then nuzzled into the others hair.// Garry gasped and mewed each time the other clenched, it surprising him a lot. He nuzzled closer and closed his eyes. “Nap?…” He mumbled softly. {X3}a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nodded, he however yawned softly “Sorry, however do you wanna take a nap~? Also I’m a little worried for Shadow and Garry. I haven’t heard them and they’ve left…”//Shadow nodded and snuggled closer. He mewed back and shut his eyes. He easily dozed off.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu nodded his head, then he started to look worried. “Y-yeah…but they’re most likely fine here.” He said, snuggled he other gently. “…wonder why there’s no juice this time…only mint syrup.” He mumbled softly.// Garry smiled and huggled him, then started to go to sleep. {…timeskip?…}a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yesh~, I’ll do it tho~!!))a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby had helped them lay down and smiled “Yeah, not sure why, but let’s sleep~.” He was out like a light and didn’t wake up through the nap. When he did wake up however, he smirked seeing Kotetsu asleep. He pulled himself out and let the other relax, he carried him to the couch and laid him on it and put a blanket of lettuce over him.//Shadow was sleeping peacefully until he was woken up by the urge to pee, he got up and waddled off to go to the bathroom. He did his business and found a nice night shade bush, he begun to eat the berries, he was still in his wolf form and he likes being able to walk around with his cum filled tummy. He shifted and licked his lips, he didn’t think he had to return to his alpha just yet~.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu shifted a little as he was moved, soft mews escaping him until he was covered in a blanket. He snuggled it happily and slept peacefully, although his tummy was peeking out just a little.// Garry woke up alone. He quickly got up and looked around, then he silently walked around the area to look for Shadow, barking and sometimes yelling the omegas name. He looked worried as he looked.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and went to go find some safe breakfast, he found some bacon and fried it up along with eggs and some toast with some butterfly. He then made sure it was warm when Kotetsu woke up.//Shadow looked up and warbled softly. He then barked softly as he had a scratchy throat from yesterday’s scream fest. He begun to waddle twords where Garry was. He yelped when he was pinned down and a soft purr sounded in his ears, he wailed for his mate.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu woke up after awhile to the smell of good breakfast. He purred softly, now feeling cool again. He slowly got up and waddled towards the smell. “Bunny?~”// Garry instantly perked up and ran towards him. He saw the offender and instantly tackled the other off his mate.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby looked up and smiled “Good morning Kotetsu~.” He presented the breakfast “D-Does it smell good?”//Shadow keened softly and hid behind a bush.//A kitCat had been the one that had pounced on Shadow, angry their meal was taken. It hissed and kicked at Garry.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu purred happily and nodded his head. “Yeah~. Thank you Bun Bun~.” He mewed, then started to eat the breakfast.// Garry growled loudly and bit the things neck, growling more as he ate, then he started to eat the thing whole, taking more larger bites.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and watched then he begun to eat his own breakfast.//Shadow watched with wide eyes.//The kitCat screamed as it was eaten before it was devoured.//Shadow keened a small bit, his tail inbewteen his legs as he approached his mate.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu mewed happily and finished it up, then he rubbed up against Barnaby.// Garry finished it off, then laid back. His tummy was quite big from such a large meal. He started to change again, now looking brown and creme coloured, his ears becoming more triangular and his tail becoming longer and more cat like. He laid there for awhile, then looked at Shadow. “…O-okay?” He mewed, then flinched a bit as his tummy growled loudly, it being packed full of chocolate and cookie.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby gently rubbed up against Kotetsu. His hand found the others hips “How are you feeling?”//Shadow nodded and licked Garry’s chin “Thank you~.” His tail waged as he licked at the others face then he was waddling back home, his tail up showing he was very happy, but also exposing himself.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu blushed cutely. “G-good, thanks for asking~. And you?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.// Garry purred and nuzzled the other gently before following him, waddling as well for different reasons. He blushed brightly as he saw the other, he giggled and cooed to the omega, then he forced himself to become a bluedoge again, but now had brown streaks in his hair, along with his tail being longer but still curled.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nodded “I’m good as well, thank you my dear~.” He kissed the males cheek and rubbed down his back “But We’re both naked~.”//Shadow keened softly and looked back he smiled and cooed back. He wiggled his rump to tease the other and then he was bounding twords their home, his tail lashing back and fourth. He looked smaller than he did yesterday by a long shot but also smealt strongly of fertilization.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu purred, then blushed brightly, feeling his tail cover him up a bit more, actually thankful his belly was covering most of it up. “E-eep!” He said, blushing bright green once more.// Garry flustered, then followed after him quickly, but careful not to jar his large food baby filled tummy. He finally got back home, loud pants leaving him as he tried to catch his breath.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled and kissed him hard then looked up “Garry? Shadow?!” He walked twords the door and blinked “Well Wait.” He smirked and a sheath formed over his member and nuts.//Shadow whined loudly trying to cormfort his alpha, he nuzzled under his chin and looked up at the door. He pawed it open and gently nosed Garry inside.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu blushed more, then hurried to go find some bottoms to wear. He found his old pair and was able to put the battered bottoms back on after some pulling and jumping. He came back out, then purred to them. He looked curiously at the two, then started to fuss over them, his tail wagging around.// Garry panted and sat down on the ground, gently rubbing his tummy. “T-thanks Shadow.” He mewed, nuzzling the other close. “We’re fine, just did some things…” He said, face a bright mix of violet and chocolate.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled at Kotetsu and nodded, seeing Garry’s face “Well than, I can tell, but we…also did somethings. He blushed himself and coughed softly. He however cooed softly seeing Shadow nuzzle under Garry’s chin.//Shadow nuzzled under Garry’s chin and mewed softly. He licked at the soft skin and tried to get the other to notice him. He was a little off of a needy omega~.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu giggled softly, then he nuzzled close to Shadow, silently begging for more tummy rubs from him.// Garry perked up, then he lookd back to Shadow and smiled, nuzzling him happily, his tail wagging behind him. "Shadow~."a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sure it’s Shadow or is it Barnaby?))a few seconds ago  
{…oh shit sorry it was barnaby X3…}a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It’s fine XD)) Barbara smiled and begun to gently rub over Kotetsu’s tummy. His tail waged as he kissed Kotetsu happily.//Shadow purred and bashfully begun to lick and nibble at Garry’s chin. He loved attention to his alpha and he wanted his alpha to love him~. He messed softly "Garry~.” And gave a rough lick to his side “I-Im pregnant~… We’re gonna have a c-clutch~."a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu mewed and kissed back happily, his tail swishing behind him, and unfortunately his bottoms finally decided to tear at the seams. He flushed and hid his face in Bunny’s chest, soft chocolate skin poking out from the ripped seams.// Garry mewed and squeaked as he was nibbled, then he perked up and happily hugged the other. "So happy~.” He mewed, then kissed the other a lot.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled and held Kotetsu close “Hey it’s okay, just think about a sheath over your dick okay?”//Shadow nodded and hugged back. His toes curled as he kissed back, licking at the others face, he whined and squirmed loudly as he tried to show his affection.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu flushed brightly, then closed his eyes and thought about it, then he felt his privates being covered. He mewed happily and snuggled Barnaby close.// Garry giggled and licked back, nuzzling the other happily. He barked softly and kissed Shadow a dozen times on the cheeks, then he licked his neck gently.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nuzzled Kotetsu “All covered?” He was gently pulling down Kotetsu’s waist band of his green pants.//Shadow arched his neck when he was licked, his tail wagged hard as he mewled and tried desperately to show he wanted all the others lover.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Love*a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Also check tumblr~))a few seconds ago  
{…mkk~…} Kotetsu flushed and nodded, then shimmied out of his pants to show he was all clear. He stil felt his tail curl up there and cover his tummy a bit.// Garry giggled and kissed him gently, now hugging him gently. “So cute~."a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Hehe~)) Barnaby smiled and kissed the males cheek "Love you so much~.”//Shadow hugged back and kissed back. He keened softly and panted sharply “A-Alpha..alpha so nice~.."a few seconds ago  
{…-mews-} Kotetsu flustered, then went to snuggle and sit in the others lap like a kitten would, except he took up most of the space of the others lap.// Garry chuckled and gently rubbed the others head. "Love you so much~.” He cooed, then gently nibbled the others ear.a few seconds ago


	14. Ponyo Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow finds an odd purple haired fish in the ocean by his house

There were legends of many things living in the sea and all the magic it bared to the world. One of the legends was of a sea wizard who fell in love with the ocean, and they produced children. The wizard had a favorite son named Garry, he was a bit bigger than his siblings, had glistening blue scales that seemed rubbery, and a pale humanish face with large eyes and a little mouth, well when he’s not eating. He also had fins that looked torn, but they were fine actually, they just looked like that. He also seemed to be a rather curious creature, and at one point when his father wasn’t looking he slipped off and hitch hiked on some jelly fish, hiding underneath a small one and laying on a big one. He wanted to see the world above without father breathing down his neck.// Kotetsu T. Kaburagi was a simple human who loved his son, albeit he was technically his son, but he cared for him all the same. Kotetsu was 34 years old and only had one person he loved, and she had already moved on from his silly crush.3 days ago  
*She had gotten sick as well, and since he had been there for Shadow, he would be there again and had adopted him when he was a very young age. Now He worked at Ridgemont Hospital, helping in any way he could as a nurse and caretaker, since it was also a place for the elderly. He had dark brown hair, tan skin, honey eyes, and he was fairly normal looking besides the beard he grew, which looked like two cats. The Japanese man also loved the ocean, which is why he decided to buy and rebuild a house on a large hill, the view was lovely and it was worth all the work. They even had a dock that went down to the ocean. He was currently just waking up and getting ready to make breakfast.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Despite the fact Shadow was now 16* years old, he still slept with his papa. He cuddled into his Papa’s side and whined when he’d gotten up. Shadow was a very strange young boy, he had dark native American skin. Large emerald green eyes that sparkled and freckles that dotted his cheeks. He had a strange birthmark that was over his left eye, it looked very similar to the sun that Rapunzel had in tangled. He shifted in the bed and ran a hand through his messy black hair. He had long black hair that always had a natural curl to it. Although Shadow was very talkative with his papa, he was normally very shy around anyone he wasn’t close with. Being so shy meant he didn’t have many friends and had asked his papa to be homeschooled. His homework was in the living room scattered on the floor. Shadow spent most of his time down at the ocean, making sand castles and skim boarding. He was thin with some muscle. He was tall however, one foot hanging off the end of the bed. He turned over once more and stretched out.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002He’d already gone through puberty, so he was already able to make all da babies~.//Barnaby was Garry’s overly protective father. As the sea wizard he had to protect his children with everything. He was slightly angry he couldn’t find Garry, searching far but not wide for him. He huffed and begun to ask his other children if they’d seen his brother, they all didn’t know where Garry was. Barnaby had blonde hair that went to his shoulders, blue eyes, and a pair of glasses. He wore a white shirt with a blue ombré effect, and a matching jacket except with a red ombré effect. He shifted and begun to search again.3 days ago  
Garry traveled far with the jellyfish, making it to a dock town that was nearly like an island. He slipped off and went to get closer, but after a bit he got caught in some junk floating around and came out stuck in a glass jar. He wiggled around but was stuck tight. He whimpered and made his way away from the junk, now floating around near where Shadow and Kotetsu lived.// Kotetsu hummed softly as he made breakfast, then he called for Shadow. “Shadow!~ Breakfast!” He yelled out, trying to get the other up.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow whined loudly and flapped his arm around “mmh!” He shifted and sat up, he slid out of bed and walked downstairs, he hugged his papa and gave a soft “My hairs messy~.” He giggled softly.2 days ago  
Kotetsu hugged back and smiled. “Comb it then, I need to start getting ready for work soon.” He said, smiling and kissing the other on the forehead, then handing him a plate. “Go eat, and if you want go see if there’s anything to do on the dock while i’m getting ready.” He said, chirping a bit, then quickly eating his own food.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow whined “Nunu! Want you to brush it! You always make it so nice! Can I hang out down at the beach today, and we can do my classes when you get home?” He ran a hand under his nose after a quiet sneeze.2 days ago  
Kotetsu smiled. “Alright, but I need you to check the dock anyway, i think i saw some trash float in from the barges.” He said, looking the least bit pleased about the stuff. He then took a brush and started to brush his child’s hair. “Bless you.” He said, hearing the sneeze.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and let the other fully brush out his hand “Thank you papa~.” He kissed the males cheek when he was done and hugged him hard “Have a good day at work okay~?"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002His hair*2 days ago  
Kotetsu hummed smiled and hugged back. "Thanks, I’ll say hi to all the patients for you.” chirped, kissing his forehead a bit, then he went to get ready for work.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and waved “I’m gonna head down to the beach and clean all the garbage!” He grabbed a pail to make sandcastle with, what? He can make sandcastles if he wants to! He smiled and begun to clean up the trash, there was alot.2 days ago  
Kotetsu smiled, then left for work.// Garry was floating amongst some of the garbage, still stuck in the glass jar but tired at this point and starting to pass out. {…oh btw wanna know how the kid got ponyo out of the jar?…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sure~!!)) Shadow looked around, he noticed the glass jar and got worried, as birds could eat fish that had swallowed the glass. He waded over to grab the jar.2 days ago  
{…tumblr~…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Saw~))2 days ago  
Garry wriggled around in the glass lazily.2 days ago  
{^w^}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow picked up the jar and blinked, seeing the creature inside. He hurridily grabbed some water in the Pail and ran over the rocks against one side of the beach. He laid down the jar and pail, he grabbed a good sized rock and hit the glass jar once, then twice, when it shattered he gently lifted the critter up and put it in the Pail.2 days ago  
Garry could finally breathe properly, so when he landed in the pail he chirped happily and moved around, doing some flips in it and splashing water everywhere. He then looked up at the human that saved him.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had sat down, eyes wide as he watched the creature. He thought the little jellyfish like thing was so cute! He smiled warmly “Hi~.” He giggled and gently wet his hand and rubbed the pad of his index finger over the creatures head.2 days ago  
Garry squeaked, then nuzzled into the finger with a cute mew, then he peeked his head over at him, looking curiously at the human.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was smiling wide, his birthmark stood out on his native American skin. He seemed to be purring softly, as he rubbed the critters head still.(Mind if Shadow got kitty ears a tail, and Kotetsu puts cute bows on ‘em?2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002)*2 days ago  
{…ah alright~…oh btw they keep garry for the day, then the next day Kotetsu takes Shadow und garry to work with him und there’s a dock there too, this is the time the sea starts to act up btw, und then garrys taken back by some things bunny would’ve sent to retrieve him?…oh also garry likes ham owo…und sweets…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okauz~!))2 days ago  
Garry crooned and kissed the finger, then he swam around for a bit and back to the hand.2 days ago  
{…sorry fer the specificness in that owo…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and gently picked Garry up, making sure his hands stayed moist to keep Garry from drying up “Gosh you’re so cute~.” He giggled and looked up, he Schould clean up the trash now “I gotta clean up the trash, can you wait here~?"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It’s fine~ ovo))2 days ago  
Garry crooned and nodded his head, nuzzling into the hands for a bit before slipping out and back into the pail.2 days ago  
{…~…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and went to start gathering and throwing away trash, he was very dedicated. A small lump was in the back of his shorts however, he looked out at the beach and pulled his waist band away from his body and a cute black cat tail came out, wiggling around. Two cute kitty ears also rose from his hair.2 days ago  
Garry peeked out from the pail and mewed when he saw the tail, tilting his head to the side when he remembered his father saying that anything with a tail and triangle ears were dangerous, but this one saved him, so that was good!2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow contuined to clean until it was all gone. He put in a large garbage bag and carried it to the large trashcan, he then went back to get the cute jellyfish thingy.2 days ago  
Garry had been nodding off for a bit, then perked up when Shadow came back. He chirped up to Shadow and stuck his head out.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a soft "I don’t know if I’m allowed to take sea water inside…cus of the hard work papas done..” he begun to walk up to his home. He smiled at his and his papas home.2 days ago  
Garry tilted his head to the side, then started to twirl in the pail out of boredom.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled down at Garry. He yelped as he almost tripped. He watched where he was putting his feet and set Garry down outside the back door. He bit his lip “We can stay out here I guess~."2 days ago  
Garry chirped softly and poked his head out for a bit and chirped again, looking cute.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow giggled and lifted Garry out of the Pail "My names Shadow, do you have a name~?"2 days ago  
{…oh also technically garry doesn’t have a human name, so its just a bunch of noises at the moment owo…} Garry tilted his head, then made some specific noises for his name with a cute smile on his face.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((kk~ ovo)) Shadow blinked "What?” He giggled a little “Hmm, I don’t think I can translate that?"2 days ago  
Garry pouted, then swam around for a bit. His actual name sounded close to Garry if you listened to it a second time. He said his name again, chirping a bit afterwards.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow giggled "Sounds like Garry…do you like the name Garry~?"2 days ago  
Garry tilted himself to signify confusion, then he went back to right side up and chirped happily, jumping into the air for a bit then back in a pail, nodding his head happily.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow giggled louder, he had nice teeth, he had slightly sharp k-9’s but he looked harmless as he gently rubbed Garry’s head again.2 days ago  
Garry chirped and nuzzled into the hand, feeling nice and comfortable. He the started to feel hungry, so he gently nibbled the others fingers.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow cheeped and ran inside. He grabbed some ham a a chocolate bar. He held out a ripped off peice of ham "Here~."2 days ago  
Garry looked at it curiously, having never seen anything like the food items before. He instantly jumped and grabbed the bigger piece from Shadows hand and ate it all quickly.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow giggled and ate the smaller peice, he gave the other another peice and nibbled at the chocolate.2 days ago  
Garry mewed happily, then looked at the brown stuff the other had, peeking up again to stare at it with sparkling eyes.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow broke off a bit and held it out "It’s called chocolate~, it’s a candy do it’s sweet~."2 days ago  
Garry mewed and took it, then he started to eat it and his eyes went wide as he tasted it, then he started to twirl and swim in a circle in his pail.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow giggled loudly "taste good~?"2 days ago  
Garry chirped more and jumped out, giving the other an eskimo kiss before going back in the water.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed hard and covered his face, he giggled happily after a few minutes2 days ago  
Garry mewed happily and swam around for a bit, then laid on his back, showing how plump he got from eating all the ham and chocolate. {…shall i propose a small timeskip to dinner?…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sure)) Shadow was soon heard, giggling he was rolling around on his back2 days ago  
Garry giggled softly. Dinner time: Garry was still in the pail, but now on the kitchen table with a towel wrapped around a pail. Kotetsu said it was alright for Garry to be inside. They were having fired rice and red curry that night.// Kotetsu smiled. "So, how did you find our new house guest?” He said, chuckling when he saw the fish peek his head out.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow giggled and smiled, he ate his food happily, he’d already finished off his homework and he wanted his papa to put a cute bow on his tail. He loved his papa so much.2 days ago  
Kotetsu hummed softly, smiling a bit seeing the other think of other things. He went to grab the bows and picked out a purple one, then proceeded to put the bow on rather perfectly.2 days ago  
*// Garry mewed, watching the two of them with wide eyes and softly purring.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred loudly and hugged his papa hard “Pappa, jag älskar dig ~! Jag älskar det också när du lägger bågar på min svans ~. ” (Papa, I love you~! I also love it when you put bows on my tail~.)2 days ago  
Garry tilted his body in confusion at what was said.// Kotetsu laughed and hugged back, murmuring into his hair. “Älskar dig för liten, bågarna gör att du ser söt ut ~.” He murmured with a soft coo. (Love you too little one, the bows make you look cute~)2 days ago  
{…Kotetsu learned swedish fer shadow~…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yay, also check tumblr messages k?)) Shadow happily purred louder, he loved his papa so much. he rubbed his hands up and down Kotetsu’s back “papa, I wanna sleep downstairs with garry~.” he always slept with Kotetsu.2 days ago  
{…mkk~…} Kotetsu looked mildly surprised, then smiled. “Okay, but remember that we’re both going to the hospital tomorrow, so you have to pack some things to do and maybe some snacks for Garry. Maybe some fried rice.” He said, seeing that the fish had somehow gotten out of his pail and was eating the remainder of Shadow dinner.// Garry chirped happily and ate, then he crawled back to his bucket, feeling mighty full now.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had nodded and run upstairs to start packing. when he’d finished he came back downstairs and ran a hand through his hair “Done~!” hed messed up his hand with all the activity today.2 days ago  
Garry perked up and had been able to get back in the bucket. He looked and chirped at the cute human, he giggled and went back in his water.// Kotetsu chuckled. “Alright, Goodnight Shadow.~” He said, kissing him on the forehead, then doing the same to the small jelly fish in the pail.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had smiled, he was a little sad to not be sleeping with his papa but he got over it once he carried garry into the living room. he set down base camp on the floor and put Garry in a large cake pan, he made sure to pour the saltwater into the pan and lifted Garry into it.2 days ago  
Garry mewed and laid in the cake pan, feeling rather pleased by the pan he was in. He mewed up to Shadow with a happy purr, then he started to get sleepy, so he closed his eyes and floated freely.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and gently traced over Garry’s tummy. He yawned and shifted himself over.2 days ago  
Garry chirped in softly in a 'Good night’ sort of way before going to sleep.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow hummed back and shivered a little.2 days ago  
{…wanna timeskip?…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yash~))2 days ago  
In the morning: Kotetsu was getting ready for work, about to go out the door. “Ready you two?” He asked, grinning widely.// Garry was back in the pail in fresh sea water, chirping loudly and doing a flip.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded he was wearing one of his Papa’s shirts, as he fit into them. He wore his own shorts and cute loafers. He giggled happily and nodded again “Yeah~!” Wide eyed and his tail was fluffed up. A big blue bow in his tail, his ears having small ones on the top.2 days ago  
Kotetsu chuckled, then lead them to his car, which was small and green. He got in, and started the car, making sure Shadow was in the front seat. He then made his way to the barges and loading docks, which were on the way towards the hospital.// Garry swam around in the pail for a bit, then peeked to look up at Shadow with a happy coo.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and held the pail. He whined when his papa took a turn to sharp “Careful!” He then kissed his papa on the cheek and looked down at Garry, he smiled wide and rubbed under his chin and gently on top of his head “So cute~!!"2 days ago  
Kotetsu chuckled, then stopped at the bridge. It was letting in a boat at the moment. It took a minute, then they were back to driving, Kotetsu waving to the mute guard who let people pass.// Garry chirped happily and nuzzled into the touches, loving them a lot.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and waved too, he peeked down at Garry and gently contuined to rub the males head "Gosh so cute!!”//Barnaby had sent two swordfish to go find his son, along with two jellyfish.2 days ago  
Garry cooed happily, two pink spots appearing on his cheeks. Oh he was blushing. He nuzzled the others finger happily.// Kotetsu smiled, then finally got to the hospital. He got out and waved to some of the patients in the garden area. “Hey Shadow, you know where the dock here is right? You should probably fill up Garry’s pail with some new water.” He said, smiling gently and rubbing the cute fishes head.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow giggled and contuined “Awwww!!! And okay papa, I’ll go do that now~!” He climbed out and walked out to the dock edge. He got down to the water and slowly lowered the pail into the water and let Garry out.//The jellyfish grabbed ahold of Garry and they were swimming away. Shadow went to grab and did so. He held the swordfish back fin and called “Papa!”//Barnaby had followed and was frowning angrily.2 days ago  
Garry yelped at suddenly being grabbed by a sword fish, then he saw his dad and knew he was somewhat screwed.// Kotetsu perked up, then hurried towards where he heard the yell and saw what was happening. He hurried over to his son.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow frowned and went to grab for Garry. He however cried out as he was pushed back with a large wave. He hit the post holding up the dock. He fealt his back crack and he was staring terrified.//Barnaby had started to do his wizardy magic. He was going to make the human with the cat appendages regret touching his son, he casted a beast spell and shot it at the nekom2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Neko.*2 days ago  
Kotetsu gasped, then ran in front of his son and took the blow, gasping as it hit him and he fell to the ground.// Garry cried out helpless when he saw the nice people being hurt, so he started to wriggle around wildly to try and get out of the small bubble of water he was now in, his body kinda morphing a bit. Then he noticed they were moving and started to cry out for Shadow and Kotetsu.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was crying his heart out. He was shaking Kotetsu “P-Papa, look at me please!” He fealt bad he couldn’t help Garry, but was more worried about his papa, without his papa he’d go into a home for kids. He rubbed his eyes and gasped hard as he continued to cry.//Barnaby was pissed off looking he was silent in the way home. He then begun to shout at Garry 'You know you are to stay away from those things! You aren’t allowed to go to the surface!'2 days ago  
Kotetsu woke up after a bit, then groaned. “Ugh, whatever that guy threw packed a punch….oh well, you alright Shadow?” He asked, looking up at his son, checking him over.// Garry kept writhing, then looked up at his dad angrily. 'They were nice! The one with a tail freed me from this glass thing I was stuck in! You could’ve just asked for me back ya know!’ Garry yelled back. 'AND THEY ARE NOT THINGS!’ He yelled back, that one actually echoing.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded, he was still crying, his ears had pulled back “G-Garry’s gone..”//Barnaby rounded on Garry 'YOU DARE GO AGAINST ME?!'2 days ago  
Kotetsu looked saddened, then he hugged his son gently. “Stuff like this happens sometimes…actually I have a feeling that was his father, he might’ve been worried. Maybe he’ll come back at some point and let Garry hang out again?” He said, smiling gently.// 'YES, I WANT TO BE HUMAN TOO!’ garry said, then he started to morph again, now looking a bit like a frog. He forcefully pushed out some legs and arms. He now looked very odd, small, and like he was wearing a torn dress of sorts. He glared at his father.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and gasped, he cried and held tightly onto Kotetsu “I-I miss him already!” He continued to cry, only harder.//Barnaby growled and went to grab Garry 'You’re staying right there!'2 days ago  
Kotetsu held him tightly and comforted him, cooing softy and nuzzling the other gently. They stayed there for awhile.// Garry yelpped as he was grabbed, instantly going back to the other form because he didn’t have enough magic to keep it up. {Hope you don’t mind a little bit of manipulation here} He was then taken to his room, which was small and only had two places, one porthole that was hard to open alone, and the entrance which was a door.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Nah it’s tots fine~.)) Shadow sqeaked and rubbed at his eyes “I-Im sorry.” He sniffled hard and rubbed at his eyes harder.//Barnaby locked Garry inside his room 'You’re allowed to come out when I deem you ready!'2 days ago  
{…oh yeah btw, how the sea wizard doesn’t notice this until its too late is beyond me…although he may’ve been visiting ponyos mom, the ocean goddess…} Kotetsu smiled and kissed his forehead gently. “It’s alright, I know how much you liked the little cutie.” He said gently, rubbing Shadows back.// Garry growled at him, then swam around furiously, even after his father left. It was like this for hours, until he heard something familiar. He swam towards the porthole and found his siblings, who were all chirping and peeping to him. He smiled widely at that, then saw that they were all moving the porthole as one, opening it with a squeak. He chirped, then swam out and nuzzled them all. He then decided to go to the room where father told him to never go, so he could take some magic and go back to Shadow. So he told his siblings to wait and went to the weird office. There wasn’t much in there, but there was a side room and when he looked in he saw what looked like a well in the middle of the room.2 days ago  
*It had some tanks in it too. After removing the large cork in the well, something golden welled up, and some tiny silver fishes that had been following him had become somewhat big. He was now standing on the wells lip, regaining his weird limbs, but now he was getting bigger and taller, his rubbery scales becoming a dress of sorts that was blue and shredded, white bloomers underneath it. His hair was purple and short, and his eyes became blue. He stared at his weird hands, which weren’t fully hands to be honest, had three fingers. Then he corrected it, then he got onto a large silver fish and left, not really knowing he had let something else free, like a shit ton of magic from the ocean, that was now slowly pulling the moon down.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okayz~)) Shadow nodded and rubbed at his eyes “O-Okay right?” He shifted and rubbed against Kotetsu “L-Love you papa~.” He gave a gentle mew.//Barnaby was going to see his wife.2 days ago  
“Love you too little cub.” Kotetsu said gently, then brought him back up. For several hours he did his job, then it got late and they got back in the car. The ocean was going nuts at this point. A storm looked like it was coming.// Garry giggled and made his way through the underwater ship, then out into the ocean again.// The Goddess of the see was a rather beautiful large woman with purple hair like Garry. She was basically the ocean itself and could be called easily. She was also a very laid back person, except sometimes when someone would harm her or her children. Anyway it was rather easy to get her attention, so she knew to show up when her husband Barnaby called for her from his moving boat, which was smaller than his actual ship and was used on the surface. The Goddess made her form and slowly 'sat up’ and looked to her husband. “~Hello Barnaby.~” She said, smiling brightly. She was sad that she couldn’t keep her form long, and had told Barnaby long ago that if he found someone else, she was okay with2 days ago  
it. As long as they truly cared and she could ship the two of them easily. That and also if the person agreed to certain things like 'carrying’ her children sometimes and loving the ocean and Barnaby. So yeah, she was pretty loose.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XD)) Shadow sniffled and rubbed his nose. He was sitting in the front seat, he was staring at the pail, torn over the fact Garry was gone.//Barnaby smiled to his wife “Hello. I’m glad to see your beautiful face my love~."2 days ago  
Kotetsu looked over sadly and kept driving, waves slamming into the side of the cliff they drove on all the time. It seemed different though. "Wow, that storm is coming in quick.” He said, looking out the window on Shadows side for a bit, then back to driving. It was raining harshly.// Garry was at this point having fun. A plume of water came out of the ocean near the driving car, with him on top of it. He then used the waves as a sort of road and ran towards the green car that looked so familiar.// Coventina, also known as Carrie, looked down at the blonde and giggled. “~I’m gad to also see you, Find anyone new love?, although I do have a feeling you wouldn’t call me just for that?~” She said, looking a bit curious.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded “Careful, watch the road–! Stop the car!” He’d looked in the side mirrors and saw Garry, except a human version.//Barnaby sighed softly “Garry went up to the surface and decided to become friends with one of those human animal mixes…"2 days ago  
Kotetsu saw a wave and yelped. "One sec, nearly to the house!” He said, then missed a large wave that was about to hit them, then got into the drive way of their house and stopped the car.// Garry kept running, giggling loudly and squealing as he kept running towards the yellow house, grinning widely as he jumped off the wave and onto really wet road.// Carrie hummed softly. “~Did they hurt Garry?~” She asked, looking at Barnaby with gently eyes, for she already knew the answer.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was out of the car and running to his friend. He practically threw himself at Garry as he hugged him close and let the tears fall.//Barnaby frowned “No, but they were going to…I think."2 days ago  
Garry squeaked, then chirped and hugged back tightly, nearly jumping up as they hugged. "Shadow Shadow!” He said, in English. He nuzzled close, really happy to see him.// Kotetsu got out of the car and smiled when he saw the two of them, they both looked so cute and juicy~. Wait where did that last word come from? Kotetsu looked confused for a bit, then brushed it off. “Come inside, the weather is terrible and I don’t want you two sick!” Kotetsu yelled to them, then hurried them into the house. He shed his coat and took off his shoes. “I’ll go grab some towels okay?” He said, then pat them both on the head before going.// “~Oh, that is quite odd. The older male is actually quite nice from what i’ve heard him say about me. And I know the little one cleans up the ocean when he’s asked, such a cute little thing. I know for a fact that the two of them are both harmless.~” She said, smiling sadly. “~Not all Land dwellers are beasts Love.~” 2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow held him tight “Garry, I missed you so much~!!” He nuzzled him hard, Shadow purred and shivered a little “Y-Yeah~.” He however kept himself close to Garry, his tail wagging around.//Barnaby nodded “Ah…I see..I cast a beast spell to try and hit the little one, it hit the adult…he might try and eat his own son.” He gently reached out to grab his wife’s hand “How well does the little one clean the ocean?"2 days ago  
Garry mewed and hugged him tight. "Missed you too! Was able to get away from Papa!~” He said, then waited patiently with Shadow.// Kotetsu hummed softly as he grabbed some towels, thinking it was a good idea to make some Ramen for the night. He was oddly enough starving at this point. He came back and gave the two towels, his own wrapped around his neck. He then led them to the living room to sit while he made the ramen.// Carrie looked saddened. “~Poor thing, he is quite cute and I know for a fact he loves that child dearly even if the child isn’t his. And the little one cleans up whenever he can and when the older one asks him. They truly care for the ocean love.~” She said, then let him take her hand after a bit, so that she could shrink down to regular size. She was about ready to go anyway.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and snuggled into Garry, tail fluffing up to air out. His bows had all been washed away.//Barnaby nodded and general kissed her hand “Must you go so soon?” He was sad “I’ve locked Garry in his room at the moment…"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and snuggled into Garry, tail fluffing up to air out. His bows had all been washed away.//Barnaby nodded and general kissed her hand "Must you go so soon?” He was sad “I’ve locked Garry in his room at the moment…"2 days ago  
Garry nuzzled into the soft towels, looking at them with interest. He nuzzled his face into them and mewed softly.// Kotetsu made three bowls of ramen, putting the toppings on the bottom of the top plates that would go over them. He hadn’t done this trick in awhile. He got the kettle going, then he called them in. "Dinner’s nearly done, now come in here to watch the show.~” He cooed, purring a bit. He looked confused again, wondering how he had made that sound. Then he got the three bowls filled with dry noodles on the table, then poured the hot water in. Then when the two were looking he put the top plates on top of the bowls. “We have to let them sit for a minute.” He said, then sat down with them.// Carrie hummed softly. “~Yes my love, you know how the ocean is…~” She said, then stopped. She stayed for a bit, then giggled like she knew something, then she disappeared back into the ocean.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow walked into the kitchen and smiled he let his food settle down and picked up his chopsticks. He then begun to eat his noodled slowly and carefully! He peeked over at Garry his kitty ears standing up as Hugh as they could go, he looked like a filling morsel.//Barnaby had raised a brow and waved and called goodbye to his lover he then returned home and headed to ket Garry out.2 days ago  
Garry’s eyes brightened when he saw what was inside. “Wizard!” He squealed to Kotetsu, then he started to grab some ham and eat it, jumping and fanning his mouth because it was too hot. He then ate it like Kotetsu and Shadow taught him, with chopsticks. He ate the noodles happily, looking pleased.// Kotetsu smiled and ate his own ramen, but afterwards he was still hungry. He looked to the other two and stared for awhile, looking very hungry. He shook his head, having had thoughts of eating the other two, a little bit of surf and turf. He perked up when he heard the phone ringing and went to pick it up, glad for the distraction. It was work calling, asking him to help move the patients before the storm increased. “Hey guys, i’m going to be gone for a bit, wait here alright, i’ll be right back.” He said, then went to put his coat back on. He had two strong feelings at the moment, one to stay and eat more and the other to run away from the two to stop the first one from happening. He was getting antsy.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and watched “P-Papa…I don’t want you to go snd you get hurt…but I’m gonna trust you okay~.” He hugged Kotetsu hard and nuzzled his now dry hair into Kotetsu’s tummy “Be safe for me and Garry okay papa~?” He looked up at Kotetsu.2 days ago  
Kotetsu tensed up when the pre-no his son hugged him. “Y-yes sweetie, ’ll be right back okay?” He said, smiling down at him. His teeth looked much sharper than usual. He quickly made the other let him go, kissed his forehead, then hurried outside to his car.// Garry’s room was empty and the porthole was still open. {…oh, make barnaby go to the hospital since he remembered the two of them being there, and saving it before its flooded horribly…also this is after Kotetsu looks himself in the shed und handcuffs himself so he can’t scratch anyone after the first person…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Kk ill do dat!)) Shadow smiled and nodded “Okay~.” He watched and purred loudly, he waved and smiled wider as he returned to Garry, turning the heater on.//Barnaby had gone wide eyed and gasped. He then took off twords the place he’d seen the two humans, at the hospital. He was fast, and ignored the rain and hectic waves.2 days ago  
{…yay~…} Garry cooed when he saw the other return, then he snuggled up to him in front of the heater with a happy sigh.// Kotetsu was hungry, and that thought stayed for a long time as he drove to his work place. At some point he had to abandon his car in the middle of the road and make his way by foot, thankfully it wasn’t that long from where he was. When he got there, he at that point was seeing red, but he didn’t know why. When he regained sight he was over one of the security guards they had there, the other bleeding from large scratches on his arm. He reeled back, then looked to his hands to find some pretty impressive claws. He stared at them, not noticing his coat was torn off. He quickly grabbed a pair of handcuffs and the keys to the shed from the security guard, who was unconscious, and ran to the garden area quickly, then he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him, locked it, then slid the key somewhere where he couldn’t reach, which was through a small vent in the side. 2 days ago  
*He put the handcuffs on, then proceeded to scream when he felt pain go through his body.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Hehe~, hey also ya getting tired? I am and i think it’s from all the crying I did today and also the fact I only got three hours of sleep.)) Shadow was purring, back arching as he moved infront of it. He acted occasionally like a cat.//Barnaby contuined to drive his boat. When he saw the humans car that had taken care of Garry he boarded and ran up to the hospital. He described Kotetsu to the staff and they said he’d been acting weird and was out in the shed. They were moving people around, waves crashing, flooding the ground floor. Barnaby growled and begun to move the water up and out of the hospital.2 days ago  
{…a little, also its going to be flooded anyway und the wizard in the movie made it breathable for all the humans, but it was only around the hospital…also why were you crying?…-instantly has blankets and plushes for you to cuddle-} Garry tilted his head to the side, then started to yawn and snuggle with Shadow, looking al cute with his now poofy dress, since it was no longer wet.// Kotetsu laid on the ground in the shed, panting and feeling miserable. He had grown a tiger tail and his ears went to the top of his head, making tiger ears. His teeth were much sharper and his had large claws, stripes were on his arms and legs, some even on his face and under his eyes. And he was so hungry, he wanted to rip into anything that came near him, pulsing with blood. He growled lowly, it could be heard if you went near the shed.2 days ago  
*// A big wave was about to crash and engulf the hospital, the wizard would have to think fast.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Welp, I’m on my 'period’ so hormones are raging, my PC was acting fucked up, my phon wasn’t working, and I wasn’t crying for the phone, I was crying because I wouldn’t be able to talk to you, and then I was crying cus I’d thought if fucked up my phone and stuff.)) Shadow smiled and yawned as well. He nuzzled the male and gently begun to kiss Garry’s cheek “Missed you so much~.” He was purring loudly, tail wagging.//Barnaby frowned and hurridily cast a sheild spell and a protection spell, he put almost all of his magic into protecting the hospital.he then hurried to the shed and pulled the doors open, he however didn’t have blood in him at the moment, but it was getting there. He begun to think of a way to lessen the beasts mind until he regained full strength. “Hello?” He got down low next to the male.a day ago  
{….wow, no wonder you said you were having bad luck, that’s a terrible time…-huggles you tightly-} Garry blushed again, it still looked like two circles on his cheeks. He nuzzled close and chirped. “Missed you too Shadow~.”// Kotetsu’s eyes opened and he roared, then tried to swipe at the man with his claws, but the hand cuffs were in the way for a clear shot. Then he became confused, he couldn’t sense any blood. His ears went to press against his skull and his tail was fluffed up and to the ground, which meant he was scared. He made a pathetic noise and laid down again.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeah, it sucked alot -huggles back tightly- but I got alot of sleep so I’m very happy, my hormones have calmed down, must mean I’m at the end of my cycle cus thank God!)) Shadow purred louder and gently nibbled at the others hair, no he didn’t want to eat the other, he just had a bad habit of doing it to Kotetsu too.//Barnaby sighed and gently rubbed the males head “Hey it’s okay, I see the spell does work…do you feel okay.” He used about half of the rest of his magic to give the other a break from his beast urges, just until Barnaby could reverse the spell. “I’m sorry I did this to you."a day ago  
{….yeah, its a bitch owo…-nuzzles you-} Garry squeaked, then giggled softly and nuzzled back gently. He looked quite happy now as his hair and dressed puffed up.// Kotetsu stayed quiet for a long time. ”…k-kinda alright…and it’s alright, you’re his dad after all? You must’ve been worried.“ He mumbled, curling up a bit more. He nuzzled into the hand. "Was reckless of you though…I-i hurt someone and thought about…eating my son and Garry.” He scrunched up some more, almost in shame.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((yeap~ -nuzzles under your chin and cuddles- big puffy blanket surrounding us-)) Shadow contuined to nibble, his tail lashed as he giggled and gently batted at Garry’s dress, his toes curled as he mewed. A cat toy was hidden off in the corner, it was filed with catnip.//Barnaby nodded “I was worried, but also angry. I didn’t realize that young child was your son. My wife…told me about how much you care for the ocean…I’m deeply sorry for what I did. But where is Garry and Shadow?"a day ago  
Garry giggled softly and nuzzled back, then he noticed something and he went over to the corner and picked it up, turning it around a couple of times. He went back to Shadow and shoved it in his face. "What’s this?!” He asked rather loudly. Not used to talking that much it seems. Well English anyway.// Kotetsu flustered a bit when he heard wife, he didn’t know why. He smiled a bit when the ocean was mentioned. “It’s okay…they’re back at the house though.” He said, then started to fidget. “I-i don’t think I can go back…w-what if i get hungry again?” He whimpered a bit.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow focused on the toy and smiled “I-Its my favorite catnip toy, it’s a mouseeee~..” he trailed off as he bit into the toy, his face relaxed as he contuined to chew on it, before long he was rubbing up against Garry, his tail wagging, toes curling, he was also kneeding the other, his tail had fluffed.//Barnaby smiled “I’m here, I’m a wizard, I think I can keep you in the right mind forever.” He helped the other stand “And besides, my wife told me to get out there and meet someone. So I’m gonna try being social."a day ago  
Garry watched and giggled softly and rubbed back, then relaxed as he was kneaded. The human fish mewed back happily to the other. "Shadow.~”// Kotetsu blushed lightly and smiled. “A-alright.” He said, then stretched a bit. He was still handcuffed and his hands had dried blood on them. His tail curled behind him as he looked up at the slightly taller man. “So, what’s it like being a wizard?” He asked, looking like a curious kitten as he tilted his head to the side.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gently drapped himself across Garry’s lap, his head buried into the males armpit. He mewed softly and wiggled his tail to show he was very happy. His toes curled again as he stretched out.//Barnaby chuckled “Very weird, having this feeling at first that never goes away unless my magic is drained or I’m sick or even injuried.” He helped Kotetsu and cleaned Kotetsu’s hand off. He then took the other out to the car and blinked “Can you drive, or want me to drive and um you can tell me where to go?"a day ago  
Garry giggled loudly and squirmed. "Tickles!~” He mewed, then snuggled close to Shadow. “Cute! Cute kitty~.” He giggled happily, nuzzling him timidly. “Love you!~”// Kotetsu blushed lightly. “Wow…Um, you should probably drive, don’t wanna mess up anything in there until I can trim these claws.” He hummed softly. “I can show you, but it may be flooded for a while. Good thing I had that guy water proof the engine and most of everything under the hood.” He said absentmindedly, his ears perked up and moving around. He mewed, then he heard something come from the water. He looked and saw a bunch of tiny Garry’s. “Oh my god you’re all adorable!~” He cooed, then went to them and gently rubbed them on the head with soft pats from his knuckles. They all cooed happily.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nuzzled back and mewed, his rough tongue licked at Garry’s cheek. He squirmed closer and begun to kneed Garry’s tummy, his small sharp nails gently catching on the others dress “Love you too~.” He sounded like he meant it, but also was very relaxed.//Barnaby nodded and saw his children. He gathered them all into his arms and kissed their heads “Why are you all here?” He chuckled softly and started walking twords the car.a day ago  
Garry flushed and mewed softly, his tummy being a soft spot. He mewed and made soft little noises.// Kotetsu chuckled softly, then noticed that some would look at him, then at their father. He patted them gently on the head, getting some kisses. “They’re so cute~. All of them are yours?” He asked gently, walking along with them.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow contuined to kneed, he was purring as loud as he could go. He mewled gently and grabbed his toy again, biting into it, the catnip smealt lovely to him, but being a male it also did other things.((And this is where the pervert I an comes in.))//Barnaby smiled and nodded “Yes, well mine and my wife’s kids, but her being the ocean means I don’t get to see her often, hence why she tries to get me to go meet others to share the rest of my life with them.” He set his babies down and cast a moisture spell so they stayed moist. He turned on the car after being told how to and begun to drive.a day ago  
{…lol…} Garry mewed softly and watched him chew the little mouse. “So cute~.” He giggled softly.// Kotetsu nodded his head and smiled gently. “Ah, that makes sense.” He said, then hugged some of the little ones gently, letting them play with his tail as well. “Aww, they like me~.” He cooed gently. “Oh, keep going straight~."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeap)) Shadow blushed and went to cover his pelvis. He’d had this happen before and his papa told him it was natural and they moved on.//Barnaby nodded and contuined to drive. He glanced over at his children and smiled, he was starting to realize as a father you had to let your kids be kids.a day ago  
Garry tilted his head to the side curiously, then he nuzzled Shadows head gently. "You alright?” He mewed.// Kotetsu cooed to the little ones gently, then hummed softly when he noticed one was napping. Not long after they were all asleep. Kotetsu smiled gently and rubbed their heads. “Almost there, its the yellow house on the hill next to the large silo.” He said, smiling goofily.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and shivered, he was very sensitive, his skin fealt warm. He whimpered softly and clutched his legs hard tougether.//Barnaby nodded and pulled up next to the home, parked, turned the car off and got out, he carried all his kids inside “Garry?"a day ago  
Garry rubbed patted his head gently, then wrapped him in a blanket. He perked up when he heard his dad, then he hid under a blanket as well, since dad couldn’t possibly know he was human looking now.// Kotetsu helped carry in the kids, then looked around. "I’m back, Bunny decided to join us.” He said, not remembering his name or if he even said it. a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked up and purred, his cheeks were and his eyes were hazy. He also smealt strongly of catnip.//Barnaby walked in and blinked “Garry ..all your brothers and sisters are here. I’m not angry, I talked with your mother.."a day ago  
Kotetsu followed him in and was hit with a rather odd smell. He put the little fishes down on one of the chairs, then went to sit down, he was feeling weird now, all blushy and relaxed.// Garry pouted and looked up at his father. "Still angry at you.” He said, pouting more and nuzzling into the blankets. He reached his hand out and patted Shadow on the head.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow watched his papa and nuzzled into Garry’s neck. He purred and kneeded Gently. His tail was lashing around as he mewed and mewed, wanting even more attention from his favorite person in the whole world…well aside from papa!//Barnaby nodded “I understand, I was wrong to call these two such rude names and treat them wrong.a day ago  
Garry mewed as he was kneeded and nuzzled the other happily, then he looked back to Barnaby. "Yeah, you may need to work on your anger towards land dwellers papa, at least a 5 minute talk before doing stuff…” He mumbled. “…sorry I took your magic to become human.” He said softly.// Kotetsu was now laying out on the coach, soft mews leaving him as he sniffed the air, smelling catnip. He found another toy and nuzzled it happily, soft mews leaving him.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and licked at Garry’s cheek still. His small pink tongue coming into view occasionally.//Barnaby nodded “It’s okay, you deserve to be happy and live your life, you’re only a kid once in your life~.” He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, he gasped as he fealt his magic energy return. He cast a quick spell on Kotetsu to remove the beast mentality but still leaving the obsession of Catnip.a day ago  
Garry giggled softly and rubbed at Shadows head. “Thank you dad~.” He said, then rubbed Shadows head gently.// Kotetsu gasped softly, feeling his claws become smaller along with his teeth, now just a little sharp. He also lost some stripes but kept most. His bum and tail were now up as he nuzzled and played with the mouse. No wonder his son loved these things.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and nuzzled into Garry’s hand. He wiggled a little as he begun to chew on his toy again, he definitely had a big bulge in his undies and shorts.//Barnaby blushed seeing Shadow had gotten around by the catnip. He contuined to speak faintly with Garry before he went to find several large bowl to put his kids in.a day ago  
Garry blushed brightly and nuzzled Shadow happily. He was curious about the bulge, so he gently poked it.// Kotetsu looked up from his playing and told Barnaby about some buckets that he bought that were probably big enough to hold his children, then he went back to playing, and somewhat reacting to the catnip in the same way his son was.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed hard and sqeaked when his member was poked, it didn’t move much and Shadow squeezed his legs tougether tightly.//Barnaby smiled and thanked Kotetsu he returned to the area and filled up the buckets with saltwater and set his children in them.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Hey just got a weird idea))a day ago  
Garry pouted, but shrugged and hugged Shadow tightly, kissing him on the cheek.// Kotetsu purred happily, then he nuzzled the mouse again and just laid there, blushing brightly as he went to hide the bulge in his pants. It felt really weird now, like spiky and stuff. {…what is le weird idea?… :3}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Because Catnip can act as a afrodesiac to unneutered male cats, it might send Kotetsu into heat because he’s fealt attraction, but with Kotetsu going into heat, Shadow also gets triggered into heat, then it’s like Barnaby has to explain to Garry what’s going on with them, while Shadow and Garry are fighting for dominance just for a hump match.)) Shadow blushed and kissed Garry back, his tail wagged as he kneeded Garry’s shoulders “G-Garry~…”//Barnaby but his lip seeing the two and said softly “How are you feeling?” He knealt down beside Kotetsu.a day ago  
{…ah alright~…} Garry flushed lightly and mewed to him.// Kotetsu flustered and nuzzled into a pillow. “W-weird and hot…this catnip is odd.” He mumbled, his ears laid back on his head, soft pants leaving him.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeh~)) Shadow purred and wiggled around his tail.//Barnaby nodded “You…you might be going into heat, as a reaction to being a tiger and well having catnip.” He glanced down and yelped, he called Garry “G-Garry I need to speak to you in the kitchen, now preferbaly!"a day ago  
Garry nuzzled him gently, then he was pulled away into the kitchen. "What is it Papa?” He asked, looking up at him curiously.// Kotetsu panted and nodded his head a bit to what he was saying, then he hid his face again into the pillow and whimpered, his first heat and he felt so hot now. He unbuttoned his vest and shirt to try and make it cooler.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had watched his papa, he fealt himself throb and padded over. He brushed his body against Kotetsu’s and gently but at his tiger ears.//Barnaby blushed “Your friend and his father are both part feline now, and their gonna be well…going to have a urge to do what mommies and Daddies do to make babies. And They’re gonna be very nervous when it comes to it.a day ago  
Kotetsu trembled and nuzzled into the contact, whimpering softly. He looked up dazedly at Shadow and nuzzled him gently. "N-no wonder your mum told me about this…f-feels crappy.” He mumbled softly. “M-m’ sorry Shadow…"a day ago  
*// Garry’s eyes widened. "Oh okay Papa. Is that why there’s a bulge in Shadows pants?"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nuzzled back "Mhmmm~.” He purred, naturally he’d smell good, but with them both pumping out female pheramones as well as male ones, they’d be prime candidates for humping and mating.//Barnaby nodded “Yes that’s his uh penis Garry, it’s what makes babies."a day ago  
Kotetsu mewed softly and nuzzled his son some more, still mewing and whimpering.// Garry nodded his head again. "Alright, Oh I guess I have that too.” He said, then peeked into his dress to look.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted softly and gave a harder nip at Kotetsu’s ear. He got a bit more on top of the other, growling softly. He could smell the others pheramones female and male, the female ones however had gotten him hornier, his arousal making him pump out his own pheramones.//Barnaby blushed s d nodded “Yes you do.."a day ago  
Kotetsu squeaked as he was nipped, his face turning red. He smelled the others pheromones and started to get a little growly, but he mewed more under him.// Garry nodded his head and put the dress back. "Wait, so shouldn’t we get back their and make sure they don’t do each other?” He asked the wizard. a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow growled and gently pulled at the others ears.//Barnaby nodded “Yes, but not yet, as once you touch Shadow and pull him away he’s gonna wanna mate with you."a day ago  
Kotetsu squeaked and blushed more, soft whimpers leaving him as they were pulled.// Garry hummed a bit. "Okay.” He said. He was grinning now. “How’re we gonna get them away from each other then?” He chirped.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled “Grab the back of the neck and gently pull the skin taunt, he Schould let go of Kotetsu and go limp, watch me.” He walked back into the room and blushed hard. He moved over to Kotetsu and gently grabbed ahold of his scruff and gave it a firm tug.//Shadow growled seeing Barnaby but nibbled on Kotetsu’s ears, his legs were shaking a bit. His tail lashed quickly behind him.a day ago  
Kotetsu mewed more, his ears feeling extra sensitive now. He became quiet and limp though when the back of his neck was grabbed.// Garry watched, then did the same with Shadow, firmly tugging him away from his father. He cooed softly to him.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby gently picked Kotetsu up and rubbed his back to cormfort the tiger in heat “Take Shadow upstairs and into a room, I’ll Take Kotetsu into his own bedroom.” He walked upstairs and locked the bedroom door. He set Kotetsu on the bed “Sorry buddy."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Shadow whimpered and went limp when he was grabbed he whined and cuddled into Garry. His shorts had a wet spot not.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Now*a day ago  
Kotetsu squeaked as he was picked up and taken to his room, mewing to the other as his back was rubbed, it felt really nice. He flushed more when he felt a wet spot forming in the back of his pants. His room was covered in blue and green painted waves on the walls and his bed was nice and big, covered in green fluffy blankets.// Garry nuzzled him gently and took him to what he guessed was Shadows room, but it looked unused. He nuzzled him again then got them both on the bed. "So cute~.” He giggled, letting go of his neck.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and sat on the bed. He rubbed under Kotetsu’s chin and gave the other a small peck on the forehead.//Shadow stretched out on top of his bed, he mewled softly and tried to relieve the pressure. He ground his hips down into the sheets, his nails digging into the fabric.a day ago  
Kotetsu flustered and mewed as his chin was scratched, purring loudly at the scratching and kissing. He got on top of the other and nuzzled him happily, sometimes bucking into his leg.// Garry giggled softly, then scratched the back of his ear and kissed his cheek, getting in front of Shadow and kissing him with happy cooes. “Shadow so cute now~."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed but let the other buck. He grabbed a pillow and sandwiched it bewteen Kotetsu’s legs and begun to rub the males back, rubbing along the edge of his ears.//Shadow blushed and kissed back, he gave soft mewls as he gave s hard grind down.//Barnaby’s words would suddenly enter Garry’s mind 'Be careful, don’t let your guard down or you’ll be the one he wants to make babies with.’ and then his voice was gone.a day ago  
Kotetsu gasped softly and mewed more, his face red as he relaxed and submitted, making soft cooing noises as he nuzzled close.// Garry looked around for a bit, nodded, then kept kissing him, grinding back. He then got on top of him and made sure to not be submissive. He ground back and gently bit his lip.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled and watched, he gently reached down and rubbed Kotetsu’s bulge "grind down on the pillow Kay?”//Shadow yelped as he was pushed back. He whimpered however and kissed back. He ground up and gave a hard buck.a day ago  
Kotetsu gasped and ground against the pillow, soft whines leaving him as it relieved some of his need. “B-bunny~.”// Garry mewled and kissed him some more, blushing brightly as the hard buck came, making him fall onto the other and into his chest. He looked up and looked super cute.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled “Good boy~.” He kissed Kotetsu’s forehead and gently asked “Where’s it hurt buddy?”//Shadow growled softly and begun to grind up into Garry’s bussom. He meant business and that business was breeding.a day ago  
Kotetsu flustered and mewled, then opened his legs up for him to see the large tent and the wet spot where his entrance was.// Garry gasped and moaned softly, hiding his face in Shadows chest. “U-uwah~."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded "What do you want Kotetsu? Do you want me to fill you up?”//Shadow growled louder and suddenly Garry was face first into the mattress, Shadow behind him, humping away.a day ago  
Kotetsu flustered. “Y-yes.~” He mewled, face red. “P-please make it stop.~” He whined, humping the air.// Garry yelped and mewled loudly, his face red as he was humped, his puffy dress going up to show bright blue lacey panties in a cute wavey pattern like the waves.a day ago  
{…brb~…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and gently pulled the others pants down. He thrust a finger inside the males entrance “Okay buddy, can you do something for me~?”//Shadow panted and flared his nostrils, he was puffing out air as quick as he could muster. He dragged a claw over where the others entrance was and he sniffed the musk. He knew he’d found his perfect mate, the female must’ve wanted it too because she wasn’t wiggling. He pulled down his pants and lined himself up. He slammed inside, hissing in pleasure at the feeling. ((tyt~))a day ago  
Kotetsu gasped when he felt cool air on his hard, spined member. He whimpered softly, then rubbed back against the finger in him, more slick coming out of him.// Garry gasped and squeaked as he felt the claw, soft mewls coming from him before he felt the member slam into him. He whimpered loudly and tried to relax, some rubber coming back to him and his entrance becoming elastic. He whined and started to moan softly, stuffing his face in a pillow.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Weabu!)) Barnaby smiled and chuckled “Kotetsu, I asked you a question~?”//Shadow panted and begun to hump, he was very happy to see his mate have pleasure. His own member had smaller spines to show his domesticated genes. While Kotetsu would have larger spines. Shadow mewled and panted as he thrust away, tail lashing in happiness.a day ago  
{…back for real~…} Kotetsu flustered then nodded his head. “W-wha is it?” He whimpered again.// Garry gasped and moaned more, wanting more from him, he yelped though when he felt the spines. “U-uwaah!~ S-shadow.” He mewled.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Webu for real~)) Barnaby smiled “I need you to present for me, can you do that~?” He removed his finger.//Shadow contuined to thrust “G-Garry~.” He pressed his chest flush to Garry’s back and contuined to thrust.a day ago  
Kotetsu panted, then quickly did as he was told, showing him his entrance. His tail was covering it up, and he was blushing, making soft whimpering noises.// Garry whimpered and nuzzled close, gasping as he felt his prostate being tugged on by a barb. There were tears of pleasure beading up on his eyes.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and begun to undress himself. He groaned softly and begun to slick up his member with Kotetsus slick.//Shadow panted and mewled loudly. His nails dug into the males hips.a day ago  
Kotetsu shivered and whimpered, he felt his barbed member touching his tummy. “P-please, fill m-me~.” He mewled out.// Garry moaned softly and gripped the sheets tightly. “S-shadow, g-go faster.~"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nodded "Or course~.” He pushed himself inside and groaned loudly, he let the other adjust.//Shadow keened and nodded, his hips sped up and soon he was pounding away.a day ago  
Kotetsu yowled as he was filled up, he panted and flt his tail stand up as he got adjusted to the others member. “B-bunny so big~.” He mewed, then rolled his hips.// Garry cried out multiple times as the other found his g-spot, making him moan and rub back for more.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed and begun to rock them, pulling out and pushing inside “So good~.”//Shadow gave a soft keen as he slammed hard inside. He contuined to do that until he gasped and filled Garry with his seed.a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed more and moaned loudly, pushing up against Barnaby for more very needily.// Garry yelped and came when the other slammed into him, his seed slipping out of him in small beads. He gasped as his tummy started to fill out, poking out from his dress. His dress somewhat shifted to look like a maternity dress.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby groaned and begun to speed up “K-Kotetsu~.”//Shadow panted and pulled out of Garry. He flopped down next to the male and purred, his eyes were starting to refocus “G-Garry, what happened?"a day ago  
Kotetsu panted, his tail curling around one of Barnaby’s arms as he clenched around the other. "G-gonna cum~.” He whined helplessly.// Garry flushed and clenched now laying on his side. He looked to Shadow when he talked and smiled. “You went into heat and filled me up~."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and thrust hard into the others prostate.//Shadow looked over and nodded "O-Okay….is your…dad gonna freak out, all I remember is cuddling with you, after I had bit into my mouse…"a day ago  
Kotetsu cried out and came onto the sheets under him, clenching tight around Barnaby.// Garry blushed. "P-probably not as much, since your heat was triggered by your dads…he kinda took care of his heat.” He said, then h rubbed his tummy gently.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby groaned and came into Kotetsu. He pulled put and helped the other relax into the bed, he laid beside him and smiled “You good?”//Shadow went a little wide eyed and nodded “O-Okay~..” he blushed at Garry’s large tummah.a day ago  
Kotetsu squeaked, his tummy filling up with his seed. He mewed softly and went limp, soft pants leaving him as he snuggled up to Barnaby. “Y-yes…what happened?” He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes, then becoming a bit surprised with how big he had gotten.// Garry cooed and went to snuggle up to the other happily. “So full of Shadows seed~."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled a little "You went into heat after you ate some catnip, you triggered your son’s heat, I explained to Garry what was happening to you two, came back, saw Shadow trying to mount you, I took you and Garry took Shadow. I helped you with your heat, and I’m guessing Garry did with Shadow as I heart some yowling beside you.”//Shadow blushed harder and nuzzled into Garry’s neck “My Garry~."a day ago  
Kotetsu listened and turned a very nice shade of red as he listened, then eh covered his face. "Oh my god…” He murmured, face red. “I thought if I was going to do it I would at least have a date first. And oh god my son tried to do me.” He said, turning more red.a day ago  
*// Garry blushed and nuzzled back. “Yay~. My Shadow~.” He cooed happily.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby frowned a little “I…im sorry…” He looked away and moved an inch away, keeping his hands to himself.//Shadow purred and nuzzled into Garry’s throat, his tongue licking around happily.a day ago  
Kotetsu looked to him, then flustered. “Oh my god, it was still good, s-so sorry that was rude of me u-um…w-want to go grab a movie at some time? O-or a picnic at the beach?” He asked, sounding timid.// Garry flushed lightly and mewed, showing his neck more for the other to do whatever he pleased.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"A picnic at the beach sounds really nice…would you like to do that?“ Barnaby still was a little discouraged but didn’t point it out.//Shadow nibbled and kissed before he was bitting at the males throat.a day ago  
"O-okay…s-sorry I discouraged you, haven’t dated in awhile, a-and I may not know how to do it right sometimes…” He mumbled, face a bright red and his ears pressed down.a day ago  
*Garry was squeaking and mewing as he was bitten.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled “It’s been a long time for me too, so don’t worry too much~.”//Shadow begun to suck a hickey and rolled Garry onto his back. He begun to suck several marks over Garry’s body.a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed more, then slowly got closer and nuzzled into him. “T-thank you.” He mumbled.// Garry gasped and mewled as he was covered in small love bites and hickeys.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nodded, he held Kotetsu close and kissed his forehead “It’s no trouble.”//Shadow winked up at Garry and purred happily.a day ago  
Kotetsu mewed, smiling up at the other and now starting to purr loudly to him, then he kissed his cheek. “Yay~.” He mewed, his tail wagging behind him lazily.// Garry flustered and snuggled up to him happily.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed and chuckled “Hehe~.”//Shadow snuggled back.a day ago  
Kotetsu mewed again, then pulled him down. “Should probably rest now.” He said. “I’ll make breakfast in the mornin’…” He smiled, then started to close his eyes.// Garry giggled, then kissed him on the lips gently, before yawning loudly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded “And I can make dinner~.” He snuggled the male and held him close, he soon was snoring softly.//Shadow yawned and begun to doze off.a day ago  
*// In the distance Carrie was watching and she was giggling, then she fixed most of the flooding and then to send the four of them her blessings.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XD))a day ago  
{X3…timeskip to morning, where Kotetsu is visited fer a bit by the ocean und is givin’ the blessing, which is a touch to his tummy, then forehead?… :3…same to Garry, who is now fully human?…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Shore~))a day ago  
{…lol, ocean puns…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XD))a day ago  
In the morning: Kotetsu woke up feeling groggy. He got up and rubbed his eyes, his ears and tail droopy. He went downstairs to go get breakfast started, wondering what he should feed all the little guppies, when he found a very pretty lady in the kitchen, playing gently with her kids, because it was obvious the ocean had come to see him. He gaped for a bit, then blushed when he was noticed.// Carrie looked up and smiled. “Hello Kotetsu, it’s nice to meet you.” She said, then gestured for him to do as he normally would, which he did. They talked for a bit while he made pancakes, because who didn’t like pancakes? Sh watched as he made a bunch of itty bitty ones and some big ones for the residents and herself, but she respectfully declined. She then got up and kissed him on the forehead, much taller than him by the way, then she patted his tummy. “~Goodbye, please take care of them all.~” She said, then left.// Garry was curled up close to Shadow, already having received his mothers blessing, as had Shadow.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby had gotten out of bed once he fealt his body awaken. He headed downstairs and groaned softly, he rubbed his head and smiled as he gave each of his children a kiss.//Shadow was snuggled close to Garry, purring as he held his mate. He however soon smealt the pancakes and so he stood and gently shook Garry awake “Garry, breakfast~.” His tail wiggling as he stumbled downstairs.a day ago  
Kotetsu smiled, then got the little pancakes ready for Garry’s siblings, It all fitting onto two plates. He also put bigger pancakes onto four plates. He also decided to do some animal pancakes, one fish, one squid, one shark, and one jellyfish. He giggled softly, having also made a bunch of little stars for the little ones. He was feeling very hungry now, and he made the table and grabbed the syrup.// Garry perked up and ran after Shadow, very light on his feet for someone still looking quite big. But not as big as Kotetsu, for some odd reason the tiger had grown rounder when Carrie had touched him.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled as his children hurried to eat the food, their little stumps grabbing at The food. Barnaby thanked Kotetsu, gave him a gentle peck on the cheek and went to sit down. He ate his food slowly.//Shadow purred and rubbed his head, he kissed Garry’s cheek and grabbed his papa. He nuzzled him and purred “Papa~."a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed with the kiss, glad the little ones liked the pancakes. He sat down as well and hummed softly, eating his own pancakes, but not before hugging his son. "Hey sweetie~.”// Garry giggled softly and also sat down, eating the pancakes with ferocity and sometimes with his hands since he had trouble with the fork.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled at the hug bewteen the two and glanced at Garry. He rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.//Shadow purred and gave his papa a kiss on the cheek, grabbed his own food and begun to eat his food.a day ago  
Kotetsu chuckled softly, then ate some more. “Oh by the way, a very pretty purple haired woman was here.” He said, humming a bit like it was casual talk.// Garry perked up. “Mama was here?” He asked, looking to his siblings, some of them nodding their heads and most chirping. Garry giggled happily. “No wonder Kotie looks bigger, mama gave him a blessing~.” He said, giggling some more.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby had glanced up, his face stuffed. He swallowed hard “Oh goodness..no wonder I couldn’t sleep.” He finished his food.//Shadow happily ate and looked up “Papa feels all squishy~.” He giggled.a day ago  
Kotetsu flustered brightly, then looked down. He now noticed that his boxer briefs felt extra tight now, his hips having widened up and his chest felt a bit puffy. He had also gained a bit of chub, which he guessed was so the little ones in him would be safe and cozy.// Garry giggled and nodded his head. “Yup, papa always gets a bit antsy when mama’s around.~”// Carrie was laughing in the distance, her ship now sailing.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow watched and giggled at his papa “Papa’s squishy!!” He then stuffed his face into his papas stomach.//Barnaby blushed and scratched his neck.a day ago  
Kotetsu squeaked loudly, then laughed and rubbed Shadows head gently. “Yeah, real squishy~.” He said, looking like he didn’t mind at all. Which he didn’t really mind, you could tell by the way his ears were perked and his tail was curling happily behind him.// Garry giggled. “Cute~.” He chirped, then looked to Barnaby. “Is he gonna be a daddy to us?” He asked curiously.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow giggled and purred.//Barnaby nodded “Yes, yes he..will be..” he then realized if they were lovers, Shadow and Garry would end of being siblings.a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed, pleased the other found him like a father figure. He giggled and nuzzled close to Shadow. The realization also hit him at that point.// Garry giggled, not realizing at all. He finished his pancakes, but the plates in the sink and washed them, then he went to play with his siblings.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow followed after Garry and giggled. His tail waged as he let a couple climb onto him.//Barnaby gave a soft “it’ll be considered incest…"a day ago  
Garry giggled softly as he watched.// "Isn’t it considered incest if they’re blood relations?” Kotetsu asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and rubbed the little guppies heads.//Barnaby shifted “It’s bewteen any family member or close relatives.."a day ago  
Garry cooed, then kissed as many as he could on the head, giggling softly.// Kotetsu fidgeted. "O-oh…this is awkward.” He mumbled, face red.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow giggled and watched. He gathered alot in his arms “These ones are mine~!”//Barnaby nodded “Yeah… We’ll have to tell them to not be affection in public?"a day ago  
Garry giggled again, then also grabbed a bunch in his arms. He then nuzzled them happily and received kisses.// Kotetsu nodded his head. "Yeah, and to be weary of strangers and make some background stories just in case people question why they won’t get spouses.” He said, then rubbed at his tummy gently.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow giggled and watched,he begun to lick over the guppies.//Barnaby smiled and nodded “Good thinking.” He kissed the males cheek “Maybe later we can do that picnic and the boys can play with the guppies in the water~?"a day ago  
Garry giggled happily, watching the other lick his siblings. He just gave them little pecks.// Kotetsu bushed and smiled. "Y-yeah!~” He said, then flushed. “Should probably pack a lot, i’m now eating for more than two.” He said, rubbing his hard tummy.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed and set the guppies down. He fealt a little weird now seeing as the other only kissed them.//Barnaby nodded “Close to thirty~, and let me take care of it okay? Go relax and get ready, tell the boys too okay~?"a day ago  
Garry giggled. "They like the licking, keeps 'em moist~.” He giggled to Shadow. “I’m just used to pecking.” He said, his siblings that had been set down cheeped and tried to go back to their new brother, well sorta.// Kotetsu blushed brightly, then smiled. “Alright, such a gentleman.” He said, then slowly got up to go tell Shadow and Garry to get ready. “Shadow Garry, little ones, better get ready, we’re going to picnic on the beach~.” He said gently, his tail wagging behind him. He then went to get ready himself.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and giggled he went back to licking, his tail wagged happily. He looked up and nodded “Okay papa~.”//Barnaby smiled and begun to make several sandwiches, some oranges, apples, pears and other fruits. He made ham sandwiches and mayo.a day ago  
Kotetsu smiled, then went to pick out an outfit that may fit. He finally found some stretchy shorts and a T-shirt that fit a bit snug around his middle. He aso grabbed some rubber duckies and a bucket to look for shells, which he really liked and they decorated some of the bookshelves and walls. One time he found a rather large shell that he was astounded he had found in the first place. He came back down with the bag and the bucket, then went to play and help the others get ready.// Garry giggled some more, then licked his siblings as well, hearing them coo and chirp each time.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and giggled loudly, he then went to get dressed, he’d taken a couple guppies with him “I wanna impress Garry…W-What should I wear~?”//Barnaby smiled and packed it away in a basket. He got it finished and all packed and then he was using his magic to dress himself.21 hours ago  
The Guppies he took chirped and nuzzled up to him, then went and tried to help think of an outfit for him.// Kotetsu put the stuff he had down, panting slightly, then he went to look in the closet for the beach towel and umbrella he had. He was stooped down, ass in the air as he looked, and if anyone was watching they would see how thick he had gotten and how his ass was peeking from underneath his shorts.// Garry giggled softly, then he twirled and his dress became see through and he was wearing swimming trunks that were white, but didn’t give anything away down there. He giggled as he twirled, then he put his siblings down and went to see what Papa Bunny was doing.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and gently rubbed their heads. He pulled out a pair of cute tropical swimshorts and a basketball style t-shirt. He purred and gently held up against his body.//Barnaby had dressed himself in a pair of Swimshorts and a t-shirt. He smiled at Garry “Hello my son~."21 hours ago  
Several happy chirps came from the little ones, all of them clapping there little nubs.// Kotetsu was still looking and yayed when he found both. He went back to grab the bags and go back to get them ready to go out.// Garry giggled happily and leaned up to kiss his father on the cheek. "Hey Papa~.” He chirped, then saw Kotetsu come in. “Hey Daddy~.” He giggled, then kissed him on the cheek too. “Can’t wait to go~."21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((So kawaii!! Also ummm what kinds kinks are Garry into again?)) Shadow giggled and begun to Undress his too half, he put on his shirt and then changed his bottoms. He smiled and gently picked up the guppies and headed back downstairs "Thank you~.”//Barnaby smiled and nuzzled the smaller. He kissed his sons forhead and held him close. He then pecked Kotetsu’s lips “I’m ready when you are.” He looked up seeing Shadow come down “And so is Shadow~."21 hours ago  
{…garrys into cum inflation, crossdressing, bondage, und embarrassment owo…kotetsu’s is inflation, weight gain, crossdressing, put downs, praise, and also he likes spanking/punishments…and maybe some bondage…sorry for givin’ both owo…oh also both are teases…} The guppies all chirped and did some flips.// Kotetsu flushed, then grinned and kissed Bunny back, then he smiled to Shadow. "I’m ready, so let’s go~.” He said, then he picked up the things and went towards the dock.// Garry mewed happily, then picked up a bucket of his siblings to help get them out.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh it’s fine, and hey, I’ve got a small heachache coming on, I think I'ma go take bed, sorry it’s so early. But thank you~)) Shadow smiled and walked down the dock. He set the guppies he was carrying into the water to remoistenise. He helped Garry with the test and giggled. He begun to wade in the water.//Barnaby helped Kotetsu by spreading out the blanket. He chuckled and put heavy things on the corners so it didn’t blow away. He begun to screw in the umbrella.21 hours ago  
{…yer welcs~…-huggles you-…go teh bed und feel better alright?…-nuzzles you-} Kotetsu smiled as Shadow helped him, he then went to go in the water as well with the rubber duckies to see how the little ones would react. He put them out and saw a couple poke them curiously.// Garry giggled and jumped in happily, then swam around for a bit with his siblings. They seemed so small now that he was bigger.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I feel alot better~)) Shadow wadded around and sat down in the water. He wiggled around his toes, giggling as a couple guppies came over. He rubbed their heads and wiggled his tail around, the fur slicked down.//Barnaby gave a small smile as he glanced at Kotetsu’s butt, then back out to the water. He liked the calmness of the water and such.8 hours ago  
{…yay~…} Garry swam some more, really enjoying the ocean. He then finds a small tulip shell, and keeps finding them and scallop shells. He collects them, then goes back to the beach and puts them on the sand. He looks triumphant.// Kotetsu felt eyes on him and blushed, he didn’t mind though, so he just swam for a bit and floated on his back, it felt nice to be weightless in the water.33 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and begun to make a sandcastle, he was a little childish at times, hence why no one had bothered to court him as he basically was a hit and run deal for some people. He begun to make a small moat.//Barnaby smiled at their family and chuckled. He headed out into the water and stood beside Kotetsu “Feel nice~?"30 minutes ago  
Garry looked at what Shadow was doing, then decided to help him, mewing to him to show that he had shells to decorate.// Kotetsu smiled. "Yeah, feels really nice~.” He said, looking up at the blond. “What’s it like under the water by the way?” He asked, then went right side up.25 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked up and smiled wide. He giggled and gave small mews back.//Barnaby smiled and sat down “It’s amazing, being able to just…feel weightless, it’s weird."23 minutes ago  
Garry giggled, then helped to make the sand castle, digging the moat a bit deeper and lining it with scallop shells to retain more water.// Kotetsu smiled, then looked thoughtful, his tail wriggling behind him. "Have you seen the great barrier reef while underwater?"15 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and smiled as he gently begun to work on the itty bitty windows.//Barnaby nodded "Of course~!"14 minutes ago  
Garry hummed softly, then he handed Shadow one of the scallops. "Will this help?”// Kotetsu smiled. “It must’ve been wonderful~.” He chirped, then squeaked, blushing as his tummy got bigger quite noticeably.7 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and took it, he however gave the other a kiss on the cheek and nodded again “Thank you~.” He begun to make the windows again.//Barnaby nodded and glanced down at the others tummy “Well than~."6 minutes ago


	15. Avatar and Lorax Au's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A two for one special  
> First au is the one where there are big blue cat people  
> Second au is basically the movie but with some adjustments of course

Avatar au  
On the planet of Pandora, na'vi’s roamed freely. Of course after the fight that had been prevoked by humans preying too much on Na'vi’s. They had moved on, however the very eastern tribe that called themselves the ‘Banshees’. A young Na'vi’ that was named Shadow lived out a normal life, he had a Banshee himself he’d named 'Makine’ they were s beautiful red, with black and white. The Na'vi had beautiful long hair that was braided careful. Shadow was an orphan, his mother and father had died in the fight against the humans. Because of the fight his tribes population had plummeted. Now about only fifty strong, reproduction was encouraged and so Shadow had shyed away and lived on the outskirts of his tribes home. Shadow lived with his banshee, and that was it. Shadow wore the casual wear for na'vis it was a long loincloth. He had large green eyes and had several earrings.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was at the moment wounded from a nasty quarrel with another tribe patrol. He was bleeding heavily from his side, and his banshee was worried, chirping and warbling at him. It flapped it’s wings and then startled a little and covered Shadow. The blue skinned being was panting loudly as he tried to remain calm, he was bleeding heavily as he winced hard. His teeth were clenched hard, his gums were starting to hurt bad. He looked up as he heard something draw near.//Barnaby was apart of a research team, they were incharge of making sure that tribes were doing okay, and also re studying how thr environment was faring after the battle. The male had made it his life’s goal to protect the blue skinned creatures. He was an orphan and lived with his grandparents until he’d gotten a degree in botany. He had come on this trip to meet some Na'vis and to also take care of the team. He had long blonde hair.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002And wore a oxygen mask as he walked around, describing and taking photos of several native plants and new alien ones that were appearing. He sighed softly as he fixed his glasses and the oxygen mask. He wore his regular outfit, he smiled seeing a new sprout taking place and so he took a couple photos, he was very careful where he stepped so he only stepped on the grass, not on any other plants. He was amazed by the beauty and he made it know by smiling wide, his blue eyes wide.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((done~!))4 days ago  
{…yay~…}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Hehe~))4 days ago  
Within the Eastern tribe was another lone Na'vi, but he was obviously different from the rest. He wore human clothes that were made especially for Na'vi that had been grown, then used by humans to travel the woods. The human within the Na'vi was at the moment barely there, because he had wanted to help the Na'vi like Professor Grace, he would come and teach them several languages, and he learned from them on how to survive. He had also been able to get his own trailer with the 'dream beds’ as he liked to call them, because he kept forgetting the name anyway. Kotetsu T. Kaburagi had been making good progress in trying to warn the tribe of what was to come, saying that his human colleagues were going to try and scrounge the place for materials. What he did not know was that they were also going to kill him, since it seemed that he was going to rat them out, which he did do. He had woken up in time to see a bullet going for the oxygen tank. He had gotten away with an oxygen mask, and he was badly injured.4 days ago  
*There was also not enough oxygen to survive, so he had to make a choice. They took him to a tree and did a ritual, then pop, he was now stuck as an over sized cat person. He didn’t really care about that, he was still shocked that the people who he thought were friends tried to kill him. He was getting over it though, glad that the Na'vi had helped him. He looked rather handsome and cute as a Na'vi, his braid going down but he had some spiked hair sticking out from the sides and bangs that went one direction. He had large honey brown eyes and he was average size for a Na'vi, whether homegrown or not. He was wearing plain brown shorts and a green tank top, amethyst beads wrapped around his wrist and an odd green necklace around his neck. He had just gotten up and was now walking towards the forest, wanting to look at the beauty, and he liked the little floating jelly fish that sometimes came to him, only three at a time.// Garry Guertena was a very odd individual who was rather fond of Pandora.4 days ago  
*So when he found out that the place was getting destroyed by his own species, he was rather pissed about it. So he had joined his pen pal Barnaby on the trip to check on the place4 days ago  
{…shit!…}4 days ago  
*. Problem was, he was now lost in the jungle, oxygen mask on tight and full, and his bag held tightly. The place was beautiful, but he was freaking out a bit because he had heard about the creatures here. So he calmly walked, trying hard to step on grass. He perked up though when he heard a Banshee nearby. He made his way over, and saw that it was covering something. He stared for a bit, breathing shallowly.4 days ago  
*He happened to be wearing his normal clothes, and his favorite torn blue trench coat, it kinda fit in with all the plants in an odd way, along with his purple hair. His skin was pale though and that kinda broke any camouflage he had, unless he hid it.4 days ago  
{…okay now i’m done owo…}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yay ovo~!!))4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked up and panted sharply. His eyes were wide and terrified, filled with pain as well. He called his banshee off, and had it go and cuddle into his side. His tail whipped back and fourth as he shyed away from the human, he’d heard stories, but did know English from the fleshy people.//Barnaby smiled as he continued to walk, he saw a woodspirte(The jellyfish things~). He smiled and gently let it land in his palm, he cooed softly to it and let it float away. He sat down and giggled as more approached him, gently brushing and landing on him.4 days ago  
Garry held up his hands to show he wasn’t armed and made his way over. “…Um…” He said. “Do you need help?” He asked, tilting his head to the side, his purple hair swaying.// Kotetsu mewed softly and slowly made his way around some tree’s, purring as he saw the woodsprites (Thanks~) were making there way towards something, and seemed to be goading him to where they were going. There was one that always came and landed on his head, staying there for as long as it pleased. His ears went up as he heard voices, distinctly speaking english. They instantly went down and he went to go hide up in a tree, his tail swaying.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow hissed softly, his teeth showing as he scooted back. His tail lashed harder as he watched the other “No hurt?” He asked softly, his eyebrows knitted tougether.//Barnaby smiled “Thank you~.” He giggled more as he watched more land on him, he wasn’t weirded out, it meant he was meant to be there, and for this his first time, he was freaking out with excitement!4 days ago  
Garry nodded his head. “Yeah, no hurt. I won’t hurt, i’ll stop the hurt.” He said, smiling behind the mask.// Kotetsu watched and purred softly. The blonde one seemed nice and happy, but he wasn’t sure about the others. He noticed that two of his sprites were now in front of the blond, and they were just floating there until they went back to him.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and removed his hand, the wound was caked in dark blue blood, he winced as the tender area looked irritated. It was puffy and looked pretty bad. It was deep and obviously would leave a scar “O-Okay..help.”//Barnaby smiled and looked up, his eyes went wide when he saw Kotetsu, his eyes were wide with wonder. He gave a wave and smiled, he tilted his head and said in the native language of the Na'vi 'Hi~, I’m harmless I swear~.’ he giggled as another woodsprite rested on him.4 days ago  
Garry cringed at the sight of it, then smiled. “Alright, hold still…” He said, then opened up his bag to get the first aid kit. He started to disinfect and dress the wound, giving it some blood patches to stop the bleeding. The other may have been bigger than him, but he didn’t much care since the other was hurt.// Kotetsu stared at him for a bit. “Obviously.” He said in english, his ears perked up a bit. “And hello.” He said, he looked curious. “What’re you doing here?” He simply asked.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow hissed at the pain, but stayed still. He said something softly to his banshee and it flew off. Shadow sniffed Garry over and found the other was unarmed and so he decided to take the human with him.//Barnaby smiled “Oh you speak English~! I’m here to help make sure the environment is doing well, and to document plants that are growing, I’m a botanist~. I’m Barnaby~.” He giggled and gently touched one of the woodsprites whisps.4 days ago  
Garry finished up and smiled up at the Na'vi. “That should do it.” He said, then looked up at him curiously. “What’s up?” He asked, wondering what was about to happen.// Kotetsu hummed a bit. “My name is Kotetsu, nice to meet you Barnaby…i used to work at one of the bases near here.” He said, now fidgeting with his tail.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow stood at his full height and in his way of saying sorry, he grabbed Garry and whistled. His Banshee returned, he connected their neural interface and then secured Garry and then they were flying.//Barnaby nodded “Oh..it’s nice to meet you… were you in the battle?” He shifted and smiled a little “It’s an honor to meet any Na'vi a lab Na'vi or a natural na'vi~.” He slowly stood and the woodspirtes floated off him.4 days ago  
Garry squeaked when he was picked up, then suddenly they were flying and he was covering his eyes. Well this was an interesting day so far.// Kotetsu nodded his head. “Yes, but only a small role…and thank you.” He said, smiling goofily at the human. That was the first time he had smiled in awhile, other than the fake smiles.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow cooed happily to his banshee, they were so good~. He rubbed it’s neck and held Garry against his front, he was muscular in his arms, but lithe. He was purring softly.//Barnaby smiled “Of course~, everyone was needed~.” He held out his hand to shake the others.4 days ago  
Garry flustered and nestled closer to the Na'vi, comforted by the purring. Reminded him of the cats back on Earth. It made him relax a little more.// Kotetsu hummed, then gently shook his hand, his tail whipping around. “The wood sprites seem to like the fact you’re here.” He said, smiling. It seemed the one on top of his head waved to the blonde. Well as best it could.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow soon slowed his banshee down and then had her land. He kissed her gently on the nose ridge and carried Garry inside his home in the tree. He set the male down in his nest and crouched down, he watched the human.//Barnaby giggled and waved back to the sprite. He then shook back Kotetsu’s hand. “yeah, this is my first time on Pandora and thankfully, I come in complete peace! I do however wanna ask, Do you have your own banshee?"4 days ago  
Garry sighed when they finally landed. He didn’t have a fear of heights, but the fear of falling was strong with that trip. He stared back at the Na'vi and cocked his head to the side. The nest was nice and comfortable though, so he decided to be silent for a bit longer.// Kotetsu purred softly at that. "Thankfully…and yes, she’s with her brethren at the moment.” He said, smiling.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a couple sounds, he then cooed softly and moved closer. His tail flicked back and fourth as he sniffed the air faintly. Makine sat at the entrance and gently cleaned her wings and watched her friend.//Barnaby smiled and nodded “M-Mind if I ask to see her? I’d like to get a couple photos to document, any size or coloring change~?"4 days ago  
Garry stayed still as he wondered what the Na'vi was doing. "W-what’re you doing?” He asked timidly, not scared but curious.// Kotetsu smiled. “S-sure, lemme go get her.” He said, smiling brilliantly, then he jumped back up onto the trees and started to call for her. He had decided to do a cliche and name her Tomoe. She came after a bit, she was blue and white, with some patches of green. She was medium sized for her species. “About medium sized, mostly white with blue and green as you can see.” He mumbled, then cooed to her, rubbing at her muzzle gently.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow didn’t know how to respond, so he gave a couple soft chirps. And then he was holding Garry’s face still, looking it over, observing every detail. He warbled and chirped back at Makine.//Barnaby smiled wide and nodded “C-Can I?” He motioned with his hand to touch her. He however had written down what she looked like and gotten several photos, making sure not to agitate her.4 days ago  
Garry squeaked as his face was held, his cheeks puffing up a bit to show he was pouting. But then he giggled and went to stare at Shadows face.// Kotetsu smiled and nodded his head, then gently nuzzled her, chirping to her to make sure she was alright with it, which she was.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was looking everywhere at Garry’s face. His tail flicked again and then he was gently running his fingers over Garry’s eyebrows, nose and cheek bones. His face was average looking, except for the scars on his face, he had a sun shaped one over his left eye, and one on his jawbone.//Barnaby smiled and gently begun to run his hands over her ridges 'You’re so beautiful…so graceful~.’ he gently rubbed under her chin and asked gently 'Can you spread your wings, so I can take a couple photos to see if the wingspan hasn’t changed?'4 days ago  
Garry flushed lightly as the other touched his face, but he was wondering how the other got his scars. He mewed softly to the other out of a habit he needed to break.// Kotetsu chirped softly, Tomoe nodded her head and let her wings spread, making her look bigger. Kotetsu mewed happily and nuzzled her for a bit, then got out of the shot for Barnaby.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and mewed back. He let go of the others face and moved back to Makine, he spoke softly to her, she was listening happily and crooned to her. She glanced at Garry and gently nodded her head up and down.//Barnaby smiled 'You can go back in Kotetsu, they’d be happy to see a height difference change if their is~.’ he however snapped several shots of Tomoe 'Gosh your beautiful~!’ he gently rubbed down Tomoe’s chest.4 days ago  
Garry watched for a bit, then slowly got closer to them, smiling shyly as he neared.// Kotetsu perked up, then sat next to her and rubbed at her head gently. “Yeah, still wonder why she chose me.” He said, laughing a bit. Tomoe nipped at his ears and he yelped, then laughed and snuggled her.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked back and smiled. He extended his hand for Garry to take, his other rested on Makine’s main crest. He cooed softly “Gentle.” He waited for Garry’s hand.//Barnaby smiled and snapped photos. He gently rubbed over her wings, making sure he checked her over for anything that was different 'You’re beautiful Tomoe~, thank you so much for letting me take photos of you, and well letting me touch your ridges and crests, must be nice to fly huh~?'4 days ago  
Garry slowly put his hand into Shadows, his eye’s showing how curious he was.// Kotetsu smiled as it seemed Tomoe really liked him. She nipped at him for a bit, crooned, then looked to Kotetsu and nodded a bit, then she flew off. “…she said your welcome.” He said, his face flushed to show she had also said something else.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled, he spoke gently to Makine and gently guided Garry’s hand onto her nose ridge. She was very calm, breathing calmly. Her eyes were on her friends human friend. She crooned gentle and shook her head a little.//Barnaby smiled “She’s so sweet~, how come your faces flushed?” He knealt down to help Kotetsu up.4 days ago  
Garry stared for a bit, giving the crest a gentle rub. It felt smooth and alive under his fingers. “…so beautiful.” He mumbled.// Kotetsu squeaked. “N-nothing!” He said quickly, it becoming more flushed.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and watched the two. He had Garry stand and let him, completely roam and touch her body. Makine seemed to be loving the attention, as she bumped her head into the males butt to let him climb up onto her neck.//Barnaby chuckled “What’s wrong~?"4 days ago  
Garry smiled and looked at the little spots and designs on her skin, rubbing at them gently. He was at her neck now and he squeaked when she butted into him. He looked, then timidly got onto her neck. He rubbed at it gently.// Kotetsu mewed, his ears flicked. "S-she said you would be a good m-mate to me.” He mumbled, his tail curling.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Makine crooned loudly and arched into the touch. Shadow mounted her neck as well and gently connected their neural interface. He gently rubbed her throat and said softly to Garry “Hold.” He motioned to her neural interface whisps.//Barnaby blushed hard “Y-Yeah I guess so..” he bit his lip and nibbled at it.4 days ago  
Garry nodded his head, then held onto the whisps, letting them cling to his hand.// Kotetsu was fustered at this point, Tomoe was very picky, so if she liked him and wanted him to be with Kotetsu, then it was probably meant to be. But the blond probably didn’t want to be with an avatar, probably had a girlfriend or wife back on Earth. He was now fidgeting with his braid, a habit he had gotten when the war ended.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and had her take off nice and slow. He of course made sure Garry was safe, but happily flew her around his home. He gave gentle chirps to her 'So good, now let’s take him by the main ravine~.’ Makine nodded and begun to decend more and more. Soon they came upon a large waterfall and they flew above it.//Barnaby smiled and blushed harder “Y-You have caught my interest~, and you sound so perfect~.” He smiled wider and covered her face.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002His face with his hands.*4 days ago  
Garry held on tightly, his eyes closed for a bit until he opened them to see where they were. He didn’t want to close them afterwards, his eyes widening as he looked at the large waterfall.// Kotetsu flustered at that, not expecting that at all. He started to purr softly, then got closer to Barnaby and nuzzled him timidly.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and chirped happily. He had Markine land and he climbed off he helped Garry off. He headed into the river and smiled as he motioned Garry to follow him.//Barnaby smiled and nuzzled back, due to the height difference, he nuzzled under Kotetsu’s chin and giggled softly “You’re so sweet Kotetsu~. Do you wanna go cuddle?"4 days ago  
Garry looked around, then snapped back to Shadow and went to follow him.// Kotetsu flushed and nodded his head, then he carefully hugged the other, nuzzling into him as he purred softly.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and begun to cover himself in the water, his scar glowed a little then dulled back again. He chirped softly at his banshee to stay close. Makine nodded and flew off a little to go and made sure to stay close.//Barnaby smiled and looked up "H-How are we gonna a get there~?"4 days ago  
Garry watched in awe, then smiled. "Does it feel better by the way?”// Kotetsu tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Eh? G-get where?"4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and showed off his side. He nodded and sunk down into the water and closed his eyes. He rubbed them gently and relaxed further into the water.//Barnaby smiled "To your home silly~."4 days ago  
Garry smiled, then put his hands into it and shivered a bit, it felt nice, but odd.// Kotetsu flushed, then rubbed the back of his head. "I guess we walk that way.” He said, pointing a little ways away from the tribe. “My home is there, but i don’t like going there much. Want me to take you to where I sleep though?"4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and opened an eye. He glanced at Garry and warbled as he moved twords him. He gently pulled Garry into the water with him and cuddled the male tightly.//Barnaby nodded "Sure~.” He held tightly onto Kotetsu’s clothes.4 days ago  
Garry squeaked and nuzzled close, the water was cold. He mewed softy and looked up at Shadow, his face flushed.// Kotetsu blushed, then cuddled him close before taking him to a tree house next to the village. It was decent and the nest inside was very nice and fluffy, since he had stolen as many pillows and blankets from the base as possible and made a rather large, segmented pillow and large blanket. He laid the other down, then hugged at part of the nest.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had a smile on his face as he set the human in his lap. He begun to speak about several things, he had a deeper voice, but looked very happy. He himself was talking about sex, as he’d never gotten the talk.//Barnaby smiled and nuzzled into the nest “It’s so comfy~!” He nuzzled into Kotetsu’s side “Like you~."4 days ago  
Garry listened, his face now a bright red as he listened. He mewed softly to him. "Um, w-what was that?” He asked.// Kotetsu mewed softly, then started to purr, his face red as he nuzzled Barnaby. “T-thank you Bunny…” He mumbled, then squeaked, face red. He sometimes said the wrong word, that sounded like the original word he was going to use.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blinked and retold it over, of what he thought of when Na'vis went off to spend time alone with their mate, to spend heat tougether~. He spoke and make gestures.//Barnaby nodded “Of course~.” He didn’t mind as it was likely the new vocal cords were weird.4 days ago  
Garry listened, then giggled softly. He then started to wonder if he was going to have to give the talk to this Na'vi. “…um, wanna know what they actually do?” He asked timidly.// Kotetsu flushed and hid his face in the blankets, his butt in the air for a bit until he flattened up.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded “Yes~.” He smiled and gently nuzzled the males neck. He did want to know what they did.//Barnaby giggled and watched. He then nuzzled the males throat.4 days ago  
Garry flushed, then told him what they actually did, doing some gestures that showed some of how they do it. He was beet red after the explanation.// Kotetsu blushed and mewed, presenting his neck to the other.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded slowly “Oh…” He nodded again and nuzzled Garry hard. He purred and licked at the males cheek.//Barnaby nuzzled and licked before he bit down, creating his own mark.4 days ago  
Garry squeaked and nuzzled back to him. “Yay, you get it now.” He said, then relaxed against the other.// Kotetsu yelped into a pillow as he felt the bite mark form, a bright pink flush on his cheeks. “B-bunny~."4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and chirped softly "I wanna…sex with you~.” He was blushing softly, and didn’t really know why he said it…he did like the human~.//Barnaby pulled back and bared his own neck “C-Careful, your teth are three millimeters longer than a humans."4 days ago  
Garry squeaked, okay now the water around his was a hot springs from all the heat he was giving. "R-really?”// Kotetsu nodded his head. “Okay…” He said, then very gently bit down, making sure they didn’t go through.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and nodded “Yeah~.” He nuzzled the males throat and warbled gently.//Barnaby smiled and held Kotetsu tightly “I-Im good, sink hem in a little~!"4 days ago  
Garry flushed. "O-okay…p-please be gentle.” He mewed, nuzzling close and showing off his neck.// Kotetsu mewed and sunk them in a little, then he released and licked the mark.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was suprised but gently sunk his teeth in through the two tops layers of skin. He licked at the skin after he removed his teeth and begun to gently moved them away from the bank into some nice grass. He rubbed against Garry’s thigh.//Barnaby gasped softly at being bit and shivered when he was licked.4 days ago  
Garry gasped and closed his eyes when he felt the teeth sink in, soft mews escaping him as he snuggled close.// Kotetsu flustered and kept licking, then he went back to nuzzling Barnaby.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow held Garry against his chest as he licked the mark. He removed his main sash and begun to undress Garry.//Barnaby nuzzled back and smiled “I’m okay~."4 days ago  
Garry gasped softly when he felt the mark being licked, not noticing he was being undressed til he felt cool air touch him. He whined softly to the Na'vi.// Kotetsu mewed and nuzzled closer. "O-okay.” He said, glad he hadn’t hurt the other.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow waited and waited, thinking Garry wanted to do it himself.//Barnaby chuckled and cuddled even closer.4 days ago  
Garry blushed more, then undressed the rest of himself, then nuzzle close to Shadow.// Kotetsu mewed and snuggled close, his tail wagging behind him.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nuzzled back, he removed his loincloth and begun to pump his member, it was similar to about 4 tentacles, and all had spines covering them. Something under the tentacles was dripping, showing he did have a nook.//Barnaby yawned softly.4 days ago  
Garry blushed brightly when he saw the tentacles, mind going elsewhere for a bit, then returning as he touched on of the tentacles.// Kotetsu perked up, then grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around the both of them, cuddling the other close. “Sleep?” He asked, smiling timidly.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The tentacle curled around Garry’s finger and the barbs gently caught on the others skin.//Barnaby nodded “Yes please~.” He yawned and tubbed at his eyes.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Rubbed*4 days ago  
Garry mewed and squirmed a bit, wondering what that would feel like inside him.// Kotetsu purred softly and smiled, nuzzling him before closing his own eyes. It felt weird because it usually meant he would go back to his body. But this was his body now.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow shivered and panted above Garry. More tentacles begun to pull Garry’s hand clothes, something squishy at the base. Shadow panted hard.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Barnaby yawned and begun to doze off.4 days ago  
Garry flushed brightly and proceeded to rub and gently squeeze the squishy thing.// After about an hour the nightmares started off once more. It was the usual scene of running away while bleeding out and being chased out by his comrades, who seemed to have forgotten him, he knew them so well so why would they attack him. He just kept endlessly running and hiding from them. Out of dream world he was making a scared face and his legs were twitching about. Soft whimpers were coming from him.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gasped and shivered, his hips pushed forward, the tentacles wrapped around the males hand and begun to rib his finger nails against the squishy stuff. Shadows nook poured genetic material.//Barnaby winced as he was awoken. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he looked down at Kotetsu and frowned “Kotetsu?” He shook him gently.3 days ago  
Garry flushed more and squished it more, his member now starting to stand up. He used his other hand to mess around with the nook, sticking his fingers into it.// Kotetsu whimpered more and curled in on himself, gripping tightly at the covers and ripping at them. He started to wake up a bit from it, but that was when he usually tripped in the dream and got shot in the arm. He cried out and gripped at his arm, now half awake.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow shivered, and shut his legs tightly. He was a virgin still and so he was unused to these feelings.//Barnaby frowned and shook Kotetsu again “Kotetsu!” He held the other tightly.3 days ago  
Garry squeaked, then slowly coaxed his hands to rub gently at the nook and squeeze the squish more gently.// Kotetsu cried out again as he was held, flinching. He aw who it was and nuzzled closer, trembling in his. He felt so small right now, like a roach about to be crushed.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and watched, his body was shivering in pleasure as he mewled loudly. He gasped and mewled softly. His nook contuined to drip.//Barnaby sighed and held Kotetsu close “Shhh, just relax and take deep breaths~, deep slow breathes~."3 days ago  
Garry hummed, then decided to try something. He took his hand away from the nook and licked it, mewing softly at the taste. He squished the base more for compensation.// Kotetsu whined and did as he was told, trying to breathe normally, the trembling slowly stopping. The first thing he said was this. "D-did I wake you up?…i-i’m sorry…” He mumbled.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow cried out loudly, his eyes wide as his hips bucked forward, his nook tasted similar to cotton candy. He panted and begun to grind his tentacles base(aka his nuts) into Garry’s hand. He cried out loudly again as he begun to grind his nook against Garry’s mouth.//Barnaby shook his head “It’s okay, I’m glad your okay!” He kissed the others cheek and contuined to nuzzle and kiss over Kotetsu’s face.3 days ago  
Garry squeaked and started to lick up most of the liquid, then sucked at the nook as he 'rolled’ the base, murmuring into the nook softly.// Kotetsu squeaked and blushed as the other nuzzled and kissed, soft mews escaping him as he kept going. He relaxed more and nuzzled close, his tail wagging behind him. “T-thank you."3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow squirmed above Garry, his tail lashed as he begun to close in on his first orgasm "W-Wait…”//Barnaby nodded “Of course!” He smiled and kissed at Kotetsu’s neck.3 days ago  
Garry licked more and looked up at him, mewing softly. “Hmm?” He mumbled into the nook, sending vibrations through it. He licked it again, it tasted sweet~.// Kotetsu blushed and mewed softly, a gasp leaving him as his neck was kissed. He was rather sensitive to touches like these.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow cried out when it was vibrated. His cum shot out and then it was all over Garry’s face. He panted and shivered around. He was speaking in his native tongue.//Barnaby smiled “Do you maybe wanna try and tire ourselves out~?"3 days ago  
Garry squeaked and drank up some of the um as it shot out, then he licked some more of it. He giggled and rubbed his distended tummy. "You taste delicious~.” He cooed softly.// Kotetsu turned a bright purple at that, then nodded his head. “O-okay…although I don’t know what’s down there.” He said, looking down. He never really tried that to be honest. He had something to covered it up, like a sheath. (Let’s say bottoms have their’s covered up easily?)3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yesh!! It would make sense!)) Shadow panted sharply, he smiled and nuzzled at the humans throat. He purred and clicked his tongue as he begun to gently rut against Garry’s thigh.//Barnaby smiled and nodded “From what I believe, you must have a cover. It’s similar to a sheath~."3 days ago  
{…X3 yay…} Garry squeaked softly as he was humped against, then rubbed back, whining up at Shadow, then he showed how hard he was.// Kotetsu nodded his head and mewed softly to him. He slipped off his shorts with a purple face and showed he did have one. "There it is…” He mewed softly. “U-um want me to help you out of yours?"3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and pulled back. He gently had Garry lay back and he let the tentacles start to search for the humans nook. As he only knew of Na'Vi biology. The main one begun to wiggle inside Garry’s entrance, slicking the way.//Barnaby smiled and nodded "Sure~.” He begun to remove his clothes and moaned softly when his member hit against his stomach.3 days ago  
Garry gasped softly, then started to moan as it wriggled around in him, the barbs felt weird and bumpy in him. He panted and started to touch himself.// Kotetsu blushed more and mewed softly, nuzzling close. He started to feel warm all over and the sheath started to uncover a tentacle, all smooth and covered in slick.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow begun to thrust back and fourth, the spines gently caught on Garry’s sides, to make females ovulate. But for Garry it would feel nice.//Barnaby smiled and begun to stroke the others tentacle, before pressing hard with his thumb on the under side and at the base, it would cause extreme pleasure.3 days ago  
Garry moaned more and gripped tightly at his back, load mewls coming from him. “G-gonna cum!” He whimpered out.// Kotetsu mewed softly, looking surprised at what came out, then he cried out loudly as the spot was pressed, more tentacles slipping out and dripping a lot. “U-uwaah!~” He cried out.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow contuined to thrust and grind into Garry 'Mine~!’ he begun to slam into Garry’s behind.//Barnaby smirked and contuined to press, kissing the head “I studied in Na'Vi biology, I know every single pleasure spot~."3 days ago  
Garry panted and clenched around the tentacles in him. He finally cried out and came, covering the both of their lower halves in it. He clamped down hard to try and milk the other.// Kotetsu whined softly, face red as he bucked up into the hands. ”(F-feels good, more more!)“ He whimpered out in Na'vi by accident. He knew three languages, English, Japanese, and Na'vi.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted, two of the second biggest tentacles begun to push their way inside. He shoved the rest inside and begun to thrust again.//Barnaby smirked and contuined to press and kiss. His other hand slid down to Kotetsu’s noon and he thrust his index finger in.3 days ago  
Garry panted and clamped on the new tentacles, mewing up at Shadow and holding close. He felt so full of wriggling tentacles. "A-aahn!~” He moaned.// Kotetsu was starting to tear up from the pleasure he was receiving, more slick coming out of his nook as he mewled more. “B-bunny!” He cried out, his tentacles wriggling.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow contuined to thrust, one tentacle wrapped tightly around the rest, keeping his second orgasm off.//Barnaby smirked and contuined to thrust his finger, before he added a second. He then opened his mouth wide for any tentacle to invade his mouth.3 days ago  
Garry panted, his member standing up again. “U-uwaah~.” He keened.// Kotetsu whined and bucked up a bit, several tentacles timidly going to Barnaby’s mouth and exploring.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow contuined, soon his nook was spilling out seed, another tentacle that was very thin, curled back and begun to slide itself against his nook, teasing him, it begun to gently hotdog itself.//Barnaby smiled and nuzzled them gently. He licked at them and contuined to stroke Kotetsu off.3 days ago  
Garry whimpered loudly when he felt the tentacle hot dog him, his bum squeezing it gently and clamping more. “U-uwaah, g-gonna happen 'gain!~” He whined helplessly.// Kotetsu gasped loudly as they were licked, they curled and went to play with the pink tentacle in Barnaby’s mouth. Kotetsu was so close, he could feel it. “B-bunny, bunny, g-onna c-cum!” He panted out.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and pulled the small tentacle back and wiggled it into his own nook, it twisted and rubbed against his g-spot. He cried out as he came into Garry, a large gush of material slapped onto the ground.//Barnaby smiled and nodded. He opened his mouth as wide as it could go and contuined to stroke.3 days ago  
Garry gasped loudly and came again, white liquid joining the blue that was on the ground. He panted and laid limp on the Na'vi, his tummy more distended because more seed was now in him.// Kotetsu whimpered loudly and came into the others mouth. A bottoms seed tasted a lot sweeter than a tops, and it was most like blue raspberry cotton candy.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and pulled his tentacles out, they retracted to a certain degree and moved back up inside his his frontal nook.//Barnaby drunk it all hungrily. He panted sharply as he stood and nuzzled Kotetsu’s chest.3 days ago  
Garry mewed softly at Shadow and nuzzled close to him, looking very tired now.// Kotetsu flushed brightly and rubbed at his hair. “W-was good.” He panted, then went to lay the other one down and suck at his member, his tail standing up now.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nuzzled him and called for Makine. He held Garry close and flew back to his home, making sure it was calm, so his mate could sleep. He laid Garry in his nest and covered him in some leather, feather and hair skinned blankets.//Barnaby nodded and blushed “I-I’m okay Kotetsu~.."3 days ago  
Garry mewed softly and nuzzled close to Shadow during the ride, then into the leather and feathers, mewing softly.// Kotetsu flushed and looked up. "Nope.” He said cutely, then sucked on it, then licking happily at it, teasing he tip.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and held Garry close as he cooed to him. He also had the blankets on him so he dozed off quickly.//Barnaby blushed and bit his lip. He closed an eye and his toes curled hard.3 days ago  
Garry smiled and nuzzled close before going to sleep.// Kotetsu giggled and easily took in his balls as well, his mouth now full. His tongue then went insane, curling and lavishing his human lover.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby cried out as his hips bucked up, his hands tangled in Kotetsu’s black hair as he bucked up and shivered, he was already so close~.3 days ago  
Kotetsu gasped, then he put his full attention on the head and balls, mewing softly to try and get the other to cum.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby cried out again as he came into Kotetsu’s mouth, his hands tangled severly in Kotetsu’s hair.3 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed happily and drank up the cum easily, his tail wagging behind him happily. “Hmm, tastes weird.” He said. To a Na'vi cum tasted like an odd mixture of carrots and oranges.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed hard and panted, he was looking up at the celing as he failed to calm down his breathing.3 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed happily at him and cuddled him close, purring and nuzzling him gently to try and calm his breathing.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby slowly calmed down and smiled shakily at Kotetsu “T-Thank you~.” He nuzzled the other and shivered.3 days ago  
Kotetsu purred and nuzzled closer to him, feeling rather sleepy now.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby shivered again and nuzzled close “Tired~."3 days ago  
”…y-yeah.“ Kotetsu mumbled, then pulled the covers around them, nuzzling close.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby yawned and dozed off easily.3 days ago  
Kotetsu followed him in sleep, having a nice nights rest. {…timeskip?~…}3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yash))3 days ago  
In the morning: Garry was still cuddled up to Shadow, enjoying the warmth greatly.// Kotetsu was nuzzled up into Barnaby’s chest, now about human sized. His ears were bigger and his tail was thicker. He was also fluffier, his hair, ears, and tail now had thicker black fur there. He looked very cute like this, and he was practically out of his shirt now.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was awake and gently running his large fingers over Garry’s cheek bones. He was really enjoying, just laying there and taking in the details.//Barnaby snuggled close to the fluffy thingy. He smiled and hugged it closer.3 days ago  
Garry was bushing a bit in his sleep, his eyes fluttering open as he awoke. He looked up at Shadow and mewed to him happily. His tummy looked rather swollen at this time.// Kotetsu purred as he was hugged, nuzzling into the other’s chest. Then he noticed that the other seemed to be as big as him so he opened his eyes and looked up at the sleeping human, now confused. He then looked down at himself and started to freak out, having a what the fuck moment. "B-bunny?” He said, poking at his chest timidly.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and gave a small bow of his head “Morning~.” He purred alot louder now.//Barnaby nodded “hmmm~?” He opened his eyes and got the shock of his life, his eyes went wide as he almost cried out.3 days ago  
Garry smiled and nuzzled close to him, giggling softly. “Morning~.” He said, smiling up at him.// Kotetsu felt his ears press into his skull and he hid under the blankets with a soft whimper.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nuzzled back and ran his hand over Garry’s tummy “Sleep?”//Barnaby frowned “h-Hey it’s okayz~."3 days ago  
Garry blushed as his tender tummy was rubbed. "Y-yes, you tired me out.~” He mewed.// Kotetsu whimpered again. “B-but i’m small again, a-and you reacted weird, a-and ’m sorry…” He said, trembling a bit.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and nuzzled the others tummy “Mine~.” His tail waged hard.//Barnaby shook his head “It suprised me, and I’m sorry, I didn’t know how to react, and it’s not your fault!"3 days ago  
Garry blushed more and mewed to the other. "I look pretty swollen…” He said, rubbing it gently. He nuzzled closer to Shadow.// Kotetsu whined softly to the other, then slunk over to him. He felt his tail curl around him and it felt nice to have such soft fur. “O-okay…w-what happened though?” He asked aloud, tugging at his tail gently, his ears perked up in interest.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded “Kits.” He sat up and pulled on his loincloth and made sure it was snug. He rubbed his neck as he said “We go to woodsprite tree!” He tugged Garry to stand up.//Barnaby thought it over “It might’ve been because of your virginity being taken, or you drink up my cum..not sure."3 days ago  
Garry squeaked, looking a bit pale now. He nodded his head, then stood up to follow the other to the Banshee. He cooed softly to it.// Kotetsu blushed at that. "Y-yeah, maybe…or maybe Pandora wanted me to be happy or something so they made me the same size as you to do…o-other things.” He mumbled, face purple again. He nuzzled close. “Your theories are more logical though."3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Makine gave a couple loud croons and laid down flat so Garry could get on easier. She then raised up and let Shadow climb on, then she was flying after their neural interfaces were connected.//Barnaby nodded "Maybe, who knows, wood spirtes can work magic~."3 days ago  
Garry smiled and got on, then he nuzzled close to Shadow and patted Makine on the neck gently.// Kotetsu giggled softly and nodded his head happily. "Yeah~.” He said, smiling. Looking closer his nose looked more like a cats now, a cute little pink nose in place. He twitched it and started to rub at his face.3 days ago  
*His eyes looked the same size though, so they were a bit big on his face.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Makine crooned again and soared through the air. Shadow gave a soft war cry as more Na'vis flew close, one looked very similar to Shadow and they gently held their foreheads tougether, they spoke softly. Two females waved to Garry. One with grey hair sighed to Garry in sign language 'Hi~!’//Barnaby blushed “So cute~…” He shivered and begun to very gently kiss at Kotetsu’s face. He loved how cat like the other looked now.3 days ago  
Garry watched for a bit, then smiled and waved to the others, then signed to the gray haired girl. 'Hello, how are you?~’// Kotetsu blushed lightly as the other kissed his face, soft mews leaving him as he then started to purr and kiss back, sometimes licking his cheeks.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002She smiled and flew closer 'Im good, my name’s Cassie, that’s Damion with Shadow and this is our mate Kayna~?’ they were a happy three-way couple.//Barnaby smiled and blushed faintly. He contuined to kiss and kiss and kiss, until he was sure he’d covered the males face in kisses.3 days ago  
Garry smiled and cooed, then signed back. 'Nice to meet you all~. My name’s Garry~.’// Kotetsu mewed happily, purring and now snuggling up to Barnaby. His tail was standing up now, his butt in the air to show he was interested. {…i am reminded of that one manga i showed you, where barnaby showed kotetsu catnip and got him drunk off it~…}3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh hell yeah!)) Cassie smiled wider and blushed a little as she sighed back quickly 'Its nice to meet you, I know English, but I can’t speak.’ she showed her throat, a large scar 'Was in the battle with the sky people, one caught me once they wanted to create avatars for their tranies, they cut my vocal cords.., but I’m okay~.’//Shadow soon however was slowly making their way to the woodsprite tree, his brother and his sister-in-laws followed, talking with Garry.//Barnaby smiled and giggled “Hey you watch some catnip~?"3 days ago  
{…yush ^u^…} Garry fet bad for a bit. 'I’m glad you’re alright! Sorry for what happened though.’ He said. He liked not speaking sometimes, when he was younger he was silent for long periods of time, the longest being 3 years. That’s when he learned sign language and such.// Kotetsu mewed softly, face red as he thought it over. "Y-yes?” He asked, face red.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((^D^)) Cassie smiled and nodded, signing back quickly 'Its alright, besides, means I can easily give people the silent treatment.’ she giggled softly and landed her banshee, a beautiful tourqoise banshee with brown and red markings. Her and Kayna shared one.//Shadow landed his banshee and helped Garry down, he spoke happily to his brother.//Barnaby giggled and suddenly he was reaching into his pack, pulling out a very similar for of catnip and gently rolling it away from him, it was stuffed into a cute homemade rat stuffie.3 days ago  
Garry giggled as well, covering his face for a bit, then he stretched a bit, accidentally showing his swollen tummy.// Kotetsu tilted his head to the side, then he pawed at the stuffie before picking it up and biting on it, his face slowy becoming more violet as he messed around with it, he then laid down, his butt in the air, his tail standing up again.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Cassie’s eyes went wide as she moved over and gently fealt the males tummy 'You’re pregnant~?’//Barnaby giggled and walked over, he rubbed over Kotetsu’s back, over his bum and back up “Kitty~."3 days ago  
Garry blushed brightly. 'Maybe, I don’t know!’ He quickly signed, his face red.// Kotetsu gasped and went along with the movements, his butt going up in the air each time he was stroked. He felt a bit dizzy and very hot. "B-bunny?~” He mewed.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Cassie giggled 'You are~!’//Barnaby contuined to stroke him over and over.3 days ago  
Garry blushed more and smiled. 'Okay~….hope they don’t get too big in me.’ He signed, rubbing his tummy gently.// Kotetsu flustered and started to mew more, then he laid on his back to show his tummy, and the tentacle that was now out and about, it dripping the blue stuff again.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The mute Na'vi smiled 'Im sure you’ll only have one, as Na'vis can only carry one at a time~.’//The two had finished talking and walked over to their respective partners. Damion nuzzled under Kaynas chin, it was obvious who the sub was as he was kissed by the two girls.//Barnaby chuckled “Seems my kitty got a little problem~?” He licked a large stripe up it.3 days ago  
'Ah alright, but i’m human, so will it be big?’ He asked, looking curious. He giggled softly when he saw the mates acting cute.// Kotetsu gasped loudly, the tentacle writhing a bit before more came out, some slender ones were sticking to his thighs as he left his legs wide open for the other.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Cassie smiled 'Yes, but we might have to move you into a Na'vi body~.’ she nuzzled her male mate. Damion was blushing hard and purring loudly as he was held by Kayna. The very tall female gave a soft nod.//Barnaby3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby giggled as he contuined to lick under he went lower and licked a hard stripe over the males nook. He begun to thrust his tongue inside.3 days ago  
Garry tilted his head to the side. 'How?’ He signed timidly, snuggling up to Shadow.// Kotetsu cried out as he was roughly licked, loud mews escaping him as the tentacles twitched, going back for a second play date.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002'Its easy really, we just have to talk to the mother~.’//Shadow shifted.//Barnaby contuined to lick, nibbling and gently sucking on the others nook lips.3 days ago  
Garry mewed and nodded his head a bit. 'Alright.’ He said, face more red, he started to climb up Shadow, then finally sat on his shoulder.// Kotetsu gasped and panted, his face bright violet and his eyes tearing up with pleasure. “F-feels good!~” He whined.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow chuckled and held Garry there so he wouldn’t fall. His tail lashed back and fourth.//Barnaby licked and licked, thrusting his tongue in deep and licking around.3 days ago  
Garry mewed happily and nuzzled close. “Hello~.” He cooed happily.// Kotetsu finally cried out and came into Barnaby’s mouth and face, a bit of drool going down his chin.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow shifted and begun to head to the woodsprite tree he set Garry infront of it and let the grass gently start to attach to the males limbs. Shadow attached his hair to his in-laws and then begun to let the tree do it’s magic.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Barnaby startled gaged, but drunk it all to about drowning.3 days ago  
Garry shivered as the grass attached to him, then started to feel calm, a soft sigh leaving him. It felt rather nice.// Kotetsu squeaked. “S-sorry.” He said, then licked his cheeks and neck clean, his face now less violet than before. He pawed at him gently with a whine, his tail and butt up again.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and smiled 'You’re pregnant~.’ he cuddled Garry close and held him as he gasped softly, he could feel the little ones heart beat already.//Barnaby smiled and pulled back “Bet you want me to fuck you~?"3 days ago  
Garry blushed and mewed happily, nuzzling into his hold. "Yay!~” He cooed.//Kotetsu whined and nodded his head, his ears puled back and he looked up with puppy dog eyes.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and stood he called over Makine and had Garry sit on her as he begun to talk with his brother about something, he waved to the three and then mounted his banshee. His brother looked heavily flustered.//Barnaby chuckled and begun to palm himself to full hardness from the half hard state. He groaned softly and lined up when he was fully hard. He begun to push inside slow of course.3 days ago  
Garry nuzzled Makine gently and rubbed at her crest as he waited, then he smiled up at Shadow. “What did you say to your brother?” He asked curiously.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow thought over how to say it in English and smiled faintly “Told him to finally have a kid~.” He gently begun to soar with Makine.3 days ago  
// Kotetsu panted as he waited, then he started to whine softly as he was entered, more slick producing itself to make it an easier affair.3 days ago  
//Garry giggled and laid against him as they flew off.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby let the other have as much time as he needed to adjust.//Shadow smiled and just let Makine fly around for a bit.3 days ago  
Kotetsu panted and rolled his hips to show he was ready, licking at Barnaby’s lips gently.// Garry smiled and looked around, enjoying the view,3 days ago  
*.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby begun to thrust, he groaned loudly and panted sharply at the tightness.//Shadow purred and nuzzled Garry’s throat.3 days ago  
Kotetsu gasped and held onto Barnaby tightly, loud mewls coming from him as the other thrust.// Garry mewed softly and nuzzled back, his face pink. “Feels nice up here.” He said, smiling.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby contuined to thrust hard into Kotetsu.//Shadow nodded “It feels great~.” He however closed his eyes and said softly “Hold tight onto Makine okay, don’t let go okay?"3 days ago  
Kotetsu whimpered softly. "G-going to cum…” He whined, then cried out, blue cum spilling out of him, and onto his tummy. He panted and clenched around the other.// Garry squeaked and went to hold her neck tightly, his eyes wide.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby groaned as he came into the male. He panted, and fealt a little light headed. Wasn’t Kotetsu supposed to be blue instead of grey?//Shadow smiled and spoke gently to Makine of his plan and then he slid off the side and started to fall through the air. He was smiling as Makine took after him, her own tongue hanging out the side, she loved doing this~!3 days ago  
Kotetsu mewled as he felt his tummy distend a bit, then he snuggled close to Barnaby. He looked up at him and instantly became worried. “B-bunny, you okay?” He asked timidly.// Garry watched and squealed rather loudly. “The Fuck!” He cried out, holding on tighter.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby fiddled with the oxygen release on the mask. His eyes looked a little glazed as fussed with it, his fingers fealt like sasuages.// Shadow smiled and waved. Then he looked down and yelled up “If you don’t like going upside down, close your eyes!” He was going to have Makine flip over so he could reconnect with her.3 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked loudly and helped him quickly, releasing some oxygen for him to breathe. “B-bunny!” He cried out.// Garry squeaked and closed his eyes tightly.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The human gasped loudly, his chest pumping fast as he tried to get rid of the suffocating feeling. His hands clutched to Kotetsu’s arms as he coughed. “F-Fuck…”//Shadow smiled and whistled again. He begun to float closer to Makine.//She flipped on to her back and soon they were right side up, Shadow behind Garry and their neural interfaces were connected.3 days ago  
Kotetsu hugged him gently and nuzzled his neck a bit. “It’s okay, breathe in, breathe out…” He said softly, his ears pulled back as he tried to calm the other and help him breathe right.// Garry nuzzled up to Shadow with a soft whimper.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby had fogged up the mask when his breathing evened out “I-I didn’t realize I closed it… M-might’ve closed it when I was looking down and thrusting…” He coughed hard.//Shadow chuckled softly “It’s okay, it’s safe, I hope oneday you’ll try it? It’s not that bad at all~."3 days ago  
Kotetsu whined softly and cuddled him more, not letting go. He looked very worried for the other.// Garry blushed and smiled, nodding his head a bit. "Okay…surprised me a lot.” He said, looking up at Shadow.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"I-I’m okay, sorry to worry you..“ he shivered and leant up. He ran a hand through his hair and made sure the oxygen release was locked on.//Shadow smiled and nodded "It’s easy, Makine would still catch you, even if their is no bond bewteen you two~.” He kissed the males cheek.3 days ago  
Kotetsu nuzzled closely. “I-it’s okay, t-they should make better masks.” He said, smiling a bit, then nuzzling into Barnaby’s chest. “…glad you’re okay.” He said softly.// Garry blushed and nuzzled closer, smiling up at him. “Yay~."3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded "Their working on alot better ones…g-god…”//Shadow smiled wide and chuckled “Want to go upside down for the first time?"3 days ago  
Kotetsu hummed, then licked his cheeks gently. "You should probably go back to your group soon anyway, p-probably need to fill your oxygen up.” He said with a soft smile.// Garry flustered, then shook his head, his hand on his tummy. “M-maybe later when i’m not full of baby.” He said with a soft giggle.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled “It’s okay, want to come with me~?” He gently nuzzled Kotetsu’s face.//Shadow nodded and chuckled “Alright, later, but I’ll bet you’ll love it~."3 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed softly, then nodded his head. "O-okay!” He said, then nuzzled back happily.// Garry flushed and smiled, nuzzling up against Shadow. “Bet I will."3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled wider "Do you wanna go now~?”//Shadow nodded and asked softly “Have to return to base?” He circled his arms tightly around Garry’s belly.3 days ago  
Kotetsu smiled, purring rather loudly. “Yes~.” He mewed, then flushed brightly as he looked down. “Might need clothes though.” He said, a soft mew leaving him.// Garry flushed and nodded his head. “Yeah, running low and i’m pretty sure some people are going nuts wondering where i am.” He said with a mew.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby shrugged off his coat and had Kotetsu wear it, he couldn’t do anything about the pants however.//Shadow nodded “You tell and we go~."3 days ago  
Kotetsu blushed and put it on, glad that he was back in the sheath. He then grabbed the large tank top and fashioned an odd dress out of it, it went to below his knees. "That outta do it for now.” He said, his tail moving around underneath it. He nuzzled the jacket and took a sniff at it, smelled like Bunny~.// Garry smiled, then told them where to go.3 days ago  
{-lays on you-}3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and asked softly “Tomoe?”//Shadow smiled and directed Makine. ((Wazzup? Did I do something…?))3 days ago  
{…i put ideas up on tumblr owo…is yer volume working?…-mews softly and paws at your hair-} Kotetsu nodded, then made the cry. Tomoe came and looked at him, perplexed by his small size. Kotetsu stared at how bog she looked now, then started to purr and nuzzle her again, then interfaced with her, she leaned down so both could get on. Kotetsu got on and helped Bunny up, then they were off. “Where too?”// Garry grinned and watched for the base. It was easy to spot, it was the old building they used during the war, but now it was for research, observation, and peace meetings.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh yeah~ sorry hVent been getting notifications. -lets you okay with my hair-)) Barnaby smiled and pointed them in the right direction, he rubbed Tomoe’s neck and smiled “Thank you~!”//Shadow landed his banshee and helped Garry down “I go with?"3 days ago  
{…X3…alright, that’s odd…hope it gets fixed soon~…-plays with it more, then lays back on the ground-…btw i forgot, can Na'vi breathe oxygen?…} Kotetsu grinned and Tomoe crooned, then went pretty fast towards there destination.// Garry flushed as he was helped down. "Sure, c'mon everyone can meet you~.” He cooed happily.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((from what I believe they can, yeah -sits beside you, knees to chest- my sounds playing again though)) Barnaby smiled, his hair flew when they went fast.//Shadow nodded and told Makine to stay close, then followed after Garry.3 days ago  
{…yay to both those things~…} Kotetsu smiled, then they landed and he shyly nuzzled close to Bunny.// Garry grinned, then lead them to the hanger entrance. They were greeted by an official, then Garry and Shadow were taken to Garry’s room, which was an organised mess with a nice bed, drawings everywhere.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yep)) Barnaby smiled and slid off. He gave Tomoe a good rub over her nose ridge “I’ll get you some good meat 'kay~?” He then lead Kotetsu inside.//Shadow followed, although a couple looked at him for himself, most just saw the scars and he got a little nervous, looking away.3 days ago  
Kotetsu looked around for a bit, hugging the coat close to him and hiding behind Barnaby when they got close to the entrance.// Garry smiled up at Shadow. “We can stay here for a bit so I can pack some things…i’ll get oxygen here and Makine can be given meat while we’re here.” He said, smiling up at him. “Oh also ignore the others who stare at you weird. You’re mine and i’ll bitch slap someone if I have too."3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and spoke with a couple people, who were suprised to see such a small Na'Vi, but welcomed him. They headed to Barnaby’s room so he could grab a couple oxygen tanks, a couple blankets and some clothes for Kotetsu.//Shadow nodded "Okay~.” He sat down on the bed.3 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed softly, still hiding behind him and peeking over his shoulder a bit. Kotetsu followed him dilligently, looking around with wide eyes. His tail wagged a bit when he was welcomed though, that made him happy, and also very aware of people staring at him. They also mistook him for a girl a lot.// Garry smiled and packed some things, grabbing a sketch book, clothes, one plushy because screw everyone else he liked it, and some more blankets for the nest. He also grabbed several oxygen tanks and one knife just in case something unwanted flew into the nest and threatened him. Also because of the flying monkey creatures were sometimes jerks.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and packed several clothes and outfits he packed his solar chargers for his camera, for a log and to keep doing his job, he made sure he had oxygen and was also going to try the newest oxygen system which turned the posionous air into breathable oxygen.//Shadow watched and shifted on the bed. He heard Makine coon outside loudly in pain and was up in a flash, he went sprinting outside.3 days ago  
Kotetsu’s tail curled around him as he sat on a bed he same size as Garry’s, nuzzling into it with a happy mew.// Garry perked up as well, grabbed what looked to be a bat from his closet, and ran after them. He should probably bring the bat with him for the nest.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled and finished packing “I’m done Kotetsu~.”//Shadow hurridily tried to calm down his Banshee, a trannie was standing by, h had a pretty good bite on his hand, he’d tried to touch Makine, but had spooked her badly.3 days ago  
Kotetsu purred happily, then perked up when he heard something in the distance. He instantly got up and went to check it out. “Something got hurt.” He said, then hurried out.// Garry perked up a bit, then sighed. “Ugh, i hate these kinds of dumbasses.” He muttered, then went over to the trainee and pulled him away, then started to scold him and give him to someone higher up to take him to the nurses station, he went back to Shadow. “Sorry 'bout that, she okay?"3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had calmed Makine down, but she was still a little angry. And tried to bite Shadow, he quickly connected with her and nodded "Yeah, just a little frazzled… She said he touched her thorax and the turned around and bit him on accident.”//Barnaby nodded and looked up “We should go see."3 days ago  
Garry yelped at that, then grabbed a first aid kit. "Shadow!”// Kotetsu nodded and walked into the hanger, then watched the familiar Na'vi be bitten by his Banshee. “Oh shit!"3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow winced as he was bit pretty hard on his shoulder. He quickly grabbed her nose ridge and pressed hard on the side. He winced as he tried to focus on Keeping Makine calm as he wanted his mate okay.//Barnaby yelped and ran over "Holy shit! Garry what happened?!"3 days ago  
Garry rushed back and cooed softly to both of them, then perked up when he saw Barnaby. "A trainee decided a Banshee would be the perfect friend and went to her even though Shadow wasn’t there, so now we have two bitten people. Think he’s getting reprimended at the moment.” He said, then looked to the blue guy. “Is she a Na'vi? Pretty small for one.” He said, then went back to trying to help calm Makine down by cooing to her, at a reasonable distance.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow flipped her onto her side pretty hard, her wings flapped hard, buy Shadow kept her down, he hissed down at her “Stop!” She was slowly calming down. Shadow had a pretty good mark, but he wasn’t that hurt, just had broken the skin and gone deep.//Barnaby rolled his eyes “Something happened and HE shrunk over night~."3 days ago  
Garry watched for a bit at the scene, then looked back to them. "Oh sorry, you just look really fluffy…also the dress kinda throws me off.” He said.// Kotetsu was blushing lightly, then he giggled a bit. “Yeah, didn’t have pants and the tank top i wore seemed to be a good option.” He said, then swished it around.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow huffed and finished calming down his banshee, he backed off and glanced at Garry, he held his wound and glanced at it and hissed softly. He however kept the neural connection. He shivered and tried hard to fight through the pain.//Barnaby chuckled and slowly made his way over, tugging Kotetsu behind him.3 days ago  
Garry perked up and looked over at Shadow, then he calmly made his way over. “She calm enough so I can treat you?” He asked softly.// Kotetsu mewed and followed after, nuzzling into him a bit, then waving to Shadow.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and waved back to Kotetsu. He shivered and got down onto his knees so Garry could wrap the wound “She’s never acted this way before…”//Barnaby frowned and gently patted Shadows other shoulder and waved Kotetsu over.3 days ago  
Garry hummed softly and quickly disinfected and wrapped up the wound.// Kotetsu squeaked and walked over. “You alright Shadow?” He asked gently, his tail curling.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked up and nodded “Yes, fine now, how are you Kotetsu, I see you’ve gotten shorter again?” He chuckled softly. He’d learn English from Kotetsu.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Barnaby smiled at Garry and gently patted Makines side.3 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed softly and smiled. “Yeah, don’t really know why though. Also fluffier it seems.” He said, showing off his ears, then his tail, which looked really puffy and had black and blue fur on it.// Garry hummed, then finished it off. “Oh, you know Shadow?” He asked.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and rubbed his shoulder gently. He then sat down next to his banshee “Ah, must suck being shorter than me again~?”//Barnaby looked at Kotetsu.3 days ago  
Kotetsu nodded his head. “I taught him and his tribe English before the battle. And yes Shadow, it does, but frankly I don’t give a damn.” He said, pouting up at the Na'vi, then going to nuzzle Barnaby.// Garry hummed, then laughed loudly at the conversation they were having.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow chuckled and nodded, he stood and had Makine stand and had her some basic commands for him. He rubbed her nose, she nosed his shoulder and he sighed “It’s okay, you’re lucky I’ve had worse.”//Barnaby chuckled and held Kotetsu “I like you just the way you are, Tall or not~."3 days ago  
Garry smiled, then rubbed at her crest gently, cooing softly to her.// Kotetsu mewed happily and nuzzled close, looking rather pleased.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Makine nuzzled into Garry’s hands and flapped her arms a little.//Barnaby chuckled "You happy~?"3 days ago  
Garry chuckled softly, then went to nuzzle Shadow. "Be ready to go soon, hear they’ve got these new masks where it just purifies and adds oxygen to the air here.” He said, smiling.// Kotetsu nodded his head and purred.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and mounted Makine, he rubbed her neck and ridges.//Barnaby nodded “That’s what I’ve got on~.” He chuckled softly.3 days ago  
Garry hummed happily. “Awesome, i’ll go grab one for myself, then my stuff and we’ll go~.” He purred, then he had an odd feeling as he passed Kotetsu. One of kinship sorta. “Congratulations by the way.” He said, then went off.// Kotetsu looked confused by what the purple head said. “Eh?"3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and waited. He blinked at the two and shifted.//Barnaby called "What?!"3 days ago  
Garry came back a bit later with his things and the new mask. "I don’t know why, but i think you may have a passenger with you.” He said to Kotetsu, then went towards Shadow. “Should probably visit the tree.~” He said, smiling.// Kotetsu flustered at that, his face a bright neon blue.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and chuckled “Yes, you follow?” He motioned to the two.//Barnaby nodded “Yes we can follow to the woodsprite tree~!"3 days ago  
Garry giggled and got on, nuzzling close to Shadow.// Kotetsu mewed and called over Tomoe, who crooned to the other Banshee, then got the two partners to get on to her.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Makine crooned back, and puffed up her chest, she was an alpha banshee, but liked all banshees. Then they were flying off to the tree.//Barnaby smiled and told Tomoe to follow Shadow and Garry.3 days ago  
Tomoe cooed, then followed after the Alpha without being prompted much. Kotetsu rubbed her neck as they flew.// Garry grinned and nuzzled close to Shadow as they flew back to the tree.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked behind them and gave a small whistle to Makine, to have her shown off to the other banshee. She showed off her markings, as she flew, letting the sun glint it just right that it cast beautiful colors.//Barnaby chuckled and saw, rubbing Tomoe’s head ridge gently.3 days ago  
Tomoe crooned with surprise, then cooed happily, wanting to do something like that. Her skin already shown beautifully. She cooed as she was rubbed there. Kotetsu giggled and nuzzled her neck.// Garry squeaked and held on tight. "She showing off to the other Banshee?"3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Makine cooed back to Tomoe, she thought the banshee was beautiful. She shook her head and gently shook her wings, a common form of happiness.//Shadow nodded "Yeah, Makine always wants to show off to females, because from what I believe what you humans call it as Homosexuality, for Na'vis it’s not considered that as we have status’.”//Barnaby chuckled and smiled “You can do it Tomoe~."3 days ago  
Tomoe cooed and did the same, looking really happy. Kotetsu cooed to her, then she did the same thing, her coat glistening more.// Garry hummed and nodded his head, smiling a bit. "They would make a cute couple.” He said, smiling.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gently landed Makine and told her to be nice and be herself to Tomoe while they were at the tree.//Barnaby dismounted when they landed and told Tomoe she could get with Makine if she was true and honest.//Shadow nodded “She is very nice to all Banshees, and likes to make it clear she’s trying to court~.” He then started twords the tree.3 days ago  
Garry hummed happily and nuzzled close to Shadow, waking along side him with a smile on his face.// Kotetsu cooed to Tomoe, wishing her luck, then he followed after Shadow and Garry, gently pulling Barnaby along. {…thought this got sent, sorry~…}3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled back and nodded. He lead the four up to the tree and had Kotetsu lay down.//Barnaby watched and smiled as he saw the grass start to grab onto his shoes.//Makine approached Tomoe, her wings flapped as she showed off how big she was. ((it’s okay.))3 days ago  
Kotetsu flustered a bit, then let the small grass cover him slowly, soft purr leaving him.// Garry giggled softly as he watched, some grass clinging to the back of his coat, which dragged on the ground some of the time.// Tomoe cooed softly to her and laid down, then showed her tummy in submission. She was ready to go it seemed. {…couple more posts, then the lorax au?…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sure~)) Shadow gently listened and nodded “He’s pregnant~.”//Barnaby smiled wide and hugged Kotetsu close, kissing him hard.//Makine cooed and gently begun to rub their ridges together, her eyes closed in a peaceful face.2 days ago  
{…yay ^w^…} Kotetus blushed brightly and kissed back just as hard, mewing happily and his tail wagging.//Garry grinned widely. “Yay, our kid'sll play together~.” He cooed, then hugged Shadow.// Tomoe cooed back and rubbed back, enjoying having the other with her.2 days ago  
*Kotetsu2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Hehe~)) Shadow hugged back and gave a soft mew as he rubbed his mates back. His tail lashed as he shifted.//Barnaby nodded “They will~.” He hugged his love hard.//Makine gently backed up and begun to beat her arms again, having the intention of the courting dance.2 days ago  
Kotetsu chirped happily and hugged back, his tail wagging behind him.// Garry cooed happily, then went to climb Shadow again, now hugging his arm and looking like a koala.// Tomoe screed softly and got into position as well, putting her wings to the ground, then back up. Then the courting dance commenced.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby picked his cheek.//Shadow chuckled and held Garry up.//Makine flapped her wings and then she begun to move around, flashing her colors and markings, making sure her crests and ridges shown, as it made alphas more appealing.2 days ago  
Kotetsu giggled and kissed his cheek too, then his nose. Then he hid in his chest.// Garry mewed and looked at him with a cute face.// Tomoe chirped happily, then flared up her wings a bit, then went into a bowing motion, letting the sunlight catch her white and blue scales and marks, it was a subtle way of also showing them off to an alpha, looking nice and submissive to her.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and gently swayed with Kotetsu.//Shadow smiled and nuzzled his throat.//Makine warbled and then was pinning Tomoe to the ground, scenting her all over, her wings covered the subs.2 days ago  
Kotetsu purred happily.// Garry mewed up to him and nuzzled back, not letting them go.// Tomoe squeaked and went lax under Makine, cooing softly up to her.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby held him and swayed still.//Shadow shifted Garry so they were holding his front.//Makine gently cooed and gave a small nip at his nose ridge.2 days ago  
Lorax au  
In the town of Thneedsville, a young man was enjoying the air for a bit, staying away from the paint fumes. He had just painted the back of his house, covering it with trees that were fluffy looking, the trunk striped. The painted sky was clear and blue, the painted sun shining over the trees. The purple haired teen smiled up at it, happy that he had finished. He had heard what it was like a long time ago, when trees covered the land, making the air better to breathe, and producing tasty fruits for animals to eat. Garry Guertena wished at that moment he had a tree, a real one that he didn’t have to plug in. He thought the light up ones were tacky anyway. He was wearing a blue baseball tee, light brown capri jeans, and blue boots that went to his knees. He laid back and stared at the trees, thinking about nothing much. {…kotetsu will come in later owo…}2 days ago  
{…oh btw i would buess it was either 50 or 60 years after the last tree was cut down…}2 days ago  
*guess}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was a averge who, he had wide eyes that often were locked on his long time crush, Garry. The male had long black hair, very tanned skin, emerald green eyes, a couple scars, including one that looked like a sun over his left eye. He gave a soft sqeak as he was riding around on his who-ped. He sighed as he adjusted his helmet, he had his toy airplane and stopped infront of his crushes home. He flew it up and into the males yard, and drove around the corner and made it seem like he’d done it on accident.((So will Barnaby)) Shadow looked up and knocked hard on the who’s door and waited patiently2 days ago  
{…?…barnaby what?…-mews softly-} Garry watched as the airplane floated down next to him. He perked up and went to open the door to see Shadow. He smiled. “Hey Shadow, how’re you?” He asked.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh Barnaby’s into is gonna come later~)) Shadow smiled “I’m good Garry, hey I think my plane fell into yer yard? Did it happen to?"2 days ago  
{…oh, mkk… :3} Garry nodded, then brightened up. "C'mon, I gotta show you something!” He said, then pulled the other into his house, and then into his yard. He picked up the plane and gave it to Shadow, then pointed to the back of his house. “Look!"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked up with wide eyes at the painting "O-Oh my gosh…what are they?” He was awestruck with how soft the trees looked.2 days ago  
“They’re Tree’s that were supposed to be everywhere around here.” Garry said, grinning as he looked up at them. “Aren’t they wonderful! I wish I had one of my own.” He said, thumping down onto the ground again.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and laid down beside him “Yeah, they look so soft, what would you do if someone were to get you one?"2 days ago  
Garry hummed. "Probably kiss them.” He said, then rolled around in the artificial grass.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed hard and knew he needed to get that tree now! He sat up and nodded “W-Well I gotta get home now~."2 days ago  
"Alright, see ya later bro.” Garry said, grinning widely.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and ran back home as fast we he could. He then begun to ask his grandpa and mum about trees. His mother spoke of their fakey tree that light up. He huffed and exclaimed “No a real tree!"2 days ago  
His Grandfather Mark, who was chuckling softy at all the interesting attachments, slyly slid out his teeth. He then asked his daughter if she could look for his teeth for him, he seemed to have lost them again. When she disappeared, he put them back in with a grin. "So, you want a real tree huh?” He said, mirth in his old blue eyes.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded “Y-Yeah, I do really want a real tree!” He however kept quiet and scooted closer.2 days ago  
Mark hummed. “Well, there’s an old man called Onceler who lives far outside of town, he knows what happened to the trees. If you want a seed of a truffula tree ask him. You do need to give him some things though, and hear his story.” Mark said, then told him he needed an old grandfather snail, a 5 pence, and a packet of mayonnaise.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and quickly gathered the items and begun to make his way out to the oncelers home. Once he’d made his way over the wall he smiled and soon gasped seeing the horrid conditions of the blackened area.2 days ago  
In the wasteland before him was a road that led to somewhere. In the far distance over some hills was a tall house that looked like it had been part of something else.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow came up to the home and blinked. He shivered and rubbed his neck “U-Um hello?"2 days ago  
In the house there was some creaking, then a click. A bucket instantly flew down from where the top window was. It had wooden boards hazardly nailed over it, a large gap in the middle. "Who’s there?!” He heard someone yell from inside. It didn’t sound like an old man, but a man in his early thirties.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow winced “I-Im Shadow! I’m here to ask about the trees!"2 days ago  
"If you know about the tree’s and I, then you know the price?” The man inside said. Through the gap you could see a pair of brown eyes dulled by the dust of the waste land look down at the young man. “Besides, why do you care about trees?” The Onceler asked.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow called up “I-I want to impress a guy…I-I’ve been trying and he painted these beautiful trees! And I want to impress him!” He showed the items “I-I have them!"2 days ago  
The Onceler stared down for a bit. "Alright, put them into the bucket then. It’s there for a reason.” He said, then moved around for a bit, the sound of a chair scraping on the floor being heard. It stopped and the Onceler sat down.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow put them in and gently called “O-Okay, I can’t hear you very well however!"2 days ago  
"I’m not coming down.” The Onceler said, then something else dropped down. It was a megaphone tied to a pole. “Hear me better now?” He asked, it sounding much closer now.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded “Yes~!"2 days ago  
"Okay, now listen closely…” The Onceler said, then the story began.// 50 years in the past: It all started at home. Kotetsu wasn’t very much watched, he was taken care of, but that was it. He thought about becoming an entrepreneur and making his 'Thneed’. His mom and brothers didn’t much care and said he would fail. He just waved them goodbye and left with his house wagon to look for some raw material for his Thneed. He traveled far and wide, until he found a large forest, covered in reds, yellows, oranges, and pinks. It was truly beautiful. He walked into the forest and settled down near a water source, setting up his house in a field. This young Onceler was wearing cream colored pants and shirt, his vest a light green and his tie a light purple, his hat was nice and was green with a cream strip in the middle. He had tan skin and honey gold eyes, a soft looking face and he was of average height as well. He hummed softly and looked as the animals played near him, then he went to grab his axe.2 days ago  
*He went to the lone tree in the field, humming as he stood at it, did some practice swings, then with one strike he cut it down. Before this he had played with some of the animals and given them marshmallows. They were so adorable.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002When the tree had fallen over, several clouds begun to gather. Lightning begun to strike and soon something orange popped out of the tree. He winced as he rubbed his gold head. His hair was blonde and he had a orange mustache. Large blue eyes that we’re covered by glasses looked at the tree and begun to freak out “O-OH my god!” He began to gather rocks and made a circle sound the tree stump. He smiled when the animals helped him gather and place stones. He then went to go talk with the man that had cut the tree down “Hey!"2 days ago  
Kotetsu had been gathering the fluff from the top of the tree, now looking at a single fruit. At least he had until he had seen the clouds come, then lightning and suddenly orange. Kotetsu held onto the fluff and looked down at the orange thing in front of him. ”…moustache.“ He said, looking confused and surprised.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby growled "Hey I’m talking to you! You cut down that tree! Why? It was going to grow into a even beautifuler trufflatree!2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002!"2 days ago  
Kotetsu stared for a bit more. "How else am I supposed to get the fluff?” He asked, then he pouted. “Besides, why do you care about tree’s?” He asked, looking rather curious as to why.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"I’m the lorax! And I speak for the trees, and if you cut down one more trufllatree! I’ll make you leave!“ Barnaby growled again and gave the other a gentle shove, before he shifted into his human form, he looked like a giant rabbit, big fluffy ears hung from his head.2 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked as he was shoved, then looked up at him. "A-alright! B-but I still need the material for my product!” He said, pouting up at him. “How do i get it if I can’t cut the tree’s?” He said, he looked weirded out that the small creature just grew into a large rabbit.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled “Gently pluck the tuff’s, same as cutting the leaves from a tree! You can be kind!"2 days ago  
"Oh alright. Should probably get a ladder…” He murmured, then smiled. “Sorry, kind of a dummy sometimes.” He said, rubbing the back of his head. A little bear thing went up to him and he gave it a marshmallow.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and watched “It’s quite alright, at least you listiened to me~.*2 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed softly. "Yeah, I won’t cut another one down.” He said, then went to grab a ladder and work on getting more tuff’s of fluff from the tree’s. He came back after a bit with more fluff in his hands, then he stretched a bit and went to pick up the fallen tree, then cut it up to make some things, like little statues and ladder steps just in case some broke.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby watched and smiled “Be sure to use the entire tree!” He walked over and gently tapped the base, giving it his Blessing.2 days ago  
Kotetsu watched, then nodded his head. “Alright, wasn’t going to waste the wood at all. Probably make the wood shavings into mulch.” He said with a soft smile on his face, then he started to carve out a rabbit from a block of wood. Then forward a bit to show that Kotetsu was dressed for bed and was making his thneed. It was nearly finished. He hadn’t noticed much of what was happening, so when the animals came, he didn’t notice.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby being very pleased with how the male had taken care of the trees and so he gently climbed into bed with Kotetsu. He rubbed the males head and snuggled into his side.2 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked softly when he suddenly felt the rabbit snuggle into his side, he looked down, then around, confused on how they all got in without him noticing. He hummed, then put his thneed down, then laid down and snuggled the weird guardian. “…'ni Bunny.” He mumbled, closing his eyes.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and gently nuzzled his stomach and fell asleep.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Hey in super sorry for Short posts..))2 days ago  
{…it alright, btw next flash back is gonna be interestin’ owo…} Present day: The Onceler finished for now. “You should probably go home kid, it’s getting late now.” He said.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okays)) Shadow nodded “I-Ill be back tomorrow, want anything?!” He had put his helmet back on.2 days ago  
The Onceler raised a brow. “…Maybe some more Mayo?” He asked, smiling a bit. It seemed hollow, but the other couldn’t see anyway.2 days ago  
*Mayo= Marshmallows2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded “I’ll bring you a whole new jar~!” He smiled and waved “I-I’ll see ya tomorrow!” He got on his who-ped and drove on home, he made it over the barrier and yelped seeing the cat, he ran it over and made sure it was squished. He then drove home and smiled at his grandpa.2 days ago  
The Onceler watched him go, an actual smile crossing his features, he then went to go lay down.// Mark grinned at him. “Good thing you came back, your mother was worried.” He said, then he leaned forward. “What did he say?” He asked.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow returned home and nodded “H-Hes gonna tell me more about them, I gotta bring him more mayo though..” he rubbed his head and went to go lay down.2 days ago  
Mark nodded his head, then went to bed as well.// The Next Day: Mark was humming, riding on the back of his Grandsons’ bike. “So, how did he look?” He asked, he had to be loud though over the motor.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled “I didn’t get that good of a look at him, he seems in his thirties though!” He than slowed to a stop for his grandpa to get his stuff.2 days ago  
“Weird, I remember him when he was twenty, and that was decades ago.” Mark said, laughing a bit. He got off and hurried inside, then came back out with his things, just as Garry showed up.// “Hey Shadow, how ya doin’?” Garry asked, grinning widely.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed “U-Uh hi Garry just helping my grandpa out~..” he rubbed his neck.2 days ago  
Mark perked up at that and got a good look at Garry. “Oh, so this is the one, he’s much cuter than you said he was.” He said, having gotten on the bike.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed “U-Uh see ya later Garry!” And then he sped off, blushing like a mad man.2 days ago  
Mark chuckled, holding onto his bag and cane. When they got home it was family night unfortunately, so board games would be played. They played for a bit, then Mark distracted Shadows mother again. “Well? Go see him again, hurry.~"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded, he kissed his grandfather’s forehead and took off, but was stopped by Darci O'Air. Who ruled the town with her air "Where are you going so fast Shadow~?” They spoke briefly and then Shadow was escaping out, he had the mayo in his backpatkm2 days ago  
{ XD } The Onceler waited patiently for the kid to return, wondering if he actually would. There were others who came, but they never did come back for some odd reason. He perked up though when he saw the kids bike. It was rather odd to look at, having not seen anything like it before. “Welcome back, people don’t usually actually come back.” He said, eyebrow raised, the bucket went down again. “Do you have the Mayo?” He asked softly.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and set the mayo jar in the bucket “Be careful! It’s in a jar this time!!” He had wanted to come back and learn more about the trees but also hear the rest of the story2 days ago  
Kotetsu smiled and wheeled it up gently, reaching his hand out, showing green gloves that reached under his elbow, it was plain green while the sleeve of the shirt looked striped. He took the jar, cracked it open and took a swipe, humming happily as he tasted it. He put the lid back on. “Thank you young man. "2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded "You’re welcome, but can we contuine the story of the trees?!"2 days ago  
"Yes of course, where was I?…oh yes, near to where it went downhill…” The Onceler said, then continued.// Past: Kotetsu had finally finished his thneed and was showing it to the animals and Barnaby, grinning widely when he showed them most of the possibilities for it. “See, it can be a sweater, a cup cozy, a hat…” He said. “And it’s so soft!” He said, laughing a bit. “Smells like butterfly milk too~."2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow listiened happily.//Past Barnaby: The lorax had scuffed up his nose and sneezed then smiled "I’m sure people will love it~.” He gave the other his Blessing from the trees and sent Kotetsu on his way to town.2 days ago  
Kotetsu grinned widely and went to town with it, showcasing it to everyone he could, though no one really listened to him. At the end of the day he sighed and threw the thneed, looking sad as he walked back home empty handed.// Mark was simply reading a book when something hit him upside the head, and then he became very cute and likeable, he got asked to go to parties and where he got the hat. He looked down at a small tag on the inside. “Thneed?” He said, then the crowd cheered a bit, and Kotetsu heard it. That’s when he came back, face bright. “I’m going to need to get a lot of these done.” He said, then hurriedly went to pluck fluff from the trees.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby sprinted after Kotetsu “Y-You’ll need help right! But leave four handfulls so it can grow back faster!"2 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked, then smiled. "Y-yeah, alright~.” He said, then they worked through the day, leaving the trees they picked four handfulls of fluff. After a day of that and kitting the fluff into more thneeds, Kotetsu called his family for more help, telling them his thneeds were very much wanted. His mom told him they’d be there soon, and they came within the hour hauling ass.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby had frowned a little, not seeing very much good in this, but didn’t say anything. He’d reverted back to his lorax form, his mustache looking perfect as ever~. He gently stayed behind Kotetsu, nervous as he said softly “They won’t cut down Trees ethier right?"2 days ago  
Kotetsu looked back. "Of course, I asked them not to.~” He chirped happily, then went to get the new machine going. It would help to make more thneeds, it was small and had cogs and gears, along with a turner system, someone had to crack it to work it. While he was cranking, his brothers were plucking the trees dry, and his mother was looking in distaste at how slow they were going, they weren’t making enough money! This went on for a couple of days, then Kotetsu’s mother went to talk to him.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby had tried to tell the males brothers to keep four tuff’s on the trees “Keep four Tuffs on the trees!” He was ignored and also went to go speak with Kotetsu.2 days ago  
Kotetsu listened to his mother and he looked torn, she had told him she was happy with him, but if he wanted to make more and get more love he would need to chop down trees to get the job done quicker. What he didn’t know was his brothers were poised to start chopping. So he said yes. But they had to plant more trees, he said. And so it began. Kotetsu went over to Bunny after the talk he had with his mother, looking torn, but a little upbeat. His mum finally was happy with him.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby was worried “T-They’re picking the trees dry, you need to talk to them please, I speak for the trees, I need you to please care for the trees!"2 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked a bit. "S-sorry, but thneeds are biggering, i-i’m biggering too. We can plant new trees if you’d like?” He said. He seemed a bit different.2 days ago  
*There was a sound in the distance. It seemed that when people were near, they could hear a tree falling.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby frowned “B-But they will take a long time to regrow, if you wish to keep making thneeds than you have to replant and–!” He turned around to see the faint tree fall. He rounded on Kotetsu “I speak for the trees and this is the last time I’ll say it! Do not cut another tree down!"2 days ago  
Kotetsu then said something he regretted to this day. "How bad can it be to cut down some trees?” He asked, then it went downhill quick from there. He walked away, not wanting to be around in the awkward air. Months passed and a new factory was built, he was selling Thneeds by the hundreds, now swimming in wealth. He ignored the fact that trees weren’t being planted, that the trees were slowly going, He was actually quite oblivious to it. He wore new clothes with his favorite color, green. He now wore dark green pants with nice shoes, green gloves and a striped shirt with already short sleeves, a creme colored vest, black tie with studs, and the same hat, but it was white with one black stripe. He also carried around this bright blue and yellow guitar, sometimes singing 'How bad can I be?’. He was blinded by greed, and by his family who told him it was all alright, then distracting him.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby had watched his home go downhill. He’d been stunned when Kotetsu had said those words to him, thinking the human would listen. Boy was he wrong. He was at the moment getting all the critters tougether to go off and find another home as this land was now unsafe and unfit to live in. He then went to go and talk for the final time to Kotetsu. He sat on the railing in the males big office. When he’d sat down at his desk he said “I’ve come to talk…"2 days ago  
Kotetsu had just walked by a poster of himself with a quote, numbers above it going up, smirking a bit as attendants opened his door. He had just sat down looking over 'Thneedville’ when he heard the other, he turned around. "What are you doing here?” He asked, it sounding the sightest bit sharp. He talked like that now, you had to be sharp to get along with business.2 days ago  
*slightest2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby frowned “I’m here to say goodbye…must be nice to live in a home all to you and your family, while you lay waist to the rest of us.” He headed to the glass doors out to the balcony “I’m sending all the animals away, to have them live a better life, all thanks to your factory and machines, they can no longer live here..” he motioned with his hand.2 days ago  
Kotetsu got up from his chair. “Eh, what do you mean by that, it can’t be that b-” He was interrupted by a sound he had heard before, but it sounded final. He looked and saw that a tree had just fallen…it was surrounded by stumps. He looked on with wide eyes as he saw the animals leave, even his donkey who had taken him here to begin with. He saw Pipsqueak, one of the little bears, leave as well, he tried to get him over with a marshmallow, but the bear just shook his head, and left with the others. Kotetsu stared, taking his hat off. He then looked back to Barnaby.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby was frowning deeply, his eyes a little watery “You’ve driven us all away, and for what, a simple peice of fabric….goodbye Kotetsu, I hope you’re happy with yourself.” He gently pinched his bum and begun to float up into the sky, his eyes closing as he dissappeared into the sky.2 days ago  
Kotetsu watched in silence with watery eyes as the guardian drifted away. He didn’t make a sound for awhile, then he jumped a bit when he heard the family car drive by and stop beside him. His mother rolled down the window, then told him how much of a disappointment he was. His family then left him. After awhile his staff were laid off, his company went bankrupt, and so now he was totally alone. Alone with his guilt, regret, and with something very new. He didn’t age for the decades that passed, staying alone in his lurkeim, and living off all the food he stored away in an underground bunker. He had two things left to his name he truly cared for, although both caused him pain. One was a thneed that was a scarf around his throat. The other… Present: “The second is this…” The Onceler said, the bucket dropping down. In it was the last truffula tree seed. “Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, Nothing is going to get better. It’s not.“ He said softly.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gently took the seed and smiled "I-Ill plant it! I promise! I won’t let you down!” And with that he set it in his shirt pocket, hopped on his who-ped and sped home, he made it over the wall and freaked out when he got home and saw the O'Air people.//Darci had a crooked smile on her face “Oh hi Shadow, we were just talking about your studies~."2 days ago  
Kotetsu smiled and saw him off. ”…our only hope.“ He said softly, then grabbed the mayo jar, feeling a bit jittery from all the things he told. He never got that far in telling. {…oh btw Barnaby doesn’t know 'bout the slow ageing thing…}// Garry was walking in his backyard to go grab something from the shed, when he glimpsed his house and gasped. The tree’s were painted over crappily with white paint, a note saying 'Wanted to freshen up your place for you, Love O'air company. He stared, looking crushed, then he hurried to Shadows place.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((kk~() Shadow was very nervous, but kept it calm as he spoke with them. He headed up to his room and set the seed on his desk. He accidentally tipped over his water bottle.2 days ago  
The seed grew just a little, a green sprout coming from it.// Mark had went to check on him and stared at the sprout with wide eyes. "You got one.” He said, smiling, it now in his hands.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and nodded “Y-Yea–!” He yelped as Darci and her giant henchmen barged into his room and begun to search around “Where’s the seed?!” She poked Shadow hard in the chest.2 days ago  
Mark slyly hid the seed in his pocket and put on his best old angry man face. “My word, such rude youngsters these days.” He said, getting in the middle of them.“With all due respect ma'am, don’t you have a company to run and not bullying a kid?"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci growled but huffed "Fine, but I’ll be watching you Shadow.” She left the home with her henchmen and had them stationed outside the males home.//Shadow looked at his grandpa “H-Hey where’s the seed? We have to plant it somewhere!"2 days ago  
Garry showed up at the house and snuck in after the O'Air people left. She met the mother, then they both went up.// Mark grinned and showed him the seed sprout. Then they all hatched a plan to distract the O'Air people and ride off to go plant it where everyone could see. That devolved into a car chase, then into slight vandalism, then they were surrounded by angry people.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow tried to explain "But trees produce air, FREE AIR! And it’s so much cleaner! It helps bring birds and little baby birds! It gives kids room to okay in!” He tried to explain before he broke into a song. When the song had people smiling and when it got to Darci she smirked “Well I say 'Lets it die! Let it shrivel up and dieeee~!’” she was poked hard in the chest and called a 'greedy dirt bag’!“ And then was shoved into her machine and flown off. She screamed as it happened.//Shadow smiled wide as they begun to remove all the fake trees and break down all the walls, starting to slowly clean out the stumps and water the ground to grow grass and flowers.2 days ago  
The Onceler perked up when he heard the singing, grabbing his axe and chopping down the wood covering the window, then he looked out. his tan skin was pale and he had some eye bags going on, but other than that he looked the same, although he was also quite thin. He smiled and Kotetsu finally came out. ”…he did it.“// Garry smiled brightly, then he kissed Shadow. {…nini…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((nini~)) Barnaby begun to float down from the sky a smile on his face as he nodded "Yes, buy you over came your fault and realized your mistakes..I’m glad you’re ready~.”//Shadow blushed hard but kissed bark hard, his hands clutching at Garry’s hips.2 days ago  
Kotetsu stared for a very long time at him, then he hugged him hard, not really letting go. “’M Sorry…”// Garry squeaked, then wrapped his arms around Shadow’s neck, his face flushed. He could swear he heard some whistling, but he didn’t care at the moment.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled and smiled “I accept your apology my friend~.”//Shadow gently made the kiss more heated by licking over Garry’s lips, wanting entrance. He pressed his body flush to Garry’s.a day ago  
Kotetsu sighed with relief, then looked at him fully, showing his still young face, smiling brightly up at the guardian.// Garry mewed and opened his mouth for him, snuggling closer to his form.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blinked “No offense but I would’ve though you’d have been a bit older Kotetsu…Like in your late 80’s..?”//Shadow panted softly and licked around Garry’s mouth. He disconnected from the kiss as they both needed air “A-Am I gonna get alot more than that~?” He whipped some saliva from his mouth.a day ago  
Kotetsu looked surprised. “Oh, you didn’t…um, well it seems I haven’t been ageing right…I am in my late 80’s. but I look 30…” He mumbled, looking down in shame. “Thought it was my punishment and had to live with this wasteland around me much longer.”// Garry looked flustered as he panted. “Y-yes, but not here. M-my house?” He said.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and looked around at the grass that was starting to slowly sprout with small trufflaflowers. He smiled back up at Kotetsu “Ah, well my old friend, I’m glad you’ve learned from your mistakes?”//Shadow nodded “C-Can we then~?"a day ago  
Kotetsu smiled. "Yeah, I have, I won’t cut down another tree…for real this time.” He said, then clutched at the thneed around his neck. He went to grab a watering can filled with water, then started to water the little sprouts. “Hasn’t been this nice in decades.” He said, smiling brightly to the lorax.// Garry grinned. “Yeah, let’s go.” He said, then grabbed Shadows bike and held out the handles to him.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and helped the male water them “Yes, how did you fix the problem~?” He did know how it had been fixed but he wanted to hear Kotetsu’s part of it.//Shadow climbed on, and had Garry get on the back, he drove to the purple haired males home and parked. He helped him off and followed him inside.a day ago  
“A kid showed up a day ago asking for a tree. He payed my usual price for a story, I told him, then he left like many others did. But he came back, which none of the others did. He heard in the second part what I did…and I gave him the seed I had been saving, since he lives in Thneedville. I believe he put it somewhere where everyone saw, Because they all started singing 'Let it Grow.’ ” He said, smiling fondly. Then he perked up and saw a swomee swan fly over head.// Garry hurried them into his house, knowing his uncle was away on a trip somewhere else. He then led Shadow to his room, which also had some trees painted on the walls, then sat on his bed. “Do it now?” He asked timidly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded “Sounds like a young man who trying hard to get a girl~?” He chuckled softly and smiled seeing the swommee swam fly. He turned around to look behind him.//Shadow nodded and gently kissed Garry again, running his hands over Garry’s thighs, sides, chest, and up his neck.a day ago  
Kotetsu smiled. “He said 'He’, so i’m guessing it was a boy. And i’ll tell you know, he must’ve been trying real hard.” He said, chuckling softly, then he sat down and looked out towards where mustache was looking. He wasn’t used to walking around that much, and he was still incredibly thin.// Garry blushed and mewed softly with each touch, putting his hands on his shoulders and rubbing as well.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and chuckled “Now a days everyone is very open to differences.” He smiled wider seeing the babalusuit bears running around with the fishies.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Shadow panted as he gently begun to grind into Garry’s thigh. He laid atop him and moaned as he begun to run his left hand under Garry’s shirt.a day ago  
Kotetsu watched, giggling softly, then he looked up to Barnaby. “Thanks for coming back, you didn’t have to after all.” He said, smiling brightly.// Garry gasped and bucked back into him with a whine, his face pink when the other found a nipple.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and smiled “Of course, I wanted to come back, had to come back and see my old friend that went astray~.”//Shadow smirked and begun to gently roll the others nipple. He nibbled at Garry’s throat and gave the others nipple a tug “So lewd, do they feel good when their touched~?"a day ago  
Kotetsu flustered at that, then giggled. "T-thanks…” He said smiling a bit, then he laid back, being careful of the sprouts.// Garry blushed and gasped loudly as it was rolled. “Y-yes~.” He whined softly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby sat down as well and smiled as the animals begun to draw near and then they were dog piling on Kotetsu. While the male was being covered with animals, Barnaby was shifting, he looked very who like, exactly like a who, except for the large rabbit ears and the puffy rabbit tail he had.//Shadow smirked and tugged it again “Like a girl arnt you~? Getting pleasure from your teats being tugged, is your kitty getting wet~?” He smirked wider as he sucked a hard hickey onto Garry’s neck.a day ago  
Kotetsu squeaked, then laughed and let himself be dog piled, mewing happily as he nuzzled them happily.// Garry blushed more and whined, nodding his head. He was getting hard now. He gasped and tilted his head to the other side for more hickeys.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled and gently called them off, he had large floppy golden colored ears. They were at least the length of his head,neck and torso length combined. They touched the ending point of his butt. His tail wiggled inbewteen them.//Shadow smirked and contuined to speak, after he begun to suckle hickeys onto Garry’s throat. “is your kitty getting wet for me? Bet you’d like a little milk machine pumping away at your teats?"a day ago  
Kotetsu pouted when the animals left, then looked towards the lorax and bushed brightly when he saw him. "B-bunny?”// Garry whimpered, blushing more at what the other said, He whined softly. “Y-yes!” He whimpered, then opened his legs up for him.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and chuckled “What’s wrong Kotetsu~? Seen a ghost?” He chuckled more as he ran a hand over one of his long ears.//Shadow slotted inbewteen Garry’s legs and unbuttoned his pants. He dragged them down and gently rubbed the others through his undies. He himself was supporting a good sized tent.a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed more and hid his face in his thneed. “N-nothing…d-didn’t know you could do that…”// Garry gasped and moaned loudly, bucking up into the others hand. “A-aah!~"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby crawled over and smirked "Kotetsu, what’s the matter? Why do you have such a red face~?”//Shadow panted softly and moaned. He gently begun to remove Garry’s undies “Show me your Kitty Garry, I wanna see your Kitty~?” He licked gently over one of Garry’s teats, he other one being pulled.a day ago  
Kotetsu squeaked more and moved back. “N-nothing, no reason at all!” He said, Bunny looked quite handsome.// Garry cried out again and helped slipped them off, a loud mewl coming from him as his nipples were messed with. “S-shadow~.” He mewed, then showed how hard he was.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby raised a brow and pouted “That’s not fair.” He huffed and gently glomped the other.//Shadow smirked and begun to gently stroke the others member. He chuckled “No Garry I wanna see your kitty~.” He teased the others nuts and bit down on one of his nipples, sucking it inside his mouth.a day ago  
Kotetsu yelped a bit, then he decided the right course for this was to hide his face in Bunny’s chest.// Garry flustered more and moaned loudly, feeling about ready to cum. “Uwaah!~” He cried out from the love bites he was getting.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby held Kotetsu close and giggled softly “Oh Kotetsu~?”//Shadow chuckled and pulled back, he begun to remove his own clothing, his member gently hit against his stomach as he pushed Garry further up the bed “Garry, show me you kitty, I wanna show it my dog~."a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed more, then looked up at Barnaby, his cheeks flushed and his honey eyes twinkling. He looked adorable once more.// Garry blushed, then turned over to show his entrance, a soft whine leaving him as his member was still standing. "P-please?"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby kissed the males forhead and smirked "Kotetsu~.” He kissed the male gently.//Shadow smiled and nodded “Of course~?” He lined up and begun to slowly press inside, he moaned loudly at how warm it was and how tight.a day ago  
Kotetsu mewed at the first kiss, then gasped and kissed back, being timid about it. He hadn’t really kissed anyone at all, especially not since his exile.// Garry gasped and relaxed as best he could, loud mewls coming from him as he gripped his pillows tight, hiding his face.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and gently pulled back “This is okay right~?” He kissed him again.//Shadow panted and bottomed out. He then gave a couple small rocks to to help Garry adjust.a day ago  
Kotetsu flustered again and nodded his head, mewing into the kiss. “Y-yes, although I don’t know why you would want to with me.” He whined softly, but he held on tight.// Garry mewed softly and waited until he was ready, then he rolled his hips and lifted his head a bit from the pillow.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled “I fell in love with you a long time ago~, it broke my heart when you destroyed our home, buy I could never forget how you made me feel~.”//Shadow smiled and pulled his hips back and then slammed back inside “Your Kitty’s so warm for me~."a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed more. "S-sorry I didn’t know…” He mumbled, then timidly leant up to kiss Barnaby again. “I-i liked you like that, but mom said that it was gross…” He mumbled softly.// Garry cried out and clenched a bit around his member. He mewled to him. “Y-you hit something, please hit it again.~” He moaned, talking about his prostate.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded “She was a very rude woman, don’t listen to her~, she wants what she wants, take your life by your own hands~?” He kissed back and smiled “I’m here now, let us love each other~.”//Shadow nodded and contuined to thrust into Garry’s prostate “So good~!” He panted sharply “Your Kitty’s so tight around my doggy~!"a day ago  
Kotetsu listened, then bowled the other over and cried a bit, so happy to hear those words from the other. "Yes!~”.//Garry cried out with each thrust, clamping down until finally he came onto the sheets, clenching around him.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby had yelped when he’d fallen over, but hugged Kotetsu close and smiled “Or course~.” He gently kissed the male and held his hips.//Shadow panted and conuined to this, yelping loudly as he came into the males kittya day ago  
Kotetsu blushed and wrapped his arms around Barnaby’s shoulders. “Uwaaah~.” He mewled.// Garry moaned softly as his tummy started to become distended. “S-shadow~, s-so full~."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby grunted softly, he cooed softly and gave a small grind up "Can your old man body keep up with me~?”//Shadow panted and shivered “I-Ive stuffed your kitty full~.."a day ago  
Kotetsu flustered, then nodded his head. "Of course~.” He cooed happily.// Garry flushed and laid down, stuffing his face into a pillow.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smirked and turned them over, he gently ground again.//Shadow blushed hard and begun to hump again, still hard “Wanna keep stuffing your kitty…~"a day ago  
Kotetsu flustered as he looked up at Barnaby, mewing softly as the other ground. The other was super sensitive and pent up from not doing it for so long.// Garry gasped and clamped a bit. "Fill me until i’m near to b-bursting.~” He mewed up at him.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled “Do you perhaps wanna head inside and let us make love~?” He was a bit of a sweet talker.//Shadow panted and begun to thrust again.a day ago  
Kotetsu nodded his head. “O-okay.” He said, getting up and then leading the other into his lurkeim. They went into his bedroom, where there was a chair near the window, and a large bed that looked heavily used and fixed at some point. It was covered in soft fluff blankets that were an alternative to the trees fluff, and there were a lot of pillows and a couple stuffed animals on there. Those were just gifts from the beginning of the ordeal, and the pink stuffed rabbit he brought when he left home.// Garry mewled and rubbed up against him for more.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled softly “Well than, you like to cuddle I assume~?” He gently helped Kotetsu undress, as well as himself. He then pressed up against Kotetsu and made a very lewd line “I wanna make little rabbits with you~.”//Shadow panted and begun to thrust harder, his hands made small marks on Garry’s hips, which would turn into bruises.a day ago  
Kotetsu flushed and nodded his head, then slipped out of his clothes. He was still thin, barely any meat on his bones, but that would change in time since he didn’t feel a large boulder on his shoulders, so he would buy food at some point. Maybe. He flushed brightly and stuttered when the other said that lewd thing.// Garry whimpered and rubbed back, gasping when his prostate was found again. “A-aah!~"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled and gently reached around to mess with the others entrance, his lips finding Kotetsu’s, kissing him hard.//Shadow panted and contuined to thrust, before crying out as he came, he shivered as he finally went soft, he pulled out and slumped beside Garry.a day ago  
Kotetsu mewed and kissed back, his back curving as he tried to get get the fingers deeper into him. "U-uwa!~” He mewled.a day ago  
*//Garry mewled as his tummy became more big, then he nuzzled up to Shadow with a soft mew.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled and thrust a finger in deep. He gently let the other adjust and then added a second, third, fourth and rubbed the others walls “So good for me~.” He kissed at the others throat, sucking hard hickeys.//Shadow purred happily and nuzzled the male close “Mine~.” He cooed softly and rubebd over Garry’s tummy.a day ago  
Kotetsu cried out when the other found his prostate, mewling and clinging to him tightly, looking confused, but then pleasured as the other gave him hickeys. “B-bunny~.”// Garry flushed and nuzzled back with a happy mew, liking his tummy being rubbed.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled and gently laid Kotetsu down, he slicked up his entrance and his member and then begun to slowly press inside “Tell me if it hurts okay~?”//Shadow purred and contuined to rub “So big~.” He nuzzled into Garry’s neck but begun to press on Garry’s stomach.a day ago  
Kotetsu mewled and nodded his head, gasping when he felt the other press in. His own member was standing up and his balls looked full.// Garry blushed at what he said, then he nuzzled back with a happy purr, then he whimpered and tried to clench to keep it in. He hid his face with his hands and mewed as some seed dribbled out of him.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smirked and begun to press further inside. When he finally bottomed out he begun to gently stroke Kotetsu. His other hand playing with his testicles.//Shadow groaned softly seeing some trickle out. he pushed harder, wanting to see more “Let it put of your kitty~."a day ago  
Kotetsu felt so full when the other filled him up, gasping and mewling as he was stroked off and played, loud mewls coming from him. "B-bunny, s-stop, gonna c-cum!” He cried out, face red.// Garry whined, then unclenched, letting more ooze out of him, his face a a day ago  
*bright pink. “Feels w-weird spilling out."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled and begun to thrust, his tail lashed as he begun to pound hard into Kotetsu "S-So tight~!”//Shadow nodded and smiled “Looks good to me~."a day ago  
Kotetsu cried out as he went harder, then came, covering both their chests in cum, he clenched around Barnaby tightly, Kotetsu went to hide his face in Bunny’s chest.// Garry flushed brightly and clenched again, his tummy now half the size it was.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby panted as he started to thrust harder, his own orgasm approaching.//Shadow begun to gently press harder and harder, he liked it when the cum gushed out in globs.a day ago  
Kotetsu panted softly, tears of pleasure dotting his eyes as he nuzzled close to him and let him keep going, some times doing some clenches to try and milk him.// Garry whimpered more and the cum kept spurting out and globs sometimes coming out, Garry was blushing madly. He felt nearly empty now.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby cried out on a clench down and he came hard into Kotetsus inside.//Shadow smirked wide and purred "More~.” He pushed harder.a day ago  
Kotetsu squeaked and whimpered, his tummy started to fill up with the tree guardians cum.// Garry whimpered again and one final big glob came out of him.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and ran a hand though his hair, he chirped softly as he gave a soft “I speak for the treez~.” Then passed out atop Kotetsu.//Shadow nuzzled Garry and smiled “All done~.” He kissed at Garry’s chin. ((wanna timeskip?))a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed at that and giggled, then passed out beside him, nuzzling close.// Garry flustered at that and whined a bit, then kissed him back. “Sleep…” He said, then closed his eyes, nuzzling close to the other. {…yush plz~…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002(Want me to do it~?))a day ago  
{…plz?~…-mews happily-}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Kk~)) After a year had passed, and the two had spruced up their home. The who’s had expanded their city out into the now green plains. He was at the moment massaging his lovers back as he gently nuzzled into his throat. He smirked as the other had gained some weight in the year. He’d also gained a little weight, but was thankful trufflatrees were growing again!//Shadow had grown alot taller through the year and had moved out into his own home with Garry. The city had its mayor and at the moment Shadow was cuddling with his lover on their balcony, Shadow had turned out to be a nudist and so he was naked, cuddling his lover.a day ago  
Kotetsu mewed softly as he was massaged, his muscles singing with joy. He had gained weight back and then some, his butt more plush along with his stomach, and his cheeks. He mewed up to Barnaby and tried to push up his butt more to entice the other, giggling softly.// Garry giggled softly and nuzzled him happily. He had been helping immensely with the trees and the animals, giving them marshmallows sometimes and vegetables when he had grown them. He still liked to wear clothes, but he wore underwear only in the house, and sometimes to surprise Shadow either lingerie or a large red ribbon. That last one was only for Birthdays though. He mewed again and nuzzled closer to his nudist boyfriend.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and gently nuzzled the males neck Is that an invitation~?“ He chuckled softly and smirked.//Shadow gave a soft groan as he nuzzled back "Mine~.” He kissed at Garry’s throat and ran his hands over Garry’s thighs.a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed and purred. “Yes lil’ Bunny~.” He cooed happily.// Garry gasped loudly and cuddled closer, a loud mewl coming from him.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby gave a soft moan “Then can you bend over the counter~?”//Shadow purred and chuckled softly~.a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed and nodded his head, his tummy now touching the side of the counter. At the moment he was actually pregnant, filled with some lil tree guardians, and he was in the 5th month already, although having triplets made him look over due.// Garry flustered and nuzzled closer to him with a happy mew, 'accidently’ touching his member and testes. He giggled softly and nuzzled into his neck.a day ago  
*accidentallya day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smirked and gently pulled th others undies and pants down “what do you want Kotetsu, some little spanks on your butt~?”//Shadow gave a soft growl as he tightened his hold on Garry’s hips, he gently licked his throat “Maybe I make you gape~?"a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed and nodded his head. "I’ve been bad~.” He giggled softly, wiggling his but and making it jiggle.// Garry flushed furiously at that and mewled loudly, nodding his head.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled and brought his hand down roughly onto the males behind.//Shadow gently suckled at Garry’s ear lobe “Then get into the position you want me to take you in~."a day ago  
Kotetsu cried out at that, mewing loudly afterwards. He was getting hard now, and it was almost touching his tummy.// Garry flushed, then got on his hands and knees, then made his butt poke up.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled and reached around, he begun to stroke Kotetsu’s member, as he contuined to spank him.//Shadow mounted and panted as he begun to line himself up he then pushed inside. He growled softly, he made sure he kept Garry loose for their constant love making.a day ago  
Kotetsu whimpered loudly with each spank and stroke, loud mewls coming from him.// Garry mewled loudly as he was filled, Shadow fit comfortably within him. He nuzzled the pillows with a happy mew.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled and rubbed the redning cheeks and contuined to stroke Kotetsu off.//Shadow begun to thrust roughly, his hands digging into Garry’s hip bones.a day ago  
Kotetsu panted, tears of pleasure dripping down his cheeks as he went over the edge, a loud mewl escaping him as he came. "B-bunny!~”// Garry yelped and clenched around him, loud mews and cries coming from him as the other found his prostate immediately.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled as he kissed the males neck “Feel good baby~?”//Shadow contuined to thrust, his tail lashing as he bit the males neck. He then begun to thrust harder as he came closer to umming.a day ago  
Kotetsu panted and nodded his head, whining up to the other. “C-can we snuggle in bed?” He asked timidly, now holding his tummy. “A-and can I get some, m-milk to drink?” He asked, looking down at Bunny’s crotch.// Garry cried out, he was near to cumming too. He clenched tight and mewled to Barnaby, trying to milk him. He liked doing that.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled and nodded “Sure, but let’s get you into bed first baby~.”//Shadow groaned loudly and came into Garry, his hands gripping tightly.a day ago  
Kotetsu flushed and nodded his head, then waddled to where the stairs were, a hand to his back.// Garry moaned and came after him, mewing as he felt his tummy distend, now used to the feeling.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby helped Kotetsu upstairs and into the bed, he then had the other lay down on their side. He laid down on his back and let Kotetsu take the wheel.//Shadow ran a hand through his hair and smiled “Wanna drain again?” He begun to pull out.a day ago  
Kotetsu sighed happily as he sat down, his feet thanking him for the resting. He then made his way to Barnaby’s member and started to lick and suckle it, mewing happily.// Garry blushed and nodded his head, then laid on his back, his legs wide open so that he could be drained.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby groaned softly “Ah, is my little cow, hungry for it’s bulls milk~?” He chuckled and gently a gently grind.//Shadow purred, he loved this part, he got down inbewteen Garry’s legs and gently licked over the males entrance “Push down now baby~.” He was waiting to lick up his seed.a day ago  
Kotetsu flustered, but kept going, suckling more with happy mews. He probably would’ve hit him upside the head for calling him cow, but he was too busy trying to get a drink.// Garry flustered, then started to push the seed out of him, it coming up in globs and gushes.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled softly “My little cow~, so cute and hungry for me, your bull, I’d love to milk you baby~.” He gasped as he fealt pleasure spike up his spine. He begun to faintly hump Kotetsu’s face.//Shadow licked up as much as he could, slurping gently, he panted when he got his fill. He leant over Garry’s flat tummy and kissed him hard.a day ago  
Kotetsu mewed and kept sucking him up happily, then took most of it in and lavished him with his tongue.// Garry flushed and kissed back, he tasted the cum, but ignored it in favor to the tongue in his mouth.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby gasped hard and thrust his hips up hard, he called out sharply in pleasure with a scream of “K-Kotetsu!” And then his milk was being pumped into Kotetsu’s mouth.//Shadow held his face and separated when he needed air. He with tired eyes said “Sleep?"a day ago  
Kotetsu drank up all the milk, his tummy swelling up. He pulled away from Bunny’s member with a pop, then sat on his knees and rubbed his tummy, feeling incredibly full now. He then went to snuggle his bunny.// Garry blushed and nodded his head. "Y-yes, sleep.” He mumbled, then pulled him down.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby panted softly and held Kotetsu close “Sorry but I like calling you my little dairy cow~.” He rubbed over Garry’s tummy.//Shadow nodded and purred softly as he cuddled into his boyfriends body “Okay, nini~.” He yawned softly.a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed a bit and mewed as his tummy was rubbed, soft mews leaving from him. “L-love you Bunny.” He mumbled softly.// Garry smiled and started to close his eyes. “Nini~.” He mewed softly to him.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and yawned softly “Excuse me, but I do believe we Should sleep?”//Shadow purred and nuzzled closer. He dozed off.a day ago  
Kotetsu smiled and nodded his head, then snuggled up to Barnaby, resting his head on his chest and yawning rather loudly. “Night Bunny~.” He mewed happily.a day ago


	16. Mad Father Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish i had saved the Misao Au to be honest, maybe I can talk gf into doing one soon

Hans had always been drawn to the site of blood, so he killed animals until he killed his mama. From then on he killed, kidnapped, and killed, kidnapped. He was an evil man buy it never stopped him. He at the moment lived along with his daughter Shadow, and his assistant Kotetsu. His wife had died the year prior to a…cough~. he wore a surgical mask as he worked on another project, they were screaming loudly so he cut their vocal cords and the screaming cut off. He wore a lab coat over a dark blue t-shirt and black pants. He wore business shoes and a pair of glasses over his brown eyes. His shaggy brown hair went to his shoulders and a single blonde streak at the top. He looked at his assistant and told her to dispose of the body, he walked out of the room and was suprised to see his daughter “Shadow what have I told you about being down here?” He frowned and walked twords his daughter and knealt down.//Shadow had beautiful black hair that went past his waist, large emerald green eyes that sparkled.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002He loved his father dearly, but knew his secret, he did things to people in the lab. After his mama had died, his father had forced him to be a girl so he did, because he loved father. He wore a cute dark blue dress, with long sleeves and a small white apron on the front. His tail lashed behind him as he glanced occasionally up at the lanterns in the passage. Shadow walked twords his father’s ‘office’ in the basement. He stopped and heard something being said to Kotetsu. He walked a little faster, his black flats making small clicks on the floor. He bit his lip and listiened to the door and backed off. He saw his father move from the room and bit his lip, caught going against Father’s wishes. “Shadow what have I told you about being down here?"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Barnaby sat in the realm of the dead. He looked around with his blue eyes and sighed softly as he rubbed his forehead "That woman holds so dearly to her daughter and husband…but does she not realize she will hurt one if she takes the other?” He wore a very good looking black suit and so he obviously looked like a business man. He rubbed his neck and made sure his hair looked good and slid his hat on. He rubbed his neck and sighed softly.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((done~!!))2 days ago  
{…yay, my turn~…} Kotetsu was the assistant to Hans, who liked to kill far too much, but that was just one of his quirks. Kotetsu loved Hans very much and would do anything for him, even dress up and act like a woman for him, since he told him to. Kotetsu was wearing the usual maid uniform, except it was a green dress that covered up his fake boobs, and it went down to his knees. He also wore stockings with garter belt, an under dress with puffy panties, lace up boots, and a nurses hat that was just white, along with gloves of course. He did as he was told with a bow, then went to dispose of the body, wondering if he would have to clean up his white apron later, he moved his head to get his braided hair out of the way. If the braids were taken out, he would have rather long hair that would go down to his back. He finished up disposing the body and went to go back to his master. Hans had saved him when he was younger, pathetic and useless in an alleyway. He made him feel wanted and loved.//2 days ago  
Garry was young, and had been travelling with his uncle, who really didn’t care about him. Well he had been travelling, then he had been sold off to this Hans guy so that his Uncle could go off on more adventures. That was how Garry died, alone and scared. Apparantly Hans had just wanted his eye, so he had taken that and a pretty good chunk of his face. He could hear everything in the house, so he could hear the conversations. He hadn’t known that their was someone else other than those two here. Garry was rather pale, and had purple hair and now one bright blue eye, and under the right light he was rather cute. Or had been. He was wearing a simple white shirt, brown pants, and blue suspenders. He didn’t have shoes.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hans frowned as h held his daughters hands “Shadow you know you aren’t supposed to be down here, go head on up to bed, and I’ll be there to tuck you in Alright~?”//The male nodded “Yes father~.” They spoke softly of going to see mom’s grave and he quickly headed back to his room. He looked at the portrait of his mother and smiled. He laid down in bed and fell asleep quickly.//Barnaby blinked as he begun to follow after the spirit of the girls dead mother, thinking he could use it to some degree.2 days ago  
Kotetsu made his way back to the operating room, an eyebrow raised as he listened to the conversation. He went over to Hans. “Is everything alright Sir?” He asked, in a soft voice that was usually used instead of his old one. He couldn’t really remember what he had sound like before Hans told him to be more lady like.// Garry listened intently. 'He has a daughter? Poor thing.’ He thought to himself, since he really couldn’t talk. He could hear other spirits despairing, and he felt bad for them too, but did sh know what was happening with her father?2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hans sighed “She will be turning 12 soon Tetsuko, I’m afraid she will soon no longer listen to me…now back to business~.” He gently pulled Kotetsu flush against him.//Shadow rested peacefully.//Barnaby smirked wide as he watched the woman throw he manor into complete destruction, the souls of the dead being revived to kill the man that had wronged them!2 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed brightly, then smiled and leaned in close. “S-sir~.” He cooed softly.// Garry was told to get up. The thirteen year old did as told. “Oh shit, is something 'bout to go down?” He asked, and all he got were some screams. Okay yeah, shit was about to go down. He ran off from his place to go look around. He found some bandages, so he wrapped them around the missing piece of face and eye, hoping they didn’t show through. He then walked around silently.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hans had been damaged in the chaos starting and lay unconcious in some weird place.//Shadow woke with a startle “W-Whats going on?” He walked out of the room and saw the monsters, he screamed softly and ran back into his room to see a man in a black suit, after they chatted, he declared he would search for his father and set out. He ran off to the right and looked at the hall, suprised to see a purple headed boy.2 days ago  
Kotetsu had been rather shocked of the event and was now passed out, but not injured oddly. He was now in an odd room.// Garry perked up when he noticed Shadow. “H-hello, are you alright?” He asked, getting a bit closer to her. He could see her clearly, she looked cute. 2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow sqeaked and blushed hard, the other was cute too! He bit his lip “Y-Yes im fine, are you okay?” He also moved closer, the large red bow behind his head more prominent. He gently ran a thumb over the bandaging.2 days ago  
Garry blushed as well, but puled back quickly, some of the bandaging became loose. “I-i’m alright, you have to get out of here though!” He said, now listening for other spirits.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow frowned “N-No I have to save Father! Come with me!"2 days ago  
Garry thought for a bit. "O-okay.” He said, then bowed. “Where to miss?"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and grasped his hand. He walked down the hall and peeked around the corner, he then went darting down the stairs and into the right room, he slammed the door shut and breathing heavily.2 days ago  
Garry followed closely, shivering a bit as he heard other spirits, he ran after her and made sure to grab something to cover the door with. "W-wow, the others weren’t kidding when they said they would tear the place apart…"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked up "B-But our house!” He had also been forced to change the pitch of his voice, thankfully he knew to use it all the time. He gently pulled Garry behind him and after a bit of searching he found what he was looking for and gently begun to remove Garry’s bandaging “Let me redress it~.."2 days ago  
Garry shrugged. "Just a house. I never really lived in one house…” He mumbled that last bit, then his eye widened when he heard what Shadow said. “N-no! I-it’s okay…” He said, trembling a bit. He wondered if she would freak out if she saw under the bandages.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow frowned and contuined to unwind the bandages. He stopped a little when he saw the others eye socket. He gently traced the edge and looked at him “Did father do this to you?"2 days ago  
Garry trembled a bit more and shrugged. "Y-yes…apparently he needed only one eye…” He mumbled softly. He was looking down to the ground.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow frowned and gently kissed the males cheek “Father Schouldnt have done that, but you’re still very handsome~.” He smiled and nuzzled the males neck.2 days ago  
Garry blushed brightly at that, gasping as he was nuzzled. It felt rather nice. He nuzzled back timidly, careful with the hole in his face.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and gently kissed around the males eye socket “H-How old are you~?"2 days ago  
Kotetsu woke up after awhile with a groan, slowly getting up and rubbing at his eyes. He slowly got up and looked around. "M-master?” He mumbled, then started to look around the room. It looked like one of the guest rooms.// Garry squeaked. “13…you?” He asked curiously.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow bit his lip gently “12~, papa says im gonna grow into a young woman soon~….papa wants me to be a young woman…"2 days ago  
Garry smiled. "That’s nice…wait want’s you to be?” He asked, looking a bit confused, then he remembered what his uncle once told him. 'Look at the finer details, look for the little quirks, you have to tell who is who and which is which, otherwise you might die.’ He did anyway, thanks uncle. He looked at Shadow carefully. He noticed some things that were drowned out, but they were there. “…"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow frowned a little "U-Um, hello?” He gently reached out and shook the others shoulder. Whimpering softly as he tried not to tear up, thinking he’d lost his only friend.2 days ago  
Garry perked up. “Sorry, just thinking…um, sorry if this sounds rude or whatever…” He mumbled, blushing lightly.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow shook his head “No it’s okay.” He blushed and messed with his dress bottom “D-Do you wanna talk while I rewrap your wound?"2 days ago  
"O-okay…d-do you have the same…parts that i do?” He asked, trying not to make it sound too bad.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blinked “Wait…what?” He tilted his head and had the other sit on the counter as he redressed his eye-socket “I don’t think I understand what you mean..?"2 days ago  
Garry blushed more. "U-um, like are you like me?” He asked timidly. If the other hadn’t gotten it this time, he would drop it. He mewed softly as his wounds were dressed.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"Yes I’m a human…do you mean D-Do I have the thingy men have inbewteen their legs?“ Shadow blushed faintly as he finished off with the redressing.2 days ago  
Garry flushed. ”…not exactly human right now, but yes the…thingie is what i meant.“ He said timidly.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked away and blushed harder "Y-You can’t tell father what I’m gonna tell you okay?!"2 days ago  
Garry nodded his head. "Sure, we don’t really see eye to eye anyway.” He said. {-slips it in silently-}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XD)) Shadow blushed harder and nodded “F-Father says, he wants a girl, so he can do the things he did with Mommy to me, B-but I don’t have breasts, but I do have a thingy..” he looked hard at the ground.2 days ago  
Garry stared for a bit, then he hugged Shadow. “Yeah, please don’t let him do those things…that’s just creepy as hell, although to be honest he already is…anyway it’s okay if you don’t have those particular things anyway.” He said, now fumbling around.// Kotetsu was still searching, but now he was running away from several dead people.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and looked up and hugged back “Father says t-that the girl has to stay on the bottom, and takes it. While the guy has sex with them…"2 days ago  
Garry rubbed their back. ”…welllll…that’s not exactly true. I’ve um…seen guys take it from the back…so they’re not entirely dominant…i’ve seen my uncle do a lot, unfortunatly, and i’ve seen him do alot of things with both genders…i’ve even seen him be topped by a woman called a…i think 'dominatrix’?“ He said, now looking a bit confused.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded "Oh…okay…” He looked up at Garry “Can I see your thing, curiosity had gotten the best of him and now he wanted to see one, well besides his own.2 days ago  
Garry turned so red you could bake marshmallows on his cheeks. "U-um…okay…” He mumbled, then shyly took off the suspenders, then his pants. It wasn’t much down there to be honest.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked and gently poked it. He giggled when it gave way and then he was gently poking the others testicles, and sac.2 days ago  
Garry squeaked and moaned, then covered his face quickly as his member twitched with interest.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed as it twitched. He got down on his knees and contuined to poke and rub it with his finger tips.2 days ago  
Garry whimpered and moaned as the other kept touching him, his member rising up with each touch. “U-uwaah~."2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was suprised when it stood up. He sqeaked softly and looked up at Garry’s face "D-Does it hurt?"2 days ago  
Garry shook his head. "F-feels weird…b-but good weird.” He said softly.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and smiled. He contuined to rub it gently but soon was using his full hand. He giggled gently and rubbed the others nut sack.2 days ago  
Garry moaned more and started to feel a tightening in his tummy. “S-something’s g-gonna happen.” He whined, then cried out as he came, white stuff coming out of the tip.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow sqeaked as most of it got on his face and in his hair. He bit his lip and gave a small look up at Garry one eye closed and flushed deep red.2 days ago  
Garry was panting, his face also red. He laid back on the counter and rested. He looked at Shadow. “S-sorry…” He whimpered.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow shook his head and stood. He begun to wipe it off, he smiled “No it’s okay, will mine do the same thing?” He lifted up the front of his dress, to show his half masted member.2 days ago  
Garry blushed, then nodded his head. He helped the other up, then proceeded to rub his member, then promptly started to lick and suck on the tip.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gasped and moaned loudly as he came into Garry’s mouth, as a virgin, well when he was a virgin it was expected he would cum fast.2 days ago  
Garry squeaked and sucked up the seed, mewing softly as he pulled back. “I-it did the same…um, want me to help you clean up?” He asked.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and his legs shook. He panted hard as he looked at Garry with hazy eyes “Can…can we have sex next time?"2 days ago  
Garry blushed brightly. "O-okay…” He said with a small smile, then he grabbed a wash cloth and warm water bowl, then went to clean him up.// Kotetsu was panting softly from running from the spirits. He still felt bad for what he helped make happen, but he just couldn’t hate Hans for all of it. “Master!” He called out, looking around as he walked down the hallway. He had grabbed a broom at that point.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred as he was cleaned and gently fell against Garry. He panted softly as he kneeded the males chest.// Barnaby awoke and gasped loudly as he fealt himself stir. He looked around and gasped in horror “W-Where am I?!"2 days ago  
Garry smiled as he finished up, then he let the other do whatever he wanted, his face red from all the kneeding. "Tired?”// Kotetsu kept looking around. “M-master?” He called out again, shakily.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and gave a happy hum “Yeah~.” He nuzzled the male and gently yawned.//Barnaby winced softly as he heard Maria “Maria!"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Heard Kotetsu "Kotetsu!”*2 days ago  
{…might be goin’ teh bed soon, und also isn’t Hans the father, or is Barnaby tryin’ to pull something?…-tilts head to side-}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Fuck I’m sorry, I’m tired, lemme fix it!))2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hans*2 days ago  
{…it alright X3…} Garry smiled, then he took them both over to the bed nearby, then laid down. “Sleep.” He said, kissing Shadow on the forehead.// Kotetsu perked up. “Master!” He cried out and ran towards him. He must’ve been really freaked out if he didn’t call him by Tetsuko! {…imma go teh bed…nini~…-huggles you tightly-}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Nini markles~ -huggles tightly-)) Shadow purred and snuggled close and then begun to doze off “Nini~..”//Hans held his assistant close “Oh thank God you’re alright, what happened Kotetsu?"2 days ago  
"Nini…” Garry said softly, then watched over him.// Kotetsu nuzzled close to him with a whimper, which he rarely did. “D-don’t know, all I know is that…t-they’re back master, all of them…t-they came with a vengeance.” He said softly. He was covered in scratches and the dress was torn in some places.2 days ago  
{…-mews and goes to sleep-}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was a peaceful sleeper.//Hans nodded “Kotetsu, we need to find Shadow and kill the rest, we cannot let them take our home!” He gently kissed the male and fealt something rise behind him.a day ago  
Garry smiled and patted his head gently.// Kotetsu blushed and nodded his head, then kissed back. He opened his eyes and they widened when he saw someone familiar. “M-mistress…” He whimpered.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Hans opened his eyes wide and looked back “H-Helga?!”//The black haired woman growled and grabbed Hans’ shirt and tugged him close “You’re coming with me!” And with that they were gone in a flash.a day ago  
Kotetsu gasped and reached out, but they were gone already. He sniffled, then went to go look for the two of them quickly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The two were in the early stages of the undead realm.//Shadow shifted in his sleep as he winced “Mama…~"a day ago  
Kotetsu did not find his Master or Mistress easily. However he did find little Mistress and an oddly familiar boy. He had moved the dresser away slowly and peeked inside to find both asleep.// Garry had actually fallen asleep for the first time since his revival, and they both looked quite cute.// Kotetsu stared, then decided a picture was in order, so he grabbed a camera and took it. The boy didn’t look dead, and he remembered when the Master had bought him. He smiled a bit, then promptly went to wake them both up.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow kept shifting over and over, tearing up as he whined loudly "Mama!”//Barnaby begun to walk around and raised a brow seeing a maid peeking her butt outside a door “Miss are you stuck?” He walked over, calmly and touched her upper back.a day ago  
Garry perked up a bit and looked down to Shadow to see if he was alright, he then attempted to wake him up also. “Shadow? Shadow!” He said, shaking him gently.// Kotetsu squeaked loudly and looked back to see a blond man dressed in a suit. “W-who’re you?!” He asked, keeping the lady like voice game strong. He had unstuck himself at that point.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow opened his eyes and jolted awake he was breathing hard and glanced at Garry “Y-Yes?”//Barnaby smiled “I an Barnaby Brooks Jr. A simple salesman at your service~.” He removed his top hat and bowed to the other.a day ago  
Garry rubbed his back gently. “You were whimpering in your sleep…also I think there’s some people outside.” He said, then pointed to the semi open door.// Kotetsu blushed a bit, but shook his head. “W-well we don’t need anything, and how did you get in here! There’s monsters everywhere!"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and slowed his breathing down and walked twords the door, his eyes widened as he saw his master’s helper "Tetsuko!” He hugged her tightly.//Barnaby looked down at Shadow and smiled “I’m simply here with the curse my dear~.” He bowed in respect to the young mistress.a day ago  
Garry perked up, then remembered the maid. She had given him a kiss on the forehead, then slipped him something so he would be asleep for most of the procedure. He wondered if she got in trouble for it.// Kotetsu looked skeptical, but he shut up when Shadow appeared. He hugged her tightly. “Mistress! We were so worried.” He said, then checked her over. a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gently nuzzled into Kotetsu’s neck “Where’s father?” He rubbed at his hair to make sure it looked nice, he liked Tetsuko, even though father touched her like how he did with Mom. He smiled as he was checked “I’m okay, Garry saved me~!” He motioned back to Garry.//Barnaby smiled at them and chuckled “Young mistress Shadow has already met me~."a day ago  
Garry flushed brightly and waved. Then he was checked over.// Kotetsu smiled softly, then decided to check over Garry for a bit. "Oh yes I remember you, terribly sorry about the eye thing, I think master wanted to try and make a doll with different eye colors…” He said, then finished. “And I’ve been looking fr him. I met him earlier but…it seems Mistress wanted a word with him.” He mumbled, fidgeting with his dress. “S-she saw us…s-she didn’t seem happy at all."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and frowned "Okay Tetsuko… Lets save Father tougether, all of us~!” He hugged Garry close and smiled, whispering into the others ear “And we can have sex when she falls asleep~?"a day ago  
Garry blushed and nodded his head. "Yeah definitly.” He whispered back.// Kotetsu smiled and nodded his head, then he looked back to the top hat guy. “Will you come with us then, 'salesman’?” He asked. “Since you have already met mistress?"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and nuzzled the other, he gently rubbed his cheek with Garry’s and pulled back he cuddled into Tetsuko’s side and smiled.//Barnaby smiled "Sure I’d love to join you~!"a day ago  
Garry smiled and nuzzled back to him, then he watched as the maid was cuddled.// Kotetsu smiled and rubbed Shadows shoulders gently, giving him a nice hug before perking up at what the salesman said. "Thank you, we need to find master quickly.” He said, then started to lead them around looking for Hans and Helga.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and gently leant against Garry, he was very thankful that he had Garry and Tetsuko. He nuzzled the male and begun to move around.//Barnaby frowned “They are here… anymore."a day ago  
Garry perked up a bit. "Where did they go then?…wait…they didn’t go to that other place did they?” Garry asked, looking up at Barnaby with one shining baby blue eye.// Kotetsu perked up a bit. “Other place?” He asked, looking worried af.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded “Yes, they aren’t on earth, they are on the bridge bewteen earth and heaven, Sadly only one can be saved…”//Shadow teared up “No father!"a day ago  
Kotetsu whimpered and looked down trodden. "M-master…” He whimpered. “H-how do you get there?!” He asked, sounding intense. He needed to get to Master quick. But Mistress…// Garry looked confused af at this point of time. He went to comfort Shadow.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby sighed softly “I’m here because of the curse…I’m sorry.”//Shadow begun to cry hard as he held onto the male “I want to save Father, but I want to have mom be happy!"a day ago  
Garry looked ready to say it was probably a good idea that they leave the father, but he didn’t want to make Shadow sad.// Kotetsu felt his eyes tear up. "I-i don’t care, how do you get there!” He cried out, gripping at Barnaby’s shoulders.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby yelped “You need to got through a portal, and save him…but you will kill the mother..”//Shadow whimpered “Tetsuko!"a day ago  
Kotetsu stopped and trembled a bit. He looked severely confused, and very small at that moment. He didn’t want to kill Mistress again, but Master was still there. "H-how then? H-how….” He mumbled and fell down. Something slipped from his pocket. It was his diary.// Garry just watched this shit go down. Then he noticed the diary on the ground.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow picked up the others diary and begun to read it “Y-You just want father to yourself!” He sprinted away.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Barnaby yelped “Mistress!!"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I’m very uncomfortable in the group rp))a day ago  
The diary had told a lot, it told about his crush, how he had killed the original Mistress of the house, and it told about the flowers, the pain medicine he would give, and the one time he had stopped Hans from doing too much damage to one patient with purple hair, and had been 'disciplined’ for it. That was further back though.// Garry perked up and ran after him.a day ago  
{…yeh…just read it, und too much pedo…-pats your head-}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby frowned and looked at Kotetsu "Kotetsu…I do believe it’s not that good…”//Shadow cried hard as he pushed past a couple monsters who looked suprised af.a day ago  
Kotetsu just stared at the ground. “…s-sorry.” He mumbled softly. He always did have to say that before he came here.// Garry followed close behind.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby rubbed the males back “It’s okay Kotetsu, but I think the dress looks nice, despite the fact you’re a man.”//Shadow collapsed on the ground and cried hard as he curled up.a day ago  
Kotetsu tensed up at that, then looked up. “W-what’re you talking about, i’m a woman. Are you b-blind?” He said, looking confused and near to hysterics. If Master found out he would be disappointed and would probably make him go into the weird bath again that made him soft and more plushy like a woman. He had no clue what it was to be honest, but it worked wonders.// Garry sat next to him slowly and let Shadow cry it out.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled “Kotetsu, your expecting someone from another world to not know.” He rolled his eyes “But I know your male.”//Shadow winced loudly as he cuddled into Garry’s side “S-She only cares for Father!"a day ago  
Kotetsu squeaked softly and trembled. "N-not good enough then?” He whimpered out, trembling. Crap he was going to have to go back in that tub of weird smelling stuff. “D-don’t want to go back to the tub…” He whined.// Garry cuddled back and held him tightly. “Well I kinda noticed something in the diary…it’s at the beginning. Maybe read some more?” He asked, holding the diary out. It was on the first page.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby shook his head “No you need not return to the tub, just please don’t freakout.”//Shadow sniffled and begun to read.a day ago  
Kotetsu trembled and nodded his head. “M-master said I had to be a woman to stay here…he made me fake breasts and helped to make my hips big enough…a-and added some more…but he didn’t take my member or testes away…” He mumbled, face red.// The first page told of how nice the place he was in looked, and how nice the Mistress was. She seemed fine that the Master of the house had brought back an alley kid who had no one. He had been told to wear the dress to make it acceptable. He didn’t know why. He wondered when he would start helping Hans with his work. It sounded like Kotetsu hadn’t known at that point. And that Hans had pushed the other to be a girl as well. It also told of how he was to be given surgery and a nice bath in the oil tub.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and and rubbed the males back “It’s okay Kotetsu, you don’t need to be someone your not around me.” He rubbed the males behind.//Shadow shivered as he listiened, He cried out in fear as he hit in Garry’s chest “F-Fathers gonna make me a doll!"a day ago  
Kotetsu whimpered and snuggled closer to Barnaby, trembling. ”…t-thank you.“ He mumbled softly, in a voice he hadn’t used in so long. He relaxed in his hold.// Garry growled a bit, then he read further. ”…well shit.“ He said, then read aloud. ” 'After I was done with the bath, don’t recommend that by the way, I found plans for the little girl I saw earlier to be made into a doll. I was able to talk him out of it by saying that we should let her mature more so that she would be more exquisite looking, and because it was harder to bruise teen skin.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and gently hugged Kotetsu “We Schould try and find the mistress~, or do you want her to have time~?”//Shadow sqeaked and held tighter, crying again “N-No more! Let’s do some of that adult stuff to get it out if our heads!!"a day ago  
Kotetsu trembled. "M-maybe some time…she must hate me now.” He said softly. “I wouldn’t blame her.”// Garry flustered a bit. “O-okay, you want to top or bottom?” He said, not mentioning that Kotetsu had probably bought Shadow some time with that excuse.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby frowned “She is confused…very emotional to be thrown into this and have to choose her father to save or let her mother have him.”//Shadow blushed “U-Um you choose?"a day ago  
Kotetsu mumbled something under his breath. "Y-yeah…that’s a lot to put on a 12 year old.” He said, then started to rub his hands together. He was fidgeting and his hair was everywhere at this point, having come out of his braids.// Garry blushed brightly. “M-maybe I top first and show you how to do it, a-and then next time you top?” He asked timidly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby walked closer and begun to fix his braids “Your hair is beautiful~.”//Shadow nodded and kissed the males throat as he’d seen Hans do to mom.a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed at that, a soft mew leaving him. “Master has a friend that gave him some weird chemicals. He gave me one and my hair grew long.”// Garry gasped softly, his face turning red. He leaned close and kissed him on the cheek, his arms now around Shadow.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled “It’s beautiful~.” He gently took the others hands.//Shadow keened softly and wrapped his arms around Garry’s neck “Sex with me~?” He was still young!a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed brightly at that, mewing softly as he was happy. “T-thanks…” He said, back to the man voice. It sounded so weird, but now he could just talk normally.// Garry was starting to have second thoughts. Then he had a plan. “We can’t exactly do that now by the way…have to be both 18…but I know several other ways.” He said, face red. He wanted to wait a bit.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nodded “Your welcome~.”//Shadow blushed “What other ways?"a day ago  
”…y-you don’t really find it weird?“ Kotetsu asked timidly. He fluffed up his dress. At least it felt really nice and comfortable.// Garry flushed. "U-um there’s what we did before, hand jobs and oral, there’s also the closest thing…i-inner crural?” He said, not quite sure how to say it.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"Never!“ The blonde smiled "Your still a human being and I treat everyone that same~.”//Shadow blushed and nodded “T-That last thing~."a day ago  
Kotetsu smiled, then hugged the other tightly. Something in his mind kinda flipped and now he seemed less insane and more innocent.// "Okay…it’s um easy…” He said, then slipped off his pants again, then he pulled Shadow close. “I-i put my thingie between your thigh’s from behind…” He mumbled, then started showed how to do it, pulling up his skirt.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed and smiled at the other. He hugged back tightly.//Shadow blushed hard and nodded as he let the other put his penis there, then closed his legs around it.a day ago  
Garry squeaked, face red, then he started to thrust, his member touching Shadows in a rubbing motion.// Kotetsu stayed like that for awhile. “T-that felt nice.” He said, looking up at Barnaby with softer eyes. “…Master’s going to be pissed.” He mumbled, looking around. “B-but I don’t blame the spirits for wrecking the place.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gasped loudly and held tightly onto Garry’s arms as his member stood up. His testicles were sensative so he shivered when they were rubbed.//Barnaby smiled and nodded "It’s quite alright~.” He kissed the other gently “Sorry~."a day ago  
Garry gasped and moaned, going faster as he held onto Shadow, kissing his neck gently.// Kotetsu squeaked from the kiss, then he started to kiss back timidly. "I-it’s alright…i-i’m glad Master saved me from the streets…but he’s killed so much…e-even his wife…a-and I helped. I-i’m sorry mistress…” He whimpered out.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted as he rocked back now, crying out softly.//Barnaby smiled and kissed the other again “You’re so cute, I don’t care if your male or female~!"a day ago  
Garry mewled softly, feeling about ready to cum. He kept thrusting until he moaned loudly and came.// Kotetsu blushed and kissed back timidly. "T-thanks.” He mewed. “…y-you’re quite handsome by the way."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and came when Garry did. He fealt his thighs be painted with the liquid and so he mewled loudly.//Barnaby smiled and nodded "Of course, and thank you so much~.” He smirked wide and gently begun to dance with without the male.a day ago  
Garry mewed, then slipped out. He saw the mess that was made, so he started to lick Shadow clean of it all.// Kotetsu mewed and held onto him, then danced with him, although he wondered why they were doing it.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed hard and spread his legs for the male.//Barnaby chuckled “ A beautiful dance for such a handsome man, and his groom~."a day ago  
Garry blushed and kept licking until the other was clean and his tummy was distended a little.// Kotetsu flustered a bit. "G-groom?” He squeaked out.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and shivered. He had shaky legs and tried hard not to fall.//Barnaby nodded and smiled “Yes, my beloved~."a day ago  
Garry mewed softly and nuzzled close to Shadow. "You good?” He asked gently.// Kotetsu blushed, then hid his face in the others shoulder.a day ago  
{…brb real quick…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded “Y-Yeah…” He panted loudly “B-Bend over the table..” he smiled and soon he had calmed down his breathing.//Barnaby chuckled and contuined to dance. ((tyt~))a day ago  
{…back owo…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Weba))a day ago  
{…dammit imvu i didn’t see it right away owo…really sorry…} Garry blushed and did as he was told.// Kotetsu hummed softly as they danced, it felt rather nice. It also seemed that the corpses didn’t touch them.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It’s fine, ovo)) Shadow was hurriedly grinding against Garry’s behind, although he was soft he was starting to grow hard again, his sex drive driving further up the wall.//Barnaby smiled and kept throwing glares at a couple corpses, they respected him so he respected them back…to a certain degree.a day ago  
Garry yelped and moaned as his member was rubbed. It felt so good this way too~.// Kotetsu blushed and kept humming softly, nuzzling close. “…I do wonder…h-how are Master and Mistress going to settle this?"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and contuined to grind until he was rutting against Garry, he was growling loudly and a male voice finally broke through "Mine~!” He gasped and cried out as he came over Garry’s back and butt.//Barnaby shrugged “Not sure… although Mistress Shadow did make it clear she wanted her mother to be happy with her father?"a day ago  
Garry blushed brightly and came just from the voice, a loud yelp coming from him. He panted, then turned around and snuggled Shadow, slowly laying them down. "H-hot.” He mumbled, face red.// Kotetsu mumbled something under his breath. “N-not sure if that’s possible…Mistress Helga looked extremely pissed at Master Hans."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and purred, h nuzzled the males neck and giggled softly "Mine~?” He gently kissed his throat.//Barnaby nodded “Maybe she’s angry because of what happened bewteen you and your master?"a day ago  
Garry nodded his head. "Y-yeah, yours.” He said, face bright red as he snuggled close.// Kotetsu whimpered and nodded his head. “D-definitely…s-still sorry…h-he was the only one who cared and wanted me…” He whimpered.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred loudly and nibbled at his mates chin.//Barnaby nodded “Still, you visit her grave non?"a day ago  
Garry squeaked and raised his chin as he was nibbled. It felt nice.// Kotetsu nodded his head. "Y-yes, whenever I can…I also bring flowers sometimes…"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow contuined until small little red spots covered Garry’s chin, and neck.//Barnaby smiled "That’s why she likes you~, she spared you because of how much you care."a day ago  
Garry mewed and tried to nuzzle into Shadows chest.// Kotetsu blushed lightly, then smiled. "O-okay.” He said, then smiled and nuzzled closer to Barnaby. “…hope she didn’t mind that I changed up the flower breeds a lot.” He mumbled softly to himself. He was starting to rub at his eyes.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow let the other and gently squished his fake breasts tougether to form a pillow for Garry.//Barnaby smiled and nuzzled the other “I’m sure she loved it, means you put thought~.” He kissed Kotetsu’s forehead.a day ago  
Garry blushed lightly and nuzzed into the new pillow. “T-thanks…” He mumbled, then started to go to sleep.// Kotetsu flustered, then mewed happily. “…oh, how long is the curse going to last?"21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a soft sqeak as he mewled back and he nodded "Your welcome~.”//Barnaby shrugged and gently rubbed his neck “Not sure.."21 hours ago  
Garry hummed softly and nuzzled close, then he shut his eyes. "Night~.”// Kotetsu worried his dress where there was a tear. “S-shouldn’t we do something then21 hours ago  
*? Shadow and Garry are in danger here, and these souls need to rest in peace…” He said, looking sad.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and begun to doze off "Nini~.“//Barnaby smiled and gently followed after him "I guess, we need to get them out of here…but after the curse ends I will dissappear, and so will Garry…"21 hours ago  
Kotetsu’s eyes widened at that. "R-really, b-but…” He mumbled, looking downtrodden.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"Unless my souls revived by the person I love most in my current life…I’m not sure if you can even find mine or Garry’s graves.“21 hours ago  
Kotetsu thought for a bit. "I may know where Garry’s is…but I have no clue where your’s is…h-how do you revive a soul anyway?” He asked timidly.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"Do what feels natural.“ Barnaby smiled happily21 hours ago  
Kotetsu thought for a bit, then blushed brightly. "D-do we have to do…it?” He asked.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"I-Is that what you feel?“ He blonde flushed red.21 hours ago  
”…p-probably…but for now.“ Kotetsu said. He leaned close and kissed Barnaby on the lips.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby kissed back and smiled wide "Well I love how you feel~.” He gently ran his hands over the others curves.21 hours ago  
Kotetsu blushed and moaned softly as the others hands touched him. They felt so different from Masters.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby gently kissed and nibbled the males neck as he whispered softly “So good looking, so friendly, my beloved~."21 hours ago  
Kotetsu moaned softly and presented his neck to the other, his eyes closing.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby sucked a hard hickey and chuckled "Do you maybe, wanna take this somewhere private? And let me take you~?"21 hours ago  
Kotetsu mewed, then nodded his head. "M-my room?” He asked. They happened to be pretty close to it.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded “Sure~.” He had the other lead him and then took control and ground into the other “You’re gonna make me wanna fill you up~."20 hours ago  
Kotetsu led him to a small, but cozy room with a large bed. He gasped as the other ground into him, soft whimpers leaving him. "P-please?"20 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"Sure, can you undress for me? Or do you wanna stain it~?"20 hours ago  
Kotetsu flustered, then nodded his head and started to undress quickly, apron and dress coming off. He blushed faintly as he took off the fake breasts, then the corset. Master liked a tiny waist after all. He took in a deep breath after the corset. You could see faint scars on his hips, where some extra 'meat’ was put in, along with his bum. He blushed and looked back to Barnaby for approval.20 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby frowned and gently traced the scars "You looked perfect the way you were before, for him to feel like he needs to change you….fuck him.” He then begun to attack the other in kisses. He tugged Kotetsu close and begun to rut against him as he suddenly was out of his own clothes. He had a few scars here and there, including a sun like one over where his heart should be.(Check Tumblr!) He gave a soft wince as it glowed.20 hours ago  
{…oh shit thats what yeh meant ^u^…} Kotetsu gasped softly at what the other said, then mewled as the other rutted. He looked down to the sun tattoo and gently brushed it with his finger tips. He leaned up and kissed Barnaby gently.20 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeh~)) Barnaby gasped as it was touched. His eyes went a blinding white as so did his mouth. Suddenly he returned to normal and he smiled. The tattoo was a bright gold with an ombre effect on the edges going from a yellow gold middle to orange tips “F-Forget about the grave~.” He pushed the other back onto the bed and so he contuined to bite and suck on Kotetsu’s neck.20 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Just fucking great Kass))20 hours ago  
Kotetsu gasped at the sudden light, then he mewled and bucked up against Barnaby as he was sucked. He mewled loudly and tried to get closer, and show all the good spots on his neck. {…eh?…}20 hours ago  
{…oh wtf…}20 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby panted hard and licked at the males throat “Gonna get you full of our baby, now that I’ve been given passage back to the overworld, I can get you full of our baby~.” ((yeah! Like wtf?! She asked and then did something Fucked up!!))20 hours ago  
{…just rude, und also rude that theres no interaction with kotetsu…yeh she could’ve asked…also yay i did a post owo…} Kotetsu blushed and moaned loudly, starting to get hard from the idea. “P-please fill me~."20 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yay~, I’m just gonna half ass it…I’ve been trying all fucking day to be quick, but she can’t understand I’m busy without her breathing down my fucking neck!)) Barnaby nodded and lined up. He begun to wet his member and the others entrance with saliva. He then begun to push inside "Make sure to stay relaxed…~"19 hours ago  
{…-nods head-…yeah…she slow some of the time too…hypocritical hippopotamus… owo} Kotetsu gasped, his face red as the other lubed him up and pushed inside. He nodded his head and relaxed as much as he could.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeah! Ovo)) Barnaby pushed in a third of the way and waited "Just tell me when Koko~."19 hours ago  
Kotetsu mewled loudly, he wanted more. N-now please.” He whined loudly, opening his legs up more so Barnaby could do him.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and begun to thrust his way slowly in. When he bottomed out he smirked and soon the thrusting begun “Mine~!"19 hours ago  
Kotetsu whined loudly and nuzzled close, unintentionally clamping around him. "U-uwaah!~” He cried out, his face red.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby shifted so he was atop Kotetsu’s other leg and held the other above his shoulder. He begun to thrust harder, gasping at how passionate this was.19 hours ago  
Kotetsu mewled and bucked back, his member standing up high. He panted and started to clamp on purpose to give the other pleasure, like he was taught.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh god, I know it’s like supposed to be bad, but it gives me that like very happy face as it’s basically mind break))19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby gasped and cried out. He begun to pound into Kotetsu, slamming the others prostate “C-Clamping t-too much!"19 hours ago  
{…ah, happy face?…-mews softly-….i think i saw a doujin of that somewhere…} Kotetsu cried out as his prostate was hit, now seeing stars for the first time. "U-uwaah, sorry!~” He cried out, didn’t look that sorry. He mewled loudly, about ready to cum.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Well I mean a very satisfied feeling)) Barnaby contuined to thrust and pound away “I-Its fine~! Just know I want to cum just from… You alone!” He cried out as he came into Kotetsu’s insides.19 hours ago  
{…ah alright X3…} Kotetsu mewled and came along with him, the feeling of his tummy filling out with cum was great. He panted harshly and nuzzled close.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sorry just really like it when thoughts are actually given into rp smut posts! -hugs hard-)) Barnaby nuzzled back “Feel good?” He gave a soft smile and kissed along Kotetsu’s jaw as he pulled himself out.19 hours ago  
{…yay, i am into details owo…} Kotetsu mewed and nodded his head, then clamped hard when he felt the member pull out, so none of the seed would flood out. He nuzzled close with a happy mew.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ovo~! Yay!)) Barnaby smirked “Kotetsu we can worry about babies later, just relax, let yourself unwind~.” He begun to give the other a gentle massage.19 hours ago  
{ ^u^ } Kotetsu blushed, then started to relax, a soft squeaked escaping him as he felt some seed dribble down his leg. He didn’t care that much though. He was a very tense individual, so there was a boy scouts dream on his back, knots everywhere.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((^V^)) Barnaby smiled and contuined to gentle work the knot out “Just relax, you’re gonna be safe, taking care of our baby, and Shadow and Garry~.” He kissed the males throat as he nuzzled it afterwards.19 hours ago  
Kotetsu mewed softly, a smile forming on his face as he closed his eyes and relaxed further, He let out a long sigh, feeling nice now. “Thank you.” He said, giggling softly from the kiss, then he nuzzled back.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled and gave a gentle push on a knot “Of course, anything for my lovely bride~."19 hours ago  
Kotetsu gasped, then moaned softly. His face flushed and he giggled.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby raised a brow and softly pecked Kotetsu’s cheek "Bet you’ll have Shadow grow up to be a lovely young lady hm?"19 hours ago  
"Y-yeah, I’ll help her and Garry any way I can.” Kotetsu said, smiling widely. It was genuine.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smirked “Shadow happens to fancy Garry, you might have to raise a future couple~."19 hours ago  
Kotetsu flustered. "O-okay…that talks going to be awkward.” He said, his face a bright red now in embarrassment.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and climbed into the bed with Kotetsu “I’ll help you, I can take care of Garry~."19 hours ago  
Kotetsu smiled and hugged Barnaby. "And i’ll take Shadow, Bunny~.” He cooed, then giggled again.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"That can work~?“ The blonde hugged back and kissed Kotetsu gently.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Hey how ya feeling bout dis?))19 hours ago  
{…maybe a timeskip?…like in the game?…}19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Kk~))19 hours ago  
{…yay, want me teh do it?~…}19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((plz?))19 hours ago  
{…alright ^u^…}19 hours ago  
Six years later: In another place, there was a large cottage where 4 people lived, two teens, and two gentlemen. One of the gentlemen was a middle aged man with shoulder length hair that was dark brown. He liked to mix up his wardrobe and wear dresses or pants. He was currently wearing a nice dress that was at the moment showing off his pregnant tummy. Kotetsu rubbed it gently and went to reading a book on how to properly give someone the Heimlich and other medical maneuvers. Six years ago they had come to start a new life here, away from the cursed house. He had no wish to go back, and since the graves were there he just made several small stones with peoples names on them, like Hans and Helga, and put them in the garden around all the flowers.// Garry had grown nicely over those six years, having had random growth spurts that made him clumsy. He rather liked painting and helping out Barnaby with little 'favors’, Which was mostly stuff he would hear from wandering spirits.*18 hours ago  
*His eye socket had healed finally and was now covered by a blue eyepatch that was sometimes adorned with a blue or black rose. No one knew how those flowers could even exist, but they were there. He was madly in love with Shadow, no matter the shape or form he was. He was currently making a snack for his beloved.18 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The other gentlemen was currently out in the back, walking along with his apprentice in the art of wooing after the other had made the snack of course and tore him away for another lesson, and becoming the perfect gentlemen. He was wearing a suit and had Garry in his best wear at the moment. He of course told Garry that although good looks and muscles were what a woman would like, a woman cares more for a man who cares in turn. That was the lesson for today, Garry was very close to completing his lessons "Do tell me Garry, what does a woman love about a man who likes children?” He’d gained linger//Shadow had grown into a beautiful young woman, well man, but he loved to wear dresses. He wore a beautiful black dress with red accents and another white apron. He had beautiful long black hair that he often had the ends curled just for Garry to play with. He had finished all his lessons and came running down the stairs to steal Garry away from his lesson to go fool around with him as they were already 18 years old,18 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002or well he was eighteen Garry was nineteen. He giggled and put on his black flats for outside and sprinted along the path to find his lover and his teacher. Shadow often sound it funny that Kotetsu hadn’t caught on yet to him being male but he didn’t press the matter his tail often made his dress ride up on him but that was okay.*18 hours ago  
“The fact that he will take care of the children instead of lazing about or being too busy for them?” Garry said, tilting his head to the side. He was very nervous at the moment to be honest. Soon Shadow and him would do it, after all these years.// Kotetsu chuckled softly as he watched Shadow run out. Wow how they grow up fast. He slowly got up from his seat, then waddled over to get something to eat, then join them outside. He wondered if he should tell them soon that he knew about Shadow, but he had been milking it along for 2 years, so oh well.18 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nodded as he walked along with Garry “That’s correct, but what is the best way into a woman’s heart?” He turned and smirked at Garry, knowing he had the upper hand for now.//Shadow ran Fter the two. He giggled as he saw the two talking, he knew he and Garry had to wait, but now that the time had come he was so nervous about having sex with Garry. Although he didn’t know if they Schould wait for marriage or not~. He bit his lip and hid behind a bush as he waited for the perfect moment.18 hours ago  
“To show compassion and kindness, and protect her no matter what the cost?” Garry asked. He looked at Barnaby with the same puppy dog eye look he used the night they met. Except now he was taller and the other didn’t have to look down as much.18 hours ago  
*// Kotetsu finally hunkered down in a rather nice, yet odd chair that resembled a nest. He rather loved the thing, even though it was tough to get out of when alone. He curled up in it happily, then watched the three from afar, book in hand.18 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled “Correct, but the true way into a woman’s heart, is honest and love~.” He then yelped as was tackled by the young mistress Shadow.//Shadow had tackled his lover and laid atop him, he kissed him happily and smiled wide “Missed you so much!” He kissed and kissed and kissed! He held his lovers cheeks in his hands.18 hours ago  
Garry smiled at that he got most of that correct, then he was tackled by a much larger Shadow, which kept the smile there. He laughed, blushing lightly with each kiss. “Missed y-you too~.” He cooed.// Kotetsu snorted when he saw what had happened, he started to laugh rather loudly, then yelped softly when he felt the baby kick him.18 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled at the two and helped them up “Good Morning Mistress Shadow, I hope you feel well~?”//Shadow nodded and gave a small curtsy. He gently leant against his lover, despite the fact he was now taller than him. He giggled softly and nuzzled under Garry’s chin as he held his clothes.//Barnaby looked at the two and glanced at Garry “Your lesson is finished for today, we will continue tomorrow, be up bright and early, it will be the first part of your final exam. And Mistress Shadow, I will dock his final grade if you interrupt.” He chuckled and bowed to the two and headed back to go sit down his lover.18 hours ago  
Garry flustered a bit. “Y-yes Sir.” He said, then nuzzled close to Shadow with a happy chirp. “How was your day?” He asked, smiling brightly.// Kotetsu chuckled, then he looked up at Barnaby and sat up on his knees so that he could hug him. “Hi honey~.” He said, then kissed him gently.18 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and sat beside him, he hugged back and kissed back “Hello my dear, how are you feeling? The kits alright?” He sat beside the male in the nest and let Kotetsu lean on him all the time.//Shadow smiled and kissed the male again “Good~, maybe we can fool around behind the rose bushes again~?” He smiled and walked his fingers up the males chest, a lusty look on his face.18 hours ago  
Kotetsu smiled and leaned against him. “I’m feeling fine, it’s still a wonder I can walk around though, i’m so big.” He said, rubbing at his tummy. “They’re all kicking, so i believe i’m fine~.” He cooed softly.// Garry blushed brightly at that. “O-okay, what do you wanna do this time?” He asked timidly.18 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"That’s good, also means they’re healthy.“ Barnaby smiled wide and chuckled softly "But I love you being big~.”//Shadow blushed a little himself “W-Was thinking about actual penetration this time~?"17 hours ago  
Kotetsu squeaked, his face red. He then moved a bit so he could nuzzle up against Barnaby. "And I love being bug Bunny~.”// Garry stared for a bit, then he felt his face turn red. “R-really?” He asked, sounding like a kid won a golden ticket to a chocolate factory.17 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed and nodded “Bet you do, knowing your pregnant~.”//Shadow nodded “Y-Yeah, was thinking of maybe having some actual sex now…I-Is that okay?” He was a little nervous he’d misread the situation.17 hours ago  
Kotetsu flustered, then snuggled closer to Barnaby and relaxed against him, purring happily as he tried to sit comfortably.// Garry blushed and nodded his head. “Y-yes please!” He said, now pulling off the puppy dog eyes.17 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby sighed softly and relaxed “They’ve both grown up well~.”//Shadow blushed and giggled “Lead the way~.” He kissed the males cheek and glanced back at the other two and leaded Garry to the secret area. He then bit his lip, he’d already set out a blanket, some nice duvets, a bunch of pillows and a overhang so if it started to rain nothing would get on them.17 hours ago  
Kotetsu nodded his head. “So much, glad they turned out alright.” He said with a soft smile. “Almost seems like yesterday we had been running off from the mansion…”// Garry followed diligently, then he blushed when he saw all the stuff spread out. “Wow you’re ready.” He said, then sat down on the duvets and looked up at Shadow. “S-so um, which do you want to be, top or bottom?"17 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded "Thank god that everything’s fine, but i do miss our private moments~.” He winked at his husband.//Shadow blushed and knealt “I-I don’t know…maybe you wanna choose?"17 hours ago  
Kotetsu blushed faintly. "W-well they’re gone now…want to go inside? He asked, sounding timid.// Garry flustered a bit. "U-um okay…m-may I bottom?” He asked softly.17 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded “Sure~.” He helped the other up and inside and up to the bedroom. He begun to kiss the other passionately as he held his hips “Can’t wait to see our children, going to raise them as well as we’ve raises Garry and Shadow~.”//Shadow nodded “Yes of course…B-but I uh…I gotta tell you something first.."17 hours ago  
Kotetsu took awhile to get up the stairs and such, so he happily kissed back with a soft moan. "Y-yes, they’ll be so cute too~.” He cooed happily.// Garry perked up. “Oh, what is it Shadow?” He asked, looking curious.17 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed and smiled “Of course, you’re their mother~.” He gently pushed the other onto the bed and helped him undress, slowly and romantically as he wanted to make sure his lover knew he was loves, chubby, pregnant, Barnaby loved him for him!//Shadow blushed hard “I-I have on the bottom of my penis, a thick band of muscle that swells when I’m going to ejculate, it’s called a knot and is found on canine penis’."17 hours ago  
Kotetsu blushed brightly as he was undressed, now trying to cover his newest assets, breasts to help feed the kits. They had been growing awhile and he wore puffy dresses to hide them, well most of them. His hips had also widened and his thighs thickened for carrying the load of kits.// Garry blushed hard as well. "O-okay, thank you for telling me. Still love you~.” He cooed, then kissed him gently.17 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and kissed up his legs and smirked at his chest “It’s okay, it’s natural, and besides, makes them have better immunity~.”//Shadow nodded and kissed back he begun to remove his puffy dress, showing his already hard member, a small knot had formed at the bottom.17 hours ago  
Kotetsu blushed brightly and nodded his head, then he uncovered them and let them lay on his belly. He then leaned close to kiss Barnaby timidly.// Garry blushed as he looked down. He nuzzled close to Shadow. “U-um, need to prepare myself.” He mewed, pulling his pants and underwear down, then, then he grabbed his fingers and lubed them with some lotion he had, then he proceeded to stretch himself out in front of Shadow. {…imma go teh bed…}17 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okay Markles~)) Barnaby smiled and gently massaged them to help remove some pain “Want me to drain them first~?” He smirked micheviously and latched onto a nipple and begun to suckle from it.// Shadow blushed hard and watched. He licked his lips subconsciously. He shivered and moved closer and begun to rub his member up against Garry’s leg.17 hours ago  
Kotetsu moaned softly as they were massaged, a soft yelp escaping him as the other latched on and started to drain him. He mewed and put his hand behind Barnaby’s head and gently rubbed the golden locks.// Garry was a red panting mess at this point, now ready to be entered. He whined and rubbed up against Shadow. “R-ready~P-please fill me?~” He mewed softly.16 hours ago  
Kotetsu moaned softly as they were massaged, a soft yelp escaping him as the other latched on and started to drain him. He mewed and put his hand behind Barnaby’s head and gently rubbed the golden locks.// Garry was a red panting mess at this point, now ready to be entered. He whined and rubbed up against Shadow. “R-ready~P-please fill me?~” He mewed softly. {…nini~…-huggles you tightly, then falls asleep on you-}16 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Nini~ -gently sets you in cloud bed-)) Barnaby gently kneeded until he’d sucked that one dry. He then went to the other one and begun to access it himself. He moaned happily at the taste.// Shadow nodded and lined up. He begun to push inside and cried out loudly at the tightness G-Garry~!“16 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I really like this~!!))2 hours ago  
{…heywo :3…} Kotetsu blushed more and mewed softly as he was sucked dry. His member was now pressing up against his tummy, his legs now crossing to try and hide it more.// Garry gasped and held tight. "S-so big.~” He whined a bit, then tried to relax, nuzzling Shadow’s neck timidly.an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Eyu :D)) Barnaby smirked and begun to rub the others thighs. When he’d finished suckling he had a small milk belly(like a beer belly~)) he gently sighed and went to grab some lube. He returned and begun to apply some.//Shadow panted and nuzzled the males throat.he begun to thrust slowly back and fourth.an hour ago  
Kotetsu gasped and moaned softly as he was rubbed, his face a bright red now. He looked at Barnaby and giggled when he saw the milk belly.// Garry moaned and held on tight, his face a bright pink as he felt the other thrust. “F-feels good weird.” He mumbled, mewing softly.an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed and helped Kotetsu stretch and lined up “Ready~?”//Shadow contuined to thrust, soon pounding as he gasped and panted “S-So good~!!"an hour ago  
Kotetsu nodded his head and mewed softly, a smile on his face.// Garry blushed, then started to cry out with immense pleasure when Shadow hit his g-spot, tears coming from his eyes and a little bit of drool escaping his mouth.44 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and begun to push inside, groaning softly "It’s just like the first night~.”//Shadow panted and conuined to thrust, his knot was starting to form.43 minutes ago  
Kotetsu flustered and moaned softly. “Y-yeah, so good!~” He mewled loudly.// Garry mewed and clamped down a bit when he felt the knot.39 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and contuined to thrust, and then he cried out as he begun to thrust harder.//Shadow panted hard and continued to thrust until he pushed his knot inside.38 minutes ago  
Kotetsu blushed brightly and started to cry out, his prostate had been found easily. He whimpered and clamped around Barnaby.// Garry yelped as he felt the knot pop into him, feeling very full now. “S-shadow, g-gonna cum!” He whimpered, then with another yelp came onto the ground.34 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and contuined to thrust until he begun to thrust to try and hold off cumming.//Shadow panted and cried out as he begun to cum into Garry.33 minutes ago  
Kotetsu whined loudly, near to cumming. “B-bunny, g-gonna cum.~” He whimpered.// Garry relaxed into the other, gasping loudly as he felt the other cum, his tummy starting to get bigger now.25 minutes ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and panted as he begun to gasp and shout “C-Close too~!”//Shadow panted as he stood over Garry, his tail waged behind him as he purred.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu mewled, then cried out as he came onto his tummy and the sheets, then he leaned forward and rested on his arm, his tummy now against the sheets.// Garry whimpered softly and snuggled close to Shadow, his tummy still filling up. “S-so full~."a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby removed himself and smiled as he got a wash clothes and begun to clean Kotetsu off "Okay? No pain, nothing?” He kissed his Love’s stomach.//Shadow panted and nodded “M-Mine~."a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu panted and nodded his head. "N-no pain…although it feels like you made my belly bigger.” He mumbled, then he went to sit down, rubbing his tummy gently. “S-starting to wonder how many are in here.” He mumbled, then giggled softly.// Garry fushed and nodded his head, then he kissed Shadow. “Also mine.” He said, then hugged Shadow as best he could.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nodded “Maybe we’re going to have triplets, make quadruplets~?” He laid down beside Kotetsu.//Shadow smiled and hugged back. He laid them down and pulled some duvets over them.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu giggled softly. “Feels like it, maybe we’re going to have a soccer team on our hands.” He cooed, then felt the babies kick some more, then stop after awhile. “Oh, they’re asleep~.”// Garry blushed lightly, then snuggled closer to Shadow while under the duvets. “…Night Shadow, love you~."a few seconds ago


	17. Villain au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This au is one of my favorites, it was really good, basically what would happen if two villains were somewhat forced to retire after being defeated

It was at the end of a very intense battle that defeated two very well known villains. One of them being named Kunzamel. Right now the two villains were laying on the ground in some woods far away from where the last battle had finished, having been thrown that way after being defeated. At the moment Kunzamel was laying in a large crater, groaning softly as he started to shrink down to a normal size, his features softening from being so sharp. He was glowing a dark green, which looked like it was leaking away from him. His clothes, which were green, purple, red, and black, were now too big for him. He was wearing a black cape with a green inside, and what seemed to be formal attire that was now torn up. His boots were all those colors, but they were now slipping from his feet. His hips had widened, keeping his pants up thankfully, and his eyes were now honey gold instead of deep red, complimenting his not cute flushed cheeks. 4 days ago  
{…part two next…}4 days ago  
His hair had also become shorter, now to his shoulders instead of his waist, and a plain dark brown instead of green, red, and purple respectively (He had a nice color scheme going on). The spikes on his shoulder pads dug into the dirt as he shuffled on the ground, groaning softly. Shit why did he feel pain all of a sudden? Wasn’t he immune to that shit before? He curled up more, his feet slipping from his boots. He wondered how Shadow was doing through the fog of pain and weakness.// At the original sight of the fight, Garry was panting harshly, catching his breath after exhausting his powers. He had just helped to stop a structure from falling over, using vines to keep it all up. His hero get up was covered in dirt, but was still salvageable. He got up and started to stretch, showing off his abs as his shirt rode up. He wore a blue hoodie with a mask, torn black jeans, and wrist bands to help absorb powerful blows, like wonder womans. {…part three next…}4 days ago  
His hair was a light purple, with dark purple streaks going through it. It was mussed up, his hood down. He looked around for Barnaby, ignoring the cheers for ‘Blue Rider’. He found him after a bit. “Holy shit man we did it! We actually fuckin’ did it!” He said, grinning widely. “They’re gone for good! That weird shit they drank actually worked in making them weak. God I feel fuckin’ fantastic now…where did we throw them anyway?” He asked, looking towards where they were thrown. “I think you threw them into next tuesday.“4 days ago  
{…done~…}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((kk ima read!))4 days ago  
{…X3…}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((My tunz!))4 days ago  
{…yay~…}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The other bad guy that had been dubbed ‘Demonic Ripple’ was in terrible pain. His eyes were wide as he arched his back. His nails dug into the ground as he himself went through a metamorphosis. His hair gained a large length, his tail shorted until it was at the appropriate docked length. He whined loudly as he saw a black mist leave him as well. Instead of becoming small he grew taller, his paws grew large claws for balance and his outfit ripped in several places. The tips of his hair turned a dark red with a ombre affect. He was left with emerald green eyes opposed to the natural blue hue. His outfit which had been Black, white and red tore in several places as he fealt his spinal cord lengthen and suddenly the pain was gone, before a hormonal change begun.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Part two!))4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002He fealt small tuffs of fur begin to grow from his neck and after a few minutes his neck now doned a beautiful thick mane. He fealt his ears grow in length and small stud earrings grow in at the bottom and several hoops grow along the side. He gasped softly and turned over onto his back as he vomited. He fealt horrid as his hips thinned out and he lost his abs now replaced with faint baby fat. He vomited again and shivered a storm as he phased in and out before he was stuck there 'Shit’. Was all he thought before he rolled over onto his other side and laid there, he fealt his lower parts start to puff thick fur and then the pain left at last. He whimpered gently to see how the other was dealing.//4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((part three)) The Red Maroon was panting and standing shakily. He however smiled at Garry and nodded "Hell yeah!” He wore a red suit(similar to Superman’s) and white boots. His long blonde hair was tied back behind him and his blue eyes were made into a brown and he didn’t wear glasses at the moment. He stood up at his full height and chuckled “Yeah! I think I threw them About a country away, but we won’t be seeing them for a while~!” He waved his hand around and then lifted him and Garry up, he then begun to move them along until they reached their home. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair “Though…I might’ve bust one of their ribs…I mean I didn’t want to kill them…but at least Ridgemont is safe right~?!"4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((done~!))4 days ago  
{…-huggles you- yay~…} Kotetsu groaned again, feeling the last of the changes finish up. He sighed when it stopped, then hid within his cape, mumbling softly. ”…Fuck them, fuck them and that city. Stupid place anyway, those fuckers can keep it if they want.“ He hissed out, then covered his mouth. His voice sounded different now, softer and more normal. He sighed. ”…why the fuck did i think it was a good idea to drink that victory wine? So damn close to victory and got done in by stupid old grape water.“ He grumbled. "You alright Rip?” He asked aloud, slowly sitting up.// Garry nodded his head. “Well yeah, don’t want to kill them either so I see where you’re at.” He said, then started to take off his hoody. “I think Demonic Ripple got me in the back, but just bruising. And yeah, the day is saved thanks to us.” He said, grinning, taking off the mask. “You think Magic Wok is still up and running? Kinda hungry after kicking their asses."4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow shook his head and curled his leg up to his chest, he would admit he liked how tall he was now~. He slowly sat up and contuined to shake as he calmed himself down. He however went "Fuck…” His voice had deepened and his accent was alot more present “D’ I l’'k fucking 'kay…?” He shakily stood and removed the rest of his clothes. He leant on a tree for support. “But h'w are we g'nna live n'w?”//Barnaby nodded and looked at the others back “Yeah a deep bruise, but just apply some heat and it Schould be okay~, Kunzamel got me hard in the thigh.” He begun to remove his suit and winced seeing the blood clot starting to form on his thigh.4 days ago  
Kotetsu was now taking off the accessories that were holding him down, looking at the pure gold spikes. He got up slowly and picked up his silver buckle and black boots. “Wow you are tall as fuck now.” He said, looking up. “Wait when did you get gold earrings?” He asked, then shook his head. “No nevermind that question.” He said, than noticed he was now shorter and softer. “Oh for fuck’s sake, it made me short!” He yelled out, looking mad as he gritted his now dull teeth. They used to be sharp as knives. He took a deep breath. “…alright then…as for the living thing, we will most likely have to get a house, then jobs. I can sell the boots and gold spikes for some money, and I have a 'safe house’ in the town next to Ridgemont, Craterville. Might as well start there.” He said, then started to stretch. He shivered a bit and hugged his cloak close to his body.// Garry nodded his head, grabbing the electric blanket and phone. He ordered some delivery food after hearing the place was still up.4 days ago  
*After that he grabbed the first aid kit and the ointment that healed skin. “Here ya go, that bastard only got one hit too. I remember the first time you two fought, and you only got one hit on him. Oh how the tables turned.” He said, then turned on the t.v., turning it to the news.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and gently begun to walk, he walked with a faint limp they soon dissappeared as he took large strides. He smiled and beant down, he was flexible as always and smiled “I actually like this new b'dy~.” His tail waged as he stood and chuckled softly. As he suddenly realized how naked he was. He covered his body and sqeaked loudly, ears pulling back as he flushed.//Barnaby smiled and nodded “Yeah…it was fun the first couple times, but it was great watching you and Demonic Ripple facing off with you.” He rubbed his neck and glanced at the tv.4 days ago  
Kotetsu shrugged. “Lucky for you.” He said, thne turned red as he also noticed. He looked down at himself and saw that his shirt now went down to his knees. He sighed, then proceeded to take off his pants and hand them to Shadow. “Put these on you giant fluff butt.” He said, looking down to the ground and away from his friend.// Garry nodded his head. “Yeah, I was really into it, using the vine whips to kick his ass.” He said as he watched the rerun of the fight, it having been broad casted by the news network. He leaned back as he watched his glory, and his friends. 4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow huffed and pulled on the pants as he relaxed a little. He rubbed his head and winced softly “You’re a Shakira hips!” He turned his tail up and started to walk twords Craterville. His tail lashed back and fourth.//Barnaby nodded, he however was watching the two villians. He often watched his old fights to learn and train. This one he fealt a little less motivated as he watched the two villians struggle alot “Hey…did you notice how they were..like really struggling alot…?"4 days ago  
Kotetsu blushed brightly and stuck his tongue up at Shadow, then walked alongside him. He barely talked as they walked the 2 miles to the safe house, which was near the edge of the town. His feet were now killing him, and covered in dirt, mud, and dead leaves.// Garry raised a brow and looked over. "A little, why do you ask?” He asked, then perked up when the doorbell sounded. He got up and went to go pay the delivery guy, then came back with the food, now munching an eggroll.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow walked easily. His fur keeping stuff from sticking. At the final stretch he had picked Kotetsu up and gave the other retired villian a piggyback ride as he trotted a little.//Barnaby shrugged “Nuthin..” he rubbed his neck and grabbed a slice and nibbled at it. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to get at so he let the topic die and focused on the news cast.4 days ago  
Kotetsu sighed tiredly and nuzzled into Shadows back, glad the other had picked him up. He had nearly keeled over. He could see the house now. “…It’s the yellow house over there.” He said, pointing to it.// Garry nodded his head a bit and went to dig into the general tso’s and fried rice. He stared at the fight for a bit, then noticed something. “…I think they’re a wine bottle near where Kunzamal was sitting. Looked like they had drank from it. It had a familiar logo on it.” He said, rubbing at his chin.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow walked and he gave a gentle mewl as he walked up to the front door. His tail flicked as he set Kotetsu down “I just hope you have clothes my size.” He rubbed his head and winced “My ears are heavy…and my side hurts alot..”//Barnaby nodded and contuined to watch “Yeah very familiar…oh shit look!” He rewinded a little and paused. He uses a small zoom feature as he was shown throwing Demonic ripple into the wall, his side was bent at a weird angle.4 days ago  
Kotetsu grunted as his feet hit the ground. “Yeah, we’ll probably have to patch you up…also we can probably get those gold hoops out if they’re heavy.” He said as he got out a pair of keys, then unlocked the door and walked in. It was a nice place, with a comfy looking sofa that looked like a large L, and a wonderful kitchen with everything in it, even food. He walked over to the coffee table and pulled a first aid kit from underneath, then made the large furry sit down so he could do so.// Garry looked and cringed. “Holy shit, that doesn’t look good…wait, that doesn’t usually happen at all.” He said, looking a little concerned now, then it passed. “Well, if that bottle came from where i think it did, then that bastard did a damn good job at giving someone weakness.” He said, then chugged down his drink.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow sat down and leant over and let Kotetsu remove some earrings. He rubbed his side and stopped “K-Kotetsu….I-i can’t feel my fourth rib on the left side…!” He pressed down and could feel a rib there.//Barnaby frowned deeply “..yeah..” he fealt bad and tried to tell himself it was okay, they’d be fine, let them heal with their power right?!’ he winced softly and relaxed a little as he nodded “Yeah..” he finished some fried rice off and switched the tv to another channel.4 days ago  
Kotetsu’s eyes widened a bit, then he felt around. “Shit.” He said, then closed his eyes and concentrated. He concentrated for awhile, then was able to put the bone back to where it was. He stopped and panted, leaning against the back. “…i-it’s back there…need to wrap it. Also need to go to…the hospital.” He said, squirming a bit. He also looked shocked, because he was able to do so much more than that without breaking a sweat.// Garry was also worried, because now he thought that neither villain had survived the fall if they drank that wine. He stayed silent as he got up and put the extra stuff away, then he laid on his stomach on the couch, making sure not to touch his back.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and whimpered softly. He shook his head “W-We’re just gonna get trampled by weird people who hate us…you can go, but I can’t..” he looked away and rubbed his side.//Barnaby relaxed into the couch “I think I threw them over to Craterville at most…but I think their okay."4 days ago  
Two months later: Kotetsu was at this point in front of a bakery, wearing nice clothes that were just cream and green colored, and a black and white newsboy cap. He walked into the bakery and talked with the owner, who was also manager. The manager liked him, a nice guy with blond hair who sometimes repeated his sentences. He met some of his co-workers, a shy young man who stared at him, remarking he looked familiar, and a very beefy latino guy who was also nice, but a bit rougher. He was asked to show his skills, so he made a loaf of bread and some mint cake.// Garry at this moment was enjoying his job, which was his Uncle’s flower shop. For the past couple of months everything was peaceful, only some robberies here and there. The two of them had also been given the key to the city and a place on this very odd hero squad that protected the Earth from big disasters. That rarely happened though, thank god.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had decided to help out animals after seeing how many were being killed in Craterville. He ran Craterville Animal Sanctuary. Shadow was the owner and had only a dozen actual employees. At the moment he was helping rescue a dog that had been hit by a car. He picked the dog up and carried them to the car. Although his friend had become a baker, he’d done a villianous act and given him cakes and pies and other things. He’d gotten a little chubby, he was shy around people and often was told he had beautiful hair and coloring so he left his hair down. He giggled gently as the dog licked his face. He set the dog in the passenger seat and climbed into the driver’s and begun to drive home.//Barnaby was a helper at Garry’s uncle’s flower shop and also helped with his grandparents care.4 days ago  
Kotetsu finished up and gave them the cake and bread. After they all had a slice he was given the job, then told his cake was so good they were going to ask him to make one everyday. They would also put it on the menu. And so he would start today. He grinned and helped with making all the pastries and bread, also cleaning up afterwards. After the day was done he went home to go start making dinner.// Garry hummed softly as he finished trimming a rose bush that was always at the shop, its buds pretty damn big.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow arrived at the rescue and happily got the dog checked out and rubebd his neck as he gave a soft sqeak. He’d been a little too pudgy to fit under the door. He however was happy as he’d been getting alot of people to try and come and adopt alot of their animals. It had worked as alot of their cats and horses had been adopted into loving homes. Shadow smiled and headed back to the kennels to take some dogs out on walks.//Barnaby smiled and came up behind Garry "Hey have you heard of the sanctuary over in Craterville? Heard they want adopters, maybe you can get a kitty for your uncle or something~.” He chuckled softly and rubbed his friends back.4 days ago  
Kotetsu was cooking them some fried rice with shrimp, along with some other vegetables. He also made Fluffy cooked Cheesecake.// Garry perked up a bit. “Nah, probably not a good idea yet. I have heard of that place though, maybe I could get a pet after some time has passed or something.” He said, relaxing from the back rub.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred as he took a horse out for a ride within an hour he was back and packing up to go home. He had a stable job and had a nice car. He drove home.//Barnaby chuckled and nodded “Yeah okay~, but hey an idea right~?"4 days ago  
10 Months later: Kotetsu was enjoying his life a lot right now. It wasn’t so bad having such a normal life, especially since he still had some of his powers. He was stronger than the normal human, and he sometimes used heightened senses just in case he thought he was about to get mugged. Or if he had just watched a scary movie and thought something was out to get him. It was weird. At the moment he was being told to get ready to bake a shit ton of cookies somewhere else, because they had been booked to bake to celebrate the 1 year anniversary of peace from evil villains in Ridgemont. He was currently pale, but he was sure that he could just bake the stuff, then get out. He was currently wearing the pastry chef uniform, which was a green chefs outfit for him, along with a tiger striped bandanna to keep his hair back. He had gone to the back to tell Shadow where he was going that day.//4 days ago  
Garry was at that moment regretting a lot of things, like having to go to the celebration instead of watching the Archer Marathon like he wanted. He was currently helping to get stuff ready, like putting up banners and making sure that little bats, which for some odd reason kept appearing everywhere in the city, away from the food.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had gone a little pale when he’d heard from Kotetsu "Just be careful okay? I’m just as nervous as you, but I know you can do it, and when you’re done, come and visit the sanctuary okay~.” He then hung up after their goodbyes and sat in his office with his head on his desk.//Barnaby frowned a little at Garry “Hey dude..Relax, besides you taped it right~?” He rubbed the males back and went to get a drink of water.4 days ago  
Kotetsu nodded his head, then got into the van with Antonio, then they drove to the city that he had been defeated in one year ago. Yeah, he was going to need to hug a bunch of kittens after this. After awhile they arrived at the arena, then got out and went to grab all the things they needed.// Garry sighed and nodded his head. “Yeah…and at least we’ve got that awesome bakery, I hear they got this mint cake and cotton candy cupcakes.” He said. He had a major sweet tooth.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow simply sat at his desk, before he looked up and at the photo of a younger Shadow and a younger Kotetsu, when they were still villians. In their outfits. He sighed softly and rubbed his cheek.//Barnaby nodded “Yeah, bet yer gonna have a great time.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002.”*4 days ago  
Kotetsu had finally gotten all the stuff inside, and he got ready to bake the cake and make the decorations. Antonio was currently making cookies and cupcakes. The others would appear in about two hours to help. He stirred the batter quickly and got ready to make the scene of two heroes standing above a dilapidated building, his old ruined building that was now a park (He didn’t mind, parks were nice), and several other things, like building ruins and wrecked cars, which to be honest were a bitch to make.// Garry nodded his head a bit, then went back to decorating, vines going up to cover a lamp post. “Oh, looks like they’re here. Can you snatch me a cookie?” He said, grinning.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow sighed softly and soon was thinking over his life choices. He sighed softly and rubbed his head as he lent back. He had faint powers as he could phase in and out of rooms. He phased out of his office to put a sign 'Busy’ on his door. He phased in again and sighed softly as he looked at a small figureine of him and his now ex-nemesis 'Blue Rider’ he had liked the male but he also had hated him.//Barnaby called back “Sure~!” He grabbed a cup of water and walked over to snag a cookie, he however came upon Kotetsu and smiled. He walked over “Hey, are you the guy everyone’s been talking about? Heard you’re the best cake maker ever~?"4 days ago  
Kotetsu had thankfully just put the cake pans into the oven. He perked up a bit when someone came close. The guy sounded familiar. "Uh yeah, wow they’re all saying that?” He asked. He looked behind him, then promptly fell down. Oh shit. This was it. He was going to die today. Mostly from total embarrassment. The hero that he used to have a head over was now /taller/ than him. Fuck everything.// Garry was thinking as he put up decorations. He thought about all that happened a year ago. He wondered if the villains were alive and plotting, or just alive. He had kinda liked Demonic Ripple, as a villain mostly. He was interesting to say the least, and he swore at one point he had seen the villain save a dog from being hit by a truck. But that had been a really trippy night that night.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled “That looks good.” He was still walking until he didn’t notice a chip in the flooring. He yelped as he tripped, his water flying all over Kotetsu’s face and clothes. He winced “O-Oh my god I’m so sorry!”//Shadow smiled a little but then scowled and shoved the the figurine into his drawer and sighed. He rubbed his eyes and begun to anwser several emails.4 days ago  
Kotetsu yelped and cursed as he was doused in water. “I-it’s alright, Bunny.” He mumbled, rubbing at his face. He then sat their as stiff as a board when he noticed that his nickname for the hero had naturally slipped out.// Garry grunted a bit as he landed on the ground, finally finished. He stretched out a bit, then went to go eat some chips.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The hero blinked “U-Uh…o-only one person called me that and that was Kunzamel…holy shit..” he tugged the other close “H-How, you look almost nothing like how you did a year ago!?”// Shadow huffed a little as he anwsered a email about someone wanting to adopt, birds. He responded that they didn’t have any birds at the sanctuary at the moment.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((?))4 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked as he was pulled closer, his face turning red. “…I think it was the wine.” He said, looking up for a bit. He then quickly pushed the other off with a hiss. “Also it’s Kotetsu, please don’t say that fucking name near me again.” He muttered. His face was still colored a bright red.// Garry wondered what was taking the other so long, so he went to where he was. He was currently watching his friend hold a short guy so close, that he said this. “Wow, you are quick getting a new lay arent'cha?” He asked, grinning a bit. He saw a plate of cookies nearby and took one.4 days ago  
{…aw what the hell it didn’t send!…}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I was a little confused XD)) Barnaby nodded “A-Are you okay Kotetsu? H-how have you managed to get your new life going did I hurt you bad when I threw you?” He looked back and blushed hard “G-Garry!!” He blushed harder and told him hard “G-Go to that freaking animal sanctuary now!!” //Shadow sighed softly and relaxed into his chair as he got his message across.4 days ago  
{…yeh sorry X3…} Garry raised his hands and slowly backed away, a smile on his face. Then he went to go get an animal at the shelter, since he finally decided to get one.// Kotetsu was blushing more as the other kept asking him questions he wasn’t expecting. “W-what the hell do you care?!” He asked, honestly very confused, because he was expecting a fight.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It’s okay XD~)) Barnaby frowned “I rewatched our fight after the actual fight and…I saw how weak you and uh Demonic Ripple were… And I threw you two far…B-but your powers?”//Shadow rubbed his neck and headed out to go and say he’d be walking alot of the animals. He went and got a cute horse couple and a couple dogs. He then headed out to the large 20 acres of land he’d bought for his sanctuary. He smiled as the dogs ran around.4 days ago  
“Nearly gone because of that double crossing asshole who gave us tainted wine.” He said with a growl. “…nice to hear you were worried about us, but we’re damned fine now. The last of our power drained out of us when we landed in Craterville. By the way, don’t recomend walking in the woods their, nothing at all exciting.” He said, a small pout on his face. He had started to mess with the fondent near him, making small bricks and lamp posts out of the gray fondant.// Garry drove his car to Craterville, coming up onto the shelter. He parked, then walked inside to look around. He found a plce labeled 'Cuddle room’. He stared for a bit, then went in. 10 minutes later he was in a cuddle pile with several cats and ferrets. He wondered how ferrets had gotten in.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby frowned “How’s your friend..?” He rubbed his neck as he akwardly stood there.//Shadow soon returned and walked back to his office, he blinked when he passed the cuddle room. He walked by again and sat at his desk.//An employee smiled and walked into the cuddle room “Mr.Guertena, Mr.Korden just got back from taking some of the animals for a walk, he’s got an open schedule so go to him when you’re ready to apply for adoption~."4 days ago  
Kotetsu shrugged. "He’s doing nicely actually, has an animal shelter back in Craterville. He enjoys it a lot…and so do i sometimes.” He said, blushing since the fuzzy animals loved him, and he loved them also. “So how’s your superhero career oh great and mighty Red Maroon?” He asked, a wry smile on his face as he made several more lam posts, then started on the cars.// Garry perked up and nodded his head. “A-alright.” He said with a smile, then got up to go meet the owner. When he found him he went over with a smile. “Hey, you Mr. Korden?” He asked.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded “I bet he enjoys it…did he happen to complain of side pain when you guys manged to get to Craterville..?” He was a little worried now.//Shadow looked up at the mention of his name “Why yes I am–!” His eyes widened as he took in the easy view 'And there was that feeling of dread. He however masked his composer and smiled shakily “T-Take a seat.” He busied himself on pulling up his website to look at the animals, forgetting of the picture of him and Kotetsu in their villian getups.4 days ago  
Kotetsu nodded his head. “Part’s of his right ribs went back into him. I was able to get them out from where they were, but I had to pull some strings to get a doctor to see him.” He said. “But he’s fine now. He got really big when he came out of the crater, while i came out…” He said, then let that hang in the air. He also seemed a bit pissy because the other seemed to ignore his question. “Anyway everything is good now.” He said, finishing up the fondant figures in record time. He rubbed at his arms faintly, the appendages having accumulated burns and scars over the past year, since it seemed he forgot he was now vulnerable and kept fucking up.// Garry looked at the cute man for a bit, then took a seat. He seemed familiar, although he hadn’t known someone so tall. He noticed the photo on the desk, but decided not to say shit about it yet. “…so I want a cat, any good recommendations~.” He purred out.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded “I…I’m sorry, and the career isn’t that nice actually, all we do is sit around except for small guys that rob banks…and we help defend the world from disasters..it’s not the safe as when I fought against you to be completely honest..” he frowned seeing the scars and burns, knowing he’d been the one to cause it slightly.//4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled at that and turned his computer screen so the other could see. He clicked on a tabby cat “This is Orange, he likes the taste of oranges so we named him after the fruit. He got thrown onto the street as a young man and he’s…now one of our older guys. He’s about 8 years old, and always is getting passed over because he has some problems, he can’t hear from his left ear and he’s my favorite, I try not to pick favorites but he’s my favorite~…” Shadow before the sudden power loss had always been in good shape, always able to stay toe-to-toe with his enemy but now was a slightly pudgy man. His mane and new hair was new, his eyes and clothes also new. He wore a hoodie with his sanctuary’s logo on the back. He wore a pair of skinny jeans and they actually looked quite good on the retired villian. He smiled at Garry, he was missing half of his right k-9 from a horse kicking accident.4 days ago  
Kotetsu hummed a bit, then giggled softly. “Aww, glad you miss the good ole days too~.” He said, stretching a bit from where he was. You could also see now that his hips were wide, like a womans, underneath the green smock. He was very much different than when he was a very tall man.// Garry cooed softly. “Okay, may I adopt him then?” He asked. The cat looked adorable, but he thoght the retired villain also looked very cute now. He looked so fluffy and soft~.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded “Yeah…but we’ve both changed Kotetsu…And uh Call me Barnaby.”//Shadow nodded and got out the papers, he looked estatic that someone was adopting his favorite kitty and well that the other hadn’t noticed he was who he was or…who he had been.4 days ago  
Kotetsu blushed lightly. “…yeah, we have. Still calling you Bunny though4 days ago  
{…dammit!…}4 days ago  
*~” He said, grinning widely at the taller blonde.// Garry smiled, then signed the papers in the right places. As he was finishing up, he asked a simple question. “…so how are your ribs doing, last time i saw you they kinda went into your innards for a bit. Barnaby’s sorry for that by the way."4 days ago  
{…nini…-huggles you tightly-}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Nini~! -huggles back tightly-)) Barnaby chuckled and nodded "I can live with that~.”//Shadow blinked slightly confused “I’m sorry what?” He tilted his head as he thought over the question, until he paled a little “..!” He looked around to try and find something to distract the other so he could leave. His tail went inbewteen his legs as he tried to keep from phasing out of the room “I-I…H-Have you seen those turtles…?"4 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed brightly at that, then made to go grab the icing. ”…so, they say my cakes are great?“// Garry raised a brow. "I don’t really like turtles, don’t know why, maybe it was that weird story about an island on a turtles back and the turtle would dive into the ocean sometimes. It really weirded me out back then, but so did the fact that paint sometimes came out of my eyes when i cried.” Garry said, shrugging his shoulders. “And please, don’t freak out too much, I am here to get a cat."3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded "Yeah, that’s what I’ve heard from alot of people~.”//Shadow nodded and kept looking everywhere but Garry “T-Thats great, but if you’re here to bully me to, J-Just take the cat and go…” He then phased out of the room into the bathroom, where he teared up and rubbed at his eyes “Y-You Schould be stronger that that!” He then phased back when he’d calmed himself down. He had faint tear tracks on the fur on his cheeks. He had done his hair up as well and puffed up his mane a bit.3 days ago  
Kotetsu purred loudly at that, sounding just like a cat. “Yay, i’ve gone far~.” He chirped happily, then froze and went back to the voice before. “I-i mean awesome!” He said, then went to mix white fondant with food coloring to make the reds and blues.// Garry looked very surprised at this. He went to go grab his cat and some food and toys, then he went back to the office he had just been in and put a red rose their, along with his information and a little note that said 'I hope we can talk soon, if you want to see Orange just come to my Uncle’s shop. Oh also here’s a free pass to the lame anniversary thing.’ There was also a ticket for the event.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and laughed gently “You Schould bring Shadow to the event, I could get you a ticket so you can stay, I can just say you’re my best friend?” He smiled and chuckled softly.//Shadow was a little suprised at being invited, but bit his lip, he knew Kotetsu would be there so he thought it over and nodded “I-I’ll go, but only to be with Kotetsu and then i-i can phase us away, Y-Yeah!” He rubbed his neck and packed up for the day. He made sure to have the note and invitation and waved as he said he Schould be going out for the rest of the day, but his phone would be open to calls. He got into his car and took the short way home to get ready. Nothing fit.3 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed softly, his head tilted to the side. “…alright, have nothing else better to do anyway.” He said, then perked up when he heard the oven ding. “Oh, they’re done~.” He said, then grabbed oven mitts. The place now smelled heavily of mint, blue berries with lemon, and red velvet cake.// Garry drove back home, rubbing at Oranges head several times as he drove, the cat in the other seat. He got to the store and set up Orange’s things in the apartment above it, where he and Barnaby lived. He then brought Orange with him back to the event, the cat now had a small mask on, because it looked adorable to be honest. He hoped Orange didn’t bat it off his head yet.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Orange was a chilly af cat. He simply followed Garry around and meowed alot when he couldn’t keep up. He liked people and loved to be held and snuggled.//Barnaby smiled and chuckled “It smells great~.” He watched the other work, befo e he swore he heard a cat he turned around and blinked when he saw his friend with a cat “Already…?”//Shadow was slowly driving to the event. When he saw all the fancy cars he kinda regretted his decision, before he pushed past it and got out. He walked in after handing the bouncer his invitation. He hurried twords the catering, now wanting to eat some of his friends cake. He at the moment was wearing a suit that looked a little tight on him. But he wanted to eat some of Kotetsu’s good food and hopefully avoid the heroes.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((huh?))3 days ago  
{…dawww…} Kotetsu perked up a bit when he heard the familiar meow. “Oh hey Orange.” He said calmly as he put the many different cakes onto cooling racks, then he went to a bag he had brought and took out an orange. He cut it up, then gave Orange a slice to bite onto. “Oh god no, you’re wearing a mask.” He said, snickering.// Garry watched the two for a bit. “His name is Orange and I invited Shadow to the festivities.” He said, then laughed as he saw the masked cat eat his food. “I think he got shy, didn’t he Kotetsu?” He asked ,looking back to the baker. “…also yay, lemon and blueberry cake~.” He said, smiling brightly. He perked up when he heard Shadow approach. He instantly grew red roses near him.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeet)) Barnaby rolled his eyes at his friend and chuckled softly and he grabbed a small slice of Cake. He blinked when he looked back “H-Holy shit…” He was stunned by Shadows appearance.//Shadow had been walking over, but sqeaked loudly when the roses grew near him, he blushed hard but bit his lip and smiled as he gently ran his hand over a couple flowers petal “T-They’re so pretty~…” His tail waged. He filled out his suit, and his chubby Ness was shown as he had a small muffin top~.3 days ago  
Kotetsu raised his brow. “While i shrank he grew.” He simply said, cooling off the cakes, then he quickly got them out of the pans and iced them to make towers. “Hey Shadow, you gave Orange to Blue? He put a mask on him!” He said, laughing a bit. He then started to shave down building, taking off large chunks to make them look ruined. He then put the scraps onto a large plate for the others to taste. “Also Blue is turning purple from your presence~.” He said, snickering when Garry turned more red.// Garry turned more red, then he waved to Shadow. “H-hey…” He said, then lifted up Orange so Shadow could say hi.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded “I-I can see that, but…he…got chubby?”//Shadow blushed harder and waved back shyly. He walked over and smiled, he gently held Orange and giggled softly “Hey there bud~.”//Orange nuzzled and kneeded Shadows mane.3 days ago  
Kotetsu shrugged. “He’s really fluffy now…but yeah, he likes my cake. There a problem Bunny?” He asked, smiling, but it seemed dangerous. He took a bite out of the red velvet cake piece.// Garry watched with a smile on his face, grabbing a piece of the lemon cake and nibbling on it. “Want some cake pieces?” He asked.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby shook his head “No…it just shows how much you, no how all of us have changed, I mean look at Garry, he’s smitten with Shadow~.”//Shadow bit his lip “U-Um, I really Schouldnt, bit please~…?” His tail waged harder as he took a plate and begun to eat it. He bit his lip hard and purred softly as he savored the taste.3 days ago  
Kotetsu kept eating, then purred. “Good, because if you had said something bad I would’ve broken your hands~.” He said, then blushed a bit. “…he’s not the only one smitten.” He mumbled softly, still red.// Garry watched as the other ate and cooed a bit, then pet Orange as the cat ate the fruit he was given.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed a little and smiled “K-Kotetsu… I am as well, but I assure you I don’t believe breaking my hands is up possible?”//Shadow easily finished the food and grabbed another. Within five minutes, he’d eaten six plates.3 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed brightly at what the other said, now looking more adorable. “…not without a powerful antiantium sledgehammer.” He said, then grabbed a water bottle nearby filled with Mio pomegranate berry water. He actually had that too, but that was just left over from villain days.// Garry mewed softly as he ate, now tasting the mint cake. He wondered how much the other could eat now, he looked so fluffy and cuddly already~.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded, he had paled a little but nodded “O-Okay..” he grabbed another plate and nibbled on it slowly.//Shadow was feeling a little better now that he was eating. He just seemed to eat and eat until he finished his tenth plate and blushed hard as he realized some people were starting at him. He turned twords Kotetsu and whimpered softly as he wanted a comforting hug now. His tail was inbewteen his legs.3 days ago  
“Don’t worry, it’s just in case someone tries to steal my stuff, or hurts Shadow.” He said, eating a scrap then going back to work. He was now draping fondant over the cake, then shaping it to look like bricks and windows. He perked up when Shadow whimpered, then he hugged Shadow tightly, nuzzling close.// Garry looked back to some workers who had stopped, then threw nettles at them. They ran off. He hummed a bit, feeling a bit jealous of Kotetsu at that moment, but he was glad Shadow had someone to hug him.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled “You two have done well..” he then moved over to Garry “Who’s looking for a lay now~.” He chuckled softly and went back to eating his cake.//Shadow smiled and purred loudly when he was hugged and nuzzled into Kotetsu’s neck. When he fealt alot better he pulled away and rubbed his eyes. He fluffed his mane a little and then begun to talk softly to his friend about the adoptions going on at the shelter “You know Maggie(Horse) got adopted the other day, turns out she’s gonna be a therapy horse for people~."3 days ago  
Kotetsu purred softly to the other as he listened. "Aww that’s great~. Much better than when she was ran dry by that asshole who tried to race her non-stop.” He said, then started to make little figurines of people, mostly balls on cylinders with arms.// Garry glared at him for a bit. “Shut up, I know you want to do Kunzi~.” He purred to the other, then ate a large bite of lemon cake.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled “You better seal the deal before he leaves~.” He then headed over to talk to Kotetsu “Sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to you real quick Kotetsu?”//Shadow smiled a little at Barnaby’s politness and excuse himself. He went to some of the cookie plates and blushed as he bumped into someone “Sorry…” He grabbed a plate and returned.3 days ago  
Kotetsu perked up when Barnaby came over. He waved Shadow goodbye, then went to a corner with him. “Okay, what do you want to talk about?” He asked, looking curious.// Garry hummed a bit as the blonde left, then he smiled when Shadow came back. “Hey Shadow~.” He cooed. “Hey, I gotta tell you something."3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled "I wanted to know, if you’d like to go out on a date with me?”//Shadow looked up and blushed a little “O-Okay.” He set his plate down and finished his food so he wouldn’t choke.3 days ago  
Kotetsu blushed brightly, then thought about it. On one hand, he had been his sworn enemy, on the other, he really liked him, so… “O-okay.” He said, face flushed a bright pink.// Garry stared for a bit, then took a deep breath. “Want to go on a date to the zoo?” He asked, knowing that the other loved animals. “…or like a movie…” He asked, face red.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled “I can give you my cellphone number and then you and me can connect and talk about when you’re free~.”//Shadow blushed harder and sqeaked “U-Um sure…” He looked away and looked down “I-i don’t think you wanna be seen with someone chubby like me…"3 days ago  
Kotetsu nodded his head. He took out his phone, which had a tiger themed cover on it. "I’ll give you mine as well.” He said, then gave it to him.// Garry then huged him. “I don’t really give a damn about what others say at this point, they can mind their own business. I just want a fluffy boyfriend~.” He cooed.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and gave the man his own phone number “There ya go~. So it’s a date~?”//Shadow blushed and hugged back, purring loudly, his plushy body pressed against Garry nicely.3 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed. “Yup~.” He said, then kissed him on the cheek quickly before going back to work on the cake display, it was nearly complete.// Garry purred happily, nuzzling close. “Want to go tomorrow?” He asked, nuzzling more into the fluffy mane.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blushed and held his cheek. He smiled happily and pecked Kotetsu on his own cheek and happily stood there, floating on clouds in his head.//Shadow nodded “S-Sure, I-I’ll take a free day off and then I’ll uh, where do you wanna meet?” He bit his lip a little as he realized how close he was to Garry’s ear.3 days ago  
Kotetsu was also floating a bit, his face bright pink as he finished the cake, putting the two hero figurines in the middle. Now he had to move the heavy ass cake to the middle of the room.// Garry blushed, then thought for a bit. “Wanna meet at the Zoo? Or um do you want to meet at the flower shop?"3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby frowned and lifted the cake "Lead the way and I’ll carry it~.” It was easy to carry the cake for Kotetsu~.//Shadow blushed “I-I don’t have that nice of a car, so I can meet you at the zoo."3 days ago  
Kotetsu flustered, then lead him to the stand in the middle of the room filled with people. He heard some oooh’s and aaaah’s, so he smiled widely. "Set it on here, 'kay?~” He purred happily.// Garry raised a brow. “Okay, if you like it like that.” He said, then kissed him on the cheek.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and set the cake down gently. He patted Kotetsu’s shoulder and smiled wide “I like it, you did an amazing job~.”//Shadow went Scarlet and hid his face in Garry’s neck, he held tightly onto the male and was shivering a little, as he’d never been kissed before.3 days ago  
Kotetsu purred happily, then nuzzled close to Barnaby. “Thanks~.” He cooed, then instantly felt the stares of a lot of jealous women. Well shit, he forgot they were in a room filled with Red Maroon supporters.// Garry squeaked,, then snuggled closer to him, enjoying all the floof. “So cute~.” He cooed.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and wrapped his arms around Kotetsu “Don’t think about them~.”//Shadow blushed harder and snuggled closer “C-Can we go somewhere a little m-more private~?"3 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked, his face turning red as he hid his face in Bunny’s shoulder, away from the glares.// Garry hummed. "Okay~.” He cooed, then took him to a private place, which was the new park.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and chuckled softly “You’re so cute Kotetsu~!”//Shadow smiled and kissed the males cheek.3 days ago  
Kotetsu grumbled. “S-shut up.” He said, then he heard camera’s going off. Of course.// Garry flushed brightly and hugged him again. “Thank you~."3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled and simply smiled. Usually he hated photographers but this was an exception.//Shadow nodded and hugged back "You’re welcome~!"3 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked again, now frozen where he was. He had gotten somewhat camera shy. Which meant he froze up like he had gotten a full frontal look of medusa.// Garry giggled softly, then he heard a meow. He picked up the masked cat and started to rub him in the right places, making the cat purr like a small radiator.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and begun to move away, having some bouncers push the paparazzi away. He kissed Kotetsu’s forehead gently.//Shadow smiled at Orange and rubbed the cats ears and giggled softly. He sat down at a bench and blushed in embarsment when the OLD bench creaked.3 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed more and was able to walk as they left the paparazzi. He mewed softly out of habit when they got back into the kitchen. ”…not used to that kind of attention.“ He mumbled.// Garry didn’t really notice as he sat down as well, then started to play with the cat, making it do hero and villain poses. "Pow-Pow!” He said, making the cat punch the air.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded “Yeah, it gets a little annoying at times.” He rubbed his neck and laughed softly as he thought of the old days “I remember the first time I came to be a superhero, it was funny. This news reporter who was just starting out interviewd me and I was so nervous.”//Shadow watched and smiled “I’m sorry so how much of a dick I was to you…"3 days ago  
Kotetsu giggled softly when he remembered watching it, having laughed at the other hero at the time for his impudence towards the reporter. He was now giggling because the other was being cute about it.// "It’s alright, the shock of seeing an old enemy has to be rough.” He said, then made the cats paw poke Shadow on the nose.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and chuckled “Yeah, I was so young and such a innocent young man.” He looked over at Kotetsu “But I liked Fighting against you, always kept me on my toes, but what made you team up with Shadow?”//Shadow blushed “N-No, I meant when we were first starting out to be enemies..” he rubbed his nose after a small sneeze.3 days ago  
Kotetsu thought for a bit. “I believe we first met after I was thrown into the lake by you. He had also been thrown into the lake and was covered in dying flowers. I remember dragging him from the lake, then we decided to plot together. It was actually kinda pleasant to have a friend instead of easily manipulated minions.” He said, then snickered. “Oh god that just reminded me of the time we made you both small kids, that was so great.~” He snickered.// Garry perked up a bit. “Oh, that’s alright too. Had something to do, and it kept me alert most of the time. To be honest, made me feel wanted.” He said, then giggled and booped him again.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby laughed with Kotetsu, it was weird not fitting into any of my clothes and trying to take Shadow on, while he tried to avoid hugging me. Hey does he have like a thing for babies?“//Shadow sneezed again and then again as he rubbed his nose "I liked it when we fought but we didn’t get hurt~.."3 days ago  
"Yeah, he really likes small things like children and animals.” Kotetsu said, then turned red when he remembered what happened at the end of that fight. He and Shadow had both been turned into kids as well. “…just remembered what happened at the end of that fight.”// Garry nodded his head. “Yeah, it was fun. I still remember the time you were able to get all the animals to do an uprising…how did you do that by the way?” He asked, scratching at his chin.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby looked up and smiled “What happened~?”//Shadow chuckled at that and smiled wide “I just kinda told them that you guys were mean to us.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((sorry my post was so fucking short))3 days ago  
Kotetsu thought for a bit. ”…now that you mention it, nothing at all save for the fact i woke up in an apartment building, completely confused.“ He said, rubbing at his head.”…um, can you tell me what happened?“// Garry nodded his head. "Ah, that seems about right, i kept thinking it was some ray or like an anchient artifact."3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby rubbed his neck "Well I got big afr r the right and then you kinda turned small as well as Shadow, I ended up taking you home to care for you, you kept calling me dadda, and I just called you Kunz~.”//Shadow chuckled softly and nodded “Yeah~, it was funny watching deer chase after you~."3 days ago  
Kotetsu turned the brightest red there ever was. Flashback: Right after Barnaby had become big, Kotetsu felt himself shrink up. After that he was squirming a bit in his clothes, whimpering a bit. He looked about 5 now, his green and multicolored hair now short, and his sharp looking eyes now very much softened to large red eyes. He closed his eyes tightly and hid in his cape, the fabric soothing him.// Garry grunted. "Yeah, you have no idea how hard it was to get on a roof that no deer could jump onto. I’m still wondering how that one Stag kept following me when I kept swinging from my vines and up to the goddamn tallest building there.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby had been confused as fuck but had gently picked up the now child Kotetsu and had flown home. He had taken a class on some home economics and so he knew how to take care of kids. He fixed a bottle and gently rubbed the baby’s back.//Shadow giggled "I might’ve helped him a little~. But I also loved that time when you had turned small~!"3 days ago  
Little Kotetsu whined as he was picked up, nuzzling close to the warm chest and trembling lightly. He mewed softly up to Bunny as his back was rubbed, it felt really nice. ”…Dadah Bunny.“ He squeaked out, now making grabby hands at the bottle.// Garry flushed, then grinned. "Oh, I also liked when you became small afterwards~.” Flashback: Garry looked groaned s he went through growth spurts again, but at like a fast pace. He sighed as he now fit into his clothes, which were great. He then looked around for Barnaby and the villains.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby had smiled a little and gently handed the toddler the bottle and held him close and he made sure Kotetsu didn’t choke.//Shadow had shrunken down alot. He was about 4 or five and looked about ready to fall asleep. He was chewing on his suits collar and purring loudly as he bit and pulled at it. His tail wagged and he looked up at his enemy, eyes wide.3 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed and started to drink from the bottle, soft coo’s leaving him as he drank. He nuzzled closer to Bunny and was completely enjoying where he was. He pulled the bottle away. “Cawtoons!” He squealed happily, then put the bottle back.// Garry stared down for a bit, then shrugged and picked the other up. “Hope you like to look at plants and juice.” He said, then swung back home. He made a sippy cup filled with juice, then gave it to the toddler. He was rubbing at his ears now.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled and set Kotetsu infront of the tv snd sat behind him. He turned on the TV and played some SpongeBob.//Shadow had happily taken the cup and was now sipping on it. His tail wagged as he looked up at Garry and shook his head when his ears were touched. He flicked the other with his tail and slowly closed his eyes and leant back until he was leaning against Garry and drinking.3 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed happily and watched the t.v., his eyes wide as he stared at the sponge and starfish with wide eyes. He giggled and and laid down, his large cape now serving as a blanket for the toddler.// Garry chuckled softly and rubbed at Shadows back, then just laid there to rest. Today had been an odd day, being more weird since his enemy was currently drinking out of a sippy cup and much shorter than him. He turned on the t.v. to Kids Next Door, then took out his phone to take several pictures of Shadow. He also used it to call Barnaby. “Yo bro, I have Rip here. Seems he shrank."3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby had covered Kotetsu and smiled "And I Have Kunz, seems they both shrank when we grew, is he about rhe size of a toddler, because Kunz is~!”//Shadow looked up at Garry when he heard the phone and begun to talk quickly and fast “W-WantWAHTITWANTITWANTIT!!"3 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed happily and nuzzled closer to Bunny. "Demi Demi Demi!” He squealed, having heard his friend.// Garry listened and nodded his head. “Yeah, I think we need to do a play date for them…one sec.” He looked down at Shadow. “Want what Kit?"3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and put the phone down to Kotetsu’s mouth so he could speak.//Shadow whined and grabbed at the phone, when he was able to talk into it he begun to babble into the receiver.3 days ago  
Kotetsu squealed, then started to babble into the phone as well, telling Shadow about the milk, cartoons, and how he found his dadah after not seeing him for so long.// Garry chuckled softly and listened to the conversation, an eyebrow raising when he heard the last subject. He was currently using another camera to take pictures of this little gem.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow babbled back about His own dada, and how nice he smealt. He then listened and gave a couple happy mewls as he pawed at the phone and then smiled wide snd talked about his his dad would help him bring over toys!3 days ago  
Kotetsu giggled and listened, babbling back that he hoped there were swords and balls. His feet were kicking around as he wiggled with excitement.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((lolz balls~ and sorry!)) Barnaby chuckled and gently picked Kotetsu and the phone up "Hey you wanna have a playdate with rip and Garry? Let you and Rip play right~?”//Shadow bounced a little and then begun to try and run around. Now playing keep away with Garry.3 days ago  
{…it alright~…} Kotetsu mewed happily and nodded his head. “Yeah Yeah Yeah!~” He cried out happily, then hugged his Bunny close.// Garry perked up, then ran after Shadow quickly. “Crap Rip come back!” He cried out, then caught the little furball and took the phone. He then held the furball up in the air, just now wanting to do something iconic. “~Nants ingonyama bagithi baba, Sithi uhhmm ingonyama~.” He sang out, like the lion king.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((kk~ -huggles-)) Barnaby smiled as he heard the other in the phone and chuckled. He bounced Kotetsu softly and nuzzled the males cheek “ Watch some TV while Daddy gets the playdate okay~?”//Shadow whined and wiggled before he went still and teared up, he didn’t like being this high.3 days ago  
{-huggles back-} Kotetsu nodded his head and went to stare back at the t.v. When he heard the other leave, he stopped and looked around the place with wide eyes. He got up and went to go walk around.// Garry stopped and pulled the toddler back down, snuggling him close. “It’s alright, no longer in the high place~."3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-huggles close-)) Barnaby smiled and finished With cleaning before he returned to the phone "So how does uh…later sound? That way Kotetsu and I can take a nap and then you have time to get everything you need?”//Shadow snuggled back and held onto the others clothes as he sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. His tail was inbewteen his legs and he didn’t feel good. He then gagged and vomited on to Garry’s shirt.3 days ago  
Kotetsu looked around, then saw a piece of cloth on a table. He mewed softly, then grabbed and pulled at it. Hard. Several loud crashes could be heard in the other room.// Garry gagged for a bit, then went back to the phone. “Sure, sounds great. Gives me enough time to give this lil guy a bath.” He said, wiping some vomit away with a paper towel.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby looked up and gave a loud “Shit, gotta go Garry!” He hung up and dashed into the other room “Kunz, Stay where you are!” He entered the room worried for the villian.//Shadow didn’t seem to have a problem with the vomit and whimpered softly “S-Sorry dada…"3 days ago  
Kotetsu was currently in the middle of a bunch of broken and fallen over shit. He was also hiding under his cape and trembling, sniffles coming from the lump.// Garry patted his head. "It’s alright, need to clean up both up now.” He said, nuzzling Shadow gently, then going into the bathroom and getting them both into the bath, dirty clothes in the laundry basket.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby slowly made his way over and picked up the lump “Baby boy what happened?” He pulled away the cape to show Kotetsus face.//Shadow nodded but kept trying to climb out of the bathtub. he hissed softly at the male when he’d been put back in and climbed out again “No no water!"3 days ago  
Kotetsu whimpered and cringed. "S-sowwy, p-pulled sumthin’, then boom!”// “Either clean or vomit little man!” He said, pulling him back in. “I ain’t doin’ the licking thing dangit!” He said, then poured some shampoo onto him and quickly scrubbing him down, then conditioner, the he was done with him. He put a towel over him and quickly rubbed him dry. He then did himself quickly and put a towel around his waist. “Feel better?” He asked, rubbing at Shadows head.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded “It’s okay little buddy, but you have to be careful, and it was my fault for now watching you, but Shadows gonna be over in a hour so let’s clean up okay?”//Shadow had huffed and when the other opened the door he was running through the home naked. He liked it and easily wiggled under the couch, he purred and curled up as he liked the small space.3 days ago  
Kotetsu whimpered, then nodded his head. “O-okay.” He said, then nuzzled closer to Bunny. After a bit he jumped down and started to pick up random shit, like a piece of glass, a plastic cup, and one magazine.// Garry raised a brow, then grabbed some fresh clothes. He put Shadows over large clothes into the washer along with his clothes, then went to look for something that might fit the little one. He chose a long sleeved shirt that would have to do. He came back and looked under the couch. “If you come out we can take a short nap and I can put this shirt on you.” He said, trying to coax the other out.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby frowned and set Kotetsu on the table “Let me get a vaccum. Okay baby, so that mean stay still.” He then headed to get his Vaccum. He soon returned and begun to clean up the glass.//Shadow opened an eye and smiled “no~.” He then begun to crawl away, his tail flicking around as he flashed his junk on accident.3 days ago  
Kotetsu nodded his head and actually did so, now looking at the piece of glass he had picked up, then he put it in front of the vacuum cleaner, giggling as it was sucked up.// Garry yelped and looked up, then covered his face. He then crawled under the couch with the other and grabbed his leg, pulling him out. “C'mere squirt, nap time.~” He said, then slipped him into the shirt, then made a sort of straight jacket with it.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and when he made sure everywhere there was no glass he set Kotetsu down “Let’s go get you some clothes baby~.”//Shadow had squealed and screamed when he was pulled out by the leg and squirmed when he was put in the sweater. He growled and wiggled around, he was a dick as a kid let’s be honest.3 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed, his head tilted to the side. He clutched his cloak tightly to him, then followed Bunny.// Garry growled a bit, then hugged the kid tight and took him to his room, which was filled with soft stuff, and had a t.v. in it. He turned the t.v. onto cartoon network.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and fished though his old baby stuff and chuckled as he pulled put a cute pair of overalls, and a cute t-shirt “How do these look?” He fished in the bag and came upon. One of their tux shirts. Except it was green and had a black tie on it(It’s like Kotetsu’s usual wear.//Shadow wiggles and growled until he looked at the tv. He curled up into himself and kinda just laid there, looking a little brain dead.3 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed, then tugged at the tux shirt and the overalls. “Good Good Good.” He mewed happily, then took off the cape to put on the shirt, then put the cape back on.// Garry hummed softly and rubbed at Shadows back, glad that the other had calmed down. Damn this kid was a real dick.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and sat down “C'mere Kotetsu so I can put these overalls on okay~?”//Shadow looked up at Garry “I thought papa dosent like TV…"3 days ago  
Kotetsu walked over to him and stepped into the leg holes, then he looked up at Bunny with wide red eyes.// "And what made you think that bud?” He asked, rubbing at Shadows head.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and pulled up the overalls and hooked the clasps and hugged Kotetsu “You’re so cute baby~.”//Shadow purred softly “You said so a long time ago, about how it poised me and Damion…"3 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed and hugged back, purring happily as he snuggled close. ” ’m glad you think so dadah! Glad you don’t think I look weird like before!“ He mewed.// Garry looked confused, then he just kept rubbing. "Well it doesn’t just rot, you can learn a lot of things from t.v., like how fast a cheetah can go and how to make gummie bears."3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled "What do you mean by that baby boy~?” He bounced the other gently.//Shadow huffed “Noooo! I mean when we were watching that movie and it had those two guys and they were doin’ that kissy stuff and you came in and threw something at the tv snd yelled at us 'Thats for-’ um…what was that word you used?"3 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed. "Dadah said i looked weird and I did weiwd stuff, like when i picked up the boulder to save big bwothew fwom it fallin’ on him, and the time i talked to the computew and it fizzled out! You also went away that day. I was happy 'cause i didn’t get long timeouts and i got to go get my own woom away from the undewgwound woom. Do I have to go to timeout again fow weminding you dadah?”// Garry stared for a bit. “Um, forget about that stuff okay, it’s alright for guys to do kissy things. Times have changed and stuff, so it’s okay bud.” He said, rubbing at Shadows head gently.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby shook his head and sighed softly “No baby boy, you just reminded me that you’re my perfect little boy~.” He kissed the male forehead and held him close.//Shadow frowned “I think you called them…fug…no…Fags! Yesh fags! Said if me and Damion turned out to be fags you’d kill me…A-Am I a fag dada? i-I don’t wanna die..” he teared up and begun to cry silently, a tick he learned his dad liked.3 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed softly and snuggled close to Bunny, mewing happily because he didn’t have to stare at the dingy corner for hours at a time. “Thank you Dadah~.” He said, smiling up toothily at him, showing razor sharp teeth. “Sowwy fow chewing up youw shoes aftew you left by the way.”// Garry stared, then he hugged Shadow tightly. “No, and I won’t kill you just for that, you’re too cute for that. If I say that word again, I give you full permission to kick my shins.” He said, rubbing at the boys head. “I will never kill you.” He said, kissing the boys cheeks a bunch.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled softly and shook his head “It’s fine buddy, I’m just glad your safe, but why don’t we go take a nap okay~?”//Shadow nodded, but contuined to cry, having a hard time controlling his emotions. He fidigited wanting to rub at his eyes as he yawned.3 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed, then yawned and nodded his head. His eyes drooped as he started to rub at his eyes, soft mews escaping him. He nuzzled close to Bunny and went to sleep.// Garry hummed and kissed Shadow on the forehead last, letting the kid cry. He swiped the tears away. “Wanna take that nap now?"3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and chuckled "Okay bud, let’s get us both into bed~.” He headed into his bedroom and got dressed for s nap and laid on the bed. He held Kotetsu close and yawned softly.// Shadow purred softly as he nuzzled the males chin and nodded as he calm down and wiggled closer.3 days ago  
Kotetsu nodded his head, then snuggled up to Bunny when they finally laid down. “…nini Dadah…”// Garry smiled and rubbed at Shadows head, then he closed his eyes. {..oh wanna do a timeskip?…}3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yass plz))3 days ago  
{…yay, btw u want me teh do it?…}3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Can you, I gotta go apply some ointment to the cat scratch?))3 days ago  
{…oh mkk :3…} On hour later: Kotetsu squirmed a bit where he was, then rubbed at his eyes with a soft mew. He squirmed out from his papa’s arms, then went to go get a drink. On the way to getting a drink he saw two adults sitting on the couch. He came back with a drink, then looked back to the adults. He went up to them. “Heywo.”// Garry woke up when a small alarm went off, he turned it off quickly. He cooed softly to the sleeping child on his chest. “Rip, time to wake up~.” {…guess who they are?…oh also bunny can’t see them…}3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((UMMNMMMMM Antonio and Nathan?)) Barnaby shifted when the other had moved and stood. He walked out of th room and chuckled softly at Kotetsu “What’s wrong little bud?” He knelt down and rubbed the males back.//Shadow shifted a little and stretched out and gave a soft mew as he rubbed his eyes and sat up, his tail wagged behind him.3 days ago  
{…nuu, bunny’s parents owo…kotetsu could see dead people when he was young owo…that’s why he kept talking to random objects :3…} Kotetsu looked up at Bunny. “Talking to the two big people. The lady looks like you Dadah.” He took a sip of water. “They'we smiling now.”// Garry chuckled softly and rubbed Shadows head. “Wanna see your friend now?"3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ohhhhh XD)) Barnaby smiled "Must be my parents baby, but let’s get you ready for rip right~?”//Shadow nodded and wrapped his arms around the males neck and yawned as he snuggled close “Mhmmmmm~."3 days ago  
{…yeh X3…} Kotetsu looked up and nodded his head. "Okay, oh, and they both say they wuv you~. Bye gwammie, bye gwampie.” He said, then waved them goodbye as they disappeared, waving back to the two of them.// Garry chuckled softly, then picked him up. Walking over to his closet he sifted through till he saw some clothes that would actually fit Shadow. A t-shirt with a cookie pattern and plain black shorts.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled at Kotetsu and picked up the villian “C'mon bud you wanna play with some of my toys while we wait~?”//Shadow looked and scuffed up his nose and wiggled out of Garry’s arms. He went to go under the bed again “Don’t want a cookie on mwah shiwt!"3 days ago  
Kotetsu nodded his head excitedly, hugging his dadah tightly. "Yeah!”// Garry sighed, then searched again until he found a shark shirt. “Will this do oh powerful one?"3 days ago  
{…imma go teh bed :3…}3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okay)) Barnaby smiled and held Kotetsu close as he grabbed the toy bucket that had alot of dust. He set the bucket down and opened it, several stuffies and action figures in the box "Just be careful okay bud~?”//Shadow shook his head “No!"3 days ago  
{…nini~…-huggles you tightly-} Kotetsu nodded his head and sneezed, then grabbed several stuffed animals and some action figures. He then went to put them around a small place, then using the tiger stuffed animal to be an overlord of evil, who got defeated by a pink bunny rabbit.// Garry humphed, then found one last shirt that had a cat face on it. "Last one bud."3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((nini~!! -huggles tightly back-)) Barnaby smiled and watched before he headed into the other room and begun to make some peanut butter and Jelly.//Shadow nodded and grabbed the shirt and held it tightly and smelled it a little as he purred happily.3 days ago  
{…heyo :D…} Kotetsu kept playing with his toys, making noises as he made up some rather odd scenarios, like having the tiger being saved by the bunny from the crocodile, and oddly enough a large blue cat beating the hell out of the crocodile.// Garry cooed softly when he saw the cute lil guy liking the shirt, then he helped him into the outfit. He then picked him up and proceeded to carry him the one block it took to get to Barnaby’s.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Eyyy!!)) Barnaby smiled and finished with the sandwiches, he walked into the living room and set the plate down on the table "Hey bud, Rip and Garry are gonna be here soon, why don’t we eat and then we can wait okay?” He gently picked up the toddler.//Shadow babbled softly as he played with his dadas shirt and pointed at several things. He seemed to really like birds as he kept wanting to touch them, jumping up and down in his papas arms.2 days ago  
Kotetsu perked up, hugging the bunny to his chest. He nodded his head and cuddled up to Barnaby, soft mews leaving him. “Food!”// Garry chuckled softly as the toddler kept reaching his arms out to touch the birds. He stopped for a bit and put his finger to the tree, making a blue bird appear there. He then moved his hand, and somehow pulled out a bird plushie from the bark. He gave it to lil Shadow.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and handed Kotetsu ¼ of a sandwich. He didn’t want the male to choke so he used soft and strawberry jelly “Chew slowly okay?”//Shadow cuddled the bird plushie close and nibbled on it’s head as he hid his face in Garry’s neck. He gave a soft sqeak as his tail waged happily, he liked his new papa.2 days ago  
Kotetsu nodded his head, then ate the sandwich with a smile on his face. He normally didn’t like jelly, but this kind tasted delicious! He ate it all without choking thankfully.// Garry chuckled softly and opened the door to the apartment building. He waved to the attendant, then went up the elevator, then finally got to the door and knocked.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby looked up and smiled. He walked to the door and opened it “Hi Garry~.” He moved to the site and called softly “Kunz~, You’re friends here~.”//Shadow wiggled around in Garry’s arms and whined. He was still holding the bird plushie, now squeezing it hard as he didn’t like being this high anymore.2 days ago  
Kotetsu perked up and ran to where the new arrivals were. Garry had just put Shadow down, so that meant only the other toddler had been glomped by the running green haired toddler holding a plushy.// Garry waved and put Shadow down, then he jumped a bit back when the other suddenly got glomped. “Jesus Christ he came in like a missile!” He said. “…looks cute though, und oh god he kept the cape on.” He said, snickering softly.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow sqeaked and fell over, but cuddled his friend. He purred loudly and kneeded his back as his tail wagged hard inbewteen his legs. He babbled to the other to show him his plushie “P-Papa, made it cus I like biwds!”//Barnaby chuckled at the two and smiled “Kunz, has been really easy to take care off, how about Rip?” He shut the door and headed into the living room with his friend.2 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed happily as he was cuddled, nuzzling back. His eyes lit up as he saw the plushy, then he showed his own. Awesome, lookit’ my Bunny!“ He said, giggling loudly.// Garry shrugged. "To be honest, a little monster, but his cuteness stops me from getting to mad.” He said as he followed after him.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and gently nuzzled into Kotetsu’s chest “Wanna go pway with Papa!” He got up and ran after Garry and Barnaby, he climbed into his Daddy’s lap and wiggled close.//Barnaby raised a brow “Why do ya say that?” He smiled seeing Shadow come over and held his arms out for Kotetsu.2 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed and followed, getting into his Dadah’s lap, holding his Bunny close. He snuggled into Barnaby’s arms with a happy mew.// Garry chuckled and rubbed Shadow’s ears. “Well first it was yelling, He was picky with several things, and after a bath he hid under the couch and i had to drag him back out…how’s Kunz?"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled down Kotetsu and rubbed the males back "He’s been great, very calm, he listens, he did pull on a table cloth and broke some glass but he told me he’d done it and then I got him dressed and took a nap with some of my old baby clothes, he also likes my old toys~.” He kissed Kotetsu’s forehead.//Shadow purred and nuzzled into Garry’s hand, he whined softly and bit at his papas finger tips, his ears pulling back.2 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed happily as his back was rubbed, purring softly with his eyes closed. He enjoyed the feeling of the other’s hand on his back a lot.// Garry chuckled softly, squeaking a bit as his hand was nipped. He hummed, then rubbed at Shadows back.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby contuined to rub and held him gently against his chest.//Shadow growled playfully and bit down hard, his sharp teeth starting to come in.2 days ago  
Kotetsu kept purring and started to close his eyes, snuggling the Bunny tightly.// Garry pulled his hand back quickly. “Okay, I shall stop then.” He said, putting his finger to his mouth.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and mouthed to Garry 'Wanna go put them down for a nap here, I can get some blankets and then we can watch them, so if they wake up they don’t get into trouble?’//Shadow yawned and snuggled close to his papa, kneeding the males stomach and then curled up into a ball.2 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed softly, then yawned, nuzzling close to Barnaby.// Garry nodded his head. He gently took Shadow off his stomach, putting him on the couch, then he grabbed a blanket and put it over Shadow, tucking him in gently.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby did the same and smiled at the two. He pated Garrys shoulder gently and then headed into the other room to snap a photo.//Shadow purred and snuggled in close to Kotetsu, he looked small compared to his taller friend.2 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed softly and snuggled back, enjoying the soft furry he was cuddling.// Garry was snapping pictures left and right, too adorable. {…so wanna do the ageing thing now?…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yass! So before timeskip, their adult size, but have the mindset of toddlers right?))2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred happily and nuzzled into Kotetsu further.//Barnaby also stole photos.2 days ago  
{…yup :3…oh also the clothes change with them oddly enough…} Kotetsu snuggled closer, then started to feel a bit funny. He sneezed, then snuggled closer to Shadow.// Garry chuckled, then went into the other room to get a drink and talk about stuff.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((kk~!)) Barnaby followed Garry and begun to talk about how the dad had gone and how they needed to spend more time together.//Shadow flinched as he was sneezed on, but relaxed and whined softly as he fealt strange as well.2 days ago  
Kotetsu whimpered softly as the feeling got worse, then there was a soft pop, and he didn’t feel bad anymore, but it felt cramped now.// Garry hummed softly as he listened. “One more person whose ass i’m going to kick.” He said, then told him about the homo-hating father whom was going to have to get a new body after he turned it inside out, along with the other dad.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow fealt a pop as well and gave a loud purr as he relaxed and snuggled into what ever was so warm~! He gave a soft keen in his sleep as he licked over what evers face it was.//Barnaby stood and listiened “Yeah…it was bad for Kunz, apparently his dad kept him down in the basement…because of his abilities.."2 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed and hugged the fluffy thing again, now even fluffier! Oh wait it was his friend. He mewed softly, then hugged his friend again and his stuffed Bunny closer. He was still wearing clothes thankfully, but now it was an actual formal shirt with a waist coat (Like in the anime), and nice overalls. They seemed very cartoonish to be honest. He was also wearing stockings with sneakers that were bright green.// Garry hummed. "Then he’s getting a pretty bad thing coming at him too…maybe plant watermelon seeds in his lungs…” He said thoughtfully, like he was actually thinking about it.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred, he was also wearing his clothes, but his shirt had changed to be a little loose on his frame and he had a almost sleeveless hoodie on, he gave a soft sqeak as he shifted in his shorts. His paws reached out and tugged his friend closer. They had cuddled before so it was natural.//Barnaby nodded and smiled “Yeah… probably gonna go ermak on him~.” He chuckled and thought of the ermak fatalities in mortal combat.2 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked as well and nuzzled his face into soft fur, purring loudly.// Garry hummed softly. “Yeah, I would probably pull a Takeda. Use the vines to pull out the ribs.” He said, making a motion, then he stopped. “…there’s a disturbance in the force.” He said.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blinked “What do you mean by that?” He tilted his head a little and stared at his friend.//Shadow purred back and nuzzled into his friends hair, tail lashing behind them.2 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked again and nuzzled closer, his face flushed lightly from the transformation.// “I think something changed.” He said, standing up. He went to go see if the boys were alright and he reeled back when he saw they were big again. “Fuck.” He said.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow sqeaked softly and opened his eyes as he looked over at Garry, he yawned and stretched out. He gave a soft whine as he rubbed at his eyes.//Barnaby followed and paled a little. He however wasn’t about to start a fight so he slowly walked over to stand beside Garry.2 days ago  
Kotetsu whimpered when the other got up, curling back up under the blanket and cuddling his bunny.// Garry stared for a bit at Shadow. “…Rip?” He asked, ready to defend himself and glad this wasn’t his place, he had too much expensive projects still on the table.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby called softly “Kunz..?”//Shadow rubbed his eyes and made grabby hands at Garry “Daddy~.” He was purring and his ears were held down in a submissive pose (Not for sex, just for natural pack dominance.) His tail wagged as he smiled.2 days ago  
Kotetsu whimpered and peeked out. “…Dadah?” He mumbled, then sat up, blanket now around him and the bunny still held close.// Garry sighed, good thing they didnt have to fight. Although this was a sort of ticking time bomb, but for now it was okay. He cooed to the other and rubbed his head. “How was the nap bud?"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and nuzzled into Garry’s chest "Nice~.” He held onto Garry and wrapped his legs around the males waist as he wanted to be picked up.//Barnaby smiled and walked over “Hey bud, how was your nap, do you feel okay, hungry?"2 days ago  
Garry squeaked, but was able to hold the weight. Well thank god for vine swinging, it was hard to hold the villain up. "T-that’s awesome bud, want something to eat or drink?”// Kotetsu looked up at Barnaby. “…c-can I have drink?” He asked, wide red eyes looking up at Barnaby.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded “Water please~.” His tail waged hard as he nuzzled the male closer and gave a happy mewl.//Barnaby chuckled and nodded “Sure bud, you wanna watch some cartoons while I get you some juice?"2 days ago  
Kotetsu purred and nodded his head hurriedly. He got up quickly, but ended up tripping on nothing and falling to the ground. He whimpered and started to get teary-eyed.// Garry hummed. "Okay, why don’t you watch cartoons with Kunz?” He said, then heard the thud and looked down to see the fallen villain. “Oh bother.” He said, eyes widened a bit.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby was down and picked the slightly taller villain up. He rubbed his back and bit his lip “hey it’s okay right? You’re still alive right?” He rubbed the males head.//Shadow looked over and blinked slowly as he yawned and cuddled close “Want juice now."2 days ago  
Kotetsu whimpered loudly and held on to Barnaby tightly. ”…y-yeah.“ He mumbled, nuzzling closer to Bunny.// Garry sighed a bit, then made his way to the kitchen to get juice. It was easily done with the roses helping. He got the cup of juice and gave it to Shadow. He wondered how he could get the other to sit on the couch.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and set Kotetsu on the floor and turned on the TV and onto SpongeBob again. He chuckled softly and went to get the man a sipie cup. He soon returned with one and set it down by Kotetsu.//Shadow happily drank but soon was clutching to Garry as he fealt himself slip a little.2 days ago  
Kotetsu watched the t.v. with wide eyes, perking up when the juice came. He grabbed the cup and started to drink it, nuzzling close to Barnaby while watching the t.v.// Garry grunted a bit, then sit down so that his legs wouldn’t give out. He rubbed at Shadows head gently.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby sat behind Kotetsu and rubbed the males back with a hand "Feel okay right?”//Shadow purred and shifted in Garry’s lap before he found a comfy spot “Wanna always be with you papa~."2 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed lightly as his back was rubbed, soft purrs leaving him. "F-felt funny earlier, but ’m fine now~.” He mewed.// Garry squeaked, then smiled. “Aww, wanna always be with you to cutie~.” He said. It would be much easier if he could to be honest.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded “Okay baby~, but that’s okay because you’re such a good boy for papa~.”//Shadow purred and shifted around and then nuzzled into Garry’s neck “I’m too big for papa now…~” he looked down at himself “Do I gotta leave papa to be an adult?"2 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed lightly and mewed softly, snuggling up to his Dadah. "Yay~.” He mewed, then nuzzled into Barnaby’s chest happily. That was when he noticed how big he was. He was bigger than Dadah! “…’m big.” He mumbled.// Garry shrugged. “You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to.” He said, then kissed Shadow on the forehead. “Still be my precious boy~."2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nodded "You are buddy, you’re taller than Daddy, but you’re still my little baby boy~.” He nuzzled into the males neck and chuckled softly “My beloved Kunz~.”//Shadow shifted on Garry’s lap and nuzzled into.his neck, they were not chest to chest “Okay daddy~.” He purred and kneeded Garry’s back. Soon enough he’d 'stolen’ his papas wallet and had put it in his own pants and now was giggling as he had a little secret~!2 days ago  
Kotetsu flustered happily and hugged the other tightly, giggling loudly. “Love you Dadah~.” He chirped, nuzzling closer. He then made it so he was sitting in Barnaby’s lap, his legs pulled up next to the others thigh.// Garry squealed softly, then started to relax and mew as his back was rubbed, it felt so good~. But he knew when he was being pick pocketed. So he waited for awhile, then he sat up and snapped his fingers, making vines pull the wallet out of Shadows pocket, then give it to him. He waved it in front of Shadow. “Shadow, want to tell me something?” He asked, an eyebrow raised.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby gave a happy chuckle, he kisses the males cheek and smiled “Love you too buddy~.” He hugged his 'son’ close and looked over when he saw Shadow get asked the question.//Shadow looked away and refused to anwser, his tail lashed as he shook his head “Nooo…"2 days ago  
Kotetsu mewed and snuggled close, it felt nice to be hugged. He perked up though and watched what was happening.// Garry hummed. "One more chance to tell the truth buddy.” He said, the vines having crept up on Shadow and now covering his arms.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby frowned a little and bit his lip, he pulled Kotetsu a little closer “Garry…”//Shadow was feeling a little, no very scared. He teared up and wiggled his arms a little “I-i…I took you’re w-wallet…"2 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked a bit. ”…uncle scawy.“ He mumbled, nuzzling closer to Barnaby.// Garry made the vines creep back. "Good boy, the punishment would’ve been bad, but since you told the truth you get a less bad punishment.” He said with a soft chirp, then he pulled something from his pocket. It was a goddamn chinese finger trap. He patted Shadows head, then put his pointer fingers in, then pulled them apart so that the finger trap stayed. “Can’t steal bud, it’s bad. Now Barnaby doesn’t approve of this, but the only reason to steal is if it saves a life or like you’re on the run for something you didn’t do and people are out to get you.” He said.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded “Garry…it’s not that I don’t approve it’s just, does he have to be I don’t know tramatized?” He set Kotetsu on the ground and told him to “Can you go into the bedroom buddy so Shadow, Uncle Garry and Daddy can talk?”//Shadow was a little confused and tried to pull his fingers out. He sqeaked and begun to struggle a little. He was about to fall off Garrys lap and looked about ready to cry again.2 days ago  
Kotetsu squirmed a bit, then nodded his head. He got up and walked to the other room. He took the bunny with him obviously. He sat down on the bed bored, then he noticed a large mirror. He stared at his reflection, his head tilting to the side, now noticing the long hair that went to his waist. He humphed, because it was a rat’s nest. He grabbed a brush and brushed it out.// Garry pulled Shadow back up, then looked back to Barnaby. “I know the vines are creepy as hell, but he did steal from me, which is bad and I don’t want him to steal so early on…” He said, then took the chinese finger trap off of Shadow.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded “Yeah, but remember, what if this changes them? Like when they gain their memory back, they aren’t villians anymore, we could be changing history?”//Shadow sniffled and snuggled as he slipped off his papas lap, he grabbed his stuffie and laid on the ground he held the stuffie close and suckled on one or his claws for a bit.2 days ago  
Kotetsu finished a very oddly enough intricate braid. He hummed a bit and perked up, hearing something near the window. He looked out, then opened it. A small drone rode in, dropping something off, then it disappeared. He stared for a bit, then looked to the box on the bed.// Garry thought for a bit. “…crap…wwait for the better or the worse, because to be honest if it’s for the better than they can stop wrecking shit as adults.” He said.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and sighed softly “But who are we to say they were forced to do it because of family matters? You said Rip’s dad was homophobic right, and seeing as he thought it was okay to steal, and he seems like he’s pretty good at it…he might’ve had to steal food? We always have to take into account of other people’s things?” He motioned to Shadow “He’s not seeking you for cormfort right? Maybe this is how he had to console himself as a kid, and he mentioned a brother too right? Which reminds me, we have to search up his name, but he also doesn’t seem to be very worried about him?”//Shadow had calmed down while he listiened to what was going on downstairs, his ears twitched as he relaxed into the carpet and cuddled his stuffie closer.2 days ago  
Kotetsu stared at the box for a bit, then he opened it. Inside were two sippy cups with labels. One had his name and the other had Shadows. Then he found a letter on top. So he did what he normally would, so his ass wouldn’t go back down to the cellar. He took the mail to his dad.// Garry looked struck for a bit. “Well shit…” He said, now looking very sad. He then got up to tackle Shadow into a hug. “I’m sorry my precious baby boy I didn’t mean to scare you!” He said. “Also yeh look him up.” He said to Barnaby.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and pulled out his phone he then blinked “Shoot what was his brother’s name?” He rubebd his neck and looked up seeing Kotetsu “What’s wrong bud?”//Shadow had sqeaked softly when he was tackled and hugged. He gasped a little for breath but snuggled I’m to Garry’s chest “I-Its okay papa…~” he rubbed his eyes and sniffled softly and shut his eyes when he heard his friend, now wanting Kotetsu to see he had been crying.2 days ago  
Kotetsu showed him the box. It had a logo on it that seemed rather familiar. “A weird flying robot came in through the window.” He said, giving the box to Barnaby. The letter inside entailed that the sippy cups had formula in them to restore their minds at least five hours after drinking it. Or after a nap. There was also a P.s. 'P.s. I filmed the whole thing for black mail. For both of you, just in case.’// Garry perked up. “It was Damion.” He said, kissing Shadow on the forehead and cheeks.// Kotetsu looked over to them and saw the tear tracks, then instinct kicked in. He pushed Garry away and gave Shadow a big hug.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby was confused as fuck and looked up “Hey Garry, this has a formula to uh well restore their minds? But thank you Kunz~.” He than searched up Damion on the net and was met with a single name record “Damion Korden, age 16 died of a drug overdose, he has two family members remaining Ralf Korden and Shadow Korden. The latter is 16 and is waiting for a forever home in ridgemont orphanage for special children, he was classified with slight age gaps in his mental development.” He read further. “Edit as of 2008(idk what year o.o) Shadow has gone off the deep end and has been arrested twice for drug possession of heroine and meth. He went to rehab and now lives his days out with his best friend, who is anonymous.” Barnaby looked up and glanced at Shadow “Oh fuck…”//Shadow sqeaked when his papa was pushed away but snuggled in close to Kotetsu “Koko~."2 days ago  
{…oh look it didn’t show again owo…} Garry stared for a bit. "Well shit. That explains some of it. And I guess that would mean aging their minds back to present time.” He said, shrugging. “Also I think it’s obvious who the friend is.” He said, looking to the two hugging each other.// Kotetsu mewed softly and snuggled close to his friend, soft mews escaping him as he nuzzled him close. He then took his braid and poked Shadow on the nose with it.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeah it does that alot XD)) Barnaby nodded “So this guy got basically abused as a kid with his brother, they went to a orphanage, he witnessed his brother die, got addicted to meth and heroin, bounced back and now is with his villian buddy? Jeez he’s a trooper and I’ll make the formula?”//Shadow purred and sneezed hard, he rubbed at his nose and nuzzled into Kotetsu’s neck as he kneeded and chirped softly.2 days ago  
Garry shrugged, then looked over the letter, finding two steps on the back. “It says just add warm milk to the sippy cups. Then make the man babies drink it. Also poor thing, his dad’s going to be torn inside out.” He said, then went to grab the milk and a kettle.// Kotetsu giggled, then cuddled him more, mewing as he was kneeded.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and went to watch the kids.//Shadow purred loudly and wiggled so he was a little further onto of Kotetsu “Koko~."2 days ago  
Garry came back with both sippy cups. "Hey guys, drink this.~” He cooed, then gave both sippy cups to the villains. He rubbed Shadows head teasingly.// Kotetsu squeaked and nuzzled back, then he grabbed the sippy cup and started to drink, soft mews escaping him as he drank the warm milk. It tasted a bit weird though, like buttered popcorn.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled softly at the two.//Shadow ducked away from Garry’s hand and batted at it with a paw. He then easily down the milk, his eyes got a tired look and soon enough he was climbing into Garry’s lap and falling asleep against him, his tail flicking behind him.2 days ago  
Garry chuckled softly and kissed Shadows head, rubbing his back as the villain went to sleep in his lap.// Kotetsu finished the cup off and mewed softly, then followed suit in crawling onto Barnaby’s lap. He mewed softly and nuzzled into his chest, having to curl up tightly.// “…hey, should we check what Kunz’ deal is?” Garry asked.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had a peaceful sleep as he held his papas clothes. His brain capacity was starting to grow as he relearn what he knew. He easily learned why he didn’t like Garry and then simply passed on to others things.//Barnaby nodded “Well…What’s his name?” He picked up Kotetsu and set him in his lap. He held the male and rubbed his back.2 days ago  
Garry hummed a bit, then checked his phone, hearing a ping. It was from Mark. “Kotetsu T. Kaburagi.” He said, then searched the name. “He has a mom and an older brother, his dad was around for five years of his life, because the kid apparently could talk and see dead people, had one hundred power, and kept causing bad luck wherever he went. The dad was soon found and charged with Drug use, neglect of a child, abuse of a child, and here’s a kicker. He had pretended that the little guy had died a still born, then hid him in an under ground room, only letting him out for days at a time. He said it was because Kotetsu was born with green hair, a mark of terrible misfortune for his family. He was given back to his mother after being found wondering outside the room, starving and only wearing a large blanket around him. They had to do some dna tests to find out who he was.” He said, then calmly put down the phone. “He’s not going to get real far out of prison if I find him.” He said bluntly. {part two}2 days ago  
“I’m actually surprised he isn’t acting like a shitless animal.” Garry said.// Kotetsu groaned softly and hid more in Barnaby’s chest, also starting to learn and remember certain things. He was gripping tightly to Bunny’s shirt and soft features were turning sharp once more.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded “Yeah…but they both didn’t have Dad’s, mom’s were out of their lives, and both had tramatizing experiences…it probably forced them into crime?” He tilted his head at Kotetsu and smiled softly.//Shadow was gaining a thicker coat and his ear tips grew sharper in style. He didn’t change much.2 days ago  
Kotetsu slept soundly, feeling nice and warm wherever he was. He hugged the familiar cape closer. He hadn’t changed much either, he just looked less cute now.// Garry hummed and rubbed at Shadows head. “…um, i just thought of something. What happens when they wake up with them in our laps?"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby shurgged "not sure, but do you wanna uh…fall asleep too or?”//Shadow shifted and purred happily, tail wagging.2 days ago  
Garry nodded his head, “Yeah, i’m fuckin’ tired.” He said, then chuckled softly at the reaction he got.// Kotetsu mewed softly and snuggled closer to the other’s chest.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and yawned himself “Let’s go ahead and fall asleep and they can leave on their own~.”//Shadow purred happily.2 days ago  
Garry hummed softly, then closed his eyes. “Night bro.” He said. “Night my child for like one day…"2 days ago  
Kotetsu purred as well.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled and softly said "Night Kunz~.” He then leant against the couch and fell asleep.//Shadow purred and kneeded a little and shifted, his brain was done growing now.2 days ago  
2 hours later: Kunzamel woke up to a warm chest against his cheek. He hummed softly and snuggled close, then his eyes opened quickly. He slowly got up and looked to see who the hell he had in his bed, and found the hero he had shrunk that day, and he was on his couch. He blushed brightly at this, then looked around and saw Shadow sleeping on the other hero. He slowly got up and made his way towards the two. He gently shook Shadows shoulder.// Garry was like a rock at this point, he was too asleep to do shit.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow flapped his arm around and whined loudly, his ears pulled back and then he opened his eyes and smiled. He made small grabby hands at Kotetsu, a bad habit he retained to that day~.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Barnaby was heard snoring softly.2 days ago  
Kotetsu sighed, then picked the other up slowly, then he walked out. Oddly enough he was still holding the bunny plushie without knowing it. He looked back for a bit, then got the hell out of there.// Back to present day for Garry: “And that’s basically what happened.” Garry said, then held up the blue bird plush.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had followed Kotetsu. Present day~ for Shadow: “W-Wow…I’m suprised the internet knew alot about me at that time..”//present day Barnaby smiled a little “You we’re so honest and such a good kid~."2 days ago  
Garry nodded his head. "To be honest i’m still going to kick your dad’s ass if he showed up, but only if he says some bad shit.” He said, then patted Shadows head, then he gave him the plush.// Present day for Kotetsu: Kotetsu was currently a bright red as he remembered the Plush rabbit was currently laying on his bed in his room. “I’m glad I wasn’t that bad, but two things. First, didn’t know that shit was on the internet about me. And second, Tell me where the fuck Mark is so I can get that goddamn video of us.2 days ago  
"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed hard and bit his lip as he hugged the plushie close. He burried his face into the soft fake feathers and smiled wide "I-I remember this~.” His tail waged “A-And…I don’t even know where my papa is..” he bit his lip “But I still have those age gaps, I still wet the bed and stuff…” He looked away realizing how embarrassing that was to say.//Barnaby nodded “I honestly have no idea where mark is, I think he’s at his place or something, but not sure, and yeah the internet is scary.."2 days ago  
Garry hummed a bit. "It’s alright, I wet the bed too when I was younger, so I understand it.” He said. “And alright, but if he shows up he’s getting turned inside out, okay?~”// Kotetsu hummed a bit. “Alright, time to look for him then. I’m getting the sledgehammer.” He said, getting up from his seat.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded “I-I’m okay with that~.” He bit his lip “A-Are we a thing…?” He was really hoping the other said yes. His tail wiggled around.//Barnaby sqeaked loudly and bit his lip “I-I can just ask him for the tape Y-You know…?"2 days ago  
Garry purred. "Of course cutie~.” He cooed.// Kotetsu hummed. “Knowing him he would probably just laugh, so nah.” He said, then started to walk towards the tools he had brought, the sledgehammer in an odd box that looked like it was for professional use, like think a violin case.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow bit his lip and leaned over and kissed the male gently on the lips, he smealt faintly of catnip. “B-but may I see your flower shop?”// Barnaby growled and used his powers to make the ex villian freeze. He then lifted him a little and beant him over a table “I said no Kotetsu.” And then something spanked the other hard on the bottom. The spank was hard and would definitely leave a red mark, suddenly the others behind was being spanked and rubbed as Barnaby cursed softly “Such a bad boy, not listening to daddy…” Welp something never died.2 days ago  
Garry blushed brightly as he was kissed. “A-alright, was going to take you there anyway.~” He mewed, then picked up Orange and put him on his shoulder, then he lead the other to his flower shop.// Kotetsu squeaked as he was picked up off the ground, then gasped as he was leant over a table. He yelped as he was spanked, then started to cry out and whimper as he was spanked repeatedly, tears dripping down his face and his pants were starting to get tight. “S-sorry! P-please stop!” He cried out, his cheeks flushed brightly like his behind.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and gently held Garry’s hand “O-Oh my gosh, their all so beautiful!” He took a look at the roses, he didn’t know he was making his way around the store rather quickly and would soon come upon a giant rose (lulz :p).//Barnaby growled loudly “No, you refused to listen and so you’re going to be punished!” The spanking moved up a notch, the blows getting faster and harder as their owner watched Kotetsu’s face, he was emotionless except for the flushed look on his cheeks “You should’ve listiened Kotetsu!"2 days ago  
Garry smiled as the other looked around, then he looked down at Orange for a bit. "Hey Shadow, i’m going to go get somethin’ real quick.” He said, then took Orange to the back.// The giant rose was blossoming and sending out good vibes. It gently tapped Shadow on the shoulder with a vine to get his attention. ’~Are you Garry’s new mate?~’// Kotetsu cried out with each spank, now full out sobbing as the other went further with the spanking. His member was super hard right now and it hurt a bit because of the treatment to his bottom. “S-s-sorwy.” He whimpered out, then started to silently cry out.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and smiled as he giggled gently. He then sqeaked and turned, he paled a little bit upon seeing the flower, he went a little mushy and pet the vine that had tapped him “Y-Yes I am~.” He bit his lip “Y-You’re so beautiful by the way~, I-I’m Shadow~.”//Barnaby stopped the punishment for the moment and walked over, he pulled down the others bottoms and gave a soft growl of approval at the irritated red cheeks “Are you gonna listen to me?” He himself gave the others butt a hard squeeze to see how painful the marks were at the moment. His other hand wrapped around the retired villian length and begun to stroke “Kotetsu~, such a naughty boy, getting off on your punishment~.."2 days ago  
The giant rose made an odd approving sound as it’s vine patted Shadow on the head. ’~Why thank you young ex villain, we try our best. We like you, so we would like to help you in any way we can.~’// Kotetsu gasped when the punishment stopped, whimpering when cold air hit his red bum. He whimpered loudly when it was roughly grabbed, his member twitching a bit in Barnaby’s hold. He gasped and moaned as he was stroked off, loud mewls coming from him before he came.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed hard "I-Is it that easy to see… But thank you so much, a-actually I do know what I want to do for Garry, but an in need of a little assistance~, can you help?” He smiled his weird grin(it’s weird with out his right k-9).//Barnaby chuckled and knew over Kotetsu’s back “I don’t think I said you could come~?” He growled and something pulled the males cheeks apart and then a licking sensation was on the males hole. Barnaby rimming the male. A thick band of nothing secured around the base of Kotetsu’s member and pinned him to the table.2 days ago  
The rose hummed happily and nodded it’s head. ’~Of course, what would you like to do?~’// Kotetsu gasped at the odd sensations, loud mewls and whimpers coming from him as he was restrained. He started to moan and mewl again, his member starting to stand up again. “B-bunny, bunny…d-dada~…” He started to whimper out softly.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed hard “i-I wanna L-look…I wanna look sexy for Garry and I wanted to know if you can help me, l-like cover my nipples, and m-my sheath and testicles?” He looked up at the large bud.//Barnaby raised a brow but smiled and contuined to lick. He pulled back “Such a good boy for me, isnt that right Kotetsu~?"2 days ago  
The rose shifted a bit, then rolled a bit. ’~Alright, I know just what to do~.’ It cooed, then it had vines strip the other, then it started to cover him in comfortable leaves and vines, then roses started to bloom all over, covering up all the parts he had mentioned.// Kotetsu mewled. "Y-yes.~ He mewled, his face a bright red as the other kept licking him. "U-uwaah.~"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had sqeaked when he’d been stripped but let the rose do what it thought was right "T-Thank you so much~…i-i just hope he likes it~..”//Barnaby smiled and pushed his tongue inside. He begun to lick around inside as he held Kotetsu’s hips in his hands.2 days ago  
The rose cooed softly. ’~He will darling, he likes the look of them and they look radiant on you~.’// Garry pet Orange, then went back to the shop. “Shadow?”// Kotetsu cried out loudly and tried to push more into the tongue, loud mewls escaping him.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed hard “W-Where do I stand?” He bit his lip and had the urge to cover his curves but forced his hands down “U-Um can you open up your petal and let me sit gently inside? And then open when he comes infront of you~?”//Barnaby smiled and pulled away “I said you have to be good.” He removed his member from his own tight pants and lined himself up.2 days ago  
The rose instantly opened up and ushered him inside. ’~Reminds me of thumbelina~’ They said as they closed up.// Garry wandered around a bit. “Shadow, you still here?”// Kotetsu whimpered loudly when the other stopped, then he squeaked when he noticed the other was lined up. “B-b-but I am good?” He whined softly.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and gave the large petals a gently nuzzle and laid down in the middle. He put on a sexy pose that he fealt comfortable with, he whispered softly “…thank you~.” He then waited for his boyfriend to see him.//Barnaby growled loudly “You pushed back, and bad boys gets punished.” He slammed inside, knowing the cock ring would keep Kotetsu from cuming a second time.2 days ago  
Garry looked around for a bit, then he noticed the big rose. “Hey Nathan, have you seen Shado-” He said, stopping when he found him. He turned a very bright red when he saw him. “S-shadow?”// Kotetsu whimpered, then moaned loudly as the other entered him. He felt so frustrated right now because he was nearing completion, but it just wouldn’t go farther than that! He whined pitifully. “S-sorwy…” He whimpered out.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed hard and bit his lip “H-Hi~.” His tail waged as he liked the look he got. “D-Do I look good?” This was the moment of truth.//Barnaby chuckled “Sorry isn’t going to cut it this time~.” He begun to thrust slow and teasingly. He begun to move a little faster after a few minutes.2 days ago  
Garry flustered a bit and stuttered out a response. “Y-yes, l-like an exquisite g-god.” He mumbled, his face a bright red.// Kotetsu whimpered and started to get teary with all the teasing, soft whines leaving him. He was starting to become a dark red down there.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed harder and slowly stood. He gently waltzed up to Garry and placed a hand on his left pectoral. The other was at his side as he pressed his body against the other side. His tail wagged as he blushed hard.//Barnaby panted and begun to rut into Kotetsu, grinding deep inside “Are you gonna be a good boy for Daddy?"2 days ago  
Garry squeaked softly, then he wrapped his arms around Shadows neck and kissed him on the lips.// Kotetsu whined loudly, feeling his prostate being hit. "Y-y-yes Daddy!~” He cried out, tears running down his face. “P-please let m-me…” He whimpered out.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow kissed back and gave a soft whine as he pressed closer. He grasped onto the others clothes with his single hand.//Barnaby chuckled “Good boy~.” He released the cock ring and gave a hard thrust to the other insides.2 days ago  
Garry mewed softly, his face being painted red. He pulled back. “U-um want to take this upstairs?”// Kotetsu gasped, then cried out loudly as he came hard, his entrance squeezing around Barnaby tightly. 2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and panted softly “Y-Yeah~…” He bit his lip, he was blushing as well.//Barnaby groaned and begun to rabbit fuck his uh lover? He growled loudly and buried himself to the hilt and came hard into the male.2 days ago  
Garry mewed softly, then took the other upstairs to his apartment, then showed him his room. He sat down on the bed, pulling the other down to it.// Kotetsu mewled with each rabbit thrust, then moaned softly as his tummy pushed out a bit with the hot cum. He mewed softly, then blacked out for a bit.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow yelped as he was pulled down onto the bed he landed on his back and bit his lip as his body juggled a little 'God I gotta go on a diet..’//Barnaby panted and slowly removed himself. He did freak out a little and shook Kotetsu faintly “K-Kotetsu!"2 days ago  
Garry cooed softly and got on top of him, then he went to the heavy kissing part.// Kotetsu woke up about five minutes later, whimpering softly and looking up at Barnaby.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow kissed back with lustness and love. He wrapped his arms around the males neck and gave a soft keen as he fealt his loins sturr up.//Barnaby was frowning and deeply concerned "W-What happened?!"2 days ago  
Garry hummed softly and purred into the kiss, opening his mouth up a bit to give him more access.// Kotetsu mewed softly. ”…d-dunno, guess it was really intense.“ He said, face a bright red. He then timidly nuzzled up to Barnaby, wondering if the other would let him.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and let his tongue explore around in his mates mouth. He pulled away when he needed air "P-Please~…!”//Barnaby nodded and tugged Kotetsu close “I-I thought I like killed you…"2 days ago  
Garry mewed softly into the kiss, then he squeaked at the plea. "W-what do you want me to do?” He asked timidly.// Kotetsu mewed softly and snuggled close. “Nope~…but i think you killed my ass.” He said. His ass was bright red and looked bigger than usual from the swelling.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed “A-Anything..” he licked over his chops and ground his pelvis up.//Barnaby nodded and rubbed his neck “Sorry about that, kinds lost control…” He went to get some ice for the swelling.2 days ago  
Garry blushed brightly, then he decided to kiss him all over, and fondling his breasts would do for a starter. He gently pinched and rolled them, kissing at the lines where the vines met skin.// Kotetsu blushed brightly and waited patiently for him to return, then he went back to snuggling up to him. 2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow sqeaked and blushed hard, he was sensative there and his nipples got erect. He tried hard to fight the fact he was growing hard, but he lost and soon was at full mast. He panted and arched into Garry’s mouth.//Barnaby smiled and put some covered ice packs on the males behind and rubbed his back “I’m sorry I went rough~."2 days ago  
Garry cooed softly and kept licking, then he went down to the member and started to lick and suckle at the tip.// Kotetsu gasped when the ice touched his cheeks, then he started to mew softly as his back was rubbed. "I-it’s alright…w-was hot…” He mumbled that last part very softly.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow sqeaked his hips bucked up as he bit his lip, he was a virgin for the most part and so he didn’t last very long. He gave a loud cry as he came onto his belly and chest.//Barnaby blushed hard “K-Kotetsu!” He hid his face in the others hair.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ey~)a day ago  
{…eywo :3…} Garry purred softly and licked it all up, then he kissed him gently with a soft mew. “So cute~” He cooed.// Kotetsu flustered. “C-crap I forgot you had super hearing.” He mumbled, nuzzling the other timidly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Hru? :D)) Shadow was blushing hard and bit his lip as he looked away “G-Garry…”//Barnaby nodded and rubbed his neck “D-Dont try and keep secrets from me~.” He smiled and kissed the other nuzzling back.a day ago  
{…i'mma doin’ good, you?…} Garry flushed a bit and fidgeted. “Y-yes?…d-did I do good?// Kotetsu blushed softly and kissed back, then started to relax. "Okay."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((little tired, but okay ty~)) Shadow nodded and smiled. He however turned Garry over onto the bed and gave a soft "G-Got any lotion?” His tail wiggled behind him.//Barnaby smiled and kissed at Kotetsu’s cheeks and face “Such a good boy~."a day ago  
{…that alright~…} Garry mewed happily, then squeaked as he was moved. "Yeah, o-on the night stand.” He said, pointing to the aloe lotion on there.// Kotetsu blushed even more, enjoying this immensely. “Y-yay~."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeah~)) Shadow nodded and slipped off his mate, he grabbed some lotion on the night stand and got atop Garry again. He bit his lip and applied some on his fingers. He shivered as he begun to finger and stretch himself, god he fealt like a horny teenager.// Barnaby smiled and moved them to the bedroom and nuzzled the male as he held him close "Hehe~."a day ago  
Garry flustered brightly as he watched the other, his member starting to stand up as he watched.// Kotetsu squeaked as he was picked up, then hid his face in Barnaby’s neck. {…brb…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((tyt)) Shadow blushed harder seeing Garry’s member start to grow erect.//Barnaby chuckled softly and kissed at the males cheek.a day ago  
Garry squirmed a bit, then he grabbed the lotion and started to cover his member, soft mews and squeaks leaving him as he touched himself.// Kotetsu mewed softly, then closed his eyes gently.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow bit his lip and removed his fingers, he removed Garry’s hand from his lovers member and then positioned himself over the males member. He then lowered himself until the other bottomed out "F-Fuck…~.”//Barnaby smiled and also shut his eyes.a day ago  
Garry gasped and started to moan and buck up into the other, his face flushed brightly. “U-uwaah, S-shadow.~”// “…g'night Bunny."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow sqeaked and pressed down onto Garry’s hips "H-Hold on!” He panted and begun to slowly ride his lover. He sqealed and mewled as he begun to pick up the pace.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Barnaby yawned and smiled as he snuggled close.a day ago  
Garry gasped and moaned as he was ridden, loud mewls escaping him as he gently gripped Shadows hips, squishing them as he bucked up into him.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow’s back arched and gave a loud cry as he clamped down “T-There please there!” He started to drool as he braced his hands on the others pectorals and begun to ride the other faster.a day ago  
Garry yelped, then bucked up into that spot as many times as he could, loud mewls coming from him as the other clamped. “S-so good!~” He cried out.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gasped and spasamed around Garry before he cried out as he came. He however contuined to ride Garry, panting heavily.a day ago  
Garry gasped and came into the other when the furry spasmed around him, a loud mewl coming from him as he was ridden. “S-shadow!~” He mewled.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow cried out again and panted, he fealt his tummy fill up and it inflated a little, as he already had a cute pudgy belly “G-Garry~…” His arms gave out and he fell forward, he slumped atop Garry but was hward. purring and kneeding the floor.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Heard*a day ago  
Garry mewled, then snuggled up to Shadow with a soft mew. “So cute~.” He mewled softly, kissing the other gently.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed and kissed back. His tail could be seen wagging as he tried to relax further into his mates body loving the warmth.a day ago  
Garry cooed softly to the other and snuggled his warm, cuddly and soft boyfriend. He was starting to get sleepy now. {…hey wanna do a two week timeskip?…yeh can do the extreme diet thing along with a surprise on my end owo…}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sure!)) After their first Love session Shadow had fealt a little bad seeing how chubby he was. He’d decided to go on a diet, just for Garry so the other wouldn’t have to have problems being seen with him. He still the moment was jogging at the park, he’d taken one of the rescues at the shelter with him and he had lost fifteen pounds, he however sadly had rejected Kotetsus cakes and he never did that!//Barnaby had faintly mentioned to Kotetsu about getting a let to start their relationship off nice, but had kept the media away from his beloved boyfriend.a day ago  
Garry was humming softly, enjoying the day so far. He had watered Nathan and all the rest of the plants, using the same stuff that didn’t need fixing. At the moment he was pondering about his large, very cute boyfriend, who was jogging at the moment. Whenever he cuddled him now the other felt a little bit softer, which was confusing him now. So he went on his phone and texted Mark, asking him if during his weird security cameras had shown anything weird happening with his boyfriend.// Kotetsu was currently coming out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth off. He was worrying about Shadow now, since he denied his favorite cakes as of late. He hummed softly as he went to go call his boyfriend to see if he wanted to do something.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow got a little breathless and beant over, he heard a couple teens make a fat joke about him and he bit his lip hard and started to jog again. He soon returned home within the hour and looked as if he’d spirited the rest of the way home. He had brushed by Garry with a soft “Shower.” And then he was gone and the shower could be heard running. Shadow smiled as he saw he’d dropped another three pounds “O-Only 24 more to go…” He bit his lip and got into the shower, making sure to wash his sides where the slowly disappearing stretch marks were.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Barnaby answered and smiled “Hi Kotetsu, what’s up?"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Idk if I want Shadow to be aneroxic or bulamic…?))a day ago  
Garry nodded his head a bit, then got a reply that simply said, 'Get him cake and food now, Dangerous diets are no laughing matter. He hasn’t eaten much, or not at all.’ He stared for a bit.// Kotetsu mewed. "Nothing much, just wanted to see if you wanted to do something. I’m bored?~” He cooed softly. He had gone to the kitchen to make a drink, the taste in his mouth was pretty bad at that point.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow finished bathing and got out. He dried himself off and walked into the bedroom. He pulled on a new pair of undies and a new pair of black skinny jeans, he’d gone down two sizes and he fealt like he looked alot better now with his skinny boyfriend.//Barnaby nodded “Nothing’s happening at work, I can see if I can come home early and we can go see a movie?” He chuckled softly and watered some flowers outside the shop.a day ago  
Garry sent back an emoji that showed what he thought about it, which was a cursing emoji, then a thanks, then he proceeded to text Kotetsu. 'Sorry if you had plans tonight, I need the most fat filled, delicious cake you have. Shadow went on an extreme diet without me knowing.’// Kotetsu purred softly. “That would be great~.” He said, then his phone blipped, showing he had a message. “Oh whats th-…Barnaby, I need you to come home early, but the movie is going to have to wait.” He said. He had the glass in his hand and it just broke in his hand, making a rather loud sound.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled as he put on a hoodie and walked downstairs. He looked over at Garry “Hi Garry~.” He walked over and kissed the males cheek.//Barnaby blinked and nodded and frowned “K-Kotetsu what’s going on?!” He however ran out to the car and drove home as fast as he could while still obeying the law.a day ago  
Garry blushed lightly, but was now pouting as he looked at Shadow. “Um Shadow, you know how i really don’t care how you’re shaped? Or how i’m only this shape because i keep swinging around the place with vines?” He said, fidgeting a bit.// Kotetsu growled. “Shadow’s on an extreme diet. Apparently he hasn’t eaten much and that’s why he kept refraining from my cake.” He growled, then cleaned up the mess he made. He then got ready to make a rather large cake with three different cakes. He was going to make a rather large wedding cake. He sent Garry a text that said. '1 hour, will be there, enjoy~. Also plz kick his ass for doing this again.'a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blinked and looked away “W-Wheres this coming from…?” He bit his lip and avoided Garry’s gaze. He fiddled with his hands.//Barnaby frowned “I-Is he okay? And are you sure kicking his ass is a good idea? Dosent that make him feel even worse…?” He frowned and hugged Kotetsu close.a day ago  
Garry fidgeted a bit, then hugged the other tightly. “P-please stop, please eat don’t want you to die, p-please…” He whimpered loudly. He was getting very emotional now, because he had seen this shit a lot whenever he watched t.v., or went to volunteer something.// “I will throw my fists…around him, for a hug, because goddammit FRIENDSHIP!” He yelled out, then went to mix the food, and took out the cotton candy. He was emotional for a different reason. Well two reasons, because he was Shadows best friend, and one other reason that will be revealed soon.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow bit his lip and hugged back tightly “O-Okay…B-but i-i wanna loose weight, I-It probably doesn’t feel nice having my chubby body touch you, probably feels all weird and sweaty…” He was starting to tear up, his eyes were closed and he begun to cry.//Barnaby nodded “That’s a bit better.” He hugged his boyfriend close and kisses his cheek “I’m sure Shadow will appreciate you, no all of us care deeply for him, and it’s unfair that he feels the need to loose weight…” He bit his lip and kissed Kotetsu gently.a day ago  
Garry stopped, then looked up. “That’s the complete opposite of what i think. Please just ask me this kinda stuff…I actually like you’re fat, it’s so soft and squishy I wanna just use you as a pillow.” He mumbled, his face turning red. “So fluffy…b-but if you want to lose weight, that’s okay, but please don’t do it for me and please don’t starve yourself.” He whimpered.// Kotetsu squeaked softly and blushed, then nuzzled close, kissing back gently. He then pulled back. “Now, time to make the '7 Wonders’ cake.” He said, then grabbed more snacks. He then started to make the most large, expensive cake he could, which involved red and blue velvet tie dye cake, mint brownie buttercream cake, and salted caramel turtle cluster cake. And so much fondant and frosting it would probably take a giant bowl to cover the thing once.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked away as he blushed hard “O-Okay…” He looked away “A-and I wasnt trying to starve myself, I just forgot to e-eat that day…” He blushed hard and looked away “B-But I’ll s-stay like this for you.”// Barnaby watched and smiled, he sat back and chuckled softly “But I’m sure Garry is taking care of Shadow problem.” He gave a soft chuckle “But what’s got you so worked up?"a day ago  
Garry whimpered softly, then kissed Shadow on the cheek. "T-thanks…if you want I can cook for you~…well regular food, Kotetsu’s you’re cake dealer.” He said, then giggled softly when he took Shadows face and kissed it.// In some underground lab a guy was staring at the screen, then he checked the footage from earlier in the week. “…Oh yeah, maybe I should make a reminder or sumthin’.” He mumbled, then looked back to the other footage. “..Nah, blue’s got it.” He said, then went back to making several serums for random shit. “…wait a minute.” He said, then checked footage at Kotetsu’s house.// Kotetsu looked back to his boyfriend after putting stuff on the cooling rack. “He may or may not have tried this before. Also I can finally make this cake.” He said, then started to make the multi-colored Butter cream.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow kissed Garry back, his hands wrapped around his boyfriends waist size he gave a soft giggle and pressed close “W-What do you like about my chubbyness?”//Barnaby frowned “When did he try it?” He watched and made sure to stay out of the way so his lover could work on the cakes.a day ago  
Garry blushed brightly and mewed. “M-more of you to hug, it’s soft, also i like your hugs.” He said, then snuggled close.// “Never, but Garry said to make the fattiest cake I can think of, and i’ve been working on this for 4 months. Kinda been craving sweet recently…” He said, blushing lightly. “And pickle slushies oddly enough.” He said.// Mark was looking over some footage, then he checked the wine bottle. “…well shit, how the hell did I forget that?” He said, then started to write a text to Barnaby. For later obviously, it was probably going to be known soon anyway,a day ago  
*.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed and smiled “T-Thank you, I-i used to be so fit when I had my powers… And even if I did get them back I wouldn’t even dream of being a villian anymore, just a good guy with you~.” His tail waged as he looked back “And I want a longer tail anyways..”//Barnaby blinked and frowned “Uh Kotetsu from what I believe you’re ethier pregnant or just have weird food cravings, but you don’t produce eggs do you? I think Shadow does but very rarely."a day ago  
Garry mewed softly. "That makes me happy~.” He cooed happily. “Wuv you~.” He cooed happily. “And that’s why I got Kotetsu to make you a cake~.”// Kotetsu finished icing the cake and looked over to Barnaby. “I’m pretty sure I don’t have eggs…but that would explain why I threw up earlier and why my tummy has a hard bump on it now.” He said, looking up for a bit. Then he went back to covering the cake with colored fondant, then candy canes and cotton candy and licorice. “Okay, i’m done.” He said, then promptly started to freak out about the baby, and grabbing a pickle juice slushie cup from the fridge.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadows eyes widened and he bit his lip “B-But I’m gonna get so fat…” He teared up a little “T-Thank you but I’m A-Already so fat..”//Barnaby nodded and chuckled softly “Well I guess now’s the Time.” He gently pulled on Kotetsu’s hands until they were away from any objects. He kisses Kotetsu’s cheek and got down onto one knee “Kotetsu~.."a day ago  
Garry tilted his head to the side. "It’s not for you. It’s for both of us.” He said, then kissed his eyes to collect the tears. “Silly Shadow, your so fluffy~. Also I don’t give a damn.”// Kotetsu flustered a bit, then looked at him in confusion. “Eh?” He said, then his eyes widned when Bunny got down on one knee. His hands went to his bright red face and he started to tear up.a day ago  
*wideneda day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and nodded. He kissed Garry hard and bit his lip as he looked away. He was still a little nervous to dating “O-Okay~.” He bit his lip as he yawned a little from the tiredness he fealt.//Barnaby smiled as he pulled out a small black box “Baby, I know it’s only been two weeks, but I’ve fealt a very large connection with you~, and I wanted to pop this question when I fealt the time was right…I wanted to know Kotetsu, Will you marry me?"a day ago  
Garry squeaked into the kiss and kissed back timidly. He mewled happily, then hugged him happily. "Yay~.”// Kotetsu was at the point of no return. He was vibrating like a phone and crying a bit. “Y-yes!” He cried out, then hugged Barnaby tightly. He was so damn happy now.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and chuckled softly “Nap time~.” He yawned again and rubbed at his eyes.//Barnaby smiled wide and hugged Kotetsu tightly. He kissed the other hard and smiled wide “I love you so dam much Kotetsu~."a day ago  
Garry hummed and nodded his head. "Alright, gotta wait for the cake anyway.” He said, nuzzling the other close, then took him upstairs to rest and cuddle on the couch.// Kotetsu kissed back with a purr, then he nuzzled into him. “I love you more Bunny~.” He mewed happily.// In a secret lab underground, Mark was losing his shit. “At last! I better get invited! Shit I need to think up a wedding gift.” He said, then thought up some plans.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow yawned and gave a soft whine as he fell onto the couch and was put like a light. He yawned and rubbed his ears softly.//Barnaby smiled wide and nuzzled the males neck as he kissed and pecked all over the males face.a day ago  
Garry cooed, then joined him in the nap, cuddling into his perfect soft boyfriend.// Kotetsu blushed brightly as he was kissed, mewing softly. He then nuzzled close and held out his hand. “U-um do you ant to put on the ring?” He asked timidly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred. At the moment he was slipping back to one of the stages he had missed as a child. He gave a soft sqeak as he rubbed his ears a little more.//Barnaby nodded and gently took Kotetsu’s right hand. He put the engagement ring onto the others ring finger. “of course~."a day ago  
Garry hummed softly and snuggled the other, unaware of what was happening.// Kotetsu blushed brightly and stared at it for awhile, snuggling close to Barnaby.// Mark saw the happy scene and smiled, then sent a robot to collect the cake and deliver it.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow snuggled close to his mate and purred happily. He gave a soft keen as he shifted around. He winced as he sat up and rubbed his eyes a little bit.//Barnaby smiled and kissed Kotetsu hard and smiled hard "You’re gonna be the best mama and best husband ever~."a day ago  
Garry hummed softly, whining when the warm body drifted away. He pawed gently at a day ago  
*Shadow with soft mews.// Kotetsu blushed more and mewed into the kiss, a soft smile on his face. "Yeah…I wonder how many there are.” He said, patting his small bump gently. “…pretty sure it’s not supposed to show yet.” He said, face red.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow whined and moved away, he stood and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water, a crash sounded and a worried whimper and whine was also heard.//Barnaby nodded “I think you can see after 18 days, wanna get an ultrasound?"a day ago  
Garry instantly sat up. "Huh, what happened?” He mumbled, then got up to go check on Shadow. “Shadow? You arlight?” He mumbled, rubbing at his face.// Kotetsu flustered, then nodded his head. “O-okay.” He said with a soft smile, then heard a whirring sound and saw a robot make it’s way towards the door with the cake. A smaller robot rolled over and simply gave him a card. 'Congratulations!~’ It said. “…goddammit I gotta checked for robot rats again.” He said.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was standing in the middle of a glass warzone. He was biting his lip “I-I went to go get a glass of water…”//Barnaby looked up and blanked “Well dam…” He chuckled at the card and looked up “Thank you mark~."a day ago  
Garry stared for a bit. "It’s alright, It’s alright.” He said, then had the painted vines pick up all the glass, then sweep it up thank fully. “You okay?”// Mark cooed happily, then had a small furry robot rat run next to them and he said 'Your Welcome~.’, then he had the rat run for it after he heard a large thump from Kotetsu trying to hit it.// Kotetsu growled a bit. “Dammit!” He said, then pouted and snuggled up to Barnaby.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded “I-I wanted to do it on m-my own…”//Barnaby frowned “Kotetsu! It’s from mark!” He held his lover close.a day ago  
Garry tilted his head to the side. “It’s alright, but I don’t want you to get hurt alright? Go for the plastic ones next time.” He said softly, then grabbed a blue cup from the cabinet and handed it to him. At this point he knew something odd was happening.// Kotetsu pouted. “I-i know, but they freak me out sometimes. Like one time one fell on me right after I came out of the shower.a day ago  
*"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded "O-Okay..” he smiled when the cup was handed to him “Thank you dada~.” //Barnaby nodded “Well Mark is a pervert, and actually, I wanna ask him something! Hey Mark you free for an hour?” He yelled up at the ceiling unsure of where the camera was.a day ago  
Garry stared for a bit, then smiled. “Your welcome buddy.” He said, then heard a knock at the door. He walked over and opened the door, and a robot came in with something wrapped up. He let it in and it put the cake on the kitchen table, saluted him, then made its way out. “Huh, wonder if it’s…” He mumbled, then opened it up to show the most wonderful cake of all. “…hey Shadow, want some cake?”// Kotetsu flustered a bit, then squeaked when a yellow rat popped up on his shoulder. 'Yeah I have nothing else better to do. By the way the cake made it’s way to Garry’s.'a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and smiled he fealt bad for breaking a glass he followed Garry and bit his lip “Yes daddy…” The way he said Daddy sounded innocent but the smile wasn’t.//Barnaby gave a soft sqeak and chuckled “No I meant actually come to me! Like k wanna talk face to face."a day ago  
Garry stared for a bit at the smile. ”…okay then.“ He said, then got two plates and gave both of them a large slice. "Oh wow these are different cakes.” He said, then he grabbed something from the cabinet. It oddly enough was stuff to make a stomach stretch easily. It was also for him. He downed half the bottle, then grabbed himself some cake.// The rat tilted it’s head to the side, then nuzzled Kotetsu’s face. It seemed Mark had heard and was making his way there, which meant the rat went into cute mode.// Kotetsu cooed softly and pet the rat gently, then he heard a knock on the door, then it opened.// Mark walked in. “So what shall we talk 'bout?” He asksed, australian accent thick.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked at the bottle Garry had drunk from and now wanted it too “Want!” He made grabby hands he didn’t know what it was he knew he wanted it. His tail lashed as he made a pouty face and whined louder.//Barnaby smiled creepily and pinned Mark to a wall as he growled loudly “Stay out of the fucking bathrooms and bedrooms!” He then backed off “J-Just stay away from the bathrooms and bedrooms…"a day ago  
Garry thought for a bit, then grabbed a tablespoon, then poured it in. "Say Ah.~” He cooed, holding it out to Shadow. It didn’t really taste like anything.// Kotetsu watched and flushed a bright red.// Mark yelped and closed his eyes. “Okay okay! Jesus christ it fell through the ceiling vent one time…” He said. “Besides they’re mouth pieces and audio collectors, so they aren’t really seeing anything. There’s only one that has a camera, and it’s the green one.” He said, trying to explain it. It actually had been an accident that time. “Besides, I don’t really like watching people I consider friends doing it or naked."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow shook his head "No I wanna do it!” He reached for the spoon.//Barnaby huffed “S-Still…” He looked away a little embarrassed for overreacting.a day ago  
Garry hummed softly and carefully gave him the spoon. He then started to eat cake, mewing happily as he ate it.// Mark patted his head. “Okay i’ll take away the rats at least. Well ones staying just in case someone pulls something, then the rat will sound an alarm that will immediately make the intruder shit their pants.” He said, grinning widely. “Also happens to be the yellow one.” He said, then pressed a button and a bunch of rats, like 5 of them, other than the yellow one, came to him. “That good, or do you want the yellow one gone?”// Kotetsu was playing with the yellow rat, not really listening to the conversation. He was rubbing its head and doing weird baby talk with it.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow took the liquid and made a small face “It dosent taste like anything!” He threw down the spoon and huffed as he crossed his arms. He however did look down at his cake slice, it looked really good..//Barnaby shook his head “Nah the yellow one can stay because Kotetsu likes it, but maybe you should go and ask Garry if he wants the ones in his own apartment gone?” He looked up.21 hours ago  
Garry sighed and picked up the spoon. Then he patted Shadow on the head. “…cartoons?” He asked, then took the other to the living room to watch them, and pig out.// Kotetsu purred softly and kept playing with the rat, then picked it up and went to go eat some pickle juice slush and ice cream.// Mark nodded his head. “Alright, I’ll ask him If he wants the birds gone then.” He said, smiling a bit. “…oh also I found out the wine had some interesting facts…but I think you both found that out. Really should’ve looked more into the side effects. Just made sure it didn’t kill but weaken.” He babbled on. “Oh by the way, so that you know, there are a bunch of underground tunnels I made, one leads to here and is hiding under that shrub over by the mail box. Just wanted you to know way before kids start running around.” He said.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow sat on the floor send begun to eat his cake, his tail wiggled behind him as he rubbed at his eyes. He yawned softly and gave a soft keen. He however contuined to eat his food, he whined for another slice.//Barnaby nodded “Thanks for the knowledge but will our kids have powers?"21 hours ago  
Garry hummed, having finished his large piece. He took the two plates away and came back with more cake for both, now larger slices. He gave Shadow his cake, then sat back down to eat, now very hungry because of the weird liquid.// Mark shrugged. "I don’t know, but the future will tell as it always does. There is a chance though.” He said, shrugging.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a happy mewl as he begun to eat the second slice, it would take a bit for his tummy to start inflating. He fealt really hungry at the moment, and a little food craving.//Barnaby nodded “Okay…thank you Mark, now go and see Shadow and Garry."21 hours ago  
Garry mewed softly, then just decided to bring the cake into the living room, cutting out a lot of pieces. So it was a free for all and this happened until the entire cake was gone, both of them eating it. Garry had an impressive tummy now, but he was still hungry. So he ordered pizza. No more details.// Kotetsu hummed softly, the yellow rat on his shoulder as he walked in, still eating ice cream.// Mark nodded his head. "Alright then, seeya.” He said, then left, using the shrub to leave and go back home. He then sent a text asking if Garry wanted the robot camera birds gone.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had alot of cake and whined as he patted his tummy. He didn’t want to move very much as he rubbed his head. He kept Garry from getting to his phone.//Barnaby smiled and waved, watching Kotetsu with the rat he chuckled softly.21 hours ago  
Garry sighed as the phone was taken away, glad he had already ordered. He patted Shadow on the head, then perked up when the knock was heard. He opened it and found Mark.// Mark knocked, and when the door opened his eyes widened. “…i’m not going to ask about that now, but do you want the birds gone?” He asked. He got a nod, then he had the birds go away. “There, no more spying on you guys for security reasons. Oh also I have news and popcorn.” He said, holding up the pan fry pop version. He went inside and proceeded to tell Garry about the proposal.// Kotetsu mewed happily, then put the ice cream away and grabbed some chips. “Want to watch the movie now?” He asked, the little rat that was now called Festus making soft noises on his shoulder.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had wide eyes as he looked at Mark. He then gave a loud “Mama!” And was up and running after Mark. He hugged the male hard and squished him against him as he whimpered and nuzzled him “Mama~.” He purred loudly and kneeded the males back end. He looked like a kid that had gotten lost in a store.//Barnaby nodded and smiled “Sure, what movie do you wanna go see?"21 hours ago  
Garry yelped, then snickered loudly as he watched.// Mark yelped as well, then decided to just let it happen. "Oh hello there champ…” He said, rubbing at his head, then looked at Garry. “I forgot to tell you, the word you’re thinking is 'Age Gap’ Episode.” He said, then Garry nodded his head.// Kotetsu thought for a bit. “…Either The House, Wonder Woman, or that new Pirates of the Caribbean.” He said, rubbing at the rats ears. 21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nuzzled into Marks neck “My mama~.” His tail waged happily as he licked over Mark’s cheek “I missed Mama alot!"21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Barnaby chuckled and nodded "I’ve heard Wonder Woman is really good, we Schould go see that~.”*21 hours ago  
Garry chuckled, then pulled out the camera to film this stuff. “How much did you miss Mama, Shadow?”// Mark pouted a bit, then rubbed Shadows head, blehing when the other licked him.// Kotetsu purred softly. “Okay.~” He said, then went to go get his jacket, which was brown.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave his 'mama’ a crushing hug “I missed Mama to the moon and back! I don’t want mama to leave again!” He nuzzled close and licked Marks face again, the other would have to accept he’d be licked.//Barnaby smiled and watched the other, he got on his own jacket, which was red and white. He then headed to the front door “Make sure to hide him in your pocket until he get actually into the movie theater!21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002!”*21 hours ago  
Mark yelped as he was crushed, then he sighed and rubbed at Shadows head gently. “Missed you too bud.” He said, rubbing at his head.// Garry heard a ding and went to go pay for the food, then he came back with four boxes. He assumed this would be enough to get rid of the hunger for both of them. He started to eat pizza while watched the two of them, snickering a bit.// Kotetsu nodded his head. “Okay Bunny.” He said, then took his hat. He got the rat onto his head and put his hat on, hiding the rat. “That work?"21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked over seeing food and walked over, he had a little trouble getting himself food but with the age stage he was going through he wanted to be independent. He got a slice and went back to leant on mark, purring loudly as he chewed "Mama, can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?” He looked up with small puppy dog eyes.//Barnaby smiled and nodded “Yeah it works~.” He let Kotetsu go out first and then shut and locked the door. He headed down to the car and opened the door for Kotetsu, shut it and then got in himself. He drove them to the movie theater.21 hours ago  
Mark stared for a bit. “Okay sweetie.~” He cooed, rubbing at Shadows head, then reached for a slice and ate some himself.// Garry grunted a bit, then shrugged it off and ate his pizza.// Kotetsu hummed and stared for a bit, then started to talk about how well the bakery was going, and the plan to get his friend Antonio a date or something, and about several other things.20 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred loudly and went through a couple of each box his tummy had filled out nicely now and he bit his lip “Mama…tired.” he rubbed his eyes a little and yawned as he nuzzled into Marks neck. He made small grabby hands a sign. Of wanting to be picked up.//Barnaby chuckled softly and smiled “I bet Antonio would love if you helped him get a date~."20 hours ago  
Mark hummed and rubbed Shadows head gently, then he looked to Garry, who got some vines. He then picked Shadow up, with help of the vines, and walked to the bedroom.// Garry finished off the rest of the boxes, then slowly got off the couch and waddled to the bedroom as well. He then laid on the bed with Mark and Shadow. Thank god he had gotten a King bed a week ago.// Kotetsu cooed a bit. "Yeah, he really needs someone.” He said. “He keeps saying he’s interested in this one guy with pink hair and outfit who keeps coming in and sometimes fondling him when he’s out."20 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and smiled as he snuggled into his Mama’s chest and neck. He was almost asleep when he was laid on the bed, to be honest skinny jeans weren’t the best thing to sleep in. He snuggled into the sheets however and purred loudly.//Barnaby nodded "Well maybe that guys also interested in him?"20 hours ago  
Mark hummed softly and rubbed at Shadows head, smiling a bit as he watched the other sleep, then he looked to Garry. "So why were you guys pigging out?” He asked.// Garry sat down next to Shadow, gently rubbing his own stomach. “The extreme diet, and also if he’s not feeling good about himself when i’m around him…then i’ll join him.” He said, smiling brightly.// Kotetsu nodded. “He did fondle his butt a lot, so yeah. But he always left quickly.” He said, staring out the window to see them nearing the theater.20 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and snuggled close to his mama. He loved the warmth and nuzzled into the males neck.//Barnaby chuckled softly and nodded he pulled into the parking lot, payed for the parking time meter and then lead Kotetsu to buy the tickets. He bought two in the middle of the row and at a decent height so he wouldn’t hurt his ears.20 hours ago  
Garry chuckled softly, then started to get sleepy too, mostly from all the food and drink he had. His eyes started to close and he snuggled into his boyfriends back timidly.// Mark hummed a bit, kinda okay with it. He cuddled back and decided it was okay to sleep for a bit.// Kotetsu hummed and went to get some snacks, buying popcorn and soda for them both to share. They walked to the seats and sat down, Kotetsu holding the bucket close to himself. He brought out Festus and put him on his shoulder. “Don’t run away from us okay?"20 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and nuzzled close he gave a soft mew as be tugged Mark closer until they were spooning, he was reverting back, but would actually remember calling Mark and Garry mommy and Daddy. He would milk the chance a little as he snuggled closer.//Barnaby smiled and took a couple peices he handed one up to Festus(Keep reading it at fetus)20 hours ago  
{…lol X3…} Mark squeaked softly, but went back to falling asleep.// Garry hummed a bit in confusion, then went back to actually being asleep.// Kotetsu giggled softly, then watched the previews with wide eyes.20 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XD)) Shadow smiled in his sleep and nuzzled closer to his mama and slept peacefully after the small movement.//Barnaby chuckled softly but didn’t watch the justice league one as he didn’t want it spoiled for him. He them watched with wide eyes as the actual movie started.20 hours ago  
{…want me to do a timeskip?…}20 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sure))20 hours ago  
Several Hours later: Mark was passed out on the bed with the other, snoring softly.// Garry was also sleeping. He also looked bigger around the middle now, and his face had rounded out. His hips had widened and his ass looked like you could bounce a quarter off of it. His stomach was still large, since he was digesting his meal.// Kotetsu hummed softly as the movie finished. "Wow, that was great.” He said, then picked up Festus, who was on his lap. He gave him some rubs, then put him in the hat.20 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow opened his eyes slowly and sat up, he gave a soft whine as he could recall something’s, and those things were calling mark Daddy and Mark Mama. His tail waged as he bit his lip and realized how dirty calling Garry sounded. He looked away and gently shook the two awake deciding to try and fake being in his age Gap episode. “mama, Daddy…?”//Barnaby smiled and nodded he stood and walked out with Kotetsu “It was a great movie, the ending was fenominal!"20 hours ago  
Mark groaned softly. "Five more minutes sweetie…” He mumbled.// Garry groaned as well, then slowly sat up. “What is it love?” He asked with a soft groan. His hand was resting on his tummy.// Kotetsu nodded his head. “Can’t wait to watch the Justice League movie.” He said, grinning widely. Getting into the car, he started to stretch a bit and yawn.20 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow bit his lip “Wanna cuddle with Mama…” He looked over at Mark and whined, he pouted and huffed loudly.//Barnaby nodded “The justice league movie looks amazing!” He then begun the relaxing,calm drive home.20 hours ago  
Garry hummed softly. He looked a bit sad. “A-alright Shadow.” He said, then proceeded to wake Mark up with a vine wiggling in his ear, which woke the scientist up fast.// Mark shot up with a yelp. “What, what happened?” He asked. He saw that Garry had gone back to sleep.// Kotetsu hummed. “Yeah, gonna be great~.” He cooed, then stared out the window for awhile.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow snuggled into Marks side and nuzzled into his neck “Mama’s nice and warm…but so is Daddy!” He shook Garry away and whined loudly as he wanted snuggles from both of them.//Barnaby nodded and blinked as he looked over “Hey, wanna go schedule an ultrasound?"19 hours ago  
Garry sighed, then snuggled Shadow closely, soft mews coming from him as he rubbed Shadows head gently.// Mark snuggled the other two, really wanting the age gap to stop, but he would have to live with it for a bit.// Kotetsu perked up. "Okay, i’ll call.” He said, then took out his phone and called his doctor, then he got switched and stuff and he finally got an appointment. “We go tomorrow at 2pm.” He said, smiling softly.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred loudly and nuzzled into Garry’s neck “My Ga–Daddy!” He bit his lip and tried to hide the fact he was faking.// Barnaby nodded and smiled “Good, but maybe when we get home we can map out the baby room?” He chuckled softly.19 hours ago  
Garry hummed softly and didn’t seem to notice, snuggling Shadow gently with a soft smile on his face. “Squishy~.” He cooed.// Mark however noticed the slip and raised a brow. “Hey Garry, is there anything left of that monstrosity of a cake, or ven pizza left over, i’m a little peckish.” He said. “Nah, ate all of it.” He mumbled. “You ate have of a giant cake and nearly 4 boxes of pizza?” He asked, looking at him with wide eyes. He actually hadn’t known he had eaten the rest.19 hours ago  
*Kotetsu mewed softly. “Yeah, find a way to get some cribs as well~.” He purred.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and nuzzled close “My daddy!” He held Garry possessively and also pulled Mark close “My mama~?” He bit his lip and smiled bashfully.//Barnaby chuckled softly and nodded “Yeah, we can probably talk to Shadoe since he knows alot about kids right?"19 hours ago  
Garry squeaked a bit, his face turning red as he snuggled back. "4 actually, don’t want Shadow to feel bad anymore…” He said, then nuzzled Shadow.// Mark hummed softly. “Of course I’m your mother sweetie~.” He said, but his face showed he knew what was up.// Kotetsu nodded his head. “Yeah, a lot visit the shelter to adopt new pets.~” He cooed, rubbing at Festus’ head, hearing soft chitters coming from him.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow bit his lip, he knew from the look it was over. He looked away “I-I’m sorry…” His ears pulled back and he bit his lip “I-I’m s-so greedy…l-like a brat..” he fumbled with his hand.//Barnaby smiled and nodded “We can talk to him tomorrow as it’s already late and I gotta make dinner tonight, gonna make a nice batch of spaghetti with meat sauce and meatballs for you babe~.” He blushed a little at his last word.19 hours ago  
Garry hummed, now looking confused. He gently snuggled the other. “It’s okay, i like snuggles~.” He cooed softly.// Mark raised a brow. “A little bit, but thank god it wasn’t like when you were in the actual age gap.” He said, then stretched out. “Wow that was a damn good nap.” He said, then patted Shadow head. “Well seeya both later, I need to get back to that giant puzzle I started on. Enjoy you’re non-starving boyfriend Garry, and enjoy your new pudgy boyfriend Shadow~.” He said, then left promptly.// Kotetsu mewed happily. “Thank you honey~.” He cooed, then kissed him on the cheek. “I love spaghetti~."19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had fealt a little bad when he heard Mark say 'non-starving boyfriend’ he teared up a little and rubbed at his eyes "H-He’s mean…I-i don’t wanna see him again…” He however cuddled into his boyfriend to try and calm down again.//Barnaby smiled and kissed the other on the lips “i love you Kotetsu~.” He however parked helped Kotetsu out of the car. He begun to make spaghetti once he removed is jacket and rolled up his sleeves.19 hours ago  
Garry squeaked, then rubbed at Shadows back, hugging him tightly. “It’s alright, he’s just like that a lot for some reason…something about fucked up brothers, I don’t know. I’m just glad you’re back to normal.” He said, snuggling closer to Shadow to comfort him.// Kotetsu smiled and followed him inside, putting his coat up and going to help the other with the food.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded “I-I remember calling you and Mark Daddy and mama…I don’t think mark likes it….how are you gonna deal with me…i-if this is what it’s like for the rest of my life…?”//Barnaby smiled and worked in the meatballs while the sauce begun to cook.18 hours ago  
Garry hummed softly and rubbed at Shadows head. “Well I can get Mark to come if you ask for him, and I can take care of you plenty alright?” He said softly, then kissed Shadow on the cheek. “L18 hours ago  
*Love you~.” He cooed softly.// Kotetsu hummed softly and put noodles into boiling water, adding salt and a bit of oil.18 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and kissed the males cheek himself. He blushed and nodded “O-Okay…next time I probably won’t ask for mark…” He rubbed his face and cuddled close to Garry “T-Thank you~.”//Barnaby smiled “Kotetsu it was my turn to cook~!"18 hours ago  
Garry blushed lightly as he was kissed, then he smiled. "Your welcome love~.” He said, then rubbed at his eyes with a soft yawn leaving his lips.// Kotetsu squeaked. “S-sorry, wanted to help.” He said, then kissed Barnaby on the cheek before rushing to the living room to relax.18 hours ago  
{…imma go teh bed, mkk?…}18 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled at his lover “Another nap~?” He giggled softly and nuzzle his mate.//Barnaby smiled at the peck and went back to cooking. ((Mkay~ -huggles tightly-))18 hours ago  
Garry squeaked and nodded his head, then nuzzled into Shadows chest and closed his eyes.// Kotetsu stretched out on the couch, then went to go watch what was on t.v. {…nini~…-huggles back just as tightly, then falls asleep-}18 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-waves and sits next to chu on Tumblr-)) Shadow purred and held Garry close as he nuzzled the male. He purred louder as he yawned and begun to fall back asleep.//Barnaby soon was almost finished with dinner, the meatballs had turned out great “Dinner is served Kotetsu~!"18 hours ago  
Garry mewed happily and snuggled the other, soft coo’s leaving him as he started to sleep.// Kotetsu perked up and got up to go grab a bowl and fork, kissing his boyfriend on the way to get the stuff. "Thank you Honey~.” He cooed.2 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and dozed off with his boyfriend.//Barnaby smiled and gave a gentle kiss to his lover as he smiled wider “You’re welcome~."2 hours ago  
Kotetsu flushed lightly and nuzzled up a bit to Barnaby, then grabbed his food and went to the living room to watch some comedian on t.v. He gave Festus a noodle to munch on.2 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and giggled softly as he begun to eat himself. He followed the other and sat beside his lover "Love you~."an hour ago  
"Love you too~.” Kotetsu cooed as he ate his food. After finishing it he put the plate down and kissed Barnaby on the cheek. “It was delicious~.” He said, Festus squeaking on his shoulder in confirmation.an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled wide at the two and gently rubbed Festus’ head “Hey little buddy, what’s it like bring a robot?"14 minutes ago  
{…oh goddammmit imvu DX…} Kotetsu giggled softly, then squeaked when the robot said, in a small squeaky voice. 'Weird, but it’s easy to get around.'a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeh)) Barnaby gave a soft squeak as he nuzzled close to the males neck.a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed and nuzzled back. "How many words can you speak?” He asked, and got a 'Several, not much tho.’ He giggled, then yawned softly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and gave a happy hum as he finished his food “Hey Kotetsu~, maybe we should celebrate your pregnancy~?"a day ago  
Kotetsu tilted his head to the side. "Okay, how do you want to celebrate it?"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and kissed his fiance’s neck "Maybe a special way~?"a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed lightly and nodded his head. "O-okay.” He mewed, then wrapped his arms around Barnaby. Festus decided to run for it, jumping off Kotetsu’s shoulder and going to the other room not where sex was about to happen.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled at Festus and begun to kiss and nibble at the males neck, he pulled Kotetsu into his lap.a day ago  
Kotetsu gasped softly and started to mewl, showing his neck off more for Bunny to nibble.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby groaned softly and rubbed Kotetsu’s back “Love you so much Kotetsu~…"a day ago  
Kotetsu mewled softly. "L-love you too Bunny~.” He mewed, then yawned softly, now trying to hide it.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled “You’re tired arnt you?"a day ago  
Kotetsu flushed and snuggled close. "A-a little.” He mumbled.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded “We can celebrate when yet ready how bout that?” He nuzzled his lover and kissed his cheek.a day ago  
Kotetsu nodded his head. “O-okay…carry me?” He asked, making grabby hands.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and lifted Kotetsu up. He walked into the bedroom and helped the other undress and get into a nice pair of jammies. He himself got undressed and into a pair of sweatpants and slipped under the covers.a day ago  
Kotetsu flushed and nuzzled his head into the pillows, and found Festus resting there. He chuckled softly and made a small bed with a pair of soft socks. Festus went in and peeked his head out for a bit, then went back in. Kotetsu giggled, then snuggled up to Barnaby, his eyes closed.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nuzzled into Kotetsu’s neck as he held the male close “Night Kotetsu~..” he yawned and begun to doze off.a day ago"Ni-ni, Bunny~.“ He mewed softly, then started to drift off.  
Several months later: It was the big day today, Kotetsu and Barnaby’s wedding day. Everyone they loved were there, like Kotetsu’s Mom and brother, his friend’s from the bakery, John Keith’s dog, and even oddly enough the entire league of super heroes from the league Barnaby and Garry had joined. Kotetsu was currently fussing around with his large white poofy dress, his face a bright red as he fidgeted. At least he had gotten the cape veil and some damn good make up. Also Antonio had made the cake, which pleased him immensely. He sat back down and rubbed at his tummy, which was pretty big at this point. He messed with his gloves and kept from touching his face.// Garry was currently calming down John, who was playing with Orange. Both were wearing a bow tie, which was cute to be honest. He was the one who had invited some of the league, and the others just sorta showed up. He gave John a treat and Orange his favorite snack, and the situation calmed. He messed with his blue bow tie for a bit. He had grown bigger for the past couple of months, still smaller than Shadow though because he still did work as a hero.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had grown a little bigger as we but now had a small something else belly, he had yet to tell Garry so he’d told Kotetsu he was having a litter. He bit his lip hard as he fluffed up his dresses and adjusted a little makeup "It looks great, Kotetsu~.” He smiled shyly and messed with his dress a little “Y-You always look so handsome, I hope Barnaby is going to be very happy~.”//Barnaby was dressed in a suit and getting ready, he’d slicked back his hair and watched the two “Are you two even ready yet?” He chuckled softly and smiled.a day ago  
Kotetsu blushed brightly and purred. “Thanks Shadow, you look so cute right now~.” He cooed, then slowly got up to waddle over and hug Shadow. “Oh also have you seen Mark, he was supposed to bring the pinata.” He said, then he started to fuss again. He was obviously very nervous at that moment.// Garry nodded his head. “Yeah, we’re good…hey, i need to ask you something.” He said, shuffling on his feet a bit.a day ago*// Mark was currently approaching the wedding with a white rose pinata, it filled with candy, little toys, and some awesome coupons for other thing from Vat19.com. He was wearing a nice three piece suit, but the jacket was missing, and the vest was flared a bit, the edges long. He parked the car, then hurried into the event.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and blushed and hugged back tightly “Of course!” He smiled and kissed he males cheek.//Barnaby looked over “Yeah what’s up?” He was finishing brushing his hair.a day ago  
Kotetsu squeaked softly, then giggled softly as he grabbed a soda with a straw to drink. He mewed happily as he drank.// Garry fidgeted, then slipped a small box from his pocket. “Do you think this ring would look good on Shadow’s finger?” He asked, then flipped it open to show an engagement ring with a ruby on it.// Mark ran in, then helped to set stuff up, helping to hide the pinata up in the ceiling, then he put his wedding gifts with the others.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and watched “K-Kotetsu careful! Don’t let it stain!”//Barnaby’s eyes widened “Y-Yes, when are you planning to pop the question?” He smiled however and hugged his friend close “I’m sure Shadow might stain his dress.."a day ago  
Kotetsu squeaked and put it back quickly, then Festus came up to nuzzle his hand. He was wearing a tiny tux and a small pillow on his back. Kotetsu smiled and rubbed at Festus’ head. "Awww.~”// Garry trembled a bit, then hugged back. “I-i have no clue to be honest, but maybe at the after party if I can get the two of us alone…” He said, his round face now turning red. “…and why do you say that?” He asked, looking a bit confused.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled at Festus “Hi Festus~.” He waved and walked over, he rubbed the rats head and smiled wider as he giggled softly.//Barnaby nodded and smiled “Sure, unless you want it to be public~, but he’s gonna be wearing mascara, and he’ll cry alot because of something I’m not supposed to tell you~."a day ago  
Kotetsu giggled and rubbed Festus’ head. "You look so cute a the ring bearer~.” He cooed, smiling brightly.// Garry tilted his head to the side a bit. “Alright then…oh, can I also borrow Festus?” He asked. He wanted it to be a very surprising evening.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded “He’s gonna look adorable~… B-but I think I wanna tell Garry he’s gonna be a dad tonight..?”//Barnaby smiled and nodded “Sure, but you’re gonna have to talk to Kotetsu~, but I’m sure Festus would love to help~."a day ago  
Kotetsu nodded his head. "Yeah, probably be a good idea to do.” He said, grinning softly.// Garry nodded his head. “Alright…i’ll be right back.” He said, then hurried out. He texted Kotetsu to meet him at the door, and to get Shadow to get him something.// Kotetsu looked at the text, then looked up. “Hey Shadow, can you grab my bag from the car? …I-i kinda forgot my special underwear.” He said, blushing brightly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded “Yeah sure~, be right back!” He was blushing a little and headed out to the car. He knealt down and tilted his head “Where is it?"a day agoGuest_PantherPerson2002//Barnaby chuckled softly and watched, he begun to finish getting ready.a day ago  
Kotetsu watched him go, then he opened a door and saw Garry. They talked a bit, he freaked out, then he said yes to having Festus help. He then shooed the other away, then hid the ruby ring into a small secret pocket he had in one of the gloves. Then he picked up a deodorant bar and opened it, letting the special panties fall out. He then called Shadow with his phone and told him he found them and needed help to get them on. "So sorry 'bout that, forgot I hid them in the deodorant~.”// Garry thanked Kotetsu, then ran off to go back to Barnaby, passing Kotetsu’s brother on the way. The other man was stoic and was about to lead his brother down the way, since he was standing in for the bastard of a father they had.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow returned huffing softly “K-Kotetsu now I’m all sweaty!!” He returned and quickly got rid of the sweat. He hurridily headed out to the isle to walk down with Garry. He blushed as he waited.//Barnaby had just finished getting ready when he smiled at Garry. He headed out to the isle and walked down to the alter where he stood. He was smiling and bouncing a little on his heels.a day ago  
Kotetsu giggled and finally had the panties on, then he perked up when he saw his brother. When all the others had gone down the aisle, and the music started to play, the two of them made their way down the aisle, his hands gripping the flowers, and he looked up to see that Mark decided to be the goddamn Pastor for this wedding.// Garry looked over to Mark for a bit, then he looked at Barnaby. “So, friend is marrying you two.” He said, eyebrow raised and chuckles being kept in. Then he shut up about it when the music started.// Mark was there, wearing a Pastors collar and holding the bible. A bit weird, but oh well. He was there simply for the fact that the guy who was supposed to be doing it hadn’t been able to come, and he had called 10 minutes before hand. So he took it upon himself to marry them off, since he was ordained awhile ago. No need to know why.a day agoGuest_PantherPerson2002((It didn’t fucking tell me!!))a day ago{…oh shit that’s why, goddammit imvu…-slaps the stupid site-}a day agoGuest_PantherPerson2002((Yeah…I’m sorry))a day ago{-pats your head- …it alright~…they should really fix those bugs owo…}9 hours agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled at Garry and blushed as he begun to cry a little as the two were spoken too.//Barnaby was smiling wide as he listiened to The pastor “Yes.” When he was asked the main questions and begun to get his vow papers out.9 hours agoGarry smiled a bit, happy for the two of them. It didn’t help that he was nearly crying too. And so was Mark but that stone face didn’t show it it seems.// Kotetsu blushed lightly through the veil as he answered “Yes.” as well. He got emotional during Barnaby’s vows, then he said his own vows.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled at his boyfriend and bit his lip as he watched the two, he had some tissues and was delicate when it came to dabbing at his eyelids.//Barnaby started to cry as he listened. He said the oh so famous words “I do~."8 hours ago  
Garry looked back with a smile, then he noticed the flash of yellow at the end of the aisle. Oh there’s Festus.// Kotetsu was blushing lightly. "I do~. He said.// "Okay, you may now kiss the other.” Mark said with a grin.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and bit his lip, his tail was wagging behind him as he tried hard not to cry.//Barnaby instantly swooped Kotetsu into a kiss. He held the males face gently and kissed him like it was their first kiss.8 hours ago  
Garry was near to sobbing at that point, Keith was beside him to give tissues.// Kotetsu blushed brightly and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing back timidly.// Mark smiled, then readied the confetti cannons at the sides of the congregation of people. He pressed the button and instantly the confetti went up, people threw the rice, it was spectacular.8 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was smiling wide as he let the tears fall, he clapped and threw a little time as well.//Barnaby gave a soft smile as he held the man he loved most close. He then begun to walk down the isle with Kotetsu. At the after ceramoney, Barnaby was working on getting Shadow and Garry alone.7 hours ago  
Garry blew his nose into a tissue, then cheered for them while throwing rose petals around. He then went to help with the after party.// Kotetsu blushed and held on tightly to Barnaby as they walked, then got Festus to come to them. He picked him up, then put the ring onto the pillow, then had Festus hide. “Hubby, do you know about Garry’s plans?"7 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and chuckled softly as he watched Festus he then went to go tell Garry he wanted to speak in private.//Barnaby nodded "Yeah~, I’m guessing you also know of Shadows plane correct?"7 hours ago  
Garry flustered a bit, then nodded his head and followed look back at the newly wed couple and getting a thumbs up. Festus perked up, then followed them, making sure he wasn’t seen by Shadow or anyone else.// Kotetsu waved to the couple and to Festus, then nodded his head. "Yup, of course~.” He purred, then he went to go sit down and rub his tummy, since he had been standing for awhile.// {…wanna do the nathan and antonio mini story ark?…you can either be Nathan the giant rose turned human or antonio the baker :3…}6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((auhhh Nathan, although I won’t be very good!)) Shadow blushed and smiled “H-Hey I have something to tell you~.” He smiled wider and waited for Garry’s response.//Barnaby smiled “Hey just relax, you’re pregnant with a large litter!"6 hours ago  
{…alright~…} Garry fidgeted a bit, then hummed a bit. "U-um, can I ask you something first?…well after this question of course…” He said, then saw Festus go up Shadows skirt and onto his shoulder, then pat at his face to get his attention so that when his eyes averted Garry could get onto one knee. The ruby ring on the pillow shined brightly.// Kotetsu blushed and nodded his head, purring softly when he felt several soft kicks. He was glad they couldn’t kick hard yet.// Antonio at that moment was pushing the wedding cake out to the dining hall everyone was at. He was wearing a nice tux with the brown rose he was asked to wear. He parked the table near the new couple and waved to Kotetsu with a soft smile.6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blinked and looked up at Festus “Yes little guy? I’m a little busy but what’s up?” He was smiling at the rodent and purring softly as he tried to think of how to admit Garry was gonna a be a father.//Barnaby smiled wider and kissed the males kiss “I do believe that a dance is in order later?”//Nathan walked over, he was wearing a nice suit that at the end looked like it was made of rose petals. He smiled at Antonio and gently rubbed a small vine against the larger man’s behind “Hi Antonio~."6 hours ago  
Garry got onto one knee, then had Festus jump into his open hand. ”…S-shadow…will you marry me?“ He asked, sounding timid.// Kotetsu blushed and nodded his head, kissing him back with a soft mew. "Of course Bunny~.”// Antonio squeaked loudly when he felt the vine go onto his butt, then was about to yell at the person who touched it, but stopped before it could come out when he saw Nathan. “H-hey Nathan.” He said, smiling a bit. “Been awhile."6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked back and his eyes went wide. He teared up easily and covered his mouth with his hands "G-Garry…o-of course!” He begun to cycle hard as he pulled the other up and kissed him hard, he didn’t care about how nice the ring was, or even if there was a ring, he loves Garry and that mattered. He kissed his lover hard “B-but my suprise now~.”//Barnaby smiled and nodded back “Hehe, but tell me when you’re ready~.”//Nathan smiled and winked at the male, his hair was a beautiful pink with some red ombre affects “It has hasn’t it, but it’s always so good to see you~."6 hours ago  
Garry squeaked and kissed back happily, soft mews escaping him. "I’m so glad you said yes. Oh, what’s your surprise?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.// Kotetsu nodded his head. “A-alright…maybe 5 minutes?…then after that I get to beat the crap out of that pinata!”// “Always good to see you too, how have you been?” Antonio asked politely, his face a light pink.6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow bit his lip and kissed the males cheek “Y-You’re gonna be a daddy..~” he bit his lip hard and smiled at Garry.//Barnaby nodded and went to get a small slice of cake.//Nathan smiled wide “It’s been perfect, Garry’s shop has thrived ever since his lover Shadow moved in, and he’s proposing tonight, and so is shadow~! How are you~?” He stepped closer and winked again, his vines gently trailed up the males legs and rubbed over his back, kneeding the muscles.5 hours ago  
Garry stared for a bit, then grinned rather widely. “R-really, that’s awesome!” He said, then hugged Shadow tightly.// Kotetsu waited patiently, munching on some strawberries that were there. He purred softly, then saw that Festus returned, the pillow empty. “Good boy~.” He said.// Antonio started to fluster, but smiled. “T-that’s great! Wonder if Shadows gonna catch the bouquet…E-eep!” He mewled out, face now fully red. “D-doing well, the bakery is thriving, and we hope to see Kotetsu after his honey m-moon.” He mewed.5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow bit his lip further “W-Well…your gonna father a litter..” he bit his lip and smiled shakily “I-i’m gonna have three kits~.”//Barnaby smiled at Festus “Did it all work okay?” He ate the cake slowly.//Nathan smiled and nodded “I hope he does, and that’s even better I hope Kotetsu has an easier birth~."5 hours ago  
Garry flushed and nuzzled the other. "More to love~.” He cooed. “They’re going to look so cute~.”// Festus nodded. “Both got it out.” He said, then nibbled on a strawberry.// Kotetsu mewed softly. “Um, after you’re done want to do that dance?”// “Yeah, he has for of them coming out.” He said and shivered, wondering how wrecked the other would be after. He patted one of the vines growing on him gently.5 hours agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and purred loudly “Their gonna a look like you~.” He kissed the male gently and smiled “B-but we Schould get back to see the dance?”//Barnaby nodded and set the plate down and presented a hand to Kotetsu “Wish to dance a waltz~?”//Nathan smiled and shivered a little. He walked forward and nuzzled the other gently as his eyes flashed green, as the vines begun to grow faster, cuddling and nuzzling into Antonio clothes “These Vines can do alot~."5 hours agoGarry cooed, then squeaked and nodded his head. "Yeah, let’s go~.” He said, then took the other back to the festivities.// Kotetsu smiled and took it gently. “Why yes I would~.” He said, then they went to the middle of the dance floor.{…i sorta want to play the beauty and the beast song for this…}// Antonio squeaked as the vines cuddled into him, it oddly looked like he was about to be eaten by a venus fly trap of sorts. “…L-like what?” He asked, looking sickened but curious.5 hours agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and followed, he seemed to actually slightly walk like a pregnant man. He gave a sqeak as he kissed the males cheek and nuzzled him “I love you so much~.”//Barnaby smiled and gently took ballroom dance position “Let me lead you, I’m gonna go nice and slow~.” He smiled and begun to slowly move back and fourth until they were dancing easily((lulz~!))//Nathan smiled and gently brushed his hand down the males chest “Touching your cock~.” He blushed a little.5 hours agoGarry giggled and nuzzled Shadow. “Love you too~.” He cooed happily, then went to watch the dance with him.// Kotetsu nodded his head and held onto him, following along with the dance. It felt nice after awhile and he started to hum along with the music.// Antonio squeaked, then felt heat go down to his neck. “O-okay…w-want to take this somewhere else?"4 hours agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and sat down he begun to eat some cake and gave a soft sqeak as he tried hard to avoid the couple glances he got from people as he stuffed his face.//Barnaby smiled and begun to hum along as well "My beloved~.”//Nathan smirked “Sure~."4 hours agoGarry hummed and took some cake as well, mewing happily as he ate. "This is good~.”// Kotetsu flushed and pecked his lips gently.// Antonio squeaked, then they made their way to a door and into a private room.4 hours agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded “Y-Yeah really good~.”//Barnaby kissed the other as the dance begun to end.//Nathan followed after Antonio and gave a small sound, his skin turned green for a few moments and vines begun to creep up the walls and around the floor, beautiful flowers blossomed showing his excitement4 hours agoGarry purred, then kissed Shadow on the cheek. “Love you~.”// Kotetsu flushed lightly and nuzzled close to Barnaby as the song ended, smiling goofily.// Antonio watched for a bit, then looked at the flowers. “Wow these are really nice.~” He said, totally distracted at this point.4 hours agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed hard “L-Love you too~.”//Barnaby smiled and held the other close and then lead Kotetsu off the dance floor to pass the other to his brother so they could dance.//Nathan smiled and gently grabbed the others crotch.4 hours agoGarry giggled softly. “So cute~.” He mewed.// Kotetsu smiled when his brother came by, then they danced to another song. He smiled brightly through out it then they finished and the white rose pinata was lowered down.// Antonio blushed and moaned softly, starting to get aroused.4 hours agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed and kisses Garry hard as he licked over the other lips.//Barnaby chuckled and let Kotetsu do as he pleased.//Nathan smiled and nuzzled into the males neck his clothes begun to molt and then he pushes Antonio onto it “Spread your legs for me, and let me remove your clothes~."4 hours agoGarry gasped, opening his mouth for the other to explore.// Kotetsu giggled when it came down, then was given a bamboo sword to fuck it up with. Which he did with expertise. Stuff went flying everywhere and everyone got some awesome thing. Kotetsu came out with some planet lollipops.// Antonio did as he was told, his face flushed as he waited for the other to uncloth him.4 hours agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Shadow kissed the other and broke it. He panted and had half-lidded eyes "L-Love you~…”//Barnaby smiled and chuckled at his lover.//Nathan used the vines to sexily undress the male. He gently licked over his member and begun to suckle at the tip.4 hours agoGarry panted softly as they stopped, soft mew leaving him. “Love you t-too~.” He mewed softly.// Kotetsu mewed, then gave Mars to Bunny, then kissed him gently. “Love you~.” He cooed.// Antonio gasped, then started to moan as he was licked down there. “A-aah~!'4 hours agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and purred "Tired~.” His tail wagged as he yawned.//Barnaby smiled and nibbled at the candy and kissed Kotetsu back “Love you too Kotetsu~.”//Nathan contuined to lick as he smiled, a thin and soft vine begun to massage the large man’s testicles another curling around the base of Antonio’s member.3 hours agoGarry hummed softly. “Okay, let’s go sleep~.” He said, kissing the other on the cheek, then taking him up to the hotel room.// Kotetsu squeaked and kissed back gently. “So, when should we go to the honey moon?~”// Antonio yelped and moaned more. “N-nat…u-uwaah~.” He mewled. His testes were a little heavy from not doing it much.3 hours agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and followed. He leant against his lover the engagement ring bright on his ring finger as he held onto Garry. He had shut his eyes and stumbled a little.//Barnaby smiled and chuckled “When ever you want to~.” He kissed the males cheek “Perhaps now?”//Nathan gave a small smirk and deep throated the other. He had no gag reflex and contuined to pleasure his lover and then rubbed up the others thighs.3 hours agoGarry squeaked and held the other up quickly, then went to open the door for them both. He lead Shadow in and rested him on the bed, then helped to take him out of his dress.// Kotetsu blushed brightly and nodded his head. “O-okay, let’s grab the presents and go~.” He cooed, then started to get up.// Antonio tensed up and came with a loud cry, then he went limp against the vines. He was panting heavily.3 hours agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and nuzzled into the sheets, he was indead wearing a quarter belt because of the leggings he had been forced to wear along with Kotetsu. He however had a black pair instead of the white pair. He keened softly and bit his lip, he was wearing a nice lingerie set, a black bra and a matching pair of panties but had several straps covering the chest and one ran down each side and held onto the side of the panties which also held several other straps. However a soft buzz could be heard, two small black boxes with a power scale. Two vibrators we’re inside Shadows entrance, the male had panted a little bit during the wedding as a occasional move made the vibrators strike his prostate. The male blushed and looked away.//Barnaby smiled and went to grab the big bags and begun to haul them to the car. He helped the other into the car and begun to drive to their hotel room they’d stay in before the flight to Japan.//3 hours agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Nathan smiled and licked another stripe before he moved atop The male “I would like some love too~.”**3 hours agoGarry blushed brightly at this, then started to take off his own clothes, feeling himself jiggle as they were taken off. “…L-look amazing~.” He mewed softly, then kissed Shadow.// Kotetsu mewed softly as he got into the car, grabbing at his cape and dress to fit them all in. He smiled brightly as they drove, then saw the hotel up ahead.// Antonio panted, then looked up at Nathan and nodded his head. “W-what would you like me to do?"3 hours agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed hard and shivered as he kissed back. He moaned softly and ground up against Garrys hips.//Barnaby smiled and pulled in, people were waiting and helped the couple inside with their gifts and to their room. once they left Barnaby pulled Kotetsu close and kissed him hard.//Nathan keened softly and shivered, a weird flower like object blossomed down at his genderless privates and opened a slit. A very soft looking vine expanded to average size and formed into a penis itself. A nice set of testes also follow "J-Just lick P-Please~?"3 hours agoGarry gasped and bucked back, then he went to the others entrance. "Do you want these out~?” He asked Shadow with a soft purr.// Kotetsu gasped softly into the kiss, mewing as he let the other inside his mouth for a bit, then pulled back. “S-shower first?” He asked timidly. He had a surprise for the other.// Antonio watched silently, then smiled and started to lick and suck.3 hours agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and nodded “I-I came into my panties imagining Y-You fu-fucking me again~…”//Barnaby smiled and nodded “Sure~.”//Nathan cried out, he was very sensitive down there. He bucked into the others mouth and fisted his hands in his hair.3 hours agoGarry blushed, then slipped the vibrators out. “Aww, so cute~.” He said, then lined up and thrust into him.// Kotetsu smiled, then attempted to get out of the dress, the veil coming off easily. “…U-um, some help please?” He asked timidly. After the shower he would put on the baby doll top that went with the panties.// Antonio hummed softly and kept doing it, his tongue lavishing the other’s member and balls. It was a long tongue.3 hours agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Shadow arched his back and curled his toes as he fealt his prostate be hit, the vibrators missed something Garry had, love~. he gasped softly and looked back at Garry “P-Please want more~…”//Barnaby gave a soft smile and walked over he begun to help the male undress and chuckled softly “This was such a nice dress~.”//Nathan cried out and came over the others face. He panted loudly “G-goodness..” his eyes were half-lidded and he looked ready to pass out.3 hours agoGarry mewled softly, then started to thrust up into Shadow repeatedly kissing him on the face gently. “As you wish~.” He cooed happily, then went faster into his prostate.// Kotetsu squeaked softly, then let the dress fall to show the green panties and his large tummy. He blushed brightly. “Yeah, so fluffy~.” He mewed, then he slipped out of the panties and took off his flats. Then he went to go take the shower.// Antonio squeaked and licked up most of the seed, humming softly. “Tastes nice…” He said, then he helped the other lay down and nuzzled him close.2 hours agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gasped and rocked with each thrust. He stared up at the ceiling he gasped louder as his prostate was struck each time “G-Garry~!” He wouldn’t last long as he’d been on edge all night. He then cried out as he came onto his chest, his paws fisted the sheets as he arched up into Garry.//Barnaby followed and washed them both, kissing the males cheeks and rubbing his back “Isn’t the dress a little heavy?”//Nathan smiled and nuzzled close, his vines pulled the covers over them happily.an hour agoGarry cried out and came into the other, then went to nuzzle him gently, slipping out of him. “So good~.” He cooed as he panted.// Kotetsu hummed and nodded his head. “Yeah, but I could take it~.” He mewed as he cleaned his tummy.// Antonio hummed, then yawned, snuggling closer to Nathan. “Good night.” He said softly.an hour agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and kissed at Garry’s face “G-Gonna be sore tomorrow~..”//Barnaby nodded “But you’re adorable~.” He hugged the male close and kissed his cheeks as he did his hair into a mohawk with the shampoo and then a weird floppy one with the conditioner.//Nathan hummed a response as he was already drifting off, several new flowers blooming, they looked like tiger lily’s.an hour agoGarry blushed. “S-sorry 'bout that…want to top next time then?” He asked. This was the first time he asked that.// Kotetsu blushed as he was kissed, then giggled when the other did the mohawk. When the shower finally finished, he was looking to a small black bag on the sink. “Um, g-go wait out there okay, have something for you~.” He mewed softly, looking blushy.an hour ago*//Antonio smiled, then drifted off as well. It felt nice to have a warm body next to his.an hour agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and smiled “Sure, but I’m gonna a be sore because it hurt with the two vibrators inside~.” He kisses the males cheek and purred loudly as he rubbed over Garry’s chest “But sure I’ll gladly pound you next time, but remember I do have a knot~.”//Barnaby nodded and headed into the bedroom and begun to dry himself “Is everything okay Kotetsu~?”//Nathan smiled and dozed happily.34 minutes agoGarry mewed and nodded his head, then turned a bright red at the thought of the knot being in him. “O-okay~.” He said, then squeaked as his soft chest was rubbed.// Kotetsu had dried himself off and was now putting on the panties, then slipping on the top. He blushed brightly as he tied the bow. “Yes Honey~.” He cooed, then looked at himself in the mirror for a bit. He fidgeted when he saw how much his tummy stuck out now. He picked up a rather large towel and covered himself. Well shit why was there a blanket sized towel in here in the first place?…on second thought he didn’t want to know. He opened the door and shuffled out timidly.26 minutes agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and begun to rub and kneed the males chest “My Garry~.” He yawned softly and dozed off easily, he’d stain the bedsheets by the morning however.//Barnaby smiled and nodded “Okay babe~.” He looked over and tilted his head “What’s wrong baby?"23 minutes agoGarry squeaked and gasped as the other rubbed, then he closed his eyes and fell asleep easily.// Kotetsu blushed brightly. "N-nothing…” He said, then sat down on the bed, popping his head into the towel to dry his hair off some more, flashing some mint colored fabric.18 minutes agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby blinked and walked over “What'cha wearing Kotetsu~?” He smirked and begun to pull the towel away.15 minutes agoKotetsu squeaked when the other pulled the towel away, his face turning bright red when it revealed him in a cute baby doll lingerie set, his pussy chest filling up the small a cup top and his tummy clearly being seen between the middle flaps.10 minutes agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and gently blushed “K-Kotetsu, is this for our honeymoon?” He was smiling wide as he gently ran his hand over the others filling out belly.9 minutes agoKotetsu gasped softly, then nodded his head. “Y-yeah…makes me look big though.” He said.7 minutes agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and gently kissed the males throat as he moved the other further under him “My baby doll~?"6 minutes agoKotetsu squeaked softly, then nodded his head. "Y-yes, play with me?~” He mewed, hoping that line worked.4 minutes agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled softly and gently pulled down the panties with his teeth, he licked at Kotetsu’s member and nibbled the tip “Of course~.” He then deepthroated the others member. He gaged a little but licked at the tip.a few seconds agoKotetsu gasped loudly and bucked up a bit into his mouth, his hands gripping the others hair. “U-uwaah!~” He mewled out.a few seconds agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and nibbled a little more and pulled off “Do you want me to fuck you baby, or just tease you~?"a few seconds agoKotetsu mewled, then panted as he looked up. "B-both?” He asked timidly. He was now regretting not having done something bad in front of Bunny that day. He did do bad things though, but the other hadn’t seen. He wondered if he was told though.a few seconds agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby chuckled “Want me to fuck you in both holes? I can make a version of me fucking you too in your mouth and then i can put a sucking motion on your nipples neck and this~.” He rubbed the others member with his index finger.a few seconds agoKotetsu turned a very bright red and nodded his head, mewing loudly as he was rubbed. “P-please?” He asked timidly.a few seconds agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled and chuckled “Sure bud.” He knew and had a devilish smirk on his face. Soon enough something was bring shoved into Kotetsu’s mouth and something was licking at his nipples, neck and members head Barnaby begun to thrust and a cock ring slid down Kotetsu’s shaft “I’m suprised you stole this outfit Kotetsu~, thought you knew to be good.” He growled and slammed a hard thrust.a few seconds agoKotetsu squeaked and gulped around the thing in his mouth, loud moans leaving him when he felt his puffy nips being licked. He whimpered when he felt the cock ring around his shaft, then his eyes widened when he heard the other. He cried out when he felt the thrust, a loud whine escaping.a few seconds agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby growled and contuined to thrust “Thought I wouldn’t find out? You forgot I have power Kotetsu, and now you’re gonna be punished for stealing!” He begun to slam hard, the force inside the males mouth begun to thrust, thrusting in when Barnaby pulled out. The licking turned into Sucking.a few seconds agoKotetsu cried out loudly, though it was muffled with the member in his mouth. He mewled and gripped at the sheets tightly, now wondering what would happen if he found out about the Llama and the flowers. Anyone in the room could hear his muffled panting and whimpers.a few seconds agoGuest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smirked “Mark also told me about the Llama you put in his car, such a naughty naughty little boy, And I had Festus confess to the flowers he got for the bouquet.” He continued to slam as the other also begun to pound into Kotetsu’s mouth, the sucking turned harder.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu kept mewing and whimpering as it turned up, his member painfully hard at this point. He wanted to cum so bad but the band wouldn’t let him.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby growled “Are you going to behave, be a good boy for me?” He thrusted into the others prostate and waited for the other to answer. The force inside Garry’s mouth pulled out and some skin being rubbed could be heard.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu whimpered loudly at that, his hands covered by the sheets. One hand under the covers crossed it’s fingers. “Y-yes.~” He whined loudly, wanting the cock ring to go and for him to cum.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smirked “Kotetsu!” He begun to pull out.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu whimpered loudly. at that and tried to rub out. He uncrossed his fingers and whined loudly to Bunny. “B-bunny?~"a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smiled "Promise Kotetsu, promise you’re gonna be better than that okay? Because I’m sure naughty boys don’t get what they want~."a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu pouted, then whined again. "O-okay, won’t do it 'gain…” He mumbled, then whimpered loudly.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"Good boy~.“ Barnaby pushed himself inside and begun a nice and steady rythum. The force was back again and ground against Kotetsu’s lips. The sucking, licking, and nibbling returned as well but was alot more pleasurable for Kotetsua few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002.*a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu mewled and started to pant and whimper again,opening his mouth wide for the force and bucking into anything it could. To be honest it was over powering his senses. "B-bahny…~” He mewed around the force. He wanted to cum so bad.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The force entered Kotetsu and begun to thrust again, the force focused on Kotetsu’s member slid the cock ring up and stroked the male. Barnaby was neared his end overpowered by the fact he was technically feeling everything the forces were doing. He keened loudly and bucked several times before he shouted and came.a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu mewled, then when he felt the cock ring slip off of him he yelled as he came, all on the sheets and his tummy. He felt his tummy swell up with Bunny’s cum, making him mew softly as he went limp against Bunny and the force.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby groaned softly and all the forces left. The superhero nuzzled his husband and groaned again"G-God I love you~..“a few seconds ago  
Kotetsu flushed lightly and nuzzled back happily. "Love you too~.” The retired villain said.a few seconds ago


	18. Au's that are being edited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes that is the name of the chapter, it was labeled that originally so it may be sticking. Think of this chapter as a mystery flavor or something

Aquarium Mer Au  
The discovery of Mers surprised the hell out of a lot of people, and the conspiracy theorists that were on the case said ‘We fuckin’ told ya so.’ And so, basically Mers were a special thing to have at an aquarium. The one that we’re about to talk about is one of those places, having two Mers. They were of different subspecies, there being as many as there was sea life in the ocean. Anyway, the aquarium that housed these Mers was pretty big, and was well taken care of. The tanks were large and filled with many different sea life, from different seas ad oceans, some very colorful, and even one tank was dark and housed deep sea creatures that you could see with special night vision goggles. At this particular moment the Mer that had been there the longest was messing with the lock to the top of his tank. He chirped when it opened up like usual, then he slipped out easily and went to go see the turtles. People still had no idea how he was able to get through so many locks, so they just let him whatever he wanted, as long as he didn’t damage anything or splash the guests while doing this. This Mers name was Kotetsu, also nicknamed tiger after his stripes. He looked to be closest to Japanese descent, and had stripes going up his arms and tail, making his tan skin pop a bit. He had large honey colored eyes, two scale patches that looked like he had a kitty beard, and sharper than normal teeth. His tail was also green, he had fins on his arms, and his gills were on his neck, three slits on each side. His dark brown hair was cut shorter than it had originally been, , which had been near to his butt. He also sometimes had this shadowy eye look going on, but the staff there new for a fact that that was just some black eyeliner that he found and smudged into his eyes, giving him a ‘raccoon’ look as one Ryan Goldsmith said after handing a large eyeliner crayon to the Mer, who went to go hide it in a dry place. He also liked to draw random shit onto his arms and cheeks.// And now to his trainer, Garry. Garry Guertena was a very nice young man, about 20 years old and quite thin looking. He was pale and had dual-purple toned hair, purple blue eyes, and an affinity to henna. This did not help at all with his Mers fascination with drawing stuff on himself. Well at least he taught the green fish/eel mer how to draw some stuff properly, and to not draw on the glass. He was a marine biologist some of the time, but most of the time he was a trainer for dolphins, and now Mers. He taught Kotetsu a lot, like several English phrases, how to not say one of those phrases, and several things like how toasters were a terrible thing to swim with when on, which explained only two things. One, that Kotetsu seemed to be part eel and could take the electricity quite well, and two, don’t cook french toast sticks next to the training area where Kotetsu could reach. Garry happened to like the color blue, most of it taking over his wardrobe. His blue torn coat stayed with him even on hot summer days, and he wore his black and blue wet suit when training with Kotetsu and the dolphins. At the moment he was getting some reports done, and was also wondering if he should let Kotetsu wear a sweater when out of the water. The other seemed to like the color green and would sometimes steal his green tank tops, which Garry happened to have an abundance of.  
Shadow had just come in that morning, he’d been found out at the dock, after two fishermen had accidentally caught him. He being terrified had thrashed around and had injured himself badly, having cut his tail in several places,hand fins were ripped and his gil’s had been lacerated. Shadow wasn’t the usual nice scaled tail merman, nope, he had a long shark tail as his tail. The tips of his fins were black and faded into a dark red. His underbelly was white however. Gills along his sides, and long black hair that had a almost beautiful look when it was down. Shadow didn’t seem to get along with fish or anyone else for the matter, so he was put into a small exhibit. He felt a little ashamed but didn’t bother voicing his opinion it wasn’t as if anyone could understand him. He hadn’t met Kotetsu just yet as they were separated by several walls.  
Shadow was currently in his tank, he was swimming around slowly as he watched the humans walk by, smaller humans point at him and a couple take pictures. He flashed his teeth in a unwelcome growl. He swam towards the bottom and rested atop some fake Coral as he tried to feel better. He felt lonely but he didn’t like the way some of the fish looked to his eyes, not seeming to satisfy him at all! He heard he’d be getting a visit from the Trainer today, and apparently him and the other merman would be used in a demonstration to show kids how merman and mermaids worked. He rubbed his cheeks and then chirped softly in the water. He pushed off the coral and he suddenly spooned from a child hitting the glass. He swam hurriedly away and into one of the small caverns carved into the fake Coral.// Barnaby was an aquatics veterinarian, he had easily aced his class once the class for mermaids and merman were introduced. He took up the chance to work at the aquarium and was going to show some kids today how mermen worked, he however hadn’t seen one that was alive, a dear one yes, but he had yet to see a live one. He had looked at Shadow files and found it slightly sad the poor merman had nothing to swim with, as usually mermaids we’re very social creatures. He wore his signature red and white jacket, and his black pants. He had brushed his hair and had it tied up as he couldn’t have it get in his way. He showed his pass to head back to the back rooms. He began to search for Garry Guertena as he would be his partner until he became very good friends with the two Mermen.  
Kotetsu slid onto the cat walk and crawled, looking around until he found the one he was looking for. The one with Seals. He slid in and chirped a bit as he felt the cool water cover him, then he went to hide. He did this a lot, mostly because he wanted to surprise the humans, especially the cute little ones. That and also seals were soft, so it was a pretty good situation. He waited underneath the glass that showed the inside of the tank, then he heard a group of kids nearby. He popped his head up and scared the crap out of a teen, and making her little brother giggle. “Is that a seal mommy?” A smaller child asked, the women laughing and shaking her head. Kotetsu felt a seal pass him, and he started to chase the seal, chirping in his native tongue for it to stop and accept the fate that he would be used as a pillow for a bit.  
Shadow chirped softly as he begun to chew on the fake Coral. He liked the feel of it against his gums. His sharp teeth easily grinding down the fake Coral. His fins flicked before he was up and swimming again, restless a single word used to describe him. He then let out a loud chirp in loneliness. A couple humans stopped to look and point at him, a couple teens laughing at the merman thinking he was being funny. He felt the opposite, but didn’t date anger the human by charging the thick glass.//Barnaby headed towards where the purple haired man had been seen last, he saw the signature purple hair “M-Mr. Guertena!“  
Garry was eating an apple and finishing up the reports, wondering when the new vet was coming. Any moment now he presumed as he took another large bite He hummed and finished the apple, throwing it away and grabbing some hoops and toys for the two mers. Well mostly for Kotetsu, he seemed fascinated with the rubber duck, and pretending to hula hoop underwater. He was now reading over the case of the new Mer, hissing a bit in sympathy when he heard he was heavily injured from the nets. He also hoped that Kotetsu didn’t weird him out, or scare him even. Garry went to grab some snacks for the Mers, and a little hook thing he fashioned to fish Kotetsu out of any tanks. He perked up when his name was being called out and saw the newb. He grinned. "Hey, you must be Mr. Brooks. Nice to meetcha.” He said, patting the others shoulder. “You ready to meet the Mers?”// Kotetsu hugged the seal he had been chasing close, cooing a bit while the seal showed a very unimpressed expression, kinda like squidward. Kotetsu perked up though and went back to the glass, having heard some teens being rowdy. He loved messing with teens. When he saw what they were making fun of though, he pouted, and got excited and nervous at the same time. It was a Shark Mer. He stared for a bit, then got an evil grin on his face. He went up to the top, opened a part of the top, then he took aim. He moved downwards and flicked his tail, and a large amount of water, out onto the teenagers. He then made himself scarce and slipped onto the catwalk again, hurrying over to the turtles, who wouldn’t tell on him in time.  
Barnaby nodded and smiled “Yeah, I’ve never seen live ones before, but I’ve heard you have two types? Can you tell me about them while he walk over?” He rubbed his neck and smiled wider at Garry, he felt as if he would explode from excitement.//Shadow watched a little confused but smiled upon seeing they weren’t laughing at him. He swam around and grabbed some pebbles from the ground. He threw them up in the water and swam around catching them(Like a game of Jack’s).  
Garry grinned. “Sure. The first one we’ve had for awhile. We’re sure he’s a mix of eel and regular fish, since his tail is a little on the long side and he can conduct a little electricity. I’ll tell you the toaster incident later if you want. His name is Kotetsu. The other one is of the Shark sub species of Mers. We just got him and from what i’ve read he’s not all that friendly, and he is injured. I really hope you can help him with that.// Kotetsu chuckled evilly as he patted a turtle on the shell, watching in a hidden place as the teenagers swore and went to the gift shop to buy some new clothes. He patted the turtle again and let her go, then he went to go see how the other Mer was doing. He went onto the catwalk again and slithered towards the other’s exhibit, then he stayed at the top and peered in through where the humans usually looked through.  
Barnaby nodded and smiled "I’ve seen a octopus one and then the stereotypical mermaid. I like how diverse they all are, and how tail fins vary~.” He rambled on and on about his studies.//Shadow looked miserable, he was swimming slowly, a clear sign of distress to the humans, he simply looked bored. He chirped softly to anyone who could hear, then producing several clicking noises as he tried to get any kind of answer. He swam a little faster to catch one of the rocks, he turned a tight corner and held his side gills. He gave a loud distressed and pained feverish clicking noise.  
Garry listened intently, glad he had someone clearly very interested in mers. He didn’t really trust the couple of people that last showed up to help, they just seemed to be there for money, and he swore that last chick was trying to go on some weird fantasy thing, she seemed to always look into space when around the office, especially around the curious Mer. Yeah she disappeared really quickly when he pointed that out. He turned to look for Kotetsu. He wasn’t in his tank. He sighed. “…yeah, they are pretty fascinating. But they sometimes disappear into other tanks.” He said, then went to go get up on the catwalk, hook in hand. “C'mon, we gotta look for him now, with luck he might be near the new Mer.”// Kotetsu whined a bit, then he opened a small porthole by the door, usually used for feeding, and stuck his head through. He could fit his entire upper body through, but he could get stuck like Tinkerbell did in the keyhole. He chirped softly to the other Mer, curious and concerned.  
Barnaby nodded and walked quickly with Garry “They’re sociable creatures, they always are up for a nice cuddle.” He smiled and chuckled “I bet Kotetsu will try and cuddle with the other merman.”//Shadow looked up, he hadn’t expected any response. He gave a softer noise of pain. He swam slowly towards Kotetsu, he felt some blood seep from his slowly healing gills. His eyes dilated a little but he ignored his instincts for now. He chirped up softly at Kotetsu and showed his injured gills.  
Garry nodded his head and went towards where the report said they had put the new Mer. He stopped for a bit and started to laugh when he saw Kotetsu’s floppy tail sticking out from the porthole, it still flopping around a bit.// Kotetsu’s eyes widened when he saw the injuries, surprised and worried chirps coming from him as he slid forward an inch, then got stuck. He humphed a bit and tried to go forward again. He pouted, then shrugged and tilted his head to the side. 'I’m stuck.’ he said plainly in the native language of most Mers. He had a bit of an accent that flowed with his speech. 'I can heal you though.’ He chirped to the other. 'Only a little so you don’t bleed, and there will be less pain I believe.’  
Barnaby almost died laughing “Shit, he’s stuck isn’t he?” He knelt down and gently poked the others tail with a finger, and rubbed at the start of the others tail fins, equivalent to scratching under a cat chin, their favorite place to be rubbed.//Shadow nodded 'You need to get unstuck first.’ he frowned upon seeing the two other shadows behind Kotetsu 'Two humans are looking at your tail…’ his tail kicked as he was up next to Kotetsu’s face, his hand was caked slightly with black blood. He winced a little at the pain and chirped rapidly. (Around the time i passed out in the kitchen for 5 minutes after drinking milk at this point irl, Then Shadow freaks out with concern )  
Garry nodded his head, laughing silently before grabbing some Vaseline from his pocket and went to rub it around where the Mer’s waist was stuck. The tail seemed to have slackened.// Kotetsu pouted at that. 'No, I shall heal you n-’ “N-nyaaah.~” He mewled out and relaxed, hanging limply from the porthole and purring quite loudly, his face a light pink. He felt someone rubbing a weird slick substance around where he was stuck. ’T-think they’re unsticking me.’ He mewed to the other.  
Barnaby chuckled and smiled. He gently tapped the others back “Come on out Kotetsu, I want to introduce myself.”//Shadow nodded 'Talk with them, I’m okay, nothing I can’t deal with…’ he floated downwards. He already knew of his reputation of being angry with fish and didn’t want to ruin the chance of playing with Kotetsu later.  
Kotetsu mewed softly to the other mer. 'O-okay, seeya later then.’ he said, then perked up when he heard the human voice at the other side. He now knew mostly what they were saying, but he still had trouble with words. He could even say a few, but Garry said not to do that in front of people yet. He wriggled a bit, then shoved himself backwards with a loud popping noise,slipping out of the porthole and onto his butt.// Garry giggled softly and patted the Mer on the head. “Hey Kotetsu, I see you met Shadow.” He said, grinning. “Barnaby, this is Kotetsu. Kotetsu, this is Barnaby Brooks Jr., the new Mer vet.”   
Shadow slowly swam below the port hole for food. He however begun to float to the bottom of the exhibit. He held his gills hard until the bleeding stopped. He swam around slowly, some smaller humans pointing at him, one child holding a merman toy that resembled Kotetsu.//Barnaby smiled and raised his hand, he spread his fingers wide and thought about his classes. He did his best at chirping to say hello to the merman. He was a little off with the tune but it got the point across.  
Kotetsu stared at the human with wide eyes, head tilting to the side as he grinned, chirping back to him. He then pulled himself up using the bars around him, then he threw himself at Barnaby, hugging him tightly and chirping. He was really pretty for a human person!// Garry laughed even more when Kotetsu hugged the other human, snickering a bit. He then looked through the porthole to check in on the injured Mer. He frowned when he saw the black blood that was around the Mer, now worried for him.   
Barnaby yelped and fell back. He however smiled and rubbed Kotetsu’s back gently, making sure to go with his tail scales. He rubbed his cheeks gently “Well hey there~.” He smiled up at Garry.//Shadow gave a low chirp as he swam in front of the glass, pacing to the untrained eye. His hands were clenched as he swam, he then hit the glass with his tail fin and darted away, frustrated with being alone.  
Kotetsu chirped happily and nuzzled closer to the human, purring in content at the attention. He cooed softly, and a little worriedly for two things. One, if the shark Mer was alright, and two, if the human was smudging up the raccoon look he had going on.// Garry watched, then made a soft chirping sound to the Mer, making it sound worried and also expecting of attention.  
Barnaby chuckled “Kotetsu, is this marker?” He gently rubbed at a little to make sure it was non-toxic marker.//Shadow looked up, he swam slowly twords the top of the tank. He however stayed below the surface, the human was probably going to yell at him for hitting the class. His ear fins flared out then relaxed back to his forehead.  
Kotetsu squeaked and shook his head, then from someplace unseen he pulled out the large eyeliner crayon he got from that weird lion guy that left awhile ago.// Garry started to chirp softly and comfortingly to the hurt Mer, making sure not to make any sudden movements. He was really worried for the Mer, ad would probably have trouble moving him with how much he hurt. He knew faintly of what Kotetsu could do. Maybe have him go back in through the regular way and not the damn porthole.  
Barnaby smiled and nodded “Now that is safe you big guy.” He sat up further and made sure he had Kotetsu supported “How old are you Kotetsu?” He clicked his tongue a couple times.//Shadow chirped softly back. He sunk down into the water, he moved his hand from his gills and licked at the blood gathered on his hand. He then went back to holding his left side gills.//Barnaby looked over “Is Shadow alright?”  
Kotetsu mewed and put the eyeliner back into the weird mysterious place. He looked at the blonde for a bit, then he looked to Garry, then back to the blond. Might as well, since it looked like it would be a great reaction from the blonde. It had certainly surprised the hell out of Garry. He said that Mers didn’t know how to speak to humans normally. Yeah that was bullshit. “Over 30.” The Mer said in English. He perked up a bit when the other Mer was mentioned.// Garry shook his head. “He keeps grabbing his gills.”  
Barnaby’s eyes went wide “You know English?” He smiled wide and chuckled “Well likely, since you guys have vocal cords like us, but have a single vocal cords that’s missing~.” He looked up at Garry “Shit, we gotta get him out of the tank. He might have ripped some of the inner lining or cut himself badly. Hey Kotetsu, can you help us save the merman in that tank?”  
Kotetsu chirped a bit. It was a nice reaction, but he really liked it when Garry had jumped and cursed when he spoke to him. He nodded his head hurriedly and went into the regular opening of the tank. He swam in front of Shadow. 'Okay, can I see your gills for a bit?’ He chirped to the other Mer gently.// Garry watched silently, then decided to grab the cart that they used to move the sea animals around when they needed to be moved. It was pretty big, and was a bit heavy, but Garry was able to pull it normally. That and also it had a shit ton of wheels on it.  
Barnany smiled and gently patted Garry’s back “Kotetsu’s smart, and good looking, he gone though a egg laying season however?”//Shadow watched Kotetsu a little nervous, his eyes trailed over the others tail, but chirped happily when none of the colors iritated his brain and eyes. He removed his hand and chirped softly in pain 'Yeah..’ he sure enough had torn the inside of his gills halfway and had a nice slice through the rest, showing how easy a net could kill a merman. He was having a little trouble breathing due to his gills being cut.24 days ago  
Garry flustered a bit, but nodded. “Yeah, he gets bummed out whenever he has to lay them though. It also seems he’s able to go through a mammal pregnancy if he wanted to.”// Kotetsu made an angry noise as he saw the cuts, then he hummed a bit. He took out the eyeliner crayon and wrote an odd rune like symbol onto his hand, then he breathed onto it, making it glow an odd blue color. He put his hand up to the Shark Mers gills, mumbling something under his breath. He knew several healing spells, a strength spell, and one to help other beings know what they were saying. Oh and one to make humans breathe underwater if they wanted to, that one was a bit difficult though. The other should be feeling some sharp pain, then some relief as the gills sorta glued back together and mended.  
Barnaby nodded “I’d suggest if you leave Kotetsu and Shadow alone full time to separate them so the eggs aren’t fertilized. Otherwise about 40 mermaid babies are gonna be swimming around, and the egg laying season will become more frequent from one every three months to every month.”//Shadow gave a sharp chirp of pain. His tail slammed hard into Kotetsu as he tried to get the other to stop he then relaxed as his wounds begun to heal. He chittered softly in relief as he twitched at the other touching him in a helping way. His ears wings flared out, a sign of him wanting dominance.  
Garry nodded his head. “Alright then, although I bet the board would just love that.” He said, sounding a bit sarcastic and serious at the same time. He had that special ability.// Kotetsu yelped after he finished, having been hit by the tail. He kept rubbing the other’s gills though to sooth them further. He felt his own ear wings go down in submission, soft chirps escaping him.  
Barnaby nodded “I’ve heard they jumped at the chance to get your merman, because they bring in more people which makes more money.” He rubbed his neck and peered into the water “Oh my god…”//Shadow gave a soft chirp of apology. He then gently pressed against the other, in a friendly gesture. He backed off and then made it clear he wanted the other to swim with him in his tank.  
Garry nodded his head, then raised a brow. “What?” He asked, then peered in on the two Mers.// Kotetsu chirped softly and smiled, then nodded his head and swam around the shark, all excited.24 days ago  
Barnaby smiled “They’ve just made a pod, although I would suggest keeping them in the same tank. But you said Shadow doesn’t play nice, what did his record say?”//Shadow chirped loudly at the male. He then begun to swim slowly around his tank. He then looked at Kotetsu 'Why do you like the humans?’ his hair floated around him as he swam. His eyes showing to the humans, showing off one of his scars over his left eye.  
Garry looked up for a bit, trying to remember. “A lot of bad things, like him harming fish and whenever a human got close to him he would react violently, which is understandable because of the net thing.” He said, looking pissed off about it.// Kotetsu cooed a bit. 'The little ones are cute and nice, the teens are fun to mess with, and most of the adults are fairly descent. Except for some who seem to have their heads up their ass.’ He said, using a human term. 'Not all are bad and not all are good. Oh also they give me interesting food, like candy and french toast!’  
Barnaby nodded “He might have sensitive eyes. Can we get him out of the water so I can look at his eyes?” He however felt horrible for how the merman was treated.//Shadow nodded and sighed. As he gently rubbed his sandpaper tail tail against the others own tail. He then begun to swim over the other, casting his shadow atop Kotetsu’s back 'I see…I don’t like humans..’  
Garry nodded his head a bit. “Yeah, we need to move him to the training deck anyway, for the 'meet and greet’ I believe you called it?” He said, then peered inside.// Kotetsu chirped a bit. 'The purple haired and blond haired are nice enough, maybe you could like them?’ he chirped, the noticed Garry was looking inside. He poked his head out of the water and chirped curiously.// Garry smiled. “We need to take you guys to the training deck, so Shadow can be checked over, so we can make accommodations for him. Can you help him out?”  
Barnaby nodded “Yeah, I think Kotetsu will like the kids gently touch his tail but Shadow i’m a little more nervous about.” He smiled down at Kotetsu.//Shadow surfaced next to Kotetsu, his eyes peeking out of the water as he softly chirped to the other merman 'I don’t know, the purple haired one reminds me of someone else(an old pod mate who rejected him when. He tried to court him)…and the blonde smells like that weird stuff humans put on their stuff to clean it(bleach).  
Garry nodded his head. “Yeah, he let’s them do that. Then for some reason he draws random stuff on their arms with that eyeliner crayon.” He said.// Kotetsu tilted his head to the side. 'Oh? Interesting. I really like them both. Besides not all are as they seem.’ He said, cooing a bit before getting up onto the deck, then he held his hand out for Shadow to grab. 'They just want to wheel you to a bigger place so Bunny can check you over, make you comfortable here…’ He chirped, his flipper now drooping over his head.  
Barnaby nodded “The kids might like that, being touched by a merman.” He chuckled softly and watched Shadow be hoisted out of the water.//Shadow was a little scared as he hadn’t met the humans before. He pulled himself out of the water, reminding himself his pod mate had said the two were nice. He gave a soft terrified chirp as he laid down atop the catwalk. He chirped softly as he looked around hurriedly, his gills flaring out as he tried to breathe in forgetting about his nose.  
Garry hummed a bit under his breath, then he started to make gentle, soothing chirps as he opened up the top of the tub, showing water that had been made to be habitable. He then held out his arms, in a way to show he wanted the bigger Mer to grab on, so that he could hoist him up. He was still most likely injured after all, and needed to heal.// Kotetsu chirped and got out after him, then giggled a bit. 'He wants to help you into the tub, it’s okay, like the kind they bathe in sometimes, but bigger and has wheels.’ His tail flopped around on the deck, curling a little into itself.  
Barnaby gently hoisted Kotetsu into his own arms “You’re gonna dry out Kotetsu.” He rubbed his gills gently making sure to go with the gills when he rubbed.//Shadow gave a small growl at Garry, but wiggled over. He then held his arms up so he could be picked up. His hands tangled into the others clothes when he was picked up, giving a long chain of terrified, chirps and chitters.  
Kotetsu squeaked as he was picked up, then purred and nuzzled close to the human, enjoying the rub down he was getting. His tail uncurled and went to curl around Barnaby’s leg a little. “Bunny!~” He cooed out happily.// Garry grunted as he hoisted the injured Mer up, then gently settled him into the tank. “Wow you are heavy…Guess that means you’re healthy.” He said, grinning before he started to wheel the giant tub towards the training deck. “Ah, nice and smooth it goes.” He said aloud, glad there were no hitches as they went.  
Shadow was a little nervous at being wheeled around, he chirped loudly, vibrating the glass. His eyes were wide, he’d only seen his tank and that was it. Now he was being wheeled around. He gave another sharp chirp and begun to press himself against the glass. His fingers were spread out, the stretchy fins connecting his fingers stretching with it.//Barnaby smiled and followed after Garry and Shadow “Kotetsu? My name’s Barnaby~.” He didn’t mind the nick name as he imagined his name would be hard to say for the merman.  
Garry hurried them all to the deck, then wheeled the tub down to where the water was. He started to lower the tub till it was nearly to the ground.// Kotetsu made a weird face, then he tried saying it. “Barny-bahna…Bunny.” He said, chirping softly.  
Shadow was up and pressing hard at the top of the movable tank. He gave a chirp and then slammed himself at the top of the tank, he winced and held his arm. He gave a pleading look to Garry.//Barnaby chuckled and set Kotetsu on the ground, making sure the others tail was in the water so he wouldn’t dry out “Bar-na-by~.”  
Garry yelped a bit, then hurriedly took the top off. "Sorry about that, had to make sure you didn’t slip out. Okay, let’s try to ease you out. Or you can jump out if you want. I can hold the tub while you do it.” He said, smiling a bit.// Kotetsu purred happily as he got in the water, doing some loop-de-loops before coming back up. “Bunnyboo!”  
Shadow didn’t want to be held, but he didn’t want to hurt himself by jumping out of the tub. He pulled himself up to the rim and looked down at Garry. He gave a soft chirp to the male 'C-Catch me…’ he begun to fall forward.//Barnaby yelped upon seeing Shadow but smiled and waved to Kotetsu “That’s right Kotetsu.”  
Garry yelped out an “Oh shit!” Before catching the Mer, then they both fell into the water. Garry came sputtering out, then he laughed. “Oh shit that was dangerous. You okay?” He asked, looking back to where the Mer was.// Kotetsu giggled and swam around, looking up at the blonde with wide honey eyes. He wondered if he would get a treat.  
Shadow chirped happily as he swam towards the human, his eyes and his tail above the waters edge. He looked like a shark approaching it’s prey. He gave a sharp chirp under the water.//Barnaby smiled and got down next to the waters edge, he pulled from his pocket homemade baked Tuna treats he’d made for the mermen when he gave them their checkup. He held one out for Kotetsu to take.  
Garry shuddered a bit, then grinned. “I’ll take that as a yes…We need the jaws theme for you bud.” He said, watching the other move around.// Kotetsu chirped and took the treat, moving it around with his fingers. He usually got sweet stuff, but he liked fish too much to say no. He put the entire treat into his mouth and chewed. He gulped it down quickly, then grinned up at Barnaby with his sharp teeth out. “Thanks!”  
Shadow swam slowly until he disappeared underwater. He then begun to gently knock into the others legs with his body. He swam a little faster and flared his neck feathers.//Barnaby smiled and chuckled “Are they good, I didn’t want to eat them?”  
Garry squeaked a bit as the other knocked into his legs, then he dipped his head down to watch what the other was doing.// Kotetsu mewed softly. “Usually sweet stuff. But fish good too.” He said, getting closer to the human. “More?” He mewed out.  
Shadow was swimming in a very slowly pattern, usually done by Shark-tailed mermen to show they had laid claim over their target, such target was Garry.//Barnaby smiled and nodded, he got out another and held it out “How much English do you know Kotetsu?”  
Garry was a bit clueless, watching the mer closely, coming back up for air of course. “Whatcha doin’?” He asked at last.// Kotetsu cried out in joy as he took the treat and ate it, then he answered. “Most, big words are tough though.”  
Shadow chirped softly and butter his head against the others behind. His teeth found the males clothes, curious as to what they were. He then being even more curious about the humans feet licked over one. His tail kept him up and next to Garry’s feet.//Barnaby nodded “I can understand that. It’s hard for you to speak it right?” He gently patted the concrete beside him.  
Garry squeaked as the bigger Mer butt against him, giggling a bit as the other bit into his swimwear. But then it became personal with the foot. “Yeep!” He yelped, that being a new noise that escaped him.// Kotetsu nodded his head, then he slipped onto the concrete next to Barnaby and nuzzled into his side. “Yeah, sometimes it hurt if I speak long sentences.  
Shadow a little startled darted away. He came back slowly, and did it again, before popping up beside the others head. He chirped softly.//Barnaby nodded "Yeah, that’s why I think sigh language is a bit easier to do for mermen~.”  
Garry squeaked again, feeling like the devil had stroked his leg and whispered 'Mayonaise’ to him. He then looked towards where the Mer had popped up from. The purple haired human stared for a bit, then chirped back, patting the Mer’s head gently.// Kotetsu stared for a bit. ”…i’m hitting Garry upside head for not thinking 'bout that.“ He pouted, having heard at last once about the odd hand movements when a young man and his interpreter had visited.  
Shadow chirped, flinching a little from behind touched. His hands found the others clothes and he was suddenly diving down into the water deep with Garry.//Barnaby nodded “It’s easy for you to learn, since you use more of your brain.” He showed the other the simple signs for hello “That’s how you can say hello~.”   
Garry gasped and took in some air before they dived, now holding onto the other tightly, his eyes closed.// Kotetsu stared, then copied the action.  
Shadow could be heard chirping and clicking as he swam down. He gently held Garry but moved the other onto his back. He then begun to swim around, his gills flared out as he breathed in and out. His tail slowly moving back and fourth to send them forward.//Barnaby smiled “Nice job Kotetsu, you did it perfectly~!”  
Garry opened his eyes, now looking around hurriedly. He held onto the mer tightly, wondering what the hell was going to happen.// Kotetsu beamed and happily chirped, now hugging the human tightly. “More More!”  
Shadow just simply was swimming, his dorsal fin rubbed up against the others clothes,tugging on them gently as they were rough like sandpaper. He begun to swim a little faster as he fealt a little more comfortable.//Barnaby hugged back and smiled “here this is how you say 'I love you.’” he showed the other how to sign it.  
Garry looked around and started to calm down. He huddled closer to the shark though, hoping that would stop most of the weird prickly sensation he was getting from the others sandpaper like tail and fins.// Kotetsu blushed brightly and made the hand gesture slowly.  
Shadow a little sensative on his back bucked a little. His tail sped up as he do down. He then rested on the bottom of the tank. He begun to eat at the fake Coral in the tank.//Barnany nodded and smiled “Very good Kotetsu~.”  
Garry silently squeaked as the other bucked, then he looked around, having never been this far down. He looked back to the Mer and made a noise, swimming over to him hurriedly. He then attempted to pull the fake coral away.// Kotetsu blushed even more and chirped softly, snuggling close to the other and his tail wrapping Barnaby’s leg  
Shadow flashed his teeth in a warning. He however gave up the coral and swam a little away to knaw on another piece, his eyes closed in pleasure as he eased the faint pain in his gums.//Barnaby blushed a little “Kotetsu?” He held the other gently and bit his lip as he looked away.  
Garry pouted as the other went over to another patch of coral, then he looked down at the coral in his hand and squeezed it, feeling for the texture. It seems he would need to find a better alternative for the coral, it was most likely bad for the Shark Mer. He held it close to his chest and smiled a bit, feeling some bubbles of air slip from his mouth. He suddenly felt the slight burning in his lungs. Crap. He swam over to Shadow and grabbed onto his arm gently, tugging at it.// Kotetsu just blushed more and nuzzled his neck, purring softly. 'If Bunny loves me, I love him too!’ He purred out in his native language.  
Shadow looked up at Garry. He gathered the other into his arms and swam fast towards the surface. He pulled Garry up onto the catwalk. He stayed in the water, before he pulled himself up and hopped towards Garry (Like how seals move on land). He chirped softly,his hands finding Garry’s.//Barnaby smiled and blushed a little. He rubbed the merman’s back and nodded “Kotetsu do you have something to say~?”  
Garry huddled close to Shadow as they hurried to the surface. He gasped loudly as they broke the surface, breathing in delicious oxygen. He hugged the piece of fake coral close as he was sat down, then he shook his head free of water. It sprayed everywhere. Garry looked at the other Mer and squeezed back, the coral next to him. “T-thanks.”// Kotetsu purred softly. “L-love Bunny too.”  
Shadow almost instantly took the coral into his hands and begun to chew on it again. His eyes closed once again in bliss as he chewed. He chirped softly.//Barnaby’s eyes went wide. “o-Oh..” he rubbed his neck “Um Kotetsu..” shit he could come out and tell Kotetsu he didn’t mean it like that, and could risk the merman never talking to.him ever again, or lie… He chose the latter.  
Garry watched Shadow, now giggling softly as the Mer bit into the coral. “Going to have to find you something else with that texture, pretty sure there’s bad stuff in it…maybe? Not really sure to be honest.”// Kotetsu watched him, still purring, then he giggled softly. “Not like that yet silly Bunny.~” He cooed, patting the other on his head.  
Shadow crunched down and spit the coral out. He whined as he threw the price of fake Coral away. He climbed atop the smaller, he begun to nibble on Garry’s fingers. Making sure to not bite down hard, his gums were a little swollen.//Barnaby blushed more “Then what do you mean Kotetsu?”  
Garry squeaked a bit, now wondering why a large Mer was on top of him and nibbling his fingers. Only one thing slipped from his mouth. ”…finger lickin’ good.“// Kotetsu blushed. “Love your being…very nice…can I kiss you?” He mumbled the last art, hiding his face in his hands.  
Shadow gave a soft chirp as he rubbed the others fingers against his gums. He gave a soft chirp as he wiggled atop The other, his stomach fealt a little rounder.//Barnaby blushed and nodded “Sure Kotetsu~.” He smiled and got ready for the kiss.  
Garry chuckled a bit, then had a worried look on his face. “…huh, your gum’s are swollen. Gonna have to get you some meds for that.” He said, then tensed when he felt the rounder stomach. “You alright Shadow?” He asked, rubbing the others head with his free hand gently.// Kotetsu peeked through his hands, then leaned forward and kissed him timidly, copying what he had seen some couples do.  
Shadow removed the others fingers from his mouth and wiggled a little more. He chirped as he gasped for air, he hopped twords the water as he begun to dry out.//Barnaby smiled and kissed the other gently. He held Kotetsu’s hand as reassurance.  
Garry gasped and helped him to the water, getting back next to the water as he gently pushed the other in.// Kotetsu mewed softly and pulled back, squeezing his hand tightly. “Felt nice.~”  
Shadow swam around a bit before he returned to Garry’s side. He gently tugged on the others clothes. He wanted to swim with Garry again. Flippers, and the others scuba gear sat a couple feet away.//Barnaby blushed and smiled “G-good~.”  
Garry smiled softly and rubbed his head, then looked over to the scuba gear. “One sec.” He said, hurrying over to the gear and putting it on. He went back and slowly got in. He had one of those new breathers on, the ones that oddly enough looked like the ones from the pokemon show. Basically a mouth piece with a filter and two small, horizontal poles.// Kotetsu mewed softly, feeling hot now. He ignored it and kissed Bunny again, now laying atop the other.  
Shadow chirped and dove down into the water, he swam around and rubbed a hand over his slightly swollen stomach 'K-Kotetsu, e-eggs…’//Barnany smiled and rubbed the others back. He kissed him back and gently nibbled his bottom lip.  
Garry looked around the water, everything much clearer now. He looked over to Shadow and saw what he was doing. He thought about the swollen stomach he felt earlier. He swam over to Shadow and went to check over him.// Kotetsu had heard the other, but the kiss was starting to get good. He gasped and opened his mouth for the land dweller, his face red.  
Shadow a little nervous swam away, forgetting about the glass. He hit it gently with his head, he rubbed his head and winced softly. His hand covered his stomach.//Barnaby gently rubbed his tongue up against Kotetsu’s,cringing a little at the tuna taste but it wasn’t that bad.  
Garry followed him, now much quicker with the right gear on. He rubbed the Mer’s head, but didn’t do much else, pulling his hand away since it seemed the other was nervous.// Kotetsu squeaked and rubbed his tongue back, his tail now behind him and curling up. He made a soft noise in the back of his throat.  
Shadow chirped softly to say he was okay. He brushed up gently against the other to prove that point. He forgot about keeping his hand over his stomach now by his sides as he swam around Garry, surprisingly not scared by the divers gear.//Barnaby gave a soft moan as he tugged Kotetsu closer.  
Garry hummed happily as the other showed that he was okay. He let the other swim around him before gently patting his head in passing.// Kotetsu nuzzled closer as the other pulled him, his arms now around Barnaby’s neck.   
Shadow chirped softly and swam. He then raised up to the surface to get a little sun on his skin. Showing off his slowly bloating stomach, he currently looked like he’d swallowed a football with it’s shape, but more evened out.//Barnaby gave a soft groan as he rubbed over Kotetsu’s back. His other hand slid down the males front and begun to tease the others power slit.  
Garry looked up and smiled a bit, then started to look around for a place that would be safe to lay eggs. He shuffled around and gathered some things, then going to a large flat rock and making a circle with corals and other small rocks. He also remembered there being some soft fake moss somewhere nearby and went to go grab some, for cushioning.// Kotetsu purred softly, loving his back being rubbed. Then he squeaked loudly when he felt his slit being rubbed, now feeling like his face was entirely too red.  
Shadow followed Garry, chirping softly in confusion. He however butted his head against the males behind when he was swimming. He wanted an answer. He pressed himself against the other to make it clear Garry wasn’t going anywhere. His slowly expanding stomach getting more and more obvious.//Barnaby smiled but didn’t dare push one of his fingers inside. He broke the kiss “C-Can I Kotetsu~?” He panted and realized his pants were a little tight.  
Garry squeaked softly as he was stopped, a large patch of moss in his hands. He held up the moss, pointed to the partially done nest, then to the others growing tummy. He tilted his head to the side.// Kotetsu panted and nodded his head. “P-please.~” He mewed softly, now rubbing up against his hand.  
Shadow chirped softly and stole the moss from the others hands. He swam down to where the nest was being made. He finished off the nest and seemed a little sluggish as he rubbed up against Garry again, his ear fins flared out as he chirped softly in an affectionate way to the human.//Barnaby blushed and pushed a single finger in he thrusted that finger several times.  
Garry had followed him, smiling a bit with the filter still around his mouth. He rubbed Shadows head in affection, making an interesting noise as he laughed with his mouth sorta closed.// Kotetsu mewled and gripped his shoulders tightly, his eyes closed from the pleasure he was experiencing  
Shadow chirped and begun to tub his stomach against the other. Before he began the mating dance a simple twirl and then he was showing off his tail and scales.//Barnaby smirked and began to search for the others clitoris(I’d think it’d be hidden inside instead of a g-spot?)  
Garry laughed again and patted his stomach, then he watched the other dance. He is eyes widened a bit, face red as he noticed what it was. He twirled in the water where he was, to show he was accepting it.// Kotetsu gasped and rubbed up against his finger, helping him to find his clit.  
Shadow chirped happily at the other accepting his application. He rubbed himself up against Garry, his fingers pawing at the others suit as he was ready to fill the other with his eggs.//Barnaby gave a soft groan at the heat inside the other he thrust his finger in deep and smirked when he found the small bud “Found it~?” He begun to rub up against the others clitoris.  
Garry squeaked softly, then helped to slip off his swimming trunks to his knees, his face a bright red. He keened softly when he felt the cold water hit his privates.// Kotetsu gasped at first, then started to cry out and mewl with each rub. 'P-please stop, g-gonna cum, u-uwaaah!~“ He cried out, half in his native language and half in English, weird i know.  
Shadow drifted down and gave a soft chirp as he licked over the others privates. His tail swayed as he took the males organ into his mouth. A hand reaching around to hold onto the others ankles.//Barnaby looked up and smirked "Are you going to spew your eggs, or do you want to fill me with them Kotetsu san~.” He moved them into the water after shedding his clothes as he didn’t want them to weigh him down.   
Garry gasped, one hand holding onto the filter to keep it in, and the other trying to grip at something, most likely some fake coral. His member had started to react to it being in the Mer’s mouth.// Kotetsu whimpered softly, his face still red as he looked at Bunny. When he was in the water he felt much better, but still incredibly horny. He babbled something and nuzzled close. “G-going to come.” He finally said in full English.  
Shadows tongue licked around the males organ. He gave a soft chirp, which vibrated around his mouth. He’d seen humans do this before where they were in the shore behind some rocks. He then gently pulled off of Garry and dove a little lower, his tongue licking over the males entrance.//Barnaby groaned softly and smirked “Go ahead Kotetsu~.” He thrusted his fingers hard against the others clitoris. Garry whined loudly when the other stopped, then moaned as he felt the other lick his entrance, opening his legs for the other.// Kotetsu mewled loudly, crying out as he came, pulling the other down with him into the water. He had muttered some things unintelligibly, before noticing they were underwater. He panicked and latched his mouth onto the others, giving him some breath. And that is how he accidentally transformed the human he loved.  
Shadow licked again and again, his own member was peeking out of it’s slit. It wiggled around and looked thickened at the base, ready to dump it’s eggs into Garry.//Barnaby yelped as he was pulled into the water. He however held tightly onto Kotetsu, he felt pain go up his legs, sides, nose and hands, his ears having small pin pricks. His legs formed into a beautiful red tail with a long white stripe go up his mainly white fin. His hand fins were white with red at the bar where fingers met fin. His ears became ear fins and his nose slowly flattened until his gills formed on his sides. He held tightly onto Kotetsu and gasped softly as the pain faded.  
Garry mewled and opened his eyes, looking at Shadow with glazed eyes, whimpering as he held his legs open so that he could be filled.// Kotetsu squeaked and hugged him tightly, his eyes wide open. 'Oh god I am so sorry Bunny.’ He whimpered out, his own ear flaps pulled down as he hugged the other tightly.  
Shadow moved up and pressed Garry against the wall. His member wiggled a little before it rubbed up against Garry’s entrance. Shadow chirped softly as he thrusted into Garry, his bulbous base locking him inside Garry for the egg shifting.//Barnaby opened his eyes and looked down at himself, he was astonished 'K-Kotetsu this is amazing, you can do this? How? And I’ve got everything I require, gills!’  
Garry squeaked as he was pressed into the wall. A loud yelp escaped him, along with some large bubbles from the filter, as he felt himself being filled to the brim with the other. He held onto Shadows shoulders tightly and nuzzled close, his eyes closed.// Kotetsu blushed lightly. 'Oh um, I’m actually part of what you humans would call a 'coven’ of sea witches. We now how to do a lot of magic and stuff…t-that was actually my first time doing that. It’s like those legends you humans have heard of us.’  
Shadow nuzzled back and then begun to thrust. The water sloshed faintly around him as he tugged himself up into Garry.//Barnaby nodded 'Yes, but this is amazing, almost like a siren.’ he however moved closer to Kotetsu 'But does this make it so we can’t continue our mating~?’  
Garry mewled and was practically abusing the filter with how many gasps and moans he was making.// Kotetsu turned a bright red as he looked at Bunny, moving closer to him. He actually hadn’t done a bad job at all with this, Bunny looked so good, but he really didn’t care what he looked like. He snuggled up into me. 'W-wanna mate with you still…’  
Shadow gave a sharp thrust inside and begun to have a hard time thrusting as he fealt more eggs travel down. He then shoved himself as deep as he could go and let loose. The eggs flooding inside of Garry.//Barnaby gave a soft smile as he rubbed his back, also rubbing their slits together.  
Garry moaned loudly as he came, feeling the eggs start to fill him up. He squirmed a bit with a whimper as he felt his tummy poke out more with each egg.// Kotetsu hummed softly under his breath, making soft noises as he rubbed his slit back onto Barnaby’s. 'B-bunny…’ He mumbled softly.  
Shadow panted and held Garry tightly. He growled softly as he bit down onto the others neck, his eggs flooding in even faster once he’d claimed the other.//Barnany moaned softly and panted 'K-Kotetsu, You producing eggs?’  
Garry cried out into the filter at the bite and sudden influx of eggs, his tummy making his wet shirt stretch out.// Kotetsu whined, then went to check. He patted his tummy, but it still felt flat. He whimpered and shook his head. ’S-sorry, I don’t think so yet…’  
Shadow pulled out after egg 20 passed into Garry. He backed up a couple inches and gave a soft chirp 'All mine~.’//Barnaby nodded 'I don’t believe I am, but if you want we don’t have to pass off our eggs~.’ he chirped softly and kissed Kotetsu.  
Garry mewed softly, whimpering as the other went back. He looked up at Shadow with confused eyes, wondering what the heck he just said, but there was a pretty good guess as to what it was.// Kotetsu squeaked and kissed back, his tail curling around Barnaby’s. 'P-probably will start getting eggs in half a days worth or just a day.’ He mumbled, nuzzling close.  
Shadow chirped and gently butted Garry’s behind. He moved him up and out of the water. He flopped beside Garry and begun to lick over the others clothes. His sharp teeth showing.//Barnaby nodded 'Well then, I’ll be looking forward to that~.’  
Garry took the filter out and gasped, having actual air was still the best. He panted softly and held his tummy gently. He squirmed a bit when he felt the other lick him, but he stopped and let him do whatever he wanted in favor of having his body near him.// Kotetsu flushed and nuzzled closer, reaching up to kiss Bunny again. He chirped happily, then he started to mumble something again. It sounded like nonsense words, and thankfully they were just those.Shadow chirped and licked over and over, before he wiggled atop of Garry. His tail wiggled around as he tried to find…oh there it was~. his bottom slit was right above the others member (Garry hasn’t cum yet right?)//Barnaby smiled and kissed back happily, his hands found the others hips. He rubbed gently as he ground his slit against Kotetsu’s.  
Garry gasped softly as he looked up at the other, his face a bright red. “S-shadow?” He mewed softly, feeling how hot and hard he was. “P-please lemme….” He mumbled.// Kotetsu gasped and rubbed back, feeling his member stir within him.  
Shadow gave a soft chirp as he rubbed against the others member. His slit easily parting as he let the others tip enter him. He then pulled off and gave a softer chirp.//Barnaby smirked and ground again. He gave a yelp as his member suddenly shifted behind his pelvic bone.  
Garry mewled and bucked upward, trying to get more. “S-so good, felt so good, p-please let me cum.” He whimpered out.// Kotetsu moaned with the movement, then looked at Barnaby in confusion. 'You alright?’ He asked worriedly.   
Shadow gave a soft yelp as the others tip was thrust into his slit. He gave a sharp chirp as he thrust his slit down, letting the other get a taste of his slit. Then he pulled off, teasing Garry.//Barnaby smiled shyly 'Yes, my penis shifted behind my pelvic bone. He shivered as he fealt the sexual organ begin to move out and teords his slit. ((okay Markles))22 days ago  
Garry moaned as he felt the warm heat around him, nearing his completion, util the other pulled up. He whined loudly and opened his eyes to look up at the Shark mer. “S-Shadowww!~” He whimpered out childishly.// Kotetsu flustered, his face bright red from what the other said, then he just nuzzled his face into Barnaby’s chest. ’D-does that mean you want in me?’ He mewled, feeling his own start to slither out.  
Shadow smirked and chirped. He climbed off the other and turned around, he lifted up his tail to show off his slit. He was having fun teasing the trainor.//Barnany nodded 'Sure Kotetsu~, if you’re fine with that~?’ his member rubbed up against Kotetsu’s stomach before diving down to tease the others slit.  
Garry whimpered loudly and started to sit up, having a hard time with the new weight and bulk of his belly. He slipped off the flippers for better movement, then he crawled over to Shadow and tried to thrust into him.// Kotetsu squeaked when he felt the member feel up his tummy, then he mewled and bucked into it’s touch, feeling his own peek out from the slit. 'F-fine with that.’   
Shadow smirked and chirped softly, he flashed his slit, now dripping as he was aroused from teasing the other. He flared out ear fins and chirped again.//Barnaby nodded 'Thats get ready, and suddenly his member was thrusting inside of Kotetsu.  
Garry whined and crawled over some more, then thrusted into him, crying out when he felt the warmth envelop him.// Kotetsu cried out as the other went into him, his own member wrapping around the dominants. He whimpered and rubbed up against him. The green mer was tearing up, his tears having an odd pearly sheen to them.  
Shadow gave a loud yelp of surprise. He however tightened around Garry and gave a soft chirp of pleasure. His faint claws dug into the concrete.// Barnaby groaned as he thrusted again into Kotetsu 'L-Love you so much Kotetsu~!’  
Garry mewled loudly and came, slipping out of the Mer and now limp on the floor. He panted, and went to hold his tummy.// Kotetsu moaned and rubbed back, hoping to give the other more pleasure. He was about ready to cum actually. 'L-love you t-too Bunny!“ He cried out  
.Shadow chirped softly, his muscles spasmed as his body pushed the cum out of his slit. He chirped softly and rested his head on the ground.//Barnaby gave a loud chirp as he thrusted harder ’S-So close Kotetsu, going to fill you with my cum~!’  
Garry panted softly and scooted over to the Mer. He then snuggled the Mer and relaxed.// Kotetsu mewled and kept rubbing up against him until he cried out and came, his slit contracting around the other in him.  
Shadow chirped happily and held Garry close, his fingers rubbed over the males stomach.//Barnaby groaned and came once the other finished. He held Kotetsu and pulled out and let them drift down to the bottom of the tank.  
Garry groaned softly and flushed as his belly was rubbed, it feeling really nice against his stretched skin.// Kotetsu gasped softly as he felt himself being filled. He snuggled close to Bunny and closed his eyes, purring very loudly.  
Shadow chirped softly and slid them into the first long step in the tank so he wouldn’t dry out and Garry wouldn’t drown.//Barnaby smiled and gently rubbed over Kotetsu’s gills 'Good night Kotetsu-San~.’  
Garry mumbled something and nuzzled into Shadows chest. He really didn’t mind the water now for some reason.// Kotetsu squeaked, then started to pur again, but softly as he went to sleep, snuggled up against Bunny. 'Goodnight Bunny.’ He cooed softly  
Shadow chirped softly and soon fell asleep, his tail occasionally swishing the water around.//Barnany smiled and nuzzled close 'Good night Kotetsu~.’  
Garry smiled and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face.// Kotetsu sighed softly and curled his tail round Bunny’s before he slept.  
Kinky Hybrid Milking Au  
Ridgemont was known for its very expensive tastes. They were well known every more for bring the first city to legalize hybrid and furry milking. However the law stated that only cow hybrids could be milked as they were no draw backs and they needed it anyways as they produced sperm all year round. One such farm was known as Hive Farm. A large milking farm that often was the leader in milk production in the winter. They said that they only had cow hybrids and furries. They were lying. They had cat, dog, wolf, cow, goat, and horse hybrids constantly being milked. As only sperm was accepted by the law. The owner of the farm 'Darci Choi’ was a business woman. She could care less about her animals happiness, instead wanting their sperm for money. Darci had often denied interview as they would catch her in the act, she played it off as how it would give away the secret to their products. She was very thin, and asexual and had no problem pumping heat and rut pheramones into her hybrids and furry’s to get them to produce sperm faster. She sold her sperm in champagne, which apparently tasted a little sweeter. She now was waiting for one of her newest business partners, a new and upcoming hybrid raiser(It’s Garry). She didn’t know his name but what he looked like(he can have his hair dyed if ya want for this little part). She was going to show him all around the farm, of course staying away form the emaciated animals. She looked down at her watch to check the time. She huffed "Five minutes and he’s late.” She growled and showed her teeth, showing how nice and white they were. She often wore a suit with a beautiful pair of heels, her nails always painted black and her hair done nicely. Her hair was black at the roots but at the ends a bright purple, an accident after falling in some weird forever lasting dye. She had a small beauty mark above the left side of her lip. Her eyes were a dark purple, tapping her foot as she waited for her partner in money. She had fair skin a little tan, but she hated the sun. Her background was Korean and American, of course other things in there as well. She huffed and smiled when she saw the car drive twords her farms front gates. She hit the button to unlock the gate and waited at the front of the main sperm fermentation plant.  
The breeder known as Garry Guertena was cursing under his breath as he drove to where his new partner’s farm was. He was pretty good with directions, but his gps had been glitching for awhile now. He had dyed purple hair with dual tones, making it look like weird purple seaweed actually. His skin was so white that if he wore nothing but his birthday suit outside he could actually blind a person, with more reasons than one. With that in mind he wore a long sleeved coat that was blue and torn artfully in some places, along with a green tank top, tan jeans, and some pretty nice shoes. His blue eyes widened a bit as he saw the farm, and his new partner waiting impatiently. He cringed and parked nearby, then got out. “Terribly sorry bout that, my gps made me go into a circle and I finally noticed after passing this weird looking bush the third time…” He said, rubbing at the back of his neck. To be honest, he came here for one thing and one thing only. To check and see if she was actually just staying with the cow hybrids, and not using any other breeds for the champagne business. He had heard several complaints and rumors that his new 'partner’ was actually a very terrible person and was treating her livestock terribly.  
Darci nodded and flashed a crooked smile “Oh it’s fine, it happens alot~.” She beckoned him to follow her as she walked up to the fermentation plant “Do you want to see the hybrids or the process first?” She looked back at Garry  
“How about the process first, then the hybrids.” Garry said, smiling back to her. Make her have a false sense of security and such. He also was wearing a wire and had a pen camera in his pocket. Thank god for his weird conspiracy theorist friend, who happened to be way to paranoid.  
Darci nodded and smiled “Of course.” She led him inside. Machines were whizzing and bubbling as employees made sure the sperm was clean of any problems and put into champagne bottle and then shipped. The korean-american showed the other where the sperm was coming from where it collected and then put into the machine. It however had some problems as faint little flecks of blood sat in the collected sperm. “it’s all processed right here and then it’s shipped. Now how about the hybrids?”  
Garry nodded his head and leaned in close to look at the sperm, faintly scratching at his neck, then slyly hitting his breast coat pocket, where the pen was, and snapping a picture. He got back up again. “Yes, so where are they? He said, smiling faintly.  
"Out in the barns, we don’t have to go over every one, as we don’t want you to see our sick ones.” Darci had an evil glint in her eye as she lead the other out to her main barn, where her biggest milkers were. She handed Garry a mask “I would suggest putting one on so you don’t accidentally get hit with any sperm.” She put one on as well and opened up the doors. Almost instantly mews, barks, growls, yelps, moos, and a couple goat noises drifted through the open door. Milking machines pumping hurriedly, as hybrids and the occasional furry were milked.  
At the end of the maybe 60 stall row was a single wolf furry. He was emaciated, his ribs easily seen, he’d lost some fur where his pelvis met the milking machine. His eyes showed he was tired but he couldn’t exactly fall asleep when his member was being tugged. He was shaking faintly as he tried to stay standing, a thick collar around his neck, a chain attached to the ceiling to keep him standing. He had a tag in his left ear, the number '681’ he gave a soft whimper as he had a dry orgasm yet again for maybe the twentieth time that day. He was Darci’s biggest producer, as he was a purebred wolf furry.  
Garry put on the mask quickly before walking in, looking around at all the hybrids. Wait was it even legal to have goats, because he definitely heard goats He looked around silently, humming a bit. He started to make his way down the stalls, looking at each one of the hybrids. “Wow, these look pretty well off to be honest…” He said, his face neutral.  
Darci nodded “Thank you, sometimes they get greedy and want to breed with some of our females, but we can’t have that.” She walked down the hallway and flashed a smile at Garry, she stood next to the wolf’s stall “This is our biggest milker. He’s always up and ready to go.” He sure as hell didn’t look it by how hard he was shaking.   
Garry stopped in front of the wolf hybrid, and for several seconds there was horror and disgust written all over his face, before he smiled and leaned forward, one hand pulled back and the other patting the wolf on the head. He took several pictures silently. “Aww, aren’t you a good boy?” He said, then pulled his hand back quickly and wiping it on his coat, acting a bit disgusted at touching the wolf hybrid. “So, how long have you had it? He asked, curiously. He looked unperturbed by the fact an illegal hybrid was there.  
Shadow whimpered softly, but rubbed into Garry’s hand, loving the affection. His hips rocked into the milking machine as he panted, tongue hanging from his mouth.//Darci smiled and nodded "Had him for about two years, he’s such a good boy.” She chuckled softly and watched him buck his hips “He likes you.” She looked over “Can you see why we sell so well~, we use all hybrids.” A couple sudden creaks of wood from a stall down the hall and a loud moo erupted as a cow hybrid collapsed, having no chain from the ceiling instead one from the side.  
Garry smiled a bit and cooed again, thinking about how to make sure she gets the maximum jail time for this horrifying shit. He then jumped from the sudden noise, a nearly silent shriek coming from his mouth.   
Darci looked back down the hall and huffed. She made her way towards the stall. She glared at the hybrid removing the machine and hooking the hybrid up to another chain, letting the hybrid rest for the ten minutes. She then stormed back to Garry and gave a broken smile “Shall we move on?”//While Darci was gone, Shadow had been whining and thrusting his hips to get Garry’s attention, his ears pulled back as he gave a loud yelp to the purple haired male.  
Garry decided to spend his time wisely and send a text to his friendly neighborhood conspiracy theorist, sending pics and info to him. He got an evil tiger emoji before he looked to Shadow, touching his finger to his lips in a 'don’t tell’ way, a smile on his lips. He perked up when the other came back. “Yeah, smells bad in here anyway.” He said, but patted Shadow on the head again before leaving.// The friendly neighborhood conspiracy theorist, whom had totally called it, was currently on the phone with several government officials on the subject. The Asian man was grinning a bit when he heard the place was going to be searched in the next several hours. He fist pumped the air, hung up after saying goodbye, then promptly called several friends. For help with the animals, and of course to boast about being right for once. Kotetsu T. Kaburagi was far too pleased at the moment. He really needed to go out and get laid, jesus christ.  
Shadow nuzzled into Garry’s hand, and whined loudly when the other left the barn. He couldn’t be heard once the doors were shut.//Darci smiled and showed Garry through the next barn, most if the animals were males a couple females who looked a little to happy to be milked. Darci skipped over the last barn and then headed inside to talk finances over. A little over 20 minutes had gone by.  
Garry felt bad for leaving the wolf hybrid go and barely listened to what Darci had to say. When they finally got towards the end he listened intently with a neutral expression.  
Darci was mapping out how they could expand her sperm champagne. And how they could also start secretly sell it to breeders. She then smirked and slid a contract over, her nails clicked on the desk as she waited.//Barnaby was driving in the middle of the force towards Hive Farm. He was going to have a hard time restraining himself from killing Darci once he saw a couple of the hybrids and furry’s condition.  
Garry hummed softly as he looked over the form, probably three times, before signing it. With two simple words instead of his usual signature. They were a bit crude, but in elegant cursive, learned from his uncle, was 'Fuck no’.// Kotetsu was giddy as he was also driving towards the place, with popcorn of course. He wanted to watch the place burn to be honest, and he knew that Garry probably wanted something to eat as well.  
Darci looked over the signature and looked up, her eye twitched “Would you explain why you put 'Fuck no’ instead of your signature?!”//Barnaby turned in after his Superior. He parked and was suddenly breaking the main plants door down.  
Garry heard the door being broken down. “No particular reason. Other than I just got a friend of mine to tell certain officials of what’s been happening here.” He said in a dead pan voice.// Kotetsu had shown up, having seen from a distance the blonde guy kicking a door down. He parked his semi-shitty van, popcorn bowl in hand, and sat down on the hood to watch. He happened to be wearing his nice set of clothes that were usually green.  
Darci growled and reached to tug the other over her desk “You’re gonna regret that!”//Barnaby rushed upstairs and held his stun gun up. He shot at the korean-american and watched as she spasmed and then fell to the ground unconscious. He carried Darci out to the cop car, putting two pairs of handcuffs on her. His fellow officials were removing Hybrids and furry’s out of the barns. The blonde returned to Garry “The chief wants you to look at one of her Hybids, his tag says '681’. That was shadow.  
Garry yelped a bit from the sudden use of a stun gun, then grinned widely as she was cuffed, following the other out. He was now next to Kotetsu, eating popcorn. He perked up when he heard the numbers and instantly got up. "I know that one.” He said, then hurried over to where Shadow was.// Kotetsu perked up and went to follow Garry, but stopped for a bit to look at the blonde. “Hey.” He said, a goofy smile on his face, then hurried after Garry. He was awkward like that.  
Barnaby raised a brow but followed after the two. He may or may have not been checking out the Japanese man ass.//Shadow was thrashing,terrified of the men trying to unchain him. He was yelping loudly as he felt his member be tugged on by the milking machine. His claws scratching at the chief of police, eyes wide. He was panting heavily and it didn’t seem to help he had been milked dry for the past day.  
Garry turned the corner of the stalls, the hurried over towards where the hybrid was. He told the others to back off and let him handle this. He cooed softly to Shadow, leaning down a bit to rub at his head.// Kotetsu hummed a bit, still eating popcorn. “Here comes the Guertena magic.” He mumbled.  
Shadow still a little nervous nipped the hand, he however didn’t sink his teeth in. His nostrils flared as he then let go. He shook but licked over Garry’s hand in apology. He whined to him and gave another thrust of his hips, showing he wanted out and he wanted out now!//Barnaby raised a brow and watched the hybrid, he felt a little sick upon seeing the state Shadow was in and definitely had the urge to kill the woman behind this, but she needed to go to court.  
Garry didn’t flinch from the nip. He smiled and rubbed at Shadows ears, murmuring softly as he started to release him from the milking machine. He pulled at the last strap, an odd popping noise reverberated around the room, and Shadow was free.// Kotetsu turned towards the blonde official. “So I hear you tazered the bitch that made all this possible…good job.” He said, smiling at the other.  
Shadow gave a pleasure(happiness) filled whine. His tail wagged happily as he was finally able to relax. And so he fell to the bottom of his stall and cleaned his member then rubbed all over the hay over the bottom of the stall. His member retracted into it’s sheath.//Barnaby nodded “Yep that’s me, I hate it when people abuse hybrids and furry’s. They are simply of a different species.”  
Garry smiled and waited for him to be cleaned up, then he went over to pat his head again. “That feel better?” He said softly.// Kotetsu nodded his head. “Yeah, it sickens me to know people pull this kind of shit just because they can.” He said, growling a bit. It sounded a bit feral to be honest.  
Shadow gave a happy rumble in his chest, his paws atop his chest as he wiggled around. He lifted his head to look at Garry and yelped when a loop was put around it. He was then dragged out of his stall, wiggling and whining loudly. The officers had to get all the animals into their foster homes today.//Barnaby nodded and looked over “You alright?” He then however yelped seeing how his co-workers treated the furry. “H-HEY YOU CANT TREAT THEM LIKE THAT!”  
Garry yelped from the sudden attack, then he grabbed the stick with the loop and yanked it. “Oi! He’s coming with me.” Garry said, looking pissed.// Kotetsu growled as well, then he saw the look in Garry’s eyes…fuck he’s gonna adopt. Although It would probably be nice to have someone else around the work place that could distract Garry.  
Shadow yelped and scrambled behind Garry’s legs. He was shaking again and whimpered loudly, his claws digging into the purple haired males fabric.//Barnaby growled as well but calmed down. He then told Garry “Head home now, and I can keep you in the loop. This guy looks like he needs some kind of food.” He patted Garry’s back and showed the other out of the barn. He then begun to help gently load animals onto the trailers and trucks.  
Garry sighed with relief, gently rubbing Shadows head as they moved out and into the fresh air, and sunny afternoon. He helped as well, but kept Shadow nearby.// Kotetsu helped obviously, especially with the felines and any of the ones that were hurt. He would murmur softly to them before getting them on. He also helped with the very young ones, which pissed him off even more.  
Shadow was more interested in sniffing around. He was a little skittish when it came to people walking by him hurridily. He often could be found inbewteen Garry’s legs holding into the males pants.//Barnany saw Kotetsu and smiled “You seem to be very good with hybrids and furry’s, ever think of adopting one~?” He smiled. He had one himself at home named Hans’.  
Garry smiled a bit, then decided to rest for a bit, leaning against the van while sitting down and rubbing Shadows head and back. “Hope you like my place, it should be comfortable enough.”// Kotetsu tensed up at that, then flustered. “U-um, no that’s really not for me. I kinda just do the clinic thing, heal 'em then take 'em to a nice home…” He mumbled, face red as he looked at the other. There was a kitten furry rubbing at his arm, purring out his thanks.  
Shadow butted his head against the others hand. He growled softly at someone who walked by. Before he went back to being passive. Seeing a bug caught his attention and he was running after it. Biting at the insect. He seemed to be having alot of fun.//Barnany nodded “Aww, that’s a shame, cus that kitten loves you~.” He patted Kotetsu’s back and headed to help a bull out to the van. He had a little trouble but did alright.   
Garry hummed softly, then smiled as he watched the other dance around trying to catch the bug. He started to pick out some grass and mess with it out of boredom.// Kotetsu squeaked softly from the back pat, having hidden his tail there. He patted the kittens head and purred back. He then handed the kitten over to what he assumed was her mother, who thanked him. He nodded his head.  
Shadow then caught the bug. He ate it and then slumped against Garry, his tail flicking as he whined softly. His stomach grumbled a little.//Barnaby raised a brow at Kotetsu’s action and smiled. He then helped the mother into the nursery trailer. Making sure her kittens stayed with her.  
Garry looked at Shadow, then grinned as he hugged him gently, rubbing at his head. “…you need a bath.” He said, wrinkling his nose.// Kotetsu handed off some more kittens to their mothers, and two fathers. He made silent talk with them, making the same noises they made. He then finished up and went to go talk with Barnaby. “My name is Kotetsu Kaburagi by the way.”  
Shadow a little confused by the hug wiggled around, his feet kicking at the dirt. He whined when he heard the word bath.//Barnaby looked over and smiled “Barnaby Brooks Jr.~” he extended his hand out for the other to shake “It’s nice to meet you Kotetsu-San.”  
Garry giggled a bit and released him from the hug, then he rubbed at Shadows face.// Kotetsu blushed lightly and shook his hand as well, grinning widely. “Nice to meet you too.~” He said, purring a bit at the end. He really hoped the other hadn’t noticed. With his luck, he probably did.   
Shadow whined and wiggled more, he then went limp, his eyes shut tightly.//Barnaby smiled and nodded “Thanks.” He rubbed the others shoulder “We could also use someone like you at the station, to check over the hybrids we get daily?”  
Garry squeaked a bit and stopped, then checked him over. He hummed softly in thought. “You alright?” He said softly.// Kotetsu flushed ad nodded his head. “I-i’ll think about it.” He said, then went for his pockets. He pulled out a slightly worn card that had his name and phone number. “Here, take this just in case.” He mumbled, face red.  
Shadow stayed limp, his breathing was erratic and he gave a submissive whimper. Last time he’d been touched this closely had been before he was hooked up to the milking machine for the first time. He hated that first time.//Barnaby nodded and flashed a smile “Of course Kotetsu-san~.” He took the card and placed it in his pocket.20 days ago  
Garry stopped what he was doing and murmured something under his breath. “…you won’t be there again, alright? Never again…” He said softly, not touching the wolf.// Kotetsu smiled brightly at the blonde. “Great!…u-um, can I have your number as well Bunny?” He said, messing up the name a bit.  
Shadow whimpered a little, his tail however wagged as he took the soft speaking as a good thing. His eyes opened slowly as he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip.//Barnaby nodded and smiled, not minding the nickname. He pulled out a card, witch had his occupation and contact number “Call me any time Kotetsu-San.”  
Garry smiled when he saw the other open his eyes and he kept speaking softly to him, telling him about his favorite foods and about the plants at his house.// Kotetsu took the card and put it away. He then hugged the other tightly, and ran off to where Garry was, his face red. Yup, awkward tiger.  
Shadow seemed a little interested as he leaned close and gave a soft whine as his stomach grumbled again. He pawed at Garry’s thigh. He was hungry and wanted some food.//Barnaby smiled and chuckled. He hugged back when he was hugged than looked after Kotetsu “Meh.” He then helped a large horse furry out to the trailer. The horse was big shouldered and seemed to know Shadow as it neighed and whinnied at the wolf furry.  
Garry chuckled, then went to check the van for food. He found popcorn and a lot of teriyaki beef jerky, along with several bottle of mayonnaise. What was with Kotetsu and Mayo anyway? He thought to himself as he got the popcorn and jerky, giving them to the hungry wolf. “All we have for now, but I have better stuff at home…” He said, then perked up when he saw the horse furry, tilting his head to the side.// Kotetsu pouted a bit when he saw the other found his jerky, then he noticed something on the ground. He leaned down to pick it up, a flash of something orange and black under his shirt, then he stood straight up again and looked at the dime he just found. “…dime?” He said, looking a bit confused. They were in the middle of a freakin’ field.   
Shadow happily ate the jerky. Before he looked over at Kotetsu. He growled and barked loudly at the male, his hair raising on his neck. His lips curled back as he claimed ownership of his savior.//Barnaby blinked seeing the orange and black. He set the horse in the van and walked over “What kinda dime?”  
Garry poked Shadow in the middle of his back gently. “No, No Kotetsu’s a good friend…” He said, wagging his finger at the wolf furry.// Kotetsu had to bite back a hiss at the wolf, then he looked back at the dime. “…it’s old. So an old dime, most likely 1990’s or whatever.” He said, waving his hand a bit.   
Shadow contuined to growl, he didn’t feel safe. Before he whined at Garry. He then fumbled with the door handle into the van. His nails catching on the handle but he couldn’t open it.//Barnaby nodded and smirked “You Should see if it’s worth anything?”   
Garry rubbed at Shadows head. “You do know this is his van right?” He would think Kotetsu’s scent would be mostly on the van. He opened the door anyway.// Kotetsu was a bit peeved that the other hybrid was being a butt, but he could understand givin’ the situation. He looked up at Bunny and nodded his head, now wondering innocently why the other was smirking.  
Shadow hopped in and started sniffing around. He then begun to rub himself in Kotetsu’s driving chair. He whined happily as he got not only his scent over the chair but got some of Kotetsu’s scent on him. His tail wagged as he looked back at Garry, whining again.//Barnany nodded and pulled the other a little closer “Wanna tell me why you bristled at the wolf furry when yet you like helping hybrids and furry’s?” He ghosted his hand down Kotetsu’s back.  
Garry raised a brow with that, then chuckled as he got in as well, sitting down and rubbing Shadows back.// Kotetsu stuttered a bit. “U-um well he was a b-bit loud and all.” He said, then bit his bottom lip to keep a stray mew in as he felt the other ghost over his tail. Shadow happily rubbed back into Garry’s hands, his tail wagging hard as he gave a pleasure filled bark.//Barnaby raised a brow “I was right beside you, he wasn’t that loud, now tell me what this is?” His hand pressed down on the others tail, gently of course.  
Garry smiled and patted the seat next to him, urging the other to join him.// Kotetsu gasped and tensed up. “N-nothing, just a thing i use for back problems.” He said, trembling a bit.  
Shadow wiggled in beside Garry, he gave happy rumbles. His tail wagged before he whimpered. He thrust his hips a little, despite the fact he wasn’t aroused or his member wasn’t unsheathed. Still faintly feeling the over simulation of the milking machine. Garry hummed softly, noticing the thrusting motions. He patted Shadow gently to the head and cooed to him. “Gonna have to get used to no doing that.” He said, then laid his head over the other’s.  
Shadow whined and begun to rub his crotch over the others thigh. He was reduced to panting seconds later as he then jolted. Having another dry orgasm he relaxed against Garry.  
Garry squeaked and blushed brightly then patted his head gently.// Kotetsu was tense and cursing in his head. He should’ve squatted to grab the damn dime.  
Shadow rumbled deep in his chest and gave a soft whine as he licked at Garry’s chin. Tail wagging hard.//Barnaby sighed and took a step away “Alright if you say so, I gotta take these hybrids and furry’s to their foster homes, I guess I’ll see ya around Kotetsu?” He waved and got into his truck.  
Garry giggled softly and rubbed at the back of his ears.// Kotetsu sighed in relief. “O-okay, see you later.” He said, waving to him.   
Shadow gave a loud happy rumble as his ears were rubbed a little. His tail wagged harder.//Barnaby smiled and drove off with his trailer.  
Garry chuckled and nuzzled him, hugging his neck now.// Kotetsu watched him go, then he went over to the van and got into the drivers seat. He sighed again and reached up the back of his shirt,pulling at a ribbon that held his tail there. A tiger tail slipped out from his shirt and he leaned against the wheel. “…that was close. Also glad that this place was fuckin’ found out.” He said aloud, purring smugly.  
Shadow looked up. He wiggled out from Garry’s arms and then wiggled into Kotetsu’s arms. He rubbed his head under his chin, tail wagging happily as he rumbled. Putting his scent on top of the nice smelling man with the weird tail.  
Garry hummed a bit, nodding his head. He was one of the few people who knew about Kotetsu being a hybrid. A very well educated Hybrid, one of the few who can outright talk. He giggled a bit as he watched Shadow get on Kotetsu. “You know if you like him you’re going to have to tell him right?”// Kotetsu squeaked from the sudden intrusion of space, but started to pur as the other rubbed at him, rubbing at places he happened to like being rubbed, it was weird. He sighed and patted the wolf furry’s head. But then he turned a bright red, after hearing Garry that is. “I-i know, s-shut up!” He said, pouting a bit. The makeup he was wearing to cover several stripes on his neck and face was being rubbed off.  
Shadow continued to rub up against the tiger hybrids. He then gave a loud whine 'Hungryyy.’ his tail whipped back and fourth 'You smell nice too~.’  
Kotetsu chuckled. “Okay Okay, we can get food after you get off me.” He said, then started to push the other off and into the other seat. “And I better smell nice, don’t want to smell terrible in front of that one guy…” He mumbled that last part, flushing lightly as he started the car.// Garry was laughing in the back, nearly losing his shit. “Oh god I should’ve gone over and told him about the lovestruck look in your contact covered eye’s you nerd.” He said, then laughed more when a mayo bottle was thrown at him.  
Shadow whined up at Kotetsu, he hung onto him for deal life until he dropped down and laid down beside Kotetsu, his eyes looking up at Garry, his tail wagging a little.  
Kotetsu grumbled a bit as he drove, making sure his tail was out of sight as they went back to Garry’s house. The Tiger hybrid rubbed at Shadows head a couple of times during the ride. He parked the car, then had his tail wind around his torso again before getting out. “Okay, we’re here. Now get out.” He said, opening the doors.// Garry rolled his eyes and went to help Shadow out of the van.  
Shadow hopped out and sniffed around. He marked his territory by urinating on some things. His tail lashed as he gave a soft whine at Kotetsu 'Why you no mate nice human?’ he barked loudly up at the two.  
Garry looked on in ignorance as Kotetsu instantly choked on his own spit. 'Nope, not happening, he’s your’s.’ He said, making sure Garry didn’t understand that.  
Garry raised a brow and lead the other to the backyard, to show him the roses and the weird vines that covered most of his fence. Oh and the hose, which was bright green and had a nozzle on the end.// Kotetsu watched them go, then he went inside to go take all this stupid crap off. He went into the downstairs bathroom and proceeded to take off make-up, contacts, and most of his clothes, along with freeing his ears from the clips that he put on them to make them flat. He purred softly and went to put on some shorts and a gamer t-shirt. The tiger hybrid went to get some milk, checking his phone. It rang with an unknown phone number, so he ignored it.  
Shadow barked up at Garry, and begun to bounce around, bowing down than rushing away, he wanted a fit mate at least.//Barnaby huffed as he called again and then again, and a third time. He huffed and looked down at the card “Hey would you look at that, it’s right around the block from my house.” He was currently changing into his casual wear and decided to pay the weird bearded man a visit.20 days ago  
{ ;3 } Garry watched, then ran after the furry, nearly catching up to him until he tripped on goddamn nothing.// Kotetsu was drinking his milk and yawning softly, before he went to go lay in the french window cubby hole thing, with pillows and everything. He mewed and curled up on the large couch window thing, covering himself in some pillows before closing his eyes and taking a quick cat nap.19 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was quite fast. He slowly and cautiously approached Garry after he tripped he butted his nose against the others behind, his tongue darting out to lick across the others pants. He then mounted the human. His feet shifted around until he found the perfect spot.//Barnaby was taking a casual drive now. He came upon the others house and knocked on the front door. He then tried the door handle when no one answered the main door.19 days ago  
Garry laid there for a bit to wait for the slight pain to go, then he squeaked when he felt the other mess with his butt. He flushed even more when the other mounted him. “S-shadow?”// Kotetsu ignored the knocks and snuggled more into the nice pillows purring softly. The door was unlocked, because Garry really didn’t mind it like that, also they had visitors a lot. There was even a candy bowl next to the door with a small card saying 'Welcome’ on it.19 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The only response was teeth finding Garry’s nape. And then he was humping at the others behind. He held tightly onto Garry’s hips.//Barnany blinked and took a peice of candy. He then walked inside and blinked. He looked around for a little “Kotetsu-San?"19 days ago  
Garry gasped and mewed as the other humped him, soft mews escaping him as he gripped the grass.// Kotetsu stretched out a bit on the couch, a pillow falling to the floor as he turned over, his back to the rest of the house and his front to the window. He was still sleepy, and he was cuddling a pillow, purring and mewing in his sleep.19 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted. His arms tugged Garry back. He gave a soft pants and whines into the others ear. He dismounted, licked the others pants again, then mounted Garry again.//Barnaby blinked upon seeing the clothes hybrid, he walked over and smiled "So Kotetsu does have a hybrid.” He gently reached out to rub the hybrids back “Hey there big guy, do you know where your owner is?"19 days ago  
Garry looked up at Shadow with wide eyes, his face red now as he started to feel aroused. He decided to fuck it and slipped his pants off, showing purple boxers, with a small tent beginning to form.// Kotetsu had woken up a bit and was now a bit tense as he hid his face in the pillow, mewing softly. His tail, a familiar orange and black, wiggled out from under another pillow and laid itself on top of it.19 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow whined, then dismounted.he licked his member, which was happily standing at attention. He watched Garry closely. His tail wagged as he gave a soft whine.//Barnaby sat down on the ground "Hey, can you tell me where Kotetsu is?” He rubbed the others tail and ears “I promise I won’t hurt Cha big Guy.” He then begun to try and pull the other out of the cubby hole.19 days ago  
Garry flushed even more and slipped out of the boxers, then presented himself to the wolf, whimpering to him needily.// Kotetsu squeaked, then started to purr loudly from the ministrations, his tail curling around the other’s wrist as he felt himself being pulled out, his arms still around the pillow. He was really weak against ear rubs, which probably contributed to him being so dazed. 19 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow mounted and humped away at the others behind. His hand claws scratched at Garry’s thighs. His tail lashed as he growled. He then pulled his hips back and with amazing accuracy thrust into Garry.//Barnaby smiled and held the tiger hybrid in his lap. He gently tugged at the pillow in the others arms “Can you understand me bud?"19 days ago  
Garry gasped and whined as the other scratched at his sensitive places. He cried out loudly as the other thrust into him. He was now trying to relax, loud whimpers escaping him.// Kotetsu mewed softly as he was now in a comfortable lap. Huh this was weird. He yawned into the pillow, then felt it being tugged away. He looked up at the other with half-lidded honey gold eyes with dilated eyes. He stared for a bit. ”…eh?…AAH!“ He cried out, looking surprised and very awake at that point.19 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and begun to thrust roughly. His tongue licked at Garry’s face. His tail wagged happily as he thrusted into his soon-to-be mate.//Barnaby blinked, eyes wide "K-Kotetsu?! Y-You’re a hybrid?!"19 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sorry if I take a little long to reply, I’ve managed yet again to piss off a friend, because I’m not good enough..))19 days ago  
{…it alright, und you are good enough…-lays on top of you-} Garry keened loudly, then started to feel pleasure with the pain. He moaned and opened his legs more, moving back against Shadow.// Kotetsu felt his ears press up against his head. "Y-yes.” He said, starting to slink off into the cubby hole to hide.19 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((To them I’m not, hell their mother dislikes me because i’m disorganized. And how I’m not smart enough for her daughter -gently rubs yet head-)) Shadow gave a loud rumble and a soft yip. He thrusted a little faster, his knot growing a little each time he thrusted. He licked at Garry’s neck when he had to stop for a couple seconds.//Barnany frowned and gently pulled Kotetsu back “Kotetsu, it’s okay, I’m not angry.” He rubbed the others ears and back gently.19 days ago  
{…jeezum crow…they seem like a-holes, 'cause yer really nice und sweet…-nuzzles back-} Garry gasped, whining a bit from the other stopping. He was so close, one more thrust would probably do it. He whimpered again, a wanton little moan escaping him as he squirmed and rubbed back against the wolf.// Kotetsu tried to pull back, but the blonde was rubbing his head now and it felt so good. He nuzzled back and started to purr, snuggling up against Barnaby. He was glad the other wasn’t mad, or freaked out by it.19 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeah, I guess.. and all because I couldn’t burn a CD for them…when yet, I know how to do it, but I don’t have the supplies for it! -holds close-)) Shadow panted into Garry’s ear, then pushed his knot into the others insides. He then began frantically thrusting. His hips slamming into Garry’s.//Barnaby smiled and chuckled “Feel good, ive never bee. Able to ask before~.” He rubbed the others back in a calming Manor as he cooed softly to the brunette “Also I was suprised, you’re very well educated for a hybrid? How’d ya do it?"19 days ago  
{…okay yeah they bad for you…'cause thats a really shitty excuse for bein’ mad at you…-huggles you tightly and rubs your back-} Garry gasped as the knot filled him to the brim, crying out as he came. He mewled as the other started to thrust again.// Kotetsu hummed softly, purrs escaping him as he felt the calming back rub take effect. "M-my mom made sure to teach me the right stuff…I lived in Oriental Town before coming here and they’re pretty lax with the hybrid stuff. So when I came around they treated me like all the other kids…well except for the times I kept chasing people and the times I got stuck in trees.” He mumbled, nuzzling closer.19 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-huggles back- thx fer listening.)) Shadow gave a couple hard thrusts, burried himself deep and then came into Garry.// Barnany nodded “That’s still pretty good to know all that Kotetsu-San~.” He rubbed the others ears a little gentler “Is that why you bristled at Shadow barking at you?"19 days ago  
{…no probs…}Garry whimpered, then keened as he felt himself start to fill up with seed, his tummy pushing out a bit to show how full he was getting.// Kotetsu mewed softly, nuzzling into the rubbing. "Yeah, scared the crap out of me…” He mumbled.19 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and held Garry, his tail wagged as he licked over his mates neck. He found the. Base of the others neck and sunk his teeth down. His tail lashing wildly behind him.19 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Barnaby nodded “I bet, but I thought I saw something~.” He chuckled and set Kotetsu down on the ground “I thought you at first had lied to me about having a hybrid.”*19 days ago  
Garry hummed softly and tiredly as he was held, enjoying the other’s tongue, well until he was bitten, then he cried out, feeling his eyes tear up.// Kotetsu blushed as he was set down, then he looked back at the other and tilted his head to the side cutely. “Oh? Why would I do that?"19 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow held him tightly. He growled warningly if the other tried to get away. He shifted his feet, a tugged a little on his mates hips.//Barnany shrugged and smiled "You seemed so at home with hybrids and furry’s.19 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002.”*19 days ago  
Garry whined and made sure to not move away from the other. He squeaked and squirmed when the other tugged though.// Kotetsu smiled at that. “Yeah, most are very nice. Kinda why i’ll help anyone I can find, Furry, Hybrid, or Human. Mostly Furry’s and Hybrids though since they get screwed over a lot.” He said, his tail curling up next to Bunny.19 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and let go of Garry’s neck. His tail flicked around as he turned them butt-to-butt. His tail wagged over Garry’s back.//Barnaby nodded “What’s it like, talking to them?"19 days ago  
Garry sighed softly as the other let go, then he gasped as he felt more seed flood into him, his belly pushing out more and pushing at the bottom of his tank top.// Kotetsu hummed softly. "It varies, but it’s mostly like talking to human children or people who are just done with everything. Just mixed with certain animal noises and such that you can easily decipher.” He said, then he timidly nuzzled up to Bunny.19 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and stood there, he seemed to be quite content. Tail wagging faster as he barked softly 'I did it.’//Barnany nodded and and rubbed Kotetsu’s arm. He chuckled “I see, can you hear anyone right now?"19 days ago  
Garry panted as well, feeling a bit weak as he gently laid himself on the ground, still connected. The tail at his back felt nice actually.// Kotetsu hummed, then heard what Shadow said. "Yeah…wonder what Shadow meant by…oh god.” He said, now covering his blushing face.19 days ago  
{…imma go teh bed after the next post…}19 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a proud stance, his tail wagged harder as he gave a loud bark. In response to Garry laying for.//Barnaby blinked “What’s wrong?” ((okay Markles))19 days ago  
Garry groaned a bit and closed his eyes, holding his belly gently as he rested.// Kotetsu fidgeted. “I-i just heard Shadow say 'I did it’…and I may or may not have accidently say that Garry was up for grabs.” He said, face entirely too red.19 days ago  
{…nini slim shady, hope tomorrow is better to you…}19 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Nini Markles -huggles tightly-)) Shadow turned around to remount Garry. The tugging on his knot was a little painful so he wanted to ease that pain.//Barnaby blinked then flushed “O-Oh so S-Shadow and Garry…?” ((thx Markles, I hope work goes well))19 days ago  
{-huggles back-…yeah, me too…}19 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yay~ -waves to you, in a cloud bed-))19 days ago  
{…heyo hedgehog :3…there’s a lenny face starfish in the crane machine at my new job…} Garry whimpered softly, then snuggled close to the furry for warmth and comfort.// Kotetsu nodded his head and hid his face in Bunny’s shoulder, ears pulled back.19 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Omlllll, I wouldn’t suggest trying to get however)) Shadow gave a soft moan as he nuzzled Garry.//Barnaby chuckled a little shaky. His hands found the others tail and ears, rubbing them19 days ago  
{…why not, i’ve already tried…there was a rainbow shit emoji next to it so i tried grabbin’ that as well…} Garry hummed softly and nuzzled back, smiling a little before yawning.// Kotetsu blushed brightly and nuzzled into the petting, mewing loudly. “S-so good.~” He mewed happily.19 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((They’re meant to steal yer money )) Shadow gave a small yawn. He then whined as he didn’t want his mate too cold. He wrapped his arms around Garry’s middle and stood akwardly on his hind legs. He then begun to walk inside.//Barnaby smiled and chuckled “How good does it feel?"18 days ago  
{…i know but this machine only takes 25 cents…} Garry squeaked and held onto the wolf furry tightly. It felt a bit weird with his belly now sloshing around when they moved.// Kotetsu blushed more. "R-really good…Nyaaah.~” He mewed, his butt rising up a bit.18 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh that’s cool tho)) Shadow walked in and looked over at Kotetsu and Barnaby 'You are gonna get bred with you smelling so nice.’ his tail whipped from side to side.//Barnany looked over and gave a soft yelp, his hands covering his eyes. He held Kotetsu close however.18 days ago  
{…yeah, it’s a small machine too with mini plushies :3…} Garry was blushing brightly now and hiding his face, having noticed they had company.// Kotetsu looked over after smelling the others coming in, then he squeaked and snuggled into Bunny’s embrace. “G-garry’s door is the one on the left, up the stairs.” He said, his face still a bright red.18 days ago  
{-tilts head to the side-…you alright?…}18 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Aww, so fer like kids?)) Shadow nodded and headed upstairs. His tail wagged as he fumbled with the door handle. He whined down at Garry.//Barnaby blushed hard and listened to them head upstairs. He rubbed the hybrids back and slowly went back to rubbing Kotetsu’s ears and tail “H-Have you ever gone into heat?"18 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Aww, so fer like kids?)) Shadow nodded and headed upstairs. His tail wagged as he fumbled with the door handle. He whined down at Garry.//Barnaby blushed hard and listened to them head upstairs. He rubbed the hybrids back and slowly went back to rubbing Kotetsu’s ears and tail "H-Have you ever gone into heat?"18 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeah my message didn’t send sorry))18 days ago  
{…oh it alright :3…-pats your head-} Garry mumbled softly, then he reached a hand out and opened the door into a plain white room, covered in paint splatters and had miscellaneous stuff on the ground.// Kotetsu relaxed against the rubbing and mumbled something. Then he said it a little louder. "Y-yes…and to be honest it’s that time of year again.” He said, flushing more. {…i keep hearing this weird flute music faintly playing outside my window…} 18 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Weird.)) Shadow laid Garry over the side of the bed. He stood behind him and gave a soft growl as he thrusted a couple times into Garry, to show who was the boss during sexy timez.//Barnany nodded “Anyone ever smell good to you Kotetsu-snuggles?"18 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Kotetsu-san*18 days ago  
{…it was my niece, she left her tv on again…it was on a menu for strawberry shortcake…} Garry moaned softly as the other thrust into him, whimpering and rubbing back into the thrusts.// Kotetsu flushed and nodded his head. "Y-you Bunny.” He mumbled, fidgeting with his tail now.18 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((OMLLLLLL!!! I USED TO WATCH THAT With MY nephew and niece when he were really little!)) Shadow panted and rocked them gently, his tail wagged happily, he then moved them further into the bed and nuzzles, licked, nipped,and sucked in his mates neck.//Barnaby blushed a little “You sure Kotetsu~?"18 days ago  
{…i used to just watch it 'cause there was no angelina ballerina owo…und i’m talkin’ 'bout the cartoon animated style, not the animated 3d stuff they got goin’ on…} Garry whimpered and moaned, showing his neck more to his lover when they got in the middle of his bed. He was aroused again it seems.// Kotetsu nodded his head and snuggled into his chest, his tail now curled above his back. "Y-yes.” He said, nuzzling closer. He was feeling hot already.18 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I don’t like the new shit, I like the old ones~ ovo)) Shadow gave a long lick, then begun to nip at the skin harder.//Barnany chuckled and nodded “Do you want me to breed you Koretsu-San~?” His hand grabbed the bar of Kotetsu’s tail. Rubbing where it met skin.18 days ago  
{…yeah, the only good new ones i like are gravity falls und amazing world of gumball…that it owo…} Garry cried out and whimpered, bright red and squirming for contact. He put his hand down there and started to rub, moaning softly.// Kotetsu moaned loudly. “Y-yes, Bunny please!~” He cried out, rubbing up against the hand.18 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I like gravity falls and Amazing World of Gum Ball, don’t feel Teen Titans Go however..))18 days ago  
{…yeah i liked the original better…}18 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a happy growl. His hands held Garry’s hips down. His hips begun to thrust a little more. His ears twitched as he gave a loud bark down at Garry.//Barnany gave a soft groan. His hands tensed around the others tail “Present to your mate Kotetsu~.” He knew his way about mating basics.18 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Tru))18 days ago  
Garry whimpered softly and kept rubbing, mewling loudly as he neared his completion. “Aaah~.”// Kotetsu squeaked, then tilted his head to the side, presenting his neck to the other.18 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a couple hard thrusts, then gave a loud cry as he came into Garry again.//Barnany smiled and gently nuzzled Kotetsu’s neck. He kissed and found the others scent glands. He rubbed his nose up against them.18 days ago  
Garry moaned loudly and came as well, squeezing the other and milking him now. He whimpered and held his tummy as it started to grow again. He was glad they were on his bed now.// Kotetsu whined softly, his tail whipping around him as he started to feel more heated, his face and neck now a deep red. He panted softly and started to rub up against Bunny.18 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a couple sharp thrusts as he begun to help his mate get off. His tail wagged happily as he gave a loud rumble.//Barnaby chuckled and held Kotetsu’s hips still “Can you strip down for me Kotetsu, so I can get some lube~?"18 days ago  
Garry panted and moaned softly, leaning back into the other and gripping tightly at the sheets.// Kotetsu nodded his head and started to slip out of his clothes, showing tan skin that had several scars. His skin was so hot it was uncomfortable. He whined out his discomfort. The tiger really didn’t like when he went into heat, he had to go through with it himself, and if he was lucky enough he would grab the herbs to make it a more comfortable experience.18 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow shifted his footing around until he was balanced on his hands and feet. He licked over Garry’s neck, giving a soft whine as he wanted to see if Garry was okay.//Barnaby chuckled and removed his own clothes, he grabbed some butter to use as lubricant. He smirked down at Kotetsu "Can you present for me Kotetsu-San?"18 days ago  
Garry squeaked, then snuggled back, still panting but now softly. "I-it’s okay…just so much all at once…” He mumbled, blushing as he rubbed his round tummy.// Kotetsu flushed and got on his hands and knees, his tail curling around and covering up his entrance out of habit. {…i gtg teh bed…}18 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Alrighty Markles Nini Markles -huggles-)) Shadow gave a happy rumble. His hands ran over Garry’s stomach as he gave a soft yip. His tail wagged happily.//Barnaby smirked and settled behind Kotetsu, he spread butter over some fingers and thrust one inside of Kotetsu’s entrance.18 days ago  
{…nini shadow…-huggles back tightly-…see you tomorrow…}18 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((See ya tomorrow~! -waves-))18 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Heyooo~))18 days ago  
{…heyo hedgehog :3… http://www.strangebeaver.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/tumblr99/funny-tumblr-9-9-13.jpg } {…oh also yesterday i was on the bus, und i noticed that one of the passengers had a chihuahua on his shoulder…the little guy had a blue vest on und his name is spike :3…}18 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Lolz!))18 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Also I am da most amazing hedgehogz))18 days ago  
Garry panted softly and mewed as his tummy was rubbed. It felt really nice against his swollen belly.// Kotetsu squirmed a bit and mewled when he felt the finger in him. He spread his legs to give the other more room, his tail wagging around above him. {…yush you are…-hugs you, ignoring the spikes-}18 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Hehe~ -huggles-)) Shadow gave a soft rumble as he spoke softly to his mate 'Mine, only I get to breed you~.’//Barnaby smiled affectionately and entered another finger he begun to thrust them inside of the Hybrids entrance.18 days ago  
{-looks down-….oh would you look at that, I’ve been impaled owo…-is just like olaf at that moment-} Garry listened intently, not really knowing exactly what he said, but he got the gist of it. He snuggled close and relaxed against him.// Kotetsu moaned wantonly, rubbing up against the fingers inside him. His claws were ow scratching at the floor, leaving small scratches.18 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-picks you up and gives you a fluffy cloud to seal the hole-)) Shadow gave a happy yip and relaxed against Garry’s back.//Barnaby smiled and chuckled softly “Kotetsu-San, can you get some water and some energy bars?” Heat was a multi-day thing, like a period, except hybrids and furry’s usually couldn’t get food and water for themselves. While Kotetsu was fetching those things he would make sure to put some towels down so they didn’t stain anything, and make a nest for cuddling afterwards.18 days ago  
{-squeaks and smiles-…thanx :D…oh also watchin’ atlantis :3…} Garry rested his eyes and decided to take a nap. “…'night Shadow.” He mumbled.// Kotetsu whined loudly, but complied. He slowly got up and went into the kitchen whimpering as he felt his hard on being jostled around while walking. He grabbed some honey oat crunch bars, chocolate mint bars, and some juice packs. Grape mostly. He put the food down and laid back down in position, waiting for the other to return. He kept whimpering and whining, his tail in between his legs, panting as it accidentally rubbed his excitement.18 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oml…tbh I may or may not have made an OC for that movie ;p)) Shadow smiled and dozed off after his mate. His tail wagged as he nuzzled and twitched against Garry’s back.//Barnaby had bolted and grabbed Towels. He returned and spread them out, making a nest and then a cover so no slick or semen stained the ground. He then rubbed Kotetsu’s back and kissed his spine bump along his back. He lined himself up to Kotetsu’s entrance and begun to press inside “So tight for me Kotetsu-San~."17 days ago  
{…awesome ^u^…i keep thinkin’ up kotetsu coming from atlantis to try und get an artifact that was stolen awhile ago…by stealing it back from a museum…} Kotetsu purred softly as his back was rubbed, panting as he felt the other slowly enter him, his tail now curling around the others waist."B-bunny so big!~” He mewled, feeling the slick start to drip out of him.17 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XD, because the atlantians worship God’s and shit, like multigods, I made Shadow the god of male fertility, and he’s a giant deer with saber tooth teeth, and like every like 200 years he some to bless someone to be his mate and produce offspring er something, like make them his omega, who he basically lives with until they die.)) Barnany smiled and rubbed Kotetsu’s sides. He trailed his fingers over the others ribs. His hand then held onto the hybrids hips. He begun to thrust gently into his new lover.17 days ago  
{…oooh, nice~…^w^…I think Kotetsu would be blessed by one of the gods with stealth und strength of a feline…} Kotetsu mewled, feeling his over sensitive skin. He cried out when he felt his prostate being hit, whining softly to the other. “B-bunny, there there!~” He cried out.17 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ah, he’d be adorbs, I did like a whole background for Spirit!Shadow and was mehhbhbbbbbb)) Barnany gave a soft grunt as he thrusted there as best he could. His fingers held the thin man’s hips tightly.17 days ago  
{…X3…my lord, i’d like teh hear it at some point…} Kotetsu cried out with each thrust, panting and scratching at the floor, rubbing back against Bunny and clenching several times. He finally moaned loudly as he came on the ground and his belly, clenching around Bunny tightly.17 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okay, I’ll type it out after my post, so if I don’t respond right away on yer next post das why)) Barnaby grunted and begun to thrust harder. His hips slammed into Kotetsu’s thighs “Love you so much Kotetsu-San, always wanted to see how you looked when with your lover~.” He was getting close.17 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Shadow would likely have some like hardcore good name DenDowKor. He is a male fertility god who a appears every 200 years. When his arrival time is getting close a celebration is held. All boys that are turning 18 and still virgins are offered to him, as he can choose a mate. He occasionally can go against the offering and pick an older virgin male. He is very large, a buck(deer) with large antlers and long k-9’s like a wolf. He had large wolf ears and a long cat like tail. He is regarded as one of the basic God’s as he stands for male fertility. He is often thought to have a red, black and white body, with large emerald pupiless eyes. He is passive but has occasionally become aggressive twords his partners. When he picks a mate he touches their forhead, turning them into the perfect omega, gaining scent glands, a womb and ovaries. He can choose weather or not to have eggs or mamal babies.))17 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Done~))17 days ago  
{…oh mkk :3…thanx…} Kotetsu panted harshly and started to rub again, his excitement growing again. He mewed loudly. “Please f-fill me!~” {…oh dang owo…nice…}17 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ye and thx~ :D)) Barnany gave a loud moan as he came into Kotetsu, he tensed and un tensed a couple times before he relaxed. He pulled out of Kotetsu’s entrance and moved them to the nest, cuddling with Kotetsu, having a relaxing after orgasm glow17 days ago  
{…no probs X3…} Kotetsu mewled as he felt his tummy push out a bit from the flow of seed. He panted and snuggled into Bunny and the nest, wanting comfort. It was now pleasantly warm, but he knew that that wouldn’t last long. He hid his face in the humans chest and mewing softly.17 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((We Schould mark that down as an au to do!)) Barnany smiled and rubbed Kotetsu’s back “Hey relax, don’t worry. I haven’t bitten your claiming mark glands yet.” He ran a hand through the Japanese man hair.17 days ago  
{…yush X3…wanna do it after the urban legend au?…} Kotetsu mewed again and started to relax, purring as the other touched his head.17 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((mhmmm~!!)) Barnany smiled and chuckled “Not try and get some rest before your heat starts up again~.” He kissed the others scalp and closed his eyes.17 days ago  
{…yays :3…} Kotetsu nodded his head and closed his eyes, purring in his sleep. {…wanna timeskip?…oh also i need teh go teh bed soon…i have teh wake up at like 5 am fer breakfast shift…}17 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Hehe, and sure timeskip, and okay Markles, it’s weird because out in California rn it’s 7:15)) In the morning Barnaby was making breakfast. Shadow was right beside his feet, trying to get the human to give him some of the delicious smelling food.17 days ago  
{…mkk, und its like 10:18 here owo…} Garry was lying on the couch, watching t.v., mostly cartoons or animated movies. Kotetsu was snuggled up in the nest, nuzzling a pillow that had Bunny’s scent on it. He mewed softly, his tail lazily tapping the ground. He was still in a daze of wakefullness and sleep.17 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh shit ovo)) Shadow trotted out to Garry, he had a breakfast sausage in his mouth. He jumped up beside his mate and begun to eat the meat, tail wagging happily.//Barnaby followed Shadow out and smiled at the human and hybrid “Breakfast is ready Kotetsu-San and Garry."17 days ago  
{…yup owo…} Garry giggled softly and patted Shadow on the head, then he perked up at the mention of food. "Awesome, thanks Barnaby.” He said, then slowly started to get up.// Kotetsu slowly looked up at Bunny, purring softly to him and getting up. He mewed softly, but didn’t move.17 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Das earllyyyy but that’s what time I get up for class.)) Shadow gave a happy hum as he ate, his tail swished from side to side.//Barnaby smiled and chuckled softly at Kotetsu. He walked over “Sore, or heat?” He raised a brow and knealt down to rub Kotetsu’s ears.17 days ago  
{…oh shit that sux…-pats your head-} Garry had disappeared, then came back in with a plate full of food and a glass of juice. He sat down again and started to eat.// Kotetsu purred loudly as his ears were rubbed, enjoying it immensely. “B-both?” He mumbled. He was sore, and he was feeling warmer now. But he knew it would take awhile to feel the heat again.17 days ago  
{…imma go teh bed…nini…-huggles you tightly-}17 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeap, but I was used to it because of high school. I took Korean which was an only zero class.)) Shadow looked up and occasionally tried to steal some of Garry’s food. His tail wagged however as he leant against his mate, he looked alot better than he had the day before, he was happy, still very thin, but was eating actual good this time. He had some bare skin showing on his neck from the collar rubbing there.//Barnaby nodded and headed back to Get Kotetsu some food. He walked back and kealt down with a very large plate with his and Kotetsu’s food tougether “I bet, but your heat Schouldnt be here for another hour or so.” ((Nini Markles -huggles back-))17 days ago  
{…dang owo…-pats your head, then falls asleep-}17 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeah -waves-))17 days ago  
{…heyo slimmest of shadies, i had a pretty awesome day :D…-huggles you tightly-} Garry giggled several times and gave him some hash browns and sausage. He cooed softly to the other and rubbed Shadows head.// Kotetsu purred when he smelled the food, taking a bite out of some sausage links. “Yeah…b-but usually before it gets slowly warmer.” He said, then snuggled close to Bunny.16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Hellu Markles, I also have fantastic news and that’s great! :D -huggles back tightly too-)) Shadow gave happy rumbles as he ate.his tail wagged happily as he occasionally licked his mates cheek.//Barnaby smiled and nodded “I bet, your body’s warming up for the breeding."16 days ago  
{…oh awesome, whats yers?…-tilts head to side-} Garry smiled and kissed Shadow on the head a couple of times. Then he went and took a nice long drink of apple juice.// Kotetsu mewed and kept eating, his tail wagging around a lot as he enjoyed the meal.16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Kass’ surgery went great she said~)) Shadow watched, his nose cringed at the sweet smelling liquid. He hopped off the couch and headed to go grind something down with his teeth. His tail was up, a curled. He seemed to want to flash his genetals to everyone.//Barnaby smiled and rubebd Kotetsu’s side. He ate and glanced up at the TV. Avoiding looking at the wolf furry behind as he had some manners.16 days ago  
{…oh thank fuck…also have you seen amish people use a chocolate fountain?…} Garry stuck hos tongue out to his retreating mate, but blushed brightly when he saw the others everything.// Kotetsu was just enjoying the large breakfast, mewing softly when he looked up, then yelped and covered his face, it now a bright red.16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Nope.)) Shadow could be heard barking at something before a soft yelp. He returned with another sasuage but appeared to be having trouble putting his mouth around the cooked breakfast item.//Barnaby covered Kotetsu’s face with a hand "H-He might be ethier very happy, or that’s just how his tail works…” He glanced over at Garry.16 days ago  
Garry laughed a bit, still blushing, then he beckoned Shadow over to help him with the food. “C'mere, I’ll help ya with that.”// Kotetsu shrugged his shoulders and nuzzled close to Bunny, his own tail waving around. {…I got front row seats to that this morning at like 8 am, it was rather pleasant…}16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Lolz, at yer job right?)) Shadow trotted over and climbed up beside Garry, he set the sasuage on the others plate and sat there, waiting.//Barnaby smiled down at Kotetsu. He kissed the other forehead “We Schould start getting your room ready, you were pretty far gone when we…uh…mated last night.."16 days ago  
{…yup, work at the bakery is great :3…also i got some new stuff today, like my phone was busted und i got a new one, a watermelon pillow that is water resistant, und comics :3…pretty damn fine day to wake up at 5 am…} Garry smiled, then started to cut it up to manageable pieces. He then gave them to Shadow.// Kotetsu blushed and nodded his head. "Okay.” He said, purring happily. He got up a bit and started to stretch. He then started to grab some blankets and pillows from the floor.16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sounds chil af mate, and I’ve never actually broken my phone before, the first one I had stopped working because it was so damn old, my second my sister dropped into the toilet on accident. She did it again with the phone after that, and the charging port busted and now I got my shatterproof one :3)) Shadow happily ate the pieces, his tail wagged happily as he ate the food. He licked over Garry’s fingers and then slumped against him.//Barnaby smiled and chuckled at him. He helped Kotetsu up of course and helped him grab pillows, blankets, and towels.16 days ago  
{…oooh nice…und it wasn’t exactly broken, just when i tried to call someone, or someone called me, they can’t hear my side at all owo…also the headphone post was screwed up beyond belief…und it was held together with ducktape…} Garry giggled softly, then snuggled up to Shadow, nuzzling into his fur. “…still need a bath.”// Kotetsu led the humn up the stairs and into his room. There was a cork board with red pins on it, showing some places that had rumors about hybrid abuse, a lot of bookshelves with random stuff or books in them, and a large bed that looked comfortable. He put what he had on the bed, then started to spread it out and make a nest.16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh shit mate)) Shadow whined at Garry, he tried to make his mate forget about him having a bath by wiggling his way inbewteen Garry’s legs. He rubbed their chests tougether, with some difficulty because of his mates belly.//Barnaby smiled at the cork board “You play the human fighting for Hybrid rights to a whole new level. He kissed Kotetsu as he pulled the other into his chest.16 days ago  
{…yup, i dropped it a lot when i first got it…} Garry squeaked loudly as his mate wiggled over, groaning softly as his tummy was pushed and his chest was rubbed. "S-shadow, please?” He whined. “D-don’t wanna do it if you still smell of that place…”// Kotetsu flushed brightly, he may or may not have forgotten about that. He gasped and kissed back, his arms winding around the taller’s neck.16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I did that too XD)) Shadow whined and shook his head. He however climbed off Garry and begun to lick his fur. He then went straight for his bits to clean next.//Barnaby groaned softly and held Kotetsu flush to him. He then begun to gently nibble the others bottom lip.16 days ago  
{…-vietnam flahsbacks of the phone sliding, hitting, dropping, and skidding on the ground-…owo} Garry mewed softly as the other got off, then he looked over. “…Okay, you can do that for now…but soon you’ll have a bath.” He said, rubbing his hands together evilly, then he squeaked and covered his face.// Kotetsu gasped and opened his mouth to the other, mewling softly to the other. He started to rub up again him, his tail curling haphazardly around them both.16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002(( lolz, that was like everyday of my first year of high school xD)) Shadow looked over and blinked. He contuined to clean himself until he looked nice for his mate. He then wiggled between Garry’s legs and nuzzled into his neck, licking at the skin. His tail wagged happily.//Barnany gave another groan and gently pushed Kotetsu into the bed. He kept the kiss going by his tongue invading the others mouth.16 days ago  
{…oml X3…that was just me und pacing the kitchen…} Garry had just relaxed fully when the other came back. He smiled and nuzzled back, cooing a bit.// Kotetsu was squeaking and mewing into Bunny’s mouth as the other explored, his ears pulled back as they kept going. He was starting to feel hot again, just in time too.16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XD How mate?))16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a whine as he ground against the other.he wiggled a little more, he was already starting to grow aroused, his member pushing out of his sheath.//Barnaby rubbed Kotetsu’s side. he broke the kiss “Kotetsu, we better undress now~.."16 days ago  
{…dropped it, made it skid by accident, it fell from some precarious place i put it, etc…owo} Garry gasped and started to moan softly. "S-shadow.~”// Kotetsu panted and nodded his head, then he slid out of his tank top and underwear with ease.16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ah XD)) Shadow gave a impatient whine. He rutted again and again against his mate. He then wiggled out of his hold and sat on the floor. He stamped his foot.//Barnany removed his clothes quickly. He got back to kissing Kotetsu, holding the other gently.16 days ago  
Garry whimpered softly as the other left, then he looked up at Shadow, a bit confused. “S-shadow?”// Kotetsu gasped and kissed back, his arms and legs wrapping around Bunny.16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded his head twords the ground. He whined and tugged at Garry’s shirt. He wanted the other off the couch, so they could have sex again outside.(Aka it’s natural for him to want to do it outside.)//Barnaby grunted softly as he ran a hand down to the others entrance to see if Kotetsu was growing slick.16 days ago  
Garry nodded his head a bit and slowly got up off the couch. “Outside?” He mumbled softly.// Kotetsu mewled softly and squirmed where he was. He could feel the slick start to drip down his legs. It was starting to get unbearable.16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and headed for the back door. He fumbled around with the door handle. He whined loudly.//Barnaby smirked and thrust a finger inside of Kotetsu “So wet and still so tight Kotetsu-san~."16 days ago  
Garry walked over to the door and opened it. It was nice out, with several clouds in the sky. He went to the back porch.// Kotetsu mewled loudly and rutted back onto his finger. "Uwaah.~” He gripped at the others arms.16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow followed and nosed at Garry’s behind. He licked over the others undies. Tail wagging like a madman he begun to try and get the other to hurry up and get to the grass.//Barnany chuckled “What do you want me to do Kotetsu-san? Breed you, knock you up with our kits?” He was trying to help the other out, sometimes hybrids wanted babies, other times nah.16 days ago  
Garry shuddered at the feeling, then he finally got to the grass and laid down, looking up at the furry with wide eyes.// Kotetsu whined loudly. “Y-yes, want to be filled with 'em till i’m b-bursting.” He keened, feeling his ears lay on his head.16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and paced a little. He then nosed at Garry’s hip. He whined loudly before his hips thrust in the air.//Barnany smirked “How many Kotetsu~, how many kits until you’ve bursted?” He thrust a second finger into Kotetsu. He begun to thrust them.16 days ago  
Garry humphed and went to go get on his knees, the weight of his tummy curving his back.// Kotetsu flushed and whined again. “I-i dunno, 8?” He moaned and bucked back onto the others fingers.16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow mounted and tugged Garry back a little. He panted and rutted against his mates behind. His teeth were clenched and he was drooling a little.//Barnany nodded and smirked “Then let’s make 9 kits Kotetsu~.” ((hey quick question, ya think hybrids would have like 9 nipples like how animals do?))16 days ago  
{…i dunno, maybe?…} Garry moaned softly and rubbed back, now starting to get aroused. “Shadow.~”// Kotetsu mewled, clenching around the fingers in him. He was bright red from the idea of the human filling him with 9 kits. {…maybe they would look like faint beauty marks on hybrids?…}16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeah I’d think so, maybe their like sensative?)) Shadow panted and rutted aggressively against Garry. He gave a loud growl and pawed at the others pants, his tail wagged bewteen his thighs.//Barnany smirked and kissed Kotetsu’s throat “Can you tell me what you want Kotetsu?” He kissed his throat harder, and begun to suck bruises.16 days ago  
{…yeah :3…} Garry squeaked and slipped his pants off, then he wagged his butt to the other.// Kotetsu whimpered and showed his neck more. “W-want to be marked by you, have your kits…P-please fill me!~” He cried out, his eyes tearing up a bit.16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((yay~)) Shadow growled at the wiggling. He had remounted and lined himself up. He then begun to press inside, his hips slamming the last half in.//Barnany nodded and removed his fingers. He kissed his neck and smiled “Okay Kotetsu, can you be good for you’re alpha and relax?” He lined himself up and waited for Kotetsu to relax.16 days ago  
Garry gasped as he felt the other enter him, a soft whimper escaping him. “S-shadow!~”// Kotetsu whined as the fingers left him, then he nodded his head and tried to relax. He held onto the other and nodded his head when he felt he was relaxed enough.16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and let Garry adjust. He then begun to thrust gently into his mate, making sure he wouldn’t hurt the kits.//Barnaby smiled and begun to enter Kotetsu. He groaned softly and ran a hand through his hair. “S-Shit..” his glasses begun to slowly fog up.16 days ago  
Garry panted and moaned as the other started up the slow thrusting, his hands tearing up grass.// Kotetsu moaned loudly as he felt the other fill him up, cute whimpers slipping from his throat as he thrust back onto him.16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and licked at Garry’s neck, his arms unwrapped around Garry’s hips and now we’re infront of the others shoulders, so he covered the other completely.he begun to thrust a little harder.//Barnaby gave a soft groan and a small buck. He held Kotetsu’s hand and begun to gently push in the small birth marks on the hybrids chest. ((I’m using a Mpreg Sims 3 mod rn…fucking Shadow got pregnant instead of my other sim!))16 days ago  
{…oml XD…what a twist!~…} Garry mewed and snuggled closer when the other completely covered him, then he cried out as the other thrust into his prostate.// Kotetsu mewed and squeezed the hand, crying out loudly as they were rubbed. “Nyaah!~ B-bunny!"16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yep, really wanted Hans to carry it but beggers can’t be choosers.)) Shadow contuined to ram into Garry, his eyes were dialated again. And his hackles were raised a little.//Barnaby groaned softly and begun to thrust gently "D-Do they feel good Kotetsu-San~?"16 days ago  
{…yeah lol…} Garry cried out more as the other went harder and faster, mewling loudly as he came onto the ground. He clenched around his mate.// Kotetsu whined and nodded his head, clenching around Bunny each time he rubbed them. "Y-yeah, t-they’re the extra b-breasts…uwaah~."16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yap, and the birth is like in four freaking hours in game, and also for Shadow and Garry sexy timez and even Kotetsu and Barnaby, you okay with rough possessive or like this?)) Shadow panted and growled a little. His hips contuined to thrust, his knot hadn’t even begun to inflate.//Barnaby ground and chuckled "Our babies will suckle from you won’t they~?"16 days ago  
{…oml good luck with the birth…also yeah i’m alright with that…} Garry blushed brightly and whimpered, then started to moan again.// Kotetsu mewled loudly and nodded his head again.16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XD thx and aight, mind if I ask if Garry gets a little oversensitive and tried to squirm away from Shadow? The rest a little surprise.)) Shadow panted and thrusted his hips a little sharper so he was able to go fast without cramping up.//Barnaby smirked and chuckled louder "Bet you’ll look nice, plump and ripe with our kits, bet you’ll look even handsomer~."16 days ago  
{…mkk :3…} Garry cried out a bit and squirmed, whimpering softly. He was starting to feel most of everything now, most likely because he was oversensitive from cumming just now.// Kotetsu was flushing brightly now, mewing softly. He looked about ready to release.16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a aggressive and possessive growl. His nails dug into the grass and dirt. He halted his thrusting for a few moments, before he began a brutal, punishing pace. He was growling loudly as he rammed into his mates insides.//Barnany panted and begun to thrust faster, he shifted so he could stroke Kotetsu to completion and finish as well.16 days ago  
Garry cried out loudly and squirmed some more, crying out even more with each thrust.// Kotetsu moaned loudly, tearing up as the other touched him. He yowled and came, clenching around Bunny to help him cum as well.16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow seemed to grow even more agitated when Garry squirmed. He gave a hard thrust, his knot suddenly starting to inflate. He then begun to rut into Garry, his growling was obvious in the others ear.//Barnaby gave a cry and came as well. He shifted and pulled out of Kotetsu, laying beside him so he could snuggle with his mate. He nuzzled into Kotetsu’s neck and begun to nibble at the others claiming area.16 days ago  
Garry cried out more and decided to just try and stay still, whimpering loudly as he felt the knot inflate. "T-too much.” He moaned softly. “U-uwaah!~” He cried out, feeling drool go down his mouth.// Kotetsu mewled as he felt his tummy fill out some more with his mates seed. He panted and snuggled close to Barnaby, whining softly as he showed his neck more for the human. {…gtg teh bed soon…}16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Alrighty)) Shadow growled still, but seemed to slowly become more docile. He was thrusting madly into Garry. He begun to push his knot inside the human.//Barnaby smiled and bit down as hard as he could with his human jaw. He gave a soft wince hearing Kotetsu make a sound. He licked over the wound gently “Sorry~."16 days ago  
Garry moaned loudly and started to bear down on him, just wanting the knot in him and get it over with. He was almost ready to release a second time.// Kotetsu cried out when the other bit him, mewing softly after when he felt Bunny lick it. It felt nice against the claim.16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and thrust his knot inside. He gave a loud howl as he came into Garry, his nails sunk deep into the ground and curled. His tail stood up high as he fealt his seed fill up his mates insides.//Barnaby smiled and kissed Kotetsu gently "Love you so much~."16 days ago  
Garry came as well as he felt the knot fill him up. He whined loudly as his tummy filled out even more, now looking like he had eaten a melon whole. He groaned and went to go lay down, feeling very full now.// Kotetsu squeaked and kissed back. "L-love you more.” He, said, smiling as he snuggled close. {…nini slim shady :3…}16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Nini murkles~ C:)) Shadow panted and gave a loud yelp as his knot being tugged, he followed Garry and spooned him, his tail wagged as he nuzzled into his mates neck crevace.//Barnaby chuckled and kissed Kotetsu again “No I do~."16 days ago  
{-huggles you tightly, then falls into unconciousness-}16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-puts you in cloud bed and pushes the cloud so you floaty-))16 days ago  
{-wakes up floating-…owo…heyo slim shady :D…so when do you wanna switch to urban legend au?…} Garry panted and nuzzled close, enjoying the spooning. He groaned softly and presented his neck to the other. "S-so full…” He mumbled, his tummy still ballooning out and groaning.// Kotetsu was bright pink now. “I do more~.” He mewed, snuggling his face close and feeling a little tired.16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I’m good now if ya wanna XD, and can ya explain the au ta me?)) Shadow smiled and licked Garry’s neck some more.//Barnaby chuckled and kissed Kotetsu hard “Fine~.” He chuckled softly.16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sorry my post was so short))16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((murples))16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Er…??)16 days ago  
{…sorry had to unexpectedly get groceries owo…mum was a bi overwhelmed…so hru?…und alright sure…basically it’s another high school au, but there are two charas that are 'urban legends’…imma makin’ Kotetsu one, like he’s an urban legend of a guy that asked a friend to borrow this sweet red mustang for prom, friend said yes, and the guy drove it, took a short cut through the woods that no one goes into at all because weird shit happens, und is never seen again…he’s in a time loop though und thought he was just gone fer 20 hours und not 20 years…Garry’s a guy at the high school that Kotetsu went to owo…stuff starts to appear from the woods no one goes into und the town is sorta on lockdown at the school…you can do whatever yeh want fer yer charas :3…} Garry made a soft happy noise as he was licked.// Kotetsu squeaked into the kiss and kissed back just as hard. He purred loudly and licked Bunny on the cheek.16 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ah it’s fine thought my imvu was glitching, and er, I feel like if I made Shadow a urban legend I’d be funny, but idk what to do him of maybe like he fucking got drunk at the school and never returned home or something?! OH!!!! MAYBE A HULDRA?!)) Shadow gave a happy sound as well. He nuzzled Garry and relaxed further into the grass, yawing.//Barnaby chuckled and held Kotetsu close “Tired Kotetsu-san~."16 days ago  
{…oh also… http://www.strangebeaver.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/tumblr17/funny-tumblr-1-7-20.jpg }16 days ago  
{…and… http://www.strangebeaver.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/tumblr17/funny-tumblr-1-7-1.jpg }16 days ago  
{… :3 … http://www.strangebeaver.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/tumblr1231/funny-tumblr-1231-17.jpg}15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Lolz, how does Shadow being a Huldra sound, but we maybe a shapeshiftin Huldra, so they can go bewteen female and male?))15 days ago  
{…oml yush ^u^…oh btw is that the one swedish folktale with a hole in their back?…}15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yep :3, also happy memorial day weekend.))15 days ago  
{…yush, happy memorial day weekend to you too…mondays gonna be interestin’ at work, i get teh work for two more hours!…-flails arms in the air while grinning-…also pirates of the caribbean movie und combo breaker wings…und oh i finally see yer post from before the pics i sent…wanna start when they go to sleep?…} Garry giggled softly and closed his eyes. "G'night Shadow…”// Kotetsu kept purring as he nuzzled close. “Y-yes…” He mumbled softly.15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((yep! And er mind if I ask u start?)) Shadow yawned again and nuzzled into Garry’s neck, tail wagging. He easily dozed off.//Barnaby smiled and yawned, he rubbed his eyes and relaxed into the bed “Let’s sleep then~."15 days ago  
{…not aat all, i'mma fine with it :3…} Garry smiled and went to sleep as well.// Kotetsu nodded his head. "Night.~” He mumbled, then closed his eyes and started to doze.15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((yay thx~ :3)) Barnaby chuckled and dozed off after Kotetsu.15 days ago  
{…okay, i'mma start…}15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Aight~))15 days ago  
In a town only known as Eerie, Indiana, there was many Urban legends. Mostly surrounding the woods that surrounded most of the town. The stories varied, mostly of demons and folks legends from all over wandering the woods, shadow people, some black eyed children, and several others that just baffled people. Like the Urban Legend of a young mn that was bullied because he hung out with the 'unnatural’ crowd. Which were actually the LGBT community now. The young man would fight and stand up for his friend and his friends, and he was labeled a delinquent. He wore the clothes for it too, mostly because he really liked music and black scruffy stuff. He had asked one of his friends if he could borrow his sweet red mustang for Prom, since he finally asked if he could go to prom with the girl he was sweet with or whatever. He had worn his best clothes, green button up with dual colored vest, black shoes and pants, and a news cap with white and black stripes, and a black tie with metal circular studs. {to be continued}15 days ago  
The friend had said yes and given him the car, and telling him to not wreck it. The young man had driven, but not gotten far when two cars showed up with the bullies, and bats. The young man saw it, cursed, and went much faster than usual, his date having seen him and his predicament, and going to call the police, who were useless at that point of time. The young man drove, the bullies catching up. Then they went through the forest and the young man saw a driveway that led into the woods. He said screw it and went through, screeching as he drove down it. The bullies had stopped, because he had 'disappeared’. And so the young man who had disappeared in the woods was now an Urban legend of the town, which was still damn weird.// Garry was an average guy that happened to like dying his hair and reading about stories that were supernatural. He especially enjoyed walking around the edge of the woods and no further, since he was warned by his uncle not to even think about going in. Garry really didn’t give a shit.15 days ago  
{continued} But he heard the howls and weird shit that happened their, since his house happened to be right next to it. He was a Junior at the high school that was now pretty well protected against bullies and shit. The school was actually about to have a 20 year anniversary, but there was supposed to be a giant ass storm during that time. Didn’t stop that year of students from coming though, because weather was weird there anyway. People had already shown up actually. Also some really really weird shit had been happening lately, like some kid nearly got kidnapped by a woman with white hair, some people had nearly drowned after hearing music from the nearby lake, and people swear that some shadows were moving in their house. Damn he loved this place.15 days ago  
{…done 15 days ago  
}15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Kotetsu is so adorbs! He loves his girl!))15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((So I’ll have like Shadow be female at first, then switch genders, maybe they know of Kotetsu?))15 days ago  
{…yup ^u^…und mkk :3…}15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Kk :3, here I go))15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002In the same woods, created from a swedish folk tale, a urban legend was created as well. Know as huldras, they mostly were women, with holes in their backs, and a long tail with a tuft of fur at the end, like a cows. Huldras we’re very strong and could hold a burning horse shoe with her hands without feeling any pain. However some where down right evil, while others were very kind to the men they found. It depended on how they were treated. One such Huldra lived in the woods most urban legends were created from. The Huldra could switch genders, being female at the moment. They had long black curly hair that framed their face, large emerald green eyes stood out against her native American colored skin, she appeared to be wearing black lipstick for the moment. And well….she was naked for the most part, her long hair covered her breasts, and she didn’t like wearing pants or undies as it fealt akward for her tail.15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002She had some Huldra tattoo’s, such as a deer with antlers on her left shoulder, a snake travelled down her hand and the head sat on the back of her hand. She had the name Shadow, her tribe had long ago been named the Korden tribe and so that was her last name. She heard the children play, and the older teens walk and talk on those weird screens (phone). She however was very interested in being her true nature, leading a human to service her and then ethier let them go, marry them or simply keep them as her slave. The last option was very unlikely as she wasn’t evil, but was very shy when it came to actually doing the deed. She changes to her male gender and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. He looked out at the people, sitting atop a rock, hidden by the shadows. Some pants flashed onto his lower half as he heard something approach.//A American by the name of Barnaby Brooks Jr. Had moved here recently due to his family passing, he was now living with his aunt and uncle.15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002He was already a little spooked by the urban legends of the missing kid that was going to prom. He was currently heading out of the house, he was wearing his signature red and white jacket, a white undershirt, and some black pants, nice shoes if I may add. His long-ish blonde hair blew slightly in the wind as he walked twords the school. He hated having to got this event, but his aunt had asked him to go, so off he went.15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((done.))15 days ago  
{…mkk :3…}15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((:3))15 days ago  
At this particular moment, in the woods, Kotetsu T. Kaburagi was losing his shit. He had stopped at some point in the middle of the chase that had happened awhile ago and had slept. He had then turned around and started to drive back…things looked a bit different now. It was now starting to get dark, which weirded him out to no end, because it had been dark when the chase happened. What the guy known as Wild Tiger didn’t know was that he had been in a time loop. And what he had thought was 20 hours, as his watch read, was actually 20 years. During his 'drive and sleep’, he had seen some pretty weird shit. Looked like most of those legends about the woods, and again he was losig his shit. He had been able to start the car again, and was glad that the only thing that happened while he was dozing was the fact that he was now covered in flowers, obviously picked and put around him. Well at least some of the things here were nice. He had saved most of the flowers, putting them in the back as a 'Sorry about Prom"15 days ago  
{…part 2 coming up, also *losing }15 days ago  
*For his sweetie, who he hoped wasn’t losing her shit as well, with his family and friends. Nathan was also going to most likely kick his ass for keeping the car for too long. He drove down the road, making the usual loops. He looked up for a bit and saw huge storm clouds. “Well fuck, damn weather reporters are just getting stupider and stupider…” He said, remembering the sunny days reports.// Garry was humming softly to himself as he worked in the garden at the back of his house, having just walked back. He was just watering all the roses and herbs that were planted, along with the carrots there. He perked up when he heard the sound of a car in the distance. “Well that’s weird.” He said, people not usually coming this way. Well not after that one thing that happened with the guy being chased into the woods and never being seen again. {…oh also the 20 year anniversary is being held outside in the field und there will be an 'attack’ by some evil beings from the woods… :3}15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Alright!)) Shadow peered down into Garry’s yard. He smiled and crouched down low, he watched the other and made a mental note to kidnap that one first! He gave a soft giggle, then covered his mouth as he didn’t want to alert the human of his presence.//Barnany raised a brow and looked up, he blinked and rubbed the back of his skull “Weird…they said no cars and stuff..*15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002.”*15 days ago  
Garry looked up again after hearing what sounded like giggling. He had also seen said clouds, a dark color that was accompanied by strong winds. “Hello? Anyone there?”// Kotetsu was now driving faster for the sole purpose of something was now chasing him. It looked a lot like a giant black coyote, which meant there was mostly likely more to follow. He was now shouting curses at them in Japanese, throwing some shit out the back. Looked like he was about to get into town.// The festivities had just started at the stadium, although most of the stuff was being moved inside so that the main stuff happened in there, and announcements happened outside. Old and new students were in the bleachers, waiting for the principle to start.15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow stayed as still as he could. His tail however flicked and made some leaves rustle. He bit his finger and curled his toes a little.//Barnany looked up at hearing not only yelling but also a car driving faster.he hurried to the festival and took a seat. He rubbed his arms a little cold.15 days ago  
Kotetsu was still yelling at the coyotes, one having slipped past and was now running towards where the school stadium/football field was.// Garry looked around again. “Um, it’s okay if you’re a bit shy, but you should probably get inside soon, the storm is coming i-” He was topped mid-sentence when some large coyote looking shadow ran by and hurried to the high school nearby, followed by…a red mustang, covered in some scratches, and what seemed to be some asian guy yelling out curses to…more coyotes, whom disappeared when the woods were no longer there. “…well then….WHAT THE FUCK.” He said aloud.// The stadium full of people were now freaking out a bit as the large coyote shadow made its way there, now growling at the principal who was cowering away. The coyote was about to jump, but thankfully got hit by a red mustang, which missed the principal. The car had stopped.15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow being even more curious ran after Garry, he however now had on regular clothes, except his shoes looked a little torn. He almost knocked into Garry when he looked at the car, mesmerized by the bright color.//Barnaby was shaking a little, and had screamed…BUT ONLY A LITTLE! He looked over at the car and then at his principal “We’re fucked…"15 days ago  
Garry yelped a bit when someone got close, then he looked back to the car that had driven by. "Holy shit.” He said, then turned back. “Don’t see that everyday…also hey.” He said, smiling.// Kotetsu stood up from his seat(It’s a topless mustang), and looked over. “Shit did I get it?” He said, sounding a bit tired. The school oddly enough looked different from before.// In the crowd of freaked out people, one had stood up. “T-that’s my car.” Nathan said, and the guy next to him spat out his drink. That guy happened to be Antonio, One of the bullies who had tried to stop the others from going to far. And he got up as well. Both were older now, of course.15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow shyly looked away, he backed away a step 'H-Hi..’ he made a soft chirping sound instead of speaking English. He’d hidden his back and his tail away.//Barnaby looked over at the older seniors that had stood up. He walked over the car and offered a hand to the Japanese man.15 days ago  
Garry tilted his head to the side. “W-wanna check out what’s happening at the school? Probably a good idea to go there anyway, that storm looks serious and the place is fortified…” He rambled, walking a bit towards the school, then looking back. He held his blue coat closer. He also happened to be wearing a green tank top and brown jeans, and was barefoot because the grass in the garden was soft.// Kotetsu looked over and decide to take the hand offered. “This shit is just crazy, first some assholes drive me off into the woods, I drive for a bit seeing some crazy shit, and then when i wake up from sleeping in the back there are a shit ton of flowers. And then /these/ assholes showed up.” He said, his feet touching the ground and he started to buckle.// Nathan and Antonio looked closer and nearly blanked. That hat was very familiar. This was also the time that thunder could be heard nearby and there was a light drizzle.15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was close to follow behind Garry, he was looking everywhere but Garry as he didn’t want to show off his glowing eyes. He bit his lip and begun to walk beside Garry “H-Hi..” he said this time he seemed a little more confident, so he spoke in English.//Barnaby held Kotetsu up “Shoot, stay standing alright?"15 days ago  
Garry smiled. "So i’m guessing you’re not from around here. My name is Garry.” He said, smiling to the other.// Kotetsu was now standing up weakly. He was not feeling all that well. “S-sorry…might throw up…no definitely going to throw up.” He said, then leaned forward and did it. He threw up his lunch and some odd black liquid. He was seeing spots now.// Nathan and Antonio were now hurrying towards them.15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow bit his lip a little “N-No I live here, but just not close by, I-i live by the woods…” He looked up “I’m Shadow..” he gave a so preen as he fealt his eyes glow a little more so he looked away, he begun to walk a little faster.//Barnaby rubbed Kotetsu’s back, he glanced over at the two rushing over and backed up a pace “U-Uh.."15 days ago  
Garry looked back to the other and saw the glow. His eyes widened a bit. "Nice to meet you Shadow…hey are those the new glow contacts that they’re selling now?” He asked, eyes wide.// Kotetsu gasped, feeling the black liquid move from his throat. It was squiggling on the ground, then it stopped and oozed into the ground. “Oh that’s just disgusting…” He said, cringing a bit.// Nathan stopped next to them and gasped. “Oh Dear it is him…” He said, fanning himself. “But how, he looks just like he did the night he disappeared!” Antonio exclaimed and that was when it started to pour. People were hurrying inside, mostly because the storm and the weird ass events, but now the elder students were talking and pointing, before going inside. The younger students were wondering what was going on.15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded at Garry’s question, he didnt really know what contacts were but that was okay. He rubbed his neck and bit his lip “C-Can we go somewhere a little more solitary?”//Barnaby rubebd Kotetsu’s back still and rushed inside when it begun to rain. He however kept a firm grip on Kotetsu’s wrist.15 days ago  
Garry grinned widely, then he tilted his head to the side. “Sure, I think my uncle isn’t going to be home for a long time.” He said, then turned around. His uncle was rarely home.// Kotetsu groaned softly, but listened intently to the voices. They sounded so familiar, but gruffer and older.// Antonio helped the blonde kid with Kotetsu and Nathan was now leading them to the nurses office.15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow bit his lip “N-No I meant here…” He gently took the others hand, his hands ran on the cold side…like very cold. He pulled Garry into a secluded Classroom and locked the door. “…I don’t like people..”//Barnany looked up at the two “H-How come you guys act like you know this guy?"15 days ago  
Garry squeaked softly from the cold touch, then he nodded his head a bit when they went into the classroom. "Okay then…I don’t really mind people, but they can be very loud.” He said, then shook himself to get some rain off of him.// Nathan raised a brow. “Because we do know him sweetie, we went to school together. Haven’t you heard of the Urban legends here?” Nathan asked all of a sudden. Antonio was laying the unconscious Kotetsu on one of the beds there.15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow didn’t seem to mind the rain, infact, rubbed his cheeks against the wet clothing. He hummed happily as he then sat atop a desk, he didn’t know what else to do, because people were outside and until they were gone he couldn’t kidnap Garry..//Barnaby nodded “Yeah, there’s one of those people that have holes in their backs and kidnap people right? And the one of the kid that drove into the woods and never came back?"15 days ago  
Garry hummed softly, then looked around the classroom. "Oh, we’re in the art room.” He said, smiling. He then went over to the corner. He noticed the other seemed bored. “Want to see something i’ve been working on?” He asked.// Nathan nodded his head. “Yes, well Kotetsu is the one that drove into the woods and never came back…until now though. These are some very strange events that have happened today. But for now we wait until he wakes up again…” Nathan said, looking over to the other worriedly. Antonio just nodded his head and then asked another question. “What was that black stuff that came out of his throat though?” He said, remembering having seen it move.15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded “Sure~.” He fealt his tail wiggle around in his pants, he gasped softly, caught off guard from the weird sensation of his tongue hitting his pants, he shifted into his female for than back when the others back was turned.//Barnabys eyes went wide, he however nodded and shakily swallowed “O-Okay…I’m Barnaby by the way.” He was a little intimidated by the two. “I’m not sure about that stuff..”*15 days ago  
Garry went to pull back a sheet covering some canvas, showing the entrance to the woods nearby, covered in blue roses and several eyes drawn out in the background to peak from trees and bushes. Some were gold and others were red. It was very detailed as well and it looked like some more needed to be added. He smiled a bit and went to grab some paints he left there.// Kotetsu stirred a bit in his sleep. Nathan cooed a bit at how cute the other was being. “Nice to meet you Handsome, My name is Nathan, and that’s Antonio.” He said, coming up with the nickname for some obvious reasons. Antonio rolled his eyes and looked over to Kotetsu, who was on his side now. They had taken the hat off earlier so it wouldn’t fall off. “Look’s ike he’s waking up.” Antonio said as Kotetsu opened his eyes slowly.15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked at it. He was awstruck. He walked over and couldn’t help but put his hand against the painting. He fealt right at home seeing all the eyes. It reminded him of his family back home in their den. But they were all the way in Dakota. He made a soft noise simmilar to a bird’s and strokes the painting.//Barnany blushed a little at Nathan’s compliment, he then looked back down to Kotetsu “Oh that good he’s awake!"15 days ago  
Garry watched the other and smiled shyly, blushing a light pink. He had never gotten that reaction before from any of his paintings. "I call it 'Journey to the Eerie.” He said, then snickered at the name.// Kotetsu groaned and sat up. “Ugghh, what happened?” He mumbled, then looked up. “…Antonio?…Nathan?” He asked, looking incredibly confused. After some explaining on their part, Kotetsu told the three about what happened. The young man was holding a pillow close, looking confused still and very sad. He had just found out that he had been gone for much longer than he originally thought after all, and that during so his date, who had been a close friend, had died about 5 years ago from a disease, and that his mom and brother, and apparently his new younger sister, were in the next town over.15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow wasn’t really paying attention to what the other had said. His tail was wiggling around wildly in his pants as he thought of home and how he had to make his family name proud. He turned twords Garry, his eyes growing brightly. He looked suddenly alot more attractive (Nothing’s changed, just da spell).//Barnany fealt bad for Kotetsu, he sat beside him and rubebd the males back “I’m sorry that’s all happened…but at least you’re okay right? Right.” He tried to cheer the other up.15 days ago  
Garry instantly turned red when he saw the other more closely. Wow they looked so good, why was he so shy? He instantly looked down and started to fidget. He could no longer hear anyone outside and he was now holding the bag of paints and brushes closer. “…How do those contacts even work anyway?” He mumbled softly.// Kotetsu relaxed when he felt the hand on his back, it felt really nice actually. “Y-yeah, I guess. Not like I lost everything.” He said, smiling a bit. He was also blushing lightly, which didn’t escape Nathan’s eyes at all. They flashed for a bit, then he heard his phone ring. He pulled it out and talked for a bit. Kotetsu had perked up and looked at the weird phone with wide eyes, his head tilted to the side. Nathan then excused him and Antonio out. They needed to do a meeting in another room, since Antonio was the fire chief and Nathan donated a lot to this town.15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow approached Garry, he stopped infront of him, he was smiling a little darkly as he begun to increase the power of the spell, inch by inch, so he didn’t kill Garry with the side effects “Don’t worry to much about them~, can you look into my eyes~?”//Barnaby waited patiently as he continued to rub Kotetsu’s back “Yeah, at least you’re here and alive that thing you ran over looked terrifying… might have killed me or the principal, but how old are you?"15 days ago  
Garry blushed even more and looked up, mumbling something softly under his breath. It sounded a lot like ”…there are no such thing as glowing contacts…’ He stared at them for a bit and started to feel funny.// Kotetsu relaxed fully, and made an odd purring noise. “…It looked like a coyote…there were a bunch chasing me out of the woods. Entirely made of Shadow though. And i’m guessing i’m technically 39 now. But i’ll just say 19. So 19.” He said, nuzzling his face into the pillow.15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow reached up and gently framed Garry’s face with a hand. He ran his fingers tips over the smallers cheek bones. His tail wiggled out of his pants and whipped around. He gave a smile showing sharp teeth “You wanna come home with me~?”//Barnaby chuckled softly and nodded “Alright, I’m 18 so I’m a junior…what was it like going to school when you did?” He looked up and bit his lip a little. He rubbed his own neck and scratched his left arm a little.15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I’m guessing you arnt working tomorrow? Or you’re working late?))15 days ago  
{…not working tomorrow, but i am working two hours more on monday owo…} Garry closed his eyes and opened them a bit, showing they were glowing lightly. “O-okay.” He said, leaning a bit into his hands.// “A bit tiring and stupid to be honest. People were assholes to me most of the time because I hung out with Nathan, which seems to be a bit redundant. There were a couple of teachers that were nice to me, but the others sorta ignored or clearly didn’t like me. What’s school life like now?” He asked, looking genuinely curious. {…imma go teh bed…}15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Alrighty and shit that sucks, but at least it’s Monday and alot of people will be out of town and shitz)) Shadow smiled wider, his other hand trailed down the males chest. He backed away a couple steps, keeping eye contact, his tail flicked behind him as he made a 'come-hither’ motion with his index finger.//Barnaby nodded “Well he’s obviously different, he likes more feminine things, and is well…openly gay I think? But schools very relaxing now, people are more excepting but you get the occasional hater."15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Nini Markles -waves to you-))15 days ago  
{…yeh it’s memorial day, und its a buffet…my body is ready… :3 …und its not that bad…} Garry tilted his head to the side and slowly got up to go follow the other, his hands clutching the bag close.// Kotetsu nodded his head, then he smiled softly. "Well, i’m glad not many had to go through the bullshit we had to go through 20 years ago…” He said softly, then laid back in the bed. {…nini :3…-huggles you tightly and falls unconscious-}15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled, he unlocked the door, opened it, held it open and closed it quietly when Garry had walked out of the room. He then backed up twords the door to the school, his eyes were glowing brightly as he lurred the other twords him.15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Barnany nodded “Yeah, u heard it was really ruff…I mean guys usually didn’t have long hair so I guess I kinda got away with it?” He looked over, his hair was a little wet still from the rain.15 days ago  
{…heyo hedgehog :3…i'mma watchin’ markiplier play five nights at freddy’s with my sis und niece…'cause my niece has been playin’ five nights at freddy’s at the playground…gonna try teh make her either chica or foxy…} Garry followed him, his head tilted to the side as he walked. He really couldn’t stop himself it seems.// Kotetsu nodded his head a bit, giggling softly to himself. He then perked up a bit, wondering what that weird sensation was. Like something odd was near.15 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Hellu Markles~, and lolz also o thought foxy was male?)) Shadow was smiling happily, his tail whipped around behind him as he gave a soft giggle “You looked so handsome in your garden~. Knew I had to have you~.”//Barnaby blinked and tilted his head “Something okay?"15 days ago  
{…foxy is male, but my niece would probably enjoy running und screaming at kids that are night guards…} Garry was blushing lightly now, having heard but had no idea how to respond.// Kotetsu hummed a bit. "Got the same feeling i got when i woke up in the woods…"14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ah Tru XD)) Shadow gave a smaller giggle as he slowed a little down. He looked up and realized it’s be a while until they go to the forest. He flagged down a cap, and quickly had Garry get in, then himself. He cast a similar spell on the driver so he wouldn’t have to pay( as he didn’t have money). He then leant gently against Garry, his hands stroking the others arms, and over his knuckles "So handsome and all for me~.”//Barnaby nodded “Was it because something was close by?"14 days ago  
{…oh also… http://www.strangebeaver.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/tumblr1022/2.jpg } Garry squeaked softly as he was pushed in, then he leant back against Shadow. He sighed in relief as he was rubbed, soft little noises escaping him for a bit.// Kotetsu smiled a bit. "Yeah…wonder if it was the same thing that covered me in those weird flowers.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Thx XDD)) Shadow smirked and kissed Garry’s cheek “Who are you for~.” He ran a hand over the others hand and gently ran his sharp nails over the males skin.//Barnaby shrugged “Maybe another legend ran by and you got that feeling?"14 days ago  
Garry whimpered. "Y-you.~” He mumbled and timidly snuggled close.// Kotetsu nodded his head. “Probably that.” He said, then fidgeted a bit. He felt something was in his pocket. He pulled out several flowers, a blue rose, a green tiger lily, and a red lily. “…what the…"14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow snuggled back and kisses Garry’s cheek "Don’t be scared~, not gonna eat you~.”//Barnaby blinked and chuckled “funny, tiger lily’s.” He gently took the tiger lily he spoke softly to the flower.14 days ago  
Garry just snuggled closer and said. “I know, I just think you’re too beautiful for me.” He mumbled, blushing brightly.// Kotetsu smiled and giggled a bit. “Thought tiger lily’s were only orange…had a bunch growing at the side of my house.” He said, then looked at the blue rose. “…actually i think these flowers aren’t the right color.” 14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and blushed a little “You’re more handsome than I thought humans were.” He chuckled softly as he nuzzled into his neck “You’re a virgin correct~?"14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Barnaby nodded "Yeah, green tiger lily’s don’t exist~.” He chuckled and rubbed one of the petals with his hand “They’re so pretty~."14 days ago  
Garry nodded his head in the others chest, his face a bright red now.// Kotetsu smiled and nodded, then put the red flower in Barnaby’s hair.14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow chuckled "Good, an easier relationship~.” He ran a finger down Garry’s chest, he was testing the waters with the human. He pressed the pad of the tip of his index finger into Garry’s crotch.//Barnany blushed and looked away, he held his flower a little tighter, but made sure he wasn’t crushing the stem.14 days ago  
Garry shivered when he felt the finger go down his chest, then yelped quietly when the other touched him down there. “S-shadow!~”// Kotetsu chuckled softly, and put the blue rose on the table next to him. He then started to stretch out like a cat, feeling like he hadn’t moved that much in 20 years. Wait…14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked and contuined to press, he rubbed a little harder as he kissed his cheek “Yes Garry~?”//Barnaby looked over and chuckled “You’re like a cat Kotetsu~.” His eyes looked great with the carnation.14 days ago  
Garry gasped and moaned softly, his face dark. He whined and squirmed under him, mewling loudly. “U-uwaah!~”// Kotetsu mewed a bit and grinned. “Didn’t call me wild tiger fer nothin’.” He said, then blushed when he saw Barnaby. Well he kinda forgot most of the name, he knew part of it at least. “Bunny."14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked and removed his hand. He rubbed the others arm and then sat up straight. His tail flicked as he got to their stop. His eyes glowed hard and he was out of the car, with Garry. The cab drove away, the Huldra turned to the human and begun to walk into the forest, his eyes looked even brighter in the dark shade.14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Barnaby blushed "U-Um… K-Kotetsu-san..” he bit his lip and gave a soft giggle.14 days ago  
Garry looked around timidly, then back to Shadow. He started to follow him again, his paints still in one hand. He hurried over so that he was close enough to poke the other on the nose if he wanted to.// Kotetsu chuckled again, then he got a weird look. He was really glad that their were usually small trashcans next to the beds, because he grabbed one and started to throw up again.14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and giggled “Garry, you’re so eager to serve me~.” He took a turn at a large rock formation and he came upon his hidden home. It was hidden by a spell, a hobby hole like door. He entered it and looked back at Garry, he turned on the candles at his home and removed his shoes.//Barnaby rubbed Kotetsu’s back “Just let it all out~.” He frowned and sighed.14 days ago  
Garry stared at the door and made a soft humming noise, like he was probably going to paint it later. He probably would, but let’s not think about it now. He put his paints down next to the door and scrapped his bare feet on the grass outside the door.// Kotetsu whined and kept throwing up, eventually dry-heaving, and then stopping. He looked into the bucket and cringed. “What the fuck is this black stuff?” He mumbled.14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and looked back at Garry, he giggled softly and made a come hither motion. He backed up into his living room and fell back onto his couch, he clicked his tongue a couple times.//Barnaby frowned “I-I’m not sure, maybe it’s because you can only survive in the forest?"14 days ago  
Garry blushed and followed him, then sat on the couch next to him.// Kotetsu groaned. "Either that or something crawled in me and died.” He said, then tensed and started to spasm. The trash can fell to the ground and sprayed the black stuff. {…dun’t worry, some shit did crawl in und is now changing his insides a bit to make some needs be met und also that bit where he needs to be in the forest sounds nice…}14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ah alright, I was just like thinking, maybe he needs it? Also I have amazing news!)) Shadow smiled and rubbed over the others arm “We might have to change your wardrobe a little, we might have to change mine too~.” And suddenly he was nude, he hated clothes.//Barnaby nodded and yelped. He clutched tightly to Kotetsu so he didn’t fall over. He held the other tightly “K-Kotetsu look at me!"14 days ago  
{…lol, he needs it now…und oh, whats the great news?… :3} Garry subconciously grabbed at his coat and held it close, then he decided to take it off before it disappeared. He then looked down at Shadow and squeaked.// Kotetsu whined loudly and obeyed, staring at the green eyes with wide honey gold eyes. He panted harshly and squirmed, feeling stuff shift in him, and what felt like tiny ants crawling from his eyes and down his arms. It looked like small black veins were branching from his eyes and the same for his forearms. "B-bunny?"14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I’m messaging with someone on Tumblr and they like to rp~! And kk)) Shadow smiled "Dendow(gonna make that name his god). I hate clothes~.” He smiled and kissed Garry’s neck.//Barnaby frowned and picked Kotetsu up. He removed his jacket and had it cover Kotetsu. He ran out to the others car and got in. He then drove twords the forest. He yelped as he fealt the car slide in the rain.14 days ago  
{…also for some odd reason i wanna make kotetsu part raccoon now…oh shit that’s awesome! :D…} Garry mewled and presented his neck to the other, his eyes closed tightly.// Kotetsu groaned and huddled close for heat. He moved around to lay in the pile of flowers that he left, they felt somewhat nice. He whimpered softly to the other and snuggled close to Bunny as well.14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeah! I’m so bloody happy! And lolz)) Shadow smiled and tapped the others chest “You wanna strip down for me~?” He made the spell stronger so the other wouldn’t strike him.//Barnaby rubbed Kotetsu’s side. He drove a little more cautious in the wet weather.14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeah! I’m so bloody happy! And lolz)) Shadow smiled and tapped the others chest “You wanna strip down for me~?” He made the spell stronger so the other wouldn’t strike him.//Barnaby rubbed Kotetsu’s side. He drove a little more cautious in the wet weather.14 days ago  
{…X3…i'mma do it…} Garry nodded his head and started to slip out of his pants and tank top, his face red when he got to the underwear. He finally slipped them off and crossed his legs to hide himself.// Kotetsu hummed softly and started to relax, now only feeling a weird tingling in his teeth, fingertips, and oddly enough his tailbone and ears. Those last ones was actually feeling rather intense now. He looked at his hands and for some odd reason it looked like he was wearing black paint on them.14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and chuckled “Don’t worry so much, besides, you’ll see me naked all the time.” He held Garry’s biceps and kissed his neck “You’re also gonna be naked with me~.” He chuckled and debates changing genders just to freak Garry out a little.//Barnaby glanced at Kotetsu, he yelped seeing his hands. He pulled up under some trees, put the hood up and tugged Kotetsu out of the car. He then ran inside the wooded area. He sat down under a heavy tree.14 days ago  
Garry squeaked, blushing very brightly and thinking about some urban legends about naked people. Damn his mind for doing that. He mewed softly from the kisses and rubs.// Kotetsu yelped as they stopped, then he nuzzled close to Barnaby’s chest. “…I think my ears are moving up.” He mumbled, shivering a bit and curling in on himself when the other laid them down under the heavy tree.14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow leant back and licked over his lips. He then stood off of Garry and walked back to his bed room “Garry~!”//Barnaby nodded “Y-You’re hands are a little black and S-Stuff.. I’m still a little nervous, you feel like you gotta throw up?” He rubbed Kotetsu’s forehead gently.14 days ago  
Garry hummed and got up, hurrying after the other. He felt his eyes wander a bit before they found Shadow again.// Kotetsu shook his head and snuggled closer. “Feel better…but seriously what the fuck just happened?” He said, then felt something swish behind him. He looked and saw a big bushy, and striped tail coming out from where his tail bone was.14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and stretched out. He was laying atop a very large bed, he had no problem with his nudity. The only difference was Shadow had shifted into his female form. Her hair covered her breasts, she sat up and smirked suductively at Garry “C'mere sweetheart~.”//Barnaby nodded a little “I-I don’t know, you might have been shifting around to get used to your new life..?"14 days ago  
Garry looked at the large bed and deduced you could probably fit 10 people on there. He then looked up to the occupant and blanked. "U-um… He mumbled, then he thought screw it and went towards the bed, looking with wide eyes.// Kotetsu nodded his head a bit, then whimpered, feeling his ears finish up from turning into triangles on top of his head. They flattened and he whimpered again. "I think I changed too much…"14 days ago  
{…imma go teh bed in a couple of posts, aiight?…}14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Alrighty)) Shadow smiled and pulled Garry onto the bed. She rolled them so she was on top. Her tail flicked around. Her eyes begun to dim a little as she’d casted a spell on the room, so she wouldn’t drain herself. She trailed a hand down Garry’s neck "You’Re so handsome Garry~.”//Barnaby nodded “Yeah…you look alot like a raccoon~.” He giggled and rubebd one of the others ears “But we gotta find some kinda shelter or we both might catch a cold!"14 days ago  
Garry flushed and looked up at the huldra above him. He really wasn’t used to being called handsome at all, it was usually 'weirdo’ or 'crazy’ or whatever. Anyway he could already feel himself stir down there. "S-shadow?” He mumbled, just to be sure.// Kotetsu started to purr and nuzzle into the ear rubbing. He nodded his head and looked around, his new tail twitching around. “M-myabe there’s someplace nearby?” He said, then rubbed at his eyes. It looked like he was wearing a mask now {like the one from the anime).14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ah)) Shadow smirked “Yeah hun~?” She rubbed the others cheeks. She laid atop The smaller, and ran a hand through her hair.//Barnaby nodded “Maybe.” He stood and picked the raccoon man up.he begun to walk around slowly.he could see some light behind some rocks, he slowly walked over. He was suprised to see a Hobbit hole door.14 days ago  
Garry blushed and started to stutter. “W-why…h-how are you s-suddenly a g-girl?” He mumbled, looking pretty confused.// Kotetsu gasped and hugged the others neck as he walked. He looked up when they were near the hobbit hole place. “…’m gettin’ that feeling again.” He said, his ears perked up.14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked “I’m a Huldra Hun, means I can go inbewteen genders to seduce males and females~.” Her tail wrapped around the others member and squeezed gently “Besides, why does it matter, in the only one that gets to touch this~.” When she said this, her tails fluffy tip touched Garry’s entrance.//Barnaby nodded “Must be another magical being..” he knocked hard on the door and shivered, cold from the gosh darn rain.(had to throw in some grandma slang)14 days ago  
Garry’s eyes widened a bit, and the thought *I fuckin’ knew it* went through his mind, before *Holy shit they’re touching me there* invaded and decided to stay awhile. He moaned softly and bit his bottom lip, soft mewls escaping him. Then he yelped because someone just knocked on the door.// Kotetsu nuzzled closer and felt his tail wrap around Bunny to give the human some warmth. “…hey, you think that since you’re here now that you might change too?” He asked absentmindedly. The now half-raccoon man nuzzled into the youngers neck. {…lol X3…also nini…-huggles you tightly-}14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Nini Markles -huggles back-)) Shadow huffed and got up “Don’t move okay Hun, I’ll be right back~.” She headed to her front door and opened it. She peeked out at the two in the rain “Hello?” She was a little confused, but upon seeing Kotetsu, she hurridily let the two in and set on getting them dry.//Barnany had shrugged at Kotetsu’s question, and yelped when Shadow appeared. He avoided looking at her breasts as he wasn’t a pervert. He rubbed Kotetsu’s back anyways.14 days ago  
{…heyo slim shady :3…-is nice and comfortable in clean cloud bed, and is now covered in paint-} Gaarry nodded his head, then listened intently to what was happening in the other room. He giggled when he heard the yelp.// Kotetsu looked at what the other had yelped about and he yelped as well, hiding his face in the other’s chest. When the huldra had gone he looked around and was fascinated by the stuff there. His tail had uncurled itself and was now dripping on the ground, completely wet. {…fair warning i may pass out…}14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Same, I’m so tired todayz, but how was work?)) Shadow returned with warm fluffy towels, she helped the other dry off. However when her hand touched Kotetsu’s hair she blinked “You’re another urban legend~.”//Barnany was drying off and smiled at the warm towels. He rubbed it against his face as he gave a soft moan of relaxation.14 days ago  
{…it was fine, thought the place would be slammed but it wasn’t :3…} Garry listened intently to the conversation, then he got curious so he sneaked over to the door and peaked his head through the door so only his eyes could be seen.// Kotetsu squeaked softly, then nodded his head. “Apparently.” He said, shrugging his shoulders, then relaxing into the towel and purring softly. His tail started to wag and shake itself off.14 days ago  
{…some amish people came back und i showed a teen und some kids how a cotton candy machine works…und how to use yer hands without fingers flying…}14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ah, slammed? And adorbs)) Shadow nodded and looked up. She smiled seeing Garry, she raised a brow and walked down the hall twords him “You got off the bed~?”//Barnany helped dry Kotetsu off. He removed his wet jacket and shirt “Shit I’m all wet.."14 days ago  
{…really busy owo…und yush it twas X3…} Garry squeaked when he was spotted, then he ran and jumped on top of the bed, then got into what he thought was a 'sexy’ position, with the covers covering him partially. "U-um…”// Kotetsu tilted his head to the side and started to strip as well, slipping his tie and vest off. He also slipped out of his shoes and socks, showing that his feet turned black as well. “…feetsies."14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Adorbs! XD)) Shadow smirked and followed after Garry "Garry, that position, you must want me to fill you up don’t you~?” She climbed onto the bed, her hair thankfully covered her back. She leant over Garry and kissed his cheek.//Barnaby chuckled “Yeah, you’re like a raccoon~.” He rubbed Kotetsu’s hair and rubbed the others ears gently. “he removed his pants and sat in his boxers which were also a little wet.14 days ago  
Garry sighed a bit in relief. He got away with leaving the bed. He blushed brightly though when the other asked him about filling him and kissing his cheek. He nodded his head timidly.// Kotetsu mewed and nuzzled into the petting, purring again. He took off his pants as well and sat their, only wearing his green shirt, which was still wet. His underwear was dry though. His tail started to wag behind him as he nuzzled close to the human.14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked and gently ran her hand into Garry’s hair. She then leant down to Garry’s ear "As punishment for leaving the bed, you don’t get to choose how I take you~.” She shifted back to male and moved down a little, grinding his member against the others behind “I told you to do something. And when I came back Down to check on you, you ran back and hid the fact you’d gotten up. ”//Barnaby huffed and tugged at Kotetsu’s shirt “It’s gotta come off Kotetsu-san, it’s all wet!” He huffed and begun to unbutton it.14 days ago  
Garry nuzzled into the hand, then tensed when he heard the punishment. He cursed in his head, then gasped when the other rubbed against him. He turned red and looked down a bit. “S-sorry…”// Kotetsu blushed lightly as Barnaby unbuttoned him, then he slid out of the shirt and put it down neatly next to his other clothes. He sat back up and let his tail curl around him. He tilted his head and started to look over it.14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked “You should’ve apologized earlier. He tugged Garry twords him. And lifted his hips, he cast a small lubrication spell over the others entrance and thrust in a finger "You we’re bad for your master weren’t you?”//Barnaby smiled and rubbed Kotetsu’s head “Good, now we can both get warm. He however looked around "It’s weird…how suddenly all these creatures appear..” he absentmindedly rubbed Kotetsu’s neck.14 days ago  
Garry whimpered and squirmed a bit when he felt the finger in him, a soft moan escaping him. “Y-yes.” He stuttered out, holding onto the others shoulders tightly.// Kotetsu purred and leaned against Barnaby, now hugging his big tail to his chest. “…yeah…like something is gonna happen…or they’re wanting to see what’s beyond the woods.” He mumbled, then moved his head a bit for more neck rubs.14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow chuckled “What do you want from your master~?” He thrust a second finger in beside the first. He begun to stretch Garry “Gonna make you bloat with my semen arnt i~?”//Barnany nodded “Yeah, maybe a spell had worn off, or because of the full moon?"14 days ago  
Garry moaned and panted as he was stretched out. "W-wanna be full!~” He whimpered out as he bucked against the fingers in him.// Kotetsu nodded his head a bit. “Maybe the spell thing, I think I heard some rumors about some monk that came and sealed some spirits in the woods and that’s why it’s so fucked up or whatever.” He said, then got a bit closer to the human, now practically in his lap.14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and added a third finger, then a fourth. He removed his fingers and lined himself up. He smirked a little however and casted a small summoning spell, a cock ring appeared in his hand. He placed it on Garry “I’ve decided on a new punishment.”//Barnany smiled and gently pulled Kotetsu into his lap. He kissed and rubbed the others ears and head “Yeah maybe, not quite sure, maybe the nudist knows what’s happening?"14 days ago  
Garry mewled and bucked, really enjoying his first time and all, whimpering when the fingers left him. Then he wondered what the ring was about. He squirmed when he felt it on his member, then looked up at Shadow. "W-wha?” He mumbled, looking perplexed.// Kotetsu nodded his head. “Yeah, maybe the Huldra knows.” He said, his face a bright red as he snuggled close, enjoying the attention.14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"You don’t get to cum until I think you’ve learned your lesson~.“ His eyes flashed red and he was swiftly thrusting into Garry, his hair flew about a little showing how hard he was thrusting. He growled and showed off his sharp teeth.//Barnaby nodded and chuckled "Huldra? What are those?” He giggled at Kotetsu’s reaction. He nibbled on one of his ears.14 days ago  
Garry whined, then cried out as the other started to pound into him like a cook tenderizes meat. Didn’t see that analogy coming, didja? He whimpered when the other showed his sharp teeth.// “They’re kinda like females or shapeshifters who have a hole in their back and they tend to kidnap young m-U-uwaaah!~” He mewled, his face a bright red as his sensitive ears were nibbled. They were stil tender, like that meat that was mentioned in Garry’s part.14 days ago  
{…also more amusement… http://www.strangebeaver.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/tumblr625/10.jpg }14 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I did not see that analogy coming.)) Shadow smirked wide “My little servant. Might have to keep you locked up in here, or put a chastity belt on you, You’re sucking me in, must be a dirty slut~.” He gave a hard thrust into the smallers prostate. He was going to make this a punishment for leaving the bed.//Barnaby smiled and gently licked over where he had nibbled “Sorry, do they hurt?"14 days ago  
{…X3…} Garry cried out silently as he saw the stars, the planets, and the universe. He whimpered loudly afterwards.// Kotetsu mewed, feeling his ears pull back to his skull. "N-no, just really sensitive.” He mewed, leaning in to the licking, it felt pretty great. He was starting to develop a small tent in his pants.13 days ago  
{…i’m laughing so hard at what I could’ve possibly put after 'the universe’ in that post, oml…}13 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((CX)) Shadow smirked “What’s wrong Garry? Can’t cum~?” He continued to thrust, panting a little as his cow tail whipped around.//Barnaby nodded and looked down, he went scarlet and bit his lip “K-Kotetsu, Y-You’re hard…” ((Oh?))13 days ago  
{…just…just look at it… Garry cried out silently as he saw the stars, the universe, and for some odd reason god, who told him he should probably not be doing this with an unnatural being. That earned him a bitch slap for being a bitch baby. He then came back down to high five satan, or in this case whine pathetically from being so hard but not being able to do a damn thing. } Garry whimpered and panted, holding onto the other’s shoulders tightly as the other pounded into him.// Kotetsu tensed up and looked down. “O-oh, um sorry, i-if you’re not c-comfortable…” He mumbled as he started to slide away from the blonde, his face red and starting to tear up. Crap the other was probably disgusted right now.13 days ago  
{…yeah btw kotetsu still kinda has the mindset of 1997 instead of 2017…}13 days ago  
{…oh und here’s the Author’s description of me… http://www.strangebeaver.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/tumblr618/11.jpg }13 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Alrighty, and OMLLLLLL XDDDDDD)) Shadow smirked down at Garry, he then ground into Garry, and leant down “Bet you like being opened by my big cock don’t you~?”//Barnaby frowned and gently pulled Kotetsu back into his lap “Hey it’s okay, we’re both guys, and I Schouldnt have been touching yet ears, sorry senpai.” He rubbed his back and whipped away the others tears. He hugged him gently “If it makes you feel any better, I’m gay."13 days ago  
{…my best work yet, oml…X3} Garry whined loudly and nodded his head. "Y-yes!~” He cried out, tears leaking from his eyes.// Kotetsu squeaked softly and trembled a bit, mewing softly at how nice the other was being. He started to feel a little better after what the other said. “O-oh?” He mumbled, then hugged back, his tail curling a bit around them.13 days ago  
{ http://www.strangebeaver.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/tumblr611/20.jpg }13 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Lolz xD)) Shadow chuckled “Such a slut for me~.” He burried himself deep to cum into Garry’s insides. He however had the stamina of a wolf.//Barnaby nodded “Y-Yeah, I’ve known since I dated a Hugh my freshman year, I’m a junior now..” he rubbed his neck and blushed “I-I usually don’t get to touchy feely, or I-I’ll get hard.."13 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((lolz))13 days ago  
Garry cried out, having just had a dry orgasm. He panted and groaned as he felt his insides flood with seed, making his tummy push out.// Kotetsu flushed and gently nuzzled the other. "R-really?” He asked, looking down for a bit.13 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked “Gonna make this a good punishment, might have to go out and boy you some of those things that you can put inside of your hole~?”(Sex toys.)//Barnaby nodded “Yeah, it’s a little different to deal with, buy it’s kinda how my last relationship ended…” He looked away.13 days ago  
Garry whimpered and squirmed, now hiding his face in the other’s chest. Wait was his member supposed to be that color?// Kotetsu fidgeted a bit. “Well I think that’s kinda stupid for a relationship to end like that…” He mumbled.13 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow raised a brow and trailed a hand down to Garry’s member “Have you learned your lesson?” He had stopped thrusting.//Barnaby nodded “I tried to explain, but they didn’t want to hear it, said I was weird, a pervert.”((TBH I based this on how my last relationship ended, but I changed the main point.))13 days ago  
Garry whimpered loudly and nodded his head hurriedly. “Y-yes, ’m sorry, p-please take it o-off.” He asked, tearing up again.// Kotetsu tilted his head to the side. “That guy sounds like a dick to be honest. Not even hearing you out…"13 days ago  
{-nods head-…oh btw i wanna show you sumthin’ from pixiv… https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=52252774 }13 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked and removed the cockring. He thrusted deep inside Garry and came into him again. He pulled out and panted, running a hand through his hair.//Barnaby nodded "Yeah, I’m just glad I don’t have to deal with him.."13 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((AWWWW!!! However, is that a porn site?))13 days ago  
{…nah, an art site…that oddly enough has a lot of people draw out a bunch of porn…but it’s mostly cut off, there are also written stuff und au’s drawn out…kinda like asian tumblr or sumthin’…also there are a lot of those pics…} Garry cried out and came at last, feeling his insides fill up again, making his tummy poke out. He went limp immediately and landed against Shadow and the bed, panting harshly.// Kotetsu patted the other’s head and smiled. "Yeah, betting he would be too pussy to go into the woods anyway.” He said, then snuggled close to Bunny.13 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ahhhhh, also you should hop to Tumblr and see if ya can findz me hehe)) Shadow smirked at Garry, watching his cum start to leak out of Garry “You wanna know what the rules that you gotta follow?”//Barnaby nodded “Yeah, they acted tough all the time and didn’t want a weirdo boyfriend.” He suffers softly and rubbed his neck.13 days ago  
{ *w* …challenge excepted…oh i have an idea…why don’t you try to find me as well?…} Garry’s panting started to die off, turning into soft breaths. He nodded his head as he closed his legs, trying to stem off the flow. It felt weird flowing out of him.// Kotetsu mewed softly. “But you’re not that weird.” He said, his tail lifting up a bit. He grabbed it and pointed at it. “This is weird.” He said, then let go of his tail. “O-oh um also, I don’t really mind if you pet my ears or tail…” He mumbled, his face pink.13 days ago  
*accepted} {…-facepalms-}13 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Alrighty, I'ma try and when thirty minutes has gone by, we give a hint?)) Shadow growled softly and pressed down on the others stomach “No, wanna see it come out.” And once it’s all out, we’ll go over rules.“//Barnaby nodded and almost instantly begun to rub Kotetsu’s ears and tail, his hand found the males hip after he rubebd and he kissed Kotetsu’s cheek.13 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((is yet name strange Beaver?))13 days ago  
{…nuu that’s a site…they have the best tumblr dumps…und alright on the 30 minutes thing :3…} Garry whined and opened his legs, feeling it spill out of him. He whimpered when his tummy was pressed on as well, not liking when it went down.// Kotetsu squeaked softly, then relaxed against the human, purring and chittering happily. He decided to kiss Bunny on the cheek as well.13 days ago  
{…is yers nerdflu?…}13 days ago  
{…nvm…oh btw i’ve been rememberin’ stuff from rps we’ve been doin’…like other rpcs, names, places…}13 days ago  
{…oh also i painted a fish bottle white und its on my dvd player…-stares at the fish-…some /random shit/ right there…}13 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Nope, also you get bonus points if you find my NSFW blog too)) Shadow smiled when the other drained out. He kissed his cheek and chuckled "You ready?”//Barnaby blushed hard and smiled softly “T-Thank you Kotetsu-san~.” He kissed his ears and rubbed his side. ((And lolz))13 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Dang it! You won’t))13 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Won*13 days ago  
{ -lols hard- XDDDDDDDD}13 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XD, I mean my nsfw blog is easy to find lol))13 days ago  
{…i typed in shadow korden…both popped up…oh btw hows my tumblr look?…} Garry nodded his head. “Y-yes.” He said, throat a bit scratchy from all the crying out.// Kotetsu mewed and snuggled close, now hugging the others neck. “No problem.~” {…oh it is?…i kept typing in 'Shadow hans’ und stuff like that, the last name came after…-pats your head, then tackle hugs you-}13 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XD, lolz, das the one issue of having my blog name be my RPC, buttttt your Tumblr is beautiful~! -falls back and holds you- on my nsfw blog I'ma start posting some of my sims photos, I’m gonna edit them in painttool sai.)) Shadow nodded “Alright, rule one- you always gotta stay naked~ towels are fine and so are sheets, but naked for me~. Rule two is you’re gonna get a weekly treat, that is if you’re good, a treat can be anything you want~. That’s it hun~.” He smirked and kissed Garry’s neck.//Barnaby smiled and chuckled “Yeah~.” He kissed his ear again.13 days ago  
{…oh thanx X///3…also awesome…i have only played like sims on a phone tho und it was kinda long time ago…} Garry flushed brightly and smiled a bit, then he mewled and showed his neck more, his eyes half-lidded.// Kotetsu mewled softly and nuzzled closer. He really liked Bunny.13 days ago  
{…imma go teh bed…nini slim shady, hope we have tumblr adventures :3…-huggles you tightly-}13 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeah Nini Markles -huggles back-)) Shadow smiled and kissed more of his neck, his tail flicked as he changed to his female form. She moved Garry up the bed and removed the sheets, she redid the bed and tucked Garry in. She set the dirty sheets to wash and dry in the rain.//Barnaby smiled and rubbed Kotetsu’s back “Like you alot senpai~."13 days ago  
Garry mewed softly as he was kissed, then moved around. He snuggled into the covers and yawned. "T-thanks master…goodnight.” He mumbled the last part and went into a dazed state, like he usually did before sleeping.// Kotetsu flushed brightly and nuzzled close. “L-like you too.~” He mewed.12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((heyo markles~))12 days ago  
{…heyo, hru?… :3}12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Tired and a little a angry but okay))12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and gave a soft nuzzle into Garry’s side. he snuggled Garry close and kissed his ear lobe. Then relaxing into the sheets he dozed off.//Barnaby chuckled “Good~.” He then kissed the others cheek.12 days ago  
{…i'mma also tired…und why u angry?…-tilts head to the side-} Garry smiled a bit and fell asleep as well, dazed state complete.// Kotetsu blushed, then waved his tail around.12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I got no power at home.)) Barnaby held Kotetsu tighter and begun to kiss up and down the raccoon man’s neck.12 days ago  
{…like literally or a family thing?…-pats your head and huggles you-} Kotetsu mewed softly and presented his neck to the other.12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Literally, and it was supposed to be over like 10 hours ago… -huggles back, also that dildo thing you reblogged, j reblogged it on my nsfw page, look at what I put as the tags XD)) Barnaby begun to suck several hickeys onto Kotetsu’s neck “Mmm~."12 days ago  
{-thinks for a bit, eyes widen, then slams the keyboard to look at tumblr-…oh also shit that sux man X3…gonna check now…} Kotetsu mewled and started to pant. "U-uwaah~."12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Hehe and yeah)) Barnany chuckled and ran a hand over the males crotch "Love you so much, wanna make sure everyone knows you’re mine~!"12 days ago  
{…OML XDDD…oh also i thought it was 'bout the malachite dildo someone found…look for that post btw owo…} Kotetsu gasped sharply and bucked up, a loud moan escaping him. "B-bunny, please do that!~” He purred, his tail swishing around.12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XD yeah, tbh I feel like Shadow would own like a bunch of dildos but never try any of them out, until he gets drunk and then shovss the biggest one inside him XD)) Barnaby growled and begun to run over the others naked back “You’d like that Kotetsu, to be fucked on the couch?"12 days ago  
{…oh lord, i bet hungover shadow doesn’t like drunk shadow cuz of that X3…} Kotetsu moaned softly and nodded his head hurriedly, his ears pulled down into his skull submissively.12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeah, but Shadow usually’s fine as long as he doesn’t do it again XD, I feel like drunk Shadow with Garry would try and get poor Garry to shove the dildo inside him, or strip tease for Garry and make the other watch him take the dildo up his ass.)) Barnaby begun to rub the others behind, kneeding the flesh "Gonna fill you up~."12 days ago  
{…oml X3…also dammit all the thing kept freezin’ up =w=…} Kotetsu gasped and felt his back curve as he grabbed at the younger’s shoulders. His underwear felt too tight now, making him whimper.12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh IMVU?)) Barnaby gave a soft whine as he moved his hand into the others undies. He begun to gently press a finger against Garry’s entrance, letting the slide inside.12 days ago  
{…yeah…well at least it stopped…also wrong people slim shady X3…} Kotetsu yelped as he felt the finger slide into him, a moan slipping out as he rubbed back into it.12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((ah…and shit!))12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sorry habit)) Barnaby smiled "Good? Any pain?” He rubbed his finger against the others insides gently.12 days ago  
{…it alright…} Kotetsu squirmed a bit. “N-no pain.” He said softly, face red.12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and begun to enter more of his finger into Kotetsu. He then gently thrusted in a second “No pain still right?"12 days ago  
Kotetsu grunted softly and gripped tightly. "N-no, still feels weird.” He said, soft pants escaping him now.12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby smirked and thrust two more fingers inside. He begun to prep the other a little rough, his eyes watched Kotetsu’s face for any flash of pain however! ((Tbh I feel like Shadow would be a total size queen ))12 days ago  
{-tilts head to the side slowly-…?…like with dildos?…o.o} Kotetsu moaned and rubbed up against Bunny’s fingers, a long mewl slipping out as something in him was hit, making him see white. “W-what was that?!” He cried out, his eyes tearing up.12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeah and dicks O.o)) Barnaby smiled “It’s called a prostate gland. It helps bring emmense pleasure~.” He continued to rub his fingers against it.12 days ago  
{…ah, okay ^u^…got confused fer a bit…} Kotetsu cried out many times as it was hit, then he came in his underwear, his face and shoulders a bright red as he cried out “B-Bunny!~"12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeah sorry~ ^D^)) Barnaby smirked down at Kotetsu’s stained boxers "Kotetsu, can you touch my penis~?” He was blushing and a little shy but smiled and removed his own boxers.12 days ago  
Kotetsu panted and nodded his head. He put one of his black hands to the others dick and started to rub it gently, then quickly and put pressure at certain points.12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby threw his head back and gave a loud cry of pleasure, his toes curled and his stomach tensed and un-tensed “F-Fuck, so good senpai~."12 days ago  
Kotetsu blushed and started to jerk it, being careful since he had no lube for it. He cooed to the other with soft words. "I-it’s so big, will fill me up to the brim~.” He nuzzled the other.12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby bit his lip and bucked his hips up “K-Kotetsu~!” He gave a couple more bucks then came. He gripped tight to the couch.12 days ago  
Kotetsu squeaked, then purred softly, snuggling up to the other and kissing his cheeks, his tail wagging behind him.12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby wrapped his arms around Kotetsu. He leant back and yawned before he proceeded to pass out, tired from school and the party. ((I may or may not have a surprise for Garry in the RP))12 days ago  
{…oh?…-purrs softly-} Kotetsu squeaked, then smiled and felt his tail cover them both as best it could, then he got the dry towels and covered them both. He yawned and went to sleep.12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yesh, a nice kinky suprise.))12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I will do morning post))12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The next morning, a slight drizzle was going on outside. The home however was hot, and steamy. Shadows bed was creaking a little as Shadow worked. In her female form she was riding Garry, a but plug with a dog tail was deep inside the others behind. Shadow panted as she rose up and sank down. Her pussy clamped down occasionally around Garry’s member.12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Barnaby was happily cuddling with Kotetsu, nuzzled into his neck.*12 days ago  
{…mkk thanx :3…} Garry was still asleep, but was near to being awake. He still responded like he was awake though, moaning and bucking up into the warmth around him. He was about one loud moan away from waking up.// Kotetsu was purring softly as he slept, feeling pretty comfortable where he was. {…oh hey, remember earlier in the rp when kotetsu wondered whether or not Bunny would change as well?…}12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeah, want me to change him up a little?)) Shadow panted and gave a sharp moan. She clamped down tight around her servants member. She ground down and gave soft pants as she ground.//Barnaby smiled and kisses Kotetsu’s nape.12 days ago  
{…yussh plz X3…} Garry moned as well, then opened his eyes. Well looks like his dream wasn’t far off. He squeaked, then started to buck up again. He felt about ready to cum. “S-shadow?” He whimpered.// Kotetsu blushed and chittered softly, his hands pawing gently at Bunny.12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((kk~)) Shadow gave a loud cry of pleasure as her g-spot was hit. She heard Garry and looked over her shoulder. She smiled and turned around “Yes~?” She ground down and gasped softly.//Barnaby whined softly as he fealt his teeth ache. His fingers and toes tingled a little but it didn’t hurt.12 days ago  
Garry mewled loudly and came, feeling himself clamp around something in his butt. He kept thrusting up though.// Kotetsu mewed in hs sleep and cuddled close, one eye slipping open in concern.12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a couple hard cries, before she spasamed around Garry, her back muscles twitched as she came down from her high “God that was good~.” Her tail lashed and ghosted over Garry’s teats.//Barnaby shook his head and tugged Kotetsu closer. His fingers and toes begun to tingle harder, before his teeth stopped. They fealt alot sharper and his hand sought out his ears when they begun to tingle.12 days ago  
Garry mewled as the other spasmed around him. He panted and mewed when he felt the tail ghost over him. “G-glad you felt good…did not expect to wake up to that.” He said, then snuggled close.// Kotetsu opened both eyes now and he hugged the other tightly, gently cooing and nuzzling his cheeks. He was trying to calm the other down, and he was hoping it was helping.12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked and chuckled “I don’t even think you’ve realized your own treat~?” She climbed off the others member and laid beside him. She kissed his throat “Feel your hole for me~?”//Barnaby whined more, his toes curled and he gave a soft whine at how weird they fealt. His ears fealt as if they were rotating atop his skull.12 days ago  
Garry flushed and put his hand back there to feel around. “…I-is that a dog tail?” He said, now wondering if he changed during the night.// Kotetsu chittered softly to the changing human and kissed his forehead, rubbing at his back and arms. 12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"Yeah~.“ She smirked "Tug on it a little Hun, I don’t think I worked it up too far~.”//Barnany whined even louder and fisted his hands in his hair, two large blonde ears sprouted from his head, his hands had Golden fur growing from them, and faded as fur went up his arms, the fur was fully faded by the elbow. The same for his legs, the fur ending by his knees.12 days ago  
Garry blshed even more, then took a firm grip of the tail and pulled gently, soft whimpers escaping as he pulled it out.// Kotetsu looked him over, then started to nuzzle the other, gently licking at the new ears to clean them or whatever.12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked “No no keep it in~.” She moved Garry around and shoved the toy back inside “You’re my puppy~.” She licked over her lips and gently rubbed up the males spine.//Barnaby shivered, he fealt to warm and gave a soft growl of warning. He a little frightened by his own voice shivered but he rubbed his new ears with a paw.(I went werewolf?))12 days ago  
Garry gasped and squirmed as it was put back into him, his hands gripping at the sheets. He blushed brightly and shivered, his back arching a bit at the Huldra’s touch.// Kotetsu stopped licking, then whined softly and nuzzled the wolves cheek, chittering coming from him again as he worried over the other still. {…aiight…}12 days ago  
{…oh also i'mma go teh bed…}12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked “What sound does a puppy make~?” She laid beside Garry, her tail flicking against the sex toy. “Because I’m sure my puppies tell master how much they wanna get fucked~.”//Barnaby whined and barked back. He dug his face into Kotetsu’s hair and held the Japanese man tightly. ((alrighty murkles))12 days ago  
Garry squeaked, then gulped audibly. “M-master, please fuck me and fill me.~” He said, blushing furiously and looking adorable.// Kotetsu squeaked, then snuggled the other, nuzzling close and wrapping his tail around the two. {…nini, see you tomorrow…-huggles you tightly-…hope you see light soon…}12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((OH! SHIT, I got my power back maybe an hour ago, sorry I forgot! -p-)) Shadow smirked “I don’t think you’ve earned it~.” She flashed herself as she wiggled under Garry, she changed her bottom half so she could grind her member against Garry’s.//Barnaby smiled a little “M-My teeth are sharp…"12 days ago  
{…lol it’s alright X3…-falls unconcious-}12 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-puts you in cloud bed- off to Neverland!))12 days ago  
{-is laying on the ground, groaning loudly-…heyo slim shady…i went to the fair…went on some awesome rides…und ow i’m payin’ for it…} Garry whined loudly and rubbed back, panting softly. "P-please Master?”// Kotetsu mewed softly, hiding his face behind his tail now, having moved it.12 days ago  
{…oh also thought this was relevant to au und cute… https://myreadingmanga.info/ojmomo-tiger-bunny-dj-chicchai-araiguma-eng/ }11 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I’m so sorry Markles, I got my ass kicked by school, and I flew back home yesterday, and I literally came home and fell asleep, and thanks))11 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked and chuckled loudly “Oh? Are you sure you want to be filled with cum? You’ll have little puppies~.”//Barnaby smiled and gently nuzzled into Kotetsu’s throat, he nibbled a little “Why so shy Kotetsu-San~?"11 days ago  
{…oh that’s okay, glad yer alright und yeh got that stuff done…-huggles you tightly-…und i understand 'bout school, i just graduated from my internship thing :3…also hey :D…} Garry whimpered. "D-don’t care, wanna be full of Master’s pup’s!~” He said, a bright pink as he begged.// Kotetsu flushed brightly and squeaked as he was nibbled. His tail was fluffed up now, along with his hair. He was also covering up the fact that he was now hard.11 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Heyo murkles~! I’m feeling alot better today, and I may have a little rp idea, that we can add to our long list of waiting ones. But hru? -huggles back-)) Shadow chuckled and kissed Garry’s cheek “Then remove your tail and show me how much you want pups~.” She licked her lips, eyes flashing a bright neon green.//Barnaby chuckled, he noticed faintly, smelling Kotetsu’s arousal. His hand brushed through the others hair.11 days ago  
{…ooh, tell meh the idea~…also i’m doin’ good X3…glad yer better~…}Garry flushed even more, then he took out the tail, moaning softly. He then turned around and presented his entrance. It felt like it was gaping now.// Kotetsu mewed and nuzzled into Barnaby’s hand, soft pants escaping him. “B-bunny? I feel hot…” He said softly.11 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((So I’ve been reading up on some kinks, because I had literally like four hours to kill until my flight got in, and well, turns out I have a huge thing, for size difference, like I get that shadows tall and shit, but like imagine him being like buff, and having a bigger than normal penis, Garry’s tiny and calls Shadow 'Daddy’ because of their size difference, and then when Shadow and Garry are fucking, Shadows dick makes Garry have a stomach buldge of his dick? And good~)) Shadow smirked, it was gapping a little. She ran her fingers over the others entrance “I don’t think you wanna make puppies.” She chuckled “Must wanna make Kittens inside your little pussy~?”((Might also have a small kink for dirty talk, nice of course!))//Barnaby nodded “I can smell it Kotetsu, wanna do it again~?” He licked a stripe over the others throat and gave a soft dominating growl.11 days ago  
{…oh lord, X3…und alright…fer sum odd reason when yeh said size difference, i instantly thought like doll sized garry und Shadow dressing him up in cute dolls clothes or whatever…that’s awesome too though :D…so shall we do it that one after the next two?…und dirty talk is always nice…} Garry whined, shaking his bum to the other. “S-shut up…” He mumbled softly, his face even more red, and he was more aroused. He did not wanna say that he liked it though. “P-please just fill meeeee!…” He said, whining again like a bitch in heat.// Kotetsu moaned softly and nodded his head hurriedly, his ears down in submission. “Yes!~"11 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XD, that would’ve been funny, but sure~, and I feel like nice dirty talk like 'You take me so Good’ is what actual healthy couple’s would say while 'Thats it bitch.’ is kinda unhealthy.. tbh)) Shadow chuckled "That’s not what a puppy says to their master.” She thrust a finger inside Garry, growling low in her throat “Where’s my respect? Or is your pussy to demanding?”//Barnaby smiled and begun to lavish his mates throat and neck. His hands rubbed at Kotetsu’s hips, grinding gently into the others front.11 days ago  
{…yeah, don’t call 'em a bitch, just call their acts bitchy owo…} Garry yelped, then whimpered. “S-sorry Master, want you in me so bad.” He said, shrinking a bit. He stood as still as possible, soft mews escaping him.// Kotetsu had moved his tail away when the other started to lavish him, moans and chitters escaping him. A yelp came out of his mouth when the other ground on him, now bucking back into it.11 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeah I tots agree ovo~.)) Shadow smiled and lovingly kissed Garry’s cheek “Good boy, I think you deserve a reward~?” She removed her fingers and lined her member up to the others entrance, she begun to push inside. Still kissing and sucking hickeys onto Garry’s nape and neck.//Barnaby smirked “My little raccoon~.” He turned them a little so Barnaby was pinning the other down. He tugged down his boxers, and then Kotetsu's. He ground down again, at the base of his member a newly formed knot was starting to show.11 days ago  
{…yehhh X3…} Garry whimpered when he no longer felt fingers in him, then mewled loudly as the other pushed into him. He gripped at the sheets and closed his eyes, feeling them tear up with pleasure.// Kotetsu squeaked as he felt his somewhat sticky boxers tugged off, then he bucked back, his neck turning red as he felt the knot grind onto him. He moaned and then went to go show his entrance. “B-bunny, please fill your raccoon up.~"11 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Hehe~)) Shadow smiled "Feel so good around me kitten, does it feel good~?” She shifted back and begun to thrust gently into Garry.//Barnany chuckled and licked a couple of his fingers he stuck two straight into Kotetsu “Not yet, I gotta see if yer loose enough for me baby~."11 days ago  
Garry gasped and started to move back, clamping a bit like Shadow had done when he woke up. He cried out a bit when his g-spot was hit, clamping down hard in response. "A-aaahn!~”// Kotetsu whined a bit, then he bit back a loud moan when the fingers went in. “B-bunny.~"11 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a loud moan. She thrusted a couple times before she begun to pound into Garry’s behind "Fuck så bra för mig Kattunge ~! ”( Fuck so good for me kitten.)//Barnaby chuckled and contuined to add fingers, and prep kotetsu.when he was up to five fingers he removed them and slicked his own organ up. He then begun to enter Kotetsu.11 days ago  
Garry mewled loudly and clamp around Shadow several times, nearing his completion. “M-master, g-gonna cum!~” He cried out, tears of pleasure running down his red face.// Kotetsu was a moaning and squirming mess under Bunny’s fingers, whining loudly after they were removed. He panted softly until he felt the tip of Bunny Junior. Lol. He keened and showed started to push back.10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked “Can you cum for me Garry~? Gonna squeeze around me, so we can make puppies~?” She was growing close as well, her hips thrusting as hard as they could go.//Barnaby smiled and thrust half of his member inside. He groaned loudly and thrust again “So tight Kotetsu, but oh so good for me, to let me do this Kotetsu-san~."10 days ago  
Garry whined loudly and came, squeezing around the other tightly as he made the sheets and belly dirty again.// Kotetsu yelped at the sudden thrusts, then moaned and pushed back even more, wanting to feel that spot be hit again. "U-uwaaah!~” He moaned wantonly. “O-only with you~."10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow groaned and thrusted deep inside. Her tail lashed around as her thighs quivered, her cum flooding the others insides.//Barnany nodded "Yes Kotetsu, you’re the only one for me~.” He gave a happy growl as he thrusted hard “Want you to carry my pups, our little raccoons and wolves~."10 days ago  
Garry panted and went limp for a bit, groaning softly as his belly started to round out a bit with all the seed in him.// Kotetsu cried out, seeing white again as the other hit him in the good spot. "Y-yess, Aaah!~” He cried out, feeling like he was going to cum soon.10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and pulled out of Garry. She laid the other down and gently nuzzled, and cuddled Garry’s neck “Love you so much Garry~.” Her tail flicked back at Garry’s entrance “Wasn’t it great~?”//Barnaby groaned and thrusted harder into Kotetsu. His knot begun to catch onto the others rim as it swelled. It finally locked inside Kotetsu’s entrance. His hands dug into Kotetsu’s hips as he rutted into him “Gonna make you round with our pups~!"10 days ago  
Garry mewed softly as he was laid down, snuggling up to her gently. "L-love you too…y-yes-Eep!” He squeaked out as he felt his entrance being teased lightly.// Kotetsu moaned loudly, then came onto the couch and his tummy, feeling the knot start to fill him. He had now started to clamp around Bunny tightly. “You better.” He grumbled, loud pants coming from him before he started to go limp.10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and kissed Garry’s cheek “Okay pup~.” Her hand caressed the smallers stomach and giggled. Before yawing tired from the two round so sex.//Barnaby gave deep growls as he thrusted against Kotetsu. His tail lashed before he buried himself as deep as he could go and cried out, his cum pouring into the raccoons behind.10 days ago  
Garry mewed softly as his tummy was rubbed, enjoying it immensely. He snuggled closer and kissed Shadow on the cheek. “Sleepy?” He mumbled.// Kotetsu moaned as loud as he could, now feeling the other cum in him and fill him up. His tummy was pushing out a lot now, making his tummy bigger than before. “B-bunny.~” He mewed softly.10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and giggled at being pecked on the cheek “Yeah, nap~.”//Barnaby panted, his tail was lashing, eyes narrowed as he growled a little “My raccoon~."10 days ago  
Garry smiled, then snuggled closer. ”…mkay, nini.“ He mumbled subconsciously, then was out like a light.// Kotetsu flushed, then nuzzled closer to the other, feeling sleepy now. {…wanna do a timeskip of several months later?…}10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sure, what ya got in mind?))10 days ago  
{…the submissives are big with pups und kits…und some people have wandered into the forest since stuff has been goin’ on around town und stuff…like say the forest is starting to move a bit to reclaim the town owo…sumthin’ like that…but mostly the two submissives bein’ big…und still gettin’ it…-shyly goes under large pink comforter-}10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-rolls after you- I like it~. I’ll make sure to do a good timeskippy~)) After a couple months Shadow had watched as the first seemed to grow like fungus over the town, reclaiming it slowly. Shadow was happy, meaning the humans would leave and the legends could relax without having to hide. She was also very excited that Garry was round with their pups, of course, breasts changes came with the pregnancy, but Shadow was fine with that. She helps milk Garry of course, however just because Garry was pregnant, that didn’t mean she would fuck his hole.//Barnany had also watches Kotetsu swell up with their pups. He was going to be a proud father. He also hadn’t stopped fucking Kotetsu, as it seemed to help the pregnancy along alot smoother.10 days ago  
{…mkk, thanx~…} Garry had heard about the forest reclaiming the town slowly, but really didn’t pay it much mind. He had a small garden next to the hobbit house, filled with blue roses and herbs, and he had made friends with the raccoon and wolf that lived with Master now. He also had painted random places on the walls and doorway with random things like vines, flowers, or fruit. Fruit has taken over the kitchen doorway at this point. He had a tough time moving around though since he was so big now, and the pups were moving around now. He also liked the 'activities’ they did whenever they could. And by that he meant sex and milking. It felt really nice to have that pain made to go away. At the moment he was laying next to Kotetsu and using some weird dye he had made as a sort of henna, and marking up Kotetsu’s arm with it.// Kotetsu was enjoying himself immensely at this point of time. He had met some friends who had come into the woods, and had changed a bit. They changed after a bit, and he could name a 10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((mhm~))10 days ago  
{part two} *few. There was Keith and Ivan, a dog and a fox. Antonio and Nathan had shown up, and turned into an Ox and a Peacock. Of course. There was also Karina and Pao-Lin, an Ice nymph and a Dragon who had already been there, but they usually came out during Winter, but had decided to see what all the commotion was about. Kotetsu had also met the purple haired human that had been at the house as well, and they had become fast friends, and he was told about many things that had happened while he had been in the time loop. Like Henna, which was now covering most of his arm in odd, swirly designs. It was also deemed that Kotetsu’s belly was quite big, mostly with seed and pups, who were sleeping for now. He was also wearing his boxer briefs, which was the only thing that could fit him now since they were stretchy.10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Is it bad, I can picture Pregnant Garry and Pregnant Kotetsu cuddling alot?)) Shadow was currently outside, she was picking some spiders out of the hole in her back, she didn’t have to hide it anymore, but she hated it being dirty. She shifted to her male form as she had a hard time reaching around. He gave a happy sound as he removed a couple spiders, planting them on leaves do they could also have kids. He then walked inside, still bring a nudist, tail flicking around behind him.//Barnaby was returning from a night hunt, he’d been out all night only to come up empty handed, he’d howled at the moon and then headed back. His tail flicked as he fealt some of his neck fur coming in, meaning it would be time for him to square off against Shadow, he’d gotten to know the Huldra, but always lost when it came to see who was the dominate male. Last time Barnaby had gotten some floor burn on his butt because of how hard he’d been beaten.10 days ago  
{…not that bad, probably really comfortable 'cause they sharin’ body heat…} Garry perked up when he heard Shadow, slowly getting up and waddling over to the Huldra. "Master.~” He cooed softly, snuggling up to Shadow and giving him a kiss, then going back to putting some lines on Kotetsu’s arm. finishing it up for the raccoon.// Kotetsu chuckled a bit, feeling the other finish up. His tail was wrapped around his tummy now, keeping it nice and warm. He then nuzzled Garry on the head in thanks. “Thank you.~” He purred softly, then looked at his arm.10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeah~ ovo~)) Shadow chuckled “Garry, what are you doing~?” His tail flicked as he followed after his mate. He grew a little jealous the other had returned to the raccoon man, instead of staying with him.//Barnaby was walking in, just as Garry was finishing the henna. His tail lashing as he growled softly to the Huldra, who in turn bared their teeth, showing now wasn’t the time. The werewolf approached the pregnant subs. His sparse neck fur fluffed as he bid hello to his mate.10 days ago  
Garry cooed softly, then went to go watch the two dominants. It was about that time and that’s mostly why he went back to Kotetsu. “I’m making sure to be away from you two when you do this kinda stuff.~” He cooed back to his Master.// Kotetsu felt his hair and tail fluff up when he heard Bunny walk in. He started to mew softly to his mate. “Hi Bunny.~” He mewed, nuzzling into his tail as he looked up at the wolf.10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow growled a little more aggressive than intended. His eyes flashed a glow. Tail lashing as he made it clear, Barnaby would yet again loose. He then walked over to Garry and placed his hand atop the males shoulder. Effectively claiming the room as his.//Barnany keened a little and lowered his head in submission, the Huldra just nodded, and the atmosphere in the room returned to a calm state. The werewolf whined softly to Kotetsu, rubbing their cheeks tougether affectionately.10 days ago  
Garry giggled a bit. “I’m the tag post.” He said, then went to poke the other to get him to sit down. “Want me to check your back hole just in case you missed any spiders?” He was used to the hole at this point.// Kotetsu purred and rubbed his cheek back, then he went to snuggle with Bunny, curling up in his lap and rubbing his tummy. “Daww, it’s alright Bun Bun.~"10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded "I’m not sure I got them all, can you please check for me?” His tail flicked “And if you do a good job, maybe I can use your back hole~.” He licked his lips at the end of his statement just to see if he could get Garry all horny and needy.//Barnaby gave a soft growl and a slower whine as he held his mate. Tail lashing he kissed at Kotetsu’s throat, his hips dipped down so he could scoot onto the couch.10 days ago  
Garry blushed brightly and cursed colorfully in his head. The other knew how to push the right buttons. He nodded his head timidly and had the other lay down. “O-okay, let’s do this.” He said, then peered into the hole, checking for any bugs. He was already flustered and horny.// Kotetsu squeaked, then snuggled closer to Bunny, baring his neck to the wolf. “B-bunny~.” He cooed, shifting a bit and wincing, feeling his own breasts were fuller than when Garry had started out the henna thing. Garry’s were probably full as well.10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a soft groan as he fealt something move around inside his back, a black widow resided inside the males back, his tail flicked around as he waited for the other to chest inside his back cavity.//Barnaby looked down “Time for a milking?” His tail was wagging hard, he always liked to milk Kotetsu.10 days ago  
Garry looked inside and started to coo softly to the other. He saw movement inside, so he slowly and gently went to go let the spider onto his hand, so that he could put it back in the woods. He felt it crawl onto him and he pulled his hand out, a small cup in his hand to put the spider in.// Kotetsu flushed and nodded his head, whining a bit. He shook a bit, feeling his breasts slosh around. It always felt so weird doing that. He then poked one of them and felt a small trail come down from one nipple.10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The spider was docile, simply crawling around inside Garrys hand, it then wiggled down and sat there. Shadow gave a soft whine as he healthy the spider leave his back, he now fealt a little empty with nothing crawling around inside his back.//Barnaby chuckled and turned Kotetsu twords him. He gently begun to suckle from one of the raccoons teats, his fingers punching and pulling at the other.10 days ago  
Garry smiled a bit at the spider, ony freaking out a little bit when he saw it was a black widow. He slowly got up. “Shadow, there was a black widow in your back.” He said, putting his other hand over the one holding the spider, making a sort of cage, then he went to the nearest window and put it outside.// Kotetsu relaxed a bit as he was turned around, then he started to mew and moan as he was suckled, the other breast weeping as it was pulled. “Uwaah.~"10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow hummed happily, his tail wagged back and fourth "Yeah~.” It always fealt relaxing when the other removed any other spiders from his back. The black widow crawled off and outside.//Barnaby smirked and suckled hard. He pulled off and attended to the other breast, his tail wagged as he kneeded gently at the flesh. He hated that he’d have to share Kotetsu’s breast milk with his pups, but it was nesseccary.10 days ago  
Garry giggled softly, waving the spider goodbye. He then waddled back to Shadow, ignoring the soft sloshing in his chest from the milk. He patted Shadow on the back, then did a quick sweep with his hand to get rid of any webs, making sure to be gentle.// Kotetsu gasped and then mewled, glad that he was being drained of the milk. He rubbed his tummy gently and made soft chittering sounds. {…imma sleepy…mind if i go teh bed?…}10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Nah, sleep, yer on a different time zone than meez)) Shadow shivered, a little sensitive. He turned over and gently pulled Garry into his lap “You ready for me to use your back hole~?” He was smirking wide.//Barnaby smiled and pulled off. He kissed Kotetsu’s cheek and rumbled “Feel better?"10 days ago  
{…mkk…nini…-huggles you tightly-} Garry nodded his head hurriedly, mewing needily. "Y-yes Master.~}// Kotetsu mewed softly. "Y-yes, much better.” He said, purring softly and lying his head on Bunny’s shoulder.10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Nini murkles -huggles back tightly- maybe we switch rp tomorrow? I’m kinda looking forward to the Atlantis au)) Shadow smirked and lined himself up. He begun to push inside “God love how good you are~. My beautiful boy filled with our pups arnt you~?”//Barnaby smiled and relaxed further into the couch. He chuckled, he stood almost after relaxing, he carried Kotetsu to their bedroom and laid him under the covers10 days ago  
{…mkay~…-falls unconcious-}10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-puts u in cloud bed-))10 days ago  
{…heyo slim shady, just gonna drop this off… http://i.imgur.com/EY3BpET.jpg …my mum says she can’t find her name on one of the coke bottles…owo …oh also my nefiew just threw a dark joke into a convo i wasn’t even listening to, but i heard what he said und lost my shit laughing so hard it hurt my throat…}10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okays, and is yet mum name common? And dang XD))10 days ago  
{…it kinda old fashioned und i lost my shit when i saw that pic, the reference’s are strong with this one…oh und my nefiew said, to when my sis said something about my mums german chocolate cake that my sis brought, the darkest thing ever…he said 'the German’s only know how to cook people grandma’…und the way he said it made most of us in the room laugh…} Garry gasped and gripped at Shadows shoulders tightly, his face red. He whined softly and put one hand on his tummy to steady himself a bit more.// Kotetsu squeaked as he was picked up, then snuggled close to Bunny’s chest. He whined a bit when the other’s warmth left him, but sighed happily as he snuggled down into the covers.10 days ago  
{…i also made these damn amazin’ marinaded wings…with my combo breaker sauce :3…}10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ah, and lolz, I got it, The Fairyodd parents.)) Shadow smiled and kisses against Garry’s throat “Just relax baby~.” He thrust the rest of his member inside the pregnant male. He chuckled feeling restistance “Getting all ready to birth these pups arnt you~?”//Barnaby smiled and snuggled into Kotetsu’s lap “Tired from last night~."10 days ago  
{…yup X3…} Garry moaned lowly, then squeaked when he felt something in him being hit. "S-seems so Master.” He mewed, gripping even tighter, his nails nearly going into the huldra’s skin.// Kotetsu squeaked, then nodded his head. “Yeah.” He said, then rubbed Bunny’s head and ears. His tail was slowly wagging behind him.10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Lol XD)) Shadow pulled out so he wasn’t going to far inside, he hissed at his skin being peirced. He gave a sharp thrust and then begun to hump into Garry’s behind.//Barnany giggled and kissed Kotetsu deeply “My little raccoon~."10 days ago  
Garry whined, crying out when his prostate was hit, right on the spot. He mewled and thrust back a little, but decided to clamp since he could do it a little more easily.// Kotetsu mewed into the kiss, flushing brightly. "Not so little anymore Bunny.” He said, giggling a bit as he poked his tummy.10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and bit down onto Garry’s shoulder. His hips stuttered as he came into Garry, he was a little sensitive this time of the year.//Barnaby chuckled and nodded “But soon we’ll have little raccoons and wolves running around~."10 days ago  
Garry cried out and came as well, whimpering as his tummy got bigger. He nearly went limp and decided to pull his hands away from Shadow’s shoulders. They came back a bit bloody. He mewled and leaned against his master.// Kotetsu nodded his head and rubbed his tummy. "Yeah…they may be soccer players when they come out.” He pouted, then snuggled up against Bunny.10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow held Garry, he liked over the bite wound he’d left “Sorry about your shoulder Garry~.” His tail flicked around.//Barnaby chuckled and nodded “Maybe, maybe.” He yawned again and nuzzled into Kotetsu’s neck.10 days ago  
Garry squeaked, then smiled tiredly. “ ’s okay, sorry 'bout your shoulders.” He mumbled softly.// Kotetsu mewed and kissed him on the cheeks, then he went to lay down slowly, groaning softly.10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"I’m fine hun, but if your tired, we can lay down and take a nap how’s that sound?“ Shadow stood and carried Garry back to the bedroom. His tail lashing as he placed the other understand the covers.//Barnaby frowned a little at Kotetsu and sighed "Painful?"10 days ago  
Garry nodded his head and nuzzled close. He sighed happily as he snuggled into the covers and yawned.// Kotetsu shook his head. "No, they’re just heavy.” He said, then curled up around his tummy the best he could.10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and snuggled into Garry. His hand gently rubbed against the males stomach, he closed his eyes and rubbed one with his free hand.//Barnaby nodded “Okay Kotetsu-san~."10 days ago  
Garry blushed lightly and mewed, then he closed his eyes and started to doze.// Kotetsu chuckled softly and closed his eyes, feeling sleepy.10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow dozed off naturally after Garry. His tail flicked under the sheets.//Barnaby yawned a little and relaxed into the bed. His hands found Kotetsu’s which he held.10 days ago  
{…so shall we start new atlantis au?…}10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Le yesh~))10 days ago  
{…mkk, can you start?…oh btw what should we make the stolen item fer the bunnyxtiger part?…}10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Um maybe a like ancient treasure?))10 days ago  
{…hmm…like a really interezting lookin’ crystal und silver necklace?…}10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((But uh I kinda forgot the idea for the tiger x bunny part. And yeah like how Kida had?))10 days ago  
{…i think the place bunny owns/works at would’ve taken the treasure of a sub god that Kotetsu worships, so he takes it upon himself to steal it back…an accident happens und he heals whoever got hurt, with some music playin’…like the brother bear transformation sequence…und yeah, but a bit more complex…}10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Alrighty, and then Garry gets offered up as a virgin to Shadow to worship the fertility gods return to Earth?))10 days ago  
{…yush also here’s what i’m talkin’ 'bout when i say brother bear transformation sequence… https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=85WNcQgrueE }10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh yeah I understand~))10 days ago  
{…yeah let’s make it an event fer both of these…oh um are you startin’?…}10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yah I can start if ya want~))10 days ago  
{…mkk thnx~…}10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Mhm~))10 days ago  
{…ah crap brb…}10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dendow, or a translation for 'The god of male fertility.’ he was often drawn as a wolf, with large antlers of a stag. His tail was that of a deers. His ears of a wolves. Paws on his toes and large sharp claws. Every 200 years he would return to Atlantis to pick a male virgin to become his mate for their lifetime. He would be returning in a couple.hours time to pick his mate. He would touch a young boys(18+) stomach to make them become similar to an omega. They would grow a womb and ovaries. Then they would be able to carry his children. A celebration was being held as of the hour. All the young virgin boys were being pampered and showered with gifts. The celebration was moving to the moon cave, where the spirit would show and proceeded to pick it’s mate.10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Barnaby was helping with the celebration, selling items from his store. He had a special crystal on display but wouldn’t let anyone take it. It was for the chosen one. The blonde was a little different from the normal atlantians, he was pale and blonde, blue eyes that we’re framed by a pair of glasses. He wore a simple loin cloth like how most of the people here dressed. He of course had tanned a bit once he’d worn the loincloth long enough. He was right now helping a couple dress their son up for the picking.10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Done and tyt))10 days ago  
{…mm back :3…}10 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Weba))10 days ago  
{…thnx X3…}A particular young virgin boy was at the moment painting several tattoos onto a little ones arm. He did that a lot actually, not really caring for being pampered. Okay the baths and paints he got were pretty damn amazing. He even got this weird purple stuff that was good for his hair. He put some on and his hair was now streaked with purple. It was an accident, really. But it was fine, since soon the ceremony would be held to see who would be the bearer of the gods children. The pale Atlantean finished up, then told the little girl to show it off to her family, which she did while squealing away from the other. He smiled, then went to go put on the festival clothes. Which was basically a blue loin cloth, his necklace, and a lot of decorative henna. He was also fidgeting a lot so the long part of the blue loin cloth was a bit torn…okay a lot torn. {…imma do kotetsu’s part now…}10 days ago  
In a small temple in the wall of a small cliff, a young atlantean man, with several oddities about him, was pissed off as he stared at a small altar that was /supposed/ to have a crystal necklace on it. The place also happened to be a bit more bare than usual. He took a short nap for a short amount of time and he wakes up to the place taken apart. He sighed and rubbed at his face. He was tan, with blue tiger stripes going up his arms, back, and legs. He also had bright honey gold eyes and dark hair, which was a very odd mutation for an Atlantean to have. Pretty dangerous to be around regular Atlanteans with it, since when he was young he got called many things for it, and was told to go away. Which was the reason why he was now guardian of this temple, who had slept for about 20 years now. He had no particular idea of how old he was at this point.(I can’t remember how long they last, let’s just say he hasn’t been out much und knows some old techniques in healing und combat, also stealth stuff. Also tbc)9 days ago  
*He went to go put on his mask and grab his gauntlets, which had tiger like claws for his fingers. Kotetsu stretched for a bit, then went to go scale up the cliff and sneak around to go look for the necklace, tracking down the whereabouts to where it was.9 days ago  
{…undddd done…}9 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yay~)) A few atlantians in charge of keeping the boys headed to the temple swarmed around Garry, pushing at him, telling him he had to hurry as the rest if the boys were waiting for the spirit to appear. One pushed hard at Garry’s back "Hurry!”//Barnaby glances back at the necklace and adjusted it a little. He then dishes out more dye so the atlantians could add more marking.9 days ago  
Garry yelped when the other hit his back, then he hurried and ran to where the other boys were, getting some chuckles from the other virgins. He rolled his eyes and went to catch his breath.// Kotetsu looked around, a bit amazed by how far the people have gone while he was in the temple. He slipped through some back alleys and climbed up a wall and onto a roof, where he could watch most of what the hell was happening.9 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The main elder begun to examine the virgins. One was sent away by a stray lipstick stain on his cheek. The elder got to Garry and checked him over. They frowned “Too think to carry his spawn.” They however couldn’t send a virgin away.//Barnaby was slowly heading to the temple, before he remembered that only the virgins could be in the save, and the spirit and it’s chosen mate would emerge.9 days ago  
Garry rolled his eyes after the elder passed, but was now fidgeting roughly with the long piece of blue fabric. He wasn’t really used to this kind of attention, usually he was the 'outcast’ of the area, for most of his quirks. He waited patiently, wondering what he should paint when he got back home.// Kotetsu wondered what was happening, it looked like a bunch of young men were going into a temple. He shook himself off a bit, then went to go into the building again. He sensed the necklace nearby, could feel the odd electricity that went through him every time it was near. He saw that it was on display. He made sure no one was around, then took it from its stand, putting it in a pouch wrapped around his waist. He then promptly went back up to the roof to watch again, his crystalline claws holding onto the side of the building as he watched. It looked a bit familiar.9 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The elder suddenly looked up, as a blue mist begun to form, the drawing on the temples walls glowing. The mist begun to collect in the middle of the temples floor. Slowly becoming an outline of the spirit.//Barnaby blinked as he headed back to his shop. He hadn’t looked up to see Kotetsu atop The roof of his shop.9 days ago  
Garry perked up when the form had started to…well form. He watched, amazed by how the colors swirled around to become something that hadn’t been there.// Kotetsu had felt an odd chill run down his spine, which meant a god was nearby. His eye’s widened a bit, then he looked down and saw a light-skinned Altean go into the building he had just stolen from. His cheeks were a bright red now under the mask. The other had looked pretty, with long eyelashes, and he looked pretty strong too.9 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The elder rushed from the temple as only virgins were to remain in the temple. The mist begun to solidify, a bright flash and suddenly the god was there himself. Chest puffed up, he looked more detailed than the drawings stated, large sharp teeth that poked faintly out of his lips.//Barnaby gasped as he saw the necklace gone “By the gods! I got that from that seller!” He ran out of his shop and begun to search around.9 days ago  
Garry stared and tilted his head to the side a bit, his eyes wide and his face a bit pink. The others were also curious, but a lot more humble with it. He also liked the fact his teeth were sharp looking.// Kotetsu had heard what the other said, and decided that if he met the seller he would kick his ass and make sure his claws made shameful marks on his back and chest. He also felt a little bad that the good looking Atlantean had bought from a thief. He also really hoped he wouldn’t look up here. The guardian thought this as he hid on the roof.9 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The spirit made a deep rumble, pleased with the gifts. He begun to look over the humans he could choose from. He seemed to like a male who didn’t want to be his mate until he saw Garry. His eyes widened a little, no pupils. He padded over and gazed down at Garry, his tail flicking up as he wanted to see how the other would react.//Barnaby fisted his hands in his hair before he flinched “I’m dead…” He slid down the side of a barrel and seemed to shake a little before he stood “I-I just gotta say I sold it..” he stood and looked up, he however saw Kotetsu, eyes wide “U-Uh…"9 days ago  
Garry looked up, his head tilting to the side again as he stared up at the pools that were the eyes of the god. He really couldn’t help what he said next. ”…I wonder if i could mix enough plants to make that color…of your eyes i mean.“ He said, smiling a little at the thought and completely forgetting for a second there that he had just talked to a god about making a paint color for his eyes.// Kotetsu had heard what the other said and felt worse. He perked up however when the other noticed him. He stared back for a bit, then waved like it was perfectly normal to be up there.9 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow seemed to smile, a couple deep rumbles from his chest. He looked around at the other virgins before he looked back to Garry. He pressed the front of his skull to the others stomach, choosing the human as his own. The others insides would run warm, as they changed to make ovaries and a womb. The spirit had closed it eyes, focusing on the atlantians body.//Barnaby blinked a little and waved "U-Uh hi there…can you maybe come down off my shop..?"9 days ago  
Garry was confused, then became completely aware of what was happening when the god put his head there. He blushed a bright pink as he felt weird, warm sensations go through his tummy, making a soft little noise in the back of his throat.// Kotetsu stared down for a bit. ”…No.“ He said, his voice sounding a bit gruff from not being used for awhile.9 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow pulled his head back when the transformation was complete. His eyes blinked down at Garry before he pushed him gently twords the entrance to the temple.//Barnaby frowned "Please, I don’t want you to hurt yourself… And I’d prefer to not have my source of money be destroyed…?"9 days ago  
Garry flushed and went towards the entrance, now nervous as fuck about going out, but it had to be done. He decided to distract himself with thinking about the look on the elders face when he saw the two of them leave the temple.// Kotetsu stared for a bit, then shrugged and got on the ledge. He jumped down and landed gracefully, claws gripping the ground. He stood back up and stretched. "We’re both flexible."9 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The elders were shocked and had wide eyes.//The spirit made it clear he knew of his choice as he gave a loud howl. His fur flared out before he was slowly walking down the steps of the temple. He then gave a louder howl to see if the guardian was also awake, he knew he lived here.//Barnaby looked at the temple after the first howl "U-Uh D-Dendow has made it’s choice! Come on!” He gently tugged on Kotetsu’s wrist.9 days ago  
Garry nearly laughed when he saw the elders’ faces. He looked over to the god and listened to the howling. He started to wonder if he was calling someone.// Kotetsu perked up when he heard the howling. Oh shit that was the familiar thing. Maybe it hadn’t been 20 years of napping. “Okay…oh shit.” He said, after realizing of course. They were now in front of the temple with many others, which made him really uncomfortable, too many people too many people. He got closer to the other.9 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The god looked out, but seemed to have a hard time seeing. It looked back to it’s mate and flicked it’s tail, large antlers swinging a little. It begun to construct it’s stomach to release louder but higher sounds, still calling for the guardian.//Barnany looked to the other and blinked “I-Is the god calling for someone?"9 days ago  
Garry just raised a brow and watched. He might as well wait some more.// Kotetsu nodded his head. Then he let out a sound of his own, which sounded like a roar of a tiger. Also scared the shit out of the people around him, making way for him and the human he still had a grip on. He walked forward with his own Atlantean. This had only happened once before.9 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow seemed to become alot more relaxed, he walked down the stairs and upon seeing Kotetsu, he gave the high sharp sounds as well. His tail flicked as he gave a soft sound. He glanced up at Garry again.//Barnaby yelped at hearing the guardian roar. He yelped again as he was pulled along with Garry, he finally saw the stripes and his eyes widened. Shit he was being claimed as the guardians mate.9 days ago  
Garry’s eye’s widened a bit as he followed, now wondering where they were going. He also looked the guardian over and wondered what it would take to paint that color of gold honey. Probably some flowers and those fire flies that were further in the tunnels. He also knew Barnaby, since he let him look around in the shop a lot. He waved to the two of them.// Kotetsu responded with his own sounds, kinda giving off the vibe of having just woken up and having to take something back. Oh and finding a mate for the second time in his life. The last one, whom he had treasured as a friend, had died of a strange un-curable illness. He happened to really like this one. He chirped a bit, then took out two necklaces from the pouch. The one that was stolen and the one that stayed.9 days ago  
{…one necklace is blue und silver/platinum, the other is red und gold…}9 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow’s eyes glances back at Garry. He shoved the other a little before he licked over his side. His antlers stayed clear of Garry’s body.//Barnany blushed a little and waved "H-Hi Garry.” He looked back at Kotetsu and tried to make a similar sound.//The god growled a little as he fealt the familiar pull off the urge to breed before the day was over, or he would vanish and would be left unable to return for the next 200 years. His tail flicked around behind him as he gave soft rumbles against the others sides.9 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Alright))9 days ago  
{…oh wait they gonna breed there?…}9 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh nah, XD nah, in the temple9 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002))*9 days ago  
{…mkk then… :3} Garry squeaked and decided to just follow the Guardian, who was rushing them to his temple. Wasn’t that far actually to begin with.// Kotetsu sweated a bit, then when they all got there he gave the two Atlanteans the necklaces, the blue one to Garry and its twin to Barnaby. He then led the god and Garry to there chambers/altar room, then went to the room next door, which is where he slept. There was a large bed and a pool next to it that flowed freely, small rocks rubbed smooth at the bottom of the pool, which lead to the other pool next door if you wished to swim under the surface for a bit.9 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow almost instantly begun to make it clear, he wanted to breed now. His ears and tail raised high, nostrils flared. A deep pleasure filled growl soon raiding from him as he tried to mount Garry while the male was standing.//Barnaby followed after Kotetsu, yelping softly at being tugged along “U-Um…what’s happening?” He rubbed his neck a little akward, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. ((Is it bad I’ve just made a Shadow version for How to Train Your Dragon?))9 days ago  
{…no, lol X3…} Garry yelped, then decided to just get into position. “S-sorry.” He said, then presented himself properly before the first mating was while standing up.// Kotetsu hummed a bit. “…not sure, only done this one time before.” He said, then took off his mask. It showed how cute he was and how red he could get. Right now it was about the same color as the ruby around Barnaby’s neck. “Usually I like to um…how was it, 'bottom’ out?"9 days ago  
{…crap now i’m thinking of Kotetsu booping Barnaby on the nose with his dragon tail, then pretending he didn’t do it…}9 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((hehe XD, adorbs!)) Shadow sniffed at the others behind and mounted, he nuzzled affectionately at Garry’s neck. To say he was a God in every part of his body was a true statement. He had the junk to prove it, but…would likely hurt Garry on the first entry.//Barnaby gasped a little at the others face "O-Okay, and that’s the term for my penis being fully inside you as well…” He bit his lip and approached Kotetsu “W-Will you get pregnant?"9 days ago  
Garry flushed brightly and mewed softly, nuzzling back to the god. He was ready, and hoped that the pain from first entry wouldn’t last long. Yeah he wasn’t an idiot, the gods junk was huge and his virgin ass was going to pay for the pleasure afterwards.// Kotetsu nodded his head. "It’ll most likely happen, but don’t worry, if we have children they will most likely not have dark hair.” He said, smiling a bit sadly. He probably still thought that the black hair was a rare thing that got people with it discouraged from socializing pretty heavily and with great prejudice. It was rare, but they were now much nicer about it than long ago.9 days ago  
{…oh there was this t&b anon meme that had an entry for atlantis au und it just has like a prologue there for kotetsu’s mom, und apparently she had dark hair und was atlantean, und she was ostracized for not being 'pure’ like the others since she had white hair und stuff owo…}9 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow lined himself up easily and begun to push his member inside, his eyes were wide as he growled softly into the males ear 'A tight virgin fit for a god~.’ the voice echoed inside the atlantians head.//Barnaby nodded “I actually kinda like the black hair, maybe some blonde ones?” He kissed the others cheek gently as he wanted to prove he too did like Kotetsu, he wasn’t lying, the guardian was very good looking.9 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ah okay ovo))9 days ago  
{…yeah, really wish that authornon would return to do more TwT…} Garry whimpered as the gad started to go into him, his eyes closing for a second, then reopening widely when he heard the god speak.// Kotetsu flushed when the other kissed him, now looking very surprised from what he just heard. "O-okay…they are our children anyhow, so I really don’t care either.“ He said, smiling brightly. He then pulled the other towards the bed, laying down on it and removing the green and gold loincloth around his waist, having covered wide hips before.9 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh did dey leave? Also lol gad)) Shadow’s hips trembled, pent up frustration in his veins as he suddenly slammed into Garry 'My virgin~.’//Barnaby nodded and smiled he removed his own loincloth and kisses Kotetsu gently. He ran a hand down the others pectorals.9 days ago  
{…yeah, all they did was the prologue…} Garry cried out, feeling something in him being hit and holy shit everything was white all of a sudden. He moaned softly and rubbed back. Again, again!// Kotetsu blushed when he saw the blonde naked, then he kissed back, mewing into the kiss as the other rubbed. It felt so good.9 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Aww that sucks)) Shadow gave a deeper growl 'Again? Are you sure you want me to hit your g-spot~?’ he slammed once again into the others g-spot.//Barnaby gave a soft rub to the others chest and claimed his mouth once again in a kiss. He groaned softly as he ground down against him.9 days ago  
Garry looked a bit confused for a bit, having just thought that. Then he remembered his lover was a god, and they did this kinda shit a lot. He cried out again as his g-spot was hit, then he came prematurely. He panted and felt his skin turn a bright red around the ear and neck from embarrassment.// Kotetsu mewled and rubbed back, shivering as he gripped the others shoulders. He was starting to look pretty delectable right now. {…imma sleepy…hope you don’t mind if i go teh sleep…-rubs at eyes-}9 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Nah, yer tired, and ya work so I understand -rubs yer back- I'ma do some Dragon Shadow pics and ima post em, also on my nsfw Tumblr , is going to get some pics uploaded to it)) Shadow warbled and tugged Garry a little further back. His paws now beside the males chest. He thrusted a few more times until something round begun to push at the atlantians entrance.//Barnaby panted and broke the kiss. He slid a hand inbewteen the males butt cheeks to test his entrance.9 days ago  
{…-purs from the back rub-…thnx~…also alright, awesome~…nini…-huggles you tightly-}9 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Nini -huggles back to tight-))9 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((hi Markles))8 days ago  
{…heyo :D…i just watched a two hour movie owo…}8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh what movie was it, Wonder Woman?))8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((ovo))8 days ago  
{…nooo uwu…it twas pirates of the caribbean owo…it was damn good too…}8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ahhhhh sounds real good!))8 days ago  
{…yaassss…-lays on you-}8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002(( also here’s Dragon Shadow, I made a dragon type just fer him~ http://imgur.com/dvAu1rW hehe~))8 days ago  
{…oml so awesome X3…now i wanna make dragon kotetsu~…} Garry whined softly as he felt the weird orb going at his entrance. He trembled and tried to snuggle up to the god, softs pants leaving him.// Kotetsu squeaked and held onto the others shoulders. He started to timidly rub back into his fingers, whimpering needily.8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Make dragon Kotetsu, and I may have another RP idea XD)) Shadow gave a sharp growl 'My beautiful virgin, my omega.’ the orbs begun to push inside of Garry, several spread around inside of Garry before they wiggled around inside the others womb.//Barnaby smiled "Feel good~?” He pushed two fingers inside of Kotetsu’s entrance “Who was your first human you took~?"8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh also I’d suggest reading up on the bio I wrote~))8 days ago  
{…yuuuuuuuuusssss…just finished eatin’ wings und i'mma ready…und okay, i shall read :3…} Garry gasped when he felt them enter him, then squirmed and mewled as they moved in him.// Kotetsu gasped and moaned softly, feeling his entrance suck in the fingers. "A-aah!~…A-a girl named Tomoe….she was p-pretty fierce with this w-weird rock she formed into…” He blushed the brightest red when he remembered that rock. It was probably still around.8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((So like o know last time we had Dragon Garry and Dragon Shadow pares, maybe Dragon! Shadow and his rider is Garry, and Shadow goes through one of his ruts and gets really desperate and ends up basically fucks Garry. And it can be the same for Kotetsu and Barnaby if ya wanna do that~)) Shadow growled and bit down at Garry’s neck 'Stay still.’ it was growled out possessively. His claws sunk into he temples smoothed floor.//Barnaby nodded “Maybe we can go see that rock, to honor her?” He kissed Kotetsu’s thigh as he moved down his body, he begun to lick at the others member, kissing the head a couple times. A third finger thrust it’s way into Kotetsu.8 days ago  
{…ooohh~…nice X3…oh maybe kotetsu gets hit with some spell und turns humanoid?…-tilts head to side-} Garry squeaked and stayed still, near to cumming for the second time. He mewled when he felt the things sweep through his new womb. He then promptly came when they started to clump around one place.// Kotetsu blushed even more and mewed loudly, panting and tearing up from pleasure. “Uwaah!~” He moaned wantonly. He had not been touched in years.8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Shure~)) Shadow gave a happy sound of pleasure as he begun to spurt cum into Garry’s insides. His tail flicked up and down as he waited for the stream to start…oh there it was.//Barnaby chuckled softly and took the others member into his mouth, he thrust a fourth finger into Kotetsu and then added a fifth. He stretched Kotetsu out as far as he could and pulled off. He lined himself up to the males entrance.8 days ago  
{…yay ^u^…} Garry yelped as he felt the other start to cum into him…It was not stopping. He mewled softly and started to relax against the other. his belly starting to push out.// Kotetsu moaned and squirmed, nearly about to cum until the fingers and mouth left him. He whimpered loudly and trembled a little. “B-bunny, please!~"8 days ago  
{…here’s dragon kotetsu :3… http://imgur.com/a/Nd4UA }8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Awww he’s adorbs!!!)) Shadow gave a happy sound of relaxation as he fealt the tension lifted from his shoulders.//Barnaby gave a soft moan as he watched. He then begun to push himself inside of the guardian.8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It’s not notifying me! -pouts and crosses arms-()8 days ago  
{…yasss…also yeh it does that teh me a lot…} Garry groaned softly from the influx of stuff going into him, so he snuggled closer to the other and mewed softly.// Kotetsu gasped, then started to moan softly, his arms splayed out above him on the sheets, now gripping at pillows.8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeap also when ya wanna do the uh dragon rp?)) Shadow gave a happy sound. He layed down with Garry beside him, he licked his cheek and gave a soft rumble.//Barnaby chuckled and gave a breathy moan, his hips bucked into Kotetsu, his hands finding the atlantians hips.8 days ago  
{…wanna do it after this one?…then we do the x-menish au after that one8 days ago  
{…crap goddammit enter…}8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sure~))8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((and it’s okay))8 days ago  
Garry squeaked, then smiled and nuzzled back happily.// Kotetsu moaned, clamping around the other. "B-bunny, g-gonna cum…” He whined, then cried out and came, covering both their stomachs.8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a softer rumble. His tongue licking over the males neck.//Barnany groaned and thrusted harder, his hands tugged the males hips back “I-Inside or out~?!"8 days ago  
Garry giggled a little when the tongue went over his neck, then he kissed the God on the cheek, then his nose.// Kotetsu mewled out a "I-inside!~”, His eyes nearly closed as he looked up at Barnaby.8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow made a soft warble and licked over Garry’s cheek, his large tongue licking at his face.//Barnaby nodded and groaned as he released into Kotetsu’s insides.8 days ago  
Garry giggled more and went to snuggle into the others chest fur. “…soft…thank you.” He mumbled, nuzzling closer.// Kotetsu mewled as he felt his insides being flooded. “…s-so full…” He mumbled, then nuzzled closer to the blonde.8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded 'Soft for cuddles.’ his tail flicked as he gently licked over his cheeks 'Sleep now, kits drain.’//Barnaby gave a soft groan as he removed his member. He ran a hand through his hair and shivered “T-That was great Kotetsu..~"8 days ago  
Garry smiled and nodded his head. "Okay…g'night.” He mumbled, then closed his eyes.// Kotetsu grinned and went to kiss the Atlantean on the lips for a bit, then he pulled back and went to lay on his side, not liking the feeling of seed going down his thighs. “Y-yeah…haven’t had sex like that in…” He got a look on his face. “…centuries?…yeah that seems about right."8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and dozed off after Garry had. His tail flicked. Some elders came in and presented gifts to the couple. Then left hurriedly.//Barnaby nodded and kissed Kotetsu gently "I’m not suprised, you’ve been asleep right?"8 days ago  
Kotetsu kissed back and nodded his head. "Yeah, and from the advances that i’ve seen, it’s been awhile…and its more like a hibernation, like when i’m not really needed i’ll decide to go into a sleep, until the natural timer for the two hundred year ceremony begins, or if a disaster that would cost many would happen."8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnany nodded "I see…thats kinda bad because you miss so many great things!” He cuddled with Kotetsu and kissed his cheek “Besides…why did you choose me? I’ve got weird hair..” he scrunched up his nose and held his hair.8 days ago  
Kotetsu nodded his head a bit. “Again, I get to choose whether or not to sleep…and yes, i do miss a lot. I chose you because you seemed to be genuinely caring…and I don’t really care about hair either, but back then other people really cared about it. It was weird.” He said, patting Barnaby on the head. “…It’s really bouncy and curly."8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The blonde nodded and smiled "Yeah, after I bathe it’s kinda fuzzy, it sucks because I can’t get it to calm down unless I use some of that weird clam stuff.” He sighed and snuggled into the males side his hand traced some of the tiger markings “These markings are different from the usual, B-but it’s hard to understand I got chosen…I’m too old to be chosen for Dendow…I must be very old in your eyes…I’m 26.”((I don’t know his actual age o.o))8 days ago  
{…i think it’s like 24…}8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh so I was close))8 days ago  
Kotetsu giggled softly and nuzzled into the hair. He then tensed up a bit when he heard what the other said. “No, your age is fine…i find it odd though that you don’t call me old, because i look about nearly 40…and i’m way older than that.” He said, flushing lightly. “Oh, and for Dendow, if a guardian takes someone by the arm and takes them to the temple along with the god and his perfect omega…they are bonded together for life. It rarely happens that a Guardian chooses a mate.” {…yeh, off by two years :3…}8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"But you’re adorable! And you look so young…“ He gently the others face8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Shit!))8 days ago  
{…it alright X3…}8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002"But you’re adorable! And you look so young…” Barnaby gently caressed the others face with a hand. When he heard the other explain he blushed “F-For life…you’ll obviously outlive me.” He rubbed his neck and sighed softly. He laid a hand atop the guardians chest “I-i…I love you."8 days ago  
Kotetsu turned a bright red when he was called adorable. Then he saddened when the other thing was mentioned. "Y-yeah, i will…unless we do this one thing…” He mumbled, then shook his head. “But that’s alright…um do you wanna sleep?” 8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Barnaby nodded and sighed. He leant his head on Kotetsu’s chest. He kissed his pectorals “What’s that one thing?” He was smiling a little.8 days ago  
Kotetsu flushed more. “U-um…well we could have you become a Guardian as well…but you would last as long as I do.” He said.8 days ago  
{…i'mma gettin’ sleepy…nini…-huggles you tightly-}8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Nini Markles, I now look forward to the dragon au~!)) Barnany nodded “B-But would we be each other’s lovers?” He seemed to be very excited.8 days ago  
{…i do too~…} Kotetsu nodded his head, a grin on his face. “Y-yeah, if you wish…I would very much like that.” He mumbled that last part. {…okay nini now…}8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((hehe~)) Barnaby nodded excitedly “Yeah, to spend th rest of my life with you…it would be splendous, never having to worry about your lover dying…but wait wouldn’t we die when Dendow would die? As in when people stop worshipping him..?"8 days ago  
{…i live…sorta…-lays on the ground, swatting lightly at fireflies-} Kotetsu shrugged. "We would be come normal humans when they stopped, then we would naturally die yes.” He said.8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((eyyyyyy -pats yer headz-)) Barnaby nodded “Ah, but that will hopefully be a long time until then.” He held the guardian closer and shivered a little.8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((murklws..??)8 days ago  
{…i have appeared…sorry 'bout that…} Kotetsu nodded his head, then snuggled up to him. He then grabbed a cover and covered them both in a blanket.8 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It’s fine, I’m a bit of a clingy person.)) Barnaby nodded and smiled, yawing he gently nuzzled into Kotetsu’s throat and yawned, he closed his eyes and begun to doze off, tired from sex.8 days ago  
{…ah shit i did it again TwT…sorry…-lays on you-} Kotetsu did the same, knowing it was safe for now to sleep. {…next day?…or le new au?…}7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It’s okay, and wanna do the new au, and its okay, it’s not notifying me, so I’m sorry if I respond a little slow))7 days ago  
{…oh mkk owo…und yeh, imvu is a butt…oh do you wanna start it or shall i?…}7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I can start, or do you wanna since Garry’s gonna be Shadows rider?))7 days ago  
{…nah, u can start…-plays with a cat-}7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okayz, I'ma start, idk how many parts at most 5))7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((wait! What kinds civilization? Like sparse or a villian? And uh how drama? Like dragons are like once you have one you’re considered a god basically?))7 days ago  
{…maybe sparse?…und drama at a medium with several spikes of intense shit, like kotetsu getting hit by a spell that was meant fer barnaby, und being shot into the forest, he’s human afterwards with weird tattoos und several scales, then comes back und people look at him weird…und maybe somethin’ like no one will fuck with you unless insane or suicidal, but not god like…}7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Alrighty! -starts to type-))7 days ago  
{…yays…}7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Wait wanna have Garry like save Shadow and then rider or Garry catches Shadow and then they bond? And I mean like mentally so they can speak or no talking?))7 days ago  
{…maybe Garry catches him und a mental bond would be nice owo…}7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sure I can do that~))7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((and maybe same for Barnaby and Kotetsu?))7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((or?))7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Barnaby rescues Kotetsu?))7 days ago  
{…barnaby also catching him would be nice owo…}7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Alrighty, maybe Barnaby and Garry faintly know each other? Ovo sorry if I’m asking too many questions.))7 days ago  
{…it alright, und yush, they know each other now X3…}7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okayz XD))7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I'ma start now!))7 days ago  
{…mkk X3///}7 days ago  
*…}7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002In the heart of Ridgemont a beautiful place in…well who knows where. Dragons were common to these grounds, all new breeds and even a few different species were starting to cultivate in the fresh place. A more new species to the dragon culture was a breed named 'Demonic Ripple’. They were a dark red, black ash like socks on their feet up to the elbow, their actual feet were white, white leopard speckles were all over their body, large wings the top side was black as well, the underside white. Red strips on their wings only, their tail fins a fin. Large furry ears sat beside their horns, 5 spikes, the largest atop their head, and curved with their cheekbones. Large emerald green eyes made them easy to tell in the dark. A large issue with this breed was males we’re very rare, females the most common, females could have clutches with another female as females made both sperm and eggs.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Males however had to ethier lay eggs inside another dragon(the sex didn’t matter). Males and females were easy to tell apart, males chests were flat and at the collar bones sunk in slightly. Females however their chest was more rounded. Both genders we’re very long and weighed alot as well. Standing easily at 6ft on all fours. One such Demonic Ripple was standing in a large pond, a male. He was about 214 and had a slight curve of his ears. His wings shook a little as he looked down at the fish, he was full and liked watching the patterns on the fish. He moved up onto the bank and layed down. He’d had his run in with riders and other dragons scars over his left eye proof. A couple nicks in his shoulder scales, his left arm seemed heavily scared, and looked a little frail.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The dragon had no name but seemed to do fine with that. He got along well with woodland creatures but also didn’t do okay with other dragons that wanted to fuck him. He wasn’t interested in a mate that just wanted to fuck, he wanted companionship!//Barnaby was well as it was stalking after a 'Blood Mouthed Ravager’ he had been after this beauty for at least a few weeks. He wanted only the best as after this he could return home and not be mocked for being pathetic. He wore a thick coat with red and white, a white undershirt and thick pants, his boots were heavy duty. His hair was tied back so it didn’t get in his face. Barnaby at the moment had a large bet of rope in his hands as he waited for the moment to strike, he also of course had some darts incase the dragon got hostile and he had to crawl his way out of it’s stomach. Barnaby was 24 a easy age to catch a dragon without a problem, he had a couple scratched and scars from the last time he’d tried to take down a dragon.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((done :D))7 days ago  
{…yays :D…}7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((yee!))7 days ago  
{…i shall now start uwu…}7 days ago  
In a tree nearby, but not too close, was a young man of about 21. He looked a lot like a twig, except that he was covered in a ragged blue coat, dirty brown pants, and lace up boots that were black. He had some herbs and rope for when he would catch the handsome thing near the water. His name was Garry Guertena and he was thought to be too weak for such a task as catching a dragon. But he read up on his dragons, and on special plants that could either poison them or make them really calm. So he decided to give it a go. He was terribly lonely anyway. He happened to have purple hair that was wavy, pale skin like milk, and eyes so blue you would think they were mined sapphires. He hummed a bit and started to climb branches, going into other trees until he got pretty close.// The Red Mouthed Ravager in question was quite aware of the human following him, and was pretty glad he wasn’t those assholes who put him in a cage long ago. This Ravager was mostly green with hints of black and cream to him, and he had dark7 days ago  
{…part two comin’ soon…}7 days ago  
*a dark brown mane that went to his finned tail and to a tuft at his forehead. He oddly enough had black fingerless gloves covering his front paws, and had strings with amethyst amulets around all of his arms and around his neck. There was also a slightly tarnished gold ring around the base of his tail. He had some scarring around his right forearm from those assholes who had put him in a cage for half a century. He mewed softly and went to go grab something to eat, maybe a large stag for him and his guest. He wasn’t rude after all and from the quick glances he sometimes gave when the other wasn’t looking, the other was quite skinny. Oh there’s one now. He tackled it to the ground quietly and snapped its neck, his tail wagging in the air. Maybe he might get cooked meat again! He thought about this as he picked up the stag and went to a higher and dryer place, walking on all fours like normal.7 days ago  
{…done owo…}7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yay~ ovo))7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow glanced up hearing something, he made a soft chitter and shifted a little, his eyes glances out at the water, his scales shinned a little in the sun as he gave a louder wail, stating he was there, thinking the noise was another dragon. Tail flicking around he glanced to his left, his arm hurt a little so he stood to take some pressure off the burns and scars.//Barnaby frowned and tried to stifle the soft “shit..” he followed closely after Kotetsu, he had to say the dragon was beautiful and although he wasn’t a rare kind he still loves how adorable the other acted.7 days ago  
Garry stayed still for a bit, then looked on in concern at how the other dragon acted with it’s injuries. He stayed silent as he took out a stick with string on it, then put a plant used for calming dragons down on the string. He then used it like a fishing line and made the plant fly until it was right next to the dragons face. Hopefully the Dragon would take it, then he could look at the injuries and possibly help.// Kotetsu found a good spot, so he laid the stag down, then went to go scratch some branches off of a nearby tree. It was dead, so it was easy. He took some sticks and a log, put them in a circle like his last rider taught him, then he used some firebreath to light that shit up. It lit up a bit roughly, but it looked nice. His tail wagged and he looked back to the human. He may have sharp claws, but he had no fucking clue how to take skin off of the stag without meat coming off in big ass strips. He made a soft chittering noise, looked back to the stag, and poked at the stag.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow knew this trick and simply moved away from it. He scoffed a little and moved away from the water, he walked along the treeline, his wings flapped as he was looking for a spot to take off.//Barnaby blinked and raised a brow “Uh…sure I can help..” he cautiously walked over and begun to slowly skin the deer for the dragon. He took the time to admire the dragons scales.7 days ago  
Garry pouted a bit, then he decided to at least try to talk to it. “U-um sorry…your wounds look pretty bad…do you mind if i look at them? I promise not to do anything like really bad.” He said the last one quickly, as he made his way down the tree.// Kotetsu mewed happily and jumped around the other for a bit, then he watched him skin the deer with wide yellow eyes.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow a little nervous flapped his wings harder, he growled aggressively. His mouth opened and begun to glow a bright blue. His wings flapped as he begun to try and take into the air. Oh hello //Barnaby chuckled softly “You’re good looking, and you’ve got quite the personality to go with it.” He finished skinning the deep and glanced up at the dragon. He’d dropped the net a while ago and seemed content just sitting there.7 days ago  
Garry squeaked and stayed close to the tree, now holding on for dear life. “Seriously, you shouldn’t try to fly with those injuries!” He cried out, then peeked to look over at the Dragon.// Kotetsu flushed a bit, then did a dragon smile and cooed. He then nuzzled the human for a bit, before going to grab nice sturdy sticks to hold the meat over the fire. He came back shortly with them. He put them down, then went to lay down. He had been flying a lot before he had decided to land, then this human showed up.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had closed his mouth and was now starting to walk off. He then gave a small stagger and made his way back into the water, he layed down and blew puffs of smoke from his nostrils. He closed his eyes and seemed to relax, out of pain for the while.//Barnaby chuckled at the dragon and walked over slowly “Hey big guy, you don’t mind if I look at her wings do ya?” He had a tranq in one hand incase the wild animal got aggressive.7 days ago  
Garry watched for awhile, then he got off the tree. He got close to the waters edge, then sat down. He sighed and took out his pestle and mortar, then he started to break down herbs and stalks, then putting them into a small bowl. He took some water from the lake and put it into the bowl a well. He then got some sticks and stones, and then his flintlock to start a small fire. He wanted some goddamn tea right now and he was going to get it.// Kotetsu tensed up for a bit, looking at the human for awhile. He then timidly let one wing out and made it into its natural flying shape, ready to pull back at a moments notice.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow glanced over, his eyes narrowed as he splashed some water over the human. He did have a good sense of humor. He gave a sharp warble and looked back into the water. His wings flapped to splash some water around and then he was up and walking around in the water, he seemed to favor his left leg a bit. Cautiously getting close to the human than walking away, his legs wounds looked healed to their best ability, old burns, a couple small links of chain protruding from the flesh and alot of old scars. He quickly caught a fish and munched on it, he had his back turned to the human now, showing off how good looking he was, save for his arm.//Barnaby smiled and set the tranq down. He glided his fingers over the dragons webbing and seemed to have alot of joy “H-Holy shit…” He prodded at it “It’s amazing, thick webbing but yet light enough to catch air~."7 days ago  
Garry stayed still for a bit, then growled lowly. The tea wasn’t harmed, but now he was wet and so was the firewood. He stopped, then went to go shake himself off a bit. He then tensed and looked at the chains protruding from the skin. "Jesus Christ that has to be a bitch.” He said, then shivered. He took off his coat, showing a ragged green shirt with no sleeves. He splayed his coat out to dry on a branch, then he grabbed some more wood. The rare dragon was quite the beauty, he also wondered what those scars told. He finally came back and got the fire going, making some tea for him and the dragon. He took the bowl out with a gloved hand and put the drink into a cup, then left some in the bowl. He went over to the dragon calmly. Put the bowl on the ground as near as he wanted without feeling threatened. He then sat down and slurped noisily.// Kotetsu squeaked softly, but purred and enjoyed the attention. He was still a little tense though, sense the last time someone talked about his wings was a guy who wante7 days ago  
*d them mounted onto his wall or something.7 days ago  
{…i need teh go teh bed soon owo…{7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow glanced over at Garry and showed his teeth. He however approached the drink and licked at it, his wings folded to his back as he slumped to the ground,a soft grunt left him as he licked at his arm. He held onto one of the chain and pulled a little with his teeth. The chain gave way and soon one of the many was now bloody and on the ground a little bit away. The dragon had only shivered a little but didn’t seem to have any pain despite he’d ripped the metal out. He drunk the rest of the tea, different from the usually cold water. He hummed and closed his eyes happy.//Barnaby chuckled and smiled “Feels okay?” He however frowned a little at seeing the other was still tense “Hey big guy, how come you’re so docile, most dragons don’t like me.” He had removed his hand and was now looking up at Kotetsu's face.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okayz))7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((ovo))7 days ago  
Garry smiled as he watched the other sniff the drink, then he gagged when the metal came out. “Okay first, disgusting, second, I am sorry about you having to go through that bull shit…how do you even get that many chain links in there?” He said, now looking curious. He also had some herbs in his hands, having subconciously grabbed them.// Kotetsu purred softly, as if in apology. He then held one paw up, and pointed to two things. The gold band around the base of his tail, and then the scar that wrapped around his forearm. If the gold ring was shined enough, it would show his name, and and x'ed out name as well. {…mkk…nini…-huggles you tightly-}7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Nini Markles see ya tomorrow? -huggles back tight too-)) Shadow just seemed to give a soft huff, his tail flicked as he cautiously stood. He walked a little closer to the human to sniff at the humans things before he skittered away, his wings held high, his chest on full display, showing his rare gender. Apparently it had been said males we’re more curious and that’s why they didn’t survive alot of the time.//Barnaby looked and his eyes widened “O-Oh my god…I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I didn’t see the band before..does it hurt? I can probably get it off so it doesn’t weigh you down, but you best be careful, people’ll see you and wanna re-catch you for themselves.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002.”*7 days ago  
{…seeya tomorrow…-falls asleep-} Garry stared for a bit, then it dawned on him. “Oh shit no wonder you haven’t up and left, you’re male.” He said, his head tilted to the side. He also made sure to scrunch up a bit to look less threatening and more submissive.// Kotetsu hummed a bit, then his eyes widened and he shook his head, moving the tail away from view. The assholes that had taken him hadn’t put the metal bad there. They had crossed out the name though, which still broke his heart. It may weigh him down, but not the usual way. He growled a bit when the other suggested it. The dragon then sighed and curled up, looking quite comfortable.7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-waves bye-)) Shadow gave a loud wail as he walked over, now less worried about the human he sniffed at several things, he knocked over a couple items. He carefully places down his left leg and then decided to have some fun, to see if the human was still willing to catch him. He grabbed the humans main pack and then darted off, his eyes had a playful but challenging Manor.//Barnaby nodded “Okay okay, now those meanies, just year old rider…” He looked away and then back “Have you decided if you want another rider?” He rubbed the others shoulder, tracing over the dragons shoulder “Kotetsu. A unique name for a unique dragon.” He smiled a little as he ran his hand over the bottom name “It looks female, was your old rider female bud?"7 days ago  
Garry instantly got up and ran after him. "Wait shit don’t take that! That has all the herbs in it!” He yelled, hoping none of the poisonous ones slipped out. It would just stun the dragon, but it would probably be really pissed at him. He pouted, then went to tackle the bag from him. He failed and landed on the ground.// Kotetsu grunted, happy with the other for saying that about the dragon. He nodded his head, in a way that yes, she had been female, and she had been pretty nice. But she had gotten sick unfortunately. He then did something he didn’t normally do. He laid his head on Barnaby’s head. {…heyo slim shady :D…}7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((heyo murkles! And uh quick question?))7 days ago  
{…what is it my friend?… :3}7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((mind if I ask maybe a little more aggressive Garry for the catching?))7 days ago  
{…mkk owo…}7 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow contuined to run, his wings flapped as he made his way into a clearing. He dropped the humans stuff as a shot of pain went up his arm. He shivered a little and backed away from the pack, thinking it was the thing making his arm hurt. He laid down(well flopped) down and licked at his arm, before blowing some fire to cauterize the wound.//Barnaby chuckled and reached up, he rubbed the dragons cheeks “You’re a good boy.” He rubbed down his throat, gently and rubbed his chest “You’re such a beautiful dragon, the most handsome one I’ve ever seen, and I’ve seen Demonic Ripples before too!"7 days ago  
Garry got back up and ran after the dragon, grabbing his pack from the ground. He stared at the dragon licking its wound, then decided to just do it. "Fuck it.” He said aloud, then got out rope, and then tackled the dragon, making sure he was on his back.// Kotetsu purred happily and nudged a bit more into the humans hand. It felt nice to be rubbing there again. At the mention of the Demonic Ripple he chirped happily, remembering having seen a very young one when he was much younger himself. It had been a small, cute male that he had given shelter for a bit before he was taken away by some females of his own kind. He wondered if that one had grown?6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a cry of suprise, his wings beat as he tried to throw the weight off of him. Growls left the males mouth, his eyes darted around before he was blasting a small black crystal into a tree, killing it instantly. His feet scrambled for purchase as he fearfully fought against the thing atop him.//Barnaby chuckled “You’ve seen a demonic ripple before bud? I know a guy that’s trying to catch one. Personally I’d prefer not to turn to Crystal so I try and stay away from them.” He rubbed under the males collarbones and chuckled “Feel good though bud?"6 days ago  
Garry held on for dear life, for obvious reasons. "Calm down! I’m just going to wrap this rope around your lower neck, and take you home to get the wounds checked over!” He cried out, thankful that he had a good grip. “Goddammit take my Friendship!” He yelled out.// Kotetsu purred even more and nodded his head a little. His tail waved around behind him from the great pleasure he was getting.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow growled and bared his teeth, he shot again before he begun to tire, he was still young. He was panting heavily by the end of the scuffle. His eyes were half-lidded and he seemed to be having a little trouble staying away tired as fledge.//Barnaby gave a loud laugh as he wiggled out from under the dragons head “How old are you bud? Just so I can see if yer an adult, because you’re quite big.” He ran a hand along the males snout6 days ago  
Garry still held on tightly to the dragon, but was now rubbing it’s head gently, cooing a bit as when it moved slowly he wrapped the rope loosely around his neck. He thought for a bit, then went to rub and scratch at its cheeks and parts of its neck and jaw.// Kotetsu grunted a bit, nuzzling into the hand for a bit, then he thought for a bit. He stomped one foot on the ground three times, then four, then he rubbed his paw in the dirt in a circle pattern.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a soft sound of pleasure at his cheeks, jaw and neck being scratched just the right way. His tail whipped around as he wiggled a little under the humans body. He then slumped onto his side.//Barnany nodded “So hour 340? So you're kinda a old guy, you look like you’re in your twenties big guy.” He laughed and rubbed along the males throat, occasionally scratching some scales.6 days ago  
Garry sighed in relief and kept scratching, now getting off of the beast, his hand now gripping the rope tightly as he moved around so that he could get a bit more comfortable, and reach the other’s head better. He scratched under its chin and at its fluffy ears. He was also curious and wanted a closer look at the Demonic Ripple, humming softly under his breath.// Kotetsu purred happily, one of his back legs now kicking at the air. Oh, and it looked like there was a couple of patches of black scales on its chin, that looked like small cats. They came more prominent if thise dragon became happy, or was content. Which was most of the time.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a happy sound, his horns were a little blunt at the tip, and had some deep groves that resembled chains. He probably tried to tear the chain out but using his horns. He gave a soft warble, he hadn’t even noticed the rope around his neck. He looked fit for the most part, the lower part of his stomach looked a little swollen, showing he was indeed past the age of puberty. He’d produced at least 6 currently and about 4 more would be created. His tail flicked as he gave a happy sound, his wings shook a little, usually demonic ripple shook their wings to show happiness and pleasure, if it was violent shaking then pain, or fear.//Barnaby chuckled and contuined to rub that spot “You’re kinda like a dog bug Guy..” he trailed off and looked back at the rope and sighed “Here I was thinking I’d just catch you, 'cause I thought you were a wild dragon and you turn out to be docile. And a retired flyer.” He ran a hand through his tied back hair, some strands had fallen out.6 days ago  
Garry hissed a bit in sympathy when he saw the other’s horns, giving more rubs to the dragon. He had been through some rough shit after all, he deserved rubs. “Good boy, you like the rubs don’t you?…” He mumbled, rubbing at the ears more and careful of the horns, they were probably sensitive from the grooves that were now in them.// Kotetsu’s foot kept kicking as he listened to the human, murring softly in agreement. Well except for the retired part. He was still ready to fly, he just liked to be on the ground mostly because people expected dragons to be in the air, which meant the assholes expected it as well. He was only docile, to people who were nice. He had good…crap what was the word…intuition? Yeah, that one.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a louder hum, tail wagging faster as he suddenly was up and pushing himself out of the males embrace, he paced close to the human, he limped a little before slumping down and licking his arm. He gave a sharper wail as his lower stomach seemed to gain a little more weight. His wings flapped, his lower slits seemed to be dripping. He would probably go into heat within the next few days.//Barnany nodded and stood. He stretched and went to grab his rope, he bundled it up and threw it in the fire, it was old anyways. He then leant back against Kotetsu’s body.6 days ago  
Garry yelped a bit, then calmed when he saw what was happening to the other. “Poor guy, must be hell to go through that kind of shit.” He said, rubbing at his neck and chin again, now kinda stroking the dragons neck soothingly. Where those eggs would go if he kept up this sort of friendship, he really didn’t care at the moment.// Kotetsu purred and put his tail around the human, in a parental way. He cooed as he watched the rope burn, his head tilted to the side a bit. {…oh i have an idea for when Kotetsu becomes human…}6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh? Do tell ovo))6 days ago  
{…maybe some dragon hunters(With Witch/Sorcerer) come looking for the two dragons supposed to be there?…und they get thwarted by the four, but Kotetsu gets hit by a spell (May or may not be meant for one of the humans) und thrown further into the woods…}6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow just preened a little and gave a louder wail. He gone nothing in return and seemed a little down. His ears pulled back as if he was expecting a dragon to show up and mate with him now. He looked a little desperate, his tail flicked around, but stayed out of the way, showing off his slit. He gave a loud wail again and shook his wings a little violently.//Barnaby smiled at Kotetsu and sighed “You’re probably gonna think I’m crazy big guy, but…are you looking for a second rider?"6 days ago  
Garry squeaked a bit, then he patted the dragons head gently to try and calm him. "Hey calm down, it’s alright…not going to show up like that.” He said in a soft voice. “Besides I heard there might be dragon hunters nearby. They are not that nice.” He said, remembering the rumors that went around town about two people looking for some dragons there sponsors lost. Apparently one was a Witch, who happened to like cursing people left and right.// Kotetsu perked up, then grinned widely, nodding his head erratically. That was a yes if there ever was one.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow wailed again. He growled a little at Garry. He stood up and finally fealt the rope around his neck, he freak out and pulled on it. Eyes wide as he stared at The rope leading to the humans hands.//Barnany chuckled “Mind if I ask, if…I may be that second rider bud?” He patted the dragons flank as he said so, laughing louder.6 days ago  
Garry squeaked, then wrapped his arms around the dragons neck again. This time at the front. “Please don’t freak out please don’t freak out, everything is okay. Not going to hurt yah, please don’t freak out.” He kept mumbling, and since he was so close the rope was very limp, like it wasn’t even there.// Kotetsu squealed happily and licked Barnaby on the cheek, in a way saying 'Of Course!’.// “Huh, a choose your own adventure sort of deal. Hey have you heard this, two idiots walk into a forest…” “Shut up Mark. Keep using the spells to track down the male Demonic Ripple.” “But I have, they’re not that far off. Didn’t you hear that wail earlier?” “Makes My job easier then.” “Yeah yeah, bigger brother will be so proud Kram. Oh you’re going to use those iron ropes again?” “Of course."6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had relaxed a little, but took the hugging as a courting gesture. He gave a soft shrill wail as he accepted the gesture and rubbed his egg filled stomach against the humans. His tail flicked back and fourth as he gave soft chirps.//Barnaby chuckled and smiled. He rubbed the males face "Then I guess we have to soul bond Huh bud? Oh but my name’s Barnaby Kotetsu, you’re a mighty fine looking dragon~.” He rubbed over the bar of the males horns. ((Tbh I like how the witches we’re done~ oVo))6 days ago  
{…thanx, apparently not all witches were female owo…} Garry squeaked and held on still, now looking up at Shadow in slight confusion. He was a bit red now when he noticed just what he had done. “…oh. Shit.” He cursed a bit, his face now a bright red. Well he can’t back out of it now. “You better stay after all this is through.” He growled lightly, then snuggled closer.// Kotetsu nodded his head, chirping a bit. He heard some arguing in the distance, so he would have to do this quick. He purred and started to do the soul bond thing.// “Well at least we found the two of them, they were supposed to be with us anyway…huh?” “What is it you twit, sensing 'the force’, aren’t we?” “Shut up, the one time I look into the future and tell you, you start making fun of the 'references’ I pick up.” “Because that was you losing your goddamn mind on those mushrooms you found.” “Hey they were glowing, I had to see what would happen.” “I think I see green scales up ahead.” “Go ahead, Ignore your brother, whom has found 6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((oh yeah, that’s a thing))6 days ago  
*another mushroom~.” “Goddammit Mark put that down!"6 days ago  
{…yup…}6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow made it clear of his intentions as he rubbed his stomach against Garry’s again. He then moved out of the way and picked up Garry by the scruff, his tail flicked as he beat his wings he begun to fly back to the pond and where the humans stuff had originally been. He flew quite smoothly. He gave a soft chuffing sound as he set the human down and laid down, he had a happy look on his face as he wailed softly.//Barnaby gasped a little at the pain before he also heard the yelling. He held tightly onto the dragon "W-We have to move Kotetsu, wheres the closest patch of water?” He held the dragons neck tight as he shivered a little.6 days ago  
Garry gasped and held on to the dragon tightly as they flew, his eyes shut tight. It was one thing to ride on a dragons back. It was another thing entirely to be held by the scruff while in the air. Garry was pretty damn glad when the ground and lake greeted them. He was still holding onto the other though.// Kotetsu instantly tensed up, then thought 'You’ll never catch us alive!’, then he made sure the other was on tight before bolting towards a lake he had passed earlier in the morning.// “Holy shit colorful ponies…” “And this is why you have to stop eating those goddamn mushrooms, you can do magic but these things are just screwing with you now.” “…how the hell do you even fit them in such a small box?” “Oh shut up, they ran for it.” “Alright alright, I got a curse for the human just in case bad stuff happens and they don’t let us have the dragons. Nice 'grounding’ spell. Hehe~.” “Yes haha, just run faster."6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked up hearing something run twords them. His wings raised as he stood infront of his courting partner. His lips had curled back to revel sharp teeth in two rows. A deep growl sounded as he begun to listen for how close the animal was.//Barnaby yelped and held on tightly "Fuck!!” He was terrified, riding on a dragons back, without the held of anything was terrifying!6 days ago  
Garry decided it was best to hide behind the dragon as it looked like something bad was about to happen.// 'Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!’ Kotetsu shrilled as he kept running, then screeched to a stop in front of a very pissed off looking Male Demonic Ripple. He instantly made himself small, his tail now over his human. 'Sorry for barging in, being chased by two guys arguing and they don’t seem good, smelled iron…Look out!’ He screeched that last part, threw his human off of him before he was sent hurtling towards the woods with a flash of blue.// “Damn, I missed!” Mark said. He was wearing a dark cloak and boots, you couldn’t see under the cloak. But you could see the glowing bits of mushrooms off his lips and his glowing eyes. He was hit upside the head by his white haired brother. “Goddammit Mark, that one could’ve fetched us some damn nice draperies!” He yelled. Kram the noticed the other dragon. “Okay, hand us that dragon and we will leave you be.” He said menacingly, he was wearing a similar outfit, but i6 days ago  
*in white, and you could see the clothes underneath. And the weapons. Oh god the weapons. He at the moment had a crossbow pointed at the three remaining people.6 days ago  
{…this is fun…}6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((lolz I bet, sounds FUN XD)) Shadow seemed to take a bit of a flashback when he saw Kotetsu, but growled now at the newcomers, he made it clear they weren’t welcome by opening his mouth, it begun to glow brightly.//Barnany yelped and ran after Kotetsu “No fuck you! KOTETSU!” He almost tripped in his haste.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((sorry mine are so short o..o))6 days ago  
{…it alright owo…just wait till ya see kotetsu’s post…} Garry watched Barnaby run after the fallen dragon, glad that he had gotten his. He then looked back to the other two. “…yeah you guys screwed up. Especially you blackie, I see the glowing bits around your mouth. Hope you enjoy intense hallucinations, instense stomach swelling, and intense dry heaving every three hours, even if you ate. It kinda screws up your digestion.” He said, making some hand gestures.// Mark raised a brow, felt his head being hit again, then he fell to the ground holding his stomach and whimpering. Kram looked down at his brother, then sighed and looked at the two. “This isn’t over yet.” He said, making it sound like some bad omen/a kid bully making a threat. He picked up his brother and his swelling stomach, then left.// There was a pair of tan legs sticking out of a hole.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((uh??)6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had fealt a little threatened by the males before he waltzed over to where Kotetsu had been shot over to. His tail lashed as he glanced down at the legs. He warbled loudly.//Barnany yelped and blinked “K-Kotetsu?” He begun to pull on the legs and yelped when the ground gave way and he successfully pulled the man from the hole.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sorry thought you weren’t done))6 days ago  
{…i was done, that was it X3…lol…} Garry looked up at the dragon, then hummed. “…what did that guy hit him with again?” He asked, then watched as the legs got pulled and out came…a distinctly asian man, who also looked dazed and confused. And had tattoos and was covered in some patches of scales.// Kotetsu was not feeling good at the moment. He felt like he had been compacted down until he was smaller. Which is what happened to be honest. He had also been tasting some kinda nice dirt before something pulled him back out of the hole. When he came out, it looked like he had some tattoos on his back representing dragon wings, and on his tan skin there was patches of green and cream scales, along with the two cat scale patches on his chin, now looking like a weird beard. He had dark brown hair, if he opened them wide enough he even had honey gold eyes, and he did look pretty young. He also had a gold band around his finger, a large pair of fingerless gloves covering his hands, and strings of amethyst.6 days ago  
*He groaned softly and went to cover his face with his now human hands, which had small black claws.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((ah XD)) Shadow made a soft chirping sound before he was chirping loudly 'You alright?’ he looked like an older version of what he had looked like as a hatchling.//Barnaby blinked “Kotetsu…is that you?” He blinked and frowned a little as he reached out and ran a hand over the males cheeks “It’s me Barnaby, you feeling okay?"6 days ago  
Garry fidgeted like mad now, taking a book out of the bag and looking through it like mad. This was new, but maybe there was something in this book about dragons and magic, especially since this was most likely a curse.// Kotetsu took his hands away and opened his eyes looking at Barnaby, then he noticed Shadow and cooed softly in acknowledgement. It sounded weird though. Smaller like a… He looked down and stared for a bit. He cried out in surprise, now definitely sounding human. He looked behind him. No tail, no wings. Although that is a great ass, goddamn. Okay no time for that, he was freaking out. Might as well freak out properly. He was making sounds that made it seem like he was about to cry.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a loud whine. He slumped down beside the two humans and licked over the dragon turned humans arm, his tail flicked back and fourth as he nuzzled under his arm. His wings flapped a little before he gave a sharper whine as he fealt another egg form.//Barnany frowned and hugged Kotetsu gently "It’s okay Kotetsu, just relax and besides…I’m here for you…uh your demonic ripple friends is here as well, his mate is here too~.” He rubbed the males back.6 days ago  
Garry patted Shadows head and hummed softly, still looking over the book. He had found a page, but it wasn’t looking good. Human magic didn’t work that well on dragons apparently, usually messing up and using the spell in another than intended use.// Kotetsu whined and nuzzled back to the dragon, trembling lightly. Or shivering, he was naked there after all. He nuzzled closer to Barnaby, for comfort and warmth. He pawed at the others chest and hid his face there, his hair sticking out everywhere.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow glanced up at Garry and then begun to make his body heat up. He pulled Kotetsu into his chest, he set the other neck to his armpit, the skin very thin there.the dragon begun to make his body extra warm so the human could remain warm.//Barnany nodded and pulled off his jacket and small blanket from his pack. He put the two items on Kotetsu and rubbed the males head. He got a small growl from Shadow, feeling as if he knew the once dragon now human.6 days ago  
Garry closed the book with a snap. Well shit. Looks like the thing was permanent. But at least it came with perks, and he was still able to fly. More on that later. “I’ll be right back.” He said, leaving quickly. He came back with firewood and stones, then started to make a fire rather easily. He then took out the bowl once more. “Tea sounds great about now.”// Kotetsu squawked as he was instantly covered in cloth and scaly armpit, then he relaxed, feeling nice and warm again. He purred softly and nuzzled close, now curled up in the fetal position to conserve more.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow made a happy sound as he moved Kotetsu a little further out. He then begun to blow warm air at the males face, he licked over one of the males cheeks with his tongue and laid his head atop the humans hip. A soft whine left him as he glanced up at Garry.//Barnaby chuckled at the dragon and ran a hand through the humans hair “Tea sounds good actually."6 days ago  
Garry smiled a bit and ground up a large batch, pouring it into a kettle he brought for big batches, then he got water from the lake. It was now steeping very nicely. He laid back against his mate, sighing a bit. ”…by the way, nice job getting the dragon. Sorry those assholes came though. Can’t believe one of them was eating the dryacid mushrooms.“ He said, chuckling.// Kotetsu giggled softly at the cubs attention, the dragon still cute. He squeaked and mewed, nuzzling into the hand a bit as it went through his thicker hair. It felt really nice actually, being all squishy now. He also giggled a bit when e remembered having seen the glowing stuff around where the two had been.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow chirped and cooed to Kotetsu, he kept calling the human 'Haha(how you say mother in Japanese)’ his wings flapped a little as he relaxed more 'Haha, I’ve got my mate, haha my mate is human…’//Barnany smiled at Kotetsu and thanked Garry for the tea making "Would it’s obvious you and your uh… Demonic Ripple are mates, How’d that come to be?” He chuckled softly and waited.6 days ago  
Garry flushed a bit. “You’re welcome. And at first i hunted it down, then it stole my bag, then i tackled it from behind, it calmed down, i rubbed its neck, he started to freak out, i hug the front of his neck to calm him down, and I think that was the part where i accidentally mated with him.” He said, then patted at Shadows back. He perked up when he heard a small whistle. He took the tea off and checked for bowls. There were three of them. “I have three bowls, who wants to brave the flaming kettle bit?” He asked, then laughed.// Kotetsu purred softly, happy for the cub. 'Glad you got a mate~. You’ve grown so big~.’ He cooed, sounding a bit garbled, but you still got the point.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a happy sound, he keened and lifted his head to show off his neck scales, his eyes were closed as he loved the praise. A soft warble left him as he nodded ’T-Thank you Hana~. You looked good too when you were a dragon…but now you still look good~. missed you when I left all those years ago.’ he rubbed his face against Kotetsu’s, being wary of his horns of course.//Barnaby shrugged and smiled “Maybe not spicy for me? And dam, you got to it quick, but that’s how Demonic Ripples do it, they touch tummies and then the breeding happens when the bottom goes into heat. From the discharge k see pouring out of your dragons slit, I’d say get ready to make some babies.” He looked over at Kotetsu and the dragon.6 days ago  
Garry was now far too red in the face, having just poured out into the three bowls, and patiently waiting for the kettle to get less hot and more warm. He gave a bowl to Barnaby, a bowl to Kotetsu, and a bowl for his mate.// Kotetsu mewed, his face a bright red now. When he saw the bowl he stooped down to drink. He burnt his tongue obviously. He yelped and held it, then sighed when he felt something being sprinkled on it. “Raw sugar helps with that.” He heard Garry said. Kotetsu mewed and decided to blow on it.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had no problem sucking up the tea, Barnaby was right as he gently ground his hip against Garry’s side. He shivered and gave a soft chirp. His wings shook violently as he tried to get rid of the pain in his abdomen. A pain filled chirp tore it’s way from his throat.//Barnaby looked up startled. He had sipped a little tea after blowing and frowned “The eggs seem to be moving…it might be best if he gets into the water?"6 days ago  
Garry perked up a bit and looked over to his mate. "Yeah okay, c'mon love, time for a swim.” He said, then ushered the dragon away towards the lake. “Keep the red-mouthed ravager warm alright?” He said, smiling a bit.// Kotetsu sipped at his tea, then squeaked and cuddled up to Barnaby, still wrapped in a blanket and his coat.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow followed after Garry, he feel like his lower abdomen was going to burst. It of course never did, but it hurt! He’d gone through the egg laying process twice and the second time the amount of eggs had increased. The first time he’d had one, second two and this time he was going to have six, he was fucked. He settled into the water and spread his legs a little his body twitched as he whined, crying softly at the immense pain in his bladder. he begun to pee himself to try and release the tension.//Barnany nodded and had held Kotetsu close “Have you laid eggs before?” He glanced down at Kotetsu and smiled s little.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002A*6 days ago  
Garry rubbed at Shadow’s head and neck gently, not really knowing what to do at this point. Maybe give him some herb leaves so there would be less pain? He decided to just ask, in a soothing voice obviously. “Hey um, do you want anything for the pain?” He asked, then he remembered something. “Oh, by the way my name is Garry…didn’t want to forget telling you that one…” He mumbled.// Kotetsu made a slight face, then held up three fingers. He nuzzled closer to the human. He smelled nice, he just noticed that now, even though his senses were duller than before.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded frantically at the males questions, his tail touched the male chest to form their soul bond. When the bond was finished a cry resonated through it 'Fuck!!!’ the dragon who had screened had cried out as well. The first egg dropped into the water, about the size of a grown mans hand.//Barnaby smiled and nodded “Ah, and you’ve never mated before have you bud?” He rubbed the humans side. He smealt like old honey, flowers and the nice smell of a Christmas candle.6 days ago  
Garry squeaked at the sudden soul bond, then nearly laughed when the dragon cursed. He hurried to his bag and grabbed the leaves. He crushed them a bit, then ran back to Shadow, holding the leaves to his mouth. “Eat this.” He said, then he retrieved the egg from the water.// Kotetsu shook his head. He himself smelled like the woods, jasmine, and mint. Maybe he should tell that purple haired human that there was mint nearby. He purred softly. 'I kept running around a lot and didn’t have much time. I did babysit several times though.'6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow eagirily took the herbs, anything to stop the pain. He fealt another contraction and then the second egg was falling out. He fealt alot more relaxed. He lowered himself into the water and had a sorta dopey smile on his face, a deep chirp left him as he relaxed further into the ground.//Barnany nodded “That gives ya experience, but at least you can mate now right?"6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I keep yawning o.o))6 days ago  
{…so do i o-o…} Garry retrieved the second egg, putting it next to the first, then he yelped and went to grab the dragon.// Kotetsu turned a bright red and nodded his head. 'Y-yeah.'6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((We Schould both probs go to bed o∆o)) Shadow gave a happy rumble as he leant against Garry, a deeper chirp left him, the third and then fourth egg fell out, the eggs were all the same colors, a normal eggshell white.//Barnany sighed gently "Yeah I know the pain of being unable to actually find someone who loves you for you."6 days ago  
{…daww, mkk…} Garry patted his head, smiling a bit, then he grabbed for the eggs, putting them with their siblings.// Kotetsu made a soft, sad noise and nuzzled close to the full human. 'R-really, I thought you would have a large variety of humans since you guys are everywhere.’ He said, looking up with wide honey eyes.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((You gotta work right?)) Shadow shivered a little before he shifted his hips around. He fidigited as the two remaining eggs were bigger than the ones before. The fifth egg was slowly moving twords his slits opening. He gave a soft cry at the slight pressure on his bladder.//Barnany nodded "Yeah,…not everybody wants what I want in a lover, sadly…"6 days ago  
{…actually no, i got like two days this week und next…gonna fix that soon…} Garry squeaked, then made soothing noises to the dragon, cooing softly and rubbing his chest and tummy gently to see if it would help any.// Kotetsu hummed softly, then nuzzled into the humans chest again. He just now noticed Barnaby was bigger than him now. 'W-what do you want?’ He asked timidly.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((cool! I’ve got one of my finals for school tomorrow,well yeah tomorrow, that’s why I was up at 2:22 studying for tomorrow)) Shadow just seemed to be content with everything, his tail wagged as he chirped softly, he then gave a long moan as the first egg exited, the sixth followed easily as he heaved. His eyes were half-lidded again and he had a rough time relaxing into the water and his mate.//Barnany looked down at the other "Someone who cares and doesn’t want a fuck here and there, an actual companion, hence why I was trying to catch you a simple companion. What do you want Kotetsu?"6 days ago  
{…oh shit, hope you survive that owo…}Garry grabbed the eggs out of the water, humming softly as he hugged them and his mate close. He wondered how he was going to get him out of the lake since he didn’t have to be there anymore…yeah never mind he isn’t moving for a bit. He rubbed Shadows head gently.// Kotetsu listened intently, his slightly elongated ears going up at the question. ’…huh, haven’t thought about that kinda stuff in awhile…I guess someone who loves me and won’t leave me as easily as you leave a broken cup.'6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I’ve studied alot but idk I think sleep deprivation is bad, and you gotta get to bed so you don’t hurt yet brain, you work, gotta keep a schedule!)) Shadow gave a happy rumble as he licked over Garry’s face, his hands tugged Garry into the water and then he was lazily grinding onto the others thigh. A soft chirp left his lips as he relaxed into the soft moss on the bottom of the lake shore.//Barnany nodded "Yeah, you’d make a great parents to any clutch I bet, and an even better mate to the lucky guy or girl."6 days ago  
{…mkk…nini…-huggles you tightly-} Garry squeaked as he felt the water cover most of him, then he made a soft puppy noise as hr ground back a little.// Kotetsu flushed brightly and nodded his head, his ears still pulled back. He looked thoughtful for a bit. The once-dragon then leaned up and kissed Barnaby on the lips, his face a bright red.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Nini Markles -huggles back, and then passes out-)) Shadow gave a louder happy sound as he chirped. He ground again and then begun to slosh the water around by thrusting a little. Short gentle jabs as he growled. His nose pressed against the humans nape.//Barnany blushed and his eyes went wide. He then kissed back gently 'K-Kotetsu~…’ he talked through their soul bond as he didn’t want to break the kiss.6 days ago  
{-puts u in a cloud bed, then passes out in own cloud bed-}6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Heyo, I had two of my finals today~! And I passed both with a 100 in my first one and a 97% on my second one~ my first year of college went great!))6 days ago  
{-tackle hugs you happily- …that’s awesome!…^o^ } Garry gasped and turned a bright pink, presenting his neck more to the dragon. He was starting to feel hot and was starting to get hard.// Kotetsu squeaked into the kiss, his arms having gone up to wrap around Barnaby’s neck. 'No w-wonder humans do this, feels good.~'6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-holds you close- Yeah! ^D^)) Shadow gave a soft lick to the humans neck as he contuined to grind. He was starting to go into heat, meaning despite the fact he had a mate he would produce a musk or sorts to attract a mate. A soft chirp left the dragon as he tried to make it clear of what was going on 'H-Heat~…’//Barnaby smiled and rolled them a little. He held Kotetsu’s hips in his hands as he begun to lick around inside the males mouth.6 days ago  
{…damn the cramming must’ve been intense…you deserve awesome stuff owo…} Garry squeaked and nodded his head, then ground back. He was starting to smell something actually, must’ve been the musk. He started to moan softly.// Kotetsu turned red now and mewled into his mouth, his ears pulled down submissively. 'B-bahnaby.~’ 6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I do not, and it was easy cus I only had three finals ovo)) Shadow gave a soft whine as he pulled off of Garry, he moved further onto the land and laid himself out, his slit was dripping everywhere. He gave a soft chitter as he tried to make himself look more appealing by shaking his wings.//Barnany smiled 'Yes Kotetsu~?’ he held the other gently before he begun to kiss along his throat. ((Mind if Shadows a little submissive, and then gets dominant when Garry undresses and shows off his butt and kinda triggers Shadow inner alpha?))6 days ago  
{…oh thats awesome :D…und alright :3…} Garry blushed and got out as well, shaking himself off a bit. He went over to the other and smiled a little, then teased the slit with some of his fingers.// Kotetsu gasped and presented his neck to the human, soft squeaks and mews escaping him. 'F-feels so good…Uwaah~.'6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Just wanted to make sure I asked before I did it)) Shadow gave a startled mewl, his ears pulled back. Eyes wide in suprise. A pleasure filled cry left him as he rocked back onto Garry’s fingers. His slit had softer scales, and seemed to fade away into skin, as if it was made to be entered.//Barnany gave a soft groan himself as he kissed and sucked "I Schould hope so~."6 days ago  
{…it alright…-pats your head and puts a smol doggo on your head-} Garry flushed brightly and kept going, a little bit faster and with another finger. Wow this felt pretty soft actually.// Kotetsu made some new, cute noises with his human mouth. He became a bit concerned though when the weird appendage between his legs started to go up. He whined softly when it was touched.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-gently snuggles the doggy-)) Shadow gave a softer chirp, he wiggled his hips and turned to look back at Garry 'W-Want it now~!’ his tail lashed as he tried to force the other to hurry up and undress his member had unsheathed itself and was now dripping onto the grass, a knot inflamed at the base.//Barnaby chuckled softly "Kotetsu you got hard fast.” He kissed his throat and begun to suck several hickeys.6 days ago  
{… X3 …-hears something and looks over, seeing a vent full of puppies burst, puppies are spilling out- …owo…\owo/ } Garry nodded his head and slipped out of his pants, gasping when he felt cool air hit his hot nether regions.// Kotetsu gasped and mewled, trembling as his new sensitive human skin nearly overwhelmed him.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-dies of cuteness, and comes back as a zombie, glompin’ your head.ovo)) Shadow growled a little, taking the others butt as a chance. He pinned Garry stomach down and rutted against the humans behind.//Barnaby pulled off and looked up at Kotetsu and he begun to help the human with his problem “Feel okay~?"6 days ago  
{… https://katraccoon.com/sites/default/files/rolling%20raccoon.gif…i thought of raccoon kotetsu owo…und yay, we’re both zombies… \owo/ …-is covered in doggos-} Garry yelped loudly at the sudden rutting, then started to moan as he got used to it.// Kotetsu mewled and held on tightly, now panting as the problem was being taken care of. ’T-this is new, s-so good, please keep g-going.’ "U-uwaaah!~” He moaned wantonly.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yah! Ovo)) Shadow gave a deep growl as he rutted, he then lined himself up and begun to push inside, a deeper growl forced it’s way out of his throat as he begun to keen and arch his back.//Barnaby nodded and smiled “Of course Kotetsu.” He kissed and licked at the humans member, his hands gently stroking where he wasnt kissing or licking.6 days ago  
{…i found a gif comic und i only have one thing to say…who the fuck microwaves a phone?…} Garry cried out when the dragon started to go into him, soft tears of pain collecting in his eyes as he moaned softly.// Kotetsu cried out and couldn’t help but buck up from the touching the other was doing. He felt his belly tighten up each time he got closer to release. “B-bahnnny.” He said aloud, it sounding weird as it passed his lips. 6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XD))6 days ago  
{…j-just look at it… https://katraccoon.com/comics/behind-the-gifs/phone-fun }6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XDDDDD)) Shadow chirped softly to apologise 'Sorry, wanna breed you up with our clutch~.’ he shivered and begun to thrust gently, a loud chirp leaving him.//Barnany smiled and went down in the human. His eyes winked up at Kotetsu as he licked and suckled the head.6 days ago  
Garry whimpered, now slowly getting used to the other thrusting into him. 'I-it’s okay.’ He said in the soul bond, then started to mew softly.// Kotetsu cried out, nearing the brink. 'B-bahnny, s-somethings g-gonna happen.’ “A-aah!~” He cried out as he came.6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a softer growl as he rutted into the smaller. He was soon reduced to a panting, drooling and moaning mess. His eyes were half-lidded and he looked in pure Bliss, dragons that usually went into heat went into what some called 'Heat fever’ where every sense was increased by 10x.//Barnany gaged and swallowed up the males cum. He had one eye shut as he cringed at the salty taste.6 days ago  
{…oh dangit, it didn’t load =w=…} Garry mewled and was in a similar state. He panted and started to rub up against the other, clamping himself around the dragons member.// Kotetsu nearly went limp and was panting heavily now, his eyes shut. He opened them again and saw Barnaby cringe. ’ ’m s-sorry.’ He mewed, looking cute, sad, and fuckable.6 days ago  
{…hedgehog?…}6 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh shit)) Shadow gave a soft couple thrusts, his tail flicked back and fourth. H then gave a shudder and suddenly he was coming into Garry. His claws dug deep into the ground.//Barnany nodded and chuckled. He pushed Kotetsu back and tugged down his own pants to free his pulsing member. He lined up and pushed the head inside “It’s fine Kotetsu, but you best beware for some pain~."6 days ago  
{-pats your head-…it alright owo…} Garry cried out when he felt the hot seed go into him, making the bulge in his tummy from the others member much bigger as it started to fill him up. It was also at that point where he came as well, it spurting to the ground.// Kotetsu gasped as he was pushed back and saw the others throbbing hard member. He cried out as he felt it enter him slowly, his hands now gripping the others back. 'A-ah, so big!’ He whined, eyes shut tightly.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((thx~ ovo)) Shadow gave a happy sound, he however had locked his knot in just yet. He tried to push it inside but worried of hurting his mates insides. He begun to grind into Garry.//Barnaby smiled and gave a soft moan "It’s only for you Kotetsu~.” He growled softly and thrusted hard into the males behind. A deep growl sounded as he begun to tug Kotetsu twords him as he thrusted.5 days ago  
Garry panted as his tummy had filled out, looking like he had eaten two large meals. He moaned when the other started to grind into him again.// Kotetsu blushed brightly at that, then started to cry out with each hard thrust. He felt himself clamp around the others member a couple of times when he heard the other growl. The once-dragon got closer ad nuzzled into his neck.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow made a nervous chirp 'I don’t think I…can get my knot inside, our babies won’t catch if I don’t know, but you’re too small..’//Barnaby smiled and dug his nails into Kotetsu’s back. He groaned and thrusted hard a few more times. He then buried himself deep and came into Kotetsu’s insides.5 days ago  
Garry whimpered loudly at that. Now he felt like he had to tell the dragon he could probably do that, he had pretty flexible joints…and he also may or may not have accidentally had those weird glowy mushrooms himself. Those had not been a pleasant few weeks, and he had grown pretty big. He wondered if he could show him that through the soul bond. He nuzzled closer to the dragon. 'I can take it you giant baby.’ He said, pouting up at the dragon. Although it probably didn’t sell his point since he was still flushed and had tear tracks down his eyes from the pleasure tears and the pain tears as well.// Kotetsu mewled and came again that night, the feeling of warm seed filling him doing it. He mewed softly and went limp against his new mate.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow upon seeing the tears, whimpered a little, thinking it was because of him trying to get the knot in. He begun to wiggle. He backed up and gave a softer whimper. His ears pulled back as he gave a sharp whine.//Barnaby smiled and looked back up at Kotetsu, he pulled a blanket over them and glanced at the other two mating, he frowned seeing Shadow back up “Uh… Kotetsu we might want to help Garry.."5 days ago  
Garry looked up in slight confusion, then got the gist of it. 'They’re tears of /pleasure/ you dip.’ He said, then patted the others snout. 'I’m alright, and um, i know my body can accommodate…’ He said, his face turning red.// Kotetsu snuggled into the blankets tiredly. He then looked up at what the other was saying and looked over to the two. He saw a pile of eggs, and what looked like Garry trying to talk the other into knotting him. Which was probably a bad idea, but you never knew with weird ass humans…5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow shook his head 'You’re crying, and you can’t take my knot and my seed..’ he frowned and looked away. He shivered a little before he gave into temtation. He pinned Garry’s front half to the ground and growled warningly. He begun to push his knot inside of Garry’s insides, causing cum to be pushed out.//Barnaby nodded "I don’t think a human has made it though a knotting without tearing or without prep…and I don’t believe Garry prepared himself.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002.”*5 days ago  
Garry silently screamed when he felt the knot enter him. He clutched tightly at his mate and whimpered as he felt a small trickle of blood go down one leg. He panted and held on tightly, feeling so full now. 'Oh shit you weren’t kidding, this hurts like a bitch.’ He thought, grunting aloud.// Kotetsu hissed a bit in sympathy when he heard the pained sounds. 'Too late.’ He said.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and held Garry closed his teeth around the males throat. His hips stuttered a couple times as he tried to relax his body 'I know what I know.’ he huffed 'Ive seen humans try and take knots, doesn’t fit without preparation or a Hugh dosage of relaxants.’ his wings flapped a little.//Barnany nodded and winced “Yeah, good that looks painful…” He shivered and looked back to Kotetsu “You’re beautiful looking even as a human bud~."5 days ago  
Garry mewled and trembled, mostly from the teeth around his neck, pleasure, and pain. 'Yeah I heard about those people…shit i’m now part of that group aren’t I?’ He thought, then shrugged. 'Well, at least i’m no bitch baby…’ He thought for a bit, then grunted. Maybe it was time to grab some of those pain-reliever leaves laying near them…// Kotetsu nodded his head, then he turned a bright red and hid his face in Baranby’s chest. It didn’t help that he could feel all of the humans seed in his tummy slosh around.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow growled a little when Garry moved. His tail lashed 'Stay.Still.’ he then scooped some leaves up and set them infront of the human below him 'Eat them.’ his tail lashed as he nibbled at Garry’s ear.//Barnany chuckled down at Kotetsu "You won’t find anything down there bud."5 days ago  
Garry squeaked softly and looked at the leaves. He then ate most of them, chewing on them like they were a gum of some sort. His eyes glazed over and he mewed, feeling the pain melt away. 'Much…better…thanks…’// Kotetsu looked up and stuck out his tongue, which was still very red, then he went back to hiding.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow laid them on their side and licked over Garry’s face. he turned away and smashing was heard, as well as eggs cracking.//Barnaby chuckled and kissed the dragon turned humans head "It’s okay bud~."5 days ago  
Garry squeaked softly and nuzzled close, jumping a bit from the sound of eggs cracking. "What was that?” He said aloud.// Kotetsu hummed, then he yawned loudly. He rubbed at his face, then laid against Barnaby. 'Sleepy.’ He mumbled.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow responded with a simple 'Eggs broken.’ his tail flicked as he showed one of the smashed eggs. His tail lashed more as he ate the fluid and resorbed it. 'Unfertilized.’//Barnaby y nodded and yawned “Than let’s take a nap Kotetsu."5 days ago  
'Oh.’ Garry mumbled, then closed his eyes. He felt a bit sad now. He started to nuzzle and rub up close to Shadow.// Kotetsu nodded his head and nuzzled close, closing his eyes. ”…Bahnny.“ He mumbled aloud, before drifting off to sleep."5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nuzzled Garry 'Next time I will lay fertilized eggs, if we have sex before my next laying.’ he nuzzled the human again and again to console him.//Barnaby chuckled and drifted off as well, his hands tangled in the Hans hair.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Humans*5 days ago  
Garry hummed and nuzzled close. 'O-okay…’ He mumbled, closing his eyes and hugging his mate tightly. He was starting to feel sleepy.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled as best he could with his weirdly shaped lips. He nuzzled Garry and curled a wing over them. His slit had stopped dripping, as his heat was over for the time being.5 days ago  
"G'night.” Garry said softly, smiling a little before he drifted off. {…so, next day?…}5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((mhm!))5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was up early the next morning. He’d caught a large stag and was chewing on the antlers, his wings had Garry tucked under them, Kotetsu and Barnany were cuddled into his other side, wing over them. The dragon had heated up his core so the humans didn’t freeze.//Barnaby turned over and was met with a face full of scales. He groaned and tried to push away the scaley thingy5 days ago  
{…yay…} Garry mumbled softly in his sleep, feeling pretty comfortable right now where he was.// Kotetsu was also comfortable, but looked a little different than before. He had two black dots on his forehead where his horns used to be.Now not many know this, but a Red Mouthed Ravager was able to tell when they were had fertilized eggs, or for our now human dragon, pregnant. Their horns grew an inch longer, like when in the future, a turkey popper pops up to show the turkey was ready. Only a few academic people knew about this. One happened to be under a wing, and another was currently sporting a large stomach and being berated by two brothers for hitting a perfectly good dragon, but on that later.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XD, IS Garry or Barnany the one under the wing, or is it Kotetsu?))5 days ago  
{…it garry, he reads too much owo…it can also be barnaby if ya want…i also like how u instantly knew who the other one was X3…}5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XD yeah it’s Mark?)) Shadow looked down and gave a small chitter to the three. He saw Kotetsu’s slightly changes appearance and he seems to get all giddy. His Haha was pregnant~. His wings stretched out as he flapped them to try and wake the three humans up.//Barnany groaned when the nice warm sheet moved. He turned over and shivered, eyes scrunching up at the coldness.5 days ago  
{…yeah…he might be runnin’ away from them sometime soon, they’re kinda assholes to him 0-0..}5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((poor guy, Shadow will probs be a nice mama, but might growl at him, cus of Kotetsu being Prego!))5 days ago  
{….ah shit dammit enter…also yeah, also the fact he hit kotetsu with the spell in the first place…} Garry whimpered softly and opened his eyes. “No blanket, come back…” He whined, then slowly got up, then went back down.// Kotetsu whined and nuzzled close for warmth. Oh he found his mate, nice and warm.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeah Tru, how tall is Mark and what he look loike? And Holly shit I just got a small idea for this RP prompt!)) Shadow made a warble at Garry, he cuddled the other into his side and gave a soft chirp. His tail flicked as he nuzzled the purple haired humans neck.//Barnany cuddles Kotetsu happily he gave a soft grunt as he opened his eyes “mmmm~…."5 days ago  
{…he is like 5'4, with pale cream skin und black hair with blue streaks…his brother looks the same but tanner, white hair with red streaks, und he would probably give you the evil eye while mark gave you dopey eye…und ooh, what is it?…} Garry giggled softly and nuzzled close. He opened his eyes a little more and tilted his head to the side to give the other better access.// Kotetsu cooed softly and nuzzled closer. 'Warm.'5 days ago  
*his brother=Kram}5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((So like I know Mark is a witch and shit, what is like he has a nightmare while he’s been accepted into Shadows group. He turns Garry, Kotetsu and Barnany into toddlers, and he and Shadow have to care for them. Ovo)) Shadow warbles and nuzzled his neck. He gave a gently lick and then pulled his head back.//Barnany nodded and groaned again "Yeah~.'5 days ago  
{…okay but they have to grow back up into their original ages, like after awhile of being toddlers they start to grow a year an hour…that sound alright?…} Garry smiled and kissed Shadow on the cheek, then he saw the stag. ”…should probably start another fire…“ He mumbled, then started to stand up.// Kotetsu purred softly, now gently pawing at Bunny’s chest before nuzzling in comfortably.// In the woods, Mark was grumbling to himself while carrying a bag, still wearing his cloak, but there was a pretty noticeable bulge at the front of it. He was pissed off at his brothers, and at the world. But he was also the nicest out of them, and he was a bit concerned about the dragon he had hit yesterday. So he thought the best plan would be to run away unnoticed, cover his scent, and go check on them. He had some cure with him for the sickness he got from the mushrooms. In fact he had about several large jugs that would last him for weeks. Which is why whenever he found one, he picked up a mushroom.5 days ago  
*He really liked looking into the future after all.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeah of course)) Shadow watched after Garry his wings curled back to his body, he stood and followed after his mate helping him gather some wood and starting the fire by breathing a small flame onto it. He warbled and went to wake up the two love birds.//Barnaby smiled and whined up at Shadow nosing his head, he flapped his arm around before he suggested "Fine I’m up."5 days ago  
Garry hummed softly as they got the stuff, then started to make tea and some stag meat. He chuckled when he heard the other human whine.// Kotetsu whined as well and opened his eyes. He looked confused for a bit, then okay as he rubbed his eyes and started to stretch out like a cat.// Mark was following the path that they used yesterday, humming a song that he had learned recently. ”~Are we out of the woods yet, Are we out of the woods yet, Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods? Are we in the clear yet?Are we in the clear yet?Are we in the clear yet?~“ He sang, then took a chug out of a bottle of the medicine to help with the mushrooms. It tasted like corn, but popped and covered in butter and salt.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a small chirp before he looked up, he heard something upwind and gave a loud call, his tail flicked back and fourth as he begun to pace, making it clear this was his clan and not anyone else’s!//Barnany rubbed his forhead as he sighed "The ground isn’t that comfy to be honest Kotetsu..” he chuckled at Shadow however.5 days ago  
Garry looked up, wondering what he was doing. He couldn’t help but laugh as well. He took some meat off of the fire and started to eat, along with little bits of pain killer leaves.// Kotetsu had heard it too and was staring off for a bit, then he looked back to Barnaby. 'We need a nest of some sort Bunny.’ He said, then rubbed at his face again, stopping when he felt the two bumps at his forehead.// Mark tensed up a bit when he heard the call. He then slowly made his way towards where it came from. Holy shit they were still there. He looked at them for a bit, hiding behind a tree and peering out, one blue eye glowing, the other one was red and covered by hair.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow saw the glowing eye, his ears raised high as he raises his wings as well. He growled and approached the male,. He didn’t seem too hostile, but a little skittish. He whined deep in his throat as he begun to trot.//Barnany nodded “How come Kotetsu?” He looked up at the males horns.5 days ago  
Garry watched the other and saw the glowing eye as well. “…huh.” He said, then got a particularly large stick from the pile of firewood they got from nearby.// Kotetsu hummed softly. 'Well they’re very comfortable if you use the right stuff, and also i may be pregnant.’ He said, tilting his head to the side.// Mark squeaked and went to hide, trying to meld with the try. Well, tried, he wasn’t actually able to do that. He also tried to look s non threatening as possible.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow easily walked over and glared down at Mark. He growled deep in his throat. He however noticed how he could only smell the one and smealt the the other faint fear scent. He huffed and got ready to crystal the other up.//Barnany looked suprised as fuck and blinked “Y-You are..?” He ran a hand through his hair “Holy shit…I mean we did it once.."5 days ago  
Mark squeaked, then quickly said. "Icomeinpeaceiwishnoharmdidn'tmeantohityourfriendmybrothersareassholesiswearontheDrachenbuchthatiwon'tdobadpleasedon'tturnmeintoadecorativepaperweight.” He said, then took a deep breath.// Garry heard all of that, having moved closer with a raised brow. “…I’m sorry what?” He said. The Drachenbuch was a pretty sacred thing, if that was thrown around it was serious stuff being said.// Kotetsu flushed and his ears went down. 'We are a potent Race, and whenever we have mammal pregnancies it tends to take really well…kind of a last ditch thing. Also what the hell is going on over there?’ He said, turning his head to watch the other two of the group. He could faintly smell mushrooms and raspberries.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow a little confused chuffed and begun to sniff over the witch. He wanted to make sure the human had nothing poisoness on him. His tail flicked and his wings stretched out and then recoiled back to their natural resting state.he gave a soft chirp and was licking over marks cheek when he was sure nothing bad was on him. He then picked the other up by his clothes scruff.//Barnaby nodded “Okay…I can deal with it besides I’ve always wanted kids…and uh not sure, must be something?"5 days ago  
Mark squeaked as the other looked him over, then licked him. He yelped when he was picked up, instantly trying to cover his stomach. But at this point he was just curled up around it, clutching his bag full of food, books, and vials of medicine. Oh and his collapsible broom.// Garry raised a brow when Shadow came back, now looking a bit mad. Until he looked at the witch more closely and started to laugh. "O-oh shit, told you that would happen. Look fuckin’ pregnant.” He said, then laid on the ground as he laughed harder, now red in the face. Just as red as Mark had just turned.// Kotetsu nodded his head, then tensed up and looked over. ’…is Shadow holding up a pregnant person?’ He said, head tilted to the side. The person seemed vaguely familiar to be honest.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow seemed to laugh as he laid down and set the witch beside him. He licked over the males hair. He warbled loudly to Kotetsu 'No, human that made you human.’ his wings flapped as he bit at the humans neck, instablizing his status in their small rag-tag pack. He then stood and headed over to grab Kotetsu. He nosed his behind.//Barnaby nodded “He looks pregnant.” He laughed softly and stood, he dressed himself and walked over to help Garry cook the food. His glasses had slid down his nose so he fixed them by pushing them back up.5 days ago  
Mark was now fully pouting. He made a soft confused noise as he was licked, then yelped as he was bitten. His hood fell away and showed his hair, along with his blue and red eyes. “At least come up with something other than pregnant.” He said, putting his bag down. He stared at the meat for a bit, then got out a bottle of spices from his bag. He held it out to the purple haired man, who eyed it for a bit. “For the meat, might as well make it taste good if you want an explanation as to why i’m here and why me and my brother came after you and the dragons.” He said, then shuffled around a bit to get comfortable.// Garry looked at the spices. It was a bottle with a cloth in the middle to separate what looked like sea salt and ground up pepper. He shrugged and put it on the meat. “Alright then. I’ll ask the first question.” He said, then when Kotetsu appeared next to them, he pointed. “What the fuck?” He said, like it was a viable question.// Kotetsu raised a brow, then looked over the human who was now looking a5 days ago  
*at him with wide eyes.// “Oh shit. Also congratulations.” Mark said, which got him a happy purr of thanks.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow walked back over with Kotetsu in his jaws, as the human had retained a small scruff. He set him down bewteen his front legs and licked at his back, cleaning him, his tail was curled around Marks middle section and he occasionally glanced over at the male, to Garry and then focused back on Kotetsu.//Barnaby was helping Garry cook, making sure none of the meat burnt. He was currently getting rid of the antlers from the head, hopefully he could file one down and give it to Kotetsu and Shadow to chew on.5 days ago  
Mark hummed softly, actually quite enjoying the tail around him. Reminded him of the time his mum had let him play with her dragon. He then started to explain. “So you know the spell that i threw at you guys? Well it was meant fo’ pretty boy over there and it was supposed to keep him pinned to the ground for like an hour. It hit Red mouth over here and you know what happens when Dragon Magic and Witchcraft hit each other, things and meanings get muddled up, and i think technically he’s been 'grounded’.” He said, then he started to explain the reason why they were trying to capture the two. The old ranches that had taken them were now under new management, and the dragons that had escaped were to be taken back and properly taken care of instead of neglected and abused. It was still a bad situation for a dragon, but it was way much better than before. They had health care, food, and better shelter now. Also magic bracelets so that there were no longer chains unless they were being moved or whatever.5 days ago  
* //Kotetsu kept silent as he was picked up, then started to purr and mew as he was cleaned.// Garry listened intently, now eating the meat along with the witch. “Well that is better, but what’s with your brother?"5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow didn’t like the idea of his last owner’s name, a loud threatening growl left him, he swatted the witchs head with his tail tip. He then went back to licking Kotetsu’s back. He gave a soft growl as he pulled the human closer, he nuzzled his haha and then relaxed against him.//Barnaby huffed at the nickname and rolled his eyes "What kind of a nickname is that, and what actually did happen with your brothers?” He had crosses his arms and was sitting against Shadows hip as the dragon had plenty of room to go around.((Btw Kotetsu is inbewteen Shadows front arms, Mark is by his flank and Barnany his hip.))5 days ago  
{…mkk thanx :3…} Mark yelped, then groaned. “He’s just an asshole.” He mumbled, then bit into some meat rather savagely. In a matter of minutes it was gone.“Oh yeah, their just names that I go through until one sticks. And what happened with my brothers. To put it simply, I ran off. Simply because I’m a bit overwhelmed with all that happened. Not just this, but what’s been happening for about two months.” He said, his hand subconciously rubbing his stomach gently.// Garry raised a brow at how fast the other ate. He had now started to put his own clothes back on, glad to have his coat around him again.// Kotetsu was listening as well, humming softly as he relaxed. 'Be nice Shadow.’ He said, shaking his finger like he saw human parents do.5 days ago  
{…i'mma go teh bed…}5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okay Markles nini~, and your welcome~)) Shadow huffed at Kotetsu and licked over his cheek, he nosed his stomach 'Haha, I can tell. You’re gonna lay eggs.’ he seemed happy and keen a little as he nuzzled into the Markles neck. His tail wrapped a little tighter around Marks stomach.//Barnaby raised a brow as well, slight suprised that he’d eaten the food raw. He glanced at Garry.//Shadow whined at Mark and tugged the male up so he and Kotetsu were almost cuddling. Shadow begun to try and clean Marks face, his rough tongue easily catching the dirt and whipping it off.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Males*5 days ago  
{…nini…-huggles you tightly, then goes to sleep-} Kotetsu flushed lightly, and mumbled something. 'Not eggs…since me and Barnaby…did it, they will most likely be mammal, cub.’ He said, squeaking and nuzzling back.// Garry stared for a bit, then glanced back at Barnaby. He shrugged his shoulders, then asked. “Um, is it alright for you to eat raw meat?”// Mark squeaked, then hummed softly, patting the end lightly. “Oh yes, I have a stomach of steal. Besides you should see the weird stuff i’ll try anyway. Raw meat is a bit normal at this point. Except pork, never raw pork.” He said, then squeaked again as he was pulled up and licked. He felt his tummy being rubbed a bit and saw the once dragon rubbing it and looking at it curiously. “Well this is the weirdest bath i’ve ever gotten."5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Nini~! -waves and goes to take a small catnap-)) Shadow seemed to be even happier, his tail flicking as he licked over his 'mothers’ stomach. He chirped, warbled and mewed at the male. He then went back to cleaning Mark, he thought the male was pregnant as well and so he was making sure he didn’t have to clean during his 'pregnancy.’ a louder chirp sounded as he nuzzled the witch.//Barnaby nodded and frowned "Doesn’t seem healthy, and I’m sure Shadow and Kotetsu could eat raw meat all kinds because of their different bodies but I’m not sure that’s the case for you uh…?"5 days ago  
{…heyo slimmest of shadies owo…} Kotetsu hummed in slight concern, patting Mark’s stomach before nuzzling it. He also happened to be worried.// Mark sighed softly, then started squeaking as he was cleaned by the dragon and nuzzled by the once dragon. "One time I accidentally drank from a bottle that had no distinct label, but the others said that it was this poison called 'cyanide’. They were wondering why the bottle was empty and why i was on the ground unconscious. I had been there for a couple of hours on that floor, and they didn’t expect me to pop back up and say 'That stuff tasted really weird.’ Then get up and go to the loo.” He said. The human next to him stared, then whined and started to look him over quickly to see if he was alright.// Garry stared for a bit. “Holy shit.” He said. “Is that why you keep eating those weird ass mushrooms?” “Yup. Also i need to see those weird colorful ponies in a box.” “Oh shit you saw those too?"5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Heyo murkles! Ovo)) Shadow made a sound of disapproval. He licked over the humans stomach and face. He then chirped to Garry 'Food, watch it so it doesn’t burn.’ his tail flicked back and fourth before he gently tugged at Mark’s clothes. He wanted to give the pregnant male a full on our bath!//Barnaby chuckled at Kotetsu’s actions and moved a little closer to Garry "Is it just me, or Does Shadow seem to be treating the witch like he’s his kid…?"5 days ago  
{…hru this fine day?…} Garry perked up and turned the meat over so it would burn. He then looked to Barnaby. "Yeah, a little. Or like someone whose actually pregnant. Oh look he’s trying to give him a full bath.// Mark squeaked and tugged them back on, face red.// Kotetsu looked to Shadow, then to Mark. He would’ve been dirty at this point, so might as well get the pregnant male a bath. So he helped by tugging the clothes off quickly. He made noises like. 'It’s okay, just let the bath happen, you won’t be the only naked one.’ He actually said that through the soul bond with Barnaby and hoped that it could be conveyed to the witch, who was squeaking and squirming now, and also shirtless.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I’m actually feeling great! Just got back my score for my statistics final, I got a 89%, thx~. U?)) Shadow had begun to lick over the males chest and back. He gave soft chirps as he tried to get the witch to relax a little more. He then nosed his behind and nibbled at his pants. He then begun to clear off Kotetsus own chest and back. He fealt happy being able to help out the two pregnant males.//Barnaby chuckled and nodded "Yeah, maybe if you guys had a clutch Shadow would take over as mama?"5 days ago  
{…oh awesome…i went on an adventure fer chinese food und stuff at five below, this awesome store that has stuff there for under 5 bucks…It lasted nearly 6 hours owo…} Garry nodded his head and chuckled. "Yeah. Shadows the mama dragon.” He took the cooked meat off the fire and put spices over it.// Mark squeaked and squirmed more, then started to relax a bit from all the licking.// Kotetsu slipped off the others pants and cloak, the other now in just underwear. He squeaked as he was cleaned himself and mewed softly, now snuggled up to the witch to try and calm him down, which seemed to be working.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Dang mate ovo)) Shadow gave a happy rumble as he pulled the two closer. He licked over the witches throat and was then cleaning over his stomach. He finished with the cleaning and begun to dry the male off by blowing very warm air at the males neck.//Barnaby chuckled some more and nodded “He’d probably be the best kinds mama dragon as I’ve heard females are alot more common than males."5 days ago  
{…yeah, i walked a lot today…five below was on the other side of town so i took several buses owo…} Garry nodded his head and hummed a bit, then started to hand out meat. That hadn’t already been eaten.// Mark stayed silent as he was cleaned, feeling a little sleepy now. He was curled up now and his head was being patted gently.// Kotetsu was patting Mark’s head gently, but stopped when meat came. He ate it like he usually would. Like an animal obviously, he ate it with his hands and in large chunks.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ah, at least your okay.)) Shadow took a occasional bite from his own peice of meat, he got a little possessive I’ve the food when he saw Kotetsu had finished. His tail lashed as he growled. His tail flicked harder as he nipped at the humans skin.//Barnaby frowned and instantly was up "Hey! No biting Kotetsu, he isn’t a dragon anymore!” He gently seated Shadow on the nose.5 days ago  
{…yeah, it was nice out und my hat made sure my neck didn’t turn as red as santa’s suit owo…} Garry tensed up, then went to flick Shadow on the snout. 'No, bad Shadow, don’t do that okay?’// Mark had started to settle down for a nap, his cloak now suddenly back around him like a security blanket. He opened one eye to see what the fuss was about.// Kotetsu yelped from the nipping and whined a bit, then stopped. The mark that was left was small and looked like he had been bitten by a mosquito about a dozen times. He stuck his tongue out and started to lick it. 4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Noice ovo)) Shadow growled up at the two humans. He started to finish off the meat left, the small fuss showed he wasn’t a tame being and yet still retained feral instincts. His tail flicked as he growled aggressively to the blonde. He tugged Kotetsu in close and bared his teeth at the two, his eyes looked a little dialated. The blood across the front of his usually white muzzle shown he got a little crazy when blood was a variable in an equation.//Barnaby stepped back a little as he didn’t want Shadow to hurt Kotetsu further.4 days ago  
{…yeah…i sun burn easy owo…probably 'cause i rarely go outside und am as pale as a vamp…} Mark sat up a bit and tilted his head to the side. “…probably should’ve cooked that meat more Lilac fairy.” He said, then got a flick on the nose as well.// Kotetsu looked up and whined to the cub. He put on his best puppy dog eyes and made himself look cute. 'Cuuuuub, I wanna go back to my mate please?’ He cooed out. This is what he usually did in a tense situation like this. Distract as much as possible.// Garry had gone to grab the leaves he used when he needed to calm the fuck down and not have one of those weird attacks his body did to itself when he got anxious. He was about ready to nonchalantly shove them down his mates throat.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I’m tan, but I burn easy if I don’t got sunscreen on.)) Shadow just growled and let go of Kotetsu. He instead pulled Mark a little closer. He then suddenly was standing and picking Garry up in his teeth. He scooped up Max and sat down at the waters edge. He set Garry beside him and set mark in the water. He gave a soft rumble of frustration 'Feel not good.’ he huffed a little.//Barnaby scooped Kotetsu up and held his mate tightly “God that was terrifying.” He kissed he males check and checked his small nip wound over “Shadow did a number on your arm."4 days ago  
{…yeah… the sun is a bitch…-stares at the sun, then stops 'cuz ow my eyes are burning now-} Mark squeaked and flailed a bit in the water. Then he noticed it was warmer than usual and laid there for a bit. He also noticed egg shells nearby. He went over to them, and out of boredom started to arrange the shells into patterns and pictures.// Garry stayed still as he was carried over, then he looked up at Shadow and rubbed at his head gently. 'Aww, poor babu.’ He said, then snuggled him a bit. 'Although he is human now. We are squishy and vulnerable compared to dragons. He no longer has a tough hide. He’s still the same mentally though.’// Kotetsu blushed lightly at the worry, then looked down. 'I’ve seen worse to be honest.’ He mewed. 'Besides I licked it.'4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Always XD)) Shadow nodded and huffed, he watched Mark closely and gave a soft rumble of pain. He shifted and glanced down at Garry 'I ate the antler, is passing through.’ his tail flicked as he flapped his wings a couple times 'Want Mark to stay.’//Barnaby nodded "I know but still, you can never be too careful!” ((Uh hey mind if I ask for small thing in rp? Sorry if I’m asking for too many things.?)4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002))*4 days ago  
{…yup…xwx}…und it alright, the rp will be more interesting that way… :3} Garry made a sound of sympathy and rubbed Shadows head, cooing softly to him. “Okay we can keep him.” He said, smiling, and making Mark perk up.// Mark did want to stay, they were nice people. “Talkin’ 'bout me?” He asked, he received a nod from Garry. “Yay.” He said, then went to get out. He magicked his cloak dry again, then went to go take that nap.// Kotetsu hummed a bit. 'Yeah, but cub wouldn’t normally do that. Cub is nice, blood does that though.'4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((polyamorous relationship bewteen Garry, Shadow and Mark? Don’t gotta have sex, just like soul bond between them all?)) Shadow gave a happy sound, and stretched out. He nuzzled Garry and licked over his cheek, his form of a kiss. A couple licks and he was lifting Garry from the water and curling around Mark.//Barnaby nodded “Does it do that for you, and how come you keep calling him cub?” He rubbed the males wrist with his thumb.4 days ago  
{…oh mkk :D…oh btw since mark is napping, wanna do the nightmare toddler thing?…} Garry giggled softly, then went to go sit down next to Mark and cuddle next to his mate.// Kotetsu nodded his head. “Yeah, but if there’s a lot more of it. And for the last one, he was the cub i found long ago. He got bigger.’ He said, gesticulating it out with one hand. He cooed softly to the human.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Mhm~, and sorry, just had a sudden craving for a three way relationship, as three of my own RPCs are in one~ :D)) Shadow gave a soft grunt as he nuzzled the two. He licked over his mates cheek and gave a soft chirp.//Barnaby nodded "Ah…so he has gotten bigger, and you said he was taken away by females?"4 days ago  
{…ooooh~…also i’m always in for three ways owo…} Garry giggled softly at the licking, nuzzling closer, and patting Marks head gently as he slept.// Mark mewed softly, feeling nice and comfy now. Almost like the old days when his brothers weren’t big assholes, still assholes, and his mum was around. He started to dream of when he was young.// Kotetsu purred and nodded his head at the mention of the females. 'Yeah. They were really nice and looked worried about Cub. It seemed he had strayed away from all the other female cubs.'4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XD OVO)) Shadow made a soft sound as he relaxed. His tail lashed as he nuzzled the two. A softer rumble left him as he shifted onto his side, wings stretched out behind him.//Barnaby nodded "Maybe he was valuable because he was male? He could’ve followed you because he didn’t know what you were gender wise?"4 days ago  
{…lol… OwO} Garry smiled and relaxed, closing his eyes for a bit.// Mark in the dream was about 8, along with his twin and his older brother, who was 10. Their mum was making them pie and Mark was helping. He kept making the fruits dance though, making him and his brothers giggle. That was when the fire nation attacked.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((gdi!!))4 days ago  
*Kotetsu shrugged his shoulders and snuggled up to his mate. 'Maybe, the females couldn’t tell either apparantly, till i told them, then they ran off with him. I waved them goodbye as they ran.'4 days ago  
{…what, what happened?…}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Till the fire nation attacked))4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow twitched and shifted, he grunted softly as he yawned.//Barnaby nodded "Maybe…maybe, I hear their hirearchy is like that of hyenas?"4 days ago  
{…oml ^u^…} Garry hummed a bit in his sleep.// Mark had thought that reference from the future was pretty spot on for what happened that day. Some guys from a gang had come to get debts his dad, who had left them a long time ago, had scrounged up from gambling and selling some bad herbs that were used for hallucinations. Him and his brothers had survived the ordeal. Outside of the dream he was squirming around and whimpering, his eyes glowing behind his eyelids.// Kotetsu tilted his head to the side. 'Are those the things that laugh…huh?’ He said, then turned to look over to where the glowing was happening.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((yas~)) Shadow opened an eye and sat up. He whined softly and nosed Marks neck.//Barnaby frowned and begun to walk over "Uh… everything okay?” He frowned a little more as he approached the sleeping males cautiously.4 days ago  
Garry perked up as well, his eyes opening. “What, what happened?” He said, then looked. “Oh shit is he-” He was interrupted by a flash of color, then blackness.// Kotetsu watched as well, seeing the eyes explode with light, then he too got knocked out.// Mark cried out and closed his eyes tightly, having woken up. Shit not again. Oh god not again. His brothers were going to kill him if he changed people again and stopped work.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a soft whine of question and fear, he stood and a little blinded by the light shut his eyes tightly.//Barnaby cried out as he also fell unconscious. He fell atop of Kotetsu groaing softly.4 days ago  
{…oh do you want them to have their memories and still have the mentallity of toddlers, or do you want them to be like when they were toddlers?…}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Uh memories!))4 days ago  
Mark finally opened his eyes after several minutes and looked around. Crap there were clothes on the ground. Where were the other humans?// Kotetsu was currently hiding under a blanket, trembling a little. 'Scawy scawy scawy scawy…’ He kept mumbling aloud with his soul bond. Don’t ask why he has a childs lisp when he doesn’t speak aloud, it just is.// Garry was currently drowning in his clothes. “Wha?” He said aloud, then covered his mouth. Shit when did his voice turn prepubescent?4 days ago  
{…i can’t wait for teenage everyone…or pre teens, that’s gonna be funny…}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow whined loudly and looked around, nervous without his mate anywhere near him. the dragon stood gently nosed Mark off his stomach. He pulled a toddler Garry out of his clothes and set him down, he then grabbed tiny Kotetsu and set him down and finally baby Barnaby. He curled around the three toddlers and licked gently at their tummies. he had the sudden urge to let them suckle at something, but he pushed the urge down. He nuzzled his mates face and gave a soft rumble of calmness but question 'What happened~?’//Barnaby whined a little and held tightly onto Kotetsu. He then reached up and tugged in Shadows nostril he let out a loud giggle as he smiled. He’d done this often as a baby.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Tru XD))4 days ago  
Mark whimpered softly and deflated a bit. He was glad that he hadn’t made them disappeared though. It would’ve been the first time and he really didn’t want it to happen to them. “…I-i guess I had a nigthmare 'bout my youth. I-I’m sorry.” He mumbled, now hiding in his cloak. He was waiting for the inevitable yelling.// Garry tilted his head to the side, his now black hair moving with him. He went over to Mark and patted his head. He didn’t say much at this age.// Kotetsu preened a bit and went to grab Barnaby. “Buhnny.” He said aloud. He hadn’t been human at this age, but it looked like he had adapted a bit. He had small claw feetsies and it looked like he had a tail, and small wings. The wings and tail would later disappear as he quickly grew. 'Buhnny, stawp it pwease. Cubby migh’ get sneezy und thwow you.'4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow made a soft noise as he seemed to smile. He’d had his full of helping out with clutches. He blew some warm air into Barnabys face. He gave a soft chirp as he nuzzled into the babies faces. He then gently lifted Garry back to where Barnaby and Kotetsu were. He gave a soft growl 'Stay.’ he licked over baby Garry’s face and nuzzled his face.//Barnaby had let go of the males nose and whined a little. He then gently pulled on Kotetsu’s nose now. He then saw his wings and reached out to touch them.4 days ago  
Mark smiled a little at baby Garry’s kindness. He then patted him on the head. He giggled softly at their antics. “Shouldn’t really last long. It’ll be like this for about five hours, then it gets better each hour…so I guess that means they’re going to grow back into their ages.” He said. Then he shuddered a bit, remembering his teens.// Garry squeaked and pouted a bit, then he giggled loudly at the licking.// Kotetsu squeaked and wrinkled his nose. He snorted when his nose was free at last, then made a soft choking sound as his wings were touched.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a couple hard warbles as he nuzzled the toddlers. He had warmed his body to help the toddlers stay warm as no clothes fit them. He gave a soft chitter as he nosed them 'Bath, dirty.’ his tail flicked as he begun to set them into the water, he waded around them as he made sure none of them drowned.//Barnaby played happily in the water, his hands splashing the water around infront of him. He toddled around Shadow, trying to grab the dragons tail.4 days ago  
Garry giggled as he entered the water, splashing around for a bit.// Mark joined them for a bit, wading in with his cloak still on. He had water proofed it at this point. He swam around for a bit, then he felt something on his back. He looked back, it was Garry.// Kotetsu mewed happily as he swam around in the water, dipping in and out of it like a dolphin. He popped back up at some point and saw Mark flowing through the water like a manta ray and Garry on his back, giggling loudly. He decided to try and imitate what Mark was doing.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gently helped guide Kotetsu along, he made a soft sound when he watched Mark and Garry, he touched the tip of his tail to the males head, creating another soul bond with the witch, now connected with Garry and mark 'Careful, they cannot swim well, this is for a bath.’ he laid down beside Kotetsu, helping the toddler swim around 'My babies~…’//Barnaby giggled and swam over to Kotetsu. He kissed the males cheek and giggled “K-Kotsw~.”(yes like that)4 days ago  
Mark looked up at the tail that touched his head, then he squeaked at the sudden voice. 'O-okay…’ He said, looking confused as to why the other did a soul bond with him. He made sure to go slow and be near Shadow when doing it.// Kotetsu purred as he swam around, with some help, then he looked at the blonde and mewed, turning pink as he hugged the blonde, then made his tail poke out of the water to boop him on the nose.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow made a happy sound before he was drying the toddlers off 'Play outside the water.’ he settled down in the nice grass and had Mark in his arms. He was now licking his newest addition to his harem(tbh I kinda got a small headcanon). A soft chirp left the dragon as he licked and nuzzled the witches face.//Barnaby ran around after Kotetsu, he however was a little blushy as he remembers he was naked “U-Um I hawe no clowes that fiw!"4 days ago  
{…lol…} Mark squeaked as he was settled down and licked, then he shrugged and relaxed, humming softly as he curled up around his large tummy and next to his large dragon soul bond mate.// Garry stopped as well, then looked down. He shrugged, then went to go roll around in the clean, soft grass.// Kotetsu tilted his head to the side. Then he looked around. 'Well. no other humaans awe awound. So who cawes.’ He said. He would live to regret that statement when the teen years hit them all. {…i wish for something to happen in teen years between kotetsu und barnaby plz?..}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Mhm~!)) Shadow gave a happy hum as he nuzzled and gently nibbled Marks neck 'Mine~..’ he then gave a rough swipe of his tongue.//Barnaby giggled and ran around happily, he played a little tag with the half dragon half human.4 days ago  
{…yay…i want 'em horny und for bunny to be especially dominant und kotetsu to be blushy virgin who keeps saying no but means yes owo…that’s it…oh und fer bunny to use that phrase against him…} Mark squirmed a bit and mewed, squeaking loudly when he was nibbled and when he felt the sandpaper tongue.// Kotetsu giggled and played along with him. Then he found out he could climb trees pretty easily, so he went to low hanging branches to tease the blonde.// Garry giggled as he watched him. Then he found the egg shells and stared at them with wide eyes. They looked so pretty. He started to move them around and make patterns.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Lolz XD, I CAN DEFINITELY DO THAT! And same for Garry?)) Shadow nodded gently and looked over at Garry 'Garry can you bring the eggs over here so I can watch you~?’ his tail flicked as he licked over the males ear.//Barnaby whined and tried to reach up and grab ahold on the male "Not fair!"4 days ago  
{…yays X3…und yes, but with Shadow und Mark owo…he gonna ask for a lot from them X3…} Garry perked up at that, then he gathered up most of the shell shard, doing two trips before he sat next to them and made more patterns.// Mark cooed softly at the cute toddler, then he blushed brightly and squeaked from the licking.// Kotetsu stuck out his tongue. He then started to go to the tip of the branch like a gecko, dipping towards the ground little by little. He then stuck his foot out to poke Bunny on the nose. "Buhnny nose!” Apparently Kotetsu could say several other words with his mouth.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I bet~, and yays ovo~)) Shadow smiled and gave soft rumbles as he occasionally nosed an egg and gave Garry a kiss or two. He then went back to covering the witch in hi scent 'Mine~.’ he gave a soft growl as he nipped Marks ear.//Barnaby giggled and grabbed at the foot. He clutched hard to the ankle.4 days ago  
{^u^} Garry giggled happily and kissed the dragon back, cooing as he watched the other being scented. He then went back to making pictures.// Kotetsu squeaked and started to pull the other up and stare at him with big honey eyes. They both then landed on the ground three feet below them.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow made a happy sound as he relaxed, his eyes closed as he gave a soft call 'Haha, Barnaby come.’ his tail flicked around behind him, before it gently pulled Garry to his chest 'Nap.’//Barnaby looked up and whined softly but begun to walk back with Kotetsu, he was holding the hybrids hand.4 days ago  
{…i'mma go teh bed…} Garry nodded his head, then snuggled close to Shadow and Mark.// Mark hummed softly, nuzzling Garry gently. He was also out of sight pinching himself to keep awake.// Kotetsu was blushing lightly as they went over to Shadow, then he laid next to Garry and Mark, now cuddling the smaller blonde close.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okay Markles nini~ -huggles you tightly-)) Shadow gave a happy sound and huddled the toddlers infront of his chest. He snuggled Mark in beside the toddlers and curled around them, his wings covering them so the cold air stayed out. He gave a soft rumble as he closed his eyes.//Barnaby y cuddled happily with Kotetsu, yawning and rubbing his eyes cutely.4 days ago  
{…nini…-huggles you tightly-…we do several hours later tomorrow?…} Garry cooed softly when the wing covered him, then he hit Mark’s fingers. 'No pinching. Sleep.’ He said, pouting, then he closed his eyes.// Mark looked at him, wondering how the other had seen it, then he shrugged and snuggled close.// Kotetsu purred and nuzzled him, then he closed his eyes, holding the smaller one closer to him, his small tail wrapping around both of them as best it could.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((mhmmm~))4 days ago  
{…yay…-falls asleep-}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and rested his head next to Marks. A paw tucked beside the witches hip. The witch was lucky they’d missed Shadows heat(or he’d have a whole new hole XD).//Barnaby gave a small yawn again as he begun to doze off, his smaller body worn out.4 days ago  
{…heyo slim shady :3…} After several hours Mark woke up a little, then snuggled up to the warmth surrounding him. It felt really nice.// Garry wondered why there was a foot in his face. He opened his eyes and saw Kotetsu’s now normal and larger foot was in his face. He shoved it away and sat up. He looked to be about 7 now.// Kotetsu hummed softly in his sleep, amused because he had gotten away with his foot in someone’s face for about an hour.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Heyo murkles!)) Shadow made a soft sound as he looked up at the three, they all looked around their tenth birthday. He gave a soft chirp 'Good morning.’//Barnaby was about 6 and a half. He yawned softly and turned over.3 days ago  
{…hru?…-lays on top of you- owo} Mark stayed curled up and mumbled softly. He looked different as well. No one could quite put their hand on it though.// Garry smiled. “Morning…oh I got big.” He said, looking down. No not at that.// Kotetsu chirped softly and went to snuggle the 6 year old. He was actually about 10 looking. He still had his wings and tail too, and small black claws for toe nails.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Good u? -huggles-)) Shadow sniffed at Mark. His tail flicked as he whined a little 'Mark…?’//Barnaby nodded and snuggled with the 10 year old, he was smiling happily as he looked up at their foster mother.3 days ago  
{…also good X3…-huggles back-} Mark hummed softly and opened his eyes. He sat up, and that weirded him out, that usually took 5 minutes of bullshit. He looked up at Shadow “Hmmm?” He mumbled, then rubbed at his eyes. His tummy was back to normal. (…don’t worry, he’s going to go straight for a mushroom X3…}// Garry stared for a bit, then poked the flat stomach, eliciting a squeak from the witch.// Kotetsu looked up as well and cooed a bit, then rubbed at his eyes tiredly.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Alrighty XD)) Shadow made a soft sound of happiness as he licked over the males flattening stomach. He stood and flapped his wings 'Bath, since you have all grown.’ he nosed at Garry’s back.//Barnaby yawned and giggled softly at Kotetsu, love you so much Kotetsu-San~.“3 days ago  
{…i'mma make him sing a disney song when it happens…}Mark sighed happily as he got up, then stretched. He watched as Kotetsu ran towards the water. Garry did not seem keen about it though.// Garry pouted and stared at the water, looking at it with a deep hatred most kids his age had. He then promptly went into what looked to be a large mud puddle.// Kotetsu blushed lightly and cooed to the other, then he perked up at the mention of water. He ran like hell for it, diving in full heartily.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Alright)) Shadow gave a soft growl and picked Garry up. He then set him into the water and begun a small splash fight. He went a bit deeper than he supposed to and let himself sit under the water for a couple minutes.//Barnaby followed after Kotetsu, but was scared of the water. He cried softly as he didn’t want to go into the depths.3 days ago  
{…disney villain song…muahahahaha…} Mark laughed softly as he saw Garry flail, then fail and pout as they entered the water.// Garry did a battle cry and dove down to grab mud. He came back up and put a thick mud hand print on Shadows neck.// Kotetsu purred happily in the water, then he perked up when he heard Bunny cry. He went back towards the blond and mewed softly up at him. "Bunny?” He said, cooing up to the other.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Lolz)) Shadow growled a little as a warning 'Bad.’ he however went back to relaxing, his fingers curled into the soft mud at the bottom of the lake. A soft growl gently rocked his form as he fealt a fish swim by him, it weirdly feeling against his scales.//Barnaby was sniffling and snuffling, rubbing his eyes frantically. He looked down at Kotetsu “S-Scared…” He looked down blushing as he admitted his fear.3 days ago  
Mark hummed softly as he watched from a rock. Damn this rock was nice, he was going to stay on this rock until…is that a mushroom3 days ago  
{…dammit enter…}3 days ago  
*?// Garry stuck out his tongue, then he swirled around a bit in the water. He stuck his head under for a bit to look down into the depths. Holy shit there were stones done there that were pretty. He put his head back up and took a deep breath, then dove down.// Kotetsu stared for a bit, then he got out and hugged the blond tightly. “I’m scared of milipedes.” He said aloud. Looks like he got the hang of talking. Either that or he knew how to all along and just didn’t like using his voice that much. {…i was so tempted to make Mark say something like 'Kotetsu doesn’t even speak, Kotetsu do you know how to say 'apple?’, then Kotetsu turn around and say. “Yes I know how to say 'apple’, why do you ask?”…}3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XD))3 days ago  
{…-tilts head to side-}3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow watched Garry carefully. His tail flicked as he suddenly was up, as a fish went zipping by his face. His wings flapped, causing very large waves he was out if the water faster than a cheetah could run.//Barnaby nodded and smiled a little “O-Okay.” He rubbed his eyes and kissed Kotetsu’s cheek. He gently nuzzled the male and then begun to take small steps into the water.3 days ago  
Garry had grabbed a rock and came back up, now wondering why it was suddenly like a wave pool. He looked around for his mama/mate/dragon.// Mark had gone back to the rock. His lips and parts of his cheeks were covered in glowey blue fungus, and he was currently watching and listenig to something from the future.// Kotetsu nuzzled back and helped him in, making sure his hand never left the blond’s hand.3 days ago  
{…he about to sing this slim shady…{3 days ago  
*} { https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNjkuHQGa2w }3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okay)) Shadow was pacing a little, he’d lost sight of Garry. When he saw the human resurface he took into the water and picked the child up. He ran back to the shore and set him down. He whined and licked furiously at the males face.//Barnaby was smiling and slowly making his way in, he tripped but stayed standing. His foot however hurt a little “O-Ow..” he teared up a little at seeing the faint trace of blood in the water.3 days ago  
Garry squeaked, then giggled and enjoyed it, wondering why Shadow had decided to get out of the water.// Kotetsu erked up at the sight of blood and mewed softly. He took the blond out of the water and made him sit down, then he got the nearest person to help. Which was Mark who had just gotten out of his stupor.// Mark looked down at tiny Kotetsu, listened, then patted his head. He was in a small sort of dilerium that usually happened right after ingesting a mushroom. His eyes were glowing a bit and he made to swish his cloak. He was suddenly in a bright purple dress under the cloak. He went over and treated Barnaby with magic, cooing softly to him.// “Wow, you can do a lot of magic Mark…why are you wearing a dress?” Garry asked, looking perplexed. He and Shadow were nearby.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a soft whine at Mark 'Bad mark, not good to have plant babies, only my babies.’ he puffed up his chest and walked over to scold Mark further. His tail had lifted Garry onto his back so he didn’t have to worry about the child hurting themselves.//Barnaby sniffled a little, but was smiling “I-It doesn’t hurt anymore~.."3 days ago  
{…btw in the state of delirium, he won’t remember what happened afterwards, so he’s going to wonder a lot of things…lol X3…} Mark stuck out his tongue at the dragon, then looked to Barnaby. "Why of course little one, I am a witch after all~. ~With only a touch I have the power Zim zabberim zim To wither a flower -makes a wild flower wither- I find delight in the gruesome and grim -twirls around- 'Cause I’m the magnificent, marvelous, mad Master Mark~ -takes a bow/curtsy- I can be huge, fill the whole field -grows taller than Shadow- I can be tiny, small as a mouse -is tiny for a bit, walking on Kotetsu’s head- Black sorcery is my dish of tea It comes easy to me 'Cause I’m the magnificent, marvelous, mad Master Mark! I can be beautiful, lovely and fair Silvery voice, long curly hair -his hair grows to his knees- La la la la, la la la la la La la la la la, la la la la la la But it’s only skin deep For, zim zabberim zim I am an unhealthy peach! The magnificent, marvelous, mad, mad, mad, mad Master Mark!~3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Lolz))3 days ago  
*” /// Kotetsu looked to Shadow. “I think he’s going to pass out now.” He said, then heard a thump.3 days ago  
{…i’m crying oml X,3 …}3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had whined loudly and picked Mark up he set the male beside his flank as he laid down. He had that urge again to let the three human children suckle of something but he was a little confused as they were a different species and he couldn’t produce milk…or could he?//Barnaby gave a soft sound of happiness as he gently nuzzled into Kotetsu’s side as he hugged the ten year old.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Lolz XD))3 days ago  
Mark groaned softly and snuggled close. Crap he could already feel his stomach swell up. He decided to just nap.// Garry was currently still face palming at what he had just seen.// Kotetsu squeaked, then hugged back, cooing softly to him.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow licked over Marks face, his eyes closed as he nuzzled his mate.//Barnaby giggled and cuddled Kotetsu even closer.//Shadow opened a eye and patted beside him 'Nap time.’ he had a strict schedule for his kids~>3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002.*3 days ago  
Garry groaned, then went to go sleep on Mark’s side. He was soft now.// Mark hummed softly, squeaking as he was licked.// Kotetsu lead Barnaby towards Cub/Mama and laid down next to the others, cuddling back into Barnaby.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a happy sound as he watched his youngest fall asleep on his mate. He then opened his wing up for Kotetsu and Barnaby to slide in and cuddle 'We’ll go for a nice walk later how’s that sound?’//Barnaby smiled and snuggled into Kotetsu’s side and into mama, he giggled softly and yawned, rubbing his eyes “Okay Mama..~."3 days ago  
Kotetsu smiled and nodded his head as he slid in, then nuzzled the soft golden locks. ”'Kay Mama Cub.“ He said, then closed his eyes.3 days ago  
// Garry hummed a bit. "Yay, i'mma pick some flowers.” He said, then closed his eyes, instantly asleep.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and closed his own eyes. He made sure all the Cubs were warm and then he himself fell asleep.//Barnaby fell asleep when Kotetsu fell asleep, his hands clutching to the dragons wrists.3 days ago  
Several hours later.// Kotetsu grumbled softly and looked down. There was a lot of blonde hair in his face. He timidly nuzzled it and went to see how older he was now.// Garry was snoring lightly, gripping at scales and the bright purple dress Mark was wearing.// Mark was still unconscious, and his stomach actually looked like it was bigger than before.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Teenager years?))3 days ago  
{…mkk :3…}3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yay, some edgy fucking teeens~ ovo))3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow found it a little harder to wake up this time, he whined simply when his head was poked by One of his many cubs.//Barnaby had slightly longer hair than he did as an adult and was poking shadows face. He was laughing loudly as he smiled. He was around 16.3 days ago  
{…yay~…} Garry was around 15 at this point, and he was poking Mark awake. He could wait to see his face.// Mark groaned and opened his eyes. “What?” He grumbled, then slowly got up, whining a bit at the extra weight. “…ugh what happened?” He asked, rubbing at his eyes. Then Garry told him what happened. He looked down and saw his new super long hair and the purple dress, the kind where the skirt started at his pecs and ended at his feet, with puffy short sleeves. It was a nice dress, but he wasn’t expecting it on himself. Oh god it showed off the belly more. “…well fuck.”// Kotetsu hd woken up a bit and shivered. He looked down at himself and squeaked, blushing brightly. He instantly snuck over to where all there stuff was, and looked through it for some clothes. He was able to find a shirt that look like it would go to his knees. He looked about 19 by the way, nearly 20.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had whined softly at the noise and pushed the three teens away a little 'Shhhh, quiet.’ he rubbed his head against the ground and slowly stood. He looked a little tired like he hadn’t slept well. He headed down the lake for a drink, his tail flicked back and fourth.((We gonna have the normal sex urges?))//Barnaby was almost instantly up and looking for his pants, he pulled them on and looked at Mark “Can you use your magic and make me a shirt?” He had a kinda prissy attitude.3 days ago  
{…yup…also barnaby’s attitude seems about right X3…} Garry looked over, a bit worried for Shadow. He first went to go put on his regular clothes, although they were big on him.// Mark looked at Barnaby for a bit. He shrugged, then grabbed a rose from nearby. It was red.// Kotetsu fumbled a bit, then went searching for food. He looked around, then smiled and started to dig in the ground. He had found wild turnips and sweet red onions. He started to much on them and some raspberries from nearby.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((XD THX I was kinda a toxic teen)) Shadow had to bend down, his tail flicked out of the way to faintly show off his taint. A small mewl left him as he laid down at the edge of the water. He laid his head in and water and struggled faintly with breathing out when water washed over his face.//Barnaby huffed “Please?” He had a small pout as he gave a faint growl.3 days ago  
{…lol X3..-pats your head-} Garry squeaked when he saw the dragons privates, then yelped and hurried over when he saw the other having difficulty.// Mark rolled his eyes. “Keep your pants on your highness, it’s the only thing not blinding the world.” He said, then grabbed some wheat nearby, not enough for something to eat, but enough for this. He took the two plants and held them close. Then he hid within his cloak and mumbled some things, twirling about. He then threw them at the blond while yelling something, and instantly he was wearing a red and gold shirt.// Kotetsu hummed softly and went to go chew on some mint nearby. He really liked those leaves.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had his eyes closed and was huffing out water and air. But was also breathing water in. He looked very tired and gave a soft mew to Garry 'Tired, we Schould go on our walk now..’ he stood and on shaky legs(btw he is like literally drained cus he hasn’t really been getting his amount of sleep and you’ll see why in a little bit). His wings shook as he called over his own two kids and his other mate. 'Walk time..’ some water dripped from his nostrils.//Barnaby smiled “Thanks.” And then he was tugging Kotetsu along with him and then they were walking with Shadow walking infront of them, his gait alot slower than it usually was at a casual pace.3 days ago  
{…dawww poor shadow…} Garry kept close to the dragon and worried over him, fretting over him as they walked.// Mark hummed happily as the other left, then he went to follow. He waddled towards Garry and Shadows front and simply asked. “Are you okay?” to the slow dragon.// Kotetsu blushed lightly and held on to Barnaby’s hand, his tail wagging behind him as they walked.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeah, I love to torture and reward my baby~)) Shadow just nodded and staggered a little at the rough movement. He fealt terrible, he’d been waking up in the middle of his sleep to go and have to deal with his heat, as it had never correctly finished this time. He was growing slick just by smelling the two beside him, he begun to walk a little faster.//Barnaby smiled and held onto Kotetsu tighter. Before he pulled the other behind a tree and begun to grind against him “Look so sexy in my shirt~.x3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002.”*3 days ago  
{…aww…} Garry looked at Mark and Mark looked back at him. They both stared at each other, then they started to herd the dragon towards a soft spot of grass. “You’re not done with your heat, are you?” Garry asked.// Kotetsu squeaked loudly at the sudden grinding and turned red. “B-bunny!?” He cried out.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeah he is my when shit hits the fan man)) Shadow whined 'I-I’m fine.’ he tried to push back before he let himself be hearded. He laid down in the grass, he was panting a little now, usually he was trying hard to avoid males and females but now having two mates, his heat had come back like Karma 'hurtssss…’//Barnaby smiled and kissed at the males throat “C'mon, mamas not watching~."3 days ago  
{…mk then…-snuggles close-} Garry cooed softly to him. "We know it does, just tell us what to do and we’ll do it for you~.”// Mark was blushing brightly and nodding his head. “I-i’ll try at least.” He mumbled, fidgeting with the dress.// Kotetsu flushed more and mewled loudly. “B-but…” He mumbled face a brighter red.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-cuddles-)) Shadow gave a soft whimper as he raised his hips showing off his sopping entrance. His member soon dropped from the dripping slit, it twitched and pulsated.He glanced back and gave a soft chirp of arousal.//Barnaby frowned “What’s wrong?” He was huffing and pouting.3 days ago  
{…-mews softly-} Garry hummed a bit. “I’ll use my hands. Mark can you ride him?” He asked to a now very red Mark.// Mark squeaked, then nodded his head. He got down next to Shadow and started to prepare himself.// Kotetsu flushed brightly and fidgeted. “W-what if they or someone see’s?” He asked timidly. Damn these insecure teenage feelings.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-snuggles close-)) Shadow gave a soft sound as he shook his head. He saw mark get down and mounted his mate. A soft growl left him as he begun to thrust his hips a little. He had no power behind the thrusts, tail flicking back and fourth.//Barnaby chuckled “Let them, no one’s around here and mama knows we’re like that~."3 days ago  
Mark squeaked loudly at the suddenness, then moaned softly and rubbed back, still preparing himself with a lube spell. He finished up and put his hand down, now holding him up.// Garry hummed softly, then started to mess around with his mates slit, using three fingers at once.// Kotetsu flushed and nodded his head timidly, 'O-okay Bunny.’ He mumbled, nuzzling close to the other. He was starting to feel hot now, and it felt like his entrance was leaking.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow froze up, he hasn’t had many things back there and he fealt a surge of fear go through him, he gave a startled and terrified mewl as he looked back. His slit clamped down on the males fingers.//Barnaby smiled and nibbled at the males throat, his grinding increased as he moaned softly.3 days ago  
Mark looked up, wondering what had happened.// Garry squeaked a bit. "It’s okay, my and just went in…” He said, his face turning red.// Kotetsu moaned along with him, grinding back and gripping onto the blond’s shoulders. He kept feeling the shirt he was wearing ride up to show his tail and leaking entrance, making him whine and cover the entrance up with his tail.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a soft whine, he moved his tail between his legs ’D-dont feel nice…’ he bit his lip and lined himself up with Marks entrance, he then begun to push inside, growling gently.//Barnaby travelled a hand down and rubbed at the males tail trying to coax it to relax so he could sink his fingers into the males heat. ((I’m having a hard time staying away, idk if I wanna go to bed.))3 days ago  
{…tbh i’m having the same problem…wanna do another post the go teh bed?…} Garry hummed a bit. “S-sorry, you want me to stop?”// Mark gasped, then started to moan as he was entered. He tried to relax and stay upright.// Kotetsu mewled loudly and felt his tail relax, showing off his entrance. “A-aah~!"3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Mhm, cus I'ma bout to pass da fudge outttt)) Shadow shook his head 'No, just never had anything back there before Garry.’ his tail flicked behind him as he relaxed, sinking in as far as be could with their position.//Barnaby chuckled and rubbed a pad over the males hole "Good right?” ((Nini Markles -huggles back and passes out-))3 days ago  
{…mkk, nini…-huggles you back and lays you in a cloud bed, then follows suit-}3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-huggles tightly and falls asleep-))3 days ago  
{….heyo slim shady…} Garry nodded his head timidly, then started to slowly mess around with his slit, cooing softly to his mates.// Mark mewled loudly as he felt the other fill him up. “U-uwaah, so big…” He mewled, then heard a “Yeah, right?” from Garry in the back.// Kotetsu moaned loudly and rubbed back, nuzzling into the others chest. He nodded his head hurriedly.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a loud chirp as he shivered. His tail flicked around behind him before he shuddered, his slit suddenly was pouring thick clumpy slick. He shivered rougher and looked back at Garry ’S-Sorry..’ he then begun to they slowly in and out of his other mate.//Barnaby smiled and begun to push into the others slowly slicking up entrance. He gave a shaky moan as he ground against his lovers leg.2 days ago  
Garry cringed a bit, then helped to get the clumpy stuff out. “It’s alright, i’ve had to clean stuff much worse than this.” He said, sticking his tongue out a bit, then he started to tease the slit again, adding some more fingers.// Mark mewled loudly, feeling about ready to cum. “A-aahn!~” He cried out, now clamping a bit around the dragon.// Kotetsu keened and held on tightly, his entrance sucking the other’s fingers up. He bucked back and made more cute little noises.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a soft chirp and thrust his hips down onto Garry’s hand. A loud squelch sounded as he took the humans hand into his slit. He gave a cry of pleasure as his slits insides clamped down on the hand. His thrusting had caused him to so thrust hard into Mark, his knot expanding at the base.((I’d think dragons would have knots but they only come out during heat or rut.))//Barnaby smiled and entered a third finger. He gave a satisfactory moan as he licked and suckled at the hybrids throat.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Murkles?))2 days ago  
{…sorry the wings were calling me…oh also i now have an egg…-egg is sitting on a pillow next to me, its huge-…und alright, dragon knot… :3} Garry flushed brightly and felt himself getting hard.// Mark cried out loudly and came on the ground, panting as he tried to hold himself up. He had clamped down hard on the dragons member, wanting to be more full.// Kotetsu moaned and clamped around his fingers, load mews escaping him. “B-bunny!~"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It’s fine -pats yer head- and alrighty~)) Shadow gave a soft whimper as he rocked his hips back onto Garry’s hand, and would thrust forward, before he pulled off the humans fist and begun to push his engorged knot into the witch behind 'Mine~!’ he roared when his knot popped inside.//Barnaby smiled and kissed the male gently, before he pulled his fingers out, he begun to tug down his pants.2 days ago  
{…-purrs, then cuddles egg-} Garry blushed even more, then he wriggled his fingers around in the slit and pushed in further.// Mark cried out when he felt the knot in him, a large whine escaping him as he slowly got accommodated to the large size.// Kotetsu flushed, then whined loudly when the fingers left him. He panted into the others shirt and was nibbling on it a little. 'Why does this taste like Rose Bread?’ He asked, although it was a bit dazed.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-turns into an egg-)) Shadow gave a loud cry as he begun to cum into the human. His tail flicked around before he looked back at Garry, his pupils looked as if they were hearts. His tongue hung from his mouth a little as his eyes traveled down to the humans tent in his pants. He lowered his chest to the ground so he wouldn’t hurt Mark and raised his tail up high. His offer was obvious as his slit dripped slick.//Barnaby smiled and lifted Kotetsu, he lined himself up and waited patiently "T-Tell me when Kotetsu-san~.."2 days ago  
{-tilts head to side, then cuddles the shadow egg too-} Garry nodded his head a bit, then he pulled his hand out, flicking away the slick. He took off his pants and went to thrust in.// Mark squeaked loudly as he started to fill up with seed, his tummy pushing out even more than it already had. He laid down on his side as best he could and held his growing tummy, soft mewls escaping him.// Kotetsu whined pathetically and whined. "Please please please fill me!~ He cried out, now feeling like he felt when he went through his first heat. Guess what, it was happening again.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-smiles as the yolk- hehehe, also uh question?))2 days ago  
{…what is le question?…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Mind if I like uh, have Shadow tease Garry, by like playing a small game of cat and mouse? And of course Garry will catch Shadow, but you okay with it? And uh, because of Shadows height, maybe Mark will like phase Shadows d out of him, cus he might explode because of all the seed?2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002))*2 days ago  
{…oh mkk owo…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((yay~ ovo, I’ll have Shadow ease into it))2 days ago  
{…mkk :3…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked at Garry and decided to tease the male by moving out of the way 'I wanna play a game Garry~.’ he nuzzled close to Marks ear 'Phase off my cloaca, so you don’t explode from my seed~.’//Barnaby nodded and tugged Kotetsu down onto his member. He gave a loud moan mixed with a groan at the tightness "S-So good Kotetsu~!"2 days ago  
Garry whined loudly as the other moved, a soft pout on his face.// Mark nodded his head, then concentrated hard on phasing off of the other. He squeaked as he finally got off, then he laid fully on the ground and his side, now trying to rub his large stomach, which now looked like he was housing triplets.// Kotetsu mewled loudly as the other entered him, harsh pants escaping him as he clamped around his mate. "B-bunny!~” He cried out.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and licked over Mark’s face 'Good job~.’ he then smirked at Garry and chirped 'G-Gonna play a game of cat and mouse. You catch me, your mouse, you win. I outwit you, I win~.’ he wiggled his butt 'You agree?’//Barnaby ground up and panted. His nails dug into the males hips.2 days ago  
Garry flushed lightly and nodded his head. “O-okay.” He said, then went to tackle the other.// Mark giggled a little, then groaned softly as he rubbed his tummy. He then closed his eyes to take a small cat nap.//Kotetsu mewled loudly and clamped around Barnaby, loud mewls escaping him. His hands were clutched tightly onto Barnaby’s back.2 days ago  
{…hedgehog?…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked and dodged the male. He then took off away from Garry, the opposite of the lake. His tail lashed and he looked around behind him.//Barnaby groaned as he begun to thrust hard as he held onto the older hips “Feel so good Kotetsu~!"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sorry forgot to hit send))2 days ago  
Garry grunted, patted sleepy Mark on the head a bit, then he ran after Shadow rather quickly.// Kotetsu keened and panted, feeling close to cumming now. "B-bunny, f-feel weird…” He whimpered loudly. {…it alright…-huggles you-}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-huggles back-)) Shadow could hear Garry, the other wasn’t quiet enough, he trotted along and hid behind a large tree he then ran quickly to a clearing and laid down, his tail flicked up high to show off his dripping slit, the base of his tail and a little bit of his legs were soaked with slick. His ears listened for his mate. He wanted this to be a challenge.//Barnaby groaned “Gonna fill you up with my babies~!” H thrusted hard and sharply.2 days ago  
Garry ran around, then looked around when he couldn’t see the dragon anymore. He whined softly and walked around slowly, looking around for the large dragon. How the hell did he lose the other?// Kotetsu moaned softly and nuzzled closer. “G-gonna…u-uwaah!~” He cried out as he came, clenching tightly around the blond’s member.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked and chuffed a little, his wings beat before he got up and begun to nibble at some berries on a bush. His tail flicked back and fourth, tasting how good the berries were.//Barnaby groaned and came into Kotetsu, he panted and thrusted a few time to make sure he buried his seed deep inside the hybrid.2 days ago  
Garry heard something nearby, so he silently went up a tree and made his way around until he saw what looked like Shadow eating something. He made his way to him until he was right above, then he dropped down towards the dragon.// Kotetsu keened, feeling his seed cover his and Barnaby’s belly’s, then he felt his own tummy swell up a bit with Barnaby’s seed. He moaned and leaned against the blond.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow yelped as he fealt the other fall onto him, he fealt his legs give out, he squirmed under the human, he gave keens, and soft bleats as he thought of losing.//Barnaby groaned and pulled out of the hybrid.2 days ago  
Garry squeaked as he landed, then he hugged Shadow around the neck gently. “I-it’s okay, shhhh…” He mumbled, nuzzling him gently.// Kotetsu keened softly as the other slipped out of him, then he snuggled close, mewing softly. His ears were pulled back and his tail curled around them both.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nuzzled back, he smirked however and bucked Garry off, he showed off his slit and wiggled his hips before he was off again 'A cats gotta finish the deal~.’//Barnaby smiled and nuzzled him. He lowered them to the ground and gave a soft groan “That was great~."2 days ago  
Garry yelped as he hit the ground, then he pouted and got back up, running after him. "Goddammit come back!” He cried out.// Kotetsu flushed and nodded his head. “F-felt so good.” He mewled, nuzzling close to the other.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow warbled and ran a bit faster, he easily was at a sprint after a few moments. A gentle warble left the dragon as he headed down into a larger clearing. He however contuined right on until he came to a small stream, he had his thighs pressed tougether as he walked, causing slick to gush down his thighs.((Maybe suprise sex?)). He slowly made his way to the water and beant down to sip a little.//Barnaby nodded and held Kotetsu close “I’d darn hope so~."2 days ago  
{…mkk…btw garry is gettin’ a little frustrated… owo} Garry followed diligently, making sure that his feet didn’t hit anything that would sound too loud. He snuck around some trees and peered out to see Shadow at the stream. He grit his teeth a little, then snuck out and behind him. He then grabbed his ass and slid into his slit easily, mewling at the tightness and how warm it was.// Kotetsu flushed, then he whined softly and held his head.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Alrighty~ ovo)) Shadow a little startled clamped down further. He however gave a happy pleasure filled sound. His chested lowered to the floor and he thrusted his hips back. He gave a soft bleat as he tried to make the other thrust into him.//Barnaby smiled at Kotetsu and kissed the other cheek.2 days ago  
Garry gasped as the other clamped around him, then he started to thrust into him, going slow at first then building up until he was going hard and quick.// Kotetsu flushed brightly and pulled his hands back. His small horns had grown two inches now. Which meant there were now three babies in him, the first hadn’t really been affected by the changes.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave soft chirps, bleats, sqeaks, and mewls as he was thrusted into. His eyes were closed as he sunk his claws into the dirt.//Barnaby blinked "You’re horns grew a little…what does that mean?” He bit his lip.2 days ago  
Garry thrust harder, soft moans escaping him as he held onto the dragon, cooing soft words and some dirty words as well. Yeah probably shouldn'tve done it with a 15 year old.// Kotetsu tilted his head, then he felt the horns. He blushed brightly and hugged his tummy. “I-i guess you got yer wish?” He mumbled, fidgeting a bit.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Plz love dirty talkkk~, and Shadow is a sucker for everything~!)) Shadow gave a soft moan as he shivered, his neck scales flared a little as he listened to the dirty talk, welp that was a kink shared to the world.//Barnaby blinked and raised a brow…oh …oh shit! “A-Already?"2 days ago  
Garry cooed more and went faster. He felt like he was nearly over the edge, so he gripped at Shadows hips and kept dirty talking him. "Yeah you like that don’t you my little cum dumpster dragon~. You look so cute when I’m messing with or in your leaking slit, so dirty that i had to help clean you out.” {-is now in the corner the brightest red known to man-}// Kotetsu nodded his head timidly and hid his face with the sleeves of Bunny’s older selves shirt. He could already feel his hips widen and his thighs thicken to accommodate the soon to be extra weight of his middle. Hell he’ll probably get breasts too.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Is it bad, I got a nice feeling from reading that?)) Shadow gave a loud mewl and clamped down on the others member, he shivered and flared his neck scales. He fealt ready to cum a second time. The dirty talk had increased his arousal ten fold.//Barnaby nodded and kissed Kotetsu’s cheek “I’m sure our kits will have you’re beautiful eyes~."2 days ago  
{…nah…but dear god its the first time i did that i think…} Garry gasped and thrust more into the tight heat. "Oh? You like it when I talk to you like this don’t you, drink it in like a dirty dry sponge. Look even cuter when i thrust into your tight slit you slut.~” He said, cooing softly to the other. He mewled and finally came, a loud moan leaving him, then “Awww, I ’m filling you up with seed like you did to me and Mark.~”// Kotetsu flushed brightly and snuggled close, kissing Bunny on the cheek, then making a soft tired noise. “…W-wuv you bunny…” He mumbled, face red.2 days ago  
{…a-am i doin’ good with the dirty talk?…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((You’re amazing at it~!)) Shadow gave a sharp cry as he came, he could feel his insides hungrily sucking up the others semen. He could faintly feel his hips fill out and his horns grow a single inch, he knew he probably smealt fertilized to any other dragon. He gave a shiver as he thought of the dirty talk 'Like when…you talk like that.’ he however pushed his hips back, he still wanted more~.//Barnaby smiled and nodded “Love you too Kotetsu~."2 days ago  
{-blushes brightly- o/////o} Garry laid out on the others back, soft mews escaping him. He keened when he felt the other want more. He slowly got up and started to thrust again. He cooed softly to the other, not really able to form words yet. {…i have an idea…maybe an hour has passed und they all grow one year?…}// Kotetsu flushed and purred happily, nuzzling close to Bunny. He started to feel a little weird.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sure~)) Shadow a little disappointed gave a soft bleat, but chirped, his entrance greedily suckled at the others member. He gave a softer chirp before he was rutted back into the human.((I feel like we just need to truly explore our kinks together XD)).//Barnaby yawned softly, his neck hurt a little and so did his knees. He stretched and winced a little.2 days ago  
{…thnx~…} Garry flushed a little, then remembered something. But then he felt pain in his knees, neck, and basically everywhere else. He stopped for a bit to let it pass.// Kotetsu squirmed as he felt pressure and pain in several places. His wings were now folding back into his body and his chin was developing the weird cat beard scales again. He mewled and felt his tail wrap around himself. {…imma go teh bed now…hopefully i go asleep while the lawnmower is goin’ on next to me in the other bed…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yw and huh? You got a snorer?))2 days ago  
{…my mum…i was not kiddin’ when i said lawnmower owo…i have noise cancelling earphones in now…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow peeked back at Garry and blinked, he gave a soft warble 'What’s wrong?’ his tail gently curled around the males middle section to hold him up the growing human.//Barnaby winced as he whined as he grew. His hair became shorter and he bit his lip before crying out in pain as he fealt it shoot up his spinal cord.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I know that pain and lol, your mom must sleep great?))2 days ago  
{…nah she has this weird ass sleep schedule…nini slim shady…-huggles you tightly-} Garry whined loudly as he grew, his hair now starting to turn purple and his skin paler. This was about when he got his growth spurt.// Kotetsu held onto him and felt pain go up his spine as well. He hugged Barnaby tightly, his tail now becoming longer and wrapping around the two of them.// Mark woke up from his small nap and groaned softly, slowly getting up. He got to his feet, and with the help of some trees and a tracking spell, he went to go find his mates, waddling the whole way to them. His tummy was still heavy with seed and was making him look ready to birth three babies. He grumbled a bit and heard the others. He looked worried now.2 days ago  
{…-falls unconcious-}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((ah and Nini Markles -huggles back tightly- hop ya have a great first week of summer vaca~)) Shadow was smiled and pulled Garry out of him. He set the male beside him and licked over the males cheek 'You look like normal Garry~.’//Barnaby groaned and held Kotetsu close he stopped growing after a few painful minutes, he was breathing a little hard and was very tired from the sex and the growth stage.2 days ago  
{…-lays on top of you and mews-}2 days ago  
{…heywo owo…}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Eyyyy~!!!)2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((ovo))2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Weba)(2 days ago  
{…i’m alive…} Garry squeaked softly as he was licked, soft mews escaping him.// Mark waddled over to them and went to sit down. "Looks like it’s over…” He said, smiling a little. Except well he knew he wasn’t going to get back up.// Kotetsu shuddered next to him and nuzzled closer, feeling the pain ebb away. He licked and kissed at Barnaby’s cheeks to see if he was alright. That and also he was covered in sweat, it would probably help a little to clean his face of that.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yay~!!)) Shadow looked up, he looked alot more relaxed and nuzzled into Marks stomach, he would look a little different from the last time Mark saw him. His eyes looked more dialated, and he was purring constantly. His tail wagged happily and he had wider hips, a happy chirp as he relaxed against his mate.//Barnaby smiled a little and kissed Kotetsu hard, he nuzzled into his neck and gave a soft grunt as he sighed.2 days ago  
{… X3 } Mark squeaked softly as he was rubbed, soft mewls escaping him as he snuggled up to the dragon and Garry. He looked up at Shadow. “Did Garry fertilize the eggs?” He asked, chirping softly.// Kotetsu blushed and kissed back, then cuddled up to him. “Bunny.~"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((CX)) Shadow nodded 'Yes, the next batch~..’ his wings shook happily as he nuzzled into his mates body. He yawned a little tired from the sex.//Barnaby chuckled and stretched, yawning tired from the growth and now the sex.2 days ago  
Mark cooed softly to Shadow and the now unconcious Garry, so happy for them all. He the yawned himself and rubbed his eyes. ”…i’m not going to be able to move for awhile…so night.“ He said, then nuzzled closer to Garry and Shadow.// Kotetsu cooed softly. "Sleep?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow chuckled and fell asleep, he made sure the two were covered so Mark didn’t freeze and so Garry didn’t die.//Barnaby nodded and snuggled close to the hybrid “Yeahhhh~."2 days ago


	19. Bunny Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an old one from imvu days, it's easter themed

Markinu: In the woods near a pretty decent town, there lived several people that were about the size of children, with rabbit ears and tails. These rabbit people would help the Easter Bunny during Easter, by hiding eggs and sometimes leaving other things like chocolates and handmade trinkets. There were actually only two for this town, one that wore a blue torn hoodie and one that wore a green and cream hoodie. The one that wore the blue torn hoodie had purple hair, ears, and tail, which was very rare even for rabbit people. He was pale and was about the size of a child. It should be also known that the rabbit people can also grow to be adult sized, they just like to be this small because they need to run like hell sometimes and not be noticed. This Rabbit person was named Garry, and he happened to like all sweets and was a vegetarian.// The green and cream hoodied Rabbit person was a slightly taller and older looking male. He was tan and had dark brown ears, tail, and hair, with some white tips on the ears and tail. He also had an odd beard that looked like two kitties, but that was just what he liked. He also liked sweets, and also really liked to eat both plants and meat. He liked fried rice more than either of those though, as well as mayonnaise. At the moment both had just finished up and were resting in a community garden of sorts. They both looked at each other, then shrugged and went to go eat, the idea of repaying the people with more vegetables from the woods in their heads as they ate. When they finished both were stuffed and sleepy, so they went to go sleep under separate bushes. Kotetsu went to sleep under some raspberries and strawberries, while Garry slept under a blue berry bush in a separate garden. The Garden Kotetsu was in had a sign that said ‘Barnaby’s garden’, While the one Garry was in had a similar sign that said 'Shadow’s garden’. Welp, it looked like those two were getting a surprise for Easter.

PantherPerson2002: A Swede named Shadow, lived infront of his garden. He was very brutal when it came to talking and such, often times he wouldn’t speak instead opting to stay silent. He wore his usual gardening clothes a black hoodie,black jeans, gardening gloves and no shoes as he couldn’t wear any with his large to claws. He gave a soft growl as he smealt rabbit in his garden.His lips curled back as he tried to find the source of the prey scent. He walked a little into his garden and looked around, his eyes stopped on his carrot patch and growled loudly, that varmet took almost all of them! He wanted now to find the rabbit and kill it himself. Next to the Swede was a American. The male was named Barnaby Jr. Brooks and he had found the hybrid and brought him into the modern day. He cared for Shadow and so the other cared for him. He wore a small apron, gardening gloves jeans, a sun hat and a pair of nice boots. He frowned upon seeing most of his carrots gone “Must be a rabbit~.” He however smiled thinking of Easter and such. He could faintly see Shadow and shook it off as the other watering. He headed back to his raspberry patch and his Strawberry patch as they were easy to harvest. He reached around and yelped when he felt something that wasn’t a plant.

Markinu: Garry was still curled up under the bush, his ears drooped over his face. His tummy was still distended from eating all the carrots, and he still had paint splotches and chocolate smudges from their earlier job.// Kotetsu also had chocolate smudges and paint splotches on him. He was currently holding a rather large strawberry close, having fallen asleep with it still in his hands and touching his mouth, no wonder his stomach was so big, he ate so much! He woke up a bit when he felt something touch him, one of his bare feet kicking out a bit to shoo them away.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow began the walk towards the heavy scent. He knees down by his blueberries and growled loudly to try and scare the rabbit out.//Barnaby gave a small smile and laugh on the ground he saw the ears first and gently reached in to rub a finger against them before he noticed the size. He yelped softly and begun to pull the weird creature out. He then rubbed at the animals back to get it to relax a little more.

Markinu: Garry was instantly up and ready to run like hell. He was nearly out until he hit a branch and sprawled out, half under the bush and half in it. A soft groan left him, then he sat up and rubbed his head.// Kotetsu squeaked a bit and made soft little noises as he was pulled out, then he started to relax as his back was rubbed, a soft purr leaving him as he started to nibble on the sweet red fruit.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow growled. His tail flicked under the bush and begun to feel around until it coiled around Garry, tugging sharply “Come on out and I won’t harm you.”//Barnaby smiled and blinked a little startled by the creatures appearance but held the rabbit man “Oh do you like my strawberries? You can have more, but you best not go into Shadows garden, or he’ll eat ya.” Barnaby gently rubbed over Kotetsu’s ears, still rubbing the males back.

Markinu: Garry squeaked as the tail found him, he then hugged it tightly and got out, still rubbing his head and his eyes teary as he looked up at the very tall figure. Yup, he was fucked.// Kotetsu woke up a bit more, but was still really relaxed. This human was nice it seems. He made a soft little chittering noise as he finished the berry, then looked up at Barnaby lazily, more purrs escaping him as his ears were rubbed.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow glared down at Garry, his claws flexed as his hair began to rise. His eyes also dialating as he begun to slowly revert back to what he’d done only a few years before. He growled and showed off his teeth, his tail whipping out of Garry’s hold.//Barnaby smiled and held Kotetsu like a baby, on his hip. He knelt down and picked another Strawberry and handed it to the bunny man “I’m Barnaby, what’s your name?” He gently rubbed the others ears as he scratched them.

Markinu: Garry squeaked, then ran like hell was after him, towards a small woods that was actually a park. Crap he was like Roadrunner from those old time cartoons.// Kotetsu nuzzled close to him and started to eat the strawberry, nuzzling into his hand. “…Kotetsu….you B-Bahn-Bunny?” He tilted his head to the side, having tried to say his name.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow raced after Garry he threw his gloves back at his garden and easily begun to catch up on the bunny creature. He swatted at the others back legs to try and knock him over.//Barnaby smiled and nodded “You can call me Bunny if you want Kotetsu, but it’s nice to meet you~.” He smiled and gently rubbed the others head “Does it feel good when I tough your ears Kotetsu?”

Markinu: Garry yelped and fell to the ground, his ears pressed back and his hands to his face as he waited to be eaten, his whole body trembling.// Kotetsu smiled and closed his eyes as he nudged into his hand to get more contact. “Y-yuss.” He purred.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow stood above Garry and growled aggressively. He then picked the other up by the scruff of his clothes and began the walk back. His arms seeing beside Garry’s body as he growled dominantly over the rabbit. He’d known for a while he was into men but didn’t think he’d be attracted to a member of prey.//Barnaby smiled and chuckled. He then started towards his homes back porch, he set Kotetsu down on a small porch swing and sat beside him “What else feels good?” He asked innocently.

Markinu: Garry whimpered as he stayed where he was, his legs pressed up to his distended tummy, his tail up and his ears still pressed back.// Kotetsu looked up at the home, remembering hiding an egg under a hybrids hat to throw him off a bit. He sat cross-legged and looked up at Bunny. “…M-my back and tummy…a-and other things.” He said, one ear up while the other drooped.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow easily hopped over his fence and set Garry down. He nipped at the bunny ears a couple times to make sure the rabbit wouldn’t go anywhere “Don’t move.” He growled softly and then begun to sniff and lick at the rabbit a couple times.//Barnaby nodded and gently begun to rub over the males stomach “Does your stomach hurt Kotetsu, you ate a lot of my carrots and a strawberry and raspberry.” He rubbed Kotetsu’s back and ears “What other places?” He then begun to grow a little excited “D-Do you have a tail?” He practically bounced with enthusiasm.

Markinu: Garry whimpered and stayed where he was, still tense and curled up as much as he could. He wondered how he was going to be eaten. “…p-please dun eat meh…” He mumbled softly.// Kotetsu purred softly and mewed as he was rubbed. “’M good, just hard to walk 'round without waddlin’ like a penguin.” He said, then he flushed and leaned up against him, pushing his bum out to show his fluffy black tail with a white point. It twitched everytime he felt his tummy being rubbed.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow looked up “Why, y'u ate my carr'ts.” He growled and laid down as he tugged Garry closer. He licked around the others face as he wanted a clean rabbit if he was gonna eat him.//Barnaby nodded and gave a giggle as he begun to gently stroke the others tail “Your so cute Kotetsu~!” He then nuzzled him and rubbed his back.

Markinu: Garry whimpered softly. “W-was gonna repay! ’M-m sorry.” He whined, now crying softly, vibrating where he was. His tail quivered, and his ears stayed exactly where they were.// Kotetsu blushed and mewed, snuggling close to the human. It felt really good being petted like this.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow raised a brow “Repay me? H'w I d'n’t celebrate Easter.” His tail flicked as he stood, he picked up the rabbit and yawned, but he didn’t made a noise so it seemed like he was ready to eat Garry.//Barnaby smiled and gently began to move the swing “Will you always be this small or can you get bigger~?”

Markinu: Garry trembled rapidly, his heart beat just going nuts. “W-would’ve given you more stuff like carrots and leaves, please don’t eat me!” He cried out, now bawling his eyes out.// Kotetsu flushed brightly at that, then he scrunched up his face in concentration, then 'Poof’, a cloud of green smoke covered him, and suddenly there was an adult-sized Kotetsu in Bunny’s lap, the over sized hoodie still over-sized, but it stopped at his thighs, underneath were black short shorts. “T-that good?” He asked, his voice a bit deeper and less cartoonish.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow huffed and dropped Garry “Fine.” He then knelt down “Y'ur lucky I have a heart n'w that I’m civilized.” He gently rubbed at Garry’s ears, at the base, he liked it when people rubbed the base of his ears.//Barnaby yelped and nodded “Wow that’s so cool!” He however reached up and gently rubbed Kotetsu’s ears.

Markinu: Garry trembled where he was, still scared. He started to calm down though when his ears were being rubbed at that particular spot. He couldn’t help but pur through his sniffles as he leaned against his hand.// Kotetsu giggled, then he leant into his touch and melted against him, soft purs rumbling through his chest.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow smirked and chuckled softly “Y'ur sensative here t”.“ He gently rubbed Garry’s head and headed to grab his gloves as he needed to check on the rest of his plants.//Barnaby smiled and rubbed the bunny man back "You’re such a cuddler Kotetsu~.”

Markinu: Garry kept purring and nuzzling into his hand until it was gone, then forgetting instinct he went to go follow the really tall hybrid.// Kotetsu blushed softly and laid his head on Bunny’s shoulder and kept purring.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow slipped on his gloves and grabbed his basket. He begun to harvest his plants occasionally slipping Garry one so the other wouldn’t leave.//Barnaby giggled and kissed Kotetsu’s cheek “How small can you go? And how old are you, a few hundred years?”

Markinu: Garry mewed happily as he got food, soft chirps leaving him as he ate the plants, his ears perked up.// Kotetsu mewed softly. “As small as an actual rabbit, a-and about 134.” He tilted his head to the side as he looked at the human more closely.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow glanced over “D’ y'u like my vegetables?” He raised a brow and sat back, than patted his lap. He may or may not have been into shota’s(What I instantly thought when I saw how tall they were).//Barnaby nodded “That’s so cool, but I’m glad you came to my house "Otherwise you might’ve gotten eaten~.” He smiled and gently nibbled on one of Kotetsu’s ears, to see if he was real.

Markinu: Garry nodded his head happily, then went to go sit in his lap, still holding onto a radish he had been given. He snuggled into his lap and chirped.// Kotetsu tilted his head to the other side in confusion, but stopped and made a soft little noise. He was now bright red and felt hot. “U-uwah!~”

PantherPerson2002: Shadow gave a soft growl as he peered down at Garry. 'Oh fuck oh shit this is bad!’ Shadow Jr. Was slowly starting to rise. Shadow could smell the rabbit man’s scent and it might have made him hornier..?//Barnaby blinked and pulled back. But continued to nibble on the males ear “Hmmshrhw?”(Does it feel good?)

Markinu: Garry looked up at him curiously, tilting his head to the side. He mewed a bit and blushed when he felt something under him poke him. He timidly hid his face in Shadows chest, his tail now in plain view.// Kotetsu made more little noises and trembled, then started to moan softly, nodding his head a bit. He was starting to get aroused. 

PantherPerson2002: Shadow gave a softer growl as he gently grasped a hold of Garry’s tail. He threaded his fingers through the fur and begun to gently rub where it met the others skin. His hips thrusted up as he shivered.//Barnaby smiled and pulled back. He gently nuzzled Kotetsu “I’ll stop if you want?”

Markinu: Garry gasped softly, then started to keen and grip Shadows shirt. “I-if you keep doin’ this, i-i’ll get big.” He whimpered out.// Kotetsu whined when the other stopped and nuzzled back, soft pants leaving him.

PantherPerson2002: “What d’ y'u mean by big~?” Shadow held Garry down to his crotch send ground up gently. His teeth shown as he bit at Garry’s ears.//Barnaby smiled “Kotetsu can you answer me?”

Markinu: Garry cried out a bit and suddenly he was covered in purple smoke. When the smoke cleared a normal human sized rabbit person was in Shadow’s lap, looking pretty cute still and like he was going through heat. “…L-like that.” He whimpered out as his ears were nibbled.// Kotetsu looked at him, his face still red. “P-please keep doing it…m-makes me feel hot.”

PantherPerson2002: Shadow lost a little of his hardness he gave a soft groan however with the added weight. “c-Can y'u change back?Wanna see my c'ck bulge. Against y'ur st'mach~.”//Barnaby gave a soft nibble to Kotetsu’s ears. As he fealt the other member.

Markinu: Garry nodded his head and started to concentrate hard, a 'Poof’ appearing once more, showing that he was back to being a Shota. “T-this good?” He whimpered out.// Kotetsu moaned softly and tried to hide how hard he was, by covering his crotch with both hands.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow growled and nodded. He gave a possessive “Yes~.” He turned Garry over and pinned his upper half down, starting to remove the bunnies pants and undies. He moved his own pants and underwear down as he grinding his member against the others entrance, he was practically flooding out pheromones.//Barnaby raised a brow and smirked “It’s okay Kotetsu, lemme see~.” He licked across Kotetsu’s ears.

Markinu: Garry gasped and gripped the grass tightly, his senses flooded with the others pheromones. He started to give out his own. Bunny nature was taking over for a bit. “P-please fill me up!~” He cried out.// Kotetsu whined softly and took his hands away to show the tent in his shorts, his ears now starting to press back.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow growled “Lube, d'nt wanna ruin my bunny~.” He reached around and found a bottle of honey. He covered his member in it and begun to push inside of Garry. His length was large, usually his partner(only one and that was a small fling with a hooker) said it fealt as if they were being split open from the inside.//Barnaby smiled and chuckled “It’s okay Kotetsu you’re just aroused, all people do it.” He motioned to his own tent “See I did it too~.”

Markinu: Garry whimpered softly and rubbed his bum against the honey covered member, then he started to groan as the other started to fill him, he tried to relax so that he wouldn’t split open. His tummy was starting to bulge a bit from it.// Kotetsu turned an even brighter red, “O-okay…” He mewed, then he went to snuggle closer to him, now feeling instinct kick in. “B-bunny, wanna…” He tried to say the rest but he gasped when he felt his arousal touch Bunny’s.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow gave an intimidating growl as he pressed down on the others chest. He gave up with the whole slow business and thrust the rest inside of Garry. His lips curled back in satisfaction, he bit on Garry’s ears “Y'ur s’ tight~.”//Barnaby smiled and chuckled “Kotetsu do you wanna mate?” He blushed hearing the other gasp.

Markinu: Garry cried out loudly from the suddenness of Shadow’s member, his tummy bulging with it now. He whimpered loudly and started to tear up, soft moans escaping him.// Kotetsu nodded his head. “W-wanna make kittens, p-please?” He whimpered out, grounding against Bunny.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow gave a couple thrusts as he held Garry “Breathe, and then y'u can tell me when t’ g’.” He leant back and rubbed Garry’s back.//Barnaby blushed and nodded “Won’t we make bunnies Kotetsu~?”

Markinu: Garry nodded his head and tried to breathe, soft mews escaping as his back was rubbed. After a while he signaled that he was ready by moving his hips.// Kotetsu smiled a bit. “They’re called kittens, but sure, lets make more of you’s.” He cooed softly, then started to rub his arousal against Bunny’s.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow smirked and begun to rock them. He then started to thrust, until he was pounding into Garry, he held on tightly to the shota’s hips “En sådan bra kanin ~! Min kanin kommer att uppfostra dig med min skräp ~! ” (Such a good bunny~! my bunny, gonna breed you up with my litter~!)// Barnaby nodded “Let’s make Kittens Kotetsu, but let’s go inside that way I can make sure I don’t hurt you~.”

Markinu: Garry cried out with each thrust, the other having hit his prostate multiple times. He was about ready to cum.// Kotetsu nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Barnaby’s neck, his face nuzzled into his shoulder. “Carry me?” He mumbled, looking embarrassed. 

PantherPerson2002: Shadow growled and shifted their position. He drooled slightly and nibbled at Garry’s ears. His swollen knot pressed to Garry’s entrance, around softball size.//Barnaby nodded and held Kotetsu. He carried him to his bedroom and laid the bunny man on the bed. He stripped his clothes and got out the lube.

Markinu: Garry whimpered as he felt the knot at his entrance, it felt so big against him. His entrance was sucking at it greedily. “I-i’m gonna…uwaah!~” He cried out and came, squeezing the hybrid before he started to relax, the ground under him now sticky.// Kotetsu hugged him closely as he walked, then when he was laid on the bed, he slipped off his hoodie, his shorts, and his underwear. He then presented himself to Bunny, his bum out and his tail up.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow pushed his knot inside and growled. He gave a couple sharp thrusts until he gave a loud cry as he came into the smaller.//Barnaby smiled and blushed. He slotted in behind Kotetsu and kissed his tail. He put some lube on his fingers and begun to prep the innocent man.

Markinu: Garry groaned as the knot filled him, then he started to bulge out even more as he was filled with his seed. He panted softly and went limp.// Kotetsu squeaked as he felt the small intrusion, it felt weird in him. He made soft little noises and grabbed the sheets under him tightly, his tail fluffing up.

PantherPerson2002: The hybrid held Garry up. His tail lashed behind him as he licked over Garry’s back, neck, throat and cheek. He leant back tacking Garry with him. He ran a hand over the males stomach and gave a sharp growl in pleasure. “little rabbit~.”//Barnaby smiled and gently added another finger, than another than another. When he deemed the other stretched enough he removed his fingers and lined himself up “My kitten makers gonna enter you Kotetsu~.”

Markinu: Garry made soft little noises as he was licked, now relaxing as much as he could with a knotted member in him. He tensed up a bit as his sorta comically big tummy was rubbed. He started to relax again.// Kotetsu made soft little noises as the fingers entered him, a yelp escaping him when he felt him rub something that made him see white. He whined when they left him and he shoved his bum against it. “P-please fill me with it!~”

PantherPerson2002: Shadow gave a happy rumble as he held Garry “My rabbit~.” He then began to trail his hand higher until he got to the others pectorals “Y'u’ll pr'duce milk w'nt y'u?” He chuckled and gave the others pectorals a Rob over.//Barnaby nodded and begun to push inside he groaned softly at the warmth and silkiness. He gave a shudder and smiled “You feel so good Kotetsu~.”

Markinu: Garry squeaked and moaned softly at the rubbing. “Y-yes, in about two weeks…” He keened to his lover.// Kotetsu moaned as the other filled him slowly, soft moans escaping him as he moved back against Bunny.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow smirked and gave a hard thrust up “My little rabbit w'nt be g'ing anywhere~. 'nly I get to see y'u like this~.”//Barnaby smiled and waited for Kotetsu to tell him when he could move.

Markinu: Garry yelped from the sudden thrust, his face turning pink from what he said.// Kotetsu mewed softly as they waited, he squirmed a bit, then wiggled his hips to show he was ready, rubbing back into him a bit.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow chuckled a little softer as he leant them forward. He then saw one of his planters and bent Garry over the box. He ground into Garry and growled as he begun to nip at Garry’s neck before he found the spot. He bit down and held onto the skin, sucking a mating mark onto the males neck.//Barnaby smiled and begun to gently thrust “Have you made Kittens before Kotetsu~?”

Markinu: Garry looked at him, confused as to why he was suddenly over a planter, then squeaked a lot as he was nibbled, crying out when the other bit him.// Kotetsu nodded his head a bit. “W-wasn’t carrying though…” He said, soft moans escaping him.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow growled and leaned back once he was done. He held Garry’s hips still and tested the knot before he gave a soft groan as new waves of seed flowed into Garry “Min lilla kanin fylld med mitt frö ~. ”(My little rabbit filled with my seed~.)//Barnaby blushed a little “Carrying?” He gave the other time to answer.

Markinu: Garry gasped as he felt his tummy start to swell out, now looking like he had swallowed a watermelon. He started to nuzzle into Shadow for comfort, feeling so full now.// Kotetsu whined softly. “U-used to have a wife, she carried 3 kittens…she passed away a long time ago and the kittens are gone to somewhere else.” He said softly.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow purred and rubbed Garry’s side affectionately. He then begun to scent mark his mate, then he begun to nibble on Garry’s ears. He could mate for hours upon hours, like rabbits but he released alot more semen.//Barnaby nodded “I’m so sorry Kotetsu~, but you want to carry my kittens don’t you~?”

Markinu: Garry mewed as he started to get hard again, his ears twitching as they were nibbled. He could mate for hours as well, but he was not sure how much seed he could take within him. He could most likely take several more spurts.// Kotetsu keened and nodded his head hurriedly. “Y-yes, please fill me!~” He cried out a bit.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow gave a soft growl and smirked “You truly are like a rabbit~.” He however begun to gently thrust as he didn’t wish to hurt his mate.//Barnaby smiled and begun to thrust harder, he gave a loud groan as he tried to hold off his orgasm. It didnt work well as he came into Kotetsu's insides. 

Markinu: Garry moaned softly and rubbed his bum back to get some more.// Kotetsu moaned loudly as he felt the seed fill him, making his tummy distend and triggering his own release, his insides squeezing and milking every last drop.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow begin to thrust harder as he begun to get back into a rhythm. He smirked “My little rani’s has such good stamina~.”//Barnaby smiled and removed himself from Kotetsu, laying down he turned to the bunny man"We made alot of Kittens Kotetsu~.“ He winked at the man.

Markinu: Garry keened loudly and kept going, crying out as his prostate was hit.// Kotetsu flushed brightly at that and went to snuggle close to him, soft purs leaving him.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow smirked wider and growled "You gonna say anything rabbit?” He gave a hard thrust.//Barnaby gently pulled Kotetsu close and snuggled with him happily.

Markinu: Garry yelped loudly, then stuttered out something. “U-uwahh, g-gonna cum 'gain…s-so full.” He whimpered out, then came again.// Kotetsu chirped softly and snuggled back into him, his ears drooped lazily.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow panted and gasped but did t cum. He kept on going, hips slamming into Garry’s behind as he temporarily went feral.//Barnaby smiled and covered them with a blanket. He kissed Kotetsu’s cheek and yawned.

 

Markinu: Garry panted and cried out as the other thrusted into him, his tummy swelling even more.// Kotetsu mewed and hid his face in Bunny’s chest, then closed his eyes.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow growled softly as he clicked his tongue furiously. To him he knew what he was saying, but most people didn’t besides Barnaby, and even Barnaby only knew what 'thank you’ was.//Barnaby yawned again and nuzzled Kotetsu.

Markinu: Garry squeaked, looking up at him in confusion. He shrugged bit and snuggled up to him with a soft pur.// Kotetsu chirped out a soft. “G'night Bunny…”

PantherPerson2002: Shadow purred and ran a hand over the bunny’s stomach. His hips stuttered and he gave a loud howl as he came into Garry.//Barnaby flinched from Shadow howling and huffed “Must’ve just gotten home~.” He smiled at Kotetsu “Good night Kotetsu~.”

Markinu: Garry cried out as he filled out even more, looking like he had swallowed a beach ball. “S-so full~…” He cooed softly, now feeling like he could barely move if he wanted to.// Kotetsu flinched a bit, but was still sleepy. He kissed Bunny on the cheek, then fell asleep on his shoulder.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow humped Garry from behind but felt a little gased. He held Garry’s stomach and walked inside. He then laid down on the bed with the other beside him. He spooned Garry so the other wouldn’t feel that weighted down.//Barnaby smiled and dozed off as well.

Markinu: Garry squeaked softly as he snuggled close to Shadow, sighing when he felt the pressure in his tummy lessen as it was held, then when they laid down. He chirped softly, his ears droopy from being so thoroughly fucked.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow yawned soft and nuzzled Garry. When they woke up. Well when Garry woke up, Shadow was having a slight panic attack as he couldn’t find any food that Garry could eat besides his veggies. So he made the other a nice salad and himself well.. hia mate would likely try to leave him, a rabbit he’d caught days before.//Barnaby yawned as he awoke and rembered a heat next to him. He blinked open his eyes and looked down at Kotetsu. He smiled and tried to wake Kotetsu.

Markinu: Garry was starting to wake up, soft mews escaping him as he sat up and sniffed the air. Well it took awhile to get up, since his tummy was pretty damn big still. He slowly got off the bed and waddled over to go look for where the smell of veggies was coming from. He saw his new mate in the kitchen. “…morning.” He mumbled softly, rubbing at his eyes, then waddling over to him to see if he was alright.// Kotetsu made a soft chirping noise, still asleep and snuggled up to him. He made several more noises as he started to wake up rather slowly.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow looked over and smiled a little “M'rning.” He gave Garry a hug “I have meat 'nly s’ I made y'u a salad…is that alright?” He gave the other a gently kiss. He hugged Garry still and purred happily as he gave a soft keen “I will buy f’’d f'r us, I’m s'rry I wasn’t prepared.”//Barnaby smiled and wiggled out of the others grasp to go start breakfast.

Markinu: Garry squeaked a bit and snuggled back. “T-that’s okay, I love salads!” He exclaimed happily, his tail bobbing a bit and his ears perked up. He kissed him back gently and chirped happily.// Kotetsu hummed softly and stretched a bit, making a soft little noise as he yawned and opened one eye. Then he promptly sat on the bed for about 15 minutes.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow nodded and smiled at Garry “Great~.” He kissed his mate and gently rubbed his back and stomach “Y'u feeling alright?” He raised a brow and knelt down.//Barnaby was busy making omelets, a vegitarian one for Kotetsu as he didn’t know if he liked meat or not~. He hummed softly as he smiled.

Markinu: Garry squeaked softly and leaned against him. “Still getting used to the center of gravity moving…” He said softly, purring softly from the attention and the rubbing.// Kotetsu got up and went to go use the bathroom. He came back out and went to go look for the kitchen and Bunny. His ears twitched lightly and at this point he had switched back to his smaller form, his feet padding on the floor.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow nodded and smiled “I’m sure you're g'nna be a l'vely mama~.” He rubbed Garry’s back and helped him sit down. He got his own food and tried to hide the scent to not mortify Garry.//Barnaby turned and smiled seeing Kotetsu “Good morning Kotetsu~.”

Markinu: Garry blushed brightly at that and sat down, squirming to get comfortable on the chair. He then started to eat the salad, chirping happily.// “Mornin’ Bunny.~” He mewed, then went to go sit at the table, his tail wagging a bit.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow ate his a little fast. Until he got the hiccups. He had a little trouble breathing and stopped eating as he held his breath.//Barnaby smiled and chuckled. He set the others omlete down and got his own eating it.

Markinu: Garry looked up from his food, his ears twitching. “You alright?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. “…wait don’t answer that, just breath a bit after holding it, okay?”// Kotetsu looked at the omelet and chirped. “Thanks.” He went to go eat the omelet, mewing happily.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow nodded and laid his head down once his hiccups disappeared. He purred and smiled at Garry “I’m fine, just ate a little t” fast.“//Barnaby nodded and smiled "Is it good?” He reached out and gently rubbed Kotetsu’s head.

Markinu: Garry hummed softly with a soft smile. “Oh, alright. Eat slowly, okay?” He mewed softly to him.// Kotetsu squeaked and nuzzled into his hand. “It’s really good, thank you!~” He said, grinning widely.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow nodded and begun to eat again. His tail flicked as he looked over at Garry “Can y'u change int’ a rabbit?” He looked very interested.//Barnaby smiled and purred “Your welcome Kotetsu, but can you change into a rabbit?”

Markinu: Garry nodded his head. “Yeah, but it’s weird to see a purple rabbit running around. And it’s only if i’m incredibly scared or injured.”// Kotetsu giggled softly. “Only if i’m heavily injured or want to do a magic trick. It’s kinda difficult to smoosh into that small form.”

PantherPerson2002: Shadow nodded “Ah.” He smiled a little and turned back to his food, the rabbit scent was starting to move around.//Barnaby smiled “That’s so cool however! But I gotta harvest and replant a couple crops can you help me in my garden?”

Markinu: Garry giggled softly and went back to eating, nearly done with his food.// Kotetsu grinned. “Yeah it is. And alright, I can do that.” He said, chirping softly.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow finished his and washed their dishes. He then helped Garry stand and move around until he told the rabbit man that he needed to also work on his garden.//Barnaby smiled “You can eat some things if you want but ya gotta ask me first~.” He gave the others forehead a kiss.

Markinu: Garry was now getting used to walking around with his new weight. He looked up at Shadow and nodded his head. “Okay, can I go with you?”// Kotetsu chirped happily at that, his face a light pink as he was kissed. He got up and started to wash his dish. 

PantherPerson2002: Shadow purred and nodded “Sure if you can make it on your own~.” He stood and helped Garry outside and to the garden. He put some gloves on and handed Garry a pair.//Barnaby smiled and chuckled. He hugged Kotetsu from behind and gave a soft snuggle “Don’t worry so much Kotetsu about the dishes, your filled with our kittens~.”

Markinu: Garry nodded his head, squeaking when the other picked him up and took him to the garden. He put on the gloves, then waddled next to Shadow, helping with the garden as best he could.// Kotetsu squeaked softly, then snuggled back. “O-okay Bunny.~” He cooed, putting the dish down in the sink, then giving his mate an eskimo kiss.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow smiled and told Garry all he needed to do was help harvest some crops. He did most of the bending down, tail lashing also picking fruit.//Barnaby smiled and chuckled. He smiled at their noses touching and gently hugged Kotetsu.

Markinu: Garry nodded his head and picked up a basket, slowly sitting down and just scooting backwards as he slowly made progress.// Kotetsu hugged back and cooed softly to Barnaby. “…can I take a bath?” He asked, looking up at him.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow smiled at his mate and gently rubbed his back as he passed by. He dropped his set of collect food into a large basket and went to collect some blueberries.//Barnaby nodded “Sure, let me show you the tub~.” He led him down a hallway and opened a door marked 'Bathroom.’ he then showed him how the shower worked.

Markinu: Garry chirped happily from the back rubs and kept going, finishing some crops and putting his harvest into the big basket, then he went over to the blue berry bush to help. And eat. He really liked blueberries…// Kotetsu followed him and looked around with wide eyes. He hadn’t seen a proper bathroom like this in a while, he mostly used hot springs, clean lakes, or the cave bathtub Garry and him had in the underground tunnels. “Ooooh.~”

PantherPerson2002: Shadow came up behind Garry and hugged him “You’re gonna get sick if you continue to eat, let me make a blueberry pie later so you can save yourself for desert~.”//Barnaby smiled “Take as long as you like I use solar panels to heat the water~.”

Markinu: Garry gasped and looked up at him, his fingers and mouthed ringed with a dark purple. “Dawww…okay.” He said, finishing off one last blueberry before finishing picking them.// Kotetsu felt his hair and tail fluff up as he joyfully went to turn it on. “Yay!~” He exclaimed as he felt cold, then warmer water come out. He then started to strip, showing tan skin, some markings, and his tummy, which seemed bigger than before.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow smiled and chuckled. He nuzzled Garry “Now legs get you inside and washed up so I can start on the pie~.” He gave the other a kiss and carried the bunny man inside.//Barnaby blushed but smiled at Kotetsu’s stomach “I think you're pregnant with our kittens Tiger~.”

Markinu: Garry squealed and held onto him tightly, grinning as they went inside and into the bathroom.// Kotetsu flushed and rubbed his tummy, nodding his head, a smile on his face. “…it’s hard.” He said softly, hand still on it.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow gently set Garry down in the tub and stripped his mate. He started a bath and gave a soft purr.//Barnaby nodded and chuckled “How many do you think you’ll have baby?"1

Markinu: Garry shivered a bit as he was stripped, then started to mew as he felt warm water go over his legs.// Kotetsu flushed. "My species usually has up to 3-8 kittens…since I’m so puffy now it might be 7 or 8.” He mumbled softly. He stuck his foot into the spray.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow smiled and told Garry he’d be in the kitchen. He begun to make the pie crust, the pie would be homemade. He worked very fast for a pie maker.//Barnaby nodded “Well than I might have to add on some rooms to this house.” He chuckled and smiled.

Markinu: Garry chirped out happily, then enjoyed his bath, feeling better wit the water helping with his new weight.// Kotetsu flushed brightly and went to hug Bunny tightly.“…yeah…thank you.~” He cooed out, giving him a kiss on the cheek, then getting into the spray, his ears down and tilted.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow smiled as he heard Garry, his tail flicked and he yelped as he almost cut himself. He cursed at the knife and went back to cutting.//Barnaby nodded s d gave the other some privacy by starting to map out how many rabbits could fit in one room.

Markinu: Garry perked up a bit and looked towards where he heard the yelp, then he shrugged and washed his hair and tail.// Kotetsu purred softly as he sat down on the shower floor, feeling the spray hit his head and back.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow finished off the pie and put it in the oven.he then laid down on the couch and took a nap as he was too tired to walk around anymore.//Barnaby realized that if two shared a room and then two and three if there was seven and two, and two and two and two of there was eight. He did have an upstairs too.

Markinu: Garry finished up his bath and dried off, purring softly and his hair and tail fluffed up from the process. He found a large sweater to wear, it was like a dress on him actually, with one shoulder slipping off. He went downstairs and saw Shadow napping on the couch. He went over and gently laid down, snuggling into him and hoping he hadn’t just woken him up.// Kotetsu stayed in there for awhile, then he came out all squeaky clean, now rubbing himself down with a towel.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow twitched but remained asleep. He gently cuddled Garry and gave a soft growl as he shifted them.//Barnaby smiled and looked over “Want some help with your lower body?”

Markinu: Garry mewed softly and nuzzled close to him.// Kotetsu blushed and nodded his head. “Yes please.” He said softly.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow purred and smiled a little.he held Garry gently and the proceeded to relax, tail occasionally flicking around.//Barnaby smiled and helped Kotetsu clean his lower body. He gently scrubbed over the others privates so he wouldn’t irritate them.

Markinu: Garry felt his ears droop as he closed his eyes, soft mews escaping him.// Kotetsu squeaked softly, still red as he cleaned up his arms and attempted to get his back.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow purred and held Garry, he gently nuzzled into Garry’s neck and gave a soft groan.//Barnaby smiled and gently begun to clean Kotetsu’s back “It’s okay Kotetsu~.”

Markinu: Garry keened softly, but was still dozing.// Kotetsu gasped, then started to pur softly, is hands gripping at the showers edge. “N-nuaah.~”

PantherPerson2002: Shadow smirked as he opened his eyes. He gently rolled them over and gazed down at Garry, he felt his neck fur fluff up to give him a collar look. He gave a soft preen as he felt his insides shift slightly.//Barnaby chuckled “Sensitive~?” He kisses Kotetsus neck.

Markinu: Garry opened his eyes a sliver and looked up at Shadow, a soft, confused mew escaping him.// Kotetsu keened softly. “N-no. A-aah~.” He keened softly.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow gave another preen and then a louder keen. He whined down at Garry and something begun to poke Garry’s stomach, he blushed a little and shakily whimpered.//Barnaby smirked and kissed Kotetsu’s neck again. He rubbed over the males back.

Markinu: Garry squeaked softly and looked to see what was poking him, his face turning a bright red. “S-shadow?”// Kotetsu’s tail twitched as he moaned softly from the humans touch. “Uwaaah.~”

PantherPerson2002: Shadow was hard in his pants, he however looked a little bigger than normal. All he gave was a loud whine and keen as he tried to release the tension.//Barnaby chuckled and gently rubbed the others tail “You’re so cute Kotetsu~." 

Markinu: Garry gasped softly, then put a hand to it. ”…I guess this means you wanna do it?“ He was slipping his shorts off.// Kotetsu cried out a bit as his tail was rubbed, now starting to get aroused. "Aaah!~ P-please~.” He whimpered out.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow nodded softly “R-Rut~.” He blushed and hurriedly took his own clothes off, causing them to rip slightly.//Barnaby chuckled “What’s wrong Kotetsu, you want to make even more kittens~?”

Markinu: Garry nodded his head, smelling it now. He got onto his hands and knees and resented himself.// Kotetsu keened. “M-might as well, wouldn’t hurt…” He whimpered out, pushing his bum out.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow purred and gently entered Garry. He began a brutal pace but didn’t last long, knotting within Garry within thrusts. He came into his mate.//Barnaby nodded and smiled, purring happily “Okay.” He gently pulled down his undies and pants he begun to enter Kotetsu and thrusted slowly so the other wouldn’t slip.

Markinu: Garry gasped as he was filled with the knot, squeaking as he felt himself fill up more. He was hard now from the other entering him.// Kotetsu mewled and rubbed back into Barnaby, soft moans escaping him as his prostate was hit.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow purred and shakily thrusted. He gave a loud mewl as he begun to hump his mate.//Barnaby smiled and gave a sharp gasp as he thrusted harder.

Markinu: Garry keened and started to see stars. “G-going to, Uwaah!~” He cried out and came onto the couch.// Kotetsu cried out more as the other abused his prostate. “Nyaaah!~” He cried out as he came, his entrance squeezing Barnaby now.

PantherPerson2002 Shadow panted and shakily mewled as he tried to thrust against Garry’s behind. He gave a sharp mewl as he came again.//Barnaby smiled and gave a yelp as he begun to grow close “C-Close~.”

Markinu: Garry gasped and whimpered a bit, his tummy as big as a watermelon from this and yesterdays activities. “N-nuaah, f-feel like ’m gonna pop.~” He whined softly, ears pressed back.// Kotetsu mewled and thrusted back onto him to help with it.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow panted and nuzzled Garry, his tail lashed as he begun to pull himself from the male. He pulled a dish towel over to absorb the cum. He gave a soft mewl as he removed his member and laid back.//Barnaby gave a loud shout as he came into Kotetsu.

Markinu: Garry mewed as he lazily moved around to get out of Shadows way. He laid down on the other side of Shadow, snuggling close and holding his tummy gently.// Kotetsu mewled as he felt his tummy get bigger, his face a light pink as he helped them both lay down in the shower.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow purred and held Garry. He gave a happy mewl “L’ve y'u~.”//Barnaby smiled and laid down in the shower. He held Kotetsu and kissed his lover. He nuzzled into the bunny mans neck. 

Markinu: Garry groaned softly, but chirped a bit. “Love you too…” He mumbled, nuzzling into him.// Kotetsu kissed him back, make softly little noises as he snuggled back.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow purred and yawned. He turned over further and cuddled happily with Garry.//Barnaby smiled and yawned “We might hurt our backs Kotetsu the bed it better~?”

Markinu: Garry cooed softly and closed his eyes, cuddling close.// Kotetsu nodded his head a bit, then put his foot out to turn off the water, then pull off a towel from the side to cover them. He also shook himself off like a dog to get the water off of his ears and tail.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow purred softly a d gently nuzzled Garry. He yawned and began to fall asleep.//Barnaby smiled and dried off himself he then headed into the bedroom and dried his hair getting put new clothes.

Markinu: Garry yawned as well and went to sleep.// Kotetsu finished drying and followed Barnaby to his bedroom, putting on one of Barnaby’s red sweaters and snuggling into the covers of the bed.

PantherPerson2002: Shadow smiled and gave a soft yawn as he fell asleep.//Barnaby blushed and climbed into bed with Kotetsu. He snuggled his lover and kissed him gently “Love you and our kittens so much Kotetsu~.”

Markinu: Kotetsu blushed and giggled softly. “We love you too Bunny.~” He cooed, then yawned, his eyes droopy. “…g'night.” He mumbled, then closed his eyes, now snuggled up to Barnaby.

PantherPerson2002: Barnaby smiled and gently rubbed over the males stomach he was very happy having a friend next door, a mate and soon enough he’d have kids. He nuzzled Kotetsu and chuckled “Good night~.” He then yawned and closed his own eyes falling asleep.


	20. Adorable Humans Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was thought up because of a tumblr post, i can't remember which one, but it involved Aliens coddling a human that was cursing at them

{i'mma start~}3 days ago  
It was day 1,340 when they had finally ran out of fuel, to the disdain of two inhabitants of a human space ship.// Bill was the current captain of said ship, the Astronerd (loving nickname from 1st mate Garry), well to put it simply he was freaking out. They were both nowhere near there destination, had lost contact with Earth, and basically everything was going to shit. He was a human of Egyptian descent, but was raised in America. He had tan skin, yellow and black hair, and he had odd yellow eyes with blue iris’.// The second in command Garry was also losing his shit. Having basically known that if they didn’t make it to their drop off point in time, they would be adrift in space, like now. He then noticed something on their screen. “U3 days ago  
{crap x out the noticing on screen thing} Garry happened to be a caucasian male from Britain, having decided to move to America just for this mission. He had dyed purple hair that showed his black roots, pale skin, and some cute freckles splaying around his face, although most were faded now. He had been hitting his head on the console when he noticed something interesting on it. ”…uh hey cap, I have good news and bad news.“ Bill had perked up. "Well, tell me the good news.” “We may not be in too much trouble now.” “How exactly?” “Well that’s the bad news, there’s a ship coming our way and i’m pretty sure its not from Earth.” “..well fuck."3 days ago  
{oh shit btw i’m done, sorry}3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002A gentle soft chirp left a tall navillian, which was a tall animal looking alien that had four arms and no sexual organs on the outside of their body. He had big fluffy furry ears and then a long fluffy tail. He had big emerald green eyes without pupils and chirped as he told his co-pilot to approach the unmarked vehicle. He smiled and gently called into the com’s ‘Hello?’//Dipper grunted and smiled as he gently drifted their vessel twords the unmarked on. He gently hooked them onto the other and boarded the others vessel "Hello?!*3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I’m done too, sorry mines not that long but I wanna save Dippers appearance~.))3 days ago  
{mkk~ also the aliens are big, so maybe dipper is a bit squeezed in there?} Bill’s eyes widened and he and Garry hid in their seats, then he grabbed the large axe he had under the console. Then he went to get the alien, not knowing just how big he was, or that the axe would be somewhat useless.// Garry squeaked softly when the comm came on. "U-um hello, who are you and OMG BILL NO DON’T IT’LL KILL YA!"3 days ago  
{oh also sorry the humans are toddler sized to the aliens}3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yes~)) Dipper would come into view, he was a large alien, and had a deer like body for his bottom half but had markings on his top half. He saw the human and blinked as he pulled his ear back and chuckled "That is funny little alien."3 days ago  
{yay~} Bill just stared up at him for a bit, then ran at him again and went to bite at his legs. He was not going down without a fight.// Garry just watched this for a bit. ”…my captain is biting a cervitaur alien that’s bigger than him.“ He simply said to whoever was on the comm.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow chuckled softly and purred "Ah you speak a different tongue, but I shall come and free you from your ship.” He gently clicked off and walked over, gently pushing back Dipper and looking around “I’m guessing you’re the captain?” He had a heavy accent.//Dipper yelped but smiled down to the other “hey~."3 days ago  
Bill was pouting now, what the hell was with these aliens? There were such a thing? And why weren’t they freaking out like they were? "Y-yes I am captain, what business do you have with us?” He asked, looking all mean, but it probably made him look more adorable.// Garry squeaked softly and peeked his head out to see what was happening, looking confused by all of it.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow squated down and looked the other over “Well you’re very close to our ship and you appear to be out of fuel. That and the fact you’ve also attached my co-pilot and now I must say you two are adorable, like little pets arnt they? That the organi-people have as their pets?” He was smiling to Dipper.//Dipper nodded and chuckled “Yeah they do! They’re adorable~."3 days ago  
Bill and Garry looked to each other, then Bill growled. "We’re not cute you goddamn fuckers!” He yelled, near to going full sailor mouth on them.// Garry flustered at being called adorable, then nodded his head. “Yeah, we are out of fuel…and nearly out of food.” He mumbled, shyly hiding behind his chair.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper cooed and scooped Bill up and tubbed the others cheeks, rubbing his ears affectionately “You’re adorable!!” He giggled happily.//Shadow looked over at Garry and purred as he gently cooed “Come here little one, let me look at you~.” He was very nice and calm, his purring helping relax others(except maybe Bill) he was focused on Gary as the other was adorable.3 days ago  
Bill squeaked and squirmed in the others arms, going to bite at his fingers. “G-get off me you asshat!” He yelled, pouting now. He maybe tensed up and whined when his ears were rubbed though, growling loudly now.// Garry timidly nodded his head and got out, looking up at the other with wide eyes blue eyes.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had by now sat down and purred as he gently offered a finger for the other to take. He then gently lead the other closer and purred “You’re very handsome~.”//Dipper raised a brow “Don’t be rude.” He growled and showed his teeth and continued to rub the others cheeks and ears gently of course.3 days ago  
Garry flustered brightly and mewed, then took his finger with his hands. “T-thanks.” He said, face an adorable pink.// Bill squeaked and tensed up, then he started to relax in the others hold as his face was rubbed, he would still sometimes bite at the others fingers.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and nodded “You’re welcome, but we can bring your ship with ours and we can go to the planet we hale from~, there we can re-supply you and such~.”//Dipper grunted and smiled as he rubbed along the others cheeks and ears gently cooing to the other “It’s okay, I’ll get you a nice big axe okay~."3 days ago  
Garry flustered and nodded his head. "O-okay, thank you.” He said, smiling up at the other.// Bill pouted and kept biting, then relaxed fully, looking calm for now. “…m'kay.” {oh btw kinda wanna have this thing last awhile, so maybe it takes a year to get back to their home planet from where they are then? like warp drive is broken und stuff, but they have enough fuel teh get there? und also they’re the only place with a fuel source even close to the humans}3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-nods happily- what ever you want baby~)) Shadow purred and nodded “Although warpspeed won’t work with your vessel with ours so it’ll be a longer trip. But we have plenty of food and plenty of fuel so we don’t have to rush back.” He gently rubbed Garry’s hand and purred.//Dipper cooed and rubbed over the others mouth and then went back to his cheeks and ears “Good boy~ x3 days ago  
{yay~} Garry mewed softly. "A-alright, thank you for the hospitality.” He said, giggling softly and looking adorable.// Bill pouted more and curled up a bit, then went to stick his tongue out at the other. “S-shut up.” He pouted.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-coows-)) Shadow nodded and purred as he gently scooped the other up and headed back into his ship. He then sat down and had Garry sit on the desk infront of him “Your friend is quite aggressive.”//Dipper cooed and giggled as he rubbed over Bill’s stomach “Cute!!"3 days ago  
{-mews softly-} Garry squeaked and nuzzled close, then nodded his head. "Yeah, he probably thinks that if he keeps acting like that the other will stop calling him cute.// Bill squeaked and turned a bright pink, his tummy was a soft spot. He started to squirm again to try and stop him. "Stop! Take your hands off me you vile buttmunch!"3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-mews back-)) Shadow nodded and chuckled softly as he purred "Ah, I see, he’s white adorable as I don’t think he realizes Dipper could probably accidently tear his ear off?” He patted the others back gently with a finger.//Dipper cooed and gently pulled back as he didn’t wish to go past the others limits.3 days ago  
Garry hummed and nodded his head. “Yeah, probably scared by how big you guys are to be honest.” He said, stretching a bit then laying back.// Bill sighed softly, lying back and glad the other didn’t go further.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow wagged his tail and purred as he nodded, rubbing the others head. He gave a soft nod and leant back as he chuckled “I can see, you’re very small to us~.”//Dipper grunted and set the other down and laid beside him, his hooves curled under him.2 days ago  
Garry nodded his head and pouted a little. He then laid on his back and looked up at him.// Bill hummed softly to himself, then after a bit he got curious and started to look at the others fur and hooves. After a bit he started to mess around with the others fluffy tail.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred as he looked at Garry “I wonder..” he casually pressed on the others crotch “Oh my…you do have something down there~.”//Dipper nodded and looked at the other and chittered playfully as he held him close. He flicked his tail and smiled, flicking his tail harder.2 days ago  
Garry squeaked and become red on the face, instantly crossing his legs and whining. Well he tried to cross his legs anyway. “A-ah~.” He moaned, then covered his mouth quickly.// Bill squeaked and growled softly, then just pouted in the others hold. Well at least he was warm. But he swore the second he let go and was distracted he was running loose.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and raised a brow and playfully rubbed the others crotch again “Ah your sexual organ is here, look at your beautiful little face, so red~.”//Dipper smiled and watched the other closely “Your face has freckles..like what I have~."2 days ago  
Garry panted and moaned softly, trying to squirm away. "A-ah, n-no…” He whined, face even more red as he bucked into the touch.// Bill nodded his head a bit and huffed, then flushed as his tummy growled. He ignored it completely.2 days ago  
{oh btw maybe when dipper is looking for something to eat, bill finds the box of dehydrated stuff und hides in it, then eats bunch of it?}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yee!)) Shadow raised a brow and purred softly “You said no but you’re pushing up into my hand~.” He smirked and gently ran a claw over the others belly.//Dipper cooed and looked down “Ooh! You’re stomach made a noise!"2 days ago  
{yay~} Garry gasped and moaned loudly, whimpering and bucking up for more. "N-nuuu.~” He mewled.// Bill humphed and nodded his head. “Yeah, it usually means i’m hungry.” He said, face red from all the cooing.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked and purred as he rubbed the others stomach and pulled away his claw, playfully grinding his claw against the others crotch “You can hump my hand, I don’t mind~.”//Dipper nodded and smiled as he let the other up “I can help you find food?"2 days ago  
Garry whimpered and turned ore red, then he went to hump his hand, soft whines escaping him as he already felt wet from all the precum leaking out of him.// Bill hummed softly and smiled. "Thanks~.” He purred happily.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and smiled as he let the other, gently using his claws to pull down the others pants and gently rub against his entrance “So cute, bet you like your hole rubbed~?”//Dipper nodded and smiled “Sure~.” He stood and begun to search.2 days ago  
Garry gasped softly and moaned more, nodding his head timidly and whining helplessly.// Bill hummed and looked around as well. After some time he found a big box and looked inside. So he found a place to hide and then proceeded to eat the entire box. He then ate half of another box like it, stopping when he felt full, but now he felt really thirsty. He slowly got up and flushed when his tummy looked somewhat noticeable against his space suit. He went to the other and pulled on some of his leg fur.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred loudly and chuckled as he gently begun to rub over the others entrance slower “Hold on buddy, come here~.” He patted the edge of the table and got a few things stacked up and had the other lay down and purred as he stood up, he then moaned softly as his crotch split at the bottom and out emerged a few long tendrils. They gently wrapped around Garry’s ankles and pushed at his entrance.//Dipper looked down and smiled “Did you find some food?"2 days ago  
Garry squeaked and nodded his head with a soft whine, then he squeaked and mewled when the tendrils appeared. He whimpered and opened his legs more to give the other entrance.// Bill nodded his head. "Y-yeah, can I have something to drink? I’m really thirsty.” He said, blinking slowly up at him.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and nodded as he pushed a tendril deep inside of his lovely little humans entrance. He grunted and soon the tendril was pushing out the others mouth, thrusting away.//Dipper smiled and nodded as he handed the other a small pouch of water.2 days ago  
Garry gasped and moaned loudly, whining and keening as the other thrust in so deep.// Bill nodded his head and went to drink the entire thing, it seemed much bigger to him, and it tasted odd to him, but it helped with his thirst. He sighed when he finished it and then squeaked when he felt his tummy gurgle angrily…then start to grow bigger.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and continued to thrust his tendril, having another push inside of the others entrance and play with his prostate.//Dipper yelped seeing the other grow, his fur standing on end “U-Um!"2 days ago  
Garry moaned and mewled, squirming and trying hard to make sure to get more of that lovely feeling. He then came, covering a bit of his jump suit.// Bill gasped, then moaned and whined as he grew more, oddly enough it looked like everything was blowing up, mostly his tummy but now his butt, thighs, and chest started to grow outwards. He whined softly as he tried to stay up. He yelped when he felt a surge of growth go to his butt, making it huge now. (this is akin to the violet turning into a blueberry scene from charlie and the chocolate factory)2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and nodded as he held the other close and purred, tail wagging as he continued to thrust into him.//Dipper watched the other with blue eyes and whimpered softly.2 days ago  
Garry moaned softly and panted, feeling blissed out and wanting more.// Bill whimpered softly as he had to widen his stance, it felt like his crotch was near to touching the floor now. He panted and held his arms close as they had puffed up too, his cheeks were definitely chubby and his chest was plump. He whimpered, wondering how he hadn’t exploded yet. (side effect, he now has stretchy skin). He whimpered and sighed when he was finally near to done, his tummy was huge now, taking up most of his body now. He stayed like that for a bit, then started to sniffle, then ended up bawling, eye shut tight so he wouldn’t have to look at how big and disgusting he most likely was.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and gently pushed a third tendril inside of the other and pushed the first up his esophagus and out his mouth.//Dipper purred and watched the other. He gently picked him up and cooed, nuzzling him "So cute!!"2 days ago  
Garry gasped and gurgled softly when he felt the tendril come out. He groaned and clenched around the tentacles with a loud gurgling moan.// Bill whimpered and kept crying hard, hiccuping roughly as the other picked him up. He felt so tight now but not enough to explode, just like if he had eaten a big meal or something. He whimpered and felt his little stumpy legs kick out randomly.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and continued to thrust.//Dipper nuzzled the other gentlt "Hey it’s okay baby..” he cooed and licked over his belly ’M"Just stay calm baby, just take deep breathes okay?“2 days ago  
Garry moaned and was near to cumming again.// Bill whimpered and started to calm down, squeaking when he felt his belly button and tummy being licked. He panted softly and sniffled, rubbing at his face to get rid of the tears. He tried to breathe like the other was telling him to.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and nuzzled the other and slammed the tendils in deep.//Dipper cooed and smiled as he nuzzled the other "Still beautiful, just deep breathes~."2 days ago  
Garry cried out and came again, tears of pleasure dotting his eyes and drool slipping out of his mouth.// Bill panted and took some more deep breathes, then he nuzzled closer to the other timidly.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and gently pulled out, tail flicking as the tendrils retreated into his body.//Dipper smiled and nuzzled back "See All better~."2 days ago  
Garry panted softly and whined as he was laid out still. He panted and went to curl up, feeling very sleepy now.// Bill whimpered and nodded his head. "Y-yeah, but i’m still huge, h-how did that happen?” He whimpered out, the bigger alien would probably notice the empty box on the floor, written in a very non english text.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and rubbed over the others adorble little belly and gentlyheld the other close “Come, I’ll out you on my bed.”//Dipper grunted and smiled as he nodded. He then saw the box and smiled “Oh! That’s good that’s a power. You add water to make it actually into food. You ate the box and then the food XD.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002.”*2 days ago  
Garry squeaked and nodded his head a little, then nuzzled close to the other rather sleepily.// Bill flustered brightly and fidgeted, whining a bit at how stupid he probably looked now. 2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and laid the other on his bed and watched him closely “Look at you, all tuckered out~.”//Dipper grunted and purred as he kissed the others big belly “So cute!!"2 days ago  
Garry flushed lightly and mewed, then snuggled closer with a soft mew, his eyes closed.// Bill flushed brightly and whined, his stretched tummy was just a little squishy, which meant it was no longer too tight. He panted and covered his bright red face.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and nuzzled the other and purred, tail wagging happily as he dozed.//Dipper grunted and smiled as he held the other close, cooing as he playfully nuzzled against the others belly "Adorbs~.2 days ago  
Garry mewed softly and panted softly as he dozed off.// Bill squeaked softly and squirmed again, then just gave up and went to nuzzle back timidly.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and dozed off.//Dipper grunted and held him closer "Cutie pie~£>©2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002.” He wasn’t really sure what pie was…?*2 days ago  
Bill flustered and mewed, then pouted softly. He stretched a bit, then went to hug the other as best he could.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper smiled and hugged back “Aww so cute for me baby~."2 days ago  
Bill flustered more. "T-thanks…” He mumbled, then yawned softly.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper smiled and gently nu,zled the other close and shifted so the other could sleep in the middle of his legs “There~."2 days ago  
Bill squeaked softly and got comfy in the others fur, turning himself onto his side before yawning again. "T-thank you…” He mumbled, then fell asleep.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper nodded and smiled “You’re welcome~.” He then curled up and begun to doze off.2 days ago  
{wanna timeskip? btw open to anything you have to give for le au~ und if not then we may have teh switch since i have no clue what else to do}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-chuckles- umm idk?))2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((And yes in the timeskip.2 days ago  
{mkk, und maybe some adorable activities, und finding out that maybe bill needs a lot of help now with his new huge form, und garry kinda wanting more sex und he keeps asking for it like a toddler would ask for candy?}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((oml yass!/)2 days ago  
{mkk~ X3} The Next Day: Garry yawned softly and got up from his spot on a really nice pillow. He stretched, then went to snuggle close to the warm thing next to him.// Bill was currently squirming and whining, and when he finally got up he smiled and started to waddle around on wherever he was. He was panting softly and rubbing his tummy gently, as it kept jiggling everywhere.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred softly as he watched the other close, he’d been awake for a while and had gently rubbed over the others adorble belly. He purred and gently rubbed the others back “Morning~.”//Dipper purred and chirped loudly to the other as he followed slowly after Bill “Hey it’s okay just calm down baby~.” He gently picked the other up and snuggled him.a day ago  
Garry flushed brightly, then went to nuzzle close, hugging his finger close. “Morning~.” He chirped softly, then nuzzled closer.// Bill squeaked as he was picked up, then pouted and nuzzled back, face a bright pink now. “B-but…” He whimpered and squirmed.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow chuckled and nuzzled the other gently “You did well last night, taking my tendrils, I’ve never seen a human take them before~.” He chuckled playfully, he’d never had sex with anything before.//Dipper growled and smirked as he held the other close and nuzzled his face “Shhh, just calm down and go slow okay?” He purred and set him down gently.a day ago  
Garry flushed and mewed happily. “Y-yeah, it felt really good~. Um, can you do it again?” He asked, looking up with puppy dog eyes.// Bill blushed brightly when the other smirked, then he nuzzled back. “U-um…i-i need to use the bathroom.” He said, closing his eyes tight as he sat down.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and nodded, smirking as he held him close. He chuckled playfully and held the other close, growling to his neck. His crotch grew a slit and out came several tendrils, all glowing neon colors. They faintly 'waved’ at Garry and chirped happily.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002And Shadow chirped softly.*a day ago  
Garry blushed brightly and mewed, then showed off his entrance to the other with a happy mew.// Bill squirmed some more and whimpered, he needed o use the bathroom bad, but had no clue where it was.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow chuckled and moved up further and gently grunted as his tendrils tugged Garry back and pushed inside, one tendril holding the others leg up as the one inside pounded away.//Dipper nodded and smiled as he gently nudged the other and purred “Here baby~.” He had the other sit down and purred as he waited for the other to finish.a day ago  
Garry gasped and moaned as a tendril pounded into him, he moved his hips back for more of the feeling.// Bill flustered brightly, looking around timidly, then up at the other. “U-um…” He whimpered, trying hard to hold it in, but he couldn’t really cross his legs anymore. After a bit he finally soiled himself, covering his face the entire time.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and gently rub Ed over Garry’s belly, where the outline of the tendril could be seen pushing up and down. He purred and gave a soft thrust, his tendrils now wiggling up the others throat and soon pushing out his mouth, thrusting hard.//Dipper purred and gently nuzzled the other, chirping as he took him to the refresher and soon the other was completely clean again, the waste gone and expelled into space. “good boy~."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Rubbed*a day ago  
Garry moaned and felt his eyes go up into his skull for a bit. He closed them and moaned around the tendrils, his member standing up now.// Bill whimpered and squirmed some more, he felt less heavy now, but for some odd reason he kept his shape. He then looked up at the other. "M-my clothes are dirty now though.” He mumbled, squirming around. Looks like he needed a bath now. (smexy times may ensue)a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and continued to thrust the tendril in and out, moaning as he saw the other grow hard “Look at you already so needy~.”//Dipper purred and held him close, nodding as he cooed playfully “I know, but come on baby, I’ll get you a nice warm bath~ xa day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002.”*a day ago  
Garry mewled loudly and humped the air, wanting something to touch it at least.// Bill timidly nodded his head and ignored the messy feeling, know fully knowing what a baby felt like at this point.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow chuckled and had a small tendril rub up against Garry’s member, stroking it slowly.//Dipper picked up the other and walked into the bathroom on their side of the ship. He set Bill down and had him undress and filled up the tub.a day ago  
Garry mewled and came after some stroking, panting harshly before whining for more.// Bill mewed softly and shuffled out of his clothes, then turned red as he was now naked to the world. He had some stretch marks, but he didn’t look ready to tear apart thankfully. He flushed and rubbed his tummy gently, humming softly to himself.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed and smirked as he begun to pull his tendril out.//Dipper smiled and cooed as he held the other close and chirped happily as his tail flicked. He nuzzled close and smiled bashfully and then helped the other into the nice warm tub “Go ahead baby clean yourself~."a day ago  
Garry whimpered and clenched around the other tightly, not wanting him to leave.// Bill squeaked softly and nuzzled back before sighing when he went into the bath. He floated around for a bit, then went to grab some soap and scrub himself clean as best he could.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and growled playfully as he held the other close "Let me out, slut.” He pulled his tendril out and shifted as he stood and stretched, tendrils still flicking around.//Dipper blushed and smiled as he watched the other “You’re adorbs~!"a day ago  
Garry whimpered and pouted, then went to stretch and lay out.// Bill flushed adorably and stuck his tongue out for a bit, then attempted to get his bottom half, squirming and whining.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and stood, he set the other on his desk and gently pulled the other close, playing with the others entrance.//Dipper grunted and cooed as he begun to clean the other.19 hours ago  
Garry squeaked as he was moved, then moaned and nuzzled close, face a bright pink as his entrance was used.// Bill squeaked and turned red as he was cleaned, his legs kicking gently, then he whimpered as his thingy was touched.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow chittered and nuzzled close to his mate, tail wagging as he gently contuined to play with the others entrance "I’d tear you in half with my real member~.”//Dipper grunted and giggled playfully to the other.19 hours ago  
Garry panted and moaned, then whined softly, knowing it to be true but he kinda wanted to be filled with something.// Bill flustered brightly and covered his face. There happened to be suds in his hair and he just looked so easy to play with.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and smirked holding Garry closer, he gently pushed the tendrils inside and joined a few others in as well “Big enough baby?”//Dipper cooed and begun to gently play with the others hair “Beautiful~."18 hours ago  
Garry gasped and moaned loudly, nodding his head and letting the other do his thing.// Bill squeaked softly and nuzzled close with a happy purr.18 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and gently thrusted into the other gently, playing with his beautiful toy. He smirked and growled, he barely had to push a tendril inside and the other was already addidcted~.”//Dipper purred and smiled, tail flicking as he gently kneeded the shampoo into his hair.18 hours ago  
Garry moaned and whined helplessly, this felt so damn good. He panted and clenched a couple of times.// Bill mewed softly as he started to relax, he loved when hair was rubbed into his hair.17 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow growled and smirked as he held the other close and continued to thrust “Such a good slut for me~.”//Dipper smiled and cooed, chuckling playfully “Adorbs~ x17 hours ago  
Garry moaned and was near to cumming again, the other fucked him so well.// Bill flushed brightly and pouted, then sighed softly when the bath was finally over. He saw some fluffy towels, and some odd little outfit near the towel. (pig onesie hopefully~}17 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-giggles-)) Shadow purred and wagged his tail as he continued to thrust "Mine~.”//Dipper grunted and smiled playfully up at the other.17 hours ago  
Garry moaned and came again, clamping around the tendrils in him and making his tummy bulge.// Bill flustered and nuzzled into the towel. He looked closer to the clothes and saw that weirdly enough they were yellow and black spotted, but looked a lot like a pig onesie.17 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and smirked as he playfully ground into Garry “Such a good boy, open your mouth~.” He smirked and begun to push his tendrils all the way through.//Dipper grunted and cooed as he nuzzled the other and begun to dry him off “So adorble~."16 hours ago  
Garry whined and opened his mouth up as wide as he could, a whine escaping him.// Bill squeaked and mewed softly as he was dried, soft squeaks slipping from him when the other dried off certain places.13 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and chirped happily, holding the other closer "Beautiful baby~.”//Dipper cooed happily and held the other close and chirped happily “So cute!” He gently rubbed over the others big belly and kissed his tummy.“13 hours ago  
Garry squeaked again and nuzzled close, face a bright pink. He timidly went up to squish one of the tendrils coming from his mouth.// Bill flushed and mewed softly, trying hard not to giggle as the other rubbed his tummy.13 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed softly and panted as he raises a brow, moaning loudly.//Dipper smirked and cooed happily "So beautiful~."13 hours ago  
Garry squeaked and kissed the tendril, then went to curl up.// Bill flustered and stuck his tongue out with a happy chirp.13 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and wagged his tail, and gently pulled out.//Dipper grunted and purred as he held the other close and cooed happily "So beautiful~.” He rubbed over his big belly.12 hours ago  
Garry whined softly, but tiredly went to hold up his hands to the other.// Bill flustered more and squeaked softly, relaxing and mewing softly with each rub.12 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and picked the other up, holding him close like how a mother would to their baby.//Dipper grunted and smiled as he nuzzled his tummy and kissed his beautiful belly.12 hours ago  
Garry blushed and nuzzled close with a happy chirp, closing his eyes and napping after a bit.// Bill flustered and squeaked softly, face turning a bright red, squeaking when the other pecked his tummy. He kinda wanted the other to notice that he probably needed to be dressed now and he had no clue how to get dressed.12 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and wagged his tail as he nuzzled him “Just sleep baby~.”//Dipper grunted and cooed as he continued to play with the others belly “Gosh like a cute little fawn~."12 hours ago  
Garry mumbled softly and mewed softly in reply.// Bill whined softly and turned more red, then he went to grab the onesie. So he guessed they must’ve had extra clothes around or something. He looked up at the other and turned red. ”…u-um, can i at least get into this, then you can mess with my tummy?“ He mumbled, looking bashful and more adorable.12 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and nuzzled the other as he laid down with him.//Dipper cooed and wagged his tail as he purred and gently had the other stand and helped him into the cute outfit. He chirped and cooed playfully and nuzzled close, kissing his big beautiful belly.12 hours ago  
Bill flustered and cooed softly when he was finally dry and warm. He giggled softly as his tummy was kissed, then he slowly went to waddled around, his tummy jiggling.11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper grunted and followed behind the other, cooing softly to him as he gently pulled on the fake tail "Slow down baby~."2 hours ago  
Bill whined softly and waddled a bit slower. He was panting, but didn’t seem to care now. He stopped after a bit and panted softly, then turned to the other and with some pride gone he held up his arms for uppies.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper cooed and nuzzled the other and hummed as he picked Bill up and chirped happily to him, walking to his room, which was a cute little forest like room. With a giant nest in the middle. He curled up in it and held Bill close.a few seconds ago  
Bill mewed softly and nuzzled close, face a bright pink, then he went to nuzzle close with a soft mew. {ah wanna switch?}a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((If ya want~ -cuddles-))a few seconds ago


	21. Albedo gets Amnesia Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what would happen if instead of taking him away the plumbers straight up just lost Albedo and he somehow gets amnesia and gets raised as a normal human being

It was a rather weird weather situation at the moment, it being like it would storm any minute but never really raining. It was just cloudy and thunder stormy. At this point Nathan was just enjoying it, the dark was pretty nice after all. He happened to have an odd disease where he had black eyes and blood, and the palest skin, so he didn’t og out much during the day. He used to have black hair, but it was graying now, giving him an odd Addams family, seasoned look, like he was gomez without a mustache. He walked around in the forest, then stopped when he heard some sniffling coming from what he knew to be a hollow tree. He looked inside and was quite surprised by what he found.// Inside the tree was a hurt, albino 11 year old. His eyes were red and his red and black clothes were torn. It looked like he had eyeliner on, and he was scratched and bruised in a lot of places. He also looked very confused and scared. The kid whimpered and shuffled back into the trunk more, but was slowly coaxed out and picked up by Nathan, who then brought him home.  
Tyler was a older man in his late fifties, and was freaking out as he couldn’t find his lover anywhere inside their home. He whined as he searched around, his grey hair with brown and black streaks in it getting all messy as he searched inside of closets and ended up with a dirty sweater vest and a dirty button up. He gasped when. He heard the back door open and when he saw his lover, he practically tackled his lover, Nathan, when he returned “You ..oh my.” He gently held a hand out to help comfort the young child in Nathan’s arms. He gently kissed Nathan’s cheek and tried to console the young child “Hey there, it’s gonna be okay, are you hungry?”  
Nathan hummed softly and kissed back, smiling wide.// The kid timidly nodded his head. “Y-yes please.” He asked politely.// In the other room a tall woman was cooking dinner, which was a rather nice spaghetti with homemade meat balls and sauce. She happened to have interesting purple and green hair, and eyes that were mint green with slit pupils instead of rounded ones. She was wearing a purple button up and mint green capri pants. She looked back and gasped. “Oh my, what happened here?” She asked, helping the kid into a chair, and then putting the food on a bit lower as she quickly got out the first aid kit.  
Tyler nodded and smiled as he gently rubbed the child’s head and hugged Nathan close “You didn’t leave a note, you silly old man, you know I worry too much about you~.” He however smiled and hugged the other close. He then gently held the others hand.  
Nathan hummed softly and nodded his head. “It was so nice out I forgot~.” He chirped, kissing his cheek and then gripping the hand gently.// The kid shifted a little and watched the two curiously, then squeaked when Dia had started to disinfect his wounds, then he was given a bowl of spaghetti and meat balls. He happily tarted to dig in, like he hadn’t eaten a good meal in a long time.// Dia smiled gently. “Ah Sweetie, where are your parents?” She asked, then was given a confused look from the albino.  
Tyler chuckled and smiled as he gently kissed Nathan’s “You silly old man~.” He gently held the other close and kissed him again, then he headed into the kitchen and got his ice tea he’d made before finding how Nathan wasn’t home.  
Nathan flushed and stuck his tongue out. He then looked to the albino. “Yeah kiddo, are ya lost?” He asked gently.// The kid fidgeted and ate a meatball, then cleared his throat. “I um, don’t really remember much…just that my name starts with an A and an L…so I guess my name is Al.” He said, trying to piece it together. He remembered nothing other than than thunder was scary, lightning was pretty, and that he hurt a bit.  
Tyler cooed softly and nodded as he gently knelt down with a few pained sounds and a few cracks as he gently took the child’s hand “Al, can you think extra hard for us? Just think about your name buddy okay?”  
Al squeaked softly and nodded his head timidly, then closed his eyes and tried to think harder on it, but it hurt to do so, so he stopped. “I-it hurts…” He said, but he had gotten another letter. “…i got A and L an B now…” He said. “…so Albee?” He said, looking happy he had gotten enough to make a name.// Nathan cooed as well, the other was so cute~. They would have to start making posters soon.// Dia smiled. “Ah, that’s good enough for now, i’m sure a therapist can help with finding more about yourself…” She said, then rubbed his head and ruffled his dirty hair. “Now keep eating you look half starved…and you’ll probably need to take a bath soon.” She said, his hair was a very dull grey and brown, but she suspected it was white.  
Tyler nodded and smiled, giving the young child a gentle hug “Nice job buddy~, so proud of you~.”((Sorry mines short!)  
{it alright~} Albee (Sounds like calbee X3} smiled and hugged back, trying hard not to get the other dirty. He finished up his food happily, then looked to the others. “B-bath?” He asked curiously.// Nathan chuckled. “A bubble bath if you want.” H said, then went to pick Albee up and take him to the bathroom with a large tub in it. “We’re going to have to get you some clothes real soon, yours are trashed!” He exclaimed.// Dia smiled and went to go make some calls and reports that they had found a child.  
((Yee~)) Tyler smiled and followed after Nathan, getting the other some clothes he could wear, aka one of Nathan’s shirts and then a pair of way! To big boxers that he’d work a few year ago and we’re too small and had been too lazy to return.  
{yeh, at some point for halloween he gonna dress up like the dog and get the chip bag label put onto another chip bag} Nathan hummed and started the bath, having the other come a few times to check if the temperature was alright, then he turned away so the other could undress and get in.// When Albee got in he sighed softly and sank in, enjoying the nice warmth and the bubbles. He squeaked when a cup of water was dropped on him, then his hair was cleaned up with Dia’s nice smelling shampoo and conditioner. He cleaned himself up with the nice smelling soap and a loofah, and after a bit he was out of the bath, clean as a whistle and wrapped in a fluffy black towel.  
((Awww~)) Tyler cooed and smiled as he headed down to Dia and smiled as he gave her a gentle hug ‘How you feeling?“  
{yeh, it shall be used as a way to embarrass him when ben und kevin decide to meet them all owo} Dia smiled. "Alright, but its odd, there are no missing children matching his description…its like a miracle has made its way here.” She said, smiling. She had always wanted a kid, though she found out she was unable to carry one. So yeah, this was a miracle of some sort.// Albee squeaked as he was dressed, pouting a little, but alright with the colors. He hugged Nathan as he was carried downstairs and put in front of a t.v.// Nathan smiled and put on some cartoons, it looked like the show was called 'Gravity Falls’. The two of them watched it for a bit.  
((Awww ovo)) Tyler nodded and frowned “Ah…perhaps we need to try on our own?” He shifted and gently hugged the other softly.  
{yeh, albee owns it tho owo he goes as the alien calbee dog btw, so he wears large red eyed goggles too} “Yeah, he should get back to his family after all.” Dia said, hugging back gently, then smiling. “I’ll do it tomorrow though, it’s gotten late and Albee must be tired.” She said, slowly getting up and going to check on the other two.// Nathan was awake, but of course Albee had passed out after a bit of watching the show. He smiled to his husband and daughter and motioned them in.  
((-cooes- Awwwww~ cute!!!)) Tyler smiled and cooed as he saw Albee asleep he hugged Nathan close and smiled as he kissed Nathan’s cheek.  
{yeh >w<} Nathan purred softly and hugged back, chuckling softly and returning the kiss.// Dia chuckled, then went to gently rub the childs head, then she went to pick him up and take him upstairs to the guest bedroom so he cold be in a bed. She rubbed his head gently in a motherly way, then left to go do some more research. {ah wanna timeskip to when they move?}  
((Mhm~)) Tyler smiled and gently pulled in Nathan closer and kissed the other again, rubbing their noses together at the end “Love you~.”  
{mkk~} Nathan purred softly and rubbed his nose back, then nuzzled into his chest. “Love you too~.”// 5-6 years later: Albee was now Albee Andebert, since they couldn’t find his parents or any family, he had been adopted awhile ago. He had blossomed into a rather eccentric teen, with nicely styled white hair with red tips, nice eyeliner, and wearing black cargo shorts, knee high chucks, a black and white striped tank top, and a red lettermen jacket with some cool japanese designs at the back. “So why are we moving?” He asked his mom, looking curious.// Di hummed. She was wearing a purple iridescent sweater and a mint green flowy skirt. She blew out some green fire and hummed. “Well it’s just a change of scenery, and the rent on this place is soon to go out, so it’s best to get out quickly. Besides you’ll like Bellwood~.” She chirped as she packed the rest of the kitchen stuff, then went to see if the movers were here, which they were, along with some of Albee’s friends, who had a small going away party for them.// Nathan was currently sitting in his recliner, enjoying life. His hair was now completely white but his eyes were as black as ever. And now he was being carried out by one of the movers, a tetramand {four arms} from the city.// Aliens were widely accepted now, but Albee had yet to see some irl, so he was amazed when he had seen the tetramand mover. But then he had gone back to blow out a cupcake and listen to old stories of when he blew up the chemistry lab and dressed up as that weird dog for halloween his first halloween with his family. Then he said goodbye to them, promising to chat with them online.  
Tyler cooed to his lover as he gently walked out to the car and held his lovely close as he sat in the seat beside him “Nathan my dear, who knew that our family would move away from this home?” He chuckled softly now in his early sixties he held his lovely close and gently pecked his cheek.  
Nathan hummed and nuzzled the other close, he happened to be at least 65. “Yes, but I’m sure that it will bring joy to whoever buys it next, hopefully it’ll be home to either a great mind or a shit ton of kittens.” He said, chuckling softly.// Albee snorted. “Already did house a genius.” He said, then felt his hair being rustled by his mom as she got in the drivers side, then they started the 2 hour trip to Bellwood. 2 hours later: “Wow, this place is huge.” Albee said as he looked out at the city as they drove, then Dia stopped in front of a nice house in a neighborhood in the middle of the city. The moving truck was in front, so Al assumed that yes, this was their house. Al stepped out and stretched, hearing some popping noises escape from his joints. He grabbed his bag, then went towards the door. “I’m going to explore.” He called out to his mom as he hurried inside. {also this may be Ben/kevins neighborhood}{also albee shall go to the nearby stores in a bit~}  
((Ah, I’m sick and practically dying rn, and I’m gonna be at dinner tonight at like 7:30)) Tyler chuckled as he held the other close and nuzzled him as he rubbed over Nathan’s hand, already starting to get age spots himself. He sighed softly and winced as he rubbed his lovers palm “Remember when we were Young like Dia?” ((Okay))  
{oh nuus my love i hope you get better -cuddles you close and goes to rub your tummy gently to try and comfort you-} Nathan hummed softly and kissed Tyler’s cheek. “Why yes, I remember a lot from that time~.” He purred out and nuzzled the others neck. He had a lot of wrinkles, but they were mostly smile lines.// Dia was making sure the movers were putting things in the right places.// After putting his bag in his new room he went to get his bike. He then went to ride into town to check the place out basically, and it went downhill from there. Well it did when he went into a grocery store.  
((-snuggles- i-it smy throat baby, hurts like a bitch.)) Tyler chuckled and cooed as he held the other close and gently helped the other out of the car and up to the home, cooing as he walked up yo one of the bedroom door and opened it “Oh my~.” He looked around the large room.//A young man known as Ben Tennyson was currently with his other friend Kevin, both looking through the junk food there was. Ben was brown haired with brown eyes and a green, black and white jacket. He shifted and rubbed his head as he sighed softly. Kevin was a slightly longer black-haired young man that had grey/brown eyes and was wearing a pair of black pants and a grey shirt.  
{ah, i think tea with honey would help, either that or salt water gargle owo} Nathan hummed softly and held onto his cane. He hummed happily as he walked around the house and got to the nice large room. “Ah, our room?” He asked, chuckling a he walked around.// Albedo hummed softly and checked his money. He had at least fifteen dollars on him, so he decided to get some chips and some chicken wings from the deli. He was a bit pouty since they didn’t have chili fries. He got his wings, then went to get his chips. He was listening to music at that point, so he wouldn’t be able to notice much. He passed by the two older men without much of a care, although oddly enough the brown haired guy seemed familiar, and so did the black haired man.  
((-nods and snuggles- God dam that was hard. Nini baby~)) Tyler nodded and smiled as he cooed and gently held his lover and chuckled as he offered his hand to the other, the large room empty “Shall I have this dance~?” He smiled warmly, wanting to do the waltz with his lover.// Been glanced back when someone passed by and got a oddly familiar feeling at the other, his eyes watched the other before he was gently poked by Kevin and went back to looking at the chips and Chocolate.//Kevin snorted seeing Ben jump when he told him and smiled as he gently rubbed the others shoulder as he saw the albino walk out, he raised a brow, getting a dejavu feeling but shrugged it off and looked at the delicious artery clogging food!  
{mornin’ love~ -mews and huggles you gently- you feelin’ alright today?} Nathan smiled and went to dance with him, being a bit slow as he grabbed one hand and then the opposite shoulder. “You shall~.” He chuckled, then went to nuzzle close.// Albee hummed softly and went to pay for his food, smiling to the cashier and going to leave, but then oddly enough a huge alien raged inside and started to fuck the place up. This freaked Albee out so he basically threw himself behind the cash register, unknowing that there happened to be a face scanner there that scanned his face, then the cashier had picked it up to scan the guy to know if he were a criminal or not. And this alerted the plumbers rather quickly.  
((-is currently dying, gently falling on you, wrapped up in a blanket- N-No…feel like shit.)) Tyler smiled and nuzzled back as he hummed and gently begun to dance with Nathan, holding the others curve of his side and then holding his hand as he purred and gently played with his lovely’s hair a little “Love you so much Nathan~.”//Kevin and Ben yelped as the alien came inside and of course hid a little unsure of what to do before Ben got a good look at the albinos face, he called and gasped “A-Albedo…”  
{oh nuuues -huggles you more and kisses your forehead, then goes to make sure you’re comfy-} Nathan blushed faintly and smiled brightly. “Love you too Ty~.” He purred softly and went to kiss him gently.// Albee was clutching his food close as he went to take his earbuds out to try and hear what was happening. He saw the other two and raised a brow. “Sorry what did you say? I was too preoccupied with the guy /destroying the place/. Please shut up otherwise we’ll either become hostages or /dead/.” He hissed softly at them, then started to think for a bit, wondering if he could do something to get out or at least knock the guy out.  
((-nods, snuggling in close, whining asmy throat hurts-)) Tyler smiled and gently kissed back, holding his lover close.// Ben was stunned as he said again “A-Albedo!” He practically wanted to tackle the other, needing to get the other into his arms and hug him tight.//Kevin just tugged Ben in tight “Shh ding dong!”  
{-cooes gently and gives you some tea and honey-} Nathan hummed softly and danced slowly, soft cooes leaving him.// Albee stopped for a bit, then looked to the two of them. “D-do I know either of you?” He asked, eyes wide, then he perked up when he heard the alien get captured. “Ah good, the plumbers are here.” He said as he peeked his head out, then yelped when he was picked up and hand cuffed. “THE FUCK!” He yelped out and squirmed.  
((-snuggles and whines a little still, but purrs and snuggles with chu- I’ve been told to like use some mouth wash and gargle it. And I don’t have alot of energy, I didn’t sleep well either.)) Ben yelped and stood “H-Hey don’t touch him!” He grabbed ahold of Albedo, holding tight.//Kevin also came over and rested his hand on Albedos shoulder.  
{-mews softly and kisses your cheek- i’m sorry yer so sick love} Albee whimpered softly as he was pulled, then given to the two.// The plumbers left with an odd look on there face, but they trusted Ben Tennyson to take the criminal in.// Albee flustered brightly and fidgeted, hugging his food still. “U-um, thanks I guess, although no clue why they would grab me.” He said, scratching the back of his head.  
((-nods and snuggles-)) Ben got a good look at the other and smiled, holding the others face as he hugged Albedo in tight “G-God it’s been so long~..” he teared up and smiled up at Kevin, who was just peering down at the two, but ended up popping a smile.  
{-snuggles back and mews-} Albee squeaked a the other held him, he still looked confused. “Ah, y-yeah.” He said, then looked to the two. “Um sorry…but i don’t know you two?” He said it like it was a question.  
((-nuzzles into your neck and purrs shakily, tail wagging- I’m gonna go do the mouthwash thingy)) Ben was surprised and bit his lip “W-Well shit…oh! W-We can take you to our place after we pay for the shit we got..! And my grandpa will explain everything!”  
{mkk love, i wish you luck~} Albee looked at them, then nodded. “Ah, o-okay.” He said, nodding his head. “Ah, my name is Albee by the way, what’re your guys’ names?”  
((-nuzzles- Thank chu, -slowly waddles off to get mouthwash thingy done.)) Ben smiled a little at how the other had grown but smiled “I’m Ben, and this is Kevin~.”  
{-mews and kisses your cheek-} Albee smiled politely. “Nice to meet you both.” He said, then waited patiently for the other two to buy there stuff, eating some of his wings while he waited.  
((-cuddles- so sorry but I’m probs gonna be slow today.)) Ben nodded and bought their junk food, then walked out as he smiled to Kevin, who headed to the car and got in, waving the other two into the car “C'mon.”  
{-mews softly- its okay love~} Albee fidgeted a little and nodded his head, then went to put a lock on his bike, hoping to anyone up there it wasn’t stolen when he came back, then he went to sit in the back. He had texted his mom where he was going, and she had said it was alright.  
((-snuggles tight- I love you baby~)) Ben shifted and rubbed his neck as he climbed into the car.//Kevin begun to drive back to Ben’s place, he easily found the shortest way home and parked out front and got out.  
{love you too lil pumpkin~ -cooes and cuddles you-} Albee hummed softly to himself as he waited patiently, then went to get out, looking a bit curious as he looked around. Was this his home? The brunnette did look a lot like him, maybe they were related?  
((-smiles and leans against you- Love you More~)) Ben and Kevin talked softly as they headed inside and Ben called “GRANDPA!!!” ((can you bring grandpa?))  
{grandpa max? sure, und love you most~} Granpa Max happened to have been making a dish from wherever when he heard Ben and Kevin come back. “Hey boys, you’re just in time for lunch.” He said, holding up a ladle that had a tentacle in it. He perked up when he saw they were not alone. He looked for a bit, then smiled politely. “Hello Albedo, glad to see you’re alright.” He said.// Albee looked around the house, then looked at the food in the ladle, then to the grandpa. “Ah um, hello Grandpa, how are you?” He asked, hoping he sounded alright, although by how the elder man looked, he looked quite surprised by what Albee said.  
((Thank chu~ and love you forever~)) Ben smiled seeing Albedo respond and bit his lip “G-grandpa, don’t you think you school does explain who you are to Albedo?”  
{l-love you forever more~} Grandpa Max thought for a bit, deciding to be careful with what he said. He then told Albedo everything, after sitting him down.// Albee listened to the entire thing, looking very confused, somewhat excited, and also a bit devastated. He was just sitting there after the explanation. “…oh.” He said after a little.  
((-smiles- I love you infinitiley~)) Ben bit his lip and gently nuzzled in close to Kevin.//Kevin gently held Ben close “Yeah, it’s been a long time.”  
{-flusters brightly and whines, then goes to cuddle you-} Grandpa Max nodded. “Yeah, sorry to have to tell you like this, you seem to have become much more pleasant.” He said.// Albee fidgeted and nodded his head. “Yeah, It sounds like i used to be a psychopath…good thing that I put all that energy into theater.” He said, looking serious, then he chuckled softly. “Oh uh, sorry for calling you Grandpa.” “It’s alright, you can call me Grandpa Max if you want.” Grandpa Max said, smiling along with Albedo.  
((-snuggles close and smiles-)) Ben nodded and rubbed his neck as he smiled shyly and gently hugged Kevin “Yeah…U-Um so yeah.” He rubbed his neck and shifted, grunting softly.//Kevin smiled and held Ben close as he rubbed his back.  
{-cooes gently- ah, i got an au idea} Grandpa Max smiled, then went to go finish lunch. “Lunch will be ready in a bit .”// Albee nodded his head, then timidly looked to the other two. “…uh…sorry for messing with you guys.” He said, trying to cover the fact that he may’ve almost killed either of them at some point.  
((Oh?)) Ben shrugged it off and chuckled softly “Hey it’s all good, you couldn’t control yourself at that time.”//Kevin gently patted Ben’s back and nodded “Yeah, don’t hold it against you… Just glad you’re not like… trying now.”  
{like remember the amusement park idea? like i wanna still do that, but albedo is stuck as an 11 year old und he works/plays there, he’s basically become chill, und Garry is a sorta 'guardian’ for Albedo, und somehow maybe ben gets de-aged a well und its permanent (kevin too if you want the threesome) und grandpa max takes him an friends to disney world und they meet albedo again :3 Shadow is like a friend of bens also, maybe he can be like a half alien or full alien? maybe like rooks species, but he has weird coloring und maybe big ears und still has his tail?} Albee hummed softly. “Yeah, like if I wanted to try anyway my mum would probably ground me for years…” He said, shivering, then turning pink as he looked at the two. “…kinda wondering if i should tell her and my grandpa’s.” He said, rubbing his back, unsure how he was going to tell them.  
((Oml yasssssss!! -giggles softly-)) Ben grunted and shifted as he gently patted Kevin’s back and nodded “If you wanna then it’s your life, I just hope your gonna be okay.”  
{yush~ und maybe at some point albedo ends up in a disney princess dress, und not like the store kind like the kind a woman made for her daughter kinda thing, which reminds me of the mum who made so many disney outfits for her daughter und took her to disney world a lot, it was cute~ X3 have no clue which one he would be tho…also garry made the dress owo…also ben becomes a pirate so he can steal albedo away?} Albee nodded his head. “Well probably, one of my grandpa’s was kinda a menace to society in his teens.” He said, rubbing his neck again. He said, then hummed softly. “Yeah, I think i’m good, although I have a feeling they’ll be overbearing about keeping me out of trouble.” He said, then went to munch on one of his wings, he still had 5 of them. If the other two looked closely they would notice that Albee looked thicker then Ben did in his teens.{brb gotta do somethin’}  
((tyt~ and oml yasssssss!!! And maybe umm maybe ughh Mulan?)) Ben nodded and chuckled softly as he heard the other and smiled “ah, but that’s good, it means that they’re gonna be alright when they find out your past…oh…we probably schould go with you so we can actually prove?”  
{back und oml yush he would be so cute!~ like he has a fan an everythin’~ also he wears the dresses to basically help Garry sell them an stuff, also if anyone makes fun of him he just tells them princesses can help more than pirates can, well diplomatically, also mulan is technically a general so yeh owo} Albee nodded his head. “Yeah, that would be great~.” He said, smiling brightly, and oddly enough he looked cute. He then perked up when Grandpa Max came out with food. “Oooh!” He said, eating some of the tentacles.  
((Yee! And iml yasssssss!!)) Ben nodded and sat down, he ate a little food and shifted.  
[yup, then ben steals him with help of pirate kevin und maybe pirate gwen, or she would be a princess too, who knows~} Albedo finished up the soup and smiled. “Thanks Grandpa Max, have you ever tried this kinda cuisine with some Japanese packets? Maybe Korean Bbq?” He asked, making Grandpa Max smile.// “Ah never did think of that, I may try it.” Max said, then ruffled his grandsons and the albinos head. “Now I believe you two have to go to Albedo’s new place?”  
((-nods happily- Oh my God YASS!!!)) Ben chuckled softly and smiled as he nodded and stood. Gently smacking Kevin’s behind as he walked by, smirking as he heard Kevin yell "BEN!” And ran out to the car.//Kevin yelped as he was smacked on the behind and ran after Ben.  
Albee waved goodbye to Grandpa max and ran after the two, laughing as he followed the two of them.// Grandpa Max watched them go, then hummed. “Huh, Albedo has changed, Just like Nathan said.” He said, then went back inside to clean up. {oh yeh, the fam knows btw, they found him but Max said they could raise him if they wanted, so they did]  
((Ahhh olayz~)) Kevin snorted as he gently snorted at his lover but chuckled and turned back to the steering wheel where he followed Albedos directions back to his place.  
{yeh~} Albedo told them the address in his phone, then when they got there he smiled when he saw that the movers were gone and there were some boxes on the porch. He got out and opened the door. “Ma, Grandpa’s I’m home~.” He chirped happily, then smiled when his Mom came into view and hugged him.// Dia grinned and rubbed Albee’s head gently. “Hey, just in time! I was just about to go get delivery for our first night!” She said happily.  
((-smiles-)) Tyler called back happily “Welcome back!”//Ben walked in and saw the other and blinked, his hand holding tight to Kevin.  
{-mews happily-} Nathan came down with Tyler and chuckled. “Ah, you must be Max’s boy, wow you and Albee look so alike!” He chuckled softly.// Albee looked confused. “Ah, you already know Grandpa Max?” He asked, then shook his head. “A-anyway, I know who I am now!” He said, then started to ramble about it all, and the adults just nodded. When Albee finished they just smiled and hugged him, then told him that they had found out who he was and raised him anyway.  
{also i have no clue what to do with this und i totally forgot to put garry in this one, so wanna switch soon?}  
((-mews back- and lol if ya wanna~)) Tyler cooed and smed as he noted the like as and hugged Albedo close “Ah my young boy you’re growing up so fast~.”  
{mkk~ oh um is the siren au next? -mews softly-} Albee mewed softly and hummed, hugging them back, then went to introduce Ben and Kevin to his family, acting very blushy the entire time, and stuttering a little.  
((Mhm~)) Ben smiled and happily introduced himself and blushed when Kevin was blunt and said “And I’m Kevin, Ben’s boyfriend~.”  
{yays~} Albee hummed softly and giggled softly. Then he flustered when Di approved of them, then said this. “Want to see Albee’s pictures from when he was younger?~” She chirped, then Albee sputtered and tried to stop her, too late the album was out. And so halloween, plays, and even that one time one of his friends talked him into putting on makeup (he still did that from time to time though).  
((-cuddles- hehe~)) The two cooed loudly over the others cute pictures.  
Albee flushed brightly and pouted a little and went to grab a blanket to hide under, still pouting.// “And this is when we all found out about this dog in japan that sells chips, and they’re Calbee chips, like Albee~ So we made the costume for him~.” Dia said, chuckling softly.  
Ben cooed and gently teased Albedo a little about how he looked so cute in the costume, while Kevin just chuckled under his breath.  
Albedo humphed and kept hiding. “…it was still funny though.” He said, leaning against the two of them.// “Funny thing was we pretended he got abducted for a bit and we gave him red goggles to pretend he turned into the alien version, tacky but it was pretty funny.” Nathan said, holding up the goggles in question.  
The two chuckled and cooed as Ben gently squeezed Albedo’s cheek.  
Albedo growled lightly, but it wasn’t all the evil sounding. In fact the growl ended with a squeak as his cheek was pinched. After awhile The grandpa’s went to bed and Di went to order food, leaving the three alone.  
Ben cooed and gently hugged Albedo. ((o-Oh I’ve got an idea -bites lip-))  
{oooh tell meh? -purrs softly-} Albedo blushed and nuzzled back, humming softly.  
((S-so Ben and Kevin have sex, and Albedo catches them? And wants to join?)) Ben smiled and chuckled as he pulled back.  
{ah, mkk~ although he is gonna be very virginy 'bout it} Albedo chirped softly and fidgeted. “So um, wanna stay the night? I saw the basement and it seems a good place to…have a slumber party.” He said, cringing at the slumber party bit. “There’s also a t.v. and dvd thing down there.”  
((Oh that’s fine~)) Ben nodded and smiled “Sure that sounds like fun~.” He smiled and headed down with Albedo, Kevin following him. He knew that look Kevin was giving him and he looked around, spotting a good sized closet, or the good sized bathroom.  
{mkk, then after we can switch?} Albedo hummed and showed them downstairs. The basement was pretty nice, it had a bathroom, a laundry room, and a carpeted entertainment room. It looked bare, but it had a t.v. nd dvd player. “I’ll go get some movies!” He said, then ran off to get some scary movies and funny movies.  
((Mhm~)) Ben nodded and said he was gonna be in the bathroom getting ready for bed, squeaking as he was pressed to the wall, Kevin gently kissing up and down his neck. He whimpered and whined softly as he grabbed at his lovers shoulder.  
Albedo went into some of the boxes in his room until he found the one with his movies in them.{yay`}  
((Hehe~)) Ben whimpered and whined as both his and Kevin’s pants were pushed down and underwear bunched by their knees. He yelped as his entrance was stroked “W-Where’d you get the lube?” He whispered harshly.//Kevin chuckled “Had it in my pocket, was planning to fuck you in the back of my car, bratt~.” He chuckled and stretched Ben out.  
Albedo hummed softly and got the movies and a crap ton of blankets and pillows to get comfy on. He walked down the stairs precariously and put the things down. He looked towards the others and turned the brightest red when he saw the two.  
Kevin had Ben on his side and laying on the counter. He growled into Ben’s neck as he thrusted into Ben, panting as he held Ben’s leg up against his chest.//Ben whimpered and moaned as he was thrusted into, holding onto the sink and the edge of the counter “P-Please~!”  
Albedo flustered and basically had no idea what to do, but it appeared his brain malfunctioned, so he got closer. “U-uhm…c-can I join?”  
Kevin and Ben yelped, the older holding Tight to Ben and pushing in deep before he blushed “S-Sure, if Ben agrees?”//Ben blushed but smiled shyly “Y-Yeah come join us~..”  
Albedo flushed and giggled, then went to take off his pants and jacket, then went to kiss both of them gently.  
Kevin kissed back gently, giving a hard thrust into ben.//Ben squeaked as he was thrusted into and moaned into the kiss with Albedo.  
Albedo kissed Ben last and mewed into the kiss, then he timidly went to take his pants off. He flushed and got very shy with his member and lower body, even though it practically looked fine. “U-um, should i try and get on Ben, or u-um use his mouth?” He asked, thinking he should’ve worded it better.  
Kevin smirked and chuckled as he gently pulled Ben up to stand with him “Here, let’s move out to the main room and you can fuck his mouth alright?”//Ben whimpered as he was thrusted into before he keened as he was held on Kevin’s member, the outline showing a little on his stomach.  
Albedo flushed and nodded, then hurried off to make it more comfy, putting down the blankets and pillows. “Here~.” He mewed, now panting softly. He patted the pillow he was now sitting next to.  
Kevin set Ben down and gently held his hips, moaning.//Ben whimpered and whined as he grasped at Albedo’s thighs.  
Albedo flushed and rubbed Ben’s head, his member was starting to stand up. He then helped to put it into Ben’s mouth, making sure the other didn’t choke.  
Ben moaned and suckled at Albedo’s member, his hands holding tight to the others thighs as he was spit-roasted between them.//Kevin groaned and drove into Ben deep. He continued to thrust, whining as he drive away.  
Albedo gasped and moaned softly as the other sucked him, soft moans escaping him as the other suckled him. The sensations were so new to him.  
Ben continued to suck, licking at the others crotch, whimpering and whining. He moaned softly and closed his eyes.//Kevin continued to thrust, moaning sharply.  
Albedo panted and mewled, his hand gently gripping at Ben’s hair. “A-ah!”  
Ben grunted and keened as his prostate was struck and he was cum into by Kevin.//Kevin groaned and came hard into Ben’s entrance.  
Albedo gasped and came into Ben’s mouth, soft pants leaving him as he finished up. He had given a squeeze to Ben’s hair, but he rubbed it gently with a soft coo.  
Ben swallowed down the others seed and panted as he came himself, his eyes dropping as he tiredly pulled off and mewed.  
Albedo flustered and went to cuddle up to the two, kissing Ben gently and going to hug him close.  
Ben panted and snuggled in tight with Ben, smiling as he held the other close and cooed happily.//Kevin chuckled and gently spooned Albedo.  
Albedo flushed and squeaked softly, then smiled to the two before yawning and nuzzling close to the two of them.  
Ben panted and snuggled in tight.//Kevin cooed and held the other close, purring happily “Shh Albedo~.”  
Albedo squeaked and nodded his head, then started to feel sleepy. “T-thank you…” He mumbled before starting to feel drowsier.  
Kevin cooed and nodded as he held the others close, cooing softly “You’re welcome~.”


	22. Revolution Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another of my favorites, basically King Garry being usurped and Wizard Bill being downsized, beware there is angst and some gore

{mkk, i'mma start then~ X3}5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Kk~))5 days ago  
Today happened to be a fine day for Guertena’s kingdom. Well for the king anyway. The young king rather thought of himself as a good king, with one obedient servant/pleasure slace, a good council that told him what happened in the outside world, and he ruled with an iron grip. He barely ever left the large castle, so he did not see the actual, rather terrible state of his kingdom. But he was told never to go out, otherwise assassins would kill him dead where he was. He was 21 years old, and had ruled since he was 18. The young king had dual colored purple hair, moon pale skin, and he wore the finest of clothes, which included blue coats and white furs. He had bright blue eyes that would usually be staring at either Shadow or at some treaty the council had him sign. He was rather spoiled, but he was level headed most of the time, unless something bad happened, then he would go and make sure Shadow would be fucked nice and deep into the mattress, or would most likely be put on the edge for hours on end as he 5 days ago  
*was teased relentlessly, with a cock ring on him of course. Garry also had a rather large, beautiful garden. Oh, and his only friend happened to be a wizard by the name of Bill cipher.// Bill cipher was something else entirely in this world. He was humanoid, but had a yellow triangle for a head. He was a rather powerful demon with the title of wizard of the Guertena kingdom. He was tall, had one eye, and he also happened to be an asshole to most people. He flirted a lot with basically anyone, but he flirts almost exclusively with one Dipper Pines, a magic scholar that was amongst the servants in the castle. He also happened to know full well the state of the kingdom, but he was a demon, and an asshole, so basically he didn’t give two shits, not knowing the basic emotions humans had, well besides anger and lust. He could never seem to get into pine trees pants tho. {done~}5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ooh~))5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The young pleasure slave that belonged to the king was currently working his hips from side to side. His skimpy clothing flowing with his body as he danced for his beloved master. His ribs were showing a small bit too much but he knew he wasn’t allowed to eat unless master said so or he it was from master himself. He ran his hands through his hair and moaned softly as he flinched feeling pain run up his side. His routine faltered as he held his side for a little. He whimpered as it hurt a little worse than before.(pulled a muscle~) He wore a beautiful pair of harem underwear, and a long dark purple cloth in both the back and front of his bottoms. He then wore ankle bracelets made from pure gold, a matching pair on his wrists. He bore a thick collar on his throat with a space for a chain to be attached. Which is what he had on, the weight and chain being a little difficult to deal with. He wore a small bra that accommodated his flat pectorals. He had long black hair that5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002flowed behind him and a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes. His skin was covered in a silky laid off fur in red, white, and black. His fluffy tail flicked behind him, his side having a pretty good sized bruise on it.// Dipper shifted as he sat in his quaters inside of the beautiful palace, he of course hated how the king didn’t seem to care about his people and how the stupid wizard wanted to get into his pants when he’d said no several times. He sighed and rubbed his eyes as he set down his book and looked at the time. He stood and ran to the kitchen and got the large plate of food Bill always requested and carried it up yo the wizards quaters. He wore the normal servant clothing and shifted as he waited for the other to tell him to do something.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((done~))5 days ago  
{yay~} Garry hummed softly as the other danced for him, not minding that the other faltered, he was pretty either way. He furrowed his brow when the other seemed to be n pain, so he decided to be lenient. “Come back over here and in my lap.~” He chirped, patting his lap. He also happened to be having lunch, and so he thought the other should have something. He had two plates before him, easy fruits and some cheesy garlic bread. Hey, even in olden times it was amazing food, that and also dinner was supposed to be spectacular.// Bill was currently looking over a map and such. “Come in Pine Tree, you’re always welcome!~” He purred out to the other. He was currently wearing bright blue robes, the same color as the flames he sometimes made.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-cuddles- hehe~)) Shadow nodded and walked over, he held his side and seated himself in Garry’s lap, purring as he nuzzled up to him and curled his toes so he looked beautiful. He nuzzled his side and gently rubbs over Garry’s chest “M-Master…” He was looking at the other crown “T-Theres a gem missing master..” he was hungry but he wanted Garry’s praise for telling him a gem was gone. He laid against Garry and smiled.//Dipper walked in and set the large platter down and bowed he then asked “Sir, is there anything else you require?” He shifted and made it so he had a reason to leave the room hopefully.5 days ago  
{-mews happily-} Garry smiled and patted the others head. He blinked for a bit, then took off his rather ornate and super tacky crown. “Ah, thank you love, i’ll go get the jewelers to put in a new one.” He said, then yelled for a servant to come over and take it back to the jewelers to get it re done. “Huh, I was actually thinking of a new crown, I know that one is the one that’s been passed down, but it is way too much. Like maybe a simple band of gold with roses on it rather than a dome…” He said, rubbing at his hair, He then held up a strawberry to the others mouth.// Bill chuckled. “Maybe your warm body in my bed?~” He chuckled. “Ah, but seriously? I need you to get a blue rose from the gardens, and a yellow one as well.” He said. This was his usual tests to see if he and Garry would be alright for the next month. Which meant it would be the perfect time to use the special roses that were unable to be harmed, to give a false report on what would happen to the two. He had explained the process to Pine5 days ago  
*Tree the first time he saw it happening and had seen the flowers flourish.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-smiles-)) Shadow nodded and smiled as he purred “You’re welcome master, always proud to serve you~.” He basked in the attention and praise he was receiving. He chittered and snuggled close as he faintly played with the others hair. He blushed seeing the strawberry and opened his mouth, unsure if he was allowed to bite down. He gave a soft nervous noise and looked away from his master, the chain was heavy on his body.//Dipper blushed and nodded as he ran off to get the flowers, he sighed and smiled as he grabbed a bunch of the flowers and came running back. He handed them all to Bill and asked if he could leave he waited at attention.5 days ago  
Garry smiled, and chirped softly. “Ah, you’re allowed, otherwise it would be at my mouth pet~.” He chirped, kissing his forehead before putting the fruit to the others lips.// Bill hummed as he looked at the flowers. He took one yellow and one blue, then he messed with the rest by making them into a rather lovely flower crown. He put it on Pine Tree’s head, then patted it. “You may go now.” He said, then started the experiments on the tainted flowers. {i have an idea for shadow, i-if you don’t mind listening to it}5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((No go ahead hehe~))5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and opened his mouth and ate the fruit, his tail flicked as he ate, purring softly. He gently shifted against Garry “M-Master can you please remove the chain..I-Its hurting my neck.” He bit his lip as he looked at the chain.//Dipper nodded and ran out, he thanked the god he was able to get away without being wrestled to the bed again. He rubbed his eyes and got down onto his cotm he covered his face and groaned “what a weird wizard.."5 days ago  
{so like basically maybe shadow is the leader to the revoluton und is playing dumb? like i think we talked about it when the idea came teh be, but not sure, like shadow is really smart und realizes its the council that are actually terrible, und that Garry is just ignorant about this stuff, oh also revolution is starting at dinner owo}5 days ago  
Garry smiled, then perked up. "Ah, alright.” He said, then gently took the chain off. “It can only be off for ten minutes, alright? Actually let me check you’re neck.” He said, then looked at it.// Bill hummed softly. The roses were alright, so it meant nothing bad would happen to either he or the king. That and Pine Tree looked adorable with the small flower crown on. He had been hearing rumors that something was going to happen tonight, but he didn’t know what. {oh also maybe dipper is second in command und he got close to Bill, so he’s the one to put a potion in his drink, und it instantly seals up his powers und his demon form, giving him a human one}5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Maybe, I feel like Shadow gets treated right enough and loves Garry so he probably wouldn’t lead it.)) Shadow nodded and purred as he let the other check his neck. Some of the fur was a little more rubbed off that other areas but you could see where the collar bad been being dragged down at an angle with the weight. He shifted and swallowed.//Dipper smiled and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, god he hoped the other took the drink hed provided with his lunch. It had a potion for what the revolt happened he’d be able to get Bill tied down.5 days ago  
{yeh, oh maybe they just let him stay around und after awhile he und dipper find out about where the king und transformed wizard are, so they get them und are abhorred by the treatment?} Garry hummed softly. “ Maybe I should add a fabric or fur to line the collar, maybe a less heavy metal…hmm.” He said, rubbing the others head gently, then putting cheesy bread at the others lips. “Eat~.” He chirped happily.// Bill hummed softly and ate his food easily, it being weird since his eye also happened to be his mouth. He was one of the rare occurrences where someone could watch themselves eat food. When he was finished he washed it down with his drink. It took a bit to start to feel funny, then /pain/ like no other engulfed him and he fell to the floor with a loud scream. Holy shit pain did not feel good at that point.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-cuddles- well Shadow would be a pretty big strict~)) Shadow nodded and stayed quiet, his tail curled as he bit his lip “Yes Master.” He ate the cheesy bread and chewed it, his eyes closing as he shifted, reaching up and scratching his neck. He winced as the pulled muscle was pulled again.//Dipper looked up and yelped as he went running “M-Master bill are you alright?!” He winced seeing the other and ran over, checking him over “W-What did you eat?!"5 days ago  
{lol yush X3 -cuddles back happily-} Garry hummed softly, eating his own slice. But he stopped halfway when he heard a yell, then the castle doors being opened and screaming. His eyes widened. "Hide behind the throne. Now.” He said, hurrying Shadow before a rather large crowd of people came in.// Bill panted and felt blunt fingers scratch the wooden floor. He could barely hear Pine Tree. He felt rather terrible as he started to throw up the food he ate, then an odd black liquid, which was most likely demon corruption. He was throwing up all over his robes, his head hidden now, although it wasn’t triangle shaped anymore. “P-poiso-” He tried hard to finish that sentence.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-giggles-)) Shadow yelped and hid behind the throne, worried as he held his tail. He whimpered and whined softly.//Dipper nodded and patted the others back “S-Shit..J-Just stay calm.."5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sorry it’s so short.))5 days ago  
Garry raised a brow at all the people, then yelped as he was taken away in a tidal wave of revolt. The rest will soon be a blur.// Bill panted and laid on the ground. After some first breathes, his voice sounded incredibly human now. ”…yeah, but not good, I c-can hear them coming.“ He said, now two eyes glowing bright. ”…ah, you got good, pine tree.“ he simply said, then fell forward, the thunderous roar of feet could be heard. {ah, wanna do a timeskip? like a month passes und they get taken out of the dungeon und taken care of by shadow an dipper?}5 days ago  
{und it alright love~}5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Mhm~!! Like maybe Shadow has been worried and like when he sees Garry he gets angry the others bossy and put him in his place with a simple punishment slaves go through their first time they disobey, but it like affects them alot?)) Shadow yelped and whimpered as he heard the people, but was gently scooped up and soon he was being set in the throne and the crown was set on his head. They pulled Garry off somewhere and so he ordered for new laws to be put into place and soon the area was thriving.//Dipper yelped and hid under the bed, terrified of the mob of people.5 days ago  
{ah, mkk~ wait who got the punishment? -mews softly, tilting head a bit-}5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh! Garry’s gonna get it while Dipper kinda like…Makes bill like lick his shoes and tuff.))5 days ago  
Garry was taken away and stripped of his clothes, only keeping his pants on as he was cuffed to the wall. He was so damned confused he just kept yelling, asking what the fuck was happening and earning some hard slaps for each time he asked.// Bill gasped and struggled against hands holding him down, his eyes shining as he was taken away, the sight of Pine Tree under the bed made him feel terrible. He was taken to, oddly enough the study, where all the ink was kept. He got new, binding tattoo’s that day. He was then set in the cell next to Garry’s.5 days ago  
{oh mkk :3 i do timeskip after next post okay?}5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okayz~)) Shadow winced as he was crowned and bit his lip as he was given new clothes to wear. He bit his lip and pulled them in, smiling as he felt he could get used to this life. He shifted and bit his lip as he shifted on his feet.// Dipper watched in horror as the mob took Bill away, sure the guy was a dick but no person Schould go through that..5 days ago  
{okay timeskip time~}5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yay~, I gotta go to bed soon~))5 days ago  
1 month later: It was looking too good for Garry. They had only been feeding him oatmeal, and not very much. But the thing’s that stuck were the beatings he got whenever he said a single word. So he had gone to say nothing for the past week, although they found new ways to beat him. He currently had bruises on his ribs, raw wrists from the shackles, and he was completely dirty from a number of things that had been thrown at him.// Bill wasn’t having much fun either, having gone through the same treatment, with some unfortunate gross things being done to him. He had shackles around his wrists and ankles. He was covered in even more gross stuff, and he didn’t really know the liquids coming out of him were probably something for a corner of the room. He got that on the second week. He was currently snarling at a couple of guards jeering at him and making really weird flirty comments about him. Hopefully it wouldn’t devolve into the other thing that happened. (hint, some people may’ve thrown white stuff at him)5 days ago  
{ah, mkk love}5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oml Dip gonna be angry, and yeah I’ll respond in the morning baby~£}}5 days ago  
{mkk~}5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Morning~)) Shadow was at the moment running down fast to the dungeon, he’d just found out where Garry was and had inhaled and gone sprinting off. He slammed the dungeon door open and smiled wide seeing Garry. He ran forward and held the other close, gently running his hands through the others hair. He smiled as wide as he could muster and panted softly as he unlocked the others cuffs and pulled Garry into his lap and chest "I-Ive looked for you everyday~.” He frowned seeing the bruises on his ribs and rubbed raw wrists. He grew angry “Who took care of him?” He asked as he stood, Garry sitting by his feet.//Dipper had been right behind Shadow as he looked into the dungeon and saw Bill, he grabbed the keys and hurridily unlocked the other and held Bill close “B-Bill, shit.” He nuzzled the others hair and smiled “Gosh y-you’ve got stuff leaking from you and your hairs caked with dirty and stuff…W-What else did they do to you?"5 days ago  
{mornin’~} Garry flinched and trembled as he was let go, curling up at the others feet a the other yelled. He heard the guards stuttering, then push some newbie out. He shook his head, the one who had pushed the poor guy out had done most of it. He hoped he wouldn’t get yelled at or beaten again for the gestures.// Bill happened to be covered in grime, but the painful looking binding tattoo’s showed that that he wouldn’t be able to do much magic. But that didn’t mean he would stop biting whoever was fucking with him. Out of animal fear he went to bite the others hand or something, eyes unseeing with the blindfold covering it. Forgot to mention that by the way.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-cuddles-)) Shadow growled and stepped forward "You’re lying to the king.” He grabbed the liers throat and lifted him up. He slammed the other into the wall and growled loudly as he kept smashing the others head into the wall until his brains were all over it. He dropped them and growled as he called his new bunch of guards to hang these traitors. He watched them all being tugged away and pardoned the new guy then he turned back to Garry. He smiled and gently picked up Garry and crawled him close, purring softly as he rubbed up and down his back “It’s okay~.”//Dipper yelped and gently pulled back his hand “Bill.” He gently untied the blindfold and smiled as he saw Bills eye’s “H-Hey..” he held the other close and rubbed his back “It’s okay i’m here~."4 days ago  
Garry squeaked and covered his ears during the whole affair, eyes shut tight. He barely made a sound when he was picked up, then went to hide his face in the others chest.// Bill whimpered, then opened his eyes wide, they glowed yellow and had slits. He had tannish skin from the strip of flash on his face where the cloth had covered his eyes. He stilled when he saw the other, then he relaxed. Even though the other had basically betrayed him by giving him that drink, he was the only one who seemed to care. He felt something leaking from his eyes, but he didn’t care at this point.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and rubbed up and down Garry’s back "Okay, let’s get you a bath and some nice food inside that belly of yours~.” He slowly walked back up to his bedroom, which was usually for the king. He’d changed it and smiled as he started a bath and begun to gently undress Garry, giving him affectionate and calming words calling him “Good boy~.” “My good boy~.” He knew how to make it so Garry would feel prideful.//Dipper smiled and held the other close as he stood “Let’s get you washed up.” He carried Bill firmly and nuzzled the other “I-I looked for you everywhere..I-I’m sorry."4 days ago  
Garry flustered and kept close, then relaxed in the bath. He squeaked and preened under the affection he was given, hoping the other didn’t put him back down there, but it was a rather silly thought, so he soaked up the good attention.// Bill hummed softly and nuzzled close, then in a soft, raspy voice. ”…it’s alright, I deserved it…“4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and begun to help him scrub off the dirt from his skin "stand up for me baby, I wanna look at this bruise.” He frowned and gently had Garry stand, he washed around and over the bruise so he could see the extent of the injuries. He smiled and pecked Garry’s forehead “It’s not major, but I’ll get you some creme and then it’ll get all better.” He had Garry sit down again and purred as he washed out the others hair and smiled “And we’ll re-dye this as well~.”//Dipper looked down and shook his head “No! No one deserves that!"4 days ago  
Garry squeaked and went t help scrub too, it almost going raw like his wrists. The injuries were mostly bruises, infected raw areas on the wrists, and some rather infected whip lashes on his back. He trembled and whined softly as his hair was washed. It was originally white hair that he dyed, but again he was down there for a month, so it grew out. He nuzzled close and nodded his head timidly.// Bill tensed up. ”…B-but I fucked up everyone’s lives, nearly raped a lot of them, and I basically used whoever i want…“ He said, repeating what one of the guards had told him every day. ”…e-even did it to you…“ He mumbled, feeling more liquid come out of his eyes.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gently ran his hands over the bad areas and frowned as he called a servant go find Dipper. He then gently dried Garry off and held him close as he set the other on the bed and begun to gently clean each wound. He’d bring in Dipper to make sure he didn’t have any inside infections.//Dipper smiled and nodded as he held the other "I do agree it was wrong to invite people into bed, but that’s not your fault, you were corrupted by a demon! You can’t blame yourself when yet you weren’t in control of yourself.” He pecked Bill’s head and set Bill in the bathtub, getting the water nice and warm. He then begun to wash the other off.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002To go*4 days ago  
Garry whimpered and flinched, laying perfectly still when the other healed him. He then closed his eyes and laid down, nuzzling into a pillow timidly.// Bill squeaked softly when he felt the water cover him. He squeaked as he was cleaned up, instantly making the water dirty. He made soft noises as his tan skin could be seen at last, and his hair turned into a nice golden blond. He squeaked and whined, turning a bright red as he covered his lower parts for some reason.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and smiled as he gently and slowly rubbed over Garry’s back. He smiled and rubbed the others hip “Hold on, Sit up just a little longer~.” He smiled and got put a night shirt on Garry. He patted the others hip and let him lay down, he begun to remove his own clothes so he could get into some comfy wear.//Dipper watched the other and frowned “Why’re you covering yourself Bill?” He went to move the others hands so he could see “What did they do?"4 days ago  
Garry hummed softly as he felt a shirt wrap around him nicely, although it didn’t fit at all. He rubbed at his eyes and then laid down again.// Bill squeaked and turned more red and kept covering it. "N-nothing.” (warning, a bit of gore and disfigurement to come) {also sorry for shortness}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It’s fine for the shortness and ooh exciting can’t for dip to hurt some peep)) Shadow smiled and laid beside Garry running his hands through his hair. He purred and gently pecked Garry’s forehead “Gonna make sure you eat in a little okay?”//Dipper frowned at that “No, your reaction says you’re lying.” He hurridily grabbed Bills wrists and pulled them away.4 days ago  
{yays} Garry flinched a bit at the contact, then nodded his head, nuzzling close to him.// Bill squeaked and whimpered, and right there next to his member was a rather nasty scar, and it spelled out the word ‘whore’. Bill closed his eyes and trembled, waiting for something bad to happen, like being thrown back into the dungeons.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-cuddles-)) Shadow frowned at seeing Garry flinch and pulled the other close and smiled “Be a good boy and tell me when you’re full okay?” He smiled and looked to the platter of food he had. He walked over and set it on his bed. He sat beside Garry and begun to feed the other slowly.//Dipper looked and growled loudly as he gently nuzzled Bill “Who did it?” He sounded angry as fuck. He tried hard not to punch himself in the thigh for not finding Bill sooner.4 days ago  
{-mews softly and nuzzles close-} Garry squeaked, then stared at the food hungrily. He didn’t touch anything though, looking from it to Shadow and looking a bit alarmed. He then timidly went to take something off the platter.// Bill tensed up and whimpered again. “…T-the ones that did these…t-they ran out of ink."4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-mews back and smiles, cuddling-)) Shadow smiled and nodded "Go ahead and eat to how much you can muster okay?” He pecked the others cheek and smiled as he gently took Garry’s hand “Hey, it’s gonna be okay baby, just take what you want~.”//Dipper yelped and growled “Bill who did it."4 days ago  
Garry squeaked, then ate some food, mewing rather happily, then becoming quiet as he ate some more, until his tummy pushed out from his body. He stopped after awhile and laid back down, his tummy felt pretty full at that point.// ”…t-the guys who inked my arms…t-think there were two of them.“ He mumbled. The two guys that had put the binding tattoo’s on him were part of the new council as magic advisors. He closed his eyes and curled up tight. That had been a rather painful process actually, because they hadn’t stopped for a second. They did look nice though.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and held the other close as he purred to him "Gosh you’re beautiful~.” He rubbed over Garry’s side and chuckled “Look at you god a little tummy~.”//Dipper nodded and held the other close. He felt bad but gently probed into the others mind. He then stood and growled as he went running off. Soon there were screams as Dipper gave the men justice.4 days ago  
Garry flushed brightly and squeaked as his sides were rubbed. It felt rather nice actually, so he relaxed against the other.// Bill flushed and nuzzled close, flinching when he felt the slight invasive force. He stayed in the tub and scrubbed the dirty stuff away, watching the infected tissue from the name ooze puss, it looked like a bad color and smelled it.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and gently nuzzled Garry’s hair “I’m glad to have you back~.” He cooed and pecked Garry’s forehead as he held him close “Be a good boy and wait here?”((Also you can have Garry rebel a little, it’s not a hardcore punishment~))//Dipper soon returned and looked alot calmer. He smiled and got down beside Bill again and winced “It’s infected, let’s get you some medicine but nice job getting clean~.” He cooed and pecked the other “be a good boy and let’s get you out of the tub and into some nice clothes and I’ll get you some medicine, and I think I can get most of the painful seals off and out new better done ones in it’s place~."4 days ago  
{ah mkk~} Garry squeaked softly and nuzzled close to him. he timidly nodded his head when the other asked about leaving.// Bill whimpered a bit, then nodded as he slowly got out. They were painful actually, they had used an odd ink that some of the time it would spark and electrocute him for a bit. Mostly if they were hit though. Must’ve been an electric squid or something.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-cuddles-)) Shadow smiled and nodded as he walked from the room and into his study where he got ahold of the Royal Jeweler and how he needed a new set of wrist bands and a collar set.//Dipper nodded and left Bill all wet so the tattoos wouldn’t hurt. He laid Bill naked(with a towel over his crotch) on the bed and begun to one by one remove each and every tattoo, then he removed the scar on Bills member.4 days ago  
{-mews and cuddles back-} Garry fidgeted and looked around the room, waiting for it to be a terrible joke. He then went to hide under the bed out of fear.// Bill whimpered and squirmed, it didn’t hurt but it felt so weird. He squeaked softly when the other was finished. It was nice not to see so much ink on his arms and chest.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-cuddles back-)) Shadow came back in and frowned not seeing Garry, he begun to slowly call "Garry?” He got down onto his knees and looked under the bed, he frowned seeing Garry and gave a soft coo to the other “It’s okay Garry, come here baby, come here and tell me what happened?” He gently patted beside him “No punishment or anything baby boy~.”// Dipper smiled and purred as he rubbed over Bill’s stomach “So beautiful~, now how’s your peen look?” He pulled away the towel and smiled “See the scars gone~.” He pecked the others cheek and nodded “Well baby now let me put some new tattoos in place. He gave the other a beautiful flower on his hip and the four element signs on Bills pectoral. Both acted as anti possession and anti corruption sigals. "there all better~.” He pecked Bill’s cheek.4 days ago  
{-mews happily-} Garry trembled a bit when he heard someone in the room, then he saw it was Shadow. He made his way out and nuzzled close to the other, glad it wasn’t a trap. He nuzzled into his chest and hid away.// Bill turned a bright red when he listened to the other, soft gasps leaving him when he saw the scars were gone…although now embarrassed the other was seeing his member.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and held Garry gently rubbing his back clamly as he climbed back up onto the bed and pecked Garry’s head. He then closed his eyes and hummed softly as he begun to smile “How come you crawled under my bed baby?”// Dipper smiled and covered the other again and chuckled “It’s okay~.” He got the other a cute shirt and a pair of underwear. “there we go~."4 days ago  
Garry shuffled a bit and nuzzled close, then he shrugged timidly.// Bill flushed and put on the clothes, pouting when the shirt was too big for him. He then stretched and yawned.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow bit his lip and held his slave gently "Baby boy, did you hide because you’re afraid of me?” He wanted to know so he could make it so Garry wouldn’t be afraid.//Dipper smiled and patted Bills head softly. He laid beside him and hummed happily as he cuddled the other close “Beautiful boy~.x4 days ago  
Garry squeaked and shook his head. It wasn’t him, he was afraid that someone else would come in and put him back in the dungeon.// Bill squeaked, then timidly cuddled back with a happy purr.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and smiled "Afraid someone’s gonna come in? I would never let that happen baby, if anyone lays a finger on you they’ll have to talk to me.”//Dipper smiled and rubbed over Bill’s back “Cutie~."4 days ago  
Garry flushed and nodded his head, then timidly smiled and nuzzled close into the others chest with a happy mew.// Bill flustered at that, not used to this at all. He was the one that usually put on the moves.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and smiled as he held Garry close "Was that a smile I saw on my beautiful boys lips?” He giggled and gently rubbed Garry’s ears.//Dipper chuckled and closed his eyes as he gave a soft yawn “Wanna take a nap baby?"4 days ago  
Garry flushed brightly and nuzzled into the hand, it felt nice there.// Bill nodded his head. "Yeah, that would be nice~.” He said, then went and got comfy.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and continued to rub softly as he held Garry close “Such a beautiful boy for me~.” His hand gently rubbed Garry’s head. He pulled Garry close and purred happily.//Dipper nodded and smiled as he laid beside Bill and ran his hand over the others head “I’ll see you later then~."3 days ago  
Garry flustered, flash backing to when the roles were switched. He blushed and nuzzled back with a happy mew.// Bill hummed softly and started to doze off, it felt rather nice to feel hands in his hair.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow chuckled softly and begun to faintly doze, his tail flicking as he held Garry close.//Dipper smiled and dozed off as well, rubbing his scalp gently with his nails.3 days ago  
{timeskip? -mews softly-}3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-nods- Mhm~ -giggles softly–))3 days ago  
{-mews happily-} The next day: Garry was currently sleeping on top of the bed, having woken up several times in the night, and it took awhile to fall asleep again. He had bed head and his purple and white hair was basically framing his face.// Bill was currently having breakfast while Dipper had gone to get something. He ate till his tummy was full and felt like it would be fit to burst. He squirmed a bit and laid back to try and get rid of this weird feeling (nausea) in his tummy.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred as he laid next to Garry sleeping as he continued to dream. He held Garry close and shifted as he begun to awaken, the beautiful shining light showing in his room. He opened an eye and saw Garry’s blissful and calm face. He purred and kissed Garry’s forehead and stood, calling for breakfast then he went to take a shower.//Dipper grunted as he worked on carrying the small heavy crate of magic books the council had given him. He walked back into the room and grunted as he set the crate down and looked to Bill cooing to the other "Look at your big bwelly!3 days ago  
Garry mumbled softly and nuzzled closer, then went to stretch and yawn like a cat. He smiled up at the other and went to pat the others head.// Bill flustered brightly when the other came in and said that, wondering if he should’ve eaten all of that food. He panted and rubbed it gently to try and calm the large gurgling.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and chuckled as his ears flattened out "You’re feeling slot better today~.” He smiled and purred as he headed into the bathroom and begun to get into the shower, his eyes closed as he washed himself.//Dipper smiled and gently touched Bills stomach with his finger tip and purred as he calmed down the others small tummy trouble. He cooed and gently pecked the others head and chuckled “Cutie~."3 days ago  
Garry squeaked a bit and laid back, waiting patiently for the other to come out. The room was so different now, he was a bit peeved, but he guessed the other was king now. He at least hoped the other didn’t find the secret sex toys he hid behind one of the paintings. (He did, also some kinky stuff in there, wink wonk)// Bill sighed softly in relief, then blushed up at the other. "Thanks.” He said. “It felt really weird for a bit there, like it may’ve escaped me or something weird like that.” His voice sounded much less rough now since he hadn’t screamed it raw during the night. That and also the jar of honey that came with the food.3 days ago  
*“A-and i’m not cute!” Bill pouted.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow soon came back and hummed as he dried himself off, hed used the towel to dry his hair and stretched, he looked alot better now with his correct weight on him. He looked over at Garry and smiled as he purred “C'mere baby, I wanna ask you something~.” He patted beside him and smirked “Now tell me about what I’ll find if I look behind that painting?” He pointed to the painting that had Garry’s stash of sex toys behind it. He’d seen it the day after he’d become king, after he wanted to change the room. He wanted an answer however.//Dipper nodded and smiled, chuckling still “No you are cute!” He purred and smiled as he held the other close and gently kissed the others cheek “You’re my cute boy~."3 days ago  
Garry turned the brightest red and fidgeted, then silently got up and went to it, pulling it back and then showing the other the puzzle that opened it, it was simple too. It opened and he turned a bright red when some of the toys fell out.// Bill pouted and stuck out his tongue, flushing and pecking his cheek, then he leant against the other, his tummy pressing up against the others tummy. He flustered, it felt weirdly nice to do that. His butt also happened to be n plain view.3 days ago  
*in3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked "Tell me what they are Garry.” He walked over and picked one up and smirked wider “Are you that big of a slut you wanna have your hole gape open?”//Dipper chuckled and gently reached around and grabbed Bill’s behind and begun to grope the other “Gosh you’re beautiful~.” He cooed and smiled, kissing Bil hard, “And with such a big belly too, almost like you’re pregnant~."3 days ago  
Garry flustered brightly. It was true he put a lot of them in him, but he had also used a lot of them on Shadow. He timidly nodded his head, then looked at the black stone member in the others hand. If you swiped the small sygil it would start to vibrate and the tip would get bigger, although he had n clue how that last part even worked. There were also cock ribbons, a chastity belt, and even a paddle in there.// Bill gasped and moaned softly into the others mouth, squeaking and flushing brightly in embarrassment when the other mentioned the belly. If he were to be honest, he could probably eat more now that he didn’t feel so ful.3 days ago  
*full3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow frowned and watched the other "Garry I want an answer now.” He looked slightly angry(of course not~) he was doing it so the other would feel pressured and even then if he didn’t tell him he’d give the other some punishment. He crossed his arms and watched the other closely. He remembered a few of the toys the other had used on him but he’d outgrown them by now.//Dipper blushes and smiled as he continued to grab and massage the flesh, groaning louder as he continued to kiss Bill, gently rubbing along his belly “It’s fine baby I love how beautiful you look~."3 days ago  
Garry flushed brightly and nodded his head with a soft whine. He fidgeted and went to pull out the box, and then he saw some other things in their. 'Oh shit that’s where those weird potions went.’ He thought, then turned a bright red, then went to look back at the other. He really hoped that he didn’t find those pills. (they’re aphordisiac pills that can also enhance certain parts und eventually act as a fertility pill, also he bought them randomly)// Bill flushed and moaned softly, then went to kiss back for more. "O-okay…u-um, I could probably eat more…"3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow growled loudly "Garry, give me my dam anwser right now!” He advanced on the other and pinned him against the wall, growling loudly. He frowned down at Garry “You have five seconds to tell me.”//Dipper held the other close and smiled as he held him close and nodded as he kissed him again “Let’s work on that later baby~."3 days ago  
Garry whimpered, his mind at war for a bit, but then instinct lost and this very quick sentence slipped out of him. "T-theywereusedonyoumostlysometimesonmetherearepillsinthesafestillpleasedon'thitme!” He whimpered and instantly closed his eyes tight and scrunched up, waiting to be beaten an inch from death.// Bill flushed and nodded his head, kissing him back, then squeaking when a button from his shirt popped off at the peak of his tummy, showing the stretched skin.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and gently pulled Garry into his chest he purred and kissed over Garry’s forehead “It’s okay baby I’m not gonna hit you~.” He rubbed the others back and purred “but, I would like to get you fitted for some clothes and then how about we see which ones he wanna get more of and then get rid of the ones you don’t like~.” He gently patted Garry’s head and laid him down “Good boy for me~.”//Dipper smiled and held the other close as he looked down “Oh no!” He worried over the others stretch marks and smiled seeing they were too bad “Good it’s simple~."3 days ago  
Garry whimpered and nuzzled closer, then he timidly nodded his head, leaning up to kiss the others cheek, since he could no longer where those big heels that made sure he was about same height.// Bill flustered and mewed softly, face a bright pink as he unbuttoned the other ones so no more would pop off. There were only several rather small stretch lines on him. He shifted a bit, then laid against the other. "So, any plans today?"3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow chuckled and cooed as she held the other close "Get on the bed baby so I can measure you~.” He purred and got his measuring tape. He measured the other and wrote it down, then he gave it to a servant and smiled as he layed the toys around Garry “No cumming okay~.” He smiled and gently begun to stretch Garry out.//Dipper moaned and held the other close “I dunno, maybe we Schould get you into a new outfit~?” He growled softly and patted the others behind “Maybe get you some new rules to live by~."3 days ago  
Garry nodded his head and let the other measure him out, but was then surprised when the other started to stretch him out. He panted and whined softly, then he tried hard not to cum.// Bill hummed happily at the thought of a new outfit, then turned a bright red when the other patted him. "R-rules?"3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow chuckled and held the other, patting his thigh as he rubbed the others prostate. He then started with a simple dildo. He pushed it in and smiled as he begun to thrust it inside "Beautiful~.”//Dipper smiled and cooed happily to the other “Yeah, because you do techinally belong to me~."3 days ago  
Garry mewled and squirmed, gasping sharply when his prostate was hit. He moaned when he felt the other fill him up with a dildo, then thrust into him. He whined and panted, concentrating hard on not cumming.// Bill flustered brightly, then pouted. "A-alright, what are these rules Pine Tree?"3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and continued to thrust the toy "Being such a good boy for me, listiening to master~.” He purred and continued to let the other experience pleasure and concentrate. He smiled and cooed as he kissed the others forehead “Such a good boy, taking this like it’s master’s cock~.”//Dipper smiled “Well, I’m your master baby~, and we’ll your gotta have to wear a collar~."3 days ago  
Garry moaned and whined, soft squeaks escaping him as master continued to thrust it in. He wanted to cum so bad, but master didn’t say he could.// Bill flustered and nodded his head. "O-okay."3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and purred as he continued to thrust the toy in, then he slammed it into Garry’s prostate. He then contuined it and smirked as he growled "Bet you love this don’t you? Bet you wanna cum huh~?”//Dipper nodded and smiled “I’m master now okay pet~?"3 days ago  
Garry gasped and his back arched when he felt his prostate being hit, he saw white so bright it nearly blinded him. He whined and nodded his head hurriedly.// Bill nodded his head again. "Alright, um, does that mean, uh, i mean…” He flustered brightly.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked and purred “I don’t think you deserve it.” He continued to thrust the dildo in and out, growling as he held the other tight and continued to thrust the dildo harder.//Dipper smiled and raises a brow “Does it mean what?"3 days ago  
Garry whimpered and tried hard not to cum, but after some more thrusts he came with a loud moan, then laid lax on the bed. He panted harshly and kept his eyes closed shut.// Bill flustered more. "Do we do sex stuff?"3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked and purred "Oh my, looks like you came without my permission, do you have something to say to master?” He raised a brow and pulled the dildo out, already knowing the punishment the other would have, a light one of course.//Dipper nodded “Yes baby, but not until you’re ready to take it there~."3 days ago  
Garry whimpered softly and trembled. "S-sorry…” He whimpered, closing his eyes tightly and curling up now, tensed to no end.// Bill flushed and nodded his head. “Okay…"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked and purred "Well I believe I didn’t give you permission so, let’s get you fit for your punishment okay~?” He snapped his fingers and patted beside him “C'mere baby~.”//Dipper smiled and kissed the other and smiled wider “Never gonna make you do something that’s sexual~."2 days ago  
Garry whimpered and made his way over, timidly nuzzling close to him.// Bill flustered and kissed back, then smiled. "Alright…um, so what now?"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow chuckled softly and gently secured the chastity device onto Garry and smirked "You’re beautiful baby, but you need to be a good boy from now on~.” He then set Garry down on the floor. He then begun to ignore Garry as he put stuff away and walked around the other. He knew it would make Garry beg for forgiveness after a while.//Dipper smiled and held the other close “Well baby do you wanna stay here and we can clean up and then I can study while you draw of do you wish to do something else my lovely~?"2 days ago  
Garry squeaked softly when he felt the device go around him, then he started to squirm as the other ignored him. This then reminded him of something the happened at the beginning of his sentence in the dungeon. He whimpered and hid his face in his knees, then he was completely still.// Bill hummed softly. "First option sounds good.” He said, then nuzzled close to Dipper.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow contuined to work, humming softly as he finished up and looked over at Garry. He chuckled and knelt down beside Garry “Do you have something to say baby?” He gently rubbed over Garry’s head.//Dipper nodded and chuckled “Okay baby, let’s clean up really quick~."2 days ago  
Garry didn’t move at all, thought’s traveling through his mind of bad things and what happened the night during the revolution. He had been ignored the entire time after the first beat down, even by Bill, although he was pretty sure he was passed out from that ink session, and all those other things. When they had finally noticed him yelling at them for an explanation, they had told them, with a punch for every word he had yelled, apparently one had been keeping count. It had been the worst beating by far. He closed his eyes, thankfully he hadn’t said much to the other.// Bill nodded his head, then went to help clean, squeaking when his tummy sometimes hit random things, like a book or part of a dresser.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow frowned and watched the other closely, he gently rubbed Garry’s shoulder "Baby, can you look at master?” He smiled and held him close he winced and hugged him gently “Please baby say anything okay?” He frowned seeing Garry close his eyes and pecked Garry’s head “Baby, it’s okay.”//Dipper smiled and cleaned off a bunch of items then pecked Bill’s cheek “So cute~!"2 days ago  
Garry slowly started to relax, remembered he wasn’t in the dungeons anymore, he knew the other wouldn’t hit him, he saved him after all. He moved a bit and nuzzled close to the new king with a soft whimper. "S-sorry…” He mumbled, keeping his eyes down.// Bill flushed brightly and pouted, then went to put some more stuff up until he finally sat down on the bed, panting softly and rubbing his tummy.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and held Garry close “It’s alright baby, I accept your apology how about we snuggle in bed and then we can just talk baby?” He picked Garry up and smirked “Or maybe I need to get you a small diaper? Seems like you’re leaking a little and a little dirty back here~.”//Dipper smiled and laid down beside Bill “Such a good boy for me, so cute~."2 days ago  
Garry flushed and nuzzled close, nodding his head, then he turned bright red as he looked down and saw yellow and white liquid drip from the chastity device. He wondered when that had happened, He whimpered and squirmed, then went to cover his face in shame.// Bill flustered and stuck his tongue out, then went to lay on the other with a soft chirp.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and purred as he gently laid Garry back on the bed and cooed to him as he gently pushed a plug inside of Garry’s entrance and then made a makeshift diaper that would work for Garry’s hip size. He cooed and smiled "Such a good boy for me~.”//Dipper cooed and held Bills hips “A good boy for me~."a day ago  
Garry flustered and whined softly, then he started to nuzzle close to Shadow, face a bright pink at this point.// Bill flustered and mumbled softly, then went to kiss the other gently.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow snuggled back and cooed happily as he held him close "Such a good boy for me, rubbing at the others back "Such a good boy~.” He playfully gently reached down and stroked over Garry’s testicles and cooed “So cutie~.”//Dipper kissed Bill happily and grunted softly “Mine~."a day ago  
Garry flushed and relaxed against the other as his back was rubbed, gasping when the other stroked right there. He flushed and nuzzled close, face a bright pink.// Bill flustered. "Y-yours~.” He said, face a bright pink, then he went to stretch and nuzzle close.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and purred as he okayed with the others testicles “Look at your cute little balls~.”//Dipper grunted and nuzzled back as he cuddled the other close “Cutie~."a day ago  
Garry gasped and whined softly, squirming gently as the other played with them.// Bill blushed more and mewed, then squeaked when he heard his rather large tummy grumble. "What in the…” He mumbled, poking it gently.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed and smiled and cooed as he continued to play “Look at you~!”//Dipper looked down and raises anbrow “Huh?"a day ago  
Garry flustered more and panted softly, trying hard not to move. "A-aah~.”// Bill flustered. “…i think i’m hungry again."a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and chuckled as he pulled back and fastened the diaper and set the other up further "Good boy~.”//Dipper smiled and held him close “Ah~."a day ago  
Garry squeaked softly and pouted, then hugged the other close with a soft whine.// Bill flustered, wondering how he could be hungry already. "S-sorry…"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow cooed and held Garry close "Such a good baby~.”//Dipper grunted and smiled “It’s adorables!"a day ago  
Garry mewed softly and relaxed further with a soft mew.// Bill flushed brightly. "O-okay, um wanna get lunch then?” He asked timidly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smiled and held Garry close, growling to his cute little pet. He ran his hand over his belly and amirked “Such a good boy~.”//Dipper nodded and smiled “Of course~."7 hours ago  
Garry flustered and nuzzled close, then went to kiss his cheek.// Bill smiled and slowly got up, then stared at the door, fidgeting like mad. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he went out and all those people saw him.5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow chuckled "Such a bold baby~.” He growled playfully and played with Garry’s hair.// Dipper smiled and gently held Bills hand as he touched his belly and the other was covered in beautiful jewerly and lovely clothing that made bill look stunning “There~."5 hours ago  
Garry flustered, then squeaked and relaxed against the other as his hair was played with, one of his many weaknesses.// Bill squeaked and turned a bright pink when he saw all the jewelry, and oddly enough his big tummy seemed accentuated by the silk covering it. He nuzzled close to Dipper and smiled. "T-thanks Pine Tree.” He said with a happy purr, then looked to the door again rather nervously.4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked and purred, he gave Garry a long smirk and purred as he gently pulled Garry into his lap “I wonder how it feels to force yourself inside of another hole? Bet it feels great huh? He growled and pushed his member bewteen Garry’s thighs. His member already dripping as he growled into Garry’s ear.//Dipper grunted and smiled as he walked with him, cooing as he held his hand. He then opened the doors and walked out, purring happily as he held Bills hand.4 hours ago  
Garry gasped and moaned softly, instantly clenching on nothing and putting his knees together. He panted and closed his eyes.// Bill flushed and held his hand tightly as they walked out and towards the kitchens. He turned red and got closer to the other when servants watched them.4 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow growled "Bet it feels good huh? Bet it feels good to clench down on the plug huh? You smell like a bitch in heat, makes me wanna stretch that hole of yours out, get you all ready for my knot, get you needy?” He gave a hard thrust when he finished each sentence.//Dipper giggled and gently pecked Bill’s forehead and held him close “Such a good boy for me~.” He rubbed over Bill’s belly “And a good little tummy on you.” He growled “Excuse me you’re lucky you get to gaze upon my slave!"3 hours ago  
Garry gasped and moaned, nodding his head and whimpering, feeling the dildo ride up and hit his prostate with each thrust. He panted and whined, his member up and ready now.// Bill blushed more and purred as his tummy was rubbed, then he squeaked as he saw some servants look away and pretend to be doing something else. He nuzzled close as they walked into the kitchens and went to look around for food.3 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and continued to be grind inbewteen the others thighs "A good bitch for me~.”//Dipper smirked and cooed as he held the other close and giggled “Cutie."2 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and continued to be grind inbewteen the others thighs "A good bitch for me~.”//Dipper smirked and cooed as he held the other close and giggled “Cutie.” He begun to hum softly as he also grabbed some food to eat.2 hours ago  
Garry moaned loudly and came into the diaper he was wearing, soft pants leaving him as he entered the pleasure high.// Bill flushed brightly and grabbed a big plate of random items, mostly sweets and some meat. He timidly sat down next to Dipper and dug in.2 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and continued to be grind inbewteen the others thighs “A good bitch for me~.”//Dipper smirked and cooed as he held the other close and giggled “Cutie.” He begun to hum softly as he also grabbed some food to eat.2 hours ago  
Garry panted and whined, nuzzling close and now coming out of his sexual high. He panted and squished the others member now.// Bill blushed brightly and kept eating, his tummy right under the table and unable to be seen.2 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked and purred as he continued to thrust, grunting as he sprayed his seed onto his pets stomach. He then panted and begun to thrust.//Dipper grunted and moaned happily as he begun to eat a little, eating some beautiful biscuts.an hour ago  
Garry gasped and moaned softly as he was covered, soft whimpers leaving him as he went to nuzzle close.// Bill flustered brightly and kept eating, not noticing how big he was until he finished and went to get up, squeaking when he had to slip back several feet in his chair and show stretched out silk and an even bigger tummy. He turned red and went to hide it with his arms.an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and growled playfully as he ground into Garry’s behind, he then cleaned the other off and stood, his tail lashing.//Dipper grunted and smiled as he looked over at Bill. He giggled and kissed Bills belly. ((wanna switch soon or uh?))a few seconds ago  
{switch soon my love~} Garry gasped and mewed softly, then went to kiss the others cheek. He squeaked and made a soft moaning noise.// Bill flustered brightly when the other kissed his tummy, then he decided to screw it and got more food and a large glass of milk. He finished that off as quick as he could, then he laid back and rubbed his big tummy. He was now wondering what that spell the other put on his tummy was.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okay baby~)) Shadow grunted and smiled as he held the other close “Bet you’re swollen inside that chastity device huh?” He cooed and purred loudly.//Dipper smiled and good as he rubbed the others belly.a few seconds ago  
{yays X3} Garry timidly nodded his head and hid himself down there, still ashamed of the diaper that was soaking up a lot of liquid at this point, the chastity device still on.// Bill squeaked and relaxed as his tummy was rubbed, it feeling really nice now.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-giggles-)) Shadow purred and playfully rubbed over the others back “Bet you wish to be allowed to cum huh?” He gently ran his hand through Garry’s hair.//Dipper smiled and cooed as he gently made it so Bill wouldn’t have an uneasy stomach and purred happily.a few seconds ago  
Garry flushed and nodded his head, whining softly to the other.// Bill sighed softly as his tummy no longer felt bad. He rubbed it gently and sighed, then he shifted and heard some tiny rips, making him turn red, looks like the seams were popping.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and chuckled as he gazed at the other “Prove to me that you deserve it.”//Dipper grunted and quickly hurried on making sure the others clothes wouldn’t pop off. He winced softly and smiled as he held him close.a few seconds ago  
Garry whimpered and trembled lightly, then went to show off his good traits, which where his cute butt, long fluffy hair, and then making an x on his throat to show he could be quiet.// Bill flushed and nuzzled close when the other finished with his clothes. He kissed his cheek and purred softly. “T-thank you…"a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow smirked and chuckled as he held the other "You’re always gonna have such a great behind but you deserve it£.” He had Garry lay down and removed the chastity device.//Dipper smiled and cooed as he kissed the other and giggled happily “Love you baby~.” He cooed and held the other “You’re welcome."a few seconds ago  
Garry squeaked softly and relaxed, the device showed how sticky he was now, making him turn a bright pink as he closed his eyes.// Bill hummed softly and kissed back happily, then he gasped softly when he felt his tummy touch the other’s knee, they weren’t that close even. {um, wanna start now? -blushes brightly- o-or when they sleepa few seconds ago  
*x out the sleep part-}a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((sure baby~)) Shadow purred and held him close and cleaned him off, he then gently rubbed along Garry’s back and cooed happily "So cute~.”//Dipper smiled and giggled seeing how big the other was, but liked it! He purred and held him close.a few seconds ago  
{mkk~ um, can you do intro?} Garry flustered and mewed softly, then timidly nuzzled his face in the others neck.// Bill flustered and nuzzled close, a soft squeak escaping him when he felt something touch his butt.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Mhm do you uh hhave any questions?) Shadow purred and held Garry close as he laid on the bed.//Dipper yelped and looked up at his face “W-What happened?"a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Like on maybe What au we’re doing?))a few seconds ago  
{um okay, which au are we doin’? -tilts head to side-} Garry mewed softly and relaxed against the other.// Bill flushed and nuzzled close. He happened to be in the others lap, butt to groin. "I-i um felt something touch my butt."a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((shit…I’m sorry I Schouldnt have said that… That was really rude and very mean. I’m sorry… i-I wanna do the uh starwars au..? I-If you wanna do that, that is.)) Shadow smiled and fully relaxed.//Dipper grunted and smiled as he held the other. "o-Oh..” he blushed hard.a few seconds ago  
{-squeaks- its okay! -huggles you tight- i-i would love too~ -mews and snuggles close- i actually kinda forgot for a bit there um, wanna start le intro?} Garry hummed softly and started to doze off, falling asleep after a bit.// Bill flustered more squirmed, then went to nuzzle the others chest rather timidly.a few seconds ago


	23. Gravity Falls au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of us doing the BillDip ship, basically Bill becomes human  
> oh this was based off a comic actually, or it's basically the ending to it, I need to find that comic again

{okay so now i’m starting the gravity falls au, this will be like a point where i come back to like, save it…okay i’ll start now}5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yee~£[}}5 days ago  
In the forest in Gravity Falls, Oregon, there was currently a blind teenager hiding behind a large tree at the edge, near the Mystery Shack. He had black hair, had bronze skin, wore mostly black with some yellow, like his random piercings and a yellow triangle with an eye on his shirt. This was Bill Cipher, now very much human and experiencing one of the most crushing emotions one can go through. Love, now unfortunately heartbreak. He had barely a clue what was happening, beside he felt like he was in deep pain and he couldn’t stop crying, even though it was aggravating his new eyes. He had just learned a lesson to, since his love basically still hated him, which wasn’t so hard to do with all that he did. Goddamn he regretted doing that irreversible spell that made him human. Holy shit that’s a first. Well, a second anyway, or a third…// In the shop at that moment was a young man of about 16 currently stocking shelves. He had purple hair and was wearing a green tank top and a blue jacket wrapped around his 5 days ago  
*waist, regular shorts, and some paint splattered chucks. He perked up when he heard someone at the front, so he went to check. “Hey Dip, so how’d that meeting with Bill go?"5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The young man addressed as ‘Dip’ sighed and held his head. He was a young teenager sixteen almost seventeen with his birthday coming up in a few months. He looked to his purple haired friend and stood beside him "Bill…confessed his love to me, I of course don’t believe him and how could I ever love someone like that!” He crossed his arms, Dipper was a youthful man, having a small scruff starting on his chin. His shaggy curly brown hair bounced faintly whenever he moved around, under his bangs a birthmark in the shape of the big Dipper. He wore a dark blue hoodie and a orange undershirt. His legs were barely covered by a pair of tan cargo pants. His socks white and pulled up pack his ankle, protecting his heel from his black and white trim vans. He looked down at his hand and smiled as he looked at the truckers cap with a pine tree on the front. He set it on his head and looked to his friend “So what have you been up to Garry?"5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002He shifted so he was leaning against the counter, wanting badly to get down his grunkle’s basement so he could grab the journal and search for more of Gravity Falls monsters and demons.//A young brunette haired man was walking along a trail, all alone except for his footsteps and the music playing in his ears. He glanced up, two beautiful blue eyes, before they swirled and became a soft lime. They would whimper and go staggering off into the woods,soon being picked up by a foreign creature and being cradled lovingly. The young man would be stripped nude and set beside about ten other male humans. They were all heavily pregnant, with who knew what. The creature gently nuzzled each male and went to find a female to get the newest human pregnant. He watched the coupling commence and he left after the male was impregnated the female now deceased. The big creature, known as a Mariner, went to go relax and check up on how many female he had.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Done~))5 days ago  
{yay~} Garry hummed a bit, eyebrow raised. He had heard about what Bill did, but also knew he could barely do shit now, and he had seen the slightly older teen had been doing a lot to try and not remind the other about what he had used to be, he even had these cool eyes that he had replaced with actual human eyes for the other! "Well not much really, just the usual crafts to make new attractions for the shack…and really? I don’t think he would really lie about it at this point. I mean he got eye surgery so that they didn’t look awesome anymore, if that isn’t commitment don’t know what is.”// Bill just laid back and listened to what was happening around him. It was after a bit that he realized he should probably move or something, but he didn’t really want to. He kinda wished he had something to eat though. Well too bad, no moving. And if he wanted to see where he was going he would have to wait several hours until he would be able to take off the bandages. At some point he felt something nuzzle up against 5 days ago  
*his side, and he assumed it was a soft woodland creature. He just stayed where he was, not moving much. The thing moved into his lap and out of an odd human habit he lifted his hand to pet it. Wow this was soft.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper raised a brow “Uh-huh, well how about this. Shut the fuck up, you’ve never had your body possessed and then you’re haunted by him every fucking night in your dreams! Well I got news for you, I hate it! And I hate him, he deserves to have his heart broken!” He growled and hurried down to the basement, growling as he grabbed the three journals and walked back out “I’m going fudging monster hunting.” He didn’t notice he’d dropped the most recent journal Ford had started.// The creature gently headed out once again, as it needed a few more females and then another male. He chittered softly to himself as he moved, easily blending in with the shadows.5 days ago  
Garry raised a brow. “Well yeah, but he’s human now. Since he used to be a demon he would have actual emotions now, or more than he had anyway. So it’s most likely he can’t do that shit anymore, and probably won’t since he may get morals. That and also the fact he can’t do that shit you said before anymore…and he’s gone.” He said to himself, the other having gone even before he even finished saying the other was human. He sighed and went to go see if he should clean the outside even a little. He wondered if Bill was still around, so he went to check the woods.// Bill had no clue that he currently was petting a Jackalope, a rabbit that had antlers. Although he got the idea that it was probably that when he felt the antlers. “…you feel cute.” He mumbled, rubbing the small creatures neck gently, scratching behind some ears. The weird thing was he had no impulse to kill the damn thing. {ah just had the thought that maybe it can be a slow process of meeting Shadow, like maybe the ford stuff happens first, then5 days ago  
*when the long timeskip happens maybe the impregnation happens? I think maybe Bill would do visits with him at that point :3}5 days ago  
{crap how did that last one not send?}5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeet, I’m just making it so they have tracks and stuff and also Ford is comming in right now~, and who would bill do visits with?)) Ford gave a soft huff as he saw Dipper grab the journals and go running off. He picked it up and opened it up and filled out a little more information about a specific very elusive species called the Mariner. He saw Garry walk behind the mystery shack and stood, following behind him “Bill?” He spoke softly seeing the other upset and both his eyes covered by a bloody bandage. He winced and sat beside him “What happened?"5 days ago  
{ah cool~ also bill would probably visit garry at random points and tell him whats going on :3} Garry hummed and sat on the other side of Bill. He already knew what happened, and it was probably a good idea to just let Bill tell Ford what had happened, as a sort of Therapy. Also holy cow that rabbit had antlers.// Bill tensed up a bit at the sudden intrusions, then relaxed. The Jackalope, which he would be naming Jackie now since Jackie was so nice feeling. After a bit, he talked. "I’m now fully regretting becoming human. I basically told Pine Tree about um…loving him, and it blew up in my face. To be honest glad I wasn’t able to see what he was doing.” He said, scratching at the bandages for a bit. “What time is it anyway?” “About 6:30 pm.” Garry said, which got a slight twitch from the other. Bill had forgotten he was able to take the bandages off at 6. “Ah, guess it’s time to see with my normal eyes now.” He said, then raised one hand up to try and take them off. He had only been telling Dipper about the5 days ago  
*changes, so it must’ve been a surprise to see him.5 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ooh~!! Shadows probably gonna be interested in Bill and probably try to get him preggo cus he can’t help it.)) Ford listiened and winced at hearing the other speak of his nephew like that. “I’m sorry about that bill… I’ll tell you now, I’ve seen what you were once able to do and how it did scare me, but I’ve moved on past that, I’m sorry to say but Dipper will need some time for him to get used to the new you.” He patted the ex-demons shoulder and gave a comforting smile. Then he glanced to Garry “Garry can I talk to you for a few seconds."4 days ago  
{lol ^u^ he could probably do it like a year before dipper comes back and bill would probably do it again, like he gets open minded und stuff, well he was already super open minded :3} Garry perked up and nodded his head. "Sure Ford.” He said, then got up to go talk with him.// Bill hummed softly, it felt odd to get affection, but he soaked it up easily. When he got the bandages off he blinked, then blinked again. Everything was just a bunch of black and whites, along with grays. His eyes looked like normal human eyes, a rather nice blue color. Although the whites looked yellow now. So it looks like that didn’t change. He stretched a bit, then hugged Jackie close. “…you are cute.” He said, rubbing its neck gently, before putting it down so that it could go home.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Ford smiled and spoke softly with Garry, telling him everything he knew about the Mariner. He explained how it was making males and females go missing and how the males would come back and how the females wouldn’t. He wanted to try and catch it so he could study it but it was difficult. He finally said Garry would probably have more luck being young and such. He then said that if he saw Dipper to tell Dipper to take a few months away from Gravity Falls, or until he was over the whole bill thing.4 days ago  
Garry nodded his head, interested with this oddity. He perked up when he saw Bill look around. “So, I just walk into the woods or something? Or should i put camera’s up around the trails? And I’ll tell him. He’s about to go back home for the summer anyway right? Like what, that’s in a week or two? I think he can go back early.”// Bill looked over to the two and raised a brow. They glowed lightly and they oddly enough had an odd marking on their back. He had no clue what that meant, but they seemed fitting. Ford had the six fingered hand and Garry had a blue rose sygil. The only color the entire time. He wondered if that meant they were important to him.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Ford nodded and smiled “I would say make yourself a prime target, go and walk around being very careful and make sure to leave notes everywhere so incase you’re taken I’ll know where you are and then from there I’ll be able to find you. If it appears hostile I’d say make a break for it when it’s not looking but if it’s passive, let it do it’s thing so we can learn about it.” He smiled and patted Garry’s shoulder “It’ll help if you can get down how it socializes and such."4 days ago  
Garry nodded his head and pulled out his small notebook and his blue pen. "Well, seeya then. I’ll go do it now, and if i don’t come back in an hour come looking for me.” He said, then went to do the thing after saying goodbye to Bill.// Bill watched him go, feeling an odd pull to try and tell Garry it was probably a terrible idea. Then Jackie came back with a bunch of small Jackalopes and he was suddenly covered in tiny fluffy babies.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Wanna timeskip?))4 days ago  
{mkk~ for how long? -tilts head to side-}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Uhhh to when Garry find Shadow? Er well wehen Shadow finds Garry?))4 days ago  
{ah, sure~} Garry was now well deep into the woods, having left a bunch of notes and also looking around like a paranoid nut, which to be honest was the right response when you had your current job.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ee~))4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002A soft rustle sounded to the left of the human, the creature known as the Mariner gently came close, using it natural ability to mind control the soft human. Well when they were looked at, at least. The creature chirped and chittered to get it’s targets attention, curious and excited to have a human like this one. The creature gave a few happy shrills and curled it’s long tail, big furred ears twitching as it approached it’s prey. It’s eyes were a nice emerald green color, body long and thin, a soft fuzz of fur all along it’s body save for it’s paw pads and nose and eyes. Being mainly red, with white and black as accent colors4 days ago  
Garry perked up, then wrote out a quick note saying he heard a noise. He put it on a tree, then went to look at the noise, his eyes widening a bit when he saw the creature, his eyes felt odd now, well all of him now actually. He stayed still.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The creature gave a calming chirp and came close, gently nudging it’s new human. It gently led the other further into the forest and picked Garry up holding him close as it trecked back to it’s nest. Inside of a large save and it’s cave systems was the creatures home. He gently undressed the human and carried the other into the males room, the pregnant males having big bellies, a few on their sides cuddling with each other and a few were being bred up by females. When they saw the Mariner they grew excited and hurridily waddled over if they could and fawned over Garry.4 days ago  
Garry squeaked as he was picked up, nuzzling close to the other as they walked, then he looked around with a light blush on his cheeks, head tilted to the side. Interesting.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The Mariner purred and gently gave each male a gentle nuzzle then looked back to Garry and purred, picking Garry up and carrying him to his personal nest up high. He laid Garry down in the nest and licked at his back side. A few females had tried to follow but the mariner wasnt having it and had swatted them away. He licked over Garry’s backside still to get him nice and stretched out, ovipositor and member dripping ready to impregnate their newest human. The mariner rarely sired a clutch.4 days ago  
Garry flustered and squirmed a bit, then opened his legs up for the other rather easily, he was ready to be nice and big~.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and gently made sure the other was in his right mind, he’d hurt a male abefore and it pained him greatly, so he always knew to cut off the hypnosis when the males we’re about ready to be entered.4 days ago  
Garry squeaked a bit and got into his right mind. He looked at the creature and turned the brightest red when he saw the other, squeaking and squirming a bit in surprise at what was happening.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gently nuzzled the human, purring at seeing how the other was now suprised. He gently licked them again and purred as he pushed both his members bewteen the others legs, letting the human see what he wished to do.4 days ago  
Garry flustered brightly at that, then shrugged a bit and opened his legs. For research purposes after all.// Meanwhile Bill was still messing around with the Jackalopes, but now closer to the Shack and oddly enough Ford was next to him, Stan was on the porch drinking and enjoying the scenery.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred a deep purr and gently lined up his regular member and pushed inside, mewing softly as he begun to thrust it back and fourth, growling playfully into his ear.//Ford smiled as he watched the young demon play “They seem to like you.” He gently picked one up and took a few samples of hair and a little bone from the antlers.4 days ago  
Garry gasped as he was filled up, soft moans escaping him as the other thrust into him, holy shit this felt good. He nuzzled close to the demon and clenched around him for a bit.// Bill hummed softly, then heard an odd clicking sound. He looked up and saw that it was Stan with an old camera. It spat out some photos of him with the Jackalopes.// “One for the scrap book, and one for the wall in the mystery shack to get more customers.” The old man said, then laughed.// Bill rolled his eyes for a bit. “Alright, sure, and they probably like me because the first time I went into the woods in this meat sack I kinda threw a giant rock at a predator trying to get one of these guys. Apparently it was the mother.” He said, rubbing a little kits stomach gently.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow growled and gently licked over Garry’s cheek, starting to gently thrust, letting the other get a feel for what it was like. He then soon was pulling out, his ovipositor pushing inside, a good two sizes bigger, eggs were slowly making their way to the tip of his ovipositor.//Ford chuckled and nodded “Well I’m glad they happen to like you, it’s better than them not getting along with you~.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002”*4 days ago  
Garry gasped and mewled, wanting more of the action. He whimpered when the other exited out of him, squirming until the other filled him up again. He sighed and nuzzled close with a soft mew.// Bill smiled a bit, and Stan went back to his seat thankfully. He nodded his head a bit before putting the little guy back down. “Yeah…” He mumbled. He then curled up on the ground for a bit and yawned. He had some weird sleep patterns, so he slept when he felt the urge for it. It looked like a lot of the kits decided to do the same. Before he fell asleep though… “…hey sixer, you do know that an hour has passed right?"4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and continued to thrust, panting as he soon was depositing his eggs into the beautiful human below him. He nuzzled his throat and chittered, making sure he got this human full of his clutch.//Ford blushed and nodded "Yeah…oh! I gotta go find Garry!” He took off, taking his pack with him. He continued to run, panting softly with older age.4 days ago  
{i had a weird idea} Garry mewled softly and nuzzled back for more, soft moans slipping out of him as he got bigger and bigger with eggs. When the last egg filled him up he came, it covering the both of them easily.// Bill hummed and nodded his head, before he finally fell into a deep sleep. Looks like he wouldn’t be able to hear much for the next hour. The notes were very easy to see, since they were a bright orange with blue.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Tell mah~)) Shadow panted and purred as he gently pulled out, making sure a seal was in place so the eggs wouldn’t come out prematurely. He then gently carried Garry with him back to all the pregnant males and let them all mingle, laying down so the males could all come over and whine at him, wanting his clutch but we’re stuck with the females clutches. He purred and gently cleaned each male, making it so they were clean and let them go off to play.//Ford soon found Garry’s note and followed after the tracks, soon comming up to the monsters nest. He came in and shot a few females, the females screamed in pain and that resulted in a angry Mariner, who approached Ford, growling loudly.4 days ago  
{so maybe dipper comes back and sees bill just covered in jackalopes, and gets mad that hes here, maybe attempts to do sumethin’, then stan stops him and they talk for a bit?} Garry mumbled softly and messed around with some of the males, basically just tugging at his clothes to try and cover his tummy, he was glad that he had worn stretchy pants today. He perked up when he heard Ford was here, so he hurried over. “FORD, HE’S GOOD!”// Bill shuffled a bit in his sleep, soft mumbles leaving him as some of the babies decided his hair was perfect to sleep on.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yee! Like maybe Dipper is like 'I thought you were heartless, maybe you’re just stupid!’ and starts to like make bill feel bad and Stan gets in the way 'Dipper, into my office now!’)) Ford saw Garry and looked him up and down “No! Look he’s gone and infected you with his spawn!” He yelped as he was knocked over, his space guy being crushed under the Mariners foot. The creature growled loudly, teeth showing as it had a few males hold onto Garry. The creature then stood above Ford, his body language showing he didn’t approve of how the other was acting. He hadn’t infected His mate. He’d been gentle. He leered and growled loudly, waiting until Ford submitted.//The older scientist laid there, scared but not submitting yet.4 days ago  
{oml yush X3} Garry pouted. “Rude it was consenting.” He said, crossing his arms. “He was pretty gentle actually.” He said, then growled to the males holding him back.// Bill squeaked softly and chuckled when he felt something lick his ear.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-cuddles-)) Shadow contuined to growl, his tail flicking as he growled back at Garry, telling him to stay out of it. He then turned back to Ford, snarling at him, relaxing when the other finally submitted. He gave a long lick up the others side, the others clothes being worn away and transported back at the entrance. He then nosed the other and growled as he licked his behind once and let a few females gently play with Ford’s body.//Dipper sighed as he walked, kicking some rocks as he saw the mystery shack from behind, he begun to trot twords it,but frowned seeing Bill “Oh I thought you were dead, fom heartbreak."4 days ago  
{-cuddles back-} Garry flushed brightly and looked away, face a bright red. He nodded his head a bit, then went to sit down with a soft groan, his tummy was so heavy now, and it felt like his hips were widening to accommodate the new size.// Bill shuffled a bit. "Okay yeah let’s go this route.” He mumbled to himself, not moving an inch.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-cuddles harder-)) Shadow snorted and walked back over to Garry gently nuzzling the males chin as he begun to gently clean him, purring as he paid special attention to his soft areas(such as crotch, pecs and such.)//Dipper snorted and continued to bully the young demon “Well maybe you need to grow a pair to get rid of your heartache, I never knew a demon who cared so little for life suddenly would care? Or maybe he’s just stupid?"4 days ago  
{-giggles and kisses your cheek-} Garry flushed and squeaked as he was cleaned, he moved his clothes so they didn’t get wet. When the other was done he yawned and went to nuzzle up to the other.// Bill flinched and bit and kept still, maybe if he didn’t move the other would go away? Oh shit he was crying.// It was at that point Stan had woken up from a small nap, having heard that last sentence. "Eh, what happened?” He said, looking around, then he saw Dipper. “Hey kid, can you come into my office for a bit?” He said, getting up after a bit.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-smilws and giggles-)) Shadow purred and nuzzled his mate, gently chirping to him. He glanced up seeing Ford be brought back to him, heavier set and his belly swollen bug with a decent clutch. He was set next to Garry and was gently cleaned as well by the mariner.//Dipper glanced up and snorted, kicking a little dirt onto Bills foot and walked inside, arms crossed as he sat in the chair provided by stan in his office.4 days ago  
Garry squeaked softly and rubbed at his face a bit as he started to get sleepy. He flustered brightly in embarrassment when Ford came back big like him, but he was glad he was alright. “H-hey Ford.” He said, not knowing why he decided to start up a conversation of sorts.// Bill flinched some more and when the other was far away enough, he whimpered rather softly, curling up some more. He then shuffled away from the shack and when he was out of eyesight, he ran off, most of the jackalopes following him, except for one who oddly enough slowly made its way towards the other two.// Stan looked to him, then sighed. “Dipper, you’re a good kid. So why the hell are ya actin’ like that towards Bill? And before you go into the spiel with the dream hauntin’, near killing, and the Armageddon that was stopped just as fast as it started. Excluding all that, since he can’t even light a frickin’ candle properly now.” the old man said, scratching the back of his neck for a bit.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred at seeing the two get along and continued to clean the older male, tail flicking as he chirped. A few females were watching, comming forward to get a few sniffs at their creator before they were scared off one being bitten quite hard, the rest of the females quickly attacking the bleeding one. The mariner didn’t seem to care as it gently nuzzled and cooed to the two humans.//Ford blushed but nodded “Hi Garry…s-seems as if we’re both going through the same thing.” He looked at the rather Savage scene “T-Thats terrifying…” He scooted a little “I wonder why the males get pregnant instead of the females?”//Dipper snorted “It Dosent matter okay! He’s a jerk to everything he meets, it was creepy my once stalker is now into me!"4 days ago  
Garry squeaked and watched te savagery for a bit. "Yeah…and not sure, maybe it has something to do with how the regular mating process goes? I think dna may have a part in it…” he said, rubbing his tummy gently. “Maybe the mariner needs something sturdier to hold all the eggs, or the eggs need a certain chemical composition…” He blabbered on.// Stan hummed and nodded his head. “Yeah, that part is still creepy, but, and this is a long stretch of a but, but maybe he’s changed now that he’s human. I didn’t even see him maim any of those weird lil’ rabbits that are just covering him at this point. I mean look at-” He turned and saw that Bill was gone, so he brought out one of the pictures. “I mean look here!” He said, showing it to the other for a bit, then pulling it away. “I mean yeah, he’s pretty much a jerk, but there’s no need to act like a jerk back, y'know, don’t go down to his level, yada yada."4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow gave a few soft noises and wagged his tail, purring happily, barking at his mates.(Well not really Ford.) He licked over both of them and gently begun to nuzzle and play with Ford’s belly a little, licking it. His eyes soft and affectionate, showing he didn’t care that Ford was old and had hurt some of the females. He cooed softly and moved to Garry licking over the others big belly, showing more attachment for he was the one who had gotten Garry pregnant.//Dipper huffed and didn’t respond for several seconds "Fine, then don’t have him here.” He headed out and down into the lab.4 days ago  
Garry giggled softly as his tummy was licked, rubbing the others head gently before laying back to relax with a soft mew..// Stan sighed and rubbed at his face, then noticed something. He had seen the little jackalope getting closer, but had been picked up rather quickly, Bill having been hiding behind a corner while they were talking it seemed. He kept rubbing his face, just sighing and wondering what the hell he should do. He didn’t want to kick the demon out, after all he had nowhere to go. He knew a little of what was going on with the eye thing, the demon had given them up to be researched and in return he had gotten regular eyes. That was tough shit right there, and he unfortunately had to drive him there himself. That was when he realized that Bill probably heard all that.// He did, and Bill was currently freaking out and running in the forest, just running away from the bad stuff and holding that one Jackalope.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and chuckled as he held his mates letting them both doze off so he could hold him close. He’d of course need to go check on the males and return them to gravity falls but then it’d be alright~.//Dipper snorted as he heard Bill go running off “Good ridedence. He snorted softly.4 days ago  
Garry squeaked softly, then started to fall asleep rather easily. He nuzzled close to both of them and just clocked out at last.// Bill stopped running after some point panting and sitting down on a rather large rock next to a rather nice pond. He panted and started to take a hold of himself.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and nuzzled back, gently chirping to the two as he helped Ford doze off as well. He then was gently checking up on the males and getting the already pregnant one’s cleaned and changed the memories of the ones that had their babies into normal ones and returned them and their bavy home.//Dipper contuined to walk "fucking idiot…” He snorted.4 days ago  
Bill stayed where he was for a bit, relaxing for a bit until he noticed something a bit odd. There was a waterfall there that was a decent size, and it seemed to have an entrance there. So he decided to take his mind off of things. He put the jackalope down and made him go back to his mama, then he went through the waterfall.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper anorted as he came to the waterfall, sitting down as he begun to fill out a little more of the journal on mermaids and sirens.4 days ago  
Bill looked around in the space, it seemed to be the same size as a wide open room, not much was there besides some old drawings and carvings. He hummed for a bit, thinking about whether or not he should make this place into a room. So he decided to right his name into the beginning of the cave, using his flames after all. He had a bit more control with them thankfully.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper anortes as he continued on writing, humming softly as he kicked his feet and shifted, eyes widening as he saw and read about a large bird like animal called a 'Harpy’ and how Ford had wished to have a egg so he could study it.3 days ago  
{oh btw wanna do long timeskip now or at sum other point? -tilts head to side adorably-}3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ummmm well uhhh maybe like a month? Then Garrys good into the pregnancy and Shadow is like 'You can choose to go…o-or stay with me~.’ and Dippers being nice fer a charge.))3 days ago  
{oh mkk~ oh btw maybe this is right before dipper und mable go back home fer school und stuff, und they dun come back for a long time? also maybe garry does the go away decision und gets the thing, und the random fuckings just do it for him but then it gets annoyin’ und then when dipper und mable come back, und since they’re their he decides to retire back to Shadow?} 3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeeet!! I love everything~£[[}}3 days ago  
{yay~ X3 also gonna start with bill finishing moving into his new cave room then coming back to the place}3 days ago  
Garry was currently back in his clothes, they were a bit tight since he had gained some weight from the pregnancy. He was currently spending time with his mate while Ford was going home, having also finished with his pregnancy.// Bill sighed and looked around the room for a bit. Everything was alright now, he had a bed, some books, and some survival gear along with some weapons for hunting. He stretched a bit, then went to go outside and take a walk or something, maybe even check on the house.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Kkk~()3 days ago  
{-purrs happily-}3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred as he gently nuzzled and purred to Garry, licking along his tummy. He gently chittered to him and wagged his tail, holding him close as he asked softly 'Do you wish to go home…o-or stay with me?’ he hoped for the latter but it was the others choice first.//Dipper was standing outside the mystery shack, throwing rocks back behind the shack, sighing as he continued to throw rocks “Stupid Stan, telling me to be a wolf boy again. Hell no..” he grumbled.3 days ago  
Garry flustered a bit and mewed as he was licked, then he fidgeted a bit. “U-um, I wanna go home, b-but maybe I can come back later in life?” He asked timidly.// Bill hummed to himself, walking down the trail. He happened to be wearing a simple blue t shirt with some random triangle gag on it, his black hoodie wrapped around his waist. He had not been eating much, but oh well. He walked right to the side of the shack, perking up when he heard rocks hitting the side of the place. He humphed and went to go see who it was and if he would have to yell at them to stop doing stupid shit. He stopped himself when he turned the corner and saw Dipper, then insecurity set in and he went to go back.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded slowly, sad and distressed at having his mate leave but he knew Garry would come back…maybe! He gently nodded again and nuzzled Garry 'Parting gift first~.’ he gently pulled down Garry’s pants and collecting a little mud from the walls lathered his tongue in it and used his salivia to make the parting gift, he then snaked his tongue into Garry’s undies and licked over his member all the way back to where it easily covered his entrance. He let the other fix himself and purred, tail curling.//Dipper glanced up seeing the small flash of color beside him and stood straight and walked slowly twords the huminoi- “O-Oh hi Bill…I-Its been a while since I last saw you."3 days ago  
Garry smiled and nuzzled back, then squeaked and whined as he got the parting gift, his face turning a bright red. When the other was done he panted and kissed the others cheek. "T-thanks love~…um, how am I gonna use the bathroom?” He asked timidly, fidgeting a bit. (it would probably move through right?)// Bill tensed, then relaxed and looked back to the other, his yellow and blue eyes trained on the other. “Oh hey…yeah, it’s been awhile.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Still felt like he was being stabbed in the chest, but eh.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yep~! It like basically is always there but it splits open so his uh stuff can come out~)) Shadow purred and smiled as he licked along his chin 'Its okay it’ll part when you use the bathroom~.’ he purred and nuzzled under Garry’s chin, sad to see his mate go.//Dipper nodded and shifted “I-I’m sorry about what I said last time I saw you. I let my emotions get the best of me…I hope we can move past it?"3 days ago  
{ah, alright, just thought of the bathroom thing now} Garry hummed and nodded his head. "Ah, thanks~” He said, sighing with relief, then he kissed his mate for the last time in a very long time, then went to go back to the mystery shack.// Bill hummed softly, then put on a shit eating grin. “Yeah, sure pine tree, l forgive you. So, what have you been doing?” He asked.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Lol~() Shadow nodded and gently watched the other return, sad and distressed he returned to his nest and curled up, he could hear a few males being bred and a few heavily pregnant and playing with the other males but it couldn’t lift the stone crushing his heart.//Dipper smile a little, that grin was a little infectious…okay it was really infectious. He chuckled softly “Well I went back to school and stuff, finished it off and came back. It’s tough but I guess that’s what high schools like.” He chuckled softly and rubbed his neck “I’m probably gonna gonna in adventures to find all new kids if critters…w-would you like to come with me?3 days ago  
{oh wait i thought this was before he went back to school? -fidgets, wondering if you would be mad/sad if i pointed this out-}Garry hummed softly to himself as he walked back a semi-familiar trail, he could see the shack in the distance.// Bill hummed for a bit. "Uh sure, that would be awesome Pine Tree. He had no clue how long he had been in those woods.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Oh shit sorry!! I read it wrong! I thought he came back, shit sorry!)) Shadow whimpered, missing his mate and begun to play in the mud on the side of the caves, drawing.//Dipped smiled and nodded as he blushed and looked at the shack "Wanna go inside?"3 days ago  
{it alright, should probably write that kinda stuff better -nuzzles close-} Garry finally got to the shack, going through the front door to try and get his job back.// Bill flustered a bit, thinking the other looked cute, then he nodded his head. "Sure.” He said, then went to go through a nearby window.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It’s okay it’s dark baby~ -cuddles tight-)) Dipper nodded and raised a brow “Bill we can just use the front door..”, he looked around and bit his lip as he headed to the front of the store and entered, eyes watching Bill incase he needed help.3 days ago  
{ah, mkk love~ -cuddles back and kisses your cheek-} Bill shrugged. “Meh, their all holes going into the shack…” He said, sliding in and making a loud thump noise, but he was alright. “I made it!” He said, throwing his hands up in the air.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-cuddles tight- hehe~)) Dipper chuckled and ran a hand through his hair as he hummed and looked around “Gosh they’re so many cobwebs in here…"3 days ago  
Bill hummed. "Probably because most of the staff here are either out on honeymoon or currently in the woods giving birth. By the way those are question mark and blue rose. In that order.” He said, getting up and shaking himself off. “Or wait, i think rose may be back…"3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper raised a brow "What do you mean giving birth?” He shifted and smiled as he held his other hand and bit his lip “I’m pretty sure there’s only two girls that work here..”//Ford waddled from his bedroom, body sore a little as he’d lifted something too heavy for him to handle.3 days ago  
Bill hummed. “Not my problem to tell, although actually now that i think about two were pregnant, just gave birth, and came back. Also you should probably be a bit open minded when you find out who is who or whatever.” He blabbered on. He perked up when he heard movement nearby.// Garry slipped out from the backroom, just having gotten his job back, and he looked like he had a slight limp. “Oh, hey guys, been awhile since i’ve seen ya'lls.” He said, waving to them.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper turned and yelped seeing how big Garry had gotten “H-Holy shit..” he looked the other up and down and simpled stated “D-Did something happen?” He winced softly.3 days ago  
Garry flustered, then started to stutter. “Ah n-nuthin’ much just hel-helped your grunkle ford with something, n-nothing to look into.” He flustered brightly.// Bill chuckled softly to himself, trying hard not to let it be heard. He had already seen Garry in his pregnant state, having visited several times without the others mate noticing him. Well, seeing him really since he happened to be covered in a lot of foliage.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper nodded and shifted akwardly on his feet “Yeh…” He bit his lip “I-I do believe you might wanna tell me about your..uh.. big stomach..”//Ford came walking into the room and looked at Bill and nodded to them all. He wadded over to the vending machine and opened it then grabbed a drink.2 days ago  
Garry flustered and kept fidgeting, looked to Ford for some help, then decided to tell some of the truth. “Just ate a lot while looking for this new monster in the woods.” He said, pouting and going to check and put himself into the schedule.// Bill nodded back to Ford, then watched the trainwreck happen. He hummed for a bit, then looked to Dipper, trying to signal something to him like 'told you’ or something.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper watched Garry and sighed softly shifting from foot to foot as he liked to think it wasn’t that monsters spawn growing inside of him but decided to not voice it. He shifted from foot to foot and looked to Bill “Stop.” He however smiled.//Ford blinked and looked back “Ah Garry I see you haven’t given birth yet.” (S-Sorry he’s just really blunt in the show o…o)2 days ago  
{it alright, i was gonna get bill teh do sumthin’, great work honey~} Garry turned the brightest red and rubbed his tummy. He was due in two days, his tummy so big that it bumped into things regularly.// Bill stuck out his tongue, then went to pat Garry’s back. “Need help with that by the way? I’d like to think that I can help with Birth of eggs or whatever is inside of you. In fact I can’t quite remember how those things gave birth, but I can guess.” He said, shrugging.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((y-Yay I did good!)) Dipper went wide eyes and almost fainted but stayed standing “Y-Youve got eggs inside of you? W-which uh which monster got you Prego?”//Ford glanced over faintly “Oh it’s like a simple birth~, just lay the eggs and you’re done until their hatch.” He looked at Dipper “The Mariner.”//Something would start to push inside of Garry’s entrance, as if he was being fucked by something.2 days ago  
{ X3 -nuzzles close-} Garry turned the brightest red, then nodded his head. He gasped when he felt the gel start to work. “Ah! Go-gotta go check on something!” He yelped, then waddled off rather quickly to storage.// Bill hummed and nodded his head. “I have a feeling we shouldn’t bother him for awhile.” He said, then decided to add onto Dippers shock. “Thanks, although will probably need to go through it first hand… did it hurt when you went through it?” He asked, looking curious2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-giggles-)) Dipper was by now just trying to absorb everything. He had grabbed a peice of paper and was writing Everything he was hearing down. It of course made him a little nervous buy that was the line of business he was in.//Ford smiled “Yes probably not, but it was rather calming and well I felt a little bit of pain when my barrier broke but that was it for the pain, the rest just was slow and steady, not painful at all~!”//The gel begun to thrust harder, then as if it was grinding ground against the humans prostate.2 days ago  
Bill hummed and nodded his head, and noted that he should probably ask the mariner if he ever needed a vacation of sorts. His face was flushed lightly now since that meant probably doing the deed, so that would have to be awhile from now. He perked up and went to peek at what the other was writing.// Garry whimpered and mewled softly, biting into his sleeve. He slipped his pants off so they wouldn’t get dirty, and then enjoyed the ride.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Ford nodded and smiled at bill “I’m just glad that they didn’t explode out of my insides, but I’m going to take the eggs back to the mariner, see if he knows how to make them hatch.” He glanced over at Dipper.//Dipper was writing Everything down that Ford has said.//The gel contuined to grind against Garry’s prostate. It then begun to snake up further, soon touching the eggs, checking to make sure they were okay before the gel begun to expand, becoming around Shadows member size and then begun to thrust again.2 days ago  
Bill hummed. “Yeah, I would think a big guy like him would definitely know.” He said, shrugging before he peeked again. “Wow pine tree is on it, he’s writing it down so quickly.” He chirped out, then perked up. “Oh, where are the eggs by the way?”// Garry gasped and squeaked softly when he felt the stuff go deep into him, then fill him out like Shadow did. He panted and mewled into his sleeve, biting into it more as he got hard easily now.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Ford nodded and smiled as he walked over to the vending machine and let the two down into his lap, under a large lamp. They appeared to be fine, big eggs by now. “They’re right here, I’ve been taking care of them~.”//The gel contuined to pound, not the knot starting to form outside, pushing at Garry’s stretched entrance.2 days ago  
Bill ooed and awed at the two eggs, rubbing the tops gently before looking to Pinetree. “You should probably do an illustration of them or something pine tree~.” He said, then had an idea. He grabbed some pieces of random fabric from a box labeled 'mabels craft stuff’. He got blue and pink, holding each color in each hand, then he concentrated hard, blue flames around them, then when they disappeared two small top hats were in his hands. He put them on the eggs.// Garry whimpered and mewled loudly into the sleeve, he was sweaty and about ready to cum.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Ford chuckled and nodded at Bill “That’s quite clever Bill would you like to come with me so we can each carry one?”//The gel begun to push the knot inside, seated deep inside, then it begun get rid of the knot and start thrusting again.2 days ago  
Bill hummed and nodded his head. “Sure Sixer.” He said, then picked up one of the eggs, then rubbed the bottom of it gently, then went with Ford wherever.// Garry whimpered and came.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Ford smiled and gently spoke to the eggies “Gonna get you two to hatch~.” He picked up the other egg and rubbed it gently as he headed back out and went to where he’d knew where to head to the mariner’s home.//The gel gently slowed and exited Garry, before starting to play around with his member, sending a small bit of gel down his urethra sounding the other. Then it begun to thrust into Garry again, this time going rougher.2 days ago  
Bill chuckled and walked with him, easily knowing the way and when they got there he looked around. The males were messing around and…oh the females were looking at him. He flustered and looked around for the big mariner. (oh had an idea, maybe bill gets nice an big with the eggs now und he does it so he can’t be near dipper because of heartbreak still has him? also maybe dipper comes anyway und sees him all big?)// Garry cried out and curled up, drooling at this point and gripping at his sweater.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeee!!)) The Mariner was mopping in his nest, missing his beloved mate bad. He smelt sad and depressed to anything that could smell emotions, it hurt to know he’d let his mate leave. He lifted his head hearing someone approach him and looked over the two, he recognized Ford and looked around for Garry.//Ford smiled sadly and shook his head “Sorry…I don’t have Garry with me.” He rubbed his neck “I-Im here for the eggs I’ve given birth to..” he showed the eggs and walked closer.//The monster nodded and gently hit his tail on top of both eggs, and out slipped two very young looking mariner’s except they looked up at Ford and then to the monster, adopting both features. The Mariner was back to mopping, sad to not see Garry and looked to Bill, he’d seen him when He’d come to say hi to Garry.//The gel contuined to thrust, striking his prostate directly.2 days ago  
{X3} Bill’s eyes brightened when he saw the little guys, oh lord when the shells broke the hats landed back on their heads. He looked back to Shadow and waved a bit to him, then patted the little mariners head, before giving them back to his mama Ford. “Don’t worry big guy, Garry is definitely coming back, he’ll probably visit a lot, especially since he’s probably going to give birth at some point in the next two days.// Garry keened and came again, his face a bright pink as he panted.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded his head and curled up, still very sad about not having someone to snuggle with. He gave a soft whimper and sighed, the walls seemed to be growing further with more mud, he was very sad, his skin glowing a soft blue.//Ford chuckled as he held the two which were now his kids. He rubbed their heads and gently patted Shadows hip and headed back to the entrance "Bill you might wanna try and console him a little? I’ll wait down at the bottom okay?”// The gel gently pulled out of Garry’s urethra and continued to screw him through his orgasm.2 days ago  
Bill nodded his head and went over to Shadow, then he went to rub his head gently. “Seriously, i see him coming back in like…a day and a half, he’ll probably want to be with you during the birthing process and i’m going to help obviously. Well mostly so he can crush my hand, pain is hilarious sometimes and i’ll probably laugh, it’ll lift the mood…” He blabbered on, wow he was chatty.// Garry whimpered and mewled as cum slipped out of him, then he laid boneless against the somewhat crappy pillows that they would attempt to sell. Thank god they were covered in plastic.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and looked over at bill, he tugged the other into his arms and begun to lick his face, asking to be cormforted. He didn’t wanna wait but he knew it wouldn’t be long.//The gel gently nuzzled the others behind as if to soothe his butt, then slipped inside again to say it would go on like this for a while.2 days ago  
Bill tensed, then hummed and let the other practically clean him. He kinda also needed the comfort too. After a bit he started to talk again, and it devolved in him telling the other about the heartbreak and the fact the other was being nice, but his chest still hurt.// Garry flushed and squeaked, then murmured softly. “U-um, can you pause until I can get home? S-stan said since I’m so big I can’t exactly do much now…” He said, wondering if the gel would understand or not.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow listened and nodded as he gently chittered to Bill 'I’m sure he has a good reason for why he’s being nice, heartbreak is a strong force but will resolve itself my friend.’ he nuzzled the other.//The gel didn’t stop but went alot more gentle, gentle being it could barely give pleasure but still able to be felt.2 days ago  
Bill nodded his head and just nuzzled closer. “T-thanks…being a human sucks by the way! I feel all sweaty and i get stinky easily and i-i keep waking up with this weird fifth limb up!” He said. Probably should’ve mentioned he was going through puberty.// Garry sighed, then started to clean up, then he made sure his clothes were right before waddling out of the shop and back home, which happened to be an apartment building close to the mystery shack. He was panting as he finally got into his room, glad his uncle paid for it exclusively. There was a layer of dust, but it was home nonetheless. He made some food and ate as much as he could, drinking water also before going to lay in his bed. “U-um, you can go nuts now.” He said, face a bright red. He had also stripped out of his clothes, now very well ready to go through it all.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded, gently nuzzling Bill as he sniffed the others crotch 'Your hormone levels rise when you wake up, meaning your penis grows hard as you’re ready for sex. It will do this when humans wish to reproduce.’ he nuzzled Bills stomach 'It is made to be used as a sperm depositor~.’//The hell gave a soft rub and then it went nuts, pound away as it snaked up Garry’s insides to ram right against his prostate. A little begun to break off, it traveled up to his face and hands. The gel on his face pushed into his mouth as if a member was fucking into Garry’s throat, the gel on his hands being the same except getting Garry to jerk it.2 days ago  
Bill turned a rather bright cherry red at that, yelping and covering himself. “OI! HANDS OFF THE MERCHANDISE!” He yelped, voice cracking a bit. “…I always wanted to say that.” He said, calming down a bit. “No wonder Fez yells that sometimes.”// Garry was rather surprised when the gel broke off and stuff, but he wasn’t really complaining much. He mewled and moaned loudly as he was played with, whimpering a bit as his hands couldn’t really reach without being in a rather complicated pose. He mewled and sucked on the gel fucking his mouth, tears of overwhelming pleasure went down his face, mixing in with the drool that was leaking from his mouth.2 days ago  
(oh wait forgot to add) *Bill fidgeted a bit. “Anyway it can possibly be stopped?” He asked, sounding a bit insecure. (btw best time to maybe fill him up with one of the females)2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okay~)) Shadow nodded as he gently chittered and a female came walking in, her member pulsed bewteen her legs but she seemed quite ready to help bill out 'Yes by having sex.’ he gently pushed the other over to the female.//The female dragged bill off to fill him with eggs, eyes a captavating blue.//The gel contuined to thrust into Garry, a soft by warm pressure pressed at Garry’s behind, as if a second would slide inside.2 days ago  
Bill turned even more red, then thought about it for a bit as he was dragged, then he looked up into her eyes. They were so pretty and an instant crush formed. He fidgeted a bit, then nuzzled close to her. “Um, I don’t know if you can understand in your new state or anything…but be as rough as you want, i think i’m what you humans call a masochist?” He said, flushing when his pants slipped off. (thankies~)// Garry mewled and moved his body as if to press into it, soft whines leaving him.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Mhm~)) The female gave a few soft chirps and gently pushed Bill down into the mud in a small nest like burrow. Then she was throwing the others clothes away. Her hips snapped up into Bills thigh as she lined up and slammed inside, biting down into Bills throat as she begun to thrust, messing around with his chest.//The new seconds appendage begun to thrust along side the first.2 days ago  
Bill gasped, then moaned and gripped at the mud as the female basically fucked him nice and well. He cried out several times as he saw white, something in him being hit multiple times.// Garry mewled, feeling like he would be over fill as the second one join in. He whimpered and nuzzled close to a body pillow he had, thankfully it was nice and fuzzy and it somewhat reminded him of Shadow.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The female contuined to pound the other, her teeth holding tight as she held him back into her thrusts.//They all begun to sync their thrusts, slamming deep as they mimicked cumming into Garry, the two inside his entrance grinding in deep2 days ago  
Bill panted and whined helplessly, it felt so good and he felt so full already, so much so he came not long after, his face a bright pink and he was now relaxed and pliant with the female.// Garry whined and mewled as he came for the third time that day, his tummy felt bigger now from the mimicked cum.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The female growled softly and tugged the other back by the skin of his neck and laid on her back, thrusting away as several females approached and chittered loudly, all wanting to have a go with this male that liked pain. One female came out and chittered aggressively with the female currently thrusting away inside of bill and her own member was hard, poking Bills thigh as it made it’s way up and pressed against Bills stretched-entrance.//The gel then pulled out,except for the original one inside of Garry, and combined again as it gently created a soft chastity device around Garry’s member, while the one inside vibrated softly.2 days ago  
Bill whimpered and mewled, starting to get hard again. He whined and squirmed, wanting a second member in him badly. He wanted to be so big that he would look ready to explode when he had to give birth. He was loving this a lot, although it was a bit extreme for his first time. Ah screw it, well him.// Garry panted and mewled softly, slowly coming down from most of his high as he was held up. He was also starting to doze off now.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The second female gave a hard shove and was seated deep inside of bill. The two females thrusted at different times at first but slowly were in sync, driving into Bill’s prostate.//The gel contuined on with it’s gentle vibration and snuggled inside.2 days ago  
Bill kept crying out and mewling rather loudly, basically a continuous sound escaping his mouth as he came a second time and was pretty close to doing it a third time.// Garry squeaked softly and went to grab his blanket and put it over him, then he fell asleep rather easily.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The females soon were slowing, pushing deep inside. They settled and begun to both deposit a clutch inside of Bills insides.//the vibration slowed until it was a soft cormfortable feeling.2 days ago  
Bill panted and squirmed, cumming the third time as he slowly got bigger and bigger, a soft sigh leaving him as he was definitely distracted.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The two females growled as Bill squirmed, telling him to be still. Their teeth left bite marks as they made him still again and finished depositing the eggs, then pulled out and waited for Bill to go to Shadow to get cleaned and kissed.2 days ago  
Bill stilled when he heard the growls, pouting a bit before he was finally let go. He flustered and waddled back to Shadow, feeling so huge now as he used some random objects for support. He rather liked the kisses and preened over them. When he finally got to Shadow he was panting and whining, now wanting to be somewhat comforted from such awesome and painful sex.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and he saw bill return and gently collected him close and begun to clean him, purring and licking at his neck gently 'Beautiful~, you’re big, you took two females, I’m proud~.’ he gently licked over the others behind and helped him soothe his butt.2 days ago  
Bill squeaked and hummed softly as he was comforted. “Y-yeah, feel so huge…” He said, wondering how in hell his tummy wasn’t even showing stretch marks. He rubbed at his slightly bumpy tummy and then he relaxed, now starting to fall asleep.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and gently nuzzled the other 'Ill take you home tomorrow, for now sleep and I’ll tell Ford to go ahead and hurry home.’ his tail flicked and he was left mewing softly as he chittered and chirped.2 days ago  
Bill nodded his head, then drifted off. Some changes were happening to his body, like his hips widening to accommodate the new size of his tummy, also some slight pudge, and a glow to his skin hair and nails, making them shiny. {smol timeskippy to the next day, then the big timeskippy?}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002(Yee~)) Shadow purred and told Ford to hurry home. The latter listiened and hurried on home holding his babies. He chuckled softly as he headed back to Bill and curled around the demon, licking along his skin. Purring happily.a day ago  
{yay~ i shall do it~} The Next Morning: Bill woke up groggy, sore, and a bit grumpy, also very perplexed where he was, until he remembered. He blushed brightly, and also felt somewhat terrible that he lost his virginity to someone other than his love…although he can now say that he lost his virginity in a threeway. He looked around and finally got to his clothes, grunting and whining as he finally got them on. They felt so small on him now. This also made him do a double take at how big his junk was now, like his butt was huge. He was surprised he could get his pants on, thankfully they were stretchy.// Garry was currently eating breakfast, soft hums leaving him as he ate, then he went to get clothes on.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yay~)) Shadow gently nuzzled Bill 'You seem unhappy…you do not like..?’ he gestured to the eggs. 'I-i can remove if you do not wish.’ he didn’t wanna ruin Bills life because he’d tried to get the other to feel better.//The gel gave a harder vibration and set against the others prostate.a day ago  
Bill squeaked, then shook his head. “No, that’s not it, it’s just i still really like dipper…I-i don’t want the eggs gone yet, well not exactly gone as in when they’re ready to go i’ll let them go.” He flustered brightly, rubbing his tummy gently. You could see his belly button rather easily since his shirt rode up a lot.// Garry flustered and moaned softly, squirming in his seat as he felt his prostate being used up. He was rather flustered at this point as he got up and waddled over as he finished up putting on larger clothes. He then went to lay down on the couch and try to watch t.v.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and gently patted the others head 'Ah…you still want him..you’ll need to give him time im afraid my friend, give him time and give yourself a break from him.’ he helped the other down and then climbed back up to his nest.//The gel begun to vibrate harder, making it clear it was gonna be a rough day.a day ago  
Bill flushed and nodded his head, then started the walk back to the shack to show Ford how big he was, hoping to dodge pine tree but that would be unlikely, but he could do it. He was huffing by the time he could see the place.// garry panted and whined, deciding to be smart and glad he didn’t wear pants. He stuffed his face into the pillow with a soft rather adorable whine.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper (Almost typed Pine Tree) was inside of the shack, talking away with Ford as he spoke of how cool he sirens were. He gave a few soft noises and chuckled as he held a hand on his chest.//The gel contuined to vibrate.a day ago  
{lol X3} Bill kept waddling until he got to the front porch of the shack, panting and whining softly. “You guys’re heavy…” He pouted at his tummy, leaning back in the chair.// Garry mewled and hugged the pillow close, ready to cum at any point. “S-shadow~.” He panted, it slipping out naturally. He squeaked softly, face a bright pink. He missed the mariner bad.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((X3)) Shadow looked up a little and purred,. He could practically feel Garry around his member again. He however curled up and refused to move, not hungry anymore.//Dipped chuckled and smiled as he called “Alright well I’ll see ya later uncle Ford!” He started twords the front.//The gel contuined to vibrate against Garry’s prostate, having a grand time grinding against it.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((I-Im sorry my posts are all very small, I’ll do better.))a day ago  
Garry whimpered and whined very loudly, soft pants leaving him as he came, then felt something off. There was a small pain in his back that just raced down it. “G-gelly, stop, s-something happened.” He said, face red.// Bill tensed up when he heard the voices inside shift, Dipper going for the front doors. He looked around, then found a pillow to cover his tummy. It was small, but it would help just in case something happened.a day ago  
{oml it alright love, so some posts are short, big deal -nuzzles close to you-}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((O-Okay.. -nuzzles back-)) Shadow looked up again, he stood slowly and begun to pace a little.//the gel stopped instantly and let the other feel what was happening.//Dipper came walking out and glanced over at Bill, smiled, then headed over to the golf cart to go off to town and get somethings.a day ago  
{-purrs and nuzzles back-} Garry flushed a bit, the pain was gone now. “Weird…wait um gelly, d-do you think the eggs are starting to want to come out?” He asked, fidgeting where he was.// Bill smiled and waved back, dear god he loved that nerd. He slowly got up and waddled inside to try and talk to Ford.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The gel gave a small shake and using a thin line it reached up inside, the barrier was close to breaking but not close enough still. It came back out and gave a soft no vibe through the other.//Ford glanced over hearing someone thinking it was Dipper and turned, he smiled seeing Bill “Hey you’re okay~, glad you had fun, but I know that look what’s up?"a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-smiles and snuggles back-)a day ago  
Garry sighed softly in relief, then he nodded his head. "O-okay good, don’t want to have to walk into the woods during contractions or um, laying an egg halfway through.” He said, rubbing his tummy gently.// Bill hummed and nodded his head. “Uh yeah, not sure how pine tree will react to me being so big.” He said, moving the pillow so he could hug it to his chest.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The gel gently gave a 'Go! Go now!’ then it went quiet again.//Shadow was pacing alot harder now, his body language showing he was stressed, back arched as he walked.//Ford bosses and sighed softly “He’s acting as if he never hurt you…I-I’m afraid to say it but he’s unable to see how much he’s hurt you, it would be best if…you cut ties with him. I’m sorry Bill but it’s the best for you and your babies."a day ago  
Garry flushed and slowly got up, then grabbed some clothes and something to hug tight during the process. He got pants on and then went off to the forest.(nearly said forehead)// Bill stared for a bit, then nodded his head. "Alright, thank you for the advice. I’ll go grab the remainder of my stuff before goin’ sixer.” He said, then hurried off to grab it quick, coming back with a bag and oddly enough what looked like a wrapped present. It was for Bill from oddly enough, Mabel. It was soft and loosely wrapped, so it seemed to be a sweater.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Lol~!)) Shadow contuined to pace until he practically could smell Garry close he went down to greet his mate, barking up a storm as he caught him and held him close, gently purring and licking at his face ’M-MTe~!’//Ford nodded and sighed as he made sure to give Bill a marked map of where to go, and then deleted any copies of the locations well location, except for one his own copies. He then gently patted Bill in the back “I’ll help you with all this."a day ago  
{yeh, happens sometimes X3} Garry squeaked and nuzzled close to Shadow, hugging him close. "Mate~ I’m here just in case i lay early…a-and I missed you~.” He purred happily.// Bill smiled and looked at the map. “Oh wow this is deep in their.” He said, eyes wide.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Lol Yee -cuddles- X3)) Shadow held his mate close and climbed back up to his nest and snuggled him, purring as he gently nuzzled against Garry’s throat 'How was my parting gift?’ h wanted to know incase Garry left again.//Ford nodded “Yeah, it’s so Dipper can’t find you, unless he knows the exact location."a day ago  
{XD yay} Garry flushed brightly and smiled. "I-it’s great~ Finally get some nice time to myself to um, g-get fucked…also it listens to me thankfully~.” He giggled happily.// Bill smiled. “Yeah, no sane human being would go deep into that forest…it’s perfect!” He grinned wide. “Thanks ol pal of mine.” He said, grinning wide and hugging the other. It was so weird to see a used to be killing demon show a bunch of emotion.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((X3~)) Shadow purred and nodded as he gently helped the other undress and licked away the gel, placing it back on the wall. He purred and purred as he brought Garry over to their nest and laid down, holding the other as he begun to lovingly clean him.//Ford giggled softly and nodded “Of course~.” He hugged back and patted his back as he helped the other turn it into a home “I’ll make sure to never tell Dipper of this place~.” He patted the others head and waved “I better hurry back before he gets back~."a day ago  
Garry squeaked and mewed as the other cleaned him, he dozed lighltly. "Mmmmmm~.” He mumbled softly, it felt pretty good.// Bill flushed a bit, then nodded his head.. He waved the otehr goodbye, then looked at the rather small cottage that was there. It could be better, so he thought he should at least fix some of the things…when he wasn’t pregnant. He stretched a bit, then waddled inside and onto the bed he had moved from that small cave. Looks like he had the thing that humans called 'wifi’ and a tablet thingie. Okay, this was weird, but oh well, entertainment! He went to watch some vids rather happily.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and continued to clean Garry, tail wagging as he held his mate close. He licked over his big belly 'You’re going to give birth rather soon, in maybe a few hours~.’ he chirped and held his mate.//Ford smiled and headed back to the shack, he could hear Dipper comming down the road and made it seem as if he’d been sitting in the rocking chair a long time, chuckling softly as he held him close.a day ago  
Garry flustered and nodded his head with a soft hum, squeaking when he felt a slight pain again, grunting rather loudly, then he relaxed against the other.// Bill watched the videos with some soft chuckles. {timeskippy?}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Mhm~!)) Shadow gently held the other close as he continued to clean him off 'Just stay relaxed, it’ll help the pain recede~.’//Ford welcomed Dipper back and when the other asked about Bill he looked over and stated softly “He’s gone.”//Dipper frowned “Gone? What does that mean?”//Ford contuined to work “He’s fled gravity falls and will try to find someone that cares for him."a day ago  
{alright, timeskip starts now!}a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yee~[}}a day ago  
Several years later: Bill hated those damn gnomes sometimes. They kept getting into his goddamn garden and eating them like the jackalopes sometimes would, and they knew damn well not to touch the strawberries and lemons. Although they did help with…watering them. He was still amazed lemons could grow so big with human pee, or um, gnome pee. Meh. Bill was currently having a nice life, deep in the woods of Gravity falls. He had grown some and had easily given birth to 4 large eggs, which he gave to Shadow. They visited sometimes, but they had their own lives now. He had kept some of his pregnancy fat, mostly the wide hips and large butt, but he walked a lot so he couldn’t really be called fat or anything, like mildly chubby would be it. He had grown his hair out of the dye, so it was yellow and black again, and now he had taken up wearing lumberjack clothes, basically yellow flannel, triangle t-shirt, jeggings, and some rather awesome looking black sneakers that went up to his shins. He sighed and stretched,21 hours ago  
*done with the garden and since it was dusk now he decided to walk around the woods he now knew pretty well, lantern with stick in hand. He would light it when it got too dark.// Garry was having a rather lazy last day of his job, Gelly was giving him a brake so he could do some heavy lifting. He had grown into a fine young man, skinny and pale as the moon. He was always looking towards the woods and would frequent his mates place so they could basically hangout and maybe be filled with eggs. He was happy that he was retiring today, and that he could be with his hubby soon~. He was currently wear his favorite blue coat, green tank top, and torn brown jeans. He hummed softly to himself as he looked around the shop, then he heard the twins doing something upstairs in their old room. They had been here for several hours now.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper sighed as he scratched his head "Mabel why are you so obsessed with me finding Bill? It’s obvious he left because of something here and it’s probably me and how I broke his heart and how much of a jerk I was. It Dosent help that I-I’m into him now…” He sighed and held his head, giving soft noises of sadness as he thought of how attractive and how mean he’d been to Bill.. he sighed and headed to Ford’s office to ask if the other knew but instead the older was gone a map out on his desk. Dipper picked it up and glanced at it, he clutched it tight and grabbed his backpack(filled with monster catching stuff) and ran twords the forest. “b-Bill!”//Shadow at the moment was being lead to the mystery shack, by none other than Ford. The young Mariner had killed off all the females he’d had left and transported all the males back to their homes. He had a device around his throat that helped feed him and give him the nutrients needed to keep him alive.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002He didn’t like that Garry was unable to be near him so he’d make a sacrifice for him. Shadow would end up living in the Mystery Shacks Basement and there he’d been able to remain with Garry. He purred and nuzzled Ford, the older chuckling as he continued to help him by the shack. They made it into the basement without anything breaking. He chittered loudly as if calling for Garry as he begun to carve away at the side of the basement and made himself a good sized nest. He chittered loudly for Garry.21 hours ago  
Bill hummed to himself as he walked around the woods, lighting the lantern after a bit when it got dark. He looked around faintly, wondering what that sound was. He slid down a small hill and walked normally afterwards toward a trail where people kept coming through if they were horribly lost. Like these woods were deep, and people usually ended up here.// Garry hummed softly to himself, then perked up when he heard Shadow…although it wasn’t coming from the woods. He went towards the noises and ended up in the basement and he was now currently tackling Shadow and nuzzling close with a soft whine.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper contuined to run, his feet easily tracking up mud and such as he yelled again “B-Bill!!” He wanted to tackle the other hard and missed him dearly. He however wasn’t sure what he’d do when he saw the other buy he’d wait until the time came to dwell on that.//Shadow chittered happily and held Garry his hips gently curling around the other so Garry was completely enveloped. He purred and whined to his mate as he nuzzled back, hands holding the other tight ’M-Mate~..'21 hours ago  
Bill perked up and looked towards the noise. Well shit, it was someone yelling his name. He blushed brightly, whoever was yelling for him sounded hot, and also incredibly suspicious since not many people knew his actual name. He fidgeted a bit and then decided to make the lantern brighter and wave it around for a bit, then put it into a tree and then hide in a bush.// Garry flushed and hugged him tight, he was glad the other was here, but he wasn’t sure why he was here, so he asked. “Um sweetie, not that I don’t like you being here, but why? Is everything alright?” He asked, nuzzling close.20 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper saw the lantern and called again “Bill~!!” He came up fast and ran to the light, then he stopped seeing no one there. He looked around and called “Bill!” He wanted to talk to the other and frowned a little, he was holding the map and checked his coordinates.//Shadow purred and nuzzled the other close 'I make sacrifice so we can be tougether~..’ he panted softly, holding Garry close as the collar gave a soft 'bzz!’ and then he felt full.20 hours ago  
Bill flustered and one single meme went through his mind. 'Oh no he’s hot…-ter omg it’s pinetree’. He fidgeted like made, then popped his head out. “Yes?” He asked, no idea what he was thinking with that word.// Garry squeaked and looked at the collar. “S-sweety, i was gonna go back today…” He mumbled, feeling a bit bad now. He kissed him gently and nuzzled closer. “W-what’s around your neck?"20 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper saw Bill and Ran over, he hugged the other tight and nuzzled into his neck "Don’t leave ever again please!” He whimpered and held his crush close.//Shadow smiled 'Dont feel bad, I did it so you can stay with your friends~..’ he shifted 'It keeps me full so I don’t pass.'20 hours ago  
Bill yelped at suddenly being hugged, then nuzzled close, the other was warm that was it, n-nothing else. He was also blushing furiously, pine tree got tol…which meant he was smol. He pouted a bit, but then shrugged it off. “Alright…um, Pine Tree, why are you here?” He asked, still confused and wondering what the hell. He moved a bit more out of the bushes, his lower half now easily seen.// Garry nodded his head and smiled. “U-um thanks, and oh neat!” He mewed, then lent up to kiss the other.20 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper pulled back and sparred a glance down and his eyes widened “I-I missed you alot…A-and…I-i..” he bit his lip “And I’m…feeling squishy feelings for you ” he motioned to his heart.//Shadow purred and kissed the smaller, although it was more of a nuzzle touch.19 hours ago  
Bill thought for a bit about what that would mean, then turned red. “A-are you sure? I-i mean, don’t want to waste your time.” He said, fidgeting with his shirt like crazy, and looking down at the ground.// Garry cooed softly and grinned. “C-cute~.” He mewed, then turned red when he thought about something they usually did. “U-um, wanna do something?"15 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper nodded and gently took bills hand "Y-Yeah I’m sure, I-i was so sad without you…d-didnt know what to do, and I found the map to your home in Ford’s room…” He bit his lip and smiled as he held him close.//Shadow purred and shifted as he chittered softly 'What do you wish to go my love?’ he gently gathered Garry up and climbed up to his nest and curled up in it, letting Garry move around.15 hours ago  
{oh goddamnit sorry, it didn’t tell me owo} Bill flustered and shifted a bit, not sure what to do. “Ugh, wanna go see my place?” He asked, face a bright pink. He hoped it wouldn’t end bad. He was so flustered that at this point he needed to sit down, and not on the dirty trail they were currently on.// Garry flushed. “M-maybe sex and then cuddles?” He asked.12 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It’s okayz~£}} Dipper nodded and smiled as he held the others hand and walked with him “I-Id love that actually~.” He purred and gently swung their hands as he giggled and smiled shyly.//Shadow nodded and purred as he cuddled his mate close 'Is it that you’ve become addidcted to sex~?“11 hours ago  
{-mews and kisses your cheek-} Bill flustered a bit and grabbed his lantern, then he took the others hand and walked him back to his cottage, his face a bright pink as he walked up to the door and unlocked it.// Garry flustered, pouting a bit. "Well yeah, Gelly made sure of that!” He pouted, but then hugged the other tight.11 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((-purrs-)) Dipper smiled and walked in glancing around “I-Its cute and cozy~.” He shifted and smiled, giggling.//Shadow chuckled and gently helped the other undress and begun to lather his insides wet and then he was raising a leg, a big member showing.10 hours ago  
Bill flustered and let him inside. There were a bunch of projects around the house, the most noticeable happened to be a rather large plushy of totoro.// Garry flushed and mewed happily, nuzzling close to the other before going into position.10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper cooed and gently rubbed the cute plushies head “This is cozy~.”//Shadow purred and nuzed Garry’s throat, grinding against his entrance before he pushed inside.10 hours ago  
Bill flustered. “Well there was this one shrimp that wouldn’t leave the woods unless I got her a plushy, and her parents are rarely around so I decided a big totoro would do, and um, don’t worry I made sure her parents pay attention to her.” He said, humming a bit. “Um, want anything in particular for dinner?”// Garry moaned and held on tight to the other, loving the feeling of the other filling him. “S-so good as always~.” He mewled to the other.10 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The young teen shook his head and smiled “I’m fine with whatever you wanna make.” He gently pecked Bills cheek “I-Im sorry I was so mean all that time ago..”//Shadow panted and begun to thrust, loving how the other liked this. He purred and continued to thrust, spearing the other on his member. His tip punching against the others cervix.10 hours ago  
Bill stood for a bit, his face becoming redder and redder, until he kissed the others cheek, then went to make some rabbit stew, after finding an actual rabbit instead of a jackalope. “I-it’s alright, I forgive you.” He said, smiling to the other.// Garry was crying out and moaning in no time, clenching around the other when his cervix was hit.9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper nodded and sat down, looking down at his feet “I-I had no right to speak those things to you, you had changed just for me and I’d hurt you..”//Shadow growled softly and continued to slam away.9 hours ago  
Bill flushed and got out two bowls and spoons, then finished up the soup rather quickly, then he walked back in and sat next to the other. “It’s alright, really. A lot younger back then…a-and I don’t really blame you, i did some pretty crazy shit…although that five day party would’ve been awesome…” He mumbled, thinking about Weirdmageddon. “Um anyway, so i don’t really blame you for hating me…”// Garry was gripping and scratching the other by accident as the other slammed away.9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper smiled and accepted his food, with a happy “Thank you~.” Then he listened to the other and nodded “I-I see…it looked like alot of fun at the time~.” He chuckled and patted his stomach as he started to eat “I-Its amazing~!"9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Shadow didn’t care about being g scratched, only caring about how Garry felt during sex.9 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002**9 hours ago  
Bill hummed and ate some of the rabbit, then smiled. "Thanks, get bored sometimes so i either do this, or garden.” He said, pointing to a window that overlooked the garden, it happened to be a rather nice french window with seating. “I have a question by the way. Why did you come here at night?”// Garry panted and mewled loudly, rubbing back for more.9 hours ago  
Dipper ate the beautiful tasting food and gave a soft few happy noises of how good it tasted before he looked over and blinked. “o-Oh! i-I was with Mabel and well we were studying but then you came up about how you probably knew how to do something and Mabel told me I was in love buy wouldn’t admit it and I well ran into Ford office to try and find you and I found the map and just grabbed Everything and came running out here.”//Shadow growled and thrusted deep into of his mate, knot bumping against his rim.a few seconds ago  
Bill looked at him for a bit, then laughed. “Nice~.” He giggled, then nuzzled close.// Garry mewled loudly and back for more. {oh um, wanna do the intro after this post?}


	24. Pleasure Slave Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it sounds like tbh

((I’ll start~!))4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The sun shone bright over the Guertena family’s kingdom, the family crest which was blue roses curled around a giant ‘G’ stood proud on the main tower of the castle. Young children ran around their village, as people flooded out of the castle. The king Weiss Guertena had just announced their kingdom would be signing a peace treaty with the Befufftlefumpter(Mayor of Gravity Falls hehe~) Kingdom. The king had received a gift from the town, a young lithe furry, who was a pleasure slave as to start their peace treaty. The king had welcomed the gift but had given it to his young nephew Garry. He’d then called the townsfolk to tell them of the news and now that the meeting was over he sent everyone out. He’d sent the pleasure Slave up to Garry’s room and had told his nephew “Have fun.” Then had retired to his room. That had been a few hours ago, and the pleasure slave hadn’t seen his new master. He was starting to get worried,4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002maybe he was supposed to stretch himself out so Master could come and have him whenever he wanted. The young pleasure slave had no official name as he’d been given a number at birth and sent off to training. He was 19 years old, about 214 in his own races age. He would never be able to walk the streets without being grabbed up all because of his race. He flinched hearing the door open and curled up from where he was on his master’s floor, knowing he wasn’t allowed on the bed unless they were going to have sex of course. He waited, body being forced to relax, his toes curling as he tried not to cry. The small holes in his ears were enough proof to show he’d gone to every single stage of training there was known.//The young Knight of the Stan family, who served up king Befufftlefumpter was finishing off his rounds of patrol. He knew he had to hurry back incase his pleasure slave Bill, had been up to something Gastly! He sighed as the soft click click of his armor made him slow his pace,4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002bill had been getting better at not destroying stuff but the young man couldn’t help it, he was bored and Dipper, the young knights name, couldn’t do much to solve it unless he opted to getting the other drugged up and tied down. But he wouldn’t do that, it was wrong. He smiled seeing his home and gently opened it and walked in, his eyebrow raised as he couldn’t see a mess, his curly brown hair in his face so he pushed it back, a faint peak of a birthmark sat on his forehead a birthmark in the shape of the big Dipper. He walked in further and chuckled seeing Bill sunning himself and to finally see no mess. He approached his slave calmly and so the other could hear and rubbed his head “Nice job today Bill, you have fun while I was gone?” He begun to remove his armor, showing how much muscle he actually had, his biceps having a good muscle mass as well as the rest of his body.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Done))4 days ago  
The aforementioned nephew of the king was currently coming back from the woods, having grabbed a crap ton of random flowers, mostly roses and some herbs. He had just been told about the pleasure slave currently in his room. So he was now walking in, face a bright pink as he looked on the bed, then at the floor where the slave was. He flushed, then smiled. “Um hello, you can be on the bed y'know, don’t want you to be cold on the floor after all.” He said, he went to put the flowers down, and then turn back. He was rather handsome, well in a slightly feminine way, he also spoke like a woman, well sometimes, as long as he wasn’t mad or hangry or really tired. He was currently wearing 'commoners’ clothes, with a plain tie up green shirt, brown stained trousers with tie up boots. The thing that stood out though was his tattered blue coat, that he practically wore everywhere anyway. He did not really look like a prince at that point. Although the hair told that he had money, since it was a nice lilac and violet.//4 days ago  
The pleasure slave to the knight groaned and turned to look up at the other with odd yellow and black slit eyes. He yawned and stretched, then sat up. “Welcome back Pine Tree, and barely, I wanted to get something from the top shelf, but then I remembered I wasn’t supposed to be up there.” The slave pouted, giving a look like the other had slighted him. He was a rather adorable skinny looking man, his skin tan and tattoo’s covering him, along with gold jewelry. The tattoo’s mostly covered his arms and some of his back, and oddly enough he had tattoos on his eyelids that were like thick eyelashes, three under each eye. He was also wearing yellow harem pants with a black belt, it kinda matched his black and yellow hair. He stretched a bit and sat up fluidly, then went to nuzzle close to the other. “So, how was your day?” He asked, still looking bored now.4 days ago  
{done~}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002The slave shifted a little, then flinched as the other said he could be on the bed. He shook his head faintly as to not anger his new master and stood, making sure he bent his legs so his master was taller, which was hard because he was alot taller than master. He was good looking, a young furry, he was red black and white, emerald green eyes. He had a few whip mark scars on his front but most were on his back where it was acceptable to put them. His legs had a few scars as well hands having some burn marks and such. He was barely wearing anything and seemed to be very timid as he flinched whenever Garry faintly moved. His ears pulling back. He wore a pair of harem pants there were very sheer, of course they were assless. As he turned around so Garry could see, his tail curled around his leg.//Dipper chuckled and gently tubbed along Bills back and sighed “Un-eventful as always but we’re going to the4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002nearby Kingdom. As we’re going to get a peace treaty sighed~.” He smiled and patted Bills head “Isn’t that going to be fun?"4 days ago  
Garry hummed softly, then looked to the other. He then got an idea. "Ah, you can relax too, i need you for something after all.~” He purred out, then grabbed the flowers. He gently moved the other, then when he was in a good pose he started to cover the other with the flowers. He hummed softly to himself.// Bill hummed, then smiled. “Sure, isn’t really boring after all.” He said, then went to kiss the knight’s cheek. “Can i have food now?"4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow likes that he was needed for something other than sex so he stayed very still, a soft purr comming from him as he bathed in the attention and beautiful smell of the flowers. His tail curled and he was left mewing softly as he shifted, having to sneeze.//Dipper nodded and smiled as he gently patted Bills back and headed into the kitchen he begun to make some food on the stove, humming as he worked. He loved how calm bill was and how he still had n attitude~4 days ago  
Garry smiled and squeaked, hurrying off and coming back with bobby pins to help the flowers stay in the others hair. "There, now if you need to like sneeze or something nothing will fall off!” He grinned. He then got out a sketchbook. He then sat in front of the other and hurriedly started to draw with quick scratches.// Bill purred softly and waited for food, only pushing a book off the counter out of boredom. He then picked t up and looked at it like he was reading it.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow sneezed hard, he of course sneezed into his hands, which resulted in snot all over his hands. He bit his lip and acted as if nothing had happened, staying still for Garry, he didnt see why the other wished to draw him, he was icky as it was. But he’d do anything for master because he was nice.//Dipper smiled and looked over at Bill “Hey Bill, why don’t you show me what you wanted from the top of the cabinets so I can move it down for you?” He shifted and turned around to let the steak cook. He raised a brow at the other and chuckled.((O-Oh! Shit, I forgot to tell you! I-Its like in the future! But like only for modern advancements, like running water, but no phones and stuff.))4 days ago  
Garry perked up and looked to Shadow, then he dipped down to the side of his bed and brought a hanky up from his night stand. “Here, use this to clean yourself up a bit okay? I can wait~.”// {oh thanks, i get teh add stuff then~} Bill hummed and nodded his head, then went to show him that he wanted that weird puzzle up there, it was shaped like a pyramid but had a bunch colors for each cube.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeet~)) Shadow nodded and gently took it and cleaned off his hands and his nose a little then he gently handed it back and got back into position, holding still once more.//Dipper smiled and got it down for him, he handed it to the other and chuckled “Go ahead and play with it Bill, while I finish off dinner~.” He chuckled softly and hummed as he continued to cook4 days ago  
{X3} Garry smiled and started to sketch out the others face, then he got out the water colors. “Done~ You can move again.” He said, grinning wide. He then did something odd. He went over to the other and sat in between his legs to show him the picture while he colored it.// Bill hummed happily and started to mess around with it, twisting and turning it randomly until he deemed it impossible to solve, then he started to fix it back to the colors.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed hard, his ears going straight back, he didn’t really known what to do and took a long shot and rested his chin4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002On the others shoulder. He was softly wheezing, his eyes showing he was tired so he closed his eyes and then he went limp against Garry’s back, his head gently knocking against Garry as he fell asleep, his body tiredly limp.// Dipper soon finished off the steak and cut it up so Bill could eat it right away and added some veggies and a little medicine in with it. It was just simple vitamins for Bill so the other wasn’t sick or anything severe.4 days ago  
Garry squeaked and looked up, then smiled and rubbed the others head gently. He finished up and put his stuff away, then helped the other to lay down, then snuggled close to the other. Wow he was warm. He dozed off rather easily.// Bill hummed softly, then perked up when he saw the food. He didn’t like the vitamins, but he loved meat. He grinned and ate it all hurriedly, humming happily as he patted his tummy. “Mmmm, delicous~."4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow snuggled close and gave a few soft noise as he snuggled close, he coughed a little but remained asleep, tired.//Dipper smiled and rubbed the others head "Thank you for taking your vitamins buddy, how about we start packing and them we can start on our voyage?"4 days ago  
Garry hummed happily and felt alright now, he hadn’t been sleeping well for the past week.// Bill perked up and nodded his head, then went to get his bag and some clothes together. He looked excited, and he was, but that was because now he could mess with more people that had no clue who he was, so they didn’t know that he was basically an asshole to most people.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred as he laid next to Garry, gently resting his head on the others chest.// Dipper smiled and packed himself and made sure he had Bills Vitamins and he cooed as he saw Bill "Hey now, please be nice okay? We need to have the treaty signed not make our countries go to war."4 days ago  
Bill perked up, then sighed. "Fine…still gonna do pranks though.” He mumbled under his breath, then got out his nice suit to put in the bag. He then went to put on his nice golden collar, that he usually wore outside and barely ever in the house.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper smiled and walked over and gently pecked Bills forehead “Thank you bill~.” He rubbed his back and gently put a blanket over his shoulder and told the other to follow. He loves it when Bill wore his golden collar he always looked good with it on.4 days ago  
Bill hummed softly, nodding his head. He snuggled the blanket and followed closely to the knight as they went to somewhere he really didn’t know.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper smiled and headed down seeing a carriage, he gently placed his items inside and rubbed along Bills back “Climb in and I’ll be in soon~.” He smiled and spoke softly with the king and grabbed the peace treaty and then he was climbing into the carriage and they were driving off. He held bill close and spoke softly with him “You’re young and so beautiful with that collar on~."4 days ago  
Bill went inside and got comfy, then smiled and nuzzled close to the other with a happy purr. "Well yeah, but it’s heavy as hell.” He said, pouting a bit, but then going to kiss the others cheek. “How long till we get there anyway?"4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper nodded and smiled as he held Bill close "You can take it off right now my lovely if you want to?” He nuzzled him close and chuckled “Maybe two days trip?"4 days ago  
Bill pouted and stuck out his tongue. "Bleh, two days?” He said, then shook his head. “Nah, it doesn’t really bother me.” It was a bit weird that he always complained about it, but whenever he was outside of the house he never took it off. He never took it off when he was first given to Dipper, but it had been awhile since then.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper nodded and chuckled as he closed his eyes and yawned softly “How about we sleep and then tomorrow we can stop for breakfast in a town and get some nice fruit?” He kissed Bills forehead.4 days ago  
Bill nodded his head and yawned as well, then snuggled close to Dipper. “Sure, seeya then.~” He said, then closed his eyes.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper nodded and spread the blanket over them both, holding Bill close “Good night Bill~."4 days ago  
Bill mumbled and nuzzled into the warmth. "G'night…” He mumbled softly. {oh, timeskippy now? maybe two days later?}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Mhm, but I did wanna do something with Shadow for when Garry wakes up the next morning~)) Dipper smiled and dozed off, holding the other close.4 days ago  
{ooh, what tis it?}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((So Shadow makes Garry breakfast then he leans over the table so Garry can go ahead and taken him first thing in the morning and then have dinner as it’s what his trainers always said to do. He of course also doesn’t stretch himself as he’s been told master’s like it when their slaves are tight but wet and ready to go.))4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((But like Garry isn’t ready and tells him 'Hey now it’s okay.’ and Shadow nods but feels like he’s not good looking enough so he covers himself up more))4 days ago  
{ah, mkk, oh maybe a mini adventure happens to billdip? I dunno what it can be, but we could possibly do it -has the otp generator up and running- also alright, i was gonna go with that anyway love, und hten Garry reacts to the covering with thinking that the other probably should be covered in flowers again, or jewelry, or both. So he goes to take him to the treasury to look for jewelry to cover him in}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yeee!!! Shadow would be all blushy and nervous but wear it with pride. But maybe Bill and Dipper are at a village and are like looking around?()4 days ago  
{ah yush, und maybe~ lemme go check the otp thing for ideas, also sorry mum came back und we’re makin’ red curry~}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It’s fine baby~, sounds exciting~!! -giggles- want me to start on Garry and Shadow?))4 days ago  
{mkk~}4 days ago  
{i have an idea, maybe when they’re looking around a store bill gets into something und gets turned into something, like a kid or maybe something else happens to him like he starts to make honey from his mouth?}4 days ago  
{*and if he closes his mouth the honey just goes to his tummy and he starts to fill out}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yee~!! But wouldn’t he like drown?))4 days ago  
{well like its special honey, so he can breathe it, also his eyes would be completely honey gold und when they turn back the spell would’ve stopped. Also he can just leave his mouth open to let it drip und stuff, or kiss dipper and give him some honey~ o btw we can also go kid route if ya want :3}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Ahhhh~ and well I don’t mind ethier but Bills a pleasure slave and we’ll sorry but no pedophile (Which we’ve done in the past. O..o cus of mah)))4 days ago  
{ah yeh, can barely remember that one okay now i remember und also it be like he cute und dipper would probably just put him in a sweater and pants or sumthin, und it would last like a day, und y'know what lets just do honey so they can basically have smexy times while bill has a large full tummy :3}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yee~! Wait…W-What if he naturally gets slick with like honey lube?))4 days ago  
{yeh und like most of his fluid is like honey now so he’s basically honey filled now X3 his cum is honey too~ und his tears}4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Yee!!well I'ma start hehe~£)) Shadow had woken up early, tired still but he had to make breakfast and make sure he was ready by the time Garry woke up. He begun to cook a nice looking omlete with veggies and herbs as he knew how to make. He tasted Everything so it wasn’t salty and set it on the table once he was finished along with anything the other would need he then slowly lowered his chest to the table and propped his butt up so his entrance could be see, of course the plug he’d work during his traning had been pulled put and now he was having to deal with stretching himself out. He shifted and gently mewed a little as his back gave a nice crack, he purred and stretched a little before going back to being still. He could smell Garry’s scent and could hear the others breathing become deeper, signaling he was awake.//Dipper gently held onto Bill’s hand as he tugged the other along after him “4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Stay close okay?” He smiled and walked around, they’d already had breakfast good fruity fruits and then some eggs. He’d payed heavily and had started to look around the market wanting to get a few things to give the king and Prince so he could show he wasn’t an ass.4 days ago  
Garry hummed softly and stretched a bit before going to nuzzle his pillows. He opened his eyes and saw Shadow wasn’t on the bed, so he slowly sat up and rubbed at one of his eyes as he looked around and saw Shadow and some breakfast. He hummed happily and grabbed for the omelet, then started to eat it. When he was halfway through he looked to Shadow with a raise of his eyebrow. “…y-you don’t have to be in position, why don’t you join me up here? Did you make this omelet by the way? It tastes so good~.” He mewed happily.// Bill nodded his head and stayed close, hissing at hands that strayed to him and basically letting his eyes wander around all the tables strewn with things.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow watched the other walk by and sit down. He bit his lip and nodded, slowly sitting beside Garry. He flinched whenever the other moved to eat or grab a utensil. He looked at the ground, he still hadn’t spoken a word to Garry, his ears twitching as he listened, the holes being able to be seen alot easier now. He was confused as to why Garry didn’t wanna fuck him. Maybe the other didn’t like how he looked… M-Maybe he wanted Shadow to cover up. Shadow slowly got up, he gave a small bow as if to ask for permission to leave the room.//Dipper smiled and glanced back as he saw Bill be nice and aggressive. He chuckled and patted his chest as he soon entered a beautiful candle shop. He looked at the variety of flavors and picked a sea breeze one and then lavender, then a forest smell and such.4 days ago  
Garry hummed softly, then smiled gently and nodded his head. “Alright, you may go.” He said, hoping the other was alright. He finished up his breakfast and then went to comb out his bed head.// Bill hummed softly and looked around as well, then he noticed and odd looking candle sitting in a glass case that was open. Out of curiousity he took it out and sniffed it. IT was shaped like a honey comb and made entirely out of bee’s wax and smelled just like honey, but it soon became intoxicating. He then heard someone curse and yank it out of his hand, then lock the case. “Shit sorry, that wasn’t supposed to be open.” Said a young man with black and blue hair. “…shit it already got to you.” Bill raised a brow, then felt something slip from his mouth. He licked it and it tasted like honey, kinda like how the smell would taste. He couldn’t see but his eyes were now an entire solid gold color.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow was currently sitting on Garry’s bed, his body covered with one of the others shirts and then his legs covered by his harem pants. He hoped his looked more attractive now that he had covered himself. His hair was a little messy but he’d done it on purpose so Garry had a chance to punish him. He looked down at his feet when the other came in and laid back on the bed, lifting his legs so he was spread open. He didn’t feel exactly cormfortable but only Master’s needs mattered!//Dipper looked over and winced as he quickly assessed bill “Is he going to be alright?” He winced and held Bill tight “How do you feel bill?"4 days ago  
Garry squeaked when he saw the other, then shook his head. "No sweety, I-i’m not ready for that yet, sorry…oh, I have an idea!” He said, then went to get on his castle clothes, basically a more refined looking blue and white outfit, he then went to help come out the others hair. After a bit he took the other to the family vault, which was also the place where they kept jewelry.// Bill flustered and swallowed some of the honey. “I-I’m good, just a lot of honey…” He said, then slurped up the honey that came out. The young man, named Mark, told them he was alright, he would just have honey leaking out of him and replacing most of the liquids in his body. It would mostly leak out of the mouth though. He then gave them some free candles as compensation, saying the honey thing would only last for a day.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow bit his lip, but stayed very quiet and still. He slowly followed after Garry, having taken off the shirt maybe he wasn’t supposed to touch Garry’s stuff? He looked at all the jewelry and bit his lip, W-Why was master showing him this? Did he want him to touch it. His eyes were straining as he yearned to touch the jewelry. He shifted and looked over at Garry, looking down at his master’s feet.//Dipper nodded and smiled as he thanked the young shop keepers for the gifts and hurried back to the carriage “I-I know it’s weird but maybe we could give them some honey? The prince and King I mean!” He held his slaves hand and gently rubbs along his back.4 days ago  
{oh god sorry it didn’t show it had changed!} Garry hummed softly as he looked around, thne he smiled at Shadow. “You can touch it, and choose whatever you want to wear, but I have to choose the collar okay?” He said to the other, then went to look at the collars.// Bill was keeping silent, the honey dripping down to his tummy. He perked up and then smiled, nodding his head. He then pointed to a place currently selling bottles.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It’s okay~)) Shadow nodded and bit his lip, he liked everything. He felt like a dragon (cus they like gold HURHUR~). He bit his lip harder and slowly begun to look at beautiful earrings, mostly all being studs and a few belly button rings. He shifted and looked over at Garry, tail curled around his leg as he smiled shyly. He picked up a bunch if beautiful studs(I’ll send ya a pic on tumblr~) and then he was finished.//Dipper chuckled and nodded “Ah! Let’s go get a few bottles.” He smiled and entered the shop, speaking softly with the cleark.4 days ago  
Garry smiled back to Shadow, then after a bit he found a collar that he really liked. It was a thick silver band with black and blue roses decorating it, a loop at the front of it for a leash. He picked it up and then went to check with Shadow. “Ah, nice choice, look at the color I got for you~.”// Bill humphed for a bit and kept drinking the honey up, it was so tasty~. He squeaked a bit when he noticed he was developing a little paunch now, it getting bigger the more he drank the honey. He shifted a bit and picked up a rather nice bottle.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked the collar over and nodded, not daring to voice his small concern. It was a beautiful collar he agreed, just the thickness worried him a little, it meant swallowing was a little harder and it meant it was harder to look down. He forced himself to bear his neck and looked up at the ceiling, swallowing nervously.// Dipper smiled and nodded as he thanked the shop keepers and bought a few bottles, then the one bill had picked up “Here carry it~?"4 days ago  
Garry smiled, then put it around the others neck, looking at it for a bit with a soft hum. Then he took it off. "We need to get one less thick, and probably not with a leash ring.” He said, smiling. “It can be done in like a day, so i think we can wait to put it on.” He said with a smile, then called an attendant to go to the blacksmiths to make the order for the collar.// Bill nodded his head and carried the bottle to the carriage. When he got comfy he took off the topper of a bottle, then put his mouth to it and started to fill it up, half going in the bottle and half going down his throat.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded, he was feeling a bit more relaxed as he begun to purr, tail wagging as he shifted. He looked up at Garry and gave a second of eye-contant then diverted his eyes. One was a little more fimly than the other, his eyes flicking to the ground. He took a small step back and bowed and begun to leave the room.//Dipper smiled and purred as he rubbed along Bill’s back “You’re such a good boy for me baby~.” He smiled and chuckled and soon they were driving away from the small village.4 days ago  
Garry smiled a bit and looked to Shadow, blushing a bit when he saw the other had given him eye contact. He was a bit worried since it had looked like one eye was different than the other. He went and took the others hand and went to lead him out. “Want a tour of the palace?”// Bill humphed and stuck out his honey soaked tongue, then proceeded to fill up all the bottles. He capped them, then went to nuzzle close to the other. He looked a bit pudgier than usual, like the honey was filling more than his tummy. His thighs and butt looked much fuller and seemed to be very plush now.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow flinched when Garry took his hand and stared at it. He followed and wanted to say both yes and no. Yes because he wanted to know his way around and no because it wasn’t his place. He hesitated and bit his lip.//Dipper chuckled and glanced down at the other “Hey…u-Um are you feeling okay? I’m pretty sure you uh..I was able to see your ribs before the honey incident and n-now I can’t…"4 days ago  
Garry looked to the other and smiled. "It’s alright if you don’t want to, but i’d rather you know some places i’ll usually be, i also want you to see the gardens~.” He purred softly.// Bill flushed a bright yellow color and fidgeted, then looked down to see that the honey was making him pudge out, and his tummy was sticking out more with honey that was now trapped in his mouth and forced to go down. He flushed and covered himself with the blanket, hiding his tummy. “N-not sure what you’re talkin’ 'bout Pine Tree.” He said, face flushed more as he slurped up the honey that fell out.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow took it as how he was required to know so he nodded his head and let himself go pliant so he could he lead around. He gave a few soft noises, looking up faintly.//Dipper bit his lip and watched the other, holy shit okay so he wasn’t drowning and he wasn’t dying…t-this would be okay he just needed to stay calm. He looked around and sighed softly.4 days ago  
Garry smiled, then showed him all the exits and some of the places, like the kitchens, the library, training area, and his favorite place, the garden. It was filled with almost every plant, but it was mostly filled with roses.// Bill sighed to himself, remembering the fact he could now breathe the honey he was producing…although most of it was going into his body and his tummy. It felt so big and full now. He stayed like that for awhile, but his slowly growing body started to peak out from the blanket, so he fixed it again to cover his skin.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow make sure to memorize Everything about the garden and had flinched hard when they’d gone to the training area. He’d hurried away from that area and was now gently sniffing the flowers, his hands back down at his crotch as he sniffed and nibbled at a few hungry but he knew he wasn’t allowed human food. He soon ate a flower and felt bad but made sure to try and not let Garry see. The key word being try.//Dipper watched the other and grew a little worried as he bit his lip “W-Will you be able to uh do anything after a while?” He bit his lip.4 days ago  
Garry hummed softly and smiled when the other looked around, giggling when he saw the other sniffing and eventually eating a flower. “Ah, so cute~ You just ate Shadow bloom…huh, they didn’t say you had a name, maybe Shadow will do?”// Bill flustered at that, then went a bit pale. Shit this went from awkward to bad, what if the other thought he would be defective and want to get rid of him? He shook his head to get rid of the thought then he nodded his head. “O-of course I’ll be able to do anything dipstick!” He said, looking pouty now, more emphasized with his full cheeks.4 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked up and nodded softly, blushing at being caught. He slowly walked over and dropped to his knees, oh fuck…t-the others musk was so good. He couldn’t help but nuzzle his crotch and sniff, his tail curling as well as his toes.//Dipper nodded and smiled as he hugged Bill close “W-Well he said it only lasts for a day so b-by tomorrow you Schould be back to normal.” He gently pecked Bill’s cheek and bounced a little on a hard bump and held onto Bill tight “Maybe…” He bit his lip “I-Is it comming from anywhere else?"3 days ago  
Garry flustered brightly and kept in a moan caused by the contact. He then stopped the other and kissed his head. He thought for a bit, then smiled to the other rather timidly. "Um, wanna do this in the bedroom?” He rubbed the back of his neck.// Bill squeaked and nuzzled close to Dipper, then flustered when he was asked that. He had been feeling it for awhile now, but it felt like something was dripping from his entrance. He nodded his head, his face turning a dark yellow.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded slowly, why didn’t the other wanna take him here? Maybe he was shy about sex? He shifted from foot to foot and followed quietly behind Garry. He was a little worried he wasn’t tight enough to satisfy Garry but the other acted like a virgin so maybe he could lie and say he’d stretched himself out so he was extra tight. He looked down at the ground and continued to walk, shutting as he winced softly thinking of how bad it was gonna hurt. He then realized he’d made a noise, he covered his mouth and stopped walking.// Dipper nodded and gently had bill lay down and removed his pants so he could assess the other. He blushed and gave the others entrance a small lick and gave a moan, it tasted amazing l-like honey!3 days ago  
Garry looked back and comforted him with a kiss to his cheek, his hand firmly holding the others hand. He rubbed his thumb against it, then opened the door to his room. He then had the other sit down on the bed, then he started to cuddle him close with a soft mew.// Bill flushed and moaned as well, that had felt good. He whined to the other to keep licking down there. It didn’t help that it seemed his butt was growing full of honey now.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow sat there unsure of what he was really supposed to do. With the other in such close proximity, they could hear him wheezing. His eyes were a little glazed as he moved down and gently begun to pull the other from his pants. He didn’t seem to keen on having sex as he hesitated with the others pants line.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002//Dipper moaned and soon he was sucking hard on the others entrance, licking and suckling as he tried to get his tongue in deep.3 days ago  
Garry squeaked and whined a bit. “U-um, Shadow we don’t have to do it now…” He covered himself with his hands, a bright flush on his cheeks.// Bill gasped and mewed, his body jiggling as the other ate him out. He was making such soft adorable little noises. He member was also hard and seemed to be dripping honey.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow pulled back automatically and bit his lip as he looked up, finally meeting Garry’s eyes, then he looked down again. He spoke softly, a little raspy “A-Are you gonna send me back…?”//Dipper smiled and suckled a little more then pulled back and begun to play with his member “You’re leaking honey here too~!"3 days ago  
Garry flushed, then shook his head quickly. "N-no! Why would I do that/ You listen to me and um, well basically you’re perfect to draw…” He was a bright red. “S-sorry if it seemed like I didn’t like you.” He said, then nuzzled close.// Bill gasped and mewed loudly, trembling and opening his legs up for the other to keep the pleasure going. “A-ah! P-please keep goin’.” He moaned out, some honey leaking from his mouth.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and shifted as he gently leant against Garry “Because I haven’t…serviced you..”, he sniffled a little as he nuzzled close into Garry’s chest and caught a hard rasp as he licked Garry’s chin.//Dipper nodded and smiled as he thrusted a finger into his slaves entrance, grinding it in deep “So good~."3 days ago  
Garry squeaked, then smiled and kissed Shadows forehead. "But you have, you made me breakfast, did me a deed that no one else would bother to do, and basically made me fall asleep, like seriously that barely ever happens.” He said, hugging the other close. // Bill whimpered and mewled loudly, honey dripping out of him like crazy now. He shut his mouth and drank up the honey that had quickened up, most likely since he was now horny. His tummy looked like it would jiggle if it was hit, along with basically his thighs, butt, and upper arms. He panted and tried to keep the honey in to not make a mess. “M-mason, f-feels amazing!” He whined out. It sounded a bit garbled.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow bit his lip and snuggled close, tail curling as he waited patiently to hear the others opinion. He coughed a little more and gave a soft gag then he relaxed against Garry, eyes hazzy again.//Dipper contuined to suckle before he stood up and pulled out his member “I-I can’t wait anymore~…” He panted and pushed himself inside, howling as he started to thrust away.3 days ago  
Garry flustered and nuzzled the other close. “Wanna nap? We don’t have much to do before the treaty is finished.”// Bill gasped and mewled as the other filled him, a soft gurgle leaving him as he nuzzled close and instinctively clamped around the other.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and rasped a bit more “I-I need to fix you lunch first..” he got up off the bed and headed into the kitchen, tuging on his hair as he managed to find the rooms door and slam it shut, as if he’d left then ran into the kitchen and hid in a small cabinet, just so he could hide in there for a few hours and then he’d come back and Garry would have to send him back. He hated doing this but he wasn’t servicing the other like how he should.((Sorry angst!))//Dipper moaned and begun to thrust, groaning as he continued to thrust.3 days ago  
{it alright~} Garry nodded his head and watched him go, feeling like he did something wrong. Maybe he should’ve just let the other pleasure him or something, that probably would’ve been a better choice to calm the other down or something. He sighed and went to paint something on the large canvas he had in the other room, with replaceable canvas.// Bill mewled loudly and clamped around the other for more friction, loud mewls escaping him until he yelped, honey spurting from his member.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Okay -cuddles-)) Shadow didn’t feel very good as he hadn’t done so good when he’d started getting a bad cold(Think of Kennel Cough~) he coughed hard, it being able to be heard around the entire home(aka Garry’s like living quarters) he had a sudden hard time breathing as he hacked a little, his chest giving hard exhales.// Dipper groaned and continued to thrust holding the others hips as he kissed Bill, moaning loudly.3 days ago  
Garry perked up and instantly got up to go check on the other, his brows scrunched up in concern. “Shadow? You alright? We may need to bring the doctor up soon for your cough.” He said, then went to look at Shadows face and check his forehead.// Bill whined and kissed back, squeaking when he finally noticed his tummy was now pressing against Dippers own flat stomach.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow panted and wheezed a small bit, his nose was a little runny as he moved out of the cupboard. He coughed again, his eyes closing as he winced softly. He stood on shaky thin bony legs and gently let his hand raise as he shook his head “N-Not good…” He leant against Garry, as he tried to look seductive, rubbing up against the others chest.//Dipper smiled and continued to kiss the other, lapping up the honey as he moaned and ground into him.3 days ago  
Garry squeaked. “Wait no Shadow, you’re obviously sick, at least let me get the doctor.” He said, then had the other go into his room and lay down, then he rang the bell for the doctor.// Bill mewled and whined into the other mouth, soft pants leaving him. He gripped his shoulders tight and clenched tightly to try and get the knight to cum into him.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow curled up on the bed and continued to cough, he probably looked so ugly. He ran a hand through his hair and gave a small tug as he sniffed Garry’s blanket. He moaned shakily and held the others pillow as he just felt cormforted with it.//Dipper smiled and gently ground in deep then howled as he came hard into his insides. He moaned and continued to thrust through his orgasm.3 days ago  
Garry waited patiently until D.s. came over with his bag, then Garry brought him towards the bed. D.s. hummed softly and rubbed the furry’s head gently before giving him a checkup. He already had some medicine with him, mostly cough meds and pain meds.// Bill gasped as he was filled up, a soft moan leaving him before he rested against the other, his body nice and plush now since being filled with honey did that. He now oddly enough looked like a chubby cherub now.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow had a few infected and bloody scars but he stayed quiet, he didn’t have a good past with doctors the last one had been the one that had given him most of his scars. He winced and curled his toes as his ears were examined. He had a infection in one, a bad case of kennel cough and then the holes were he’d been tagged we’re infected and tearing a little.//Dipper smiled and moaned as he gently rutted in and smiled “Beautiful~.” He pecked the others cheek and pulled out “Amazing baby~."3 days ago  
Garry was currently pacing at the other side of the room, while D.s. was getting very worried about the other.// D.s. kept quiet as he checked the other, and was growing concerned, and also very pissed at whoever let this go for so long. He checked the otehrs body and found the infected scars. He sighed and shook his head. ”…I’m glad you called me over, he’s riddled with infected scars and has a bad kennel cough. I have the necessary things in my room, but i’ll have some servants get them for me… For now i’ll give him some chewable painkillers and some potion to drink it down…“ He said, taking out the pills and then the potion. He then went to coax the p.s. to take them in a calm, monotone voice. Garry had gone to get a servant.// Bill gasped and mewled loudly, face turning gold again at the praise. He held on tight to the other with an adorable whine. He was just hoping he could fit into his pants again, or that his jewelry wouldn’t pop off.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow flinched when the others scent had changed his ears pulled back as he looked up at D.s. he couldn’t at least meet his eyes for a few seconds "I-Its not worth it…not worth me.” He bit his lip and whimpered softly.//Dipper smiled and nuzzled the other close “Maybe no clothes us better so it Dosent hurt you?” He gently nuzzled the other and helped him sit up.3 days ago  
D.s. looked to him. “..shut your pie hole, anything breathing near me gets treatment…so sit down and take what’s about to be given…which is like one shot, a bunch of ointment, and more pills…maybe stitches since one of these scars looks like it needs it…” He said with a pout, then patted his head. “…and i think i have something for the holes in your ears, and the ear infection definitely…please be still while I do all of this by the way, don’t want to accidentally mess something up…”// Bill flustered brightly, then nodded his head. “O-only in the carriage though, right?” He asked timidly, some honey dripping down his chin.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow looked down, his ears pulling back so he could hold them there. He was so stupid, why did he have to open his Cocksucking mouth when all he had to do was just shut up and take what Garry fucked him with. He slowly curled his limbs twords his body.//Dipper nodded and smiled “Of course buddy~.” He patted the others side and nuzzled him “I’m always gonna snuggle you and I’d never do that to you baby~."3 days ago  
Garry had come back with the servant and all of the things needed, then he sat at the other side of the bed, while D.s. started to fix him as best he could, giving him the shot, pills for different things, antibiotics as well, a potion to drink it down, stitches, leaching of the infections on the scars, and finally gauze and ointments for the rest. He then put a cool clothe on the others head. ”…there, done. Make sure he takes these medications twice a day, instructions are on the bottle, and i’ll be back in two days to see the progress…“ He said, then left the two. He wasn’t much of a talker, he didn’t want to waste time after all, someone might’ve just broken their foot.// Bill flushed and nodded his head, then smiled and kissed his cheek. He then went to get comfy, his new plush body feeling pretty nice as it smooshed against things.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow flinched when the other moved twords him but once Garry was back into the room that had been it, being still and drinking/taking everything the doctor said he had to. He watched as D.s left and waited to be talked to. He wasn’t very excited for that to happen but it didn’t matter for his opinion. He shifted and bit his lip "T-Thank you master… I-I’ll make sure I’m extra tight for you..” he slipped off the bed as he was no longer required to stay on it and sunk to the floor as he crawled twords Garry and curled up at his feet, licking and cleaning his shoes.//Dipper smiled and held the other close “So handsome for me~.” He chuckled softly.3 days ago  
Garry squeaked and pulled back. “No Shadow, go back to bed please, you’ll hurt yourself.” He said as he knelt down to help the other back onto the bed. “And we’re definitely not doing it until you’re healed.” He said gently, looking at the other with worry.// Bill squeaked and gushed out some honey. He pouted and went to clean it up, basically licking it up at this point. He wondered how heavy he was now.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow frowned but did as he was told, he curled up so he took the least amount of room “Dirty…” He spoke softly, tail curling inbewteen his legs. He knew he wasn’t clean so why would Garry want a dirty animal on his bed.//Dipper smiled and chuckled as he watched the other gently patting his back watching him jiggle.3 days ago  
Garry tilted his head to the side. “Well, I don’t really mind, and I don’t think you’re dirty. I’ve slept in that bed covered in mud before after all.” he said, then laid next to him.// Bill flustered as he jiggled, then he pouted and tried to relax as he kept filling out, his tummy the biggest thing on him. It was like a globe was strapped to him. He yelped when they hit a bot hole, making his whole body swing.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and gently laid down beside Garry, he snuggled close and set his head against Garry’s chest. He dozed a little as he snuggled close, ears twitching as he heard people moving around in the halls.// Dipper smiled and yelped as he held the other close so he wouldn’t accidentally fall out. He nuzzled bill and smiled “Hey~."3 days ago  
Garry smiled and rubbed the others back gently, being careful not to hurt tender wounds. He kissed his forehead. He mumbled softly and started to doze, wrapping his arms around the other and instantly having a grip.// Bill flustered and lad against the other. "Hey~” He purred, then relaxed against him, before he started to think. He started to think it was really inconvenient to be slowly filling up with honey. What if he got too big and had to be wheeled out? What if Dipper noticed just how big he was and dumped him somewhere to where who knows what could eat a sweet little thing like him? Or what would happen if someone from this kingdom wanted him and Dipper gave him away? His train of though went practically everywhere, none of it going anywhere good.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow snuggled closer as he was held and nuzzled into the others pectorals as he gently begun to doze, his eyes closing as he rasped. He shifted and gently curled his left arm to his chest being the most mangled thing on his body, he had bad burns all over his left arm and a few cigarettes burns as well. He mewed softly and licked his claws a little.//Dipper frowned as he see the other start to space out, he waved a hand infront of his face and decided to take matters into his own hands as he hugged the other tight and kissed him roughly “Hey what are you thinking about~?” He smiled and chuckled softly.3 days ago  
Garry hummed softly, sorry the other had to go through so much bullshit, and that he had never noticed it till now. It was a good thing D.s. had come in and practically made him into a mummy with how much gauze he had put on the other. He kissed his forehead gently before drifting off.// Bill fidgeted and whined. “N-nothing.” He said, pout in full force.3 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and smiled as he nuzzled closer, tail wagging slowly as he soon was breathing in sync with Garry, giving a few noises.//Dipper smiled and chuckled “Please tell me?” He pecked the others lips gently “I hope it’s nothing negative? I love you for you, not your body, people’s bodies change but not their personalities~."2 days ago  
Bill flustered at that, then whined and nuzzled close. ”…w-what if i can’t get out of the carriage when we get to the kingdom?“ He asked, eyes wide.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper smiled "Well what if you use your triangle form~?” He shifted in his feet2 days ago  
Bill flustered and nodded his head a bit. He then screwed his eyes tight, and a puff of smoke filled the car, and now he was in the seldom used triangle form. Except now it was bloated and leaking honey from the eye and a hole at the bottom of his form. That the knight didn’t know about. He whined and went to float to a seat and lay back.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper nodded and smiled as he cuddled the other close and playfully behind to run his finger around the others points.2 days ago  
Bill squeaked and squirmed his little black limbs, gasped and blushing when the other rubbed his points. “Ah stop, those are sensitive!” He squawked.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper smiled and gently suckled one corner into his mouth “Oh~?"2 days ago  
Bill gasped and whined, more honey leaking out of his eye and the mystery hole. "M-mason, stahp!"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper eyes the dripping honey and turned Bill into his back. He chuckled softly and smirked "would you look at that, you’ve got a hole here too~!"2 days ago  
Bill gasped and tried to squirm out. "A-ah no!~” He mewled, looking towards the other as honey kept dripping out of him in globs.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Dipper smirked and slammed a finger inside of bills entrance “darn your tight in this form~.” He cooed to the other and begun to thrust his fingers in and over and over. ((y-You don’t mind if I ask something~?))2 days ago  
{not at all, what is it my love?~} Bill cried out and closed his eye, mewling and his limbs close to his body. “A-aahn!~” He mewled out, it sounding echoey in this form.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((C-Can we maybe do something with the triplets and Darci? -bites lip-)) Dipper moaned shakily and held the other close, thrusting his finger in harder so he could drive the other to orgasm. He groaned and begun to thrust his hips a little as he felt himself grow hard.2 days ago  
{ah mkk~ X3 maybe Darci is another diplomat, or like a secretary of sorts und she has 3 pleasure slaves und they’re all beggy?} Bill cried out and went through an orgasm, honey just pouring out of him now, like a squeeze bottle. He whimpered and laid limp in the others hand.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Well weren’t they the ones at the candle shop? What if Darci’s their pleasure slave, but she doesn’t really listen and kinda acts like the master over them?)) Dipper smiled as he gently emptied the honey into a jar and licked up the excess as he let him relax “Good Dorito~."2 days ago  
{ah, sounds great actually~ oh, maybe one of them messes with another enchanted candle by accident und she uses it against them?} Bill whined and went to nuzzle close to him, still feeling swollen but a lot less now. He flustered at the nick name , squinting his eye at the other, then he went to curl up and nap.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Maybe, buy I feel like she’d of course have a brand mark on her hip, but would make the three wear collars and of course who ever asks first when it’s not time for sex she makes them go last and teases them constantly~.!)) Dipper smiled and nuzzled back as he chuckled "Beautiful~.” He pecked the other and nuzzled the other as he set Bill on a pillow and then laid his own head back, dozing slowly.2 days ago  
{oml yush X3 so next timeskip then?~} Bill mumbled softly and laid back, dripping honey slowly as he fell asleep. He would wake up to be very swollen, but no longer leaking honey.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Mhm~ -giggles-))2 days ago  
{yays~ um, can you do it?}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Mhm~! To how far?))2 days ago  
{maybe next day or two?}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((sure~, will probably get very angsty with Shadow but light with Dip and the three hehe~)) Shadow bit his lip as he was pulled along behind his master, he wasn’t really supposed to be going to the peace treaty signing but Garry wanted him to come. He shifted and gently rubbed over his throat where the beautiful collar now sat against his skin. He whimpered softly and begun to fan his eyes so he didn’t mess up his makeup. He was good looking of course but he didn’t want anyone to see except for Garry. It hurt for him to think about going against Garry but he’d decided to do what made his master happy. His kennel cough was doing alot better and now he looked alot better, his bandages had come off for this occasion. He shifted and watched as Garry sat down. He sat down beside the other but on the marble floor, the small leash attached to his2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002collar being required as he’d be attached to the chair and from there he’d be able to move around. He gave the leash a small test and found he couldn’t do much so he sat there, his feet out beside him as he sat on his hip.//Dipper hummed as he was welcomed out of the carriage. He’d told Bill he didn’t like the leash and had gently attached it when he told the other of the conditions. He was wearing his regular knight armor and had it so Bill was more covered up and had the latter carry in the honey while he held the treaty and a great tapestry that would be given to the prince. He didn’t wish to hurt bill but he hoped the other know he didn’t want it this way. He blinked seeing the pleasure slave beside the Princes hip and sighed, whispering to Bill “See what I mean?”//Darci purred as she sat up and stretched, she already knew her 'masters’ were awake and tunning the flower shop. She stood off the bed and hopped off the bed, wearing a simple pair of harem pants with the bottom cut out and a2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002small harem bra she walked from their bedroom and purred as she stretched. Her bottoms were see through and so she had little to no modesty. She had fair skin as she was Asian, but on the lighter side. She had a pair of beautiful black cat ears atop her head and a black cat tail on her tail bone. She mewed softly to find her lovers and bent over so it was timed perfectly, when one of her master’s walks over to say hi, they’d get a full shot of her behind, and kitty(Making her a woman in this.)2 days ago  
{mkk love~ X3} Garry smiled gently to the other as they walked, then settled down in the throne next to his uncles. He humphed and had a servant bring a large pillow for Shadow (nearly put shoulder). When the pillow came he had Shadow sit down. He was a bit peeved he could wear his wrappings, but it was only going to be about an hour at the least. He rubbed Shadow’s head gently. Seriously, they were just coming in for fuck’s sake.// Bill pouted when he had to wear the leash, but he nodded his head and wore it, along with his newer clothes, which covered his honey swollen body, well most of it, there were some slits around his sides on the shirt, and his tummy peaked out to show his belly button. He held the jars close to himself and relished in the fact that they were basically going to eat his liquids, even if they were converted into delicious honey. He stayed perfectly silent the entire time, besides whispering some interesting things under his breath, he made sure that it only sounded like wind was coming2 days ago  
*from his mouth.// Kram was currently working with one of the rather carnivorous plants. He was wearing a nice white and gold collar, the one Darci had talked him into wearing. Gray was wearing a gray and platinum collar, and he was working the register and the catalogs. Mark was messing with one of his weird plants and candles. Unfortunately he had messed with one of them too much…and now looked like a girl, but still had a member. He was wearing his black and silver collar. He squeaked and went over to Darci. “Hey Darci!~” He mewed, blushing brightly when he saw her. {sorry i wanted teh mess with one of them so bad, so enjoy mark for a bit :3}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((It’s fine~))2 days ago  
{yay~}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and looked up at Garry, his tail curled and he mewed softly as he saw Bill. He curiously watched the other and tilted his head, purring loudly as he sat up a little. He gave a soft noise and gave a soft choked noise as the collar suddenly went tight. He remembered the leash and looked down again..//Dipper smiled and called “Good morning King and Prince! I am Sir Dipper Pines from the Falls Kingdom~, I have brought several gifts, including scented candles, honey, the peace treaty, and a beautiful tapestry to show the peace bewteen out kingdoms~.” He bowed and gently smiled to Bill as he let the other go and give honey to each of the royal family.//Darci looked back and purred as she stretched down, her kitty slightly opening to show her kitty growing wet with her natural slick. She stood up straight and turned around as she purred, she leant against the other and licked her nose “My my~, you’ve not only become a woman but you’re hard~.” She moaned softly.2 days ago  
Garry squeaked and rubbed at Shadows neck, murmuring softly to see if the other was okay, rubbing it gently. He smiled when he got a nice jar of honey. “Thank you.” He said gently.// Bill squeaked and waddled forward, giving them each a good sized jar of honey, then waving to the other pleasure slave while grinning, before going back to Dipper, jiggling with each step.// Mark pouted a bit, then blushed more. “Y-yeah, um i know that i’ll probably be teased the entire time, b-but can we do it please?” He asked, knowing the girl thing would lasst for like a day, so he wasn’t going to change the pronoun game up. That and also the person typing all this out was too lazy to do so. Although the writer will also type out that he had been getting looks from some guy customers, even more so since he’s near Darci. Pervs.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and purred as he acknowledged, his tail curling as he gently moved so he could set his head on Garry’s knee to be asked for pets. He’d been getting alot better with accepting affection.//Dipper smiled and cooed as he chuckled and gently rubbed Bills back he spoke with the king about the treaty and soon he was handing over the tapestry so it could be hung. He then was asked I’d they wished to stay a few nights, which he accepted happily “Thank you~.”//Darci growled and gently grabbed the others breast hard “You know what the rules are.” She pulled away and to make the other feel jelly she walked by the male customers and smiled, swinging her hips as she went to give Gray a go. She acted as if she’d dropped something and bent at the hip to pick it up, kitty showing off2 days ago  
Garry smiled and petted Shadows head gently with a soft coo, making sure he was alright and that his ears were fine. It was nearly time for the others medicine. He rubbed his thumb right under the others ear in a circular motion to see if something would happen.// Bill hummed softly and nuzzled close to the knight. He grinned wide when the tapestry was received, he may or may not’ve put a surprise in there, like maybe a single pea happened to be in there from when he had eaten in the carriage before. It was completely harmless of course.// Mark flinched with a soft moan and whined softly when the other left, pouting when the pleasure slave had gone near the male customers…wait a minute, there had been four, now there were three. He then yelped rather loudly when someone grabbed his other breast. He whimpered and slapped the other hard before running into the back. She went to the bed and hid under it. It was a big bed too, to hold all of them. This was heard under the bed. “…fuck everything."2 days ago  
{i’m feeling the angst course through my veins}2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((W-Wait what about Gray?))2 days ago  
{oh fuck sorry forgot that part} *Gray turned red and smiled, then went to grab her parts. "Hey Darci~.” He was shameless. Kram perked up when he had heard he slap and an older man curse a pleasure slave out.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and when under his ear was rubbed he went boneless and gave a few whimpers and whines, tail wagging as he laid against the throne his master sat in. His untouched ear twitched crazily.//Dipper smiled and nodded as he excused them.hr headed to the room they’d been given and flopped onto the bed, groaning loudly as he felt the stress release from his body “God that was difficult!”//Darci yelped as she was grabbed but purred, her tail flicking as she mewed and mewed. She panted and ground back a little as she spoke softly “M-Mark’s a girl now~.."2 days ago  
Garry smiled and kept rubbing behind the others ear, cooing gently to him. He then got up and took the leash off of him. "Time for medicine cutie~.”// Bill sighed and laid next to the other, sighing happily at the soft sheets. “Ah good bed…” He mumbled, tummy in the air as he started to stretch like a cat.// Gray hummed and rubbed her clit. “Oh really? How much?” Kram came over. “Well i’m about to beat the shit out of a guy, so enough for that. No one touches any of the four of us like that.” He said, then left to do the beating. Mark was calming down and now reading a book, trying hard to ignore his erect member. And that weird guy.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and nuzzled against the others hand, showing he was smiling and forgetting about his traning. He was carefree as he wiggled against Garry for more of that beautiful feeling. He whined at the other stopping but liked the medicine, it tasted like shrimp, which he hadn’t had in a long time, and D.s always rubbed his head if he was really good!//Dipper nodded and smiled as he helped the other out of his collar and leash “There we go, so beautiful~.” He shed his armor and sighed as he blissfully stood there, legs slowly swinging back and fourth as he sat beside his friend.//Darci keened as her clit was pinched, her nails sinking into the shelf. She gasped “H-He’s got boobies and the physical looks but H-He’s still got his m-member~.."2 days ago  
Garry smiled and took him to D.s., who gave him the medicine, head rubs, and then told Garry that he was doing pretty well and would be alright in two days. Shadow was rewrapped. Garry then took him to the kitchens to get some seafood and steak. Surf and turf was always delicious.// Bill purred happily at that, enjoying the feeling of freedom. He then went to hug the other and lay on top of him.// Gray cooed and pinched, then thrust his fingers in deep into her. Kram had come back covered in blood, and was back to doing his job. Mark was now on the bed and putting on some of Darci’s pj’s, basically the one set of lingerie she would touch, which was an unnatural baby pink, frilly, and was a babydoll dress. He then went to nap for a bit, or try. IT felt weird to have large, soft lumps on his chests.2 days ago  
* "Ah, sounds like we’re having fun tonight then~.” Gray said.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred, tail wagging as he took his medicine and nuzzled up against D.s. when it came time to rewrap his arm. It hurt a little but he stayed quiet for D.s. He practically bounced out of his body when he saw the shirmp. He looked at it and then up at Garry “C-Can I…?’ he didn’t wanna make Garry angry by him grabbing it without asking.//Dipper smiled and held the other close as he cooed "The princes’ pleasure slave looked happy to see you~.”//Darci keened as she was left mewling, back arched dangerously low and her body was shaking. She clenched down regardless and whined as she looked back at him “S-Stop being a dick, or I’ll go get Kram to fuck me instead.” She knew Kram liked it when try had sex, it was rough and gentle at the same time and Darci loved how cute Kram’s nipples were, an old habit from her weaning.2 days ago  
Garry hummed. “Ah, not this one.” He said, then showed him a second plate with the same thing on it. “Here ya go~.” He chirped happily, then went to eat his own food.// Bill hummed. “Who isn’t? I’m all soft looking now.” He said, nuzzling into his chest happily.// Gray cooed, smirking at the pleasure slave before taking his member out and fucking her nice and good. Kram perked up at the mention of his name, then went back to the venus flytrap, putting it upon the shelf he was next to.2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and nodded, he soon was sitting on the floor as he rolled around, his belly nice and full of steak and shrimp. He mewed happily and kicked his feet toes curled as he licked and licked at his master’s feet.//Dipper chuckled and nodded “That’s true but hey he looked at you as if he wanted to talk.”//Darci keened as she was entered and rocked with his thrusts. She panted and moaned loudly as she was thrusted into her entrance clamping down as she came, her legs shaking.2 days ago  
Garry chuckled and finished up his food rather happily, loving the taste. The chefs here were just amazing. He rubbed Shadows head happily, going for the same spot as before.// Bill hummed softly, then tilted his head to the side. “Oh…whoops.” He said, then nuzzled into the others neck with a happy mew.// Gray hummed and thrust in deeper, thrusting deep into her three times until he came. He pulled out and kissed her cheek. “Good?~"2 days ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and keened when his special spot was rubbed, he wiggled a little then went boneless, tail wagging as it had ever gone before, body vibrating with his hard purrs. He mewled loudly and whined as he stretched out, his stomach showing a small food baby.//Darci nodded and panted "Y-Yeah, just hurt my back a little.” She pecked his cheek and stood, feeling semen dip out of her she headed to go see Kram. She came from behind him and grabbed his pectorals gently as she massaged and groped them “Feel better? I hope I didn’t make then raw?"2 days ago  
Garry cooed softly to the cutie. "Want to go back to the gardens?”// Gray hummed and nodded his head, then went to clean up the mess before going back to catalog some orders. Kram squeaked when he felt the other start to grope him, soft moans leaving him as she rubbed. “Y-yeah, still tender though.” He said, panting softly.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and smiled as he nuzzled up to Garry “Y-Yeah~.” He liked to eat the flowers they always made his tummy feel good.//Darci purred into Kram’s ear “Oh I’m sorry baby, let me see them?” She had some creme that could help. She gave a soft noise and snuggled close, tail curling as she licked his ear.a day ago  
Garry smiled and walked him to the garden. He went to sit down next to a rose bush, he went to pick up a book and skim through it.// Kram shivered and nodded his head, then went to sit down and show his chest, his nipples were hard and looked to be a dark red now from over use.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and laid out beside Garry’s feet, his tail curled as he mewed softly. He wanted to curl up in Garry’s lap and cuddle but he knew Garry wanted to read.//Darci smiled and purred “Oh baby, I can tell~.” She gently rubbed some creme over the others nipped and pecked his cheek as she massaged the creme in, gently rolling Kram’s nipplesa day ago  
Garry hummed softly as he skimmed, rolling his eyes before he pulled Shadow up into his lap. “Boring book.” He hummed out, then nuzzled the other close.// Kram gasped and mewled, feeling pain mixed with pleasure go through him as she kept rubbing it in, soon enough his erection was prominent.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and nuzzled at Garry’s chin, licking gently as he purred and nipped gently, his hands holding onto Garry’s clothes. “W-We still haven’t had sex yet..”//Darci smirked and purred as she pulled back and cooed as she gently knocked a small pen over with her tail. She looked down “Ooh shit, hold on.” She bent down to pick it up, wet and dripping seed kitty showing.a day ago  
Garry flushed, “Um, w-we could do it tonight if you want.” he said. “Since you’re, y'know, mostly healed.”// Kram flustered and moaned, then went to take his pants off, then thrust into her with a soft moan.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and blushed “I-Ive never had sex before…” He hid his face in Garry’s neck “I-I hope I hold up to your standards…I-Ive only seen it and from what I saw I-It didn’t look too nice..”//Darci yelped, her kitty clenched down as she looked back at him “A-Always such a slut to get inside of me.” She stood up and begun to thrust her hips down, holding Kram still “Be a good boy for me and I might let you cum inside.” She often did this so Kram wouldn’t hurt himself trying to find orgasm and get himself over stimulated.a day ago  
Garry flushed and kissed his cheek. “W-we’ll figure it out.” He said, nuzzling him close. “So cute~.”// Kram gasped and mewled, trying hard to not move for her. He panted and mewled loudly, she felt so hot and tight.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and blushed as he hid his face “I-Im not attractive master, you don’t have to seduce me, I already want to service you.”//Darci smiled and pecked his cheek “Such a good boy for me~.” She played with his nipples, gently pulling on them “Look at you~.” She pinched them and continued to play with his nipplesa day ago  
Garry squeaked, then pouted. “Now that’s not true, you’re so cute and fluffy and i love you so much~.” He mewed happily, cuddling the other happily.// Kram gasped and moan as his nipples were played with, he already felt like he would cum in the other soon.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed “I-I love you too master…”//Darci smirked and chuckled as she pulled back letting the others member fall from her kitty “You have to beg baby~."a day ago  
Garry smiled and kissed him gently, then laid back in the chair with a soft sigh.// Kram whimpered and squirmed. "P-please lemme cum, f-feels so good to get permission to cum, p-please please please~.” He whined, face a bright pink.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and smiled as he snuggled close, licking the others cheek as he faintly ground into his mate’s crotch.//Darci smirked and purred as she gently rubbed over Krams neck “What are you gonna do if I let you cum inside~?"a day ago  
Garry gasped and thrust up against the grinding, then he started to mouth against the others neck.// Kram panted and whined softly. "B-be thankful?” He mumbled, face a bright pink.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow yelped and blushed, his hands going to Garry’s hair as he held onto the other, grinding down hard “P-Please~!”//Darci smiled “Would you be a good boy and lick it all out~?” He shifted and smirked.a day ago  
Garry gasped and nodded his head, he picked the other up and hurried to his room, putting the other on the bed, then in one swift move had removed his clothes.// Kram flushed and nodded his head hurriedly, tongue slipping out to wetten his lips.a day ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed and yelped as he was undressed. He curled his toes and whimpered as he bit his lip. He pulled his legs up to his chest and blushed harder as he exposed himself.//Darci smirked and sunk down onto the others member “Be good and fill me up baby~."a day ago  
Garry smiled and sat next to him, then he went to grab some lube from under his bed. "Okay, so stretching first.” He said, humming softly as he spread the lube on his fingers, ready to stretch the other.// Kram gasped, then moaned and released his seed into the other with a loud moan.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow bit his lip and curled his toes as he closed his eyes, clenching down hard. His entrance was cute, and gently begun to leak slick, his slave vaccines making it so it happened naturally.//Darci purred and moaned shakily as she came as well. She smirked and bit Kram’s earlobe “No go on and lick it all up~."21 hours ago  
Garry oohed softly to himself, then went to push a finger in, then a second as he started to stretch the other out slowly and deliberately. "Ah, so good and slick for me, so cute~.”// Kram panted and nodded his head, then started to slurp and lick up all of the cum, panting and mewing as he clean the other up.21 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed and keened as his entrance clamped down and fluttered around the others fingers as he whimpered and whined. He hide his face and shivered “M-Master don’t say such things please…” His entrance dribbled slick.//Darci smiled and purred, gently grinding against his face “Such a good boy for me~.” She moaned softly and ground harder.20 hours ago  
Garry cooed softly. “Why, you look even more adorable when i say them~.” He cooed as he slipped another finger in, then the fourth and final finger. He made sure that the other was stretched until he slipped his fingers out, then started to lube himself up.// Kram squeaked and drank up more, then pulled back when he was done, panting and whining softly.19 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow keened as he was stretched out then he saw the others member and sqeaked, his own member dripping into his stomach. He shifted and hid his face harder as he curled his toes over his entrance.//Darci purred and ground down again then proceeded to kiss the others forehead “Such a good boy for me, maybe I’ll let you fuck my ass~."17 hours ago  
Garry cooed gently to him and leaned up to kiss him, then lined up. "I-is this alright?” He asked gently, wanting to be sure the other was alright with him doing this.// Kram mumbled softly and mewed from the kiss, then he heard something fall to the ground near them. One of the 'living’ plants was knocking pens over the table again like a cat. “U-um, maybe later? He said, then went to put the plant back up. Mark was currently in bed still and near to waking up from a nap.17 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow nodded and bit his lip as he opened his legs "Y-Yeah..” he shivered and whimpered softly as he pushed back a little, gasping as he felt the others tip enter him.//Darci nodded and smiled as she walked back to their bedroom and flopped on the bed beside Mark. She sighed and snuggled close, playing with the others hair.17 hours ago  
Garry smiled, then slowly pushed in until he was well seated in the other. He then went to pull back, then thrust back in quick, repeating this until he felt the bundle of nerves in the other, also known as the prostate.// Mark squeaked softly, then nuzzled close to the other, his boobs squishing a bit from the movement. His eyes fluttered a bit and he yawned. “D-darci?” He mumbled, face a light red.17 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow yelped as he was entered, his entrance fluttering around before he relaxed. Then when his prostate was struck he clenched down hard and keened loudly.// Darci looked up and smiled “Hi~."16 hours ago  
Garry grinned, then started to thrust hard against that spot, moaning and grunting as he kept it up.// Mark flushed brightly, then went to nuzzle closer to Darci with a happy mew. "Hey~.” He mewed.16 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow bit his lip and moaned loudly, his back arching as he ground back against the others body “P-Please master~!! Please I want it! I need it, give it to me please!”//Darci smiled and giggled as she pecked the others cheek “Both Gray and Kram had a turn~."8 hours ago  
Garry panted and kept thrusting in deep until he came deep in the other.// Mark flushed brightly and nuzzled close. "Ah, a-awesome.” He said, nuzzling closer to her. His baby doll top was starting to slip and show more of his breasts.6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow keened as he was cum into, his body clenching down as he felt his stomach balloon a little. He panted as he ground back, his member weeping against his stomach, as he hadn’t cum yet.//Darci smiled and purred “Yeah~, I think it’s your turn~.” She gently reached up and took a hold of the others breasts and begun to grope them.6 hours ago  
Garry cooed gently to him, then reached over to start messing with his member, giving it nice smooth strokes each time, the pre cum helped a lot actually.// Mark flustered and moaned as his breasts were groped, they jiggled easily and were pretty soft. His nipples were actually started to grow hard. “Y-yay~.” He moaned softly.6 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow keened as he was played with, his entrance clamping down as he wiggled around. He moaned loudly as he came, his eyes hazy as he panted hard, his ears held back “T-Thank you master..”//Darci moaned and whined softly as she smirked “Hehe~.” She pecked the others cheek and rolled her finger over his nipple.5 hours ago  
Garry panted and kissed the others cheek, he then laid down with the cute furry.. “No problem love~. Let’s go sleep.” He mumbled, kissing the others cheek.// Mark gasped and moaned loudly, feeling his member start to become erect. He panted and kept pushing his chest into her hands.5 hours ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow purred and nodded as he nuzzled close, his belly having a soft mound. He just hoped Garry wouldn’t leave.//Darci smiled and continued to play around with the others nipples “Beautiful~."4 hours ago  
Garry smiled and cuddled the other close, gently rubbing the mound that was now the others tummy. "So cute~.” He cooed, then yawned and moved the other a bit so he could could be big spoon while the furry was a little one. “Nap?”// Mark panted and mewled, crossing his legs a bit an whimpering as his member was pretty hard now.an hour ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow bit his lip as he snuggled close and shivered as he bit his lip. He whimpered and whined softly as he held his mate close, entrance clenching down as he fought to keep Garry burried inside. He was wiggling a little as well as his stomach was rubed. He bit his lip “I-I’m fat now..”//Darci moaned into the others neck as she reached down and begun to pump the other “Beautiful boy for me~.” She licked his earlobe “Wanna fuck me baby~?” Mark was the nicest when it came to sex(Besides Kram of course~) he was shyier and it made Darci feel prideful to guide him. She always favored him however.an hour ago  
Garry pouted. “Np, you’re full of me now~.” He purred, grinding in lightly, making sure to stay inside. He kissed the others ear gently. “Besides, i think you would look just adorable just a little bigger.” He said, kissing his ears and going for the sensitive spot.// Mark gasped and moaned, bucking into her touch. “O-okay, u-um you sure?” He asked timidly, face a bright pink.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow keened softly and bit his lip as he was told it was okay. He blushed and nodded shakily, keening loudly as his special spot was kissed.//Darci nodded and smiled “Of course baby, you’ll be such a good boy for me~.” She cooed and moaned into his throat “Such a good boy for me~.” She shifted forward so her kitty was rubbing up against Mark’s tip.a few seconds ago  
Garry kept giving gently kisses to the others ears and the special spot, then he started to doze.// Mark gasped and moaned softly, bucking up a little into her. He moaned and hugged her close, then started to slowly slip in.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Shadow blushed and nuzzled close, whining softly as he held his master’s hand. He soon was dozing off as well, tired.//Darci moaned shakily as she held the others head in her hands and ground down “Always such a good boy for me~."a few seconds ago  
Garry hummed softly and started to fall asleep.// Mark moaned and started to thrust up into her, loud mewls escaping him as he made sure to hit her g-spot.a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002Darci moaned shakily and ground down as she moaned loudly "S-Such s good boy~."a few seconds ago  
Mark moaned and thrust in deep. "D-darci, f-feels so good!” He cried out, thrusting in deep.a few seconds ago  
{ugh, wanna start new au now?}a few seconds ago  
Guest_PantherPerson2002((Sure if you want~)) Darci moaned and held the other close “Such a good boy~.” She clamped down.a few seconds ago


	25. Chocolate Factory Au {another one}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup, i asked for some of these, I think there was four of these

It was the day when the first tour of Wonka’s chocolate factory, and to be honest the puppet show at the beginning was rather disturbing to say the least, then the man himself, Gray Wonka had introduced himself for real. The first ticket holder, Mark Gloop and his Brother Kram, just looked at each other, Gray looked oddly familiar to them, but they didn’t know yet. Mark was a rather cute chubby young man who smelled of chocolate and peanut butter. He had black and blue streaked hair, while Kram had white and red streaked hair, he was the skinnier one that was also a bit rude and making sure Mark didn’t do anything stupid. Kram was wearing plain jeans and a regular t-shirt, along with his rather fancy coat, while Mark wore a cute black and blue striped sweater, and black leggings with comfortable sneakers on. He had on a nice fluffy coat that kept him and his chub warm.// Garry Guertena was a rather bratty, but decent young man who chewed gum and new judo, as well as a pretty good painter, like his uncle Weiss who was with him. They both wore matching blue track suits, Weiss had gray hair while Garry had purple, and Garry was wearing a torn blue jacket while his uncle wore a much nicer gray coat. He looked at the man stumbling through his words, albeit with a smooth voice, and what seemed to be a woman behind him, which surprised him a little to be honest.// Albedo was there with his designated guardian, after having won the golden ticket after only buying one bar, It had been easy with a superior mind such as his, but goddamnit how did Tennyson get one?! He was currently wearing black stretchy cargo jeans and a black t-shirt over a long sleeve red shirt, and a big jacket with a red scarf, since it was cold af at the moment.  
Shadow Korden was currently standing, huffing as she watched the Wonka man himself. He was a snotty child that was wearing a white jacket with a fur trim and then a cute matching white sweater and then a pair of dress slacks. He raised a brow, looking over at the other contestants, this wouldn’t be very hard to win, judging by the fact that the man himself was stuttering. He shifted and looked up at his guardian an older man by the name of Damion Korden who was wearing a suit. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot before he looked at the boy in the track suit and smirked time to cut some friends throats.//Ben shifted around as he glared, easily seeing Albedo but sighed as he smiled and looked back at his aunt. He was wearing a sweater and a black coat over his sweater. He smiled and looked back at his aunt. He was glad he’d managed to find the last golden ticket and had practically screamed when he’d been given the chance of a lifetime. He shivered and smiled shyly at his aunt. Bree was Ben’s cute aunt and so as she stood there she glanced around and smiled seeing the other families. She was wearing a cute button up along with a black coat and then a pair of dress slacks. She cooed softly to Ben and patted his back.// The woman behind Mr.Wonka was his beautiful wife, a woman by the name of Darci Wonka. She was rarely seen as she often dragged her Husband off to do naughty things but loved Gray with her whole heart. she was currently wearing a pair of black heels the actual heel was made to look like black licorice and so she winked at Kram and Mark and then she was walking with her husband, gently reminding him of what he needed to say. She then had them enter the large candy garden room, purring happily as she cooed and told the children to be careful. She then nipped at Gray’s neck and purred playfully “Remember when we did it over there baby~.” She pointed to a random place and smirked as she gently ground her butt into his crotch, then headed off to go have some candy herself.  
Gray turned a bright and told them to take off their coats before going inside, since it was hot and such, and basically everyone did, then he told them about the candy gardens, telling them everything was edible. He turned a bright red and squeaked when his wife told him that, making him turn a bright pink.// Mark and Kram also turned a bright pink, and went their separate ways in the candy room, Mark eating everything in sight. After awhile Mark had eaten an entire pumpkin, and after some looking he got a large tube and started to drink from the lake, a soft hum leaving him as he barely noticed how big his tummy was getting.// Garry ran off as well and went to eat some apples, humming happily and eating some gummy fruits as well. Weiss had gone and started to eat some stuff off the mushrooms, humming softly to himself as he ate the sweet fruits.// Albedo pouted when he saw Ben being nice to the rather pleasant woman (he could tell), and when he got the chance he started to smash pumpkins out of frustration and the need for a little bit of violence. He stopped after a bit and chewed on some pumpkin bits. He oddly enough had a pretty big sweet tooth. He also wondered if the sweet pumpkins had seeds and could become more pumpkins.  
Darci purred and cooed happily as she got some lemon candy and purred happily. She mewled and wagged her tail happily and whined, mewing softly. She then walked by Mark, making her shirt ride up and her thong showed off. She then purred and walked back over to Gray and pecked his cheek, she winked back at Mark and popped her butt up.// Shadow purred and ran off, getting some cute lollipops and licked at them happily, tail wagging away. He purred and mewed before he ran into Garry and gave a loud “OOF!” He held his head and snorted “Ow.”// Ben smiled happily as he ran around and then saw Albedo and called “Albedo!” He smiled a little and waved, and went trotting over.  
Mark mewed and kept slurping up the chocolate, he sucked a lot more quickly when she passed, face a bright pink as he watched the two of them. He shifted a bit and expertly took out the straw, with some chocolate, then ate it so his germs wouldn’t be everywhere. He panted softly as he rubbed his bulging tummy, face red when he noticed that Gray gave him an appraising look, like he didn’t want it happening again, but thank you for not diving fully in. Mark couldn’t really swim anyway.// Gray hummed softly and kissed Darci on the cheek, then looked to her. “Y'know, the two brothers look really cute…and familiar.” He said, rubbing his chin. “Also glad he was a bit considerate with the chocolate, although i should really tell him not to do it again.” He said, then went to scold the chocolate filled cutie. Kram was eating a gummy bear nearby and just facepalming.// Garry yelped and fell back, then looked to Shadow and pouted, still eating his apple. “Watch where you’re goin’ next time!” He pouted, then got up and went to help Shadow up.// Albedo perked up and growled, then remembered he had to be nice, so he waved back to him and offered some horribly crushed pumpkin that was green, he suspected would either be pear or green apple. He was currently chewing on one that tasted like watermelon.  
Darci chuckled and smiled, walking after her husband “Gray baby, just relax, all kids do that~.” She pecked his neck and purred happily playing with the others hair as she pulled him back into her “You don’t wanna make me angry do you~?” She kissed his neck and gently nuzzled his throat, biting the other.//Shadow growled “Excuse me I was standing here!” He snorted and stood his eyes narrowed at the other as he added “You dropped your gum.” His ears twitched.//Ben grunted and smiled as he looked at the candy and smiled wide, biting into it. He purred happily “Ooh green apple!” He giggled happily.   
Gray gasped and squeaked softly, face red as he went to nuzzle close to her. “N-no, and i’m pretty sure he’s eighteen…i’ll let it go this time.” He said, pouting now. “We should be ready to go to the next place in a bit, the boat will be coming soon~.”// Garry hummed and picked it up, then went to put it behind his ear and eat his entire apple in two bites. He then grabbed a lollipop out of Shadows clutches and popped it into his mouth.// Albedo hummed and chewed some more. “I like this kind of pumpkin better than regular pumpkins.” He said, then went to destroy a pink one, stomping harshly.  
Darci nodded and purred, gently holding her hubby close, gently placing a few black lipstick marks on the others neck “God so sexy~.” She whispered into his ear and gave his behind a squeeze then headed to dock, her butt swinging because of the heels.//Shadow whined “Hey!” He sneered at the other and growled as he gave the other a hard hip bump, and walked off to the dock.//Ben nodded and smiled “Hey…shouldn’t you be careful?”  
Gray flushed and mewed softly, then hurriedly cleaned his neck, before calling for everyone to come to the boat.// Mark flushed and finished off the tube, blushing as he slowly got up and waddled towards the dock, his brother coming to flick the back of his head, then join the other there.// Garry squeaked and stuck his tongue out, then followed after. “Like you were going to finish all those lolli’s.” He mumbled and joined his uncle, then stared at the giant boat that just appeared filled with smaller men.// Albedo hummed. “He said enjoy yourself, right?” He said, then perked up when he heard their host, he then went to the docks.  
Darci purred and whined and frowned"You removed the lipstick.“ She pouted and crossed her arms. Looking away as she was a little upset, the other had never had a problem with it before.//Shadow snorted, but sighed, then took Garry’s hand and asked shyly "W-Wanna be friends…?” He looked away shyly. He walked to the dock with the other.//Ben nodded and sighed “Yes but you don’t just ruin things!” He then flinched and nuzzled in close to the other as he walked after Albedo.  
Gray flustered. “I-i’m supposed to look presentable, ’m s-sorry…” He mumbled, face pink. He was trying hard to be like this mysterious icon. He then told everyone about the chocolate falls, trying to sound, the handed around a ladle to everyone. Mark took some chocolate and he looked to Darci. “You alright?” He asked gently.// Garry was surprised, then he mumbled an affirmative, clutching his hand gently.// Albedo squeaked. “Well, they’re pumpkins, they can just grow more.” He pouted, taking a bite out of the watermelon pumpkin slice, then drank some chocolate before handing the ladle to Ben.  
Darci nodded and sighed “Yes…I just want Gray to like…feel okay to have my lipstick marks on his neck, but he doesn’t want them..” she rubbed her neck and looked at the other “Thank you for asking.”//Shadow smiled happily and held the other tight as he tried the chocolate and passed it to Garry. He made a loud happy noise as he sat in the boat.//Ben smiled and drunk from the ladle, then handed it back to Mr.Wonka.  
Mark hummed. “Well he’s probably trying to make a first good impression, he’ll get over it most likely, he seems nice.” He said, then gasped softly as he rubbed his gurgling tummy. Gray flushed lightly and was already over it, kinda wanting to be marked again.// Garry hummed happily and drank it up, putting the lolli back in and chewing on it, then finishing it off and going back to gum.// Albedo hummed softly, then yelped when they were suddenly careened around, then were suddenly at the invention room.  
Darci nodded “I hope so, takes a lot for me to not ravage him~.” She chuckled and smiled as she looked at the other “You can call me Darci~.” He held out her hand and winked at Mark.//Shadow listened, although he honestly just wanted to buy some stuff and then he could go home and play with his pets.//Ben gasped and looked around “Wow!” He smiled wide and ran around to look at everything.  
Mark flushed and mewed, shaking her hand. “My name is Mark Noir Gloop, and this is my brother Kram Blanche Gloop.” He said, showing her his brother, who looked suspiciously more like Gray. He waved his hand, then Gray ushered them all into the invention room.// Garry hummed softly and looked around the place with wide eyes. He noticed a rather odd machine nearby.// Albedo followed after, now curious as well.  
Darci smiled “You know…your brother looks so much like my husband… Do you too perhaps have an older brother?” She looked down at Mark, her ears twitching as she shifted.//Shadow walked in and followed after Garry tail wagging as he whined “That doesn’t look safe..”//Ben smiled as he walked around.  
Mark thought for a bit. “I think so, but he ran away when I was a baby and Kram was 3.” He said, rubbing the back of his head. “Papa was kind of an a-hole to him, because he liked candy, and papa was a dentist…he was kinda insufferable so we moved away from him when Kram became 18.” Mark said. “I wonder where eldest brother is.” He mumbled softly, then looked around in wonder. Kram hummed softly as he looked around and Gray was currently asking an oompa lloompa what they dealt with that day.// Garry hummed and went to press the button on it, then it made a bunch of rattling noises, and it started to extend out until finally it spat out a piece of gum. Garry stared at it and he would be damned if he didn’t try this gum.// Albedo hummed softly, then looked over to Garry and the other rich spoilt kid. “Hey, I think something is gonna happen.”// Gray perked up. “Shit! No spit that out!” He hurried over to Garry.  
Darci nodded and smiled “Oh…hmm, well did your brother like candy so much he would eat it only?” She gently patted the others back and purred softly, her tail flicking as she saw Gray smiling happily.//Shadow watched the other and shifted, tail fuzzing out as he was a little unsure about this. He yelped as he watched Garry.//Ben nodded and ran over, watching the scene.  
Mark thought for a bit. “Ah, I think Kram said he basically snuck it and kept a journal about the different tastes. He also remembered him having a funny head brace.” He giggled, face pink. Kram let me eat all the sweets I wanted after we moved out, made me so happy.“ He mewed, squeaking when his sweater rode up. "I-i especially liked Mr. Wonka’s candy.” He mewed, face pink. He also had a crush on him too.// Garry flustered as he kept chewing, looking to Gray. He fidgeted, then gasped as he started to taste rich foods and thick sauces, his tummy swelling up a bit like he ate a large meal. “Ah, it’s like a meals slipping down my throat.~” He mewed happily.// Albedo watched and raised a brow. “Probably best to spit it out.” He said to Garry, but got ignored.// “Seriously spit it out, it’s not ready for human consumption yet!” Gray told him, still ignored.  
Darci nodded and frowned hearing the other…“I hope you find them, I believe it’s Gray…he said he left home when he was very young into adulthood.” She rubbed her chin and sighed softly as she closed her eyes then she heard yelling and looked up “What’s that all about?” She shifted and her breasts bounced a little as they we’re no longer squished.// Shadow whimpered and pulled his ears back and hid behind his guardian, terrified of the other now.//Ben frowned “Spit it out!” He screamed loudly not liking how the other didn’t listen.  
Mark perked up and hummed softly. “Oh, that would be cool! Maybe Kram recognizes him?” He mewed, looking to Kram ,then noticing the scene.// Garry squeaked and finally snapped out of it, just when the desserts came. “Ah, um sorry, kinda got lost for a bit there.” He said, not noticing his nose was turning blue. He spat out the gum and went to look for somewhere to put it, well besides his ear. An oompa lloompa held up a trash can. “Ah thanks.” He said, throwing the gum away, then watching the oompa lloompa running like hell. Weiss went over to Garry. “Uh Garry, your nose has gone violet.” He said, eyes wide. “Mr. Wonka, what’s happening to my nephew?” He asked Gray politely.// Albedo just watched. “He’s not kidding about the violet thing, it’s actually spreading now.” He told Garry, who squeaked and poked at his nose, his green eyes crossing and seeing the color purple.// Gray sighed. “I’m terribly sorry, it happens to all the oompa lloompa’s who tried it, but don’t worry we made a machine to help with it, oh um for more details, whenever we get to the dessert stage, blueberry pie and ice cream, well the blueberry part is much more unstable and um…well watch.” He said, pointing to Garry.  
Darci winced and nodded “Yeah..” she walked over and squeaked “You gave him the gum?! That bloody machine was supposed to be shut off!” She gave Gray a gently flick to the side and she begun to access Garry, then stepped away “Shit…”//Shadow whimpered and hid his face as he backed up, he didn’t like this anymore this was scary!“//Ben winced and held Albedo back "J-Jezis!”  
Mark looked surprised and concerned for the young man, who was looking at everyone, a bit scared now.// Garry looked to everyone and whimpered, then gasped as he felt an odd surge at his lower body. His skin had turned a blue/violet color, as had his hair and track suit, that still had odd splotches of its original color. His hips had flared out at this point and his tummy grew out, making him gently touch it and slide it. He yelped when suddenly a rush of liquid filled his rear, making it pretty big. The sound of juice filling him was pretty loud at that point, his butt sloshing as he went to look back at everyone with wide eyes that were turning blue. His crotch was halfway to the floor now and his legs were stubby.// Albedo looked shocked, speechless as the rest of them.  
Darci backed everyone up, then she stopped and grabbed a hold of Mark and tugged the other behind her, unintentionally bumping her butt into the others crotch. She blushed but didn’t seem to mind.//Shadow whimpered and hid behind Damion, hiding away.//Bree yelping as she accidentally stumbled into Weiss smiling and apologizing before she pulled Ben in close and held the other.  
Mark squeaked and flushed a bright pink, sorta hoping she didn’t notice that there probably should have been something there at his crotch. He then went back to hoping Garry wouldn’t pop.// Weiss was just staring at his scared and still growing nephew, but his thoughts did go to her being really cute for a couple seconds.// Garry whimpered and closed his eyes, his cheeks filling up with juice and finally he was resting on his crotch, his form bloated and huge and only his arms hugging his juice filled body, until they forced themselves apart and went into his large, round body that now towered over everyone. He was at this point crying softly out of embarrassment and fear of the unknown.// Gray stared for a bit. “They all end up as blueberries, it’s just so weird. Good thing we have a juicing room for that.” He said.  
Darci gently looked back at Mark and winked at the other a little but then she was popping up beside Gray “Well now what the hell do we do..”//Shadow whimpered and whined as he watched his friend, before he sighed and gently walked forward and patted Garry’s belly “It’s gonna be okay! Mr.Wonka says he’s gonna get ya go the juicing room and you’ll get all your jueice taken out~.” He smiled and bit his lip as he asked if he could go with Garry.//Ben held onto Albedo and winced, ears pulling back.  
Mark hummed softly and watched the rich kid be nice to the blueberry. Gray raised a brow. “Well we’ll have some oompa lloompa’s take the young blueberry and his friend to the juicing room of course.” He said and went to call for some, they came rather quickly and with a performance at last.// Garry whimpered and kinda wished he could hug him, wanting some form of comfort, but then he had started to have been rolled to a large tube thing, and he fit perfectly into it. “S-sorry Mr. Wonka…” He whimpered out, it echoing in the tunnel.// Albedo watched for a bit. “Wow. Hope he ends up alright.” He said.   
Darci nodded and smiled as she smiled “How about we go and take everyone to another room?” She gently pecked her husband’s neck, a black lipstick mark staying there.//Shadow smiled and helped the lloompas move Garry to the juicing room.//Ben nodded and rubbed his neck “Yeah that’s true.”  
Gray nodded his head and hummed softly. “Ah, let’s try the elevator.” He said,smiling and leading the rest of the group to the glass elevator.// Weiss had followed after his nephew and was now helping to push him to the boat. Garry was flustered and keeping his eyes closed and his slightly juiced hands into small fists, he felt so big and the pressure was immense.// Albedo hummed softly and perked up when he saw the elevator, looking perplexed at it.  
Darci purred and smiled as she walked into the elevator and stood there, purring softly as she let the others file in.//Shadow pushed away, huffing a little as he worked.//Ben said and walked in, blinking “Wow!”  
Gray grinned and decided on a small course they could take. Mark looked excited and even Kram looked excited about it.// Garry whimpered softly and kept his eyes closed, he was somewhat afraid of the dark and was actually trembling, his body sloshing as he was moved, and you could actually feel him trembling. They were nearly out, and Weiss murmured to Garry that it was alright.// Albedo also looked on in wonder, yelping when they jolted and started to move, going through fudge mountain, cotton candy sheep farm, and a weird puppet hospital. He glad the last guy turned into a blueberry, he remembered the scared look he got when the puppets showed up on that stage, he would probably have an aneurysm if he had come with them. It was at this point they went through what looked to be a huge fighting ground with fireworks. “…okay this is just pointless for a candy factory.”  
Darci smiled and held the other close “Oh my good boy~.” She giggled and looked out as well, her tail lashing as she giggled and gently pecked Gray’s cheek.//Shadow continued to roll, before he gave a soft noise and whimpered, as he was starting to grow tired. He then smiled and nodded “Yeah, gonna be okay~.” He gave a gentle peck to Garry’s forehead when the others head passed by.//Ben yelped and smiled, then looked around and smiled happily. Then he frowned “No it’s not!”  
Gray smiled and cooed, then thought for a bit about his past, Mark wondered if he was alright.// Garry whimpered softly, and blushed a rather bright purple as the other kissed him, then he gasped as he popped out of the tunnel, then was helped onto the ferry. “T-thank you…” He mumbled, face still a bright purple. He was given some pats from oompa llompa’s and his uncle, then they started up the boat and took all passengers to the juicing room.// Albedo stared blankly at him. “They’re just straight up shooting targets with fireworks…although now that I think about it it’s probably stress relief for the workers.” He said, then looked to Gray “Hey, any other interesting rooms?” He asked, Gray snapping out of it and hummed. “I can’t say, why don’t you choose one yourself?” Albedo looked surprised, then looked to all the buttons taking up the walls, then saw one that took his interest. He pressed the button for the t.v. room.  
Darci smiled as she watched them move about the factory and purred softer, her eyes closing so she could gently grind her butt back onto Gray’s crotch, only it wasn’t Weiss it was Kram’s crotch.//Shadow nodded and smiled as he climbed into the boat and smiled, sitting there happily.//Ben yelped as they suddenly stopped, then he nuzzled Albedo and snorted “It’s pop rocks~.”  
Gray hummed softly when they stopped, then went to grab some large goggles. “Grab these otherwise you’ll go blind, put them on now.~” He mewed, he quite liked this room. Kram gasped and moaned softly, face red as he made sure to cough after. Mark just giggled softly and went to put on some glasses.// Garry squirmed his feet and hands a little as they finally got there, squeaking as he was rolled over to the opening of the juicer, then went through the machine, slowly being squeezed, the others were taken to the other side of the machine, and after a bit a soft ding appeared and he was basically laid out on a large pillow, still blue and having a lot of juice still in him, it was harmless though. It would stay with him permanently though. He was currently napping from the experience, which had taken ten minutes.// Albedo flustered and thought for a bit. “Definitely not going to try it then, get the feeling it might blow my head off.” He said, then looked at the cool glasses and put them, on, then wandered in, near to purring as they were surrounded by technology and machinery.  
Darci grabbed her and smiled as she put them on and gently hung on her hubby, kissing and marking up his neck playfully.//Shadow smiled when he saw Garry was okay and hugged the other tight, practically squishing him whole.//Ben nodded and put the glasses on and watched, slightly confused about this room.  
Gray squeaked and hummed happily as he snuggled her close, then explained the reason for this room, putting a huge ass candy bar in the teleporter, then showing them they could take it from the t.v.// Garry squeaked softly and woke up, then timidly nuzzled close, kinda enjoying the squishing part. He flustered when he noticed it was Shadow, having thought it was his uncle. He hugged tighter and whined softly. “S-still feel big, but the pressure isn’t bad.” He mumbled, sounding sleepy.// Albedo’s eyes sparkled brightly and then started to mumble softly. “Y-you should tell people about this Mr. Wonka, this could help change the entire Earth, you’ve basically made a teleporter.” He said, looking excited. A little too excited to be honest.   
Darci smiled and purred, ears twitching as she played with her mates hair, then moaned softly as she huffed “Can this be over~? I wanna take you~.” She whined softly.//Shadow held the other close and smiled “That’s good!” He smiled wide and looked back.//Ben nodded and smiled “It’s amazing~.” He watched the other and raised a brow.  
Gray turned red. “N-nearly done ,after this they’ll all be takin’ to their rooms.” He said, face pink, then looked to Albedo. “Ah um, the world probably isn’t ready yet.” He said to Albedo, who pouted.// Garry flushed and squeaked softly as he waddled around for a bit, then the four were shown to their rooms for the rest of the three day tour. Garry looked like he was bunking with Shadow thankfully, and that they had accommodated him nicely, with a large bed and blue themed clothes.// Albedo pouted and didn’t look much happy, and that is when the stupid idea took place in his head. He ran to the control board and jumped, stepping on the big red button that started the thing and landing on the pedestal.// “And another one, great.” He said, then went to watch, since the machine couldn’t really be stopped.  
Darci nodded and putted as she huffed wanting her hubby attention z unless she had to make him jelly, which wouldn’t be very hard, considering Marks older brother was drop dead gorgeous~.//Shadow smiled and nodded “Yeah!” He giggled happily and nuzzled the other as he flopped on the bed.//Ben yelped and watched, his eyes wide as he frowned “I-Is he gonna be okay..?”  
Kram was just face palming again and looking to the kids chaperone, who seemed to be hurriedly texting someone. Mark looked worried again, especially when the glass closed and a bright white flash covered the room, and Albedo was gone. Gray kept rubbing his face, then hurried everyone to the t.v. The channel had at this point changed to a baking show where the oompa lloompa chef was filling cream puffs.// Garry mewed happily and waddled around, finding some nice clothes and some treats, and some rather cute large shirts and leggings. “S-so thoughtful~.”// Albedo squeaked as he was basically sitting on a bunch of baked pastries, gasping when suddenly he was picked up. He squirmed and whimpered, gasping when a large piping tip was put into his mouth, and a bunch of cream started to fill him up. He squirmed and whimpered more, then gave up and laid there as his tummy pushed out a lot. He was then set to the other cream puffs gently and the baker went back to filling pastries. He heard someone say “Grab him quick!”  
Darci winced as she watched and hit her husband a little on the shoulder “Gray! Please!” She huffed and watched the young man be taken throughout different shows.//Shadow smiled and giggled as he looked back at the other, smiling wide as he winked “Hehe yeah~!”//Ben yelped and grabbed Albedo and tugged him close he held the other and whimpered “S-Shit..h-his stomach…”  
Gray squeaked, and looked back to the oompa lloompa with the remote. “Should really try sticking to one show.” He mumbled, then looked to him. “Well, he should be alright, strangely enough an oompa lloompa had decided to go through like four months ago, and he could eat a lot more than he could before..huh, kinda like how an ant can hold something much larger than itself. We should probably take you two to the rooms for now.” He said, perking up a bit and pulling a hanky out of his pocket and putting it near Albedo. “He may also get cold a lot, make sure he’s near a heat source or that he at least gets a better blanket.” Gray explained gently, making sure it didn’t hurt the smallest ones ears. Kram stared at Gray for a long time, humming to himself.// Albedo squeaked, and he was alright, just a little full. He squeaked softly and nuzzled close to the others chest. He was about the size of a small doll. He hugged the hanky close, glad it was clean and somewhat warm. He flustered at how big he was now, although the cream tasted good.  
Darci nodded and gently called over another oompa lloompa and hugged them close, then told them what to do and gave them a gently head peck then she looked back at her husband “Perhaps we should continue the tour of the factory tomorrow so we can figure out something.” She flicked her head towards Kram and Mark.//Shadow purred and stretched out on the bed, his cute toe beans showing as he mewed softly.//Ben nodded and held the other close, and walked after the oompa Lloompa, he sighed softly and pecked the others head.  
Gray nodded his head. “Yeah, we may also need to give the smallest one some clothes for the next couple of days so he can have a fresh change of them, okay let’s go see your rooms now.” He said, then lead the group back to the elevator. Kram was still looking suspicious as he followed. “Ah, after that mind if I talk with you Mr. Wonka?” He asked, Gray looking back and nodded his head. “Of course.”// Garry looked back and cooed softly. “Ah, beans~.” He giggled, then slowly made his way to the bed and went to sit on it.// Albedo squeaked softly and blushed, nuzzling close and sighing, oddly enough liking this. It reminded him of his original form, and he knew that he would never get it back. He flushed and nuzzled closer to ben, his tummy peeking out from under his blanket.  
Darci purred and nodded as she held the others hand and purred as she smiled at Weiss and gently pecked his cheek and winked “Up to the bedroom after your done okay baby~?”//Shadow blushed and nodded shyly “I-I’ve been told that a lot to be honest~.”// Ben smiled happily as he held Albedo close. He winced and nuzzled the smaller then laid down with him and giggled.  
Gray nodded his head and hummed, then went to take Kram to his office. Kram had blushed lightly as Darci had kissed them. The two of them had a talk, and it was found that the three were all brothers.// Garry giggled and sat on the bed. “Well they’re cute~.” He mewed, then flushed when he felt the juice in him slosh around, carrying him over to lay on Shadow with force. “E-eep! Sorry…” He whimpered.// Albedo squeaked and kept close, then flushed as he went to get up and waddle around on what he assumed to be a pillow. “I’m bored.” He simply said, then sat on the pillow, looking over to Ben and pouting.  
Darci purred and walked up to the bedroom, removing all of her clothes and so she layed out on the bed, purring as she stretched out, tail lashing.//Shadow yelped as the other rolled onto him but purred at the warmth and kneeded the others butt.//Ben grunted and wagged his tail as he whimpered to Albedo as he nodded “U-Um… Do you want some milk?” He blushed and begun to undress for more casual clothes that were provided.  
After awhile of reminiscing and calling their father an asshole Kram left to look for Mark and Gray had gone to the bedroom, face a bright pink as he went to look for Darci. “I-i’m back love~.”// Garry squeaked and squirmed a bit, then turned red and let it happen, it felt pretty nice after all. He said, his body sloshing and jiggling gently.// Albedo perked up and nodded his head, purring softly. He squeaked when he noticed there was a small bed his size and a trunk at the end of it. Wow the oompa lloompa’s were quick. There was also a touch pad menu for food (in every room). “Kinda want some food too.” He said, rubbing his tummy. What Gray hadn’t mentioned was that the other guy who transported to the t.v. had been a very hungry little guy. Now Albedo was too.  
Darci purred and stretched out, mewing happily as she winked back at Gray “Oh~? Did it go well~?”//Shadow held the other close and kneeded away.//Ben bit his lip and nodded “Well uh do you want it the reverse way or the normal way?”  
Gray nodded his head and took off his coat and shirt, sighing and stretching a bit. “Yeah, looks like I have two brothers that shall be living here as soon as the tours are over~.” He chirped.// Garry gasped and squeaked softly, then after a bit of maneuvering he laid on his back, tummy in the air. “U-um, sorry, knead my tummy?” He asked timidly.// Albedo looked adorably confused, then decided. “Uh, normal?” He mewed softly, face turning pink.*“Um, what kinda way is reverse though?”  
Darci nodded and smiled “Ah…so I’ve been grinding on your brothers…” She blushed and turned over, her breasts swinging as she lowered her chest to the ground her tail up and swishing.//Shadow giggled and smiled away, kneeding the others tummy happily “Yay~.”//Ben blushed and bit his lip “Both come from my dick, and w-well…the reverse way is through your ass..”  
Gray turned red. “E-eh?!” He squeaked out, then decided to just take the rest of his clothes off and cuddle his wife.// Garry squeaked and started to purr softly, his legs curled up to his body as he started to relax, face a bright purple as the other made him relax.// Albedo flushed lightly. “O-okay, c-can I get reverse then?” He asked, face red.  
Darci blushed “I-I wasn’t doing it on purpose! i-I thought it was young the third time…”//Shadow smiled and giggled, nipping at his friends neck as he worked on getting the other completely relaxed.//Ben grunted and nodded shyly, he removed his pants and panted as he gently pushed at the others entrance.  
Gray flushed and nuzzled close. “It’s alright…they’re kinda cute to be honest, so i don’t blame you.” He said, face pink.// Garry squeaked softly at the nipping, sighing softly as he went limp, and at this point his over stretched pants were finally starting to slip.// Albedo flushed more and gasped as the other started to push in, it seemed he was very resilient and barely felt that much pain when the head went in.  
Darci nodded and blushed away, smiling shyly as she kissed the others chin and whined “Now, why don’t you make up for ignoring me~?”//Shadow giggled and watched gently nuzzling into the others throat licking a little as he kneeded slower.//Ben groaned when the head popped inside and growled “Fuck~.”  
Gray flushed. “O-okay, sorry, do you want to top today or shall I?” He asked, purring softly.// Garry squeaked and flushed more as his throat was licked, his head going to the side to show shiny blue skin that looked like it would taste like blueberry.// Albedo gasped and panted, his tummy looked so much bigger now and he looked like he would end up like a human condom if the other went further. “S-so big!~” he whimpered, face pink. There also happened to be a bowl filled with chocolates on the night stand, and it was at that point Albedo noticed, face turning pink. “C-can I have chocolate while we do this?” He asked timidly, kinda wondering how many he could eat while doing the deed.  
Darci purred “Mmm, I just wanna be stuffed baby, in every hole~.” She whined softly and flicked her ears.//Shadow smiled and blushed as he licked away, gently rutting a little as he licked and nipped now suckling hickeys.//Ben nodded and groaned as he nodded and handed the other a chocolate and begun to push further inside groaning.  
Gray purred softly and nuzzled close. “Ah, want me to fuck you with a toy and fuck your mouth?~” He purred softly.// Garry gasped and moaned as he felt his skin bruise up, it turning an odd dark purple/brown color. He panted and went to kick off his pants, blushing brightly when he remembered he had put on panties that day instead of regular underwear, thankfully they were stretchy and he hadn’t worn boxers.// Albedo squeaked and ate it rather quickly, moaning and groaning for more. He gasped and just managed to cry out after being so thoroughly filled.  
Darci purred and gave a soft purr “Mmmm~, sounds gooooood~!” She wiggled her behind and whined as she pushed her face into the sheets, blushing madly.//Shadow purred and wagged his tail happily, he then panted and ground against the others lingerie clad ass.//Ben groaned and moved.them closer to the bowl and begun to thrust away “Oh fuCK! So g-GOOD~!”  
Gray purred and grabbed a dildo and lube. “Let’s start then~.” He cooed, then went to put it into her, cooing gently and stretching her before pushing it in.// Garry gasped and moaned softly, wanting to rub back but too much juice made it kind of difficult and unpredictable to do so. “A-aah~.”// Albedo mewled and started to eat more chocolates, whimpering and moaning as he was filled so much, he had cum already from the pleasure. “U-uwah!~"   
Darci keened and purred, tail wagging away as she loved the feeling, her and bewteen her legs. She whimpered softly and panted away "Y-You know what..j-Just put a buttplug up my booty g-gotgs clean there after this anyways.//Shadow purred and smiled as he gently ground harder "Mine~.”//Ben smiled and groaned as he continued to thrust before he tugged the other hard onto his member.  
Gray hummed and nodded his head, shoving it in her booty and then going to kiss her gently and fuck her slowly with the plug.// Garry mewled loudly and nodded his head. “Y-yours!~”// Albedo yelped and whimpered softly, his tummy bulging more. He swallowed the rest of the chocolate and kept going. “B-ben!~”  
Darci purred, her tail lashing as she whimpered and whined softly, her ears pulled back and she was left mewing happily.//Shadow growled and panted, licking at the marks he’d left. Biting gently he ground harder, his own pants starting to move down his hips.//Ben groaned and begun to thrust harder, before he yelped a loud “ALBEDO!” As he came into the other.  
Gray smiled and went to turn on the vibrator part, then he went to rub her back and put his member in her mouth.// Garry gasped and whimpered, some blue blood slipping down from his neck, but it felt so good. “S-shadow~.” He whimpered adorably.// Albedo cried out and came a second time as his belly ballooned outward quickly, now twice the size he was than before. He panted and rubbed his tummy gently. “S-so big~.”  
Darci purred and gently licked at the others member, sucking softly as she moaned and gently. Nuzzled the others pubic hair.// Shadow panted and licked at the blood, whimpering and whining softly “G-Garry~.”//Ben groaned and panted as he let the other relax. He grunted softly and panted away as he gently pulled out.  
Gray moaned and bucked in a little, whimpered softly and slipping in deeper. “S-so good for me~.”// Garry flushed and nuzzled close, body jiggling lightly. “S-so good~.” He whimpered, then gasped when he felt juice slip from his entrance, he felt pretty hot now.// Albedo panted and squeaked, gaping and some cum slipping from him. “U-uwah~.” He whimpered and went to nuzzle close, his cute face and arms covered in chocolate.  
Darci mewed and purred away her mouth pulled off the other and she kissed the other happily, mewing softly.//Shadow panted and nuzzled the others neck, then his hard member grazed Garry’s entrance.//Ben grunted and smiled as he kissed at the others cheek “Beautiful~.”  
Gray squeaked and whimpered softly, kissing back with a soft moan.// Garry gasped and moaned softly, wanting it in him. “S-shadow~.”// Albedo flushed and nuzzled close, kissing his cheek back when he got close enough. “T-thanks…” He mumbled, face pink.  
Darci cooed and giggled softly as she begun to stroke the other off “You gonna be a good boy~?”//Shadow panted and shifted his hips then slammed inside of Garry and growled, biting down onto the others shoulder.//Ben groaned softly and watched the other “You’re welcome, but God look at you~…”  
Gray gasped and whined softly, face a bright pink as the other touched him. He moaned and nodded his head, his eyes shut tight.// Garry cried out and felt his body slosh and jiggle with the force of Shadows thrust.// Albedo flushed and nodded his head, then turned a bright pink. “C-can I request something?” He asked timidly.  
Darci purred and pulled back from the kiss and smirked “Go get your collar on, I’m going to be right back.” She stood and pulled on her skinny jeans and heels, then a croptop and walked to the others brothers room. She knocked and waited.// Shadow growled and continued to thrust away, holding the others hips tight.//Ben nodded and smiled “Sure buddy~.”  
Gray flushed and nodded his head, putting on the collar and waiting patiently. Kram had opened the door and Mark was currently pigging himself out on sweets and some chicken wings, just now finishing up. “Ah, hey Mrs. Wonka.” He mewed, waving to her happily. He got up and waddled over to the bathroom to wash his hands and face. Kram smiled a little. “What brings you here?” He asked.// Garry moaned softly and clamping around the other, it felt so good he wanted the other to fuck him into the ground.// Albedo flustered. “C-can you feed me some chocolates?” He asked timidly, still a little hungry.   
Darci purred and walked into the room, purring as she winked at Mark and looked up at Kram, gently grinding a little into him “How would you like to have a little bit of sex tonight~?” She played with the others neck and bit a little “Because I’m sure your brother would love to~.” She was talking about Gray.//Shadow grunted and growled softly as he continued to thrust away “You’re my bitch, gonna get you all full of my seed.” He held the other down and in his lap as he thrust.//Ben nodded and chuckled playfully, kissing at the others neck “Such a good boy~.”  
Kram turned red, thne thought for a bit. “Oh uh okay.” He said, face pink, Mark was a bright pink and was wondering if he could come, but he was too shy to ask.// Garry squeaked and moaned, sloshing more and moaning as he was now sat in the others lap, his hips drooping around the others. “Y-yours~.”// Albedo flustered and mewed, nuzzling closer and eventually sitting in the others lap, his tummy sitting in his own lap nicely. He seemed thicker already.  
Darci purred and kissed the others neck, then made a ‘follow me’ motion to Mark and gently pulled Kram behind her, swinging her behind.//Shadow growled away and thrusted. He nipped at his mates throat and growled.//Ben grunted and smiled, cooing cutely “Look at you~."He begun to fed the other some more chocolates.  
Kram flustered and followed after her, Mark had perked up and happily followed after them, giggling softly and keeping close. Gray was still waiting and was curled up for a small nap.// Garry whimpered and felt so close to cumming, blue pre cum slipping from his member, currently under his hulking tummy. "S-shadow, g-gonna cum!~”// Albedo flushed and mewed softly, then ate each and every chocolate. “S-so good~ Thank you.” He mewed, sounding pretty happy.  
Darci purred and smiled happily, tail curling as she whimpered softly to her. She gently rubbed over Gray’s hip “C'mon baby, time for your reward~.” She begun to strip and soon was rubbing up against Kram like a horny kitty in heat.//Shadow panted and continued to thrust away, before he howled and pushed his knot into Garry.//Ben smiled and chuckled playfully “I bet you can’t even eat all of these~.”  
Gray woke up and rubbed at his face, then turned a bright red when he saw his brothers and Darci together, both of them were blushing just as hard as Gray. Kram had stripped as well and Mark was timidly messing with his clothes, wondering if the wonka’s would be disgusted by the fact he was wearing a binder and had no member. He timidly took off his sweater and showed the nicely fitted binder holding back thankfully smaller breasts.// Garry cried out and clamped around him, cumming hard into the air and sloshing lightly. “S-so good!~”// Albedo pouted. “Bet I can!” He mewed softly, pouting now. They had only gotten a quarter of the way to the chocolates in the bowl.  
Darci cooed gently to Mark, gently rubbing over the others belly “Well baby boy, do you wanna be a good boy for me~?” She gently reached down and rubbed over the others kitty, gently purring. She looked back at the two “Gray, be a good boy and get me my stuff okay~?” She winked at the other and gave a soft dominant growl “My special stuff for when you’re a good boy~.” She was talking about her bdsm stuff.// Shadow groaned and keened as he came into Garry, his tail lashing away.// Ben smirked “Alright then, let’s try.” He continued to feed the other.  
Mark flustered and gasped as she rubbed his kitty, he timidly went to rub back for more, a soft moan escaping him. Gray nodded his head, then went to go into the large closet nearby and take out a black box, going to put it next to the two of them. Kram was stripping out of his clothes, face a bright pink.// Garry moaned and whined, his tummy getting a bit big as the other filled him. He panted and nuzzled close, he smelled like blueberries and sweets.// Albedo flushed, the smirk turning him on a little, then he continued to eat, mewing and moaning softly as he got bigger and bigger, soft pants leaving him.  
Darci purred and gently kissed the others cheek as she pulled back “Okay? Anything you don’t like you tell me okay?” She then looked back and purred as she gave Gray the chance to lick at her kitty as she picked out a nice looking collar for Mark, gently put it on, made a small “Kram.” She pointed in front of her.//Shadow panted and wagged his tail as he licked at the bite wounds he’d made.//Ben grunted and smirked as he continued to feed the other.  
Mark flushed and nodded his head, mewing softly as he kinda liked the collar. Gray happily took the chance and licked in nice and deep. Kram perked up and went to stand in front of her, taking some time to pat Mark’s head, making him flush more.// Garry flushed and nuzzled close, he made an adorable noise as Shadow licked him. “Mmmmm~.” He mewed softly and relaxed.// Albedo flushed and mewed happily, chocolate covering his face as he started to feel heavier and bigger with each chocolate, and he started to make soft uncomfortable noises as they progressed, only five chocolates remaining in the bowl.  
Darci moaned and growled “Gray sit.” She snapped her fingers and gently patted his chin “just nuzzle Mistress’s kitty~.” She then looked up and secured a collar around Krams neck and purred as she gently rubbed over the others chest, down down to his crotch “Such a good stud huh? Bet you wanna breed a bitch in heat huh~?”//Shadow purred and smiled happily, tail wagging away as he nuzzled in close.// Ben shifted and smiled holding up another as he waited for the other to show if he could win the bet or not.  
Gray blushed and sat down, nodding his head and nuzzling her kitty timidly. Kram hummed softly as the collar wrapped around his neck, then he nodded his head, face red and member twitching from the dirty talk. Mark was also blushing brightly.// Garry squeaked and cooed softly, smiling bright and nuzzling close.// Albedo panted and moaned softly, it was now like Ben had a childs ball in his lap. He opened his mouth for more chocolates, thinking he would be alright if he had more.  
Darci purred and smiled as she gently reached up again and rubbed the others chin “Be a good boy and you can fight for dominance with Gray, no wounds, just humping, who ever cums first gives up dominance.” She cooed as she looked to Mark.// Shadow purred and wagged his tail as he smiled “Mine~.”//Ben grunted and smirked as he fed the other the three, cooing softly.  
Kram turned a bright red and fidgeted, knowing he would probably lose since he usually did not last long. Gray saw the look on Kram’s face and smirked to himself, then went to pull Kram down and hump him, Kram doing the same after a bit. Mark turned pink and timidly waved to Darci.// Garry flushed and mewed happily. “Yours~.” He giggled happily.// Albedo whimpered and ate up the chocolates, panting softly and nuzzling close. “T-that it?” He whimpered after a bit.  
Darci purred and smiled as she gently kissed Mark “Hey, let’s talk okay? I wanna know what your comfortable with and we can get you more binders and anything you want~.”//Shadow purred and wagged his tail.//Ben shook his head “Nope two more left~.” He chuckled evilly and smirked.  
Mark blushed brightly and purred, he loved her already. He mewed softly and nuzzled close. “W-well I was blessed with small breasts that didn’t grow with all of this…” He mewed, motioning to his pear shaped body. “S-so on days were my binder is either dirty or I don’t go out I wear s-sports bras and no one notices either~. A-and I’m uh comfortable taking this off now…” He said, then with expertise took off the binder and sighing, they were kind of cute to be honest. “A-and thank you very much.” He said, face pink. Kram and Gray were still busy with humping each other, Kram moaning softly and Gray holding on and humping his leg.// Garry giggled, then yawned softly and nuzzled close to him.// Albedo flustered and mewed, then opened his mouth. “O-okay, gimme?~”  
Darci smiled and nodded, cooing as she gently massaged the others breasts and kissed over the others cheek “Cutie, I think you’re handsome~.” She cooed and gently rub Ed the others hips.//Shadow yawned as well, stretching out happily “Mm nap~?”// Ben nodded and smiled, handing the other the last two chocolates.  
Mark gasped and moaned softly, his breasts were sensitive, soft sweet moans slipping from him as he was rubbed. “A-an to be honest I-i still like wearing girly clothes…” He mumbled, face pink. Gray was currently winning th hump off, Kram was mewling and whining, currently humping the air while Gray humped his rear, cooing into his brothers ear until the middle brother cried out and came.// Garry flushed and nodded his head, purring happily.// Albedo panted and ate the last two chocolates, whining and panting adorably. His tummy basically dwarfed him at this point. “I-i win…s-so what’s my p-prize?” He asked, whimpering softly.{-blushes more and nods head-}shadowkorden-nsfw((-smiles and giggles- Gosh you’re so pretty!!)) Darci nodded and purred “I can get your nice supporting sports bras and then get you some nice custom clothes? How does that sound baby~?” She pecked his cheek, then peered back at the other “Good boys, now up onto the bed okay?” She looked back to Mark “What pronouns do you want me to use?”//Shadow purred and smiled happily, tail wagging as he mewed, dozing a little already.//Ben chuckled and smiled “Well you win a very stuffed belly~.”  
Mark flushed and nodded happily, grinning wide. “Y-yay, thank you~.” He purred happily, his tummy jiggling, then blushing when he saw his two brothers finish. “Oh uh he, him would be preferable.” He mewed, then helped Gray and Kram up. Kram was blushing brightly at this point and he nuzzled Mark gently.// Garry mewed happily and nuzzled back into him, then he started to snore softly.// Albedo whined, looking peeved. “Okay…can I at least get a bath?” He asked timidly, which seemed a good idea since he was covered in chocolate.  
Darci nodded and smiled happily as she purred “Okay my good boy~.” She stretched and smirked as she cooed “Now, who wants a little punishment or a reward?”//Shadow dozed off easily.//Ben grunted and nodded “Of course~.” He headed into the bathroom and started a small bath and then set a naked Albedo in the water.  
Mark mewed softly and turned red s he went to see reactions. Kram flustered and mewed softly. “U-uhm, I guess punishment?” Gray hummed. “I would like reward.” He asked, face red. Mark was flustered. “C-can I get reward too?”  
Darci nodded and smiled as she told the two who wanted a reward go stay on the bed, them told Kram go get on the floor in front her, on his hands and knees.  
Albedo flushed and mewed softly as he was laid in the water, squeaking and making a rather cute noise as he was cleaned. There was lotion nearby too to help with stretchmarks. Any clothes could be found in the trunk of the tiny bed, but there also happened to be p.j’s, to be specific a cute mouse onesie.// Mark and Gray waited on the bed and Kram timidly sat on the floor on his hands and knees.  
Darci purred and gently Rubbed the others chin “Gonna be a good boy?”// Ben smiled and cooed as he gently played with Albedo’s hair.  
Kram flushed and nodded his head, purring softly as his chin was rubbed, face pink.// Albedo mewed softly and relaxed more, feeling good now.  
Darci growled playfully and nodded, she presented her kitty and smirked “Let’s see you follow orders baby~. Suck my clit baby~.”//Ben grunted and growled playfully.  
Kram flustered brightly, and after a hesitant pause he went to lick and suckle her clit, face a bright pink.// Albedo squeaked and tried to hide in the water, which was a toughy.  
Darci purred and smiled as she gently ground onto his face “Stop~.”//Ben giggled and smirked “Cutie~.”  
Kram squeaked and stopped, looking up at her with red eyes.// Albedo flustered and blew some bubbles under the water, then he went to roll around the sink.   
Darci purred and raised a brow as she gently stepped back “Is it too much baby? Your eyes are red.”//Ben smirked as giggled softly “Cutie pie~.”


	26. Hive Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Alien Au, they're fun, i just noticed most of the alien au's we do have to do with bees in some way

On the Ridgemont 4, the exploratory space vessel, there were 4 inhabitants. They had just landed on a planet covered in flowers and odd little sugar crystals. The captain of the ship was Garry Guertena, who had been a bit of a curve ball when he had been chosen to be leader, when he wasn’t really a follower. He did make good decisions though. He happened to have purple hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin, was way too skinny but naturally tall. They had just landed on the planet and they were ready to leave the ship. it seemed that if they had filtered masks on they would be okay.// Albedo was a rather odd human, first of all he was born Albino, although he looked rather plain, near to being unpleasant, just like his outside personality. (He’s tsundere at the beginning) He was rude and very unpleasant to people around him, and had a rivalry with Ben Tennyson, almost like he wanted to kick his ass for eternity. Well Ben was almost the same, but he tried not to be an Ass. Actually it was a wonder he was able to come, he had been able to come out of most the astronaut tests by the skin of his teeth. He was also the one driving the ship at this point. He had snow white hair, bright red eyes, and some crooked teeth that he said had never been messed with since his family didn’t have much money for a dentist or braces. He put on his filtered mask and went to join the others outside, being silent like he was half the time.  
((ah okayz~)) Shadow Korden was a crew member on the ship and was currently wearing a mask, nervous as hell as he could see such amazing things outside that he wanted to collect and such, he was the botanist, his job to not only collect samples, but to also keep them alive and try and grow them back home. He was adorable, having long black hair with some red in it and having cute green eyes. He loved plants so he wanted to get out and collect and collect until they couldn’t hold anymore.//Ben Tennyson was huffing, shaking his head as he walked behind Garry, grunting softly as he gently patted the others shoulder “Hey are you sure this planet is ever safe?” He was a little unsure, and he added “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” To add to the starter Ness he was basically like the Han Solo a good shot and was here to help the other three collect and get back home, as he did have a strange plasms rifle in his arms.  
{yeeeee, oh also changes will come to them, so think of whatever you think an ant/bee hybrid would look, like patterns und stuff, also attributes from the classes they’re in~} Garry looked back to Ben. “Yeah it’s safe, they never found anything on the surface of this planet, just all these plants and odd crystals.” He said, picking up one of the amber crystals. He didn’t really think the air would be a problem, but it was filled with an odd gas that would kill humans after 24 hours of breathing in. And make them pass out after 10 minutes, even with a filter system on.// Albedo was looking around the planet curiously, picking up some of the crystals, then gasping when he stepped in something. He looked down and saw a patch of crystals in an odd liquid. He decided to be a bit stupid and take the filter off for a bit and sniff, then lick the odd substance. “…honey?” He said, then noticed something else. He put the filter back on and went through a large bush, then found a rather large hole. He peeked in and flashed a light in there. Then promptly scream.// Mark had been perfectly fine just eating some honey crystals. That is until he heard odd sounds, then a light flash down in the cubby hole he had made. The thing at the entrance was odd looking, but he did run off after a bit of screaming. He went to alert the queen quickly, buzzing like mad and still eating honey, like a good honey pot. He was only half full now though, and he was quick to tell his girlfriend, one of the queens guards. He was a bit worried for the poor thing.// Albedo was running straight for the others, screaming how he just saw this human, but not human thing in a hole.{yay~}  
((Okayz~)) Shadow looked up instantly hearing Albedo, he had about.twenty plants in his arms. He didn’t wanna leave.but was definitely fascinated by the being the other spoke of. His tail flicked back and fourth so he listened intently.//Ben raised a brow at Albedo’s words “You probably saw a crystal or something fall and you thought it was a weird creature, you’ve always been known to see things.” He scowled and walked around, killing a plant to make sure it didn’t harm them.//Darci looked up, her big bee wings flittering as she saw Mark, gently hugging the other “Shh, it’s alright, just tell me what you saw?” She was a guard for the queen, so she was naturally very big, her big stinger was curved to it wouldn’t be as easy to get out and she huffed as she pet her lovers hair “Go find Gray and Kram and make sure they’re okay~.” She then spoke with the queen.  
Garry looked very confused, then decided to side with Ben. “Yeah Albedo, you do seem to see things a lot, and the lighting and crystals here can made some weird things appear, like earlier i though i saw a rabbit but it was just a weirdly shaped crystal, which actually i have here.” He said, holding it up and giving it to Shadow.// Albedo growled and got in Ben’s face. “Look here you dumbass, I know what the hell i saw and it was human shaped, and it ran off into the hole after I…i…” He started to waver, then fell to the ground. Ten minutes were up for him. Or it took 9 minutes really, his immune system was crap and he took off the filters.// Mark squeaked softly and nuzzled close. He was wearing plain brown shorts and a cute black crop top. He had pure black eyes with blue pupils. He had ruffled black hair and he was chubby, as were most honey pots, and he had a large rounded tummy that was slightly amber colored, with some black horizontal stripes on the top of it. He hurried to his brothers in the labs, they were workers in the lab class after all.  
Shadow gladly accepted the crystal and yelped seeing the other fall to the ground. He felt a little dizzy but he was okay, so he got down and begun to see if the other was breathing “U-Uh shit…” He rubbed his neck and sat back.//Ben growled and narrowed his eyes “See look he’s gone now and made himself pass out so he can get pity, well guess what, fuck wad.” He growled and narrowed his eyes.//Darci soon was sending several patrols out. She headed to go and see her lovers so they could be told where she was going. She wore a black jacket with a pair of matching jeans and a pair of pumps, which were beautiful on her, not gonna lie.  
Garry stopped Ben. “Ben stop, this is serious. Besides you know Al, he definitely wouldn’t pull this kinda shit on purpose…shit i’m feeling dizzy too. Knew we should’ve put on the helmets the first time.” He said. “We need to get inside now.” He said, but they were too far away.// The good news was Albedo was okay now. Bad news was he could still hear everything and was unable to tell Ben to fuck off.// Mark perked up when he saw Darci, mewing softly to her. “Darci~.” He mewed softly, cuddling her close and looking all cute. “You look so pretty by the way~.” He said, having forgotten to say so earlier. “Brothers said they’re ready to bring in any subjects found~.” He said, it was standard procedure to bring any new beings to the labs, and they would be checked over and anything and everything would be done if they were in distress. They were one of the nicer colonies, so the humans got off easy.  
Shadow gently patted Albedo’s side, his head hurt a little, and so he stood, then he gave a soft pained whine, then his knees buckled and he went down, falling hard onto his left arm. A pretty good “SNAP!!!!” was heard.((Just realized that Shadow has a metal arm… but like..I’ve forgotten to do anything XD))//Ben nodded and stood, then yelped hearing Shadow not only go down but definitely break something, weather it be him or not!//Darci purred and nodded, gently rubbing over the others belly “Shh baby, look at you, you full?” She gently kissed him, taking a little honey from him and eating it, smirking, winking as well.  
{lol, that’ll get fixed~ also now all honey pots give honey from kissing und stuff und albedo is a bit abhorred und kisses no one, until he gets too big to move and stuff~} Garry flinched and looked to Shadow. “Oh fuck!” He yelped and went to help Shadow up, unnoticing to the sounds of guards coming towards them after hearing all the noises. He fell on top of Shadow, now also unconscious.// Albedo would’ve flinched when he heard the large snap, but then he heard the sounds approaching them. ‘Oh fuck Ben you’re the last one, run you dumbass hottie!’ He thought aloud, but then finally succumbed to the air.// Mark flushed brightly and shook his head. “Only half silly~.” He giggled, then kissed her some more to give her more honey. He was even sweeter than most pots.  
((Okay dank you~!!)) Shadow felt even worse now or at least would when he’d wake up. His body was quite light and he gave a soft noise naturally when his broken arm was moved around.//Darci purred and held the other tight, kissing him gently as she chuckled “Might just have to stick my stinger inside of you~.” It was casual dirty talk for bees.//Ben whined as his own head begun to hurt and he too passed out, his plasma rifle being thrown far away.  
The guards looked down to the humans, somewhat confused and distressed by how they looked, they all picked some up. (btw kinda thought maybe guards could have four arms? maybe?) They were careful with the one with the broken arm, and the oddly weak white haired one. They got back into the ground and went to take them to the labs nearby. It was the brothers turn to take care of the new species they found.// Mark flushed brightly and mewed, his cute antenna flicking lightly on his head. Honey pots and workers didn’t have stingers, only the guards and the Queen had stingers. He purred and felt the small wings on his back buzz and lift him up for a bit. It happened to be rare any worker or honey pot got wings, and it was a wonder the little wings on his back could pick him up anyway.** “Oh look its the thing i saw!” Mark said when he saw the humans come in.  
((Yee!! And aww cute~)) Darci cooed softly and held her cute little honey pot close and smiled “Oh…oh my.” She definitely didn’t like how the one humans arm was facing the wrong way and how the white haired human wasn’t doing so well. She just hoped that Kram and Gray could keep them alive. She gently placed her hand on Marks shoulder and sure enough her wings buzzed away as she floated in and landed, walking over, her heels clicking on the hard wax. She frowned as she looked all four over “Those two look similar.”  
{yay~ also albedo doesn’t look like ben yet~} Kram and Gray walked in and looked surprised. “Okay, let’s do some normal tests, but first fix his arm ‘cause it’s fucking with me.” Kram said, then hurriedly went to fix Shadows arm up, going to set the bone and glue it together with some injections. Gray then went to check breathing and chemical levels. “…holy Queen they’re breathing in the air, and it’s fucking with them.” He said, then started to pace around, looking very concerned. “…we may need to do some dna swapping.” He said, looking to Darci. “Can you tell the Queen we’re doing a dna swatch and need to do it now, and to ask for forgiveness on what we’re doing without their permission, we need to do it now, especially to the white haired one, we’re losing him faster than the others.” He said, quickly grabbing injectors, dna from different classes, and some needles just in case something came up, some starter serum, and then he went to work, Kram helping. Mark looked very concerned for the humans, whining softly and his wings buzzing.  
((Oh shit, I’m sorry!)) Darci nodded and went speeding off, soon she came back, landing effortlessly “The queen said go ahead!” She gently held Mark back, rubbing his back as she cooed softly “Hey Mark, I’ve gotta show you something baby~.”  
{it alright, lets just say its in body shape~} Gray and Kram sighed in relief, then went to put in the dna sequencing serum into the humans, they were ready to turn into whatever class fitted them or whatever.// Garry was flinching and whining softly, but had quieted down after a bit, then odd colorful marking appeared on the entirety of his body, a pair of long beautiful wings sprouting from his back and long antenna coming from his forehead, along with a small stinger at his tail bone. If he had opened his eyes they would be akin to a galaxy. It looked like Garry was a rather unique queen.// Albedo was having a tough time taking in the dna, so Gray had gone to take some human dna from the one most similar in shape as him, so Ben Tennyson was a donor of sorts to his no longer doomed ship mate. Albedo’s shape of face and body changed, his face changing more than his body at the moment. He now looked like a complete copy of Benjamin Tennyson, but paler and with red eyes and white hair, even his teeth were as straight as Tennyson’s. He then started to take in the characteristics of a honey pot, some lines appearing on the upper part of his stomach, his stomach looking softer, which meant it would stretch, his teeth got slightly sharper and denser, which meant he could eat the crystals better now, and finally some little markings appeared on his face, and then a small, cute pair of antenna peaked from his hair. (btw watch the ant bully und look at the markings on the ants there, kinda like those markings that i keep mentioning)  
Shadow grunted as he was changed, he grew two pairs of wings, turning into a guard. His arm definitely healed over, but it was a deranged color, looking mangled. He himself had large green eyes, and by now was definitely going to be a big boy. His antenna twitched and his body begun to sprout markings all over, then he grew a stringer himself and his chest puffed out as his wings grew a small protective covering on his back. Then he laid back against the table, breathing normally, eyes twitching as he slept.//Ben had definitely turnt into a worker, having no wings and no stinger he however grew some muscle and some markings, his eyes were a nice honey-brown-gold color. He gave a happy noise and relaxed against the table as his body accepted the changed.  
Gray watched the changes happen, nodding his head. “Oh wow, all the classes are here, even a young queen. We need to report this to the queen.” He said, Kram was rubbing his chin. “They definitely look alike now.” He mumbled, glad the Albino wasn’t dying. “They should wake up in half an hour.” He said, rubbing his neck. Mark was squealing softly as he cooed over all of them, especially Albedo. “Queen’s so pretty the worker and guard are so strong looking and the honey pot is so frikkin’ cute!~” He mewed, buzzing around the room, hopping lightly. He then went to kiss his brothers to feed them honey for a job well done.  
Darci cooed and smiled, gently watched the three before she spread her wings and then she was saying “You three can come along, the queen wants to see you three anyways~.” Her wings buzzed loudly showing she definitely was a guard. She then begun to slowly fly backwards so the three could follow her. She could easily carry all three of them anyways.  
The three looked surprised and nodded their head, then went to follow her. Mark flying behind her slowly like a bumble bee and the two walking behind.  
Darci rolled her eyes and scooped the other two up “Gosh.” She gently kissed both of their cheeks and chuckled as she flew fast to the main hall of their hive, landing and then she set the two down. It was very rare that a queen saw anyone besides a guard, queen, breeder, or a human. She knelt down to show her respect, as being a guard was hard work. She then walked forward “My queen, I present the young honey pot that found the humans, the two workers that saved the humans lives.” She bowed her head and stepped off to the side.  
The two workers squeaked softly and nuzzled close Darci, then when they were put down all three bowed down to the queen, then told her about what they did and what the classes of the new hybrids were. Mark chirped softly on how the Albino had found him with a flashy light thing and had run off, and if the queen would like some honey. That last one was something he asked everyone.  
Darci chuckled at Mark’s question and informed the queen that the other always asked that question.//The queen cooed softly at Mark and nodded “I would love some dear~.” She was a big queen too, her abdomen was huge and was sitting on a comfy form of beeswax. She purred and gently opened her arms before she clutched her stomach and gave a soft pained noise.//Darci almost instantly was beside the queen and holding the other tight “Hey it’s okay, just deep breaths.” She gently retrieved the small egg from the Queen’s abdomen slit and gently nuzzled the queen and went flying off and returned.//The queen held her stomach and smiled seeing the nice colored egg, then she relaxed and motioned for Marks honey hug.  
Mark cooed softly to the egg that had just come out and went to give the Queen a kiss, making sure she got some honey with it. “That was a really pretty egg my Queen~.”// Gray and Kram looked to the egg and hummed. “A nice strong egg.” Gray said, smiling wide. “Healthy too.” Kram said, humming softly.  
Darci came back, her wings buzzing away as she gently watched Mark. She came over and gently told the queen “Your eggs in the nursery, they say it’s very healthy, likely another guard~.” She gently hugged the queen and fluttered her wings as she stood beside the queen.//The queen purred and happily ate some honey, smiled as she gently giggled to Mark. She then smiled and nodded at the information on her egg. She was glad…but she had a long way to go until she’d be able to move around again.  
Mark cooed softly and nuzzled close to the queen, making an adorable noise. “I’m glad you got some honey my queen, need to be nice and healthy too~.” He chirped, kissing her cheek before going to sit on the ground next to her to give his wings a rest. Kram and Gray chuckled, then Gray got serious. “My Queen, what shall we do with the human hybrids? One of them is a Queen too, there can’t possibly be two Queens in one colony.” He said, looking concerned for them. {btw there’s an abandoned colony hive nearby~ so they could use that und others would be able to visit~}{also thankies for doing the queen, she sounds lovely~}  
((Yee~ hehe~)) The queen smiled and purred softly as she definitely noted she wanted this cute little honey pot to come see her often. She then grew a small frown as she nodded “Well… There’s the old abandoned hive out to the north, perhaps they could start a colony there? And then they could come and visit?” She smiled and nodded.//Darci nodded and buzzed “That is true, however they don’t have enough workers to create a colony, some will have to go with them.” She turned and looked at the queen.//The queen nodded and begun to think “Perhaps you four can join them?”((She’s cute isn’t she? Kinda wanna make her an oc TBH~))  
{daww~ -purrs softly-} Kram and Gray looked to each other and thought for abit. “We would like to go and help them your majesty.” They both said at the same time. Mark squeaked and chirped. “I would love to help! And visit~.” He mewed, nuzzling close. He flew around for a bit and chirped happily.  
{und yush she would be so cute in there with your other ocs}  
((Yee…might call her Bree?)) The queen nodded and giggled “Of course, we’ll welcome you any time~.” She gave each one a send off hug and then she said good bye to Darci, the two had known each other for a long time. Darci had protected the queen from a mean bug. //Darci flew over to her lovers and sighed softly, rubbing her head as she soon was nodded and looking up “We need to get going and take them all there, get the queen situated so she can start laying eggs.  
{ah, so cute, like bee~} Kram and Gray hugged their queen gently and nodded their heads, then comforted Darci for a bit. Mark waved goodbye to the queen, then they went to pack and move the new hybrids over to the old hive. It needed a bit of fixing, but it was pretty alright. They even had some pretty nice labs, where the two workers put all their research and samples in. They put all the new hybrids in the sleeping chambers there, Next to the queens laying room.// The new queen happened to be put on the bed in the queens laying room, his stomach starting to push out with some new eggs. He whimpered softly and curled around his tummy.// The new honey pot was slowly starting to wake up, feeling very odd and like he needed to eat something /now/. He whined and rubbed at his eyes, then sniffed the air and followed the sweet smell. He wasn’t entirely awake yet to notice anything really.  
((Yee~ hehe~)) Darci easily carried the young hybrids to their home, before she begun to help the now slowly waking up hive. She then cooed softly, ready to help the queen settle in.//Shadow gave a deep pain whimper, his body curling in on itself as he tried to ease the pain in his left top arm. He opened one eye and then the other. He whimpered and suddenly felt sick, throwing up on himself he gagged as he whimpered and curled up, his eyes squeezed tight.//Ben groaned, as a worker he naturally work up feeling great! He rubbed his head however as it hurt a little and looked around. He whimpered and whined a little as he looked around, his antenna twitching as he stood and gave a few buzzes, so confused on what was happening.  
Mark perked up from his spot in front of the two hybrids that had stayed, then smiled. “Ah, you’re both awake! Ah wait!” He squeaked and went to clean Shadow up quickly, helping him sit up and then going to help him with the pain in his arm. “Ah, gonna need to get that fixed up in a jiff! Brother can do that. Oh and if you want to ask any questions, you can ask me or my brothers.” He said, but gave them the quick description what happened.// Garry woke up after a bit and gasped, feeling very odd, like he was naked and bloated. He slowly sat up and gasped when he saw his tummy, then his arms, and all the other weird things. He was freaking out to be honest.// Albedo was currently pigging out in a rather large garden and crystal lounge, eating the crystals and drinking any honey he could find, his tummy swelling and swelling until he could barely move well, which made him realize how weird he looked. He then looked into the pool of honey and saw a familiar, yet unfamiliar face. “aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!”  
Shadow whimpered and held his arm and head “W-where are we…?” Despite the fact his arm hurt like fuck and the fact that he was being spoken to by a creature that smelt pretty good he just wanted to find that beautiful smell that practically made his mouth water. He stood up completely and staggered a little, unused to his large height. He whimpered and a sad noise left his throat as he clutched his arm and walked towards the nice mouth watering scent.//Darci gently cooed to the queen and gently hugged the other “Hey it’s okay.” She gently took the others hands “Hey can you focus on me so I can explain your majesty?”//Ben groaned and nodded, holding his head. He looked up and raised a brow “I’m sorry so lemme get this straight, you’ve turned me into a bee? Sounds pretty fucking cool!” He looked back to see his wings and frowned “And why don’t I have wings?”  
Mark squeaked and kept him on the right check. “Oh, big guy you’re probably smelling the new queen~. We should give him some time to get used to being can queen before bothering him, besides your arm is injured! I think one of my brothers already has a prosthetic ready for you.” He mewed softly. He then looked back to the worker. “Well we’re more like bee ant hybrids, only guards, the queen, and sometimes a worker or honey pot will get small wings.” He said, then perked up when he heard the screaming. “Ah, the new honey pot must be very surprised, especially from having to use some of your dna to make sure he didn’t die. Especially since the side effects are pretty noticeable.” He said, they were now in the labs.// Gray perked up. “Ah, they’re awake, good timing, we’re ready to start putting the new arm on.” He said, holding up a saw and a really cool looking metal arm in the other. Kram was holding a rather large looking needle filled with numbing.// Albedo was hyperventilating, hoping no one came with his scream. After a bit of time he was able to get up and waddle over to a large flower bed. He whimpered and went to hide himself, he looked very anxious and also worried, hoping the others were alright. Since no one was around he let the real him out, which was basically him worrying at the moment.// Garry whimpered and nuzzled back, then looked up at Darci. “M-majesty?” He asked timidly, his wings shifting behind him, his slightly curled antenna twitching.  
Shadow shot a look back “N-…S-Smells good..” he however waited it was probably better if he waited and then he was presentable to actually see the queen. His wings fluttered and he staggered again, this time knocking into the cute honey pot bee.//Ben yelped and hurriedly ran over and helped steady Shadow “Oh God dammit, you gave Albedo some of my DNA…jeezis he’s gonna rip me a new one, always saying I’m a ugly gent.” He rubbed his forehead but nodded “Ah…is Shadow a guard then?”//Darci nodded and smiled “Yes, you’re majesty, you’ve been asleep for a while while your body accepted the changes but you’re now a queen. You’re guard will be here soon, he’ll probably be the main breeder for you to be completely honest.” She knelt down and gently rubbed over the others shoulders “Hey you’re gonna need to breathe in and out okay?” She begun to make loud breathes to help the other. She however looked up, wings twitching as she heard the scream. She however calmed down when she realized it wasn’t one of her mates. ((okay hunny, there’s a rat insidemy house))  
{holy shit really, how big is it?} Mark squeaked softly and helped Shadow onto the table. “Yup, he’s pretty good looking one too, all that needs fixing is that arm, can’t have anyone be hurting right?” He mewed, then his brothers quickly went to work, putting the numbing around the area, chopping it off, then quickly going to put the arm on, linking nerves and putting the blood flow through some special tubes, it was almost like a real arm, but metal. “There may be some aching for a week, but you’ll be fine then.” Gray said, patting the guards other shoulder. “Should probably meet your queen about now, you guys need to start making the colony~. Oh, um Ben is it? Could you look for the newer honey pot, i think i heard a scream earlier coming from the gardens, and he may be too big to get up. Besides, gotta make sure he isn’t too big.”// Albedo was currently whimpering and trying to move again. He was also thinking about how Ben would probably act weird with him now that he had his face…even though he looked much handsomer now. He blushed brightly and squeaked. Dammit that crush is messing with him now. {mkk nini love, good luck with the rat}  
((No idea tbh and thank chu and nini~)) Shadow nodded and whimpered, his eyes were a little unfocused as he worked on stuff. He then went walking off to the main room, following his nose. He soon came upon the queen and instead of slowing down he quickened and whined as he grabbed at the queen and nuzzled into his Queen’s back.//Ben nodded and sighed, going after the very honey like smell, which he easily found. He then begun to look around and shifts, soon finding Albedo. He called softly “Al… Hey are you doing okay?” He winced a little as he walked forward, smelling distress from the other.//Darci gently backed off and cooed softly to the queen and nodded. “This is your guard, and if you wish, your breeder~.”  
Garry squeaked softly and turned red when Shadow came, he was so much bigger and stronger, and smelled pretty good to him. He timidly nuzzled back and mewed, feeling his entrance start to leak something very sweet smelling. “Y-yes to the breeder~.” He purred softly, wanting the other to fuck him now.// Albedo squeaked and hid his face, not even attempting to hide how huge he was. “Y-yes please go away now.” He said, his scent smelling like he was relieved the other was there and alright.// Mark had decided to buzz in and see Darci, going to nuzzle close yo her and mew.  
Shadow groaned softly and whimpered as he gently nuzzled into Garry’s neck, nibbling a little as he whimpered and ground into the others behind. He felt something slide out of one of his slits and rubbed it up against Garry’s entrance, the tip slid right on it.//Darci nodded and gently held Garry’s hand “He’s gonna fertilize the eggs, your majesty, and in a few hours you’ll start birthing~. I’ll take each and every egg to the nursery~.” She cooed to Mark and smiled “Is the nursery up and running my lovely?” //Ben frowned and shook his head “I’m sorry I can’t do that.” He sighed softly and shook his head harder. He walked forward and sat beside Albedo opening his arms automatically.  
Garry flustered and mewed softly, moaning when he felt the tip enter him. He panted softly and opened his legs up some more. He hoped he was doing well.// Mark chirped and nodded his head. “I cleaned it up as best I could, even made sure everything would be fine for the eggies!”// Albedo flustered and timidly peaked his eyes open. He was surprised when he saw the other open his arms, and even more when he gravitated into the others arms, his face going to hide in the others neck. He felt nice and plush now, so full of honey.  
Shadow panted and licked at his Queen’s neck, before he thrust inside and keened, cumming on the spot. He whimpered softly as he held onto his queen with his four arms, biting at Garry’s neck “P-Please~!”// Darci nodded and purred “Gosh you’re such a good honey pot, do you wanna go fertilize baby?” Fertilize was bee talk for sex.//Ben gently hugged the other and gently nuzzled him “Shh, it’s alright honey, you’re gonna be okay just weirded out for a little right?” He gently pecked the others scalp, rubbing his back gently.  
Garry gasped and mewled as he was filled up with cum, his tummy pushing out and slowly starting to grow out as the fertilized eggs grew. He panted and rubbed his tummy. He gasped and moaned softly. “D-do what you want~.” He moaned, clamping around the other and nuzzling into all of his arms.// Mark turned a bright red and nodded his head, then went to cuddle close. “Y-yes~. Wanna be so big afterwards~.” He mewed happily.// Albedo was very surprised, but greatly comforted the other wasn’t being mean. He turned even more red when he felt the kiss. He nodded his head and hummed softly. He looked down to his slightly amber tummy, it was very squished between the two at this point. “…I-i ate so much honey…” He mumbled, then covered his mouth, he sounded just like Ben too.  
Shadow panted and nuzzled into Garry’s neck, starting to thrust his hips, as he nibbled at the others throat. He soon was cumming again, his wings buzzing away before he calmed down from his breeding high and snuggled into his lover.((K-Kinda got an idea~?))//Darci purred and chuckled softly, gently hugging her cutie pot. She said farewell to the queen as she’d be back later in the day and carried Mark off to the hive wall, where small little nests we’re being created.//Ben nodded and smiled “ah, do you wanna share some so you can slim down? So we can snuggle some more?” He gently rubbed Albedo’s back.  
Garry flushed and moaned as he got bigger, cumming along with Shadow after a bit, it was odd and sticky. (btw i am making garry’s cum a lot like royal jellyhoney~) // Mark flushed and cuddled close, his small wings buzzing behind him. He could already feel himself leaking down there for the others member, or stinger as was used sometimes.// Albedo flushed brightly and looked up at him, stuttering and mumbling, for the first time in a long time unsure of what to do to give honey to someone.  
((Yee, and what if like, all of the Queen’s guards are female? Cus they’re bigger? And so Shadow retains his dick and stuff? But gets all femmed out? And it’s fine baby~)) Shadow panted and smiled happily, tail wagging as he chirped softly to his mate, whining as he snuggled in tight to his mate.//Darci purred and gently kissed Marks cheek “Shh baby do you wanna get Kram and Gray or just keep it like this baby?”// Ben smiled and gently nuzzled in close “Hey it’s okay, maybe just think about it?”  
Garry flushed and mewed softly, going to nuzzle close and rub is growing tummy.// Mark flushed brightly. “W-well they’re busy, i don’t really want to bother them right now, a-and maybe we can all um, do stuff together later? S-so maybe keep this to just us?” He mewed, whimpering slightly as he leaked.// Albedo flushed brightly and stuttered some more, very confused, then he thought for a bit. They couldn’t get it though his tummy, it didn’t work like that, it would be weird to do it through his back end, so maybe where he had put it. He thought hard, then felt a little honey dribble down his cheek. “M-maybe mouth to mouth?” He mumbled, although that probably grossed the other out a lot having to kiss Albedo and his gross mouth, so he kept it closed tight and shook his head. “N-nah that’s not it…”  
((-cuddles- and yeee!!! -giggles-)) Shadow panted and whined as his body begun to heat up. He felt his chest and hips start to ache and he keened sharply “O-Ow…”// Darci nodded and purred “Of course baby~.” She grunted and gently ground into the others behind “Get it wet for me baby?” She begun to remove her clothing, her slit dry as a desert, as she hadn’t done it in a while, concerned over their old queen.//Ben raised a brow and smiled 'No, how about we try baby?“ He smiled and purred happily. He then gently pecked the others cheek and purred happily "How do you feel?” He giggled softly.  
{yay >w<} Garry squeaked and looked back to Shadow. “S-shadow?” He asked, now concerned for his guard and breeder.// Mark timidly nodded and took off his shorts, feeling honey drip from his entrance. He timidly went to show it to Darci with a soft mew. He hadn’t done it in awhile either. “T-take as much as you want honey~.”// Albedo flustered, since when did Ben call him baby?! He whimpered and shifted, then went to kiss him gently, going to tease his tongue in and open both their mouths, honey starting to pour out of him.  
((-giggles-)) Shadow whimpered, and felt his chest balloon out, then he grew extra tall, his hips expanding out, his voice taking a feminine side to it. He panted as he felt his member retract back into his slit and then the pain stopped. He looked down at his queen and smiled shakily “I-Im okay..” he was now a she, wearing a sexy pair of heels, and having nice big breasts and big wide hips.// Darci purred and gently ground into her beautiful’s behind, then groaned as her member slid out. She chuckled and wiggled her hips “Baby, look~.”//Ben blushed and happily swallowed up the honey, moaning as he held the other tight, gently massaging the others chubby belly.  
{-blushes and mews- ~} Garry looked up at Shadow and blushed very brightly, he was so beautiful now, or um she. He flustered more and went to cuddle close with a soft mew, unknowing that his own hips were growing out and he was being made to look softer, almost like a mother would. He nuzzled close and felt his beautiful wings lightly flare out. “S-so beautiful…” He said softly, wondering how this goddess was before him. It seemed he would be a very humble Queen.// Mark flushed and went to lay on his back, blushing when he saw her member. “Ah, still so big~.” He mewed, then turned red. “U-um, want to have big tummy sex or um, regular sex?” Big tummy meant more cushioning and he was have to be at full capacity for it, but it did make it fun, regular meant he was half full, and at some point he may be put into weird positions. {oh i have an idea for a later sex scene, like Mark somehow gets stuck in a piece of hive wall and his brothers are on one side feeding him honey und Darci fucking him on the other side, btw it can be switched at some point~ (where darci either fucks his bottom or fucks his mouth, which means the brothers either fill him from the bottom or the top)}// Albedo flushed and mewled into the others mouth, then after a bit he pulled back and gasped, feeling lighter and much more flushed. Now he also looked curious as he licked his lips.  
((-Snuggles tight- Love you~)) Shadow hugged back and purred as she bit her lip, blushing bright red “I-Im not that beautiful~.” She flustered hard and giggled shyly as she gently mewed to her lover, her arms hugging the queen tight.// Darci purred and smiled “How about regular baby~?” She gently stroked herself and panted her breasts squished bewteen her arms. She grunted and gently lined up, then pushed inside, keening as she grasped a hold of Marks legs and pushed herself in to the hilt “Mmm~!” ((HRLLLLL YEAH! let’s do it!))Ben groaned and licked over the others lips, then he smiled, blushing, his belly poking out a little bit as he’d eaten alot of honey. He winked at the other and smiled.  
{love you too, und i knew you would love it~} Garry flushed and shook his head. “N-no you are beautiful…” He said, blushing as he hugged her tight, gasping as his tummy got bigger. It still wasn’t time yet for the eggs to come out, and he was getting pretty big.// Mark nodded his head and squeaked , then started to moan as he was entered. He went to grip her shoulders and bit his bottom lip as he felt honey drip down his thigh’s.// Albedo flushed brightly and mewed, then started to fidget. “U-um, I kinda wanna try something, f-for um future reference, a-and i know it’s probably gonna sound weird, but I kinda wanna see how much i can take…” He said, face red as he patted his slimmer tummy.*“And maybe we can see how strong workers are? Um, i think you may be a worker, we kinda look like ant hybrids…”  
((-giggles-)) Shadow blushed and smiled shyly, her normal male outfit had changed to a definitely more sexy outfit as she was technically the Queen’s breeder. She bit her lip and shivered a little she’d never received this much positive attention before.// Darci groaned and grunted, her eyes narrowed as she begun to thrust, whimpering softly before she begun to pound away, holding the other tight.//Ben nodded and smiled shyly “Sure, wanna try now?” He chuckled and stood, starting to collect alot for Albedo, working very fast. He soon returned and smiled, antennas twitching rapidly.  
Garry flushed and cooed gently to her, flushing and going to kiss the others cheek, then he sat in her lap, his back to her chest. “M-mind if I sit here?” He asked, face flushed lightly.//Mark cried out and moaned loudly as he felt himself being fucked so thoroughly, loud cries and moans escaping him as he clenched around her.// Albedo flushed and nodded his head, then held onto the things brought, then he showed Ben the large pool and waterfall of honey. He then went to eat the things Ben got him, mewing and purring happily as he ate, enjoying them immensely.   
((Yeee!!!! -giggles- and alrighty~)) Shadow blushed but shook her head, smiling shyly, she then squeaked as her clothes begun to change, her jacket disappeared, and instead a croptop that showed the underside of her boob appeared, then a pair of very short shorts, and then a pair of heels appear on her. She blushed and gave a soft noise as she looked herself over, definitely a breeder, or she had the look of one, but little did an intruder know, she could kill him easily.//Darci grunted and continued to thrust away, whimpering softly as she worked on getting the other to orgasm.//Ben smiled and giggled as he soon found something, it was a tube and he read above it 'Honey pots only!’ he looked back “A-Aren’t you a honey pot?” He was a little confused.  
{yay~ thankies~} Garry flushed and watched her change, cooing softly to her, then squeaked when his own torn clothes changed into a cute sheer yellow nightie that expanded with him, then a large black robe with fuzzy bits that covered him up. He flushed brightly and nuzzled the fuzzy bits, not noticing his body was changing again, his hair grew longer and a small pair of breasts started to form, making him look very much like a motherly woman. He flustered and whined adorably.// Mark gasped and mewled loudly, a loud squeak escaping him as he came on his tummy, it was honey yet again. It was at this point his brothers heard the end, and they happened to have been done for awhile now. It looked like Mark had lied to keep Darci to himself. They looked to each other and nodded. “Ah, looks like a little punishment is in order. Better tell Darci after she’s done and Mark checks on the Queen.”// Albedo nodded his head and ate a large crystal. “Yeah, well I have the markings of one and I am filling up with honey.”  
((Oml so pretty!! And yw~)) Shadow purred softly and slowly nuzzled up into Garry’s neck purring happily as she blushed and shivered “U-Um~.” She bit her lip and looked over at the nest “U-Um… Y-You abdomen W-Will need some support, maybe in the nest?” Don’t get her wrong, she loved the other in her lap, but she wanted to make sure the other was very comfortable.// Darci groaned and ground in deep, panting as she had a little trouble, then she ground in deep and keened as she came, her breasts bouncing as she gave small shallow thrusts.// Ben nodded and smiled “T-Then I guess this is for you!” He looked up and raises a brow “You’re supposed to put your mouth on the end~.” He smiled and looked over, his eyes looked handsome. ((hehe yay~))  
{-mews happily- yay~} Garry flushed and moved some hair back ,then nodded and went to lay in the nest for a bit, pouting softly before going back to Shadow. “I-it’s warmer here.” He said, looking up with his galaxy eyes.// Mark moaned and keened adorably, the cum inflating him a little before a soft coo left him.// Albedo flushed brightly and nodded his head, taking the hose and putting it into his mouth, squeaking when it slipped down his throat automatically, then started to fill him up rapidly. It made him whimper and shift of his feet, gasping when it started to fill up other extra pouches on him, his butt growing huge along with his thigh’s, arms, and even his breasts. He panted softly and went to sit down on his butt, which was much easier since his crotch had decided to meet the ground quickly with how big he had gotten.{honey pots can get much bigger btw, but it’ll be uncomfortable und they would only get that big in a time of need}  
((Okay~)) Shadow nodded and stood looking herself fully over she blushed, her butt had gotten a little bigger, but she looked good with it. She bit her lip and smiled swaying her hips as she walked over to her queen, purring and mewing softly. She winked and gently sunk to her knees, her butt resting on her heels. She gently kissed at her Queen’s skin, whimpering and whining softly as she gently kept the skin nice and healthy but making sure no stretch marks appeared.//Darci panted, her eyes watching the other happily. She pulled back and buzzed her wings and looked around confused before she felt her member enter her slit again, and so she whimpered softly and reached down gently rubbing over her slit so she didnt get a rash.//Ben grunted and watched, gasping as he smiled and gently hugged the other “O-Oh my gosh! You’re so cute!” He squealed and kissed at his friends cheeks, gently patting at his belly and butt.  
Garry flushed when Shadow came over, squeaking lightly as she started to suck on his skin, then he sighed softly and made a rather cute noise as she went over the new sensitive skin.// Mark panted and mewed softly, then went to sit up. “A-ah, um, need anything to stop a rash?” He asked timidly, his wings buzzing behind him.// Albedo turned red and felt some left over honey push in, then the hose slipped out and went back into it’s hole. He turned red and went to hug back, soft squeaks and mews escaping him as the other pat the newly filled spaces.  
Shadow purred and gently licked and kissed at the skin, her heels showing as she kissed gently. She then nuzzled close, not noticing how a pillow grew beneath her. Then the main hall begun to form, several nests formed on the walls and several thin poles of wax built up and attached to small platforms on the ground and on the ceiling. Cages meant for special people (-cough- breeders -cough-) also appeared, hanging from the ceiling.// Darci smiled and shook her head, gently moving so she was over the others mouth, she sat down gently on the others face and smiled “No I’m good baby~.”//Ben cooed and smiled as he gently patted and cooed to the other, smiling as he kissed at his lovers neck “Shh baby, gosh you’re so cute and full for me~.”  
Garry squeaked softly and mewed, squeaking when everything started to form. “A-ah, I guess since a new queen and breeder are here the place is coming back to life?” He asked timidly, then gasped when more things appeared, like little lights, flowers and vines growing in corners and on the walls.// Mark squeaked and started to whimper and look up at her in slight confusion, blushing brightly and nuzzling her gently.// Albedo gasped and mewed as he was kissed. “R-really?” He mumbled softly, face pink as he looked at Ben. “F-feels good when you rub me.”  
Shadow looked back and nodded, blushing, before she yelped as her shorts got tight suddenly and so she stood to try and alleviate the pain, she whimpered as she saw not only had that tightened in all the right places, but now you could see the thong she bore. She yelped and turned around “D-Does my butt look good…?” She whimpered, the thong showing as she stood there. She had a sudden urge to like dance for her queen but refrained from it.//Darci purred and rose up “Baby, clean my slit off~?” She raised a brow, gently swaying her hips back and fourth, she’d smell and taste really good.//Ben nodded and smiled “Y-Yeah~.” He then squealed and happily begun to then over the others body.  
Garry blushed brightly and nodded his head. “R-really good, d-do i look alright?” He asked timidly, rubbing his tummy gently. He started to get the usual very dirty thoughts in his head, but he shook them out. “A-are you feeling alright?” He asked.// Mark flushed and nodded his head, then started to clean her up, licking her clean and sometimes messing with the odd little bud there.// Albedo blushed and mewed softly, moaning softly and rubbing his body gently to calm it down. He gasped when he noticed a pair of shorts and a cute t-shirt was suddenly his wardrobe, the shirt saying a cute honey pun.  
((Okay hunny~)) Shadow nodded and shivered “Y-Yeah…” She keened, her legs shaking as she couldn’t held but squat down, her butt showing off as she squished her breasts between her arms, pushing them up.// Darci blushed and smiled, her hands gently rubbing Marks scalp, kneeing as she gently ground down onto his tongue.//Ben groaned and watched, cooing as he giggled softly at the pun. ((also I’m going to uhh, Knott’s Berry farm, so I’ll send a pic of my cute outfit hehe, and takes lotta photos!))  
{oooh cool~ -purrs softly an nuzzles close- und mkk, enjoy it okay?~ und it okay love, und what’s the au? -mews happily-} Garry turned a bright red and started to feel himself get very aroused by the sight of the other, his own arms going to wrap around his small chest. He timidly gasped and whined softly. “I-i’m sorry, p-please fuck me~!” He whimpered, the sickly sweet smell back again.// Mark mewled and moaned softly as he started to basically suck and drink from the others kitty.// Albedo flushed and flushed brightly, he also had some pins holding his bangs back, and a pair of cute sneakers that thankfully still fit his bloated form. He slowly got up and surprisingly he could still walk, although it was a rather cute waddle.  
((I will, thank you -snuggles- I’m gonna be online all day tho I promise! And tm= tomorrow~ and the au Is a um? Stripper au~)) Shadow panted and gently pushed the other back, struggling with her shorts, before she got jem down far enough, her slit opened and out came her member, which easily slipped into Garry’s entrance.//Darci keened and panted, cumming into the others mouth, she blushed Scarlet when she looked up and saw Gray and Kram, covering herself up as she went redder.//Ben cooed and smiled as he gently held the other hand and giggled “Awww so cute!!”  
Garry gasped and moaned lewdly as he was filled, holding onto the other as he attempted to fuck himself on her, his tummy in the way most of the time, it growing more.// Kram and Gray grinned when he saw the two, cooing to them. “Ah, I see you two had fun without us…you two tired?” Gray asked, flushing lightly as he saw Mark drink up the cum, then smiled to the two of them. (ah maybe the revenge feeding/wall sex happens the next day, to catch Mark off guard?}// Albedo flustered and pouted, then went to nuzzle close to Ben with a soft mew. “W-want to walk around for a bit? I’m uh, curious what else is out there.” He said, face red.  
Shadow panted and whined as she thrust away. She then keened as she buried herself in deep and ground in, before she came, ears pulled back as she panted and whimpered softly.//Darci blushed and covered herself more, shy as she hid her face. She nodded after the first part, then shook her head at the second, she was a guard, so it’d take a lot to get her to be tired. She rose off Mark and stood off to the side, looking down as she lowered her wings a little. ((yee~))//Ben nodded and smiled “Yeah! Let’s go~!” He giggled and walked out of the obvious honey pot area and soon they were in the nursery where he looked around, smiling happily.  
Garry moaned lewdly as his tummy filled out again, his breasts and hips doing the same after a bit. He whined at the pain, then went to nuzzle close, panting harshly and whining, his tummy kinda hurt. He held it in though and didn’t say anything.// Mark flushed and looked to the two with a red face, then he yawned softly, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He seemed to be all tuckered out now. The brothers smiled and went to grab a blanket and cover him, then some nice clothes for Darci to wear. “We have to tell you something~.” Kram chirped.// Albedo waddled after him and cooed when he saw the nursery, then covered his mouth, he wasn’t really known for cooing. He couldn’t stop though when he saw all the cute tiny nests and the rather adorable pictures that appeared on the walls.  
Shadow panted and pulled out, then frowned as she watched the other “Y-you’re in pain…Y-You need to relax and take deep breaths.” She whined softly, arms holding and rubbing over the Queen’s belly as she looked down at Garry’s entrance.//Darci nodded and put the clothes on, squeaking softly as they basically turned into more guard looking clothes. She nodded and knelt down, her knees hitting against the ground gently as she sat on her knees. She nuzzled into their laps.//Ben smiled and giggled as he watched, holding Albedo’s hand happily as he walked with him “AWWWW~!!” He couldn’t help it.  
Garry squeaked and whimpered softly, then moaned as he felt some eggs pushing down him, a soft whimper leaving him as he got into position, then five eggs slipped out of him. He panted and laid on his side, his tummy looking much smaller now. He panted softly and nuzzled the eggs gently.// Kram and Gray blushed and rubbed her head and shoulders gently, then told her what Mark did, cooing gently to her and rather odded out by how she was acting. They then told her there plan.// Albedo flustered an hid his face after the other was done awwing, now a rather cute nervous gesture he did.  
Shadow gasped and smiled as she managed to catch every egg then took off to the nursery and set the eggs down, she smiled and waved to Ben and Albedo then flew back to Garry gently helping the other sit up. She kissed his belly and gently rubbed it “There all better right?”//Darci nodded as she knelt there, her legs now kicked out to the side. She dozed a little and purred “Mmm, sounds like he lied…b-but what was the plan again?” She rubbed her head and shifted, tail flicking as she stretched out her legs.//Ben smiled and chuckled, then waved to Shadow and smiled “Ooh! Eggies!”  
Garry flushed and mewed softly, then when Shadow came back he nuzzled close, face a bright pink as he nodded his head, then he flushed when his tummy started to grow again. He mewed and laid against the other, rubbing his belly gently. “Y-yeah, it felt okay. It didn’t hurt like i think a birth would hurt.”// Kram nodded. “He did, we really don’t have much to do but make small devices and our work.” “The plan was that at some point we will show Mark a hole in the honey comb wall and say he won’t be able to get through, he’ll get stuck on it since we will put a glue on it, and you’ll screw him on one side and we’ll be feeding him honey on the other, and then when we’re done filling his first stomach we’ll switch so we can fill the other. Don’t worry he won’t be hurt, he’ll just be too big to move. And we can get the glue off him easy.”// Albedo squealed and cooed to the little eggies, then turned red when he saw Shadow. “…ah, he looks like a she now.” He said, now looking curious.  
Shadow nodded and purred “Maybe because we’re hybrids?” She shifted and gently licked at the others belly gently rubbing over his belly. She mewed and buzzed her wings flittering away.//Darci nodded and rubbed her head and neck “Oh okay, sounds like fun~..” she gently nuzzled into their laps further, her eyes fluttering a little as she moved in between Krams legs, gently nuzzled into his lap as she purred softly, her wings buzzing a little. Her pants seemed to have turned into shorts, her markings showing off proudly.//Ben nodded and smiled “Maybe we should head and find Garry?” He giggled happily and walked with Albedo to the main room, seeing Shadow then Garry. He went wide eyes and looked around… “it looks like a strip club in here.”  
{yeh~ -purrs happily-} Garry nodded, then gasped and mewed as he was rubbed, it felt really nice on his slowly stretching tummy, it was very smooth for one growing so quick too. He flushed when he saw the new worker and honey pot come in. “H-hey guys, and eh?” He asked, looking up and squeaking when he saw the cages and other things, face red.// Kram blushed brightly and mewed, then rubbed her hair gently. “F-feeling sleepy?” He asked timidly. Gray was smirking beside him, his brother looked cute when Darci acted like this.// Albedo nodded his head and followed, squeaking and hiding his face in Ben’s back when he saw the place. It was obvious he was behind Ben, but it didn’t stop the honey pot.  
((-smiles- Hehe~)) Shadow purred and smiled as he waved, then she licked and nuzzled her Queen’s belly, butt pushed out again as she mewed and licked at the supple skin. She looked up and raised a brow “I-I actually think that’s for me~, since I’m technically the breeder your majesty~.”//Darci shook her head “Uh-uh.” Her antennas twitched and she snuggled in close, her wings buzzing as she squeaked softly her clothes definitely alot more different than her normal guard clothes. She flicked her wings and whimpered softly, feeling a camel toe start.//Ben smiled and giggled as he gently wagged his tail and cooed happily “Yay~!!” He chuckled and looked at Shadow and tilted his head “Um did Garry…your majesty did you birth those eggies?”  
Garry turned even more red. “B-but I don’t want you in the cage, i-i wanna snuggle…c-can we snuggle in the cage? Maybe we can make it bigger?” He squeaked, then looked to the other two, then cooed softly. “Ah, Al makes a cute honey pot~.” He cooed, then noticed the honey pot turning a bright red, making him giggle. He then nodded his head. “Y-yeah, they’re cute right?~” He mewed softly.// Kram flushed and nuzzled her timidly. He had no clue what was going on with Darci. He nuzzled closer and made a soft little noise.// Albedo flushed a bright pink when he heard the queen. “V-very cute.” He mumbled adorably.  
Shadow smirked and purred “I’d like that, but it’s for me to dance in~.” She purred and mewed happily, fluttering her eyelashes up at Garry. She giggled and gently nuzzled into his belly, then stood and stretched, boobs being squished together. She then smiled and purred, happily, wings flicking.//Ben giggled and smiled happily “Yeah!” He giggled and turned and hugged Albedo tight “Yeah! So cute for me~!” He squealed happily.//Darci nuzzled into the others thighs, and gave a pitiful whimper, her body shivering before she was giving a few loud whines and whimpers.((Uh…d-do you wanna know what’s going on?))  
Garry flustered and mewed. “Ah, o-okay.’ He mewed softly, face red as he watched her stretch. He chuckled softly at the other two antics, then went to stand up slowly and dance for a bit. "Dance with me?” He mewed to Shadow.// Albedo flushed brightly and squeaked as he was cuddled. He hugged back and squeaked adorably.// {a little yeah, um is it heat?} Kram flushed and opened his legs for her, a slight musk scent coming from his groin.  
Shadow purred and smiled, nodding her head as she lead the other out a little further, then begun to sway her hips breasts bouncing almost hypnotically. She danced away, her wings buzzing a little as she gave a soft lewd noise.//Ben giggled and smiled happily, antenna wagging “Hey how about we go and find a nest?”//Darci whimpered and nuzzled into the others crotch, her legs shaking a little as she whimpered into the others groin. She had hazy eyes, her breasts seemed to be bigger now too.  
Garry giggled softly and danced with hr, her wings now up half the way and glittering lightly in the light.// Albedo flushed and nodded his head, mewing happily and going to look around for one, waddling precariously as best he could.// Kram gasped and moaned softly, then squeaked when he pants disappeared and showed his member and entrance. He had gotten hard and was dripping at this point.  
Shadow purred and gently begun to grind on the other, her breasts squished against the others face, she purred and buzzed softly, her eyes showing lust, love, and excitement.//Ben smiled and walked with him, giggling loudly as he walked, eyes blinked as he found a nice one on the floor so Albedo could reach it “How 'bout this one?”//Darci whimpered and nuzzled into the others member, licking at it, her makeup changed to more alluring and more lustful. She had retained her black lipstick however, her heels grew a little taller and she was whimpering, her wings buzzed away as she felt her butt plush out, then she was left practically mewling as she felt the remains of her shorts, grow to small now grinding against her bud.  
Garry gasped and mewled softly, nuzzling into the soft breasts, then going to hug the other close.// Albedo flushed and mewed when he saw it, smiling when it got bigger so that it could fit both of them nicely. He sat in it and mewed happily as a blanket wrapped around him. He then went to make grabby hands at the other.// Kram blushed brightly and moaned, then cooed to her gently. “A-ah! B-breeder.” He mewed, face red.  
Shadow hugged the other back and purred, gently buzzing her wings as she continued to grind away.//Ben smiled and panted as he snuggled in tight and giggled happily “Yay~.”//Darci panted and whimpered, as her shorts disappeared then her outfit completely changed, definitely a breeder outfit. She pulled back her face wet with honey. She whimpered softly, an eye closed as she ground helplessly against the ground.  
Garry mewed softly and ground back with a happy mew, unnoticing of how big he was getting.// Albedo squeaked and made an adorable mewing noise. He went to nuzzle close and mew to his lover. He timidly kissed the other’s cheek ad giggled softly.// Kram flushed and mewed softly, then had an idea. “U-um, want me to f-fuck y-” “I’ll be fucking, you’ll be fucked.” Gray said, having come back from somewhere with no pants. Looks like the two would help Darci to the best of their abilities. “O-okay…” He mewed softly.  
((-snuggles- love you so much~)) Shadow grunted and looked at the other when she felt something hit her legs “Y-Your majesty, Y-your tummy~..”//Ben snuggled in close and smiled happily, tail wagging as he grunted softly.//Darci panted and looked back, her wings buzzing as she panted away, her hands failing to keep their grip on Krams thighs. She fell forward and licked over the others entrance, whimpering as she nuzzled Krams member.  
{-blushes- love you more~ -giggles softly-} Garry squeaked softly and stopped, then turned pink as he saw he looked a lot like a fertility goddess would look, even his breasts and butt had grown. He timidly touched his new assets and mewed, he felt rather soft. “F-feels soft~. W-well except for my tummy.” He said, mewing softly. “C-can I touch you?” He asked gently, looking adorable and very curious.// Albedo giggled softly, glad Ben was enjoying his pseudo chub. He mewed and cuddled close. “Love you~.” He mumbled adorably.// Kram gasped and moaned softly, going to move his legs so she could get to his entrance better. Gray had gone to slick up Darci’s entrance, cooing gently to her and nuzzling close to her back.  
((-giggles- love you more!)) Shadow purred and snuggled in close, panting as she held the other. She then nodded and panted, her wings fluttering as she whimpered softly //Ben grunted and smiled, giggling as he nuzed in close and smiled “Love you More!”//Darci whimpered sharply, her wings fluttered and then she was nuzzling into Krams entrance, licking away she whimpered and whined as He worked, licking harder. She couldn’t help but rub back, her slit practically leaking out all her bodily fluids with how slick she was.  
{-blushes and mews happily, cuddling close-} Garry mewed, then went to touch the other gently, nuzzling her and mewing as he groped her quickly, then pull back and flush. “T-thank you.” He said, feeling shy.// Albedo flustered and mewed. “L-love you forever~.” He squeaked, which may’ve pertained that he loved the other before the bee thing.// Gray cooed and made sure her slit was ready, then he pushed into her slowly. Kram whimpered and mewled as his entrance was licked, it had started to slick up and leak as she kept licking. He whined to the other timidly.  
Shadow grunted and snuggled in close and giggled happily, holding the other as she ran a hand through her hair “Majesty~.” She keened softly and smiled.// Ben smiled and snuggled with his lover, smiling and giggling gently “I love you~.”// Darci keened and practically collapsed as she was filled. She whimpered and whined as she tried to grab ahold of her mates legs and she managed to succeed. Her breathing was shaky and she whimpered then she licked over the others entrance again.  
Garry flushed and mewed softly, then nuzzled close, his own hair was now in soft curls down his back, now to his butt. He flustered a bit and went to nuzzle closer. “L-love you~.”// Albedo flustered. “L-love you too~.” He mumbled, then started to feel very drowsy.// Kram gasped and moaned as she kept licking his entrance, softly gasping and going to get closer to her. Gray was seated inside her and rubbing her hips, nuzzling her back and gently thrusting into her. “I won’t thrust until you’ve entered him, alright?” He said gently, nuzzling her back.  
Shadow grunted and purred as she snuggled in close and giggled softly “Love you more~, and you might want to sit down, in case you have to birth some more eggs~?”// Ben smiled and snuggled in close, purring happily as he snuggled in tight “so cute baby~.”//Darci grunted and whimpered as she was thrusyed inside. She then whimpered and nodded her hands holding the others hips as she stood shakily and lined up pushing inside.  
Garry flushed and nodded his head, then went to go to the center nest from before, it was much more floral now and it looked really nice to sleep in. He slowly sat down and sighed, rubbing his tummy gently.// Albedo hummed softly and started to doze, unknowing that a cute night cap appeared on his head. This meant he was sleeping.// Kram moaned as he was thrust into, a loud moan escaping him as he went to cling to Darci. Gray grinned and started to thrust in nice and deep, going to look for her prostate.  
Shadow grunted and wagged her tail as she snuggled in close grunting softly as she helped the other relax. She snuggled in beside him and purred as she dozed a little “Mmm~.”//Ben smiled and dozed off, hands holding Albedo close.//Darci keened and clenched down her head being thrown back. She whimpered and keened as she held tight onto Kram.  
Garry hummed softly and blushed, going to nuzzle close to Shadow. He cooed gently, now as big as he was before he purged the first batch of eggs. He didn’t feel the need though, so he started to doze.// Kram moaned, feeling the vibrations from the other thrusting made him moan and mewl, his face a bright pink. Gray grinned and thrust deeper and deeper, finally hitting her g-spot with precision.  
Shadow purred and gently snuggled in close, tail flicking as she snuggled in close and mewed happily “Shh baby, just sleep~.”// Darci keened and panted her legs clamped down and she came hard into Kram, her legs shook as she whimpered and whined.


	27. Prince Lindworm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed the weird ass fairytale, so I put a little twist on it in this rp

It was several hours since the queen has been in labor, and oddly enough it looked like it was time for the first babe to come out. Oddly enough though when that time came a rather long white tail, then the head of a lindworm. The maids had shrieked and were now trying to do everything in their power to hit the slithering snake. The little snake had finally holed himself into a small vase, the maids having lost sight of him. Not long after a beautiful baby boy with tan skin and dark hair came out, and so they had a prince. The queen was mad at the maids who had chased off the first prince, so she had them look for him. The little snake trembled in the vase when he was found at last.   
Shadow cried softly as he reached out blindly, grabbing for his mama. He gave soft little whimpers and whines as he tried to find his lover and so he shifted. He snuggled in close and gently held onto some blankets as his cute little hands reached around. He gave a soft whimper and whined.  
The maid that found the first prince reluctantly picked up the vase and took it to the queen, but the maid started to feel bad for the little lindworm. The maid gently slipped the little snake out. The lindworm slithered for a bit, blind as the other babe, then the queen helped him to her other side, gently rubbing the soft patch of scales that covered his back. “Ah, that’s what the old man meant…” She mumbled softly, remembering when she ate the rose buds. The lindworm squeaked softly and nuzzled close to her warmth, then nuzzled close to his brother with another soft squeak.  
Shadow gave a soft squeak, and snuggled in tight to his brother, making a small smile as he gently grasped at the others body then gave a happy noise and nuzzled in close, looking very pleased!  
The little lindworm, soon to be named Anthony, wriggled close to his brother, looking very adorable with his little brother.// 17 years and 11 months later the lindworm prince had grown into a rather large beast, but he was nice and everyone liked him enough, well the ones who knew he was real. He had two servant friends named Pepper and Rhodey (his nicknames for them) and he was a good brother to his little brother Shadow, even if the other was rather embarrassed of him and barely visited him, along with his father. Tony was currently curled up in his large room, which was filled with pillows and had a large fireplace in it, and his floors were made of a heat conducting stone. He happened to have his favorite red sweater on. He had gained some colors on his white scales, but it was still mostly white, and his eyes were a bright red.  
Shadow has grown into a nice shy young prince, he was smiling as he ran to his brothers are room. he entered the door and smiled wide as he giggled “Tony~!!” He practically fell over as he ran to snuggle with his brother. Yeah he loved Tony but he’d never been able to get a date with anyone! He however smiled shyly as he nuzzled into Tony and giggled “Hi~.”  
Tony squeaked, then purred loudly when Shadow appeared, he lifted his head and nuzzled the young prince. “Hey Ady~ How was your day?” He asked, his voice soft and gravelly. He went to lick and groom the others hair, it was pretty easy to do so with his long tongue.  
Shadow smiled and giggled as he snuggled in hard and giggled happily “Yay~, and it was awesome! I-i went out to the garden and got a few new plants!” he smiled and showed the other a pretty blue, black, yellow, and red flower. He held it up and giggled.  
Tony looked at them and purred. “Ah, they look good~.” He said, he usually didn’t see them bloomed when he went out during the night. He kept grooming his brother before he went to lay his head on top of Shadows. “Glad you had a good one~.” He purred happily.  
Shadow nodded and giggled as he cuddled with his older brother “Mmm!” He smiled and giggled as he nuzzled up into Tony and smiled as he begun to babble about his day.  
Tony grinned wide and curled up around the other as he listened in, a soft rumble leaving him as he got comfy again. He talked about what he dreamt about and what he saw out his window when Shadow was done. Then oddly enough came the subject about marriages. Tony oddly enough didn’t feel that Shadow should go out and seek his bride or groom.  
Shadow giggled and smiled as he listened, his tail wagged as he shifted and nodded. Then he bit his lip as he added softly “I-I wanted to um go out later this week and look for my future lover~.” He smiled happily.  
Tony hummed softly, then he started to feel odd. Slowly he unraveled a bit, then nuzzled Shadow close. He seemed tense though. Before he could stop himself though, these words flew out of him. “A spouse for me before a spouse for you!” He said, then used his tongue to cover his mouth, he looked very surprised that those were the words to fly out.  
Shadow’s eyes went wide as he heard the other and nodded “O-Okay..” not one to argue with his brother he shrunk back a little and shifted, whimpering softly as he snuggled into the other and shifted “I-I guess that makes sense… You’re older than me.. and more likeable.” He shifted and snuggled in close.  
Tony whimpered a bit, but only the words from earlier slipped out, with the same tone. “A spouse for me before a spouse for you!” He cried out, going to nuzzle Shadow gently. To be honest this was somewhat the perfect older brother cock block move to do, but he didn’t like seeing Shadow upset. Also the like able thing was a bit far fetched since only half the castle and no one else knew of his existence. Although they did like him a lot, Shadow was so much more popular than him.  
Shadow shifted and nodded “I-I know I heard.” He frowned and nuzzled in close as he shifted and snuggled in close, gently nuzzling his brothers sternum. He shifted and ran a hand through his hair, unsure of how he’d be able to get a spouse when Tony didn’t want to go out, but he supposed he could wait and meet the right person later.  
Tony whimpered softly. “A-a spouse for me b-before a spouse for you.” He said, what the hell was happening. He timidly nuzzled close and went to nuzzle and hide his face into Shadows chest.  
Shadow nodded and looked up “I-I know.” He shifted and hugged the other close as he was unsure of what to do, nuzzling in close as he shifted.  
Tony nuzzled close, and after a bit of some mind games he was finally able to get something else out. “T-tell mom and dad to get me one.” He said, the odd feeling was now small and persisted at the back of his head. He wrapped around the other though and kept him close, not wanting to let go.  
Shadow nodded and nuzzled in close “O-Okay.” He shifted and snuggled in closer as he knew Tony way too well. He always liked having women on either side of him, so two would be the best way to go.“  
Tony hummed softly and purred as he cuddled with his brother. He sometimes got like this, and this being he came an actual beast sometimes. But never has the beast spoken up. Soon enough he was falling asleep, his coils going limp.  
Shadow gently nuzzled the other close and smiled as he felt the other doze off. He stood and padded out going to tell his parents about what he wanted to gift his brother. Soon enough two women were being brought and left with the young prince Anthony.  
Tony slept soundly as the two women in his room wondered where the prince was. They unfortunately did not know about the eldest prince being a giant lindworm though, so when they finally saw part of him under the pillows he slithered under they shrieked, and at that point had gotten the fire pokers from the large fireplace and start to stab and hit Tony. aw part of him under the pillows he slithered under they shrieked, and at that point had gotten the fire pokers from the large fireplace and start to stab and hit Tony. This also unfortunately woke up the beast and not Tony. The beast then went to kill the two young women, then eat them whole. After that episode Tony woke up to blood covering himself and several pillows, and his stomach was quite huge at that point. He was now distressed at this point, since he was in pain, full, and there was human blood everywhere. This was not good.  
Shadow had shifted and heard screams, so he stood and went to check on Tony. He stopped outside the others bedroom door and sniffed the air almost smelling blood before he shook his head and headed into the room. He got about a step in and gasped seeing blood everywhere.Tony was curled up and under some pillows, but when Shadow came in he blacked out again, the beast taking over. (lets say their birthday starts at midnight and midnight just struck) As the clocks and bells wrang out that is was midnight, the Princes’ birthday, Tony’s eyes glowed a deep red like blood, and he got close to Shadow and said this and this only. "A Spouse For Me Before A Spouse For You.” He said, his voice much more gravelly now, and the beast now fully taking over for now. The maids and servants that followed after Shadow had all shrieked and were now running off.   
Shadow yelped as he heard the other. He tripped as he walked backwards and fell hard on his butt. He yelped as he watched the other with terrified eyes, not knowing what the other was doing but by the look in.the others eye it wasn’t gonna go too well. He covered his face and whimpered, eyes squeezed shut tight.  
The Lindworm at that point had slammed the door shut, the queen and king had hurried after and had seen what had happened. They took Shadow to his bed chambers and had decided to try and wed him off to one of the wash servants, afraid to give him anyone else. The wedding ceremony would be at 9 pm, and after a couple of hours they had found a strong young blond that could help.   
Shadow had been terrified, sniffling, upset by the way he felt under his brother’s stare. He rubbed his skin raw as he washed off the blood, only then did he get out and dry off, getting dressed once more. He shifted and bit his lip as he sat on his bed, unsure.// Steve was currently lugging some beer kegs around when he was found, he nodded, glad to help the royal family at any way he could as the other had employed him. The blonde buff man shifted and smiled a little as he said he’d pick some flowers from the garden to gift to Tony.  
The lindworm was currently wriggling around, the pillows were shoved to the side, leaving the stone floor.// In the garden there was a young man in a dark blue, torn cloak, looking for rather odd things, like mushrooms and nettles. He perked up when he was joined by the tall blond man. “Ah, good evening, have you heard the news?”  
Steve nodded as he smiled down at Garry “Ah the news of me and the prince?” He shifted and looked down at the other.//Shadow sniffled and rubbed his forehead as he curled up close and shivered.  
Garry shook his head. “Hell no, the lindworm prince ate two of his last suitors.” He said, then pointed to where the lindworms room was. “I heard it happen too, there was a bunch of shrieking and screaming coming from there.”  
Steve went wide eyes and blinked “S-So I’m being married to a murderer..?” He sighed “Better than anything I suppose..” he looked away “I-I will gather flowers and present them to the lindworm. You should check on the younger prince. He is unstable..?” He gathered a large bouquet and nodded as he headed to the lindworms room.  
Garry stopped him there, eyes raised. “Well, I can help you with the lindworm situation. When one is a talking beast there are times when the ‘beast’ part takes over. Now do exactly as I say and I can make sure the beast doesn’t come out again and eat you.” He said,. holding the other back and telling him what he should do after the wedding, which was in an hour. “After the wedding ceremony, before going to bed, ask to be dressed in 10 snow-white sleep shirts. You should also ask for a tub of lye (that is washing water prepared with wood ashes), a tub of fresh milk, and as many whips as a boy can carry to be brought to the Prince Tony’s room. When the lindworm asks you to remove a shirt tell him to slough a skin. And when all his skins are off you need to dip the whips in the lye and whip him. After you should bathe him with the milk and then take him into your arms and hold him – even if just for a moment.” He said, looking completely serious the entire time.  
Steve nodded as he listened and mentally remembered everything he would need. He shifted and nodded happily as he gently gave the other a hug and added “Please pay a small visit to Prince Shadow, he isn’t doing too well.“ He then hurried off to get the supplies.  
Garry hummed softly. "Alright i’ll visit him, also don’t see the prince yet, leave him the flowers at his door. You may lose your nerve when you see him.” He said, then he went to see the younger Prince. It was half an hour until the ceremony, so the maids were going crazy looking for Steve to get him ready.  
Steve nodded and set the flowers down and smiled, then nodded, pulling back as he was found and run off to get ready.//Shadow sniffled as he was told the ceremony was soon he however didn’t want to attend, he’d attend from a window. He was still terrified of his brother.  
Some maids were trembling a little as they went into Prince Anthony’s room to get him ready. The lindworm seemed to be calmed down now as he was dressed in a nice tube suit for a prince. The lindworm just growled lightly, but he followed the maids to the hall where the wedding would be.// Garry timidly went into the castle and found the youngest Prince’s room, he knocked on it gently.  
Steve was changed into a tux, although he was confused as hell why there had been a huge wedding dress made for him(Sorry just like the idea of big muscle men in dresses~) he blushed as the maids told him he’d look amazing in the dress.//Shadow looked up and called very softly “Come in.”  
The lindworm wriggled in the weird suit, that Tony really liked for special occasions, then he was told to still for his husband to come.// Garry fidgeted and made his way in with his basket filled with interesting ingredients, and some roses with permission. “Your majesty?” He said gently.  
Steve whined as he took another look at where the dress was, then squealed as he was dressed in it. He blushed hard and headed down to isle. Smiling shyly he begun to walk, he looked magnificent in the dress, showing off his nice arm muscles.//Shadow looked up a little “Y-Yes…?”  
The lindworm looked over to the bride and felt a bit of Tony come out as he blushed brightly and fidgeted a bit. He felt inadequate near his bride. The ceremony was quick and Tony and the lindworm got their first kiss. A bit of sadness passed through Tony’s rather ugly face before the lindworm took over again.// Garry hummed softly. “Don’t worry, that wasn’t Tony you experienced when he told you he needed a spouse first.” He said, being vague and making sure he didn’t tell about the curse until after Steve held the lindworm.  
Steve watched and bit his lip as he kissed the other gently and pulled back. He walked down the isle with the other then he headed off to the bedroom.((I might fuck up the part where there’s whipping and milk.))// Shadow looked away “Doesn’t matter…Tony doesn’t like me much anyways..” he sniffled and rubbed his eyes.  
The lindworm growled softly to the other and nuzzled him, then went to the room. In it there was the space he left, and two tubs, one filled with lye and the other with fresh milk. The one with milk was bigger than the lye tub, and there was something sticking from behind the lye tub. The lindworm went to lay in the middle. “Refresh yourself in the bathroom.” He said. In the bathroom were 10 snow white shirts ready to be worn all at once.  
Steve nodded and removed his wedding dress, making sure he hung it up so he could wear it again then he blushed and put on all of the snow white shirts. He gave a soft wince as it was a struggle to get them on. But he managed and soon moved out of the bathroom.  
The lindworm wriggled a little as it waited for Steve, then it looked up at him before going to stand up. “Fair lad, remove your sleep shirt.” The lindworm said, grinning a little.// Garry raised a brow. “To be honest i’ve been coming and going from the kingdom garden for awhile, and I can always hear what the Eldest Prince says. I know for a fact, he usually doesn’t come out because he is afraid everyone he held dear would be embarrassed by him, especially you. He truly cares for you all. And by the end of the night, I believe that won’t be a problem anymore.” Garry said.  
Steve nodded and smiled shyly “Slough your skin then.” He watched the other and narrowed his eyes teasingly.// Shadow looked up “What won’t he be a problem?” He frowned and shifted as she whined softly, he watched the other closely, slightly confused. He turned towards the other and sniffled “Besides I can’t even get anyone to like me romantically! He shifted and sighed softly.The lindworm hummed softly. "No one has asked me that before.” He said, then went to writhe and groan on the ground until a snake skin laid on the floor.// Garry hummed. “You’ll see.” He said, then he raised a brow when the prince said that. “W-well, there is another reason why i’m mostly in the garden, even though i’m no servant or part of the royal family.” He said, his face turning more pink.  
Steve nodded, taking that time he grabbed the whips and dunked them in the lye, then he removed one of his shirts, keeping nine on.//Shadow looked up and blinked “U-Uh..” he blushed a little “O-Oh…”  
The lindworm looked surprised that their were more shirts, which distracted him from the whips. “Ah, fair lad, remove your sleep shirt.” He said, looking perplexed why he would have two.// Garry turned red and removed his hood, to show long purple locks and bright blue eyes, along with pale freckled skin.  
Steve nodded and smiled “Can you get in the milk bath for me?” He shifted as he blushed “It will get you ready for me?”//Shadow watched with wide eyes, blushing hard as he bit his lip and shyly smiled “H-Hi~..”  
The Lindworm was currently writhing on the ground, about human sized now and just a mass of blood and organs. There were skins and sleep shirts in a pile near them, and broken whips littered the ground. How the hell did this human think he was going to move? The lindworm wriggled on the ground faintly and whimpered softly.// Garry blushed brightly and purred. “Ah um, hi…” He blushed and got a bit closer, he held out a red rose for Shadow.  
Steve nodded as he huffed softly panting, before he picked the other up and set him in the bathtub full of Milk. He nodded and smiled a little “There.”// Shadow blushed and smiled shyly as he took the rose and gave Garry a gentle kiss on the lips, smiling shyly “Thank you~.”  
The lindworm whimpered more and wriggled like crazy in the bath, getting milk everywhere at this point, but not being properly bathed. He made more whimpering noises.// Garry flustered brightly from the kiss and he felt his insides flutter. “Y-you’re welcome.” He said, face flustered brightly.  
Steve nodded as he watched the other and huffed as he held Tony’s top half down and begun to scrub furiously. He huffed and growled as he cleaned the other deep. He then picked the other up and finding a pillow mound, he held the other close and nuzzled into his neck “Please my husband sleep~.”//Shadow smiled and giggled as he set the rose in a vase, then moaned softly as he gently kissed the other again.  
Finally Tony was wriggling slowly now and nuzzling close to Steve with soft hisses and croaks, then he looked up at him for a bit. “…O-okay…” He croaked softly, then fell asleep easily.// Garry gasped and moaned into the kiss the other gave him, an adorable noise slipping from him.  
Steve nodded and dozed off with the other, cuddling him very close.//Shadow smiled and giggled as he pulled back, he winked at Garry and blushed softly as he held the other close “Mm~.” He licked his lips.  
For some odd reason, even though this guy just basically beat him up and make him take layers of his own skin off, he felt very safe in his arms. He fell asleep happy, and very tingly.// Garry flustered and nuzzled into his chest. “…M-my name is Garry, by the way.” He said, face adorably flushed at this point.  
Steve smiled and held the other close, nuzzling into his neck. He liked how soft the other felt now.//Shadow smiled and purred “My names Shadow~.” He sat down in his bed and pulled the other in beside him and gently nuzzled in close “I-I~.” He smiled playfully.  
Garry grinned and joined him on the bed, well after taking his boots off. He cuddled close with a happy purr.  
Shadow gently bit his lip and smiled shyly “U-Um~.” He blushed shyly and kissed the other again.  
Garry flushed and kissed back, and after awhile of making out he fell asleep with a soft purr.// In the morning, Tony shuffled a little in Steve’s arms, nuzzling close with a soft purr. The other felt so warm, and oddly enough there was an odd draft. In fact Tony felt really weird, and how was it the other seemed bigger now. He made a rather loud squeaking noise that he had never made before.// Garry was oddly enough just now waking up, yawning and curling close to the Prince.  
Steve whined and moved around as he awoke, and snuggled into his husband, but froze not feeling the worm any longer he sat up and looked down at the other and yelled loudly “TONY?!”//Shadow shifted and snuggled in close holding the other tight as he begun to awaken.  
Tony jerked up at that point, some weird things attached to his torso flailing. “SHIT WHAT?!” He cried out, his voice sounded different too, less gravelly and more…human. He squeaked and felt the weird things attached to his torso go to his chest. He at the moment was definitely human, a naked, beautiful one at that. He had lightly tanned skin, bright chocolate brown eyes, and dark slightly curly hair, along with some facial hair. He was very confused at that point and it was obvious with his facial expression. He looked down at his body and squeaked, face a bright red. Oh good he was a boy.// Garry blushed and hugged him back with a happy purr.  
Steve watched the other with wide eyes, confused as hell, he asked softly “T-Tony…?” He wanted to make sure the other was really Tony.//Shadow opened his eyed and stretched much like a cat ans giggled as he rolled over onto of the other.  
Tony whimpered softly. “Holy shit i’m human and it’s weird…” He said, squirming and whimpering more. It was Tony. He started to babble softly and just stare at his hands and his feet. He was male, but he also was shaped kinda like a girl, he had wide child bearing hips, a soft body with some light muscle definition and he would have a baby face if you shaved off the intricate goatee.// Garry squeaked and giggled softly, then went to nuzzle the other happily. “Shadow~.” He cooed, then went to kiss his cheek.  
Steve nodded as he watched the other and chuckled as he heard the other be amazed by his feet. He shifted and nodded softly as he pecked the others cheek “I’m glad you’re happy~.”// Shadow grunted and giggled as he snuggled in tight, biting at the others wars playfully. He pulled back and winked, before he removed his shirt and kissed the others cheek.  
Tony blushed brightly at that, then went to use his new arms to wrap them around Steve’s neck. He nuzzled close and purred. “I feel weird, but nice. I’m not too big now and i’m pretty sure I can go outside without making people shriek. E-especially that one time when I was 9 and went into the village…” He said, then timidly nuzzled close.// Garry blushed brightly and grinned. “How did you sleep my prince?”  
Steve nodded and smiled as he held the other close and chuckled softly “Ah, is that so?” He pecked the others cheek “I’m sorry you couldn’t enjoy yourself, but perhaps you didn’t see our wedding and how I looked?” He shifted and smiled.//Shadow chuckled and purred as he gently rubbed up against the other, loving the contact(aka he’s very touch starved) he smiled and winked “Mmm, good, how did you~?”  
Tony blushed brightly at that. “Well to be honest I remember the kiss and um, y-you in a dress.” He said. “It was blurry though…” He said, rubbing the back of his head, then his eyes widened and he rubbed his hair, it felt nice and soft.// Garry grinned and cuddled him close. “Slept wonderfully to be honest, they don’t cut corners with the royalties beds.” He said, then he went to kiss Shadows cheek.  
Steve nodded and smiled shyly as he chuckled “I can put the dress back on if you wish to fully see it in it’s glory?” He shifted and smiled seeing the other experience hair.// Shadow giggled and nodded as he pecked the others lips then pulled back as he held the other close gently nuzzling up into Garry’s neck he gave a few nips.   
Tony perked up. “Ah, I would love too~.” He said, grinning wide. He went to wiggle around and lay on his favorite pillow.// Garry squeaked softly and went to lay on him as he was cuddled.  
Steve nodded and smiled as he got up and got redressed in the dress then came back out. He smiled shyly as he showed off the dress.// Shadow purred and held the other tight giggling softly.  
Tony watched him and cooed softly when he saw Steve, grinning wide. “You look perfect~.” He cooed, wiggling happily. He usually wiggled whenever he was happy.// Garry giggled, then he timidly went to kiss Shadows mouth with his own.  
Steve nodded and smiled as he giggled, seeing Tony shake was adorable.// Shadow kissed and smiled away as he blushed and purred “Mine~.”  
Tony giggled softly, then gasped, going to lift a foot up and making his toes wiggle like crazy, and this position oddly enough showed off /everything/ on him.// Garry cooed. “Yours my prince~.” He giggled, then turned red. “Um, shall we tell the king and queen we’re courting each other?” He asked, face pink.  
Steve giggled, then went Scarlet as he adverted his eyes “T-Tony place your leg back down!”//Shadow nodded and stood hugging the other tight, he pulled on new clothes and giggled as he ran off with Garry to tell his parents about his relationship with Garry.  
Tony perked up and looked to Steve. “Why? He asked, looking confused, then he looked down and saw the third leg that actually just looked like a big finger. "What’s that?” He asked, then going to poke it, there also happened to be two little bulges there at the back, then a hole. He was very confused by this, well by the large finger, not the hole.// Garry flushed and got on his clothes, then followed Shadow closely. When they got there the Queen looked super surprised to see him.  
Steve blushed hard and shifted “U-Um that’s your um your penis and your balls…” He bit his lip “Y-Your balls hold sperm that can impregnate a girl.”//Shadow giggled and smiled as he explained his relationship with Garry, holding the others hand tight.  
Tony thought for a bit “Oh…./oh/.” He squeaked loudly and instantly curled around it, face a bright pink. He looked embarrassed he didn’t know about it. “So that’s what i kept hearing around the castle, no one would tell me what a Penis was…” He said, he looked very flushed.// Garry flushed and fidgeted as he nodded his head to what the other was saying, then the queen explained that Garry looked just like the man who gave her advice years ago. Garry hummed. “Ah, that was probably my uncle, he specializes in helpful pregnancies.” He said. “I specialize in breaking curses.”  
Steve nodded and blushed as he smiled shyly “hey it’s not a big deal no one told you about it.”//Shadow smiled and purred as he gently.hugged the other “Let’s go~!”  
Tony blushed and made an adorable noise. “Y-yeah, but i’ve heard dirty things…” He said, then got a look on his face. “Wait, we’re married right? So um, it’s okay?”// Garry blushed and nodded his head. “S-sure~.” He said, then got closer to Shadow.  
Steve nodded and smiled shyly “Yeah that’s true~.” He chuckled and winked happily at the other.//Shadow smiled happily and gave Garry a gently peck, then ran off with the other back to their room.  
Tony flushed and wiggled a bit again, then he laid on his tummy and looked up at Steve with a happy mew. “So my dear spouse…i have no clue how we’re going to explain that i’m human now…c-can we stay in here for awhile?” He asked timidly.// Garry grinned and ran with Shadow, at this point he jumped on top of the other when they were near the bed, going to kiss his ear.  
Steve nodded and smiled as he sat down on the bed and giggled as he gently placed a few kisses on the others back.// Shadow smiled and purred, falling back onto the bed he held the other close and nuzzled into him “Mm!”  
Tony squeaked as he was kissed, then he went to kiss Steve’s hand before righting himself and hugging Steve close.// Garry squeaked and cooed gently to Shadow. “Handsome Prince~.” He mewed, kissing the tip of his nose. Steve smiled and chuckled as he hugged the other back gently nuzzling into his neck.// Shadow blushed and smiled shyly as he gently pulled the other flush against him, giving a small little hump with his hips.  
Tony squeaked and nuzzled back happily, then a thought came to mind. “Um Steve, I know this may be weird to ask, but what are Penises for if you um, are in this kind of relationship, like i mean a man with a man?” He asked, curious at this point.// Garry gasped and flushed brightly, returning the hump with a grind.  
Steve blushed and smiled shyly at that question “Well… You can still have sex, but I believe your cannot procreate.” He shifted “But sometimes you can.”//Shadow gasped softly and bit his lip as he ground back, cheeks flushing a soft red.  
Tony hummed softly and thought for a bit. “…um, wanna try?” He asked, face pink.// Garry held the other tight and went to hump as well, gasping and moaning softly as he hid his face in Shadows chest.  
Steve blushed but nodded “S-Sure~.” He smiled and removed the dress and got some lotion.//Shadow blushed as he ground back whimpering now. His legs wrapped around the others hips as he gasped out “E-Ever u-used a toy before?”  
Tony smiled a bit, then went to get ready, on his back now. He assumed this anyway, he wondered how it would go though. He also didn’t know where to put his hands so he put them to his chest.// Garry turned a bright red. “N-not really, just fingers…” He said, face red. Wait what kind of toys do you have?“ He asked timidly.  
Steve blushed and smiled as he gently had the other spread his legs and pushed a finger inside of Tony and begun to let the other get used to the feeling.// Shadow blushed and smiled shyly "I-I’ve got a couple, mostly dildos, but I’ve got a double ended one~.” He blushed and got it out, it was made of a more giving material but was still big, it was amazing to know it fit inside of Shadow.  
Tony was surprised he went for that place, he wriggled at the weird feeling ,but after a bit he stopped and blushed faintly.// Garry blushed and touched the double ended dildo like it wasn’t real, then he squeaked and went to kiss Shadow. “S-so, its like butt to butt thing?” He asked, face pink.  
Steve smiled and gently added a second, and begun to thrust his fingers in and out.// Shadow nodded and smiled shyly “Yeah, a-always wanted to with another person~.” He bit his lip hard and panted softly as he kissed back.  
Tony gasped and squirmed a bit, then he opened his legs more and closed his eyes, gasping softly as the other played with him.// Garry smiled and nuzzled close. “I’m glad you chose me to do this with you~.” He cooed happily.  
Steve nodded and smiled shyly as he added a third finger and begun to stretch the other out.//Shadow panted softly and nodded as he begun to undress, small scars from when he’d been a little buggar as a child showed on his body mostly on his arms and knees.  
Tony gasped and moaned softly, his member was twitching a little from all the stretching.// Garry went to strip as well, his skin clear and clean of any scars, only his hands showing tiny nicks and dots, most likely from taking care of plants.  
Steve smiled as he watched and gently pulled out his fingers and slicked up his member. He then pushed inside, moaning sharply.//Shadow panted and whimpered as he watched and got some lotion and begun to stretch himself out for the toy.  
Tony flushed and moaned as he was stretched out more, he felt full with the other in him now. “A-ah, Steve~.”// Garry flustered and went to do the same, knowing full well how to stretch himself out quickly. He moaned and mewled as he thrust into himself, giving the other a show.  
Shadow grunted and winked happily at the other, then let the other adjust, not wanting to hurt his husband.// Shadow blushed with wide eyes and whimpered, he bit his lip and panted as he pulled his fingers out and grasped the dildo, gently running one end up to Garry’s full entrance, gently teasing the other.  
Tony whimpered and went to snuggle close to Steve, clamping around the other with a soft gasp.// Garry whimpered adorably and opened up his legs some more, then cried out softly when he felt his entrance being rubbed with the dildo.  
Steve smiled and moaned softly as he begun to thrust slowly, gasping sharply at how amazing the other felt.//Shadow smiled and giggled as he pushed the dildo into Garry, then he turned around and pushed the dildo inside of himself. “o-Okay slowly move backwards.”  
Tony moaned and whimpered more as the other filled him up and thrust, there was some pain until he cried out loudly, pleasure filling him instantly.// Garry moaned softly and nodded his head, then he went to push backwards slowly.  
Steve smiled as he continued to thrust. Grunting softly as he worked he ground in deep and smirked.//Shadow moaned softly as he pushed back, gasping as he felt more sink into him "H-heee!”  
Tony cried out and moaned lewdly, whimpering and crying out with each hit to his prostate.// Garry moaned and kept pushing back, a soft cry escaping him when he bottomed out of one side and hitting his prostate. “A-ah!~”  
Steve smiled and continued to thrust, panting as the other felt so good~!//Shadow gasped as he bottomed out and felt his prostate be struck. He panted and felt his belly practically bulge. He moved forward and then snapped back keening loudly as he felt his member jolt. Tony moaned and after a bit he came hard, going limp on the pillow next to him. He panted softly and clenched around the other.// Garry cried out when the other snapped back, then he went to do the same and hit back. This hadn’t been bad at all. “A-ah!~”  
Steve moaned and continued to thrust panting as he ground into the other.// Shadow gasped as he was filled, keening as he pushed back, soon enough his butt touched the others butt.  
Tony moaned more and started to get hard again, soft whines leaving him as the other fucked him.// Garry was whimpering and moaning softly as he felt the other. He rubbed back a bit and went to thrust his butt out to help get it to hit Shadows prostate.  
Steve whimpered and snuggled the other tight and smiled happily as he came hard into the other.//Shadow panted and keened as he felt his belly bulge out. He thrust back and keened loudly, panting happily.  
Tony groaned softly as his tummy inflated outwards, his face turning a bright pink as he went to cuddle close.// Garry whimpered and thrust back some more, his own tummy bulging as he felt the dildo press on his prostate, making more noises come from him.  
Steve grunted and smiled as she ground in deep and grunted happily.// Shadow panted and keened as he pushed flush to the others behind. He smiled and panted softly.  
Tony whimpered and moaned softly, going to hold on tight to Steve. “S-steve, s-steeb!~” He mumbled almost incoherently.// Garry went to bite down on the covers and groan as he pushed back for more, he kinda wanted to nuzzle close to Shadow, but he didn’t know how to with this dildo in them both.  
Steve chuckled and smiled as he kissed over the others cheek “Beautiful boy~.” He purred happily.// Shadow panted and smiled shyly as he gently turned over onto his back and pulled Garry onto his chest, so they were chest to chest. He then smiled and ground up into the other “H-Haaa~.”  
Tony whimpered and moaned softly, then went to nuzzle close with a soft whine.// Garry looked very surprised at that point, gasping and moaning softly as the other ground up. He nuzzled close and moaned. “P-prince!~” He whined helplessly. “G-gonna cum~.”  
Steve grunted and smiled as he nipped the others ear, panting as he ground in deep.//Shadow panted and keened as he ground back “Y-Yes please~!” He keened and came himself.  
Tony gasped and held on close to Steve, his face scrunched up a bit, eyes closed. He went to nuzzle closer with a soft moan.// Garry moaned and came after him, his mixing with shadows and covering both their chests. He panted and went to kiss Shadow, face a bright red at this point.  
Steve smiled and purred, as he nuzzled into the other. He growled playfully and begun to thrust away.//Shadow panted and smiled as he held the other close kissing at his cheeks “Cutie pie~.”  
Tony flushed and clamped around him with a soft moan. This felt so good, no wonder everyone doesn’t shut up about this.// Garry blushed brightly and hugged him tight. “Y-you’re the cutie.” He mumbled adorably.  
Steve smiled shyly and continued to thrust “So good for me~.”//Shadow hugged back and smiled, then moaned shakily “W-We gotta remove the dildo.  
Tony whimpered, glad that he was good for Steve. He felt his hands grip the pillows under him.// Garry whimpered and nodded timidly, then went to squirm and try to slip it out of himself.  
Steve grunted and smiled happily as he kissed the others cheek.//Shadow nodded and smiled as he pulled off and then slowly helped Garry off it.  
Tony mewed and nuzzled close, feeling close to cumming again. He went to nuzzle close with a soft whine.// Garry sighed softly when the dildo was out of him, somewhat missing it now. He nuzzled close to Shadow and kissed his cheek.  
Steve smiled and played with the others insides "Beautiful~.”//Shadow grunted and shivered as he played with the others insides “I love you so much.” He kissed his behind and winked.  
Tony whimpered and came again, the white liquid covering his tummy.// Garry gasped and whined. “L-love you more my Prince~.” He panted, feeling very hot now.  
Steve smiled and panted as he came again, “So good for me~.”//Shadow panted and smiled “Call me Shadow~.” He giggled and smiled.  
Tony whimpered as he filled out again, he looked all nice and big now. He clenched around Steve and went to make grabby hands to the other, copying something his brother did when he was younger.// Garry blushed. “O-okay your- i-i mean Shadow~.” He mewed, then went to kiss Shadows cheek.  
Steve panted and smiled as he hugged the other close cooing softly as he kissed over Tony’s cheeks.//Shadow nuzzled in close and giggled “Garry~.” He pecked the others cheek and ran a gentle hand down the others belly and rubbed over the others member “Y-you’ve got a really good size~.”  
Tony whimpered and squeaked adorably, then he started to nuzzle close tiredly. It was at this point some servants came in to check if they would have to clean up any blood. Imagine their surprise when they saw those two.// Garry shivered and gasped when the prince touched his tummy and member. “Y-you’re not so bad yourself~.” He mewed softly.  
Steve smiled and held the other close, before he looked up wide eyes. He quickly pulled the covers over them.//Shadow blushed and smiled shyly as he kissed the others tip “Shh! I’m smaller~.” He chuckled and kissed the others tip again.  
Tony squeaked and nuzzled close, his face a bright pink as he went to hide. The servants stared for a bit, then left. They had hurried off to tell the king and queen about the weird man in their sons chamber having sex with their sons spouse, but it looked like an old friend of the queens had beat them to it.// Garry gasped softly and whimpered. “Y-you look thicker though…” He mumbled, face pink.  
Steve smiled shyly as he pulled the other close as he bit his lip “U-Uh what do we do?”// Shadow nodded and smiled, gently kissing the others cheek “Y-Yeah~.” He bit his lip and licked over the others cheek.  
Tony flushed. “Not sure, maybe get ready to talk to my parents?” He said, face pink. He looked around for a bit and pulled a sleep shirt from the pile, pulling it on and blushing when it was huge on him.// Garry mewed softly and grinned, then went to kiss Shadows nose. “S-so cute~…also I think the servants found out about your brother…” He said, he heard a lot of scurrying outside.  
Steve grunted and held the other close as he nodded “Yeah that’s probably true..” he shifted and sighed softly as he cuddled the other close and kissed his cheek “Cutie pie~.”// Shadow nodded and stood he stretched and winked “Baby~.” He held the other close and kissed his cheek.  
Tony blushed adorably and nuzzled his face into the others neck with a soft mew. “Aww~…also I don’t know how to walk.” He said, just now realizing it.// Garry squeaked and purred softly, going to hug the others neck happily.  
Steve nodded and smiled shyly as he stood and gently holding a naked Tony, and let the others feet touch the ground.// Shadow smiled and purred, before he pinned the other to the bed biting at his neck.  
Tony squeaked, clinging to the other as he was picked up, then on wobbly legs he stood, still holding tight to Steve. The sleep shirt went down to his knees and one shoulder was out because of how big the neck hole was.//Garry gasped and looked up at the other with a soft moan.  
Steve smiled and held the other close playfully kissing at his neck “Beautiful~.” He smiled and let the other stand on his own for a moment then they slowly walked around in small circles.// Shadow grunted and winked at the other, gently licking his lips “Silly~.”  
Tony squeaked and whimpered a bit, it felt very weird to stand. He squeaked and took his first steps, and after a bunch of near trips and wobbly steps he looked halfway decent.// Garry flustered and pouted, then went to suck on his neck.  
Steve smiled and nodded as he held the other close kissing h his cheek “See now lemme get some clothes on and we can visit your parents?” He pulled back and got dressed.//Shadow grunted and smirked kissing the others cheek. Then whimpered as he held tight onto the other.  
Tony nodded his head and waited patiently, his mind going a mile a minute as he thought about what would happen. When the other was done dressing he timidly went to hide behind the other and nuzzle his face into his back.// Garry squeaked and kept suckling some hickies, then he got tired and went to kiss Shadow.  
Steve smiled and nodded as he held the others hand and walked slowly with him. He blushed as he soon came into the royal hall.// Shadow grunted and smiled as he kissed the others cheek and kissed back hard, whimpering softly.  
Tony kept close to Steve, ignoring odd comments servants said. When they got in the King and Queen were curious. “What brings you here, young son-in-law?” The King said, eyebrow raised.// Garry moaned softly into the kiss and went to nuzzle the other. He then yelped when his uncle opened the door. “AH! He yelped out when he saw him.  
Steve nodded and smiled shyly "I-I’m here w-with your son, Tony~.” He moved out of the way and bit his lip “ah-He changed during the night from the lindworm to a human~.”//Shadow squeaked when he looked over and went wide eyed. His expression was embarrassed “U-Uwah!”  
Tony squeaked and went to hide again, but his mother stopped him. She went to walk around him, then take his face into her hands. She smiled gently and hugged him. “I see that the old man was right when he said that his nephew had been able to fix you, not that i didn’t love you before, but you had us worried when you started to act erratically. I’m so glad to have my baby boy back.~” He said, hugging him close, Tony hugging back timidly. The king was smiling and looked to Steve. “Thank you young man for bringing him here, I’m glad to call you my son-in-law.”// Garry went to cover them both, then Weiss had told him that he was leaving again and that it looked like Garry was staying. So he left a blue rose bud as a parting gift, for when they wanted kids. Garry after that waved him goodbye, then went to hide his face in Shadows chest. “S-sorry, he doesn’t know personal space.”  
Steve nodded and smiled happily as he let the two rejoice. He then stood straight and smiled as he was proud his father-in-law already liked him so. He chuckled and rubbed his neck “Thank you sir~.”// Shadow nodded and blushed shyly as he nuzzled Into Garry’s neck and kissed the skin.  
Tony mewed happily as he hugged his mom, then she went back to sit with the king. Tony had gone to hold Steve’s hand and they were told to go enjoy themselves, and to go to the tailor to get some new clothes for Tony. They had sent some servants to tell the entire kingdom about Tony being human now, and to basically just tell the oldest Prince has been married.// Garry blushed and mewed softly, showing his neck to the prince. “~”  
Steve nodded and smiled as he walked off with Tony back up to the bedroom. He pecked the others cheek and smiled.//Shadow panted softly as he nipped and suckled.  
Tony flushed and kept close, purring softly as they walked. When they got back he was measured for new clothes, that were basically the human version of his tube outfits. He flushed and went to cuddle with Steve after the tailor had gone off.// Garry gasped and whined adorably as the other colored his neck.  
Steve smiled and chuckled as he held the other in his lap and purred “Beautiful~.”//Shadow smiled and pulled back, loving his handy work.  
Tony blushed and raised a brow. “I haven’t seen myself but i’m pretty sure i’m not that special. Y-you’re the beautiful one though, I can see that clearly.” He said, face pink.// Garry blushed when he saw the other look at him like that, a soft squeak escaping him when he went to nuzzle close.  
Steve smiled and chuckled “Don’t you dare start that! You’re beautiful! B-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l!”// Shadow smiled and gently slipped a certain something down to tease Garry’s entrance. The other was right he was thicker  
Tony blushed more, it looked a bit blotchy and his ears were turning red when he heard what the other said. He squeaked and went to kiss Steve’s nose. “O-okay~.”// Garry gasped softly and wriggled a bit at the feeling at his entrance.  
Steve smiled and smiled as he kissed the others chest and made his way up to his lips. Leaving hickeys where he kissed of course!//Shadow blushed and panted shyly, grinding onto the others behind, before he begun to push inside.  
Tony gasped and squeaked as the other kissed up. He kissed back when Steve came up to his lips. He purred happily and wrapped his arms around his neck.// Garry moaned softly and laid back to take the dick, a soft whimper leaving him as it stretched him out.  
Steve smiled and held the other close, he gently nibbled on the others cheek.//Shadow panted and smiled, tail wagging as he played with the others entrance “M-Mine~.” He then begun to grind in deep.  
Tony giggled softly and went to kiss the others cheek and nuzzle his cheek.// Garry keened and clenched around him as the other fucked him, soft whimpers leaving him.  
Steve smiled and held the other close gently rubbing up and down his back “Beautiful~.”//Shadow panted and begun to thrust into the other.  
Tony flushed and held on close, going lax as his back was rubbed. If the other had given him a tummy rub then he would be in heaven.// Garry yelped and ground back for more, soft whines leaving him.  
Steve nodded and smiled as he chuckled and rubbed over the others cute belly “Cutie!”//Shadow panted and begun to thrust harder, hips snapping into Garry’s behind.  
Tony gasped and squirmed a bit, then he laid there limp and moaned softly. He loved tummy rubs.// Garry cried out and moaned loudly, soft cries leaving him as he was basically bouncing at this point. He moaned lewdly and clamped around him. “G-gonna, c-cum~.”  
Steve smiled and chuckled as he played with the others belly “Such a good boy for me~.” He smiled softly.// Shadow panted and nodded, thrusting away.  
Tony mewed and wiggled slowly, soft purrs leaving him as the other kept rubbing.// Garry whimpered and yelped as he came, now clamping around the others member tightly.  
Steve smiled and giggled playfully at the other “Beautiful~.” He rubbed over his belly.//Shadow gasped as he came hard “Love you~.”  
Tony squirmed and mewed softly, then went to nuzzle his face into some pillows.// Garry whimpered as his tummy filled out, a soft squeak slipping from him. “Love y-you too~.” He cooed, then started to drift off.  
Steve smiled and held the other tight, pecking his cheek “Silly~.”//Shadow panted and dozed as well, tail wagging happily.  
Tony whimpered and nuzzled close, then he went to kiss Steve’s cheek. “N-no, you’re silly~.” He mewed, then yawned softly.// Garry mewed a little and went to kiss his cheek before falling asleep.  
Steve chuckled and smiled as he nodded “Yeah, but we’re both silly~.”//Shadow purred and dozed off with his lover.  
Tony giggled, then went to nuzzle close with a soft mew, his eyelids drooping. “M-mkay..” He mewed.  
Steve smiled and held the other close “Love you so much baby~.” He nuzzled in close and dozed softly “Mmm, nap~?”  
Tony flushed and nodded his head, he nuzzled close to Steve and yawned loudly again, a soft mew escaping him.  
Steve smiled and winked at the other “Such a good boy for meeeee~?” He purred and pecked the others cheek.  
Tony purred softly and nuzzled close to Steve. “G-good boy for Steve~.” He mumbled softly.   
Steve held the other close and chuckled, and dozed off fully.  
Tony mewed and laid his head on Steve’s chest before falling asleep.  
Steve grunted and spooned the other happily.


	28. Charlie and the Chocolate factory with a Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I was able to do four of these in the first place, very thankful though

It was 6:59 am and Tony Stark was impatient as ever. “When the hell are they going to open up the damn gates?!” He exclaimed, his very expensive custom made sneakers, arms crossed. Tony Stark was 17 years old and son of the very wealthy Howard Stark, who wasn’t able to come, so he had sent his butler Jarvis with the young Stark. Tony was wearing a light red tracksuit with gold accents, and a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. Also wearing a puffy gold jacket. ‘it’s only 6:59 sir.“ Jarvis said, Tony pouting at the remark. "Make time go faster then!” He grumbled and went to look around the snow covered place. He had dark chocolate colored hair, tan skin since he lived in malibu, and amber colored eyes.// Currently hiding in the shadows a man in a torn blue coat was vibrating with excitement, it had been awhile since he’d entertained children that didn’t live in the factory, even though it seemed mostly teens were taking over, he was still excited. He fixed his goggles over his bright blue eyes, fixed his black top hat over his curly purple hair, then the gates opened as the intro played, then when the puppet show started he snuck over without anyone noticing and watched the whole thing turn to fire quickly. He was now applauding the entire thing while everyone just looked over to see who the hell was clapping.   
Steve Rogers was currently standing with his older brother named Bucky. He sighed as he was busy listening to the bitch that waa all in gold. He frowned and hummed as he rubbed his neck and winced “Dam it’s cold…” He winced and growled softly as he rubbed his arms. He shifted and sighed, rubbing his arms harder. He shivered and sneezed slightly.//A large vat of gummy liquid was currently bubbling away. It had gained consciousness and was currently sucking a second large vat of gummy candy into it. The oompa loompas were currently trying to get the vat contained, as well as try to get Garry’s attention.  
Tony just stared at the very explosive and somewhat disturbing display, then he went to check who the hell was clapping. Then they were introduce to Garry Wonka, then lead inside where it was pretty damn hot, so he took off his coat and unzipped his jacket underneath to show a plain black tank top. It was at this point he noticed the blonde buff guy. He flushed a bit and went to get closer, then they were being lead to the large candy room. “This place is weird already…” Tony said, then looked to Steve. “Hey, I’m Tony.” He said, grinning wide with a charming smile.// Garry happily started to name off facts about the candy room, then told them to go explore and eat whatever they wanted. He perked up a bit when one of the oompa loompa’s came to tell him what was going on, so he went to go and left Mark to deal with the tour group for when they had questions. Garry hurried to where the problem was happening. “Okay what’s happening?” He said to the nearest one Steve hummed as he shifted and watched as the large wall in front of the factory shifted, and then he practically felt the need to send this crazed candy man to a mental asylum. He then understood why as he didn’t have great communication skills so he couldn’t knock him for trying his best. He hummed as he headed inside and removed his coat, blinking when he was approached by Tony “Hello… I’m Steve.” He answered softly as he watched Tony, unsure as to why he was talking to him, but he got over it quickly.// The nearest one explained how they were working on gummy foods when the vat of it had become self aware. And it was currently making loud noises as it grabbed Oompa Loompas and chucked them into a large thing of cotton candy. It gave a sharp noise of glubbing and tendrils begun to grow, several entering vats of gummy candy as it seemed to live off that. It then covered the walls with tendrils and soon they were covering the ceiling and floor, approaching Mr.Wonka  
.unfortunatefruitcartguyTony hummed softly as he walked with the other. “So, what did you do to get your golden ticket?” He asked, then was blown away by the candy room. He kept close to Steve and looked to Jarvis, who imply smiled to him, glad he was attempting to make friends.// Garry nodded his head. “Well, try to make sure no more gummy vats are taken and the room is sealed shut.” He said, then squeaked when a tendril was near to getting to him.  
}shadowkorden-nsfwSteve hummed as he watched Tony closely. He then added “I simply had enough of gum for a little while then worked on some chocolate ans I found mind in my first bar.” He shifted and watched Tony, finding some nice candy fruit to eat “How did you find yours?”// The gummy creatures had tendrils already out the door and entering other rooms. One very gently curled around the big boss’ leg, and gently nuzzled against his flat belly. The creature gave a loud gurgle, and the other would be pulled closer, soon being lifted a few meters off the ground to be against the chest of the creature. It made Garry’s hands and ankles sink in so the other couldn’t pull away.  
unfortunatefruitcartguyTony hummed. “Got my dad to get me one, he used a bunch of machines and workers to get me one.” He said truthfully. He saw a large gummy bear and went to grab two of them, then went to munch on a blue one with a soft hum. “He may be weird but these taste good.” He mumbled, chewing on the blue bear.// Garry squeaked as he was taken, whimpering as he sank in. He looked up at the creature and pouted. “Please don’t spread anymore, I don’t want to impede the work going on…” He said, hoping the thing was actually sentient.  
shadowkorden-nsfwSteve nodded and hummed “Ah, what a easy way to get something when it’s not even yours.” He gave a soft spoiled sound as he ate some candy sitting down so he could eat.// The creature gently focused and on the wall to the right of Garry appeared 'Not going to impede, need to grow yes, impede no, live yes, destroy no~.’ it then gently rubbed long almost phallic looking tendrils over Garry’s face and down his sides and down to his back and over his butt crease.  
unfortunatefruitcartguyTony stuck his tongue out. “Well whoever found it didn’t much care for sweets anyway, and they were compensated…” He said, then resumed eating his gummy bear.// Garry looked and hummed a bit. “M-maybe not grow so much then? There are visitors…” He mumbled, then squeaked and flushed as the tendrils rubbed him, now he was squirming a little and whimpering.  
shadowkorden-nsfwSteve nodded and hummed softly “Of course.” He watched the other closely as he bit into the piece of peppermint bark.// The creature nodded 'Only with vats of gummy~.’ one big tendril rubbed over Garry’s behind, and it was bug and bumpy at the base.  
unfortunatefruitcartguyTony hummed after a bit and went to make a face when the other ate the peppermint bark. “Oh god I hate mint stuff…” He said, then knocked the shit away. To be honest he was allergic, but it was a weird allergy so he didn’t say shit.// Garry smiled and nodded his head a bit, then he gasped when he felt the large bumpy tendril at his clothed entrance.  
shadowkorden-nsfwSteve smirked and chuckled as he chewed away “Well then, guess you won’t be able to freshen your breath for any ladies.” He chuckled softly and smirked.// The creature gently gave a gentle noise and removed the others clothes, easily sticking up his behind a thin tendril push inside and rubbed at the others prostate.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy"Meh, Fruits better anyway, and these teeth are shinier than your’s will ever be with that shit.“ Tony said, flashing a bright smile.// Garry flushed and whined as he was unclothed, then he squirmed as a tendril went in him. He keened as he went to look at the other, then cried out as he started to moan in pleasure.  
shadowkorden-nsfwSteve snorted "As if, you’ve got your daddy to do everything for you, not everyone can get by to college with a full paid tuition.” He narrowed his eyes and laid back.// The creature chirped happily, and pushed in hard, rubbing at Garry’s prostate, before it pulled out and a slightly bigger one entered a little, then a cold liquid was pushing into Garry’s entrance.  
unfortunatefruitcartguyTony stuck his tongue out. “Well I mostly have a scholarship at MIT.” He said, growling a little. He hated that he was still attached to that asshole of a father. It was at this point an oddly tan and dark haired young man was yelling at a kid that had jumped into the river. “Oh what the hell.” He said, then went to check it out, holding the red gummy bear close.// Garry yelped as he felt the tendril being replaced, squirming and nuzzling close as he felt the liquid slip into him.  
shadowkorden-nsfwSteve stood and nodded “Yeah, see.” He snorted and ran down to the river, wincing seeing the kid in the river.// The creature removed the tendril and then the large one pushed at Garry’s entrance, slowly making its way inside.  
unfortunatefruitcartguyTony grunted and just watched as the kid went up a tube and got stuck. “Huh, he’s stuck.” He said, watching the chubby purple haired boy squirm. He remembered his name was Dio. It was then a bunch of shorter beings appeared and started to sing.// Garry gasped and keened lewdly, going to nuzzle close with a loud whine. “W-what’re you…” He whined softly.  
shadowkorden-nsfwSteve was very fucking confused, he’d never seen this many short people…that all looked the same sing, dance and all have a different voice.//The creature gave a soft chirp and a purr left it 'Shhhh, little incubator, you’ll be full of me soooon~.’ the tendril then rammed in deep, and begun to thrust away, the gummy sucked in Garry further until the other was flush against him. He then begun to fuck the other harder.  
unfortunatefruitcartguyTony just watched this happen, wondering faintly if he had gone insane or something. It was at this point the taller oompa lloompa had gotten some of his brethren to take the mother to the fudge room, then he told the others to follow him to the boat.// Garry whimpered at the implications of what it said, then he cried out as he was fucked, soft moans and whines leaving him.  
shadowkorden-nsfwSteve followed after the larger man and shifted as he climbed into the boat and hummed as he sat down and watched closely to see where Tony sat.// The creature chirped and it begun to slowl yo a stop. Soon a large bump begun to move and pushed at Garrys entrance.  
unfortunatefruitcartguyAfter a bit of movement Tony ended up sitting next to Jarvis and Steve, flushing a bit. “This boat is pretty cool, should see if I can get one.” He said as they departed and went down the chocolate river, then violently down the tunnel system.// Garry whined loudly as he felt the large bulge at his entrance, whining as it popped in and already made his tummy bulge.{may go teh bed soon}  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Okay sleep well. I know I won’t.)) Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes, the other could easily afford it. He just needed to get daddy dearest to buy it for his ass.// The egg easily planted in Garry’s belly, and another joined it.. then he turned Garry over and flooded the others insides with seed of sorts.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{wait why? is it really hot over there or did something happen?} Tony yelped after a sudden nose dive into a room filled with creams, his hands had gone to grip at either side of him, he had gotten Jarvis’ hand…and Steve hand. He turned a very bright red and pulled back both his hands.// Garry panted and whined, his tummy now twice as big, then it bloated out as he was filled, his hard on now pressed against his large tummy. {Nvm saw kik, i’m so sorry sweety}  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Yep…)) Steve had blushed ans shivered as he set his hand in his own lap and looked off to the side to hide the redness on his face. He tried to ignore the beating in his chest.// The creature dubbed himsrlf as Shadow and chirped to it’s adorable host a tendril with a hollow top and suckers slid over Garry’s member and suckled at it.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{-cuddles you close and cooes softly- hey, at least it isn’t like half a year und this month is nearly over owo} Tony was flushing brightly as they stopped at the invention room, where most idea’s started. Thankfully the gummy monster and Garry were at the other side of the factory still. Tony got off with Jarvis and the others, then walked inside, eyes wide as he looked around. “Holy shit, this is my jam.” He said, then went to look around, eyes wide. He absolutely loved the machines around him and all the workers.// Garry cried out softly as the tentacle went over his member, soon he was moaning and thrusting against it, so close to cumming.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Yeah I guess -nods-)) Steve hummed as he walked around, curious about what this all was. He gave a soft happy sound as he saw the divers and watched curious as they swam around grabbing gobstoppers.// The gummy creature cooed and pulled Garry a little more into the gummy, so he had complete control of Garry. He gently cooed and let Garry thrust into the tentacle, chirping softly as the bug one pulled out and another one pushed inside.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{morning pumpkin} Tony joined him and looked closely at all the balls, waving to the diver when he came back up, then he saw something interesting to the side, one of the oompa lloompa’s had just thrown a bunch of food into a machine.///Garry whimpered and moaned lewdly as he went to nuzzle closer into the gummy, some going into his mouth. He squeaked and went to lick the other, thrusting some more into the tentacle, feeling close already.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((-nuzzles-)) Steve grunted and looked over at Whatever Tony was looking at “Gosh you never do slow down do you?” He stood and walked over the machine.//The creature purred and held Garry protectively, the tentacle pushed down Garry’s throat down to his stomach, and begun to feed the other a more nutrition based food goo. The tentacle begun to suckle at the side of Garry’s member.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy Tony looked back at Steve. “Everything is just so interesting here.” He said, then squeaked when Mark popped out of nowhere.// Mark grinned. “Well if you like interesting stuff, watch this!” He said, then turned the machine. After some loud noises and overdramatic flipping from the machine, a piece of gum popped out.// Garry whimpered softly and suckled on the tentacle, soft squeaks leaving him as he got bigger and bigger, now starting to look chubby.  
shadowkorden-nsfw Steve watched interested but pulled back when he saw what the other item produced and growled softly. He looked unsure of it as what ever it was hadn’t even entered shelves and he sure as hell didn’t trust that.// Shadow gave a soft noise of pleasure and gently nipped at Garrys hair “Mine!”  
unfortunatefruitcartguy Tony took this as him being able to take the gum and put it into his mouth. “Huh, thought you would be all over this gum chewing champion of the world.” He chuckled.// Mark raised a brow “It’s supposed to be a 3 course meal gum we’re working on, so no one can go hungry.”// Garry whimpered and felt himself become more plush, soft squeaks leaving him as he was nipped.  
shadowkorden-nsfw Steve snorted and narrowed his eyes “I don’t want something that hasn’t hit the shelves~.” He snorted and watched the other.// Shadow purred and chuckled as he pulled the tentacle from Garry’s mouth and set about pulling the tentacle from Garry’s entrance, soon enough the eggs would start to move down, waiting to be laid, another tentacle ready to fill Garry once more.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy Tony stuck his tongue out and chewed, instantly feeling food go down his throat. “Mmm backed potato, crispy skin and butter.~” He mewed out, then there was tomato soup and steak. He named it all off.// Mark grinned. “Ah so good you enjoyed that, now spit it out quickly.” He said, trash can in hand now. Jarvis raised a brow when Tony didn’t spit it out. “Young sir, I think you should listen…”// Garry whimpered softly as both tentacles left him, he looked up at the other with a pout on his face.  
shadowkorden-nsfw Steve blinked confused as to why the other had told Tony to spit it out, and he knew it was the best thing he hadn’t eaten it.//Shadow chirped and smirked as he gently applied pressure to Garrys stomach.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{just had breakfast for dinner~} Tony mewed softly. “Nah, kinda wanna chew some more…Ah! Orange and Cherry sherbert~.” He chirped happily, barely noticing his nose had turned red at the tip. {his skin shall be marbled~}// Mark rubbed his face. “Ugh, it’s already started.” He said. “It’s not quite right yet, it’s the sherbert that does it. I am terribly sorry.”// Garry yelped and squirmed as the other pressed, soon enough he felt an egg crowning his entrance, making him whimper loudly.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Ah fun and lol~)) Steve frowned and winced as he watched the other then screamed “Your nose is turning red!” He pointed and took a step back.// Shadow chirped happily and gently rubbed over Garry’s big belly, ready to catch his eggs.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{-mews happily-} Tony yelped a little from the scream. “The heck do you mean?” He asked, touching his nose and looking at it by crossing his eyes, his face now entirely red with swirls of orange. He squeaked a little, still chewing the gum, the taste of cherries and orange on his tongue, until he spat it out into the trash can.// Jarvis was freaking out just a little as he asked Mark what was happening, and Mark explained the flawed formula, Tony was now looking at his orange and red fingers.//*// Garry whimpered and after a bit both eggs were out of him, soft pants leaving him. He still looked chubby, but not chubby enough.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((-mews-)) Steve screamed and backed up “THIS IS SO FUCKED UP?! YOU’RE FUCKING CANDY IS DOING THIS TO PEOPLE!”// Shadow gave a soft chirp and a new tendril pushed at Garry’s entrance and pushed in deep.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{-squeaks-} Tony whimpered a bit, not liking the yelling and he suddenly felt weird and bloated. He looked down and saw himself start to grow a tummy, and he felt his thigh’s start to touch each other. He hugged his gummy bear close, his hair was now bright orange with red streaks, along with one green curl that now stuck up at the top of his head.// Mark squeaked. “Calm down! This is the invention room, most the stuff here is in the works, the fact that that is happening is one of the lesser things, I really should’ve stopped him to be honest but I didn’t think he would be a brat about chewing gum. The fact that there is a sign that says not to try anything in here unless you are a taste test subject is evidence enough that he just doesn’t listen.” He said, pointing to a large sign that said that verbatim.// Garry panted and whined softly as another one went in, he was now cuddling close with a soft whine.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((-Hugs-)) Steve whined as he watched the other change colors. He whined and narrowed his eyes as he read the sign “Ah…” He shifted uncomfortably.// Shadow chirped and pushed inside, chirping happily as he thrust away.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{-cooes and cuddles back-} Tony squeaked softly and after a bit his tummy pushed out more, his thigh’s and hips getting bigger and bigger, then suddenly his butt rapidly filled up with juice, a gasp leaving him.// Mark nodded his head. “Although I probably should’ve told you all that when we came in…” He said.// Garry cried out an moaned softly with each thrust.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((-Hugs-)) Steve grunted and watched he nodded and winced as he rubbed over his neck, not sure on what to say.//Shadow chirped away, thrusting in deep.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy Tony whimpered and closed his eyes, his face turning dark red in embarrassment, his arms holding hard to the bear he had still, his tummy now huge and his tank top riding up to show his belly button., his legs stubby now as he grew more and more, his cheeks now filling out with juice, eyes now heterochromatic, one red and one orange.// Garry cried out lewdly and clenched around the tentacle in him.  
shadowkorden-nsfw Steve blushed and winced as he felt bad that tony was going through all of this. He shifted and watched as he looked away and tried hard now to show that he was slightly into this.// Shadow smirked and chirped loudly as he pushed his tentacle in deep.(( https://drive.google.com/file/d/10o6uJrkLmhNbXqLpJpzps713C4I3D7YL/view ))((The rp idea from imvu~))  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{-blushes brightly at the pic- i love it, wait what did you use for it?} Tony whimpered as he started to grow in height, his crotch now holding him up as he grew bigger and bigger, his arms now trying to push down on the juice in his body, but it just rippled more. Soon the gummy bear dropped to the floor because his arms had gone into his body, and he was now a huge hybrid fruit who was trying not to cry from embarrassment.// Garry panted and whined adorably, clenching some more. “P-please fill me!"   
shadowkorden-nsfw((W-What do you mean? Like the site?)) Steve winced and pulled back back further from Tony confused but gently placed his palm on his stomach, not wanting the other to stay like this as no one should!// Shadow gurgled and pushed in deep, eggs pushing inside.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{nah like um it looks like you did a dress up game? It looks super cool tbh >/////<} Tony whimpered softly, the pressure was weird and he felt so helpless and mortified, but it also felt so good. He could hear the sloshing happening inside him. He gasped softly when he felt a hand on his enormous tummy, he couldn’t see who it was really, but he could hear Jarvis talking off to the side. He was flushing brightly at this point, his hands in fists and his feet squirming.// Jarvis looked to Mark. "You have a way of fixing this I hope?” He asked, Mark nodded. “Yeah, we’ve been testing it on oompa lloompa’s, each one of them became a fruit. We have a juicing room, we’re going to have to use the boat to get him there.” He said, then some music started up.// Garry cried out, his tummy becoming bigger and bigger as the other filled him up, soft whines leaving him.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Oh! It’s from rinmaru~! It’s a new couple’s one, I-Ill explain that au on imvu~)) Steve winced as he gently called “I-Its gonna be okay Tony!” Then he had to back up so the Oompa Loompas could do their thing. He still next to Jarvis and stayed out of his way.//Shadow chirped loudly and gently nuzzled over Garry’s neck, two tendrils rubbed over Garry’s nipples, and begun to rub over them.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{mkk thankies~} Tony whimpered softly and closed his eyes again, not wanting to see as he was being rolled to, soft whines leaving him as he heard the song. Soon enough they were putting him in a tube that just barely fit him. He felt hands start to push him in more.// Garry gasped and whined lewdly as his nipples became puffy and pink from the rubbing. {so i checked out rinmaru und i also have an au idea und it’s mostly to do with a school festival}{uh forget last shadows outfit owo}  
shadowkorden-nsfw((-Hugs- you’re welcome~ ovo~ and cute~!!!)) Steve winced as he went along with Tony, helping push as the Oompa Loompas needed help.// Shadow smirked and gently attached two suckers to Garry’s nipples, and begun to suckle at the others nips.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{-blushes and cooes- yeh thought it would be cute if tony und garry were stuck doing a maid cafe lol} Tony whimpered a little more and just stayed silent as he was rolled, soon enough his face came back near them again. Jarvis had obviously followed and was also helping to push.// Garry whined and moaned adorably, now going to nuzzle close with an adorable whine.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Ah lol -nuzzles-)) Steve gently smiled shyly at Tony “Hey there, we’re gonna get you juiced~.”// Shadow barked loudly, tail wagging as he loved on his mate.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{-mews happily-} Tony flushed and nodded his head, then squeaked. “O-okay.” He said shyly, gasping at a particular push made him slosh. Soon they were in the boat, he took up most of it, but their was enough room for the other three, since it may’ve been obvious that Bucky had followed Steve.// Garry panted softly and nuzzled close with a soft mew, feeling pretty big with the others eggs.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((-nips-)) Steve smiled and nodded as he hummed and worked on making sure he sat next to Tony. He rested a protective hand on Tony’s body.//Shadow barked and whined happily as he pushed his tentacle in even deeper.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{-squeaks and turns red-} Tony squeaked softly when he felt the hand on him. It was small and would most likely not help to keep him in the boat, but it made him feel safe. They went down some fast tunnels and soon were at the juicing room entrance. It looked like a huge machine with a tube system and what seemed to be a large cylinder intended to push him down into the tubes.// Garry cried out and was now gripping tightly at some tentacles.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((-Hugs-)) Steve watched curiously at the machine and climbed out and helped them push Tony to the machine.//Shadow chirped and pulled his tentacle out.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{-hugs back tightly-} Tony squeaked and trembled when he saw the machine, soon enough though he was in it. After the machine was turned on and some loud noises, Tony came out on a large pillow, his tummy, butt, and thigh’s huge still. There wold be leftover juice in him for the rest of his life it seems. He looked pretty dazed and shyly trying to get his hood on his head, hiding his hair and face.// Garry whined loudly and kept nuzzled close, ready to cum again.{tony’s about this big tbh} (edit: Size of a love sac(large bean bag)}  
shadowkorden-nsfwSteve gently hugged Tony and helped him stand “Hey it’s okay.”//Shadow chirped and chirbled away making sure the other understood what he wished.  
unfortunatefruitcartguyTony flushed and timidly hugged back, standing on stubby wobbly feet. “O-okay…oh god dad might actually kill me this time…” He said, looking a bit panicked.// Garry whimpered a bit and watched the other, trying to get close again.  
shadowkorden-nsfw Steve looked up and frowned “Why would he do that?” He gently hugged Tony tight and narrowed his eyes “You do realize he can’t do anything to you right? Just call child services, and put in my name and you can come with me…or maybe you can’t leave here?”// Shadow gurgled and gently sucked the other in deep. The only thing remaining outside was Garry’s big belly and face, everything else was inside his gummy body.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy Tony squeaked and whimpered a bit, turning a bright red as the other comforted him. It was then another tall oompa lloompa came and explained that Tony would have to come once a week for juicing, since sometimes the juice may multiply, and it would be easier to live there or nearby. Tony flushed for a bit. “M-maybe live here?” He asked timidly, and Gray smiled. “Of course, you can work it out with Mr. Wonka after he deals with the gummy monster problem.” “…what?” Tony asked, looking perplexed.//Garry squeaked and whimpered adorably, his tummy was feeling cold at this point, so he nuzzled the gummy. He looked up at Shadow and whined softly. “W-what’re you trying to do?” He asked, face red. He didn’t particularly like the idea of living in the gummy, he’d still rather make candy. He liked the gummy monster Shadow a lot though.  
shadowkorden-nsfw Steve nodded and smiled as he asked “Can’t we live here in the factory so we can be close?” He then blinked “Gummy monster?” He raised a brow “Where?”// Shadow gurgled back and gently stroked over Garry’s belly 'You’re mine, my little whore. All for me~.’ the creature growled loudly at the thought of the other being taken away and so he shoved a medium sized tentacle up making it come up through Garry’s mouth.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy Tony turned a very bright red at that point, confused as to why the other wanted to join him. He timidly went to rub his large tummy, feeling weird without using his hands on something. He was at least glad that his jacket didn’t stretch, and the clothes were snug on him, his belly button still able to be seen.// Gray nodded his head. “Yeah, a gummy monster, we were trying a new formula in our other invention room, and it became sentient…” He said, face turning red as he looked to the side.// Garry whimpered softly. “A-all yours, j-just still wanna do my job…I’ll be honest I never leave the factory, so i’ll never leave you… he keened, then yelped as he felt the tentacle go through him. He whined loudly and went to nuzzle closer, his mouth opened wide for the tentacle.  
shadowkorden-nsfw Steve gave a soft noise and nodded at Gray "How sentient…?” He made a face and blinked “Can’t you just melt it?” He frowned and rubbed his arms softly.// Shadow barked and growled, his tentacles held tight to make sure the other understood and so his tentacle through the other begun to thrust all the way through.unfortunatefruitcartguy{ah just had an idea, maybe the oompa lloompa’s are a bit merciless und they melt the gelatin monster with water, leaving only enough of the monster to have like a slightly bigger than human shape monster that follows garry around und still fills him up?}  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Mmm yeeeee, and imagine they have to hold Garry back and stuff? And he’s screaming for them to stop?))  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{yeh und he’s just a sobbing mess until like a gelatin mass just hugs him after the hosing und he’s comforted? Or um maybe a large amount was hiding within him und it slips out of him to try und comfort?}  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Mmm! Like what if Shadows got a tendril inside and so it pushes inside and separates and while the rest of shadow is being removed, the part inside is rubbing at Garry’s prostate to tell him it’s okay?))  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{yeh und garry is whimpering und crying und its mostly from loss but it’s also because something is hitting his prostate repeatedly? und they also give him a bath to clean him of the gunk und after the bath he’s still crying und alone in his room, but then shadow comes out und cuddles him?}  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Yesh~ Shadow would probably be like hiding in a bottle and he’s weak, but he’s worried about how long he’ll live and he’s gurgling softly and he’s unsure))  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{garry just cuddles the heck out of him and says that he can make everlasting gobstoppers and he could use the same formula on him? und he would last only garry’s lifetime?}  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Yeeeeeeeesh~))  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{ah yay~} Mark stared for a bit, then went to send a message to the one leading the decontamination, telling him to use water to melt the gummy. He then looked to Steve. “Well, sentient enough to well, have tentacles and do a very basic thing when you think about tentacles.” He said, this made Tony nearby choke a little.// Garry whimpered adorably and tried to move within the gummy, trying to get comfortable at least.{btw just maybe got an idea for an interesting au}  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Oooh? And yee~)) Steve blinked and frowned as he nodded “If it’s sentient then it’s gonna have to be moved right? So you guys don’t have to kill it?”// Shadow gently moved the other so he was completely playing with the others adorable belly.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{um its kinda a reincarnation au? it’s basically like maybe four lovers keep meeting each other in different times, like egypt or medieval, then like modern? like maybe the first time they weren’t lovers more like enemies, like maybe a sorcerer, a king, a dragon, und a knight? und then in modern times they just kinda meet again und they have the weird dreams then weirdly enough they start to get respectful powers of their past lives, like king has better decision making und is more wise, knight has sword skills und gets easily buff, dragon gets scales und fire breath (maybe wings), und sorcerer has magic now?} Mark looked at him. “Well the thing is taking up more than 2 large rooms now, so we may need to shrink it.” He said, then sent another message to save a small portion of the gummy for Garry.// Garry squeaked and mewed adorably, turning more red in embarrassment. oompa lloompa’s had just now started to use hoses to get at the edge’s of the gummi.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Ah okay)) Steve nodded and hummed as he worked on getting his hair to look better.//Shadow gave a loud his and screeching sound as he hit one of the Oompa Loompas away as it hurt.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{-nods head- there’s also the greek alternate where they were gods reincarnated into humans, same shtick with the other -shrugs-} Tony squeaked a little and went to try and get up, a soft squeak leaving him after a bit. “Um, is there by any chance that we could work here if we stay here?” He asked. He didn’t like the idea of imposing for long.// Garry yelped and looked up towards Shadow with a loud whine, then he went to try and see what was happening to hurt the other. “W-what’s wrong?” He asked, trying to cuddle close to the other.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Ah okay -nod nod-)) Steve nodded and smiled “Yeah! We don’t wanna stay in your way.”// Shadow screeched louder as soon his body was starting to fizzle. A large portion of Shadow entered Garry then he pushed the other far away as his body was eaten up by the water.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{um either way is good tbh, although i liked first option?} Gray hummed softly (ignore the Marks mark is still giving tour) “Well we could use some taste testing on our ice cream flavors, also a mechanic and a security personnel.” He said.// Tony squeaked softly. “I-i’m pretty good at fixing things.” He said, jiggling with excitement.// Garry whimpered loudly and was now full on sobbing a little to try and get them to stop, gasping as he suddenly felt much bigger and chubbier than before. Soon he was covered in water and being helped up and into a large robe. He flushed brightly and went to go to his room, which was pretty big. He was rubbing at his face and whimpered.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Okay)) Steve nodded and hummed as he nodded away “Okay we can do that.” He smiled a little.// A gentle rub in Garry’s prostate was to try and tell the other a different tune of what was going on.   
unfortunatefruitcartguy{-timidly nuzzles close- yay~ ah tbh i got a bit of inspiration from that egypt au you thought up~} Tony mewed happily and after a bit he hugged Steve tight, nuzzling into his chest and trying hard to balance with his new weight.// Gray nodded. “AH, I can get contracts ready for you two tomorrow, for now why don’t we find a room for you two to stay for the night?” He said with a soft smile, then went to lead the two of them out, their wards waiting outside.// Garry whimpered a little, then gasped at the rub, moaning softly. His eyes widened and he hurried off to his room and whined softly as he went to lay in his bed. “S-shadow?” He asked timidly to his large tummy.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Ah lol~)) Steve hugged Tony gently and smiled shyly “Mm, I’m glad we can stay.” He followed behind Gray, holding Tony’s hand do he didn’t fall.// A gentle rub against Garry’s palm was a sure as heck sign of Shadow. The large mass of gummy slowly made it’s way out and gave weak glubbing noises.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{-giggles softly-i'mma go teh bed pumpkin} Tony blushed lightly and held on to his hand, squeaking as he waddled. He looked to Jarvis when he came out and hugged him, then asked him to go home and ship his important things over to the workskop, which meant to get his little robots, tools, and books here, along with his game consoles and games to show the oompa lloompa’s a fun time for when they’re on break or something. He then went back to nuzzling close to Steve.// Garry squeaked and after a bit of rubbing he went to hug Shadow. “I-i’m glad some of you made it out of there…” He said, face red.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Okay baby~)) Steve smiled shyly as he gently held Tony’s hand, making sure the other stayed stable. He made sure to promise to take care of Tony while Jarvis was gone.//Shadow gave a soft nuzzle, then kinda globbed out, and fit inside of a few bottles.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{mkay, love you~ nini} Tony flushed brightly at that and flushed more when Jarvis gave him his blessing, then the butler went to rub Tony’s multicolored head before leaving quickly.// Garry squeaked a bit and helped him out, then thought for a bit. He got comfy on the bed and quickly came up with a formula to make Shadow more stable and able to last longer, as well as make him less sticky so he wouldn’t leave himself everywhere.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Nini)) Steve smiled and blushed as he gently held Tony’s hand tighter.//Shadow gave a happy gurgle, wanting to snuggle with his lover.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy Tony squeaked and blushed lightly, nuzzling close to Steve, then after a bit they were lead to their new room, Tony waddling as fast as he could.// Garry flushed and collected the bottles Shadow was in, cuddling them close as he worked.  
shadowkorden-nsfw Steve nodded and blushed as he walked with Tony, smiling shyly as he pecked his cheek.// Shadow chirped happily and nuzzled the other gently, leaving a thick sticky residue.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy Tony flushed as well and made a rather adorable noise when he saw the room. It had two beds, one normal sized and one huge bed made for someone his size, with a bunch of pillows and a blanket made out of a bunch of smaller blankets. He turned a bright red and looked in awe at how quickly they were able to make it. He looked back to Gray and saw he was gone. “…so quick.”// Garry squeaked softly and nuzzled him gently, then went to send out a message to his scientists about the formula and to test it out, then he went to nuzzle close.  
shadowkorden-nsfwSteve smiled and purred as he blushed and jumped into bed, smiling happily.// Shadow gave a happy gurgle.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy Tony giggled softly, then went to get on his bed, after a bit he sighed as he snuggled the pillows happily.// Garry cooed gently and went to kiss his cheek. “T-this formula will make you less sticky, b-but it will make you last longer~.” He purred softly.  
shadowkorden-nsfw Steve smiled shyly as he watched “Mm~.” He made a soft noise.// Shadow gave a happy noise and gently slid inside Garry’s mouth and stroked his tongue lovingly.  
unfortunatefruitcartguyTony flushed as he heard Steve, then went to hide his face with a squeak, flushing as he felt his body slosh and jiggle more with the movement.// Garry gasped and timidly suckled on the other.  
shadowkorden-nsfw Steve smiled and blushed shyly.//Shadow gave a happy noise and gently climbed up onto Garry’s face and begun to gently thrust in and out of Garry’s mouth.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy Tony peeked from the pillow, then went to smile timidly.// Garry gasped and mewled softly, face a bright red.  
shadowkorden-nsfw Steve smiled shyly back.//Shadow gently thrust, more about comfort than anything else.  
unfortunatefruitcartguyTony went to sit up and smiled. “T-thank you for doing this…”// Garry squeaked and cooed softly to the other, then whined a little. “W-want to make sure you don’t get smaller.” He mumbled.  
shadowkorden-nsfw Steve tossed smiled “Yeah of course!”//Shadow gave a happy noise, and pulled out, he then moved down and gently enveloped Garrys member, ans begun to suction.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy Tony hummed. “You didn’t really have to, I bet you have other things in your life than being here for someone you just met.” He said, face a light red.// Garry gasped and moaned, laying on his back and squirming as the other suckled him.  
shadowkorden-nsfwSteve shrugged “Not really, me and Bucky don’t have a lot of money anyways so this is the best we’ve had yet.”//Shadow suckled away, and seemed to be doing belly as he seemed a bit bigger.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy Tony perked up at that, smiling. “W-well, I’m glad that this brought on more better stuff.” He said, patting his tummy, then he went to turn and lay on his tummy, head laying on a pillow.// Garry gasped and keened lewdly, his member now hard and standing at full attention.  
shadowkorden-nsfw Steve nodded and smiled warmly as he rubbed his neck as he watched Tony “What’s it like…being able to buy anything you want I mean?”// Shadow gave a happy glub and suckled harder.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy Tony thought for a bit. “…to be honest, it was nice, but it was also boring and empty.” He said, flushing a bit.// Garry keened lewdly and after a bit he came with a soft cry.  
shadowkorden-nsfw Steve nodded and hummed “Sounds nice.”//Shadow gave a happy noise and slowly grew bigger in size.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy Tony nodded his head. “Had everything, but most of my friends were just leeches though, only had three good friends, my boxing coach, this girl who was interning with my dad’s secretary, and my M.I.T. roommate.” He said, nuzzling close. He flushed brightly, kinda hoping they wouldn’t storm the place, but knew they would probably get in somehow. {He’s talking about Happy, Pepper, und Rhodey of course}// Garry gasped and mewed softly as he watched the other grow.  
shadowkorden-nsfw Steve nodded and smiled a little “Ah that’s great.” He smiled and nodded “It’s hard to find real friends.”((yee~))//Shadow gave a happy chirble and grew a small bit more then relaxed.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy Tony nodded his head. “To be honest I think they may storm the place when they find out i’m not coming out.” He said, flustered a little, then after a bit he realized his shoes were still on, so he went to try and take them off.// Garry cooed a little and went to kiss Shadow on the forehead.  
shadowkorden-nsfw Steve nodded “Ah, let’s hope they donr get the wrong idea about me.” He chuckled softly.// Shadow chirped happily and nuzzled into Garry’s chin.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy Tony flushed and hummed a little. “Hopefully, Rhodey has military training and Pepper is scary, and Happy is my coach…” He said, then made a happy noise when he got his shoes and socks off. “Ah, they still have the pictures on them.” He said, the socks had fruits on them, which was ironically funny.// Garry squeaked and nuzzled close with a happy chirp, then he squeaked, feeling a little movement on his insides. Some of the eggs in him had just grown a bit.  
shadowkorden-nsfw Steve smiled and chuckled seeing Tony’s socks he thought the other was cute and couldn’t help but like the fact that the other could protect himself at least!// Shadow gave a happy noise and gently cuddled up to Garry’s body. His gummy touch becoming more like jelly.Jello*  
unfortunatefruitcartguy Tony purred happily and after a bit he went to look at Steve and smile. “I think you’d like them~.” He giggled a little.// Garry squeaked a little and cuddled close with a soft purr.  
shadowkorden-nsfw Steve nodded and smiled back at Tony, chuckling softly.//Shadow gave a soft slurp and pulled off Garry’s member, gently letting the other relax. He looked to be about child size.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy Tony flushed and smiled, then perked up when he heard someone come in wheeling a cart filled with food for the both of them. The oompa lloompa quickly hurried out. There was a note that said 'Only once.’ He sniffed the air and whined a little for the food.// Garry panted softly and curled up a bit, then he cooed when he saw Shadow. “Such a cutie~.” He giggled.  
shadowkorden-nsfw Steve looked up and hummed softly “You can go ahead.” He laid there, feeling hungry but Tony needed it more than he did.//Shadow gave a soft gurgle. And seemed to move into a small child looking figure. He blinked a little, then nuzzled into Garry.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy Tony flushed and took half the food, squeaking as he went to put the plates on his bed, then he went to eat one plate at a time, using his tummy as a plate like an otter would.// Garry cooed and cuddled Shadow gently. “So cute, I guess you grow with each gulp of me?” He smiled and kissed his cheek gently.  
shadowkorden-nsfw Steve smiled shyly as he nodded and closed his eyes for a few minutes, rubbing it gently as he went to get some water and then some medicine. A small headache was forming.// Shadow shrugged and blushed as he gently slid back and rubbed his gummy butt against Garry’s member.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy Tony flushed and went to replace plates, after a bit he was finished. He looked to Steve with curious eyes? “You feeling alright?” He asked gently, looking concerned.// Garry gasped and whimpered softly, face a bright red as he felt the other.  
shadowkorden-nsfw Steve nodded “Yeah, just got a small heachache is all.” He got some water and took a few Advil, then he laid back down and closed his eyes again “You finish up the food I’ll wait until dinner to eat.” That was definitely not healthy!// Shadow purred softly and smiled, and ground again. The others member was about the length of his forearm, just for size difference.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy Tony squeaked a little. “Well i’m not really hungry anymore, you should have some at least. ” He said, waddling a bit and pushing the cart closer to the other, his butt jiggling with each walk. “A little food may help, also definitely a nap.” He said.// Garry gasped and whined adorably, face a bright red as he went to nuzzle the other close. “W-what’re you…” He whimpered softly.  
shadowkorden-nsfw Steve looked up “N-no it’s okay.” He was a little Skinner than normal. And so he pushed his face into the pillow and shook his head.//Shadow purred and smiled gently pecking Garry’s lips. He mewed and shivered as he ground back again. He turned around and pecked Garry’s member.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy Tony squeaked and pouted a bit. “P-please eat, for me at least?” He asked timidly, shuffling a bit.// Garry whimpered and ground back, gasping and blushing adorably as the other pecked his member. “A-ah~ Shadow.~”  
shadowkorden-nsfw Steve nodded and hummed as he sat up eating a few small bites of some food. He looked up at Tony for anything else.//Shadow purred and smiled as he licked over Garry’s member and gently rubbed his own smaller member against Garry’s.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{-blushes and cooes softly-} Tony squeaked happily as the other ate, then went to kiss his cheek after the first couple of bites. “K-keep going okay?” He asked timidly with a soft purr.// Garry mewled soft and rubbed back for more, his member starting to leak pre.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((-Hugs-)) Steve nodded and continued to eat, making soft noises as he ate.// Shadow smiled and purred as he pulled back, gently rubbing over his own belly.unfortunatefruitcartguy{-squeaks and huggles back- so my sis came earlier today, und my nephew just showed up und they grabbed some things but will come back for more since they just got a new place} Tony was mewing happily as the other ate, he went to look at the bathroom curiously, it was basically a large room with several shower heads at the ceiling, a drain system in the middle of the room. Then there was a small alcove where there was a toilet and sink. Okay they were either very weird or far too prepared for him. He looked back to Steve with a bright flush on his face. “I um, wanna take a shower, so um, s-seeya in a bit.” He said, face pink.// Garry squeaked and perked up, going to look at Shadow. “S-sweety?~”  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Ah you mean the bitch one right?)) Steve nodded at Tony and hummed as he finished up eating and laid down again closing his eyes for a few minutes.// Shadow looked up with big eyes and gave a soft “Glub!”  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{yup} Tony smiled, then went into the bathroom and took his clothes off with some difficulty, then he went to put them back in the room, then he went to grab some shampoo and conditioner, along with some soap to clean himself up as best he could. The sound of water could be heard now.// Garry squeaked, then giggled softly and went to hug the other.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((-Hugs-)) Steve hummed softly when he heard the water, kicking away the food cart “He needed that food more than you, fat ass…he was almost as fat as you!” He huffed and rubbed his chin.// Shadow hugged back shyly and ground back his butt rubbing at Garry’s member  
.unfortunatefruitcartguy{-huggles back, then turns a bright shade of pink- ~} Tony hummed softly to himself as he went to clean himself as much as possible, soft squeaks leaving him as he did his hair, then attempted to get his lower parts. He made very loud distressed noises.// Garry gasped and squeaked adorably again, then he timidly went to push into the other with a soft whine.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((-Hugs and smiles- I saw it and couldn’t help it -blushes-)) Steve shifted and looked up, whining back. “Tony? Everything okay?!”// Shadow gasped softly and gave a soft noise. He then clenched down, on Garry’s member  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{-blushes and cooes softly- um is it weird i kinda want stony to have shower sex?} Tony flushed brightly and perked up. “Uh yeah, it’s just a bit hard to reach…”// Garry gasped and moaned softly, then started to hump the other.*thrust into the other  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Sure if you want -nods-)) Steve nodded shifted “Shall I come help…? No homo?” He asked softly as he stood at the bathroom door.// Shadow gave a sharp bubble them he gave soft little gurgles as he was thrust into.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{ah yay~} Tony turned even more red. “Sure, uh thanks!” He called out, face turning even more red.// Garry moaned and thrust in harder, it felt so weirdly soft and tight.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((-Hugs-)) Steve nodded and came in, he blushed as he gently tried to help Tony.// Shadow purred snd gasped sharply, his back arched as he whimpered.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{-mews softly and huggles back- hru btw?} Tony turned red and jiggled a little as he moved. The fact that he was naked showed how much marbling his skin now had, weirdly enough he had red covering his hands and feet, making it look like he had socks and gloves on. His large tummy was lightly dabbled with red spots, and if you looked at his shoulders and cheeks, they were there too. He had cherry freckles!// Garry mewled and held Shadow close as he thrust some more and came into him, a soft moan leaving him.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Doing good, you?)) Steve shifted and blushed gently and smiled shyly as he tried to stay out of Tony’s crotch.//Shadow grunted and gasped as his belly filled with Garry’s cum, making it decended.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{also doing good, i’m actually gonna get adderall tomorrow, starting on it again, also going to the library~} Tony flushed and went to clean up his upper parts, soft squeaks leaving him as he felt the other help him. He was glad that the other wasn’t going near his crotch, because oddly enough he was hard. He had a pretty small member already, his new size didn’t help at all.// Garry panted and just kept cuddling the other with a soft squeak, his large tummy a bit smooshed now.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Oooh and lol~)) Steve blushed and shivered as he looked away, shy at the sight of the others hard member.//Shadow blushed and snuggled with Garry, chirping happily.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{yeh, hope it goes well tbh} Tony was flushed brightly now and not making eye contact whatsoever, a soft whimper leaving him. “U-um, it’s okay, y-you can go now, i-i’m sorry…” He stuttered out, now trying to cross his legs, then he yelped as he slid and landed on his tummy, his large butt now in the air.// Garry squeaked and cooed softly, then he started to doze off.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Yeah! I think you’ll do great~)) Steve blushed and gently stepped into the water spray. His pelvis connected with Tony’s behind as he panted softly “T-Tony..” he spoke softly.// Shadow purred and cuddled close.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{t-thankies~ tbh i’m gonna wonder what i’ll be like back on that stuff, i know that i will have no appetite, so yays} Tony gasped and whimpered softly, feeling his member against his tummy. “S-steve, what’re you?” He mewled softly, his butt sloshed lightly against the other.// Garry cooed gently and started to fall asleep, full of gummy and eggs, and cuddling his new lover.shadowkorden-nsfw((Ah okay -nods-)) Steve moved slightly and whined a little as he ground against Tony’s butt.//Shadow barked and licked at Garry’s cheek, purring loudly.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{-purrs softly and kisses your cheek-} Tony gasped and mewled softly, his skin rippling with each thrust. “A-aah!~”  
shadowkorden-nsfw((-Hugs-)) Steve blushed and ground even more “H-haaaa~..”  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{-mews happily and huggles you tight- wuv u~} Tony whined adorably and looked back, face a bright red and his eyes filled with want. “S-steve, please~.”  
shadowkorden-nsfw((-smiles gently- Mwah~)) Steve groaned and nipped at Tony’s neck panting as he pulled down his pants and underwear then pushed inside.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{-blushes and nuzzles into your neck-} Tony gasped and whimpered adorably as the other filled him, soft mewls leaving him as he rubbed back for more.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((-smiles-)) Steve gave a soft noise and kissed at Tony’s neck “S-Sorry..”  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{-giggles- so cute~} Tony panted and flushed, nuzzling his bum closer to the other. “P-please~.”  
shadowkorden-nsfw((-nuzzles- thank you -blushes shyly- I don’t deserve that..)) Steve panted and nodded as he pulled back, then slammed in deep.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{no you do your so cute i wuv u so much und find you very adorable~ -hugs you tight- mine~} Tony cried out and clenched down, thankfully his prostate had just been hit.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((No I don’t! -whines- y-yours…)) Steve smiled and moaned softly, thrusting again.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{you don’t what? ah such a cutie~ -giggles and kisses your cheek, then nuzzles closer to your body- wuv u so much~} Tony mewled and cried out again, soft squeaks leaving him. After a bit he felt something leak from him. It was a mixture of precum and juice.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Don’t deserve you… -shifts and rubs my eyes-)) Steve grunted and continued to thrust, growling loudly “M-Mine~!”  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{i’ll be honest i don’t deserve you owo -cuddles closer and mews-} Tony cried out and after a bit came easily with a loud cry, his entrance spasming around the others member.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((But you’re nice and smart, I’m dirt.. -rubs eyez- I’m so shitty..)) Steve continued to thrust, until he buried himself deep inside and came, holwing with pleasure.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{no yer not, tbh i am the dirt because i’m so lazy that i haven’t taken a shower in awhile…that und also i forget too, like a lot, also yer so beautiful} Tony whined and mewled lewdly, soon enough nuzzling close to the other with a soft whine.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((No I’m dirt, I’m dirty…and I’m so shitty about stuff.)) Steve panted snd nuzzled Tony, cuddling him.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{yer really not tbh, that’s usually me, und i know this sounds very weird but if yer dirt then i am a pig that loves to nuzzle up close o the beautiful dirt} Tony flushed and cuddled back, soft mews escaping him.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((But I’m worse than dirt, I’m fucking trash.)) Steve cuddled Garry happily.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{i’m a raccoon then und you bring me food und warmth -huggles you hard- i am the trash panda that will love you~ love you so much, tbh yer not trash to me anyway, more like a pool of clear blue spring water, like yer warm und inviting when you want teh be} Tony squeaked and cuddled close. {btw you alright love?}  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{-hugs you gently-}  
shadowkorden-nsfw((-Hugs- no..no I’m not.. and I’m the kind of trash you don’t want to be near.)) Steve held Tony “Mm~. ((anything else for this au you wanna do?))  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{i dun care i’m stayin’ with you like a leech to skin, love you so much…wanna talk about it or just want me to cyber cuddle you…maybe talk with discord if yah want, und nah, i’m good on this au, just need to copy paste it to tumblr to keep it safe} Tony panted and timidly went to nuzzle close.{also apparently the internet has a patron saint owo}  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Idk and my parents are trying to fall asleep, maybe tomorrow Hun -nuzzles- sorry I’m such an asshole… -shivers- I’m such a slut… And lol..))Steve cuddled Tony, gently turning the water off "We schould get dry huh?”  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{mkk love, i love you, also tbh, your mine und not a slut, unless its to laugh at this pic with me} Tony flushed and nodded his head, a bright flush on his face. He seemed a bit smaller now and he was leaking juice from down there, it stopped after a bit though.{also tbh i may fall asleep?}  
shadowkorden-nsfw((No I’m a slut…I’m dirty, I cant believe you put up with my shit just for me to start even more shit! And okay…sleep well.)) Steve smiled shyly as he hugged Tony close, gently rubbing Tony’s belly.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{no babe yer not a slut!, i put up with a bunch of things, but yer like barely on that list, und it’s just there to remind me that you are the best thing to put up with because you are /worth it/ -hugs you tight-} Tony flushed adorably and hugged back, relaxing as his tummy was rubbed.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((okay…I believe you… -Hugs, rubbing my eyes-)) Steve gently pecked Tony’s cheek. He was a after sex cuddler for sure~  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{-kisses your cheek gently and hugs you close- i luv u~ can’t wait to talk with you tomorrow~} Tony flushed and mewed happily, then kissed the others cheek before yawning softly.{these gwyffin’s believe in you!}  
shadowkorden-nsfw((-nods and hugs close- Mm, okay baby and cute, y….you schould…no never mind it doesn’t matter.)) Steve smiled and purred, kissing Tony gently “Mm.” He helped them both up and headed back into the bedroom “Nap?”  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{no it does matter, what is it my luv?} Tony nodded his head and yawned softly  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Nono it’s okay, don’t wanna get you worked up before bed.))Steve grunted and shifted, mewing gently at Tony.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{…mkk, but you gotta tell me in the morning! o-okay?} Tony flushed and gently went to take the other to his big bed.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((it’s a stupid video I reblogged on my nsfw Tumblr…)) Steve smiled and nuzzled into Tony.  
unfortunatefruitcartguy{oh i just watched it owo it’s the ditching class one right? tbh i also liked all the gifs} Tony mewed and cuddled back, then started to fall asleep.  
shadowkorden-nsfw((Yeah -blushes- that and the jerking off one.)) Steve held Tony close, as he dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> It gets more weird as we go


End file.
